Gray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Legion of the Dead
by Fiery Gray
Summary: UNDER EDITING! (VII): The world is in chaos after the Shadow Master's reveal of magic, countries fighting internally making it easy to fall to the Shadows' ever increasing army. Meanwhile Scorpius starts his last year in Hogwarts, juggling NEWTs, issues and trying to figure out how to end the war once and for all. Is Hogwarts really as safe as people believe? Is anywhere? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: An Age of Discord

**_Parts (1-3)  
_**

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 1  
**

An Age of Discord

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _This is Book VII in my Gray series, if you have not read the others in the series then go back and read Book I_ **Gray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Blood Runes,** _Book II_ **Gray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Call of the Dark,** _Book III_ **Gray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Werewolf Army** , _Book IV_ **Gray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Scepter of Night** , _Book V_ **Gray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Son of Voldemort** _and Book VI_ **G** **ray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Crux of the Alchemist** _first because otherwise this won't make much sense_

* * *

 **Part 1:** The Sons of Alzay

* * *

He ran. Fleeing as fast as his short legs could carry him, hugging the bushes for cover despite the fact he had a Disillusionment Charm on. His head ached so much he was almost numb to how the brambles jabbed him painfully, he knew he'd be hurt worse if he couldn't get away. He wasn't entirely sure that house-elves couldn't see through those kinds of charms anyway, he also hadn't much faith in his magical ability considering his young age. By his count, he was only four and a half.

He stumbled out of the greenery with leaves getting stuck in his crimson hair which had a slight wave to it, panting heavily from the run while his violently violet eyes picked up light. He peered towards it, his eyes stinging from tiredness and his aching body shaking weakly. He never thought he'd miss the Training Tower but here he did. At least they gave him regular food and rest, he also got to see his brother. He didn't think Vathan was even alive at this point. He blinked that sad thought from his mind, he needed to focus or he'd never get away. It looked like a muggle dwelling, he saw a truck outside of the little cottage anyway with its thatched roof.

He shifted the grip on his precious wand, the last relic of his father that the house-elves had retrieved for him. Not out of the goodness of their tiny crippled black hearts – if they had any – but because they wanted him to do magic. He missed his dad. A lot. It still hurt too. A lot. He didn't know why his bad brother had to do that, his dad had been innocent and had a truce with them. People were just bad, his dad was right. He tried to shove that thought aside again, he needed to focus. He thought he could handle muggles.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with them exactly but he figured he had less chance of getting caught in there then out here, maybe they wouldn't think to look in a muggle house. Maybe he could finally get some rest. He took a deep breath and made a beeline for the truck for cover, from there approached the door.

" _Alohomora_ ," he whispered and waved his wand over the door, it clicked and started to swing open.

He slipped inside and pushed it closed behind him, trying to be quiet as he tiptoed around the room. It was a kitchen he found himself in, large terracotta tiles lay underfoot and beamed ceilings overhead with an abundance of cabinets lining the walls. No sign of the owners though. He put a hand to his stomach as it gurgled desperately, maybe they also had food here that he could eat. His mouth watered at the thought of proper food, letting his guard down as he headed for the door to explore further into the house.

 _BANG!_

He yelped in surprise at the gunshot, his wand flying from his hand as he tried to jump out of the way. It seemed to hit the large kitchen table and fear made his heart beat faster, his fingers subconsciously drifting to the scars around his eye. Two had been caused by his mother but one had been done by Jack/One after he tried to kill them, they hadn't died though. Jack/One had gotten back up. Why couldn't his dad have gotten back up? Then he wouldn't even be in this situation, everything would be okay again. He fought back tears as a couple rushed into the room, a mustached man holding one of the bigger guns... a shotgun he thought they were called. He didn't want to deal with this, why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"Don't!" the woman behind the man squealed. He must have lost his Disillusionment Charm in the chaos, or maybe he'd never cast it right in the first place. His eyes captured his wand several feet away, "It's just a child."

"Child my ass," the man growled and jerked his head in the direction of the wand, "He's one of _them_ , those magic Shadow folk. He's probably as old as we are, it could just all be a trap. I'm sure they don't give _real_ littleuns magic sticks."

"I _am_ a child, my name is Oathan Loren-"

"Shut up, you!" the man barked roughly and Oathan fell fearfully silent, hoping the tears didn't trickle from his eyes. All he wanted was to rest, why couldn't he catch a break? Just once he'd like to catch a break. Now he had to get away from these people too, since when did muggles know about magic anyway? "Now, if you want to live then do what I say, OK? Put your hands in the air and don't move, then nobody has to get shot while we call the Police."

"Okay," Oathan agreed, doing as told because having his arms in the air aided him not because he had any intention of going with the Police who'd probably just torture and imprison him because that was what people did. The man kept the shotgun aimed at him but it didn't matter now, "Why don't you put down the gun then I don't have to hurt you?"

"See, hon? Mouthy if he's a real boy, isn't he?" the man commented to the woman triumphantly before refocusing his attention on him while the woman looked uncertain, Oathan kept his focus on the gun, "And you, magic man, shut up. _I'm_ the one with the gun here."

"Are you?" Oathan asked quietly.

On that he gestured and the couple gasped as the shotgun levitated out of his grip, Oathan guided it with his hands using windless magic. They didn't seem able to do anything other than gape in shock as he had it move away from them, he turned his scarred hands embedded with layers of words carved into his skin and kept his concentration making the hovering weapon slowly turn around to aim at the couple. He armed it as his dad had taught him, causing a click that made the couple's expressions turn to fear and the man tried to place him himself almost protectively in front of the woman.

"L- Look, w-we're sorry, okay?" the man stammered out, the terror in his tone matching the fear on his face and Oathan felt his resolve wavering. He didn't really want to install _fear_ in people, it wasn't a nice feeling and he didn't wish it on others. But then it wasn't _his_ fault they threatened him, he hadn't done anything to them, "Please don't hurt us."

"I won't just-"

 _SNAP!_

Oathan was cut off abruptly at the snapping sound that accompanied the couples' heads violently wrenching, twisting so forcefully he almost thought they'd be ripped off. Regardless, their corpses crumpled to the ground, revealing a short spindly creature who had undoubtedly been the cause. Without hesitation, Oathan magically jerked the gun to change the aim and mentally pulled the trigger. There was a deafening bang and the gun recoiled back in the air, the house-elf vanished through and a crack behind him announced it had reappeared.

He tried to turn but it was already too late, he fell screaming as pain erupted through his small body and the gun clattered to the ground forgotten. He wasn't sure if it was really the Cruciatus Curse or just some house-elf version but it still hurt, like thousands of burning drills were boring into every part of him. It was agony. He was crying before he realized it, writhing instinctively and wishing there really was some way to escape the pain, why was life just filled with pain? The house-elf dropped the curse. He recognized him as the leader one but they had no names to identify them, so he just called him Leader.

"Don't try to escape again," Leader told him coldly as Oathan curled into a protective ball, tears still streaming from his eyes as his body trembled from the waves of residual pain like it took his body a minute to remember what it was like to not suffer, "You've been told before our master still has use for you."

"I don't care! I don't care about your master!" Oathan screamed at him still sobbing, "I don't care about his plan, I don't care that he needs me, I don't care! Just leave me alone, I want to go!"

"What you want is irrelevant, boy, our master's desires are all that matter."

"I told you before that my name is Oathan!"

"And I told you before that you no longer have a name, we are servants of our master and that is all the identity our master requires of us."

"I don't want to serve your master!" Oathan cried in frustration, what part of that sentence was so hard to understand?

"What you want is irrelevant, our master's desires are all that matters and we live to serve him. We includes you, boy," Leader told him and Oathan heard the soft footsteps as the barefooted creature approached, he curled up more fearfully already feeling sick with dread and it didn't help his scars took that moment to burn. The house-elf lowered a vial of bubbling blue liquid into his eye line, "It's time for your potion."

"No," Oathan whined, trembling in dread and shaking his head into the floor, " _Please_ , I don't want it."

"It's necessary for you to be able to complete the task our master requires of you," Leader told him coldly, seizing his shoulder in a vicelike grip and pulling him into a sitting position while the other hand offered the potion to him, "Drink it or we'll have to force it down your throat, again."

"Why?" Oathan choked on a sob but nonetheless took the blasted vial shakily, "All it does is hurt me, that doesn't help your master unless he's a Specter."

"Its sole function _isn't_ to cause you pain, it's just a side effect," Leader explained irritably, "You have power, boy, plentiful raw power but that alone won't restore our master. For magic to work you need to have the presence of mind to make it so, to _will_ it so. Something the young tend to lack due to their unfocused, undeveloped minds. You have more skill then most but powerful magic is required of you, we are training you the best we can but our master still does not wish to wait years for you to grow up so this potion makes your mind at least develop. Side effects can include pain, seizures, bleeding, brain damage, migraine, stunted development, dizziness, nausea, disability, mental conditions, hallucinations, violent impulses and death."

"Death?" Oathan repeated in surprise, not knowing what half those other words meant and Leader nodded, "If I die doesn't that mean I can't help your master?"

"If you die I was clearly mistaken and you are of no use to our master, you are expendable and we can just find another."

"Why not just find someone else?" Oathan pleaded and as usual Leader just looked at him blankly, "I don't want to do it. Find someone who is already old so you don't need to use the mind potion or just do the magics yourselves."

"It has to be human magic and someone older is harder for us to control. Now _drink_ ," Leader insisted more forcefully, "We still have much to do, we can use this place and those corpses will be good for an anatomy lesson. You need to learn how the body works to learn how to break it, we must do a better job protecting our master when he returns. We includes you."

"They aren't corpses, they're the people that you killed."

"That's what corpses _are_ , boy. They were just muggles anyway, our master considers them animals."

"They knew about magic, it was weird," Oathan recalled thoughtfully, glancing sadly at the lifeless forms as he was reminded of his dead father dropping to the ground beside him.

"We heard the Shadow Master revealed magic to the muggle world along with her own identity. It is irrelevant to us however, this does not affect our task so stop stalling and drink. Or I will be forcing you."

Oathan cringed and Leader raised his hand threateningly, he tearfully chugged down the liquid preferring not to be forced. For such a vile substance it didn't taste the worst, it tasted oddly... clinical. The effects were still bad. Almost immediately he felt dizzy, the world spinning around him as he sat swaying unsteadily against the wave of nausea. Leader removed the empty vial from his hand and then the pain hit.

He screamed in agony as the pain cut into his mind, he gripped at his head. It was almost like the Cruciatus Curse localized entirely inside his skull, which also felt as if nails were being hammered into it. It had the piercing quality of a blood quill too, as if every layer of his brain was being written into with knives because he could _feel_ it very three dimensionally. He felt liquid dribbling through his fingers out of his ears but couldn't do anything about it, he was shaking badly as he screamed. It was different to _Crucio_ though, he was shaking not writhing and it worsened. He collapsed in terror, his body convulsing uncontrollably and he felt his head banging off the floor while the world flashed in and out.

He wasn't sure if he passed out or it just stopped but he found himself lying there still spasming occasionally as the pain receded, his brain still hurt as if the potion really had left raw wounds inside his head. He lay there for a minute, clutching at his skull with his trembling fingers and still feeling damp. He sat up slowly and shakily, still twitching as he went to wipe at the wetness in his ears. When he moved his scarred hand back he saw red, blood.

"Time to train," Leader announced, Oathan turned slowly to see he was being offered his wand which he took only because of the personal meaning, "You wasted enough time today with your foolish escape attempt, we still have much work to do to get you good enough to restore our master."

"C-Can't I rest? I took the potion," Oathan asked blinking his still gritty eyes, his voice coming out as a quiet rasp, "I'm tired and now I don't feel good, the-"

"All the more reason to train now, if you succeed at your weakest you'll strive at full strength. You need to pull through whenever our master requires, how good, bad, ill or injured you are is irrelevant to our master so come," Leader said, gesturing for him to follow.

" _Please_ ," Oathan pleaded tearfully, standing regardless and following on unsteady legs as he had come not to expect mercy. Leader walked over the dead, he chose to step around them instead as he was led into a corridor where Leader paused by a large window there, "Please let me rest for even just a little bit, I don't know if you even can feel-"

"I _can_ feel," Leader interrupted again, sounding almost offended which was more emotion then he usually showed. He hesitated, "I was once too like you, as were all of us who were born before he cleansed the family tree we served and became the sole master. I had a name and was put under a training regime like yours to become a servant satisfactory for the master, to speak with the level of etiquette he desired, to dedicate my life to him as servants should. But I _learned_ , just as you will and now I am what he wants me to be just as you will."

"Well what about what do you want?" Oathan wondered curiously, the revelation quite new to him and made him feel a newfound sympathy for Leader.

"What I want is irrelevant, my desires are one with the master now. So should yours be."

"He doesn't sound like a very nice pers-"

Oathan was silenced as Leader swiped his hand at him as if he was slapping him, instead however he felt a single line of searing pain rip across his cheek over the scars already embedded around his eye. He whimpered and clutched at the wound as he was sent spiraling to the ground, feeling the increasingly familiar warm liquid oozing from it.

" _Never_ insult our master _, ever_. Corvinus Ares Ashain is good even when he's bad, he's right even when he's wrong and we _will_ serve him loyally until he allows death to take us. We includes _you_ ," Leader told him sharply, snapping his fingers and causing the window to shatter, "Do _not_ insult our master again, bear that scar as a reminder. Do you understand, boy?"

"Y-Yeah," Oathan stammered out shakily, deciding resistance was futile. He'd had enough for today, the sooner he shut up and the task was over with then maybe he could rest.

"Now get up, you have a task to complete," Leader said, nodding at the shattered window, "You have to repair this window, levitate each and every piece back into the correct slot. It'll improve your control and precision with magic, as well as work on your intelligence."

" _What?_ " Oathan croaked in disbelief as he looked at the hundreds of identical shards, starting to cry again. At the Training Tower they gave them tasks actually _achievable_ at least, "That's impossible! I don't want to, just let me go to sleep!"

"You can sleep when your task is complete," Leader told him coldly and Oathan went to object before crying out as he felt a whip cut into his back, "To encourage you to speed up and ignore the distraction of pain, you will receive a lash every five minutes you have failed to finish repairing the window. Your own pain is irrelevant to the master and must not interfere with tasks."

"I thought it was every two minutes?" another familiar voice from another of the house-elves said from behind him, they had no names to identify them but he knew it was the chunky one from the voice who he called 'Chunky.' He usually was in charge of punishment.

"Five will suffice," Leader decided, "Unless the boy sits there doing nothing."

"I'll do it!" Oathan sobbed, fumbling shakily to pick his wand back with the hand not clutching his wounded face and focus on the task. He _hated_ his life.

* * *

"Be careful not to run into anything!" Brutus' gruff voice called after his sons.

Vathan was knocked from his thoughts as the two year old twins jostled him as they ran giggling up the hallway, identifiable by the different colored ops of hair. The elder had the same extremely dark auburn hair as their father while the younger had raven black hair like their mother, the Shadow Master. Vathan too had black hair but his was longer with a slight wave to it, his eyes a mossy green and his skin not as pale. He wasn't related to either but Brutus had been taking care of him since his parents had died, he was the closest he had to family now everyone was dead or just gone. Plus he had two older brothers, one had killed his grandfather and one his mother. He wasn't sure how to feel about them, he was tempted to write them off as evil but how much had been an accident if they were brainwashed? His mother at least hadn't been a nice person anyway, not to her sons at least.

He heard Brutus sigh and turned to the man standing beside him, he was undeniably odd looking. His dark chestnut eyes were overly large and at different angles, one was also higher than the other. His nose was large and bulbously, his large uneven ears stuck out of his head and his thin mouth curled up the side of his face. He is extremely dark chestnut hair was normal though, his hands though had six fingers on each. He was also muscular in addition to the deformity, which gave him an imposing presence. Despite that, he was actually really nice if you knew him like Vathan did. Brutus was a hero like his dad had been, they were making the world better because it was bad how it was. He didn't know why the other countries fought it, it just prolonged the war part of their plan so it took longer to get to the peace. He supposed it just went to show how screwed up the world was with this violent people preferring war.

"So what do you think?" Brutus asked of him encouragingly as they continued down the hallway after the twins, Vathan glanced back to him to see him gesture, "This is where the US muggle leader lived, it's called the White House."

"It's fancy," Vathan commented, it seemed to be a recurring theme with these leaders' houses which they often stayed in like now. He thought maybe if they tried to help their people instead of just living in fancy houses then the world wouldn't be so bad in the first place. They also had lots of strange muggle things, he flicked a random switch on the wall idly in passing but it did nothing. He chuckled at the stupidity of a useless switch, "Muggle things are _weird_."

"They are," Brutus agreed as they reached the end of the hall.

It led into a round room where the Shadow Master – or Sal her real name was – sat at a desk, her children sitting on either knee babbling away to her excitedly while she listened with interest and cuddled them. He'd be lying if he said she didn't scare him a little, her power was amazing but terrifying. She didn't seem it at first glance, she was slender and pretty but he'd seen her raze whole cities to the grounds as easily as knocking town something her sons had constructed with wooden blocks. She had a nice side too obviously but he didn't forget her power. The new Scepter she was working on lay on the desk before her, just a bunch of sticks and crystals spread over rolls of ancient looking parchment. Stephan was also there standing in front of her desk, Stephan Hunter his half-brother's cousin. He was a General now and Vathan would guess he'd been in a meeting with Sal, Vathan didn't like him too much.

"You can go," Sal said dismissively to Stephan, "Keep leading the Inferi against the states bordering our Mexico, the more we take while they're distracted reeling from my revelation the better. You don't need Specters. If you're successful in this conquest of American then _maybe_ I'll consider the promotion you want."

"Understood, Master, I live to serve. Lieutenant Brutus," Stephan said in greeting as they approached, inclining his head respectfully while Omega squirmed out of his mother's arms as his attention had been captured by the window. The young man's eyes shifted to him, "Vathan. When will the boy be returning to the Training Tower?"

"He's now under _my_ care, he'll go back only _if_ and when _I_ deem it appropriate," Brutus growled defensively and put an arm protectively around Vathan, Vathan smiled to himself feeling comforted and happy Brutus cared about him enough to stick up for him. Brutus was the best.

"Understood," Stephan commented, "I was merely curious, it is the place if you want him to continue to become an Elite. It's an effective system with or without Blood Quills, two of my siblings are taking the Test right now."

"He doesn't have to be an Elite, he's _Lieutenant_ Rabastan's only child. He has tutors, its fine."

"I'm learn a lot," Vathan spoke up eagerly, he did enjoy his lessons with tutors, "Last week, I was learning this charm that makes people happy. The Cheering Charm, isn't that cool? You know, it made me think that maybe if we did it to the slaves then they wouldn't feel so sad about being slaves and would be better with the changing."

"What an interesting suggestion," Stephan said neutrally, Brutus cast him a sympathetic glance.

"A nice thought, Vathan, but the spell doesn't _exactly_ work like that," Brutus offered gently and clapped him on the back when he started to feel slightly disheartened which made him feel a bit better, "Good suggestion though, keep at it. Someday you _will_ be in a position to make decisions like that though, caring about people being happy in the new world is a good thing."

"We have to win the war first, for that you'll need people are… you know adults. Children are the future, we are the present."

"We'll keep that in mind General, you can go now," Brutus told him and Stephan inclined his head respectfully once more before leaving, they watched him leave.

"So when can I see my room?" Vathan asked curiously, "I need to see how bit that it is to know how many pictures that I should draw to have decorate it."

"I-"

"Omega, what are you doing?" Sal questioned, drawing their attention back to her. Omega was standing chirping at the window.

"Tawk to the birdies," Omega stated as if it was obvious, looking back to them.

"They sad the nest is destroy," Lazarus added and their parents looked between them, Brutus walked over to them while Vathan scowled. He already knew this and he didn't see what the big deal was.

"You can't… Do you do understand what the birds are saying?" Brutus asked and the twins nodded vigorously.

"And you can talk to them? Like how you two and Mummy can talk to snakes?" Sal prompted and the two nodded again, "Since when?"

"Since _ages_ ," Vathan offered trying to be helpful, the two adults exchanged looks.

"Is it even possible for someone to be a Parselmouth _and_ an Avisora?" she wondered of her husband.

"I have no idea," Brutus admitted, glancing at his children with interest before Sal smiled and pulled the toddlers back into a hug.

"Aren't our children amazing?" Sal commented as she kissed both of their heads making them giggle, "For that you two can have a extra special reward, did you still want to fly on one of Mummy's dragon?"

"Yes!" the twins cried excitedly and Vathan couldn't help but chime in, fidgeting sheepishly when Sal glanced at him. He wanted to ride a dragon too.

"Then let's do it and you can see the famous city we just took for our own," Sal decided and the twins cheered, Vathan grinned from ear to ear. He loved his life. He just wished Oathan, Daddy and Grandpa were still in it.

* * *

Maurice Rivers lay on his side on his bed, staring through the murky darkness beyond the stump where his hand had once been to the wand he left laying on a stack of newspapers. Both muggle and magic titles, ever since the Shadow Master had dropped the bombshell of magic on the muggle world things had exploded. As had America, she had also launched her attack on America with their own missiles which also served as hard to deny proof of her claims. Muggles were protesting and rioting against magic which they seemed to think were the same people as the Shadows, they were also against the government themselves for their silence or denial. There had been attacks too, muggles attacking those they thought were wizards or witches. It was stupid since the vast majority of victims were completely innocent muggles. The wizard side was also in uproar, the pure-blood extremists claiming they should declare war on muggles to eliminate them before they wiped them out first while the international magical government as a whole was freaking out over the statute of secrecy.

Normally Maurice would be all over wondering what this meant for the war but despite trying to research it thoroughly to think about it he found... Well, he found he just _didn't_ care. He tried to care but he didn't, he didn't even _want_ to care. He didn't want anything to do with the war anymore, he didn't want to fight, he didn't even want to think about it. He was just sick of it. Last year he'd lost his girlfriend to the Shadows, a couple of months ago he'd lost his oldest friend and a couple of weeks ago he'd lost _another_ of his close friends. He was starting to wonder what the point was, all fighting did was cost him people he loved and it felt like it was all for nothing. The war was still going after all.

He didn't feel proud or good about fighting, if anything he felt sick with himself and the guilt was starting to eat away at him. Corin had died because _he_ had killed his former mentor, his little brother was clearly a monster who deserved to be locked up but… so was he really. He _had_ killed innocent Aurors who probably also had had friends and boyfriends left behind who had loved them and missed them, his grandfather had been an accident and now Florian who he had killed in cold blood in revenge for his hand but it had cost Corin his life.

He _tried_ not to let himself feel bad, soldiers _weren't_ supposed to. They just needed to do their part in the war, it didn't matter how they felt as long as they got things done. But it _was_ getting to him, it was all getting to him. He didn't want to fight anymore, he didn't want to be a soldier anymore, he didn't want to worry about the war anymore. He hated it, he hated it all. He didn't want to inflict pain and death anymore, he didn't want to kill, he didn't want to do _anything_ anymore.

The tip of his wand started flashing. He squeezed his oceanic eyes shut for a second, wishing he could just ignore it but he couldn't. It meant the perimeter had been breached, possible intruders. He had to deal with it. He got up and grabbed his wand, he frowned in confusion. It was flashing orange, meaning the breach was coming from the inside out not the outside in.

He left his room anyway to check it out, if his stepfather Cade or Cade's girlfriend Tabitha had got called into work for an emergency then he would have to reset the enchantments anyway. He headed down to check for Cade's car, as he was deaf he wouldn't be able to hear it. Instead he caught a glimpse of white out the window, his scowl only deepened and he hurried out into the cool night air. Sure enough, there was a figure his height walking away from the house.

"Orous!" Maurice called after his brother, Orous didn't stop, "Hey Orous, I know you can hear me because you're not dead! OROUS!"

Maurice ran after him as the figure froze, turning to face him with an expression of irritation. He studied his twin, they were of the same pretty average height with an average build and both had a slight wave to their hair but otherwise were very _non_ -identical. Orous stared back with sharp crimson eyes set in exceptionally pale skin to the point it seemed colorless, his face framed by snowy white hair as he was an albino while Maurice was simply a normal Caucasian with light brown hair. Like his mother. He couldn't help but notice Orous had a rucksack.

'Could you try being any louder?' Orous signed to him with his hands, 'You'll wake everyone.'

"What are you even doing?" Maurice questioned with words he couldn't hear since he couldn't sign with only one hand which had a wand in it currently. Orous' eyes shifted.

'Just going for a walk. Had a bad dream. Wanted to clear my head.'

"What's with the bag?" Maurice demanded, finding the answer very hard to believe and Orous fidgeted, "Where are you going?"

'Nowhere.'

"Don't lie to me, okay?" Maurice snapped, really not in the mood for this, "You are sneaking out in the middle of the night with a bag and no dog, you are clearly going somewhere."

'Okay, you got me. I was sneaking out to see my girlfriend, I was going to spend the night,' Orous signed, his expression one of discomfort as he started to sweat, 'We were going to… do the… thing… you know that couples do. That's why I snuck out.'

"Really?" Maurice wondered dubiously, finding it hard to believe. Especially when they were barely talking, Orous nodded as he fidgeted again, "Just tell me the truth."

'Fine,' Orous signed with a sigh, looking irritated, 'I was going to hunt down, torture and kill James Sirius Potter.'

"The truth, Orous!" Maurice snapped irritably and Orous looked offended.

'That is the truth.'

"Seriously?" Maurice wondered in disbelief, Orous nodded still looking annoyed at him, "Aren't you the one who is always telling me revenge is bad and-"

'He murdered my best friend and tried to burn my girlfriend alive. And another of my friends and all the other bad stuff he's done in general,' Orous signed, looking extremely serious. And dark, Maurice was reminded of their mother. Or himself, 'I want him to die. And to suffer. I don't care if it's wrong or if it makes me a bad person. I want him to pay.'

"Okay," Maurice said slowly, feeling very confused by his usually kind brother talking about revenge, "I get that you're angry but I don't think you're thinking this through."

'I am thinking this through.'

"What will Lily think of you trying to kill her brother?"

'I hadn't thought of that,' Orous admitted with a flicker of uncertainty before seemingly shaking it off, 'But I don't care, he deserves it.'

"Okay then, how do you expect to find James? He's probably not even in the country."

'I planned for that, I'll just go across to Europe and sneak into Shadow Land somehow.'

"Somehow? No one's been able to do that," Maurice pointed out but Orous made no move to answer, "And how do you plan on torturing him? You've never hurt a fly."

'That's why I borrowed some of your books on torture. I can do it.'

"Knowing how to do it and being able to are two different things," Maurice insisted but was again ignored, "And what about killing him? You can't kill without risking destroying your soul. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

'I got better, I can handle it and if I can't then I don't care. It's worth it to put him out forever.'

"You sound insane right now, you'd really sacrifice your life - a life where you have friends and family who love you and wouldn't be able to cope if they lost their twin brother too - just to kill one admittedly despicable person?"

'Yes,' Orous signed fiercely, 'So there, it's thought out so don't try stopping me.'

"I will try and stop you! You can't just go off hunting James, you're not even of-" Maurice started to say before another point occurred to him, "You're not even of age! You're still under the Trace so if you try to use magic they'll find you."

'I'll just not use magic,' Orous signed although looking a bit more uncertain.

"There's no way you'll be able to do that," Maurice insisted desperately, "If you run off like this now you'll die, you won't even get far enough in to have any real shot at taking James. James who is older, more experienced and likely a better duelist then you, plus there's a whole army and stuff you'd have to get through to get to. You still have a whole year until you're free from the Trace and two whole years until you finish Hogwarts, the education isn't perfect but it's a start. If you seriously want James to die, you need to wait, learn as much as you can and have a better plan. You know one that isn't going to immediately end in failure and death."

'I don't know.'

"Well think about it, okay? Just one year at least until you're of age," Maurice pleaded, "And if you still want to follow this suicidal plan then I will go with you."

'I still don't know.'

"If you don't agree to wait, I'm going to force you back inside and you can explain to Cade why you're about to go and get yourself killed," Maurice snapped and Orous heaved a heavy sigh.

'Okay, I'll wait. But for the record, I hate it. And James will die,' Orous signed but nonetheless headed back towards the house.

Maurice breathed a sigh of relief. Orous was a rational person or was _supposed_ to be, hopefully he'd snap out of it. He still made a mental note to up security, make sure his brother didn't go off and die. He hated the war.

* * *

 **Part 2:** Rage and Pain

* * *

Michael Sanford was sitting at a bar, swirling the half-empty glass of whiskey in his hands nervous of being discovered. He had no right to be there as he was still only sixteen so under legal drinking age for either world, not that he looked it. He wasn't the same scrawny runt he'd once been, he was as tall as any adult man if not above average. His tangled mess of hair had a healthy mixture of gray in with the blond, brown and flecks of red as was his long stubble beard. Stress and lycanthropy had aged him beyond his years, the scar going vertically through his magical prosthetic golden eye - which he hated for not being hazel like his real eye - also helped as did the pitted and raised burn scars engulfing one hand and arm completely. Kids weren't expected to look like that.

He was more worried about being caught for being a wizard though, he was in a muggle pub after all and the muggle population had being going nuts about magic since the Shadow Master had revealed it to the world before attaching America despite the governments denying it. Fighting amongst themselves was making them easier to be conquered as was the fact she had blown apart a bunch of cities with their own missiles when they tried to attack her, Washington DC had been the first to properly fall. He needed a drink after all that, plus he had his friend Vern's funeral in a few days and that was the second friend he lost recently, he was stuck in the dump his family were living with the former Death Eater John Avery and then there everything else still fucked up with his life. The other patrons were paying him no mind though, eyes glued to the television. His mismatched eyes were drawn to it as the volume as upped, seeing some political speech was going down.

"There has been a lot of... debate following the message released internationally by Salazia Riddle, the woman claiming to be the Shadow Master, the leader of the Shadow terrorist organization also known as the Soul Eaters who has taken control over ten countries and is currently invading the United States of America," the British Prime Minister... whatshisface began, fidgeting uncomfortably at the podium and looking as if he was trying not to look nervous before the crowd and cameras, "Most importantly the announcement about magic which has caused an outbreak of riots, protests and attacks across not only the United Kingdom but the world as a whole, some governments have tried to deny this as the delusional beliefs of a madwoman and some have stayed silent. I called this press conference here today but to end this silence, I can indeed the things she said is true. I can confirm the existence of magic."

The spell of silence across the crowd was broken in an instant, gasps of shock and cries of surprise of surprise filled the air. Michael wasn't sure why, it had pretty much been established as fact regardless. Unless they were just surprised at the government confirming it, he supposed that was pretty surprising. The crowd then broke up into an uproar of sound as did the patrons of the bar, expressing their shock and outrage at this having been kept from them.

"I realize this is big news and I would now like to introduce my colleague who can answer your questions better than I can, the British Minister of Magic himself," the Minister said loudly over the crowd, holding out his arm.

There was a loud crack like a thunderclap before the man apparated in which seemed to shock the crowd back into quiet. Michael hadn't actually seen the minister before although some of his friends had met him, he was slender and much younger than Michael had expected. He was well dressed, his short dark hair neatly cropped too. He smiled welcomingly to the stunned crowd revealing uncommonly sharp teeth, it didn't quite reach his navy eyes which were shadowed by tiredness. The only sign of any stress he was under.

"My name is Alaric Layton and as my esteemed colleague said, I serve essentially the same role as he does for the magical populace of our country. I am a wizard… and a werewolf," Alaric said taking the podium and his expression becoming more serious as he spoke quite clearly into the microphones. If he was fazed by the muggle crowd, cameras and being the first wizard to openly speak to the muggle world he didn't show it. The crowd exploded into noise again but he held up his hand, causing them to jolt into silence as if they had expected his hand to do something, "Please hold your questions until the end. I understand this revelation about the existence of magic must come as a shock to many, the hostile reception to the Shadow Master's announcement has been quite telling and I'd the reason magic was kept secret initially and kept this way until now.

"I'd like to start off by making it clear that the Shadows are only a very small proportion of the magical community as a whole, we are actively engaged in a war with them and many witches and wizards have been victims of their attacks just as you have been. I want to make this clear because the Shadows are a major threat to both your muggle world and my magical one, they have taken over both communities across ten countries and are now in the process of adding the United States to the list. The Shadow threat originated in this country and quite frankly, we've gotten lucky in fending off their attacks so far. I cannot emphasize enough how serious this threat is and I also can't stress enough how important it is that we are together on this.

"Most muggle governments are denying or staying silent on the existence of magic, they don't want to break the system that has been in place for so long but I say the system is already broken. The focus since the initial attack on Greece for the magical community has been on containing it, continuing to keep magic a secret not stopping the threat and every country they've gone after so far has fallen. I pushed for this announcement today because I believe if we continue this pattern we too will fall when they come for us, wizards and muggles alike have failed to stop this threat alone. I believe our best chance is if we as a country work together, our two cultures united against them not focused on trying to keep secrets and fighting amongst ourselves."

"Took them long enough to admit to it," one of the other bar patrons scoffed in annoyance, "The psycho hot chick was honest at least."

"You get that she's trying to destroy the world, right?" Michael pointed out with a scowl, not liking how the guy sounded almost in support of the Shadow Master.

"I get it, that's why I say we nuke all them wizard folk," the man insisted and Michael tiredly downed the rest of his drink, "Problem solved, screw the magic freaks."

"Refill please," Michael said to the barkeeper, shoving the glass over the counter to him, "And make it a double, I need it."

"On the house," the barkeeper said as he handed it to him, pouring one for himself, "I think we all need it after that."

Michael thanked the man in gratitude and gulped down his free drink gladly, as did everyone. He quickly ordered another, not wanting to think about the chaos the world was in with magic and muggles and Shadows and… urgh, he was too young for this. He drank even though he knew he should go home before his family started to be 'worry' – really they probably just hated him getting to relax – and drank as more people starting pouring in also reeling from the revelation apparently, but it didn't matter as reality almost seemed to be disintegrating around him as the alcohol started to mix into his brain making everything a blissful blur where he didn't have to worry or think. Perfect.

"Michael!" a gruff, vaguely familiar voice barked.

He jolted away from the girl he was snogging- Wait, what? He didn't know how that had happened, his matched eyes drifted over hopefully. She wasn't Rose, she wasn't ugly though. He felt there was usually a reason he'd be opposed to this but he couldn't think what it was, he didn't even remember why he'd stopped kissing her. She ran her hands through his hair and he captured her lips sloppily in his once, closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment again as he ran his hands over Rose's slender body. Rose was a really good kisser.

"Michael!" the voice barked again and he pulled away again at the sound of his name, he blinked in surprise seeing a random girl sitting on his lap with her hands in his hair. She wasn't Rose. Wait, hadn't he already known that?

"Is your name Michael or something?" the girl asked of him with a slight slur to her words. She wasn't Rose but she was pretty.

"S'okay, they proly need another Michael," Michael told her, his words even more slurred.

She nodded in satisfaction as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again so passionately he almost lost his balance, he hugged her close to stop it enjoying the feeling of being close to her. Maybe he _did_ need a girlfriend like his friends wanted. He would ask Rose but then he'd have to stop kissing her, she also had really soft thighs. He wondered if there was any chance they could go somewhere more private…

"Michael!" the voice snapped very close this time and before he could react, he felt himself being yanked away and Rose fell off him back onto the couch.

"Hey!" Michael protested as he saw it wasn't Rose but some girl with dark hair, "You're not Rose."

"I never said I was," the girl insisted, she may not be Rose but she actually pretty hot. He wondered if she was as good a kisser as Rose, "I'm Samantha."

"Hi Samantha, I'm Michael," Michael introduced himself, going to offer her his hand but his arm didn't move as something had it. He scowled, "Hey, my arm's stuck."

"How drunk are you?" the voice demanded and he glanced beside him, jumping in shock to see John was standing there. Crystal's boyfriend even though she insisted he _wasn't_ her boyfriend but Michael wasn't stupid, he _knew_. Although maybe for once he'd be useful.

"Can y'jus help me? My arm's caught on something that it's caught."

"I've got your arm."

"Oh that esplains it," Michael slurred with a nod of understanding before scowling as his mind caught up, he tried to pull his arm away but failed, "Hey! Lemme go, I've got things thas I gotta do to."

"You're coming home, you're _drunk_ ," John growled in a tone like he disapproved as he tried to pull him away but Michael refused to move.

"Hey! No, I stay to want with-" Michael gestured to the girl who wasn't Rose whose name he didn't know "-Not-Rose. I don't care I'm drunk, s'the best way to be."

"Yeah, cranky-pants, whassit to you what he does?" Not-Rose complained at him, taking a glass of vodka from the table beside the couch and downing it, "And didn't you hear? Magic is real, we're all gonna die."

"He's sixteen and he's going home," John decided and Not-Rose's eyes widened in surprise as he pulled Michael away more forcefully, this time succeeding in starting to lead him through the crowded pub where people were packed everywhere drinking like the world ended tomorrow… Did it? Michael didn't remember what the TV had said anymore, something about a werewolf?

"Hey and let go, I wanna stay. Sisteen is old enough!" Michael complained as he realized he was still being led away, "You're not the boss of me, y'can't tell me whatado. You're not that my dad. You'll never have a dad. You suck and you're worthless and you're mean. Let me go!"

John ignored him.

"Y'should lemme go, I saved your life. You _owe_ me."

"All the more reason to save you regardless of what you want like you did to me," John commented snarkily as he took Michael outside where there was still a sizable crowd sitting or standing around still drinking.

"I'm n'even tha drunk," Michael insisted before the cool night air, making him feel suddenly nauseous. _Very_ nauseous, "John, stop!"

His more serious tone must have caught John off-guard because he did stop, a good thing as Michael's stomach lurched and he hurled. John let him go and he fell to his knees, vomiting at the Death Eater's feet. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve when it was over but it did nothing for the acrid taste the bile left in his throat.

"Not that drunk, huh?" John commented and helped Michael to his unsteady feet.

"Hey, thas not cuz I was drunking, the air made me do it," Michael insisted defensively, "And now I need a drink to wash the bad taste down, s'all bad it cancels out each other."

"No, you're going home," John decided and took his arm again, continuing to lead him away while Michael struggled in frustration.

"I don't wanna go! Lemme go you prick, let me- Guys, this guy won't isn't letting me go!" Michael changed his tactic to try appeal to the muggles, they ignored him though. How could he get their interest? "Guys! This guysa wizard!"

"What?!"

"There's a wizard?!"

"Sure is!" Michael confirmed eagerly as it earned looks and comments from the crowd.

"Ignore the kid, he's drunk," John brushed it off dismissively.

"Nu-uh, he's a _liar._ Look his got a wand, _see_!" Michael said and withdrew John's wand which he was close enough to do as John was trying to lead him away, the Death Eater tried to grab it but too late as Michael flung his proof into the crowd which shot off yellow sparks.

"He _is_ a wizard!"

"He's one of them!"

"Is he one of the evil ones though?"

"He is!" Michael added and John shoved him violently further away from the drunken crowd, "Hey!"

" _Go home_!" John hissed at him and Michael staggered further away from him, realizing he was free from the Death Eater's grip, "And never leave the house without your wand again!"

"Who cares?! To hell with all the magic freaks ruining our world!"

"To hell with magic freaks!"

"Well if you just let me have my wand back, I'll be out of your hair," John said neutrally and started to make his way further into the crowd amidst leers and looks of loathing, Michael started running away though as he didn't want John to grab him and try take him home again.

"Why? So you can murder us with magic?!"

"Down with magic!"

"Get him!"

Michael froze in a brief moment of panic as the increasingly distant voices become more violent, followed by the sounds of a struggle. Was John in trouble? Should he go back and help him? Nah, he brushed those thoughts aside as he carried on walking. John was a Death Eater, he was sure he'd be fine. He knew lots of Dark Magic, if anything the muggles were the ones he should worry about. It wasn't like they had a chance of getting John's wand off him or anything- Wait… No, he was pretty sure John had his wand and he could apparate so the guy was probably fine. He didn't seem the kind to leave the house without his wand, unlike Michael who feared with the unrest it'd be bad to be caught with one. Plus, he was still bound by the Trace so he couldn't use magic so freely.

What had he been worried about again? Where was he even going? He wanted a drink… But then John would just try making him go home, he should just go home then John couldn't make him go anyplace he didn't want to. He smiled to himself, that'd show him. Or would it..? He felt as if something was off with his logic but wasn't too sure what. He supposed it didn't matter. It was only as he left the town that it occurred to him he could've just gone to a different bar, he didn't know the way though and sleeping had started to become appealing to him. He thought the ground must be really uneven there because he had a hard time keeping his balance, especially when he was back onto the dirt track leading to the shithole John thought was a house. He wondered if John was back yet, he could apparate so it was faster. He staggered back into the house, the door not even locked because it was broken.

"Michael! You're okay," his mother, Crystal, burst out immediately as he came in the door, sounding relieved as she hugged him before jolting back as if burned, "Michael, are you _drunk_?"

"Just cuz I was drinking, it doesn't mean I was drunk," Michael offered with still slurred words, Crystal looked at him anxiously, "What? S'my money I can drink that I want to."

"Where's John?" Crystal asked instead, her expression serious, "He went looking for you, we were worried."

"I'dunno," Michael shrugged, trying to remember where he had last seen John somewhere… He had told him to go home. He'd stopped him kissing Not-Rose. He mentally kicked himself, he should've gone back! There were other bars but probably not other girls who… well he didn't remember a lot about her, she'd been a girl and Not-Rose as a pretty name. Almost like Rose but not, "He hates romance. He told me to go to this place that's home 'cept not really home, sis'shit so I went and he's stayed. Who knows where that place that he went to is that?"

"Go to bed."

"Why's? Don't you want to- to want to spend time to me as now I'm not just a lickle kid en'more?" Michael complained, feeling irritated by her.

"You're _drunk_ , Michael, go to _bed_ ," Crystal told him firmly and gestured to the stairs, her arm shaking slightly.

"Fine, has it your way," Michael agreed, throwing up his hands and almost losing his balance, "I'm g'oin."

Michael staggered back upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him and trying to reach his bed but tripped over his trunk to fall flat on his face. Ow. He thought the rotting floorboard must've made him feel sick as he felt nauseous again and threw up, he let his head fall back onto the floor though because it was surprisingly comfortable…

The smell is what woke him, a putrid stench so strong that made him feel like he was nose first in vomit. He forced his eyes open and found that he was lying on his stomach, his face resting in a pile of his own bile. He cringed in disgust at himself and got up slowly into a kneeling position, his stomach churned and his head _throbbed_. How much had he had to drink last night? More than he usually allowed himself to keep him sober enough to hide it he'd bet. Damn.

He groaned as he stood on trembling legs, the light filtering in through the thin drapes was too much light let alone without. He needed to go to the bathroom though, at best to clean up and at worst to throw up again. He moved slowly out, having to move cautiously as he was dizzy and shaky. He also had to put his hand half over his eyes to try block out the light, his footsteps seemed unnaturally loud but not _as_ bad when he moved slowly. He reached the bathroom, vaguely hearing the sounds of the little ones playing outside as he'd guess it was late morning if not afternoon by now so of course they'd be up. He also realized it was the worst case, he fell to his knees at the toilet and hurled once more.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

Michael flinched at the volume, looking up from the toilet bowl to see the oldest of the little ones, his half-sister Agnes, standing in the doorway which he hadn't closed in his desperation to get the toilet before he lost his stomach contents. Agnes was ten, dressed in boyish clothes he was sure were hand-me-downs that he'd once owned. Her hair was dark like her father's which was long and tied into a ponytail, her eyes – or eye, singular – was azure like him as well while half her face clearly had their mother's beauty. The other half was a wreck though, destroyed by the werewolf Greyback in an attack several years ago. From her forehead to her chin there was livid wound tracks from the claws, one nostril, one eye and half her mouth were ruined from it. It made her look like something out of a horror movie rather than the sweet little girl she was, he felt sorry for her and guilty for incurring Greyback's wrath in the first place.

"Yeah," Michael croaked out, trying to be quiet and deciding not to risk getting up as he still felt nauseous, "I'm just…"

"Hungover?" Agnes guessed as she walked over to him, he cringed at the noise and she sat down on the floor near him leaning back against the cupboard under the sink, "Dad used to be like that too."

"I know," Michael said letting his head lie on the seat as he closed his eyes against the sunlight, wondering how to politely tell her to go away. Didn't she have anything better to do? Now wasn't a good time for a chat.

"You were drunk before then, Dad used to be drunk too. He'd smell just like you do."

"I _know_ ," Michael repeated, feeling his anger rise at the thought of Bob and not wanting to talk about it.

"He used to hit you and Crystal-"

"I have a memory too, Agnes, I _know_ what he did," Michael insisted irritably and glanced back to her, seeing she had taken out her wand and toyed with it. She was unfortunately 'magical' too and despite being too young, John had gone and gotten her a wand. It was like he _wanted_ her to get killed.

"You remind me of him right now," Agnes admitted quietly making him feel defensive.

"Lots of people drink," Michael snapped a little too loudly, making himself cringe at the volume, "Annie did."

"She wasn't _angry_ though. _Dad_ was angry, _you_ are angry. Why are you angry?" Agnes asked him curiously and Michael wasn't sure what to say to that, "This is the best it's been in years for our family, you don't need to be angry. You're nearly finished Hogwarts, John says that's great. It's just a shame that you'll leave before I start, it'd be awesome if we could've been in magic school together."

"It's not a shame," Michael blurted out before he could stop himself as he was still feeling riled up, Agnes' one good eye widened in surprise.

"Why not? Don't you want me to go to Hogwarts with you?"

"Honestly Agnes… No, no I don't. I don't want you to go to Hogwarts at all," Michael admitted and saw the hurt appear on the good side of her face, "Look, I know it seems wonderful but you're better off not going. You're better off not being magical at all then you can just have a nice normal life without having to deal with wars and people trying to kill or hurt you or your friends, its better if you're safe at home. I was unscarred before I went to Hogwarts and now _look_ at me. I- I want you to have a good life Agnes, not to wind up like me."

"What planet are you living on?" Agnes wondered looking rather incredulous, "You think we're _safe_ while you're back in Hogwarts? Dad used to hurt Crystal a lot when you were gone, sometimes I had to do chores since she couldn't and Dad wouldn't, I had to take care of the little ones when she had work. Things were bad when you were there and bad when you were gone too. Then we got attacked by Greyback and almost died while you were gone, I only have half a face now. Then Dad got arrested and died then Crystal got sick and we had to live with Grandma, then Crystal nearly got killed, then Grandma died, then Crystal had to work a load of jobs because life is expensive, then Bertie got kidnapped, then Ivy got kidnapped and had two of her fingers cut off, then we had to burn our home and all our things to pretend to be dead. What part of that is safe or good?! Maybe that's not as bad as what happens to you but that doesn't mean it's good and it's definitely not safe. If you don't want me to be a witch then just say it not random crap that it's because my own safety, you're so mean."

"Agnes-" Michael started to say but she stood and made to leave, "Agnes, wait-"

"And just that you know," Agnes said, pausing in the doorway to look back to him and seemed on the verge of tears, "I _can_ do magic and John says I'm pretty good and that I could be a great witch someday."

"Agnes-" Michael tried again even though it sounded half-hearted due to not wanting to speak too loudly to hurt his head more, she left regardless and he sighed heavily which caused him to gag once more.

He supposed it was better out then in and that did seem to be the last wave, after that he started to clean himself up before he heard a familiar crack sounding like apparation. He rushed to the window and peered out, catching a glimpse of John looking rather beat up before he limped inside. What the…? _Then_ it came back to him about where he'd left John, wandless amidst a group of angry drunks who'd been complaining about magic all night. Despite disliking John he buried his face in his hands, feeling a wave of shame for getting him into that situation. He also didn't know which was worse, that he was ashamed or his first thought was needing a drink to down this shame. Which he did still want. Maybe he was developing a problem with alcohol but… well if he stopped then what did he have? Or maybe he was overreacting.

He left the bathroom, wanting to make sure John was alright. He cringed at every step on the creaking stairs before he spied him leaning back on the couch, his face blotchy from bruises and his lip split plus his clothes were torn or spattered with dried blood. Crystal was walking over to him with a wet tea towel, her expression one of concern as she pressed it against the worst looking part of his face.

"Its fine," John tried to brush it off.

"Trust me, it helps," Crystal insisted and he sighed, taking the towel and closing his eyes as he pressed it against his face, "What happened to you?"

"Muggles found out I was a wizard, they were pretty pissed because of the Shadows and all. Couldn't just leave because I had to get my wand back for _their_ safety as well as my sanity, wands can go off in muggle hands and cause injury or death. Muggle Police showed up and threw us all in a jail cell for the night to calm down even though I didn't do anything, idiots threw me in the same cell with them so I got attacked _again_ before they gave me my own. Only gave me wand back and let me go now," John recounted tiredly and his cerulean eyes flicked back open as much as possible, one was very swollen and the other very black, "Did Michael get home okay?"

"Yeah I did," Michael confirmed quietly and the adults glanced at him, Crystal averting her eyes uncomfortably and an awkward silence befalling them. He cleared his throat as he started to move to the kitchen area, "Why don't I make us some coffee?"

"So um… H- How did they know you were a wizard?" Crystal asked, turning back to John and the Death Eater's eyes drifted to him briefly before going back to his mother.

"Must've dropped my wand," John lied so surprisingly that Michael almost dropped the mugs he'd been getting, "A foolish mistake."

"Happens to us all," Crystal offered gently and went to pat his shoulder comfortingly, he cringed in pain as if he had underlying bruising making her look guilty, "Sorry."

"Its okay, happens to us all."

"I'll go check the medicine… potion… cabinet, think I know what I'm looking for," Crystal told him as she stood.

"It's no rush. I'll look in a minute when my ankle has had a chance to rest," John brushed it off as he closed his eyes once more.

"No, I got it," Crystal said so firmly it his eyes jolted back open in surprise as she made to leave, pausing as she passed by Michael looking nervous, "Annie called for you by the way, wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time together, she volunteered to teach you to drive."

"No," Michael shook his head, causing his mother to look slightly surprised, "What?"

"Y- You just always… liked spending time with her before."

"Before when?" Michael scoffed irritably, unable to help himself, "Before she went to jail for five years? It's a long time, Crystal, we're like strangers now. And I don't care about learning to drive, I'm a wizard and I'll be able to get my apparation license soon anyway."

"Isn't that all the more reason to catch up?" Crystal prompted.

"I said no, okay?!"

"O- Okay," Crystal muttered and made to leave before pausing again, fidgeting nervously, "And um… I… err… Y- You're underage and I don't want you drinking, it's bad for your health."

"I don't care."

"Well I do, okay?" Crystal insisted slightly more forcefully.

"Since when?" Michael barked, not meaning to sound so angry but he did which he regretted as she flinched.

"Since- Since always," Crystal muttered, trembling fearfully and averting her eyes, "Y- You're my son and I love you."

"Are you alright?" Michael asked, scowling as he was somewhat concerned by her odd behavior.

"Y- Yeah. I'll go check the thing now," Crystal offered as she left.

"What was up with her?"

"You smell like a brewery, what do you expect?" John commented from the couch without opening his eyes, Michael almost had forgotten he was there and cringed at the volume starting to regret volunteering to make coffee. Would they settle for water? It was less loud then boiling it for the coffee. Something else also occurred to him.

"Why did you lie?" Michael asked of John, earning a fleeting glance as the man flicked his cerulean eyes back to him, "About dropping your wand?"

"Isn't it obvious? You didn't tell her the truth either, who is she - or anyone - going to believe? You or the former Death Eater?"

* * *

Albus Severus Potter slumped still in his pajamas down into one of the seats at the kitchen table tiredly beside his sister, his jet black was in even more disarray than usual and his emerald eyes sorrowful as he let his head drop onto his hand in wait for the foot. His sister didn't look much better, her hair was red and almost shoulder length but it was just as unruly as any Potters. Her eyes were the same chocolate as their mother but hidden behind lopsided oval spectacles – she alone of Harry Potter's children needed glasses - knocked by the hand she was leaning on, the hand with a burn going down their side from where their dear brother had tried to burn them alive a few weeks ago in this very room after he… Albus shoved the thought aside, blinking back the desire for tears to well again.

"Sleep well?" their mum asked of them as she worked over the stove on their breakfast, they nodded mutely.

He didn't know about Lily but he was lying, he had found it hard to sleep lying staring at the empty bed his cousin had once had. His parents had taken it out to try help but he found staring at the empty space just as depressing, the room felt so empty all to himself. He was pulled from his thoughts as their mum tossed a pile of letters on the table in front of them.

"The mail, looks like Hogwarts letters have arrived," the mum said, trying to sound optimistic.

" _Finally!_ " Lily exclaimed, it wasn't the Hogwarts letter bearing her name she dove for but the one he recognized as his friend's - who also happened to be her boyfriend – handwriting. She tore it open eagerly while he lazily started to reach out for the pile, fixing her glasses to skim it eagerly.

"I was thinking we could go in quite soon, get some gifts for your dad while we're at," their mother continued, "Things have eased since Alaric come forward but it is still pretty tense especially on the magic side now, it's just safer we get as much as we can in one trip."

"Sure. Can get some presents for Lat too, he has the same birthday as dad. Think Antonius' has passed but we can get him a bunch of late things plus Scor and Michael have summer birthdays to come too," Albus agreed before Lily angrily threw down her letter, folding her arms crossly but looking upset, "What? Did Orous say something to upset you?"

"It's what he _didn't_ say," Lily insisted and waved the paper at him which barely had anything written on it, "I sent him a whole long letter asking him how he was doing and talking about things, I made it especially long to try take his mind off things and there is his reply: 'To Lily, I'm glad to hear you're all doing good and the house is fixed up, give my best to Al too. I'm alright I guess. Maurice is being a jerk. See you, hope you have a good rest of the summer. Stay safe. Love, Orous.' That is literally all he wrote!"

"It's… short," Albus commented, usually he was against his sister dating in general as she was too young but he found he couldn't care right now. She shouldn't complain anyway, least the person she loved wasn't with someone else.

"Short? It's abysmal. Its official, he _hates_ me," Lily complained, looking almost ready to cry as she snatched up her Hogwarts letter leaving behind one of interest for Albus, "James fucked up my love life as well as everything else."

"Language, Lily!" their mum shot out as Albus slowly pulled the letter not bearing his dead cousin's name, "And I'm sure he's just grieving."

"Or he hates me because my brother killed his best friend and now my hand is all grossly scarred," Lily muttered unhappily as she opened the letter, he picked the other one while their mum watched his sister eagerly.

"Well?" she prompted, "Did you make prefect?"

"Nope," Lily said as she turned the envelope upside down, shaking it to show nothing falling out, "If any of us did it was Hugo and August, I'm not prefect material. And it's a good thing too, who wants all that extra work?"

Albus choked on a sob that just about went unnoticed as he opened the Hogwarts letter with shaking hands, Vern had made prefect. Now officially the only one in the entire household, a Dursley managed what Potters hadn't because he'd been great like that. He unfolded the page, seeing it was Vern's OWL results.

 ** _Vernon Evan Dursley has achieved:_**

 _Arithmancy: O_

 _Astronomy: E_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: E_

 _Charms: E_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

 _Herbology: O_

 _History of Magic: E_

 _Potions: O_

 _Transfiguration: A_

 _Study of Ancient Runes: E_

"What you got there, Albus?" Lily asked of him as the tears and he was sure his shining with the unshed tears welling.

"Vern's OWL results, they must've sent us them anyway by mistake," Albus said through the lump in his throat, unable to stop his voice cracking as the tears spilled from his eyes while his shoulders shook from the sobs he tried to hold back, "H- He did well, y'know? B- Better then we did. He sh- should be here to read this, he never got to see that he did so well…"

Albus trailed of, unable to stop himself breaking down crying again. His tears fell onto the words on the page, words that should be read as a positive thing. Words that _Vern_ should be reading, if he hadn't been killed. If he hadn't died in Albus' arms. He screwed the paper into his hands as he buried his face into them, sobbing uncontrollably. _Why, James?_ he asked of himself uselessly, hopelessly, _Why?!_

"Can't you go one day without crying?!" Lily complained irritably, "You're of age not a little girl."

"Apparently not!" Albus croaked, trying to stop and just crying harder as he was reminded Vern wouldn't be going to Diagon Alley to his things for Hogwarts with them, he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts with them either, "I just miss him, okay?! I miss my cousin, I miss my _friend_! An- And there's so much stuff he won't get to do, life he won't get to live and it's not _fair,_ it's not. He should be here but he's not and it- it _hurts_. Don't you even _care_?"

"Just because I don't cry every five minutes, it doesn't mean I don't care," Lily told him in a very serious tone.

"Lily, if your brother needs to cry every five minutes then let him cry every five minutes and Albus, if your sister doesn't need to cry to grieve then let her not cry," their mum told them in a no nonsense tone, "Everyone grieves differently so let's just be respectful of each other, okay?"

"Okay," they muttered in unison.

Almost immediately after they were distracted by the sound of the front door opening, he and Lily both leaped to their feet in panic. They rushed out to face the possible intruder, drawing their wands- Albus dropped his in his haste and had to pick it up but by the time he stood his sister was already running over to hug the newcomer. It was Teddy Lupin, the metamorphmagi currently having his black hair shoulder-length and wavy while his eyes were a yellowish-brown. He was married to their cousin, Victoire, and the pair were both Aurors. After James had broken in, killed Vern and tried to burn them alive, Teddy had become one of the many relatives who liked to pop in to make sure they were alright.

"What's up?" Teddy asked of them, his tone annoyingly cheerful.

"We thought you might be an intruder," Albus grumbled, wiping his eyes and shuffling back into the kitchen where his mum seemed to have tactically removed Vern's letter of results, "Why are you so happy? Is Victoire pregnant?"

"What? No," Teddy shot him down, losing his cheerful expression and scowling as Albus slumped back into his chair.

"I wish she was pregnant. You could call the baby Vern."

"What if it was a girl?" Lily wondered as she sat back down beside him.

"Vern... a?"

"Yeah, we're not doing that," Teddy admitted, "And I'm still in a good mood about Alaric being a werewolf and revealing it."

"Isn't that causing chaos in the magical world as everyone's outraged a werewolf is the Minister?" Lily asked earning a surprised look from Albus and the rest at her apparent newfound interest in current events, "What? I can read."

"Some are yes but in the grand scheme of things its good, he confirmed the existence of magic and was the first to do so which makes him now the most famous wizard in the muggle world. They can't just fire him," Teddy explained very excitedly and quickly, "And on the muggle side of things its calming down now they're being honest with them _plus_ because he revealed himself so casually as a werewolf and wizard in one breath, muggles think it's a normal thing to accept them in one breath and don't realize it's such an issue in our world. Even if a certain disgraced former PAW leader tried to convince them, they're pre-disposed to accept it because they accept Alaric. The ones who aren't tend to be those not accepting of magic in general, it's a wonderful thing. They're looking at it like they _should_ do because of Alaric, . If our two worlds _do_ merge as one now, the vast majority of muggles would be accepting of werewolves so that's a major boost in support for them. More muggles and wizards a now are trying to reach out to each other now outside of official things, wanting to meet and learn about the new culture so it's another way to get the word out there to increase acceptance in general. It's just such a positive step forward, I wish my dad was alive to see it."

"That's great and all, Teddy, but you are _such_ a Ravenclaw nerd," Lily complained of him.

"Also, speak slower maybe," Albus added while Teddy looked deflated at their lack of enthusiasm, "And not that it isn't good for werewolves and stuff apparently but isn't the war still on?"

"Well obviously but I'm trying to optimistic here," Teddy pointed out and idly Albus wondered if this would help Michael and Hugo, "And now we're out in the open, we're able to and are working extensively the muggle military to prepare for if and when the Shadows come for us. The rest of the world may be falling apart but Alaric's doing a pretty good job keeping our patch of it together, united instead of divided I feel like we have the best chance yet. Alaric is genius and an inspiration for werewolves everywhere."

"Why? Are they Ravenclaw nerds like you?" Lily mocked playfully, earning a scowl from the Auror, "C'mon, you know we love you really. August is the biggest Ravenclaw nerd and we still love him."

"Right…" Teddy said slowly, "Actually it reminds me that I wanted to talk to you about something, I do charity work with Still Human the werewolf support group who also take in werewolf orphans. In the Hogsmeade werewolf attack a few years ago, they targeted adults and young children for biting. This is the first year some of those turned children are old enough and willing to attend, I'd really appreciate it if you could just keep an eye on them for me."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Just talk to them occasionally and make sure they're alright, that no one's giving them a hard time."

"How are we supposed to know who these kids are?" Albus wondered and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Because I'll tell you, you moron. You two are the laziest kids, I'll give you money if you help me, okay?" Teddy said with a sigh and Albus felt mildly dumb for not having thought of that, they paid more attention at the offer of reward too, "There's Beth and Ben Griffin who are cousins not twins, Orlando Endicott who should have started last year but didn't have the courage to go alone and Sebastian Libra who I saved personally and is still kind of messed up from what he's been through. School starts the day after a full moon so it will be especially rough for them, if any of them make Gryffindor please be good to them and make them feel welcome if not still keep an eye on them and pass the word along to any friends in other houses. Did you get that?"

"We got it," Lily confirmed as their mum must've finished the breakfast as she brought over the plates of bacon, sausage, beans and egg, "I forgot how bossy you were."

"Thank you," Teddy said with relief as he started to leave.

"You weren't going to stay for breakfast?" their mum complained, "I cooked extra on purpose."

"I'll be back, just want to make sure the house is secure first and the enchantments still in place."

"Aurors," their mum sighed as Teddy left while Albus felt another lump in his throat, this time his choked sob didn't go unnoticed, "What?"

"M- Maybe if we had this protection before then Vern would still be alive," Albus blubbered as he buried his face in his hands again, resuming crying from before, "An- And Teddy said to ask people in other houses, Vern was in another house but I can _never_ ask him to help Teddy now…"

"Dammit, Al!" Lily groaned in irritation and he heard the slap of her hand against her face.

* * *

 **Part 3:** The Two Pocket Watches

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy slid open his gray eyes sleepily unsure what had woken him, surprisingly the first thing he saw was a pair of chocolate brown ones gazing into his own from behind a sheet of white-blond hair. He blinked a few times and realized the eyes were set into the face of a toddler, his two and a half year-old brother Sol. He was pale as Malfoys were but his face was more rounded like their mother, he had a big toothy grin plastered from ear to ear as he rocked forwards and backwards on the balls of his feet clutching at something in his hands.

"Are's you awake?" Sol asked of him in the quietest of whispers.

"Err… I guess?" Scorpius offered unsurely, he would prefer a lie in but he also had no idea why Sol was there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sol shrieked deafeningly and threw himself onto Scorpius' large four poster bed, Scorpius jolted upright in shock and the toddler threw his arms around him in a surprisingly strong grip. He immediately pulled away though before Scorpius could react and shoved the large colored piece of card he'd been holding into his face instead, "We maded you birthday card!"

"You… did…?" Scorpius said and rubbed his eyes, not having expected such a rude awakening. Sol nodded enthusiastically and started pointing to the scribbled colors on the card. Half was black with random blobs, the other was blocky brown with blue triangles everywhere with some random scribbles he couldn't even hazard a guess at on top of green.

"Look, thas Howarts cuz thas where you stay – Lysel drawed it cuz he has seened it and lives next to aside it – and thas the night sky and stars cuz Granama says Malfloys are names of stars, and thas you and me and Mama and Dada and Granama and Lysel, you see we's all is smiling cuz it's your birthday so it's all happy times."

"It's lovely, Sol," Scorpius offered gently with an encouraging smile, he thought no matter how poor they were at that age it was the effort that counted.

"I's not done!" Sol complained and opened it, revealing an image spanning the interior of what looked like a very, _very_ crudely drawn Quidditch game with one side having actual words in childish handwriting 'To Scorpius, Happy Birthday! Love Sol and Lysel (and Maurene),' "See? Is a Quid'ch game cuz you's in Quid'ch. Thas all of the balls and theys have the bats and thas you with the Snitch and can you tell what is yours? Lysel is know the colors and houses so he dided them. And Mauree did that words."

"It's very goo-"

"I's not done!" Sol complained once more and turned it over, revealing the back was also filled with poorly drawn colorful shapes, "We's not know what you like so we dided los of things! Do you like it? Do you? Do you?"

"It's very good," Scorpius praised him, causing the small child's grin to widen even further, "I love it."

"YAY! I's happy!" Sol squealed excitedly and gave him another hug along with a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Happy Birthday! Now come, you got presents! And I can help you to opened them if you like cuz I's nice like that."

"I'll get dressed and come down," Scorpius told him, surrendering to thoughts of a lie in and not wanting to dampen his brother's enthusiasm. Sol gave a whoop of delight before bouncing off his bed and bounding out.

"HE'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE! AN I DIDUN AWAKE HIM UP I PROMISE!" Sol yelled as he left, his voice becoming increasingly quiet as he ran further away.

Scorpius sighed heavily to himself and rubbed his eyes, he'd forgotten it was even his birthday today. In truth he didn't feel too much in a celebratory mood, he'd lost another of his friends just as the summer break had started which combined with the war and the revelation… He just didn't, in fact he'd spent the majority of his time formulating a plan to win the war and how to save his cousin's life. He even thought the two were linked, after all Calderon was the only one who had the power to stop her and maybe he'd know the secret of her immortality. He had been in contact with Varanian - the leader of the vigilante group Gray – and he was pretty clueless, especially since the Shadow Master had seemed surprised herself.

At any rate, his brother's enthusiasm might have rubbed off on him as a very important fact occurred to him. This wasn't just any birthday, it was his seventeenth meaning his Trace was broken and he was now free to use magic at will. He was legally an adult and free to do anything he wanted really, today he literally became a man. He jumped out of bed and grabbed up his wand, summoning his clothes to himself just because he could. He got dressed and went to wash up quickly, Malfoys were raised to make themselves presentable before leaving the room not to amble down in pajamas like he knew the Weasleys did.

He took a good look at himself in the mirror, not sure what he was expecting to change. He had the same pale, pointed face he'd had yesterday with the same dull gray eyes and the same messy mop of white-blond hair. His expression seemed naturally serious, he had a vertical scar through his chin inflicted after his friend became a werewolf and looked like he might need to shave soon. Rojer had removed the scar on his wrist but his wand hand was still a mess of scar tissue from being burned saving Varanian, on that side he still wore the friendship bracelet Michael had made him along with the golden ring to communicate which Varanian and the silver Thestral ring Calderon had gifted him with. Still that was normal, he looked no different than he had yesterday, if people were suddenly supposed to feel a rush of wisdom and maturity when reaching adulthood he didn't feel it.

He headed downstairs where his family was indeed waiting for him, along with a stack of presents both from them and owled in from his friends. His mother greeted him with a smile and a hug, clearly where Sol got that from. He was taller than her and his grandmother now, he was the same height as his father was smiling more than usual. Sol 'helped' him open his presents and cards, even people he didn't usually get things had sent him cards and sweets mostly like some of the extended Weasley family. He did get a variety of things, from books, sweets, homemade fudge, a wand holster that hid your wand when it was in a slot, clothing, a painting of a Thestral flying through the night sky, a photo album, an ornament of a motorcycle, a magical shaving kid, a new broomstick repair kit, a new leather jacket, boots and a cloak with the Malfoy family crest as the clasp. It saddened him to not get gifts or cards from Corin and Vern, not in greed for presents but merely the absence of anything reminded him they were dead. He also got nothing from Martha, he had hoped to purely because it would confirm she still lived. He also oddly got absolutely nothing from his girlfriend.

"And more," his father announced happily as he stood, gesturing for Scorpius to do the same as he handed him a Gringotts key, "When a Malfoy comes of age, you are deemed responsible enough to have your own key to the family vault to access it independently of us. Misusing the funds will result in losing it but we have faith in you, you also no longer have an allowance now you can access that."

"Well thanks," Scorpius offered as he pocketed it while his father withdrew a golden pocket watch, he handed it him. It had a lion engraved on the front while on the back it bore his initials of 'SHM' inside a patterned ring.

"Finally, as per tradition, here's your pocket watch which custom made of course. I'm proud of you, son, I'm sure you'll be a great man," his father told him and held out his hand for him to shake very formally, Scorpius shook it.

"Thank you, Father," Scorpius said once more, finding the moment underwhelming.

After all, father knew little and approved less of his involvement fighting the Shadows which Scorpius considered his greatest accomplishment, win or lose at least he fought but his father was only proud of him for stuff he didn't care much about like his academic success which was just easy or making Quidditch Captain which wasn't even his choice and he'd lost his first year anyway. He also felt the pocket watch showed how little his father knew of him, he even didn't like gold and his animal was a Thestral not a lion, that was more Michael's vein. In fact, if he just switched the first and last initials it would be perfect for his friend.

At any rate, the gift giving was over. He brought his things upstairs, taking full advantage of his ability to use magic outside of Hogwarts now. It was still unfortunate they were so invested in his birthday, he really wanted to see his girlfriend but couldn't due to the fact she was living in the secret Gray base as she had graduated Hogwarts already. He wondered if he could get away with a quick visit while he was putting his things away or if they'd just let him go if he said he wanted to see her alone, he wasn't sure. He was thinking about it as he hung up his Thestral painting when he heard an excited shriek from his brother downstairs.

"LYSEL!"

Scorpius thought Sol was definitely finding his voice. He also went to investigate, mildly surprised that the Leebins had come over or at least half of them who were werewolves. His mother had befriended Myriam while the pair were in St Mungo's, having given birth to their sons on the same day. Sol and Lysel also seemed to have taken a shine to each other, the pair were babbling excitedly away to each other when he came down. Due to Myriam being bitten while pregnant, it had also turned the unborn Lysel which made him a werewolf when born and due to his young age the condition took its toll on him and carried the risk of death. The difference between the pair was evident just looking, Lysel was smaller and thinner, very frail looking especially so soon after the last full moon. Beneath dark hair his skin was waxy and pale, tinted gray almost. Despite this he was smiling with his unusually sharp teeth, his golden eyes alright with joy as he conversed with his friend.

"Hey Scorpius!" his mother called him over cheerfully to where she was talking with the dainty, dark-haired werewolf holding a plant. His father just scowled, he wasn't too fond of his family's friendship with werewolves, "You remember my friend, Myriam? She got you a gift."

"I do," Scorpius assured her, he'd even known her outside of his mother. She'd helped them navigate to Hogwarts to stop the Shadows attacking a few years ago and more recently, he'd saved her husband from the insanity he'd been driven into by extensive torture. Not that his mother knew any of this, of course.

"You smell funny," Lysel commented and Scorpius glanced down at the sickly boy in surprise to see he'd approached and sniffed at him.

"Lysel! You can't tell people they smell bad, that's rude," Myriam chastised him immediately but Lysel looked quite defensive.

"I said funny not _bad_. Diffderent. _Not_ normal, not like he smelled all of before."

"Well I don't smell anything," his father scoffed, staring dubiously at the boy but Lysel merely shrugged.

"I's not s'prised, Uncle Hogan says I smell betterer then the normal people. I keep the…" Lysel paused as if trying to think of the word correctly, " _Sentses_ that werewolfs only have as tranced-formed, he thinks to say. Scor smelled diffderent before, _why_?"

"Well what do I smell like?"

"This house," Lysel answered immediately and gestured around, making his father look insulted, "So why diffderent?"

"I do _not_ smell like my house."

"I'm sure it's just nothing, sweetie," Myriam brushed it off but Lysel looked at Scorpius rather determinedly.

"But _why_?" Lysel insisted, sniffing and scowling then opening and closing his mouth like he lacked the linguistic skill to articulate what he wanted to say, "It is _not_ normal."

"Well I'll make sure to have a shower before next time we meet okay?" Scorpius assured him causing Sol and the women to laugh nervously, Lysel just scowled more but nonetheless walked away shaking his head with Sol in tow.

"Sorry about that," Myriam offered apologetically while his father went after the toddlers, "He's not usually like that."

"It's alright, kids say the strangest things," his mother brushed it off as she picked up the plant, "I'll just go put this outside, I'll be right back. Thank you again."

"Did you get me a plant?" Scorpius wondered of the werewolf in surprise but Myriam shook her head.

"No, I got her one. I thought it would be a good reason to get her to leave because I wanted to talk to you alone," Myriam explained as she searched briefly through the assortment of bags at her feet like she'd just been shopping, withdrawing a leather-bound book, "I got you this, why don't I help you take it to your room?"

"Absolutely," Scorpius agreed and led the way, he wanted to talk to her alone away so he could ask after Leebin who had to hide the fact he was sane or the Shadows would come after him so his parents didn't know. She handed him the book.

"It's a journal, notebook, planner, whatever you want. It's magically protected too, you can open it and write in it as normal but if you press the tip of your wand to it before you open it you'll find the pages blank. If you write in it then, the words will be invisible unless you open it with the tip of your wand pressed to the cover first so it keeps it private," Myriam told him before shrugging, "I thought you might like it, wasn't really sure what you'd want."

"Well thanks, it seems cool. And expensive."

"You saved my husband, it's the least I could do."

"How is he?" Scorpius asked curiously and noticed the slight cringe on her face.

"Not so great actually, it's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," Myriam said and shifted nervously, "I erm… I wondered if he'd be allowed to join Gray."

"He wants to join Gray?" Scorpius wondered in surprise.

"Not _exactly_ ," Myriam stated before sighing, "It's too risky for him to leave the house so he's just on edge going stir crazy sitting around worrying about what happened to him and waiting for the next attack to come, I just think it'd be good for him to be able to fight back even if it's not directly fighting. He can't really use magic right now, not on purpose. But you know he's smart and he's hard working, he could probably do _something_. Not really sure how Gray works, if they even take new people or what the requirements are."

"I erm… I don't know, I could ask?" Scorpius offered unsurely, "They spy mostly, try to figure things out. The focus isn't on England right now so it's harder to find things out, there's really not that many. There are people who are less active but that's more because they have to stay there because the Shadows want them dead."

"Thank you," Myriam said with evident relief in her tone, "That's all I can really ask. I do think its good work you people do, I'd join myself if I didn't have two young children to take care of. Doesn't help that Lysel's special."

"I understand."

He put the book away in his room and they returned downstairs, Sol and Lysel had started playing with toy blocks. Myriam didn't stay long, she had only really wanted to drop off the book and ask him about Leebin joining Gray. It gave him even more of a logical reason to have to see Gray, not just becoming increasingly worried Molly had developed some kind of issue with him. He spent some time with his family who mostly seemed to want to talk about his future plans or final year but he did manage to get away though, claiming he wished to take a bath after Lysel's smell comments and read some of the books he'd gotten. As long as he was down on time for dinner.

He used the ring Varanian had given him which was also a Portkey, sadly he couldn't apparate yet and not because his August birthday had stopped him getting his license. He literally couldn't, he'd failed the course and didn't look forward to the embarrassment of having to retake it with the Sixth Years. He had no idea of what he'd do if he failed again.

The Portkey brought him to a sunny field outside the protective range of the base so he did have to walk to it, it was a large broken building from the outside. It looked like a dilapidated wreck, however interior it had been done up much nicer. He didn't have to go inside to find some people though, Varanian was standing outside. The tall, lean man was the Gray leader and a metamorphmagi, his ever-piercing eyes were an icy blue today while his hair was his usual scruffy tawny color. Scorpius wasn't sure what he was trying to do but he seemed to be casting random flashes of silver, as he got closer he saw he wasn't alone. Annie Thorne, his best friend's paternal aunt and Varanian's sort of girlfriend was sitting watching him eating a bag of chips resting her tattered sneakers on a crudely conjured footrest. Her long reddish-brown hair was tied back and clipped up, her sapphiric watched with amusement.

"You looked closer that time," she commented to Varanian.

"How was that closer?" Varanian asked breathlessly as if whatever was doing was tiring, scowling at her, "There was even less silver then last try."

"Hey, I'm trying to do the supportive girlfriend crap here so I can't that it sucked ass and you seem to be getting worse rather than better," Annie stated making his scowl deepen, "Plus, if I _did_ you'd probably tell me to go inside if I'm not going to be helpful."

"I don't say that… often."

"What are you trying to do anyway?" Scorpius wondered curiously.

"Trying to create a new spell that maximizes the power of Patronuses to be able to kill Specters, it's pretty hard- Scorpius!" Varanian started to explain before seeming to realize it was him, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I actually wanted to talk to you about something specific though."

"I've told you before, finish Hogwarts first. It's just one year and honestly you probably won't be doing much anyway, the longer the Shadows are off England the more information dries up. It's mostly research which you could do just as easily if not better in Hogwarts, a lot of the dark books were removed but it's still quite an extensive Library which we don't have access to."

"It's not about that, I get it," Scorpius assured him, if nothing else he did think learning Alchemy from Rojer was something he really wanted to do. For _now_ he was okay with going back anyway, he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter and would be getting his things from Diagon Alley fairly soon. His parents had wanted things to calm a bit first.

"Okay good because I had something I wanted to give you," Varanian said, sounding relieved and actually a little excited as he darted back inside, "Come on."

"You didn't really need to get me anything," Scorpius assured him while following awkwardly, feeling slightly embarrassed. Varanian had never got him a present before, he was fugitive and all so it wasn't like he had access to much anyway.

"Hey, he _smiled_. If giving you a present makes him happy then damn well let him give you a present!" Annie chastised him as he walked by her through the open door.

"You have the strangest ways of showing you care," Varanian commented with a shake of his head as he opened the trap door further up the hallway, leading to his area.

He walked down the concrete steps and Scorpius followed, the dark gray walls quite familiar to him even if he hadn't been down in a while. Varanian had moved his boards of tracking war stuff up to be more accessible as Gray expanded, he also thought he might've wanted more privacy when he started dating Annie. As evidence of that, his small bed had been widened to a double and he saw Annie's clothes mixed with his. Varanian's table with family photos now also had some muggle ones of her own family, he found both Michael and Jack quite recognizable. Beneath the table looked like stores of potions, there were a few books too and the titles about healing or more basic magical things made him think they were Annie's, she was a healer and relatively new to magic after all. Varanian started rooting around amongst his things and Scorpius sad idly on the bed to wait as he so often had as a child.

"Okay, here we are," Varanian announced as he triumphantly pulled out something gray, also dropping a small ring that he quickly scooped up but Scorpius had still recognized it, "Not that."

"Was- Was that an engagement ring?" Scorpius asked in surprise and Varanian looked away blushing.

"I erm… I want to ask Annie to marry me, okay? So just… _shush_ ," Varanian told him and Scorpius vaguely recalled Molly predicting such a thing, he smiled inwardly rather liking the thought of Varanian getting married. He thought he deserved to be happy.

"Okay," Scorpius promised and Varanian nodded in satisfaction before sitting down beside him without looking at him, he fidgeted for a minute and opened his closed his mouth a few times as if struggling to think of what to say.

"I- I um… I mean… My children died, you know?" Varanian began and Scorpius nodded in acknowledgement as Varanian gestured to the photographs, the older man swallowed nervously and fidgeted awkwardly, "They died and… You… I mean… erm… If- If they'd lived and they had turned out to be enough half the person you are then… then I'd have- I'd be proud. What I'm trying to say is… You… um… Y- You… You're like- like a son to me and… I um… I'm really proud of you, Scorpius."

"Really?" Scorpius wondered quietly, feeling very touched as Varanian nodded and attempted a smile. He handed over what he was holding, a slightly battered almost misshapen gray pocket watch that might have been silver at one point or was just a duller metal. On the front, a Thestral stood proud with its wings spread to make a 'V' shape.

"I erm… Varanians have- _had_ a tradition of passing down pocket watches when their children came of age an- and since mine are dead I- I wanted you to have it. It used to be just a 'V' but I made it a Thestral since you have no 'V' in your name, seemed more fitting."

"Thank you," Scorpius offered quietly, already preferring it to his own and deciding to switch the initials of the other one for Michael. It occurred to him the odd color was because it had probably been burned with Varanian, he clicked it open and saw it worked perfectly fine. The interior must've been protected as the inside cover was silver, it also bore an inscription in Latin which he didn't understand.

"I mean… I know you probably already got one that's much better but… I- I still wanted you to have it," Varanian added awkwardly, still not really looking at him.

"No, I love it really," Scorpius assured him, realizing you didn't have to be a two year old to struggle to find the words to say, "I erm… Y- You're more like… I err… I mean… You are more like a father to me than my real father at times, a _lot_ of times and um… I look up to you, if I can be half the man you are then- then I'd be happy."

"Really?" Varanian wondered in a tone of surprise as he glanced at him, Scorpius nodded and attempted a smile. Varanian returned it slightly before giving him a hug, Scorpius hugged him back readily and they pulled away. He laughed nervously, "It's funny, when I first met you I hated your guts. Of course I was possessed by a Specter at the time."

"Oh yeah," Scorpius also laughed nervously recalling his First Year, "I used to hate you with a passion, I despised you. Of course you were possessed by a Specter at the time."

"Life is strange," Varanian said and Scorpius nodded in agreement, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Erm…" Scorpius mused but it had slipped his mind, probably just to talk to Molly, "Is Molly in?"

"No, she volunteered for a long scouting mission with Aurelius. Won't be back for a few days."


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Return

_**Parts (4-8)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 2**

The Last Return

* * *

 **Part 1:** Friends, Family and Girlfriends

* * *

Scorpius remembered he was supposed to ask Varanian if Leebin could join as soon as he got back but by then it was too late to go back, he found himself busy the next few days as well. The Quidditch World Cup had been cancelled due to the Shadow War spanning the world and causing chaos, however the regular British and Irish league was still on so they went as a family for Sol to see the final. Just as Molly had predicted months ago, the Bats had won. It was a strange match though, as part of the transparency to muggles Alaric opened it up to them. The stadium wasn't quite as large as the world cup but larger than normal to accommodate excited muggles, resulting in his father and grandmother grumbling the entire match at their outrage of Alaric trying to integrate the two societies. Scorpius thought it was better than the two turning on each other, which was exactly was happening in some other countries.

It was also quite difficult to avoid Sol, his family respected his privacy when he didn't want to be disturbed so long as he avoided being gone too long to be suspicious but Sol had no such tact. Near the start of the summer he'd almost gotten caught returning to hear a sobbing Sol at his door, his mother knocking angrily demanding to know why he was ignoring his brother to the point of tears. Since then he had had to be more careful, finding it easier to go only when she took Sol to visit Myriam and Lysel or when the werewolves were over. Which naturally didn't happen until next week. He loved his brother but it was rather tedious, he was missing out on training and trying to spend time with his girlfriend.

"So I remembered what I wanted to ask you before," Scorpius said to Varanian who was scribbling away notes at the kitchen table with Aurelius, the man cooing over his infant son. You could tell they were Ashains by the extremely dark auburn hair and dark chestnut eyes.

"Hi Scor!" Aurelius greeted him in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, hi and hi Cres," Scorpius offered dismissively, still focused on Varanian, "So I was wondering if Leebin could join Gray."

"The one who was tortured into insanity before you and the girl saved him?" Varanian wondered slightly uncertainly, he was bad with names. Scorpius nodded, "I don't know…"

"Hire her! You need to hire more chicks," Austin Latimer commented and Scorpius glanced to see his friend's father enter who unlike his friend had dust colored hair and an unmarred face, twirling his wand casually as he approached the cupboards, "You know, ones who aren't in relationships or are underage."

"Leebin's a married man."

"Tell him we're full," Austin changed his tune as he levitated some cleaning supplies out of the cupboards before leaving, "Later people and baby people."

"What does Austin do around here again?" Scorpius wondered.

"Not much," Varanian admitted, "He doesn't want to risk himself spying, that's why Annie tends to put him on cleaning duty. Usually he just helps with training, makes a good sparring partner and works with us on wandless magic."

"Leebin could _probably_ do that," Scorpius offered but the uncertainty must have shown in his tone as Varanian raised an eyebrow, "Well he can't really do magic apparently but he probably could if he was trained, he's smart and he could know things. He did work closely with Aurors and Harry Potter trusted him enough with Calderon's location, he's good at understanding people."

"People tortured into insanity who can't really do magic don't seem the best choice for fighting the Shadows, why does he want to join anyway?"

"Well he doesn't _exactly_ , his wife just thinks it would be good for him…"

"How reassuring," Varanian quipped while Scorpius fidgeted nervously, "But I-"

"Let him join," a familiar voice said.

Scorpius' head turned so fast he thought he heard it snap as he saw his girlfriend, Molly Weasley, standing in the stairwell. She was beautiful, Scorpius had liked her since the very first time he'd laid eyes on her even if it had taken him a tad longer to realize it. She had blue eyes the color of the sky on a clear day set in a face that managed to avoid the trademark Weasley freckles, she had the fiery red hair though that trailed loosely in curls down her slender back. She looked stressed though, her eyes carried shadows of tiredness.

"Why?" Varanian asked of her as he approached, dressed simply in muggle jeans and a t-shirt.

"Because he can help, we'll need him to save Uncle Ron," Molly said with certainty, she was a Seer, "He might still die but without Flan he definitely will die."

"How does that work?"

"Why did you call him Flan?" Scorpius wondered at the nickname for a man she had never even met.

"I have no idea, I know random stuff for no reason sometimes. It's like remembering something except it hasn't happened yet but just that thing," Molly explained, looking almost frustrated as her eyes flicked to him briefly, "We'll be friends. He'll be useful. Somehow. But I can't tell you what I don't know and I don't know why."

"Okay," Varanian heaved a sigh, still looking slightly reluctant but apparently deciding to trust her on this, "He can join, bring him by… whenever."

"Thank you," Scorpius offered as he stood to leave with Molly, following her up the stairs while Varanian resumed his conversation with Aurelius, "Have a good mission?"

"I guess. Have a good birthday?" Molly asked and gave him an odd look, Scorpius was glad she remembered he'd had a birthday.

"I guess," Scorpius said unsurely, not feeling like talking about it as she closed the door and he pulled her into a tight hug. He held her close, relishing the scent of cherries in her hair as she nestled her head on his shoulder, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, I love you."

"I love you too," Scorpius breathed as he pulled away and pressed his lips against hers, she kissed him back in a long, lingering way to savor the moment. After breaking apart to draw breath, they sat down on the bed together hand in hand. He smiled, happy to finally spend some time with her, "So how've you been?"

"Alright," Molly said with another short answer as she gave him another odd look, "Anything new or different with you that haven't told Varanian?"

"Err… No," Scorpius offered and felt a little nervous, did she know he'd merged his soul with Calderon? He hadn't told anyone yet, he was afraid they'd react worse than Rojer and he couldn't have that. Not when he had a plan that would deal with it, saving them both not just himself because it was 'easier.'

"Are you sure?" Molly pressed and he resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably under her gaze, he was sure if she knew she wouldn't be asking him to tell her when she could just be confronting him about it.

"I'm sure," Scorpius lied and Molly looked down, turning over his left palm where her hand and tracing the arrow-shaped rune with a line through it, "Wha-"

"Do you remember some of the intracies of how the Blood Runes worked?"

"Like what?" Scorpius wondered in confusion as she glanced back to him, still eying him oddly as if trying to see inside his mind or something.

"Like how the protection only will continue to repel the darkness if the one who activates it is within the bounds," Molly explained, "That's why the Shadow Master had to attack with regular human soldiers in my last year, Calderon was there so she couldn't use her Specters. You're the only one who activated it left, the protection stands _only_ if you're within the bounds of Hogwarts."

"I can't just knock on the-"

"I wasn't suggesting you should, right now her focus is on the United States. They'll fall, I know they'll fall, but until they do Hogwarts is safe but once it does… When the US falls you _can't_ leave Hogwarts, this is _very_ important," Molly told him in a tone of the utmost seriousness as she captured his eyes in her own, "I mean it, not for breaks, not for Hogsmeade, not for Varanian… Not for _anything_ , no matter how badly you want to, no matter if it's an emergency or a life or death situation, even if someone you _love_ is jeopardy. If you do their spies will know and she'll attack, Hogwarts will fall and people _will_ die. Do you understand?"

"I understand but I have to leave Hogwarts at some point," Scorpius pointed out uncertainly, finding her attitude very disconcerting, "It's my last year."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you stay the year it'll be okay. We'll worry about the rest if we have to, so long as you stay this year after the US falls," Molly told him with a shake of her head before squeezing his hand gently, "Promise me, Scor, promise me you'll stay."

"Okay, I promise," Scorpius assured her and she nodded slowly, her expression not changing though. He squeezed her hand comfortingly, "I will, okay? You don't need to worry, it'll be alright."

"When did you get so optimistic?" Molly asked of him, her tone sounding more like herself as she gave him a weak smile.

"I don't know, when you stopped being it," Scorpius countered returning the smile even though it was something of a lie, his confidence did come from having a plan for once. And one he thought could actually work. She kissed him again and pulled away smiling brightly.

"So do you want to know what your birthday present was?"

"You got me something?"

"Of course, you didn't think I forgot when my boyfriend comes of age?" Molly said and lazily summoned over a card with his name on his it that he hadn't noticed on the desk, he did notice she used wandless magic though, "I just wanted to give it to you in person so I waited until I could see you."

"Well thanks," Scorpius offered and opened the card, which had an odd smaller card inside with his name on it, "What's this?"

"A muggle license, you'll need it to get your present," Molly explained eagerly, "Lessons, you get to ride a motorcycle."

"What? Seriously?" Scorpius wondered, unable to stop the smile creeping onto his face as she nodded, "When?"

"Now."

"You're the best girlfriend, ever," Scorpius told her grinning and he kissed her, hugging her tight again.

They left the base and Molly apparated him to where he'd get to ride one, something he had longed to do ever since Jack had first introduced him to them. He gave him a sad pang in his heart to think Jack was a crazed psychopath now but he still was grateful, in fact he'd never have found Varanian without him. Maybe when he saved Calderon he'd know a way to save him from the Specter, maybe that would help Michael with… whatever the fuck was going on with him. He shoved those thoughts aside though to focus on the lesson.

He found it interesting to hear a bit about how they worked and loved getting to ride it, it was even more fun when you were in control. It was kind of like riding a kind of land broomstick, he had a great time though and the instructor even said he could have more lessons, he also needed to brush up on his road sign knowledge but otherwise good. After that he did something he hadn't for a while, he took Molly on a date. A proper one in a restaurant and everything, afterwards they took a walk through a quaint little park hand in hand. All the time talking and laughing they used to together, he could almost forget they were in the middle of a war and he wasn't sure when they'd have another chance to just relax together. She apparated them back to the base and he kissed her goodbye, she looked almost disappointed as he ringed back to his home with the rather truthful excuse of having had a date with his girlfriend.

"You don't need to sneak out to see your girlfriend," his father assured him, looking almost surprised, "You're an adult, if you want to go and see your girlfriend then you can. You don't need our permission, just let us know so we don't worry."

"Well thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Scorpius offered, feeling quite relieved actually. Maybe he had been looking at this wrong, if he didn't their permission to leave anymore then he could go to Gray whenever he wanted.

"You could even invite her to stay, now you're an adult she can even share your room if you'd like," his father said with a wink that caused Scorpius to go bright scarlet, he wondered if his father would be disappointed or pleased to know he'd never shared a bed with Molly before nor did he feel ready to. It also was most certainly not his father's business anyway.

"Just don't schedule anything for Friday, we're going over to Myriam's for dinner," his mother told him as she walked back into the room, carrying a sleeping Sol.

"I don't have to go, do I?" his grandmother complained, eying the only brunette in the room suspiciously, "I don't want to go eat terrible food surrounded by werewolves."

"You don't have to go, just Draco and our sons."

"Will the lunatic be there?" his father wondered, earning a dark look from his wife that Scorpius also shot him, "What? He went mad, he could be a threat."

" _Flan_ will be shut in a different room, he can't hurt anyone."

"Well if he doesn't have to be there then I shouldn't."

"Draco, you're going!" his mother snapped so loudly Sol stirred, causing her to continue carrying him up to bed. His father sighed.

Scorpius was looking forward to it though, it gave him the perfect opportunity to ring Leebin over to Gray and if he was supposed to shut in a different room his absence wouldn't even be noticed or seem suspicious to his parents. He also took advantage of his apparent freedom to visit Gray to continue training, he just needed to say he was visiting his friend Latimer or his girlfriend which wasn't even a lie since they were there at least some of the times. He also did take the instructor up on more lessons, now was the time especially if the US fell soon and he had to stay in the school for a while. Come Friday afternoon they left the manor, his parents apparating him and Sol to Hogsmeade where the Leebins lived. He was surprised to find their house had been egged and 'die werewolves die' had been painted onto the door in red, no wonder Leebin was on edge.

"How welcoming," his father commented dryly as Sol ran up to the door and hammered on it readily.

"WE'S HERE!"

"Sol, use your inside voice."

"But we's _ou_ tside," Sol pointed out looking rather bemused as the door opened, Lysel looking a bit healthier as he dived past Myriam opening it to throw himself at Sol.

"Welcome," Myriam offered in greeting and gestured for them to come in, the toddlers hurtled back inside while his mother gave her friend a hug.

"Your house has egg and paint on it," his father said dryly as they went in, causing the werewolf's smile to waver.

"I know, I just haven't had time to clean it up."

"You should get on that."

"I err… I will, make yourselves at home," Myriam offered unsurely and went outside to clean it up.

"I'll help," Scorpius volunteered before anyone could object.

"You really don't need to," Myriam told him as they withdrew their wands, Scorpius _loved_ being able to do magic freely now.

"I wanted to," Scorpius shrugged and leaned in a bit closer to whisper, "Also, Leebin's in. I just need to Portkey him there."

"That's great," Myriam said with a relieved smile as they cleaned up the mess, "Thank you, if you just say you want to see him you can do that now if you have it with you?"

"I do, that was my thinking," Scorpius informed her as they finished up and headed back inside.

The Leebins had a very small house, Hogsmeade had been hit repeatedly hard in the war and in general people hadn't the money to rebuild so much as the Ministry couldn't afford to keep handing out money so as a result the houses were shabbier then the first time he'd laid eyes on the town. There was a corridor leading to the rest of the house, to the right was the seating area with bookshelves and boxes of toys nestled behind the couches while to the left was the kitchen area with a table.

He noticed some of the walls oddly discolored which it hadn't been a few months prior, some of the counter tops were different too and some of the wood different colors, even the floor had some mismatched patches. He saw his father scowling disapprovingly, Scorpius thought it was quite homely though and whatever Myriam was cooking smelled delicious. Lysel was already pulling out toys to show Sol on the other side, even if they looked of poor quality, broken or old in comparison to Sol's. The elder Leebin child, Maurene, was talking to his parents seemingly showing off a blue dress she'd gotten. She was only six or seven, looking rather like a miniature of her mother just with glasses and her father's reddish-brown hair.

"So any chance I could say hi to Leebin before dinner?" Scorpius asked Myriam as if their conversation outside had never happened, "I'd like to see how he's doing."

"Sure, it's the room furthest down," Myriam offered while his father's eyes bulged in panic, causing her to add, "Flan just sits quietly, so long as he's not startled into an outburst of magic so just knock first and you'll be fine."

"Got it."

Scorpius left with a nod and his father's worried eyes watching him, he wondered if the outbursts were real as the odd discoloring could be from repairs and would explain Myriam's worry. He knocked on the door at the end which he knew to be the bedroom, waiting a second but not for an answer since Leebin probably wouldn't give it if he was supposed to be insane when guests were around. Like the front room it looked much the same as a few months ago except even worse for odd repaired damage, Leebin was sitting over in the window seat gazing outwards although his eyes shifted to him as he entered.

"Hey Leebin, what's up?" Scorpius offered conversationally as he crossed the room to the former psychologist.

"Nothing, I'm supposed to be insane while your family is here," Leebin offered disinterestedly as his bright cyan eyes shifted back out the window, Scorpius glanced out and saw a generic square of alleyway.

"There's not a very interesting view."

"I noticed."

Leebin sighed, you didn't have to be in his head to see he was bored. He was looking both better and worse than when Scorpius had seen him last after saving him from his insanity, his scars all remained. His hands were missing several fingers and hadn't a sliver of unscarred skin, layers of different overlapping scars from the torture he'd been through to drive him into insanity in the first place. His neck wasn't so heavily scarred nor his face which only had small lines around his eyes, more noticeable in the tired rings beneath them. He still wasn't wearing his glasses but he had cut his reddish-brown hair which seemed to naturally spike when short so he looked a bit more himself, shorter hair did show off his misshapen ears which he realized looked as if they'd had chunks taken out.

"So I have great news," Scorpius offered enthusiastically as he sat on the window beside him, Leebin visibly tensed for a second.

"The war is over?" Leebin guessed.

"No."

"The Shadow Master's dead?"

"No."

"James Potter is dead?"

"Err… No," Scorpius answered, slightly surprised by the question, "You consider James on the same level as the Shadow Master?"

"I… consider them dying equally great news, obviously for different reasons," Leebin said carefully before glancing back to him, James had been primarily responsible for his torture, "I heard about what he did, I'm sorry about Vern."

"Thanks," Scorpius offered feeling a pang of sadness being reminded of his dead friend as well as a pang of hatred for James, he really had it coming, "Anyway, no. I talked to Varanian and you can join Gray. I mean, if you want to… you could do more than stare out of the window in boredom."

"What could I do?" Leebin asked, looking genuinely at a loss of what he could do and almost disappointed in himself, "I can't do magic anymore, seriously. If I try things just blow up… even more so then if I _don't_ try."

"Well that's okay, they work on training but you don't need to be able to do magic anyway. Some people just stay at the base, mostly we're trying to research things like how the Shadow Master is immortal and how to stop it. You could help with that."

"I can't read without glasses."

"Then wear your glasses?" Scorpius prompted only to jump as a variety of books launched themselves off the shelves off the book shelf behind him.

"No! They're _dangerous_ , they get _smashed_ into your _eyes_ ," Leebin insisted, looking panicked although Scorpius very much doubted that would happen.

"Okay, you don't have to read," Scorpius assured him and Leebin seemed a little shaky but calmed, "But I'm sure you could still do something, my Seer girlfriend has faith you'll be useful. Obviously you don't have to if you don't want to, you can just sit here and wait for the war to end if you'd prefer but if you _do_ want to help then you can and do whatever you can to make a difference then you can. Don't worry about what you can't do, they'll figure it out. We're not an elite fighting force, we're just a random bunch of people trying to do the right thing."

"Right…" Leebin mused, looking thoughtful for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Great," Scorpius said brightly and offered Leebin his hand, the former psychologist eyed it suspiciously, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Leebin cautiously took his hand and Scorpius activated the Portkey ring, sending them whirling through space to the same very familiar field. He led the nervous looking Leebin in the direction of the base, pointing it to him so he could see it. He hoped Leebin could see it anyway, he wasn't sure how his sight was without glasses he apparently developed a fear of wearing. Varanian was outside again with Annie working on his powerful Patronus spell, she was reading a book called ' _The Quest For Immortality_ ' by someone whose name was covered by her hand.

"Hey Varanian," Scorpius called gaining their attention and noticed Leebin tense again out of the corner of his eye, "This is Leebin, I have to go back before they notice I'm gone so I'll see you but good luck."

"Scor-"

He wasn't sure who had started to say his name but he was already Portkeying back, he felt as if he'd been talking to him too long anyway. He waved his wand at the books Leebin had accidentally sent flying, sending them back to their places before returning to the front room where his father immediately let out a relieved breath. Myriam was just serving the food so they sat at the table, Scorpius assumed Leebin had already eaten or would eat leftovers after they left.

"You still smell funny," Lysel commented to him immediately.

" _You_ smell funny," his father muttered as he shoved a forkful into his mouth, looking surprised, "Wow, this is actually good."

"I did use to be a chef," Myriam offered.

"Good thing you stopped that's house-elf work," his father commented, earning a sideways glare from his wife so he changed his tune, "Of course it's good to have a job at all, Scorpius still hasn't decided what he wants to do yet when he leaves Hogwarts but we're thinking something in the Ministry."

"No we're not," Scorpius said firmly.

"We're working on it."

"Hogwarts is back soon isn't it?" Maurene asked curiously before stabbing at her meet, "Then you get the big lots of people when they visit our town."

"A few weeks," his mother provided for her, "We're getting his things from Diagon Alley next week."

"We gonna get ice cream!" Sol told Lysel excitedly, the werewolf's golden eyes lighting up.

"Ooh I want ice cream!" Lysel burst out eagerly, bouncing up and down enthusiastically, "Can I go too?! Can I?! Can I?!"

"Lysel, you can't just invite yourself to people's outings," Myriam chastised her son immediately, causing his face to fall slightly.

"Can Lysel go too?!" Sol spoke up, causing his friend's grin to return as he bounced up and down himself making his mother laugh, "Canne?! Canne?!"

"We'll see," his mother assured them, causing the two to calm down and start babbling amongst themselves about all the ice cream they were going to eat. Scorpius didn't know whether to be worried or amused at Lysel wondering if there'd be 'meat' flavor.

It was a pleasant meal even if he didn't think his father – who was somewhat rude – would admit it, he also was adamant about Sol having an early night which Scorpius was sure was just an excuse to leave. Scorpius didn't worry about returning Leebin, he was sure Leebin could apparate and if not most to all of Gray could so he had faith they'd get him home. Scorpius did find himself increasingly looking forward to starting Hogwarts, it was his final year and he had this overwhelming urge to just get it over and done with as soon as possible then he'd finally be able to aid Gray full time. He also would need Professor Ashain for his plan and Rojer, he had no idea how to remove Calderon's soul and return it to his body after all.

Ultimately his mother and Myriam did arrange for his brother and Lysel to have a playdate in Diagon Alley together, taking over his final trip – unless he had to repeat the year, which he doubted – to London for school supplies. Scorpius didn't mind, growing up his parents hadn't had any friends with kids the same age as him so he was happy that Sol did. In general, he just liked Sol got to be happy and innocent, got to be a kid and not worry about the war like the rest of them. He thought it was good for Lysel too.

Scorpius got his final round of school books, had his robes resized to fit him for the final time, stocked up on pet supplies for his owl and school supplies in general like ink. All of this after using his Gringotts key for the first time, it made him feel rather grown up. He rejected his parents' offer of a new broom however, his grandfather – who had died sacrificing his own soul to save him – had gotten him his broom in his very first year and it was special to him regardless of being outdated now. He'd win the Cup with it this year or not at all. He did however readily indulge the toddlers in some sweets and toys, wanting them to enjoy themselves and they did stop for ice cream.

"Should we try somewhere for lunch next or just head home?" his mother asked of him and his father after they were pretty much done, the toddlers darting around them playfully since their hands were occupied carrying, "And stay close to me."

"Lunch," Scorpius suggested in hunger.

"Home," his father said at the same time, "Drop Lysel back, there's lots of stuff we should just get it back."

"You always-"

"There's the freak dog child!" an unfamiliar voice cried, cutting off his mother.

They glanced up to see a man pointing Lysel out to another, both had wands drawn and both looked threatening. The non-speaker started to run closer to get a closer range, aiming his wand on the toddler who had stopped in recognition of the threat unlike Sol who was still laughing unaware. His father shrieked in panic, dropping the things to try grabbing not Lysel out of the way but Sol who dodged him seemingly thinking it was a game. It brought the attention to him regardless though.

"That must be dog, he's trying to save him!" the runner yelled.

"NO!" his father screamed as the runner sent a crimson curse spiraling towards Sol.

It happened too fast yet also seemingly in slow motion, Scorpius and his mother couldn't draw their wands in time with arms full of bags which they had to drop first. His father grabbed Sol's arm roughly, trying to pull him out of the way but not before the curse struck him. Sol gave an unbearably high-pitched howl of agony, blood erupted from his chest and Scorpius wasn't sure of the curse but he smelled burning flesh. He sobbed screaming into his father's arms as he was pulled close, Scorpius and his mother both forgetting the danger for a minute as they focused on their injured family member.

"Wrong kid, you idiot!" the first growled, causing Scorpius to tear his eyes away from his brother as the men grabbed the defenseless Lysel and bolted.

"Hey!"

Scorpius went to run after him but he felt someone grab his arm, an instant later he had the familiar feeling of being compressed through a small tube. He staggered away in the white walls of St Mungo's, catching a glimpse of his father's hand leaving his arm. Sol was still screaming and crying, his mother shaking uncontrollably muttering 'not again' over and again, he wasn't completely sure he knew what was going on but he did know they couldn't leave Lysel or let those psychos go and he was angry at his father for taking him away in the first place.

"SOMEONE HELP! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" his father cried desperately and some healers came over to busy over Sol.

"Father, take me back," Scorpius demanded of him as Sol was handed over into their care, blood still pouring from his small body. He felt sick but his father just shook his head mutely, gray eyes focused on his youngest child, "Father, take me back! They took Lysel!"

"So what?!" his father shot out angrily as he spun to him, tears flying from his eyes, "You think I give a damn about some filthy dog when my own family is in danger?! He's the reason Sol is hurt! The reason he might die! The reason he's screaming in pain! The reason I'm soaked in my toddler's blood! And I _knew_ it! I bloody knew it was bad for him to be around that werewolf! I could lose another child because of that mutt, do you actually think I care what happens to him now!?"

"I can't believe you-" Scorpius started to say, genuinely struggling to believe what he was hearing but his mother had grabbed his shoulder and a second later he was back in Diagon Alley.

He didn't wait to thank her, instead tearing off in the direction the men had gone as he whipped out his wand. He raced down the small side alley they'd gone through which he knew led to Knockturn Alley, where they'd gone was answered by the sound of a child screaming. He rounded the bend finding the two standing over Lysel, the boy writing and howling in pain as one held his wand on him while the other kicked at his small body.

"You're an abomination of life, you werewolf filth!" the first man said, punctuating each word with kicks, "You made us kill that human!"

Scorpius rushed forward enraged over both that and attacking Sol, slashing his wand violently through the air with the Acutus Curse causing the Cruciator to scream in pain as he fell with his arm near severed. The kicker froze as he glanced in his direction.

"KILL THE WOLF!" the downed man screeched desperately.

The first man yanked his wand out hastily while Scorpius prepared to slash again, Lysel was faster though. To everyone's surprise, the toddler threw himself at the first man's wand arm and bit into his wrist. The man yelped and threw him back, knocking him into Scorpius as Lysel gave a very animalistic snarl of anger.

Scorpius held the still shaking boy close protectively as to his shock the bitten man fell, convulsing and screaming as if his body was trying to transform. In fact, Scorpius noticed the bitten wrist growing hair then shrinking it back which spread all over and his body kept contorting, his face elongating as if trying to grow a snout before shrinking back.

"Wh- What did you do to him!?" the downed man spluttered out, "Did- Did you turn him into a werewolf _without_ being transformed yourself?"

"I don't know!" Lysel wailed and Scorpius held the small shaking boy close protectively, unable to stop looking at the fallen man who still convulsed.

Finally, there was a blinding flash of green light that filled every corner of the alleyway. The screaming stopped and the corpse lay limply on the ground. Scorpius finally tore his eyes away to see it was the downed man who had mercilessly murdered his comrade, clutching his wand in his non-injured hand.

"He wasn't human anymore," the man said in justification, glancing at them, "And you people wonder why we want them monsters dead? Look what the werewolf freak _did_. I'm sorry about your relative but if you have any shred of conscience, you'll kill that thing."

Scorpius had a different idea, he jabbed his wand at the man but the killer must've guessed that'd be his reaction because he disapparated before Scorpius could cast a curse. Lysel buried his face in Scorpius' shoulder, crying uncontrollably.

"I's sorry," Lysel sobbed and Scorpius just hugged him, hoping his brother was in a better condition by now and still trying to figure out what had happened.

* * *

 **Part 2:** From Hospital to Hogwarts

* * *

The next few hours passed in a blur for Scorpius, his mother followed before he could return to her to take Lysel to St Mungo's as well. Scorpius left him in the care of Hogan, Leebin's uncle who worked there as a Healer. His father had gone home briefly to get Narcissa, ordering the house-elves to bring his things back as they waited around for news of Sol. Aurors showed up to talk to them about what happened, Scorpius was basically honest but left out the bitten man's reaction. He still wasn't sure what that had been but if word got out Lysel might be able to turn people not transformed it may make the young werewolf's life even harder, Hogan made sure he got home okay. The rest was just waiting while they worked on Sol, waiting in stony silence. Scorpius was glad, he didn't really want to talk to his father right now anyway.

After what felt like an age though, a Healer came to tell them Sol was stable albeit unconscious and his breathing seemed ragged. Scorpius hated it, seeing the usually happy energetic toddler lying so still and sickly was terrible. And remained that way for a few days, when he did start waking it was only in short bursts although he remained awake for longer as the week wore on. His parents wanted to take him home but where advised against it until he was more stable, he'd been hit with a dark magic spell that worked like acid eating through living matter. They gotten to him before it had destroyed his organs but his ribs and skin needed to regrow on his chest, meaning he was quite fragile until then. Apparently it was fatal for werewolves, even if gotten to in time the transformation killed them and they still died painfully.

Scorpius spent more time with Sol then Gray in the last fortnight of August, still worried for his brother and for once it felt wrong to leave him. Sol was picking up in the last week, his spirits returning and all he wanted to do was play and not stay in bed. He was allowed to walk around the hospital but only under strict supervision, Scorpius supposed the impatience was a good sign he was _feeling_ better at least even if he wasn't better and the pain potions he was on were clearly doing their job so Sol wasn't suffering. In the final days of August, Lysel was admitted due to how severe the full moon affected him. They still hadn't found the second attacker, Aurors suspected it was linked to the leader of PAW who had survived while the majority of his group perished so could be rebuilding or having his remnants act up now. Not everyone was happy to learn their minister was a werewolf.

It was the worst he'd seen Lysel, the werewolf didn't just look gravely ill but also in pain sometimes to the point of tears and trembled constantly. He was frequently given potions but if they helped, it wasn't noticeable and he was in the same ward as Sol so it was easy to keep an eye on him. Despite his father warning him to stay away, Sol constantly ignored this to go over to his friend. Lysel didn't see capable of doing much talking – heck, just breathing looked challenging - but Sol would still crawl in the covers and cuddle up to him, talking or singing to him, trying to get him to engage in play or drawing even if Lysel did nothing more than watch weakly with eyes struggling to open. Scorpius thought his father shouldn't complain, at least for once it made Sol satisfied with sitting still in one place. He had a new appreciation for the Leebins, seeing how bad Lysel got and knowing how hard it was to see Sol hurt made him realize how horrible it must be seeing him like that every month.

He didn't see how the full moon was like for Lysel though, St Mungo's didn't allow transformations apparently so he was taken home on the day of the full moon which coincidentally was the last day of August. He had originally hoped to see Michael on this day, show up and give him his birthday present then stay as he _was_ an animagus he could be around him transformed safely. However he didn't realize the day until after Lysel was taken home as he'd been distracted by Sol, forcing him to spend the day packing up his trunk to make sure he was ready. Michael had seemed serious in advising him not to show up randomly at night, John was serious with his protections and would chase off a random Thestral if it appeared so it would have to wait. Again.

Scorpius had to say goodbye to Sol in the hospital, his brother extremely disappointed to not be allowed to come see him off but the Healers considered it far too risky. In a busy, bustling crowd it would be very easy for someone to knock Sol's chest and damage the still only thinly protected vital organs.

"It's okay, you can pick me up at Christmas," Scorpius assured him as he gave his brother a big - but gentle - hug of farewell, hoping it wasn't a lie. Sol would be recovered by then but he had promised Molly he wouldn't leave if America fell, if it happened before Christmas he'd have to stay. He hadn't been paying much attention with Sol sick so he wasn't certain how well the US was holding up.

"I loike seeing da twain," Sol said muffled into his shoulder as Scorpius pulled away gently, prying his brother's arms off him, "Do you hafta go?"

"Yes, but I'll see you real soon, okay?" Scorpius assured him and Sol nodded unhappily as he gave him another hug, "You take care of yourself and be a good boy."

" _You_ tek care of aself and be a good boy," Sol countered as Scorpius pried the toddlers arms off him again.

Scorpius bade farewell to his grandmother who would be staying with Sol before leaving with his parents, wishing he could apparate as otherwise he wouldn't need to drag his parents away from her sick son. He also was still mad at his father. When they got to the train station, Scorpius found it oddly even busier than usual which – from the snatches of conversation he overheard – seemed to be from muggles hearing magical children left for school here and wanted to see this secret platform. Thankfully, none of them seemed to have figured it out or they'd be flooded with random… muggle tourists in the way.

"Want to find your friends while we get your stuff onto the train?" his mother volunteered and Scorpius gave her a smile.

"You're the best, Mother," Scorpius offered and gave her a quick hug before wandering through the crowd to search, the first person he spotted wasn't actually one of his close friends but nonetheless he was glad to see she lived, "Martha!"

The twelve year old spun to face him, a smile flashing onto her freckled face as she came over to him. He was surprised by her appearance though, she had the same fiery red hair and same cloudy gray eyes but they were shadowed with both tiredness and the remnants of a bruise with a cut on one side. She looked injured, her left wrist and palm were bandaged while she was sporting half-healed cuts, bruises and even a burn on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked of her worriedly.

"I withstood Stephan but he made me take the test with one of my brothers, it's a rough test," Martha said with a shrug, "Still healing."

"But you passed, right?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't," Martha admitted, averting her eyes, "Andreas passed too, he'll be starting here this year too. Stephan wants people positioned inside, when they're done with America they'll want an opening to take Hogwarts so we're supposed to be prepared in the meantime and keep our eyes open for anything noteworthy."

"Makes sense, my girlfriend had similar fears," Scorpius commented thinking of his promise and what she'd said, Martha's face seemed to fall further at the mention of his girlfriend. She probably still had a crush on him, he had hoped she'd grow out of it, "But we'll be fine until America falls at least."

"We should still be careful," Martha said, shifting her eyes back to him, "Stephan confirmed there is a Shadow operative in the school, the one who attacked me last year. He is a student who wasn't trained like we are but that's all he'd say, didn't want to give up the identity in case we get caught."

"Well we basicall-"

"Martha!" a voice cut him off and he caught a vague glimpse of Martha's friend before the girl was pulled into a hug, she was Professor Koray's daughter… Auriga he thought her name was. She pulled away to look at her friend with a look of sincere concern, "What happened to you, Marth? Were you caught up in some of the muggle attacks? Mother is Deputy Head of the Department of Law Enforcement so she knows all about it, she was telling me."

"Yes… I was," Martha lied carefully, "I got hurt protecting my brother when they caught him doing accidental magic while I was visiting him."

"That's so horrible!" probably-Auriga cried and gave her friend another hug, "I can't believe muggles were so freaked out they attacked children!"

"Hey, I'm not a child," Martha grumbled as her face flushed scarlet, Scorpius moved away deciding to just leave them to it and quickly caught sight of more friends.

"Hey Orous!" Scorpius called as he approached the albino and Maurice who were talking with their stepfather, thinking it was redundant to yell to the deaf boy who hadn't even been looking in his direction. He smiled but Orous didn't return it, his stepfather did though.

"Hello Scorpius," Cade greeted him in a friendly tone, the tall shaven haired man was always nice, "Looking forward to your final year?"

"Yeah, can't wait."

"Well I'm glad someone is. I'll just get these onto the train," Cade offered cheerfully and moved away with the trunks.

"He's in a good mood," Scorpius commented idly and Orous shrugged disinterestedly.

"He likes that magic was revealed," Maurice provided instead and mustered a smile, his hand still clutched around his necklace but he tapped at his chest with a jet black hand that was either conjured or an incredibly realistic prosthetic. He had not one but two badges pinned to his robes, Scorpius realized, "Guess who made Head Boy?"

"Congratulations," Scorpius offered to the younger boy, he'd skipped a grade so despite being a year younger was in his final year like them.

"Who gives a damn about a badge?" Orous demanded bitterly, wiping their faces of smiles.

"Not looking forward to school?"

"No, its great having a whole year of classes when all the friends in my year are dead to look forward to," Orous snapped and threw his twin a glare, "Oh wait, no it's _not_ , Maurice so I hope you're bloody happy."

"He's just mad at me," Maurice offered unhappily.

"Not being around you is the only thing I'm looking forward to about this year," Orous said to his brother, confirming their apparent falling out, "That and it ending."

"Orous!" a girl's voice called and they turned in time to see the two Potters approaching, saddening Scorpius to recall Vern wasn't with them anymore. Lily threw her arms around her boyfriend but Orous looked uncomfortable as he pried her off.

"We nearly need to talk," Orous told her seriously, wiping the smile from her face as he glanced to the rest of them, "Can you give us a little privacy, please?"

"Well we can leave but you're still on a crowded platform, mate," Albus commented as he, Maurice and Scorpius obliged by moving away.

Albus was looking rough, his eyes bagged with tiredness and still red as if he'd been crying very recently. He usually was optimistic but he walked with his head hung, slouching with his hands in his pockets. Scorpius was trying to think of something comforting to say when he noticed two siblings approaching, both with freckles and bushy red hair of different lengths. Rose and Hugo, neither of whom was looking happy. Hugo the lone Weasley to not make Gryffindor was a werewolf and as a result clearing reeling from the effects of the full moon despite the Prefect badge gleaming on his robes, he looked extremely ill and unsteady on his feet while Rose just looked down then irritated when she saw Maurice.

"Oh come on!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation, "You made Head Boy but I didn't make Head Girl?!"

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight," Albus quipped as Rose folded her arms.

"Give her a break, she's been moping about Corin all summer," Hugo mumbled in defense of his sister, earning him a glare from her.

"Hugo!" Rose shrieked irritably, causing him to hang his head.

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" August Longbottom commented as he approached, the younger brother of their friend Abby who was in the same year and friends with Hugo. The short boy was looking very prim and proper, hair combed neatly and Prefect badge gleaming on his Ravenclaw robes too.

"And you made Prefect too?!" Rose spluttered out, putting a hand to her head, "Did _everyone_ make Prefect but me?!"

"Lily didn't," Albus pointed out, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously _she_ didn't, she's even lazier with her schoolwork then you are."

"Hey, lay off Lily," August snapped immediately oddly defensive.

"Yeah, Rose," Albus said in agreement turning to August who was looking at Hugo with concern, "So tell me, where is the love of my life?"

"What?" August wondered in confusion, causing Albus to look annoyed.

"Your sister!"

"Which one?"

"Abby!"

"Oh, no idea," August said with a shrug, "She's been staying with her boyfriend, Sequoia, he was bringing her."

"She's been staying with…?!" Albus exclaimed, looking horrified while August looked unfazed, "Doesn't this bother you?!"

"Why would it bother me? Sequoia's really great."

"She's staying with her Hogwarts-graduated boyfriend, is this not a red flag for you Longbottoms that it's bad for her health?! Why is Neville allowing this?!"

"She _is_ of age," August pointed out while Albus looked as if his head was going to explode.

"You're the worst brother ever!"

"Well I'm a good friend," August said and took Hugo's arm to lead him away, "C'mon buddy, let's get you onto the train before you pass out. Lorcan was getting a compartment, Lysander got distracted snogging someone so hopefully he won't join us."

"You're still a lousy brother," Albus grumbled as the younger two left, "Why is no one else worried about Abby spending time with that psychopath?"

"Because you're the only one who thinks he's a psychopath," Maurice pointed out.

"He doesn't care about her at all, he's just _using_ her. I can tell but she's too stubb-"

"Hey guys," Michael interrupted as he staggered over, looking just as ready to pass out as Hugo was. John Avery hovering by him ever stoic, he was… Scorpius wasn't quite sure but Michael's family was living with him and he had presumably been responsible for bringing him since his mother had to pretend to be dead, "Can you tell John I'm fine and he can go now?"

"You fainted and I had to push you on the trolley," John commented dryly, folding his arms, "I said I'd make sure you got to the train okay not just the platform."

"I-"

"I'll get him onto the train," Rose spoke up as she took his arm, "Come on, Michael."

"Satisfied?" Albus wondered of John as the former Death Eater watched them leave, finally nodding and leaving without another word, "Bye I guess. Geez, what a creep."

"How is it creepy that he wanted to make sure Michael was alright?" Maurice asked incredulously, Albus pouted.

"Well its creepy _how_ he did it."

"Hey guys," a familiar voice greeted them cheerfully and they turned to see Abby with her long braid of golden hair approaching with her boyfriend Sequoia Pentakel who had his arm around her, he also gave them a welcoming smile while Albus scowled, "And you remember my boyfriend, Sequoia?"

"No," Albus snapped childishly, folding his arms and pouting. The couple's smiles were erased, Sequoia looked rather confused and opened his mouth, "It's a _joke_ , geez. Don't you have a have a sense of humor?"

"Oh right, sorry," Sequoia muttered, looking rather abashed.

"It's okay, sweetie, his humor's just pretty dark right now," Abby offered patting Sequoia's arm gently which made him relax a bit before his eyes widened on Maurice.

"Hey congratulations on making Head Boy," Sequoia said sounding genuine and also bringing Abby's attention to it.

"Well done, Maurice."

"Thanks," Maurice mumbled, mustering a smile in return.

"Hey Abby," an expected voice called and they turned to see Vern's girlfriend, Olivia Nott and her older brother the speaker who was in their year… Maximus? Olivia looked as rough as Albus did, her eyes were shadowed with tiredness and all puffy as if she'd been crying very recently. Her dark also looked messy as if she'd forgotten to brush it, she looked ill as well, "Do you know who the Head Boy or Girl is? My sister is not feeling well and I want to ask if she can sit out patrolling the train."

"I'm the Head Boy," Maurice announced, earning Nott's surprised attention, "And that's okay, Michael and Hugo aren't up to it either after the full moon last night."

"Thank you," Olivia mumbled.

"No!" a loud voice barked that caused the Nott siblings heads to snap in their direction, they saw it was a graying man who looked enough like them to be their father. He was grabbing the arm of a younger boy who Scorpius recognized vaguely as the youngest Nott child who he thought was Third Year, pulling him back from seemingly have tried to go in the direction of his siblings. He had an angry expression, the kid looked sad, "I told you, your older siblings are dead to you now."

"What's that all about?" Albus wondered in confusion as Mr Nott led the youngest away.

"None of your goddamned business, Potter," Nott snapped darkly before his stressed eyes swiveled between Maurice and Abby, "Don't we have Prefect duties to be getting too, especially down a few?"

"Erm… Yeah," Abby muttered.

"Yes…" Maurice agreed slowly.

"Then let's go," Nott barked impatiently, causing Abby and Maurice to slowly detach from them.

"Bye sweetie, love you," Abby said as she kissed Sequoia goodbye, behind them Albus looked like he'd been punched in the gut while Olivia looked ready to cry.

"Love you too," Sequoia offered as his girlfriend left with Maximus and Maurice, "I should go make sure my sisters got their stuff onto the train okay, hopefully you have a good year and feel better. And you have my sincere condolences about Vern, he was a great guy and it was an honor to play against him."

"Vern," Albus choked on a sob as Sequoia, burying his face in his hand as he burst into tears, "He should be _here_ , I miss him so much…"

"There, there," Scorpius offered lamely, patting Albus' arm to try comfort him.

"So do I!" Olivia cried as she also broke down in tears much to his surprise, burying her face in her hands also, "It's not fair!"

"It's not!" Albus sobbed brokenly but seemed to notice Olivia upset and tried to push past it, putting his arm around her comfortingly, "It- It'll be alright."

"No, it won't! It never will be!"

"I know!" Albus wailed hopelessly again, Scorpius opened his mouth to offer but was distracted by familiar barking.

"Do you hear that?" Scorpius asked of the crying pair distractedly.

"I know I don't hear Vern!"

"I miss hearing the sound of his voice," Olivia sobbed miserably while Scorpius heard more enthusiastic dog barking.

"I erm… I'm just going to check that out real quick, I'll be back in a minute," Scorpius offered distractedly, "I just want to see if that's Hope."

"There's no hope," Albus was crying as Scorpius left to check it out quickly as he'd said.

He followed the sounds of the dog and sure enough, found it was Hope the dog that had once belonged to Calderon but now was Antonius Ashain's dog. She was a massive dark lump of fur but he had no idea what breed, bouncing around the three Ashains excitedly. Antonius was starting this year although they did already live in Hogwarts with their father who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, he'd already changed into his Hogwarts robes. Both father and son had the same extremely dark auburn hair and dark chestnut eyes, Antonius looked very much a miniature of the professor there just missing the closely shaven beard. Cassia was the youngest at nine and only girl, she had the same eyes but hair like her muggle mother looking rather like someone had dumped straw on her head both in color and texture.

"I've known this day would come since you were born," Professor Ashain was saying, sounding very emotional and looking ready to cry, "Yet I still can't believe that same baby boy is old enough to be going to Hogwarts for the very first time."

"Dad, we were _just_ there," Antonius pointed out unenthusiastically, "We've lived there for years."

"Antonius shut up, you're ruining the moment," Professor Ashain complained, causing both his kids to try not to laugh, "So anyway, I know I won't see you for a while-"

"Dad, the train trip is only a few hours."

"Well when I planned this speech none of these things were factors, okay?!"

"How old is this speech?" Cassia wondered curiously.

"You should have updated it," Antonius pointed out.

"You did have eleven whole years to do it."

"Fine, we can forget the speech!" Professor Ashain said in exasperation before sighing, looking thoughtful but still tearful for a moment before putting his hand on his son's shoulder, "My point is that I'm proud of you, Antonius, you've made me proud since the day you were born. I know I haven't been the greatest father or given you the happy childhood you deserved but somehow you've still grown up to be an amazing person, I'm glad you're my son."

"Dad…" Antonius muttered, looking slightly embarrassed but also somehow not as the professor pulled him into a hug.

"I love you," Professor Ashain whispered, tearing up, "And I'm going to miss you a whole lot."

"Dad, I'm going to see you every day."

"Shush, Antonius, you're ruining the moment," Cassia hissed at her brother as the professor pulled away, wiping his eyes, "Do I get a speech, Daddy?"

"Not until it's your turn to start Hogwarts," Professor Ashain told her, causing her to pout in disappointment while he caught Scorpius' eye, "And there's Scor, he'll take good care of you."

"Scor!" Cassia brightened up as the kids turned, she threw herself at him into a hug while the more reserved Antonius just gave him a smile of greeting.

"It's good to see you," Scorpius offered as she pulled away.

"It's fun being on the other side, usually we just have to wait for you people to get to Hogwarts- Wait, where is everyone else?"

"Around..."

"Probably on the train, it's almost time," Professor Ashain pointed out, causing Scorpius to take out his pocket watch – the one Varanian had given him – to confirm as much.

"Most probably are, Albus was still on the platform and Orous was having a serious talk with Lily."

"Really?" Cassia wondered in surprise, "We saw them snogging a minute ago. Daddy said we shouldn't disturb them."

"I guess they worked it out then," Scorpius shrugged.

"There you are, Scorpius," his father said and Scorpius turned to see his parents approaching him, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, should probably be getting on the train now."

"Bye, Scorpius, have a good last year," his mother said with a smile as she gave him a hug, "I'm sure you'll do great on your exams, you're so smart."

"Thanks, Mother," Scorpius offered as he pulled away, catching Cassia snickering behind her hand.

"What?" she whispered under her father's frown, "He calls her _Mother_."

"We have faith in you," his father added and opened his arms for a hug but Scorpius was still mad at him.

"Bye, Father," Scorpius said formally, causing his father to lower his arms looking quite dejected, "I'll write soon. Come on, Antonius."

Antonius gave his sister a last quick hug of farewell and another from his dad before hurrying after Scorpius, the dog bounding after him. Cassia also made to follow but her father grabbed her back, sounding like he was telling her she couldn't go on the train with them as they moved out of earshot back to where Albus and Olivia had been. Albus was standing alone now, no longer crying and looking rather stunned for some reason.

"Al?" Scorpius prompted when his friend didn't seem to notice their arrival, he still didn't react, "Albus?"

"Huh?" Albus muttered, tearing his eyes away to look at them.

"You alright?"

"Fine," Albus squeaked nervously before seemingly noticing Antonius, attempting a smile at the younger boy, "Oh hi Antonius, almost forgot you'd be starting this year. Why's the dog still here?"

"Well you're supposed to bring a cat, owl or toad but I get to keep my dog," Antonius explained, petting the furry lump who wagged her tail happily.

"Awesome."

"Come on, Rose and Michael probably saved us some seats," Scorpius prompted.

The two plus a dog followed him onto the train to try find the others, getting odd looks because of the dogs but they ignored it. They passed the compartment where August had dropped Hugo safely off before presumably going to join the other prefects, the werewolf seemingly had fallen asleep leaving Lorcan looking very bored while his twin snogged a girl on the seat opposite. Oddly enough they weren't the only ones sleeping, they also passed a compartment small - seemingly - first years. Three had fallen asleep sitting in their seats while the fourth bizarrely had curled up in a ball on the seat, Scorpius just left them strange children to their nap. Finally they found Rose and Michael, joining them and Orous found them not long after as the train set off to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Part 3:** The Final Sorting

* * *

"Oh, hey Antonius, didn't expect to see you so soon," Orous commented in surprise to the First Year.

"Dad insisted," Antonius offered with a shrug as Hope curled up on the seat beside him and rested his head on his lap, seemingly falling asleep, "Wanted me to get the whole Hogwarts experience or something, hoping it's a onetime thing because it'll get redundant on breaks."

"True," Rose agreed and an odd silence descended, usually this was the point where one of the more talkative members of the group would initiate conversation. Rose, Albus and Orous all stared off thoughtfully however, Michael looked to have fallen asleep and the rest weren't there. Antonius looked between them all curiously.

"So is this what you do all train trip? Sit in silence?"

"No, usually we talk or play a game or something to pass the time," Scorpius spoke up, seemingly the only one not lost in his thoughts or asleep. Antonius looked at him expectantly, the others didn't think to speak up weirdly and annoyingly as he wasn't great at starting conversations without a point to them, "So Martha survived-"

"Urgh," Rose grumbled.

"Great," Orous muttered.

"What? It's good she survived she's on our side," Scorpius protested defensively at their lack of enthusiasm, Albus didn't even seem to be listening, "What did she ever do to you?"

"Tried to murder us."

"Turned my brother into a werewolf."

"She did destroy the Scepter," Antonius pointed out and Scorpius was glad someone was on his side anyway, "We all do bad things sometimes but she's on our side now."

"She is," Scorpius confirmed, continuing what he'd been trying to say originally, "Her brother is starting this year. I don't know where he stands but she's on our side and there's still the Shadow spy, her other brother confirmed it but not his identity. They're lying low so hopefully shouldn't stir up trouble but it's still something we should be mindful of, we should probably try figure out who it is."

"Yes, maybe the spy can lead us to James," Orous said more interestedly but darkly. Much more darkly. Silence fell again and Scorpius mentally cursed them, they could at least _try_ to make conversation for Antonius' sake.

"So… Looking forward to starting Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked of the younger boy.

"Depends what house I get," Antonius mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Want to get Gryffindor like us?" Rose wondered, brightening up.

"No."

"Hufflepuff?" Orous guessed curiously.

"No. _Ravenclaw_ ," Antonius insisted as if it was obvious, looking anxious as he stroked his dog, "You know, like my dad who will be watching the whole thing.

"Your dad doesn't seem the kind of person who'd mind if you didn't get the same house as him," Rose offered comfortingly but Antonius didn't look convinced, "So for Ravenclaw you have to be smart, want to test you magical knowledge?"

Rose seemed to brighten up at the change to show off her smarts, quizzing Antonius for a while and telling him the things he didn't know. Scorpius wasn't sure how much that would really help but it passed the time and seemed to make Antonius relax, Michael continued to sleep while Albus stared out the window lost in thought and Orous took out a book to read that looked like one of Maurice's old books on torture. Scorpius was afraid to ask.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the elderly lady said as she poked her head in the door with the trolley of sweets.

"Yes please," Rose decided brightly and elbowed her cousin while withdrawing a handful of coins from her pocket, "Food's here, Al."

"Huh? Oh, I'm not hungry," Albus brushed it off while Antonius paid for a Chocolate Frog.

"Are you serious? There's food- sweet, _sugary_ food no less – and you're not hungry?"

"Nope."

"You should get something, it's a long journey," Orous commented and jerked his head at Antonius to the trolley as if encouraging him to buy more, the First Year increased his order.

"I'll live," Albus shrugged it off distractedly and went back to staring out of the window, Scorpius thought he must be really upset about Vern to not want to eat sweets.

The rest of them bought things though, except Michael who remained asleep which Scorpius thought was good as hopefully he'd feel more rested by the time of the feast to not miss Antonius' sorting. The rest of the journey passed more pleasantly, Rose being in better spirits steered the conversation once more which was something Scorpius was poor at and even managed to elicit some conversation from Orous but Albus seemed more interested in his own thoughts. They talked about the revelation reaction, Antonius' baby uncle who doubled as Rose and Albus' cousin and what Hogwarts was like as a student not a professor's son. It was dark as usual by the time they pulled into the station, having to rouse Michael.

"Have a nice nap?" Rose asked of him conversationally as they started filing out of the train.

"I guess I'm feeling a _bit_ better, as much as you can be this time of the month," Michael offered as the stumbled out into the cold night air where Professor Hagrid was calling for First Years, much less enthusiastically than usual following the death of his son. Michael patted Antonius on the shoulder comfortingly and gave him a smile, "See you back at the castle, good luck."

"Thanks," Antonius muttered, looking nervous again while they chorused good luck and wishes as he went over to join the rest of his year.

The rest of them headed over to the carriages, being pulled by the herd of Thestrals which were creatures Scorpius was fond of and _was_ one when transformed into an animagus. Abby and Maurice also rejoined them, fresh of Prefect duty. Scorpius and Rose got into a carriage with them while the others were called into one by Lily, it kept trying to rain on the trip which Scorpius hoped it wouldn't to not ruin Antonius' boat ride. They arrived at the all too familiar castle and returned to their usual seats in the Great Hall, the Gryffindors as close to the staff table as possible since Maurice needed to be close to be able to translate announcements with his necklace. Lily and Lysander also sat with them.

"Forget sweets, they should let you buy a drink on the train," Albus complained as he whipped out his wand to fill his goblet with water, "I'm parched and we're not even at the sorting yet."

"Let's hope it's a fast sorting," Michael yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "I still feel like shit."

"Oh that reminds me!" Albus spoke up and snapped his fingers thoughtfully.

"You remembered how to take part in conversation?" Scorpius quipped, earning an annoyed scowl while Michael rested his head in his hands.

" _No_. I remembered Teddy saying werewolves are starting this year, four of them and he wanted us to make sure they were alright. Victims turned in Hogsmeade."

"Let's hope they don't get Gryffindor," Michael grumbled as a girl Scorpius didn't know approached.

"Oh, hi Sophie," Lysander greeted her cheerfully, only to be slapped across the face by the girl. She walked away while the blond blinked his amber eyes in confusion before rubbing his cheek, Scorpius wondered if that was something they should be concerned about, " _Ow_. How rude."

"I feel like I'm going to regret asking this but Lys, why did your girlfriend slap you?" Lily asked, Lysander sighed in annoyance.

"She thinks that I cheated on her for no good reason."

"Why does she think that?" Albus wondered before taking a sip of his drink.

"Because I had sex with her sister," Lysander scoffed as if it was nothing, Albus choked on his water while Michael gave him a disapproving scowl.

"Lys, that _is_ cheating," Rose informed him, Lysander looked confused.

"But I didn't cheat, I was perfectly honest with her about it. I don't understand why she's upset."

"Wouldn't you be upset if she slept with someone else?" Abby prompted but he continued to look confused.

"No. Why would I be upset?" Lysander wondered innocently, causing them to look confused instead.

"Because it's normal," Lily offered.

"And you accuse me of not being human?" Maurice complained of them.

"Forget _that_ ," Albus rasped, finally recovering from swallowing water the wrong way, "You're too young to be having the… doing… you know! You're not ready, you should wait until you're older! There's no rush, we're of age and haven't done it yet-" Albus apparently didn't notice how Abby averted her eyes and Maurice fidgeted "-so you don't have to. You're not ready, if you're even mature enough to understand cheating and how to treat a girl then you- Wait, you- you _do_ know that's how babies are made, right?!"

"Exactly why teenagers shouldn't date," Michael affirmed with a firm nod of agreement.

"I still don't understand what I supposedly did _wrong_ -" Lysander started to say, seeming at a genuine loss before the doors to the hall opened and the First Years walked in.

"Shush," Scorpius hissed at him, eager to get to Antonius' sorting.

He spotted the boy and waved, Antonius waved sheepishly back and at the staff table where his father and sister also waved earning him some looks from the other First Years. It also made a boy catch his eye, he had mocha colored skin and curly brown hair with eyes to match. His appearance wasn't what caught his attention though but how the boy casually slid into a seat at the Hufflepuff table beside Martha instead of standing with the others. He was too far to hear but from her scowl and jabbing her hand to the other First Years, she seemed to be chastising him for sitting. Was this her brother? They certainly didn't look alike.

" _I know I may not look like much_

 _But I'm too old to really care_

 _Fear not though that I'll lose my touch_

 _I'm still superior to them all_

 _So welcome nervous First Years_

 _Who don't know where you belong_

 _So stop fidgeting, ease those fears_

 _I'll find a house and sort you out_

 _If in your heart I hear a ferocious roar_

 _As if a lion sleeps within, it may just be_

 _You have the courage of old Gryffindor_

 _But worry not, there's three to see_

 _I could hear the cry of an eagle_

 _The sound of smarts and brains_

 _You could be of the house so regal_

 _The elite class of clever Ravenclaw_

 _Instead perhaps, I'll hear a hiss_

 _The ambitious serpent whispers_

 _Cunning minds won't go amiss_

 _In the noble house of Slytherin_

 _And last but not least, I'll have you know_

 _You could have the fierce loyalty_

 _Dear Hufflepuff sought to grow_

 _In those she took for her own_

 _So there are the houses four_

 _Once a light against persecution_

 _Children safe behind these doors_

 _Once past, maybe nevermore_

 _I fear one day our home will fall_

 _Torn down by its very heir_

 _If this is my last song, I say to all:_

 _In our hearts Hogwarts lives forever."_

There was an odd silence following the song's rather ominous end, the stunted applause coming slowly and the First Years looking even more nervous. Professor Koray the Astronomy teacher and Deputy Headmaster cleared his throat loudly, shifting the focus away from the hat. He unfurled a long roll of parchment, Scorpius felt a heart wrenching pang in his gut he hadn't expected. Calderon should be standing there calling names, he never needed parchment. Maybe he would again once saved, Scorpius could only hope.

"When I call your name, please come forwards and sit on the stool so the hat can decide your house," Professor Koray stated, trying to smile but seeming rather shaken by the song himself and cleared his throat nervously again, "Ashain, Antonius!"

"Well that didn't take long," Michael muttered.

They all sat up a little straighter to watch their friend, his face going white in shock at being the first name called. Antonius seemed to make an effort to compose himself as he approached the stool, Cassia gave him a whoop of encouragement. Having known him for years, Professor Koray gave him a kindly smile and comforting pat on the back as he sat down. Antonius took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut before the hat was lowered onto his head. And…

Nothing. They waited. And waited. And waited. Antonius even opened his eyes it was taking so long, looking slightly embarrassed over it. They passed the five minute mark but the hat still didn't know, Scorpius had only seen this happen once before. Back in his Second Year when Orous had been sorted, it had had a hard time reading his mind due to his damaged soul and almost certainly was having the same trouble with Antonius. The deafening silence continued to punctuate the room, he was sure people had gone back to thinking about the hat's ominous ending song. Until half an hour later, finally…

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ "

There was a moment of delayed reaction to the slow sorting before applause broke out, Scorpius and his friends outright cheering as he headed over to them. He attempted to smile through the crushed look on his face, Scorpius spared a glance to the staff table and saw Professor Ashain beaming as he clapped for his son. Scorpius put his arm around the boy, giving him as much of a hug as he could still sitting to comfort him and gave him a welcoming smile. He hadn't realized it before but he was actually secretly quite proud and pleased Antonius was with them.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Albus offered brightly.

"Least you're among friends, eh?" Scorpius offered and Antonius nodded reluctantly but looked a bit more at ease as they turned their attention back to the sorting where the other names and kids were whizzing by.

"Let's hope it doesn't long before we can eat and go to sleep," Albus pointed out with a worried glance towards the Slytherin table, "Olivia's probably exhausted from the trip."

"We're all exhausted," Michael yawned tiredly, resting his head on his hands again. Or at least the werewolves were, Hugo was looking increasingly sleepy over at the Hufflepuff table as the names wore on but still trying to greet the new First Years with a smile.

"Endicott, Orlando!"

"Ooh! Ooh! That's one of the werewolves!" Albus cried excitedly, elbowing Michael which seemed to snap him out of the almost sleep he'd been in.

The boy was small in stature but still quite stocky and looked oddly a bit older than the others, he also looked incredibly nervous. His pale eyes bulged wide awake at the sound of his name and he approached the stool on trembling legs, shaking violently and looking as white as one of the ghosts. He looked like he was hyperventilating on the stool, Scorpius noticed hints of werewolf scars peeking out from under his clothes and recognized him as one of the sleeping First Years from the compartment he'd passed on the train.

" _RAVENCLAW!_ "

"Lucky," Antonius sighed as the boy ambled over to the Ravenclaw table.

August's expression softened as he greeted the newcomer and Professor Koray's children also both appearing to say friendly things to him, he wondered if the professor had told his children to be nice to the werewolves too. Endicott seemed to calm a bit at whatever they were saying and mustered a smile for them, hopefully he'd get a better reception then Hugo. The names continued to go by, Scorpius paying a bit more attention than usual partially because it was the last sorting he'd see and partially because he was curious about the werewolves and Martha's brother. The cocky First Year was still sitting beside her, if he wasn't her brother Scorpius was curious about him too.

"Griffin, Ben!"

"There's another one!" Albus hissed to them as a brown haired tall spindly boy ran up, contrary to the other werewolf seeming to just want to get it over and done with as quickly as possible.

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Griffin, Beth!" Professor Koray called as the boy headed over to the Hufflepuff table, Hugo looking ecstatic at the thought of more werewolves in his house. The girl looked very similar to the boy in stature and hair color, up close she had completely different features.

" _HUFFLEPUFF!_ "

"Are they twins?" Antonius wondered curiously while Hugo only seemed happier to gain a second werewolf, grinning wider then Scorpius had seen him smile since turning.

"No, just cousins," Rose provided.

The sorting continued, leaving just one werewolf and Martha's brother. Scorpius was actually quite glad he didn't know their names, it made it more interesting knowing the next name could be someone interesting. He recognized the cousins from the compartment with Endicott, if the pattern held the last was the boy who had curled up in a ball on the seat.

"Libra, Sebastian!"

"He's the last one," Albus whispered as the small, frail boy stepped up.

Even if Scorpius hadn't been told he was a werewolf, he would've guessed it. He had a multitude of scars that looked like the self-inflicted kind werewolves got when they attacked themselves, he also had a nasty looking scar that vanished into his hairline which he seemed to try to hide with his honey-colored hair. He stepped forward timidly, hugging himself protectively with his arms and keeping his head hung low.

"Booooo!" someone howled from the crowd, sounding like a girl.

The boy froze for a minute and swallowed with a sorrowful expression before continuing to the stool, everyone seeming to pretend that just didn't happen. His sorting wasn't as fast as the other two, time dragging by as his icy blue eyes darting around but seeming to deliberately avoid the students. It didn't take as long as Antonius but it was a good five minutes before the hat finally made its decision.

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ "

The boy took a deep breath before coming over to them, up close looking even weaker and was shaking slightly as he rubbed at the scar on his forehead also making Scorpius notice odd star-shaped scars wrapped around his wrists and really sharp teeth. Albus waved him over and let him sit beside them, seemingly intending to make good on Teddy telling him to be nice to the kids. He folded his arms and almost seemed to collapse, his body slumping as his head rested on his arms seemingly asleep. The full moon must've taken its toll on him, standing around waiting to be sorted probably hadn't helped his condition any.

Scorpius tore his eyes from the boy, turning his attention back to the sorting and waiting on Martha's brother to be sorted. Ls were quite close to Ss, since Seneca was Martha's father's name he thought there was a chance the brother would have the same last name if not he had no clue. No Seneca was called so he was back to having no clue what it could possibly be, they were running out of letters though and students until finally there was none left. Professor Koray looked down at his list and up at the lack of students in confusion, clearly noticing there was one name still but not that the boy was already seated.

"Webb, Andreas?" Professor Koray called uncertainly, everyone looking around in confusion. Andreas just watched lazily with his hand resting on his head until Martha nudged him, disrupting him from his perch and seemingly telling him to step forwards. He rolled his eyes but nonetheless stood, drawing the eyes of the school, "Webb, Andreas?"

"That is me and I pick Hufflepuff," Andreas announced before trying to sit down beside Martha again.

"You can't do that!" the Headmaster shrieked, Scorpius forgot his real name but he was just Weedy Larry to him.

"I believe I just did," Andreas commented disinterestedly as he sat.

"You have to get sorted! Everyone gets sorted! Get up there and be sorted!"

"I don't think so."

Martha nudged him, seeming to be urging him to go. He rolled his eyes even longer as he got up, striding towards the stool with the slightest of limps like he was recovering from an injury and as he passed Scorpius noticed similar signs of minor wounds healing to Martha. Andreas looked bored as he shoved the hat onto his head, after a minute it decided.

" _RAVENCLAW!_ " the hat cried and there was a stunted clapping from Ravenclaw as Andreas started to head back towards the Hufflepuff table again not theirs.

"Webb! You just got Ravenclaw, go sit at the correct table!" Weedy Larry yelled at him once more in anger at the disobedience.

"I _told_ you, I pick Hufflepuff," Andreas told him as if it were obvious.

"You don't get to pick! The hat chooses! Sit down at the correct table or I'm deducting points from Ravenclaw!"

"Oh no, not imaginary figures," Andreas complained mockingly as he glanced at the Headmaster briefly, "The horror."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw!" Weedy Larry shrieked as Andreas continued on to Hufflepuff, "Twenty points from Ravenclaw! Thirty points from Ravenclaw!"

"Andreas!" Martha hissed at her brother as he got nearer, he looked rather exasperated as she jerked her eyes towards the Ravenclaw table clearly indicating he should do as told.

"Forty points from Ravenclaw! Fifty-" Weedy Larry continued before Andreas headed over to join Ravenclaw with a hefty roll of his eyes, "Fifty final total then and detentions until Christmas for you insolence!"

"I'm so scared," Andreas mocked again but this time the headmaster chose to ignore it, Andreas did give his new house a smile though and a wave in greeting even if they were glaring at him over the lost points, "Hi _friends_..."

"What a prick," Antonius muttered.

"Now the sorting is concluded, dinner is served," Weedy Larry announced in a more reasonable non shrill tone and the food appeared on the tables as usual so they eat.

"Oi, Sleeping Beauty, wake up!" one of the new First Years called and jabbed Sebastian with the handle of his fork to startle him awake, "It's not nap time."

"Sorry," Sebastian mumbled and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I can't help it with the full moon."

"If you can't handle being normal for even the first night then you shouldn't even _be_ here."

"My Father says they shouldn't let werewolves even be here," a First Year girl said.

"Lay off him, okay?" Albus spoke up protectively.

"Or what?" the boy scoffed, "You're not a Prefect."

"He's not but I'm the Head Boy so shut it," Maurice growled and the pair obliged, Sebastian glanced at them sadly before starting to put food on his plate.

"And don't worry, not everyone's like that," Albus offered comfortingly, "I know it doesn't seem like that with people booing you but it's not that bad."

"I know, that was my sister," Sebastian shrugged.

"Oh, like some kind of joke-"

"Nope, she just hates me," Sebastian answered shortly and Scorpius noticed he was oddly dividing his food into three distinct thirds, quite focused on his task and not really looking at them.

"What are you doing?" Antonius wondered in confusion.

"Making it a balanced meal," Sebastian informed him and indicated the thirds, giving a weak smile and almost managing to meet Antonius' eyes, "Vegetables, protein, carbohydrates. That's a balanced meal. It's healthy, you should eat a balanced meal three times away."

"Or you can just take what food you like," Lily pointed out as Sebastian rubbed at the scar on his forehead again, shaking his head.

"No, I need to eat a balanced meal. It's healthy and… and I _deserve_ to be healthy just as much as everybody else does, I don't have to be weak," Sebastian said with a nod to himself, very much sounding like he was quoting something that had been said to him.

"Well good to know everyone in my year is either a jerk or a weirdo," Antonius grumbled, hopefully not loud enough to incur the wrath of the others in his year.

"Least you have us, Anton," Scorpius offered comfortingly and clapped him on the back, using the nickname the boy had mentioned liking before which he felt like using. After all, Calderon had given him a nickname in his First Year. Antonius smiled slightly.

"Hey Ashain, you any relation to the professor?" the mean boy from before asked curiously, turning back to him.

"He's my dad," Antonius pointed out and the boy looked surprised.

"Wait, so you're friends with the Head Boy _and_ a Professor's son?"

"Yep."

"Hi I'm Paul," the boy said, flashing Antonius a smile, "I think we got off to a bad start."

"And we are still are, I'm trying to have a conversation with my friends here," Antonius complained and Paul held up his hands.

"No problem, buddy."

Antonius rolled his eyes and they went back to their conversation free of more interruptions from First Years although he did find Lysander quite annoying, catching up more with his friends and talking with Antonius about classes. It was a Sunday so they would start right away, Scorpius was eager to get to it. Albus still seemed distracted, staring off at the Slytherin table now instead of the window and Michael still tired. Sebastian looked tired too but seemed to have discovered the enchanted ceiling, gazing up at in awe once he finished his food. He didn't eat desert.

"And now the feast is done, you shall retire to your dormitories for rest," Weedy Larry spoke when the plates had been cleared away, "The forest is forbidden to all students and we are again to play host to Aurors who patrol the grounds of the school for our own protection, I advise you treat them well and ensure they will keep this school safe contrary to what an ancient hat fears. Prefects may lead the First Years to their dormitories now, sleep well because the academic year starts tomorrow and I expect great things."

They started filing out, Antonius denying the rules to walk with them not the prefects supposed to be leading the First Years. They bade him farewell as they traipsed up to their own dormitories, Scorpius sharing still with Albus, Michael as well as Reuben Tear and Angelo Jordan who he wasn't friends with but he didn't pick who he'd shared with.

"Hey Michael," Scorpius called before his friend could go to bed, wanting to give him his birthday present now.

"Hm?" Michael wondered sleepily as he sat back up, Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the pocket watch his parents had gotten for him. They ironically had the same initials if the first and last name were reversed so he had simply done that, "A pocket watch?"

"Its magical tradition to get a pocket watch when you come of age," Scorpius pointed out, "I wanted you to get one too, I didn't think your family would. I know but you're muggle-born but I thought you should have one because you're a great wizard."

"Thanks," Michael offered quietly as he studied it, Scorpius gave him a smile before returning to his bed.

* * *

 **Part 4:** The First Day

* * *

Antonius found himself tossing and turning – as much as possible with Hope taking up half the bed anyway - that night, oddly so as he'd lived in the castle for years. But it was different, he wasn't also sharing his room with four other random strangers. He also hadn't failed to make his father's house, stupid hat. He did eventually manage to fall into an uneasy sleep where he was a small child and his dad wouldn't play with him because he was busy with Cassia, he ignored him more and more telling him he wasn't good enough until he was awoken by laughter. He sat up seeing several of his roommates scattered around his bed snickering behind their hands.

"What?" Antonius demanded of them suspiciously and Paul shushed him.

" _Look_ ," Paul giggled, gesturing to the bed beside Antonius' which belonged to Sebastian the werewolf. He glanced to see the boy was curled up in a ball asleep, Paul then pointed back to his own bed where Hope was also curled up in a ball asleep, "He's just like your dog!"

Antonius pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, First Years were so immature. Why hadn't he made Ravenclaw again? He wasn't like these idiots, so what if Sebastian wanted to sleep like a weirdo? No reason to laugh or even care. Bigger things were at stake, like the fate of the world. At least he wouldn't have to interact with them much, he had his sister and his friends - who for a wonder seemed to be paying attention to him for once – so he didn't need them.

He got up and ready for the day along with the others, finding it weird to be have a massive bathroom with multiple facilities and to be sharing it with a bunch of random kids instead of the smaller bathroom with his family. Sebastian was still sleeping when he left the bathroom, he probably wouldn't awaken without aid as from Alaric's memories he knew werewolves slept heavily following the full moon. He took pity on the boy.

"Sebastian, wake up," Antonius offer as he prodded the boy, Sebastian jolted awake, "Time to get up."

"Okay," Sebastian mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his icy blue eyes, his sleeve falling back showing off the numerous scars.

Antonius returned to getting dressed, wondering idly why Sebastian had so many scars as werewolves tended to attack themselves less on Wolfsbane. He got himself dressed and sighed sadly, he really had hoped he would be wearing blue and bronze today. He headed downstairs and joined his friends at the Gryffindor table except Albus who wasn't there for some reason, that was one positive at least although his dad had told him he could sit where he wanted regardless of house unlike that douche from last night who was Martha's brother.

"Oh come on, its breakfast!" Andreas protested incredulously when Weedy Larry shrieked at him once more for trying to sit with his sister.

* * *

Scorpius woke early the next morning, he was glad his mind seemed to ready for Hogwarts. He was more excited to be back then he thought he would be actually. He got up and was surprised when Albus sat up as well.

"You're awake?" Scorpius wondered of his friend in surprise, Albus was usually slower to wake up unless it was for once of his Quidditch practice sessions which this wasn't or he'd have no time before breakfast and class.

"Couldn't sleep," Albus shrugged.

He dragged himself out of bed, going to rouse Michael who tended to sleep more heavily so close to the full moon due to the exhaustion it wrought. They got washed and dressed before heading downstairs.

"Oh there's Olivia, I'm going to make sure she's alright," Albus said when he noticed the girl on her way into the Great Hall.

"I'm sure-"

"Hi Olivia!" Albus had already called as he went over to her, causing her to split off from her friends to talk to him.

"Never mind," Scorpius muttered as he and Michael continued on into the Great Hall without him. Joining Maurice who was already there and were soon were joined by Abby, Rose and Antonius all dressed up now in scarlet and gold like them. He smiled inwardly, "Sleep well?"

"I guess, it's a weird change," Antonius offered with a shrug as he started piling food onto his plate.

"Was the werewolf kid alright?" Rose asked.

"He sleeps curled up in a ball like weirdo but he was alright."

"Hey!" Cassia called and her brother turned in time to be hugged by her, she then slipped into the bench beside him and looked around, "Where's Albus?"

"Making nice with Vern's girlfriend," Scorpius answered with a shrug, he almost thought she looked disappointed while Sebastian took a seat near them who gave a questioning look to Cassia but said nothing as he started to select his breakfast, "So how was your break?"

"It was the best ever, Daddy started teaching us magic! He let me borrow his wand and everything, I did actual real magic with spells. Didn't I, Antonius?"

"You did," Antonius confirmed disinterestedly, likely as he was already aware of it.

"Daddy is the greatest teacher ever obviously so I did goo obviousl- What the bloody hell are you doing?" Cassia changing her tone mid-sentence as she caught sight of Sebastian putting his food into thirds once more.

"Making it a balanced meal," Sebastian repeated exactly what he'd told them last night, again not meeting anyone's eyes as he indicated the sections, "Vegetables, protein, carbohydrates. That's a balanced meal. It's healthy, you should eat a balanced meal three times a day."

"Who cares about that? You should just eat what you like."

"No, I need to eat a balanced meal. It's healthy and… and I _deserve_ to be healthy just… just as much as everybody else does, I don't have to be weak," Sebastian continue quoting himself pretty much word and nodded to himself, "Yes, that's what Leebin said."

"You know Leebin?" Scorpius wondered in surprise and Sebastian nodded meekly, still not meeting his eyes, "How?"

"He helps Still Human, he talks to me there. He wanted to help me," Sebastian explained before his expression saddened, "He used to anyway, he got captured by the Soul Eaters and they made him go mad. It's a fate worse than death Mordekai says, he didn't deserve that."

"No, he didn't," Scorpius confirmed although he knew what Sebastian did not about Leebin being saved, the conversation lulled awkwardly with that knowledge.

"Albus!" Cassia cried as Albus finally rejoined them, sitting up straighter.

"Hey," Albus greeted them distractedly as he hastily started putting food onto his plate.

"You're late."

"I had to make sure Olivia was okay," Albus protested defensively before looking he was going to burst again, he seemed to manage to hold them back but his voice still came out hoarse, "V- Vern would… He'd want her to okay."

"You're a good friend, Albie," Cassia offered and patted his hand comfortingly.

"Class schedules," Professor Longbottom said cheerfully as he came over to hand them out, he gave his daughter a smile, "Have a good year, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad," Abby smiled as he continued on and they glanced at their schedules.

"W- We won't have to hurt anyone in Defense Against the Dark Arts, will we?" Sebastian wondered fearfully.

"No, Dad always teaches the Wand Lighting Charm for the first thing," Antonius confirmed only glancing briefly at the schedule.

"Good. I don't want to hurt anyone," Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief before scratching at his the scar on his head, "Which class does Grant teach, do you know? I don't remember."

"You know Grant too?" Scorpius wondered again in surprise as Sebastian continued scratching at his scar, scowling.

"Not him but I know Wynona Grant, she's not a werewolf but she's engaged to Mordekai so she's with Still Human too. She said her father is a teacher here and he's nice."

"Well she's wrong," Antonius snapped, "Grant is an evil psycho, he tried to kill my dad and sister."

"And Marigold," Cassia added, sounding equally angry with the man, "And he tortured Daddy, _and_ he's a jerk to Slytherins."

"Oh, I guess he's not so nice then," Sebastian muttered, "Maybe Wynona is mistaken."

"Well you don't need to worry about it, your first class is with our Daddy and he's the greatest teacher and wizard in the whole wide world. And then you Seventh Years have him second."

"Why in the world do you know that?" Rose questioned of her in surprise, "Do you just know all the schedules?"

"No, silly, just Daddy's," Cassia laughed.

"First and Second Year schedules never change anyway," Antonius added.

"I hope Olivia's schedule isn't too stressful for her," Albus commented worriedly.

Scorpius had no idea where the sudden obsession with his dead cousin's girlfriend but he'd guess maybe it was part of his grieving, trying to be more productive than just crying all the time after seeing her upset too. Whatever helped him get through it. He was more focused on Antonius and talking to him, trying to get him feeling more comfortable and welcome in Gryffindor. They finished breakfast before the bell rang for first classes, forcing him to say farewell to Antonius and head off to his own first class.

* * *

Antonius found breakfast surprisingly pleasant, he found his sister's presence comforting and Scorpius was talking to him a lot taking his mind off his poor house. Or as much as Scorpius did, Antonius didn't think he was the best at making conversation. He almost forgot how nervous he was by the time the bell went for his first class, with his dad no less. He had to part ways with his friends then and sighed sadly, fearing how his dad would treat him now.

"It'll be fine, Professor Ashain won't care you got a different house," Scorpius assured him as the split off to go to their separate classes.

"I got a different house to my dad as well," Sebastian offered gently, "My whole family even. So- So you're not alone, I know what it's like too."

"Is your dad _also_ a professor who had to watch you get sorted into a different house?" Antonius demanded in a harsher tone then he'd meant to, Sebastian looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, no."

"It's the same, it doesn't matter if you get the same house as your dad or not. It's not like he'd abandon you too because you don't live up to being anything like him, would he?"

"I guess not, no."

"Exactly so you have no idea what it's like."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better," Sebastian offered sadly.

"Well don't!" Antonius snapped again harsher then he meant to but his nerves were getting to him, Sebastian kept walking with him though, "Are you following me?"

"Well yes, you actually know where you're going," Sebastian pointed out and Antonius supposed that was fairly logical and understandable.

"Well alright but just remember we're not friends, I already _have_ friends. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Oi, mutt!" a girl's voice snapped from behind them and to Antonius' surprise Sebastian's face lit up as he turned to face the speaker.

"Lauren! I thought you said never speak to me again," Sebastian cried happily and Antonius glanced to see it was an older Slytherin girl, definitely of NEWT age although which year he wasn't sure. She had frosty gray eyes but the same honey colored hair as him, they looked enough alike to be siblings.

"Eyes down, dog, you know better than to look in the eyes of people," the girl – presumably Lauren – sneered and Sebastian quickly averted his gaze as she approached.

"S- Sorry, I was just happy to see you. You said that you'd never speak to me again."

"I never wanted to," Lauren scoffed irritably, her expression twisted in hatred and her eyes burning with rage as she gazed at the young werewolf, "But then Hogwarts had the _nerve_ to allow you and your kind into the school, I mean I could understand - although not agree with -them possibly feeling obligated to allow the other dogs to finish their Hogwarts education since they'd started off human but to let in things they know right off the bat aren't human is just plain wrong."

"W- Well w- werewolves are p- people t-too," Sebastian stammered out, shifting uncomfortably and Lauren's eyes narrowed.

"Figures you'd let those dogs fill your head with garbage."

"It's not garbage, I had a hard time believing it too at first – a _really_ hard time - but it's true," Sebastian told her, sounding more sure of himself even if he didn't look it, "M- Maybe if you have them- us a chance you'd see it too."

" _You_ destroyed our family yet _I_ am the one with the faulty mindset? You're unbelievable, you self-centered piece of vermin trash," Lauren snapped and Sebastian quivered, his voice cracking as he clenched his fists.

Antonius wasn't sure whether he should do something, she wasn't doing anything _too_ bad and Sebastian had seemed happy to talk to her even now he made no effort to disengage her. He didn't want to get involved but it still wasn't a pleasant conversation and it felt wrong, he couldn't imagine him and Cassia talking to each other like that.

"I- Its n- not my fault, s- sometimes we're helpless when bad things hap- happen. We feel like th- they're our fault or ev-even someone else's just because it's easier than accepting we were powerless, that we had no control," Sebastian said with a nod to himself as if he was again recalling something said to him, probably by Leebin.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, you monster," Lauren spat with a shrug, "I just wanted to encourage you to drop out of Hogwarts, if you have any shred of decency left then you'll leave and never come back."

"N- No."

"So be it. Attention!" Laruen abruptly shouted and the students – mostly consisting of First Years on the way to their first class – paused, "Mostly to you little First Years, I just wanted to inform you that if you're _friends_ with my brother then you're _enemies_ with me and you don't want to be enemies to a NEWT age Slytherin unless you enjoy misery. You have been warned, spread the word."

On that note, she waved her wand at Sebastian. His legs buckled like he'd been hit with the Trip Jinx and he fell back, bouncing down the steps in a way that looked painful. Lauren gave a satisfied smirk and left with her head held high, Antonius decided he did not like her. The other First Years looked rather afraid and took a step further away from Sebastian, Antonius sighed as he went to help him up.

"Thank you," Sebastian offered as he took Antonius' hand.

"And don't worry, I'll talk to my dad about her," Antonius told him but Sebastian looked confused although still avoided meeting his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because she just threatened a bunch of people and tripped you down the stairs, that kind of thing is generally frowned upon."

"But I don't mind, she's my sister," Sebastian pointed out, he smiled weakly, "Isn't it great she talked to me?"

"You're weird," Antonius said with a shake of his head as he walked away from the boy.

* * *

Scorpius' first class was Transfiguration – or Arithmancy for Abby, Albus just had a free – which was just a single class so was spent mostly with Professor Durante talking about what to expect for NEWTs and what they'd be doing this year. After a break he had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Ashain talked much less about what was going to happen but instead had them recap previous things to know which areas needed more work. After that, it was time for lunch where they could catch up with Antonius.

Next was Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Hagrid introduced them to the Giant Squid and started telling them about it. Most of the class seemed quite fearful but it had saved Scorpius' life once before back in his first year so he was more than willing to volunteer to try petting and feeding it, of course they all had to in the end. Except Michael, he was allowed to sit out of it if he wanted due to feeling weak from the full moon still. He then had a long break while the girls had Muggle Studies, a single lesson Herbology where Professor Longbottom had a similar talk to Transfiguration.

Finally the day ended with Alchemy, like last year all but one day had it as the final lesson before dinner. Rojer hadn't changed, in fact he was probably wearing the exact same worn robes. As the son of the Ashain's ancestor Ashylos, he had the same dark chestnut eyes and extremely dark auburn hair associated with them although his hair looked faded in color though, it was much wavier too. Scorpius wanted to talk to him about soul.

"Hey Rojer, did you have a nice break?" Knight – Scorpius forgot his first name but he had a younger amputee brother who'd been bullied by James called Byron – asked cheerfully of the man, he wasn't very good at keeping his mouth shut in class but he always seemed good natured.

"Yes, for actually I did," Rojer offered surprisingly before catching Scorpius' eye, his expression darkening today slightly but he said nothing to him. Instead he cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, "Alright, today you will not have learn something new but instead I have want to test what you have remember from the last year which was really only just the few months ago. If you cannot remember from then, I have no hope for you that you will learn from this class. So to start off this last year, all I have want this class is for you to make something. Whatever you have want that you can do in one class, ingredients and equipment are in the same spaces as before so go."

They got to work, everyone seemed capable of at least doing something and Scorpius was no exception. He was a bit rusty but he did manage to still make an elixir, everyone else seemed to as well but then it was a small class and Rojer had made clear early on only those dedicated should bother. After that the class filed out, Scorpius stayed behind to help Rojer clean up as he usually did.

"So have you had come to your sense yet?" Rojer queried of him curiously, "Are you ready to let go the other soul?"

"No, I still intend to save my cousin," Scorpius admitted and Rojer sighed heavily.

"It cannot be done. Some of the times, you have to just learn to let things go."

"I have a plan and everything to get his body, so long as the fatal injuries are healed I'm pretty sure I can just put his soul back in and then he'll live and everything will be okay," Scorpius told him and Rojer just looked at him with very disproving, dubious expression, "Look it will, okay? That's why I wanted to ask you about some stuff to do with soul in order to have more chance of success."

"You have want to know more about soul?" Rojer wondered and Scorpius nodded, "Attaching souls to yourself is bad and will destroy you both, abandon your stupid plan of failure and let it go."

"No."

"Then I have nothing else to say to you about. Buh-bye."

"But I have-"

"Did you have change your mind in the last five second?"

"Well no-"

"Then my answer is still one of _no_ , I say buh-bye," Rojer insisted more firmly and gestured to the door.

"Do you at least want my help with-"

"No. _Buh-bye_."

Scorpius sighed as he left, hoping Rojer would come around or saving Calderon would probably be much harder. He was starting to feel more worried though, he'd thought Rojer would help him like he always had. Hopefully Professor Ashain would be more cooperative when he got around to speaking to him.

* * *

Antonius continued on to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, or as he more commonly referred to it 'home.' He usually spent his days sitting by the side with Cassia getting along with basic things like literacy or numeracy, if they were done they were allowed to go hang out in their quarters or just go wherever if they preferred. This time though, he'd be sitting as a student doing the class.

"Congratulations on making Gryffindor," his dad offered with a smile, giving him a slight one armed hug. Was he really happy though or just putting on a brave face as he cried inside?

"Thanks," Antonius muttered, wanting to say more but feeling afraid to as well not really having time as the class was coming in.

"And if you need anything or have any problems I'm still here for you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Look at Daddy's little boy," a passing student snickered to his friend.

Antonius tried not to feel embarrassed as he took a seat at the front of the class where his friends always sat, getting as close to Cassia as possible. He noticed Sebastian trying to find a seat but everyone claimed they were full, some muttering apologies about not wanting to incur his sister's wrath. Naturally, he ended up with Antonius because apparently in a class fifty percent Gryffindor he was the only one brave enough to let the kid sit by him not fear the wrath of some overdramatic – he wouldn't class becoming a werewolf as destroying the family as she'd claimed, hopefully his parents were more accepting - mean teenager. Sebastian was overdramatic himself, if they were siblings odds are they lived together and probably would cross paths so not a big deal she spoke to him.

His father began his class, Antonius wished he could say it was interesting but he'd sat through the same classes for three years now and could pretty much recite the lesson word for word. At least he was able to answer every question asked and earn plenty of points for Gryffindor, Sebastian seemed more interested in meticulously arranging school supplies on the desk in front of him into a neat line. He did look up whenever his dad was demonstrating something though, implying he was listening even if he wasn't looking. Usually it annoyed him when he noticed people not paying attention. He was already perfectly capable of casting _Lumos_ so the class didn't even teach him something new, it was funny seeing the rest of the class struggling though. Cassia could cast the spell now and she was two years younger than they all were. Sebastian took ages to do it, stuttering over the letters and frequently forgetting the wand movement even if it was basic.

After the class he had a break but couldn't stay with his family due to the fact his father didn't have a break but rather another class which ironically was his friends, he went to hang out with Hope instead. He supposed he'd have to get used to hanging out in these breaks with just his dog, not that he minded too much as he always found her presence comforting. After that he had Herbology with Neville, it was more boring in one way as it was just theoretically – as he'd been told First Year Herbology tended to be – but it was new information at least. Sebastian was still avoided but he didn't sit next to him, instead finding himself surrounded by people asking him about his dad and getting special treatment. He had lunch next with his friends, he was glad. He'd been worried they'd decide now he was in Hogwarts they could ditch him since he was expected to befriend the idiots his own age, laughing and joking about childish things like there wasn't a war going on.

"Are you going to make me sit at the house table at _every_ meal?" Andreas complained again of the Headmaster, apparently still failing to take a hint.

After lunch was the dreaded Charms class with Grant, he hadn't forgiven him for the things he'd done and still despised him. He wasted a whole double lesson having a class discussion about Charms, he was terrible person and a lousy teacher. And boring, Sebastian seemed to be struggling to stay awake. Antonius had sat with him again, deciding he'd rather sit with the strange werewolf then be pestered. His final class of his first day was Transfiguration but the first class with Ravenclaw, Penny was a nice person and he hadn't really tried Transfiguration so he was looking forward to it more. His Sebastian plan backfired though, the Ravenclaw werewolf sat with him and must've befriended Andreas the idiot so he was stuck with him too.

Andreas turned out to be smarter with Transfiguration then knowing what table to sit at, his hand shooting up for every question she asked and giving detailed intelligent answer with a cocky smile. It was really annoying, Antonius knew some of those answers but Andreas always seemed to put his hand up faster. Penny gave a talk introducing them to Transfiguration then had them turning matchsticks to needles, he thought it would be quite easy especially after Andreas did it perfectly on his first attempt but it frustratingly wasn't. Even Orlando Endicott – the Ravenclaw werewolf – had made his look more silver and he looked about to fall asleep, Sebastian was also failing but he also wasn't really trying due to his fatigue.

"Want some help?" Andreas asked him with a smug smile, "You seem to be struggling."

"No," Antonius scoffed, wanting to get it for himself. He thought his match was looking sharper at least.

"You're flourishing your arms too much," Andreas corrected him anyway, "Transfiguration is more precise, and your movements need to be more exact not so exaggerated the way you can get away with in other types of spells."

"I just said I didn't want help!"

"I heard what you _said_ but your frustration is pretty evident in you demeanor, I'm bored watching you struggle," Andreas commented lazily and Antonius gave him an irritated look, "It's easy really, Transfiguration has always been my favorite."

"If it's so easy why are you the only one to do it?"

"You have more experience with magic then the rest of the class like I do so it should be easy for _you_ , the others it's fine. In fact Orry is doing great there whereas you're just not trying hard enough."

"Thanks," Orlando offered brightly.

"I _am_ trying," Antonius protested defensively.

"Not hard enough clearly," Andreas scoffed.

"Well maybe I'd do better if you stopped annoying me!"

"Alright, I'll go back to watching you fail in boredom."

"Thank you."

Antonius kept trying it the way he was doing, very much wanting to prove Andreas wrong and shove it in his stupid smirking face. He continued to fail though, very reluctantly he started trying it Andreas' way. Which also failed miserably. Well not quite as miserably, he did manage to make his match go more silver before he ran out of time feeling frustrated with himself. Was this why he hadn't gotten Ravenclaw? Because he wasn't good at _Transfiguration_?

"How disappointing," Andreas mused on the way out, "The boy who stood against the Shadow Master can't even do the simplest of Transfiguration spells."

" _Prick_ ," Antonius muttered irritably under his breath.

* * *

 **Part 5:** Children Are The Future

* * *

 _Molly Mavis Weasley found herself standing on the edge of a river flowing idly, not quite a picturesque scene as on the other side was the rubble of somewhere destroyed. Her eyes were torn from it at the sound of a baby crying, she turned to see her Uncle Bill rushing over to it with baby Cres screaming in his arms._

 _"I'm sorry," Uncle Bill sobbed, tears starting to spurt from his eyes as he fell to his knees beside the river. Up close, she noticed Cres was bleeding from a gash in his arm which her uncle made no move to help him with, "I'm so sorry."_

 _Her eyes widened in horror as he shoved the infant into the river, muffling the crying. He held the baby under, Cres' little limbs flailing wildly and desperately but utterly uselessly to help him. The blood from his wound mixed with the water, turning the tide crimson. Molly's instinct was to help but she knew she shouldn't, this wasn't real and trying to interact with what she saw tended to just end the vision. She had to watch if she wanted to learn anything to stop it, no matter how disturbing the scenes were._

 _"I'm so sorry," Uncle Bill continued to cry, trembling as he drowned his baby grandson, "I didn't mean to, I didn't know. I'm sorry."_

 _Cres' little limbs stopped struggling and Uncle Bill moved his arms away, the baby sunk into the bloody water as the river ran red with blood. Uncle Bill wrapped his arms around himself, sobbing brokenly and continuing to apologize under his breath. Did he really hate his grandson's existence so much he'd murder a baby?_

 _She averted her eyes and now found herself looking into Dom and Aurelius' living room, a huge randomly rainbow colored Christmas tree in the corner of a room already drowning in festivity and discarded bits of ripped up wrapping paper. Two little girls were running around playing, one with Weasley red hair and one with Ashain auburn with a red-haired toddler hugging a stuffed toy ran after them but his little legs just couldn't keep up. Dom and Aurelius sat on the couch, the latter bouncing a baby on his lap. An older boy - although still too young for Hogwarts – clearly of Ashylos descent with a perfect face was standing by the tree holding up a broom, jumping up and down excitedly._

 _"You're the best, Mum!" the boy cried happily and threw himself at Dom, she smiled as she hugged him back._

 _"I love you too, Cres," Dom offered to the boy, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Just no flying without supervision till you get the hang of it, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _She glanced back to the right where Uncle Bill still sobbed alone by a river of blood, clearly Cres couldn't be murdered in infancy but also grow up. Conflicting visions, multiple possibilities. Uncle Bill already wanted nothing to do with him, was ensuring the better future as simple as keeping him away from him grandfather? Somehow she doubted it._

 _"You never know, I could be merciful," a voice she didn't recognize commented._

 _She turned to see a man walking from behind her, he had crimson hair with a slight wave to it and a mess of scars around his violet eye from the side she saw him from. He raised his hand and Cres was yanked out of the water, alive and crying again as his little limbs failed. He levitated the baby back to Uncle Bill, he grabbed the baby and hugged Cres close to him. He continued crying, starting to rock gently as he cradled his grandson._

 _"Wh-" Molly turned to speak to the stranger but he was gone._

 _Now she was confused, maybe this wasn't a true vision after all but a more cryptic one disguised as a real one. She hated it, her bloody inner eye needed glasses. She rubbed at her eyes which stung tiredly, she was asleep right now but wracking her mind with visions instead of proper sleep gave her little to no rest and she woke more tired than when she went to bed. Especially when she was trying to force the visions, she had to see to stop it especially since she wasn't sure she'd live for much longer._

 _"Why should you get any rest?" the man's voice taunted and she looked up to the sound of screaming, seeing the man standing in front of her with his arms folded, "I didn't."_

 _She felt her own skull tear up in pain unexpectedly, hearing a child screaming as she fell to her knees or rather a small child's knees. Suddenly she was a small child and she was pain, like in one of the visions of her torture the body she was in for this vision just hurt. Aching and throbbing, stinging from whatever damage had been wrought. This time it wasn't her own body though, some child instead._

 _She was shaking too, trembling violently as if from residual pain from the Torture Curse or maybe from the cold slicing through her. She looked down at the small hands, noticing layers of scarring from words engraved into the skin. A Training Tower kid, was this part of the training or something else? How was this relevant? She felt something wet coming from her ear and moved her hand, accidentally brushing her cheek she was shaking so badly and felt raised flesh. She ran her fingers over the cheek, it lines from scars. All around her eye. The man. Was he a boy now? She wetness dribble own her cheek and she moved her fingers to her ears, moving them back to see red. Blood._

 _"You're Oathan, aren't you?" Molly asked._

 _She glanced up to see if the man was still there, finding she raised her head as herself once more. He was still standing before her but the scene had changed behind him, she sighed as she got to her feet. It was a very familiar scene, a wasteland of ruin and flames pumping black smoke up into the sky. She kept seeing it, or variations of it that expanded on it. It meant they lost the war, the whole world was a wasteland of destruction._

 _"Why do I keep seeing this?" Molly sighed to herself._

 _"Because it's the most likely future," the man provided and smirked as she glanced at him, he took a few steps and gestured to the destruction, "Why do you expect to see different when absolutely nothing has changed? You keep looking to the future, this is the future."_

 _"Doesn't it bother you?"_

 _"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't," the man shrugged and held up his hands to conjure a scale, on one side holding up white light and the other black. He knocked it so it started swinging, each side being lowered and raised, "I'm a child right now but I have the potential to go either way, to make or break this world."_

 _"So you are Oathan Loren?" Molly pressed starting to feel a pain in her head but she ignored it, the man inclined his head sort of._

 _"I told you before you no longer have a name!" a disembodied voice yelled and she heard a child crying again, sobbing becoming a scream of pain._

 _"Where even are you right now?"_

 _"No idea," Oathan scoffed and hit the scales hard, so hard they spun around and the colors mixed into a gray vortex that disappeared into nothingness when he waved his wand at it. He studied it, "My Father got me this wand, you know? The Father who loved me, tried to protect me, comforted me when I woke screaming from nightmares from the Training Tower. The Father your cousin and my own murdered, saint or a sinner he was still my Dad and I loved him. But this-" he held the wand up to her "-this wand is all I have left of him in the world."_

 _"It means a lot to you, I can understand that," Molly offered and Oathan nodded as he put it away, "But I don't understand why I'm seeing you, do I need to find you? Can you win the war? How when you're a child?"_

 _"I can't when I'm child, why do you think you see me all grown up?" Oathan told her as if it was obvious, he caught her eye and held out his arms causing plumes of lava to erupt from the ground behind him casting ominous orange light over, "No one may give a damn about me now but I am a powerful wizard, Molly, and the way I've been treated, trained and raised I will grow up to be a force to be reckoned with - assuming I don't die or carve out my wrists first to escape the traumatic experience I've had living, of course – and I'll be one of the few people with the capacity to fight with the similar level of power and skill to the children of Voldemort. The war will end by my hands."_

 _"We can't wait years for you to grow up though, the damage is too bad by then," Molly pointed out sadly and swallowing nervously, gesturing around with hands she realized were trembling, "There has to be a way to stop the Shadow Master sooner."_

 _"There is," Oathan confirmed and poked the air between them, a light appeared where he tapped and he tapped twice more lower down very close together, the air around them rippled like the lights were stones tossed into water, "Time is like a ripple. There's three people with the potential to directly end the war, you then have people who have the potential to effect the individuals to do so or not, then people who have the potential to effect the people who have the potential to effect the individuals on whether they do whatever they do to influence the individuals to do so or not, then the people who have the potential those people then the people to effect those people to effect those people and… you get the point?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"This is me," Oathan pointed to the highest dot far from the others, "I'm the future but these two-" he pointed to the two close together dots further down "-are the present and near future, they could end the war. They could. But they don't have long before they lose their window and circumstances change it so they lose their chance to shine, if they fail there'll be no one else with the potential until I grow up. The most likely future is they fail, the world is ripped apart by the war and I'm the one who ends it for various potential reasons."_

 _"Why is it more likely two will fail to kill one woman in a time when everyone is trying so hard as opposed to one in a broken world twenty years from now?" Molly queried, her words starting to sound distorted but she ignored it as Oathan smirked and lowered his hands so the lights died. She'd have to wake up soon but she had to know._

 _"Maybe because the focus is just on killing one woman," Oathan told her as he stepped closer to her, catching her as her body started to collapse and her eyes closed as she heard children laughing. An image flashed before her eyes of toddlers running around playing, one with extremely dark auburn hair and one with night black hair._

 _"The Shadow Master has children?"_

 _"Not children, vessels…" Oathan whispered into her ear as the laughing stopped as a shadow engulfed the black-haired twin while the auburn bumped into a table, knocking some kind of orb into his grasp which flashed black and darkness swallowed her vision, "Even if she falls, they're left in a position to lay waste to the unstable world she left behind. By the time anyone notices it's too late to save them and too hard to stop them."_

 _"So it's not just Sal…" Molly mused as thoughtfully as she could when she felt like her head was imploding, she needed to wake up but she wanted to know more, "Can you at least tell me who the others are? The others like you who could end the war."_

 _"Brutus Ashain," Oathan breathed and she saw the lights once more, the lowest one flashing as if indicating it was him, "And should he fail… Well, you already know who the burden will fall too."_

 _Scorpius' face flashed before, smiling casually before flickering distortedly overlaid by fragments of darker hair and eyes. Just like it had been doing every time she'd seen him in visions since Calderon's, he'd done something she was sure of it. Something was wrong with him even if he denied it._

 _"You need to wake up now…"_

 _She felt rather than saw Oathan let her go as she then felt her body dropping, falling helplessly through non-existent space as more images flashed before her eyes. Austin holding a tiny newborn baby that wasn't his own, Brutus in tears pressing his lips against the love of his life for the last time, Antonius laughing with his crush, the blade used to torture Martha slicing through the throat of someone in Hogwarts robes, herself trying to save her sister who was clearly dead, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione being reunited, a small golden eyed child ordering the werewolf army to turn on the armies of the Shadows, Inferi clawing their way through Hogwarts, Vale lying in a hospital bed as Uncle Harry gently took his hand, Byron Knight crying brokenly as James prepared to continue his torture, Sequoia Pentakel proposing to Abby and finally Scorpius sitting beside a freckled gray-eyed girl, his face continuing to flicker as he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her, he kissed the girl. A full on, proper kiss on the lips. Of all the strange and disturbing things she'd seen, she never thought she'd see Scorpius kissing another girl. Let alone a kid who didn't look like she'd even hit puberty yet._

Molly hit the ground, literally finding herself hitting the floor in her room painfully but it paled in comparison to the overwhelming pain inside her skull. She pulled herself into a sitting position, clutching at her head and resisting the urge to scream it hurt so bad. She thought she was going to pass out for a minute as she leaned against her bed, just about managing to breathe through the pain.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that or if she did pass out for a while but it could be anywhere between a minute and an age before the pain started to recede. It was still hurting but at least she was capable of pulling herself shakily to her feet, a wave of nausea crashing against her so forcefully it knocked her to her bed. She lay on her side, breathing heavily to try quell her churning stomach.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, feeling like sandpaper grating over her raw eyes. She knew she shouldn't push herself to an unhealthy degree but she got more details and better visions that way, she was on borrowed time so she wanted to do as much as she could for as long as she could. She did _hope_ she wouldn't be captured and tortured, she didn't want to go through that – in truth it frightened her - but she'd also be a fool to ignore that likely possibility. It wasn't like she could tell people what she seeing, they'd be crushed to learn the most likely future was one of failure, destruction and death.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Austin complained and her eyes snapped back open as he hammered on the door, "You missed breakfast, get up already!"

She heard him stomp away and sighed, still feel exhausted as she sat herself up carefully to try not aggravate the nausea. She got herself up, washed and dressed though before heading downstairs doubting very much would happen today. Her and Aurelius' reconnaissance mission to test the borders of the Shadow Territory had put a damper on Varanian's plans to infiltrate it, the protections were good enough to even recognize and repel animagi while transformed. Even if they could get through, they'd be detected too quickly and if by some miracle they did get in leaving would have similar issues.

 _BANG!_

"Well done, Flan! That was really close," Austin exclaimed enthusiastically and she glanced outside to where he was trying to teach Flan, waving his wand to put out a burning half-exploded tree.

"I was trying to levitate that rock," Flan pointed out disappointedly, gesturing to a rock several feet away but Austin kept his encouraging smile though.

"That's why I said close not perfect."

She turned away and continued downstairs, she needed to talk to him at some point. Her future instinct was to confide him what she'd seen and he'd help her with figuring out this future stuff and how to fight it, her present instinct told her randomly dumping all this stuff on him wasn't the best way. Annie was in the kitchen brewing some healing potion, Varanian liked to keep their supplies up. She wasn't pregnant yet. Molly got herself some leftovers from the refrigerator, her nausea passing randomly although the head pain remained.

"You alright?" Annie queried of her in the tone Molly was sure she used on Scorpius, the tone suggesting she already knew the answer was no.

She still needed to figure out what the hell he had done to himself, it was bad for his health whatever it was and regardless how cheerful he was. Maybe he didn't know but she thought he did, at any rate she wanted to save him. She had to save him, the world, Oathan apparently and now children of the Shadow Master. The joy of being a damn Seer.

"Fine," Molly lied and shrugged, "Just had trouble sleeping."

* * *

"I'll just go speak to this man and then I'll be right back, okay?" Aunt Ginny said to him and Vale nodded his understanding, she gave him a patient smile, "Just stay here in this staff room."

Valerian 'Vale' Rooke nodded once more and she left to go interview her injured Quidditch person, that was why he was back in St Mungo's hospital. Or rather why she was there, he was just there because she was babysitting him while Daddy was at work. It made him sad to be back, Mummy had used to work here. She was dead now, Daddy had killed her. The toddler sighed sadly, sitting on the floor at the table and taking out a little toy car to run over it idly. The one thing he had Daddy hadn't taken from him yet, a gift from someone else he'd loved who Daddy had killed. Killed people were gone forever.

He ran the car over the table, for something to do more than anything else. People – except Daddy - seemed to like when he did things, it was _normal_. Vale didn't think he was normal. He heard the door and glanced up in surprise at Aunt Ginny being back so soon, it wasn't Aunt Ginny though but instead a boy of similar age to himself. He had wavy dark hair and a white mask covering his face, he closed the door behind him and scampered in shakily. Vale couldn't see his face but he thought he recognized the body language.

"Amadeus!" a man's voice bellowed.

The boy darted under a table beside the door, curling himself protectively in a ball and trembling in fear. Yep, that was exactly what he did when hiding from Daddy. Not that it ever worked, Daddy always seemed to know where he was and would hurt him with _Crucio_. A minute later a very tall, thin man burst into the room. He had the same dark hair like the boy, his eyes scanned the room darkly before spotting him.

"Excuse me, child, you haven't seen my son have you?" the man asked of him in the politest of tones with a smile but like Daddy, the smile didn't reach his eyes. He wasn't really kind, he was just pretending to be. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy under the table shaking more violently, "He ran off, he's small like you and wearing a mask?"

"No, Sir," Vale lied with a shake of his head, he was good at lying apparently, "I didun see anyone."

"Alright… Well thank you," the man said disappointedly, looking at him for a long moment and for a second Vale thought the man would come over to him but he turned and left instead, closing the door behind.

"You can come out now, he's gone," Vale offered to the boy, the child tentatively crawled out and walked over to him shakily. He took a deep breath, working up the courage to speak for once to this boy he felt a surprisingly instant connection to. He didn't know anyone else could have a Daddy like his, "That was your Daddy, huh?"

The boy nodded as he sat down, Vale figured he must also be quiet.

"You're Amadeus?"

The boy nodded again. Vale had been hoping for more of a response, he didn't speak much either but he still did and could. Surely the boy – Amadeus- could too, maybe he just needed to work up the courage himself first.

"It's okay, you know? I- I know what it's like," Vale admitted quietly, fearful of his father knowing but he didn't think this random kid was a threat and he seemed to know what it's like, " _My_ Daddy is bad to me too. H- He hurts me with magic… D- Does yours?"

Amadeus froze, catching his eye and Vale saw the surprise in his dark eyes. He hadn't expected to find anyone in a similar situation, Amadeus nodded slowly. _Still_ not talking.

"Can't you speak?" Vale prompted, Amadeus hung his head sadly.

Amadeus shook his head.

"Why not?"

Amadeus cocked his head to one side, his eyes fearful before he hesitantly removed his mask. Vale tried not to gasp, his face was horrible. The skin all black and blue, swollen too which was made worse by welts and cuts embedded in the brutalized skin. It looked raw and painfully but oddly most horribly of all was that he didn't have a mouth, there was just smooth skin where one should be. The man had made sure Amadeus couldn't talk by literally taking away his voice, not even Daddy did that to him. Amadeus put the mask back on, his head hanging sadly again.

"Your Daddy did…?" Vale started to ask but Amadeus was already nodding, Vale let out a breath. Clearly there were other ways to hurt people, "I'm sorry. It's hard when your Daddy hates you, I didun know I wasn't the only one."

Amadeus nodded before seemingly catching sight of the car, he picked it up and studied it for a second before putting it back. He pushed it gently, rolling it towards Vale. Vale was surprised, he was used to people grabbing things away from him not being gentle. He rolled it gently back to Amadeus, who did the same back to him. That was… kind of nice.

"My Daddy killed my Mummy, did yours?" Vale asked and Amadeus' dark eyes drifted to him in shock, probably a no.

Amadeus shook his head.

"Is your Mummy nice?"

Amadeus hesitated, seeming quite puzzled. He then held out his hand flat, moving it up and down on each side as if trying to say she was kind of in the middle while giving an awkward kind of shrug. Vale nodded in understanding and Amadeus pushed the car back to him, continuing the cycle. He tried to think what else to say, not wanting to just talk to not leave Amadeus out of the conversation but he could only ask yes or no questions which might seem annoying.

"My name is Vale so you know," Vale offered as he realized he hadn't told him this basic bit of information, "I… I'm glad I metted you, I can't most of the times cuz of Daddy but… you're not like most of the people."

Amadeus caught his eye and nodded slowly, it was the best he could do to speak Vale supposed. He thought it must be frustrating, it was hard enough not knowing the words to explain things but Amadeus had no words at all. Maybe it was better in a way though, Daddy didn't have to kill Amadeus to silence him from knowing he was bad. Vale hoped so anyway and felt his heart twist up in fear at the thought of getting the one person on the planet who could understand him killed, he didn't realize he was shaking until Amadeus patted his arm comfortingly.

"I'm back!" Aunt Ginny announced as she came back in and Vale felt saddened as it meant saying goodbye, "Ready to go- Oh, who's this?"

"Amadeus," Vale told her as they both stood, Amadeus fidgeting nervously, "We was playing. Amadeus, this is Aunt Ginny."

"You- You were playing? And with a friend?" Aunt Ginny wondered in surprise before smiling, "Vale, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you. Hi Amadeus."

Amadeus said nothing.

"Little shy, huh?"

Amadeus still said nothing. Vale didn't want to risk saying he couldn't talk in case she asked him why.

"Right well, that's okay but I'm nice I promise," Aunt Ginny offered with a patient smile that Amadeus was incapable of reciprocating with no mouth and a mask covered it anyway, "But we have to go now, ready Vale?"

"Yes," Vale said slowly and Amadeus handed him back his toy car, Vale looked at him for a moment before handing it back. Daddy would probably take it off him or destroy it eventually anyway and Amadeus' Daddy hadn't killed anyone… yet, it was probably better and safer with him, "I want you to have it. Take care of it."

Amadeus twirled it in his hand for a minute, probably wanting to say something but couldn't. Instead Amadeus just gave him a hug, Vale hugged him back and for the first time in a long time a weak smile cracked the corners of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3: Shifting Sands

_**Parts (9-12)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 3  
**

Shifting Sands

* * *

 **Part 1** **:** Trying Times

* * *

The week passed by and Scorpius found himself settling into his classes with ease, the familiar pace of classwork and homework. Except now Antonius was around more while Corin and Vern were not, Orous seemed to be taking this particularly hard.

"How are you liking NEWT classes so far?" Albus asked the albino pleasantly one of the days in the Library to work on homework.

"It's great apart from all the friends in my year being dead so all my classes feel bitterly empty," Orous quipped sarcastically and darkly, "Life is great."

"Maybe you should sit with Olivia and make sure she's alright if she's in any of your classes."

"What is your obsession with Olivia?" Abby complained of him, Albus had started worrying about her a lot and had started leaving them to go speak to her if he saw her.

"What's wrong with being concerned for my dead cousin's girlfriend?" Albus wondered defensively, "She's going through a lot with… you know plus the stuff with her family and NEWTs on top of everything, Vern would want us to look out for her."

"It's been two _months_ , she has her _own_ friends and her _own_ family where she survived pretty fine without you so far," Rose pointed out, "I'm sure she's fine."

Scorpius thought the others should just let Albus be, it definitely seemed like some kind of coping mechanism and a way to channel his grief into something more useful. He had seemed happier since he started spending time with Olivia, he just hoped Albus wasn't annoying the girl too much especially since she _did_ have some kind of family issues if what he'd seen on the platform was anything to go by.

"Hey Knight, you're close with Nott aren't you?" Scorpius asked of the Slytherin Knight in Study of Ancient Runes, a subject none of his friends – and seemingly none of Knight's – took so often ended up sitting near him.

"Do you call all Slytherins by their last names?" Knight wondered, sounding genuinely curious as he looked up from the work he was doing, "Or do you just not know my first name is Kenelm?"

"I just didn't know," Scorpius admitted and Knight – Kenelm – looked slightly bemused at this, "I know we've been in the same classes since First Year, I just don't pay much attention to names. Sorry. So do you-"

"Yes, Maximus Nott is my friend. What of it?"

"Well his sister was dating my friend who was… err… died," Scorpius offered, not sure the politest way to phrase it and not liking talking about his friend's death very much either, "And on the platform with her and No- Maximus, their father pulled that sibling away and said they were dead to him. Do you know what that's about?"

"Yeah…" Knight said slowly and ran a hand nervously through his short, "It's not really my place to say though, its private."

"My friend's just worried about her and its kind of infectious, I know she meant a lot to Vern."

"Alright," Knight sighed and seemed to think on it for a minute, "Well _basically_ Olivia had a falling out with her dad for… personal reasons and so he tried to throw her out but Maxie came to her defense, they fought- it did _literally_ come to wands and ended with their dad throwing the both of them out. They crashed with me for the night but their older brother Kyle has his own place in Hogsmeade, he heard about it and took them in so they've been living with him. Their dad was furious of course, disowned the lot of them and considers little Aloysius his only child now. Of course Aloysius doesn't care about that, sees them plenty here in Hogwarts regardless of his father's wishes. He's trying to get them expelled now, not sure his odds _but_ apart from that they're doing okay. It's rough but Olivia's getting through it, she has her brothers and they take care of their own so don't worry too much."

"What about the mother?" Scorpius prompted.

"Died a long time ago."

"Oh right, I didn't know that," Scorpius muttered in surprise, Knight gave a half shrug and went back to writing, "Thanks for telling me, I'm glad she's doing alright."

"No problem. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your friend," Knight offered gently, "I didn't really know him but he seemed pretty nice."

"Thanks."

Scorpius passed this information along to Albus, hoping it would help put his mind at ease. Alas, he revealed he already knew and continued to spend time with Olivia. In regards to his other friends, Rose and – surprisingly – Maurice were really focused on their schoolwork without a word on the war. Orous and Michael seemed generally unhappy or in bad moods but himself and Abby were alright at least. Antonius was somewhere in the middle, still not entirely pleased but definitely seemed happier to spend time with them in the Library for homework and at meals. They could help him if he needed too but he was pretty smart, although apparently not the best at interacting with his classmates.

"I was… I was wondering if we could work on our homework together," he overheard Sebastian asking Antonius as they entered the Library, "It's hard to remember all this stuff."

"No, I do my homework with my actual friends," Antonius turned him down and nodded to where the others were already sitting.

"Oh right, okay," Sebastian mumbled and gave a nod of acceptance as he shuffled off to sit alone.

"You know, we wouldn't have minded if your friend wanted to sit with us," Scorpius commented to Antonius as they sat down at their own table.

"He's not my friend, I just with him in classes because he's not as annoying as the people just trying to be nice to me because I'm a Professor's son," Antonius pointed out as if it was obvious.

"You don't think that's a little mean?" Abby wondered, the First Year looked confused.

"How is it mean? He doesn't have to sit with me if he doesn't like it, I've told him I already have friends."

"You know there's not a limit on how many friends you can have, right?"

"I know," Antonius muttered defensively and looked oddly nervous for a minute, Scorpius decided to change the subject.

"This time next week I've booked the pitch for the Quidditch tryouts," Scorpius announced, "So we'll have that."

"Cool, I want to tryout. Dad has taught us to fly sometimes over breaks so I know what to do, I was way better than the rest of my class," Antonius spoke up enthusiastically before actually laughing, "And Andreas' broom smacked him in the face! It was awesome, that guy is such a prick he deserved it."

"That's good because I was thinking of not trying out," Albus commented casually and their heads shot towards in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Albus Potter?!" Abby demanded of him.

"What?" Albus wondered defensively, "It's just a game, this is my last year of Hogwarts so my last chance to get good grades because my OWLs weren't great."

"But you _love_ Quidditch! And you _hate_ schoolwork," Abby pointed out, looking very concerned, "And you've worked so hard to improve your skills enough to make the team."

"Well isn't that all the more proof that I was never really good enough in the first place? Even now, I _know_ I'm the weakest member on the team. What's the point? NEWTs are more important."

"Since _when_?!" Abby shrieked incredulously.

"Look, I'm of age now and when I leave I'll be a proper adult," Albus said seriously, "Adults have responsibilities, bills to pay, people to provide for, stuff like that. Getting a good job is important."

"I can't believe you," Abby wondered, gaping at him in surprise, Albus looked annoyed.

"What? You complain I'm not mature like Sequoia but when I try to be mature you still complain at me?"

"If this is your way of impressing me just _don't_ , I'd rather you be happy and spend the final year doing something you love then sacrificing it to try prove a ridiculous point."

"I'm not!" Albus protested, "Priorities just change, okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm with Albus," Michael offered tiredly, "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Are you kidding me?!" Scorpius burst out in frustration, " _Both_ of you want to quit on me now in the _final_ year?! Come on! You can't just leave me all alone, this is the last year, the last chance we have to win the Quidditch Cup. You don't see me quitting."

"With all due respect, mate, we're not as good as everything as you are," Albus pointed out.

"Besides you can't quit you're the Captain, I checked," Orous added unhappily.

"Not you too, Orous!" Scorpius complained but the albino shrugged.

"My heart's just not in it anymore. The war is more important."

"Okay, I'm confused," Rose spoke up, looking up the work she'd be scribbling at the whole time, "Did you and Maurice switch personalities? What is the deal here?!"

"Maurice is just a hypocrite."

"Orous is just a hypocrite," Maurice said at the same time as Orous spoke, earning a crimson glare from his twin.

"Well whatever I guess," Scorpius muttered unhappily, in an instant losing his enthusiasm for flying. He supposed it didn't matter really, the war _was_ more important. Which reminded him he still needed to talk to Professor Ashain, the hard part was getting him alone but he still needed to talk to him about Brutus.

* * *

Brutus Ashain stood outside of the door, sweat dripping from his brow as he tried to work up the courage to go inside the room to face _her_. He paced to try walk out his nerves which felt somehow like maggots writhing in his gut, he even managed to approach the door several times but when he'd reach out his shaking hand to grasp the handle he'd have to pull it back like it was fire. The guards were trying very hard to keep their expressions blank.

He couldn't blame them for being amused to confused by his behavior, he didn't know why this was so hard either. This should be nothing to him, of all the things he'd have to face and do _this_ of all things shouldn't be affecting him so much. It was one woman. A prisoner. A mudblood without a wand. But the thought of meeting his mother for the first time tore him up inside, the mother who'd thrown him away like trash within hours of his birth. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or punch something or blow something into smithereens.

In truth he'd never expected to see her, not since childhood when he'd had to accept the realization that his mother didn't love him or care about him or want anything to do with him. Yet here they were, in their conquest of the United States they'd identified her as the very same English-born Mary Hawker who'd given him life, a deformed life due to her mudblood status which she had then abandoned him for. He hated her, he hated her so much and it would be so easy to just order the guards to go in there and end her life. But he couldn't. He wanted to meet her for the first time, lay eyes on the heartless birth and tell her…

Fuck it. He just had to do it.

With a surge of courage he stormed over to the door, tearing it open and stomping in to see his mother for the very first time. She was somewhat smaller then he'd expected although had broader shoulders like he did, her hair was curly and mostly gray with some faded mousy brown left over from her original hair color. Her eyes were also brown, set into a face lined with age and focused intently on him when she saw him. She didn't move or speak though, just continued sitting at the table – well she was chained to it - gazing at him. He swallowed.

"My name is Brutus, I am your son," Brutus told her just in case she didn't know.

"I know," Mary whispered, opening and closing her mouth again as if trying to try the right words, "I-"

"Look, I don't want to hear anything you have to say, okay?" Brutus tried to snap, tried to sound threatening but the words came out cracked over the lump in his throat while he fought back the treacherous tears pricking at his eyes, "I just wanted to see for you for once in my life and tell you that- that you were wrong. To leave me, you were wrong. People _shouldn't_ abandon their children, I was a newborn, I was completely innocent and you threw me away like I was nothing. And for what? Because I look weird? So what?! It's not my fault I was born deformed, it doesn't make me any less of a person but you didn't care. But you didn't care, you didn't care about your own child."

"Brutus-"

"Shut up!" Brutus snapped, feeling the tears stream from his eyes. He wiped at them with his shaking hands, stupid weak body. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, he just wanted to say his bit and get out of there, "I know I'm not perfect, far from it. I've made mistakes, I've done bad things, I've hurt people and I've killed people. I was a Death Eater, I'm a Soul Eater, I'm married – sort of - to the freaking Shadow Master herself but you know what? I'm a better person then you, despite that I'm _still_ a better person then you are. Because I love my family, even when they have different beliefs in the war to me I still love them and I still try to protect them. I have two beautiful sons who mean the world to me and even if they were completely deformed I'd still love them more than anything, I had a six-fingered stillborn daughter and I still miss her, I love her and she never even got to live. "

"Brutus-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Brutus shrieked, giving up stopping himself crying now as the wound left from his mother abandoning him just seemed to bleed. He just wanted his finish his speech and leave, walk away from her and never come back just like she had done, "I'd _never_ abandon my own children, my own family like you did. That was wrong, you were _wrong_. I didn't deserve to be abandoned like that, _no_ child does. I don't have any delusions I'm a great person or that everything I've ever done was good but I _know_ I'm still a better person then you are and… and I just wanted to tell you that. Goodbye, Mother."

On that, Brutus turned on his heel and stalked towards the door.

"BRUTUS, WAIT!" Mary shrieked and he heard the chair scrape on the ground and the chains clinking as she must've stood to try follow him, he stopped in the doorway gripping the frame and closing his eyes. One more step and he never had to face her again… But he was mildly curious what she thought she could possibly say in her defense, "D- Do y- you want to know wh- where you were b- born?"

Brutus was so surprised at the unexpected question he opened his eyes and glanced back to her, noticing her face was also wet with tears.

"The Leaky Cauldron. You were born in the Leaky Cauldron," Mary said very quietly, "I was staying there, on the verge of being thrown out because I didn't even have enough money to cover for the next week. I'm not the smartest witch in the world, I did mediocre at best on my exams combined with pregnant and a muggle-born it was hard to find work after I left Hogwarts. I couldn't even ask my family for help, they'd fallen on hard times themselves and I'd make things worse. I had nothing, nothing but a baby in my belly and no way to provide for you."

"S-"

"Just listen," Mary interrupted and swallowed, trying to wipe at the tears dripping from her eyes, "I- I gave birth to you alone, I called for help but with the New Year's celebration no one heard. I didn't care that you were deformed, I'd known you might be. If you brew Contraceptive Potion incorrectly not only can it fail but it can cause deformity in the baby, it's my fault and I still _loved_ you anyway. But I knew I couldn't take care of you, I was on the verge of being on the streets for Merlin's sake and I wanted you to have a better life then I could give. The only thing I wanted more than to hold you forever was for you to be happy, to have a good life. I had nothing but Aurelius… Aurelius had everything, he had wealth and pure-blood status. That was really important back then, whether you cared about blood purity or not the Death Eaters did so being pure or around them was safer than being a muggle-born or around them. Aurelius is a very caring person, I was sure he'd love you as much as I did and that he'd take good care of you."

"B-"

"I SAID LISTEN!" Mary sobbed, seemingly giving up wiping away her tears, "It was the hardest decision I ever had to make and the hardest thing I've ever had to _do_ in my entire life, I knew if I waited I'd never have the courage to go through with it. So I used the last of my money making sure you got to him, I tried to write you a letter but I was crying so much I couldn't. I waited, watching in the dark until Aurelius got to you and took you inside safe and sound. I didn't have the courage to face Aurelius, he took the breakup really badly I just couldn't face him. I could never bring myself to have another child, I felt so terrible even if it meant my husband leaving me. Walk away, kill me, lock me up, hate me, whatever you want but I just wanted you to know that I _did_ love you a- and I'm glad. I'm glad I got to meet you before I died and I'm sorry, I never wanted you to feel hurt."

Brutus opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of what to say to that. He couldn't. He couldn't face her right now, it was too much to absorb. He walked away still tears.

* * *

Despite all his fretting, when the time for the Quidditch trials both Albus and Michael did trudge along – albeit reluctantly – down to the pitch to try out. True to his word, Antonius had come down to compete as well. He was hoping the team would stay much the same as last year although he would have to replace one of the Beaters due to Roxy graduating already, in fact it made him realize both Ravenclaw and Slytherin would have new Captains due to their prior ones graduating. This could be both good or bad depending on who the replacements were. Scorpius really wanted to do a much better job as Captain this year.

As usual he tried to weed out the weak first so to speak, those who were just too poor of fliers to even try for the specialized positions. As usual, most to fall were first years. Some were outright bad – Sebastian kept falling off his broom for instance, he still determinedly would get back on no matter how many times or from how high he fell – while others had potential but still much in need of training like Paul. Antonius did manage to get through, he wasn't perfect but he did do better than the other First Years and some of the poorer fliers older than him too. He had to let the poorer ones go.

"Okay can everyone left go to the position they would like to try out for, Chasers right, Beaters left and Keepers in the middle," Scorpius told the remaining ones, "As I'm Captain and Seeker, you can only tryout for _reserve_ Seeker but if you'd like that come stand by me."

"Err… I don't know which one I'd like to be?" Antonius whispered to him.

"Err… then just try out all of them, see which one feels more comfortable for you. I'm doing the Beaters first so stand with them for now."

"Okay."

"Alright, Beaters up in the air," Scorpius called out louder to the assorted students.

He had the Beaters fly up and try bat through the hoops just as a stationary target, he then had the others fly up for the Beaters to try hit and to test the dodging ability of the others as well. Kemen Arkaitz was definitely staying on the team from last year, he had force and aim from his prior practice. He actually went with the scrawny Creevey kid for the second, he didn't look very strong but he hit surprisingly hard and extremely quick which he thought would complement Kemen Arkaitz well. Unfortunately Antonius just… couldn't hold a bat to the others really, he wanted his friend on his team but picking fairly came first.

He had the Keepers go next and it was no contest, Rufus Rhett had been essentially groomed to replace Molly and been a reserve for years. It showed, no one else was even in the same league as him. It made it easier to test the Chasers now there was a good Keeper to practice against as well as passing amongst threes to get there, Michael continued to rocket his way to victory although was less enthusiastic. Antonius did much better here, with some practice he could be good but as it stood there were better people. Albus lacked in flying skill but had good Chaser skill to make up for it with his practice, Montague Stanton was still solid from last year and the trio already worked pretty well together. It was closer but they were still his best bet so he'd stick with them, finally it was just his reserve Seeker. He just released the Snitch and timed them to see who caught it faster, Lily won followed – surprisingly – closely by Antonius who surpassed the final contestant.

"Okay so I've made my decision, the team stands as myself as Seeker, Albus, Michael and Montague as Chasers, Kemen and Creevey as Beaters, Rufus as Keeper and Lily as reserve," Scorpius announced and people started trudging off disappointedly, Antonius hung his head so Scorpius put his arm around him, "Hey look you did great, _really_ , I'm not just saying that. Just keep up the practice and I have no doubts you'll make the team next year."

* * *

 **Part 2:** Proposals

* * *

 _Wizard Eugene Rooke married muggle Betty Buckley on the year anniversary of first meeting, a week after she became old enough to do so. Eugene was not a very talented wizard – even having to repeat his final Hogwarts year due to poor grades – and instead settled on a more mundane career, opening a sweet shop and selling candy. It was a small shop in a small town home to both muggles and wizards, it never gained the notoriety or produced the same wealth as more famous sweet shops like Honeydukes but the couple were happy with their simple life. Happy but for their want of a child, after twenty years of failed attempts to conceive they'd all but given up when Betty fell pregnant._

 _The couple were overjoyed to welcome their long awaited child to the world and on August 26th 1986, their one and only son Celestine Eugene Rooke was born. Finally having the child they'd craved, they were more than happy to shower him in affection wanting nothing more than for the boy to be happy. He was the apple of their eye, given all the attention he desired, the best toys or - at least the best the couple could afford – and all the sweets he wanted. As a result of the indulgence he went from a chubby toddler to a plump child, as long as he was happy the couple couldn't care less._

 _And Celestine was happy, to the point his parents suspected he was a squib for the longest time as nothing upset him enough to trigger magic. He was kept safe and sheltered in his small town, would-be bullies bribed into being friends instead by free candy from the shop and anything dark or potentially upsetting kept from him. They let him believe the world was wonderful and encouraged him it always would be as long as he was kind and good, love made the planet turn and anything else was of lesser importance. He grew up filled with fairy tales, wars were a bad thing of long past and prejudice didn't exist._

 _When darkness started to creep back into Hogwarts, they decided to homeschool him when he was old enough as it was unsafe. When the threat spread to the rest of the Wizarding World with the danger of escaped mass murderer Sirius Black or the seeming resurface of Death Eaters at the World Cup, they merely kept Celestine closer not wanting to frighten him or ruin his oblivious innocence. Even when the Dark Lord himself was confirmed to have returned and the war waged again, they never told Celestine why they were so tense and hoped it would just pass without effecting them like it had once before._

 _A hope that proved to be futile as both Hogwarts and the Ministry were taken over by Death Eaters, by the Dark Lord. With their fall introducing a new law to force compulsory Hogwarts attendance for all half and pure bloods, on one hand they felt relief their son's inclusion indicated he wasn't about to be dragged off for 'stealing' magic but on the other, the world was a scary place for their little boy outside of the town._

 _They had no choice though and were forced to scrape together the money they hadn't realized they'd need to afford his Hogwarts supplies, having to buy some things second hand and were unable to afford him a pet. Despite their own reluctance they tried to make it sound good for Celestine, after all it was Hogwarts so how bad could it be? They still needed the same supplies so maybe there wouldn't be a lot of change and their son could still be happy, Celestine became excited at the thought of learning magic and making magical friends._

 _He skipped onto the platform singing cheerfully, not noticing the tension in the air. His parents smothered him with kisses, cuddling him goodbye. He waddled onto the train, waving them goodbye with a big smile they shakily tried to return to try keep his spirits up. It was the last time they'd see their son smile for a long time._

* * *

"You did great!" Cassia cried excitedly as she ran down from the stands to give her brother a hug after the tryout, "Way better than those other First Years, I'm sure you'll make the team next year."

"Thanks, Cassia," Antonius offered going to hug her back but she'd already abandoned him to run over to Albus.

"You did great too, Al!"

She struck up a conversation with him as they started to pack up the equipment or start to head back to the castle, it was only watching her walk away that it dawned on Scorpius what this meant. If Cassia and Antonius were here then Professor Ashain was likely alone right now, he could finally talk to him while he was reliably alone.

"Can you put this away? There's something I want to do while I have the chance," Scorpius said to Michael and Rufus Rhett who were helping him pack things up.

"Sure," Michael agreed and Rufus gestured for him to go on.

Scorpius hurried back to the castle, able to walk much faster alone then chatting in a group like the others. He didn't even bother changing out of his Quidditch robes first, going straight to Professor Ashain first as he wasn't sure how much time he'd have. He wished he had the Map on him to check to make sure but he didn't usually keep it on him for Quidditch practices on matches, oh well he'd _probably_ be alone. Scorpius headed into the classroom, Professor Ashain was at his desk seeming to be marking homework.

"Oh hey Scor," Professor Ashain greeted him in slight surprise but seemed in good spirits nonetheless, they did have a good relationship, "How did my son-"

"Are you alone?" Scorpius asked, wanting to cut to the heart of the matter in case Cassia returned and the professor's expression sobered as he nodded. Scorpius whipped out his wand, nonverbally closing the door and putting up an anti-eavesdropping charm as he approached, "I really need to talk to you about something."

"I figured," Professor Ashain muttered and gestured to the door, looking somewhat worried now, "Is it something to do with my son? Is he-"

"He's fine," Scorpius brushed him off, "I want to talk to you about your brother."

"What about him?" Professor Ashain wondered suspiciously, putting down his quill and seeming slightly tenser in his body language like he was nervous. Scorpius took a breath, trying to figure out how to put this nicely.

"A few months ago when Brutus brought us back… Well some of the things made it sound like he was in contact with you."

"Really? Weird," Professor Ashain scoffed but his tone didn't quite seem genuine enough, "I haven't. Obviously, I mean he's a Shadow Lieutenant and all…"

"Are you really going to lie to me?" Scorpius wondered, feeling somewhat surprised at the professor's lack of admittance after everything they'd been through. Professor Ashain shifted uncomfortably before sighing.

"Well what do you want me to say? My son was missing, my _son,_ my own child. I'd have done anything in the world to save him, Brutus isn't wholly bad and I felt like he was my last chance."

"I don't blame you, not even slightly," Scorpius admitted and held up his hands in innocence, Professor Ashain looked a little puzzled, "In fact it's a good thing."

"It is?"

"I need to speak with him."

"What? Why?" Professor Ashain questioned in shock and it was Scorpius' turn to shift uncomfortably.

"I… I can't tell you but it's important," Scorpius pleaded and the professor's expression shifted between suspicious and uncertainty, "He may be my last chance too."

"Well just because I _was_ in contact with him, doesn't mean I am _now_. I do still want the Shadows to lose."

"You know how though, I'm sure if you asked he'd come running," Scorpius pointed out and the professor averted his eyes, "Will you help me?"

"No."

"No? Come on! I helped Antonius, I really, _really_ need this," Scorpius protested and begged desperately as the professor shifted again, " _Please._ "

"I'm sorry, okay? But… Brutus helped too and he's my _brother_ , despite his side I don't want anything to happen to him," Professor Ashain offered defensively looking torn, "I can't in good conscience lure him into a Gray trap."

"It's not a trap, I swear!" Scorpius insisted truthfully, earning him a glance, "Gray doesn't even know I want this, none of my friends do, none of my family nor even my girlfriend knows. No tricks, no traps, you and he can take whatever precautions you want. I just need to _talk_ to him."

"Well…" Professor Ashain started to say before sighing heavily, "I… I'll _ask_ him about it, okay? He could still say no."

"That's fine," Scorpius nodded with a small feeling of relief flowing through him, if Brutus wouldn't even agree to a meeting there was no way he'd help him with Calderon so if he refused it sucked and made his task a whole lot harder but it wasn't something he could force since he'd have to trust Brutus' word to some degree, "Thank you."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Varanian questioned and held up the engagement ring to the grave he sat cross-legged in front of, of course he got no answer from his dead wife nor did he really expect one. He lowered the ring and looked down at it, however he didn't feel like he was drowning in guilt like he probably once would have, "I know it seems really weird, Ethel, to sit here and ask you this about this engagement ring when you're my _wife_. But that's just why it's weird for me to think about proposing too, you've been my wife since I was eighteen years old. Even when death did us part, I always loved you.

"I do still love you, even to this day but…" Varanian trailed off for a second and sighed, "Now I have Annie and I love her, she's nothing like you but I think you'd like her. She's incredible, a really strong person and a lot of fun to be around, she's witty and funny and kinder then she'd like people to think. She makes me happier than I thought I could be ever again, ironically when we're in the pit of this insane war that we're kind of losing but we're not going to stop fighting and knowing the face of the enemy does make it easier to know who to go after but, I disagree. Whether I die sooner or later, I don't to die without having being married to Annie.

"But then there's you," Varanian pointed out and finally looked back up to the words engraved into the stone, speaking quieter and feeling tears prick at him behind his eyes, "And you gave your life to save mine. I didn't want you to do that but you still did, no matter how unhappy I was I honored the life you gave me. I tried to live my life without you, without seeing our children grow up… I'd have traded places with you in a heartbeat, I'd want you to _live_. Live your life to the fullest, I'd want you to try find happiness again - both in life and in love – if you get that lucky, I wouldn't want you to feel bad for moving on while I was dead. I'd be happy if you were alive not alone bound by the ghosts of the past, you'd be living for both of us now- living for _all_ of us. And… And well, I can only imagine you feel the same or similar.

"So what do you think?" Varanian repeated, wiping his eyes and trying to smile. Obviously, he got no reply, "I know you can't answer, I guess I just wanted to get it out of my system because I've been trying to work up the courage to do this for months now. You still mean so much to me even to this day, it's just strange thinking of the future again and a future without you. I just have to end this damn war first but I digress once more, you want a stepmum kids?"

Varanian glanced to the smaller graves for his three dead children, they'd all be adults now if they'd lived. But they hadn't. He still missed them, he still loved them but for the first time in a long time he wasn't eager to die and join them soon. He felt the breeze brush through his hair and sighed once more as he stood and pocketed the engagement ring, he should be getting back.

"Bye," Varanian whispered as he waved his wand, conjuring more flowers over the graves of his family.

* * *

Feeling good about Professor Ashain agreeing to solicit his brother for help and satisfied about having a productive day, Scorpius returned to his dormitory to change before heading down to the Library where the others had gone to work on homework already. They worked and talked as usual, waiting for Orous to join them when the Hufflepuff trials ended. Albus and Michael had still tried out despite their prior hesitance but were less than enthusiastic about it when the girls brought it up, Scorpius hoped they'd be more enthusiastic playing.

"Hello _friends_ ," an unfamiliar voice offered abruptly, Scorpius barely had time to glance in the speaker's direction before Martha's brother Andreas Webb sat in the seat beside him with a friendly flash of a smile, "What's up?"

"Go away," Antonius complained immediately with a glare at the boy but to the contrary, Andreas put his feet up on the table comfortably. Scorpius also had to do a double take on his uniform, he wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Did- Did you transfigure your tie into a bowtie?" Albus questioned of Andreas.

"Why yes, thanks for noticing," Andreas offered cheerfully with a wink, Albus looked at a complete loss.

" _Why_?"

"I like bow-ties more than regular old boring ties," Andreas answered with a shrug before looking thoughtful, "They get in the way less too."

"It's against the school rules," Rose pointed out strictly and Andreas laughed.

"So what? They'll take away a few imaginary points? I'm so scared," Andreas said mockingly, only making her eyes narrow further, "They have all these bizarre nonsensical rules, it's stupid."

"Hogwarts isn't stupid," Antonius snapped defensively.

"Its rules are. Or at least some of them," Andreas insisted but Antonius continued to glare at him, "What does it bother you? Are you going to go complain to Daddy?"

"No. Just go away, go to hell."

"Already been there, it wasn't pleasant so I'd rather not go back," Andreas quipped and Antonius only glared more.

"Did you actually want something?" Maurice demanded of him and Andreas shrugged.

"Not really, no. I just thought we could hang out and be buds. Friends. That's what normal people do, right?"

"If he's staying I'm going," Antonius decided as he stood, packing up his stuff.

"You don't have to go-" Scorpius started to say.

"It's okay, dad can help me with this instead."

"That's good, you need help because you have those goblin rebellion dates mixed up," Andreas commented and Antonius threw him another glare before leaving, "See you in class!"

"What is your problem?" Scorpius demanded of him as Antonius left, promptly ignoring the comment.

"Well Antonius is kind of a prick."

"What? He's the sweetest boy," Abby protested defensively.

"He is not," Andreas scoffed, "He sits with Sebastian because his unpopularity keeps people away, doesn't care about him or consider him a friend and is even open about it. That's kind of a jerk thing to do, aside from being stuck up and standoffish on top of that and he's not even that talented."

"Are you sure you're not confusing him with yourself?" Rose complained, he actually looked offended at that.

"Hey, I actually _care_ about my friends."

"Didn't you just declare us friends when you sat down?" Abby wondered.

"Yes!" Andreas agreed with a wide grin, "It's fun making friends and its pretty neat really, people here actually have personalities and thoughts and stuff. You know? They aren't just brain dead soldier zombies, its great getting to know people. Besides, your brother speaks highly of you and from the way Martha talks, Scorpius is the single greatest person on the planet."

"You know August?"

"Martha talks about me?" Scorpius wondered in surprise.

"Of course I know August, we're both Ravenclaw and he is a prefect. He's pretty great. Helpful, really smart kid," Andreas answered before glancing to him, "And yes. When she's in a good mood, she never shuts up about you. And thanks a lot by the way, I just had to sit through several hours of boring broomstick trials to support my sister who wants to play because of you."

"Well I didn't- Wait did she actually make the team?"

"Yep. She-"

"Oh please, just cut the crap," Maurice complained, cutting him off and sharing a glare to Andreas who looked at him innocently, "You're here to spy on us and that's all."

"Oh so cynical, soldier boy," Andreas said with a sigh.

"Like you're any different. Did you pass the test?"

"Well yes-"

"Then you're nothing but a murderer," Maurice told him firmly and for the first time in the conversation, the smile was truly wiped from Andreas' face. All joy vanishing to be replaced by an expression of utter seriousness that made him look older, Scorpius noticed the shadows under his eyes and the guilt in his eyes, "Whose side are you on?"

"I haven't decided whether I will do what my brother asked of me or not," Andreas admitted in a serious tone so different he almost seemed like a different person, "But I do know I have to at least _look_ like I am doing something because there's a secret spy around, Stephan would probably jump at the excuse to kill me. Unlike Martha, I _know_ there's no possible way for the war to end good for me but unlike Ethan, I want to enjoy whatever time I have left and do what I can to keep the people I care about alive too. That's the side I'm on."

"Y-"

"Have a nice day," Andreas interrupted, giving a weak smile of farewell as he left.

* * *

Varanian then turned away and disapparated, returning back to his base. He was greeted by the sound of explosions, Molly and Leebin were blowing things up apparently. Or probably trying not to, still those Silencing Charms were earning their keep right now. Varanian didn't like to think of people as a lost cause but… he really had no idea what else to do with Leebin. Like Calderon he had outburst of magic – usually explosive - when he was emotional but whenever he tried to cast any spells, it came out like an outburst – again, usually explosive - not whatever the spell was supposed to be. In a month, he'd still had no luck giving Leebin any kind of control, not even to direct the explosion in a particular direction. He had no idea what to try or even what was wrong, he claimed he'd been able to do magic before. Not _well_ but not explosively dangerous or uncontrolled. If anything, Varanian felt like he got worse the more they tried anything. Which was a real shame, he clearly had power and was willing but for some reason just… failure. It wasn't so easy to just wake up from insanity it seemed.

Leebin had still proved useful though outside of anything spell related, they'd known _who_ the Shadow Aurors were but not _why_ they had turned. He didn't consider the individual motivations crucially important, however ones only doing it for threat against their families or from being possessed by Specters were in a different category to those who believed the cause or were just bastards. The problem then was if they saved the more innocent ones… then what? There was nothing to stop the Shadows going after them as soon as they left, they'd have to join them in hiding possibly with their families or be on guard forever. And what if they'd rather stay forced to help? It wasn't ideal but neither was fleeing, which option was the lesser evil may be different to different people and it wasn't exactly easy to ask because if they refused the Shadows would know still.

For now it was better to just leave it for a more useful time, a more useful time he really needed. They had this information but no way to implement it usefully, they knew who the Shadow Master was but no way to get to her or kill her since she was immortal. They had to kill her really, she was too dangerous to be let live from her power to the Specters which he wasn't sure they'd be able to keep her from. Her followers would also be less inclined to give up if they knew their leader lived, they'd want to get her back instead. She had to die. Research was getting them nowhere though, from how it was described it was neither a Horcrux nor the Philosopher's Stone responsible. Unfortunately he suspected it linked to the Specters somehow, something they had next to no information on. It made him want to question Jack/One but _that_ was a whole other issue entirely.

He sighed to himself and tried to put it out of his mind, leaving to the pair to blow things up and continue inside to return to his basement. Annie was there, lazily leaning back on a chair engrossed in a book on Healing. He smiled inwardly but nervously at the thought of proposing to her, he had it all planned out. He'd screwed up Ethel's proposal, blurting it out as soon as he got the ring before he could even think of some romantic plan but with Annie he had decided. He'd take her to the beach at sunrise, they were both insomniacs who worked weird hours with Gray so they did sometimes see the sunrise. Beaches and sunrises were romantic, so then-

"S'up?" Annie greeted him with a lazy nod.

"Marry me," Varanian blurted out and mentally kicked himself, Annie almost fell off her chair in shock before laughing and he felt his cheeks burning.

" _What_?!"

"I- I didn't say anything," Varanian lied mumbling, hoping she might not have heard so he'd still have a chance to do it right. Annie put the book down and got up though, approaching him.

"You didn't just ask me to marry you?" Annie guessed dubiously with an eyebrow rising over one of her beautiful sapphiric eyes. He sighed.

"Okay I did, just… accidentally."

"So… you were joking?"

"No! No, I'm serious!" Varanian insisted and fumbled to pull out the ring, "I- I got a ring and everything, I just meant to do it more romantically."

"Like having the ring in a box?" Annie wondered, of course he hadn't put it in the box because it was easier to carry out. He conjured one hastily and handed it to her, she shook it, "A box that opens?"

"Dammit," Varanian muttered and quickly waved his wand again so it popped open, hastily wiping the sweat pooling from his brow feeling more frazzled then he'd expected, "B- Better?"

"I don't really care about jewelry."

"That's why I got one very plain in design."

"You know me too well," Annie commented without the usual passion behind her snark as she glanced blankly at the ring before looking back to him.

"Why don't you just give this back to me and I try this again...?"

"No," Annie complained and moved the box away when he tried to take it, she sighed and looked anxious herself, "I just… I don't understand _why_."

"Why?" Varanian repeated, feeling very puzzled.

"Why do you want to marry _me_?" Annie questioned, "I'm a half-functioning recovering alcoholic wreck, I'm nothing like your precious Ethel. Why the fuck do you want to marry _me_?"

"I'm not perfect myself and… well it _is_ true that Ethel was a wonderful person and you're nothing like her-" he started to say and she started to turn her head away, he gently cupped her face and turned it back, "- _But_ that's good, that's the point. You're a wonderful person in your own right and I love you for who _you_ are not because you remind me of someone I lost."

"I- I'll think about it," Annie admitted quietly, trying not to smile as she put her arms around him and kissed him.

"You'll only _think_ about it?"

"Well I like my last name, it's my favorite part of my whole crappy name."

"Then keep your last name," Varanian insisted, "People do that."

"True," Annie mused thoughtfully before nodding, "Okay."

"Okay you're happy keeping your last name?"

"Okay, I'll marry you."

"You're… You're supposed to say _yes_ ," Varanian pointed out and she looked at him like he'd gone mad, "When you agree to a marriage proposal, you say yes not okay."

"What's wrong with okay?"

"It's just… traditional to say yes," Varanian offered with a shrug, knowing that sounded weird but 'okay' also just seemed a weird answer to him.

"Isn't it also traditional to not blurt out said proposal randomly in our bedroom basement?" Annie laughed while he blushed once more but saw her logic.

"Okay is okay then," Varanian nodded and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too, Pip."

* * *

 **Part 3:** Prejudice

* * *

Brutus sighed heavily but didn't have to psyche himself up quite as much before entering his mother's cell, she was just chained to a wall in a dungeon now. Her words had given him a lot to think about. His whole life he'd never considered the possibility she'd given him up for any other reason than being a petty selfish person, his father had insisted she wasn't like that but he'd always just chalked it up to Aurelius being… well, Aurelius. He always tended to think the best of people and see the good in things, the good in absolutely random things but still. It was how his prejudice had been born, his justification for things…

But that wasn't the issue here. The issue was his mother wasn't the person he'd thought her to be, he supposed she _could_ be lying but he was confident enough in his abilities to notice truth. If she was lying he'd just cross that bridge when he came to it. In the meantime he found himself wanting to know the person his mother actually was if she wasn't who he'd thought she'd be, he was fifty-one years old and this was the first time since the day of his birth that he had a chance to spend time with his mother. He couldn't help but crave his family however his father and brother were out of reach right now in the war, unlike his mother. He knew it was rather pathetic but some part of his mind still bounced up and down like a little boy, desperate to know the woman who gave him life.

"Brutus?" Mary guessed, squinting in the dark as he approached.

"Yes," Brutus stated in a formal tone and lazily flicked his wand to break her bonds, she stood unsteadily rubbing her wrists, "I have a task for you."

"O-Okay," Mary agreed and he offered her his hand, she took it and he had the Specters transport them to the Library of Magic, "Well I will do my best but if it's to do with books I must warn you I've never been great at academia, I have a short attention span for these things."

"Really?" Brutus wondered in surprise that he had that in common with her, he quickly righted himself and coughed to try hard that burst of enthusiasm. He wanted to spend time with her but he wasn't ready to like her or let her think he did, "I mean, it doesn't matter. You'll still help me with this."

"What are we looking for then?" Mary asked, sounding a bit more hopeful.

"The Shadow Master recently discovered that she's kind of immortal but she doesn't know why or how," Brutus explained and twiddled his fingers nervously, "She'd rather like to know why and how this came about so we're going to try find out, the Library of Magic is one of the most extensive in the world and we've captured it in our conquest of the US so we're going to look here for now."

"Alright," Mary nodded in understanding and fidgeted nervously, "Not- Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious why _me_ of all people?"

"Don't want to waste soldiers on it," Brutus lied quickly, in truth there was no real reason. Sal didn't want a ton of people to know but plenty of loyal people could read, he just wanted an excuse to spend time with his mother.

"Okay," Mary cracked the weakest of smiles and trying to sound enthusiastic, "Let's get cracking then."

* * *

Following the tryouts, Scorpius tried to stay on top of things with a proper schedule for practice and everything. Oddly enough, it was friends who grumbled over too frequent practices when they could be working or spending time with Olivia – the latter concern being unique to Albus – while the rest of the team seemed fine with it even ironically Kemen Arkaitz who was in the same year doing NEWTs too.

Scorpius was beginning to see how the final year was different and why they had more sporadic classes, there was much more independent learning this year or they were warned there would be. In Herbology there'd be a term of revision and choosing a project(s) to work on, they were allowed to work in groups but would need at least one independent project as well as that. They could do both at the same time – or as many as they felt up to juggling – or one for each term or just a single lone project for the rest of the year, they had to have decided by Christmas to allow Professor Longbottom time to get the plants or seeds they'd need. Scorpius found himself in similar situation in Care of Magical Creatures, just with studying and caring creatures instead of plants. Rojer bounced between having them work on more complex elixirs in Alchemy which often took multiple days to complete and having them work on their own experiments since it was a big part of alchemy, he claimed experience was the best way to learn and that as the year war on the focus would shift even more to the latter.

Scorpius was actually okay with this way of teaching, he'd already decided to do a study on the behavior of Thestrals for Professor Hagrid. Since he was a Thestral as an animagus, he was curious to know more about them - although he did leave that part out of the proposal – and quite looking forward to it. He wasn't sure what he was doing for Herbology yet but Abby was giving them plenty of ideas, she was also willing to work with them in multiple group projects and Scorpius was considering that to get a sense of what to do then starting his independent one later or after Easter. Alchemy was just enjoyable, he basically found himself trying to combine elixirs they'd already done into a new concoction that worked still or finding ways to amplify the effects of one. It didn't even matter if it didn't work, it was an experiment and Rojer encouraged them to learn from their mistakes. And to write about it, for 'NEWT purposes' Rayan apparently said. Scorpius wanted to try branch more into soul somehow due to its relevance to things but for now this was okay.

Study of Ancient Runes was the most normal, they were writing entirely in runic now but learning about their history and how to infuse them with magic, what they could do. Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts were much more focused on revision, delving a bit deeper into the initial theory or history behind spells they'd learned and mastering them nonverbally. There were still classes learning more advanced spells but it was mixed in with a lot of study since NEWTs could test on anything from their entire Hogwarts experience, Scorpius still found them reasonably easy. Unlike - bizarrely enough - Maurice. He was still talented but he was no longer mastering nonverbal spells with the same speed Scorpius did, he could only guess this linked to the connection to the Shadow Master being severed and that he still had it unlike Maurice because of Calderon's soul.

Maurice was acting different, throwing himself heavily into his NEWTs and never bringing up the war or the turmoil in the world. He didn't tell Scorpius of the civil wars breaking out in several countries with muggles standing against wizards or how many states had been taken by the Shadows, Scorpius had to hear it from Knight instead. Maurice also seemed rather reluctant to cast spells at all in Defense Against the Dark Arts, claiming to be unable to do a spell they were learning as soon as they were asked to try it on each other even when he'd had success before and doing nothing but dodging or putting up defensive spells when asked to spar. The most notable change was when recapping Boggarts, when Maurice was faced with images of his dead friends and family he simply broke down crying. This was _Maurice_ of all people, the fearless soldier child. He insisted he was fine if they asked though.

September was passing him by quickly at any rate, he was busy with Hogwarts and the war waged far beyond his reach right now. Rojer still refused to help him or even discuss helping him with saving Calderon, Professor Ashain claimed he was waiting to hear back from Brutus so for now he couldn't progress with that either. He felt things were in motion at least, all he could do was wait for now and schoolwork was great for taking his mind off what could otherwise be an insufferable wait. Sol was back home as well now he heard from his parents, recovering happily. Still nothing noteworthy happened until near the end of the month when the full moon was drawing near - he supposed it was a good thing the spy was staying quiet – when Maurice as Head Boy informed Michael he had to go to a meeting with Weedy Larry along with the other werewolves. Michael was not happy.

"We have to spend the full moon with Still Human!" Michael complained loudly at dinner after the meeting, "Can you believe that?! They say there are too many werewolves for Marigold to watch safely so that bloody charity has _volunteered_ to let us stay with them over the full moon, they wouldn't make an exception not even just to allow one of us to stay! How completely unfair is that?!"

"Well they're a support group for werewolves, I guess it makes sense," Rose prompted cautiously, "Hugo likes the idea."

"I don't want to go to a support group for bloody werewolves!" Michael snapped angrily, slamming his fist onto the table instead of continuing to cut up his food, "Just because I'm a werewolf, it doesn't mean I want to be around other werewolves!"

"You shouldn't think of people as werewolves and non-werewolves, you should just think of them as people," Sebastian offered gently earning himself a murderous glare which he might not have noticed due to his odd habit of not looking at people when he was speaking to them, "And the people at Still Human are pretty nice people."

"Bite me!"

"No, I- I don't want to. Biting hurts and I don't want to hurt people," Sebastian muttered with a shake of his head and scratched at his scar, "You shouldn't bite people. Not even yourself or they will have to restrain you."

"Great, now I'm looking forward to it even _more,_ " Michael stated with bitter sarcasm, stabbing angrily at his food.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Scorpius offered, secretly hoping it may actually help him but only earned himself a glare.

For better or worse, Michael did have no choice and so he found himself saying farewell to his shaky friend after breakfast the day after next when he was supposed to gather with the others. Hugo showed up with the two Griffin cousins sorted to Hufflepuff and Andreas brought the Ravenclaw one who was already looking pretty weak, whatever his opinion on the boy he did notice Andreas hug his werewolf friend and seem genuine in caring for his wellbeing. Sebastian arrived alone. They left the werewolves too it and Andreas cheerfully strolled off with Scorpius, he still had his tie transfigured into a bow-tie.

"So how are you, _friend_?" Andreas asked of him brightly.

"Well for starters I'm not really you're friend," Scorpius pointed out but Andreas shrugged.

"Well that's your opinion but to me, you're my _friend_ ," Andreas offered with an unwavering smile and a wink, "So what's up? How are classes? Any less bland on NEWT level?"

"Do you really care how my schoolwork is going?"

"Of course, showing an interest in and caring about your personal life is part of being a friend."

"You sure you're not just doing this to tell your brother?" Scorpius questioned suspiciously and Andreas looked kind of confused.

"Scorpius, do you _really_ think he cares how your classwork is going?" Andreas wondered as if it was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard in his life, "Do you _really_ think Stephan has nothing better to do then worry how the classes of those pesky Gray people are?"

"Err… Okay, probably not," Scorpius admitted while Andreas suddenly looked away distractedly, sniffing the air, "But I guess mayb-"

"Wait," Andreas cut him in his serious tone again, holding out his arm to stop him and withdrawing his wand with another, "I smell blood."

"How can you-"

"Supersensory Charm, never let your guard down," Andreas interrupted and Scorpius took out his own wand, deciding it was probably in his best interests to take it seriously.

They crept forward cautiously, the corridors empty as everyone else was already in classes by now. Scorpius followed Andreas' lead as they rounded the bend, the boy looking highly on edge. On the wall of the corridor were dripping crimson words, he'd guess blood if Andreas' sense of smell was anything to go by. It read: 'No werewolves within these walls, keep them out or we'll kill them all.'

"So we have a Shadow spy and a PAW nut running around," Andreas commented quietly and looking rather displeased, "Isn't Hogwarts great?"

* * *

 _Celestine was excited to start Hogwarts, his daddy had said it was a fun place even if he hadn't done very well. He'd brought some of his parents' sweets with him for the journey, he was munching on them when some children his own age poked their heads in looking for a place to sit. He offered them some of his food and to share his compartment, why wouldn't he? It was nice to be nice and he was eager to make friends, although once the motion of the train started to make him sleepier he was kind of more into that._

 _"How bad do you reckon it'll be with the Death Eaters running the show?" one of the boys asked. Celestine resisted the urge to giggle, it was such a funny name after all._

 _"What's a Death Eater supposed to be anyway?" Celestine asked innocently and the kids looked at him like he'd gone insane._

 _"You're kidding, right?"_

 _"No. I've never heard of them."_

 _"They- They're like the most famous thing in the world right now, they're You-Know-Who's followers, they're winning the war-"_

 _"Don't be silly, wars ended years ago," Celestine cut him off, adamantly refusing to believe a war was going on. It was just ludicrous, he was half-sure wars were just a thing to scare him but at the very least things were peaceful now and people knew better. They knew violence didn't get you anywhere, fighting didn't make friends but sharing his sweets and compartment had. Besides, his parents would've told him if there was a war. He was a big boy, going to Hogwarts and everything, "Mummy and Daddy would've told me if there was war, you're just trying to scare me and it's not very nice."_

 _They still looked at him like he was crazy but Celestine knew he was right, he got out his teddy and cuddled it as he settled in to sleep. He was not going to get sucked in to whatever game they were playing, pretending a war was real honestly. He slept the rest of the train ride, almost to the point of being late. By the time he'd hastily changed into his Hogwarts robes – not noticing they were inside out – and rushed outside, the group of First Years was already leaving. He had to run after them and he wasn't very good at running, he was out of breath immediately and trying to throw himself into it to catch up backfired. He slipped and fell, bouncing off the ground and rolling into the group of kids._

 _They laughed at him, naturally. He tried to chuckle himself through the pain as the tallest man he'd ever seen in his life helped him up, he supposed it probably had seemed funny and if you couldn't laugh at yourself… Well it wasn't very nice to have no sense of humor, he was sure they weren't being mean-spirited about it. Except maybe the crazy boy who thought they were at war. He felt oddly uneasy though as he got into the boats, was it just him or did it seem unnaturally cold here? Others seemed to be shivering too so he could only assume not. He was glad when they got to the castle though and could go inside to the warmer castle, he was captivated by it. He'd never been to a castle before, it seemed so rich in character compared to the sleepy village he was used to._

 _The Sorting Ceremony was relatively boring, he wished they could have given them seats at least to sit on to wait but oh well. He was one of the last names to be called so maybe it wasn't as bad to most people, at least his sorting was quick._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried after a few seconds and he waddled over to the Hufflepuff table._

 _The Headmaster then stood up to give a speech, introducing Alecto and Amycus Carrow were the Deputy Heads replacing some McGonagall person who'd be in charge of discipline. They looked kind of scary but Celestine wasn't worried, he was a good boy and he certainly wasn't one to cause trouble or break the rules. Muggle Studies was also being made compulsory which he thought was good, they did share the planet with muggles so learning about them and their culture seemed fair and a good idea, he was sure his mummy – who was a muggle – would agree. They also said they were cancelling Defense Against the Dark Arts and replacing it with Dark Arts, Celestine was very confused. Weren't Dark Arts bad or was he thinking of something else? Maybe the name was misleading, he was sure they wouldn't teach him bad things in a school after all._

 _He quickly put it out of his mind as the plates filled with food, glorious food that he could eat to his heart's content. Celestine thought he was going to like Hogwarts, he dived in and devoured as much as his stomach could handle. He loved food, he loved to eat. He was so glad they had such a great feast and according to his daddy they had this kind of food every day! He couldn't wait. It was a good thing the food was so good though because he heard the boy and others talking about war as well plus those Death Eaters, whatever those were. Was it fun for magical children to pretend to be in a war or something? He didn't know, he hoped not because wars were bad and shouldn't be considered fun. He was still in a good mood on the way to bed though, until he started to follow the boys when being shown to the dormitories._

 _"Look, miss, the girls go that way," the prefect told him and Celestine blinked in surprise._

 _"But- But I'm a boy," Celestine pointed out and it was the prefect's turn to look surprised._

 _"I thought your name was Celestine?"_

 _"It is," Celestine said, feeling suddenly aware his voice being very high pitched didn't help and the other boys started snickering at him, "It's a boy's name too!"_

 _"Oh okay I believe you, sorry, come this way then," the prefect offered and continued leading them, Celestine followed with his face red in embarrassment._

 _"This whole time I thought it was just a fat, ugly girl," one of the kids whispered to another still snickering, Celestine tried to ignore it and to not feel hurt. That wasn't very nice._

 _He still managed to fall into a semi-easy sleep, he just hoped the next day would be more positive. It should be more positive, as long as you kept a good attitude and a kind heart you'd be okay. He truly believed that and it brought him comfort as he hugged his teddy bear, falling into a refreshing sleep. He had a rude awakening by the loudness of his roommates getting up but he supposed it was better than oversleeping like leaving the train, he was greeted with another fantastic breakfast and given his schedule. Muggle Studies was his very first class, he was enthusiastic but less so when he got to the classroom itself as walking up all those stairs left him out of breath. He was suddenly very glad he wasn't sorted into one of the houses that had their Common Room in one of the towers._

 _"Today I will start to set the foundations in your minds about the truth of the world and the muggle animal," Alecto Carrow told them and Celestine scowled in confusion, she was almost making it sound like muggles were bad, "You will learn how they viciously drove us into hiding and how we're restoring the natural order, putting those stupid, dirty creatures back where they belong."_

 _"Ex- Excuse me, miss?" Celestine couldn't help but utter as he put his hand up to be polite, this didn't sound right, "I think you might have muggles confused with something else, my mummy is a muggle and she's a very nice person."_

 _"Why… Why don't you come join me at the front of the class?" Alecto offered and Celestine did as told nervously, not sure what she wanted him for. Maybe to thank him for making her realize she was confusing muggles with… he didn't know what but something, "And what is your name, child?"_

 _"Celestine Rooke," Celestine answered readily but thinking about last night he added, "I'm a boy. It's a boy's name too."_

 _"Alright. Well class, this boy is a prime example of why this class needs to be taught, his naïve little mind has been brainwashed into believing a lie. This kind of confusion is why we should never breed with vermin. He is wrong and should be punished as an example," Alecto said to the class, Celestine could only gape in shock at how insane she sounded but before he could say anything she jabbed her wand at him, "Crucio!"_

* * *

Michael was in a foul mood – worse than usual – as he was taken to the Headmaster's Office to Floo to the Still Human place, _hating_ the idea of spending the full moon with a bunch of other werewolves. It was the last thing he wanted. And if he wasn't already feeling drained from the full moon and being weighed down by his guilt over biting Hugo – since Hugo was nearby – then he'd be even angrier, it was saying a lot considering how often he felt angry. He deliberately went last, putting off stepping foot in the place for as long as possible. He didn't even go immediately after Sebastian, waiting to be told to. Weedy Larry didn't tell him, just coughed loudly and jerked his head at the fireplace. Jerk.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he found himself stepping out into a rather large but homely kitchen, reminding him slightly of the Burrow. Sebastian was the only one in the room along with a woman he immediately identified as Grant's daughter and especially as Wyatt's older sister, the resemblance between the two was very strong. She too had had hair that couldn't seem to decide whether it was blond or brown except it was longer and tied back into a ponytail, they had very similar faces except she wore makeup, she was also tall and slender – but had a curvy feminine figure unlike her brother – as well as her father's beady eyes. She also looked more jovial like Wyatt, giving Sebastian a hug and smiling warmly. Did she greet them all like that or did she just known Sebastian? The kids were part of the support group, he didn't know to what extent or how it worked exactly though.

"How are you doing?" she was asking of the boy as she pulled him away gently with an expression of concern.

"Okay," Sebastian offered quietly, seeming tired from the full moon himself.

"No guilt trips, no breakdowns, no nightmares?" she prompted and Michael's eyes snapped back in surprise instead of studying the kitchen, he had to do a double take. What had she said? Sebastian had issues?

"I'm okay," Sebastian confirmed more firmly, her smile returned slowly, "Just full moon tired. May I go lie down now?"

"Of course," she gestured for him to go on and Sebastian headed out of the room, clearly he already knew where he was going. She then turned to him and greeted him with a warm smile, "And you must be Michael Sanford?"

"Yep," Michael confirmed as unenthusiastically as possible.

"I'm Wynona Grant," she introduced herself brightly, again reminding him of Wyatt, "Welcome, would you like me to show you around quickly?"

"No," Michael shot her down with an equal lack of enthusiasm, shifting the overnight bag slung over his shoulder to the other one, "Just tell me where to dump my stuff and where I'm supposed to be."

"Alright," Wynona agreed and turned to leave the same way Sebastian had.

He followed her and she let him into a massive room reminiscent of the hall or gym from his muggle school in size at least, it was filled with rows and rows of beds all seemingly double size. They had lots of pillows and blankets, oddly some lining one side and the end. There were people in the beds too, children varying in age from roughly about five to ten and adults mostly, some couples even sharing beds or people seemingly with their kids or just sitting by them on chairs. Some were talking, some were sleeping, some were reading and then there were people walking around too, talking or carrying things like a tray of drinks. All of the beds had a large bedside table too and curtains presumably for privacy, most were open though.

"Hey Wynona, can you help me with something?" one of the people called her over.

"Yeah just a sec," Wynona told him before turning back to Michael, "Just find an empty bed and make yourself comfortable, if you need anything just ask anyone. If they can't help you then they'll find me or someone you can, is that alright?"

Michael simply nodded and she gave him another kindly smile before going to help with whatever the problem was, he started wondering around looking for a bed. He spotted the Griffin cousins in adjacent beds, sitting talking to a handful of people. Orlando Endicott was in a bed with a balding man resembling him, the man had his arm around him and was listening with interest as the boy excitedly spoke about Hogwarts so far. He didn't see Hugo but he did finally spot Sebastian, in the furthest corner all alone. He was by a window, propped up on his pillows as he lined up some rocks on the windowsill.

The bed in the row beside him was taken so Michael instead got the one in the next row by the wall, he was still within speaking distance and Sebastian was at least a familiar face. He had just wanted to curl up in bed alone and sleep like he usually did – and his drained mind wanted – but the sound was distracting, not the loudest but still somewhat distracting especially when it kept stirring up his curiosity. He had thought it would just be them, why wasn't it? Why were there so many people here? There were at least two dozen beds.

"Sebastian?" Michael prompted as he sat back up to glance at the boy, he was still lining up rocks… he could see why Antonius considered him odd.

"Yes?" Sebastian wondered without stopping what he was doing.

"What… What is this place? Why are all these people here?" Michael asked, not quite sure how to phrase a question that was just asking for an explanation, "I thought it would just be us kids from Hogwarts. Do they all live here or what?"

"Some _do_ live here, Still Human gives werewolves a place to stay until they get on their feet and even help them get a job or werewolf children who were orphaned and abandoned until they can find them a good home. Most don't though but they still offer a sanctuary for werewolves at the time of the full moon regardless, some people just feel safer around other werewolves with the deaths or don't want to be around their family for it or need help and stuff so they can come here," Sebastian explained with a shrug, still lining up rocks, "They had doubts it would be safe with so many werewolves in Hogwarts at once so Mordekai volunteered they could stay here to be cared for during the full moon. So then it'd be okay and we could still go to school if we wanted to, so here we are."

"Okay… So why are all these people walking around too then? Not everyone's a werewolf."

"I told you not everyone's a werewolf. Some people like staying with their loved ones during the full moon to be there for them and stuff and others are volunteers or are both, since we're weak around the full moon and then are limited transformed they make sure everyone's okay."

"I guess that makes sense," Michael muttered, realizing the volunteers essentially did what Marigold had done for him and Hugo. He still thought it was stupid though, "So what should I expect? How does it work when we all transform?"

"When it's nearly time, most people close the drapes and get naked so our clothes won't be ruined then we all transform. They'll put bowls of water by our beds if we get thirsty, just howl if you'd like a refill and someone will refill it and they'll bring snacks around every few hours too in case we get hungry. There's a toilet designed for us, it's basically just a hole in the ground but there's a button on the ground to push on the floor that flushes it and the door is big enough to get in," Sebastian told him and Michael resisted the urge to laugh at the stupidity of it, "They'll open the double doors to outside too so you can outside and stretch your legs if you want, it's basically just a field or you can just curl up on the bed and go asleep as they're big enough for werewolves or both. Oh and there's games, they have some balls and Frisbees and things to play with outside if you want. I don't do it, it is more for littler kids but anyone can take part."

"Why the _hell_ would they do that?!"

"To burn off werewolf energy you have when transformed, to make then happy and let them have fun, take their minds off the painful transformation they went through and the one to come in a few hours, to make them not feel more like normal kids not like monstrous freaks. Take your pick."

"I- I _guess_ that makes sense," Michael muttered, not sure why he was so against this stupid stuff. He watched the room thoughtfully for a minute before looking back to Sebastian who was still lining up rocks, still very much alone unlike the other Still Human werewolf kids who'd started Hogwarts, "I erm… I couldn't help but notice the other werewolves in your year have people with them."

"Orlando has his dad, both of them were bitten in Hogsmeade but the mother died. Ben and Beth… I forget exactly, their family is a mixed bag of living, dying and turning but they do live together with some family who are supportive."

"What about you?"

"My dad is dead and Mummy is in Azkaban for life," Sebastian admitted, his expression saddening as he hung his head and paused in his rock lining but still didn't look at Michael.

"I'm sorry," Michael offered gently and sympathetically, Sebastian sighed.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

 **Part 4:** Struggling

* * *

Following the message left on the wall, Scorpius and Andreas alerted the staff who investigated it. They found the blood thankfully didn't belong to anyone, it wasn't human or werewolf and just an ingredient in potions that had been stolen from Professor Vipera's stores. In a way though, Scorpius almost wished it had come from someone because as soon as they identified that the Headmaster seemed to relax.

"After looking into the message on the wall thoroughly, we have found it is nothing more than a harmless prank," Weedy Larry announced to the Great Hall at breakfast on Tuesday just after the werewolves returned, "The blood was just stolen from the stores so no one got hurt and we have no reason to believe the threat was serious. We are aware of the prejudice existing in some of you but it will not be tolerated, the werewolves aren't even on the premises for the course of the full moon so here is absolutely no reason to feel threatened by them or reason to threaten them. Anyone engaging in such pranks will be punished harshly."

"Actual harshly or lose more imaginary points?" Andreas questioned from the Ravenclaw table, the Headmaster glared at him darkly.

"You can test out the punishment with me in detention for your unprecedented outburst, Mr Webb!" Weedy Larry shrieked irate but Andreas seemed completely unfazed, merely shrugging disinterestedly, "Breakfast can begin now as scheduled. Let's make October a better, more tolerant and well behaved month for Hogwarts then September. That is all."

"I don't like that guy," Antonius complained as they started putting food onto their plates.

"Weedy Larry is a dick," Albus agreed as the owls started to fly in with the mail.

"Well yeah, obviously but I was talking about Andreas."

"Maybe you would like him if you gave him a chance," Sebastian offered, as usual dividing his food into three distinct thirds. Antonius glared, "What? He's not that bad."

"He's-" Antonius started to say but stopped as an owl dropped a letter in front of him, he blinked and surprise and looked at it. He never got mail since his family was already in Hogwarts, Antonius took one look at the letter and his expression shifted to one of rage. The letter burst into flames and was quickly incinerated into ash.

"Woah! What happened?! Did that letter just… it just… burned. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I did that. Accidently," Antonius stated darkly and Scorpius found it was pretty easy to guess who it was from, "Sort of."

"What? Why?" Sebastian wondered in confusion.

"Because it's from my _mother_."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sebastian asked still in confusion before sighing and Michael gave him an odd look, "I wish I'd get a letter from my mother."

"Well that's because your mother is probably a great person but mine is not so I don't want anything to do with her."

"Okay."

"Maybe you should have seen what she had to say?" Abby prompted uncertainly.

"I don't care what she has to say, Cassia was right about her all along," Antonius decided with a note of finality, shoveling food in his mouth as if nothing had happened except for the still irate expression while the rest of them continued eating or looking at their mail.

"Huh, well guess who's pregnant?" Rose wondered thoughtfully as she looked up from the letter she was reading.

" _What?!"_ Albus spluttered out, choking on his food in surprise, "H-"

"Freddie's girlfriend, Caitlin," Rose provided disinterestedly as Michael clapped Albus on the back to clear his airways, "She's pregnant _again_ and she only just had Lulu a few months ago, this will be their third child before they're even married. Why would anyone want to have kids in a war anyway?"

"Why does anyone want to have kids?" Michael countered.

"There's nothing wrong with having kids," Albus insisted defensively.

"Maybe because of the threat of imminent death, people want to do things before they die," Abby suggested and shrugged, "If they want to have kids let them have kids, so what?"

"I don't mind it, I just don't understand it," Rose said as she put down the letter, "Each to their own though, guess we're getting another cousin."

* * *

 _Celestine quickly realized he was wrong, oh how badly he was wrong. His parents had lied to him, they'd lied to him about everything. They were at war, Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry and the school. And it was bad, it was horrible. Being nice got you nowhere, the Carrows were cruel and he was an idiot._

 _Crucio. It came to be a word he dreaded hearing like no other, the pain was indescribable. He'd never been hurt more in his life, it was agony and he was left a sobbing, shaking, screaming wreck on the floor every time. It wasn't like they were short of reasons to use it on him, his incorrect knowledge got him punished, his accepting attitude got him punished, simply not knowing the answer got him punished and even his blood._

 _Yes, he learned his very blood was wrong. Muggles were filthy creatures, dirty and wrong. His mummy was a muggle, therefore he had dirty blood and deserved to suffer. While he didn't believe that, defending it just caused him pain. And right or wrong, he was mad at his parents. How could they lie to him? How could they have set him up to suffer by letting him be so naïve? How could they even let him be born with bad blood knowing it would lead to him suffering? They didn't even help by sending him sweets to try cheer him up, like would help him to not get mocked for his obesity. He lived in fear and pain._

 _Even without the Torture Curse, they'd chain him up or beat him or slash at him with knives. When he said he didn't want to try one of the bad spells in Dark Arts, Amycus started slicing at his stomach with a knife and laughing filthy fat pigs like him should be carved up. He'd been so scared he'd thought he was going to die, the painful cuts hadn't been deep enough and he'd been given treatment but it still gave him nightmares thinking about it._

 _Dark Arts were another thing, sometimes First Years or those being punished would be used as guinea pigs for the older years to practice on so more suffering. The Carrows encouraged people to be cruel, encouraged them to pick on those not living up to their standards. No matter how hard he tried to be nice to people or make friends, it never worked. At worst they'd just mock him – especially for his weight - and pick on him and at best they'd just turn him down neutrally, even the nicer people were too scared to befriend anyone they might be picked on just for being friends with him and his blood status made him a risk no matter what._

 _Apart from the Carrows, the other teachers were nicer and seemed to do their best to try keep them safe. They tried and he dreaded to think how bad it would be without them but as it stood, there was a still an unpleasant atmosphere of fear and cruelty in the school supposed to be a happy place. Some students resisted too, the Carrows were always after them however he almost wished they wouldn't as he felt it best not to rile them up and have students questioned over it. He had quickly learned resisting was a bad choice, they'd just hurt you worse then._

 _Celestine was miserable, he cried himself to sleep and only worked up the courage to get up because he feared he'd be hurt worse otherwise. Not every day resulted in torture of course but the threat was still there and he did still suffer, he'd earned both of the Carrows' disfavor before he realized how things worked here and he guessed he was just an easy target if only because he was so big. He was the heaviest person in his classes and they did frequently mock him for it in addition to insulting his blood status, naivety – or stupidity - and poor performance. He did his best but he was no genius and he had trouble focusing with his fear, he always was extremely reluctant to use Dark Magic despite everything and did poorly at it even when he did make himself try. That probably didn't help._

 _Despite their jibes about his weight though, he found he was losing it. Living on the edge expecting torture, he found he had less of an appetite especially as they mocked him for his weight. He'd share his parents' sweet gifts to his roommates instead, even if they wouldn't befriend him they'd still eat his sweets. All the exercise from walking around the large castle might've helped too, he still found he wasn't losing it fast enough by Christmas. As tempting as it was to go to his nice safe home and have a break from this, he didn't go. Partially because he was still mad at them but mostly because he was afraid if he left he wouldn't have the courage to return, it was the law he had to go so it wasn't like he even had a choice._

 _So he stayed in his misery and tried to make the best of it, Hogwarts did put on a good Christmas feast. This promptly made him want to vomit as he heard people snickering things like 'yeah, eat up fatty' or 'figures he eats like the fat filthy blooded pig he is.' As he once again cried himself to sleep surrounded by the assortment of sweets his parents had given him as Christmas gifts, he found himself having an epiphany. He couldn't change his blood but he could change his weight, maybe that would at least diminish how badly he was picked on._

 _After Christmas, he made much of an effort to lose weight. He started giving his parents' sweet gifts to his roommates completely without having any himself, eating even less and purposely trying to do more exercise. It at least gave him some shred of hope things could get better for him if he just tried really hard, he just wanted the pain to stop. Every grating comment on his weight or snicker at meals just pushed him to do it even more, every time one of the Carrows slashed at him with a knife he wished he didn't have the flesh for them to cut into or the fat for them for them to pummel._

 _He just didn't feel like he was losing weight fast enough and it was making him start to feel repulsed by food itself, first just at those sugary sweets and deserts he'd cut out of his diet but even without them he was fat so the disgust spread. Even other foods were keeping him fat, keeping him suffering. He started eating less and less, starting to skip meals completely because he only wanted to have the bare minimum to survive to be thin. He didn't want to eat at all, it disgusted him to eat knowing it was making him fat._

 _When he looked in the mirror he just saw a filthy-blooded fat fuck and he hated it, he hated himself he realized as he read the insulting words engraved in his mind. His very blood was dirty and wrong, he was fat and stupid and ugly and he had a ridiculous girly name. Why had his parents done this to him? Why had they let him be fat? Why had they named him Celestine? Why had they raised him to know nothing? Why, why in all the world why, had they allowed him to be born with dirty blood? It was like they wanted him to suffer._

 _He was miserable. He was so miserable, he didn't even notice how the weight comments had stopped by Easter. Easter, the holiday repulsing him with its selling of chocolate eggs like that was going to help him be thin. The torture hadn't even stopped, he was still being beaten and cut, chained up and cruciated. He almost wished he'd go insane so he wouldn't be able to feel the pain anymore, that or die…_

* * *

"Dammit!" Flan cursed as the rock he was trying to levitate blew up in a fiery blue explosion.

"Well that was an improvement," Molly offered comfortingly, he looked at her like she was quite mad, "It was a blue explosion that time not red, that's… something. Anything different is probably an improvement, you can only really get better at this point."

"I suppose," Flan sighed, eying his wand with a wary disheartened look before the skies opened and it started pouring down rain. Flan tensed.

"Come on, let's go practice inside," Molly suggested and gestured to the base as she started towards it, Flan reluctantly following.

"Or just wait for it to stop, Varanian wouldn't be too pleased if he returned to find his base was blown up."

"No, it won't," Molly said with a note of certainty from her Seer instincts, "It'll be fine."

"Seer insight or optimism?" Flan asked in a tone of genuine curiosity.

"Seer insight," Molly confirmed and he just nodded in acceptance, trusting her Seer instincts by this point as they got inside passing her maternal uncle Roman Rivers, "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk, I want to stretch my legs and I'm tired of hearing explosions," Roman admitted quietly, Molly stepped aside to allow him to get by.

Roman had been in quite a bad place since his lover had been killed over a year ago now, the death had hit him hard especially after the after effects of ripping magic from his soul then returning it. He'd been extremely depressed and essentially sealed himself away, barely functioning and crying a lot. He had been improving gradually though, starting to take part in minor chores again and interacting a little more, especially when prompted for his knowledge of artifacts if any linked to immortality or to ask about his sons. He'd gotten ever better since Flan had started speaking to him, actively looking into researching it and even getting out a bit more like a walk around the grounds or sitting with them at meals.

"Okay," Molly said as she magically dried them quickly while Roman left, meaning they were actually alone for once. Everyone else was out except Austin who was sleeping upstairs still, they were alone… Was now a good time to tell him about her visions?

"So what do you want me to do?" Flan asked of her, snapping her from her thoughts. No, not quite yet. Almost. They should be sitting beside each other not standing, she knew that and silently sarcastically thanked her gift for that randomly useless piece of information.

"Try levitating this spoon," Molly decided, plucking one that had been left on the counter unnoticed for the last dish washing and put it on the table before going to stand beside him. Flan took a deep breath.

"Are you _sure_ I'm not going to accidentally blow this room up? If it's bad outside, it'll likely be worse inside."

"Positive. Maybe the higher risk will make you do subconsciously better, I don't know but just try it."

"Okay," Flan agreed and got in a better stance, looking focused as he waved his wand correctly at the spoon, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Molly was right, it _didn't_ explode… but the spell didn't work either. Instead of levitating, the spoon vanished. As did the table, chairs, counters and everything in the kitchen/dining room except for the walls, floor, doors and themselves.

"Dammit!" Flan groaned again, throwing his arms up in frustration and turning away, walking towards the wall as he started to bury his face in his hands before jolting back from them like it burned.

"Nothing exploded," Molly pointed out as Flan sighed, leaning back against the wall and sinking to the ground to sit against it.

"And vanishing things is so much better?" Flan prompted unhappily as she sat beside him, leaning against the wall also.

"They'll come back," Molly assured him with that sense of certainty again, Flan turned his head to glance at her dubiously, "Seer Insight. If we just wait the furniture will return, you'll see."

"I guess I'll take your word for it," Flan sighed once more and rested his head back against the wall, letting his eyes close, "I turn thirty-one this month and I can't cast a spell to save my life, I knew I had a mental block before but I don't know it's so much worse now. I'm sorry."

"Somewhere amongst the torture and insanity the walls just broke."

"What?" Flan wondered of her in confusion, his eyes flicking back open to look at her.

"Think of it like we all have an invisible wall that stops our magic getting out, it spills over the edge during outburst if we're emotional enough and when we learn how to use magic it's like we make a gate and open it at will to let out magic when we want it," Molly explained essentially what she'd deduced from abstract visions, "Calderon and Sal had their walls broken down, that's why magic just happened around them and they had to learn to control it. And why they're so powerful since all this magic comes out at once."

"So… I'm like them?"

"Not exactly. Your walls weren't broken as badly or you'd be much worse but somewhere amongst the torture and insanity, there was still some kind of breaking. You have a mental block though with magic, your gate is locked and you had to fumble to open it for spells so you struggled before. Now the walls are broken, magic falls over them before you can open the gate. It's coming out easier but not in the way you wanted it too."

"How do I repair these walls?"

"You can't," Molly told him with a shake of her head, "The walls can't be repaired, all you can do is adapt to it. Learn to control the outbursts like they did, learn follow through with the spell despite the outburst or best of all: learn to move past your mental block so you can cast the spell before the outburst."

"Do I have any chance of that?" Flan asked, not sounding particularly hopeful.

"I don't know," Molly answered honestly, her Seer instinct not giving her any help here, "But vanishing instead of exploding has to be a good sign, on some level its reacting to you not wanting to be so damaging."

"True," Flan conceded thoughtfully as he looked ahead again and Molly's Seer instincts kicked in then, _this_ was the time.

"Flan, I'm going to need your help with something if you're up to it," Molly began cautiously and he glanced back to her, looking quite willing.

"Something for Vara-"

"No," Molly cut him off in the utmost of serious tones, meeting his eye, "This is something only I know, I can't trust to tell the others."

"Why trust me over the others?" Flan wondered in confusion, "I'm not even useful."

"Our ancestors were friends, why shouldn't I trust you?"

"Who were our ancestors?"

"I have no idea," Molly admitted and scratched her head, "I don't… I don't know why I said that, it's weird being a Seer. My point is only you can help me with this if you're up for it, it's still about stopping the war just not something we can share with everyone. Would you like to help me?"

"Well I… I… um…" Flan stammered out for a minute before sighing and nodding seriously, "Okay, I'm in. What is the thing?"

"I need your help interpreting my visions and acting on them."

"Why does that have to be a secret?"

"Because…" Molly started to say but trailed off as she took a deep breath, "Because the most likely future is that we lose, if I told everyone that it would crush their morale."

"The most likely future is that we lose?" Flan repeated and took a deep breath himself as she nodded, looking rather shaken, "So all this is for nothing?"

"No. I believe we can change it, that we have a chance," Molly told him firmly and sincerely, catching his eye again, "We just need to try a bit harder to think outside the box, figure out the obvious. My visions are confusing and obscure sometimes, it's hard to figure them out and that's why I need your help. You're a talented Occlumens and I'm a natural Legilimens, if we use those mental arts you can see them and we can figure them out to get a better future. And… And make sure the world has a chance if we do fail, I know who'll end the war if we fail."

"Okay, okay," Flan muttered to himself and looked away, taking deep breaths and seeming to be trying to take it in. It was a lot to learn they'd lose, he swallowed, "Do- Do my- my family make it? In this bad future?"

"I have no idea," Molly admitted truthfully, she knew Oathan survived it to end it but no idea who else. Flan looked away again, "Look, I know it's a lot but… well, I probably don't have a lot of time. I'm going to be captured and tortured then I'll break and betray us, I hope somehow it won't come to pass but I still need to plan for the worst. I don't know when it'll come so I don't know how much time I have to do what I can before then, obviously I won't be in any state to use visions to my advantage in that situation and there's every chance I'll die or go insane. I need someone to be able to help me with that before then and to keep things going when I'm dead, there's things linking to the future I can't tell them that's important. I don't know why but I know you're the best person for it."

"I- I understand," Flan admitted shakily and glanced back to her, he nodded again looking a bit more sure, "I'll help, of course I'll help."

"Thank you," Molly offered and she heard a whoosh, turning to see the furniture returning just in different colors and smiled weakly, "See? I told you it'd come back."

They laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Dogfighting

_**Parts (13-17)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 4  
**

Dogfighting

* * *

 **Part 1:** The Truth in Threats

* * *

Prosper Blackbourne walked through the crisp white walls of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, clutching a handful of flowers nervously in sweaty, clammy hands. So nervously he was sure he was ripping them, he just couldn't stop shaking. Did everyone shake this much? He'd never done something like this before, he'd only just left Hogwarts after all. He could feel the sweat building on his brow, he was so aware of it he didn't know why no one he passed was giving him a second glance. He supposed the flowers were doing their job.

After all, he wasn't here because here because he had a magical malady or to visit someone who did. He had no one left, the Shadows and the dogs had seen to that. He felt a rush of anger on that thought and held himself up a little straighter, remembering why he was doing this in the first place. For justice.

He reached the correct floor and spotted his target, his anger whooshing away as he saw the toddler. He'd known the target was only two or three but still, he'd thought the one Tyrone described as 'the dark lord of the dogs' would be… bigger? He just looked like a sickly – well he would be after the full moon - little boy, just with those golden eyes of evil that would haunt his soul forever. He shuddered at the memory.

One of the Healers was with him cuddling the boy who was grinning at whatever he was saying, Prosper would guess the old guy knew the kid and could be the great uncle he'd be warned about. The Healer gave him a kiss on the forehead and tucked him back into the bed, Prosper let out a breath of relief that he wouldn't have to worry about getting rid of him. He then felt a stab of panic as it meant the guy would move past him. Prosper lunged towards the closet bed, depositing the flowers on the bedside table.

"How are you doing?" Prosper squeaked to the random sleeping patient, cursing his breaking voice and clearing his throat, "I-I'm sorry I haven't visited you, I've just been busy with school and stuff. You know how it is. I hope that you…"

Prosper trailed off once the Healer had passed him, now he was alone aside from the mostly asleep patients. He left the flowers with the random stranger and approached the dog's bed, trying to remind himself of how the boy was actually a monster and had been responsible for Denzel's death. He withdrew his wand and dog stirred sleepily as he approached.

" _Stupefy_ ," Prosper he whispered, hitting the dog before he could sit up.

He had expected the boy-dog to just go limp but while he fell back with those disturbing golden eyes closed, his breathing became ragged like it was now harder. Prosper felt panicked for a moment, he didn't want to kill the kid. No, he _did_ , Prosper reminded him quickly, and of course even ones who _looked_ like children were still evil. It was because they wanted him alive, yes that was why he'd felt panicked. It was. He wasn't soft!

And he shouldn't be afraid, one stunner wasn't enough to kill. You'd have to be insanely weak, even Lysel shouldn't be that weak. Prosper swallowed again as he fumbled to put his wand back and withdraw the Invisibility Cloak he'd been given from his bag, wrapping the dog up in it and scooping him up to not lose track of him. Lysel was lighter then he'd thought, he really must be very small and thin for his age to the curse. It did make it easier though, he could use one arm which looked even less suspicious. He hoped.

Prosper turned on his heel and walked away on wobbly legs, feeling the sweat dribbling down his brow now and as if his heart had seized up in his chest. He was almost afraid to breathe and was very aware of the dog's loud breathing, couldn't he breathe quieter? Why was he even breathing so loudly? Was he not properly asleep? Was he going to wake up and bite him?! Prosper tried to breathe even if his heart had been strangled to death by his anxiety, he just kept putting one shaking foot in front of the other.

It was almost over, he just needed to get back to the lobby where he could apparate then it'd be okay and he didn't have to hold a dangerous creature with its mouth only centimeters from his throat. He was so close. He was going to make it. Unless someone figured him out, what if he was looking too strange holding the dog? What if they noticed the loud breathing? This seemed too easy, it wasn't like St Mungo's had security but still. Maybe it was a trap, maybe there was a loud of Aurors in the lobby from the corrupt Ministry ready to arrest him. He'd be tortured and killed or tortured and imprisoned or tortured and imprisoned _then_ killed or tortured and imprisoned then tortured and _then_ killed, or they could just hand him over to their Shadow buddies and tear his soul to shreds. Why was he doing this again?!

 _Justice_ , he reminded himself quickly, and because it was the right thing to protect the poor brainwashed people in the world and do what he could in the war. If people didn't stand against the bad things in the world, the bad things would win. Prosper reached the lobby and quickly disapparated, returning with the target to the hideout where they were waiting for him. He dumped the boy-dog onto the couch – it seemed wrong to just throw him to the ground despite everything – and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"I did it," Prosper breathed as Tyrone pulled back the Invisibility Cloak and Alexander clapped him on the back.

"Yes you did, hopefully we can learn a lot from this thing," Tyrone confirmed with a nod of acknowledgement, Prosper beamed at the praise from his hero, "Good job, you're _almost_ an official member of People Against Werewolves."

* * *

"So how was Still Human?" Scorpius asked conversationally of Michael, still hoping it might help his friend.

"It sucks," Michael answered shortly.

"Any particular reason why Mr Positivity?" Albus quipped.

"It's stupid," Michael snapped irritably, "Like they think it's _okay_ to be a werewolf, like it's a _good_ thing when it's obviously not. And trying to make things more fun for the kids, come on. It's ridiculous, all they need is to add chew toys to the roster and it'll be a regular kennel club. I _have_ to go, I can't believe idiots willingly go to hang out at this place. It's one thing to sit in a circle and talk about your feelings but _this_ is wrong."

"Hugo liked it," Rose commented and Michael glared.

"Well I'm not Hugo, am I?"

"Guess not."

"What lesson do we have first?" Sebastian asked of Antonius curiously, his friend gave the werewolf a look of annoyance, "Is it Transfiguration?

"We're been here a month, haven't you memorized the schedule yet?" Antonius countered and Sebastian just shook his head, Antonius rolled his eyes, "No that's first thing tomorrow unfortunately, I hate Transfiguration."

"I like Transfiguration."

"But you're worse at it then I am?" Antonius pointed out, looking puzzled.

"You don't have to be good at a class to like it," Sebastian shrugged with a weak smile, "Besides I like Professor Durante, she's really nice and pretty. Don't you think?"

"She's not my type and she's certainly not nice, instead of telling Andreas off for transfiguring his tie into a bow she praised him for his skill!"

"Still don't like that kid?" Scorpius prompted.

"No I don't! He's a prick, he's arrogant, has no respect for anyone and he never takes anything seriously and he always rubs it in my face that he's better than me."

"When does that?" Sebastian asked in confusion, for once almost looking at the person he was talking to, "Usually he just asks if you want help."

"That's his way of rubbing it in my face!" Antonius insisted, seemingly still in a bad mood from his mother's letter, "It's a shame we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts with them because I _know_ I could beat him at that."

"I doubt it," Maurice commented, probably referring to how he had a Training Tower education before arriving.

"Why not?" Sebastian inquired innocently, clearly not knowing of Andreas' past, "Anton is really good."

" _Antonius_ ," Antonius corrected.

"I thought you looked Anton?" Abby asked of him in surprise.

"I do but only by friends," Antonius explained and Scorpius started in shock at how mean he sounded, Antonius must've caught his look because he turned back to Sebastian, "You know we're not friends, right?"

"I know," Sebastian nodded, "You've said, sitting together in class doesn't mean we're friends."

"You're okay with that though?"

"Yes."

"See?" Antonius said defensively Scorpius, "He's okay with it."

* * *

Antonius was finding life as a student… different. Potions, Herbology and Astronomy were all pretty fun, he wished they had more Astronomy and that Herbology was a bit more practical but he knew First Year was more theory and it was still pretty interesting. Charms would be good if not for Grant who he still hadn't forgiven for what he'd tried to do to his family, Defense Against the Dark Arts was pretty easy due to sitting through his dad's classes for years but he still loved earning the praise from his dad and being top of his class. Flying was similarly easy as he'd already learned it but it was still somewhat fun, although the entertainment here came more from seeing Andreas struggle with it. History of Magic was as boring as advertised and Transfiguration he didn't like, it was hard which wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to endure Andreas being there.

"Have you still not done it yet?" Andreas commented to him with a smirk, leaning back with his feet on the desk and idly spinning his wand around in his hand.

His beetle of course was already a shiny button while Antonius' looked like some kind of mutated… thing, it was in the middle and was crawling in circles since it only had its right legs. Much like Orlando, except Orlando's had some left legs so succeeded a bit better in trying to drag itself away. Orlando was alright, he wasn't weird like Sebastian or frustrating like Andreas. Although he either remarkably poor choice in friends to like Andreas or just didn't have much of a choice. They were both doing better than Sebastian who wasn't really good at anything and got distracted by stupid things like rain or lining things up, Penny was helping him which he supposed the werewolf wouldn't really mind.

"Obviously not," Antonius snapped in annoyance.

"Would you like some help?"

"No!"

"But it's _so_ easy, look," Andreas offered arrogantly and turned his button back into a beetle then back into a button, back into a beetle then back into a button of a different design, back into a beetle then back into a third button design, back into a beetle then back into a _fourth_ button design.

"Now you're just showing off!" Antonius snapped.

"Nah, if I was showing off then I'd do _this_ ," Andreas stated with a wink and duplicated the button several times before magically spinning them around then on the table, levitating around like he was juggling them before putting them back down on the table all with different designs, "Now who can tell me which is the original beetle?"

"That one?" Orlando guessed pointing to an orange one, Andreas tossed it to him.

"Antonius?"

"I'm not playing," Antonius complained.

"Come on, you _know_ I'm just going to keep bugging you until you do," Andreas prompted and unfortunately, Antonius did know. He pointed to a black button similar to the original one Andreas had done, just about catching it in time, "Let's who the lucky winner is shall we?"

Andreas waved his wand and Antonius jumped as the button wriggled in his hand, he heard Orlando gasp just as he opened his hand where the beetle flew out as did Orlando's. He'd transfigured them both back into beetles, Andreas flipped one of the buttons left wand waved his wand again to erase the rest of the beetles and buttons.

"The answer was… you're both wrong, better luck next time," Andreas offered with an amused grin and a wink.

"Mate, you'd make a great entertainer," Orlando laughed, Antonius rolled his eyes while Andreas sobered.

"Anyway, my advice on how to improve is to be more specific in your imagining of the button design. Can be as simple as you want but Transfiguration is all about precision so having a more specific image in your mind is helpful."

"Thanks."

"I don't need your help," Antonius insisted stubbornly, Andreas smirked again.

"You're just jealous I'm better then you."

"You're not better than me!"

" _Sure_ I'm not," Andreas said in a tony of heavy sarcasm, "It's not like I've done the work like ten times over already and you're still going around in circles, much like that mutated creature of nightmare you created is."

"This is just one class, I could beat you in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Antonius snapped defensively, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk off his stupid face and he was sure he could. Andreas laughed though, infuriating him further. Stupid arrogant prick.

"I don't think so."

"He's really good," Orlando offered to him in a whisper, "Best in the class, no offense but he could probably beat you."

"Duel me," Antonius challenged confidently, folding his arms, "I bet I could beat you."

"Are you kidding?" Andreas scoffed, "I could wipe the floor with you, it wouldn't be a fair fight."

"What are you scared?" Antonius countered with a smirk of his own, Andreas liked showing off so there didn't seem many good reasons other than that to turn it down, "That's the stupidest reason for rejecting a duel I've ever heard in my life."

"It's the truth," Andreas in a more serious tone, "I don't want to duel you."

"You know I took you for a lot of things but I never thought you were a coward," Antonius scoffed, for once feeling like he had the upper hand here and liking how he finally seemed to have shut Andreas up.

"I'm not a coward."

"You're acting like a coward."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are-"

"I did it!" Orlando cried excitedly and they both looked to see his beetle was now a button, an extremely shoddy misshapen poor quality button, "I mean, it didn't turn exactly what I imagine but I did it."

"Well done, Mr Endicott," Penny praised him, his cry seemingly loud enough to draw attention away from Sebastian who seemed to be trying the spell again, "Keep trying the spell and it should become more refined as a button. Why don't you try that, Antonius?"

"I told him he should try that, professor," Andreas told her innocently and Antonius threw him a glare when the teacher looked at him, "It worked for me after all."

"Excellent work as always, take another twenty points to Ravenclaw for the both of your efforts. Why don't you try turning it back?" Penny offered before being distracted by another student calling her for aid, "I'll check back later."

"I love those imaginary points that do nothing," he quipped sarcastically as she left, Antonius glared at him more.

"You should be proud to be in Ravenclaw and able to win points for your house," Antonius complained of him as he went back to trying to transfigure the beetle, deliberately not trying Andreas' stupid method.

"Look!" Sebastian cried excitedly and Antonius glanced to see his beetle had no legs now.

"Sebastian, we're supposed to be turning into a button not just taking away its legs."

"I know but now it can't crawl away so it will stay in the _correct_ place," Sebastian said with a nod, smiling to himself as if it actually mattered if it was exactly beside the ink well or not.

"Now he's doing better then you are…" Andreas commented thoughtfully.

"Shut up and agree to duel me already then you'll see how much better I am," Antonius countered without missing a beat before the bell went.

"You- You two are going to duel?" Sebastian wondered fearfully as they started picking up their things, "Don't do that, you might get hurt. It's dangerous, I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I'm not dueling him, Sebastian, don't worry," Andreas brushed it aside as they started heading out, Sebastian looked relieved.

"Yeah, he's a coward," Antonius pointed out as the houses started to go separate directions due to having different classes yet, "So I'm better then you by default, he's probably weak like the rest of his family."

"Don't insult my family."

"Or what? You'll do nothing?" Antonius scoffed, glancing back to see the expression of annoyance on his face. Maybe he could get Andreas to duel him if he could piss him off enough, he turned away as he did have class to get to now but he called over his shoulder, "Yeah, thought so. Your family are all stupid criminals, so stupid they're not even a threat. It's no wonder they keep getting themselves killed."

"Okay. I changed my mind, I'll duel the crap out of you," Andreas told him darkly.

Antonius tried to grin, he'd read up on some spells and practice a bit before the duel. Maurice would probably help him, he was good. He turned to ask him if they could discus when the duel would take place later, only to find a fiery spell all shooting towards him. He threw himself out of the way just in time, the spell hit the bannister leaving a scorch mark.

"I didn't mean now!" Antonius protested as he scrambled to his feet, "I meant a proper duel with the rules and stuff!"

" _Proper duels have no rules!_ " Andreas yelled and sent another spell down on him.

Antonius threw himself out of the way again, rather awkwardly as he was on the stairs so ended up several steps down. He fumbled for his wand but didn't have time as Andreas cast some spell that pelted him with hail, he tried to back off and shield himself with one arm while getting his wand with the other but he only succeeded in slipping on bits of hail and falling backwards down the stairs into the next stairwell.

He tried to rub his now throbbing skull but Andreas sent another spell at him, Antonius threw his bag in the way to protect himself. The bag froze and he hastily scrambled down the steps barely avoiding the increasingly inaccurate jets Andreas sent after him, hoping the distance would give him time to get his wand and give him an advantage to fight back now Andreas was too far away to do much. He withdrew his wand finally but gasped in shock as Andreas jumped off the second floor, jabbing his wand at the ground.

As he landed the ground rippled, throwing Antonius off balance and back onto the ground. Flames sprang up either side of him, real flames he could feel the heat from seemingly trapping him in an area with Andreas. He tried to grab his wand but it launched itself from the ground, soaring away from him. He looked back to see Andreas was already back on his feet, seemingly unhurt and with a hand outstretched to catch the soaring wand. Now _this_ he could do, maybe it was the break he needed.

" _Accio wand!"_ Antonius cried and his wand started to shoot back to him immediately, if he do this to the Shadow Master then Andreas was _nothing_.

Or he _should_ have been anyway. Andreas waved his wand and Antonius' vanished, he lowered in shock just before he felt something smack him in the face. It struck his nose, causing an explosion of pain and blood accompanied by a loud cracking sound. He'd just made his wand invisible so Antonius wouldn't be able to see it, he was starting to think _maybe_ this had been a poor idea. Somehow he'd forgotten Andreas had been trained by the Shadows and was seemingly a psychopath.

"Have you had enough yet?" Andreas asked darkly, his tone devoid of its usual cheery playfulness.

Antonius shook his head vigorously. Regardless he wasn't going to give up, he refused even if his nose was probably broken. He tried to grab his wand, fumbling blindly at the ground for something before he was forced to jump aside to avoid another spell. And another. And another. And- he found his wand, slipping on something cylindrical and falling back. His head slammed forcefully against the wall and stars swam in the sea of darkness trying to engulf him, just beyond it he was vaguely aware of Andreas raising his wand directly at him but he was too dazed to move out of the way.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Sebastian's voice cried and Andreas was struck from beyond the flames by a jet of light, sending his wand spiraling from his hand. He sounded pissed, "What the _hell_ do you think you're playing at?! Back off!"

Andreas had the decency to look abashed, looking between Antonius and the direction he'd been stunned from. No, Antonius didn't want to be saved by Sebastian. He wanted to beat Andreas. Andreas hung his head and snapped his fingers, the flames with their loving warmth vanishing. He tried to reach out to search for his wand, trying to sit up and realizing he felt dampness where his skull had hit the wall. Sitting up was too much, the world spun and he fell into darkness.

* * *

"I can't believe you tried to duel Andreas!" Scorpius snapped angrily at Antonius at dinner after he'd gotten out of the Hospital Wing, furious Antonius had gotten himself hurt and almost killed, "You know he was one of the Training Tower kids!"

"I thought I could take him," Antonius mumbled under his breath, his head resting on one hand while the other pushed the food around his plate with his fork.

"Of course you couldn't take him, he's been trained," Maurice stated as if it was obvious, "He's a soldier first and a person second."

"I know that _now_."

"What-" Scorpius started to say but stopped at a new arrival.

"Hey Anton- Antonius, how are you feeling?" Sebastian asked he sat down with him, Professor Ashain not far behind before he went over to the staff table where Weedy Larry was positively glowing, "Are you alright?"

"Were you just talking to my dad?" Antonius wondered with a bemused scowl.

"Oh yes, he was happy I did the Disarming Charm finally for the first time and that I helped you and all. He gave me fifty points for Gryffindor and I don't have to do homework for his class for the rest of the month."

"Glad he doesn't let his bias effect his job," Michael quipped.

"He was very upset and he wanted Andreas expelled, I think Weedy Larry was this close-" Sebastian held his thumb and finger close together to emphasize this "-to doing it too, he seemed very happy to have an excuse to get rid of him. Andreas looked like he was going to cry and he begged like he thought he'd die if he was expelled but the Auror Leader of protecting Hogwarts said it was unfair to expel him when people had been let stay for worse. So instead he just got suspended for the rest of the month, lost a hundred points from Ravenclaw and will have detention when he gets back."

"Guess that explains why Weedy Larry seems like he's in a good mood," Scorpius guessed as he glanced distractedly at the staff table, he didn't think Weedy Larry liked Andreas much due to his challenging nature.

"Err… Hey guys," a voice offered and Scorpius looked back to see Hugo Weasley had come over to them, the Hufflepuff werewolf girl with him, "Beth here can't find her cousin, was wondering if you could help us look? He was just going to meet one of his friends, he's always getting lost in the castle – if only we had a map – so I think since you know the school so well you could help, Scor."

"Err… Sure, just go sit down and we'll hurry back with your cousin," Scorpius said to the girl, figuring Hugo wanted him to use the Marauder's Map to locate the boy quickly. The Hufflepuff looked relieved as he left the Great Hall with Scorpius, the girl going to sit back down.

"Thanks for this," Hugo told him as they walked idly down the corridor and Scorpius got out the map, "With that supposed prank Beth's pretty on edge, it's not a safe time for werewolves to be wandering around alone. The name you're looking for is Ben Griffin by the way."

Scorpius nodded his head in agreement as he skimmed the map for any out of place dots for 'Ben Griffin' or maybe 'Benjamin' but he saw none, the only ones out of place were his and Hugo's. He scowled at his own dot, seeing the name was flickering much like when Ashylos had been possessing Professor Ashain. He'd have to be careful, clearly the map picked up on his soul being merged. He still didn't see Ben though, he saw some outside presumably the patrolling Aurors but none of them had the right name. He even looked through the names in the Great Hall but still couldn't find him.

"Can't you see him?" Hugo wondered worriedly.

"No but that doesn't mean anything, it doesn't always work," Scorpius pointed out, having an increasingly ominous feeling but not wanting to write the boy off yet, "Or maybe he's just not in Hogwarts, the Room That Doesn't Exist and Chamber of Secrets don't show up on it either. We should check the Room first, we found it so he might've too."

"And if he's not there?"

"We tell the teachers we can't find him."

Scorpius and Hugo headed off to go search the Room That Doesn't Exist as they called it, its official name was the Room of Requirement. They didn't even get that far though, they only had to get to the bottom of the Grand Staircase before gasped in horrified shock. The bloody body of Ben Griffin was lying at the entrance, above it was another message in blood: 'Still think this is a prank?'

* * *

 **Part 2:** Hope and Obey

* * *

Prosper Blackbourne was on feeding duty, he didn't like feeling duty. It made him feel uncomfortable seeing them all in cages and he was still scared they'd attack him, after all wasn't it said that caged animals were more vicious since they had nowhere to go and nothing to lose? Or had he heard that wrong? He didn't know but he still didn't like it, he wasn't a fan of keeping the dogs alive for experiments and it seemed a little inhumane even for those things. He knew they had their advantages but he'd rather they just kill them all, that way they couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Regardless, he was part of PAW and everyone had to pull their weight if they wanted to make a difference. Even if was a job he didn't like.

So he lugged the heavy bucket of… well he didn't know what it was, some kind of disgusting looking and foul smelling slop. Who cares? They were less then animals, they didn't need gourmet cooking to be kept alive. He carried it down into the holding area with the cells, cages they kept the dogs in. It didn't smell good down here either, maybe it would be better if they hosed down the dogs every once in a while. There had been five captives last time he'd been on feeding duty but he saw only two remained now, Lysel was being kept separately because he was special. One was a younger woman who might've been pretty once and another was some homeless guy, the others must've died in the experiments.

Prosper poured the slop into the bitch's feeder so it poured out into the trough in her cage, she started scooping it up with her hands and eating it. How disgustingly animalistic. She'd run out of water too in her water feeder bottle, he topped it up magically for her and she sucked on it eagerly to drink. He refilled it again after she went back to eating, he figured it was his job to leave with it full. She mouthed him a thank you which he decidedly ignored, he didn't like interacting with the dogs and certainly didn't like being 'thanked' by them. As if _they_ were actually capable of gratitude. He was just doing his job, he was sure everyone else treated them the exact same. He moved on to the male's and saw his trough still full.

"You didn't eat your food from last time?" Prosper wondered in surprise, the male simply shook his head, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving," the werewolf croaked weakly, his body shaking violently.

"Then eat."

"Why? It just prolongs the torture you people are putting me though."

"It's not torture, they're _experimenting_. Trying to find a way to kill werewolves that doesn't risk human lives, if there was any shred of humanity left in you then you'd be glad for the chance to help your race," Prosper explained defensively but the dog didn't seem interested before he saw the water feeder was barely touched as well, "If you don't eat or drink they're just going to force you, you know that right?"

"I'll take my chances," the werewolf mumbled with a shrug, wrapping his arms tighter around his still shivering body.

"Can I have his share?" the other one asked, licking the gruel from her fingers. She'd already eaten it all.

"No," Prosper told her firmly and left with the bucket, returning to the other room which had Lysel's cell. He had a proper cell with a bed and everything, the kid was sitting on it with his knees hugged to his chest. Alexander was watching him darkly, flexing his arm idly. Some kid had nearly severed it when Alexander had tried to kill Lysel the first time, he could barely use it now and had to learn to use his wrong arm because of it, "I fed them. Or tried to, the male says he won't eat or drink."

"I'll deal with that," Alexander said as he lowered his arm, Prosper nodded and put the bucket down before going to leave, "Where do you think you're going? You're on feeding duty."

"I just did-"

"Feeding duty includes _him_ ," Alexander pointed out, jerking his head in the direction of the cell. He handed him a bowl, "Pour some into that then give it to the mutt."

"I don't see a feeder?" Prosper wondered in confusion as he nonetheless poured the gruel into the bowl.

"There is none. You have to physically walk into the cell and hand it to him, he's not too bright so you have to make sure he gets it," Alexander explained, his expression as stoic as ever while Prosper swallowed fearfully, "Do you understand?"

"Sh- Shouldn't he be muzzled or something first?"

"Not shying away from your duty, are you?" Alexander demanded of him darkly, "All of the rest of us have managed to feed him just fine, grow a pair and get in there. Don't you want us to win against these dogs? Don't you want to be a fully-fledged member of PAW?"

"I do!" Prosper squeaked and cursed his voice, clearing his throat, ""I- I'll do it."

"Then do it!"

Prosper jumped and scrambled over to the cell, quickly unlocking it magically and Alexander locked it behind him equally quickly. He supposed it was to make sure Lysel didn't get out but still he swallowed nervously, Alexander was still watching though. He was sure his comrade his back if anything _did_ happen. He just feared Lysel knew he was the one who had taken him and wanted retribution, he'd seen how vicious regular werewolves were let alone a born one who may have special powers. It didn't help the dog looked up as he approached, his golden eyes glancing between him and Alexander.

"H- Here's your food," Prosper offered, putting the bowl down on the bedside table beside the glass of water and trying not to let the fear show in his voice.

"I's sorry," Lysel whispered.

"For what?" Prosper wondered in confusion, was he apologizing for being a werewolf or-

Prosper screamed as Lysel lunged at him, biting down into his wrist. He tried to back away and draw his wand but his body started shuddering instead, his eyes rolled into his skull and fell to the ground as pain tore through him. The bite felt like it was burning, he grabbed his wand to try sever the limb in case it was infected but his wand flew from his fingers as if he'd been disarmed. He screamed again as the pain spread, shooting through his limbs like his blood had been injected with lava. He realized he was convulsing as the pain seemed to bleed into his body, making him feel like his entire being was trying to tear itself apart. He screamed again.

"Help me!" Prosper shrieked to Alexander, crying as his body contorted painfully, "Help me!"

" _Sorry, we have to see if he is capable of turning people while in human form_ ," Alexander's voice said, sounding oddly distant and muffled like he was underwater, " _You're the test subject_."

"Now you'll let me go, right?" Lysel's voice asked, sounding crisp and clear as day. Prosper tried to look but his vision was swimming, his still spasming limbs weren't helping either. He had no idea why he suddenly felt a connection to the boy and a fierce desire to obey anything he told him to do, "You liar! You said you'd let me go if I bit him!"

Alexander's words were too distant and muffled to make out the reply he gave, Prosper heard a snarl escape his lips in anger that Alexander had wronged Lysel somehow. Wait, what?! What the fuck was he thinking?! He was on Alexander's side here?! A wave ripped into his brain and Prosper screamed again at the intense pain, he would've tried to clutch his head but at that moment he fell into unconscious…

* * *

 _The more he thought about it, the more Celestine the thought of dying appealed to him. Nothing he did was helping at all. He'd always tainted blood deserving of death, he'd still be tortured and beaten and bullied and then no matter how little he ate he still just saw a disgusting hideous fat blob whenever he looked in the mirror. He didn't even want to look in the mirror anymore, he hated himself. He hated everything about himself._

 _He hated his girly, name, he hated his grotesque obesity, he hated his stupid high pitched voice, he hated how gullible he'd been, he hated that he was so weak, he hated he was so scared, he hated he was so unlikeable he hadn't made any friends, he hated his lack of talent, he hated how stupid he was, he hated how unhappy he was, he hated suffering, he hated the very blood running through his veins. His childhood felt like a dream, a fluffy fairy tale but reality was cruel and terrible. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't stop thinking about it. What was the point in living? He was nothing, he had nothing of value and contributed nothing to the world. There was every reason to die and absolutely no reason to live, he had nothing to live for and just wanted to escape the hellish nightmare of Hogwarts. There was nothing good in the real world._

 _Celestine wanted to die. The only thing stopping him when he stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower or held his wand to his wrist was the fear of failure, somehow he didn't think the Carrows would want him to die. Not because they cared, just because they were too cruel to want him to have anything he wanted. He didn't want an excuse for them to make his life even more of a misery. He'd just have to wait for a better opportunity, an opportunity that made itself known at the beginning of May. The Death Eaters were to attack Hogwarts, it was the perfect chance to die and in the chaos not even the Carrows could care._

 _When the other younger students were taken to safety, Celestine fled and hid in his dormitory. For the first time in months, he felt something other than soul-crushing misery. It would be okay, his pain would end soon. He took out some parchment and wrote a letter to his parents to say goodbye, he was still mad at them for giving him this terrible life but it didn't matter so much now. If it had been deliberate they wouldn't care he died, if they did care then they should be happy that his pain would end. He told them he forgave them just in case, he wouldn't want his last words to them to be in anger. He rested the letter addressed to them on his pillow, glad to have tied up the loose ends._

 _Celestine left the safety of his dormitory and found the battle was already raging, spells of all colors clashing all around him and explosive bangs. He tried to think of them as fireworks, celebrating his soon to be death and avoid looking at the dead. He hoped a lot of them were Death Eaters though, the world would be a better place if those bastards died. The world would be a better place without him in it too._

 _He weaved his way through the fighting somewhat surprisingly, obviously he was so fat that he would've thought they'd notice him but he supposed his short stature helped plus they were already distracted by their duels. Not that he'd have minded if he'd been killed in a crossfire, if he was simply injured though it might not be able to kill himself plus it would hurt. He made his way to a tower, one on the edge of the abyss while two men with extremely dark auburn hair were dueling on battlements below. He didn't care about them though._

 _He climbed onto the window ledge, feeling the breeze caressing his hair and beckoning him to jump into the blackness. For the first time in months, he cracked a smile. He felt relief going forward, the closest thing he'd felt to joy in what seemed like forever. He was finally going to be leaving Hogwarts, he was going to be free._

 _Celestine closed his eyes and without hesitation, the eleven year old jumped expecting salvation._

* * *

The atmosphere in Hogwarts following Ben Griffin's death was tense, it was confirmed that the eleven year old werewolf had indeed been murdered and the message written in his blood. The Aurors insisted no one had gotten in, they searched the school but found nothing either and strongly suspected the killer was one of the students. They didn't really have any leads though, several students had been questioned but no one had confessed. Andreas was the only one devoid of suspicion as his suspension meant he hadn't been there for the death, everyone else could be the killer. Weedy Larry was coming under scrutiny for being so dismissive of the original threat, weirdly enough Theodore Nott was campaigning pretty hard against him for his incompetence in allowing such vicious children into the school and ignoring the threat.

"Of course he is," Albus pointed out bitterly one of the days at dinner, "That way he can offer to ease off on the werewolf thing if Weedy Larry expels Olivia like he wants. And Maximus I guess but we only care about Olivia."

"Why do ' _we_ ' care so much about Olivia?!" Abby wondered of him incredulously, "You are disturbingly obsessed with this girl."

"You're disturbingly obsessed with Sequoia!" Albus countered defensively.

"He's my boyfriend! I'm _supposed_ to be obsessed with him, obsessing over your dead cousin's girlfriend is just _weird!_ "

"There's nothing weird about wanting to look out for my dead cousin's girlfriend!"

"Would you two give it a rest?" Rose complained at them, "There are bigger things at stake here, there's a crazed werewolf killer around and in case you hadn't notice, one of our best friends and my brother are werewolves!"

"Michael and Hugo are probably the least at risk," Maurice pointed out, almost sounding disinterested, "They're older, the First Years will be easier to kill and if they do just want to kill werewolves there's no reason for them to go after the harder kills first. They're the ones we should worry about, plus Michael has us around him most the time and Hugo has friends too."

"I think it's PAW so I wouldn't put anything past them," Scorpius offered truthfully, "They did attack Lysel over the summer."

"They're believed to be responsible for his recent kidnapping too," Sebastian informed them, as usual without looking at them.

" _What?!"_ Scorpius burst out in shock, almost choking on his drink and feeling a sinking horror in his gut, "Lys- Lysel was kidnapped?! When?!"

"Not long after the last full moon," Sebastian answered, looking very saddened, "It was all over the papers, he was taken right from St Mungo's. Leebin was driven insane and Myriam is a werewolf so was weak herself but not ill enough like he was to be in hospital, he was all alone and they just took him. Poor Lysel."

"That was weeks ago… Maurice, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know," Maurice shrugged, "I don't read the papers so much these days."

"Doesn't that interfere with your war obsession?" Rose quipped and the deaf boy looked upset at this.

"I'm not obsessed with the war, okay? I'm a person, I have a life and am capable of thinking about more than just that."

"Since when?" Rose scoffed.

"Since when do you have be such assholes to me?! You complain I was a soldier, I get a girlfriend you hate her, I try to care about other things and you're mean to me about it. Just leave me alone," Maurice reeled off, looking like he was about to cry as he pushed his plate away, "And I'm not hungry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What is his problem?"

"I don't know," Scorpius admitted, still distracted at the thought of Lysel being gone. He hoped Varanian was looking for him, he thought he would. Especially since Leebin was there, if it was PAW though finding the attacker in a school could be a good lead on Lysel, "He was right though, werewolves just need to not be alone. You hear that Michael?"

"I'm listening," Michael confirmed.

"Sebastian, do you understand?"

"I'm not afraid," Sebastian told him dismissively, "But Orlando you should worry about, Andreas was his best friend and now he's not here to protect him."

"They probably won't strike again until this hype about Ben eases and security calms down a bit," Michael pointed out.

* * *

 _Celestine felt himself falling, felt the wind whipping around him as he hurtled further downward. But then he felt the world spin, suddenly the wind cut deeper like he was naked all being clawed by icy air as he plummeted. He opened his eyes in panic just as the feeling stopped and he landed on solid ground, landed perfectly safely on solid ground without injury – unless the urge to vomit counted – or the death he craved._

 _"What the hell do you think you were doing?" a female voice demanded._

 _Celestine slowly raised his head and if he had any breath he would've gasped, the most he could do was just gape in awe. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life, dark waves of hair fell to her shoulders and framed a face so flawless it looked like it had been carved by angels. Her skin was very pale, only emphasized by the dark hair which in turn only seemed to make it easier to pick out the detail of her perfect face and highlight the dark eyes gazing at him. She was bathed in a blindingly beautiful azure light, she was garbed in all black which just made her silhouette more striking._

 _He'd never felt that way about a woman before, he couldn't take his eyes from her face and he tried to drink in ever last inch of it. She didn't look that old actually, a teenager but he didn't think she was one. With that magical light around her, there was just no way. And she seemed to have saved him, what teenager had that power? What witch could do magic like that? She was an angel, she had to be. An angel had saved him. No wonder she was so beautiful._

 _"Did you hear me, boy? I said what the hell do you think you were doing?" the angel repeated, her voice both beautiful but commandingly strong at the same time as angels probably had to be, "Trying to get yourself killed like that…"_

 _"I- I wa- was I…" Celestine stammered out, trying to make his mouth move to not look a fool in front of the angel, "I jus- just wanted to die. D- Did you save me?"_

 _"Well yes, obviously," the angel said and he cursed himself for looking stupid in front of the angel, she folded her arms and her expression softened a bit, "You shouldn't do that. However bad you think it is, you don't really know the true meaning of pain. Things will get better for you, you just have to hang in there and if it doesn't you just have to wait for your chance to make it better because you can do anything you want if you put your mind to it. The world will be a better someday, I will make it so. You just have to hold on, find a purpose, find a reason to fight, a reason to live. No one lives in shadows forever, can you understand that?"_

 _"I- I think so," Celestine admitted._

 _"Then never give up," the angel told him and gave him an encouragingly smile._

 _He tried to return it as she offered him a hand up, he took it gratefully and marveled at the softness of her skin as she helped him to his feet. She let go of his hand and took a step back, vanishing into the darkness and taking the light with her._

 _He reached out desperately to the space where she'd been but found only air, now he knew she had to be an angel. That hadn't been disapparating after all, it was something else. She was something else. She was an angel, an angel had saved him, an angel wanted to him to live._

 _Maybe he wasn't so worthless after all. When the sun rose the Dark Lord was the dead and a better future dawned for the wizarding world, for the first time in a long time Celestine watched it with hope in his heart and the words of an angel in his mind._

* * *

Prosper Blackbourne had woken to find himself in a cell next to Lysel, he had a bed and toilet as well but the walls still had bars and his wand had been taken from him. He was feeling better though, the bite itself was bandaged and still stinging but apart from that the pain was gone and he wasn't convulsing anymore.

"I see you're awake," Alexander commented neutrally as Prosper sat up, he swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Wh- Why I am in a cell?" Prosper stammered out fearfully.

"I told you, we have to see if he is capable of turning people while in human form and you're the test subject."

"I didn't turn into a dog though, did I?"

"No, you stopped convulsing and collapsing," the blond told him shortly.

"Th- Then why I am I in a cell?" Prosper wondered, although was somewhat relieved to know he hadn't turned, "I'm feeling much better."

"Because you still could be one of those dogs, we can't know for sure until the full moon. If you don't turn we'll know you're good and if not… well, we'll still know."

"This isn't fair," Prosper complained unhappily, "I'm not a dog, Alexander."

"Yes you are," Lysel whispered from the cell beside him, Prosper gave the dog an annoyed glance. He was curled up once more with his knees to his chest, except now he looked bloody and brutalized. Prosper decidedly ignored him, not believing him and not wanting to feel sympathy for the creature after it had bitten him, "I smell it."

"I'm _not_ a dog," Prosper reiterated, Alexander continued watching neutrally, "I feel fine, just like myself not like a monster. I think I would know if I was a werewolf, okay? I'd feel all… monstery... and I- I'd want to kill people and bite people and… evil stuff. But I don't, I don't want to kill anyone. Except werewolves obviously, I hate those dogs."

"We have to verify if you're telling the truth or not," Alexander pointed out, "Dogs lie."

"I'm not lying!" Prosper insisted desperately but Alexander's expression remained ever stoic, "I'm still a human! I would _know_ if I wasn't, I'm sure I would know. Does Tyrone know about this? The others can't agree with this."

"Whose idea do you think it was?" Alexander scoffed and Prosper felt his heart sink even further, "Tyrone _wanted_ to do this, if the dog can turn people as a human it smashes the Ministry's argument of dogs only being dangerous at the full moon."

"B- But why _me_?" Prosper spluttered out, not understanding why his friends could do this to him.

"Because you're the most expendable, you're the youngest recruit we have outside of Hogwarts and you flunked out of that like a fucking idiot. No one will miss you," Alexander told him coolly and Prosper blinked back tears, "Chin up, kid, if there is any shred of humanity left in you then you should be glad for the chance to help your race."

* * *

 **Part 3:** Rise of the Full Moon

* * *

Prosper Blackbourne wasn't a werewolf, he _wasn't_. He was sure he wasn't, he _couldn't_ be. Werewolves could only turn you from bites occurring on the full moon, that was the rule, that was what everyone knew. So what Lysel had been born a werewolf? He'd been turned in utero, surely it didn't make _that_ much of a difference if you were in the womb or out when you turned. He still _felt_ like himself after all, or at least he _thought_ he did. He had no desire to hurt anyone all of a sudden, he certainly didn't feel like a monster.

He was feeling tired coming up to the full moon and had a headache but he got a headache anyway, he had since he'd been slashed by their claws when he was younger. And the tiredness could just be chalked up to stress, what was more stressful then being locked in a cell - because people you had trusted had tried to turn you into a monster for research purposes no less – wondering whether or not you were going to become one of the worst creatures on the planet? The food didn't help either, that slop tasted vile.

"Well tonight's the night," Gregor – who was in charge of the experiments - mused cheerfully, banging on the bars to jostle Prosper out of his semi-sleeping state, "Time to find out how much of a dog you are."

"I'm _not_ ," Prosper insisted in a croak.

He shot a glance at Lysel to dare the dog to disagree but he didn't seem to be listening. The toddler had his knees hugged to his chest, his face buried in them and his shoulders shaking from silent sobs. Lysel was not taking the experiments well, although Prosper supposed there wasn't really any other way you could take them. He suppressed the urge to pity him though, he was a monster pretending to be a little boy not a little boy and the damn thing had bitten him! He was distracted back by sound, noticing some muggle equipment being brought in. Since magic had been revealed to them, PAW had been working more with muggles and trying to let them know of the dangers of werewolves.

"What's this?" Prosper wondered curiously and somewhat apprehensively.

"We're going to try this muggle electric shock to see if we can stop dogs transforming on the full moon," Gregor explained and Prosper swallowed fearfully, the older man must've noticed, "Oh don't worry, it's not for you. We don't want to do anything that might interfere with your potential lycanthropy that's why we haven't given you any Wolfsbane like the other captive we have in the cages, Lysel of course is said to not need it."

"Weren't there two captives?"

"The female died in testing, it's just the male and our little alpha wolf testing this. At least for _this_ full moon."

Prosper let his head fall back on the pillow, started to fear the first time what they would do to him if he was a dog. He was one of them, surely that earned him a quick death not to be experimented on like a normal dog. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to run away from his uncle and join PAW after all, maybe he should have just stayed and taken the abuse. And lived the rest of his life knowing he'd done absolutely nothing to bring his family justice, he'd just wanted to make the world a better place. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to suffer. He didn't want to be a dog…

* * *

Michael was pleased to find he had been right. With everyone on edge from the prior attack and the thought of killers in the school, they had laid low rather than attacking anyone else. Or maybe it was because Scorpius was very determined that none of the werewolves be left alone, even the little First Years they didn't know. Michael supposed it was a good thing, they did need more protection then he did. He thought he'd been attacked enough times by now and been in enough duels he could take care of himself, Sebastian seemed equally unafraid but then he wasn't very outwardly emotional really.

He just kept trying to focus on his work and try not to think how badly he needed a drink, which he did obviously. With someone werewolf killed running around, half of the US states fallen and a shitload of work for NEWTs on top of everything else he _really_ needed a drink. It would be okay though, he was of age now so when he went to Hogsmeade he fully intended to take advantage of that fact. For once he was looking forward to going there, two months was too long to go without alcohol. He started to feel more anxious as October wore on, as the panic died down and the full moon drew closer so he found himself looking over his shoulder much more. He actually found himself looking forward to going to stupid Still Human, at least it was probably safer and go be weak in peace.

Like last time, he was taken to the room with the load of beds and went over to the far corner where Sebastian was again. He noticed Beth Griffin the cousin of the boy killed being embraced by her family, crying into their arms. Poor kid. He saw Orlando Endicott too with his father, he looked like he hadn't slept since Ben died and was so on edge he jumped at every sound. Sebastian wasn't alone this time though, Wyatt's sister Wynona was with him applying some kind of salve to the scar on his forehead.

"Tell me if it still hurts in an hour and I'll put some more on, okay?" Wynona offered to Sebastian gently as she seemed to finish, she helped him lay back down, "And if it gets that bad go to the Healer in Hogwarts, they can help you."

"Okay, thank you," Sebastian muttered, curling up with his eyes closed and Wynona put the blankets over him as she left him be before spotting Michael and giving him a pleasant smile very reminiscent of her brother.

"How are you doing, Michael?"

"Alright," Michael shrugged it off, this was a particularly easy month as far as illness around the full moon went. He felt bearably tired right now, "Not too bad this month."

"I'm glad to hear that," Wynona offered as she approached him, offering him a bowl of gummy worms, the same ones her brother was always munching on, "Want some gummy worms?"

"Gummy worms?"

"This is the last full moon before Halloween, we always give out spooky style sweets and treats."

"And gummy worms are spooky?" Michael wondered in amusement as he took a few, "Thank you."

"No but they were my baby brother's favorite, always have them as a way of honoring him I guess," Wynona pointed out with a sad shrug and Michael was reminded of Wyatt having faked his death, she didn't know he was alive anymore then Grant did.

"Do you miss him much? Wyatt, I mean."

"Well yeah, we were pretty close. He was a good guy."

"I erm… I'm sorry, I'm sure he was," Michael offered awkwardly as she left, wondering idly how long Wyatt would have to stay in hiding. How long all of them would really, how long the war would last and what consequences – if any – the Ministry would put through. He was distracted by Sebastian whimpering in pain, putting a hand to his scar, "You okay?"

"Y- Yeah, just takes a minute for the salve to work," Sebastian mumbled in reply and Michael felt a mild curiosity, both in concern for the small child and his interest in healing.

"Does your scar trouble you a lot?"

"Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it itches, sometimes it burns, sometimes its okay. It hurt my brain so it makes it hard to remember things and to focus," Sebastian admitted breathing heavily before the pain seemed to ease, "It makes classes hard."

"How'd you get that scar anyway?"

"Acutus Curse to the skull by my dad."

"Your dad did that to you?" Michael wondered in surprise.

"It was an accident, when I got bit he was trying to get the werewolves off me and hit me by mistake," Sebastian told him, his sad eyes flicking open as he touched his scar, "I- Its why he died, you can't heal it magically so he tried to stitch it so I wouldn't die even though I was turning. He was too close to me so when I turned I killed him, he shouldn't have tried to help me. I don't know why he did."

"I guess he cared about you, it's good he did, "Michael offered gently, unsure of what to say and pitying the boy, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I don't like to tell people about my family," Sebastian gave a sideways shrug, "I'd rather be hated for who I am then loved out of pity."

"Well you're lucky to have had a dad who gave a shit about you like dads are supposed to."

"You aren't close to your dad, huh?"

"No, he was never really there for me," Michael told him, deciding to leave out the part about how he was now a Specter-merged soul-destroying maniac.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Michael shrugged it off before realizing that Sebastian did still have his eyes closed so he didn't see, the younger boy didn't seem to notice though. He recalled Sebastian mentioning his mother being in prison from last month and went to ask about it before stopping himself, Sebastian seemed to have fallen asleep now. Unlike him, Sebastian was not having a nice full moon. Michael quietly munched on his gummy worms, feeling rather bored and wishing they were alcoholic. He needed a drink.

"Hey, I don't suppose we're allowed to ask for alcohol? I'm of age and everything," Michael said, grabbing the arm of a volunteer walking by as he recalled Wynona saying before he simply had to ask for things before gasping in shock and jerking his arm away as he recognized the man, "Rutherford?! What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Volunteering! Same as everyone else," Rutherford insisted gruffly, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I'm a werewolf! I'm _supposed_ to be here," Michael hissed at him angrily, having the urge to draw his wand. Rutherford had chained up in a dungeon for the full moon after all when he was all but officially running Hogwarts during his Fifth Year, he was definitely someone who should not be around werewolves, "You hate werewolves, why are you volunteering at a charity that helps them?!"

"It's not really any of your business," Rutherford scoffed.

"How about I call Wynona over here and you can tell her after I tell her what you did to me because it sure as fucking hell is her business," Michael countered darkly and Rutherford glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"It's a long story."

"I got nothing better to do, have all day until the moon rises."

"Well because of what I did to you, not only did they take my job but the Minister took my career too. Knowing what he is now, I guess he was pissed," Rutherford explained irritably, "My house got destroyed again as Hogsmeade was attacked too, had to use the last of my savings and the majority of the work myself to rebuild it. I had a hard time finding a job at all despite my flawless qualifications, even shit jobs didn't want to touch me except shady places like Knockturn Alley but I worked in the Department of Law Enforcement before Hogwarts, I have freaking standards. I had to sell off the little I had left to survive, got to the point I was sitting on the empty floor of my house with a wand to my throat at night, waiting for the courage to say the words that'd end it.

"I did finally get a job though, sweeping floors at some pub. It sucks. I overheard some people talking about volunteering at Still Human though and I thought to myself maybe if I did some of that I'd seem like a better person, maybe it would make up for what I'd done and get my job back. So I volunteered," Rutherford explained and despite his dislike of Still Human, Michael couldn't help but scoff in disgust at trying to use charity just to appear like a nicer person, "At first I hated it but…"

"But what? Did your dick plan not work?"

"I don't know because I stopped caring about that, this place made me realize werewolves are just people struggling to get by just like the rest of us," Rutherford said, kicking at the ground and fidgeting uncomfortably, "I was… _wrong_ in my views about werewolves and… for what it's worth… I erm… I'm _sorry_ for how I treated you. That err… wasn't… good."

"I don't believe you," Michael shot out immediately.

"Well fuck you, owning up to mistakes and apologizing is hard. I said my bit and _I_ know I mean it, make of it what you will," Rutherford told him irritably and started to walk off before stopping, turning back, "And in answer to your question no, no alcohol on full moons. Not for werewolves, not for volunteers. Doesn't matter if you're of age or not."

"Well thanks for nothing," Michael muttered under his breath as Rutherford walked on, feeling on edge now and _really_ wanting a drink.

* * *

Prosper jolted awake at the sound of a man screaming, he blinked blearily and turned to look out of his cell. He saw the muggle electric shock machine seemed to have been set up, a mechanical box – muggles liked their weird mechanical boxes – with a bunch of buttons and dials with two chairs either side. Long recliner like chairs so the person sitting was almost flat on their back, there was a space for the arms too and he noticed metallic restraints to hold the person down. The screaming was coming from a man in right chair.

Prosper recognized him as the scarred homeless werewolf he'd fed earlier that month, he'd been stripped to his underwear showing off a slew of more scars and a large bite mark on his side. He was tied down by the metal restraints, he also a bunch of wires attached to him mostly on his chest and a weird thing wrapped around his head partially hidden by a metal restraint keeping his head down. His body was convulsing as he screamed, Gregor and Alexander stood by the metal box that seemed to be the controls.

"Okay test complete, we know it works," Gregor mused and went to touch one of the dials but Alexander batted his hand away.

"Leave it a minute, make sure it stays working," Alexander insisted and Gregor gave him a look before shrugging, Prosper shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't _supporting_ werewolves or anything but… well, the experiments seemed unnecessarily cruel. Just kill the dogs and be done with it.

"Okay, that's enough."

"Let me."

Alexander grabbed the dial before Gregor could, the corners of his lips curling slightly as he turned it. The dog's screaming immediately intensified and his body convulsed even more violently, Gregor quickly grabbed the dial and turned it the other way until it clicked. The screaming stopped and the dog's body went limp, for a second Prosper thought he'd died before the man started crying quietly with tears freely running down his face.

"That was the wrong way!" Gregor insisted irritably to Alexander, the blond still looked unfazed, "You could have killed the subject, we need to use the higher voltage only if necessary and preferably for the transformed forms only as they can handle it! The experiment won't work if the subject dies before it starts!"

"Oops, my bad," Alexander said in a tone of indifference.

"Just put the kid in the other chair."

"You're going to do that to a child?" Prosper gasped before he could stop himself as Alexander moved over to open Lysel's cell, the boy whimpered in fear.

"It's not a boy, it's a dog," Gregor insisted sharply as Alexander dragged the toddler out with more force then necessary, stripping him roughly to his underwear – toilet training ones – and throwing him onto the empty chair, "Less than an animal, they're monsters. If you're sympathizing, you're probably already one of them."

"I'm not!"

"Please," Lysel begged tearfully as Alexander magically tightened the wrist and ankle restraints causing him to shiver so Gregor could attach the wires to him, "Please, let me go home."

"Just let the kid go, you sick freaks," the dog said and Alexander punched him immediately eliciting a yelp, "He's a child!"

"I don't recall asking your opinion, you filthy animal," Alexander snarled before spitting in the dog's face before hitting him again unnecessarily and brutally, Prosper couldn't help but flinch which Alexander seemed to notice, "See, Prosper? This is why you had to be the one to be bitten, you _want_ to do the right thing but you just don't have the stomach for it. Because you're weak and you're pathetic. There's no place for that kind of cowardice here if we expect to eradicate these disease-ridden beings."

Prosper said nothing, he thought it was kind of unfair since he hadn't had as much chance to prove himself as members who'd been there for years but… well he hadn't had much of a chance to prove himself so for all he knew maybe he didn't have what it took. He thought he'd been doing okay though, apparently not. His parents should've just named him 'failure' instead, it was more accurate. It was evening now, it wasn't long before the moon would rise.

He felt it. He felt it before he heard them screaming, felt it just before the sliver of silver poked through the windows. The bite on his wrist seared in pain and his body started to turn, hair sprouting violently throughout his contorting body. He felt as if his body was tearing itself apart as limbs tugged out to be longer like they were being ripped off, it hurt but his scream wasn't for the pain but the anguish. Prosper wasn't human anymore.

" _Would you look at that_ ," sounds he could no longer understand formed from behind it, "He can turn them in human form, it's just as we suspected."

He turned to the sounds, sniffing and smelling two of his kind in pain while two not of his kind stood around. They were pale tailless things standing on two legs, garbed in sheep's wool and he could smell their potential to join their kind. His kind were tied down, one was a large brown wolf howling in pain and the other… the other _looked_ like the pale ones but he _smelled_ like one of them, smelled so strongly. He'd just trust his nose on this, he smelled so purely like an alpha after all.

The alpha was screaming in pain at any rate, his body contorting like he wanted to change to his true form but the pale ones would turn something on the box, his screaming would intensify and he'd go back to looking like one of them. He didn't understand it but his urge was to help the alpha, even if he had to tear the two potentials apart to do it. He would, they were putting his kind through some pain. He could smell it off them, hear it in their cries and see it in their movements.

He lunged at the bars blocking his way but was repelled, he smelled the pale ones amusement as they elicited sounds of mirth. He snarled angrily, clamping his jaws down on the bars to try bite them away instead but his teeth barely chipped the hard surface.

" _He's not getting through, don't worry_ ," the yellow furred one made more mouth sounds while he lunged at the bars again, again, " _I'll go tell the results so far to Tyrone, keep at it. See if you can keep Lysel from turning, the other one might be able to turn back too if we can stop him."_

" _I'm still worried_ ," the gray furred one made more mouth sounds, it seemed to be some kind of communication and he smelled the gray furred one's fear.

The yellow fur breathed out air as he moved towards the bars with a stick withdrawn, he snarled and lunged at the bars with more ferocity before a light hit him. There was an explosion of pain then blackness…

* * *

 _The battle was won, the Death Eaters lost and the Dark Lord Who-Shouldn't-Be-Named fell. Celestine was quite shocked at first until he wasn't, the angel had encouraged him after all. The angel must have known, she must have known things would get better. Of course she would know, she was an angel. He'd been saved by an angel._

 _Time passed in a blur before he found himself back on the train finally returning home, he didn't think he'd live to see it. He got a compartment alone, forcefully refused the lady offering him sweets. He'd thought she was kind before but now he realized he was wrong, she was trying to make them all fat and unhealthy. She was a horrible person, she shouldn't be trying to feed them more food and if she had to offer anything it should be healthy food._

 _Celestine slept for most of the journey, falling into blissful dreams of his beautiful angel. Everything would surely be okay if he had an angel watching over him, it had to be. He got off the train and nervously started looking for his parents, it had been so long since he'd last seen them after all and despite his complaints over how they'd raised him he found himself looking forward to seeing them. He spotted them, fairly quickly but their eyes glossed over him like they didn't even see him._

 _"Mum! Dad!" Celestine called and they finally focused on him as he approached, eyes widening in surprise._

 _"Cel- Celestine? Is that you?" his dad wondered in shock, Celestine frowned._

 _"Of course it's me, don't you recognize me?"_

 _"Oh baby, you've lost so much weight," his mum said worriedly as she pulled him into a hug, Celestine just felt hurt. Couldn't they go five minutes without lying to him? He was fat, no matter how hard he tried he was still fat._

 _"Don't they feed you much there?" his dad prompted in the same fake worried tone as he hugged him too, "You look a skeleton."_

 _Suddenly, Celestine wasn't looking to being home anymore. His parents weren't happy with him trying to lose weight and kept trying to make him eat more, it was unbelievable. He was already fat and that was when he tried to lose weight, how much more overweight would he be if he ate everything they wanted? They wouldn't even acknowledge his obesity, they just kept insisting he was underweight if anything. He didn't know whether they were deluding themselves or just maliciously wanted him to be fat because they hated him but he hated it. And he hated living above a candy store, it made him want to retch._

 _He spent as much time as he could away from there, going on long runs or hikes, climbing trees or swimming if he could work up the courage to be in his bathing suit showing off his fat ugly body. He was disgusting, he hated himself. He just had to exercise as much as possible, anything to try make up for his parents' attempts to fatten him up. They even managed to have a problem with perfectly healthy exercise, what was their problem?! It was okay though, even in his room he could to push-ups and sit-ups and things. He was still failing though, he was still fat and gross. He was a failure._

 _He kept trying though, he didn't want to let his angel down. He dreamed of her a lot, he wanted nothing more than to see her again. He was almost glad to be returning to Hogwarts, at least he'd be away from his parents trying to fatten him and he clung to hope he'd see his angel again. Besides, the Death Eaters should be gone now and his dad had said normally they didn't use such harsh punishments so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe._

* * *

He woke up in pain, his head was hurting badly and he could still smell the pain of his brethren including the alpha. He smelled the gray furred one too, likely still the cause. He stood up shakily, unsteady on his feet until he got his bearings to see he was still in his cage with the other two still tied down. He snarled angrily at this treatment and lunged at the bars again, and again, and again, not even caring about the pain since he hurt anyway. It was barely denting it though so he tore into the bars with his teeth, chewing frantically to try eat through the thick metal with a cold taste that made his stomach want to vomit.

" _Y- You're not going to escape, you might as well just give up and sit quietly_ ," the gray furred one made mouth sounds he didn't understand at him.

He snarled furiously in response which had him back up, looking up at the gray fur also made something catch his eye. Up above him, the bars didn't quite go all the way to the ground above them. He backed up, smelling the gray fur's relief as he assumed it was a surrender. Gray fur assumed wrong.

He ran at the bars, jumping onto the raised rectangular thing – which proved to be usefully and surprisingly springy - to give himself more boost and propel himself over the bars. There wasn't much room so the bars hit him painfully and he fell but nonetheless he fell onto the other side, Gray fur yelped and he smelled the fear.

He righted himself and lunged, slashing at Gray fur who tried to out of the way and howled in pain as his claws dug into him. Gray fur wasn't his priority though, he instead jumped at the pain-causing box to knock it over causing it to spark and pulled at the connecting lines to his brethren to sever the connection.

Satisfied, he turned back to Gray fur who crawled away clutching at his wounds. He lunged for the pain-inflictor, Gray fur held up a pale paw and he bit down on it ferociously. There was a crunch as the bones broke and a howl of pain from Gray fur, he twisted his head and misjudged his own strength as Gray fur's paw was torn clean off the limb.

He smelled Gray fur's pain even as it howled, it just made him angrier after what Gray fur had caused hurt to his brethren including the alpha. You did not mess with the alpha. His jaws still engaged with the paw, he slashed at Gray fur with his claws again. Tearing into him over and over as he cries of pain continued.

"STOP!" the alpha snarled and he froze immediately obediently, he looked back to the alpha in confusion not understanding why he was being told to stop. He spat out the paw causing a shriek from Gray fur while the alpha mimicked the pale ones communication, " _I made him stop, free us or I won't help_."

Gray fur scrambled up clutching its wounds as it staggered over to his brethren, he snarled warningly in case it went to hurt them again or the alpha changed his mind. It seemed to be freeing them though so he simply waited, licking his lips for the lingering taste of its blood which he craved.

" _The werewolf too_ ," the alpha made mouth sounds again when he was free, sitting up and swaying with his pale body still shaking and its face wet with water.

He went over and nudged the alpha affectionately to comfort him, smelling the pain still. Gray fur hobbled over to the other werewolf, freeing him too despite the overpowering stench of fear. Gray fur screamed and backed away when the second was released, closing himself in the big cage beside the one he had escaped from and curling into a crying ball. The other werewolf practically collapsed, shaking as violently as the alpha was.

"We have to get out now," the alpha said, water still leaking from his eyes, "The sun makes us weak, we have to get out else they get us again."

"How haven't you turned?" the other werewolf asked, he smelled the surprise.

"I don't know, it hurts," the alpha cried, wrapping his arms around himself protectively and the other werewolf nuzzled him hesitantly to comfort him. The alpha hugged him before jolting back in surprise as there was a bang from somewhere, the alpha sniffed the air, " _Daddy?_ "

"What?"

" _I smell people and my daddy_ ," the alpha made mouth sounds which he didn't understand but the other werewolf seemed too, it was strange. The alpha jumped off the chair and fell, whimpering as he tried to stand but seemed unable.

"I'll carry you," the other werewolf offered, crouching low and letting the alpha climb onto his back. The alpha still struggled so he helped lift him with his head, to get him onto the other werewolf's back.

"This way," the alpha said and pointed to a door to the right.

The other werewolf walked on shaky legs towards it, whatever Gray fur had done to them had left them weak seemingly. He was fine though, he bounded towards the door and lunged at it to knock it for its hinges for them looking back to see the other two following at a painfully slow pace.

He found himself in a corridor with some stairs leading up, he smelled pale ones approaching before he saw them running down the steps. He had to protect the alpha and the weaker members of the pack, he heard the other werewolf yelp in horror as he jumped at one biting into the first one's throat.

The second one sent light at him with a stick but it hit the first one causing it to scream in pain, he jumped at the second one biting and slashing viciously with its claws. He stopped when the pale one started to turn, howling painfully as it turned into one of them.

"This way," the alpha reiterated.

"Protect the alpha," he said to the new recruit and they bounded up the stairs to act as guards for the other two.

He was surprised to find a bunch of pale ones were up there beside a giant hole in the wall, showing off the lightening sky outside. The pale ones were pointing sticks at each other sending bursts of light at each other, the ones on their side of the room seemed to be losing.

The new werewolf lunged at one at it jabbed the stick at its head, there was a bang and then the new one was lying on the floor headless as a pale one again. He jumped a second behind and ripped out its throat in revenge for the one of the brethren it had just killed.

"Just flee, the dogs are loose! Fall back to the other base!" one of the pale ones on their side said and they started to disappear in bangs, he jumped for one but it vanished too. He snarled and turned on the other ones.

"Stop! Don't hurt them!" the alpha cried again behind him as he and the other werewolf reached the top of the stairs before switching back to pale one sounds much to his confusion, " _Daddy!_ "

" _Lysel!_ " one of the pale ones made a sound, rushing out from behind a fallen piece of something towards them.

The other werewolf crouched to allow the alpha to get off, he staggered off to get to the pale one who hugged him immediately and he smelled the rush of love and relief from the alpha through the pain as he buried his face in the pale one's neck still shaking.

He didn't feel so at ease though, there were a bunch of pale ones around with the pain shooting sticks. He snarled warningly at them, waiting for the alpha to change his mind. Did he want them to join them or die? He wanted them to join them or die.

He gasped in distraction as he felt pain, the other werewolf started to contort in pain and he felt panic. He didn't want to be vulnerable like that when there were enemies around, he bolted and the pale ones didn't seem to try stop him. He ran for his life, running even as he felt as if his body was breaking down in pain. He ran until he collapsed.

Prosper gasped, shivering violently as he found himself naked being assaulted by the cold dawn air. He tasted blood on his mouth, blood of his comrades, blood of people he'd killed. He felt a sickening lurch as the memories swam through his vision and vomited up his stomach contents into the frosted grass, tears escaping his eyes as he started sobbing miserably.

He was a werewolf, he _was_. He was a monster, he was one of those evil creatures who'd killed his family and now he'd cost more people their loved ones. He'd lost his humanity, Prosper Blackbourne was dead. Now he was nothing, he couldn't believe it. He still felt so much like himself… but he wasn't, he knew he wasn't. His life was over now, he was as bad as he dogs they hunted- he _was_ one of the dogs they hunted now. He had to die, all dogs deserved to die so people would be safe and free. He didn't want to die.

He tried to stand, only managing to stagger a few steps away from the puke before collapsing weakly again and dark spots danced in front of his eyes. His head was still throbbing too but he pushed it all aside, determined not to pass out. He heard a stream a few feet away and started crawling towards it still crying, he wanted to wash the taste of blood and bile out of his throat. Just that thought made his stomach churn again.

It wasn't fair, he'd been trying to do the right thing and _this_ is what he got for it? It was a fate worse than death. He'd just wanted justice for his family, to protect people from those monsters. Was that really so bad? He felt so betrayed too, he'd trusted them and they'd just used him to test Lysel's abilities even though it destroyed him. Damn Lysel. Damn all werewolves. Damn all of freaking PAW to boot. Just damn everyone, everyone sucked. No, he didn't mean that but he was still upset.

Prosper reached the stream, trying to wipe the still pouring tears from his now stinging eyes as he drank the soothing water. Using his arms to cup some to his lips before the exertion caused the black spots to reappear, forcing him to just rest his head there and lap it up like an animal. He was an animal now. He couldn't stop crying.

"Embracing your animalistic nature, huh?" Alexander's voice commented and he turned his head to see the man standing there with his wand out, Prosper sniffed miserably.

"Ar- Are you going to kill me?" Prosper asked shakily.

"You know the drill about dogs," Alexander spat and pressed his boot down on his face so he was half in the water, presumably so he wouldn't escape. Not that he could if he tried, well he could probably try apparating but no.

"Jus- Just make it quick," Prosper whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut, his heart beating in terror but he'd rather cling to his last slivers of humanity and die for the safety of actual people then fight for life as a monster. Least he'd see his family soon… Oh wait, he couldn't because werewolves didn't have souls. He choked on a sob.

"Dogs don't deserve a quick death," Alexander snarled.

In the next second, Prosper felt an agony even worse than the transformations tearing through him. Like every fiber of his being was being bored into with razor sharp claws, he screamed at the unbearable pain and just kept screaming.

It stopped shockingly abruptly and he heard Alexander's cry of surprise before a bang announced his disapparation, he tried to turn his head vaguely as his body shook from the residual waves of pain from the curse. He barely saw a silhouette of his savior before descending into darkness, praying for death.

* * *

 **Part 4:** Plans and Problems

* * *

The day the werewolves left to go to Still Human for the full moon another message was left on the wall even if Scorpius wasn't the one to discover it this time, reading: Keep the dogs out or more will die. It was later confirmed to definitely have been from the same person who killed Ben Griffin, the blood was his. This prompted a search of students' and even staffs – Weedy Larry was conveniently exempt – belongings for blood of the child, the killer(s) had either used the last of it or gotten rid of it in time though as the search turned up nothing beyond some questionable prank items.

Werewolves were still allowed back though, Weedy Larry assured him the Aurors were well aware of the threat and were dealing with it. Although something in the way he said it made it seem much more like he was setting up the Aurors to take the blame if another attack occurred, in fact Scorpius thought he probably was. He'd just have to keep a close eye on Michael still, they only had another week until their match against Slytherin so extra practices was killing two birds with one stone. Michael returned from Still Human in an even worse mood then last time however.

"Y-" Michael tried to speak the first meal back.

"Have you thought about dating?" Rose asked of Maurice who looked quite taken aback, he opened his mouth to complain but she spoke first. Michael looked annoyed at the interruption, "I _know_ you loved Lenore but it's been over a year already since she died, people move on. It's not that weird, would Lenore really want you to be alone? No good person would want their lover to be alone after they died."

"I… I guess she would've wanted me to move on then?" Maurice offered with uncharacteristic uncertainty before sounding more like himself, "But I myself don't want to."

"Don't you think that you should try to honor what she'd want?" Rose pressed and Maurice scratched the back of his head with his black fake end, looking quite puzzled, "You won't know if you don't try, after one date you can always stop if you didn't like it. You-"

"If I promise to think about it, will you shut up about it?" Maurice cut her off, making it Rose's turn to look taken aback.

"Well… Okay but only if you give it some serious thought, it's the normal thing to do."

"Okay," Maurice agreed hesitantly, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"You'll never believe this," Michael announced angrily, seizing his chance before someone could start another conversation, " _Rutherford_ is one of the volunteers at Still Human."

"Rutherford?" Scorpius repeated in disbelief at the thought of the werewolf hater working there, Michael nodded his head vigorously in confirmation, "What's he doing there? Did he get them mixed up with PAW?"

"He's just trying to make himself look good helping werewolves."

"Son of a bitch."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian wondered in confusion, scratching at his scar, "Gert is really nice, he helped me with my reading and writing."

"Stop defending people we hate," Antonius insisted irritably, "He's a horrible person."

"But he got better."

"No one gets better!"

"It's just a trick, Sebastian," Albus offered, "He's probably just trying to be nice to you to lull you into a false sense of security before killing you all."

"Well I guess if he's bad his true colors will show eventually," Sebastian shrugged it off and continued eating, not seeming very convinced by their arguments about Rutherford.

At any rate, it wasn't a problem for that month unless they rehired Rutherford for some reason which he couldn't see. The killer didn't make a move that week and October became November without incident, the snow seemed slow to come down but there was bitter frost creeping around the castle as they planned their trip to Hogsmeade.

"Well I'm going on a date with Lily," Orous announced as the discussed it in the Library, Albus twitched uncomfortably but said nothing. It didn't go unnoticed though, "Sorry Al."

"It's okay, just don't talk about it and it doesn't bother me anymore that my baby sister's dating," Albus offered, Orous raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course not really!" Albus snapped before taking his breath, "But I can avoid thinking about it if you don't mention it, I really don't want to know."

"Hey guys," Cassia's familiar voice greeted them and Scorpius looked up in surprise, having to do a double take as she seemed to have painted around her eyes black, her eyelids right blue, her skin pink and her lips even in red. Uneven brush strokes making her look like some kind of demented clown. She sat down with the gaping group opposite Albus, Antonius buried his face in his hands, "What's up?"

"Cassia did um… did something… happen to your face?" Albus prompted with the utmost caution, she grinned widely.

"Yep! I put makeup on, do you like it?" Cassia said excitedly.

"Erm… You… err… certainly look… special?" Albus offered, clearly trying not to hurt her feelings which had her smile more.

"Why thank you."

"Did you just paint your face with paint?" Rose wondered in disbelief, Cassia threw her a slightly annoyed look.

"Of course, that's what makeup _is_ ," Cassia scoffed as if it was obvious.

"Erm…"

"Is that even safe?" Abby asked anxiously, "You're not supposed to eat paint."

"I didn't eat it, I just put it on my face like all the girls do to look pretty," Cassia insisted, "I'm not stupid, I know not to eat paint. I'm not a little kid, I can do what the teenagers do."

"Does your dad know?"

"No, Daddy is a _boy_. He wouldn't know about makeup," Cassia stated again as if it were obvious, "So what were we talking about? Hogsmeade? I can go to Hogsmeade, my daddy is a teacher so I'm allowed."

"Actually we were talking about the stupidity of painting one's face," Maurice quipped which Cassia decidedly ignored, Rose threw her hair back over her shoulder as she glanced at him.

"Did you think about the dating thing like you promised?" Rose pressed and Maurice scowled, fidgeting.

"I tried asking out that girl who asked me out that one time years ago, I wanted to try to be normal."

"What did she say?" Albus asked with interest.

"She… Well she gave me the same lecture about dating being bad that I gave her, then she called me a jerk and stormed off angrily," Maurice recounted to which both Albus and Cassia tried then failed not to laugh, the deaf boy scowled, "You people are the jerks."

"I'm sorry! That's just funny."

"I didn't think of anyone else who might like me so I decided to not date still even if it's the normal thing to do."

"I'd go on a date with you," Rose said quickly, earning a sharp look from Michael that she didn't notice while it clicked into place to Scorpius why she'd taken an interest in Maurice's love life. Maurice looked surprise, "What better way for the both of us to ease back into dating after losing our previous partners then going with each other?"

"Well… um… I guess that makes sense," Maurice agreed slowly, shifting uncomfortably again.

"Great, so it's a date," Rose decided brightly, clapping her hands together cheerfully, "Why don't we go back to the Common Room and discuss our plans in private?"

"I guess, I have already finished my homework," Maurice sighed, seeming much less enthusiastic then Rose as they packed up their things and left.

"Well I guess that's them out as well as Orous because he has that thing we're not going to talk about," Albus offered brightly, turning to Abby who was watching Cassia with an expression of concern still, "Guess there's more time for us to spend together, right Abby?"

"Huh?" Abby wondered in surprise, tearing her eyes away from the young girl, "Actually I'm meeting Sequoia in Hogsmeade, I can't go around with you guys."

"What?! Since when?!" Albus spluttered out in shock, she shrugged.

"Since always, I didn't say anything because I knew you'd complain."

"Just because Pentakel is a complete tool who's just using you, it doesn't mean I'd complain," Albus muttered unhappily, Abby choose not to say anything as she started packing up her things, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go ask Ashain something about paint," Abby told them, sparing another look at Cassia before leaving, Albus sighed heavily.

"Oh Albie, don't worry," Cassia offered consolingly and reached out to pat his hand gently, "You don't need her, there are lots of other birds in the air… Or right in front of you."

"It doesn't matter Abby's right in front of me if she's with Pentakel," Albus muttered unhappily, not seeming to notice how Cassia switched to caressing his hand. He patted her hand, "But thanks for trying to cheer me up, you're a good kid Cassia. Maybe it's for the best though, Olivia is my priority now. In fact, I should ask her if she'd like to hangout for Hogsmeade in case she needs anything. I'll go ask her now, be right back."

"What _is_ with him and Olivia?" Antonius wondered in confusion while Albus left, leaving Cassia to pout in disappointment, "I'm sad about Vern too but is everyone this obsessed with helping their dead cousin's girlfriend?"

"Albie's just a loving, caring man," Cassia insisted firmly.

"Cassia, did you put on makeup to try… impress Albus?" Orous questioned, Cassia's eyes shifted as she fidgeted.

" _Maybe_..."

"Oh come on Cassia, you're _nine_ ," Scorpius offered sadly, "You don't need to worry about dating and stuff yet, Albus is twice your age anyway."

"Kids grow fast," Michael shrugged dismissively, " _You_ had a crush on Molly when you were eleven, won't be long before Antonius is dating girls."

"I don't know, I think it might be awhile before I'm dating _girls_ …" Antonius muttered, averting his eyes nervously and wringing his quill to which Michael chuckled.

"That's what they all say."

"What about you?" Orous asked of the werewolf, causing Michael to look up in surprise, "This is your last year, maybe you should try asking Rose out. Maurice doesn't seem very into it."

"Scorpius, I got over Rose a long time ago," Michael scoffed dismissively, "I don't have a crush on her anymore and I have zero interest in the opposite sex."

"Is that true or is that just what you want to be true?" Cassia wondered, leaning on her hand which Michael looked ready to retort.

"Hey _friends_ ," a vaguely familiar voice offered and they turned to see Andreas approaching, Scorpius was quite surprised. His voice had the same cheery tone but his smile didn't make it through the black bags to reach his eyes, somehow Scorpius didn't think he'd had a good time during his suspension, "What's up?"

"Fuck off and die, you attacked my brother," Cassia spat out angrily, glaring murderously and Hope the dog growled from beside Antonius, "If you try anything again I'll have my pet vulture peck out your eyes."

"I'll bear that in mind… It sounds especially threatening coming from the Joker's little sister," Andreas told her conversationally as his eyes shifted in her direction before back to Antonius as he rubbed his hands together, "And actually that's why I came over here."

"What? You want a rematch?" Antonius demanded and quickly grabbed his wand up as if expecting an attack, Michael and Orous' hands went to their wands as well but Scorpius didn't think that was why he was here.

"No, I came over here to apologize," Andreas admitted with a heavy sigh, his tone becoming serious while Antonius looked suspicious, "I was completely out of line when I dueled you and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Antonius wondered dubiously and the Ravenclaw nodded, Antonius folded his arms irritably, "Well you _should_ be."

"Do you want to say anything?"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I thought you would say that," Andreas stated before turning around, "See you around, _friends_."

"Antonius, have you thought of being nicer to your fellow First Years?" Michael asked carefully as Andreas started to walk away while Albus was returning, "Especially Sebastian."

"Oh, they let him back into the school," Albus commented in surprise, passing the First Year as he returned to his seat, "And it's all sorted, I'm going with Olivia tomorrow."

"Come on," Scorpius complained, "This is our last year, can't we try to stick together?"

"Scor, if Molly had been able to tear herself away from Gray to see you then you'd have ditched us in a heartbeat."

"Olivia isn't even your girlfriend!"

"No, she was Vern's and taking care of her is much more important," Albus insisted quite firmly.

"It's so cute how you care about people," Cassia commented reminding Scorpius of the weird crush she had on his friend.

"Cassia!" Professor Ashain's voice barked, drawing her attention as Abby came to sit back down with them, "Come on, you need to get cleaned up before dinner."

"Okay, Daddy, see you guys later."

"Bye," they offered as she went off with her father.

* * *

 _Celestine returned to Hogwarts, finding it was indeed better or at least devoid of torturous Death Eaters. The atmosphere was still tense although it seemed to have completely reversed itself, now the Death Eaters had lost those who supported them or just those related to them or even just those in Slytherin became targeted instead of those with lesser blood. He appreciated the burden being off him but he still hated the air of tension, how was anyone supposed to relax in that environment? Why were people always looking for an excuse to attack others anyway? He didn't see the point in violence, it was just spreading more hate and pain no matter the cause you stood for. Humanity disgusted him._

 _Not like his angel, angels would obviously be above all that. He'd hoped to see her again in Hogwarts somehow for some reason but he didn't, even if he often visited the spot he'd met her once before and prayed to her to come back. He tried to research angels but amongst magical kind they seemed to be viewed as a myth and either unreal or unproven, he was rather disappointed. He wanted to see his angel again, his perfect angel. He wanted to be with her, not with people. Not with violent, cruel, self-centered greedy people, he wanted to be with his angel._

 _He didn't like Hogwarts, the castle itself reminded him of the bad times and he hated their massive meals. At least it was a situation where he could pick his own food - and he choose to eat as little as possible – but he still hated being around the food trying to fatten him up, he started leaving early because he really couldn't stand being around the disgusting deserts. When he wasn't researching angels, he continued exercising. Not that it was doing him much good, his roommates kept making jabs at him about his weight saying things like 'why don't you stay for desert' or 'you look like you need to eat something' obviously mocking his obesity in sickly sweet tones._

 _Well screw them, to hell with all of them Celestine thought. No one – but his angel – had been nice to him last year when he'd really needed help with the Death Eaters, so why should he want to be friends with anyone now when he didn't need any them? Especially if they mocked his weight still, he couldn't even look in a mirror anymore his obesity disgusted him so much - by the year's end he was skipping lunch to try get the weight off - yet they mocked him for it. He didn't care, who needed to make friends with mean people when he had an angel on his side? Apart from that he had classes, he liked there was less without Flying but apart from that he didn't find them too important. He did the work, he only tried hard enough to get it done making him pretty average but he didn't want to push himself too much as he felt tired enough as it was._

 _The year was still admittedly much better than last and before long he was back with his parents determined to make sure he went back to a fat loser everyone picked on, damn them. His summer was spent in arguments and he was mad but glad to get back for his Third Year, he didn't like Hogwarts but he didn't like home. Life shouldn't be that, he could really use some guidance from his angel. Alas, she didn't show._

 _Third Year of course increased the workload, he chose Muggle Studies to honor his muggle blood and Care of Magical Creatures as he heard it was quite dangerous and outdoors so he hoped it would result in some extra exercise. Hogsmeade trips also started which he took for the sake of the walk, he scoured bookshops for more information on angels and looked into magical ways to help him lose weight. It was also the first year of adolescence, or at the least he started getting acne only making him feel worse because now he was disgustingly fat and disgustingly pimpled._

 _He was sure if he could just get thinner it would help with the acne, he started skipping meals even more and only increased the time he exercised. The extra workload left him feeling even more exhausted then before and it was a very cold year even after winter passed he felt cold, skipping breakfast became an extra hour in the warmth he could rest in bed. He didn't feel good, he was sure it was because he was fat since that was unhealthy. He just needed to try harder, he kept cutting down his food intake but it didn't seem to help because as little as he ate he was still eating the food destroying his health, the food destroying him._

 _Celestine didn't do it on purpose the first time, thinking about the disgusting food inside him fattening him up made him throw up but he realized it was the perfect solution. He started making himself throw up days when he did eat, that way he thought he could get the supposedly positive aspect of food but get rid of it before it went back. It made up for the lack of exercise, he felt too exhausted to keep up with the same exercise regime as before. He hated how he was still fat and ugly no matter how hard he tried yet the vast majority of his classmates managed seemingly without trying, they were more focused with classes or girls. He did notice girls… he just also noticed they weren't as beautiful as his angel. Finally he collapsed in a Care of Magical Creatures class, standing for the long double lesson proving to be too much for him. He woke up in the Hospital Wing._

 _"Do you know why you're here?" Madam Pomfrey said to him when he woke up and he sighed heavily._

 _"It's my weight isn't it?" he guessed in the girlish high-pitched voice he despised, any day now puberty, "I'm too fat its making me ill."_

 _"Mr Rooke, you're dangerously underweight," she told him and Celestine immediately despised her, was this her way of trying to make him feel better about being fat? Lying to him like his parents had all his life? It didn't help, he knew the truth. He knew he was fat. He was a fat, ugly filthy-blooded freak, "We need to work out a diet to get your weight back up."_

 _"Stop lying to me!" Celestine snapped angrily which made her fake a look of confusion, "I know I'm fat and you're just trying to make me fatter! I don't want to be!"_

 _"I'm not lying, I'm genuinely afraid for your health. Just look at yourself-"_

 _"I do like at myself and I see I'm fat!" Celestine yelled, feeling tears behind his eye and she only looked more confusion, "No matter how hard I try."_

 _Madam Pomfrey was a liar and a snitch, she must've written to his parents because they started writing letters insisting he eat after his collapse. His teachers all started nagging him to eat, why was everyone just a cruel sadist? He was glad it was near the end of the year and could go home, at least his parents were less than all the staff and he saw the fake worry on their faces when he got off the train. He may be fat but he wasn't stupid, he could tell they just wanted him to be miserable. He didn't realize how much though until his parents said they were taking him for a drive, stopping outside of some kind of clinic place. Only then did he notice they had packed him a suitcase._

 _"Celestine, we- we think you're anorexic," his dad told him nervously, "We've talked to your teachers about it and arranged for you to get help, you'll be staying at a clinic for people like you with doctors who can help you get better."_

* * *

"I wish more of you guys were actually going to Hogsmeade with me," Scorpius grumbled at breakfast the next day.

"I wish I was actually old enough to go to Hogsmeade without my dad," Antonius spoke up, "Or else I'd go with you."

"I used to live in Hogsmeade," Sebastian commented with a sad smile to seemingly himself as he wasn't looking at anyone in particular, Antonius gave him a disapproving look as if annoyed by the interruption.

"I don't see why you can't hang out with Albus, it's not like he's on a date," Abby pointed out and Albus looked up from scarfing down his food, his face so stuffed he literally still had a sliver of bacon sticking out which he hastily tried to eat faster to speak, "Nice, Al."

"You _can't_ ," Albus got out eventually, "We're not even going to be around Hogsmeade much. Well, I mean I want to get Freddie and Caitlin a happy baby gift first, maybe a few bits for school if we need anything then we're going to her brother's place in Hogsmeade."

"Why?"

"For privacy, you can't go anywhere in Hogwarts without there being people there and you can't go anywhere in Hogsmeade without there being people there so it's hard to have a proper serious conversation. Plus she needs her rest, she shouldn't be on her feet constantly walking around Hogsmeade when she already has to in Hogwarts."

"Al, she's a person not a porcelain doll," Rose stated seriously, "I think she can handle the whole life thing even with her boyfriend dying."

Albus simply shrugged. They finished their breakfast and bade goodbye to Antonius before heading out, Scorpius very keenly aware of Molly's absence. And that this the last year of Hogwarts and most of his friends had everything better to do then hang out together. As usual Professor Longbottom called them up for permission slips, not as usual though Scorpius was pleasantly surprised to realize his year was first in line now they were the eldest years. Albus had to stay behind to wait for Olivia, Orous also having to stay behind due to being a year younger while Abby, Rose and an uncomfortable looking Maurice could leave as could Scorpius and Michael. Michael, who was being surprisingly okay about going to Hogsmeade despite usually disliking it.

"I'm proud of you," Scorpius offered to his friend as they walked, "After all this time you've finally come to grips about Hogsmeade."

"I still despise the place," Michael admitted with a shrug, "But I can't wait to get wasted."

"What?" Scorpius wondered in confusion and shock.

"I'm of age now, there's nothing to stop me buying alcohol and drinking it."

"You can still get in trouble with Hogwarts for it."

"I don't care about that. I'm getting drunk and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me so don't bother trying."

Suddenly Scorpius was not looking forward to Hogsmeade anymore.

* * *

 **Part 5:** Hogsmeade and Health

* * *

"Come on, Michael, you don't need to drink," Scorpius pleaded desperately as each step drew them closer to Hogsmeade, "Can't we just have a nice time?"

"Drinking _is_ a nice time for me," Michael insisted which only made Scorpius feel more exasperated.

" _Why?_ "

"Because it just does, okay?" Michael snapped as they reached the Auror checkpoint, going quiet as they got themselves through with less hassle now that Cistro had died for whatever reason.

"You could get in trouble for this, you know?" Scorpius said once they'd moved past them.

"I don't mind, it's worth the risk. It was hard to go two months sober."

"And you don't think that's a sign of a problem?"

"I don't care if it is a problem," Michael shrugged.

The dilapidated village came into view, being targeted the past few years left it looking less the idyllic village it had been when he'd first laid eyes on it. It was certainly larger, more magical people had flocked there for the safety of numbers and vicinity to the protective Aurors but lacked its initial charm. It was dull in color and the houses looked misshapen, like something a child had made out of clay trying to imitate real houses. The shops were nicer further in, businesses had been helped out more for the economy's sake but the residential areas like those you saw first out not so much. It could really do with an injection of money.

"I could always tell one of the teachers," Scorpius offered as they walked across the uneven cobbles.

"And get me in trouble?" Michael wondered, "Weren't you trying to avoid that?"

"I could duel you."

"And get yourself in trouble? Probably banned from Hogsmeade while I'm just the innocent victim. Go ahead," Michael stated more testily, "Just drop it, okay? Can't you just pull up a chair and have a drink with me like any normal friend would? You never know, you might actually enjoy yourself for once."

"I enjoy myself at times."

"Doing what? Schoolwork? Obsessing over the Shadows? Quidditch? Not spending time with your girlfriend?"

"I- I like doing those things," Scorpius complained as they reached the Hog's Head although as they pushed into the half empty pub it occurred to him maybe he should go along with Michael. Maybe he'd be more receptive if Scorpius seemed more reasonable, "If I have one drink with you will you just have the one then stop?"

"I'll think about it," Michael said with a roll of his eyes as they went inside.

"Oh come on, _please_ ," a man at the bar was pleading to Aberforth, looking very desperate and almost on the verge of tears. Scorpius was sure he'd seen before, from the amount of scars riddling him he was likely a werewolf although his arms kept twitching randomly and he was all trembly, "I _need_ a drink, man, I worked hard for that money."

"And I told you before you need to pay off what you owe," Aberforth growled, "Now get out of here, Lamb, I have actual paying customers who need my attention."

"Two Firewhiskey please," Michael said cheerfully, tossing the coins down onto the bar, "I'm of age now."

"Well done," Aberforth offered disinterestedly as he swiped up the money and started getting the drinks.

" _Please_. I've been through some shit you wouldn't believe, I was captured by PAW an- and ex- experimented on," Lamb continued to beg, his voice breaking slightly like it was hard to talk about but he had Scorpius' immediate attention, "I got away but I'm telling you it was bad, I _still_ can't stop freaking shaking... I- I need it, I just need to drink, I need to forget. Please, just give me a break."

"Who'd be stupid enough to believe that?"

"You were captured by PAW?" Scorpius wondered in surprise as Aberforth handed him and Michael the glasses of alcohol to which Lamb nodded vigorously, "Did you see a toddler as well?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Lysel, there was a kid called Lysel," Lamb told him, twitching jerkily as he nodded more while Scorpius felt suddenly hopeful, "He err… he is one pretty special kid, I tried to help him but they're _sick_. They're twisted people, they didn't _care_ he was just a kid. He was just a kid and they didn't care. And we're the monsters?"

"Did he get away too? Do you know where he is? Do you know where PAW is?"

"Oh, he got away. Gray saved him, I think they were trying to rescue him actually. I don't know where he is now or where PAW fled to, Lysel's back with his family I suppose or with Gray or in St Mungo's because he seemed pretty bad."

"Scorpius, drink your Firewhiskey," Michael – who'd slid into one of the bar seats - complained as he sipped at his own before letting out a relieved breath, "That stuff has an even better kick then muggle Whiskey. Damn, I missed drinking."

"I still miss drinking," Lamb sighed as Scorpius picked up his own drink, wrinkling his nose at the smell which seemed to suck the smell of everything. He sipped it and immediately spat it out in disgust, choking on the burning taste, "What?"

"Tastes like acid," Scorpius croaked, coughing in a vain attempt to get rid of the taste or rather the lack of as he felt it had stripped away his taste buds. And people liked this stuff? "Water, please."

"If you don't like it, I- I'll drink it for you," Lamb volunteered desperately and Scorpius handed the glass to him unhappily, knowing he'd never be able to get through that even if it would make Michael stop. Aberforth gave him his water and Scorpius tossed down a few coins as Lamb took a swig from the acid gratefully, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Don't… Don't you think after what happened to you it would be better to… I don't know, do something with your second chance at life?" Scorpius wondered of the werewolf of disbelief before gulping down the water hungrily, Lamb looked at him curiously, "Something? Anything other than sit in a bar and drink?"

"I- I tried to see my b- baby girl," Lamb admitted shakily, letting his right hand rest on the table it was twitching so badly and trying to hold it with the other to steady it, "B- But she's better off without me, h- her grandparents are right I'm no good for her- Mother of Merlin! I don't think Healers know to treat electo shock so good, it won't _stop_."

"You should…" Michael started to say before shaking his head and finishing the glass, "Never mind."

"Come on, the Leebins live in Hogsmeade so let's go see how Lysel is doing," Scorpius offered to Michael, both for genuine interest and to get Michael to leave the bar.

"Why? He was _saved_ , he doesn't need our help and I don't know him or his family like you do so I have no interest in paying a visit," Michael insisted and threw down a couple more coins, pushing his glass closer, "Top me up and make it a double."

"Michael…" Scorpius sighed as Aberforth complied, Michael scratched his beard idly as he waited.

"Look, just go if you want and I'll stay here and drink," Michael told him as he was handed back his glass, he held up as if toasting to something, "Everybody wins."

"I don't," Lamb grumbled, looking down at his empty glass and Scorpius sighed heavily before withdrawing a handful of coins that he tossed to the man.

"Keep an eye on my friend here, make sure he's okay and you can use that money to pay for drink alright?" Scorpius told the man whose eyes widened in surprise and he nodded which Michael scowled from his other side, Lamb went to reach for the Galleons but Scorpius grabbed his wrist causing the man to look up at him, " _Only_ if you make sure my friend is okay, do you understand?"

"I- I got it," Lamb confirmed with a more serious nod, Scorpius let go of his arm and he rubbed it as Scorpius walked away.

"I can take care of myself, you know!" Michael called after him irritably but Scorpius ignored it.

He was still feeling upset about the whole thing, why did Michael have to be so difficult? He was just trying to help his friend, he was worried about him. He sighed heavily as he walked with hands shoved into pockets, trying to put it out of his mind as he focused on the task at hand. He wanted to see if Lysel was doing alright, especially if he'd been 'experimented' on the way Lamb had mentioned being with his shaking limbs. He passed a toy store and went in, deciding a gift might cheer poor Lysel up and set about choosing a stuffed animal for him.

"What do you think, Scor?" Albus asked cheerfully, shoving a stuffed lion in his face, "For Freddie and Caitlin's unborn baby? You know, since they're both Gryffindors."

"Go for it," Scorpius offered with a thumbs up, catching a glimpse of Olivia behind him looking very much like she'd let herself go since Vern died. She looked rather rundown and dressed in baggier clothes then she once had, seemed a bit chunkier too. He held up his choice, "What do you think? It's for Lysel."

"Why an octopus?" Albus wondered, blinking in confusion.

"Why _not_ an octopus?" Scorpius countered, looking at his choice, "I like its googly eyes."

"True," Albus agreed with a shrug before returning the thumbs up, "Go for it."

Feeling encouraged, Scorpius bought the octopus and a doll for Maurene so she wouldn't feel left out before heading over to the Leebin house. He knocked on the door which was opened by Myriam, the dainty dark-haired werewolf looked tired.

"Well hi Scorpius, what brings you here?" Myriam wondered in surprise.

"I just heard about Lysel being rescued and I wanted to come by," Scorpius admitted readily, "See how he's doing, I bought him a gift. And Maurene."

"You didn't have to do that, you're too kind," Myriam offered with a kindly smile as she stepped aside to let him in, "Although please wait on giving Maurene hers, she needs to finish her mathematic before she's allowed toys to play."

"I understand," Scorpius confirmed as he went in.

Scorpius was surprised to see the living/kitchen/entrance room had changed since he'd been there over the summer, to the right remained the kitchen area where Myriam seemed to be in the middle of a meal or a potion. There was a cauldron bubbling and some vegetables were on the chopping board beside some vials and a knife, they seemed partly done like she'd stopped to answer the door. Maurene sat at the kitchen table, scribbling away on parchment and occasionally counting on her fingers like she was practicing sums. On the other side Leebin was sitting stretched out on the far couch, bundled in blankets as Lysel's frail form was snuggled against his chest and there were a bunch of potion vials on the table beside him. The difference though, was a folded panel screen in the middle with a blue wave pattern on it dividing them.

"Lysel's over there with Flan," Myriam pointed out to him, gesturing to the lounge side.

"Erm… what's with the curtain?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask for curiosity's sake.

"We decided it was best to put up some kind of partition," Myriam shrugged as she went back over to the kitchen to continue chopping.

"Why?"

"Lots of reasons. It makes it feel more like a home with two separate windows, it's aesthetically pleasing."

"Those decorative green waves are nice," Leebin agreed from over by the couch.

"They're blue, dear," Myriam corrected, "And it gives more privacy."

"And so you don't have to worry about Daddy accidentally seeing the knifes he's afraid of and blowing up the house," Maurene pointed out enthusiastically.

"That would be another reason," Myriam admitted, trying to avoid going red by the looks of it.

"Probably the main one," Leebin mumbled ashamedly as Scorpius walked over, feeling somewhat bad for bringing it up now. Leebin shifted his weight to jostle Lysel who seemed to be asleep, causing him to stir as his tone became gentler, "Hey Lysel, you have a visitor."

"Hi Scorpius," Lysel offered weakly, surprising him as he didn't open his eyes. The toddler wasn't looking so good, his face was ashen while each breath was jerky and uneven. The lack of flesh on his bones was more evident too and despite being bundled up, he was shivering lightly.

"How'd you know it was me?" Scorpius asked as he sat down beside them, getting out the octopus.

"Still smell weird."

"Ah right, well I'll try to work on that," Scorpius offered, still quite clueless why Lysel thought he smelled funny, "I got you a toy, do you want to see?"

Lysel didn't see anything but his golden eyes flickered open weakly, Scorpius held the stuffed toy closer and the toddler studied it for a second. Lysel then clasped his little hand around one of its tentacles, Scorpius let go to allow him to pull it to him and hold it against himself without having to move before his eyes drifting over it before they closed once more.

"Thank," Lysel muttered quietly, cuddling the toy with the one arm and snuggling more against his father's chest with it. Leebin held him closer, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"He's not doing so great, huh?" Scorpius prompted worriedly and Leebin shook his head, "What did they do to him?"

"Well they didn't give him the potions he needed for starters and then… then they used electric shock, I don't know if you know what that is," Leebin offered and Scorpius nodded, vaguely aware and feeling anger towards PAW, "It stopped him transforming, I don't know if that made him worse or better."

"Wait, stopped him transforming into a werewolf? On the full moon?" Scorpius prompted and Leebin nodded again, "Isn't that impossible?"

"Apparently not, it didn't work on a normal werewolf though just Lysel. He was able to communicate with regular werewolves despite being human though and they didn't kill or attack him, they _obeyed_ him."

"Like he was an alpha? Like Greyback and Krane did?"

"Just like that," Leebin confirmed before picking up one of the vials, shifting his weight again to jostle Lysel into stirring, "Come on, you need to drink your potion now."

Lysel whinged unhappily as his eyes fluttered open again, he regardless still drank from the small vial Leebin brought to his lips. Scorpius watched thoughtfully, wondering if Lysel would be able to neutralize the Shadows' werewolf army. Clearly been born a werewolf gave him special properties, if he was able to be an alpha to werewolves even as a human then maybe he would be able to overpower the control of the alpha in the Shadows' army without having to find and kill it first. Of course the poor kid had to survive first, his head fell weakly back against Leebin as soon as he finished the vial with his eyes closed again. Scorpius pitied him.

"At least it's over now," Scorpius offered,

"It's never over," Leebin shook his head, "And I doubt PAW are done with him, not now they know what he can turn people even as a human. He's the kind of dangerous they fear and hate."

"Here's the next batch," Myriam said as she came over with a handful of vials, replacing the ones beside Leebin.

Scorpius stayed with them for a while, talking with them and gave Maurene her doll which she seemed to like. He almost didn't want to leave, he liked the Leebins and it was better than dealing with his alcoholic friend. Leebin could fill him on Gray too, the Shadows had passed the halfway point in their conquest of the US and still weren't doing much in England. Besides, they had been more focused on PAW and saving Lysel recently which they had done. Everyone was doing okay, Molly apparently wished to remind him of his promise for when the US fell and Varanian was now engaged to Annie. Scorpius couldn't help but smile to himself hearing that, he was happy for them.

He did have to leave though, try to figure out what the hell to do about Michael. He'd considered asking Leebin for advice but it didn't seem really appropriate considering Lysel's poor state so he left it, going back alone to the Hog's Head which was looking a bit more lively later in the day. He was pleasantly surprised to see Michael wasn't at the bar although Lamb was, for a moment foolishly optimistic that Michael had stopped drinking and gone to do something better. His hopes were wiped when he saw Michael was just sitting at a table instead, he hadn't noticed him because his lips were locked with someone. Michael was snogging a _hag_.

"What the hell, Lamb? I told you to watch my friend!" Scorpius complained of the werewolf, snatching away the drink he'd been going to drink.

"H- Hey I have been!" Lamb protested defensively, "Why do you think I'm not wasted yet?!"

"Then why's he snogging a hag?!"

"Considering how many times I had to get him to stop _leaving_ with her, you should be glad that's all he's doing with her," Lamb pointed out and Scorpius slowly released the glass, "Besides, he's not drinking so much with her keeping his mouth occupied so that's a plus. Drunken people are hard to deal with."

"Tell me about it," Scorpius complained with an irritable sigh as he strolled up to his friend, "Hey Michael, we have to go now."

"S'it time to go back already?" Michael slurred drunkenly as he tore his face away from the hag.

"Yes," Scorpius lied, "Yes, yes it is. So come on."

"I don't know if that's true," the hag croaked.

"Quiet you, you don't know anything about Hogwarts times," Scorpius complained as her as Michael got unsteadily to his feet, he downed the rest of his glass and slammed it back down onto the table.

"S'good stuff," Michael told him before a nod to the woman with a smile, "S'was nice t'meet you."

"Anytime," the hag grinned.

"Let's go," Scorpius insisted, grabbing his arm and hauling him out.

"Why's we going again?" Michael wondered of him as he meandered through the streets, "I was having fun, you're not fun."

"It's time to get back to Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah, stupid Hogwarts with its only allowed once back trips to rare Hogsmeade that I… I's lost my train of thoughts, I don't even say what I know in that sentence that I just… What?"

"Just come on," Scorpius insisted, tugging his arm harder and wondering how they were going to get past the Auror checkpoint without getting Michael into trouble when he spotted Maurice walking along with Rose, "Maurice! Rose!"

"We're on a date, can't it wait?" Rose complained throwing him a scowl immediately, "It's like an unspoken rule not to ruin your friends date."

"You shouldn't be on a date with Maurice, you should be on a date with _me_ ," Michael blurted out randomly causing their heads to turn in shock, save Maurice who was still putting his hand to his necklace and was missing their conversation.

"What?"

"Michael, shut up you're drunk," Scorpius told him and wondered whether coming over had been such a great idea after all, "Maurice, can you Imperise him to be normal to get him back to Hogwarts like you did last time?"

"I'm _serious_ ," Michael spoke up again, "You shouldn't be with Maurice, you shouldn't be with Corin or Devin or Harry or whatever others that's names I don't remember should be with. You should be with me, I liked you and I always liked you even when you're being a bitch I know you don't know to be mean in your heart I _liked_ you. I like that you're smart and confident and sure of that you're yourself and not a weak person and know that you're talking about, I like that you have pretty and are beautiful hair and you grew up to be really _hot_. And I like you and none of those that you date appreciate you that like you the way that I have always done."

" _Imperio_ ," Maurice cast, giving a frustrated sigh while Michael immediately just stood still, "I don't see why you couldn't do this."

"I don't know how," Scorpius admitted and resisted the urge to add he didn't want to either, Maurice sighed again looking deeply unhappy while Rose was looking at Michael like she'd never seen him before.

"Let's just get back."

* * *

 _Celestine couldn't believe his parents would do this to him, he felt so upset, angry and humiliated. It only worsened when he saw the others being treated for Anorexia – which obviously he didn't have in the first place because he was overweight! – were all teenage girls, didn't his parents realize this was clearly a female only problem? If this was some way for his parents to convince him he was thin to make him feel better it then it was extremely twisted. He was shown his room, basically a white box with a bed and bars on the windows before being led back to a group therapy session with the girls who all looked unhealthily skeletal._

 _"This is Celestine, he will be joining us so be nice to him," the doctor introduced him to the girls seated in a circle, they immediately started snickering. Probably amused a boy was in a class for girls, that he had a stupid girlish name oh and because he was fat in a group for Anorexics._

 _"Screw you all, I never wanted to be here!" Celestine yelled at them in tears, breaking down as he ran back to his room unsure if the doctor would come after him or not but he slammed the door behind him for good measure._

 _He curled into a ball and cried, he couldn't stop crying. What had he ever done to his parents to deserve this? Why were they punishing him? Why did they want him to be unhappy? Why did they want him to be bullied? He hated himself enough with them seeking to humiliate him further, he couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror at the fat fuck he was he hated himself so much. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to be anywhere. He pulled his wand from his things and held it against his throat, he was underage but it didn't matter since it was the last spell he'd ever do and every part of his disgustingly obese body begged him to do it, begged him to say the words._

 _But he didn't. The wand quivered in his hand as he mentally summoned an image of the angel's flawless face, his angel wanted him to live. Clearly she had plans for him, he didn't want to disappoint her but… dammit, he just wanted to die. Where even was she? Did she stay away because she couldn't stand the sight of his morbidly obese body? Did she not care about saving him anymore? No, he'd been fat the first time like he had been all his life. His angel cared, she did. Maybe he just needed to prove himself and then she'd come back, she'd never come back if he failed and died. Celestine threw down the wand, burying his face in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably._

 _"Celestine, I'd like for you to rejoin us when you've calmed down," the doctor said as the door opened, "The others regret their insensitivity and it won't laugh again."_

 _Celestine really didn't want to but he thought they'd keep him there until he did so when he calmed down he returned back to the group, the girls did apologize but he doubted they meant it. And so began his summer stuck there, he had to talk to a psychiatrist and go to group therapy. At first he hated it and saw it as pointless, only making an effort for the sake of wanting it to be over._

 _But when he was in group, he did start to see how he could relate to the muggle girls. He wasn't the only one who had been bullied for his weight and sought to lose it, if they were unhealthily thin despite thinking they still needed to lose more then maybe it wasn't so far-fetched that he was in the same boat. Maybe it wasn't healthy to see your bones, maybe being under five stone was an unhealthy weight for a fourteen year old. Not that that made him feel any better._

 _By the time he was allowed to return to his parents, he had stopped making himself throw up and was making an effort to eat more. He wasn't eating the same full portions as he saw non-anorexics eat but his therapist said it was okay, gradually building the amount back up was alright and he was laying off the exercise until he'd gotten closer to a healthy weight. He expected his parent to still push him to eat more than he wanted but they didn't, he swore his therapist had had a talk with them._

 _He continued making an effort as he returned to Hogwarts for his Fourth Year, finding he was starting to have more energy now. He still had to work up the courage to eat but by Christmas he was eating three meals a day albeit not large ones, Hogwarts' pick your own meals did allow him to manage comfortably what he wanted. There were still days he chickened out and was too repulsed to eat, for the most part though he was getting better. He reached the target weight his doctor had told him was healthy by Easter and was eating properly again although he still refused deserts and unhealthy things, he wanted to be healthy not obese still and he wasn't there yet if he ever would be. Now he was an acceptable weight, he eased back into exercise again too even considering Quidditch but he hadn't flown in years and wasn't sure he could handle the pressure._

 _His parents were delighted with him, he was still displeased how they had handled it but was civil with them. Moving onto Fifth Year, his studies actually became his focus not his weight as it was the all-important OWLs and puberty seemed to hit him properly. He felt more normal which made him feel better and he could only hope it would make his angel proud, although he still lacked the social life of his peers. He lacked the confidence to talk to them now and feared he couldn't handle the hassle, he considered dating but even if anyone was willing – he still was a pimple-faced filthy-blooded freak with a girlish name after all – they still just weren't his angel and it felt… well wrong._

 _Celestine started to get stressed nearer the end of Fifth Year though, after the subject of career advice came up. His parents always had kind of expected him to take over running the shop but he had no intention of doing that, he was eating healthily but there was no way he was going to waste his life behind a counter selling those vile sugar hazards. But if no that then what? He'd just kind of thought his angel would come back and guide him, he desperately wanted her to come and guide him. He wanted to be with her, help her and do whatever it was she was doing. That sounded insane though, he couldn't just tell anyone he wanted to be with his angel._


	5. Chapter 5: Fun and Games

_**Parts (18-22)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 5  
**

Fun and Games

* * *

 **Part 1:** Dangerous Games

* * *

"Have a good sleep?" Scorpius asked irritably of Michael the next day at lunch when the werewolf finally dragged himself down after seemingly sleeping off his hangover.

"Not too bad," Michael muttered while Rose looked at him with an odd expression, Michael looked at the food on the table, "This isn't what they usually put out for breakfast."

"That's because its lunch," Rose pointed out irritably, "You've been asleep all morning."

"Ah, that explains."

"Don't do that again," Maurice told him in a tone of annoyance as Michael started pulling some food onto his plate while the rest of them were all but finished by this point, "Do you even think about what we have to do to cover for you?"

"Then just don't cover for me," Michael stated with a dismissive shrug like it was obvious, "I never asked you to."

"And after this we really need to talk about some of the things you said when you were drunk," Rose added, sitting up straighter.

"I'm sorry, did I say something to you when I was drunk?" Michael wondered and Scorpius wasn't sure whether he was lying to avoid the subject or genuinely didn't remember, Rose looked taken aback.

"Yes! You said a lot."

"Well drunk people say a lot of stupid stuff they don't mean, I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you," Michael pointed out looking a little more sincere, Rose gave him a glare before scarfing down the last of her food.

"Well I'm done, I'm going to study now," Rose announced as she stood and stalked off.

"What did you even say to her?" Abby wondered in confusion.

"What did you actually say to her?" Albus wondered almost at the exact same time, Michael just shrugged.

"Rambling about loving her, it was rather incoherent," Maurice filled them in.

"Well you should never pay attention to drunken ramblings," Michael reiterated more forcefully.

"Maybe you should ask her out," Scorpius offered earning a glare from Michael.

"I have _zero_ interest in dating."

"If you had zero interest you probably wouldn't make out with random people in bars," Scorpius countered readily and Michael had the good grace to go crimson at least, "And a hag no less."

"What I do while drunk doesn't reflect on anything I want sober," Michael said through gritted teeth as Albus chuckled, "Can we just stop talking about it? How did your Hogsmeade trips go?"

"Terribly, you got drunk and Lysel's really ill."

"Anyone aside from you!"

"Pretty bad, I just kept thinking about and missing Lenore then I had to deal with you," Maurice answered and Michael gave an exasperated sigh.

"Abby?"

"It was nice, Sequoia took me for a nice meal then we just had drinks – regular Butterbeer-" Abby added quickly as afraid they'd mistake her for drinking something stronger while Albus pouted, frowning darkly at the mention of the boy, "And caught up on things, letters just aren't on the same. It was great to see him again and then he walked me back to the edge of Hogsmeade holding my hand, it was all very lovely. I miss him."

"It sounds boring," Albus grumbled, "Pentakel's a bore."

"It wasn't boring to me and he isn't boring, if you bothered to get to know what you might realize that," Abby snapped immediately defensively, "And how was your not-date with your cousin's ex-girlfriend?"

"Was… Was good," Albus said carefully, losing his anger immediately as he nodded, "Got the gift for Freddie and Caitlin's baby like I showed you yesterday then we went to her brother's place she's living, just talked about stuff."

"Gee, that sounds _so_ much more interesting," Abby quipped sarcastically but Albus didn't get annoyed, he just shrugged it off which seemed to puzzle her, "What, no comeback?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"What did you even talk about?"

"None of your business," Albus told her coolly as he finished his food, "And now I'm done, I'll go study with Rose."

"Is anyone else concerned about weird he's acting?" Abby asked of them as Albus left, they shrugged.

* * *

Varanian wasn't quite sure what to do about the boy they'd taken with them, he'd thought he was just a victim initially like the other one but both claimed he was actually a PAW member bitten to test the kid's ability to turn people as a human. Considering PAW had seemingly betrayed him, Varanian had hoped he might give them information on where they were and who they were so they could stop them. They had apparently upped their security after the majority of their members had been massacred a few years prior, making them harder to pin down when trying to find them.

He didn't want to spend a lot of time on PAW, in fact he'd rather not spend any time on PAW but it had been hard to ignore it when they kidnapped one of his groups' children. Leebin hadn't been part of his group long but regardless he felt obliged to help, besides how could he refuse to help a kidnapped toddler? It wasn't like they were making much progress with the Shadows recently, it was good to actually succeed at something for once and the sooner PAW stopped sucking attention away from the bigger issue the better.

That still left him with the issue of the PAW kid, he'd been too weak from the transformation to question so they'd had to take him with them as a prisoner. He didn't _like_ keeping prisoners, he didn't want to do it and it felt wrong even if mostly the kid slept after the strain of the transformation. The issue really was what to do with him now, he supposed it depending on how the questioning went but still. He couldn't just kill him, didn't want to indefinitely but he couldn't just let a criminal go free. That left turning him over to the Aurors but how could he do that? The kid had been inside the base, did he really want to risk them figuring out anything from the kid's memories? He could always erase his memory but that posed the same problem, memory charms could be broken.

Varanian sighed heavily, deciding not to worry about it for this second as he needed to question him first. He flicked his wand to unlock the door and went in, the kid scrambling to sit up immediately. He was a gangly kid, tall and skinny like a stick but all elbows and knees along with oddly long bony fingers. He had a mop of dark hair around a pale, freckled face with ears – one of them misshapen - jutting out and flint colored eyes. He had undoubtedly come across werewolves before, his neck to his hairline had deep grooves of livid scars left by the claws of a werewolf which was probably what had ruined one of his ears too. The boy did his best not to look afraid, he was probably barely of age.

"So do you have a name?" Varanian opened with and the boy looked hesitant for a second before seemingly deciding not saying was pointless.

"Pr- Prosper Blackbourne," the boy said finally in an uneven voice, his eyes betraying his fear, "Di- Did you come here to kill me?"

"Err… No," Varanian admitted, surprised by the question and despite still seeming afraid Prosper scowled.

"You really should, I- I- I'm a…" Prosper started to say, trailing off and looking upset as he took a deep breath, "I'm a _werewolf_ now, I- I need to… I need to die."

"That's kind of unnecessary, werewolves are perfectly capable of living normal lives."

"Werewolves are monsters and need to die," Prosper insisted in a tone of complete certainty and Varanian resisted the urge to sigh in frustration but he really couldn't be bothered nor could he see the point in trying to change his mind on this right now.

"Well it's irrelevant, I want you to tell me what I want to know about PAW," Varanian told him firmly and the boy went back to trying not to look afraid as he swallowed nervously, "I need to know who the other members are and I need to know where they are."

"Sh- Shouldn't you be focusing on fighting the Shadows?"

"I would love to, if only you idiots didn't keep getting in my way," Varanian scoffed irritably and Prosper fidgeted.

"W- Well I- I'm sorry but I'm not going to betray them," Prosper admitted with a nod of affirmation that seemed more aimed at himself, Varanian gazed at him incredulously.

"Not going to betray the people who betrayed you first and destroyed your life for an experiment?"

"Y- Yeah," Prosper muttered unhappily as he looked down, wringing his hands, "D- Doesn't change that they're doing the right thing, they're eradicating the werewolf threat and saving lives. I'm the least valuable member, logically it makes sense to… to err… sacrifice me."

"Kid, people don't the right thing don't tend to sacrifice their own people," Varanian pointed out what he thought would be fairly obvious but Prosper folded his arms stubbornly.

"I'm not budging an- and I'm not… I'm not scared of b- being t- t- tortured," Prosper stammered out in a squeak, looking increasingly afraid and jumped just as Varanian shifted his position, "A- A- And I- I c- c- couldn't tell you anything anyway, th- they're really paranoid since all of the deaths so there's a- an unbreakable vow we all have to take. If I _try_ to tell you things like names and locations then erm… then well I- I die."

"Great," Varanian sighed in frustration although he'd have to get Molly to confirm his honesty with Legilimency.

"S- So wh- what are you going to do with me now? Are you going to kill me?" Prosper pressed, looking anxious and hopeful at the same time.

Varanian still had no clue.

* * *

Putting the Hogsmeade trip behind them, November rolled on and Scorpius threw his focus into preparing his team for the Quidditch match the following weekend much to Michael's chagrin as he also had his apparation test the day after. They did an apparation test the first term back for those whose birthday disallowed them from doing it in the last term, despite being capable of apparating Michael had had to wait unlike Abby, Albus and Rose had due to his August birthday. Scorpius also had an August birthday but unlike Michael, he had never actually succeeded in apparating so couldn't and didn't look forward to having to learn again with people the year below him when they got back after Christmas. He didn't know what he'd do if he failed again, the only wizards who couldn't apparate were… well pathetic.

Saturday finally came for the match against Slytherin and for a wonder, the snow still hadn't fallen yet. As usual Michael was so nervous he couldn't eat and ended up vomiting the night before, Scorpius had always assumed and hoped Michael would outgrow his nerves but apparently not. Albus seemed oddly indifferent to the match, why Scorpius had to have such difficult friends he didn't know. At least Colin Creevey was excited, in fact he didn't shut up to the point of annoyance. Maybe it was just that everyone in the world who was tedious after all.

"Alright team," Scorpius said, clearing his throat and swiping his fist through the air enthusiastically. He was determined to win, he was fed up of failing and losing and he just really wanted a freaking win, "Today is our match against Slytherin, we all know what we're doing and we've all trained hard. So let's go out there and win this!"

"Yippee!" Colin cried enthusiastically, jumping up while the others just gave half-hearted 'yays.'

"Mate, you still need to work on your speeches," Albus offered clapping him on the back affectionately.

"What was wrong with that?" Scorpius asked seriously, "I thought I sounded more encouraging."

"Yes but it was more of a pep _sentence_ then a pep _talk."_

"It was two sentences!" Scorpius protested and sighed as he realized that still sounded pretty pitiful, "Let's just get ready."

They lined up in readiness and headed out onto the pitch when they were called, the previous captain Grozda Krum had graduated so Scorpius wasn't sure who to expect as the new Slytherin Captain. He was incredibly surprised to see Lorcan Scamander walking forwards to shake hands, silver badge pinned on his robes and everything.

"You're the new Captain?" Scorpius wondered in surprise and Lorcan nodded in confirmation, "I had no idea."

"Well I am," Lorcan said with a shrug and took a deep breath, tensing completely as he offered a shaking hand for Scorpius to take and squeezed shut his eyes. Lorcan had an extreme aversion to touch after all, he bit his lip, "Go ahead, I've been bracing myself since last night."

"Okay," Scorpius offered nervously and shook Lorcan's hand as quickly as he could, the younger boy still shuddered but nothing bad happened and the blond smiled as he opened his eyes.

"I did it! I'm getting better," Lorcan announced brightly and Scorpius gave him an encouraging smile, pitying him before Lorcan cleared his throat as he sobered into seriousness, "Also, I'm going to do my best to crush you so good luck I guess or whatever you're supposed to say… I'm still new to this Captain thing."

"Good luck," Scorpius countered as they moved away from each other.

They got into the air, former Quidditch star Viktor Krum remained their Flying Instructor and Referee. Some of the Slytherins had graduated so he knew there'd be new members but he was surprised to see two faces he recognized now on the team, Byron Knight the crippled younger brother of the Knight in his year that James had bullied and the youngest Nott boy whose name he forgot if he'd ever been told it. The Quaffle was released and despite prosthetic legs, Byron managed to match Michael in speed of reach it causing them to grapple over it before Albus plucked it away from the both of them and passed it off to Montague to get it away from Slytherin.

Slytherin may have had quite a few players but Lorcan had evidently spotted talent and trained it well. Scorpius was both impressed and ashamed the younger boy could do better in two months then Scorpius had done last year. Michael was still like a lightning bolt when he got the Quaffle, it was just harder for him to get the Quaffle and neither had Keeper had much to do when the Chasers spent most the time chasing each other for the Quaffle. It was a pretty even game, when they did get goals in the other side managed to equalize it pretty quickly so it didn't take Scorpius long to deduce that it would all come down to the Snitch.

The first time it was spotted, a barrage of Bludgers from both sides quickly caused both he and Lorcan to lose track of it. They'd just have to be better, Scorpius would just have to be better. The next time he saw it, he lunged for it. He didn't try going around the Bludgers like he'd done before or as Lorcan still did, he went straight into the fire hoping Kemen or Colin would defend him as he did his best to weave his way through drawing ever closer to the glittering golden ball. He reached for it and felt a rush of joy as his hand closed around it, he'd caught the Snitch and they'd won 180 to 40.

Scorpius was delighted, it felt like forever since he'd actually won a game. He'd never been much a fan of the victory party Freddie had always insisted on throwing but the excitable Colin Creevey arranged one and for once he didn't mind, he felt it was worthy of celebration and in such trying times he thought it was good people have something to celebrate every once in a while. Michael complained it wasn't a party without alcohol and the noise was annoying since he had his test tomorrow but most people seemed to be having fun, Cassia snuck in and was hanging around with Albus and Abby, Colin was excitedly recounting the match to anyone who would listen despite them just having seen it although a little First Year girl who resembled him enough to be his sister hung off every word, even Antonius seemed to having fun laughing with Kemen Arkaitz who was flexing for some girls including Rose.

Despite his complains, Michael did actually succeed in getting his apparation license the next day which actually seemed to improve his mood slightly. Scorpius just nodded and smiled, wishing he had been able to get his as well.

* * *

Oathan ran over the pit of burning coals that had been a field once in intense concentration, having to be precise with his movements as he was forced to raise platforms of earth in order to run across without burning himself. At the same time he was dodging a hail of spellfire from the house-elves, using his hand to magically block or repel with wandless magic.

This was just one of the exercises they put him through, it was brutal and his body was already sporting numerous burns, bruises and assorted other injuries from failure. The pain was akin to background noise now, he had to learn to ignore it because they didn't give him a break for it and he'd be hurt more then. His eyes were raw and his body completely exhausted from the literal hours they'd been at it and he was breathing heavily, his head throbbed from an unrelated headache. He'd been at it so long he had gotten into a distinct rhythm with his foot and spellwork now, it was almost like a dance the flow of it. A flow he intended to get out of.

Oathan finally reached the safety of the other side unscathed and the spellfire stopped, his legs were shaking and his body begged him to drop to the ground and sleep. He allowed himself to fall to all fours, sweat flying off his brow while he tried to resist the urge to rest. It wouldn't last, his escape plan might though. He just needed to hold on, he had to hold on.

 _Pop!_

"You passed," Spindly – least that was what Oathan called him due to the exceptional spindly frame since they didn't have names – told him, sounding completely neutral on the matter, "If you have a few successful runs in a row, you will be allowed to eat and rest once you take your potion."

"Okay," Oathan agreed breathlessly, raising his head to confirm Spindly had come to him alone while the others remained in permission or not involved. Now or never. He jumped up, jabbing his wand at the house elf and grabbing it from behind, " _IMPERIO!_ "

He knew yelling spells was unnecessary but dammit he was desperate, he immediately willed Spindly to apparate and to his relief felt himself hurtling through a narrow space to the house he'd reached in his last escape. His heart was thundering but he kept his focus against his exhausted mind's protests, willing the house-elf to keep apparating to throw off any trail, cycling through locations he'd been before with his dad. He had a destination in mind though, Carver had had a mum and stepdad he recalled and Carver had been his cousin, his ally. Surely Carver's family would help, all he needed was help to get out of the country, to put as much distance between himself and the nightmarish people and house-elves as possible. He'd have to run, he'd just have to never stop running.

He jumped off Spindly at the location near the address and kept willing the house-elf to apparate to keep them occupied, if they were tracking hopefully they'd keep following Spindly not realizing he'd jumped off. With any luck by the time they caught up to him or Spindly snapped out of it – he was sure he couldn't keep control over him forever or even that long, his brain _hurt_ – he'd be long gone. He staggered back, feeling very dizzy and still very weak after the long ordeal as he approached the building. He swallowed and gripped his wand tighter while knocking on the door, he hoped they'd help him but if they didn't… well he'd have to make them. He didn't want to be mean but if being nice wasn't going to get him anywhere, he'd just have to. Maybe he was imaging it but was that screaming he heard?

"Hello?" the man opening the door asked in confusion before looking down and seeing him, he was stick thin with dark hair and… bad eyes that widened when they saw him clearly in recognition. He went to draw his wand but Oathan was faster, sending him flying with a Knockback Jinx while his own skull screamed in pain.

"Look I don't want to hurt you okay?!" Oathan snapped at him as he strode in, finding himself in a messy room with a bunch of small children. One little girl dancing and singing, another with short hair was sobbing with a masked boy patting her on the back while yet another clung fearfully to the dress of a woman who was shrieking in fear. He kept his wand out but his other hand had to go to his head, the pain was becoming unbearable and tears leaked from his eyes, "I- I just need your help, I need to get out of the country but I don't know how. I need help."

"Okay, Okay, I'll help you just put the wand down before you hurt someone," the man said from the ground, holding out his hand in a sign of peace, "You're a wanted murderer, I thought you would attack."

"No, I just want to be free!" Oathan wailed desperately, lowering his wand and clutching even more at the building agony in his brain. The man got to his feet cautiously, continuing to offer an open palm as a sign of peace while keeping his wand off him, "And I need to go now, fast as we can. They'll be after me, we have to go fast."

"Okay, let me just make a Portkey out of this vase," the man offered and gestured to one near him, "Do you know what that is? It'll take you straight to another country."

"Good, that's really good," Oathan breathed a sigh of relief as the man went to get the vase from behind him, closing his tired stinging eyes and wondering whether the house-elves could track that or if he'd be able to get some rest soon. His aching head needed it and needed it bad, "Sorry if that I scared you."

"It's quite alright," the man told him pleasantly before Oathan felt a sharp pain to the back of his skull as well as heard something shattered, he was already slipping into blackness as he fell and felt blows already raining down him. _Damn_ , he thought as he slipped into unconscious, _I should've known people wouldn't be that kind…_

* * *

 **Part 2:** A Dark Turn

* * *

Oathan wasn't sure how long he was unconscious for but he was sure it would've been longer if not for the pain in his head, superseding the rest of the pain in his battered body. He lay for a minute, tears leaking from his eyes as he tried to breathe through the pain before it receded into being slightly more bearable. He was pleasantly surprised to waken to find himself on a nice soft comfortable bed and almost laid his head back down to try sleep more despite the pain, remembrance of the urgency of his situation stopped him though. He went to get up only to realize he'd been tied to the bed.

He silently cursed his life not for the first time before being distracted by a gurgle, he turned as much as possible to see behind him at the source of the sound. He also realized he was in a bedroom, on a double bed while chests of drawers and wardrobes lined the walls alone with a crib like what babies had he'd seen on TV. The baby inside was the source of the sound, he – or maybe she, Oathan wasn't quite sure on genders – was sitting playing with some baby toys happily. Oathan felt his heart pang painfully, remembering both when he got to play with toys and his dad had always said babies were good because they were innocent.

It felt like another life now after his time with the house-elves, another other than grueling tasks without rest and pain were from another life. Maybe it was in a way, it wasn't just he'd been in a different situation but he _felt_ different too. He breathed a sad sigh for his lost joy, he wouldn't know what to do with a toy now and the puzzles were nothing compared the challenges he'd endured for the house-elves. He missed his dad, he wished his dad was there now. He'd untie him and hold him tight so he felt safe enough the bad memories couldn't touch him, tell him he loved him… The memory of his dad's dead body dropping beside him snapped away the happy mental image, yes his dad was gone forever now. Because of his own damned brother, Maurice truly was their mother's son.

He sighed again, blinking back tears and reminding himself to focus on getting out of his current situation. It was good some people just got to be innocent and happy like that baby, his sigh was loud enough to draw the baby's attention and Oathan gasped in shock. He'd only seen the baby from one side but the other side of its face was burned, he could see the crossed lines like the right side of his face had been held against a burning grate. Oathan felt a rush of rage to whoever had hurt the baby, a freaking _baby_. What was wrong with people?!

He was distracted from his rage by the door opening, the masked boy limped in weakly with a bottle in hand. The baby gurgled excitedly, bouncing up and down as he reached his short little arms – upon closer inspection, Oathan also saw burns on his right hand - through the bars. The masked boy handed him the bottle and the baby cooed appreciatively, his face lighting up as he started gulping down the bottle while the boy stroked the baby's short brown hair gently.

"It was the man wasn't it?" Oathan guessed as he recalled being attacked and the boy jumped fearfully, "Who hurt the baby, I'm guessing you too since you're limping and the girl who was crying."

The boy fidgeted for a minute before nodding slowly.

"I can help you, you know?" Oathan prompted and the boy looked at him like in surprise, "I can do magic, I have power. People shouldn't hurt one other, it's _wrong_ and Carver was my cousin so I wouldn't want to let his little brothers and sisters be hurt anyway."

The boy cocked his head to one side as if curious.

"If you untie me, I'll make sure he never hurts you again," Oathan promised in a whisper, feeling a shiver run down his spine and had to swallow nervously. He meant it but the only way he could ensure that was through killing him, he'd have to kill a man, "I _swear_ it."

The boy hesitated, fidgeting as if conflicted and making to move towards him several times but faltering. Oathan tried not to say anything, afraid if he pushed he'd just push the boy away. Finally the boy looked between the baby and himself before approaching, up close Oathan saw his eyes red from crying behind his mask as he untied him with trembling hands.

"Thank you," Oathan offered, rubbing the wounds left by the rope and standing slightly unsteady as he was still weak and his head still throbbed.

Still, he had to push past it as he left the room with boy limping slowly behind him with a hand wrapped around his stomach. Oathan blink his gritty eyes and crept along the corridor warily, hearing distant screaming and headed down the stairs where it seemed to be coming from. Along with voices and a whipping sound before every scream.

"Pegasus, don't you think that's enough?" a woman's voice asked sounding upset.

"No, Damien must be punished for your crimes because I love you too much to hurt you," the man's voice – presumably Pegasus – said coldly, "If you didn't want him to suffer you shouldn't have killed _my_ child."

"IT WAS A MISCARRIAGE!" the woman shrieked desperately, "I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

"Sure you did with all your crying about Carver, if you don't focus on the child inside of you it dies. _Everyone_ knows that."

"What about the Aurors?" the woman asked sounding nervous, "Shouldn't you stop for when they show up for the kid?"

"We still have time," Pegasus shrugged, not missing a beat in his assault on his child.

Oathan reached the bottom of the stairs at this and found himself back in the same room as before, the man who was probably Pegasus had the ugly bald toddler – who'd been clinging to the woman's dress before - bent over the couch as he whipped him with his belt. The woman stood fidgeting uncomfortably, the short haired girl was still sniffing in the corner while the longer haired was playing with dolls. Oathan barely had eyes for them, instead feeling rage for Pegasus as he was reminded of his mother scarring him. People shouldn't hurt each other, _especially_ not their own children. At least he was assuming these people were the parents, either way he hated Pegasus. He despised him.

"Leave the boy alone!" Oathan yelled angrily.

He stepped forwards and focused as he raised his hand, drawing their attention as he magically threw the belt aside but accidently blew it up in the process in his anger showering leather sparks all over. Pegasus went to draw his wand while the woman just gasped in shock, Oathan went to magically throw it aside as well but it also accidentally exploded only grating on his anger more as he _needed_ a damn wand to kill him but he didn't know where they'd put his! He growled in his building anger, stamping his foot in frustration that nothing _ever_ went his way. Pegasus made to move and Oathan magically grabbed him, hauling him into the air and levitating him there.

"You shouldn't hurt your kids! You should never hurt your kids!" Oathan shouted again as he heard the beaten boy sobbing.

A quick glance revealed many of the welts were bleeding but Pegasus' eyes were devoid of remorse, he didn't care, he didn't feel _anything_. And the boy limped, the girl cried and the baby – the freaking _baby_ – was burned. Fuck Pegasus! Oathan clenched his fist and focused on some disgusting dark magic the house-elves had been teaching, things that screwed someone up from the inside like causing the blood to literally boil or transfigure the bones to carnivorous beetles. He wished he didn't know those spells, he really did. Pegasus started screaming, howling and crying in agony as he vainly struggled against the pain the air.

"Pegasus!" the woman shrieked and rushed to help him.

Oathan gave a grunt of rage at her trying to help such a despicable man, angrily throwing her back magically with his free hand then unthinkingly and lazily sending a fire poker hurtling towards her when she got back up. He heard her scream and the crack of breaking bone, out of the corner of his eye saw it was running through her chest before she crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

It shook Oathan from his rage and he quickly transfigured Pegasus' insides to rock, killing him as he let the corpse drop to the ground. As his anger trickled away, he was left with just a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked down shakily at his hands, he'd killed before but he thought this was the first time he'd truly done it in cold blood. And so ruthlessly, it had been unnecessary to hurt Pegasus like that and he hadn't even meant to kill the woman. The long haired girl cowered in a corner, crying and shrieking in fear, the masked boy stood leaning in the stairway eyes fixated on the dead while the short-haired girl was helping the beaten boy up. And now they were orphans.

"Auror Department here!" a voice bellowed from outside making him jump along with a knock, "Heard you had a sighting of Loren?!"

"HELP!" the long-haired girl screamed, "HELP! HELP US! HE MURDERED OUR PARENTS!"

Oathan squeezed shut his eyes for a moment clutched his still aching head as he choked on a sob, knowing what was coming and hating it. Why couldn't he just be left alone? He just wanted to be left alone. The Aurors burst in and he lowered his hands, they took in the scene for a second before sending a barrage of spells at him. Using both hands he magically repelled every jet light fired at him with the perfected precision the house-elves practices had wrought, he hated what they taught were useful. He hated it and he hated the Shadows, why was everyone so focused onto making him into a soldier? Into a weapon? He didn't want to be a soldier or a weapon or a killer.

But he was.

He gave a cry of frustration and changed tactics remorsefully, focusing on their joints as he twisted his hands to snap their necks. Sending the four Aurors dead to the ground, adding to his death tally and sickening feeling he had for himself.

He clutched at his hurting head again, moving his hands away as he felt wet around his ear and tried to look at his fingers which were shaking violently – he hadn't realized he was shaking – to see blood again. He heard a soft voice and looked back, seeing the short-haired girl was speaking to the beaten boy as she helped him to the stairs which was words of encouragement from the tone even if she was whispering too quietly for him to hear.

He should leave now, he'd done enough. He just needed his wand first, he couldn't leave without the wand his dad had gotten for him. He tried to take a step towards them and opened his mouth to ask but he fell, his legs shaking so badly he couldn't stand. And then his body was just jerking wildly against his will again, violent spasms wracking him uncontrollably and he was never sure if he was even conscious during or how long it took. Eventually though it did top and he just lay there weakly, trying to force his exhausted eyes to stay open while his head stung like knives had been put in. The long-haired girl still crying didn't help.

"I think you broke your record for best escape attempt," an all too familiar voice offered and Oathan groaned as a wave of further misery struck him, his escape attempt was ruined now as that voice belonged to the de facto leader of the house-elves who Oathan called 'Leader' because of it, "You are improving, it was smart what you did."

Oathan said nothing, just lying there defeatedly as Leader walked into view because he was in no way up to fighting right now. He paused and held out his hand, wriggling them in what had to be a summoning charm. There was a rattle then a whoosh like a draw was pulled open, the sound of things clattering to the floor as his wand flew into the house-elf's waiting hand. At least he still had the wand. Leader then twisted his hand much like Oathan had done – they had taught him this after all – causing a sickening snap, the long-haired girl's sobs stopped.

"That was annoying," Leader said dismissively, "Now get up boy, you are improving but you still need more training especially in the area of loyalty and punishment for your disloyalty. At this pace though, you should be ready to revive our master by spring or summer so we can work on the other preparations."

"C- Can't I rest?" Oathan pleaded desperately, " _Please_."

"There's no rest for those who serve our master," Leader told him coldly, grabbing his shoulder and apparating him away.

* * *

Antonius found he wasn't as annoyed as he thought by Andreas' return as he'd thought, gone were the days when the Ravenclaw would sit around him in the classes trying to rub it in how much better he was. If anything Andreas seemed to try sit as far away from him as possible, he was okay with that. Good riddance to a terrible person. He was mildly surprised though, he'd thought the apology was just a way to justify continuing to bother him but apparently not. Obviously it couldn't be because Andreas genuinely felt bad because he was bad, it must have just been to make himself look good to the others.

It was his first Quidditch match outside the staff box with his dad and sister, in a way he missed it but in a way it was nice to it with his friends or at least the ones not in the match. He was delighted that they won even if the match wasn't very long, Michael got his apparation license too. They got lucky really because after that, the snow came in and the grounds were buried in several feet of glistening snow as he noticed heading down for breakfast in the morning with Sebastian. Without warning the boy suddenly gave a shriek and Antonius looked back, ready to draw his wand as he expected attack. His eyes narrowed as he saw Andreas who seemingly coincidentally was also passing on his way down for breakfast, Andreas didn't seem to be doing anything threatening though and if anything looked to have had the same reaction as Antonius had.

"L- Look," Sebastian gasped as he approached the exit to outside.

"What's wrong?" Antonius prompted, following nervously as did Andreas and Orlando.

"Do you see anything suspicious?" Andreas questioned in a more serious tone.

"Is it the werewolf killer?" Orlando wondered fearfully and Sebastian scowled slightly at their paranoia.

"No, its _snow_ ," Sebastian insisted, giving a squeal of delight as he stepped out into it cautiously with one foot at a time in a kind of skip. Antonius rolled his eyes while Sebastian looked back to them with a wide grin as he scratched at his scar vigorously, "I- I haven't seen snow since- since I lived in Hogsmeade before… It- It used to fill the streets and we- we always used to go out and play in it, we used to make a snow man. I was the littlest so my sister and my brother would always help me or my dad… He- He used to lift me up so I could but the carrot in its nose, I couldn't reach and… and… he'd help me… my dad. And… And there used to be snowball fights with the neighborhood kids … D- Do you remember that, Orlando?"

"Yeah," Orlando confirmed, his expression softening before smiling sadly while Sebastian's smile faded, Antonius thought moving after the werewolf attack seemed pretty logical though, "Mum and Myriam used to make us all cookies, they were so good we'd let her little daughter play even though she couldn't throw well. She was hard to hit though because she was so small, not quite as hard as Byron because that boy used to run like a lightning bolt and he was crazy good at dodging."

"I don't remember…" Sebastian admitted with a scowl, Antonius guessed he must've been too young, "But it was good and fun and happy… It's all gone now."

"Nonsense," Andreas scoffed, squishing some snow into a ball and hurling it at Sebastian. It struck the werewolf directly in the face, causing him to topple over. Andreas grinned and punched the air excitedly, "Ravenclaws versus Gryffindors, let's go!"

"Okay!" Sebastian laughed, getting up a snowball in each hand to toss them at Orlando and Andreas at the same time although Andreas managed to dodge his.

"I'm not playing," Antonius insisted and crossed his stubbornly, it was childish and stupid.

"Come on, two against one isn't fair," Andreas complained while Orlando and Sebastian started running around tossing snowballs behind them.

"I want to play! I want to play!" Cassia cried excitedly, running outside to join them, "I'll take his place!"

"Oh I snowball fights!" Auriga Koray said equally enthusiastically, grabbing a confused Martha, "Come on, let's help your brother!"

"That's hardly fair, I'll side with Gryffindors to balance out the numbers!" Kenelm Knight offered rushing out.

"You're a lot then us."

"Exactly, makes up for us having less numbers," Kenelm insisted with a grin and turned to holler at the students walking past, "Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs versus Gryffindors and Slytherins- and Cassia, everyone!"

"You can't have Gryffindors and Slytherins on the same side, they're supposed to be rivals," Antonius pointed out thinking of the history of Hogwarts as more people he didn't really know came out to join the fight as if there wasn't a war going on, a few others hung around watching.

"All the more reason to be on the same side, isn't Hogwarts supposed to be united after all?" Andreas countered throwing a snowball at him which Antonius dodged irritably, Andreas grinned, "Come on, don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Only children and idiots would do this."

"Oh snowball fight! Snowball fight! I want to play!" Albus cried excitedly, bouncing up and down and going to rush out before stopping himself, clearing his throat instead, "I mean I would if I wasn't a mature, responsible adult and all now."

"Albus, if you don't play I'm never speaking to you again," Abby told him in a tone of utmost seriousness, making him look very conflicted.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, Albie!" Cassia called excitedly, rushing over and tugging on his arm while Olivia's younger brother rushed past them to join in, "You don't have to be mature and responsible all of the time, it's your last year so live a little."

"What she said," Abby agreed.

"Go for it Albus!" Olivia Nott offered eagerly, looking very much like she wanted to play herself but didn't for some reason.

"Well I _suppose_ if you insist," Albus said finally and was immediately dragged out by the two girls, trying not to smile as they dived into the action which made Scorpius laugh.

"Even your _friends_ are playing, come on," Andreas pleaded, "Live a little."

"No," Antonius insisted determinedly, feeling even more against it due to his annoyance with the weird Shadow child, "And why do you always say friends so damn weirdly anyway? You don't need to emphasize, it makes you sound like a creepy idiot."

"What are you _scared_ of a little snow?" Andreas taunted, mock pouting, "The brave Gryffindor who'll stand face to face with the Shadow Master is afraid of frozen crystalline water?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then prove it."

"Go on, play with your sister!" his dad called encouragingly from the sidelines he was watching from causing Antonius to go red.

"Even your _daddy_ wants you to play," Andreas teased, grinning once more.

"Doesn't mean _I_ want to," Antonius grumbled, "There are more important things."

"What's not important about actually enjoying the life you're living? That's what makes life worth living, what it's worth fighting for."

"We're in the middle of the war!"

"And is it not in the darkest of times people need a little light the most?" Andreas countered before smirking, ""Besides, don't you just want to beat the crap out of me after our duel?"

"If you play will you just shut up bothering me?!" Antonius complained finally and Andreas nodded vigorously, "Then fine! Are you happy now?!"

"Very much so," Andreas grinned before catching sight of someone else, running over to them instead, "Hey Gaston!"

And so Antonius joined in the snowball fight while Andreas seemed quite determined to recruit as many people as possible, he was reluctant at first as he still thought it rather pointless when the focus should be on the serious war happening. But lots of people were joining in across many years, all laughing and having fun as they ran around in the snow. Antonius actually found himself wondering if Andreas was actually right. Just about this one thing. _Maybe_. He found he did get caught up in it at any rate, actually starting to enjoy the challenge of ducking and dodging while trying to pelt the other side, laughing as Hope tried to help by biting the incoming snowballs for him. He also made it his personal mission to hit Andreas as much as possible, it was surprisingly easy since he kept getting distracted by encouraging people to play even those Antonius recognized – from living there for years in his father's classes – as loners who didn't seem to have friends. Andreas must make an effort to talk to them now as they seemed to know him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a shrill voice complained immediately and the battle halted as they saw the Headmaster standing there stamping his foot irritably like a petulant child.

"I believe it's called a 'snowball fight,'" his dad offered sarcastically, earning himself a glare from Weedy Larry, "What is your problem with this? They're not even supposed to be in classes right now, it's their own free time."

"They're supposed to be in breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day! Why did you not send them back inside?!"

"Why _would_ I send them back inside? It's their own free time and mine, I'm missing breakfast right now this second as well," his dad insisted, looking quite incredulous, "It's not a crime to have fun."

"Well it is to have snowball fights!" Weedy Larry complained angrily, "As of now they're officially banned on Hogwarts premises, everyone go back inside to breakfast at once or you will be punished! And as for you, Ashain, you're now on probation for your questionable student management skills."

There was a combined groan from the participating students as they started to slog back inside, Cassia however folded her arms pointedly and cawed. Weedy Larry gave a cry out shock as a small robin deposited a surprisingly large amount of waste onto his hair, he stomped back inside unhappily while their dad tried not to smirk seemingly deciding to let this pass. Antonius found himself satisfied with this, Weedy Larry was a dick and everyone had just been having fun.

Life continued albeit a life without snowball fights although Antonius found as consequence of caving, Andreas seemed to have decided he didn't need to avoid him anymore. He still hated his guts, Andreas was still a prick even if he had had that one correct thought that one time.

"You know, if you took my advice instead of stubbornly ignoring me then you'd be much better at Transfiguration," Andreas pointed out after the class, which happened to be the last of the week on Friday.

"I don't _need_ your help," Antonius insisted quite determinedly, "I can get it by myself."

"I'm sure you can, you just get it a lot slower."

"I-"

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted them and they looked over to see August approaching, the blonde's expression severe as they gave their hellos, "Orlando, I'm sorry but I need you to come with me to see the Headmaster."

"Wha- Why?" Orlando wondered fearfully, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," August offered, his expression softening as he looked more sympathetic, "It's about your dad."

"My dad?" Orlando repeated, looked panicked and terrified at the same time, "Did something happen? Is he okay? Please, he has to be okay. He's all I hav-"

"I don't know the details, I'm sorry," August said with a shake of his head, "I was just told there was an incident with your dad, I'm supposed to bring you to him since I'm your prefect. The Headmaster is the one who gives out serious news."

"O- Okay," Orlando agreed, looking very afraid to the point he was shaking and Antonius couldn't help but pity him, "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck," Andreas whispered, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder before he left with August and they continued down, "Poor guy."

"Poor Luther Endicott, he is really nice," Sebastian offered sadly, "I hope he's alright."

"He might just have been injured," Antonius suggested, "They tell students when a close relative was seriously injured too, obviously it's not good but it's better than if the parent is dead or missing. There's at least a chance he'll recover, maybe even a high one depending on the injury."

"True. It's still sad though."

"Do you think it was PAW that did it?" Andreas asked before they were distracted by the sound of August's voice once more, looking to see he was walking up the stairs with Lily and Lysander, "August? What are you doing here?"

"Going to my next class, Transfiguration," August answered readily, frowning as Andreas bolted after where Orlando had went with… August? "Why are you three looking at me like I'm a ghost?"

"Didn't you just take Orlando to see the Headmaster because of an incident with his dad?" Sebastian questioned in a more serious tone than usual, actually looking August in the air for once.

"No, I didn't. Why-"

They didn't wait for an answer, already turning to run after Andreas, Orlando and the August imposter. Well, unless that one was the fake but the one taking Orlando seemed more likely considering the werewolf killer running around… Antonius ran faster and noted the footsteps of the older kids following too, hearing a bang and veering down one of the corridors towards the sound of spellfire.

"And stay away from my friend! From all the werewolves!" Andreas was yelling as they reached him, he was standing protectively in front of Orlando who was sitting on the ground leaning against a wall while the sound of distantly retreating footsteps could be heard.

"What the hell?" Lily demanded.

"August tried to kill me!" Orlando yelped fearfully, his face white as he trembled shakily.

"That wasn't August," Andreas shook his head, breathing heavily, "Different wand. I suspect Polyjuice, they get the hair of someone in a position of power like a prefect to lure the werewolves away. Explains why they take so long between kills, it's a time consuming process."

"Why did you let them get away?!" Antonius demanded thinking of how good he'd been in the duel and Andreas looked down ashamedly.

"I- I couldn't think of any non-violent spells, I didn't want to be too vicious and get suspended again. I can't."

"Coward."

* * *

 **Part 3:** Shedding Light and Shadow

* * *

Molly sat cross legged on her bed, crystal ball in front of her as she tried to see through the black smoke within. Seeing the future sucked. She heard a knock at the door and glanced towards it, rubbing her stinging eyes.

"Come in," she told Flan and sighed at how her Seer power knew that before he came in the room but didn't want to help her win the war, "How's Lysel?"

"He's… stable," Flan offered as he closed the door behind him, "He's still really weak, the worst he's been in a long time this far from the full moon but he's stable and alive so that's the best we can really hope for."

"I hope he gets better," Molly told him truthfully, having met the toddler now she could confirm he'd been in one of her visions leading werewolves so maybe it was a sign he'd survive. At least until that which didn't seem that far in the future, "What do you need?"

"Well before Lysel was taken I said I'd help you if I could with your visions then… that happened so I didn't really do that, now my son is stable and my marriage is a lost cause I figured I'd do that or arrange to do that if you're busy."

"No, it's okay. I have time," Molly agreed and moved the crystal aside to make room for him, patting the bed to indicate he should sit. He sat down opposite her cross-legged, she held out both of her arms, "Link minds with me so I can show you the visions."

Flan nodded and stretched his arms out shakily to take her hands with his mutilated ones, flinching but not pulling away when she gripped his hand carefully. She reached out to his mind with Legilimency as gently as she could, feeling them connect and brought the visions to the forefront of her mind to show him. Selectively, she didn't see the point in making him relive his torture showing him the ones linking to that and in general she tried to avoid torture related things for him, also things that had already happened seemed a bit redundant.

But she showed him the vision of Bill drowning Cres, the one of Dom and Aurelius' family Christmas, Oathan saving Cres and handing him back to Bill, the wastelands, just everything about and with Oathan, the Shadow Master's children, Scorpius' distorting face then the things she wasn't sure had relevance like Austin with a newborn infant not his own, Brutus in tears kissing his lover for the last time, Antonius laughing with his crush, the blade used to torture Martha slitting the throat of someone in Hogwarts robes, herself trying to save her dead sister, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione being reunited, Lysel ordering the werewolf army to turn on the Shadows, Inferi clawing through Hogwarts, Vale in a hospital bed as Uncle Harry takes his hand, Byron Knight crying from his torture at James' hands, Sequoia Pentakel proposing to Abby and then Scorpius kissing a girl who wasn't her.

"Wow, he kisses Martha?" Flan commented as they came out of it, Molly felt as if she'd had cold water thrown on her.

"That's Martha?" Molly wondered and Flan nodded in confirmation, "That Shadow girl with a crush on him."

"Yes, that Martha or I would've specified. I don't think I actually know any other Marthas."

"Great, he's not just kissing someone else but someone who actively likes him romantically."

"It could just be metaphorical… Not that that is much better unless there's a more obscure meaning we don't know or it could be someone else Polyjuiced or metamorphmagi as one or both of them," Flan said and trailed off scowling, "I can see why it's hard to interpret these things."

"Yep," Molly confirmed with a sad sigh, "So any thoughts?"

"Well Lysel is Lysel leading the wolves, maybe its something his powers can do and the Inferi taking Hogwarts could be how it falls if Scorpius leaves."

"That's what I figured, Byron being tortured could also be aftermath of that and the spy presumably killing someone else could also link to that or at least bad thing in Hogwarts although I'm not sure how exactly. But not the werewolf stuff since the Shadows haven't shown signs of doing that," Molly added and Flan nodded in agreement, "I don't think Antonius' crush or Pentakel proposing is important nor the future with Dom and Aurelius, that's probably just the less likely future where we win. Vale with Harry could just be a sign we save him, same for Ron with Hermione and Oathan with Cres-"

"I think that means different," Flan interrupted and she glanced at him in surprise, "Oathan was addressing you at that time saying _he_ could merciful, I think it means he could stop Cres dying. Which leads me to believe Bill drowning Cres is also metaphorical, he is clearly upset about it and doesn't try to kill him at the end _despite_ getting him back so is able to kill him again but he doesn't. I don't think he'll try to kill Cres on purpose, I think it's accidental. More like he accidentally or inadvertently kills him or puts him at risk at least."

"I hadn't thought of it like that, it's definitely a possibility. I don't know why Oathan would be in a position to do that but then I also have no idea where he is."

"During one part of the vision you were bleeding from the ears, right?" Flan asked and she nodded, "There's this potion that makes the brain develop faster like rapidly just grow to make the child age mentally faster so are more intelligent, its Dark Magic because it's incredibly harmful to the child with severe side effects and is often fatal. Bleeding from the ears is the most common side effect because of the damage it does to the brain, they also suffer severe headache and seizures are pretty common like you experienced. I've had to deal with victims of it working for the Aurors."

"So Oathan's probably being given this potion?" Molly guessed and Flan nodded, "Well we know he's powerful, both from the visions and even in the present he has done impressive things. Maybe someone noticed and needs him for something just don't want to wait for him to grow up normally, I doubt they want him for altruistic reasons."

"And it's not the Shadows because they're looking for him."

"Jack/One maybe? PAW?" Molly suggested and Flan just shrugged, "It would suck if we have another player although we have to have something considering since something is supposed to happen to the Shadow Master's children to make them a threat to."

"I actually have a theory about that," Flan offered surprising her, "Oathan refers to them as vessels implying they were taken over by something, the fact different things happen to both of them further implies two different things take them over."

"Okay, I can see that."

"The second twin is engulfed by shadow and what engulfing shadows do we know?"

"Specters."

"And how many rogue Specters do we know?"

"One," Molly realized and Flan nodded.

"A its conflict with Martha it stands to reason it would want to be free of Jack's influence and young children have more malleable minds," Flan explained, "While distracted with the conquest of war, it could come back for one of the children. It's a proven threat and it would put it in a positon of power due to the relation to her."

"It makes sense, I don't know how we're supposed to stop it if it's set on one of her sons as its new host though or if it's even possible without help," Molly agreed worriedly, "Or it could be another rogue Specter, I guess."

"I guess."

"Then what about the second twin?"

"Did you see the orb he grabbed?" Flan asked and she nodded, "Do you know what it is?"

"Not a clue," Molly admitted, "I thought a crystal ball or the scepter orb but it didn't look crystal."

"It's the Blood Rune Orb."

"Huh, interesting," Molly mused, she'd never actually seen the thing, "Is it associated with possession?"

"No but its owners are known to build a strong connection to it and the original owner was Corvinus Ashain assuming it's the same one as was used a few years ago which is plausible since Brutus could've taken it when he killed him so it could fall into the kids' hands, now Corvinus may be dead but-"

"He claimed to Aurelius he had a Horcrux, if it's the Orb he could possess one of her children like Ashylos did to Atticus Ashain because of the blood connection since these children are Brutus' as well."

"Emphasized by the Ashain colored hair that the twin who took it had," Flan finished, "We don't know much about Corvinus but he the little we do know, he certainly seems the type to want to take advantage of finding a body in the prince of darkness. If Corvinus is a player we aren't aware of and holding on somehow, he may even be the one taking Oathan. He doesn't have followers as far as we know, children are easier to kidnap and control then developing his brain faster could be a way to make up for that."

"Could be," Molly agreed, feeling he may be onto something and wasn't sure if it was Seer stuff or regular instinct. Jack/One had the power to get more advanced magic users under their control after all, a crippled soul didn't, "Anything else?"

"Austin holding a baby could be as innocent as babysitting for one of the more active Gray members when they have a child or as malicious as a sign of the baby being orphaned," Flan offered and Molly definitely felt chills considering she was likely going to be tortured into betraying them, she felt very afraid. Would her actions kill someone she cared about? "And I… I know you wouldn't want to hear this but trying to save your dead sister could mean that you're trying to save her, not knowing its too late."

"I don't believe that," Molly insisted, shaking her head, "I don't believe she could ever be beyond saving, she's not even magical so there's no reason for her to be involved in the war."

"There's not always a reason," Flan offered but Molly shook her head again, Lucy was all she had left and regardless how bitterly her sister resented her for being a witch she would keep her safe. She would.

* * *

 _Celestine did well on his OWLs, his parents seemed very surprised but pleased that he came away with nothing lower than an Acceptable. He didn't think it was that hard considering he had no social life, he just got on with his work. He still wasn't sure on a career though so he just took the core subjects for his NEWTs, minus Astronomy and History of Magic since they seemed less useful. Sixth Year passed by uneventfully beyond his acne starting to clear up, he was happy to finally learn to apparate and mastered it quickly but still had to wait on the license for the final year due to his late birthday._

 _Before he knew it he was on to his final year of school, causing him to panic even more of the lack of a career as he had no idea what he was doing once he left. He just wanted to be with his angel still, still and always. His acne cleared up completely and he found girls taking an increasing interest in him for some reason, he wasn't interested though. None of them were his angel, he felt like he was betraying his angel just considering dating even though they hadn't been involved romantically or anything so he kindly let them down. He took his NEWTs, sailed back across the lake and his Hogwarts days were over just like that. Just like that._

 _The panic really dug in then, his parents weren't concerned due to the assumption that he would take over the family business because they naturally continued to not understand him. His depression started to sink in again, wondering what even the point was in being alive if he was going to have to sell fattening poison for the rest of his life but he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to be with his angel, he'd do anything. The angel had never said what his purpose was, he lived for her, he needed her. In one last ditch attempt to give his life direction, he decided to write a letter to his angel in the desperate hope an owl could reach her if she was anywhere reachable. Begging to join her, begging for answers, begging to see her again... begging for anything really._

 _And she replied. He was so shocked but so excited, his fingers were quivering as he opened the letter written in a scratchy scrawl. It read:_

 _I am no angel._

 _I think you were mistaken, I recall saving your life but I did so with magic. Powerful magic but magic all the same, there's no such thing as angels. I don't know you or what you seek in life, I have my own goals that require focus._

 _If you truly wished to join me I'd need some kind of proof you have what it takes, that you'd put my will before anything or anyone. You'd have to do whatever I asked whether it seems moral or legal, you'd have to trust my judgement and be willing to do whatever even kill your own family if I asked._

 _I don't believe you have what it takes but well done on the living. Keep at it, maybe someday you'll see me again. Just never try to find me, never try to contact to me again if you truly do hold me in any regard._

 _Celestine read and reread the letter until the words were burned into his brain but he didn't want to forget, he didn't want to forget the words of his angel. He needed them, he needed her whether she was an angel or not. And she didn't think he had what it took? He'd do anything for her, he lived for her, no one could possibly be as dedicated as he was. He'd just have to prove it, he'd prove to her his willingness, his willingness to do anything… even kill his own family. He swallowed fearfully as he recalled her words, it was clear what he had to do. Was he capable though? He'd had his qualms with them but he still loved them. Was he truly capable of killing his own parents?_

* * *

Scorpius found himself feeling even more concerned and on edge following the discovery PAW – or whoever the killer was but he thought it was very unlikely to not be PAW, even if it was a student they could be recruiting them – was using Polyjuice Potion. Professor Vipera's stores were checked but there were no missing ingredients associated with Polyjuice, leading them to suspect Polyjuice was being smuggled in or at least the ingredients themselves rather than rousing suspicion by stealing from her again.

He found it very unnerving, it was one thing being able to stay around Michael to keep him safe but if the killer could be anyone it was easier to lure him away and they wouldn't know. Scorpius had the Map that _he_ could use to tell if people approaching Michael were really who they claimed but he couldn't be with Michael constantly, really he wanted to give it Michael but Scorpius' own name kept blurring undoubtedly starting to recognize the extra soul attached to himself and the last thing he needed was Michael finding out about that. The school tried to combat this too, anyone on official Hogwarts business were given a note to prove it now and Hogwarts had been searched to no avail.

On the bright side, at least they hadn't been successful in killing the werewolf kid and he could only hope had exhausted the supply for now. The month continued to be exceptionally cold burying them in more snow and the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match arrived, Scorpius found himself not looking forward to the match purely because it was freezing. Everyone was shivering in the stands despite being all bundled up in multiple layers, some people – especially from the houses not competing in this match – didn't even show up judging from the diminished numbers and colors of his own and Slytherin house. Apart from his usual friends, Albus had also invited the even plumper Olivia to sit with them causing both of her brothers too as well. Aloysius he discovered the younger brother was called and he immediately started rambling on about the stats for the previous players, wins, loses, goals scored that kind of thing. It was kind of annoying.

"Olivia, haven't we supported Hufflepuff enough?" Nott from their year complained.

"The match hasn't even started yet!" Olivia protested.

"I know but it's _healthier_ for you to go inside and not stay outside in the freezing cold."

"I want to support Vern's house."

"Yeah Maxie, don't be such a spoilsport," Aloysius complained at his brother, "We want to watch Quidditch."

"Yeah Maxie, we want to watch the Quidditch," a new voice offered and Scorpius glanced to see Andreas coming over to them with the Ravenclaw werewolf kid… Orlando maybe, not that you would've guessed it since he was dressed in Hufflepuff colors, "Hi _friends_."

"Go sit with Ravenclaws," Antonius complained immediately as they sat down with them, giving a cheery smile that wasn't returned.

"Nah… They're kind of looking at me all murdery like because I'm rooting against them."

"Then don't root against your house."

"I have to, I'm rooting for my sister like a _good_ little brother."

"I'm still rooting for Ravenclaw," Orlando – Scorpius thought that was his name, he was sure it was something long and awkward to remember - offered quickly waving a flag with the Ravenclaw crest on it, looking rather exhausted like he hadn't been sleeping well since almost being attacked.

"Well go root for your sister someplace else," Antonius insisted stubbornly, folding his arms irritably.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"I don't know, I told him he couldn't sit with me so he's… not here. What his plans were didn't interest me so I didn't ask," Antonius shrugged disinterestedly, getting a surprised look from the other First Years, "What? He's not my friend and I'm not his babysitter, I don't have to keep track of him just because we're in the same house."

"You can be a real prick sometimes, you know that?" Andreas commented and Antonius' jaw dropped as he turned to the Ravenclaw with an expression of utter bewilderment.

" _I'm_ the prick?! Have you ever met yourself?!"

"Hush, its starting!" Aloysius hissed at them and sure enough, the players were walking onto the pitch. Orous continuing to lead Hufflepuff where sure enough Martha was with him, Sequoia Pentakel had graduated so a burly boy he didn't know the name of was Captain now but he'd seen him on the team before at least as a Beater he thought.

"Look, the match has started," Nott said to his sister, "Have we supported Vern's house enough yet?"

"No," Olivia stated determinedly, causing him to throw his hands up in exasperation.

"You _have_ to take care of yourself."

"I'm sure she'd go inside if she starts to feel unwell," Albus insisted protectively, causing Abby to roll her eyes undoubtedly still displeased with his focus on the girl and Nott glared murderously at him reminding Scorpius they'd had a fistfight in their First Year, "So let's just enjoy the match, okay? And hope its fast because I think we can all agree it is freaking freezing."

"Not if you use magic to keep yourself warm," Maurice offered casually, Albus sighed.

"Not all of us are magical geniuses like you are."

Thankfully they shut up for the match as he players took the skies, Martha making an excellent save – she apparently was the Keeper – right off the bat when Ravenclaw got to the Quaffle first. Martha was actually really good as a Keeper, she had good reflexes and was fast at weaving around the rings to block the Quaffle. Hufflepuff were on fire but they also seemed unusually aggressive, the Beaters launched violent assault after violent assault with the Bludgers and the Chasers dominated the pitch tackling the Quaffle back as soon as possible.

Scorpius hadn't paid as much attention to Orous lately with worrying about PAW but he had seemed withdrawn, much less friendly and he thought this was reflected in the team he was Captain of. They played more aggressively and violently, even earning some penalties and causing some injuries from the house noted for the opposite. Was Orous really that angry or was he reading too much into it? Ravenclaw did their best but they were clearly losing the war, especially as the match went on. It was cold, it was windy and it started snowing ten minutes in. The audience was freezing and it was hard for the players to cope with this as well, he could see Ravenclaw getting more sluggish in their movements especially those trying to fumble the Quaffle with frozen fingers as well as having to grip the broom. Hufflepuff had it to a much lesser extent, Orous had clearly trained them well. Beaters were doing a bit better since they had the bats in the hand already and Keepers somewhat due to handling it less.

It was a long game and it was grueling, lasting several hours so much it was dark – making it even harder to play - by the time it ended. The players were exhausted and cold, the sluggishness got even worse and started to affect Hufflepuff too. The Beaters being the least effected meant they could keep the pressure on the Seekers – or Seeker, Orous didn't seem to be making much effort just overseeing the match with a dark expression – to prolong the torturous match. Orous had his Beaters hounding the poor Ravenclaw Seeker and only acted to attempt to stop them not grab it for himself. He was clearly trying to delay catching until their score was up by a lot, his own players not to mention Ravenclaw looked about to drop out of the sky with the exception of the Martha and the Ravenclaw Captain but even they were looking pretty beat despite still being on their game.

Orous only then took mercy seemingly only when his players were too tired to succeed anymore, sweeping in and catching the Snitch despite the well placed Bludger the bitter looking Ravenclaw Captain sent at him but even he looked like he had accepted defeat already. The Ravenclaw Seeker didn't even try and the final score was a whopping 400 to 70. There was pitifully little applause or celebration, the crowd cold and just wanted it to be over by then. Or most of them as Olivia, Aloysius, Albus and Andreas remained in high spirits and only Martha walked off the pitch with her head held high. Well, Orous wasn't dragging his broom along the ground either but his expression was grim like he'd walked away with a loss not a victory. It sure felt like it.

* * *

 _Celestine walked shakily through the house he'd lived in his whole life like it was an alien environment, feeling cold sweat sticking to his skull as he trembled on leaden legs. His palms were sweaty too, causing him to keep shifting the grip on his wand. He was scared, he was so scared and every fiber of his body was screaming at him to not to do this but… but he had to. He had to for his angel, he had to do it for her. Even if she wasn't an angel, she was still his angel. She wanted him to do this, he had to prove it to her or he'd never see her again. He had to do it, she was his life. She was his whole life, he couldn't live knowing he'd never see her again because he just hadn't been good enough. He'd been saved by his angel, he had to be good enough._

 _His mum was sitting watching television with her back to him, he wouldn't even have to look her in the eye if he was quick and quiet, wouldn't have to see the look of shock and betrayal in her eyes as her own son killed her. But he had to, if she really loved him she'd understand he needed to do this for his angel. If only his parents understood him because they never did, it wasn't like he was close to them and why would he be after how they treated him? Letting him be born with dirty blood, raising him to be fat and naïve so he'd suffer then sending him to that humiliating clinic. Why was he feeling bad? They were terrible parents, they deserved to die!_

 _"Avada Kedavra," Celestine whispered tearfully, despite trying to cling to as much anger as he could. He was blinded by green and he screamed 'no' despite himself as he watched her topple over dead, tears streamed from his eyes and he felt sick as he started crying. His dad rushed in and fell to his knees beside his wife, trying to waken her and Celestine brokenly aimed the wand at his hunched back, "Avada Kedavra."_

 _His dad was blasted by green and fell beside his wife, Celestine howled in anguish and cried harder. His knees gave out and he fell, hugging his arms around himself as he sobbed brokenly. What had he done? He'd killed his parents, he'd killed his own parents. His stomach churned and the wave of nausea was heavy enough to make him puke, literally throwing up onto the floor. He didn't try to clean himself up though, he just continued crying as he rocked himself back and forth. What had he done? He was a monster. Except he wasn't, he thought as he sniffed trying to pull back his tears, he'd done it for his angel. His angel had wanted this, he trusted his angel's judgement._

 _He had to._

* * *

 **Part 4:** Reveals and Returns

* * *

"So... interesting match," Abby offered to Orous the next day in the Library as they worked on Homework in the Library the next day, the albino shrugged dismissively, "Anything you feel like sharing, anything at all?"

"No," Orous stated still dismissively.

"What our dear friend means is… Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Albus complained and Orous looked up disinterestedly.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"Orous, the match was brutal yesterday," Scorpius pointed out, earning a red-eyed glare.

"So what? We _won_. That's the point of the whole game and if most of my team wants to quit then that's _their_ problem," Orous snapped irritably, "Bunch of wimpy losers, scared of a little cold."

"The point is to have fun."

"No, it's about winning," Rose spoke up, "Just… not like that."

"If you don't like it then don't watch it," Orous complained.

"They don't really care about the Quidditch, they're just worried that you're angry," Michael commented and Orous slammed his hands on the table irritably.

"Why _wouldn't_ I be angry?!" Orous yelled in frustration, "My best friend was _murdered_ and his killer is walking around completely but I'm _stuck_ in these crappy boring classes _alone_ every single freaking day instead of doing something about it so if I want to win at Quidditch I don't see the damn problem! If you don't like, get your own Quidditch team and train them how you want!"

"No yel-"

"I'M GOING!" Orous screamed at the Librarian when he started to complain, throwing his things back into his bag.

"Orous-"

"Bye!" Orous snapped as he stalked off still enraged.

"Hey Maurice, are you _sure_ you and Orous didn't switch personalities?" Rose queried of the deaf boy, Maurice said nothing as he went back to his work.

"Forget that, I think the fact that cauldron of rage is dating my baby sister is more worrisome," Albus pointed out worriedly.

Orous did calm down later but his mood remained pretty sour, Scorpius still felt like he had rage seething below the surface but he was afraid to bring it up again. He didn't know what he'd say anyway, clearly Orous was having issues with Vern's death and feeling angry but… Scorpius didn't know what to do about it. Not for the first time in his life and probably not the last, he wished he was better with people. Like Michael was, except he didn't seem too interested and focused heavily on his work.

The cold weather continued as it turned into December, Scorpius also found himself starting to have odd dreams. He wasn't sure of what but he kept waking up feeling very confused without knowing why, it was frightening for a second before he rationally realized he had no idea what he was afraid of. His first instinct was the nightmares about the muggles were resurging but… it just felt different, almost like it wasn't even himself who was feeling this. He didn't understand how he could be feeling like that until he thought of Calderon's soul and decided to ask Rojer about it, staying behind after class on Monday - since they started that weekend - to speak to him and going to help pack things away.

"So…" Scorpius began, trying to think of how to bring it up as they cleaned up.

"The dreaming have started, hasn't it?" Rojer commented without looking up, surprising Scorpius so much he almost dropped the vials he was carrying, "This is what you were about to ask about?"

"Well… yes," Scorpius admitted, recovering from his shock, "How did you know?"

"It has been roughly the six months since you bound a soul to yourself and I did the magic to seal it, the seal starts to have deteriorate at around this time. It will only get worse from now, slow but sure it will be worse until the seal breaks then it will be fast and then it will be too late," Rojer told him seriously before catching his eye, his severe dark chestnut eyes boring into his own, "I advise you to get rid of the soul while you can still, it will be too late when you lose your mind."

"No, I'm going to save him," Scorpius insisted determinedly, "I have a plan, I'm just… just waiting to hear back from someone then hopefully I can get his body and save him."

"I have the doubts."

"It _will_ work," Scorpius reiterated and Rojer continued looking dubious but went back to cleaning things up anyway as did Scorpius, he was still determined but he had also expected to hear back from Brutus by now, "Out of curiosity, what should I expect? How long do I have?"

"It varies somewhat from the different persons as there is some degree of random with how the souls start to merge but it always starts with the dreaming around this time if the seal was done to correct, you will start to remember the dreams which are of his memories and see them in the day, also you will start to hear his voices in your head and know things that he knows then all of this will get to the worse as you are more of influence by him. Your magic will start to become unstabler as his magic mixes with your own, spells will be more of the powerful due to having the might of two making you dangerous to be around as this is when you will have know the seal is breaking and the use of more magic breaks it faster. After this the madness is sinking in as the minds are merging, you will start to not know what is real and you will be him and he will be you, you will be fever as the souls are burning you up in the inside and in pain but you are going too mad to notice as you lose the track of who you are until you are both gone. You will be mad, dangerous by accident and burning then you will die. Not even your souls will survive.

"With the alchemy done to right, you have two to three years after the attachment depends on luck and magic using since you will not have the control of that in time. And the year three is on the dot, the absolute best you last to June of the 2026 but from what I know of this Calderon I don't think you will live to see 2026 at all and will be insane before of that anyway. Most have a year roughly before the symptoms start to have effect on the life more, the second year or part of this is rougher then comes the seal breaking completely. When the seal breaks completely you won't have much of the time - more than the week but less than the month - before you go insane, by that point you are looking at merely months of the life left."

"Good to know," Scorpius admitted shakily, finding it more imposing with a more specific timeframe, "But I'm definitely good for this year so I still have time."

"You are a fool, Scorpius," Rojer told him with a shake of his head, "You are smart but hope makes you foolish, this will fail."

* * *

 _Celestine was devastated, he was terrified and he couldn't stop shaking. He felt sick, he just felt sick and silently vowed to never kill again. He just hoped his angel willed it, his angel hadn't even shown up. Had he killed them for nothing? The thought of their deaths being in vain made him feel even sicker, without his angel he was just a monster. He felt like a monster._

 _It was a blur when the Aurors arrived, it was surreal like he'd slipped into some kind of nightmare. Harry Potter was even investigating his case. The very same famous Harry Potter who'd killed Voldemort, Celestine was doomed. He just… he knew he was doomed. There was no way such an amazing hero could possibly not figure out what he'd done. He still couldn't stop shaking, he could barely form coherent sentences to answer the questions and struggled even more since he was at war with his tears. He couldn't believe that he'd done, he hated what he'd done._

 _"Thank you, we'll ask you anything else if we need to," Harry Potter told him gently, an expression such a perfect mimicry of sympathy Celestine would have believed it genuine if he didn't know any better, "We'll do everything in our power to find who did this, I swear."_

 _"Th- Thank you," Celestine stammered out, despite being the culprit he was more than a little honored such a famous name bothered to want to find his parents killers as they hadn't been important after all. It was still so unreal, "I still can't believe it, I still can't believe they're dead."_

 _"Did you throw up when you found the bodies?" a gruff voice asked and Celestine jumped as one of the other Aurors strode over, a gruff guy with canescent hair and a scar through one eyebrow. He had striking cyan eyes that seemed to bore into his soul like he could see the taint, Celestine nodded fearfully._

 _"Yeah, Logan, he just told me," Harry Potter told the man who continued trying to pierce Celestine with his eyes, Harry Potter turned back to him quickly, "It's nothing to be ashamed, it's very common."_

 _"It's also sometimes done by the guilty who show some kind of regret, disgust from their actions when they calm down," Logan – or at least that was what Harry Potter was calling him – stated without taking his eyes from Celestine, it took every fiber of his being to not flinch as a chill slid through his spine. He knew, Logan knew, "Did you know that, kid?"_

 _"N- No, I don't… I don't know much about… criminals," Celestine muttered fearfully in reply._

 _"You don't really think…" Harry Potter started to say in surprise and Logan finally slid his eyes over to the younger man._

 _"Did you kill your parents, Celestine Rooke?" Logan demanded of him anyway and Celestine couldn't help flinching at the sentence, a sentence he never thought he'd hear – nor wanted to – let alone that the answer would be 'yes.'_

 _"No!" Celestine lied and lied desperately because it was all he had, tears escaping from his eyes again and he couldn't help but feel pathetic for crying in front of a hero but his heart and stomach both twisted up painfully inside, "They were my parents! My parents. I l- loved them, I couldn't… I just couldn't…"_

 _Or at least he thought he couldn't. He was a monster. He buried his face in his hand as sobs shook him again, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare now. Harry Potter asked to speak to Logan quickly - and seemed somewhat irritated - and led him away, Celestine barely noticed though. He barely noticed anything really._

 _Things continued passing in a surreal blur, just like a dream he was trapped in but he couldn't wake up. He couldn't stay in his home for a few days while they worked – Harry Potter advised it was best to give it some space anyway since his parents had died there – so he was forced to make use of temporary accommodation._

 _He spent most of his days crying, he didn't eat and barely slept. He just felt devastated and horrified by what had he done, what had he been thinking? His angel hadn't even shown up, in fact she never had directly said 'I want you to murder your parents.' The guilt gnawed at him, more and more every day until he returned home._

 _Home. No, it wasn't home anymore. His parents had made it home, made it their home but now it was just an empty house their killer lived in. He'd made a mistake, a terrible horrible mistake and the Aurors would come for him any day now. He threw his bag on the floor but he had no intention of unpacking, he was done for. He knew that._

 _Celestine sat on his bed, held his wand to his throat and closed his eyes. He'd only lived for his angel, the only reason he hadn't died when he was eleven like he should've done was because of his angel. Without her… there was no point, he didn't want to live. He never had._

 _"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" a familiar voice commented and Celestine's eyes shot open, widening as he saw her lazily sitting on the chair opposite him. She'd returned, his angel had finally returned._

* * *

Despite the ominous warning, Scorpius tried not to let it get to him. Letting Calderon die was not an option, he wasn't going to lose him. He wasn't. He did chase up Professor Ashain though who had heard from Brutus he'd _think_ about it, it was hard to get away right now in the conquest of America so it would have to wait on it. It made Scorpius somewhat anxious, if Brutus waited until America fell he'd need to break his promise to leave Molly to see him. America was falling pretty quickly though so he might not have to wait that long if he _did_ meet when it fell, maybe he could get away with a short meeting? The less time he was gone for, it was probably better.

On the bright side, there had been no further threats on werewolves and no further attacks so Scorpius liked to hope that meant the need for a letter to lure students away was slowing them down at least. The dead werewolf's also werewolf cousin Beth had been approached by a Prefect but without a letter, she'd yelled it out and the Prefect had fled. He'd been gone by the time staff were close enough but she'd still been alright, she hadn't been alone so they seemingly hadn't risked anything in a crowded hallway with lots of other students coming to her defense. Scorpius was glad, the less dead werewolves the better although he still worried for Michael.

He also worried for him not just because of the werewolves, the last Hogsmeade trip before the break was that weekend and he was sure Michael intended to get drunk again. People were in a good mood for it, the lack of murder and approach of Christmas – even if Hogwarts hadn't put the decorations up yet – was putting people in better spirits after the brutal Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff match. It got to the time they were discussing plans again.

"So what are we doing for Hogsmeade?" Rose asked as they studied in the Library during the week.

"Date with Lily," Orous offered disinterestedly.

"Drinking," Michael stated with equal disinterest.

"Michael!" Scorpius protested unhappily.

"What? I'm of age and I'm doing it," Michael insisted looking up, "Oh and don't lie to me about it being time to leave again, I want to drink and I don't care of the consequences."

"Mate, you drinking is kind of worrying," Albus told him anxiously, Michael just shrugged and they collectively gave him looks of concern and sighs. Scorpius really needed to figure out a way for him to deal with that.

"Will you go with me, Rose?" Maurice offered out of the blue, causing Rose's eyes to bulge in a look of surprise.

"Like… a date?" Rose wondered and Maurice nodded.

"Yes."

"I didn't think you were interested."

"After having some time to think about – which you really did not give me initially – I would like to give it a shot," Maurice admitted with a hesitant sigh, wringing his free black magic hand.

"Well sure, okay, great," Rose agreed, smiling through her surprise while Michael's teeth gritted but she seemed to make a point of not looking in his direction.

"I guess it's just us three then," Abby said in a cheery tone.

"Not spending the time with Sequoia?" Scorpius wondered.

"He's busy and I'll see him over Christmas either so I thought I'd spend it with you guys."

"Well count me out, I'll be with Olivia," Albus stated, earning a look of intense frustration.

"What is it with frickin' you and Olivia?!" Abby burst out irritably, throwing up her hands in exasperation, "Why do you just want to spend every waking second with her?! Are you dating her?! Does she shoot rainbows out of her butt?! What is with Olivia?!"

"Come on, Abby, if he wants to be creepily obsessed with his dead cousin's girlfriend then who are we to complain?" Orous quipped sarcastically and Albus heaved a sigh but oddly didn't look upset.

"Do you really want to know?" Albus said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Well… yeah," Abby admitted, seemingly surprised by his tone, "Are you actually going to tell us? There is actually something to it?"

"Yeah, I have to check its okay with her first but she's ready to tell people. She has to really. I'll go ask her," Albus answered with a shrug as he left them all sitting thoughtfully wondering what it could be. He returned momentarily, "She says she will and you guys have to promise to be really nice to her, okay?"

"Erm… sure."

"Okay then, let's go to the Room That Doesn't Exist."

"You told her about the Room?!" Maurice hissed irritably.

"She already knew, Vern told her," Albus answered with a shrug as they started to pack up their things and head down to the Room That Doesn't Exit.

They waited patiently, some people – mostly Rose – complaining over how this was interfering with their work and they'd rather be doing that while they waited on Olivia and Albus. Finally they returned, Olivia looking extremely anxious as she wrung her hands and fidgeted.

"H- Hi people… um… I'm Olivia, you probably know that. I dated your friend, Vern. H- He was um… He was… the best and err… he talked about you guys a lot…. I heard good things," Olivia babbled nervously, Scorpius noticed the beads of sweat on her brow.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Albus offered gently, seeing her struggle but she shook her head.

"No, I need to get used to doing this. It'll be public knowledge soon enough anyway when my dad drags it up at the hearing to get me expelled," Olivia sighed and looked down, putting a hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant, with Vern's baby."

"Really?" Maurice wondered in surprise, "I mean are you sure?"

"Err… Yeah," Olivia admitted, pressing down on the baggy clothing she was wearing to emphasize her swollen stomach, "I just started my third trimester, it's pretty well established and I've seen Healers and everything because it's been kind of rough."

"Wow," Abby breathed and the news sunk in, Abby's eyes in particular drifting to Albus.

"Did Vern know?" Orous wondered in amazement.

"He knew it was a _possibility_ but it was too soon to tell," Olivia admitted, rubbing her stomach idly, "We planned to meet up in the summer so we could find out together, figure out what to do then if I was."

"How long have _you_ known?" Abby asked of Albus specifically.

"Since the platform, we were talking about things Vern wouldn't get to do and she said see his baby," Albus answered with a shrug.

"That's why you're being so responsible?"

"I want to be a good uncle," Albus admitted with a weak smile that Abby returned gently.

"Technically, you're not an uncle," Maurice pointed out logically but was ignored.

"It's what Vern would want, he may not be able to see his kid but… he or she will still have family who love him or her."

"Vern wouldn't want that," Michael scoffed darkly, earning surprised looks and Albus looked about to protested, "If he had any sense he wouldn't, I like to think that he does. Having kids young like this just destroys your life and guarantees the child a terrible one, not terminating the pregnancy is the worst thing you could possibly do."

"Vern _died,_ this baby's all that's left of him," Olivia protested, looking horrified.

"So _what_?!" Michael spat, his words seething with rage, "It was just a bundle of cells when he died, blood is _nothing_ but more cells! It changes _nothing_ -"

"Michael-" Albus tried to interject, Michael seemingly oblivious or uncaring to the tears welling in Olivia's eyes as she clutched protectively at her pregnant stomach.

"Absolutely nothing! From what I understand you're facing _expulsion_ over it and I'm guessing you already got turned on by your dad from how he acted at the platform because dads are fucking pieces of shit!-"

"Michael-"

"It's _already_ destroying your life and it's not even born yet! You just can't see it because you're too blinded by fucking pregnancy hormones trying to trick you but they're _wrong!_ -"

"Michael-"

"If Vern cared even slightly - even _slightly_ – then he'd care _more_ that you still got to lead and have as much of a full and happy life as you could not it being wrecked by a bundle of cells he never even fucking met!-"

"Michael!-"

"What was _he_ even thinking?! What were _you_ even thinking?! How could you get yourselves into such a fucking stupid situation in the first place?! It's the _worst_ -"

"MICHAEL!" Albus yelled finally interrupted Michael's angry rant.

" _What?!_ " Michael screamed back, shaking with fury while Olivia just ran off in tears, "It's just bad, okay?! Nothing good can ever come of it!"

"Damn, you have issues!" Albus shouted before turning and running after Olivia, "Wait!"

"How could you just yell at a pregnant girl like that?!" Abby turned on him in outrage.

"I feel very strongly about this, okay!?" Michael snapped, facing angrily as he clenched and unclenched his fists, "Nothing good comes of it! She was a fool to not get an abortion when she had the chance and now she's screwed!"

"There's the _baby_ ," Orous pointed out.

"Babies are a burden not a blessing! Not at this age and even older they're still a mixed bag, its stressful looking after a child and it destroyed my parents' lives!"

"And my dad was happy to get a baby and I wasn't even related to him by blood!" Orous countered, glaring at him, "Not everyone in the world is like your parents, Michael! And just because your parents messed you up, you don't have to take it out on her."

"You're one to talk!" Michael scoffed as he stormed off.

* * *

 **Part 5:** Kindness Before Christmas

* * *

Scorpius thought Michael had been out of line yelling at Olivia like that but a werewolf killer was on the loose so he still used the Map, locating his friend returning to their dormitory and followed. Out of line or not, he still didn't want his friend to get himself killed by running off alone when it wasn't safe for him. He went back to the dormitory where Michael was flopped onto his bed.

"What do you want?" Michael grumbled when he spotted him.

"Just to make sure you don't get yourself killed," Scorpius pointed out and hesitated, "You shouldn't have done that, you know? Since when are you so angry, anyway?"

"I'm always fucking angry!" Michael snapped as he jumped up, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Unless I'm drinking. I feel angry, Scorpius, I feel angry _all_ of the time. Literally! I'm angry at my family, I'm angry at my friends, I'm angry at the war, I'm angry at Still Human, I'm angry at magic, I'm angry at _myself_. I just feel angry, I feel so angry and I don't know why but I try not to let it out. I _try_ if you're going to provoke me with things that piss me off like fucking teenage pregnancies then I'm going to snap, okay?! There's only so much I can take and I'm not going to smile and make happy conversation when Olivia's destroying her life for no fucking reason!"

"Even that _is_ true, yelling at her serves no purpose," Scorpius insisted and fidgeted nervously as he tried to figure out what to say, "Don't you think you should… try… err… dealing with this anger… somehow?"

"I am. Drinking."

"That's not what I meant, that's like the worst way to deal with it."

"Well it's my way so fuck off!" Michael snapped and stomped into the bathroom, Scorpius just sighed sadly unsure of what to do.

Unfortunately, even after Michael calmed down his mood still became foul if it was brought up while Albus was mad at him for yelling at Olivia to the point he actually went to sit with his sister at dinner instead. Scorpius quickly found himself dreading the Hogsmeade trip and with good reason, Albus and Michael continued to be at odds the rest of the week. When Saturday came it was no exception and his friends still had plans, Maurice and Rose were going on a date as were Orous and Lily, Albus was still going with Olivia and Abby was joining them.

"We're getting the apartment due for the baby since her brother's quite busy with work, it's due the end of February," Abby explained to him, "Would you like to help?"

As much as Scorpius kind of wanted to say yes he had to refuse, Michael still intended to go drinking and he was afraid to leave him alone with PAW around. In the perfect world he'd manage to convince Michael to stop drinking on the way, they'd join up with Abby, Albus and Olivia and he'd apologize so they'd make up. It wasn't a perfect world though so Scorpius so he'd have to settle for making sure Michael got to the Hog's Head safely, Aberforth wouldn't let anything happen to him if only for the sake of order in his bar. He also convinced Maurice to swing by on the way back to get Michael Imperised through the Auror block as he'd probably be drunk, when had Scorpius' life turned to this?

Saturday came, Scorpius and Michael got their slips checked and started slogging through the snow to get to the town. Michael trying to be conversational but Scorpius was too unhappy about his drinking to care, bringing him up just seemed to annoy him though. Scorpius stomached one Butterbeer while Michael threw back Firewhiskey before leaving, he'd decided to take his opportunity to get his Christmas shopping done since it was less than a fortnight away and it gave him something to do while everyone else was having fun. Or drinking.

He got an assortment of chocolate, candy and fudge first from Honeydukes for pretty much everyone he cared about along with some Quidditch themed QuidChocs for his team plus gummy worms for Wyatt because why not? He found a nice broach for his grandmother along with an elegant cloak with a kind of subtle floral vine swirly pattern on it along with a nice scarf, he got his mother a collection of scarves because he couldn't decide on which he preferred and a newly released book from an author she liked. He got some books for Rose along with a homework planner which he got for all the friends in his year, figuring they'd be useful with the amount of independent projects they had to do to keep track of them. He also got Antonius some books on Quidditch he might be interested in reading if he wanted to make the team still, a tactics book for Orous, for Cassia he also got a three volume book series on the life of some Auror plus one on makeup to not accidentally poison herself with paint or something, a new edition of a Herbology book for Abby and a companion one on Potions for Albus then some Alchemy books for Maurice as it was the only subject he didn't already know… It was freezing outside, the bookshop was nice and warm so he took his time browsing which made him want to buy.

He got a lot of various toys for Sol – he had his third birthday just before Christmas so needed extra presents – and Lysel too since he'd probably be there too for their shared birthday, plus he still felt bad for the child and even got some things for Maurene too to not leave her out. He bought a purse for Myriam, mostly as an excuse to put money in it since it was tradition for good luck or something and he worried the cost of the potions for Lysel. He also bought some baby things for Olivia, Freddie and Dom too because he was feeling generous. He also got a large stuffed badger to give to her for the baby when it was born, it had been Vern's Patronus and his house animal. It was very much on Albus' side, he wanted to do right by his dead friend's child. He also got some robes that looked like Auror robes for Cassia and bought Antonius a new _Cloudcutter II_ broom along with a broomstick repair kit, the latter he also got for all of his friends who were on teams, some new gloves for them too with different designs. His dad, Michael and Molly were the hardest to get anything else for.

He finally settled on a sun charm for Molly's charm bracelet, a very expensive locket with a gray star sapphire as the front which he thought looked beautiful and a new pair of durable boots as she was almost always wearing boots and these would be good if she was on her feet a lot fighting with Gray. For Michael he got a magical shaving kit and his father he got him socks… it was a pretty poor gift he really didn't know what to get his father, it was hard to buy for people rich enough to buy whatever they wanted. He was still mad at his father anyway and he didn't see any hearts for sale. It was getting late by the time he was done so he headed back to the Hog's Head which was quite crowded actually, he spotted Michael in the corner with a crone from last time on one arm and a middle-aged blond woman on his other who he was snogging before the woman stopped to drink so he went to snogging the crone instead. Scorpius was quite disgusted.

"Michael!" Scorpius barked and Michael turned to him, his head lolling slightly as he tried to blink through bloodshot eyes.

"S'up, Scorpius? Wanna join us?" Michael slurred with a smile before nodding to each of the women in turn, "This'is Mathilda and Grissy… Grissssssssssssssssssssssssssssy like a hissssssss-"

"Yes! Then we can stop sharing, Gris," the blond – Mathilda – said excitedly, her words slightly slurred to although not as bad as Michael as she started twirling her hair, "He's a cutie too."

"I have a girlfriend," Scorpius pointed out irritably.

"We won't tell," the crone – Grissy? – offered with a wink, "First drink's on us."

"No! I won't betray my girlfriend and I don't partake in that stuff," Scorpius snapped determinedly in disgust, causing the women to pout, "And Michael needs to leave now anyway, it's late and getting dark out. He needs to get back to Hogwarts."

"Aww," Mathilda and Michael sighed in unison.

"But we're having fun," Grissy complained, idly toying with Michael's hair causing him to lean in to kiss her again but Scorpius grabbed his friend roughly and hauled him up.

"We're _going,"_ Scorpius told them firmly while Michael swayed on his feet unsteadily.

"Bye's," Michael slurred, trying to blow them a kiss but Scorpius yanked him away.

"Hey! He hasn't paid his tab," Aberforth complained and Scorpius dragged Michael through the crowd, digging through his own money to pay off Michael's pricy bill.

"You just can't drink in moderation at all, can you?" Scorpius said with a heavy sigh as he continued pulling his friend outside.

"S'cold, can't we go back to Grissy? I wanna tell to show Rose if she can date I can date to the too," Michael babbled drunkenly, still wavering on his feet especially in the thick snow, "Hey, did you meet great? She's Grissy, right?"

"She's a _crone_."

"She may not be like a looker of good to see but she can make up for it, she know how to make you feel _good_. Y'know?"

"I really don't want to know," Scorpius told him firmly before being distracted by a cry of pain.

"Get the heck out of our town, you piece of werewolf filth!" a voice was saying and he heard sounds of a struggle.

Without hesitation, he withdrew his wand and ran towards the sound down a dark alleyway. He saw a man in ragged robes lying in a heap in the snow while a gang of cloaked figures surrounded him and were beating him, violently kicking him while he was already down and whimpering in pain.

"Hey!" Scorpius snapped angrily, jabbing his wand and the group immediately started disapparating. He couldn't follow that so instead went over to the shaking figure that flinched, "Are you okay?"

"Blease donb hurb me," the man whimpered as he tried to sit up, showing off his battered face. His nose had been smashed in and was streaming blood, his teeth had been smashed in and the rest of his face was all bruised and swollen with one eye closed completely because of it all on top of pre-existing scars. The edges of his ears were blue and blistering, as were his lips, "Scorbius?"

"Lamb?" Scorpius guessed recalling the name of the werewolf who nodded, "Was that PAW?"

"No, jusb some guys. Nob all beoble like werewolbs and homeless beoble in their bown, BAW wouldn'b hab fled so easily I donb think," Lamb told him shakily, wrapping his shaking arms around his shivering body showing off the edge of his fingers being blue and blistered too. Some of his fingers looked bent and broken, one was bleeding where the nail had torn presumably his attackers although the blue was probably frostbite or hypothermia or whatever the freezing thing was called, "Thank you for helbing me, Scorbius."

"What's happening?! Michael said you just ran off?!" Rose demanded as she and Maurice ran into the alleyway, she eyed Lamb repulsively, "Ugh, why'd you run off to hang out with an ugly homeless guy?"

"He was being attacked but they ran-" Scorpius started to answer before being distracted by Michael running into the wall with enough force to leave a mark and being knocked back, rubbing his arm.

"Guysss! Someone sealed the barrier back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" Michael blurted out in panic, Maurice tactfully pulled him away from the wall.

"Well the important thing is they're gone so let's go," Maurice stated jerking his head at Michael, "The victim can apparate himself to get healing, none of us can heal except the one who just charged a wall so I don't think he should try."

"N- No, I'm good," Lamb offered and lay back down in the snow, curling himself into a protective shivering ball as his other closing like its badly swollen brethren, "Bub thanks again, hab a nice day and Chrisbmas."

"Why aren't you going to get healed?" Scorpius wondered in shock.

"I deserb to suffer. I killed my wife, you know? Afber I became a werewolf."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for that and can't you go home at least?"

"I'm sbill homeless. This alley is good, oub of the wind."

"I can't just leave you to freeze to death in the snow," Scorpius protested, horrified at the thought. What could he do though? He sighed and pushed his hand into his nearly empty wallet, taking out all that was left, "Lamb."

"Huh?" Lamb wondered, trying to open his eyes and only succeeding on the one while Scorpius took his hand and pushed the coins onto his scarred palm. His skin felt like ice, Scorpius closed his fingers over Lamb's to closes them around the coins and kept them there to try put some much needed warmth back into the frozen fingers, "Whab is this?"

"Don't give him money!" Rose gasped in shock as Lamb sat up again, "He'll just spend in on drink!"

"She's brobably righb."

"Look," Scorpius sighed, accepting this was likely but he still wanted to at least try to help while Lamb just ogled him in shock, "I can't leave you to freeze to death like this in good conscious, this is the last I have. Spend some of it on alcohol if you _really_ must but at least get a roof over your head first, stay in an inn for a couple days to give yourself a chance to recover and get warm."

"Why?" Lamb asked in a tone of surprise, like he couldn't wrap his head around it, "Why would you do this for me? You donb eben know me and whab you do know is bad."

"Because it's the right thing to do? Because you helped Lysel? Because people shouldn't live like this? Because you don't strike me as a bad person who deserves this? I don't know," Scorpius answered with a shake of his head before meeting Lamb's eye, squeezing his hand slightly to tighten the grip on the gold, "Just take it, okay? Get yourself off the street or healed or something."

"Okay," Lamb whispered and Scorpius finally moved his hand away, standing to lave Lamb staring at his shaking money-filled hand. Scorpius hoped he'd be okay, he probably wouldn't but he'd done all he could.

"Okay _now_ we can go."

* * *

"Agnes?" John Avery prompted and eleven year old Agnes Wilson looked up from the book – one of John's ones on magic – that she'd been reading, "Time for another lesson."

"Great!" Agnes agreed eagerly as closed the book quickly, she loved learning magic.

He gestured for her to follow so she got up, putting down the book carefully as her depth perception could be a little off since she'd lost the use of one of her eyes plus she didn't want to knock the tinsel. They had decorated the house for Christmas, they'd put a tree up that she and John had cut down practicing all decorated nice then they'd draped the excess tinsel all over the rest of the house which certainly took away from all the rotting wood and made it look more like a home. She hoped Michael would like it when he got back for the Christmas break soon, maybe then he'd think it felt like home and be happy. Ivy and Flynn were stretched out on the floor having a game of Wizard's Chess, Crystal was sitting with Bertie on her lap getting him to practice reading aloud all the while the Wireless played some music in the background.

"It's some serious magic I'm teaching you today," John told her, turning attention back to him as he led her outside into the cold wind, "Only to be used as a last resort in dire need, do you understand?"

"Yes," Agnes said, feeling both worried and intrigued as they passed by the herb and vegetable gardens to the animal pens, one of the winged horses had been cordoned off and it was lying down.

"I hope you never have to use this but I think it's important you learn it," John continued as they approached the cordoned off horse, he jumped over into the pen and Agnes went to follow, "Just wait on that side of the fence."

"Okay," Agnes agreed and climbed onto the fence, leaning over looking down at the horse as John crouched by it and stroked its neck soothingly.

"This horse is dying, it has a terminal illness and unfortunately it has no known cure. Do you know what has to be done in this situation?"

"It… has to be put down?" Agnes wondered, thinking of how vets put down sick animals that couldn't be saved.

"Yes. Do you know?"

"No."

"There's a spell that causes instant death to any living creature it's used upon, its quick and painless. It's the kindest way to put down a dying animal… and the quickest way to end an enemy threat," John said quietly in a tone of utmost seriousness, Agnes swallowed feeling a chill sweep through her that had nothing to do with the cold weather, "We're at war so enemy threats are plentiful and they don't hesitate to kill, in a life or death situation you choose your own life every time. Disarmed wands can be picked up, the stunned can be revived by comrades but death can't be undone. Dark Magic as a whole isn't so simple to reverse, that's why it's the most effective magical tool but also the most dangerous."

"I get it," Agnes assured him thinking of how Greyback had almost wiped them out, or her siblings being taken… John nodded as he withdrew his wand.

"We'll work on the movement later, for now I just want to show you. Like all spells it needs concentrations and nerve but more than most, it's also harder to want something to die then it is to want someone to drop their wand."

"Okay," Agnes nodded again and John aimed his wand at the horse.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," John said and there was a blinding flash of green that engulfed her sight completely, then the horse was gone. John closed its eyes gently and Agnes felt a swell of sadness for the poor creature but it was at peace now, "And that's how you kill."

"I didn't expect it to be so… bright," Agnes admitted as John stood, clapping her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey John!" Flynn called and they born turned towards the house, "There's something about Death Eaters on the radio! Isn't that what you were?"

"Why are they talking about Death Eaters?" John asked to himself with a scowl, seeming rhetorically as he jogged back to the house and the hastened to follow finding Crystal now sitting anxiously by the radio with the other little ones who lacked the worry but were gathered anyway, "What's happening, Bambi?"

"Err… Well," Crystal started to answer, sitting up as they approached and despite the worried atmosphere Agnes smiled inwardly at the nickname John used. She thought it was cute, she wished they'd get together already, "Apparently muggles are so afraid of wizards, especially after learning of the war against them and how some Death Eaters who were trying to wipe them out are living amongst us erm… they've decided to give them the names of all former Death Eaters who served their time and got out or who made deals and things. That'll include yours, right?"

"Right," John confirmed and leaned on the table, his expression slightly more stoic and unreadable than usual, "And because of the altercation earlier this year, they'll know I'm probably the same John Avery… They'll come after me."

"You don't know that, maybe… maybe they won't. Just because they know who you are it doesn't mean they'll go all vigilante on you, you never did anything to them."

"I've never done anything directly to most people who hate me, it's not a risk you should take. You should leave."

"You're not getting rid of us that easily," Crystal told him with a look that suggested there was more to it then Agnes knew, John straightened up and crossed his arms keeping her gaze, "We can just find someplace else."

"Fine."

"After Christmas we'll figure something out and find a new place where people don't know you're a wizard," Crystal offered and there was a collective groan at the thought of moving again.

"This place is a dump, I don't know why you're complaining at the thought of moving," John said with the corners of his mouth curling into the hint of a smile which was what John tended to do as a smile, "Maybe we'll find a better place."

"Yeah! Maybe I can have my own room for once!" Flynn cried excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Exactly," Crystal laughed, "Maybe we'll get somewhere with more space where things aren't rotting and falling apart."

"With real walls we can decorate?" Ivy wondered hopefully.

"We'll do our best."

* * *

Antonius wished he was old enough to go to Hogsmeade with his friends, Scorpius wouldn't be stuck being bored and alone then. Well, he could ask his dad to take him if he wanted but he didn't want to go to the town he just wanted to hang out with his friends. And his dad was busy marking work anyway, Cassia was using birds to help decorate as they were finally setting the castle up for Christmas as it was only one week until the Christmas holidays. He couldn't set up decorations either, he'd been told he wasn't needed unless he could also talk to birds. Which he couldn't. He was up to date on his homework, he'd already taken Hope for a walk around the grounds and now he was just lying on his bed in boredom waiting. He sighed heavily, maybe he'd have to do turn to Sebastian for something to do.

"Sebastian?" Antonius prompted, looking over to the werewolf lying curled up in a ball because… he had no idea why Sebastian lay down like such a weirdo. Sebastian cracked open his eyes and Antonius noticed one hand was clutching at his scar, "Want to… do something? Play a game of Wizard Chess or Exploding Snap or something?"

"No thanks," Sebastian turned him down quietly and closed his eyes again, much to Antonius' annoyance and he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You _always_ want to hang out with me and the _one_ time I want to hang out with you, you want to sleep?"

"My head hurts real bad, okay?" Sebastian whispered and Antonius did realize he looked kind of in pain, "If you wait for it to pass I will but until then I just need to lie here until it goes away."

"Do you need to go to Hospital Wing?" Antonius asked, he may think Sebastian a weirdo but he didn't wish him to be pain or anything. Taking him to Marigold was also something to do he supposed.

"No, I get these since I got this scar. Just need to wait it out."

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it," Antonius offered as he stood, figuring Sebastian would get more rest if he left and he'd only continue being bored lying on his bed, "Come on Hope."

He headed down to the Common Room, Hope bounding immediately after him but there was nothing to do there so he started wondering aimlessly around the castle. Maybe one of his friends had returned as it was getting later now or Cassia was done with the decorations, he thought they were pointless in the first place. There was a war going on and they were decking the halls? Holly, tinsel and all the Christmas cheer in the world wasn't going to keep the Shadows away. Searching for his sister also gave him something to do at any rate, she was just at the bottom of the grand staircase still getting birds to hang things while her vulture carried round mistletoe.

"You almost done putting up decorations?" Antonius asked of his sibling causing her to turn to him.

"Do I look almost done putting up decorations?" Cassia wondered and gestured to the nicely decorated corridor she'd seemingly come from then the bland staircase, "Still bored, huh?"

"Yep," Antonius sighed and couldn't help but notice her vulture was doing nothing but carrying mistletoe, "Why's he being so lazy?"

"He's not being _lazy_ , that mistletoe is part of my plan so I told him to just carry it around."

"Your plan?"

"Yep."

"Okay," Antonius sighed, folding his arms, "I may regret this but I'm curious, what's your plan?"

"It's simple," Cassia told him brightly, "People are have to kiss under the mistletoe so when Albus gets back, I just need to say hi to him and then Convaris will conveniently fly over with the mistletoe so Albus has to kiss me."

"That'll never work, no one ever does that." Antonius laughed but she didn't seem phased, instead looking cocky.

"That's because most people are stupid and don't try hard enough, plus hey can't even talk to birds to get mobile mistletoe but I'm telling you it's perfect. The makeup worked and so will this."

"You mean the paint?"

"Yes," Cassia said coolly folding her arms, grinning confidently again, "Albus liked it and if he liked it when I got it wrong and did paint, imagine how great real makeup will do."

"You're half his age."

"And our grandfather is married someone a third his age, what's your point?" Cassia countered and Antonius had to smile at her persistent optimism, he also had to shake his head at her hopeless reasoning.

"Well… good luck with that," Antonius offered.

"Thank you," Cassia said brightly, unfolding her arms while Antonius started to hear a familiar voice he had no desire to speak to singing, "Any guys _you_ want to kiss with mistletoe?"

"No, I'm good thanks. I'll let you get back to decorating and get out of here before Andreas tries to speak to me."

"Bye, Anton."

Antonius turned to leave, spotting Andreas skipping – literally _skipping_ \- down the stairs singing a Christmas song loudly as he dragged his wand over the bannisters conjuring Christmas decorations. He scowled and rolled his eyes at him, already finding his nerves being grated and tried to slip but of course it didn't work.

"Hey _friend_!" Andreas greeted him brightly, sliding down the last sliding staircase and landing on his feet in front of him with a grin, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"No," Antonius scoffed folding his arms firmly, like he'd ever admit _anything_ Andreas did was cool.

"C'mon lighten up, it's Christmas. It's the best time of the year!"

"What's so good about it?"

"Well for _me_ , the Shadows always let me go home on Christmas so I got to be with my mum who doesn't know the truth of my school. Only holiday I ever got to celebrate really."

"My mum helped me get kidnapped last Christmas," Antonius pointed out testily, feeling a renewed surge of anger towards her.

"That's rough, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy!"

"You're not still mad I called you a prick, are you?" Andreas wondered.

"Of course I'm still mad!" Antonius protested irritably, "You're the biggest prick I know, you're a complete hypocrite."

"How am _I_ a prick?" Andreas scoffed like it was the most ludicrous suggestion he'd ever heard, "I'm nice to everyone, you're the one who thinks you're above everyone else and strings along Sebastian as a pseudo-friend."

"You're a disrespectful ass, you have no respect for authority or people's boundaries. Everyone finds you incredibly intrusive and annoying, you're arrogant and you rub it in my face you're better then me- oh there was the time you viciously attacked me then let the werewolf killer in your cowardice," Antonius was quite happy to reel off, "And then worst of all, you don't even take any of this seriously! There's a war going on that _you_ are a part of yet you skip around merrily without a care in the world, you're the one who thinks you're so far above everyone else that you can get away with everything else."

"Oh Antonius," Andreas just shook his head, "First of all to refute your points, I don't think I'm better than everyone else. In fact, I'm very weak compared to the rest of the Training Tower and I'm used to getting my ass beat. I passed the test but I'd have failed and died without my sister, I have to go all out with my first attacks because I'm not going to be able to hold my own. But compared to some kids learning magic for the first time? Yes, I'm better but not where it counts. Secondly, I can't speak to others opinions but not everyone seems to find me as annoying as you do and I'm sensing some jealousy there. Fair enough about respect, respect is earned and old Larry hasn't done that."

"Knew it," Antonius muttered and Andreas' expression turned to one of seriousness.

"And yes, I was a coward with the werewolf killer. I didn't spend my suspension lounging around, my brother had me tortured for it since he wants me there to report in case. If I get suspended or expelled, he's going to kill me after I watch my mum and her children die," Andreas told him in a deathly quiet tone that disturbed Antonius somewhat and the bags beneath his eyes became more prominent somehow, "Just because I don't spend every waking second speaking about the war doesn't mean I don't take it seriously, I lay awake at night rolling in fear and tossing in guilt. Sometimes I laugh because if I didn't I'd cry and the weight of it all would just crush me.

"This war _will_ kill me, I know that. There's no way out for me, even if by some miracle your side wins and I'm not killed I'll be imprisoned for the rest of my life for my crimes because I was born on the wrong side of it. But if I dwell, it would break me so instead I smile and just try to enjoy the time I have left the best I can. Try make some friends, do some good then maybe I won't just be forgotten as a nameless Shadow like my dad, brother, sister and uncle," Andreas explained, looking saddened as he averted his eyes briefly, "And maybe you should take a page out of my book, it's great you care about the war but you're going to burn yourself out if it's all you focus on. Live a little, what's the point in fighting for a life you aren't enjoying?"

Antonius wasn't sure what to say that, he certainly hadn't expected it. Andreas patted his shoulder and gave him a weak smile that didn't break through the bags to touch his eyes.

"Think about it, okay?" Andreas offered before walking away, the spring now gone from his step.

* * *

It was harder to get Michael back then usual, not only did Maurice have to Imperise him but Rose had to use a spell to hide the bloodshot eyes and reek of alcohol. It worked though and they got him back, dumping him in his bed to sleep off his worrying habit, Scorpius really didn't know what to do but he felt like Michael was only getting worse. He barely remembered anything the next day, including forgetting completely about the women he'd been snogging and the journey back.

They also returned to find the Christmas decorations were up, Cassia seemingly helping and managed to get a kiss off Albus – who remained oblivious to her crush - from having her pet vulture fly over with mistletoe. It was only a week after all until the holidays. The signup sheet reappeared for apparation lessons for when they got back, Scorpius felt humiliated writing his name down a second time with Maurice – who'd been disallowed because of his age regardless of year – and knowing he'd have to learn with the year below him. He still had to do it though.

It was a quick pleasant final week, classes were winding down and even Rojer was in good spirits as he looked forward to the return home. Thankfully, no sign of the werewolf killer although his dreams continued. Before he knew it, he was packing up for the winter break. Molly had said he only had to stay once the US fell but they were still fighting, they were losing but they had ten or fifteen states to go still. It was his brother's birthday coincidentally they headed back for so it was a shame he'd miss most of it but at least he'd be there, he'd wrapped the birthday portion of the gifts he'd brought in readiness.

Before he knew it, he was bidding goodbye to Cassia and Antonius – Professor Ashain had thankfully decided it was redundant to have Antonius take the train just to pick him to apparate him back – for the break. Sebastian was surprisingly staying, or at least Scorpius assumed so since the boy wasn't at breakfast – he was in his dormitory, Scorpius checked to make sure he wasn't dead – as was Martha who he saw hugging Andreas who was leaving goodbye, she also gave him a sheepish smile and a wave that he returned willingly.

One short carriage ride and one long train trip and they were stepping onto the platform, looking around for their families. Abby's mother was already there so they hugged her goodbye first and she went off with her younger brother, Michael spotted John and left wordlessly eying the former Death Eater with a look of dislike then Mrs Potter picked up Albus and Lily. Scorpius figured his parents might be a little late if they were busy with Sol's birthday.

"Hey Orous! Maurice," the vaguely familiar voice of the twins' stepdad Cade Knox called, Scorpius had to do a double take as he saw the tall smiling bald firefighter approaching with a baby in his arms.

"Ugh! What's wrong with that baby's face?!" Rose demanded in disgust, causing Cade's smile to waver while the others just looked confused. The baby did look around a year old and sure enough, half of his face had crisp scars from burns like his face had been held against a grate or something. He had some scars on his hands too, Scorpius instinctively his own hand scarred from burns he'd gotten saving Varanian feeling quite sick someone had hurt a baby like that.

"This is Caradoc. His mummy or daddy – they died so we're not sure on the details – weren't very nice to him so he has some scars that mess up his face," Cade introduced the baby who was gurgling away happily, smiling with a look to Cade at the name regardless of his scars. Cade gave him a look of absolute sympathy and kissed the scarred half of his face, causing Caradoc to coo happily and clap, "Yeah, who's a nice handsome boy, eh Caradoc? He has several siblings and his aunt and uncle were only willing to take two, he has a brother being fostered somewhere else too but babies need more work and err… they were having trouble finding people willing to adopt him too with his scars, he was taking up in St Mungo's so Tabitha asked if I'd consider fostering him for the time being. So… here we are."

"Poor kid," Scorpius offered in sympathy and Rose at least had the decency to look abashed.

"Ugh, what happened to that baby's face?" another familiar voice uttered and Scorpius felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as his parents approached, naturally his own father had been the one to say it. Cade just scowled while his mother batted his father's arm disapprovingly.

"Yay!" Sol cried obliviously, throwing himself at Scorpius' legs to hug him.

"Happy Birthday," Scorpius tried to say cheerfully, scooping up Sol to hug him properly, "Are you having fun?"

"I want Lysel."

"I told you, he's very sick," his father stated while Sol pouted unhappily before noticing Caradoc.

"Hi! I's Sol," Sol greeted the infant with a wave, Caradoc gurgled happily and held out his own hand opening and closing it to wave.

"Very good, wave to the nice boy," Cade praised brightly, "Caradoc can't talk yet."

"Oh. My bestest friend Lysel talks good."

"He sounds clever."

"He is!" Sol exclaimed proudly only causing their father to scowl further, "He's the _best_."

"Well we best be going," his father said firmly, gripping Scorpius' trunk in readiness, "Have a pleasant holiday."

"Bye!" Sol waved brightly to Cade and Caradoc as Scorpius bade his goodbyes and left with his family.


	6. Chapter 6: Merry Christmas Everyone

_**Parts (23-26)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 6  
**

Merry Christmas Everyone

* * *

 **Part 1** **:** Worthless

* * *

Antonius headed back to his Common Room after saying goodbye to his friends, he needed to take some of his things back to his dad's quarters where he'd be staying since they lived in Hogwarts. First though he needed to throw the letter the sorry excuse for a mother had sent him into the fire now he had the chance, he felt unclean just having it shoved into his pockets. It was nice and quiet now, not many people stayed for Christmas and the Common Room was all but empty.

He took the letter out, staring at his name in her handwriting. He felt the surge of anger as usual when he thought of her, then a twist of sadness that almost made him feel tempted to read it. Almost. Nothing she had to say could make up for what she'd done, mothers weren't supposed to be like that and it was hard to remember any good. He threw the letter into the fire, watching the crimson flames curling the paper with a treacherous tear seeping from his eye.

"Another letter from your mum?" a familiar voice asked and Antonius spun in surprise to see Sebastian coming down from the dormitory.

"I thought you'd have gone home to your family with your sister," Antonius admitted in surprise as the boy approached.

"Nope," Sebastian gave a shrug and put his hands into his pockets, "Guess you're not going to see your mum?"

"Last year I did that and she willingly handed me over to a psychopath who was going to murder me," Antonius snapped bitterly, not feeling like explaining himself to Sebastian as he walked over to the window where rain dribbled down the window. He sat down on the windowsill to watch it for a minute because he didn't want to go back to his family in a sad mood, hugging his knees to his chest as his legs wouldn't fit stretched out or crossed.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian offered, apparently oblivious to Antonius' obvious desire to be alone, "Why'd she do it?"

"Why does she do anything? She's evil," Antonius spouted bitterly and heard Sebastian's footsteps as he seemingly approached, "She's hated us since she found out about magic, tried to get rid of our magic and I almost died then she walked out on us for years and then she gets in touch just to hand me to a lunatic."

"If she's that bad, why is she writing you letters?"

"I don't know- I don't _care_ ," Antonius spat, changing his mind mid-sentence, "I'm done defending her, she's bad and she's done wrong by us, nothing can make up for that and I don't want to know what she has to say. You just can't understand with your perfect parents but not all parents are good, she did wrong and it's unforgivable."

"Antonius…" Sebastian began with a sigh before sitting on the windowsill beside him, "Do you know how my mum reacted when I became a werewolf?"

"No," Antonius answered irritably, not seeing how it was relevant or why he'd be expected to know such a thing.

"She wanted to kill me," Sebastian admitted quietly and Antonius' head snapped to the boy in surprise, naturally he wasn't looking at him, "But my brother didn't let her so instead… she thought I had to be contained. She ripped out my teeth and my nails, bound my hands and wrists with barbed wire, beat me within an inch of my life and locked me in a cage so small I had to stay curled up in a ball. She kept me in the cage, I was barely fed and beaten every full moon because I had to be weak. I was a monster so I had to be weak so I couldn't hurt anyone ever again. She kept me locked up until last year when she got arrested. I know parents aren't perfect, I know they can do bad things to you."

"I just… I… What about your dad?" Antonius managed to ask in his shock.

"I killed him when I turned," Sebastian answered and Antonius felt another wave of shock, he felt kind of bad now although Sebastian had never mentioned all this, "Mum said it was unforgivable, Mum said I was a monster so I deserved it. I deserved to be treated like that because I was bad inside. But she was wrong, you're not supposed to treat anyone like that. She's in New Azkaban now, for what she did to me and for the other werewolves that she killed because she said they were monsters who deserve to die. She's going to rot in a jail cell for the rest of her life. That's why Lauren hates me so much, she blames me for losing our parents."

"What about your brother?"

"Aaron didn't want me to die but he wanted _werewolves_ to die, his fiancée died in the werewolf attack too just not to me. He said they destroyed his future when they took her life, he had nothing to lose so he joined PAW. But he made them swear, he made their leader do an Unbreakable Vow to never order my death. Then he died, killed when most of PAW was massacred. Lauren lives with Mum's family, they want nothing to do with a werewolf. On Dad's side there's just my grandfather but he says I have to earn my place back into his family, prove my worth to make up for what I did. I haven't done that yet so I live with Still Human, I have no one."

"I'm sorry," Antonius offered gently, feeling sympathy and a whole other side to the weird kid he hadn't considered was even there, "That must be rough… you never said."

"Because I don't like people knowing, I'd rather be judged for who I am then just pitied for a sob story," Sebastian told him, sounding more certain and forceful then Antonius had ever heard before he reverted back with a sigh, "I just… I just wanted you to tell you so you know you're not alone about Mums doing bad things to you."

"Compared to yours, my Mum sounds like a hero," Antonius scoffed, shaking his head sadly.

"And yet, if my mum wrote me a letter to say she was sorry then I'd forgive her in a heartbeat not throw it in the fire," Sebastian pointed out, continuing to surprise Antonius, "You only get one family."

"You think I should forgive my mum?"

"No, I think you should _read_ the letter," Sebastian told him gently and patted his arm comfortingly, "You always think the worst of everyone and everything and you seem unhappy because of it, I'm not just talking about your mother here but there's good in the people and the world too. I don't know if your Mum is worth forgiving, only you know but you won't know if you don't read her letter."

"I'll think about it," Antonius offered, not sure what to say but Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement as he stood and started to walk away. He wound himself wanting to give him a chance now though, "Hey Sebastian, do you… do you want to play a game of wizard chess before I head over to my dad?"

"No," Sebastian shot him down without missing a beat or a step in walking away from him, "We're not friends, remember?"

* * *

 _"Angel! You came, you came back to me," Celestine blurted on in awe and disbelief, practically throwing himself to his knees in front of her with tears of joy filling his eyes, "I killed them! I killed my parents for you, I'd do anything for you and I proved it, Angel, I did it for you!"_

 _"I told you already, I'm no angel," his angel said and he looked up to her, afraid he'd blink and she'd be gone. She looked older then he remembered, not in a negative way just as if she had aged like a human would've and was now maybe late teens or early twenties. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on._

 _"If you're no angel why did you save me? Why do you magical power?"_

 _"I have power because I'm a witch, I saved you because it seemed like the right thing to do," his angel explained and shifted her position but continued to gaze at him thoughtfully, "I never told you to or intended for you to kill your parents but regardless, your misguided show of loyalty has me intrigued. Do you still wish to help me?"_

 _"Yes! Of course, I'll do anything," Celestine reiterated desperately, "Please angel- or whoever you are."_

 _"You don't even know what I want," his angel smirked in amusement._

 _"But I have faith in you, whatever you want I'm sure it's for the best."_

 _"It is for the best. I won't say more until I can be surer of your loyalty but if you truly want to help, do as I say."_

 _"What do you want me to do?" Celestine asked without hesitation._

 _"Harry Potter has taken a liking to you. I want you to sign up to be an Auror, I've looked into it and you have the grades for it and he'll likely ask to take you as he protégé even without my influence," his angel decided and Celestine felt surprised to be asked to do such a thing but nodded regardless, there's nothing he wouldn't do for her, "Say your parents' death inspired you to follow the path of justice or something, just become an Auror and get close to Potter."_

 _"What about my parents' deaths? I think that Auror was on to me."_

 _"We'll take care of it, just keep to your task," his angel said strictly and Celestine nodded once more._

 _"Okay so I'll become an Auror and try get close to Potter. Then what?"_

 _"Then I'll be in touch."_

 _On that note, his angel vanished into the shadows without a sound or a trace and Celestine was alone once more. He smiled to himself though, finally his dreams had come true. His angel – even though she claimed not to be an angel, she hadn't given him a name or anything to call her by so he'd continue to call her such for now – had returned, his life had purpose once more._

 _And so Celestine did exactly what his angel had asked of him, he signed up to become an Auror. The timing was perfect since this was when they took on newcomers anyway, he did as much research as he could before taking the entrance tests. His angel had been right, he had the grades good enough for it and just had to wait on the results which he was nervous about since a part of it was about whether you'd mentally be able to handle it and while no one knew of his suicide attempt they did about his anorexia. Still, he had to just try to be hopeful and have faith in his angel._

 _In the meantime, he also sold his parents' candy shop along with as much of their belongings – it just reminded him of his terrible crime – and bought himself an apartment in London to be closer to the Ministry. Not that he would be spending all of his time there, he was told. If he passed his test he would indeed be paired with an Auror as his mentor, he would shadow them in the Ministry and gradually more field work as he improved. But he'd also spend time with other in-training Aurors, spending a few weeks at a time in training facilities for a regime on specific things Aurors needed to know such as dueling or disguise or whatever. Intense stuff._

 _On his eighteen birthday, the results finally came in via owl. He'd passed the entrance tests and he was to be paired with the famous Harry Potter as his mentor._

* * *

Celestine Rooke stood in his kitchen, washing up the dishes. Or his dishes, Vale didn't like to eat. He spared a glance over to the monster he called his son, the nightmarish creature sat at the table watching him with its freakish eyes. It was Christmas Eve so Harry had let him have the day off, playing the good dad he'd even gotten Vale a bunch of presents to keep up appearances. He longed for the day he didn't have to keep up appearances and he could send that monster straight back to hell.

Hopefully that day would be soon, aside from the countries already being taken they were working on terms of surrender with several of the more poverty stricken countries across or those struggling with outcry about magic since they hadn't had leaders as smart as Alaric or those simply so proud or wanting to side with the all-powerful winning side. After their forces weren't focused on the US, they'd move in as per arrangements and double the number of countries they controlled right off the bat. Maybe more depending on if any more approached before they were done with the US, Celestine had a respect for those surrendering countries. Who wouldn't want to side with his master?

The doorbell rang and Celestine quickly dried his hands to go answer it, he'd decided to use his day off to teach Vale a lesson about attempting to make friends. Or whatever the equivalent was for monsters like Vale. He opened the door to see a disgustingly plump woman with the foolish child who thought he could be friends with a monster. In contrast, the boy was very small and skinny with exceptionally pale skin likely from having his face covered by a mask so denied sunlight for a long time. Apart from the faintest of scars and dark rings beneath his eyes, he was a good-looking kid with wavy black hair and deep brown eyes. Celestine pitied him really but Vale had to learn.

"You must be Mr Rooke?" the woman queried and Celestine nodded, forcing a friendly smile.

"And you must be the foster mother, Mrs Doherty I believe?" Celestine countered and she returned the smile with a nod while Vale came over to investigate, "Thank you for bringing Amadeus."

"My pleasure, we have kids out the wazoo so anyone offering to take them one of my hands for a day is a blessing," Mrs Doherty told him with relief in her tone as she nudged Amadeus to step forwards, the boy's expression was blank, "Good luck, he's a real handful. He's not toilet trained, he has no table manners or just no manners in general, he doesn't talk but will scream disruptively for no reason, he breaks things for no reason so watch out for valuables, he bangs things for no reason, can get violent if you try to make him do something, he ignores instructions, ignores his name being called and hides or wanders off easily so you need to keep an eye on this one."

"Why don't you go play?" Celestine said kindly to the boy who ran off with Vale without hesitation, he folded his arms as he turned to scowl at the woman, "I thought Amadeus just came from an abusive family?"

"He did from what we can tell but having a sob story doesn't make a kid a saint, it's sad but Amadeus is a troubled boy. It's no wonder his aunt and uncle didn't want anything to do with him," Mrs Doherty said with a shake of her head, "You sure you still want to take him?"

"I'm sure," Celestine told her with a nod, smiling again, "Thank you for bringing him round. I'll drop him back later like we agreed, have a nice day."

Celestine bade her farewell before closing the door and going off in search of the boys, he had a Specter inside Vale to watch him at all times so it wasn't hard to find him. He just needed to focus to see through the Specter's eyes which were looking through Vale's eyes, he was being unusually talkative as he showed Amadeus around upstairs. Celestine headed upstairs after them, slipping his wand out into his hand in readiness.

"And this is Daddy's room… Mummy died there," Vale was saying as he showed him Celestine's bedroom sadly, "I heared your Mummy and Daddy died as too."

Amadeus nodded.

"Can't you talk now? You have a mouth again," Vale asked and for a long moment Celestine thought Amadeus couldn't as the boy fidgeted.

"Yes," Amadeus admitted in a hoarse whisper so quiet it was barely audible as he stared down, "But I'm not good. The other kids laughed at me. So I only talk alone now. I hate those other kids."

"I think you talk good," Vale said in a tone that sounded encouraging, Amadeus gave the weakest hint of a smile as he looked around.

"My parents died downstairs."

"Did Daddy kill them?"

Amadeus shook his head.

"Did Shadows?"

"No. Just a boy like us with scars," Amadeus told him, seemingly realizing Vale would keep asking, "He wanted help so Daddy hit him. He tied him upstairs and called the Aurors. Daddy said he was a criminal. A murderer. But it was my fault."

"How?" Vale asked sounding confused, Amadeus looked more upset.

"He said if I freed him Daddy would never hurt me or my brothers or sisters again. I didn't think he would kill though. But he did. He killed Daddy. And Mummy. Then he killed the Aurors. He could do amazing things with magic just with his hands. He had so much power. He killed all those grownups. He killed them all. Now we live in different place. And have no parents."

"What happened to him? Does he kill any bad Daddy?"

"House-elves took him," Amadeus recounted and Celestine almost tripped over his own feet, he hadn't heard _that_ part of the story. They – especially Brutus - were looking for Oathan, usually he wouldn't give a crap about what Brutus wanted but it was for Rabastan's son and Celestine cared about him too, "After the deaths they came and killed my sister. They took him back to their 'master' after. I think that's what he was running away from."

Celestine frowned as he finished climbing the stairs, they didn't really have any house-elves working for them. Well, they did since taking over countries but they were basically just slaves in fact because of their work ethic they tended to be in a position of power over muggle slaves. That was just in countries taken over though, there was none in England or even missing and there was certainly none keeping Oathan Loren when they were after him. The master wasn't _his_ master, some lunatic commanding a bunch of house-elves must be running around holding Oathan captive and calling themselves master. His first instinct was to say it was One or possibly PAW but neither of those had given any indication of using house-elves or calling themselves master nor did he know what they'd want with Oathan of all people, the son of two psychopaths. He was worthless, the little value he had come from the relation from Vathan which One and PAW didn't have nor would have reason to care about.

It could be a new player in the game but their motive and resources could be anything, they'd been assuming – naturally – Oathan had killed the parents, Aurors and sister then fled not that house-elves had killed the last and taken him. Then again, their witnesses were a toddler who'd been more preoccupied by the pain he was in from the father's abuse moments prior and another battered child who'd been more focused on trying to make sure the wounded toddler and infant were hidden. She'd come back for the mute and the eldest girl but by then the girl was dead and Oathan was gone so she hadn't seen, Amadeus hadn't said a word. He sighed, he really wished people would stop getting in his master's way.

"-the other kids are mean to me and blame me when they do bad since I don't talk," Amadeus was saying as Celestine entered his room, finding the two boy sitting on the edge of his bed but froze when he entered.

"Yes, Daddy?" Vale wondered, his voice quivering fearfully as his eyes drifted to the wand in Celestine's hand.

"Did you really think I invited Amadeus over today so you can spend time with your little friend?" Celestine questioned of the idiot and the boys exchanged a worried look as he approached them.

"Please don't hurt him," Vale begged tearfully as he jumped up.

Celestine pushed him aside though, he wasn't after him and grabbed Amadeus roughly instead to make sure he was further from Vale so the monster couldn't get in the way. To his shock however, Amadeus bit him. _Bit_ him. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised the monster would befriend an animal but he was still angered. He smashed his fist into the boy's face as hard as he could, glad at least he'd decided to alleviate his guilt by biting him. Amadeus fell back onto the bed, shaking fearfully as Celestine used a spell to seal the boy's lips once more.

"Daddy please!"

"You're not allowed to make friends, Vale, you have to learn the consequences. _Crucio!_ " Celestine cried and jabbed his wand at Amadeus, he didn't scream because he couldn't with his mouth sealed but his body did start contorted as his face screwed up in pain. He was glad, he felt much less guilty when he didn't have to hear the kid screaming in pain. He kept his eye on the monstrous child, "He's suffering because of you, he's in pain because of you. You're a monster, why do you want people who are nice to suffer?"

"I DON'T!" Vale screamed, crying hopelessly and throwing himself at him, "Please, Daddy! Please, Daddy, don't hurt him, please! _Please!_ I won't be friends with him, I won't be friends ever at all just stop!"

"No, I have to make sure you get the message," Celestine said coldly, pushing Vale back and the boy continued sobbing, "Now just watch, its hours before I have to take him back. He's a screwed up kid who never speaks, even if he goes crazy no one will think twice. He's even more worthless then you are."

* * *

 **Part 2:** Merry Christmas

* * *

Abby yawned as her eyes fluttered open, seeing streams of golden sunlight glittering as it poured in from the crack in the curtains. She could hear birds chirping and could smell the gardenias sitting on the windowsill, it wasn't until she stretched and her sleepy brain registered the empty space in the double bed beside her that it occurred to her what was off about it. Apart from the fact it was Christmas Day and she seemed to have slept in, her boyfriend was gone and she wasn't home.

She sat up slowly, careful to keep the blankets on her. Sequoia's room wasn't much bigger than the double bed she was on, with a chest of draws, armoire, desk and bookshelf lining the walls it left even more space. Then again, living above a pub meant her own room was hardly spacious either. Besides, it made her think of the Burrow which gave it an instant homely feel. Her head shot to the door as she heart it click, seeing Sequoia returning in a blue bathrobe holding a cup of tea.

"You're awake," Sequoia greeted her with a smile and leaned over to kiss her, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Abby offered in turn, feeling worried, "I didn't miss Christmas, did I?"

"What? No," Sequoia chuckled with a shake of his head, "Christa and I are the only ones awake, the rest are still sleeping. Gone are the days of excitedly waking up at six am for presents, my sisters have got to have their beauty sleep now. Want some tea?"

"No I'm good, thanks," Abby brushed it off as he sat down beside her on the bed, feeling oddly saddened although it was still better then with her family. Nick was dead, Heather was too good for them and her parents spent the day trying not to cry over Nick, "I guess that's what happens when people grow up."

"Until you have your own kids, then the early waking excitement of Christmas starts all over again," Sequoia pointed as he sipped his tea.

"Do you want to have kids?" Abby asked without thinking, making him freeze mid-sip in surprise.

"Err… Well… not right now this second but… at some point in the future I'd like to… Why?"

"I don't know," Abby shrugged, "Olivia being pregnant with Vern's child just makes me feel weird, we're almost done with Hogwarts now then we'll be adults off in the real world. Getting jobs, finding homes, getting married, having kids and all that stuff. It's kind of scary."

"It's kind of exciting too though," Sequoia offered causing her to look at him in surprise as he put down his mug of tea, "Don't you think? Getting to live our lives and stuff."

"I guess," Abby agreed and leaned back against Sequoia, nestling comfortably against him as he kissed the top of her head gently and put his arm around her, "It's still kind of scary though, I don't know Olivia does it, or Albus."

"Albus?" Sequoia repeated sounding confused, "I thought it was Vern's baby?"

"It is but he's determined to look out for her and the baby for Vern, he's been amazing," Abby told him, _still_ surprised by how great Albus was being, "He's been spending time with her, reading about babies, doing actual work in school because he wants to get good grades now for a good job to help support the baby and I told you about us helping set up the room. I can't believe Al is doing all this, he's so immature but… I never would've pictured he could be so reliable like this."

"People grow up I suppose," Sequoia said shortly.

"I know but I just didn't think Al could… I don't know what to make of it."

"Well it's probably good," Sequoia shrugged uncomfortably, he was still a little sensitive about Albus after what had happened, "Olivia's going to need all the support she can get if her dad does succeed in getting her expelled over it. Eliza's friends with her, she told me there's a hearing or something this break. The dad's trying to get her and one of her brothers expelled."

"Yeah, it's rough. Poor girl," Abby agreed sympathetically, "I can't even imagine what she's going through."

"Hopefully the Ministry won't listen to his bogus claims and give her a break," Sequoia offered more hopefully and kissed her forehead once more before shifting his weight to move her, she glanced to see him smile, "But come on, Christmas is supposed to be a happy time. I want to give you your present."

"Really?" Abby wondered as he got up, nodding in confirmation, "Well let me just get dressed."

"I can't wait that long, I'll just bring it to you," Sequoia insisted as he headed towards the door while she laughed, he returned quite quickly though with a long fairly flat box shape wrapped neatly with a bright green bow on top. He was so much neater at wrapping then she'd ever been, he handed it to her looking both eager and nervous, "There you go, Merry Christmas."

"Thank you," Abby offered kindly as she started opening it under Sequoia's watchful eye, finding it was a box, "I always wanted a box!"

"It's what's in the box," Sequoia pointed out, seemingly missing her joking tone as he often did. She opened the box, gasping as she saw it was a necklace made out of a string of golden leaves which surrounded an emerald in the center, her favorite gemstone, "Do you like it?"

"Sequoia, it's beautiful! I don't have anything this nice," Abby insisted in shock at the expensive gift as she took it out to put it on even though she was only in a nightgown, Sequoia kissed her cheek gently, "This must've cost a fortune."

"You deserve to have nice things even if it takes me some time to save up, you're worth it Abby."

* * *

Aurelius sat on the couch in front of the rainbow colored Christmas tree, the eight month old Cres was being bounced on his knee while his wife Dom sat by his side. All around them was wrapping paper and more wrapping paper, they were in a graveyard of wrapping paper. Their baby seemed to be enjoying his first Christmas, he just hadn't expected so much wrapping paper but he liked all the colors it left around them. He hadn't figured out how to do such a thing for Brutus' first Christmas so had just given him the gifts, he had for Atticus' but he'd been younger and had had the sniffles at the time so had been much more interested in sleeping. He was glad to see he seemed to have succeeded finally at a nice first Christmas for one of his sons, it had only taken him fifty years and he still thought Dom deserved a lot of the credit. She was much better at this Christmas stuff then he was.

"Say cheese!" Dom cried cheerfully and he was pulled back to reality by a blinding flash of light from the camera, Cres squealed unintelligibly with delight while Aurelius tried to blink his vision back.

"Warn me before you do that, okay?" Aurelius wondered as he rubbed his eyes.

"You mean like how I yelled 'say cheese'?" Dom queried, raising a crimson eyebrow in amusement causing him to blush.

"Yeah like that."

"It's your turn in a minute anyway, we got to get lots of pictures of Cres' first Christmas with both of us and we can't forget the camera when we go to the Burrow for dinner later," Dom told him and he nodded in acknowledgement while her smile faded, "Dad probably won't be there though considering how things stand and Vic already said she and Teddy will be working Christmas so probably won't be there either."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Brutus can't be there because he's a fugitive and consort of the Queen of Darkness and I don't think Atticus even read any of the letters or cards I send him. I might have more like with his children but it seems kind of morally wrong to bypass the parental wishes here, plus it'd just make him hate me even more," Aurelius offered comfortingly and felt sad inside at the thought, he'd love a Christmas with his family.

 _All_ of his family now, Dom's and Ashains now that his parents were dead. And they _were_ dead and he was being paranoid and delusional thinking he saw his father's house-elves occasionally. It wouldn't be the first time. Cres gurgled and batted interestedly at the paper, making him giggle delightedly and clap as it wafted gently off the couch. Aurelius smiled gently and kissed the top of his son's head, seeing Dom smile as well as she snapped another blinding picture.

"Dad's missing out, we have a wonderful son," Dom stated as she also kissed their son and he handed the baby over, exchanging him for the camera and taking a picture of her with Cres.

"And he has wonderful family too if he ever gets to know them," Aurelius offered as he took another gift from the pile for Cres who bounced up and down excitedly, grasping out with his tiny baby hands to tear at the paper.

"You know, I swear he's more excited by the wrapping paper then the presents," Dom commented thoughtfully as Cres tore into the paper happily, gurgling happily at the tearing sounds while Aurelius snapped another picture laughing.

"Dom, he's a baby. They can't tell the difference between paper and presents, it's all just good fun to them as I have gleaned from previous experience," Aurelius pointed out truthfully and Dom just smiled, a long lingering smile before leaning over to kiss him, "What?"

"I'm just happy," Dom admitted with a shrug, "Apart from the war and the deaths and the estrangement… here with you and Cres, it just feels right and I can relax and… I just feel happy, you know? Or does that sound insane?"

"No," Aurelius said with a shake of his head as he kissed her back while Cres cooed impatiently, "I'm happy too."

* * *

"Hey Lysel, look what's this?" Myriam said.

She was trying to prompt her three year old to be interested in opening his presents, unfortunately it was only a few days before the full moon though and he was already wiped. He hadn't even finished opening his birthday presents from a few days ago. Lysel still hadn't recovered from his ordeal a few months ago, he was worse then he'd been in a while. He was cuddled against her sleepily, drifting in and out. Maurene was happy with her gifts though, she had long since finished opening them though and Flan had just finished moving them into her room except what she was playing with on the floor. He was doing better at least, he wasn't sitting around waiting to die so much at least with something to focus but it could just be because they were better at avoiding triggers now. He still had issues though.

He also wasn't around constantly, although spent time with Gray too. She had to babysit Prosper during the full moon since an eagle and a lizard while safe around him wouldn't be able to do much if he tried anything, Annie also kept an eye on Lysel too. She actually preferred Annie to Hogan, Hogan who was over on the couch sipping his Bourbon. She _had_ to give him credit for all he'd done for Lysel and Flan, he was a good Healer but that didn't make him likeable. He was a jerk and while she tried to tolerate him because he was the only family Flan had left, it was hard when Flan was the person he was meanest too. She still didn't know why Flan tolerated it, being the only family he had didn't give him an excuse to treat his nephew like garbage. Although admittedly, he had been somewhat nicer lately.

"I told you he wouldn't be up for it," Hogan announced and she resisted the urge to sigh in frustration, "Also, he should be having a potion round about now."

"I know, the purple one," Myriam told him, trying not to sound testy. It was a few minutes early for the potion actually but she needed to start working on the Christmas dinner anyway, she kissed Lysel lovingly on the forehead and handed him off to Flan. Lysel stirred a bit and shifted position to adapt to snuggling against Flan instead, he stayed asleep.

"They have real names. That you should use. Because some people are colorblind. Stupid b-"

"Hogan," Flan interrupted tiredly while Myriam went over to get the potion, already prepared as they tried to stay ahead, "Please be nice."

"How was that nice?" Hogan wondered in mock innocence while Myriam gave Flan the potion for Lysel and went back over to the kitchen area to start cooking, pouring herself a drink first as she was thirsty, "I was going to say 'witch.'"

"But Uncle Hogan, 'witch' doesn't start with a 'b,'" Maurene pointed out in genuine innocence from the floor with her dolls while Flan stirred Lysel to get him to down the liquid.

"Yeah, Uncle Hogan," Myriam agreed, the old healer just rolled his eyes, "Why don't you away the dolls you're not playing with? You're kind of in the way there, sweetheart."

"Yes, Mummy," Maurene said with reluctance but nonetheless scooped up her dolls and carried them out to her room, Myriam turned on the oven and sipped at her drink.

"So… how long have you been part of Gray?" Hogan commented and Myriam choked on her drink in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Flan lied without missing a beat.

"Lying only works when your wife doesn't rat you out with her choking on whatever crapass drink she's glugging on."

"That… That wasn't because of what _you_ said," Myriam tried to lie but Hogan didn't look even slightly convinced, Flan sighed.

"How did you know?" Flan asked instead.

"Lysel gets saved by Gray and you call some – while admittedly good - random unofficially trained Healer before me or St Mungo's? C'mon, do I _look_ like I was born yesterday?" Hogan explained as if it were obvious, "The only way she'd have got to him first was if she part of Gray, the only reason she'd continue helping him when he already had care was if she had a personal connection to you. Combined with the familiar way she talks, the way you can't leave this house because you're supposed to be pretending to be insane but aren't always here… kinda obvious plus you're you so doing something suicidally dumb like that is right up your alley. Only think I don't know is how long and why you didn't tell me."

"Probably because you say things like 'it's a suicidally dumb,'" Myriam pointed out.

"To protect them, the less people know the better," Flan said instead was probably his reason since he continued to trust Hogan, "They're not exactly operating within the realms of the law. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Well I had to give it some thought, didn't I?" Hogan complained with another sip of his drink.

"Give what some thought?"

"Whether I should join or not," Hogan admitted which made Myriam almost choke on her drink again, "What? If they let Flan in their standards can't be that high, I'm better in every way. I can heal, I can duel, I'm actually capable of performing magic."

"Well… I'll um… I can ask them about it," Flan offered and Hogan nodded content.

* * *

Antonius had had a good haul of presents, he was particularly excited about the broom Scorpius had gotten him. However as he waited for them to head down to dinner – Cassia kept wanting to read just one more page – he found himself feeling saddened, one of his gifts had been a shirt from his dad with a lion embroidered on it. A lion for his house. The house that wasn't his dad's. The house he was extremely disappointed to have gotten when he wanted to be in the same as his dad.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked and he looked up from idly petting Hope to see his dad approaching.

"Fine," Antonius lied quickly, a little too quickly as it only made his dad pause briefly before continuing to approach and sit beside him.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on, talk to me," his dad pleaded, putting a comforting arm around him, "I… I know you're a student now and growing up and probably more embarrassed to spent time with your old dad but… I'm still here if you need me, I still love you."

"I know," Antonius insisted and bit his lip at the slightly disappointed look on his dad's face, he sighed, "Does it ever bother you? That I made Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw like you?"

"No," his dad said immediately, seeming actually surprised by the question, "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Well… yeah," Antonius admitted, biting his quivering lip and finding his voice quieten as he tried to speak through the lump forming in his throat, "I know I'm not as close to you like Cassia and I don't want to be an Auror but I still look up to you too, I love you and I wanted to be Ravenclaw like you, Dad. I'm not embarrassed to spent time with you and I know I'm growing up but I don't want to grow apart too."

"Antonius, it's just a house," his dad told him sounding incredulous but nonetheless gave him a hug, "Come here. It's just a house, blood transcends that. I'm a Ravenclaw but it didn't stop my Slytherin brother and father caring about me, my mother was Gryffindor so I didn't even have the same house as her. You're my son no matter what house, it doesn't bother me and you shouldn't let it bother you either."

"I guess," Antonius muttered as his dad pulled apart, giving him an encouraging smile.

"And if it makes you feel any better, you may not have gotten my house but your sorting still reminded me of my own."

"It did?" Antonius wondered in surprise.

"I was the first one called too and my face went just as white as yours, my sibling gave me a whoop of encouragement just like yours did and while it didn't take as long it still took long enough to sort me that it was a hat stall," his dad recounted, "It wasn't sure whether it should put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Really?" Antonius gaped.

"Really," his dad confirmed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "So maybe you're more like me then you think, huh?"

"Maybe," Antonius offered, feeling comforted at the thought.

"Not that I recommend you should try to be _like_ me," his dad added quickly, "You should aspire to be _better_ than me, I'm hardly perfect. I really am proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Antonius said and his dad gave him another hug, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. And come on, Cassia! We're hungry."

"One more page!" Cassia called from inside her own room, Antonius smiled to himself.

Their dad did succeed in tearing her away eventually though and they went to dinner, not that Antonius could really remember Christmas prior due to the damage from having his soul broken but he always liked Christmas in Hogwarts. The food was delicious and magical crackers were much more fun than muggle ones, it was also nice if there were so little students they got to sit around the staff table so he and Cassia weren't the only kids. This did have few enough which left him quite surprised to not see Sebastian, he'd been given him a lot of thought since their talk. And Andreas. He'd found a new respect for them, even Andreas – who was still a prick – and wondered if maybe he was in the wrong himself, maybe he should give people a chance to be his friends. After so many years of desperately wanting attention from his actual friends, he was just scared making new ones would make them think he didn't want to be friends anymore and they'd ditch him.

He was leaning towards making a new year's resolution to try though, at the very least he could make an effort in classes or when he had free time while his friends were in classes. And that started with being nicer to Sebastian here, except he wasn't there nor did he appear late. Antonius excused himself as needing the bathroom and went to search for Sebastian, very much wishing he had Scorpius' Marauders' Map. He started with the dormitory though and new he'd succeeded when he heard someone crying, no one else in their room had stayed and it was very unlikely some random person would be there crying. Sure enough, he saw the honey-haired boy curled in a ball on his bed sobbing.

"Sebastian?" Antonius prompted as he approached, Sebastian looked up with a tearstained face.

"What?" Sebastian croaked, rubbing at red eyes.

"I erm… I missed you at dinner," Antonius told him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not going to dinner."

"What? Why not? Don't you need your whole… balanced… meal… thing?"

"No," Sebastian insisted, shaking his head and scratching at the scar on his forehead, "Not on Christmas. I don't deserve it on Christmas, it's the time for family. And I don't have any family, it's my fault they're gone."

"No it's not, come on," Antonius pleaded as he sat down on the bed beside Sebastian, "You should eat. Why are you even crying?"

"Because Christmas is the time for family and I'm all alone, it makes me sad," Sebastian told him, wiping at his still streaming eyes. Antonius reached out to comfort him but Sebastian pulled away, "Leave me alone, you _have_ family. Go spend Christmas with them, really you should. I'd give anything to have my family back so I know, hold on to the time you have. And go, Antonius, go to them."

"I can't just leave you here starving and crying," Antonius admitted worriedly, reaching out again to comfort him but again Sebastian moved away. This time, the werewolf actually stood.

"Then I'll go cry in the bathroom, if you really want to help me go back to your family and have fun with them," Sebastian said as he moved away in the direction of the bathroom, "Just _go_."

"Sebastian…" Antonius tried to protest, moving to follow but Sebastian shut the door. Antonius heard the shower, the water drowning out the sound of the werewolf's tears. He sighed heavily and reluctantly headed back feeling bad, he was unsure what else to do though.

* * *

Andreas hummed to himself as he washed the dishes, trying to get into the spirit of Christmas. He found himself distracted though, his eyes stung from tiredness as he struggled to sleep. He was still scared, he was still haunted and washing dishes was neither engaging nor fun. Still he did it, it seemed the least he could do after his mother had made them that awfully nice dinner. He just wished more of his siblings could be enjoying dinner, unfortunately though they didn't have so involved mothers. His enthusiasm returned though as he neared the end of the pile, he hummed more happily with renewed energy as he finished them off.

He dried his hands and headed out of the kitchen, back into the front room where his mother was. He thought he definitely took after her in terms of looks, except her skin was much darker than his and his jaw was squarer like his dad had had. His muggle stepfather Jeffrey was there as well, also dark skinned but bald and somewhat chubby. They had had two daughters, giving him two more siblings just on his mother's side. The eldest was two, dressed in a bright pink 'princess' dress she'd gotten as one of her gifts with matching bows in her wavy black hair and babbling excitedly to her parents waving some stick with a plastic pink star on it. The youngest had only been born that year, she was just a bald chubby lump – very reminiscent of her dad – who always seemed to be asleep. She was sleeping on her mother's lap right now.

They looked happy, though they were oblivious though. His mother thought he had just been at a school that gave him a head start, she didn't know what he was or what he'd been trained for. She'd hate him if she knew he was a Shadow soldier, who wouldn't? When he very likely – if not inevitably – died in the war, that was all anyone would think about when they remembered him no matter what good he did. Since his life was doomed already, remembrance and a better life for the ones he loved were all he had to hope for the future while in the present he just tried to enjoy the little life he had left as much as possible. Stephan had made it quite clear if he 'failed' again – like being expelled – he'd kill his mother and her family, he'd only kill Andreas after he made him watch. He was scared of that.

"Dishes are done," Andreas offered brightly to announce his presence, putting on a smile as he practically skipped into the room. His mother smiled, his stepfather scowled, "All washed and put away."

"Aw thank you dear," his mother said happily, "You're so helpful and just in time, Jeffrey was going to take a family photo."

"Cool."

"Josslyn," Jeffrey hissed at his mother, "I meant a photo of _our_ family."

"Andreas _is_ part of 'our' family, he's my _son_ ," his mother pointed out with a frown, "And _your_ stepson."

"I know and of _course_ he's family to _me_ ," Jeffrey said quickly in a tone suggesting to Andreas it was completely bullshit even if he hadn't the last few years of Jeffrey disliking his presence to go off, "But I wanted to send this picture to my family, he's not related to _them_ and it's strange for them to have him in pictures. You know my parents don't like pictures of strangers around the house, it's just for them."

"Well… I guess that makes sense," his mother admitted slowly, "But I don't want to leave Andreas out, he's not even home that often with school."

"It's fine, I don't need to be in the picture," Andreas brushed it off and forced another smile, it was easier if he just went along with it and didn't kick up a fuss. So what if he wasn't in a family picture? He wasn't really part of 'their' family anyway, "In fact, if I'm not in the picture I can just take it."

"Guess you are helpful after all," Jeffrey said, his mother still looking uncertain as Jeffrey handed him the camera, "That's the button to take the picture, wait till it's in focus and press it. When we're ready."

"Got it," Andreas nodded as Jeffrey ushered over the toddler, sitting on his lap and putting his arm around his wife, "Say 'sparkle!'"

"Sparkle!" they said in unison – except the sleeping baby – and smiled as he snapped the picture.

"Well there you go, one family photograph," Andreas stated, forcing another smile as he handed Jeffrey back the camera.

"Thank you," Jeffrey offered civilly as Andreas turned to leave.

"Where are you going? We were going to watch some muggle Christmas movie classics," his mother called after him and Jeffrey quickly put the toddler on the couch beside him so there was no space for him to sit.

"Josslyn, if the boy wants to go let him go. Kids need their space."

"But it's family time."

"I'm really tired," Andreas admitted truthfully although mostly he felt in the way and wanted to be alone right now.

"Want movie!" the toddler complained, fidgeting and banging her fist on the armrest.

"In a minute, sweetheart, we have to wait for your mother's son to hurry up," Jeffrey told her, both Andreas and his mother sighed almost in unison.

"Well… have a nice nap, sweetheart," his mother offered with a weak smile that he returned as he left to go lie down. He didn't feel like he belonged anywhere.

* * *

Orous sat unhappily on the couch, staring disinterestedly at stupid some old Christmas film playing on the television. He wasn't really paying attention, he didn't really care what was happening or even want to be watching it. He wanted to be slowly torturing James Potter to death for murdering his friend, he'd been researching. It was the only thing he really had to look forward to, classes were tedious with Vern and Corin both dead so he was alone. Even Quidditch just reminded him of his dead friend, he'd tried to win for Vern and now his team were all complaining that he was too harsh. Screw them. And now even a home, Cade his new girlfriend and was already replacing him with some random baby. Why did he even have to be there again? Who cared about Christmas now Vern was dead? He just wanted to leave, every second he waited was another second James took a breath he didn't deserve to breathe.

He'd considered leaving again but he still had Maurice watching his every move, he and Cade were on dish duty over in the kitchen area but he could still feel oceanic eyes boring into his brain. Screw Maurice. At least Tabitha had had to go to work, not that he didn't think she seemed _nice_. It was just… well why shouldn't Cade find a good woman and forget about the son of his abusive violent psychopath of an ex-wife in his new happy life? There was no reason, Orous _knew_ he should be happy for him. But he just felt sad. These days he either felt sad or angry, _so_ angry. It sucked.

"Owo!" the baby gurgled and Orous glanced town to see Caradoc approaching him, clinging onto the couch for support as he walked over with as much of a smile as he could give with half his face scarred. Orous did pity the poor kid, he just… didn't want him to have to be with his dad.

"What do you want?" Orous complained even though the baby didn't understand.

He didn't know anything about babies and would much rather Caradoc stay with Cade. Over there. Away from him. Caradoc continued shuffling over to him though with a smile on his face, Orous raised his arm to gesture in the direction of Cade but to his surprise, Caradoc jumped back from the couch as if burned and the smile was slapped off his scarred face in a second replaced by a wide-eyed look of terror as he eyed Orous' raised arm with tear-filling eyes. It took Orous a second to realize why, Caradoc thought Orous had been going to hit him. He lowered his arm, feeling a rush of sympathy and instinctively picked up Caradoc as the baby started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Orous told him soothingly, cuddling the baby to try make him feel better and feeling a renewed rush of anger to whoever Caradoc's original parents had been. Good riddance to those scumholes, "I'm not going to hurt you, no one's ever going to hurt you again. You're safe here, you're safe Caradoc."

"He's scared of fire too," Cade's voice offered and Orous glanced up to see his dad approaching with an expression of sympathy, Caradoc seemed to be calming down though, "Some people are sick, sadly the cruelest people seem to have kids sometimes while decent people struggle."

"Here," Orous said, handing Caradoc over to Cade who kissed the infant to soothe him. Orous was reminded of Vern's baby growing in Olivia's belly, it had made him feel a sliver of happiness when he'd first heard. Something he hadn't felt in a good few months. If anyone ever hurt that child like Caradoc had been hurt, Orous vowed to kill them too.

"I was beginning to think you didn't like him," Cade commented as he sat down beside Orous with Caradoc.

"It's just surprising I guess, you didn't foster anyone before," Orous shrugged, not wanting to voice his concerns but knowing he should say something. Cade looked thoughtful for a minute as he gazed at Caradoc while Maurice came and sat down on the armchair beside them.

"Did I tell you what happened to his parents?"

"They were killed or something."

"But do you know who killed them?" Cade questioned, making Orous feel mildly intrigued.

"No."

"Alzay's son. He also killed four Aurors and Caradoc's eldest sister, she was only six year old."

"Oathan?" Maurice guessed and Cade nodded in confirmation, the deaf boy rolled his eyes, "I guess he continues being quite the budding psychopath, his parents would be proud."

"I couldn't let Caradoc rot in a hospital bed when my wife's son was responsible for putting him there, especially when the only reason he wasn't getting a home was because of being scarred," Cade elaborated, giving Caradoc a weak smile, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for scarred orphans. Although to Oathan's credit, he's better off without the abusive parents."

"The bad still outweighs the good," Maurice insisted, "I doubt he even killed them for the right reasons."

"Probably not," Orous agreed.

"Until they catch him they won't know," Cade stated more neutrally.

"Let's hope they catch him soon."

"And throw him in a prison cell where he belongs," Maurice added harshly.

* * *

 **Part 3:** Craving Freedom and Family

* * *

"Come on, we're almost there!" Davin urged him eagerly.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Cyrus Akram wondered although he already knew what the answer would be.

"Nope!" Davin answered cheerfully just as he'd expected, "It's a surprise."

Cyrus simply sighed, letting his one and only friend lead him by the hand. He wondered if he was a bad person for just wanting to use his spare time to just sleep, he still found it hard to sleep when his body stung from blood quill scars and then he woke from nightmares. He woke only to find himself still _in_ a nightmare, he was still in this Training Tower where they continued trying to make him write with blood quills and torturing him with the Crucatius Curse for failing. He mockingly wondered if they knew what 'blind' meant, he was capable of doing a great many things normal people could do but seeing wasn't one of them. All he could see was nothing, which was why he rather didn't like surprise trips to strange places. Not when he lived in the Training Tower anyway.

Still, he endured for Davin. He didn't know what he'd have done without the boy's help here, the Shadows certainly give him the extra help he needed like guiding his hand to show him wand movements for spells or spotting visual cues in potions you had to look for like color changes. On top of that, he always stood up for him when they tried to punish him for things like that and had helped him until he'd learned the layout of this place, in general he just always tried to keep his spirits up. Cyrus was grateful, he really was and he hoped he could find a way to repay Davin's kindness someday. Not that he was always there, sometimes Stephan dragged him away to be a translator due to his being multilingual. Stephan was Davin's older half-brother but he wasn't even half as nice.

"Okay," Davin said eagerly, pulling him through another door and Cyrus shivered as icy wind glided across his skin. Cyrus would guess they were on the roof, they'd been going upwards so it wasn't the ground floor and from the air all billowing so engulfing around them they had to be outdoors, "Ta da!"

"You're surprise is freezing me to death on the roof?" Cyrus quipped as Davin let him further, stopping at… battlements? He reached out to the stone coming up to his chest, gasping as his fingers had to go through soft cold fluff first. Snow. Even then, the stone didn't feel like stone but rather a slick smooth texture that was as cold as ice… because it was ice.

"Yes, we still gotta get you used to these cold climates," Davin told him jokingly and Cyrus smiled meekly, it was a lot colder here then he'd been use to in Greece, "I love the roof, you- well _I_ can see for miles and miles all around in every direction. And we're up so high, it's like we're on top of the world and it's so vast and so much bigger than this crummy tower. It makes me feel free… I wanted to show you."

"Show me what I can't see?" Cyrus wondered in confusion as he put his hands into his pockets for warmth.

"You don't need to see to feel free," Davin said seriously, "Can't you feel the wind? Can't you feel it just blowing at you all around, like if you had wings you could be picked up and fly away anywhere. Don't you wish you could fly?"

"Not really, I already can't see and you wouldn't be able to hear with the wind, wouldn't be able to touch anything to know where I was going because there's just empty space," Cyrus admitted and sighed, "It would either be completely terrifying or completely exhilarating, I'm not brave enough to risk finding out even if I could. Not anymore."

"I think you should try it, Martha says flying is amazing. She was going to try out to be on the flying team, even if it was more for Scorpius because I think she fancies him. They fly on _brooms_ , you know?"

"I've heard this."

"Maybe someday I'll get to fly too," Davin told him, his words dripping in wistful hope, "Maybe I'll be free."

"How can you do that?" Cyrus couldn't help but ask and heard a slight whoosh of air like Davin was cocking his head to one side.

"How do I… fly?"

"How can you…" Cyrus trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase it, "How can you be so… hopeful? Positive? You're stuck in a tower being taught to be a soldier, to be tortured, to fight for the Shadows and they're still taking over the world… Your life is well, how do I put this? Terrible. How can you believe things are going to get better? That you're ever going to get to fly on a broom?"

"Well I don't know… _because_ my life is terrible," Davin said in a serious tone again, "You need to have hope, Cyrus, you need to have dreams. You can be hurt, you can be killed, you can lose the people you love but no one can ever take away your hopes and your dreams. You need to focus on that in the bad times, you need to hope things can better or you get consumed by bad thoughts like Ethan. People are out there fighting for us now, fighting against the Soul Eaters, they're fighting for everyone to be free. There's a chance they'll win."

"There's a chance they'll lose."

"Well the Shadow Master promises a peaceful world eventually so isn't it win-win?" Davin joked and Cyrus sighed heavily, he felt Davin's hand on his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze and his tone sobered, "There's always a chance things will go bad but there's a chance things will go good too... I know you miss your mom a lot but you have to hope."

"It's been two years, Davin, two years _and_ a half. I'm eight years old next month and I haven't seen her in so long, I miss her," Cyrus told him, feeling his voice cracking as he fought off the urge to cry, "It's a long time and the longer it gets the less I feel like she's going to find me, what if she gave up on me? Is she still trying to find me? Is she just waiting for the war to end? What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if they kill me before I can ever see her again?"

"She's your _mother_ , Cyrus. They have a mothernal bond, she's never going to stop loving you no matter how long," Davin reassured him and Cyrus wiped his eyes, not wanting to cry like a baby, "And they won't kill you, you're useful to them."

"For now," Cyrus breathed fearfully and Davin gave him a warm hug.

"I won't let them kill you, I promise," Davin whispered into his ear, Cyrus wasn't sure he'd be able to keep that promise but he nonetheless found comfort in his friend's words. And the hug, he was freezing up there, "Someday we'll be free… or we'll be too dead to notice we failed."

"Comforting," Cyrus couldn't help but laugh as they broke apart.

* * *

Oathan lay curled up in his bed, or what they called a bed anyway as it was a small threadbare blanket that didn't cover him properly atop dusty floorboards half-eaten by termites. It was a shack they stayed in, he thought it had been a storage place long since abandoned but the empty land around them was perfect for his training. They could always go somewhere else if he needed it anyway through the power of house-elf apparation, he wished he could do that.

There was no bathroom, for the toilet he either had to go outside or an equally old abandoned outhouse several miles over and for washing they just made him stand in the rain. There was no kitchen but he was fed so little, he never questioned where the morsels of food came from or what he was even eating. There was a river near them, that was where they got the water from. There was a second room though where he assumed the house-elves slept and kept supplies, he wasn't allowed in there but from the size of his own room and seeing the shack from outside it was three quarters of the shack space but even that wasn't a lot. The whole shack was only the size of single room in a real building, there was no basement or upper levels either.

In addition to the door – locked of course – the room was empty beyond a window, it was boarded up so only a sliver of light got through the crack in them. He tried to sleep near it but there were holes in the roof, he had to avoid them as it was colder or got him rained on. He was very cold, he was still wearing the same clothes from back in June which were all ripped now. They kept his wand away from him when it was sleep time, thinking he was less likely to escape that way. So he had nothing.

Usually he didn't mind, usually he was too exhausted to do anything but collapse into whatever sleep he could grab before he was kicked awake for another grueling day – or days – of training before he'd be allowed rest again. He couldn't sleep now though, not when his head was throbbing so terribly. He got better at ignoring the stinging in his eyes or the ache of his body but he couldn't ignore the pain inside his skull. He didn't want to sleep anyway, the house-elves had mentioned it was Christmas Day a few days ago. By his count, when the day dawned it would be his birthday. He'd be five.

He didn't think that was old by human standards, he _felt_ old though. Or maybe it was just because he was here, being trained even more intensely then the Shadows by house-elves to revive some master guy. They were pretty vague but he was pretty sure he was the wrong person for the job anyway, he was hardly a powerful wizard and it sounded big whatever they were doing, bigger then him and no matter how hard he trained it was never satisfying. He sighed heavily, somehow he doubted they'd let him live when they realized that and he kept failing to escape. It seemed like a lifetime ago he hadn't had to worry about that stuff, he hadn't had to be in pain, when his dad had been alive.

Yet again the memory of his dad falling dead at his feet flashed before his vision leaving tears in his eyes, he still missed him. He missed him so much. Why did Maurice have to kill him? Why? He hadn't been threatening them, he'd had no reason to. And now Oathan was alone. His dad was dead, his grandfather was dead, Vathan was probably dead too. It hurt, it hurt so much. Not physical pain like being tortured, a different kind of pain but it still hurt inside.

The first two birthdays he remembered, his only gift had been scars from his mother but the last birthday his dad had gotten him gifts. All wrapped up like they were special, he'd gotten him a cake with his name on it and sang him a song. He'd said his birthday should be celebrated, because he was happy Oathan had been born and he loved him. He felt tears seep from his eyes as he remembered how his dad had hugged him… _why_ Maurice?! Why?! Oathan cried into his arm, scared the house-elves would hear and punish him. He tried to stop the tears and only succeeded in noticing the first slivers of sunlight finally seeping through the crack.

"H- Happy Birthday," Oathan whispered to himself through his tears, trying to remember the song, " _H- Happy Birthday to me… Happy Birthday t- to me, Happy Birthday to Oathan… Happy Birthday to m- me..."_

Oathan curled into a ball, sobbing harder. He hated his life and missed his family.

* * *

Varanian lay on his bed, drifting idly in and out of sleep. He always slept poorly around Christmas time, the anniversary of his family's death always stirred up painful memories. It hadn't been so bad this year, he thought he was doing better with the grieving and making peace. It had only taken him twenty-six years, it was still rough but it was easier. He always had dinner with his in-laws but this was the first time he'd brought Annie, they'd been surprisingly supportive of his engagement and insisted his family would be happy for him. He was glad, they were the closest thing he had to family. He actually wasn't sure how he was supposed to _get_ married exactly considering his fugitive status, Annie said not to worry about it after they'd been engaged for a while.

He smiled to himself at the thought and hugged his fiancée closer as she was nestled against him sleeping, it was so Annie. It made sense though, the war was still a priority plus he thought she'd rather like Michael to be more on board. He'd rejected her requests to see him over the winter break, claiming to be too ill from the full moon which had only been last night. He knew because now he had an uncooperative werewolf prisoner that he still had no idea what to do with, it would be useful if Prosper could help them get PAW as he didn't want to divide his attention but then he also felt obliged to do something in the kind of interim they had with the Shadows. He also had to decide whether to let Flan's uncle join, he wasn't sure whether to be suspicious or impressed by his figuring it out.

He tried to push it out of his mind to sleep though, he needed to sleep. Stirring up painful memories also meant more nightmares and while they were easier to cope with having Annie by his side, he was losing more sleep than usual. He thought he finally succeeded though as the next thing he knew, he was pulling open sleep filled eyes as the sound of puking awakened him. He noticed Annie's absent presence before he'd even started sitting up, frowning as he quickly pegged the sound as coming from their bathroom. He rubbed his eyes as he went to investigate, his first thought concern she had secretly started drinking again and was now hungover. She'd been doing so well…

"Annie?" Varanian prompted as he went into the bathroom, the door already open and sure enough Annie was kneeling with her head in the toilet. His first instinct was to comfort her and so he knelt beside her, rubbing soothing circles against her back, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, throwing up is a sign of perfect health," Annie croaked sarcastically before hurling once more.

That probably had been a dumb question. He stayed by her side though, continuing to try sooth her and patiently waited as she emptied her stomach contents. And then some, she didn't stop until seemingly running out as she gagged but nothing came out. She clutched at her stomach and moaned weakly as she leaned back against him, he held her close despite the vile smell.

"Feel better?" Varanian prompted.

"No," Annie groaned, sounding unwell, "And before you ask, I am completely sober. This isn't a hangover."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Food poisoning? Stomach bug? I don't fucking know, anything but _that_ though," Annie complained, continuing to clutch her stomach while she continued leaning against him. She sighed, "Shit, I feel bad though."

"Well come on, let's get you back to bed. Some rest might help," Varanian offered and helped her up, flushing the toilet while she cleaned up before allowing him to put her back in bed, "You must be feeling bad if you're letting me take care of me."

"Yeah," Annie agreed without argument as she lay down on her side still clutching her stomach, "Plus… isn't it part of being engaged to take care of each other and shit?"

"Yeah," Varanian smiled to himself and kissed her cheek, "You want a glass of water?"

"I would love one but the way I'm feeling I don't think I'd keep even that down so I'll hold off on that," Annie told him as she shifted, her expression becoming unusually vulnerable, "Can't… Can't you just stay with me for a while?"

"Err… Sure," Varanian agreed, willing just somewhat surprised as he climbed back into bed beside her and put his arms around her, "I'm here for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Albus by all accounts had had a good Christmas, for the first time in a long time his dad had actually been there for when they opened their presents. His grandmother had cooked them a lovely family meal in the Burrow later as usual but he couldn't help but notice how empty the table was, it was just his grandmother, parents, Aunt Hermione, Uncle George, Dom, Aurelius, baby Cres, Freddie, Freddie's girlfriend Caitlin, Charla, baby Lulu, Roxy, Lucy, Lily, Rose, Hugo, himself and Vale. His grandfather, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Gabrielle, Louis and Vern were all dead. Aunt Angelina didn't come since the divorce, Uncle Ron couldn't because he was a prisoner, James didn't come because he was a wanted criminal who'd murdered Vern, Molly didn't come since joining Gray, Uncle Bill hadn't come because he didn't want to see Dom's much older husband and child then Victoire, Teddy and Uncle Cel were all busy working.

He missed Vern. He missed the dead, he missed the past happiness in family when everything was okay. He was also pretty distracted by Olivia and Maximus' upcoming hearing to expel them, he was still doing his best to be supportive of her for Vern and Vern's baby. Ever since he'd found out he'd felt like it was his new purpose in life, it made it easier to hold himself together and focus on something other than his cousin dying in his arms. And how the one he loved was dating a boring douchebag instead of him. No, it was better to focus on Olivia and the baby. He'd been using the break to read up on baby care, he was determined to be a good uncle – official relation be damned – to Vern's baby and study for his NEWTs as he'd need them to get a good job to financially help. It may be boring and he hated study but dammit, he was going to do it for Vern's unborn love child.

Today though, he was focused on the hearing at the Ministry. Naturally in the usefulness that was the Ministry, he wasn't allowed inside but he could still see Olivia before and after. His dad let him Floo to the Ministry with him – his dad had to work after all - and led him down to where the hearing would be even though Albus already knew from James' trial, he didn't say anything though because he tried not to converse with his dad lest it lead to another argument due to Albus' support of Gray while his dad was on the Ministry's side. Olivia was waiting with her older brothers outside, she was looking very heavily pregnant now but then it was almost New Year's Eve and the baby was due the end of February. Despite the pressing trial he smiled inwardly at the thought, he couldn't wait to meet the little guy or girl… he just wished Vern could be there too. She was looking very pale and tired too, stupid hearing was stressing her out which wasn't good for her or the baby.

"You came," Olivia said with surprised relief and gave him a weak smile that he returned as they hugged.

"Of course I came," Albus offered as they pulled apart, "I said I'd be here, didn't I?"

"Thank you, thank you so much for coming it means a lot."

"Olivia," his dad said, clearing his throat and shifting awkwardly, "I um… understand that you're… err… with child- the child of my late nephew, Vern?"

"No shit," Maximus scoffed under his breathe, glaring quite murderously at his dad but the Head Auror didn't notice.

"Yes," Olivia confirmed more politely, her hands instinctively going to her stomach.

"I um… I'd like you to know that if there's anything you need, our doors are always open," his dad offered more firmly, "Money, a bed, a babysitter, advice, anything."

"Thank you, Mr Potter."

"How about making sure she's not expelled?" Kyle the elder already graduated brother wondered folding his arms, Olivia's face went red as did his dad's.

"I would love to _but_ it's not my department," his dad explained, "And the Department of Education has made it clear they don't want to do the Auror Department any favors."

"Figures," Maximus muttered bitterly under his breathe.

"It's okay," Olivia said instead.

"I do wish you luck though," his dad offered kindly, "I have to get back to work now, Al if you just come back to my office when it's over and you're ready to go home."

"Dad, I have my apparation license and I'm eighteen years old now," Albus shot out in a harsher tone then he intended, "I can make my own way home."

"Oh right well… okay," his dad said, looking somewhat put out as he left.

"Daddy issues, Potter?" Maximus smirked.

"You get we're on the same side, right?" Albus commented to the boy from his own year, Maximus pouted.

"So?"

"So be civil, boy," an unfamiliar voice said and they all turned to see Theodore Nott approaching with Olivia's younger brother, Aloysius who tried very hard not to smile when he saw his siblings. The trio all stiffened, Maximus glaring at him even more murderously then he'd glared at Albus' own father.

"Dad," Olivia inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Father," Kyle also inclined his head in acknowledgement, folding his arms crossly.

"Theodore," Maximus snapped rudely, causing the older man's eyes to narrow darkly.

"This is your last chance, Olivia," Mr Nott addressed his daughter stiffly, "Since you're too far gone for an abortion, I have decided putting the… _fetus_ up for adoption, severing all contact with it and never speaking of this again will suffice."

"Piss off."

"I'm not talking to you, faggot!" Mr Nott snapped harshly to his son much to Albus' surprise, Maximus' face went crimson and the other two scowled but he spoke again before Olivia could complain, "I'm giving you a chance here, to come home and be forgiven. Aloysius misses you, don't you want to be part of the family again? I'll even forgive Schuyler… and Maximus, should he apologize."

"No, Dad, I want this baby," Olivia told him, rubbing her swollen stomach protectively again, "It's _my_ baby, mine and Vern's."

"And I'm sure we can find the fetus a perfectly good home just not our home, just not our family. It's disgraceful, Olivia, I work so hard to restore our family name and you go have a child out of wedlock as a teenager. What would your mother think?"

"I don't know I barely remember her."

"She'd be _ashamed_ like you should be," Mr Nott insisted before trying to soften his expression and Albus resisted the urge to speak up, Olivia had asked him to stay quiet as she wanted to stand up to her father herself, "Is this fetus really worth throwing your future away for?"

"This baby _is_ my future, Dad," Olivia told him firmly, her father shook his head.

"So be it," Mr Nott scoffed as he went inside taking a sad looking Aloysius with him, Olivia sighed heavily.

"You did good," Albus offered, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah screw that guy," Maxie added bitterly.

"Thanks," Olivia said with a weak smile, rubbing her stomach, "We should be getting in too though, I'll see you after."

"Good luck," Albus told her with sincerity as the Nott siblings went inside, leaving him to worry.

And he did, he wandered up and down pacing endlessly. He tried to sit down but he was too restless, he considered going to get a drink or something but was afraid he'd miss them. It had a specific start time but how long the hearing would go on was anyone's guess, hence why he'd had to be there at the start. He wished the Ministry weren't so stupid in their rules. After what felt like an age though, the Notts did finally exit. Mr Nott took off with Aloysius like he was on fire, Albus turned to Olivia though.

"How'd it go?" Albus asked of her anxiously and Olivia bit her lip.

"Well… erm… Dad talked about how we reflected badly on the school, that Maxie is violent and I… make inappropriate choices so we should be expelled to preserve the sanctity of Hogwarts, stuff like that," Olivia explained distractedly, "Then we had to defend ourselves, it seemed like we were doing good. Maxie dueled Dad but Dad dueled Maxie too, he drew his wand first and even Aloysius agreed on that so it was basically self-defense plus he's not been in trouble in Hogwarts for ages. It was really embarrassing but I had to talk about uh… you know… the err… conceiving which happened in that last Hogsmeade trip not in the school so he couldn't say we were doing… how did he put it? 'Lewd' behavior in the school, seemed to be in our favor."

"So then what?"

"So then they decided there were no grounds to expel Maxie, it was a Law matter not an Education one and had no impact on his school unless he does have criminal charges brought against him. If Dad wanted to bring criminal charges, it was another department and he'd have to answer for his part in the duel too so he won't be pursuing that. And then me…" Olivia continued and took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes, "They ordered me suspended until at least the Easter break since I'll have had the baby by then, whether I'm to be permanently expelled or allowed back after is at the discretion of the Headmaster as it could go either way. I can't see a Headmaster who bans snowball fights as the kind to allow me leniency, he's going to expel me I know it."

* * *

 **Part 4:** Dawn of a New Year

* * *

"You're not going out drinking _again_ , are you?" Crystal said worriedly as Michael approached the door.

"Crystal, its New Year's. Of _course_ I'm going drinking," Michael insisted as he glanced back to her where she'd been helping John with the dishes. She looked very concerned, "I'm an adult, I can do what I like."

"Would you like to play with us?" Flynn asked eagerly, they were playing some kind of boring board game.

"No."

"Michael…" Crystal started to say with concern.

"I'm going okay!"

"Want me to stop him?" John asked casually, making Michael throw him a glare.

"No, let him be," Crystal sighed heavily, "Just be careful, okay sweetheart? Stay safe."

"Bye," Michael said shortly, heading out of the dump John called a house.

He could only roll his eyes in response at her stupid comment as he left, what did she think he'd do? He was drinking not juggling live hand grenades, he wasn't an idiot. He'd earned this, he'd had forced sobriety the first few days of break as he feared it interfering with his Wolfsbane then he'd had the full moon and all the pain and illness that came with that so couldn't drink. He was going to enjoy the time he had left of the break and for him, drinking himself into oblivion was his way of doing that. It was better than hanging out with his family, John still playing nice except for how he was still corrupting Agnes by teaching her dangerous magical spells when she was underage. Even if she was a witch, there was no reason to force it on her before she started Hogwarts. Naturally, Crystal either didn't notice or thought having a roof over their heads was more important.

Scorpius had got him a magical shaving kit though, finally he had managed to shave his ugly beard. That had been good, apart from that drinking was the only good thing about the break. He went down to the local pub which was already fuller than usual, people or the bar was having some kind of New Year's party or something. He didn't know, the barkeeper had said he was welcome though and drinks were half price he remembered that much as he went to his usual seat at the bar and tossed a few notes down onto the surface before sliding it over to the barkeeper.

"Some down payment for tonight, the usual," Michael told him and barkeeper took the money, looking through it quickly to count it before getting him a whiskey, "Thanks, Jim."

"The name's Bob," the barkeeper pointed out and Michael froze, shivering from the memories of his violent drunk abusive stepfather also called Bob. He downed the glass and slid it back over to Bob the barkeeper.

"Going to need a lot more than that," Michael said as Bob silently refilled his glass of whiskey, "Keep them coming, _Bob_."

Despite the negativity associated with the name for him, Barkeeper Bob did keep the drinks coming and after a while it didn't bother him anymore. Nothing bothered him anymore. He drank and drank, life descending into a blissful blur. He could relax again, he could feel good again. And why shouldn't he? It was a party!

After they were celebrating the New Year dawning… or something, the bar only got busier and the music louder as the night wore on and Michael continued pounding down shots of whiskey. Some girl was with him, she wasn't Rose but she was a Weasley. No wait, she was a _redhead_ not a Weasley. Not all redheads were Weasleys. Silly Michael, he was a muggle bar.

"Hey! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" someone yelled and the next thing Michael knew he was pulled away from the girl.

"What? I don't have a girlfriend," Michael complained, his drunk mind trying to catch up and not fast enough as the man slammed his fist into his stomach.

Michael staggered back, suddenly feeling like a child again with Bob – the stepdad not the barkeeper – hitting him. He didn't want to be a beaten kid anymore, it made him angry. He went to swing his fist to fight back against Bob but he didn't see Bob, just a bunch of people dancing and a man arguing with Rose. No, not Rose just some redheaded girl. He wasn't interested, if he could still remember what Bob's face looked like he wasn't drunk enough.

He kicked back some more whiskeys but started to feel ill, he wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol or the punch to the gut. Wait, had that happened or was that just a memory of what had happened some time with Bob? He didn't know but he needed to go throw up now, he staggered through the crowd of dancing drinkers to get to the bathroom. He made it to the toilet in time, retching but it was better out then in that was what the Shrek had always said or something. He did feel better when it was done, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and made to leave the stall but froze. His attention was captured by the pair of long luscious slender legs, his eyes drifted up to see them attached to a shapely buttocks all belonging to some woman in a tight black dress bent over the sink puking.

"Hey," Michael greeted her as he strode over, she looked up from the sink and wiped her mouth on the black lacy sleeves the dress had.

"What are you doing in here?" the woman wondered with a slight slur to her words, turning to him and giving Michael a good look at her also shapely cleavage before she laughed, "You drunk? This is the _ladies_ room."

"What?" Michael also laughed, "Are _you_ drunk? This is the _men's_ room."

"No it's the _ladies_ room. You're in the wrong place."

"No, _you're_ in the wrong place. I know, I'm right."

"Well hi Right, I'm Michael," Michael introduced himself to Right and she laughed again, she had a nice laugh it sounded like music better music then the loud sounds in the bar.

"That's not my name, I'm just right."

"Just or Right, mind up your make," Michael complained, still eying her striking figure as she said words he wasn't listening too. She was _hot_ , so hot she was smoking as she smelled like smoke, "Has anyone ever told you that you's have a nice… everything?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you has nice eyes?" she countered and ran her hands up his chest.

He kissed her, not even noticing the taste of vomit as he had that himself. He quickly lost himself in her lips, snogging her happily and running his hands over her curvaceous body over her close fitting dress. He only broke away when they were interrupted.

"G'way, this is our toilet room," Michael complained at the intruder, "Go to the ladies."

"This _is_ the ladies," the woman he'd been snogging insisted.

"It's a unisex bathroom!" the intruder complained and barged past them into one of the stalls, "And get a room!"

"Maybe we will!" Michael yelled back to hopefully the right stall… wait, why was he talking to a stall?

"Go on, I wanna wash my mouth with soap first," she said, "You taste like throw-up."

"You taste like throw-up," Michael shot back but nonetheless left her to it.

He thought he should probably wash his mouth out too, he just thought whiskey was a better alternative to soap. He made his way back through the throng of dancing bodies to get back to the bar, kicking back a few more as he waited for the girl to come back.

"Hi cutie," a girl said, twirling a strand of hair in her finger. _Finally_.

Or not so finally. Her voice sounded different and she smelled of flowers, his girl didn't smell of flowers she smelled of throw up and cigarettes. This woman's kisses were different too, all sloppy and she kept accidentally pinching him when running her hands over him. He missed the other girl, the one who was hot. He wanted that one.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Michael slurred as he stood abruptly, pushing the new girl back.

"I'll wait for you."

"Don't bother," Michael brushed her off and saw her stalking off in indignation as he tried to head back to the bathroom, he got lost though. Which he didn't even mind as he spotted a familiar pair of luscious legs, leaning out a window smoking a cigarette, "Hey."

"Who are you again?" his girl slurred and Michael plucked the cigarette out of her hand, chucking it out the window and leaning in to kiss her before they broke apart, "Oh Michael, hey. Why's you throw away my cigarette?"

"'Cause it's no smoking obviously."

"'Kay," she said and took his hand, "Wanna dance?"

Michael let himself be taken into the press of people to dance, he didn't really want to at first but it was excuse to be close to her. They danced, they snogged, they drank some more, they snogged, they talked, they snogged, they drank some more, they snogged, they danced, they snogged, they drank more, they snogged… everything was just melting into a blur of _her_ after a while and the noise grated on his skull. He wanted privacy with her, he wanted to do more than kiss and run his hands over fabric.

"Wanna get outta here?" she whispered into his ear, breaking away from his lips and he noticed her eyes for the first time as they locked with his. They looked like crystals… was no part of her not gorgeous? "S'crowded in here, my near is flat… we can have alone with together."

"Okay," Michael agreed readily and allowed himself to be led away.

He was out in the cold air, being led by her as she seemed to know where they were going even if they were unsteady on their feet. She pulled him into a building and then they were going up flights of stairs, she let go of him to fumble with keys to get into wherever they were going. Finally, he could kiss her again and he did as they staggered into the apartment. Someplace small and shitty, there was a bed and a kitchen counter in the same room alone with scuttling cockroaches.

She closed the door behind them and pulled his shirt off over his head, she gazed at his scarred chest with a look of sympathy he barely registered as he felt a giddy rush of excitement and kissed her back more passionately. She quickly got back in the mood as she kissed him back, they continued making their way to the bed leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Damn, she was hot. A part of him felt like… off? He was too drunk to understand though. Or care. They reached the bed, Michael struggling in frustration to unhook her lacy black bra.

"Wait, wait, wait," she cut him off and pushed him back, pulling open a draw and handing him something, "Use those, I'll get this."

Michael looked at the strip of blue square packets with circles he'd been given… she wanted him to use these? He had too much alcohol and not enough blood in his brain to even know what he was even holding, let alone how to use them. He didn't want to deal with this now! Surely it couldn't be that important?

He went to ask her and saw she was dropping her bra onto the floor, all other thoughts left his head and he threw down the strip of whatevers. He didn't care anymore, he ran his hands over her soft supple flesh as she kissed him. He pushed her gently back down onto the bed, all other thoughts leaving his head as his night descended into a blur of flesh and lust and pleasure…

* * *

"Why did Michael go out drinking?" Ivy asked innocently and Agnes looked up from the book she was reading in an armchair, the younger ones were all on the floor playing a board game while the adults sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Because… he felt like it," Crystal offered distractedly.

"Can we drink if we feel like it?" Flynn wondered hopefully, causing Crystal to scowl.

"Not until you're of age."

"Why does he want to go out drinking anyway? Doesn't he like us anymore?" Flynn inquired more worriedly and Agnes thought of the conversion earlier in the year, she didn't think Michael liked them anymore. She didn't say that no.

"Of course he does, Michael likes you very much," Crystal reassured him, "He just… has other things on his mind right now."

"Daddy used to drink," Bertie spoke up surprisingly as was very withdrawn although they'd been trying to get him out of his shell, which was undoubtedly why despite the tense conversation Crystal gave him an encouraging smile.

"That's right, well remembered."

"Is Michael going to be like Daddy?" Ivy asked, not noticing how Crystal's face lost some color, "If he is he'll be very disappointed that there's no TV."

"Daddy liked to watch TV," Flynn agreed, "He didn't like to spend time with us either unless it was sitting with him to watch TV, he never let us pick what we wanted to watch."

"Michael is _not_ going to be like Daddy," Crystal insisted, "Michael's a good boy, he's going through a phase… or he's getting an intervention."

"What's an intertention?"

"What she meant to say was if you're going to badger her with annoying questions you're not going to be allowed to stay up late for the New Year," John interjected.

"Yes John," Flynn and Ivy said quickly in unison, turning their focus back to the board game.

"Thank you," Crystal whispered to John with a look of relief before reverting back to worry.

"It'll be okay," John offered gently.

He reached out to touch her hand comfortingly before seeming realizing what he was doing, he then yanked his hand back like her skin was fire just when she'd started to look relieved. Agnes sighed, grownups were weird. They were then distracted by a knock at the door, they didn't get many knocks at the door and if they did it was usually Michael returning home drunk.

"I'll get it, maybe Michael's making a smart decision for once," John commented as he went to answer it.

The young ones continued their game and Agnes went to turn back to her book, not really wanting to see Michael drunk. She heard the rattle of the handle though, the creek as the door was opened and expected to hear her brother slur something weird.

 _BANG!_

Agnes' head shot up in panic, seeing John flying through the air. It wasn't Michael in the doorway either, but a masked man in muggle clothing holding a smoking shotgun. She discarded her book, leaping over the couch to get to John while Crystal also jumped up to get to the little ones.

John was breathing raggedly but he was breathing, his chest was a bloody mess of bullet holes or shotgun pellets or whatever, Agnes didn't know a lot about guns. His face was lined with pain but he'd withdrawn his wand and was muttering spells under his breath, holding it shakily over his wounds probably trying to keep himself alive as he didn't look like he was in any condition to defend them. Agnes withdrew her wand as the shooter strode further into the house, heart thundering in her chest.

"Get behind me, go for the back door!" Crystal barked at the little ones, standing protectively in front of them as the shooter turned the gun on her. Ivy and Flynn fled towards the back door, Bertie remained frozen in terror if the petrified look on his suddenly white face was anything to go by.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Agnes cried, leaping up and jabbing her wand at the shooter causing the gun to fly from his hand.

She heard screams while Crystal scooped up the frightened Bertie, turning to the backdoor to see two more masked armed muggles coming in. The lead one was carrying a handgun aimed for the younger ones, Agnes raised her wand but he was already pulling the trigger as Flynn and Ivy tried to back away. Flynn stood in front of Ivy protectively despite the terror on his face, the tears in his eyes. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang! Bang! BANG!

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Agnes recast as the man was firing

She could barely hear her own words over the bangs and Crystal shrieking 'no' at the top of her lungs, trying to get to them. Each shot hit the defenseless seven year old boy though, some going through him to hit Ivy behind as well. She could tell because each time their bodies jerked painfully. The gun flew from the man's hand while her siblings' bullet riddled bodies fell, the second man was… pouring water behind this all? Bertie screamed.

 _BANG!_

Agnes flinched at her new least favorite sound in the world as Crystal and Bertie were hit from behind, Bertie seeing it coming from the angle she was holding him at. There was an explosion of blood as they went down, Agnes turned back in horror to see the first man had picked his gun and a fourth was also… pouring water? What the actual hell?

She didn't know if or who was alive or dead but tears escaped her eyes anyway, her heart swelling in fear and anguish. It happened so fast, she had a wand but it was happening _so_ fast. She raised her wand to the shotgun guy but before she could, her leg was pulled out from beneath her by a hand and fell flat on her face as another bang sounded.

She looked up seeing the handgun man had also picked his weapon, it was aimed at where she'd been standing. John had pulled her down to avoid her getting shot too, she thought the shooter must've thought she'd been hit as he didn't fire again.

John was still on the ground beside her and couldn't do much but was seemingly trying like she was, both were failing though. Disarming didn't work, they could just pick up their guns again. There was one spell but… maybe they'd stop now they were all down?

She saw Crystal moving, half pulling herself to her feet and half crawling to try check Bertie. There were two different bangs as both shooters fired at her, Agnes gritted her teeth as she felt a rush of rage. Why!? They weren't armed! They weren't magical! If anyone deserved to die it was them, it was _them_ not her family. Agnes jumped to her feet.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Agnes jabbed her wand with practiced precision – although not with this spell – at the shotgun man, the green light seemed to overwhelm her vision and spread to every corner of the room. But it hit him, it hit the man she wanted to die. And he fell. She felt sick but he fell, she felt drained but he fell.

It also clicked into place what the 'water' had really been, it was… accelerant? Whatever the stuff was that caused things to catch fire because the men behind the shooters were throwing matches where they'd been pouring, lighting the place up with crimson flames.

Her mind only took a second to register this though, she couldn't dwell on it. Instead she had to jump out of the way, she'd expected the other one to shoot her and had heard a bang. She must've succeeded though as she was unharmed, she aimed her wand at him next.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Agnes cast once more, the green spell light overpowering the red firelight but the shooter had also thrown himself out of the way so it hit the Firestarter behind him as well. It was hard to focus on those spells, the shooter was standing in front of fire now anyway so she tried a tried a different tactic, " _Flipendo! Flipendo!"_

The man avoided the first but was caught off guard by the second, propelling him back into the flames. He screamed, throwing aside the gun as he was engulfed by flames. He tried to roll to put them but only rolled into more fire, it was seeping out everywhere like someone was pouring it. Everything was wood, this place was going to burn. She could already feel the heat even though she wasn't closest to it, the warmth trying to evaporate her tears.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," John's voice said.

Agnes spun, seeing he'd pulled himself into a sitting position and just shot down the fourth and – hopefully – final man. The other Firestarter who'd been picking up the shotgun, his corpse fell into the flames. The other man stopped screaming, she checked and saw him no longer moving.

John jabbed his wand at her next, she wasn't a hundred percent sure what he'd done but she stopped feeling the heat from the flames. He did the same for himself, the others and looked about ready to pass out by that point, his head lolled and Agnes grabbed his shoulders to support him as she fell to her knees beside him.

"No! John, hold on! Hold on!" Agnes cried, more tears juttering from her eyes and he stabilized, blood was drooling out of the corner of his mouth. He put one hand around her gently, his azure eyes holding her own.

"You… did… well," John told her, blinking like he was trying to stay awake, "I know it's hard… but you did… Stay strong, Agnes, stay strong… it's not over… yet."

"I killed those men," Agnes admitted tearfully even though he probably knew, "And they-"

"You can't think about that now," John interrupted firmly, holding her tight and she clung to him desperately, "And if… if anyone asks… say I did. Don't… don't put yourself in trouble. I just… I put a spell so the fire won't touch us… I can… apparate."

"Can you heal yourself and them?"

"Too weak to heal myself… if not I could save them if they're not already…" John answered and coughed out some blood, he looked in pain but seemed to try get through it, "I'll do my best but… I have to… to go to the muggle hospital… less likely the Shadows… will know. I want… I want you to unlock the gates… so the animals won't burn… even though they'll be gone… then grab my satchel… grab as much potions… and ingredients… as you can… anything precious. I'm going to check… the… others, okay? I need… need you to do this… there's no time…"

"Okay," Agnes agreed and despite preferring to stay with her family, she trusted his judgement.

She ran through the fire, finding it couldn't touch her. She unlocked the gates, the animals were kept right beside the house and were already freaking out about the flames beside them. They fled into the night but she was already rushing back inside, grabbing John's satchel - he used it for storing things collected from their herbs and plants – and taking it to the potions cupboard first which was on fire. She just reached out her arms, pulling the vials into it and did the same for ingredients as well as grabbing a photograph of John with his dead niece nearby… she thought that seemed 'precious.'

Finally she ran back over to John, he seemed to have part-crawled himself and part-levitated the others as they were in kind of a central place to where all three had been when she'd left. He was waving his wand over Crystal, Bertie and Ivy's bodies, Flynn was a little way off. She knelt beside him and more tears streamed from her eyes, noticing why before she could ask. Ivy, Bertie and Crystal were unconscious but all clearing breathing even if it was ragged, despite how half Bertie's face and all of Crystal's torso was a bloody bullet ridden mess. They were _alive_. Flynn… Flynn was just still.

"Flynn," Agnes choked on a sob, putting her hand to her face as she felt her heart wrench inside her.

"He was… he was dead when I got to him," John told her, his focus on the healing spells he was doing even as he coughed up more blood, "Ivy and Bertie aren't too bad… not sure since he was hit… in the head… Crystal… Crystal's pretty bad but… but whatever the healers did… whatever they did when they fixed her heart, it's saved her here. I tried to stabilize them… if I don't come back… I don't know if I have the strength to apparate… so much so if… I don't… it gives you some time… to get a muggle… doctors. Okay? Wait… Wait five minutes… if I don't come back… go get muggle doctors."

"Okay," Agnes nodded tearfully.

John looked like he collapsed for a second as he half fell, he grabbed Crystal and disapparated with a crack that made her flinch. She didn't think she'd ever be hear loud banging sounds the same ever again, she didn't think she'd ever be able to look at herself the same either. Her eye drifted to Flynn eliciting a harder sob before her gaze drifted to the bodies of the people she killed, it made her sick thinking about it but… she wasn't sorry, they'd murdered her brother. At least. Which made her wonder, where _was_ her other brother? Where was Michael? He could heal… he could probably have fought too.

 _Crack!_

John returned, his breathing even more uneven and his head started to loll again. She once again grabbed him to support him, he coughed up more blood on her and didn't move away from her support as he struggled to stabilize himself it seemed. Finally he leaned back, putting a hand on both Bertie and Ivy next to take them.

"I thought you couldn't apparate more than one?" Agnes wondered.

"It's hard… but… don't know… if I can last… so many trips," John answered before disapparating again, leaving her with just the dead for company.

She reached out to take Flynn's lifeless hand, a wave of guilt crashing against her. If she'd just acted faster then maybe he'd still be alive, if she'd just been better. There was another crack and she jolted away as John returned, looking even worse and clutching at his chest with an arm she realized in horror was almost severed. Was this that splinching he'd mentioned? He went to fall and she caught him, holding him upright again.

"Find… Michael…" John gasped weakly, his unhurt hand grabbing Flynn's. She was secretly glad he wasn't going to leave her brother, even if he was dead. She didn't want to leave him alone, her eye stung from the tears, "Tell him… to heal… his family… or… at least… heal… me so… I can… heal them. Okay?"

"Okay," Agnes agreed tearfully.

John tried to hug her with his hurt arm, she buried her face into his shoulder as he disapparated them. Agnes experienced the again uncomfortable experience of apparation, like she was being forced through a tube but it was a walk in the park compared to what she'd just been through. They arrived in a bustling bright white muggle emergency accident… whatever it was called, in great contrast with the burning wreck. John outright collapsed then and doctors who had clearly been expecting this where there to haul him onto a stretcher, she saw another been rushed away with Ivy on it and could only assume the others were already being seen to.

It took her a second to realize John was now missing a leg, she shrieked in panic and jumped back. He must have splinched it, she buried her face in her hand again feeling another wave of guilt. Some woman tried to comfort her but she brushed whoever it was off, recalling he'd wanted her to find Michael. Magical healing was better than muggle generally but St Mungo's meant Shadows would know, she'd need to leave now though as she doubted muggles would just let her go off. She needed to act because all of this was going down fast and if she stopped to think, to let all sink in she thought it would just break her. So she had to move, now. She gave one last look at her brother's dead body, feeling guilt again for leaving him but she could only trust he was in good doctors as she turned and ran back out into the night to hunt for Michael.


	7. Chapter 7: Tenuous Truces

_**Parts (27-30)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 7  
**

Tenuous Truces

* * *

 **Part 1** **:** Awakening

* * *

Michael was awakened by the sound of a loud, whirring alarm. He groaned at the pain it caused his head, taking a second to realize it was strange there was an alarm. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, he didn't realize until it moved that he was lying against a warm person-shaped lump that turned off the alarm – which was a plus – but his eyes still snapped open in panic.

"Shit," a woman's voice complained tiredly, "Forgot I had to work today."

Michael turned his head in the direction of her voice to see a very naked woman getting out of a double bed he was in, he squeezed his eyes shut tight. His heart started to beat horrifically fast, he heard her walk around the bed and the sound of a door closing behind her. Only then did he risk opening his eyes, glancing to see a door beside him in a diagonal wall.

He sat up and ignored the light hurting his head while he heard vomiting from the other room, looking around to see he was in a strange apartment. It was a crummy apartment, the walls had cracks and paint chipping away. He was on a double bed, there was a kitchen or rather a small row of outdated counters and appliances a few feet away, an old blocky television opposite with a stack of DVDs beside it. In the corner was a small lopsided bookcase full of books with some plastic models of cars lining the top like from toy kits and she looked to have just piled her clothes, hiding them behind a crude rail and tattered curtain. There was a lightbulb hanging overhead, another door near the kitchen area between a graveyard of clothes and the bed then a lone bedside table on that side.

On the bedside table, Michael saw a pack of cigarettes, an old photograph of a little girl with auburn hair in pigtails with an auburn haired man who looked very tired and ill, an alarm clock and medallion from… some support group, his Dyslexia was being unhelpful. Just who had he gotten into bed with? Michael swallowed fearfully and shakily lifted the blankets, quickly lowering them as he confirmed he was also very naked. What had he done? Or should he be wondering who? He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to remember last night. Lot of drinking, he was ashamed to recall snogging some woman in the bathroom and had vague recollections of what he'd thought were dreams of sleeping with her. Or maybe not so much dreams after all, he buried his face in his hands as a small sob escaped him. He couldn't believe it, it went against everything he believed in. A crippling feeling of shame sunk in and even worse self-loathing, he was pathetic, he was the worst.

"You okay?" the woman asked and Michael jumped, seeing she'd come out of the other room which he guessed and glimpsed was a bathroom.

"Please tell me we didn't… didn't…" Michael tried to ask in desperation, clinging to some sliver of hope the sex had still been a dream and he wasn't a completely worthless hypocrite.

"Didn't have sex?" the woman prompted and Michael nodded, trying not to cry, "Well I could but it'd be a lie."

"What have I done?" Michael moaned, breaking down crying.

"Do… Do you have a wife or a girlfriend… or something?" the woman wondered uncertainly, sounding like she was trying to comfort him but didn't know how, "Is she called Rose?"

"What? No," Michael complained in confusion, the shock giving him a chance to try not cry, "I'm single and Rose is just a friend I used to have a crush on. How do you even know about her?"

"You mentioned the name last night," the woman pointed out and Michael wiped his eyes, "What's wrong then? Are you okay? I know it's been a while but I didn't think I was _that_ bad…"

"I- Yeah, I just- I've never done this before," Michael said awkwardly, not wanting to explain himself to a random stranger he barely remembered whose name he didn't even know. Even if he had…

"Had a one night stand?"

"Had… _sex_ ," Michael admitted and buried his face as his cheeks burned in shame.

"Seriously? What are you like thirty?" the woman complained and he looked back up to see her frown.

"I'm seventeen!" Michael protested making her look even more shocked, he was surprised she'd think he was _that_ old.

"How are you seventeen? I thought you were some battle-scarred solider, you have dog tags and everything."

"Well a friend of mine would argue I am but I'm really I'm just a wizard," Michael admitted causing her eyes to widen, "I've been involved in the Shadow War. The dog tags were my great-grandfather's, I was named after him."

"Wow, a wizard? I thought they'd be more… wizardy," she offered lamely while he wondered about her age. She didn't look that old, she looked tired and pale but closer to his actual age then thirty, "Sorry."

"How old are you?"

"I'm…" the woman began with another scowl and raised her arm to count off on her fingers, drawing his attention to the faded track mark scars on her arms angering him.

"What kind of junkie are you to not even know how old you are?"

"I'm not a junkie, I just got my two year chip!" she snapped defensively and gestured to where he'd seen it on the bedside table, "I drink and I smoke and I make poor choice in men but I'm clean. I just woke up, I'm hungover and it's been a long time since anyone gave a shit about my birthday so sorry if it's not something I think of to hand… Also, I'm nineteen."

"Sorry," Michael muttered, rubbing his also aching head and realizing that had been rude, he was hardly in a position to be judgmental and wasn't sure whether it was his own actions or the hangover that made his stomach churn up inside.

"Well look, Michael, I gotta go to work right now," the woman said and Michael felt guiltier, she knew his name. He'd lost his virginity to someone without even bothering to learn her name. Or anything about her. He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands in shame again, maybe he did have a drinking problem, "So… wait for or… just let yourself out when you're ready, I work long hours so I won't be back until evening. I'd give you my number but I'm in between phones right now, you know where I live so… bye."

"You're- You're just going to leave a random stranger in your home?" Michael wondered in shock as she made to leave, "You're not worried I'm going to steal your steal your stuff?"

"Err… well it's not like I own anything of value or anything from this decade," she pointed out gesturing to the apartment which was pretty much a dump, "Most valuable thing I own is my car and that's coming with me so… bye."

"Wait!" Michael called after as she made to leave, she turned back to him with a look of slight annoyance.

"What? I'm sorry you're freaked out or whatever but I really gotta go to work, I need this job."

"I'm sure, I just… I just wanted to know your name," Michael admitted feeling rather ashamed to have to ask that and she didn't look too impressed.

"You don't remember my name?"

"No…"

" _Dawn_ ," she told him before leaving without another word, slamming the door loud enough to make him cringe at the sound. Or maybe it just seemed louder with the hangover.

Michael fell back onto the bed for a minute, covering his face with his hands again. He didn't think he'd been more ashamed in his life, he needed a drink. Or not. Drinking had gotten him into this situation after all, yet his first instinct was still to drink. What was wrong with him? He was disgusted with himself.

He pulled himself up and started picking his clothes up off the floor, getting him dressed. He just wanted to be out of this place, really he'd like to go talk to Annie but he thought he should go home first as Crystal was probably worried he'd been gone all night. He recoiled in disgust as he saw a cockroach crawling over his jeans and made special care to make sure his clothes were shaken out, a part of him really wanted to drown himself in the shower but leaving seemed more pressing. He could do that at home. He recoiled again and resisted the urge to vomit as he spotted a strip of condom packets... he recalled dropping them but he didn't recall _using_ them.

He felt his heart beat faster again and hastened his getting dressed, this day just got worse and worse. Surely this woman- Dawn, her name was Dawn, who had had the pragmatism to give him protection had been smart enough to take extra precautions herself… right? The last thing he needed was to have knocked her up as well, he couldn't deal with that right now. He just wanted to go home and cry, he was the worst.

He finished getting dressed and after making sure he had everything, left the apartment and started to walk home. Cringing at the cold sunlight aggravating his hangover, he disapparated to make it home faster. Or as close as he could get with John's anti-apparation wards, he scowled immediately though as he noticed a lingering stomach-churning scent of burning flesh, and smoke. He shivered as it reminded him of when his arm had been burned while his nausea increased, he'd recognize the smell clinging to his nostrils anywhere and had no doubt it was of burning flesh… so who had been burned? Had they been attacked? Had John killed Shadows? Had…

Michael let that thought trail off and started to run, racing up the uneven dirt path to the house- or lack of. He gasped as he saw it was gone, it was all gone. Instead there was just a clearing, an empty space of smoldering ash ruin. He felt tears prick his eyes as he hurtled towards where it had been as fast as he could go, he felt like his heart was beating so hard he couldn't breathe. No, this couldn't be happening, this _couldn't_ be happening, this couldn't be happening!

He felt to his knees in the ash rubble pile, the smell of charred flesh much stronger here and so overpowering he threw up as tears gushed from his eyes. They couldn't be dead! They couldn't! John was supposed to protect them, he was a Death Eater who killed people for fun surely he could protect one family? He had all kinds of protection against magical intrusion. His family couldn't be dead, not like this. He'd only been gone one night, one night!

"Crystal! John!" Michael yelled desperately figuring the wizard was most likely be in a position to give him answers, wiping at his mouth and eyes with opposing hands. He tried to look but things were a blur through his tears, he was sobbing as he started crawling through the ash scrambling to try find… someone? Something? Anything? He didn't know, he just didn't want them to be dead. His family, they couldn't be dead, "Crystal! Agnes! Ivy! Crystal! Flynn! Bertie! Crystal! Crystal… _Mummy_ …"

Michael broke down crying uncontrollably, burying his face in his hands and crying his heart out. Literally, the sobs wrenched him so violently he felt like he was crying his heart out, he felt like he was dying inside. His family… not his family, not them.

"They're not dead," the familiar voice of his sister said and Michael's head shot up, blearily recognizing Agnes. His heart swooped with relief and he grabbed her, pulling her to him into a hug. He clung to her tightly, crying more softly from relief into her shoulder.

"Agnes…" Michael struggled to speak, feeling breathless, "I'm s- so sorry… I'm so gl- glad you're okay…"

"I'm okay but the others aren't," Agnes said, sounding rather broken as she pulled away and he wiped his eyes properly and noticing for the first time she was covered in blood and had John's satchel, he started in shock, "It's not my blood! It's John's. Mostly John's I think."

"Okay… Okay…" Michael breathed, trying to calm his mind to get some answers and meeting her eyes. Or eye, the half of her face ruined from Greyback's claws had no eye and the eyelid remained closed permanently due to damage, "Let's start from the beginning. What happened?"

"Muggles," Agnes breathed, "John suspected they'd come after him once they gave out names of Death Eaters to make muggles feel safe or something, that's why we were going but I guess they got here first."

"John let his house get burned down by _muggles_?" Michael wondered in disgust at the man's failure to protect, Agnes scowled though. Or the good half of her face did, the damaged half… _tried_.

"He opened the door and they shot him in the chest with a shotgun, he was trying not to pass out and die from all the holes and blood in his chest," Agnes told him defensively, Michael supposed he could hardly hold it against the man. Especially when Michael himself hadn't been there at all, instead he'd been having drunken unprotected sex… "I guess they figured we were magical too or just wanted to kill us because we were witnesses or were guilty for him, I don't know. But they shot all the others, they came in the front and back door when Flynn and Ivy tried to run… Flynn… Flynn died."

"Flynn's dead?" Michael repeated, his heart dropping like a stone and more tears leaked from his eyes as she nodded equally tearfully.

"They killed him," Agnes confirmed, her voice cracking slightly but she seemed all cried out unlike him, "I tried to disarm them, that's why I didn't get shot but they just pick the guns back up and they were coming from opposite sides of the room…"

"It's not your fault," Michael assured her gently, putting a hand on her arm comfortingly, "Agnes, you shouldn't be doing magic yet at all let alone be responsible for protecting your family. It's not your job and it's not your fault."

"Crystal's a muggle, John was shot and you weren't there. That puts it on _me_ ," Agnes insisted in a tone of utmost seriousness that reminded him oddly of a younger version of himself, he tried to protest but she continued, "Anyway, I- John killed them."

" _John_ killed them?" Michael repeated suspiciously, noticing the change of sentence and Agnes big her lip.

"He killed _some_ of them," Agnes admitted, "I killed the rest."

"You killed them?!" Michael burst out in shock and horror his little eleven year old sister had murdered people, this was on John. This was so fucking on John, "How could you kill them?!"

"They were killing my family! What would rather I do?!" Agnes countered sounding angrier, "Disarming wasn't working, I had to kill them! It was them or us! John taught me the Killing Curse-"

"He taught you the Killing Curse?! I fucking _knew_ he was bad!"

"If he hadn't we really would all be dead! And who are you to judge?! John was trying to save our lives while you were out drunk fucking some random woman!" Agnes yelled and Michael froze in shock after flinching at the volume, Agnes wiped her eyes quickly and her tone softened as she averted her gaze, "I'm sorry. Just leave John alone? We didn't have a choice. And one I killed throwing him into fire and that… that was a more horrible death so… _Avada Kedavra_ wasn't so bad."

"How… How did you know about the woman?" Michael asked barely audibly.

"They'd already lit the house on the fire before they died, John fixed himself enough to try save them but he was fading fast so he apparated us to a muggle hospital since it'd be harder for the Shadows to find out. He said to find you, tell you to heal the others since magic healing is better or heal him so he could do it. Except Flynn, it's too late for Flynn. So I did, I went looking in bars and found a barkeeper who knew you and said you'd left with a woman who's a regular, Dawn, not long ago but he didn't know where she lives. I figured you'd come home eventually so I went here to wait instead then you came back, now we should go to the hospital. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah I can do that," Michael nodded absentmindedly, more tears trickling from his eyes. Not that he knew much about healing bullet wounds, it wasn't covered in healing funnily enough. He wanted Annie, she'd probably know better, "Agnes, I… I'm really sorry, okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there, that you had to go through that. I screwed up."

"Well don't say sorry, do something about it," Agnes said neutrally as she stood, "Come on, I know the way to the hospital. I don't want to be here anymore."

"First I want to get Annie. She can help and we're going to need some place to stay, she can probably help with that," Michael told her as got to his feet as well, feeling shaky on them as he offered his hand out to Agnes. He didn't want to risk leaving her behind, if he was going to ask Varanian to put them up she'd have to go there anyway, "Ready to meet Gray?"

"Annie is part of Gray?" Agnes wondered in surprise as she took his hand.

"She's dating their leader," Michael confirmed and disapparated them to Varanian's hideout, glad he'd already vomited because he didn't think his stomach would've handled the compression feeling otherwise.

Michael led her towards the misleadingly dilapidated building, taking her inside of the much warmer interior. To his immense relief, Annie was there. She was the only one in the kitchen anyway which the entrance corridor led to, she was looking a bit queasy as she stood by the sink and glugging down water before spotting him. He didn't waste any time launching into an explanation before she could even say hi, every second was delaying healing the others and he had no idea how bad – or good, he supposed – they were doing.

"Okay," Annie breathed when he was done and Michael was distracted by two people coming down the stairs that he hadn't seen for a while, Molly and Leebin. She directed her attention to them, "Flan, go to your uncle and if he still wants to be a part of Gray bring him here. Right now, we need to move fast. Molly, go with him in case Hogan is someplace public."

"Can I ask why?" Leebin wondered as he and Molly finished coming down the stairs.

"I'll explain when you get back. Go on!" Annie barked, easily taking charge and they hurried off to obey while she turned to his sister, "Agnes, come on. You're the one who knows where this hospital is, I need you to help me get there so I know where to go. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Agnes nodded and Annie jerked her head to indicate she go with her as she headed for the door.

"What about me?" Michael asked.

"Wait here until we get back, I'm going to check on their statuses," Annie told him as she left, leaving Michael to just stand around awkwardly feeling sick in every possible way even after he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. After what felt like forever, the others returned all at once with Annie in the lead talking to a man he didn't recognizing with canescent hair and the same striking cyan eyes as Leebin but he was dressed in Healer robes, "So have you ever healed gunshot wounds before?"

"What's a gunshot?" the man countered and Annie nodded as she led him down another corridor while Molly, Agnes and Leebin continued back over to him.

"Awesome."

"So what's happening?" Michael asked, trying not to sound desperate for news.

"They're still alive," Agnes told him in relief.

"Most aren't in any condition to be moved especially with having to walk here from where the protective wards end," Molly added.

"So they and you – if you're up for it - are going to go heal them for the most part, wait for Varanian to give permission for the former Death Eater because he should be back any minute then take them back here for after care," Leebin concluded, "They're just getting some potions from our stock then you'll go, we'll wait here to tell Varanian where to go if he doesn't return before then."

"What if Varanian says no?" Michael wondered worriedly.

"He won't," Molly told him with a note of absolute certainty before frowning.

"What?"

"Just be careful, you're going to be seeing all the family you have left."

"What?" Michael repeated in even more confusion.

"What?" Molly wondered, seeming slightly confused herself and he meant to explain before being distracted by Annie and the other man returning.

"Alright, did you two tell Michael's what up?" Annie said as she came back over and Molly nodded, "You want to come or not then, Michael?"

"I want to help," Michael confirmed, Annie jerked her head at him to indicate he follow while she headed for the door with the other man.

"Then come on."

Michael headed out with Annie and the man, probably his uncle he thought Annie had mentioned. And Scorpius had mentioned he was sure. They went to outside the bounds, Annie looking around probably for Varanian returning but they didn't see him. Once out of bounds, Annie grabbed both of their arms and apparated them without warning. Michael's stomach churned again as she reappeared in an alleyway but his aunt looked even queasier then him.

"You alright?" Michael wondered worriedly, "Can you even apparate alright? Really you shouldn't even do it without your license."

"You're part of vigilante group and you worry about legalities?" the man prompted in a tone that suggested Michael was an idiot.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Hogan Leebin."

"I'm the best in the world ever at apparation," Annie insisted quite defensively as she started leading them out of the alley, revealing it was beside a small hospital, "My stomach is just out of sorts, now come on. Ivy is the least severely injured because Flynn protected her, the bullets did less damage to her and the ones that did weren't to vital organs. Bertie would be even less injured but he got hit in the eye, he's alive but there's damage to his brain also they already removed the injured eye remnants so no chance of saving that. Crystal has the most bullet wounds, there's a lot of damage and she only just got out of surgery trying to remove the bullets and repair the internal magic. John has less but he took a shot to the chest so there is major damage to major organs there, he's also suffered a lot of blood loss as he splinched himself really badly getting them here and lost a leg, it's probably ash by now so can't heal that either."

"If all these 'bullets' have already been removed by muggle 'surgery' it should basically he as simple as healing the damage they left," Hogan offered in a more professional tone and Annie nodded in confirmation, "In that case it's pretty simple, the more complex would be the brain damage but I can deal with that, I've had experience with head injuries and children if you want me to take him although it may take a bit longer."

"Great, he was the one I was worried I couldn't handle. If you take him, once he's healed bring him to Crystal. Michael and I will deal with John and Ivy then head for her when we're done, whoever gets their first can work on her and the others help," Annie decided and Hogan nodded in acceptance as she stopped by a map of the hospital in the entrance, pointing out where Bertie and Crystal were for Hogan who headed off before she led him in the direction of John. Michael was less enthusiastic about saving him but John could heal too so it may be useful and he'd rather get a better sense of what to do before putting his family's lives in his hands, he didn't trust himself right now, "Feels weird to be back in a hospital."

"Thank you," Michael said quietly, "For just dropping everything to help my family like this."

"Its fine, Michael," Annie brushed it off as they entered a private room off a ward bearing John who was hooked up to a breathing machine he forgot the name of but the beeping was hell for his hangover, she must've noticed him cringe, "When I was hungover at work, these things would bug me too. Hospitals are not quiet."

"How'd you make it stop?"

"You don't, you just suffer," Annie shrugged as they walked over to him.

Michael had had an idea of what to do, he was relieved to realize he was right. It was mostly just a case of healing the different layers of damage – organ, muscle, veins, skin, etc. – in the correct order and making sure the person stayed alive while you did that since they had to disconnect him from the muggle equipment that would get in the way, a second person or potions – which she'd brought – kept them stable while the healing was happening. The splinching damage to seal the skin back to together, the stump required healing but they couldn't regrow the limb which he'd presumably left behind to burn and it would be awhile before the limb atrophied enough and healed enough for a prosthetic. They also gave him Blood-Replenishing Potion, he'd lost a lot of blood and would need a few more days of a regime to regain it. And rest, even healed the wounds would be sensitive and weak, it took time to regain full strength. Once they'd done all they could which was quite fast with both of them working on him, it was just a matter of reviving him.

"You revive him and fill him in, you're going to need to get him some crutches or a wheelchair or something since he'll be incapable of walking. Take him to Crystal, I'll go fix up Ivy," Annie decided when they were done.

"Do I have to?" Michael sighed, wanting to save his family not spend time with someone he didn't even like.

"Yes," Annie said simply and walked off, Michael supposed he wasn't in any position to be making demands. Michael revived him.

"Crystal?" John muttered as he came to, his azure eyes fluttering open weakly and spotting him, "Where's Crystal? And the little ones?"

"They're just in different parts of the hospital, Agnes is safe and Flynn… you already know about. I went to my aunt the healing paramedic, she and her… friend are healing the kids then we're all meeting up at Crystal and we can all go back to where she lives hopefully because you'll all still need a bit of time to heal," Michael explained, surprised at the seeming genuine concern in John's tone and that they were the first thing he'd asked about, "You really care about them, don't you?"

"Yeah," John said as if was obvious as he started pulling himself up into a sitting position weakly, he leaned back breathing heavily and clutching at where the wounds had been, "I don't feel great."

"You've lost a lot of blood, the wounds will feel a bit raw and you'll be weak from a bit so you probably won't feel great," Michael told him and saw John's azure eyes drift to the space his left leg should be, "You splinched away with your leg so it was lost in the fire, there's nothing magic can do."

"I _know_ ," John insisted testily and averted his gaze from his stump, "Where's my wand? We shouldn't waste time."

"Err… here," Michael offered, scrambling around where Annie had pointed out the personal artifacts would be kept, he handed it to John who transfigured his hospital gown into something resembling more substantial clothing, "You can't get a prosthetic, you're going to need a wheelchair or crutches."

"What are those?"

"Well… a chair with wheels that you sit in and I push you in or sticks you lean on for support," Michael explained, he thought it was quite obvious and somehow he already knew what John would pick.

"Crutches."

"Wait here, I'll get you some," Michael commented and felt his face coloring at how dumb that was to say to someone who was physically incapable of going anywhere, "Sorry."

Michael went off to swipe some crutches from somewhere as he didn't trust conjuring ones, plus they'd last longer and he wasn't sure how easy it would be to get them. He knew it was kind of stealing but they'd have given him crutches anyway, he could always return them when John was done. Did patients return them? He wasn't sure but it was too late now, he wanted to be quick before more gunmen killed the rest of his family and somehow he didn't think they'd want to leave John or would be as crazy to refuse safety for him. Michael could see that happening. He got John the crutches and had an awkward time of trying to lead John to Crystal as he struggled to use his crutches, admittedly Michael had never used crutches before but John was horrifically bad at it. Michael had to surreptitiously heal him as he kept falling and bruising himself, as soon as he made any semblance of success John would try to go fast and only succeed in falling.

"You know a wheelchair would be fast-"

"I'm not going to be pushed around like an invalid, I can do it!" John cut him off determinedly and frustratedly, he was not having a good time but was finally getting the hang of it when they reached her floor. He just had to be patient and not turn.

"Michael! John!" a very welcome voice called and Michael turned to see Ivy running over from behind them while Annie called after her to not to do that, John tried to turn as she hugged Michael but only succeeding in falling on his ass. Michael hugged her back but she moved on to hug John, gasping and squeezing him tighter, "John, your leg is gone!"

"I- I noticed that," John offered hugging her back as she started trying not to cry into his shoulder, "It's okay."

"I thought you were dead, Flynn was dead and I thought everyone was dead but Michael who was safe someplace else and it was so horrible and scary," Ivy sobbed into his shoulder, John hugged her tighter and rubbed her back gently in a soothing way. Did his sister really run to John for comfort over him? "It still is. And Flynn… he's dead, John, he's dead. I hated those people, I hate them."

"I know, Ivy, I know," John said gently, looking about as guilty as Agnes had and how Michael felt.

Michael zoned out of what he was saying to her though as he noticed a random guy approaching them, some muscular shaven head guy who didn't look like a doctor. To his complete shock though, Annie put her arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Hey Aaron," Annie said as she pulled away and Michael was reminded Varanian was a metamorphmagus, he also realized he recognized the ring the man had as identical to Scorpius.

"How'd you know it was _me_?" the man wondered in Varanian's exact tone of voice.

"Cause I just know you," Annie shrugged dismissively as she took his hand distractedly, "So where do you stand? Can they stay?"

"Yes," Varanian agreed somewhat reluctantly, "I can hardly say no to taking in people the Shadows are after, it's kind of what we do."

"Even the Death Eater?"

"We're not going without John!" Ivy announced, having turned back at the newcomer and stood protectively in front of John like she expected them to… Michael wasn't sure what she expected, "He's family we can't just leave him behind."

"He's not family," Michael couldn't help but say.

"I'm not family," John said at the same time causing Ivy to turn back to them, "I don't mind being left behind, you being safe is what matters."

"You being safe matters to _me_ ," Ivy told them pointedly, "John is _like_ family and that's just as important if not more importanter, being family doesn't make you nice. There's more to it than that. Ask Crystal. Where's Crystal?"

"Hey Varanian," another voice offered and Michael spun to see Hogan striding over with Bertie clinging tightly to him tightly, Michael immediately noticed the hole where his eye had been saddening him even though he'd expected it but he was still glad his brother survived. Varanian looked incredulous.

"How the hell did _you_ know it was me?" Varanian demanded of him.

"Well I figure not many people with your ring would be holding your fiancée's hand when we're expecting you," Hogan shrugged like it was obvious while Michael turned to his ant in shock.

"You're engaged?!" Michael gasped and Annie pouted with an annoyed look in Hogan's direction but nodded, "Why- Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you in person but you didn't want to see me and now's not the time," Annie insisted, pulling her hand away, "We still need to heal Crystal so make up your mind, Aaron and come on. And call him Aaron in public, Hogan."

"Come on, kid, let's go heal your Mama," Hogan told Bertie who continued to cling to him looking as if he was digging his nails in, he nodded vigorously at the mention of his mother while Hogan followed. Michael hoped he was just in shock or being his usual withdrawn self not that Hogan had screwed up healing his brain.

"If you are fine with staying with Gray for a bit and don't do anything then you can stay," Varanian offered to John who had taken the talking distraction to pull himself up on his crutches.

"Okay," John agreed quietly and Varanian grabbed him as John tried to follow after the others, giving the former Death Eater a dark look.

"But if you put one toe out of line, do anything prejudiced or evil at all-"

"I get it," John cut him off, his expression as stoic as usual as he gave a nod of understanding, "Can we go to Crystal now?"

"Okay," Varanian agreed, letting him go reluctantly, "Let's just hurry up then. I hate hospitals."

"Pip!" Annie's voice cried with an unusual air of panic

They bolted – except John, who fell when he tried to hobble faster and Ivy who stayed with him – to where her voice had come from. Michael and Varanian bolted to the room which turned out to be Crystal's, she was lying hooked up to still beeping machines but the others were flat lining and bodies of staff littered the rest of the room.

It didn't take a second to figure out why, standing at the foot of Crystal's bed was a stocky muscular blue eyed man with dark unruly hair. His father, Jack Thorne. Or he had been, now his soul was merged with a Specter called One. Hogan and Bertie – who was crying into the healer's shoulder - had been flung to one side of the room, Annie's wand was already flying from her hand and his and Varanian's went as soon as it was drawn. Jack/One smirked.

" _Come now, why are you trying to pick a fight?_ " One taunted with a slightly different accent to Jack, it switched to his dad's next, "We don't want to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Michael demanded, resisting the urge to cry. He felt so overwhelmed by everything in the past hour or so, he just… he just couldn't deal with this now.

"Not happy to see your dad? Or brother?" Jack said to them with a look of slight disappointment but they said nothing, " _Look we heard Crystal was here and figured you'd be too, well not Varanian but that's just icing on the cake._ _We don't have to leave a message_."

"What do you _want_?" Varanian repeated through gritted teeth and Michael noticed Annie flicking her fingers, clearly preparing to summon her fallen wand as she had a pretty good grasp of wandless magic.

" _I want a truce_ ," One announced, causing all of them – except Hogan and Bertie who had no idea what was going on – to start in shock, " _Several months ago made me realize something important, that I'm losing myself so this freedom isn't really free. I want a body for myself so I can finally be my own person without influence._ And I can be free too. Help us and we'll help you with your fight against the Shadows."

"What makes you think we'd agree to that? Why would we want a soul-destroying _monster_?"

" _Because I know Sal, I know Specters, we can phase ourselves right past though pesky protections_. We are kind of powerful. _Maybe even enough to destroy her soul, would counter that whole undying thing_ ," they pointed out and Michael could see Varanian considering it, " _Think about it, okay?_ And it really was good to see you Michael, Annie."

On that note, Jack/One was gone in a swirl of darkness while Crystal sat up sleepily. Michael was surprised to see she bore no signs of injury and Bertie immediately abandoned Hogan to go to Crystal, Jack/One had already healed her.

* * *

 **Part 2:** Decisions

* * *

Scorpius was having an alright holiday, it was good to spend time with his little brother anyway. Sol seemed to have got over his injury earlier in the year and proudly showed off his scar to Scorpius several times, it was like when you were cleaning a window and had a pattern in the soap from the streak lines except in the skin of Sol's chest which also looked slightly discolored. Sol was quite cheerful though, even if he complained about missing Lysel quite a lot and lamenting how he was doing. It was hard to believe three years ago he'd been a tiny infant incapable of speech because he'd certainly found his voice now, it was hard to get him to shut up.

Seeing his father wasn't so pleasant, Scorpius was still mad at him for his poor prejudiced attitude and abandonment of Lysel earlier in the year. His grandmother wasn't any better. He felt more much like he was his mother's son who was much nicer, even if she admitted to have not been in contact as much with Myriam. He couldn't fault her too much, Lysel really was ill and being involved more with Gray it was natural to be more withdrawn from those outside. It wasn't like his family would ever care to be involved in helping to save the world, not even his mother.

Of course he visited Gray again too, Varanian filled him in on the little had to say. Mostly what he'd already suspected about Lysel and some more information on the Shadow Aurors, they'd captured one of the PAW members which Varanian was considering letting escape in the hopes of following him back to PAW as they just wanted them out of the way at this point. He was surprised to learn the captive was from his own year… Scorpius really didn't pay enough attention to his classmates, Varanian seemed perfectly understanding however. He also tried to spend time with his girlfriend, however Molly seemed oddly distant and distracted whenever he spoke to her and claimed not to be in the mood for snogging. She said nothing was wrong though so he wasn't sure what he was doing wrong, he hadn't broken his promise unless America happened to fall during the break.

Christmas was a pleasant enough affair, despite having his birthday just two days prior Sol was excited to be opening even more presents. Scorpius was just glad to see him happy and alive, getting to be a normal innocent kid and while Molly still seemed withdrawn but a bit more like herself when he saw her to exchange gifts since she didn't risk wanting to answer questions about where she was or what she'd been doing since graduating since she was full time Gray which was hardly legal. He was finding it harder to spend time with Gray during the break than usual, the dreams were so frequent they were nightly now and it was messing up with his sleep schedule so it was harder to slip away if he wasn't awake at the best times. Plus Sol was much less content to let him enjoy his solitude then the rest of his family, especially in the absence of Lysel. Scorpius saw him at Varanian's base, the werewolf was still in a bad way but then it was almost the full moon so the worst time for him.

He had some more of his motorcycle lessons too once Christmas had passed, it helped him relax and he wasn't sure how long it would be before he left Hogwarts again considering the US drew closer to falling every day. He did intend to keep his promise to Molly to stay, if he had to break it for some reason it would be for an emergency certainly not anything like this break. That was why he made more effort to spend time with his family too and mentioned already the workload for NEWTs, if it came to it he thought it was set up for a good excuse to stay for Easter. Nothing especially noteworthy happened for the rest of the year, December finished uneventfully. Or so he thought until his next trip to the base, walking in on some kind of group discussion in the kitchen. Austin, Annie and Latimer all sat at the table while Roman and Varanian stood near the entrance, Molly and Leebin stood in the opposite corner and Wyatt sat on a chair on the other side of the door to Varanian chewing on gummy worms.

"Why are we even talking about this?!" Roman was shrieking when Scorpius went in, Wyatt and Varanian glancing in his direction and relaxing when the recognized it was him, "We can't make a deal with a crazed soul destroying monster."

"Hey, that crazed soul destroying monster is my brother!" Annie protested, "If he's willing to try be saved and to help us in the process, it's basically win-win."

"As much I hate siding with the high-strung nutbag over you," Austin stated, earning a glare from Roman who folded his arms crossly, "I think for once in his life he's actually right about something, we can't side with One. It will kill us all."

"Is it even possible to hold up our end of the bargain?" Latimer wondered, "Unless you guys know something about giving bodies to Specters that I don't."

"Exactly! All the more reason making a deal with them is a bad idea."

"That is a point," Varanian admitted.

"What did I miss?" Scorpius whispered to Wyatt.

"A lot," Wyatt whispered back, his words even more muffled by the mouthful of gummy worms, "But the relevance to this conversation is that Jack/One wants a truce, they'll help us if we help them separate and get One a body."

"That sounds insane."

"So? Have any of us actually looked into it?" Annie demanded.

"If it's even possible it's still a bad idea to give the psychopath its own body!" Roman argued.

"Maybe it would make it easier to kill him?"

"And what if it makes him a powerful unstoppable force?! You just want it to go well to save your brother."

"Well of course I do, he's my brother," Annie snapped and looked overcome by a wave of nausea for a second before it passed, "But that doesn't mean I'm wrong. Heck, why do we even have to give him a new body? Long as he's out of Jack who cares if we kill his ass?"

"We don't even know how to kill it!"

"I think this is a bad idea," Austin reiterated, "Who apart from Annie – who is biased because of the family connection – doesn't?"

"He couldn't even ask for a truce without murdering a bunch of people," Wyatt offered, sounding uncharacteristically serious, "I wouldn't want to be allied with someone who's going to just kill a bunch of innocent people."

"Maybe we could make not killing as part of the conditions of the truce?" Annie suggested.

"And if they don't want that?" Varanian prompted.

"Well we won't know if we don't try!"

"I think we should make the deal with One," Leebin spoke up, looking specifically at Molly oddly, "Don't you think? That way we can keep an eye on it."

"Yes… if its waiting for us to get a body it's not going to be going to be finding ways on its own that could have unforeseen consequences," Molly agreed slowly, a moment of surprise turning into a knowing look between the two that made Scorpius feel like he was missing something. She nodded, "Yes, this feels right. We need to make a truce with him."

"Are your Seer powers telling you that?" Austin questioned suspiciously.

"I- I think so, yeah."

"Well that's not very comforting," Roman complained.

"They haven't led us wrong yet," Scorpius pointed out defensively of his girlfriend.

"First time for everything. And there's still the issue of how to even hold up our end of the bargain."

"My Alchemy teacher knows a load about soul, if anyone is going to know how to help it's him and I can ask him about it. I'm sure he'll help me," Scorpius told him firmly but Roman didn't look convinced, "Come on, think of the good he'd do in a truce. And Jack, a man's life is at stake!"

"Thank you," Annie mumbled.

"Okay, let's do a vote," Varanian decided, seemingly tired of the debate, "Raise your hand if you want to attempt a truce with Jack/One."

Molly, Leebin, Annie, Latimer, Wyatt and Scorpius all raised their hands, with a heavy sigh Austin shoved his hand into the air in frustration as well.

"And those against?"

Roman alone raised his hand.

"Okay, think it's pretty clear where the group wishes and I agree," Varanian announced, "We can at least give it a shot, we can always change our plans if things start to go south."

"Are you serious?!" Roman complained, throwing his arms up in frustration, "Why would we do this?! He doesn't have a good track record of honoring his alliances anyway!"

"I still think it's worth a shot. Maybe it's our answer to getting through the barrier, getting past the Shadow Master's immortality… maybe getting to the Training Tower to save your son."

" _Fine_ ," Roman grumbled in exasperation, "But when this backfires just remember I was against this."

"Noted," Wyatt commented as Roman stormed off back into his room.

"Good, I need to go throw up again," Annie said with relief before rushing off, Varanian following after her worriedly.

"I hope we did the right thing," Austin sighed as he got up and the group started to disperse, Scorpius made to move closer to Molly but Wyatt grabbed his hand.

"Want to know what else you missed?" Wyatt asked of him.

"Yeah, Wyatt will fill you in and you can catch up with me later," Molly agreed, seeming in quite a hurry to leave with Leebin. She blew Scorpius a kiss, "See you in a bit."

"Bye I guess," Scorpius grumbled as Molly left, he sighed as he turned to Wyatt, "Okay so what did I miss."

And Wyatt filled him in on what had happened on New Year's, how Michael's family had been attacked by muggles and his little brother had died but Varanian had taken them in. Thoughts of Molly temporarily were pushed out as his focus shifted to his best friend, he could hear a woman - presumably Crystal - sobbing from one of the other rooms as he went to go find Michael. He greeted his surprisingly clean-shaven friend with a solemn hug, Michael wasn't crying but he looked as if he had been.

"I'm so sorry about your brother," Scorpius told him, hoping he was saying the right thing for once while Michael choked on a sob against his shoulder.

"Thanks," Michael croaked miserably as he pulled away, wiping at his eyes, "Not that I deserve the sympathy, it's all my fault. I wasn't there, Scorpius, I wasn't there. I was drinking, I was drinking and… while my little brother was dying."

"And what?" Scorpius prompted curiously and Michael ran both his hands through his hair, closing his eyes and biting his lip, "Did something happen?"

"I… I had sex with a woman last night," Michael admitted finally and ashamedly, Scorpius felt his eyes bulge in shock.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes!"

"Who?" Scorpius wondered and Michael ran his hand back through his hair.

"I don't know, I was drunk. Just some muggle I met a bar, Dawn," Michael told him dismissively, wiping at the tears trying to seep from his eyes, "I was drunk screwing a random stranger while my little brother died, if I hadn't left he'd probably still be alive."

"Or maybe you'd just have died too," Scorpius offered, trying to be comforting but Michael just shook his head at this.

"No, I wouldn't have. I wasn't there and Flynn died, it's on me," Michael insisted miserably, wiping at his eyes again as he sat back down on the window seat and Scorpius sat down beside him cautiously, "You were right. I need to stop, Scorpius, I need to stop drinking. I have a problem."

"Really?" Scorpius wondered again in surprise, Michael looked confused.

"What? Now you don't think I have a drinking problem?"

"Oh no, I do. You definitely have a drinking problem, I'm just surprised you're finally dealing with it," Scorpius admitted and gave Michael an encouraging smile because he didn't want to seem negative when he felt quite the opposite even if was unfortunately instigated by a terrible thing, "And glad, its good you're trying to stop and if you need anything I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Michael muttered and wiped at his eyes again, "If… if you wanted to come to the funeral tomorrow though that'd be… I mean only if you _want_ to come."

"I'll be there," Scorpius assured him and Michael looked relieved as he nodded, "Did you hear what they decided with Jack?"

"Don't know, don't care. I can't deal with Jack's shit right now," Michael brushed it off with a shake of his head, "I really can't."

"Fair enough."

* * *

John Avery's eyes snapped open at the sound of movement, he went to reach for his wand only to see it was Bertie standing in front of him. He was still getting used to the sight of him with a hole instead of an eye, it made his gut twist painfully as he felt bad that he hadn't protected them better. Bertie had tears pouring out of his actual eye and the eye socket.

"Hey Bertie… what's wrong?" John asked gently sitting up.

"I had a bad dream," Bertie whimpered barely audibly but at least it was a full sentence, John opened up his arms slightly uncertainly as the boy had never come to him for bad dreams before. Bertie clambered onto him immediately and clung to him, burying his face into chest as he sobbed silently. John hugged him gently.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," John assured him, rubbing soothing circles onto the small boy's back as Bertie started to calm down, "You're okay now."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Bertie asked after a bit and John frowned, as much as he wanted to comfort the boy he thought it seemed kind of inappropriate when he had no relation to him. At the very least he'd want Crystal's permission first but it'd still be better if he was just with his mother. In fact, why _hadn't_ he just gone to his mother?

"It's probably best if you go to your mother for that."

"She wasn't listening."

"What do you mean?" John wondered worriedly, pulling away to look Bertie in the eye for a second.

"I knocked on her door and called to her but she wasn't listening."

"What like she just didn't give you an answer?" John prompted and Bertie nodded in confirmation, continuing to look at him hopefully, "Well why don't I go make sure she's alright? Then maybe you can stay with her after all or I can ask if you're allowed to stay with me if you still want to, okay?"

"Okay," Bertie agreed slowly, "Can I wait here?"

"Err… Sure."

John went to get up before recalling he was missing a leg so instead let Bertie crawl into the bed beside him since it was easier to tuck him in like this, instead of having to balance on one leg or on crutches. After that, he did unfortunately have to get up and balance on crutches which were quickly becoming his least favorite invention of all time since he found them so clunky and awkward to use. He pocketed his wand and checked Bertie, seeing the boy had already fallen back asleep. Hopefully this time it was a nightmare free one.

He headed awkwardly to the door, having to move slowly to not fall over. He hated crutches and cursed himself for splinching off his leg in the first place. He then had to navigate around the unfamiliar place, generally he didn't like unfamiliar places or people prejudiced against Death Eaters or help from people but he couldn't complain too much. If Gray was fighting the Shadows and he was here now, hopefully he could help. Or at least in a few weeks when he could get a magical prosthetic leg and actually walk properly again, it wasn't like the Ministry were going to actually going to succeed at something. Not that he was sure these people could either but he still felt they stood more of a chance, it was a strange day when he had more faith in a pitifully small ragtag group to beat an army then the government. He was pulled from his train of thought by the sound of vomiting from further away, most likely Michael's healer aunt who was ill and apparently anti-sickness potions weren't doing much.

He pushed that stuff out of his mind though, he needed to focus on Crystal right now. Ignoring her son seemed like a bad sign because she was a very light sleeper always on edge so she should've heard, she'd been pretty understandably distraught losing Flynn. He should know how terrible it was to lose someone you loved – although he was upset and guilt-ridden of Flynn's death, compared to Lenore though it was easier to deal with and he'd discovered keeping busy helped - and Crystal had lost a young child. He reached her door and knocked, no response.

"Crystal, it's me," John called as he knocked again, "You okay, Bambi?"

No response, he thought he could hear crying coming from inside though. Would she want to be left alone in her grief or should he go in and comfort her? Well, he supposed he could go in and talk to her for a minute at least then leave if she was alright and wanted to be left alone. Maybe he was just being paranoid was because his reaction to Lenore was wanting to die but he was still worried. He tried to open the door but found it was locked shut.

"Crystal, can I please talk to you for just a minute?"

Still no response, he knocked but again got no response. Forcing him to try to awkwardly balance on his crutches to take out his wand to magically unlock the door, he then almost fell over putting it back and decided to knock one last try because he'd rather not break into her room.

"I'm coming in," John announced and paused a second in the hopes she'd finally decide to let him in but she didn't.

He opened the door, looking around as he'd expected her to be in bed. But to his surprise she wasn't, she was directly across from him sitting on the floor in front of the window. She was crying softly and didn't seem to notice him, she was too busy staring at her trembling hands as she was holding a very large and very sharp knife over her wrist.

He felt a lurch of panic and his instinct was to draw his wand quickly to get it away from her but he stopped himself, it seemed rude to use magic on people who couldn't use it themselves – at least when the muggle wasn't being threatening like trying to shoot children dead – and he wasn't sure he should. He could at least try to talk to her first, he didn't want her to feel powerless. He just needed to be calm, stay calm and talk to her.

"Crystal?" John prompted as he cautiously approached her, her tear-filled hazel eyes glanced over to him finally but briefly before looking back to the knife, "Crystal, you- you need to give me the knife now, you don't want to hurt yourself."

"No, I don't. I want to die," Crystal sobbed shakily but didn't move or do anything with the knife, "My son is dead, my little boy."

"I- I know but that's no reason to die too," John said gently, awkwardly attempting to crouch down beside her cautiously and awkwardly succeeded but had to drop the crutches and be in a weird half-sitting sort of kneeling position. He held out his hand to her, "Come on, give me the knife."

"It's my fault, it's my fault he died."

"Come on, that's not true," John told her firmly, "If it's on anyone then it's on me."

"You wanted to leave, you said it was safer to but I'm the one who said we should wait. It's my fault," Crystal insisted, crying harder, "I got my baby boy killed."

"No, you don't. You can't blame yourself for that, I agreed to it too."

"So? What were you supposed to do, drag us away?" Crystal demanded, glancing at him again with a hint of anger which he thought might be good if it wasn't aimed at herself, "It's my fault."

"I still agreed, they were after me, I'm the one who failed to protect-"

"It's not your responsibility to protect my children," Crystal cut him off firmly even though shook even more, "Its mine and I failed them and Flynn died. I'm a terrible mother, I'm the worst mother. Bob was right."

"If you're still hearing Bob's voice, _don't_ listen to it."

"But he's right! It's my fault, I'm a terrible mother and my kids will be better off without me."

"No they won't be!" John insisted harshly and tried to take the knife but she pulled further away, he took a deep breath, "Those kids love you and _need_ you, they just lost their brother so don't take their mother away from them too."

"Michael doesn't need me and he hates my guts and he's right to because I'm a terrible mother."

"That's not true…" John told her, trying not to sound dismissive because he didn't have a particularly high opinion of Michael although he hadn't become a Death Eater so John supposed he couldn't be all bad, "And I was talking more about the little ones anyway, they're just little kids who need their mother."

"The longer I live the more I hurt them, they're better off if I die. They'll be happy if I die. They'll be okay if I die. I was always supposed to die," Crystal sobbed, holding the knife up to her neck instead and he felt his heart thunder in panic, "Seriously, how hard it is to kill a weak cancer survivor with a heart defect? I wasn't supposed to live. They shot me more times than Flynn, why did I live but he died? I'd die a thousand times over for my children but I live while they die. I want to die, I deserve to die, the world will be a better place when I die. You wanted to die, you should understand."

"Look… when Lenore died I wanted to die too," John admitted reluctantly earning Crystal's attention and decided to leave out he still intended to die, once the Shadows were gone so Crystal and her family would be safe then he'd turn himself into the Ministry for killing the muggles to make sure they'd never find a way to hold it against Agnes. Undoubtedly he'd get life imprisonment and he could kill himself in prison like his brother before him, win-win for everyone. Unlike Crystal the world genuinely would be a better place without a worthless former Death Eater in it, "I didn't want to be alive either, I felt terrible for not protecting her better, I felt like I had a knife in my heart that wouldn't move, I felt like I'd lost all reason to live. It hurt, it hurt so much. It still does really."

"Then why didn't you do it?" Crystal whispered tearfully, moving the knife a bit further from her throat.

"Because when I got my wand to do it I heard the owl squawk and I remembered I needed to take care of the animals, if I died it'd probably be awhile before my body was discovered and the animals could die. The Ministry will hear about the fire and round them up but if I just let them go otherwise they could easily die, I had to make sure the animals would be okay."

"You didn't die because animals?"

"I have a weird sense of responsibility like that," John told her, feeling slightly embarrassed, "So anyway, I started trying to sell the animals off and that's how I met you, why I gave you the owl. Then when you told me about your kids, I wanted to help, try doing something good before I died… If I held out for those things, you can hold out for the children you have left. Flynn would want that, he'd want you to be with them, to care for him. He loved his family."

"He did," Crystal started sobbing harder as she lowered the knife more, "Flynn… He… He was a good boy, I was scared he'd be like Bob but he wasn't. He was a good boy."

"He was," John confirmed, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as he held out his hand once more, "So come on, give me the knife."

"Do… Do you still want to die?" Crystal asked him changing her grip on the knife, she looked him right in the eye, "And don't lie. John, don't lie to me."

"Yeah," John admitted hesitantly, afraid of testing to test his ability to lie right now, "Yeah I do but I don't have children. I haven't attempted suicide, I just take it one day at a time. You just have to take it one day at a time and not listen to Bob, you trust me more than him right? Come on, do this with me. And the first step is _giving me the knife_."

Crystal looked between him and the knife for a long moment before shakily handing it over, John felt like the weight had dropped off his shoulder and into his hand with the knife. Crystal wrapped her arms around herself, breaking down entirely in sobs. John quickly vanished it with a spell, afraid she'd somehow change her mind, get it off him and kill herself in a second.

"You did the right thing," John whispered gently, squeezing her arm to comfort her and she leaned into him as she cried making him feel awkward. He didn't like being close to her, he liked her too much for that but he daren't pull away lest it upset her more so instead he just held her as she cried.

* * *

 **Part 3:** Hellos and Goodbyes

* * *

Michael sat at the kitchen table in Varanian's base with dawn light filtering in through the windows, idly swirling a spoon in a cup of coffee that had long since go cold while the other hand he propped his head up with. Not that he had any intention of drinking it anyway, he just wanted an excuse to be sitting there. He couldn't sleep and he didn't like lying there with the guilt gnawing away at him, not that it was much better down here but he was less reminded of where he'd been and what he'd been doing when his family were being attacked.

"You up already?" a familiar voice commented and he glanced idly to see Annie emerging from the trapdoor to the basement room she shared with her… apparently fiancé.

"Couldn't sleep," Michael muttered and despite looking a little green, Annie sat down opposite him, "So you're engaged."

"Yup," Annie confirmed and as if to prove it, flashed the simple looking ring on her hand briefly but then he couldn't see her liking something fancy.

"I'm sorry," Michael offered, causing her to look somewhat puzzled, "For being a jerk not because you're getting married. I didn't mean to miss out on important events in your life, I was just mad."

"Its okay," Annie shrugged it off but averted her eyes as if it meant more to her then she was letting on.

"How'd it go?"

"Pip said 'marry me' and I said 'okay' then we were engaged."

"How lovely," Michael mumbled, feeling somewhat downcast she wasn't going to tell him the real story since proposals weren't that lame if the couple really loved each other surely.

"How you holding up?" Annie asked him when Michael made no further attempt to continue the conversation.

Michael just shrugged, not sure how he should answer that. He didn't think he'd ever felt so terrible in his life but at the same time he was functioning better than his mother. Annie was probably the best person to talk to though, if anyone would understand his alcohol issues it was her and pregnancy risk. It wasn't something his friends had an experience with.

"I… I had sex with a woman," Michael admitted ashamedly.

"Nice, way to go. Was it good? Was she hot?" Annie wondered brightly for a second before she must've caught the incredulous expression on her face, "Or not… whatever the normal adult response is supposed to be when you get laid. This is clearly bothering you. Tell me more."

"I was drunk. It's why I wasn't home when…"

"Oh," Annie said in a tone of knowing as she connected the dots, "Well that sucks."

"Did you ever do anything you regretted while drunk?" Michael asked unhappily.

"Yeah, I even went to jail for one of those things," Annie countered with a nod, "It goes with the territory, you're gonna do things – and possibly people – that you regret. Especially when you have no concept of moderation or safety."

"It gets even worse, when I had sex with her I-"

"You had sex?" another more unwelcome voice commented and Michael felt his cheeks burn, he buried his face in his hands while Austin entered the kitchen and moved over to the cupboards, "Nice. Was it good? Was she hot?"

"Austin, how could you say that!" Annie criticized him quite hypocritically in a tone that suggested she was aware of that but it amused him mildly enough that he lowered his hands, seeing Austin looking confused, "Clearly this is bothering him."

"I guess. I'm surprised _you_ didn't say it."

"Guess I'm just more sensitive then _you_ are," Annie scoffed, only making Austin look even more disbelieving.

"Sensitive my ass."

"I'm super sensitive. Now piss off, we're trying to have a conversation."

"But I'm hungry, I've been on guard duty all night," Austin complained after chuckling and Michael realized he'd been getting food out of the cupboards.

"Well get food faster!" Annie barked and Austin finished snatching up some snacks from the cupboards before leaving, "Thank you. Go on Michael."

"I didn't use contraception," Michael admitted, blurting it out fearfully, "She gave me some but I didn't use it in the state I was in so I wasn't even _safe_. What if I got her pregnant? What if she's carrying my child?"

"Then you stop whining about it like a little boy and suck it like a fucking man," Austin commented and Michael felt his cheeks burn again as he came back in.

"Austin!" Annie complained.

"I forgot coffee!" Austin countered, holding up his hands innocently before putting on the kettle before redirecting his attention back to Michael, "And my advice is still right, I'm a lousy father but I _am_ a father. You don't walk away from your kid, _ever_. Although for what it's worth, you probably didn't knock her up. Its surprisingly harder than you think no matter how hard you're trying, least that's how it was with me and Lark having Lat. Tried to have another kid after him too but she died before then."

"Really?" Michael wondered hopefully and Austin nodded.

"Well odds aside, it's too soon to tell if she is pregnant even magically you'd need a few more days. And then it only matters _if_ she is actually pregnant," Annie pointed out, "You can either go to her now and apologize because she's probably going to be pissed at you-"

"Not probably, definitely," Austin corrected from over by the counter where he was spooning coffee into a mug, "Anyone want any coffee by the way?"

"No. Apologize and ask her to write to you when she knows or just wait until the Easter break and see her then."

"And if she _is_ pregnant?" Michael pressed desperately, "What do I do then? I don't want to be a teenage dad."

"Then don't have drunken unsafe sex with random strangers," Austin pointed out pouring the finally boiled water as the kettle finished, "Duh."

"I won't! But that doesn't help me here."

"I was supposed to be helping?" Austin quipped in mock surprise and Michael could only scowl at him as he left, "Good luck, kid."

"Well I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Jack when he knocked up your mother," Annie offered, drawing his attention back and making him feel rather humiliated to be compared to _Jack_ , "Stop panicking, geez. She could miscarry, want an abortion or want to put it up for adoption because weirdly enough she's also probably going to have an opinion and she's the one who'd be carrying the thing so hold off on your panic, there's plenty more things to worry about in the meantime."

"Okay," Michael nodded, taking a breath and running his through his hair. Bizarrely, Annie smiled slightly, "What?"

"Just missed this," Annie shrugged, "Even though I'll never understand for the life of me why you and Jack always come to _me_ for advice... you miss your family when it's gone."

"Yeah," Michael agreed sadly, his heart wrenching as he thought of Flynn and they fell silent for a minute lost in thought but Michael was trying hard not to think of Flynn right now because it hurt too much, "I've decided to quit drinking."

"Really?" Annie wondered in surprise and Michael nodded, Annie pulled a medallion out of her pocket and flicked it over to him. Michael caught it and looked at it, the number in the hundreds changing to say '4' instead, "It counts how many days since you last had a drink, I find it encouraging seeing the number rising."

"You've been sober awhile."

"Nearly two whole years," Annie told him, a hint of almost pride in her voice, "My top tips would be one; be prepared to still want to drink, deciding to quit doesn't automatically take away all desire to drink so be ready to deal with cravings and moments of weakness. Two; avoid alcohol, if it's harder to get to its harder to tempt you and if you do have a craving it's easier to hold out if you don't have any to hand. Three; if you have a craving don't be alone, harder to act on it with people distracting you even if it means having to wake up. If they really care about you they probably won't mind. Four probably doesn't apply to you since you didn't walk around with bottle in hand constantly and five; don't give up. If I can do it, you can. It's worth it."

"I doubt it," Michael scoffed bitterly, "My life is just destined to suck."

"See I used to think that too but despite the fact I'm caught up in a world destroying war, my brother's some kind of mutated specter thing and I'm technically a lawbreaking vigilante… It's one of the happiest times in my life," Annie admitted and fidgeted, not liking to get too emotional, "I never thought there was a reason I was freak, never thought I could real friends let alone find… you know _… love_. But now I'm engaged and… and… um… what I was saying? I feel more at ease, like this is where I'm supposed to be fighting the Shadows. There's good even in bad times, Michael. And it's not in the bottom of a bottle."

* * *

Scorpius returned for Flynn's funeral like he'd said he would, it was a quiet affair although considering Flynn had been believed to be dead anyway it wasn't like he could have a proper funeral. He was sure it wasn't anyway, Gray had probably acquired the body just to give him a real burial rather than let the government do it due to the 'dead' family. He thought it was depressing anyway to see a little boy in a coffin, a dead child and his best friend's brother no less. He looked so innocent and so young, lying there completely lifeless. It was wrong. Yet again, muggles had destroyed the life of a child this time literally taking it and for what? Sometimes Scorpius hated the world.

The family came up to say their goodbyes, Ivy and Bertie were in tears crying over their brother, Crystal and Michael both looked broken and cried a bit but also held back their tears a bit. Scorpius thought John was having an influence on Agnes as she alone didn't cry at all, like John she just looked on solemn and grim. Aside from Scorpius himself, Annie, Varanian, Molly and Latimer were all there mostly as friends of Michael, only Annie had really met Flynn and Varanian was there due to being the leader although Scorpius thought he'd rather not be considering he'd probably been to funerals for his own children. No bird song for Flynn, he almost wished Cassia was there. Flynn was cremated and then they scattered his ashes over his grave, which was the part when Michael lost it and sobbed into his shoulder. It was a sad day, there was nothing good about a child's funeral.

Scorpius made a point of trying to be around for Michael who seemed very depressed the next few days, he didn't even lie to his parents about it just pretended he was being picked up via apparation not magical portkey ring. Since most of his things had been burnt in the fire Scorpius also took it upon himself to replenish Michael's things he'd lost, Aurelius along with his baby son took him and Michael into Diagon Alley the day before they were going back to Hogwarts to buy his things. Thankfully he'd left most of his school stuff in Hogwarts but he had taken some back, some of his clothes, spare parchment, quills and ink all needed to be replaced though as well some school robes. Between Scorpius – who had access to his family vault now – and the even wealthier Aurelius they had more than enough, Michael seemed too depressed to be too bothered although tried to encourage them to buy less. Except one time when he did sheepishly ask for another magical shaving kit.

In general Michael needed clothes though and considering Aurelius' bizarre dress sense, Michael reluctantly became more willing to pick things out to buy. The rest of the family needed clothing too so they got a selection of clothing for the little ones, some for Crystal and even less for John. Not out of bias against John, there were just more spare male clothes at the Gray base. Michael also suggested they get them some muggle clothes as well so they exchanged money for some muggle money in Gringotts, headed on through the Leaky Cauldron as quickly as possible because Michael seemed very tense going through there.

Scorpius felt much more out of his comfort zone in muggle London, Aurelius was fascinated by everything but in general he was distracted even more then his baby. Cres seemed to be having a good time at least but everything was new and exciting to a baby, Michael kept looking at him oddly though undoubtedly still thinking of possibly impregnating that girl. It was really weird to think of Michael possibly being a father, it was weird enough to think of Vern. Scorpius was glad he didn't have to worry about that, if he ever got to marrying Molly he would certainly make sure to read up on contraception magic. He was surprised to see magical things, they were selling the Daily Prophet – almost sold out to boot - at muggle newsstands now and he saw some magical books for sale in windows. He hoped that was a sign some muggles were being more accepting of magical world then Flynn's killers. They bought more muggle clothes for Michael and his family then they had magical ones, he also bought some kids toys because he figured they could use some things to play with since they'd lost their toys.

All that was really left was to say goodbye to his girlfriend, so he headed up to her room where she was reading a book about interpreting dreams. Scorpius didn't know why but he had an ominous feeling, like this would be the last time he'd see her for a long while. From the way she let out a breath and didn't smile when she put down the book, he thought she somehow felt the same.

"Good book?" Scorpius asked, not wanting to talk about the ominous feeling.

"It's interesting," Molly gave a semi-shrug and moved position so she could sit on the bed beside him, "Flan gave it to me for Christmas."

"Flan?"

"Leebin, his first name is-"

"I know what his first name is, I just didn't realize you called him by it."

"We spend a lot of time together, we work on figuring out our visions hence the book."

"Did you figure anything out?" Scorpius wondered curiously and she shrugged again.

"Maybe."

"Do you really think allying with Jack/One is a good thing?"

"I hope so," Molly said, breathing a worried sigh, "I still feel like it is but I don't think this will be without downsides, if I am wrong or even just that it _appears_ that I'm wrong…"

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Scorpius offered comfortingly, touching her arm but the look she gave his hand was anything but and he moved it away worriedly before sighing as he decided he had to say something. It was now or never, "Are we alright, Molly?"

"Are we?" she repeated slightly puzzled.

"Our relationship, are we okay? You seem… off and I don't know what's bothering you, whatever it is I can help," Scorpius told her desperately, "I feel like you're upset about something but I don't know what-"

"I'm not upset with you!" Molly protested, looking concerned he thought that, "I mean… there is _something_ but it's not… I didn't mean for… I'm not mad at _you_ for anything… it's just visions. It's always visions, I have a lot on my mind."

"Visions of what? Is it about leaving Hogwarts?"

"I don't think so," Molly shook her head, looking slightly guilty, "Look its nothing, I'm sorry that I worried you. Although you absolutely still need to keep your promise about not leaving Hogwarts, it's really import-"

"I remember," Scorpius assured her squeezing her hand gently to comfort her, she caught his eye and for once the beautiful sky blue was not the first thing he noticed but rather the shadows beneath them. She leaned in to kiss him but he caught her, cupping her face gently, "You need to get more sleep, you look exhausted."

"I'll live," Molly whispered as he pressed her lips against his.

She kissed him so passionately and so lingeringly, there was an odd kind of desperation and savoring like it may be the last time. Scorpius wondered worriedly if it _was_ the last time, if maybe she knew something he didn't. She _was_ a Seer and he _was_ dying, technically until he saved Calderon he was on a road with only one way off. Maybe Brutus only agrees to meet after the US falls, maybe in keeping his promise to her to stay in Hogwarts he was dooming them both and by the time he was able to leave it was too late? But then as a Seer, would she know that? Did she feel weird about him because she knew it was best to damn him and Calderon to protect Hogwarts? Or was he just being paranoid?

"Molly-" Scorpius tried to say, breaking off the kiss.

"I can't tell you about the future," Molly cut him off instantly, "You know enough."

"Do I?"

"Yes," Molly said with a note of complete certainty, "Just stay in Hogwarts to keep it from falling, I cannot press this enough."

"No matter what?" Scorpius pressed, wondering whether asking even if it resulted in him dying was too specific because if she didn't know he didn't want to let on to her he was dying because she'd probably only disapprove and worry.

"No matter what," Molly reiterated and he sighed, caressing her cheek gently. Her skin was so soft.

"I love you, you know?" Scorpius told her, shifting his eyes back to her beautiful sky blue ones and having to look down a bit to meet them. Because he was taller now, when he'd first met her she had been taller one, "If anyone had told me when I first started Hogwarts that by the end I'd be in love with a Weasley I wouldn't have believed it but now, I can't imagine any other way?"

"What about Martha?" Molly asked so randomly Scorpius pulled away and dropped his hand completely, he frowned in confusion.

"What about her? Just because she has a crush on me, it doesn't mean I feel the same. I like her well enough and owe her a lot just not like _that_ ," Scorpius explained quite truthfully, he was confused how she could even worry about that. Not only had he never looked at another girl twice but this girl in particular was too young for him, "You're not seriously worried about her?"

"No, why would I worry about a twelve year old? I was just curious since she has a crush on you and all," Molly tried to brush it off but… he didn't know, something in her tone was off. He opened his mouth to try reassure her some more but closed it as she took his hands tenderly, her expression serious, "I love you, Scorpius, so much."

"Why do I get the feeling this is goodbye for a while?" Scorpius asked quietly and Molly caught his eye for a moment.

"Because… I don't think the US will last until Easter break, with the alliance with Jack/One we should also limit communication even more for safety. Things are getting too dangerous to risk this base being discovered, there are kids and muggles here now and Jack/One can destroy souls easily."

"What? Now we can't communicate at all?"

"It's for the best," Molly mumbled quietly and Scorpius felt his heart drop, it was hard enough not seeing her but not even communicating at all until at least the summer? "Only once or twice if you must, only for emergencies. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Scorpius admitted unhappily, still feel ill at ease. She kissed him again and he put his arms around her, holding her gently and almost wishing the moment would never end.

Molly seemed as reluctant to break away as he did but eventually he had to, he needed to get back to pack for Hogwarts. He also tried to spend some time with his family, knowing he'd probably not get to spend time with them until at the least summer either, especially Sol. All too soon though he was waking up to leave, feeling rather doomed as he got to the platform and bade his family farewell.

Once on the train, a still depressed Michael, Maurice and Abby went off to the Prefect's compartment while Scorpius got a compartment with Albus, Rose and Orous. Scorpius was glad for once as it gave him a chance to warn them about Michael's situation with his dead brother, he left out the one night stand as he wasn't sure how much information Michael wanted to divulge with everyone but he did mention Michael's desire to quite drinking so they could be supportive. He felt kind of bad for putting a damper on their spirits, not that they'd seemed overly cheerful anyway. Rose was missing her captured father, Orous was still in a bad mood and Albus filled them in on what was bothering him. The Ministry had suspended Olivia until Easter, he was quite angry.

"Well maybe it's a good thing," Rose said, earning a murderous look from Albus, "What I mean is that she's getting heavily pregnant now anyway, walking all over Hogwarts will be harder for her and NEWT work is hard enough without also being with child that's why they give people maternity leave for work. Maybe it's good she gets a break, so long as it's not permanent."

"Somehow I got the feeling Weedy Larry won't see it that way," Albus grumbled unhappily, slouching back in his head, "Talk about a lousy break. I guess Michael will be happy though, Olivia got pregnant so she should be locked up in New Azkaban for life or something."

"I doubt it, he's pretty upset about his brother," Scorpius pointed out, he thought the risk of being a father himself might also make him ease up on the issue but he left that out. Albus just shrugged unhappily.

The train trip continued in mostly grim silence and complaining, finally though they arrived back in Hogwarts. It was good to see Antonius again at least, the boy seemed distractedly worried himself though and Sebastian was no longer sitting with them. He supposed Antonius' lack of friendship must have finally gotten to him. At any rate they were back in the castle now and first chance he got tomorrow for class, he needed to ask Rojer about Jack/One.

* * *

 **Part 4:** Resolution

* * *

"Why isn't Sebastian sitting with us anymore?" Albus wondered the next day at breakfast, Antonius sighed heavily.

"Because now I'm trying to be nice to him he doesn't want anything to with me," Antonius complained, "Thinks I'm only doing it out of pity because he told me about his past."

"Yeah, he mentioned hating that," Michael admitted.

"So what do I do?"

"How should I know?"

"Just keep trying," Scorpius guessed, having absolutely no idea what to suggest, "I'm sure he'll come around."

Antonius didn't look very convinced but it was the best Scorpius had to offer, he wasn't good at advice. The first day back proved to be interesting, it was the start of a lot of their independent projects they'd planned for before Christmas. Transfiguration was still covering some more complex spells though, Professor Ashain started them off with a mini kind of dueling competition in the class, Scorpius actually ended up winning. He'd have expected Maurice to win but Maurice was just letting everyone win, he wasn't even trying.

The last lesson of the day was the one he had been most eager to get to, Alchemy, which was one of the lessons you needed to work on your own projects. His being primarily on soul so he'd have plenty of excuse to look into the matter for his own reasons, Michael and Nott were both doing things related to using Alchemy in healing, Maurice was experimenting with regeneration and Knight was doing something with using Alchemy to boost yourself physically to aid in stressful jobs like being Auror. The others in the class he didn't know well enough to remember their names, let alone their projects. Scorpius was more interested in after class though, staying back to speak to Rojer like he'd wanted. Rojer, who had apparently decided to wear a weird red ascot scarf thing today that looked kind of random and ridiculous. That was new.

"Okay, so I'd really like to ask for your help with something," Scorpius began once they were alone.

"Finally have you come to your senses about getting rid of this soul?" Rojer guessed in a tone that suggested he doubted the case as he started cleaning up after the class.

"No."

"Then I am still not helping you with your plan of foolishness," Rojer told him dismissively without stopping cleaning up.

"It's okay, it's not about that," Scorpius brushed it off and noticed Rojer scratching at the scarf.

"What is then?" Rojer wondered and Scorpius launched into an explanation of Jack and One, everything he knew about their status and asked for help in how to separate them and give One a body. When he was done, Rojer sighed and just let his head fall into his hand, "You have the strangest of lives and the bizarriest of requests."

"So it is possible?" Scorpius pleaded and Rojer sighed again as he looked up, "Will you help?"

"I do not wish to take part in this and I am not sure if this goal is a possible to achieve, it is possible to recreate a body with Alchemy but as I have said this to you about Calderon putting a soul in and expecting the body to have life is a different of things. I really would have need to speak to this girl, Martha, to get the details of what exactly this is like."

"I can do that, I can get her to come speak to you," Scorpius agreed eagerly, thinking this may help him with Calderon. He made to leave to leave but Rojer caught his shoulder, turning back to him to see Rojer's expression was grim.

"Even if it _is_ possible, that doesn't mean this is good to do," Rojer insisted, "With the power of One, giving it a body to do at is please may be creating he next powerful Dark Lord who has power we do not and there already is one of those taking over this world. And even beyond that, the magic we use comes from the soul but our bodies are magical too not like the muggles. The muggles can't handle the magic, One is a magical being and I this is the only reason Jack can be alive with what the body was put through. Separate them and I do not think Jack will survive."

"Well we can probably figure a way to save them both."

"No, Scorpius, sometimes there is not a way to save all of the people even if you want this," Rojer insisted firmly but Scorpius didn't want to hear it, he was sick of being told he couldn't save everyone. He _could_ , he wasn't going to lose anyone else.

* * *

Antonius was glad to have his friends back although he felt bad for Michael losing his little brother, he didn't even imagine how hard it would be to lose Cassia. Still, he wanted to keep his resolution to try with certain members of his class. He'd been failing miserably with Sebastian, he'd hoped once classes resumed he'd snap out of it if only because he needed to go with someone or he had trouble remembering where he was going. But alas, Sebastian seemed determined to trudge through alone even though he was told off every single class that day for turning up late.

And then there was Andreas. Antonius had an excuse for him at least, Andreas had gone home for the holidays so Antonius hadn't been able to speak to him let alone to be nice to him. They were back now and the last class of the day was the only one that day he had with Ravenclaws, as per normal recently Andreas didn't make things easy and sat with Orlando across the room from him. It was disappointing, especially since Sebastian had opted not to sit with him all day and he'd actually found himself kind of lonely now. People stayed away from like he'd wanted, leaving him to just sit in solitude with just the work for company.

He was glad when the bell went at any rate and the very silent day was done, except he still had something to do. Antonius sighed to himself as the class filed out, spotting Andreas walking off with Orlando and following after the boy. It was now or never, he just had to swallow his pride and do it.

"Hey! Andreas!" Antonius called and the Ravenclaw looked back with a boggled expression as Antonius approached.

"What do you want?" Andreas queried, eying him suspiciously and Antonius sighed once more.

"I erm… I've been doing some thinking over the break."

"Thinking's good the brain."

"And you're a prick," Antonius commented casually in response to Andreas' quip.

"Didn't you say that before the break already?"

"But I… I wanted to apologize," Antonius admitted and Andreas' expression turned to one of surprise, "For giving you a hard time. You… aren't _completely_ wrong, you know about _everything_ in the world."

"You're not very good at apologizing, are you?"

"Take it or leave it, I said what I wanted to say," Antonius said, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation and turning to leave as he heard Andreas chuckle.

"Wait!" Andreas insisted, grabbing his shoulder and swiveling him back round. Andreas was smiling and held out his hand, "I'm just teasing, I accept your gracious apology. Truce?"

"Truce," Antonius agreed, reluctantly taking Andreas' hand. He had a nice hand, soft but still firm and Antonius snatched his hand away quickly at that weird thought.

"Great!" Andreas' grin only widened as he clapped his hands together brightly, "I love making new-"

"If you say ' _friends_ ,' I'm going to slap you. A truce doesn't mean we're _friends_ and certainly not in the creepy way you say it."

"There's nothing wrong with how I say it! And I wasn't going to say it anyway," Andreas insisted before coughing while Orlando laughed, " _Friends_."

"You're a prick," Antonius complained, folding his arms crossly.

"Takes one to know one."

"You know Sebastian thought you too would make good friends," Orlando commented before his amusement became a frown, "What's going on with you and him anyway?"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Antonius protested, "He just told me about his past and now he's all avoiding me because he thinks I'm only being nice to him because of it."

"Oh that," Orlando scoffed dismissively, brushing it off with a wave of his hand, "Just wait a week then yell at him about how annoying and dumb he's being."

"That seems kind of mean," Antonius admitted worriedly.

"That's the point, he doesn't want people to be blindly nice to him just because his mother was a capital B. He'll go back to treating you normally if he thinks you can treat him normally, he's weird like that," Orlando explained, "Just remember to wait a week, if you act too soon it'll feel undeserved. Trust me, he's gotten like this before."

"Okay, well… I guess I can try that. Thanks."

* * *

Despite what Rojer said, Scorpius remained determined. The next day he got out the Map and sought to track down Martha, he was quite sure she'd be perfectly willing to tell Rojer what she knew. It was just a matter of asking.

"Hey Martha!" Scorpius called to her, she spun immediately and seemed to make a point to try to smooth down her robes as he approached as if trying to look better. Probably still had that weird crush on him then, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Martha agreed without hesitation and turned to her friend… Professor Koray's daughter, "Go on, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Auriga – that was her name! – said worriedly, "Dad says it's not safe to go places alone with killers running amok or with people unless you are sure they are who they say they are."

"Trust me, I _know_ its Scorpius. Besides, I'm not a werewolf anyway," Martha pointed out but her friend still looked concerned, "I can take care of myself, I promise."

"She can," Scorpius confirmed and he noticed the edge of Martha's lips curl into the slightest of smiles at his praise.

"Well be careful," Auriga sighed, looking between them, "You too, Scorpius. Dad's afraid they'll move on to people just connected to werewolves next."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself."

"He can," Martha confirmed and Auriga walked away with a resigned expression, Martha looked back to him with a smile, "So what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Scorpius wondered and Martha shrugged.

"Figured that'd be why you wanted to speak to me. But if you want to talk that's cool too," Martha deduced rationally before her face lit up, "Did you see me play Quidditch?"

"Yes, you did great," Scorpius told her quickly, causing her to smile again, "And you're right, I did want a favor."

"Okay, what?" Martha asked and Scorpius led her into a nearby empty room to be on the safe side, they magically sealed the door and put up protections against eavesdroppers.

"Jack/One's resurfaced again, I think you freaked him out when you ripped his soul… mind… whatever. He wants a deal with Gray, he'll help if we help them separate and give One a body. It may be possible with Alchemy so I've spoken to the Alchemy teacher her, Rojer, you know him?"

"I know him by sight if that's what you mean."

"Yes, I've spoken to him about it and he needs more information. Specifically to speak to you about what you did to him, it might help. I'd be really grateful if you could stop by at some point and fill him in."

"Well I… I guess I can do that," Martha agreed hesitantly, "I didn't realize he was Gray."

"Oh, he's not. He's just… helpful," Scorpius offered lamely and she looked surer as she nodded, he gave her a smile, "Thanks Martha, you're the best."

* * *

 _"And finally, this is where your desk is," Harry Potter was saying as he showed Celestine the tiny 'desk' – if something so small could be called such a thing – adjacent to Harry Potter's own bigger desk, "During the times you're here. You'll be off training for the preliminary course first but I think it's good to have an idea of where you'll be when you-"_

 _"Hey Harry!"_

 _Celestine looked over at the unfamiliar voice to see the speaker was a redheaded man sitting at a desk just across from them, he looked around Harry Potter's age. It was surprising because there was a boy sitting on his desk, he had to be around eleven especially judging by the bags of Hogwarts gear deposited around his feet. The man didn't look old enough to be the kid's father, maybe a nephew… or a victim? The boy was skinny but looked cheerful enough and showed no sign of injury, he had a handful of those chocolate frog cards – as did the man – kids collected. Celestine didn't, he didn't have a problem with the cards themselves but rather the chocolate that came with them._

 _"Ron, I'm trying to show my protégée around, can it wait a second?" Harry Potter complained and the redhead looked to Celestine in surprise before laughing._

 _"I'm sorry, he is your protégée?" Ron wondered in amusement and Celestine felt his face flush, "I thought he was some kind of male model like one of those you see on the cover of Witch Weekly."_

 _"Ron, be nice," Harry Potter chided before seemingly deciding to introduce them, "Celestine, this is Ron Weasley, a fellow Auror and my brother-in-law. Ron, this is my protégé, Celestine Rooke."_

 _"Are you sure you didn't hire a male model to pretend to be your prote-"_

 _"Ron!"_

 _"I'm kidding! And lighten up, Harry, just because you're going to be a dad doesn't mean you have to be so responsible all the time."_

 _"You're going to be a dad?" Celestine wondered in surprise to Harry Potter who blushed as he nodded, Celestine managed a smile, "Congratulations, Mr Potter- I mean Harry Potter! I mean just Harry. I mean-"_

 _"Thanks," Harry Potter muttered, smiling sheepishly and deciding to gloss over his fumbled words. He had said to call him 'Harry' but it felt weird. This was the hero of the wizarding world after all and Celestine was just… well he was nothing._

 _"If you are looking for baby names you could call it Selby if it's a boy," the kid spoke up, fidgeting, "Selby is a good name."_

 _"It is a good name, Flan, but we've already chosen names I'm afraid. James or Lily depending on the gender, after my parents."_

 _"That's nice," Flan – presumably - smiled._

 _"Wouldn't you rather save that for middle names and call them something original?" Ron wondered._

 _"No," Harry Potter said._

 _"That's what I would do. I have loads of names… whenever Hermione decides we're ready. What about you Rookie?"_

 _"M- Me?" Celestine stammered out, frightened at suddenly be called out. The thought of having to call the names of the parents he'd murdered if he named future kids that made him cringe anyway, "I- I'd do them as middle names."_

 _"And why is that?" another voice queried and Celestine jumped at the voice coming from behind it, he recognized the gruff voice even before the Auror with the scarred eyebrow who thought he'd killed his parents walked into view._

 _"I erm… err… they jus- just died… it'd be sad t- to call their names," Celestine stammered out uncertainly._

 _Harry Potter's expression shifted sympathetically but Logan's vividly cyan eyes bored unmercilessly into his like he was trying to drill a hole with his mind. Logan didn't believe him. Logan didn't believe him for a second. The Auror must've not had proof as he moved by, Celestine just had time to realize the Auror wasn't actually dressed in Auror robes. It took him a second to guess why as he walked over to the boy, the boy Celestine noticed too late also had cyan eyes just hidden behind his glasses. He was certainly old enough to be a father, he'd probably been taking his son to get his Hogwarts things and had to pop into work quickly for something._

 _"Sorry I took so long," Logan said to Ron, taking up the bags, "Flan wasn't any trouble, was he?"_

 _"Nah, we were just trading cards and talking," Ron brushed it off, holding up the chocolate frog cards in his hands._

 _"I'm going to be his protégée when I become an Auror," Flan announced proudly._

 _"Are you now? Well you have to work hard and get good grades first then," Logan told him seriously._

 _"You don't," Ron whispered to the kid, earning a scowl from the gruff Auror but a smile from the kid._

 _"Ready to go, Flan?"_

 _"Well… erm…" the boy stammered and looked to Ron._

 _"Hey Harry, can you autograph your chocolate frog card quickly for Flan?" Ron asked of Harry Potter offering one of the cards to him, Logan gave his son a disapproving look._

 _"Really, Flan?" Logan complained of the boy who looked sheepish, Harry Potter sighed as he took it._

 _"It's okay. Just this once. Because I know you," Harry Potter told Flan as he signed it quickly with the quill on his desk, Flan looked relieved._

 _"Thank you, Harry," Flan smiled gratefully as Harry Potter handed him the card back._

 _"Okay now are you ready?" Logan wondered of his son who nodded brightly, Logan jerked his head, "Then let's-"_

 _"What?" Harry Potter asked as Logan looked distractedly at something before shaking his head._

 _"I just… Nothing, just a trick of the light," Logan brushed it off, shifting the bags, "See you tomorrow. Come on, Flan."_

 _"Bye," Flan offered as he hurried off with his dad, the Aurors offered the kid a wave._

 _"Remember, get Gryffindor!" Ron called after them._

 _"I'll try!" Flan's voice called back as he moved out of his sight, for just a second Celestine thought he saw a shadow following._

 _"Man, I can't wait to have kids," Ron announced cheerfully, leaning back and stretching before turning back to them brightly, "So who's up for lunch?"_

 _"I could eat," Harry Potter agreed before turning to Celestine with a friendly smile, "What do you say, Cel? I can show you the canteen."_

 _"Err…" Celestine stammered, about to correct that his name was Celestine but he decided he liked Cel much better. He didn't want to eat but Harry Pot- Harry was being nice to him and seemed unfazed by Logan's dislike of him, he seemed quite nice actually and he was supposed to get close to him anyway. He returned the smile, "Sure."_

* * *

Varanian sat in his basement room pouring over old Alchemy books, trying to figure out how he was supposed to get a body for a Specter. Soul was not a branch of Alchemy he'd ever looked into, he considered it too much in the realm of Dark Magic which he wanted nothing to do with. His grandfather would probably smack him around the head just for looking into this, ranting about how he had 'bad blood' and should stay firmly away from Dark Magic. Pip missed that guy.

"Varanian?" a voice prompted and he looked up to see Molly nervously hovering at the top of his stairs, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Varanian agreed, happy for an excuse to stop looking at kind of Dark Magic for a minute as Molly came down the stairs, "What's up?"

"I just wondered… if the base was ever attacked, you have a plan to get everyone out and someplace to go. Right?"

"Right," Varanian confirmed with a grim nod, he'd be a fool not to have a plan but he just hoped he never had to use it, "Why?"

"Just worried since there are kids here now and muggles," Molly shrugged it off, starting to head back upstairs, "Oh and you might want to come up here, Annie's about to get back and she'll have news."

"But she was just getting groceries?" Varanian pointed out in confusion or at least that's what she'd said when insisting she wanted some air, Molly just gave another shrug and kept walking.

Varanian sighed but got up regardless, heading upstairs after the sometimes cryptic Seer to ask her to elaborate. No sooner had he gotten up the stairs though, the front door opened and Annie hurried in with Latimer behind as he'd been outside training with Agnes. Molly cast him a knowing look and he noticed a number of the group were gathered in the kitchen probably at Molly's word, things like this was why he had to trust her intuition about Jack. She hadn't been wrong yet.

"I saw Jack," Annie blurted out immediately causing Varanian to freeze in surprise when he had been going to hug her, "He found my car and was waiting when I got out, he wanted to know if we'd thought about his deal."

"And I suppose you told him yes?" Roman wondered bitterly.

"That is what we agreed," Annie stated testily before grabbing abruptly onto the wall with one hand with the other going to her stomach, looking like she was going to throw up for a minute but seemingly managed to hold it off despite looking shaky, "He err… he wanted to come back with me but I suggested that wasn't a good idea since we don't trust him. He wants to meet a week from now instead at a neutral location, figure things out, he says only a couple of people should come with you, Pip."

"You okay?" Varanian pressed gently, putting a hand to her arm and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's passed."

"Are we _really_ doing this?" Roman complained and Varanian reluctantly moved away from his fiancée to be in a better position to address the group, Annie straightened up though and looked a little less green. He was really starting to worry about her, she said she didn't want to heal because she considered it bad for the immune system to have all bugs healed but this had gone on a few weeks now.

"We had like a whole conversation about this not too long ago," Wyatt pointed out casually, earning a glare from Roman, "And we agreed to it."

" _I_ never agreed to it," Roman muttered determinedly as he crossed his arms, "And saying and doing are two different things, if we're working with people as bad as Jack/One… are we even still the good guys anymore?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Varanian complained, "We'll be working out terms of an alliance with him tomorrow anyway and the first step is to try diminish the damage he does, okay?"

"No. Nothing's okay."

"Great, glad you're on board," Varanian quipped, earning a scowl instead but he ignored it, "So any volunteers to come with me and Annie to speak to Jack/One tomorrow?"

"Actually… I might not go," Annie spoke up surprisingly but Varanian was glad she might be taking her health more seriously now at least, "Depends if I feel up to it."

"Alright, two volunteers then. One for sure and one potential, preferably people who can cast Patronuses."

"What are you scared?" Austin taunted Annie teasingly with a smirk while a few people raised their hands.

"I'm not scared!" Annie snapped defensively.

"If even _she_ is scared of him, how can we do a deal with him?!" Roman demanded.

"I'm not scared of my own brother!" Annie insisted, glaring at the broken soul who'd seemingly struck some kind of nerve.

"Could've fooled me," Austin commented snarkily.

"Would you two just-" Varanian started to speak up in her defense.

"I'm not scared I'm just pregnant!" Annie yelled instead.

Varanian froze and the room went immediately silent, his head turned to Annie so quickly he thought he heard his neck snap. She seemed to have regretted saying anything though as she was already storming back outside, Varanian could only stand still in wide eyed shock as his mind struggled to process this revelation. He turned back to the group, he really should say something but his mouth opened and closed uselessly as all thoughts outside of Annie vanished from his mind.

"Annie, wait!" Varanian called out instead, abandoning his group to go after her. He ran outside into the cold air, seeing Annie walking off to the left and ran after her still, "Annie, wait!"

"What?" Annie muttered like a cornered child who knew they were in trouble as she turned to him but started at the ground, fidgeting and kicking his feet as he reached her.

"Y- You're really pregnant?" Varanian choked out, finding it hard to think let alone say those words.

"Yeah," Annie said quietly, still staring at the ground but she put a hand to her stomach that his eyes focused on, "Just a few weeks, that's why I've been ill. I'm getting 'morning' sickness really bad, I swear I'm the only person who's managed to _lose_ weight since getting pregnant because of it."

"Ethel only got morning sickness with the last pregnancy, she was lucky," Varanian muttered distractedly, shakily reaching out to put onto her stomach too. Still trying to believe he was going to be a father again, "I didn't… I didn't even think I _could_ have children, not after being burned alive. Twice."

"Neither did I," Annie admitted, causing him to look back up and capture her eyes, "I blame the resilience of metamorphmagi, anyone else would be shooting blanks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Varanian wondered, moving his hand away.

"Like I said, I'm only a few weeks pregnant. I just wanted to give it a bit more time. I didn't even know how _I_ would feel about it, let alone you considering…" Annie explained and he could only nod mutely, thinking about how horrifically he'd failed as a father before since his children had died. He hadn't been able to protect them, "How do you feel about it?"

"Kinda freaked out and terrified," Varanian decided to admit honestly.

"Good! I didn't want to be freaked out and terrified alone," Annie commented and Varanian couldn't help but laugh, she smiled and he just put his arms around her gently to hold her close.


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting the Darkness

_**Parts (31-35)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 8  
**

Fighting the Darkness

* * *

 **Part 1:** Dealing With Killers

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Varanian – albeit somewhat disguised due to his metamorphmagi ability - asked anxiously of his pregnant fiancée.

Annie as she groaned, leaning back against the picnic table in the empty frosted over park they were sitting waiting at. He very much regretted letting her come to the meet with Jack/One, he couldn't stop worrying. He didn't want her to be out while she was pregnant with the war and all, especially since she had 'morning' – more like constant - sickness so bad he feared she wouldn't be able to defend herself properly. But Annie did not like to be coddled, nor was she keen to stay indoors constantly. And she wanted to see her brother.

It was hard not to worry though, not after what had happened to Ethel and his children. He didn't want to lose Annie too, he couldn't. After everything he'd been through and everything he'd lost, he really didn't think he could cope let alone win a war if she died. He did want to win the war though, now more than ever and for more selfish reasons. He had a future now with Annie and the baby, he had a life and a desire to live it. The baby had just made him feel more urgent about the whole thing, he didn't want their baby to have to grow up in the turmoil of war with their life in constant jeopardy. He didn't want to fail Annie and their baby like he had Ethel and their children.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Annie brushed it off, pulling him from his thoughts, "I'm just bored. And nauseous as fuck but that's normal these days."

"You didn't want to go at all last week."

"I got over it when the shock wore off," Annie insisted, sitting back up, "Besides if we're going to be an alliance with him I will have to be him anyway and… I dunno, I just felt like I should be here. He's still my brother."

"Are you sure he knows he's supposed to be here?" Dom wondered, she was sitting with them as he'd picked her to be the second person coming with him due to her Patronus skill. Wyatt and Aurelius were also around as animagi for backup if it came to it, he hoped it didn't.

"He should. He's the one who picked it."

"Maybe you heard it wrong?"

"I'm pregnant not deaf," Annie complained with a shrug as she leaned back again, "He's just late, that's Jack for you."

"And… if you're wrong?"

"I'm not bloody wrong!"

"You doubt my sister?" a voice challenged and Varanian spun to see Jack/One now sitting calmly at the table with them, he went to grab his wand on instinct before recalling they were supposed to be meeting for an alliance, " _She was right, we were late_."

"Told ya," Annie stated triumphantly as she swung her legs back round to face her brother.

" _We said bring a couple of people, as in two so we were hoping the others would leave_. Why did you bring four?"

"What makes you think I brought four?" Varanian countered, not wanting to give it away and lose his backup.

" _Because we can see souls remember? And we can see the magic in that lizard over there and the golden eagle circling, if they're not your animagi I'm a potted plant_ ," One's voice deduced calmly, despite sharing and speaking with the same body they held their tone of voice somewhat differently to distinguish them, "Get rid of them or we're walking, _it's not a nice way to start off an alliance_."

"Dom, take them and leave," Varanian told her with a resigned sigh and Dom didn't look pleased but obliged anyway, "Can you really blame us wanting backup considering what you can do?"

" _I suppose not_ ," One laughed before the expression twisted to one more desperate, "So you agree? You'll help us separate? _And get me a body, that's part of the deal too_."

"We wouldn't be here otherwise," Annie pointed out, "But you have to keep up your end too of helping us."

"We will."

"Not so fast, we're _willing_ but you're going to have to agree to some terms," Varanian spoke up, not forgetting his future brother-in-law was also a specter-fused psycho who raised an eyebrow at this, "Namely, no random killing."

" _You can't be serious?"_ One scoffed incredulously while Jack's tone was less enthusiastic, "We need to kill, we feed off the pain of destroyed souls. I'm sorry but it's just true, if you want our help we're going to need to feed."

"We can't be allied with someone who's going around killing innocent people," Varanian insisted.

" _We need to feed. Do humans not kill animals for the same purpose?_ "

"That's different, you're destroying the souls of people with lives."

"Well who said they have to be innocent?" Annie countered cryptically, earning both of their attention as she drummed her fingers on the table, "How about as long as you're allied with us you have to agree to only kill Shadows?"

"We can't do that," Varanian and One protested at the same time, to which she rolled her eyes.

"It's still destroying people's souls," Varanian insisted.

" _It'll incur the Soul Eaters' wrath_ ," One protested.

"Look, we both need this alliance, okay?!" Annie complained at them, "We've both hit dead ends, we're both running out of time and we both wouldn't have agreed to this if we weren't desperate. You have completely different goals, ideals and basically everything but we need each other now. You're not going to be able to kill at will if you want a deal with us and you're not going to be able to have them kill no one if you want to do a deal with them so either walk away back into your dead ends or work on a compromise, you two talk about that and I'll be back when I'm done throwing up in that trash can."

"Anni-" Varanian tried to say but she darted to the bin, barely grabbing the sides of it in time before she hurled. His instinct was to go to her but he didn't want to turn his back on Jack/One, who was watching his sister with interest while Varanian took a breath. He _hated_ this but she was right, "Okay, you can kill but only Shadows and only those who are definitely guilty not just people being forced to help them and only one per month. Does that seem fair?"

" _How in the world is that fair?_ " One complained, " _We don't even know if you'll be able to help us, we're limiting ourselves unnecessarily harshly and risking the wrath of my former master_."

"There _has_ to be limits," Varanian insisted very firmly, "It's a condition of the alliance."

" _How about I can kill anyone who's not a white soul?"_

"Most of Gray aren't white souls, it doesn't make people deserving of death. Only Shadows."

" _Well maybe the terms of our agreement should be to not make any move to help you until I get my body then?"_ One demanded, folding his arms testily and scowling disapprovingly.

"You can't do that," Varanian complained, sparing a glance to make sure Annie was still okay as she rejoined them, "That could take a long time, the whole point is needing your help _now_."

" _And why should we starve and risk our life without getting anything out of it?_ "

"Isn't it counterproductive to do that?" Annie wondered, her voice sounding a little hoarser. He really wished she wasn't at the meeting, "If you're not helping until you get a body, we're not going to be able to dedicate time we'd gain from you helping to working on helping you."

"Well he's asking a lot."

"So are you," Varanian insisted, "You're nothing that has ever existed before and you're asking something that has never been done before."

" _Okay fine_ ," One spoke up again, still looking irritated but unfolding their arms, " _But you realize if we only kill Shadows it puts us at risk so we have to stay low to some degree to keep the trail off us, we won't be able to help you constantly_."

"I'd be willing to accept that as a compromise."

" _You're really that determined we only kill Shadows?"_ One wondered in a tone of surprise.

"Yes! Preserving life is important."

" _But only the Shadows? You have to give us more than that._ "

"Then take PAW too," Annie offered readily, "Screw those guys."

"Annie!" Varanian protested at the thought of sacrificing even more souls, he didn't like the feeling of bargaining with people's lives. He wasn't in charge of them.

"Yeah, screw those guys. They could target Michael," Jack's voice spoke up once again, "We killed them before."

"We're trying to get them too," Annie pointed out, Varanian sighed.

"And we know less about them so we need them for more information," Varanian offered truthfully.

"They can still be an option for when we do know enough. C'mon, Pip, we want these fuckers to die anyway and regulating the deaths to just one bastard every two weeks-"

" _One week_ ," One complained.

" _Three_ weeks," Varanian insisted.

"It's going to be two weeks and you're both going to fucking like it!" Annie decided in a tone that denied objection, "Every two weeks is pretty decent. Is that acceptable for everybody?"

"Fine."

" _If we're only to kill every two weeks and only a Shadow then we're going to need some time after the kill to lay low_ ," One spoke up, " _We're willing to do once every two weeks but we'll only help you every other week for our own safety._ Are you prepared to do that?"

"I can deal with that," Varanian agreed hesitantly, it was still better than nothing.

" _And we'll expect updates on your progress_."

"Obviously," Varanian rolled his eyes and held out his hand, "So do we have an alliance or not? You help us every other week, only kill one Shadow – or possibly PAW member - every two weeks and we try to separate you into a new body."

" _Well…_ Okay, yes _we agree_ ," Jack/One confirmed and shook his hand.

* * *

"I _still_ can't believe you asked Martha to help you," Rose was complaining as Scorpius sat with his friends in the Library the next week. Scorpius rolled his eyes, very much regretting telling them as an explanation as to why to look out for Martha, "What?! I don't trust that girl, my brother's a werewolf because of her!"

"Plus she tried to _murder_ you and the Scamanders," Michael offered.

"And she has that weird crush on you," Albus added.

"And she passed the test," Maurice pointed out, "She's a murderer."

"Is it Gang Up On Martha Day and I missed the owl? Geez!" Scorpius protested incredulously, "Lay off the girl, she helped save Antonius and destroyed the Scepter."

"Destroying the Scepter hasn't done much and we're glad you're okay, Antonius, but Brutus helped save him too. That doesn't mean he stopped being a Lieutenant of the Shadows," Orous spoke up, "You shouldn't trust her."

"What proof do we even have she did destroy the Scepter?" Maurice added, "She could just be lying about it."

"I think Martha's alright," Antonius offered which Scorpius was grateful for.

" _Thank you_. At least one-"

"Hang on a sec, there's Sebastian. Something I got to do," Antonius interrupted and pointed out the young werewolf who was finding a seat, he got up and went over to him. Scorpius was about to press on with his original point but was distracted by Antonius' yelling, "What the hell, Sebastian?! Almost a _month_ I've been trying to be nice to you and you just ignore me, an entire month! I don't care that you're a werewolf, I don't care that you're past sucks. You're just being damn annoying, do you actually think I have time to deal with this dumb crap?! There's a war going on, I don't have time for you to be an idiot! Get over yourself!"

"Wha-"

"I don't care!" Antonius snapped at him before storming off back to them, Sebastian looking slightly taken aback as he watched Antonius to them with all trace of anger gone, "Okay, go on."

"What the hell was that?" Abby wondered in confusion what they were all thinking.

"Just… making friends," Antonius shrugged.

"Are you taking lessons from trolls?" Albus queried.

"No, from Orlando. Just trust me, I think it'll work and if not… well, it's not like things were great anyway and I'll know never to trust Orlando again."

"Well… if you say so. First Years are weird."

Despite the insanity of it for the first time since the start of the new term, Sebastian timidly sat with them at dinner again with Antonius doing his best to look stoic not secretly pleased. Scorpius supposed Sebastian just had a few more screws loose then he'd thought, poor strange child. He was kind of glad though, he thought it was good for Antonius to make friends in his own year considering how unhappy Orous was to have none now despite still having them in other years.

The rest of the week Scorpius found himself struggling with Alchemy, waiting for Rojer to tell him that he'd spoken to Martha and give him his thoughts. Apart from that in general, he was drawing a blank in his research of soul even _with_ access to the restricted section. After the whole Dark Lord thing, they had purged the Library somewhat on dark material to make it harder to find things especially because of Horcruxes and since Horcruxes was to do with soul they had removed a lot of things to do with soul which was what Scorpius needed. He constantly found in his research that soul would only be touched upon, usually giving reference to something else that wasn't in the Library for more detail. He did however find a name cropping up: 'Savas H. Velibor.'

Savas – from what Scorpius gathered – had been an Alchemist from Victorian England and had made great strides in work to do with human anatomy, healing and – most importantly to Scorpius – soul. Trying to research information on the man or his work didn't get him much, there was barely anything. Finally, Scorpius decided to just ask Rojer about both issues plaguing him.

"So… Martha _still_ hasn't come to see you yet?" Scorpius wondered as he stayed behind to help back up things after class with Rojer.

"What? No. She was here, I have speak to her," Rojer answered him quite readily, "We had this interesting conversation about the soul and the mind, she told me what I had of need to know. It was nice actually, she speaks my native tongue so it was nice not having to have process all this complex language to communicate. Refreshing really."

"You never said!" Scorpius protested but Rojer shrugged dismissively.

"You never told me that I was have supposed to have tell you."

"I thought it went without saying, did you learn anything?"

"Yes," Rojer told him and they continued washing the equipment, Scorpius waited but Rojer didn't elaborate.

"Do you want to share it?"

"Not really," Rojer stated and Scorpius slumped in frustration, "If you have want of me to tell you then ask for me to have tell you. If you don't want to have me tell you without asking then do not be so foolish of trying to save your Calderon's soul, it cannot be done and you are going to die."

"Can you please tell me if you think it is possible?" Scorpius asked tiredly.

"I still do not know but this is plausible. This One has this distinct mind and while it is not have a soul, I speculate that this shadows may not only have be the shadows of Dementors but their souls as well or the equivalent of for this species. One seems to have capable of acting like one anyway and of having a mind that can merge with the physical mind since the mind is the link between the soul and the body," Rojer explained, "The problem comes back to what is of the most difficult with soul, the _bonding_ of the soul to the body. This happens when you are born naturally the two have meld together, this can be done magically when you recreate a body with Alchemy for the Horcrux but this would not have work with One. Not as it stands anyway, it _may_ – I emphasize on this, it may still not be able - be possible to modify the process for this though."

"Could I do that with Calderon? Can the process to make Horcruxes bind him to his body?" Scorpius asked and Rojer threw him a glare, vividly shaking his head.

"No! Scorpius, Horcruxes does not have binding. Think of it like putting the soul in a box as opposed to making the soul part of the box, this is why they do not control the object they are in just have presence. They are not bound in the same way, also it does have break your own soul not divide your souls. Recreating this body for him does not work also, they are lesser vessels for a part of the soul but would not be for a whole intact soul. This is exactly why binding is easier for these, they do not even have to look fully human. One is not a whole soul so it might have work for it, Calderon is not. I also still have belief One leaving will have kill the muggle host."

"Your concern is noted," Scorpius told him thoughtfully as they finished putting away the things, it was a bit too much to convey to Varanian through ring, "Thank you."

"You have welcome. Is this all?"

"No, I actually wanted to ask you something related to my project," Scorpius spoke up, recalling the second point, "I'm having trouble getting information on soul, it keeps referencing me to books the Library doesn't have and this Savas Velibor keeps coming up as having experimented with soul but not the specifics. Do you have any advice how to find these things or… what? What should I do?"

"Ah yes, Savas," Rojer confirmed in a tone of slight amusement, "Well his work was kind of put on the blacklist after he was revealed to have been Jack the Ripper."

"The… serial killer?" Scorpius wondered in confusion.

"No the musician, what other Jack the Rippers are there?" Rojer quipped sarcastically and Scorpius reddened a bit at his stupidity, "Yes, the serial killer. He started to kill the muggles, panicking the Prime Minister begged the magic for help and they looked into it to oblige this then realized it was actually the Dark Magic being used on these people. To make the firm stance against prejudice against muggles, they publically announced they would stop this. This was stupid, Savas then knew to be more careful in covering of his tracks and the Aurors was have convinced it was pure blood lovers but this was wrong. Savas was just psychotic and did experiments on the people, he targeted the witches too but muggles were just easier to take so he killed the more of them.

"The Aurors never actually found him though, he was killed by his underage son and they only discovered this because of the Trace finding it. They were very ashamed this teenager did what the department could not so they like to brush this under the rug and try to forget it, because Savas was a Dark Wizard his work was put on the blacklist as well. The son of his went on to become the Head Auror, he very much did help with this," Rojer explained to him, "Also, Velibor is only the maiden name of his mother not his true last name, she was also a Alchemist so he used this sometimes to get recognition in the Alchemical community earlier on. You may do better looking for Savas Varanian."

"Varanian?" Scorpius repeated in shock, "Like related to my Varanian?"

"I don't know, how many Varanians is there?" Rojer shrugged disinterested, "I know the son of Savas was called Enoch."

"That's Varanian's grandfather, he was Head Auror. He was also pretty grumpy… and mean to Varanian."

"I do not blame him, Savas was a very messed up man. He tortured and experimented on his own wife and child, killed this wife eventually. Would make anyone grumpy."

"Do you think Varanian knows?" Scorpius wondered curiously, "He might know something about Savas' work."

"How would I know? I have of never met Varanian," Rojer pointed out with another shrug, "If you want Savas' work you will have to get this outside of school, you can probably have get it in Hogsmeade from some obscurer dark book shop or have someone to find it. It is not illegal to have, just questionable for the reasonable supplier to hold. I would recommend trying to get copies of his original notes, some parts are random and written in the code but this is the most accurate. If you really need them I can have lend you my copies but this is better you get your own, you will also have to wade through non-soul related information as well as it was not the only focus of Savas."

"Okay."

Scorpius returned to his friends thinking about everything, it probably wasn't good to look into a murderous Dark Wizard but he seemed to know about soul and he may be all Scorpius had. The next Hogsmeade trip wasn't until February anyway, he was debating where to write to John or Varanian since Varanian would at least want the information relating to Jack/One. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't think Varanian didn't know he was the great-grandson of a Dark Wizard serial killer. Varanian was pretty proud of his Auror family after all, plus he'd likely have recognized the relevance of soul and looked into Savas first on this but he hadn't. In the memories he'd seen, Enoch also had mentioned he had blood and Varanian showed no sign of understanding nor Enoch on elaborating. He wondered if he should tell him, he thought Varanian might find it upsetting.

At any rate, he did have other things to deal with. It was one thing to sit through classes but another to have to work on his own projects required a lot of effort on top of trying to plan Quidditch practices, he'd be going up against Hufflepuff next and Orous' last win had been brutal so he wanted them to be prepared. He'd have to endure the humiliation of taking apparation classes with the year below him later in the month anyway cutting into his time, he also had to worry about the werewolf killers. The next week was the full moon and once again after the werewolves left for Still Human, a message was left in blood: _DO NOT LET THE DOGS BACK OR THEY WILL DIE._

* * *

Michael was having a miserable time of things, he found focusing on all the different projects for classes really hard to keep track of and couldn't ask for help from teachers or his friends – who were busy with their own things anyway - since it was his direction. He tried keeping notes but due to his Dyslexia, he found them hard to read back and follow or even convey all the information he wanted. He didn't know why he'd ever thought he could succeed at his NEWTs, he was going to fail. He felt so overwhelmed and very much regretted taking so many subjects, he felt like he was drowning in work and his head had a constant migraine from staring at words so much trying to do this and read stuff. On top of that he had to stay up late into the night patrolling as part of his prefect duties, also working exhaustingly on Quidditch practices. He hated it but he deserved that.

He was glad in a way to stay busy despite how stressed he was, any second he wasn't busy he was thinking. Guilt and grief gnawing away at his mind for Flynn's death or shame and anxiety for losing his virginity to Dawn, he still also had no idea if he'd impregnated her or not. Knowing his luck, he probably had because there weren't enough things wrong with his life. His life where he could never drink again, he missed drinking and he hated himself for it. The more he thought about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip the more tempted he felt, he did found nights particularly hard to get through if he wasn't tired enough to drop instantly. Oddly enough, trying to talk to Scorpius had failed. He didn't know if Scorpius was just really tired these days or was taking Sleeping Potion or something because it seemed harder to wake him, Michael did tend to give up though. He wanted help but if Scorpius needed his sleep that badly… he was considering asking him about but didn't.

As the full moon approached, he naturally was more tired so slept better so it didn't matter so much. Apart from the nightmares, he kept having nightmares. He was off to Still Human then, they were annoyingly cheerful as Wyatt's sister's wedding was drawing closer. Upon returning, there had not surprisingly been another message so he had to endure his friends worry. He thought they should be more worried about the First Years, not all of them had Shadow soldier children to protect them like Orlando. At least it was over, only one more month to go to the next one. He settled in for another exhausting grind, dreading the next Hogsmeade trip.

"Hey Potter!" a recognizable voice called as Michael was on his way to breakfast with Scorpius and Albus the week after the full moon, Maximus Nott was approaching them with a grim expression.

"What do you want?" Albus wondered suspiciously and Michael debated whether he should leave but Maximus didn't seem to mind their presence.

"Olivia was taken into St Mungo's last night," Maximus said seriously and Albus straightened up immediately with his bulging worriedly, Scorpius too to a lesser less expressive extent, "The stress of… well, _everything_ has been taking its toll on her health and the baby. She's in a pretty bad way, she's going to have to stay in labor until the pregnancy is over… They think she could lose the baby or her life."

"No," Albus gasped, his eyes tearing up, "This can't be true."

"If it isn't, Headmaster Dumbfuck is playing an extremely cruel joke on me after suspending in the first place like a bastard and causing this in the first place," Maximus snapped irritably while Abby and Rose approached, "I just thought you should know before I go see her."

"What's up, Slytherin?" Rose wondered suspiciously.

"Olivia's in the hospital," Albus told them quickly before turning back to Maximus and putting his hand together, "Can I come?"

"Err… are you her brother?" Maximus questioned.

"Well no."

"Then no, no distant cousins of the unborn child that might not live to be born," Maximus scoffed bitterly and stalked off.

"That guy's a jerk but for once I'll let him off because I feel like he's hurting and needs a hug," Albus got out shakily before breaking down sobbing, he buried his face in his hands and Abby immediately moved to comfort him, "I c- couldn't even k- keep his girlfriend and baby safe, wh- why? _Why?_ I- It's all I had, I t- tried so hard and n- now V- Vern w- will be gone c- completely f- forever."

"It's not your fault," Abby offered gently, hugging him and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly with a sympathetic expression, "Besides its not ever yet, people have pulled through before."

"Yeah, she stands a good chance," Michael offered comfortingly, "She's in hospital now and it's a month before the due date, she's in the best place t-"

"NO! No, Michael, shut up!" Albus screeched at him, turning on him surprisingly angry with tears flying, "You don't get to say anything! You wanted this! You _wanted_ this to happen! This is your fault!"

" _What?!_ " Michael protested in shock, "No I didn't! Just because I'm against teenage pregnancy, it doesn't mean I wanted anything _bad_ to happen to her or the baby and I certainly didn't _cause_ this."

"YES YOU DID! You did and you _know_ it! Your rant at her probably helped cause this!" Albus screamed, sobbing harder, "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy with Vern's baby's blood on your hands!"

"Al-" Michael tried to protest but Albus ran off in tears, Abby going with him. Scorpius patted his shoulder while Rose eyed him grimly.

"He's just upset, he doesn't mean it," Scorpius offered comfortingly but Michael didn't feel much better.

And Albus didn't get over it quickly either, he missed breakfast and Michael didn't see him in morning classes. He returned for lunch and the afternoon classes but made a point of avoiding him for the rest of the day, the silence was stony and his other friends seemed quite grim as well because of it. By dinner he really found himself wanting a break from his frosty friends and to clear his head, he opted to bathe and headed down to the Prefect's Bathroom.

Michael filled the bath and sunk into the warm water, trying to make his tense body relax as he closed his eyes and leaned back. He didn't see teenage pregnancy as a _good_ thing certainly but he still hadn't wanted anything _bad_ to happen to Olivia, he really hadn't. He thought she was ruining her life and had made a stupid decision but it was her choice and if she wanted the baby, he wished them both good health. Did Albus really think he was that heartless? It made him think of Dawn again, if she was pregnant with his baby… Well he still didn't wish ill on _her_ , hopefully she'd be smart enough to get an abortion. Who'd want to carry the baby of a random stranger anyway? Surely Dawn didn't want to destroy her life, she had tried to give him protection. She didn't seem much in a position to raise a child anyway considering- his thought was cut off as he heard the door click open behind him.

"Occupied!" Michael called back to them in case they didn't notice the back of his head and things.

It happened sometimes, prefects walking in on each other so quickly calling that seemed to send them on their way or being told that sent him away on the other end. However, he didn't hear the expected click of the door. He heard faint, stealthy footsteps moving closer.

"I said occupied," Michael insisted turning around to face the intruder, a masked student who was reaching for his neat pile of clothing and things. Upon seeing him, they grabbed his stuff quickly and bolted for the door, "Hey!"

Michael made to follow but the door slammed shut, some canister flung into the room after that started spewing gas immediately. His heart surged in panic and he ran to the door, trying to pull it open but found it locked. He went to his wand but… that had been in the pile of clothes they'd taken, oh crap. Michael started hammering on his door instead.

"Hey!" Michael yelled again, banging on the door and trying not to cough as the gas leaked into his lungs, "HEY! HELP! HELP ME! _HELP!_ PLEASE!"

Michael trailed off in a fit of violent coughing, his strength failing him fast and he fell weakly to his knees batting uselessly at the door. His eyes were stinging painfully from the gas, whatever it was acted fast. He had to get out, he had to get out right now. He tried opening the door again but that wasn't working, the only other way out was the window.

At the very least he could open it, get some fresh air. His lungs were burning as he tried to stagger back to the window, they gave out like warm butter and he had to crawl to reach on failing limbs then try to open it. And that didn't open either. His wand was still gone so he couldn't open it that way either, he tried to smash it but his limbs were like spaghetti at this point.

He needed something harder, he had his pocket watch… which had also been in his pile of clothes. He had nothing, he was going to die in a bathroom because he had nothing. He leaned weakly against the window, every breath felt like swallowing fire and he was wheezing it felt like trying to breathe through concrete.

He couldn't even see his eyes felt too raw to open, like they'd been soaked in acid. Or one did anyway, the other was a prosthetic… a prosthetic. He had _that_. Michael fumbled weakly at his prosthetic, falling back and pulling it out of the eye socket. He mustered his failing strength, pulling his arm back and to flung it at the window as hard as he could.

He heard the shattering glass as it shot out, seeing the sky through his prosthetic even as it flew. He collapsed against the window, slumping as his strength failed him as he tried to breath in the small hole of fresh air. He could only hope someone had seen to help him as he drifted into darkness…

* * *

 **Part 2:** Slipping

* * *

Scorpius sat anxiously by his friend's side, Michael was still unconscious. Passing students had noticed ' _DIE DOG_ ' written on the door to the Prefect's Bathroom in blood – thankfully not Michael's, it was the same blood they used on their message at the full moon – and alerted staff, they'd unsealed the door to find Michael unconscious and barely alive. The killer had used some kind of poisonous gas and dumped his things outside the door to ensure he wouldn't be able to use his wand to survive, the only reason he hadn't died is managing to smash a hole into the window to let air in and the gas out. It had still done damage to him internally, hence why he was in the Hospital Wing although Marigold was fairly confident he'd be alright but wouldn't know for sure until he woke up. Michael stirred.

"Michael? How are you feeling?" Scorpius pressed urgently as Michael's eyes fluttered open weakly, one a disturbing empty socket as Marigold had wanted to wait until Michael woke up to put it back to make sure it synced up or something.

"Been better," Michael croaked, sitting up a bit.

"Someone tried to kill you."

"I remember."

"Did you see who?" Scorpius wondered hopefully, they hadn't caught the killer still and targeting his friend he wanted more than ever to stop this psycho but Michael shook his head.

"I didn't get much of a look but they were wearing mask anyway-"

"He's awake! I told you to tell me immediately when he's awake!" Marigold complained at him irritably as he bustled over to start fussing over Michael.

"He only did a second ago," Scorpius protested defensively.

"Then you should have told me a second ago!"

"Sorry."

"And you can go now," Marigold shooed him off, "I said only one of you could stay and only until he woke up, it's after your curfew now anyway."

Scorpius sighed heavily but he supposed he couldn't complain too much, Marigold had already been stretching the rules a bit to let him stay with Michael in the first place. He bade farewell to Michael and returned to his dormitory, feeling more at ease about Michael's safety now he'd woken up and spoken. Surprisingly though, he returned to the sound of muffled sobbing coming from Albus' bed.

"Albus?" Scorpius prompted and a blotchy snotty tearstained face poked his head out of the blankets, "Are… Are you okay?"

"N- No! M- Michael's gonna d- die and th- the l- last t- time I spoke to him I w- was a- all mad at him," Albus sniffed as Scorpius came over to him, tears and snot still streaming, "H- He's st- still one of my b- best friends ev- even if he was a t- total jerk ab- about the b- baby… That's also g- going to d- die."

"Michael's won't die, he just woke up," Scorpius offered gently and Albus' face lit up.

"Really?" Albus wondered hopefully.

"Really," Scorpius confirmed and his friend threw his arms around him, he patted Albus' back awkwardly to try comfort him, "There, there. And it's not the end of the world, things could still be okay with the baby too."

"When does anything _ever_ work in our favor?"

"Sometimes," Scorpius insisted although he did struggle to think of good things himself, "Sometimes it does."

He wasn't wrong either or at least not about Michael, he was feeling much better when they visited him the next day – he even had his eye back – and was released from the Hospital Wing the day after that where Scorpius was determined to keep a better eye on him even if it meant not letting Michael so much as go to the bathroom by himself. The Aurors continued being their useful selves failing miserably to find the culprit still. No news about Olivia and the baby though, Scorpius could only hope they'd be okay in the end.

Michael and Albus did make up though at least, Scorpius was glad as he hated it when his friends were at odds with each other. It was bad enough Maurice and Orous seeming at odds, in all the chaos Scorpius also forgot he'd be spending more time with them. That weekend was the first of February and of the twelve week apparation class after all for Orous' year, being moved up a year didn't change Maurice's age so he hadn't been allowed to learn last year and Scorpius of course had failed.

He wasn't looking forward to the class and when he got there he felt like everyone was looking at him, how could they not when he was a year older than them? And to make things worse, Orous and Maurice chose to be as far apart from each other as physically possible forcing Scorpius to choose one to be near. He picked Orous since he got to spend less time with the Hufflepuff the year below him, he'd still rather they just be together though. It was someone else teaching the class of course since Cistro had died, Scorpius had heard it all before though. Maurice managed to splinch himself a few times but no one else made any progress, not even Scorpius despite having taken the class already. He walked out feeling completely humiliated and dreading the next eleven weeks.

* * *

 _Celestine went off to start his Auror training, focusing on a variety of things from dueling to tracking to stealth. He'd never really excelled at anything in particular but he'd never really completely failed either so he did find himself passing things, he hoped his angel would be pleased. He found himself enjoying it more than he thought he would actually, the dueling especially could be quite physically demanding and he did still appreciate exercise for good health. Despite being gone he also still found himself in contact with Harry, he really took his mentoring seriously and they exchanged letters about how it was going, how he was doing with Harry giving advice. He seemed like a nice guy, Celestine almost found wishing this was genuine not something his angel had desired. No word from her._

 _He returned come winter to work at the Auror Office with Harry now, he wasn't looking forward to it since Logan would also be there who would probably be suspicious still. And he was. Thankfully, Harry was still good to him. He also was around Ron quite a bit, he teased him a fair bit but didn't seem to share Logan's beliefs. He probably didn't think Celestine was capable, he didn't know whether to take this as a good or bad thing. The Auror work itself wasn't quite what he expected either, especially what he was involved with._

 _Yes, they were dedicated to tracking down Dark Wizards – mostly former Death Eaters still on the run – but they also had to investigate all crimes in the magical word to ensure there was no Dark Magic element before being able to pass it off to a lesser department or solve it themselves. That or dealing with supposed sightings of Dark Wizards. It could be surprisingly mundane at times, maybe it was just because he was new he tended to get the boring non-Dark Magic crimes that went nowhere and Harry didn't always let him come for more interesting – and dangerous – things._

 _James Sirius Potter made headlines when he was born on December 20th that year, the first child of the famous Harry Potter and his wife, who was also something of a celebrity herself due to her Quidditch career. Harry brought him in to show his son off to the Auror Department, grinning from ear to ear the whole time. It also meant he took some paternity leave and Ron also took some time off as self-proclaimed 'uncle leave' so Celestine was alone with Logan, who remained highly suspicious of him - and had no problem stating he was aware of what he did and was going to prove it - and seemed in a worse mood then usual anyway covering for them instead of spending time with his family for the holidays. Celestine would've pitied him if he wasn't so afraid of the man figuring him out and throwing him in Azkaban for life like he threatened to do, then Celestine would never see his angel again._

 _It was around then Logan started noticing 'the darkness,' it seemed to be gone whenever anyone else tried to look. It was brushed off as tiredness or paranoia, the guy was teased for it. Celestine was inclined to agree at first, they had less Aurors on at night but there were still some expected to be there at all times and Logan worked a lot of hours covering so it was understandable he wasn't getting a lot of sleep. It kept up even after Harry and Ron returned though when he was back to normal, it only got worse even. They were investigating a robbery in Hogsmeade when Logan gasped in shock and drew his wand on the victim who owned the shop, firing a spell to cause them to vomit then a second to summon over the man's shoes and socks which Logan looked over before discarding._

 _"What the hell, Logan?!" Harry demanded as the poor man doubled over puking barefoot, Logan watching with an intense scowl and wand still drawn._

 _"The darkness! It just went into that guy through his feet but his shoes and socks are clean, I'm trying to get it out!" Logan insisted as Harry batted his arm down, looking completely disbelieving while Ron went to undo the spell, "Don't do that! It's not out yet, strange dark entities can't be healthy- how do you even get darkness out of someone?"_

 _"You can't because there's no such thing as darkness!"_

 _"There is! I saw it, I swear!" Logan protested and tried to raise his wand again but Harry grabbed his arm, "Harry, that man is in danger! If you don't believe me and I'm wrong then he could die!"_

 _"Logan…" Ron tried to say, looking back to him while Harry's expression twisted unsurely._

 _"How about we just check him for signs of Dark Magic then?" Harry offered while Logan jabbed his wand frantically out, causing a scream as a chunk of ground in front of the man – who started cowering fearfully - just blew up, "Logan!"_

 _"I was trying to blast the darkness! I think I got it, maybe," Logan insisted insanely, looking upset at the lack of belief, "It was there, it was! We should look into this, it could be dangerous."_

 _"Or you could just be seeing things."_

 _"I'm not seeing things! I'm not insane and it's not a trick of the light or a shadow, shadow doesn't move like that," Logan pleaded his case desperately, only sounding crazier with each word, "Harry, I'm serious, this is bad. You have to believe me, stop looking at me like I'm nuts."_

* * *

Martha Seneca stood in front of the mirror in her dormitory in her pajamas at a sideways angle to it, trying to stretch upwards to look taller and breathe in the vain hope it would make her chest look bigger. She let out a disheartened breath, neither of those things was working. She remained short and completely flat chested, just like a little kid. Of course Scorpius would never be interested in her if she looked like a child, she needed to get taller and develop breasts already. Guys liked boobs. She felt like everyone in her year looked older than she did, she wasn't growing fast enough.

She trudged back to her bed unhappily and flopped down, she wasn't she wasn't so young, and ugly, and some kind of Shadow… sort of. She wasn't really sure what she was, she wasn't an official part of Gray but she was on their side then she was an official part of the Soul Eaters but she wasn't on their side. For now she was really just in a limbo waiting zone anyway, waiting for the US to fall and their focus to switch. She didn't _want_ it to fall but she couldn't really do anything for anyone until the focus changed, it was just a fact. Until then, she was just trying to enjoy the brief time she had to live her life before everything would go to hell. Ideally, that included Scorpius liking her back.

She sighed again, glancing at the clock. She knew she should sleep, she wanted to even but one of her roommates wasn't there and she was such a light sleeper it was pointless to when she'd only be woken up anyway. She was getting bored though and it was getting late, the girl – Libby - had wanted to speak to her sister which wasn't uncommon but it didn't usually take so long. She was really getting bored and concerned, should she be worried that Libby was taking so long? She was just about to go check the Common Room when she heard the door and sat back up, hand drifting readily over her wand just in case it was something more threatening. To her relief though, it was Libby although the chubby girl looked like she'd been crying.

"You okay?" Martha prompted with concern.

"Oh hey Martha, you're still up," Libby sniffed as she went over to her own bed, "Yeah I'm okay, my sister is ill. She just randomly got really ill and I got really scared that she'd die too, Marigold said she was poisoned. _Poisoned_. Can you believe that? Who'd want to hurt her? She's so nice to everyone. I got really upset, that's why Marigold let me stay with her so long. He cured it though, she should be okay and he's just keeping her overnight to make sure."

"That is pretty… scary," Martha offered, her expression switching as things clicked into mind while Libby started getting ready for bed, "Your sister is a prefect right? With Hugo Weasley?"

"Yeah she is, he helped get her to the Hospital Wing. He was really nice."

"Then went on his patrols alone?"

"Erm… I don't know, I guess?" Libby answered in confusion while Martha was already scrambling into some shoes and pulling on a sweater, "Err… Marth, what are you doing? You sleep in a cloak and boots?"

"Going to make sure Hugo's okay, he'll be doing patrols now alone since your sister's sick and werewolves should not be anywhere alone right now," Martha told her as she pulled on a cloak, deciding she'd rather go now then waste extra time being fully dressed, "They might've poisoned her so Hugo would be alone."

"I- I don't know, I don't think it's safe for you to leave," Libby stammered anxiously, "Don't you remember when you get stabbed? You're just a Second Year, it's dangerous and you could get in trouble. What makes you think an assassin would poison my sister just for that anyway?"

"Because it's something I might do if I was assassin," Martha said slowly and ashamedly as she picked up her wand, "You want the target alone and isolated. They might've paired Hugo with someone else but I'm going to check anyway just to be sure, the least I can do is warn him. I'll be back."

* * *

 _Logan's insane focus on darkness only continued to worsen. Instead of pointing it out fleetingly, the darkness seemed to stay for longer times and conveniently never when anyone else tried to look. His assault on the shopkeeper and destruction of his property were not the last, he damaged or destroyed walls, floors, windows, doors, rooves, desks, tables, chairs, ornaments, books, shelves, muggle cars or streetlights, clothing, other furniture or personal times, one time a fireplace. And people, he made others vomit or void their bowels, even causing nosebleeds or noses to run or people to wet themselves trying to get the darkness out of them, he also tried stunning or freezing or throwing water on them, one he even lit on fire – thankfully after casting the spell for the victim to be unhurt by fire first but it was still terrifying – but he was becoming increasingly vicious and violent in his pursuit of this darkness and started resorting to just physically attacking the person. He claimed it seemed to be 'working' though as the darkness would leave them or the area, he wasn't sure if he had an impact._

 _Celestine thought he would be glad of the overtime he worked over Christmas because he was reprimanded, frequently docked pay or being sent home early so wouldn't be paid the hours he ended up not working. He was completely unreliable, constantly distracted by running after this darkness instead of the dark at hand even if they were in the midst of a duel. He thought Harry desperately trying to cover for his former mentor was the only reason Logan hadn't been fired or at least suspended yet. Even outside of work, neighbors and strangers complained of injury or damage from Logan claiming to be stopping 'darkness,' if he wasn't an Auror he'd have been in much more trouble. His wife and son were also hospitalized several times, all in his attempts to protect them from 'the darkness.' Logan was losing it, you could see the physical toll of the stress._

 _No one believed him of course, it was insane and insanely convenient only he seemed able to see it. Or so Celestine thought, at first he thought it was just Logan's paranoia rubbing off on him but he found he was sometimes able to spot it too. He was afraid to say anything though, he didn't want to be labeled as crazy too. Except Logan wasn't crazy. Celestine finally had more contact from his angel, it was a really short note that burned up after he read it and very short but he recognized her spidery scrawl. It read simply: ignore the darkness. That was when he realized this must be her plan for dealing with Logan, discredit him by making it look like he was insane as it made his accusations against Celestine look even less credible. He couldn't help but feel it was a little twisted, it was to protect him though so that was nice of her and he couldn't really complain. His focus on the darkness had diminished his attention from Celestine anyway, until he caught Celestine looking one of the days in the office._

 _"You saw it! You saw it just now, didn't you?" Logan demanded of him, for once not looking at him suspicious just hopefully, seemingly desperate for someone else - anyone else – to confirm his story._

 _"I didn't see anything," Celestine lied, actually feeling kind of bad and Logan's expression twisted back to suspicious._

 _"You did, I see you looking- I saw you focusing on it. You know, you see it. Why would you lie about that? I don't know why you killed your parents but soul eating darkness is a little beyond that, even if you're that heartless you could perish t-" Logan started to rant at him angrily before halting mid-sentence, his dark-ringed eyes looking even more suspicious, "Unless you're behind or on the side of the darkness."_

 _"No I'm not, there is no darkness," Celestine insisted falsely, folding his arms determinedly to try seem more confident and Logan drew his wand on him, "Whoa- Hey!"_

 _"Logan!" Harry exclaimed, rushing back in from lunch – he'd been meeting his pregnant wife - and knocking Logan's arm down, "There's no darkness, don't attack Cel!"_

 _"I'm arresting him under suspicion of Dark Magic use not attacking him," Logan insisted, snatching his arm away, "He's in league with the darkness, maybe it helped him erase evidence of killing his parents. He just saw it and lied about it, he wouldn't do that unless he was on its side, maybe he created it or is controlling it or what but-"_

 _"I didn't see any darkness!" Celestine protested, making sure to sound exasperation and Harry sighed._

 _"Logan, he doesn't seem to have seen anything," Harry pointed out._

 _"I haven't, none of us have."_

 _"People lie!" Logan yelled frantically, "Harry you have to believe me, we can file for special permission to use Veritaserum to prove he saw it then we can finally make some progress on stopping the darkness from taking people's souls-"_

 _"There is no darkness!" Harry shot back desperately, "You've been seeing it for months and there's been no one who's lost their souls or anything to do with soul or any explained crimes that could possibly be anything to do with soul, why do you think that is? Why do you even think it's after souls?"_

 _"Because I've been stopping it and it says so when it possesses people that it wants their souls, you can see it in their eyes when it's controlling them. I don't know what magic it is, I haven't found anything on soul sucking darkness but it is-"_

 _"It is insane! Logan, what kind of soul sucking darkness appears exclusively around one person who keeps stopping it?!"_

 _"I don't know but-"_

 _"It makes no sense even by your own logic!" Harry yelled, throwing up his arms before his expression softened, "I know you think you can see this thing but you can't, I know it seems like it's real to you but it's not. You need help, you're hurting people. You need to get a Healer – not your brother – to look at you and take some time."_

 _"I don't need some time or help, I know I'm right!" Logan snapped determinedly, "I just… I just need a way to prove it, just use Veritaserum on Rooke and you'll see."_

 _"Good luck getting that approved," Harry sighed and Logan stormed off in the direction of the Head Auror, Celestine tried to share the sad look of sympathy._

 _"Sorry," Celestine mumbled, "If I had any idea what I did to upset him so much I'd try not to do it."_

 _"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's a stressful job we do, can take its toll," Harry offered as Logan stormed back of the Head Auror's office, his glowering expression clearly indicating he hadn't been successful in his request, "I just hope he wizens up soon before he really hurts someone."_

* * *

Maurice found himself feeling very on edge after Michael's attack, he wasn't sure why he should be so surprised. After all, finding a time your target was alone and vulnerable was useful in assassination. He supposed it was the method, using a poisonous gas like that was a very muggle thing not a magical one and being so direct like that was getting more ballsy, more vicious. This person or people wanted results, even if it made them more at risk of being caught. More likely to be caught was a good thing but until then, they were even more dangerous so he had to take even more precaution. This was why he found himself patrolling with Hugo when the female Hufflepuff prefect was off ill, he wasn't going to let him or Michael wander around the castle alone at night.

Thankfully, being Head Boy did let him have the power to move people around like that. He didn't mind patrolling although it was harder for him then others due to his deafness, he had to keep his wand out and keep casting spells to detect sound since his ears could not. He did still use his eyes of course but it was harder to see in the dark, it was still only one sense and two were better than one. He didn't think people liked patrolling with him very much though, he couldn't speak to his partner while walking around so it was quite boring for them. In Maurice's opinion, it was irrelevant. Patrolling wasn't for fun, it was to ensure rules were being followed and the safety of Hogwarts upheld. Hugo didn't seem to mind though, Maurice didn't know him well but he seemed decent enough.

He paused as the tip of his wand flashed red, indicating the presence of sound. He glanced at Hugo, seeing the boy beside him had also stopped as if he'd heard something. Maurice put his magical hand to his necklace to be capable of communicating with the potential out of bed person, he still missed his real hand. This one had feeling as it was conjured by him magically but it was dulled, almost as if he was wearing a glove so sensations didn't come through so well and it couldn't be injured. A problem with a spell to detect sound was that it didn't specify which sound so he did have to ask the person with him to clarify whether it was footsteps, a portrait, the wind or what.

"What sound was that?" Maurice asked of Hugo.

 _Some kind of weird rattle_ , the words formed around Hugo who looked somewhat bemused.

"A rattle?" Maurice repeated.

Hugo jolted in shock instead of answering, seemingly reacting to something in front of them. Maurice turned and saw a canister spewing gas, he abandoned his necklace and quickly cast the Bubble-Head Charm around both himself and Hugo. It occurred to him they were in a bad position as the corridor branched off to the left as well as continuing on backwards and forwards, there was a flash of a Shield Charm from Hugo protecting them from something behind as someone rushed in from a doorway in front of them from the corridor to the left. Maurice raised his wand to defend himself, to stun the person in front from the brief disadvantage they had of leaving the room… But he didn't.

He saw Florian falling dead, he saw Oathan enraged hurling a spell back at him, he saw his best friend dying in his place. Dying because he'd fired first. He was shaking, his wand trembled in his hand but he didn't use it. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't act, his breathing was so rapid it was hard to breath. He didn't know whether he was disarmed or just dropped his wand but it wasn't in his hand, everything was spinning and he was on the ground feeling sick. Or was he? This didn't feel real and there was all this fog he couldn't see anything else but that. It was hard to move or breathe still, he managed to pull himself against the wall though and hugged his knees to his chest still shaking. A part of him felt like he should be doing something, there some kind of danger but he couldn't. He couldn't process the thought.

* * *

 _Harry turned out to be right, not long after that Logan did take it too far chasing down a bystander and cursing out his eyes because the darkness was in them. Celestine was away for another few weeks on training courses so wasn't there personally but he heard about it. Logan was suspended indefinitely, until he could pass a psychological evaluation and prove his sanity. When he got back Celestine actually found himself liking it better without Logan, he didn't have to be constantly on edge around the unstable Auror and as much as Harry expressed concern, he got the impression the others shared this opinion. It was like the whole department could collectively breathe a sigh of relief, he had made everyone on edge not just Celestine. It was for the best and maybe it would be good for Logan to have a break, Celestine kind of hoped not considering his conflict with him but he still was glad Logan was gone. And then Logan was gone forever._

 _In July, they got called to Logan's house to make sure his suicide had had no foul play. Harry was very sad and silent, Celestine was really just shocked. He wasn't complaining but he was shocked, he also hoped it had been a suicide not a murder because he didn't want his angel to get in trouble for protecting him. It gave him a lot to think about though, was she an angel of death? It wasn't what he expected when he got there, chunks of wood littered the floor clearly belonged to the hinged fragments of a door to the left leading to a downstairs bathroom off from the front room. Logan's kid was there, he was battered beyond recognition and his glasses cracked as he sat meekly on the couch staring at his blood soaked hands, his clothes were also bloody but Celestine didn't think most of it was his. There was a bloody trail of footprints to and from the bathroom, in the bathroom itself he glimpse a crimson pool where Logan knelt with a tear-stained face cradling an identical lifeless Logan. Celestine had to do a double take._

 _"Hogan. Logan's brother is an identical twin," Harry provided in a whisper much to Celestine's relief, he wasn't insane. Harry raised his voice, "Want to come out here, Hogan? Your nephew could use some healing."_

 _"Fuck off," Hogan – apparently – barked, only clinging tighter to his brother's body. Celestine also noticed some frustrated looking Aurors hovering around him, he'd guess they'd probably been trying to get Hogan away from the body so they could check it to see how he'd died._

 _"Alright," Harry sighed, looking utterly miserable as he approached the boy instead, "Hey Flan, do you remember me?"_

 _"Yeah," Flan croaked quietly and Harry used a quick spell to repair his glasses, only making it more obvious he'd been crying. He didn't acknowledge what Harry did._

 _"Where's your mum?"_

 _"St Mungo's. You know about her illness?"_

 _"Yeah, I do," Harry confirmed with a nod as Flan glanced at him hopelessly, he took a deep breathe, "Do you want to do tell me what happened? We really need to know."_

 _"I tried to save him, I swear," Flan breathed, choking up tearfully, "He locked himself in the bathroom after rambling some stuff about darkness and us being better off without him, he said goodbye. I tried to get the door open but my magic wouldn't work, I tried to get help, I tried to get him to come out. I begged, I banged on the door and told him we loved him and needed him and he was wrong. But he didn't, he didn't come out. I tried to get it open, I swear I tried as hard as I could."_

 _"Th- Then the door just blew up and I ran in an- and there was so much blood, there was so much blood. H- He was still breathing though, I d- didn't know any spells to heal him but I heard pressure stops bleeding so I tried t- to just hold it back," Flan continued, trying – and failing - not to cry and holding up his trembling blood stained hands as if they were proof, "I just tr- tried to hold it back and hope help would come but he died before Uncle Hogan got here, he just died. I tried, I tried Harry, I tried but my magic didn't work and I didn't know but I tried-"_

 _"I know you did, Flan, I know," Harry offered gently, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder as he broke down in tears, "It's not your fault, it's no one's fault. These things just happen, even the best Aurors can snap and there's nothing anyone can do. You can't blame yourself, you did everything you could. Sometimes everything just isn't enough."_

* * *

Martha headed out of the dormitory and out of the Common Room completely, casting a Disillusionment Charm on herself followed by a Silencing Charm and a Supersensory Charm to keep her alert. If she was behind this, she'd probably set up an ambush as these charms were great but walking around was still riskier than staying in one place waiting. They patrolled the corridors not rooms so waiting in one was a good way to go, she just needed to pick somewhere she knew the prefects patrolled or were likely to but also somewhat isolated. Probably one of the upper floors, the ground floors had more prefects on them so help could arrive faster. She headed up the Grand Staircase and started to check the floors, dodging the other prefects and deciding she could check rooms for an ambush after Hugo was safe. Or maybe she was just being paranoid and overthinking this, the test taught such mentality of always being on guard like this after all…

"A rattle?" Maurice's voice echoed down the corridor followed by a clank and a yell.

She ran towards the noise as it became a hiss and saw some kind of smoke filling one of the corridors off to the side, although she'd probably be unnecessary if Maurice was there. She cast a Bubble-Head Charm over herself because she figured it was poisonous, hearing a clash of spells and yells with one of the voices being Hugo. Another male voice she didn't recognize was casting spells too, vocalizing them meant he was probably not NEWT level or he'd be using nonverbal. Really they should whisper them like they were taught in the Training Tower, you didn't want your opponent to know what was coming if possible. To her surprise, the duel seemed to have ended before she reached the battle – although she was hearing it from further away then she'd normally be able to with the Supersensory Charm and from the sounds of it not in Hugo's favor.

As she rounded the bend she found it was like a haze of fog by now, still spewing from the canister and she could only make out shapes of bodies. One was hugging his knees to his chest at the wall, one was lying on the ground a few feet away with not one but _three_ standing over him, slashing their wands angrily and kicking at the figure on the ground – she could practically feel the rage from their shadowy movements - which she'd guess was Hugo from his cries of pain and pleas for mercy. Maurice was probably the one sitting it out, what the hell? Well she didn't have time to think about that. They didn't seem to have heard her though with the charms, she needed to be fast and smart to save him. Not only was she outnumbered but she was further away, they could kill him before she got close and once she made a move her element of surprise would be gone. She took a breath, focusing as her mind went into combat mode.

Martha launched a spell at the ground, causing it to lurch violently like it was a giant rug and throw the attackers off their feet. She then whipped her want around, causing the ground to curl around Hugo like it was a giant rug – just of stone – wrapping itself around his body then making it yank Hugo's body over to her, dragging him through the ground. The fastest attackers – probably NEWT students as they used non-verbal magic – both sent jets of deadly green, they caused part of the rock rug to explode but it spared Hugo. She then repurposed the ground stone rug, flipping her wand out to make it act like a wall shield and allow Hugo out to breathe.

Or not, he was choking on the poison. She crouched as spells pummeled at her wall, it'd hold for a second though while she cast the Bubble-Head Charm to let him breathe. He was in bad shape, his teeth were smashed and his nose twisted brokenly and spewing blood. He had welts, cuts and forming bruises through his torn clothes, some bleeding really badly. His wand hand and wrist also were at angles that had to be broken, his left eye was swelling and pouring crimson. He leaned against the wall weakly, barely conscious. He needed Healing, she pulled him around the corner slightly to put him even more out of the way despite it causing him to mewl in pain while the blood continued pouring.

"Let the dog die!" a different male voice barked to the verbal spell caster.

She was drawn back to the fight as her wall was finally exploded, she jabbed her wand at the ceiling and caused a loud alarm sound that echoed all around to draw aid. She dodged their spells quite easily, it was hard to see through the thick cloud of smoke or gas or fog – whatever it was – but it was hard for them to aim too especially further away plus the Disillusionment Charm still made her a trickier target to hit. She expected they'd have to run towards her and they did, across much thinner ground that she'd already ripped half of away. She aimed her wand at the ground, causing it to shatter and send the three tumbling down onto the floor below. She aimed wildly down with several stunners but it was impossible to see through the smoke, even more spewing upwards from the stone she'd collapsed.

"H- Help me, pl- please," Hugo pleaded as she made to follow and she glanced back to him, seeing blood spilling from his mouth now. Did she catch the killers or save his life?

After a moment's hesitation, she chose his life and switched her focus to Hugo as she tried to stem the bleeding especially from the wounds cutting deep enough to cause internal damage. She wasn't an expert but she knew enough to stabilize most people until they could get proper Healing attention, which happened. Within minutes staff and prefects were arriving, including people better with Healer who took over and got him to Marigold as well as dispelling the poison fog.

Maurice was still sitting by the wall with his knees hugged to his chest, not seeming to notice was going on but not looking injured. Two of the killers had gotten away but one lay dead on the floor below her, legs broken probably from the fall but she suspected the others had gotten away. Martha was worried, either she'd killed the guy herself accidently or his allies were vicious enough to have killed him when they realized he wouldn't be able to get away with them. Either way, she suspected she'd be in trouble. At least Hugo lived… that was good right?

* * *

 **Part 3:** Getting Ideas

* * *

 _Harry seemed relatively saddened by Logan's death, Celestine found it quite weird to be trying to offer comfort and be supportive while secretly feeling relieved Logan was dead. He supposed he'd just have to get used to it, no one seemed to notice. He wasn't sure if it was just because they were absorbed in their own grief or because he was just better at lying then he'd thought, either way it worked. Celestine had to go away for another few weeks not long after anyway, it was the end of his first year of Auror training and he was subjected to numerous tests to make sure he was coming along nicely in his skills which he was glad to find he was lest he fail his angel. When he returned home from that the end of August, he was overjoyed to find his angel waiting for him._

 _"Angel, you came back!" Celestine cried in delight, unable to stop his heart soaring when he saw her sitting there in his front room looking just a beautiful and regal as the last time he'd seen her._

 _"I told you, I'm not an angel. It's Sal," she corrected him firmly and he nodded mildly, failing to stop the grin splitting his face, "I just wanted to check in, make sure you're still onboard."_

 _"Oh definitely, I live to serve you," Celestine told her desperately and truthfully, "I've been working hard on my Auror training and being a good protégé for Harry Potter like you wanted, I just passed the tests for the end of the first year of training so I'm on track."_

 _"Good," his angel Sal mused, "I took care of Logan Leebin for you."_

 _"I saw," Celestine confirmed, "Thank you for that, your magic is incredible."_

 _"That is true but it wasn't really magic in this case, it was just One."_

 _"One?" Celestine repeated in confusion and she merely smiled._

 _"Maybe if you complete your second year of training I'll tell you," Sal told him, opening her palm and the room suddenly seemed to get a lot darker… and was it just him or did the shadows have eyes?_

 _Celestine opened his mouth to ask but she was gone once more into the darkness, he shivered but the light seemed to bleed back into the room. A part of him thought he should be a little afraid but damn if he wasn't too hooked to care, he had faith in his angel… Sal. Just saying her name made his heart melt a little more, he was so happy to have seen her again. He wouldn't let her down._

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAURICE?!" Rose screeched as Scorpius was on his way into the Great Hall for breakfast with his friends, the deaf boy put his hand to his translator necklace with a resigned expression.

"We're not all deaf!" Albus grumbled as he rubbed his ear.

"Rose, I-" Maurice started to say but was cut off as Rose slapped him clean across his face, his head turned ninety degrees from the force and a red hand shaped mark was left on his cheek, "Okay, I deserved that."

"Whoa! Calm down there."

"No, I will not calm down! And you shouldn't either!" Rose shrieked angrily, looking ready to spout steam from her ears as she turned to Albus, "Last night I was woken up to be informed my brother – _your cousin_ – was attacked while patrolling with Maurice, who did nothing. Nothing to defend Hugo, nothing to stop the attackers, nothing to capture the attackers, nothing to heal Hugo… what the hell, Maurice?! WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO GET MY BROTHER KILLED?!"

"I wasn't!" Maurice protested, looking both very hurt and ashamed at the same time, "I don't know what happened, I just… I just froze okay? I didn't mean to, I certainly didn't want anything to happen to Hugo."

"What kind of lame excuse is that!?" Rose yelled and raised her hand to slap him again but Albus grabbed her wrist to stop her, she gave a disgruntled cry of exasperation.

"It's the truth," Michael confirmed and Maurice just looked even more ashamed, "I was there, Maurice was pretty... frozen. It's a good thing Martha was there."

"Martha?" Scorpius wondered in surprise and the two nodded.

"She learned from her roommate the female Fifth Year Hufflepuff prefect was poisoned, figured it was pretty suspicious and went to make sure Hugo was okay. She saved his life and fought off the attackers."

"Attackers? Plural?"

"There are three killers or at least three we know of," Rose confirmed with a nod, "Or rather two now."

"Did they catch one?" Abby asked hopefully.

"No," Michael shook his head, "But one died. He was injured in the fight, one of the other two killed him rather than helping him to get away or leaving him to rat them out. With friends like that who needs enemies, huh?"

"He was a Fifth Year Gryffindor male," Maurice added grimly, "Probably not so coincidentally he went on a date with the poisoned prefect earlier today and brought spicy Pumpkin juice. The identities of the other two remain unknown, Martha thinks they were NEWT age due to knowing nonverbal magic."

"Yeah, Maurice, look what the twelve year old little girl who is an enemy of ours no less did while you were content to let my baby brother die," Rose quipped testily and Maurice looked even more ashamed.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't freeze up on purpose, I don't know what happened."

"I do, you just didn't care! Even though he's my brother and I'm your- You know what? I'm your nothing now," Rose decided, changing her sentence halfway through, "We're not dating, we're not even friends anymore. Just screw you."

"Rose-" Maurice tried to say but she stormed off, back in the direction of the Hospital Wing while Maurice hung his head unhappily, "I really didn't mean to…"

"I'm sure you didn't and I'm sure she's overreacting because she's mad at you," Albus offered, patting his shoulder awkwardly but Maurice didn't look the slightest bit happier, "But I'm going to go see Hugo and Scor, if you see Martha thanks her for me?"

"Erm… sure," Scorpius muttered as Albus headed off anyway after Rose, presumably to see Hugo.

"I'm glad he didn't break down crying," Abby commented, sounding relieved, "He's really been stressed lately over Olivia and Vern's baby, I worry about him."

"Aren't we all stressed these days?" Michael sighed and rubbed his eyes, "For what it's worth, Hugo should be okay. Martha stabilized him and we got to him in time, he has some Acutus wounds that'll take a bit of time but he should pull through."

"That's good to know."

"No its not," Maurice mumbled miserably, "He shouldn't have suffered any injury at all."

"Yeah," Scorpius admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I believe you about it not being intentional but you should figure out a way to not freeze, we're in a war and you could get killed if you don't fight."

"You know that hadn't occurred to me."

"Well, maybe we can help. Why did you freeze?"

"I don't know!" Maurice snapped testily, shoving his hands back in his pockets as he walked off neither in the direction of the Great Hall nor the Hospital Wing.

"Way to cheer him up," Michael quipped, clapping Scorpius on the back.

* * *

 _And so Celestine was back to the grind with renewed vigor, spurred on by the promise of seeing Sal again if he kept up the good work and maybe finding out more about her in the process. He returned to the Ministry to find Ron positively ecstatic with the news that he was finally to be a father, Harry's second child was still on the way too and on October 9th it was front page news again that Harry Potter's second son had been born, Albus Severus. Apart from a brief visit to the office to show off his newborn, he took paternity leave. Celestine hadn't to go on another several week training session so he didn't really mind, he would've missed time with Harry anyway._

 _He was the finding second year more taxing then the first, he was being given more work and more responsibility especially after Christmas. Ron was also being friendlier to him this year, apparently deciding having completed the first year he was less likely to fail and invited him for drinks a few times which Celestine accepted since he thought it tied in to getting close to Harry. Unless he had a good reason, it thought it might actually seem pretty rude. They often went to the Leaky Cauldron, another Auror he knew vaguely – Neville Longbottom – was related to the new owner. In fact he was married to her, she was a plump pregnant lady with two small children clinging off her apron. She was nice enough though, as was Neville although he could a bit of downer worrying about his kids growing up without a dad like he had if he died in the line of duty._

 _Ron took paternity leave himself in March when his daughter, Rose Ginevra was born and Neville a month later as his daughter was born in April. Celestine was actually very glad, without his friends around Harry definitely had to talk to him and confide in him more, they shared more of a workload as well but if anything Celestine thought that helped. Auror work could be dangerous, you needed to be able to trust the others on your side in life or death situations. Celestine was actually disappointed when he had to go away for another few weeks for an even longer period of grueling testing for the end of his second year of Auror training, Harry was actually quite likeable._

 _He hoped he was getting close to him for a good reason, he was sure his angel had one. Maybe she knew something he didn't. He brightened up immensely at the thought of seeing her again, if she kept her promise he would. Sure enough, when he returned he found her waiting for him once more in the front room still as perfect as ever._

 _"So, are you ready to learn about Shadows?" she queried._

* * *

"Did you hear about this?!" Jack demanded out of the blue – literally appearing out of nowhere in the place Varanian had been waiting for him for his second week of working with them – and throwing down a newspaper in front of him, an edition of the _Daily Prophet_ about the most recent werewolf attacks. Thankfully Michael and the Weasley boy had both survived.

"Yes, I have," Varanian confirmed, it was pretty common knowledge and he stayed informed of Hogwarts threats. He didn't understand what relevance it had to anything, "What about it?"

" _What about it?_ My son nearly died!"

"I know but he didn't, one of the killers did though so hopefully the others will follow."

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" Jack yelled angrily, crossing his arms like a stubborn child and confusing Varanian more.

"There's nothing I can do, it's not like I can waltz into Hogwarts and just know who the attackers are. With any luck they're PAW and if we stop them, we can get the identities of the kid and have them arrested. There being at least three makes me think even more its PAW so all the more reason for us to get them."

" _Who cares about getting them if Michael dies in the meantime?_ Why don't you do more to protect my son?"

"Like what?" Varanian demanded, "Short of pulling him out of school there's not much I can do and he's of age so it's entirely up to him, clearly he's fine with staying and he has people looking out for him."

"A bunch of useless teenagers," Jack grumbled and they folded their arms before looking thoughtful, " _Okay I have an idea_."

"Is it to get back to work?"

"Not until we deal with the threat to Michael."

"Working _is_ dealing with the threat to Michael," Varanian protested in frustration.

"Not good enough, we want more," Jack insisted, "You need to send someone in to protect Michael, who can stay with him and watch over him all the time."

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

" _The lizard animagus, transformed he's small so easy to hide and I doubt they have protections in place against animals. You could sneak him in with Michael on the next Hogsmeade visit which you're going to anyway to get the information Scorpius got from the alchemist that's relevant to giving me a body as per our deal, he can stay around him and be there to protect him if something happened_."

"That's… actually not a bad idea but risky and I'd be down one of my best spies," Varanian admitted thoughtfully.

"You have us to make up for it," Jack offered, for once looking almost desperate, "You have to protect my son."

"What would really help is if you could take us to somewhere of value, every Shadow base you took us to last week was a bust."

" _Sal isn't stupid, she noticed when I defected and moved as many locations as possible especially in the country I was in_ ," One pointed out like it was obvious, still Varanian couldn't help but feel like it was also trying to get out of its end of the bargain. If there hadn't been evidence Shadows in the locations Jack/One had taken him to last week, he would think Jack/One had just been leading him on a wild goose chase to kill time, " _Plus I defected before she started taking down countries. I can only go to places I've been to or the places someone willingly traveling with me has been to, I've told you. Unless you have someone who's actually been to some place you wanted to go, I can't take you there_."

"So if we had, you could take us?" Annie commented and Varanian jolted in surprise.

He turned to see her leaning in the doorway the way she did even though she was _supposed_ to be back at the base resting. She was looking frightfully ill, not to mention unhealthily thin. She was barely eating, the morning sickness was so bad she struggled to keep anything down for very long if at all – including potions supposed to prevent this - which was not good for her.

"What are you doing here?" Varanian demanded of her worriedly, going over to her and seeing her roll her eyes slightly and dropping his voice lower not overly keen on Jack/One hearing, "You need to rest.

"Pip, I feel like garbage no matter what I do because our kid really literally hates my guts," Annie sighed, putting a hand to her stomach which still wasn't showing, "The only difference is whether I feel all queasy and sick lying in bed or doing something where I can try take my mind of my stomach churning."

"Read a book," Varanian suggested genuinely, "Using up the little energy you're getting from the nothing you can keep down from doing things can't be as good for you as resting to preserve the strength you have."

"I'm not good at sitting still for long periods of time," Annie complained, "Besides I can still be useful, I thought of something."

"What?"

"What Jack just said about just needing someone to have been to a place we wanted to go."

"Yeah but we don't have anyone who's been to Shadowland," Varanian pointed out and thought about PAW, "I guess there's Prosper for PAW but he's not going to be willing-"

"Leebin," Annie interrupted.

"He hasn't been to PAW."

"No but he _was_ held in Shadowland, could be our way in."

"Okay," Varanian sighed heavily, feeling like this was a bad idea despite being true, "You want me to make the guy who was _tortured_ into _insanity_ – who also can't cast a spell to save his life – go _back_ to the place it happened which will be _crawling_ with _Shadows_?"

"It's an option," Annie shrugged it off, "Flan wants to help, we could at least ask him. If he's not up for it that's perfectly fine and understandable but if he _is_ …"

"I know it'd be good, gives us a foothold into their land and if we would directly be in a prison place we might be able to save some people who may even prove useful," Varanian sighed but still worried, he was the leader. He was responsible for the whole group, if Leebin died or lost his mind it'd be on him, "But it'd be risky enough for my actual fighters, Leebin can only cause explosions and he can't even control them. It'd be like bringing Agnes… except she's actually more magically proficient."

"We all know the risks, we wouldn't choose to be here if we weren't prepared to take them. He can always say no."

* * *

 _And so she told him. The truth about the 'darkness' that Logan had been seeing, it wasn't magic at all but shadow. Shadows of Dementors broken off and repurposed as her servants, One being the very first as well as the most capable and sentient. She called them Specters and told them of their capabilities, their possession and soul destruction as well as their ability to transport effortless. She told him of being born into Azkaban, of growing up there which was how her and her twin brother had discovered this. She told him she intended to do great things with them as her servants, she asked him if he was still interested in following her._

 _"Yes," Celestine squeaked out, still determined despite the somewhat disturbing information. She was still his angel, he still had faith in her and would follow her to the ends of the earth._

 _"Good," Sal said with a smile, "I'm pleased with your progress, if you're still invested by the time you finish your final year of Auror training then I may finish telling you everything."_

 _She vanished into the darkness – although he now knew it was Specters teleporting her – before he could say anything else, he wondered what she'd do if he wasn't still invested. Somehow he thought she'd kill him, if she was any kind of angel it was certainly an angel of death. He knew he really should be repulsed by this darkness but… he still found himself hooked, he couldn't say no to the woman. The angel, woman seemed too plain a term for her. She was still something extraordinary._

 _He returned to the Ministry, being welcomed back by open arms and congratulations on entering his final year of training. If he'd thought last year he had more work on responsibility, he had even more this year. Harry was letting him take the lead on certain things, even letting him do some things alone. Celestine supposed this could be bad for his supposed to be getting close to Harry but it couldn't be a bad thing if it meant he was being trusted more? Trust was the whole point._

 _They showed more interest in Celestine himself as well, asking him more about his plans and his personal life including his lack of a girlfriend. Celestine could only blush and lie that he wanted to focus on his training first, he didn't think Sal would want him to tell people about her. He wasn't even dating her anyway, still he couldn't look at other women. He didn't want them, he just wanted her. No one else could possibly compare. He had to go for a long training session in the winter which he was glad for, if nothing else it meant he didn't have to lie about Sal anymore._

 _It was a particularly long session and by the time he got back, he felt like he'd missed out on a lot. The Head Auror had announced his retirement for later that year and Ron had announced his wife was pregnant once more, he was again positively delighted. He was only given even more independence after his return, such as being let conduct interviews by himself and allowed to make decisions. Celestine actually really liked it, he was more competent then he'd thought and the more freedom he had the more confident he felt in his ability to do things alone. He was spending more time with them outside of work too, Harry offered to help him with his training anytime and Ron invited him to spend Easter with them with their family since he was alone._

* * *

Rose continued to be frosty to Maurice and remained broken up with him, she did ease up a bit in a few days so Scorpius and he others didn't have to keep picking seats on opposite ends of the table or classroom to sit with her or Maurice. Hugo did thankfully pull through and was released from the Hospital Wing about a week later, all thanks to Martha. She also put two corridors out of commission and they had to go to different classrooms for a few days while repairs were done.

"That was a good thing you did," Scorpius offered the next time he saw her, the Hufflepuff's face lighting up when she saw his face. He wished she didn't have a crush on him, "Saving Hugo."

"Seemed the right thing to do," Martha shrugged it off, "Of course, I still got detention for it since I snuck out and destroyed school property. That Headmaster is an asshole."

"We know," Scorpius confirmed, sharing her dislike of the guy. He wasn't sure who actually _did_ like that, it made him miss Elwood who was still useless but less of a dick.

"I talked to the alchemist like you wanted," Martha told him sounding slightly eager for his approval as she smoothed out her dress idly.

"I know, he said. Thanks for doing that, I really appreciate it. Hopefully it will help."

"Anytime," Martha offered and bit her lip as he made to leave, "H- Hey Scorpius wait."

"What?" Scorpius asked turning back to her, she fidgeted and blushed scarlet.

"Um… well erm… i- it's V- Valentine's Day soon and um… I- I err…"

"I have a girlfriend, Martha," Scorpius informed her, suspecting where it was gone, "I'm dating Molly Weasley."

"Still?" Martha wondered, looking both surprised and disappointed.

"Yes," Scorpius insisted firmly, "Always. Just because she's graduated Hogwarts, it doesn't mean we're not together."

"Okay, I understand. I just didn't know since I never see her and all," Martha mumbled awkwardly, gazing downward at her shoes making Scorpius feel bad.

"Y- You know there are plenty of guys who _aren't_ me?" Scorpius pointed out, fidgeting uncomfortably himself as she glanced back to him, "Y- You know if you want t- to erm… you know date, guys who are closer to your own age, guys who aren't already in committed relationships, guys who are just as good and even better than I am. _Much_ better."

"I know," Martha admitted unhappily lowering her gaze again as she started to leave, "But I don't want other guys."

Scorpius could only sigh, he had no idea what she saw in him but he wished she didn't. It would be better for both of them. He was glad she'd saved Hugo and talked to Rojer, especially as Varanian ringed him later that week for that purpose.

 _Did you talk to Rojer?_ the words appeared on the ring.

"Yes," Scorpius replied simply, pressing his wand on the communication device come portkey. Due to the limited size of the ring he had to keep it short.

 _Meet at Hogsmeade to discuss_

"Okay," Scorpius assured him although it had been pushed back two more weeks – because just one week made it clash with the Ravenclaw versus Slytherin match - with the attacks. Hopefully the US wouldn't fall before then, "See you in two weeks."

 _Okay_

* * *

 _Celestine was brought to the Burrow and overwhelmed by introductions, he had Ron's parents, Ron's four brothers, Ron's three sister-in-laws, Ron's sister who was Harry's wife, Ron's wife, Harry's godson, Harry's godson's grandmother, Ron and Harry's five nieces, Ron and Harry's two nephews, Harry's sons, Ron's daughter, Ron's muggle in-laws and the sister of one of the sister-in-laws. It was hard to keep track of who everyone was amongst the sea of redheaded adults and small children – who didn't sit still long enough to register their appearance – and babies._

 _It was quickly quite clear they – especially Ron – had an ulterior motive for inviting him and that motive's name was Gabrielle, the sister of one of Ron's sister-in-laws who just happened to be single and just happened to be the same age as him. She was part-Veela so beauty was a given but she still was nothing compared to his angel, he had no interest. He was dedicated to Sal. Still, he had to endure her flirting and tried not to seem like he was reciprocating while also doing his best to be polite to her. He tried to get her to talk about things to stop her flirting, listening to her talk about her career – a Healer – or her schooling – she'd gone to Beauxbatons – to try being friendly rather than romantic. She still asked him out at the end of the day._

 _"I- I'm sorry but I really can't," Celestine brushed it off nervously, "Auror training is really hard and time-consuming, I need to focus on that not any kind of love life right now."_

 _"Raincheck then? It's your final year after all, I think I can wait a couple of months for your owl," Gabrielle commented with a wink as she walked away, not seeming very deterred. He hoped she wasn't serious about waiting for his owl, she'd be waiting a long time if she did. Or so he would've thought, a few days later he got another letter in Sal's spidery scrawl._

 _Date the girl, dating someone related to them is only get you closer to their inner circle. Go out with Gabrielle Delacour, do whatever you have to do to make the relationship work_

 _Celestine hadn't thought it was possible to be upset about a letter from his angel but he was proved corrected upon reading that, he didn't want to be with Gabrielle. He wanted to be with Sal, she was clearly very powerful and omniscient. Surely she had to know how much he loved her? How he would do anything for her? How he was doing anything for her?_

 _It was the only request he didn't jump to obey, if she asked he'd say it would seem suspicious that he'd owl her soon after telling her he wanted to focus on training. He'd also ask to not have to do it but that was beside the point. Harry and Ron – especially Ron – encouraged him to go for it about asking Gabrielle out, he stuck to being dedicated to his training but acted like he was getting more tempted to cave. It wasn't even a lie focusing on work, Harry spent hours helping him practice and sparring with him for his exams to become an Auror._

 _He lasted until summer before finally feeling it was time to cave on Gabrielle, he owled her in low spirits with a letter of lies about how he hadn't been able to wait and wanted to go out with her before his exams. He'd never actually dated before so he did a lot of research and asked for advice, thankfully Ron and Harry were very willing to advise him including things he could tailor to Gabrielle based on what they knew about her like the kind of food she liked which helped him pick the restaurant. He thought she had a good time, good enough to want to go out with him again and leave him with a kiss. It made him want to vomit, he wanted Sal to kiss him not her._

 _It was an eventful summer to say the least with dating her, training with Harry for his Auror testing – which he passed with flying colors - and the Head Auror's retirement which caused a flurry of debate for his successor. By the time his twenty-first birthday came the end of August, he was an official fully-fledged Auror, Gabrielle Delacour's boyfriend and Harry Potter had become the Head Auror._

* * *

 **Part 4:** Unknown Indecision

* * *

 _Sal was waiting for Celestine in his front room when he returned home from a party to celebrate Harry's promotion at the end of August, he was still a little annoyed with her for making him date Gabrielle but nonetheless he was glad to see her. She was so beautiful, just like an angel. Maybe she was still an angel, she just didn't want to admit it._

 _"So, are you ready?" Sal asked of him and he recalled her promise to tell him anything._

 _"I'm ready," Celestine nodded, plopping himself down in the seat opposite._

 _And again she told him. Elaborating on her past to name her parents as Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort, she talked about how she'd been 'raised' and demonstrated her ability – just a fraction of what she could – to use magic without words or a wand. She talked of her plans to finish what her failed, to take over the world and shape it to her will, a better world. That was why she wanted him to be close to Harry, she'd need to topple the English Ministry at some point because she'd have to take the planet by force before she could rebuild it better. She was already building an army._

 _He thought it sounded completely insane at first, to take over the world but the way she talked about it made it sound possible. It wasn't just a delusional fantasy, she was working to take the whole world and already had threads of plans building to crumble the world and rebuild a better one from the ashes. Her world would be more structured and united not a jumbled clash of countries and cultures, there'd be no wars, no poverty, and no famine. She'd abolish prisons – she seemed to despise the system, likely due to her origin - replaced by torture and death as sentences for crimes, eating meat would also become a crime and everyone must become a vegetarian – she seemed to have a problem with killing animals – instead. Muggles would be enslaved and not allowed to breed amongst themselves, instead there'd be a breeding program to have as many magical children as possible in return for improved lives to gradually phase out muggles - as they died off naturally - to be replaced by a peaceful purely magical society._

 _Apart from the enslavement of muggles, it didn't sound that bad really. He supposed some degree of freedom would have to be sacrificed for peace… who was he kidding? This was his angel, he had faith in her and would follow her to the day he'd die._

 _"Sounds good," Celestine cast her a smile, she looked slightly surprised but pleased nonetheless, "I'll do whatever you need me to do to help make it happen."_

* * *

Antonius actually found himself enjoying school more now that he was getting along with Sebastian, Andreas and Orlando. Classes were more pleasant when he was making an active effort to take part in conversations, it made the boring ones especially not so bad and they were fun to talk to even if Andreas could annoy him. While he had always spent time with his friends outside of class, them having vastly different schedules to him – as well as Quidditch practices - meant his breaks and end of lessons didn't necessarily line up with theirs – same for his family – but those in this year did so he wasn't so alone while the older years were still in classes.

He found he was actually doing better in the classes themselves too, while his friends weren't against helping him they could only do so in between classes and didn't always remember minor things from First Year. The Ravenclaws were pretty knowledgeable and Andreas obviously was talented from his time in the Training Tower, Antonius did grudgingly end up starting to take his advice and that pesky Transfiguration did become more manageable.

Even if his face tended to flush with embarrassment at needing help with Andreas correcting his grip, it made his hands go all sweaty and his heart fluttered with nerves. Yes, it was definitely embarrassment and vice versa he felt similar trying to help Andreas improve his flying especially if he had to correct his hand grip. He just didn't want to look a fool, especially not in front of a cocky prick who never missed a beat. Like never, Andreas was good at everything and seemed to know everything. Even flying he somehow managed to fail with style, you'd never think from his confidence that he wasn't any good. He'd just flash his stupid grin – which _was_ crooked, the left side of his mouth was slightly higher than the right side if you looked. Antonius thought it maybe a side effect of smirking so much – and casually announce that he was okay with a silly wink one of his brown eyes. And his eyes weren't even really _fully_ brown, they had little gold flecks in the center and they were slightly more concentrated in the right side. His whole dumb face was lopsided.

He wondered what Mr Perfect thought of that… and yet Andreas _still_ managed to look handsome. Some might say. Some _did_ say, several girls asked Andreas out for Valentine's Day much to Antonius' irritation because he was too young to be dating so it was stupid. Andreas politely turned them all down though, much to Antonius' relief. Obviously Andreas was too young for this. Yes, that was why Antonius felt relief. That _was_ it. That had to be it, dammit!

He knew from the glimpses of Alaric's memories last year what a crush felt like, what attraction to the opposite gender felt like so he found it easier to recognize it in himself or rather the complete lack of it. He would've been able to chalk it up to his age except he _was_ having feelings, just for the wrong gender. Maybe it was a phase or would change with puberty but for now he was feeling the things for boys that he was _supposed_ to be having for girls, which was bad enough but to have a crush on _Andreas_? Freaking Andreas?! The most infuriating boy in his year? The biggest prick he'd ever met? The Training Tower kid whose allegiance was… shady for lack of a better word?

"You totally have a crush on him," Cassia said after he'd confided this in her one of the days.

He was lazing around in their dad's quarters stroking Hope while the man was off giving detention, she was lying on her stomach surrounded by scattered art materials as she worked on a card for Albus for Valentine's Day with Convaris the vulture bringing her stuff she'd knocked too far away. Cassia was only nine but she was also the only one he could talk to about this as she was the only one who knew he liked boys, she'd just kind of noticed. He was scared to tell people, James was the only gay person he knew and he was sure it was sometimes an issue so he was afraid it was a bad thing and everyone would hate him for it. Cassia seemed pretty indifferent and had promised she wouldn't tell, he just had to be nice about her crush on Albus.

"How is it a crush?!" Antonius demanded in frustration, "Did you not hear the part about how I find him infuriating?"

"Uh-huh," Cassia nodded, continuing to work on her card like she had the entire time they'd been talking, "But I also heard the part about the flecks of gold in his green eyes."

"His eyes are brown!"

"Exactly," Cassia smirked triumphantly, "If you didn't like him you wouldn't pay that much attention. Face it, you love Andreas."

"But he drives me crazy half the time!" Antonius protested, throwing his arms up in exasperation, "I don't even know why I hang out with him."

"Because you love him," Cassia said in a sing-song voice, "Antonius and Andreas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I"

"No I don't, shut up!" Antonius interrupted and she only giggled, his face flushing scarlet and his heart taking a giddy skip at the thought of kissing Andreas in a tree, "What do you know, you're nine. I don't know why I bother talking to you."

"Probably because you're still scared to tell people you like boys, just like you're scared to tell dad- How did you make Gryffindor again?"

"I don't know," Antonius grumbled and sighed, letting his arms fall back down while his mind continued to daydream more about the kiss in the tree. It would be good, Andreas would smirk and comment about how _obviously_ he'd be good at kissing, "What do I do?"

"Make him a Valentine's Card," Cassia offered and lazily threw a spare bit of card in his direction, "You can write him a pretty poem about how much you don't love him and how stupid his handsome face is. He has a great sense of humor, I'm sure he'll love it."

"I don't want to give him a card! I don't want to have a crush on him at all," Antonius insisted miserably, "How do you stop having a crush on someone?"

"I dunno," Cassia shrugged, "Ask someone who's not nine."

"I _can't_ , rememb-"

"You don't have to tell them _who_ the crush is, if they ask lie or say it's for Sebastian to get him to stop liking his Transfiguration professor."

"Hmm… well I guess that's not the worst idea in the world," Antonius admitted grudgingly before giving another frustrated sigh although he was still reluctant, "But then who do I even ask?! Do I ask one of the boys since we're the same gender or do I ask one of the girls since they'd have the same gender crush? Does it matter?"

"Hmm… good question," Cassia mused thoughtfully, "I have no idea."

"Well what would you do?"

"Make him a Valentine's Card, I don't see what your problem is. Don't let the world dedicate how you do romance things."

"Do you mean 'dictate?'"

"Yes, that's what I said," Cassia insisted stubbornly and he smiled mildly at her before she got up, showing him the card she'd been working on eagerly, "So? What do you think of my Valentine's Card for Albus?"

"I think you spelled 'Valentine' wrong."

"Fuck," Cassia swore and scowled down at the card before looking back up him, "Though… do you think he'd notice?"

* * *

 _Sal wanted him to continue becoming part of Harry's circle, especially now his former mentor was Head Auror. Later in the year she said she'd kill someone and he'd need to test his ability to cover it up as it would be expected of him, she also wanted him to prove his worth on the job. He lived to serve her._

 _So Celestine did just that, just what she wanted even though he hated being with Gabrielle still. Ron's son Hugo Harry was born on Halloween and his paternity leave was again a great opportunity to be Harry's confidant at work, he kept getting pangs of guilt that he was tricking Harry still and planned to work to topple everything good he was doing with the Ministry. He had to remind himself that Sal's world would be even better than anything Harry could hope to accomplish, if Harry was really good he'd understand he should follow the vision of his master._

 _Except he couldn't, Sal kind of hated him for murdering her father and Molly Weasley – the elder adult – for killing her mother. She intended to make them pay by killing their whole family before taking their lives too, eventually anyway as revenge wasn't a current priority. Celestine had to focus on the negative, it wasn't good to pity the enemy._

 _He spent his first Christmas at the Burrow that year as Gabrielle's date, there was even more people there this time with Neville's family replacing Hermione's parents. Celestine just did his best to make nice everyone, even the kids. He hadn't spent much time with babies or children but that was certainly changing as there was a lot of them, Molly the child seemed to take an immediate dislike to him for no apparent reason but everyone else was fine. Outside of that, he was working hard at his job and doing pretty well he thought._

 _The New Year dawned and Sal alerted him to the kill he'd need to hide evidence of, there was no reason for the kill it was just a random muggle who had married a wizard. He'd almost feel bad, the poor guy had lost his wife just so Sal could test something. Then again, if he had to be with Gabrielle instead of the one he loved then why should this guy? That made him feel better about it. He did what he could to clean up any hints that would lead to the killer without being caught, he thought he must've done well as they hit a dead end and didn't seem to suspect he – or anyone – had done anything. Some Dark Wizards were just cautious about covering their track or didn't do much to leave a trail, it happened._

 _Sal must've been impressed too as she visited him again, setting him with up one of her people to teach him Occlumency and Legilimency. He needed to take as much vacation time as he could during the summer, she wanted him to send him on her own training course. She also wanted him to pay attention to the people around him, gauge who he'd thought might be willing to join her or who would be scared into it from their threatening their life or who had a family they'd turn if the family was threatened. It was unlikely they'd make Harry's inner circle too but clearly she wanted other Aurors on their side._

* * *

While Scorpius thought Martha's crush on him was awkward, at least she seemed more realistic in her expectations. Unlike with Cassia liking Albus. Four pure white doves – not owls, _doves_ – carried Albus a large card on Valentine's Day before Abby and Rose had come down.

"Guys look!" Albus cried happily as he looked over the card interior, Scorpius noticed 'Valentine' had been misspelled on the front as 'Valantine's,' "Abby sent me a card!"

"You… You really think Abby misspelled Valentine's?" Scorpius wondered and Albus frowned in puzzlement for a moment before looking at the front.

"I didn't notice," Albus admitted and Antonius gave a snort of repressed laughter, "Isn't that how it's supposed to be spelled?"

"No, its Val _en_ tine's with an e."

"Well maybe Abby was mistaken or Michael helped her write it."

"I'm right here," Michael complained, waving his arms.

"Yeah and you're Dyslexic and helping Abby is something you'd probably do."

"I didn't."

"Huh," Albus mused, scratching his chin as the girls joined them finally, "Hey Abby-"

"I didn't send you that card," Abby cut him off immediately as she started putting food onto her place.

"So… I have a secret admirer is not good at spelling?"

"Yep," the rest of them said in unison with disinterest as they were aware of Cassia's crush, Albus scowled at them.

"You guys are acting weird, I have a secret admirer and your reaction is to not care? Aren't you curious who is it? Concerned I might have a rabid fan? And are you sure it wasn't you Abby? The card says it's someone who's been there for me for yours."

"I'm sure," Abby brushed it off and Albus lowered the card, seemingly disheartened they had no interest.

"You know, I can't help but notice Pentakel didn't send you anything," Albus commented stiffly to Abby after a few more failed attempts to get them to speculate who his admirer is.

"He did," Rose said brightly oddly and Abby smiled sheepishly, "That's why we took so long, his two owls came to the dormitory and sprinkled petals over her bed. One brought flowers and one brought his letter, it sang this beautiful serenade about how much he loved her. It was so sweet and romantic, the whole dormitory were so jealous and blown away."

"You included?" Maurice wondered somewhat bitterly and Scorpius wondered if he'd planned anything for Valentine's Day before she dumped him, Rose threw him a glare.

"You just can't appreciate the beauty of song because you're deaf."

"Little below the belt, don't you think?" Michael pressed gently as Maurice dropped his necklace, looking miserable as he went back to his food in silence.

"But leaving my brother to die isn't?" Rose scoffed and Michael could only sigh, shrugging awkwardly.

"You know, there's more to love then fancy songs and rose petals and… stuff," Albus insisted, his attention still on Abby as he shoved his hand into his robes to pull out a squished and battered card that he handed to her with a smile, "Happy Valentine's Day, Abby."

"You _know_ I have a boyfriend," Abby complained at him.

"And you know I still love you, no matter what," Albus told her seriously and she sighed.

"Hey Rose, want to go sit on the other end of the table?"

"Sure," Rose agreed with another glare at Maurice, Abby shoved Albus' letter into her pocket as she left and Albus watched them thoughtfully.

"So… who thinks she was totally lying about sending me that letter?" Albus wondered, sounding rather sincere.

"No one," they all said in unison, he scowled.

"Seriously, do you guys know something I don't?"

"No," they lied quickly, only making Albus look more confused.

They ate breakfast in a kind of awkward silence and Scorpius couldn't help but feel somewhat disheartened that Molly sent him nothing. He knew she'd said a lack of communication so it wasn't unexpected but somehow he still felt sad, he missed her.

* * *

 _Celestine kept working hard, now juggling Auror work with dating Gabrielle, keeping track of potential recruits and learning the mental arts which at least he didn't have to lie about since it was a useful skill for an Auror to have. April 21st Harry once again made the papers due to the birth of his daughter, Lily Luna, and took paternity leave. It was different than usual as covering his workload was running the entire department, he left it naturally to Ron who leaned heavily on Celestine and his wife – who didn't even work in the right department and probably shouldn't be helping – to help as he felt kind of overwhelmed. Celestine actually found it was okay, managing people was that challenging for him._

 _Once again, he spent Easter with the Weasley clan via Gabrielle's date except this time instead of Neville's family there was two wizarding naturalists Luna – who was heavily pregnant – and Rolf Scamander, just when Celestine thought he was getting a grip on these names. Although he had heard of them, he'd spent enough time on and off the job with Harry and Ron to be told about their friends and exploits in the war._

 _Time marched on, he and Gabrielle celebrated their one year anniversary and Ron invited him to Harry's twenty-eighth birthday party, as well as the funeral as Neville's grandmother. He thought he was definitely in the realm of friends right now. His master – his Occlumency/Legilimency teacher advised he not think of her by name lest anyone read his surface thoughts, apparently 'the master' was her go to title but it seemed a little too impersonal for him – told him to book as many days in a row for the summer as possible as he'd train with them._

 _He did as much for most of August and was collected by his tutor via Specter, bringing him to a compound where a woman called Senna Hunter worked on his dueling skills, torture and teaching him to use dark magic. He thought she was quite cruel and mocking, frequently claiming her seven year old could do better and criticizing his hesitation to practice on random muggles. It wasn't the most enjoyable time of his life but he was getting the hang of it, she also taught him how to command Specters who were trained to transport Sal's followers to get them to places and out of situations quickly._

 _It was a strange kind of… not quite Legilimency but something similar, you basically just had to target them like you would with Legilimency and think of where you wanted to go. If it was somewhere they could do, they'd take you. He was warned not to try get them to do anything else, only Sal and her Lieutenants had true control over them. Celestine felt incredibly jealous of this revelation, there were people she trusted with the control of her Specters. He vowed to become one of them._

* * *

"So how was that?" Molly asked of Flan, cracking her eyes back open. They were working on her Occlumency, she knew she'd need it.

"Pretty good," Flan confirmed distractedly, he was practically radiating anxiety and had been pretty much since he'd agreed to go back to Shadowland. They'd planned the trip for Jack/One's next week of aid, just a few days away by now.

She didn't blame him, albeit for different reasons she was just as filled with dread as he was. They had the same shadows beneath their eyes, she'd barely slept since hearing the news and she was pretty sure he hadn't either. She felt like she was walking blindfolded towards a cliff, she had no idea where the edge was and when exactly she'd fall but every day was one step closer. The end was coming though, she could feel the wind on her face and this trip gave her negative vibes despite also feeling important that it be done.

"Like I could keep out Shadows good or do I need more practice?" Molly pressed.

"Like you could keep Shadows out," Flan confirmed which put her mind at ease although her insides remained in knots, "Stephan was the hardest, he's very brutal. You'd feel like the inside of your skull was clawed at by a herd of angry Nundu but long as you stay focused you'd probably still hold."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't it be good to hold out against Shadows trying to invade my mind?"

"No, why do you want to know," Flan elaborated as he rubbed at his tired eyes, "Why are you focused on this all of a sudden? Do you know something I don't? You shouldn't need to know this."

"You never know," Molly shrugged it off, averting her eyes and not wanting to talk about it which only made him cock his head to one side and his voice sounded more worried.

"Is… Is this trip really a good idea? Do you think I should call it off?"

"I think it's your choice," Molly told him seriously, not wanting to influence his decision and she glanced back to him as he sighed.

"I don't actually want to go, quite frankly I'm terrified," Flan admitted ashamedly, his gaze very focused on a square of carpet, "But I know Ron is most likely still there and he deserves to be rescued, we may be running out of chances to save him. Plus I get the tactical benefits of being able to get into Shadowland, everything is so much bigger than me. I'd rather destroy myself doing the right thing then live knowing I didn't do everything in my power and it let bad things happen but… if this _isn't_ the right thing and it's just going to result in us all getting captured or killed you _need_ to tell me."

"Sometimes even the right choice can come with consequences," Molly said quietly as he looked reluctantly back to her, "If we go, we most likely won't _all_ be captured or killed but its most likely we won't get anything of use done without paying a price but good will still be done. If we stay, nothing changes so there's no price but there's also no good and consequences may come later on."

"Well now you're just being cryptic," Flan complained.

"Comes with the territory," Molly laughed weakly and Flan smiled a bit before going back to looking worried, "You _are_ going to walk out alive though, I can promise you that. I'll make sure of that."

"Well good to know I suppose but there's more going then just me and Jack/One," Flan sighed and Molly pulled a journal out of her draw, handing it to him, "What's this?"

"My notes about the future. In case I don't come back, someone has to try get a better future and we're the only ones who know how important Oathan is if our generation fail."

"But I can't read without my glasses and I can't wear them anymore," Flan pointed out but she just shrugged.

"If you end up needing that journal, you'll work your way up to wearing them again."

"And if I choose to cancel the trip?"

"Hold on to it anyway," Molly told him, "There's still plenty of danger outside of this trip."

* * *

 **Part 5:** The Cost of Living

* * *

Molly was apprehensive as she left her room on the day of the mission, her eyes stinging from tiredness as she dragged herself downstairs. She didn't want to go, she really didn't. She headed downstairs where the kitchen was swarming with activity, Dom and Aurelius were cooing over their baby son and lecturing Crystal over the likes and dislikes and how to take care of Cres while they were away on the mission, John was looking grumpier then usual – he'd wanted to come but Hogan was taking his sweet time getting him a magical prosthetic leg that he needed – and had Bertie on his lap as he attempted to get him to finish his scrambled eggs, Agnes was practicing some spell work with Wyatt's supervision, Austin was hugging Latimer goodbye looking anxious, Maurene was trying to teach Ivy Wizard's Chess and Flan just stood in the corner looking as worried as she felt.

"Is everyone ready?" Varanian questioned as he walked in from the direction of the front door and Flan's face lost whatever little color it had left.

"I still don't see why I can't come," Wyatt muttered unhappily, "Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"Sorry but if anything happens to you then you might not make it to Hogwarts so Jack/One refuses to bring you," Varanian apologized and Wyatt sighed heavily, the metamorphmagus headed for the door, "Everyone else come on."

Dom and Aurelius gave Cres a last kiss and cuddle in farewell before leaving with him with Crystal, Flan ruffled his daughter's hair and she waved him goodbye oblivious to the danger unlike Austin who still looked concerned as Latimer waved him goodbye. Molly didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to, she just walked out with the other four after Varanian. They walked to the edge of the protective bounds before disapparating, Flan with such an explosive bang Molly always feared he'd splinch himself. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse, they were meeting Jack/One there not directly from the base as Varanian was kind of afraid of him being able to access it. He'd gone over the plan the previous evening and showed them this place already, they went in where Jack/One was waiting and conversing with his sister while Hogan stood grumpily alone. The Healers would be here waiting, ready to deal with any injuries specifically anything emergency.

" _Can we get this over with then?_ " One complained as they approached.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Hogan insisted stubbornly.

" _No one cares what you think_."

"I know, I just want to make it clear so I can say I told you so later."

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Varanian asked of Flan who continued to look tense, Hogan glanced at his nephew with a hint of hope buried in his cyan eyes.

"Yeah," Flan said quietly as he swallowed nervously, Hogan looked away irritably and crossed his arms, "Sure as I'll ever be."

"Your decision making sucks as usual," Hogan grumbled unhappily and Molly wondered if he'd be so against the plan if it didn't mean putting his nephew at risk. Flan sighed heavily but ignored it.

" _You know, I like you_ ," One commented to Flan, a half-smirk on his face, " _Your pain is delicious_."

"Well… enjoy I guess?" Flan offered with a lost look, clearly not having any idea how to react to that before swallowing again, "So what do I have to do?"

" _Just think of the place you were held in Shadowland_ ," One said and held out a hand to Flan, he eyed it nervously, "Take our hand and don't fight the sensation, you need to be willing and desiring we go to the destination or I can't take us there. Two of you take my other hand or arm, I can only safely phase about three at a time and I need to have physical contact."

Molly took Jack/One's other hand before anyone could question her coming first, she needed to make sure Flan would be okay. Varanian kissed Annie in goodbye making Molly's heart twinge sadly, he then grabbed Jack/One's wrist. Obviously, he'd want to also go first. Flan took a deep breath before shakily and slowly reaching out to take Jack/One's hand, flinching as Jack/One immediately gripped his hand roughly.

In the next instant everything went black and Molly felt something more akin to falling off a cliff naked then apparating, she felt like icy wind was gliding over her skin. If she had a form, she'd have shivered in discomfort but thankfully the process was blissfully short. Her feet touched solid ground and she had to blink at the sudden gloom, there were no windows just dying torches for light. The room was what she'd seen in her visions of Flan's torture, the cold dark bloodstained stones, chains, shackles and instruments of torture neatly off to the side. It smelled bad too. There were steps leading up to a door on the other side of the room at least, a way out.

She wasn't sure if she felt sick from 'phasing' – the name Jack/One had given to Specter travel – or this room specifically. Varanian looked a little ill himself but regardless luminated his wand to get a better look, there wasn't anyone in the room. He started twirling his wand casting a Silencing Charm but Molly's eyes drifted off him disinterestedly, Jack/One was looking around as if trying to memorize the room. Flan had started hyperventilating, staggering back to the wall and shaking so violently she could practically see his knees knocking together. She went over to him.

"Its okay, Flan, it's almost over," Molly offered comfortingly while Varanian and Jack/One conversed.

"Almost over?" Flan wondered but glanced at her, his voice coming out as little more than a croak and his face lacking even more devoid of color then the albino Orous, "We've only _just_ got here!"

"Isn't that half the battle?" Molly queried while Jack/One Phased away, distracting him. Flan jolted and his breathing became even more ragged, his eyes drifted across the room and he shuddered as they touched the chains. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is he going to be okay?" Varanian asked with concern.

"Relax, okay? You're back here but you're not back _there_ ," Molly said to Flan, he raised his head back to her and he flicked his eyes back open, "Walls aren't going to hurt you, _no one_ is going to hurt you. It's just you, me and Varanian. Okay? Focus on the present, on us. It's just a room."

"Breathing is also good."

"Yes," Flan breathed, nodding at their advice and taking a deep shuddering breath to try calm himself. His breathing seemed to ease for a second before he jolted once more as Jack/One returned with Latimer, Dom and Aurelius. They – especially Aurelius – looked sickened as well as they took in the room.

"Breathe," Molly reminded Flan gently, taking calming breaths to encourage him to follow suit and keep his focus off the room and memories that were trying to suck him back in.

"Okay, let's go. No point staying in this room for any longer than necessary," Varanian spoke up with a glance at Flan, "We'll split up. Some go with Aurelius to look for a window, if he can get a bird's eye view of the landscape returning to Shadow territory will be much easier while the rest explore a bit in search of Ron Weasley as he is likely here. Just like we talked about, okay?"

"Okay," they mostly chorused while Varanian glanced over them a second, undoubtedly considering how to split them up.

"Dom, Lat and… no, just Dom and Lat go with Aurelius. Dom, you're in charge," Varanian decided and Dom gave a nod of understanding, "The rest with me. Jack/One, you do _not_ leave my sight, do you understand?"

" _Yes, boss_ ," One agreed with a mock salute.

"We meet back here in half an hour to regroup, if we need more time we can go back for more time but for now just the half hour. We don't want the enemy to know we're here so try not to engage, be stealthy, be quick and do not leave this room without a Disillusionment Charm on, we do not want to be detected ideally that's why we're in dark clothes. Send a Patronus if you're in dire need of help and we'll get to you, vice versa that's the sign if one of us need help. Try return to this room or stay where you are if you can if you're in trouble, it'll be easier for the others to find you to help. Everyone clear?"

"Clear," they chorused once more.

Varanian nodded in approval and turned on his heel to head towards the door, the others following. Molly offered a hand to Flan, he took it shakily and managed to peel himself off the wall albeit still on wobbly legs. Jack/One batted the dangling hooks idly as they walked beneath.

"Be careful, Mol," Latimer offered to her worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Molly lied, "Just focus on saving what you can."

"What?"

" _So tell me, Leebin, how much does it hurt to have these hook things hanging?_ " One queried in a conversational tone and there was an explosive bang as the left wall half blew up, Flan jolted away from her in terror once more hyperventilating and shaking violently with his head in his hands.

"What did I just say?!" Varanian rounded angrily on Jack/One who chuckled in cruel amusement, he threw a dismissive wave at the others, "Go on the rest of you. One, don't do that! You're lucky I put up a Silencing Charm and protections against explosions in case this happened."

"I'm sorry!" Jack protested while Dom lead Aurelius and Latimer off, Molly focused on trying to get Flan to focus on his breathing to calm down again, " _His pain is just so… juicy, you have us rationed so much that I just couldn't resist setting him off_."

"You know, if he gets caught you do too?!"

" _We're sorry_. It won't happen again."

"It better not," Varanian growled, glancing worriedly at Flan who was focused again on her breathing a bit easier and trembling a little less, "You okay to go on?"

"Yeah," Flan nodded, wrapping his arms around himself protectively and shivering, "Anything to be out of this room. I'm sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault, don't worry about," Varanian offered in a gentle tone despite the harsh look he threw to Jack/One and quickly magically repaired the wall before they headed out after a few quick Disillusionment Charms and Silencing Charms for their clothes and shoes, finding a long grim corridor of the same dark stone just cleaner and the torches were better lit, "Which way?"

"Left," Flan croaked with a nod to that direction but seemed marginally calmer out of his torture room albeit still shivery, he kept his eyes downcast and his arms around himself though, "That's the direction they took Ron in anyway when they took him out of the room, of course they could've moved him or killed him but he could be anywhere then."

"Left it is. Better than nothing. Molly you take the rear, I'll lead."

"Got it," Molly nodded and obeyed, walking with her wand in hand casting charms to detect people approaching from behind her. Varanian was doing the same just in the front as they cautiously headed left.

"Weird you remember that," Jack commented thoughtfully despite the scowl on his face.

"Anything to try distract yourself from the pain," Flan shrugged, his voice barely audibly, "Thought it might be useful to know anyway."

* * *

Tobias Latimer left unhappily with the Ashains, fearing even more for Molly being left with only Varanian for support. He didn't trust Jack/One even slightly and while he did Leebin, he was useless with magic even if it was any state to use it. Then again, once Aurelius went eagle it wasn't great to have Dom alone waiting. Still, he was worried for her and she'd seemed off lately, distant, distracted and didn't look like she was sleeping much. Not the best condition to be infiltrating Shadow territory in, especially with only one person for backup even if that one person was Varanian.

"Which way?" Dom wondered as they got outside the torture chamber, quickly casting Disillusionment Charms on themselves and Silencing Charms for their clothes, shoes and – in his case – prosthetic foot.

"Right?" Latimer guessed, both ways seeming equally empty of the window they were looking for.

"I like right more then left," Aurelius commented in his usual cheerful tone as they went right, Dom taking the lead and Latimer the back although, "I think it's the name, since it's good to be right the direction is automatically associated with the positive alternate meanings of the word while poor left is all alone with the negative alternate meaning. The poor directions are already pre-disposed to the alternate meaning influencing people's opinions of them, they should have just given them new names to not bias people so much. What do you think?"

"I think while I _normally_ love to hear your thoughts, sweetie, talking about them while we're trying to remain undetected isn't the best idea," Dom offered diplomatically, "Focus, keep conversation to a minimum."

"Right, of course. I mean, I'll try not to talk. Unless it's important."

"Keep trying," Latimer suggested in as kind a tone as possible, Aurelius looked abashed yet _still_ opened his mouth to say something but froze as they heard a scream from somewhere distant. Aurelius rocked gently back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking quite horrified.

"D- Did you two hear that?" Aurelius whispered fearfully while Latimer just felt grim.

"What do you expect? We know this place is used for torture and imprisonment."

"Yeah but still. Should we try to help them? Is it your uncle?"

"It sounds like a woman," Dom pointed out and shook her head sadly, "We should leave them, getting a foothold in their territory is the mission right now not searching for people to save, we can try save people some other times."

"Do- Do you think she'll be okay?" Aurelius asked barely audibly, his face twisted with concern while Latimer wondered whether Dom was right or not. Molly had just said something cryptic about saving people after all.

"Why don't you turn into a bird already and sit on my shoulder?" Dom suggested, Aurelius transformed obediently into a golden eagle and perched himself on her shoulder. Least they didn't have to worry about him talking now. Dom stroked his feathers briefly with her free hand and Latimer resisted the urge to sigh, feeling rather left out as _everyone_ seemed to have someone but him, "There's a window."

Latimer stopped focusing on detecting people behind them to glance back ahead, seeing a small arched window – although it was devoid of glass – with light filtering in at the end of the corridor. Aurelius took off and flew outside while Dom and Latimer approached, seeing Aurelius soaring through a sky clogged with clouds. He looked out curiously to see what Shadowland was like, he didn't know enough about the geography or architecture to tell where he was or what country this had been.

It was some kind of city anyway or at least buildings were all he could see in the immediate vicinity, he did see some people too. Some were dressed in black Shadow Marked robes while others wore white robes and the ones in white all had… _something_ – it was hard to tell, they were a couple of stories up – on the side of their faces, some kind of identical tattoo or scar or brand that looked kind of like an 'x' shape from what he could see.

"Do you notice the ones in white-"

"Yeah," Dom cut him off, confirming the mark, "I see it too. Some kind of mark, not the Shadow Mark though. I think Leila said something about branding slaves, makes sense why they'd all be in the same robes. Although I have no idea where _specifically_ we are, don't suppose you…?"

"No idea," Latimer admitted with a frown, "If they're only slaves and Shadows… where are the regular people? Is everyone a slave or a Shadow?"

"Well this is some kind of Shadow torture/holding facility, it could be just that the only people allowed here _are_ slaves and Shadows not regular people. I think they do it with the muggle military, or it could just be the regular people have no reason to be around here. It's not like we can see much from this small window, bunch of buildings in the way too."

"True…" Latimer agreed before trailing off as another scream refocused his attention to the building they were actually in, Dom looked back too, "So what do we do now?"

"We wait," Dom said and flicked out her pocket watch to check the time, "In a few minutes I'll call him back or if he returns sooner, will give us enough time to get back to the room. We just need to keep an eye on our-"

Dom froze midsentence as voices came through from their right, audible before her wand tip flashed picking it up with the Detection Charms she'd been placing ahead before being distracted by the window. He looked around for somewhere to hide but the nearest door was too far to get to, Dom gestured to the cloaks they had. Latimer nodded and they threw their hoods up, tucked their hands in as they pressed themselves up against the wall.

They then cast non-verbal Camouflage Charms on each other. It felt rather stupid to do it but it was surprisingly effective, rounding the corridor the Shadows shouldn't notice anything. The problem was just that it didn't work if you moved, that's why you needed to be in place when it was cast and the angle you were at meant you couldn't do so on yourself without leaving an arm undone _but_ you could do so on the person beside you with a bit of practice. Practice they had had. The other issues of course was that it left you couldn't tell if it worked and if it hadn't or the Shadows were using Detection Charms, you were in an incredible vulnerable position to be attacked.

"America _has_ fallen," one voice was saying, a male by the sound of it as their footsteps drew closer thankfully sounding like just a couple of people, "They're just making sure they got all of the Resistance and have a proper grip on the populace before announcing it, the plan is to spring on Canada right after so the less time they have to react the better."

"I understand," a female voice replied rather devoid of enthusiasm, oddly he thought she sounded familiar and he noticed the fragment of Dom's face he could see twisting like she was frowning. She recognized it too, "So what is it you want _me_ to do?"

"Heather?" Dom blurted out uncharacteristically, "You turned too."

It ruined her position and she had to turn away from the wall to look and prepare for likely attack, Latimer having to follow suit. Sure enough though, Latimer vaguely recognized Abby's rather beautiful older sister, Heather, as the female speaker. Her slender figure was dressed in black robes with the Shadow Mark emblazoned on them, her blond curls had been cut short and while still undeniably attractive she looked rough. Black bags clung to her eyes, eyes that looked drained of every last drop of hope or life they'd ever had.

 _"Just focus on saving what you can,"_ Molly's returned to his mind, you needed to pay attention to the words of a Seer…

The man launched a spell at them without hesitation, virtually the second they turned but Dom was just as ready with a Shield Charm large enough to protect them. Heather started to raise her wand reluctantly, though her expression made her look more like she wanted to die. Latimer wasn't quite sure _why_ he did it with just a split second to think of it but he did.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_

His Patronus burst from his wand and through Heather, she gasped and a Specter was ripped out of her back. Her companion looked both stunned and panicked to look, distracting him from his duel with Dom. Not that it mattered, Heather recovered surprisingly quickly.

She grabbed the man's arm to pull him closer and brought her wand arm up, roughly jabbing her wand up into the man's jaw with enough force to puncture the flesh and muttered what had to the Killing Curse as blindingly green light burst from his eyes and open mouth. He was dead before he had time to scream. Heather wrenched her wand back out, letting his body drop to the ground. Latimer should probably be disturbed but… well, he was kind of impressed.

" _Thank you_ ," Heather breathed as she glanced at him, relief bleeding out of every syllable and every line of her face. An alarm suddenly started sounding, her eyes danced around but she didn't look the slightest bit surprised, "But the Specter has told them I'm free and that there are intruders, they'll be on their way right now."

* * *

"Shouldn't we be checking doors or something?" Jack/One complained of them as they walked, " _It's unlikely they're just going to let prisoners wander the halls, it's not like they knew you were coming in advance and let him wander around for you._ "

"I am," Varanian said without missing a beat while Flan whimpered as another scream sounded from somewhere within the complex, "I'm casting a charm on every door to alert me to the presence of anyone inside, so far nothing."

" _Well we know some people are here, we can hear them screaming. I want to find that guy."_

"There _are_ multiple levels to this building," Flan provided quietly, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground and his arms wrapped around himself, "I think this one was for long term prisoners, I don't think they keep many of them. Any other screams I heard were usually more distant."

" _Makes sense_ ," One mused thoughtfully in agreement, " _Sal considers imprisonment a worse fate then death, to do it long term she'd want a good reason like needing them for later or needing to get information out of them_."

"Would she even save Uncle Ron for later?" Molly wondered worriedly, wondering if maybe he was already dead and thinking she could save him was one of the metaphorical kind of things.

" _Yes_ ," One agreed immediately though, sounding quite certain, " _She wants to kill everyone in your family as revenge for Harry Potter and the other Molly Weasley killing her parents, saving them two for last to experience the pain of loss. Killing Ron when it's over and she can reveal his innocence will have more impact than learning he died as a traitor, she'd want him alive ideally if possible_."

"I'm glad," Molly let out a breath of relief.

" _Of course, ideally wanting him alive doesn't necessarily mean nothing came up to change her plans, she also wouldn't hesitate to kill him early if she had to_."

"Well, thanks for tha-"

"Shush," Varanian shut her sentence down, he'd stopped in front of a door and dropped the tone of his voice, "There's someone in this room."

"Is it him?" Flan asked in a hopeful whisper.

"Won't know until I open it, stand back," Varanian said, casting several charms on the door to both unlock and make sure opening it wouldn't trigger some alarm charm while they stood out of the way, "Okay, Jack/One, you open the door on my signal. Molly, be ready in case it's someone less friendly."

They got in position, her and Varanian with wands raised while Jack/One kept a grip on the handle in readiness. Flan just stood out of the way, eyes glancing up and down the corridor. Varanian gestured for Jack/One to go on and he pulled open the door, they raised their wands as the door revealed a small cell. Miniscule. There was a wooden board held by chains against the wall to the right of the door, it was barely the length of an adult man and had a bucket underneath. The rest of the room was just the width of the door and the length of the board, there was a dim torch opposite the wall. Nothing else was there – there wasn't space for anything anyway – except…

"Uncle Ron!" Molly couldn't help but utter in delight as the man sat up, blinking blearily wide-eyed with surprise and they lowered their wands.

He had changed drastically since she'd last seen him that she wasn't quite sure why she recognized him, his filthy clothes didn't look like they'd been changed – or cleaned – since he'd been imprisoned. It made the weight loss more noticeable, they were hanging off his emaciated frame now. She wasn't sure if it was just the toll his imprisonment was taking – combined with an injury he'd incurred from the Shadows several years ago that had almost killed him – but he looked older. His once fiery hair was now a pure white tangled web of spidery scrawling strands sticking off his head.

"Molly?" Uncle Ron wondered in shock even his voice sounding hoarse like it wasn't used much, a smile slowly replacing it as he got to his feet and she threw her arms around him. Despite his spindly arms, he hugged her back tightly, "Molly… Bloody hell… I can't believe… What are you even _doing_ here?"

"We're here to rescue you," Molly told him as she pulled away, Uncle Ron seeming almost afraid to let go as if it'd make her vanish, "I'm with Gray."

"Hermione figured that was why you vanished," Uncle Ron admitted, actually unexpectedly, "Not that I'm complaining, Ministry's _fucked_. Cel is-"

"A traitor, we know," Molly cut him off, causing his eyes to widen in surprise again and he took a breath, "Come on, we should get you out of here already."

"Okay," Uncle Ron nodded as he moved to follow her out, gasping upon seeing Flan and grinning again, "Flan! You're _alive_!"

"And try be _quiet_ ," Varanian hissed, "You don't want to bring the Shadows down upon us."

"Barely," Flan muttered in response to her uncle's question, attempting a smile but it crumbled and her uncle's face fell sadly but he looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, James is fucked up," Uncle Ron apologized and Flan flinched violently at the mention of James' name, trembling in fear and wrapping his arms further around himself. Jack/One smiled evilly.

"I noticed," Flan managed to croak hoarsely before looking pleadingly back to Varanian, "Can we go now? _Please_?"

"Yeah," Varanian agreed, flipping out his pocket watch and checking it briefly, "We should be heading back to meet Dom and the others soon anyway."

"Dom is Gray too?!" Uncle Ron blurted out in shock before clasping his hands over his mouth as an alarm started blaring, looking panicked, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to talk so loud!"

" _It's not you_ ," Jack/One shook their head while Flan started hyperventilating, " _The alarm would have triggered already, this is something else._ The others are probably in trouble."

* * *

"Okay, we have to move," Dom decided without hesitation.

She went back to the window, earning a puzzled look from Heather as she stuck her wand out casting a non-verbal spell to call Aurelius. It caused a higher frequency sound that humans couldn't hear but Aurelius as an animagus could to know to return, Heather took this time to rip off her cloak and pull off her top. Latimer's cheeks burned scarlet but she was wearing a sleeveless undershirt, he was surprised to see scars. They were mostly on her upper arms, some on the back sticking out of the undershirt hinting at more running down her back. She set fire to the clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dom wondered in confusion.

"I'm wearing their mark a _second_ longer," Heather growled, glaring at the flames that reflected darkly off her eyes, "Dunno what you're doing and it'll take them a second to register the situation then disperse people so I figure there's time. Least if I die, I'll die as myself."

"I was-" Dom started to explain her actions but was cut off as Aurelius dove back in through the window, transforming back into a human.

"Are you alright?" Aurelius asked immediately of his wife with extreme concern, reaching up to touch her face gently.

"I'm fine," Dom brushed it off quickly, gesturing behind him at Heather and casting a Patronus to send off to Varanian with her free hand, "Heather was possessed, Lat saved her but it set off an alarm so now we're running back. Come on."

"What's with the dead-" Aurelius tried to ask of the body but Dom grabbed his hand, pulling him into a run back the way they'd come with Heather at the rear dragging her wand upwards causing the ceiling to collapse behind them quite alarmingly.

"Explain later, honey, we need to run _now_."

* * *

"Come on," Varanian decided seriously and chucked Uncle Ron a wand that he caught clunkily, "You remember your Auror training, right?"

"It's coming back to me," Uncle Ron breathed, shifting his grip on the wand and sharing a nod of understanding with the man he'd spent a few years hunting.

"Can get you a more compatible wand later, for now we need to move."

" _Maybe they're dead already, we should cut our losses,_ " One suggested remorselessly, Varanian threw him a murderously look.

"We _don't_ leave our people behind," Varanian insisted firmly and Molly's heart twisted fearfully, as if on cue Dom's golden eagle Patronus soared by to alert them she needed help. He went to run but had to stop as Flan didn't move, "Come on, that's Dom's – or Aurelius' - Patronus meaning she's _alive-_ " he glanced pointedly at Jack/One as he said that, "-and in need of help."

"Come on, Flan," Molly urged the man as Flan continuing standing there shakily violently and staring off as he struggled to breathe, looking almost lost in another world. His fear-filled eyes slid to her vaguely at the mention of his name and she softened the tone of her voice, she held his gaze, "We _can_ get away, they're not after us. We just have to _move_ , you just have to _move_ and you can get away. Okay? Flan _focus,_ you can do that. Come on."

"Okay," Flan breathed hoarsely, trying to nod.

Varanian tore back into a run, this time everyone following along and had to go slower as Uncle Ron was struggling to keep up and was out of breath after a minute. Even Flan was doing better despite hyperventilating and not being able to move as easily as a normal person from damage his torture had caused, she supposed Uncle Ron's hardship was more recent even if not as severe.

Flan yelped in fear as the corridors suddenly started trembling under their feet like there was an earthquake, she heart was racing but they kept blindly pushing forward hoping Varanian had some idea where the hell they were going. He must've been as he abruptly veered off, yanking open a door and they went in. It was the same room they'd started from, unfortunately though it was still empty. The four of them hadn't made it back, they were further on. Wait, four?

"Damn," Varanian cursed and wrenched the door back open.

" _Don't!_ " Jack/One shrieked in a tone of terror, trying to close it " _There's incoming, we're going to get slaughtered!"_

It was too late though and they saw out, Dom running from the right with Aurelius, Latimer and… Heather? Heather Longbottom? Heather was behind them, the cause the quaking as she was collapsing the ceiling. They were out of luck though as Shadows were appearing between their door and the others, they seemed to have been after them but some were turning to notice them too. Wands were being drawn in preparation for a battle, except an extremely panicked Flan who clutched at his head.

" _Look, Leebin, its James!_ " One cried enthusiastically, only confusing the rest of them as James was certainly not one of the Shadows outside.

"I don't see-" Varanian started to say but it was too late.

 _BOOM!_

There was a massive blinding explosion, she heard Flan scream, saw Jack/One phase. All while her body was flung, knocked back over the railing while Uncle Ron and Varanian must've been at a better angle seemed just to be slammed against the wall. She saw stone flying, all kinds of light as she spiraled and hit the ground painfully.

But it wasn't even over, she felt like was stuck in a snow globe that was being violently shook by a heavy handed toddler. Rubble was raining down, chains and hooks as the ceiling was breaking. She couldn't hear anything over the chaos of the crumbling room and this deafening thrum of magic. Molly groaned in pain, pulling her battered body up to look around.

She immediately located the source, back up the steps she saw a human shaped ball of light that was shooting out streaks of light in all directions. A very Flan shaped human ball of light it was too. Molly had to force herself to her feet and gasped in pain, clutching at ribs that felt very sore all of a sudden as she tried to stagger towards him.

"Flan!" Molly cried as she managed to reach the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't even hear _herself_ over the chaos, "FLAN!"

She could hear that a bit but he clearly didn't, he was sitting with his legs hugged to himself with one arm – the other clutched at his heart - and his head buried in his knees. He was just a vibrant dark blue light, discs of more light shot out and destroyed everything they touched like the walls – now just piles of rubble - and ceilings.

" _FLAN!_ " Molly screamed as loud as she her lungs could manage but he still showed no sign of hearing her.

She gripped onto the wooden railing – which was broken or broken off in places – for support to pull herself up the stairs, reluctantly trying to send a stunner at him but it bounced right off. She had to keep climbing and notice the corridor beyond was completely buried in rubble now, she feared for the others but somehow she thought they were okay. Unlike the dead Shadows, she saw bits of their limbs sticking out between the stones.

The area closest around Flan was the least damaged part, luckily as Ron and Varanian were still seemingly unconscious and half-buried beneath rocks a few feet away on the raised bit by the door. Anything that fell too close to him bounced off and broke, his magic was _protecting_ him. A blade of magic caught her cheek and she screamed in pain, falling to her knees on the stairs while her face streamed blood. She touched the wound which stung agonizingly, running from beneath her eye to her jawline. _Ouch_. She had to keep going though.

" _FLAN!_ " Molly screamed once more, "I'm not trying to hurt you! Please!"

She had no idea if he'd heard or not but she couldn't stop now, she kept low to diminish the risk of being hit as she got closer where it was oddly quieter. She noticed she could make out his form beneath the light, seeing details like the hand over his heart was a clutching an orb of light. His eyes were also closed, tear streaks going down his cheeks. She could hear him muttering under his breath, pleading for mercy, begging for the pain to stop.

" _Flan_ ," she urged and this time reached out with her Legilimency, trying to be as gentle as she could, hoping he'd recognize her as they'd spent enough time in each other heads analyzing visions, ' _Flan, you need to calm down. You need to stop this. The danger is over, you have to calm down. Can you hear me?_ '

 _'I don't know_ ,' Flan's voice came weakly in her mind and the muttering from his body stopped, ' _I don't know what I'm doing, Molly, it hurts._ '

 _'Try,_ ' Molly pleaded desperately and slowly she saw the light start to fading back but not completely and magic tendrils were still zapping.

' _I can't. Molly, I can't. I don't know how I'm even doing this, I can't control it. It hurts.'_

' _Okay,_ ' Molly thought at him and hoped this would work now the light was faded, she fired another stunner.

Sparks flew as the spell touched him and she was thrown back, now onto a mountain of rubble rather than all the way down which was a _bit_ less painful. She felt it work though, his mind went silent as his conscious thought was kicked back to the corner of the mind they went to when someone slept. Sitting up dizzily and still needing to lean on her hands for support, she saw his body indeed was slumped over. Jack/One phased in beside him.

" _Thank you_ ," One offered in exasperation.

"What the hell did you do?!" Molly snapped at him angrily.

" _Made him freak out to distract everyone, while they were crumbling I destroyed the Shadows' souls in between saving the other four_ ," One explained as if it were obvious before shaking their head as they crouched, reaching out to take Flan's hand while the other took Varanian and Uncle Ron's who lay side by side still oblivious, " _Didn't count on him being freaked out enough to tap into his soul though, couldn't get close to get the rest of you with him attacking everything in sight with tha-"_

"Check for survivors!" a voice called from beyond them and Jack/One froze in fearfully, giving her a look and she _knew_. She knew what was coming.

" _Don't,_ " Molly begged tearfully, childishly but she didn't want to be left, she didn't want to tortured, "Don't you dare leave me."

" _We can't risk it_ , I'm sorry," Jack/One whispered as he phased out with Flan, Varanian and Uncle Ron.

"NO!" Molly screamed uselessly, even though it would probably draw the Shadows faster, "There's time, you bastard, there's still time! Don't leave me, don't leave me _please._ "

Not that it mattered, in the next instant she was showered in stunners and the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9: Children

_**Parts (36-40)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 9  
**

Children

* * *

 **Part 1:** Weak

* * *

"And you're sure there's nothing you could've done?" Varanian asked unhappily of Jack/One, having learned upon waking that Molly had been left behind.

" _Of course_ ," One insisted although Varanian still wasn't sure he believed it, he was never sure to believe _anything_ Jack/One said, " _When I grabbed you three she was nowhere in sight, I only knew she was alive at all because I heard her cry out as she was stunned. She was being Phased away by Specters when I finally picked her out in the distant gloom, nothing I could do but save you three. It's not my fault, if you want to blame anyone then blame Leebin._ He's the one who freaked out."

"You're the one who freaked him out!"

" _I didn't know he'd tap into his soul! I thought an explosion would give us an edge, it's not like we could beat them otherwise. Not without destroying their souls but you're adamant I don't do that_."

"I told you so," Hogan taunted, still hovering grumpily over his nephew's unconscious body, "Now you've lost Molly and I can't wake up Flan."

"He just needs rest," Heather provided neutrally, "Tapping into the magic of your soul like that takes a lot of power and energy."

" _Yeah, his soul's all frayed around the edges_ ," One confirmed with a thoughtful glance at the man, " _If Molly hadn't calmed him down he could've destroyed his soul, not to mention all of us in the process_. Wouldn't have thought he had it in him, he's so weak."

"Neither would I," Heather agreed, earning a glare from Hogan at the suggestion the nephew he always called insulted was being insulted.

"Shut up," Hogan snapped at them, "No one cares what you think, you're a vile creature of darkness and you're just discount Molly. We'd rather have _her_ here."

"Hogan, play nice with the class," Annie quipped at him warningly when Heather looked slightly hurt at his words, he folded his arms crossly but he did shut up, "And if she was taken alive, we could still save her."

"Just like you saved Flan?"

"Hogan, seriously."

"We _could_ save her," Ron spoke up hopefully, "Weren't we just at their prisoner place?"

" _You mean the one we half-destroyed?"_ One wondered innocently.

"They have other places," Heather offered usefully, "Now that one's compromised they'll definitely be using other ones anyway."

"Do you know where they are?" Varanian pressed, if he could save Molly he'd very much like to.

"I do but it doesn't matter. They know I just defected and know Molly was involved, they're not going to put her anywhere I'm aware of, they'll already be changing as many locations, names, codes and things as possible like they did when Florian defected to make my knowledge as useless as possible."

"Thorough bastards," Dom grumbled.

"Yes, they are," Heather confirmed darkly, "And you should be too, they first thing they'll do is set Legilmens on her - probably Stephan – to find out what she knows."

"She knows Occlumency," Varanian spoke up and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Stephan is good at breaking people and even if she can hold out against him, they're just going to torture her until she breaks," Heather said solemnly with a nod in Flan's direction, "It may take days, it may take weeks, it may take months but everyone breaks eventually. _Everyone_. And they'll kill her."

" _True_ ," One agreed with a knowing nod.

"Not if we can save her first," Varanian pointed out, not wanting to give up on her. She was one of his people, he was responsible. And Scorpius… she was Scorpius' girlfriend, he'd be devastated, "If we make ourselves scarce at the base for a day or so to see if she holds out against Legilimency, when she resists – because she _will_ , she's a talented kid – we'll have time to try to save her because she'll be holding out for as long as possible, she's a fighter."

"She is," Latimer whispered sadly, looking rather despondent at his friend being taken.

"There's other things you have to worry about," Heather offered guiltily, "The US has fallen even if they haven't announced it yet, they'll go for Canada next and come the Hogwarts Easter break the Shadow Master is planning to hit Hogwarts."

"Aw, how nice," Aurelius mused with a genuine smile, even his wife joining them all in giving him a look doubting his sanity that he surprisingly noticed, "What? Its better then attacking the school when it's full and we have time to warn Atty to get away."

"It's more to do with Scorpius Malfoy, long as he stays the Blood Rune magic he activated doesn't allow creatures through the wards but when he leaves for the holiday she can throw enough Inferi at the school to tear it apart brick by brick along with anyone foolish enough to stop them."

"What if Scorpius stays?" Varanian suggested, Heather shrugged.

"She'll hold off, wait for a Hogsmeade trip or the summer if he stays for them too."

"It buys time at least," Dom pointed out rationally, "We should ask him to stay."

"Then we can't tell him about Molly," Latimer spoke up, "If he knows she's captured he's not going to sit doing schoolwork, he'll want to save her consequences be damned."

" _He'd sacrifice Hogwarts just for some girl?"_ One wondered incredulously, genuinely seeming to not understand how someone could do that, " _its basic math, what kind of lunatic would do that?"_

"It's called _love_ ," Varanian pointed out, feeling quite sure if he was in Scorpius' position he wouldn't be able to wait. He felt bad for leaving him out of the loop though, he'd never done that before, "Lots of people would make the same irrational choice."

" _Humans are fools_ ," One laughed, seeming to find it highly amusing even as his expression became a scowl, "And that's why you'll never be able to become one."

"So what else do you know?" Varanian asked of Heather while Jack/One went completely silent.

"What do you want to know?" Heather countered, folding her arms.

"How much do you know?"

"A _lot_."

* * *

"Wakey wakey," a vaguely familiar voice called in a sing-song tone.

Molly groaned as she stirred, her cheek was stinging something fierce reminding her that she was firmly in reality and her heart quivered a little in fear remembering what had happened. She found she was not actually lying down but sitting slumped in some chair, her hanging down. She tried to move her arms but found them restrained by strong metal, she swallowed although at least she could see her legs were unbound.

She lifted her head and noticed she was in a bland room, her attention was drawn more quickly to the speaker then the room however. James Sirius Potter. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she'd seen her cousin since she saw him standing before her arms folded, dressed proudly in black robes emblazoned with the Shadow Mark and wearing the wedding band he's stolen from Flan. He wasn't that intimating really, he wasn't that tall or muscular and still had a boyish face scattered with freckles. His jet black hair was slick with some kind of gel like he'd been trying to get it to stay flat but it still had that Potter untidiness shining through, he had Aunt Ginny's brown eyes just devoid of her warmth. He was smirking sinisterly.

"Long time no see, dear cousin," James greeted her, taking a step forwards and her mind flashed red. She brought her leg up to kick him in the crotch, he cried out.

"That's for Flan!" Molly yelled as he doubled over in pain, she brought her knee up to slam it into his face and he backed away clutching his face, "And that's for Louis! I'd give you something for Vern too but I'm not capable of slitting your throat from my current position!"

"Bitch!" James spat angrily but she was angry too, he'd hurt and straight up killed people she cared about as well as innocent people. She had no sympathy for him, he was a sadist, a rapist, a bully and a butcher.

"You're a disgrace to the blood you carry and the names you bear, go to hell traitor."

"Feisty, isn't she?" an unfamiliar voice laughed, stepping out from the Shadows. He was thin but tall with dark hair, a square jaw and coal colored eyes, "Don't suppose you'd have any interest in joining us?"

" _None_."

"She kicked me, Stephan!" James complained, jabbing an accusing finger at her and she derived some satisfaction seeing his bloody nose.

"Well that's what happens when you don't restrain the prisoner properly," Stephan – she could only assume Stephan Hunter – shrugged, flicking his wand and she found her ankles become bound, her wrist shackles also tightened, "Must I do _everything_ by myself?"

"She was like that when I got here," James grumbled, crossing his arms sulkily but Stephan hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"I thought you might say that, after all you must be really anti-Soul Eater to be Gray," Stephan mused at her conversationally, "You're the first Gray member we've actually caught so congratulations on not being as talented as your brethren."

"What makes you think I'm Gray?" Molly questioned.

"All the fighting against us and with Varanian mostly, dating a Gray member and going off the grid the second you left Hogwarts are also warning signs," Stephan shrugged it off as if it were obvious, "But you see this puts you in an unfortunate position, your buddies left you behind so _you're_ the one who has to answer our questions of which we many. Such as names of other members – this person who used the magic of their soul is particularly interesting, this alliance with One, how much you know of us, your plans, why rescuing one old fool was worth it and of _course_ most importantly of all: where the hell is your base?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Really? You're going to protect the people who left you behind?" Stephan wondered of her in a tone suggesting she was an idiotic five year old, "You know you're just making things more difficult for yourself, right? You mentioned _Flan_ , clearly you have to know what became of him. That's what happens to people who want to make things difficult for themselves, if you make a deal with us it'll go better for everyone - maybe we can even take your comrades alive, wouldn't that be nice?"

"I'm not telling you _anything._ "

"So be it," Stephan shrugged and jabbed his wand between her eyes, she make her mind go blank as he cast a non-verbal _Legilimens_ to try get into her head.

She could feel his attempts to penetrate her mind, like Leebin said it was rough. She felt like she was trying to hold a door shut against a large ferocious beast, charging and clawing at the wood. Except it wasn't wood, it was her own mind and she felt all the pain. She was quickly losing faith she'd be able to keep him out, she thought surely he'd destroy the door. Finally though, he pulled out and she slumped into her chair gasping for breath and cringing at the pain in her head.

She didn't have time to relax though as he dived into her mind again, she barely slammed the door closed against him in time but she held. Now she knew she had done it once, she was more confident in her ability to stop him. Again and again he tried, clearly hoping she'd tire after multiple attempts as did happen but she held. Finally he stopped, this time turning away when he was done and she gasped down desperate lungfuls of air. Her skull felt raw, like he'd roughly scraped out her mind with knives. Stephan was a panting a little himself and his expression was much less pleasant.

"Bloody Occlumens," Stephan sighed before jabbing his wand in her direction.

She braced herself for another attempt at her mind but he hadn't used Legilimency, he'd done a completely different spell. She recognized it from the pain, like thousands of knives boring into every fragment her already burning flesh. She was screaming before she realized it, trying to writhe uselessly against the bounds. Then he tried to get into her mind, no doubt trying to get at her while she was too overwhelmed by pain but she refused.

She wrenched the door back open and threw herself into his mind, seeing a memory of Stephan's mother teaching him the Cruciatus Curse. She focused on that aspect just in reverse, searching and seeing memories of Stephan himself being tortured at the Training Tower, by his own mother. Finding the earliest one as a young toddler to his mother, crying in pain and being Cruciated, yelling at him that crying was weak and he would _not_ be weak or she'd kill him like she had her firstborn. She focused on him crying, searching for memories of that. She knew she might be better off trying to find useful information but she had precious little time but she thought if it was unpleasant for him, it might make him think twice before trying to get inside his head again as she feared being able to keep him off. She cycled through memories of him crying, usually very young and often being comforted by his younger brother Ethan.

He violently shoved her out of his mind and she registered with relief he'd stopped cruciating her, shockwaves of pain still filtered through her and the inside of her head just _hurt_. Stephan looked angry though and slapped her hard across the face, forcefully enough to turn her head sharply to the left and aggravating the still stinging wound Flan had given her. She noticed James still in the corner, his expression very neutral and his eyes very much averted.

"Not so fun when it's you, huh?" Molly asked of him in between breaths and his answer was to slap her equally hard across the other cheek, somehow she didn't think that had ever happened to him before. Well probably in training but not since then.

"It doesn't matter, I have better things to do," Stephan shrugged it off, making an effort to compose himself but he had an intense look of dislike in his eyes, "You've only made this harder for yourself. Enjoy this next rest because when you wake up, your torture begins."

He jabbed his wand at her again and the world went black.

* * *

James stretched out comfortably on his bed, putting his hands under his head and relishing the feeling of the Greek sun gliding over his bare chest. He'd missed this place, he'd been in the US helping with the conquest for months and he felt it was nice to be back. The weather was better, the food was better and his own bed was much more comfy. It was also nice having a chance to breath for a minute and not constantly being on the move, he enjoyed having a lie in.

He glanced to his left, seeing his personal slave Yannis. The teen was sitting shakily on the edge of the bed with his back to him as he got dressed to fulfil James' request for a sandwich, he had also had to clean and stuff. He hadn't put his shirt on yet and James' eyes drifted lustfully up his bruised olive-skinned back, although it was riddled with scars James had inflicted. Stephan encouraged him that slaves needed to be kept in line so James often beat and whipped him for punishment, it was fun and Yannis was _just_ a slave. It wasn't like he was a _real_ person, he only existed to serve James in whatever way James wanted. Yannis was nothing and his wants were worthless. Yannis was taller than him but thinner – why waste that much food on slaves? – with a head of course dark curls and a face that would've been handsome without the brand on his cheek marking him a slave.

"It's good to be home, don't you think?" James commented to the boy before noticing him sniffing, James grabbed his wand and angrily slashed at his back. Yannis screamed as the whip-like spell bit into him, knocking him off the bed as he hit the ground trembling worse and half-cowering, "What have I told you about crying?!"

"I'm sorry!" Yannis shrieked desperately, tears bubbling from his stone-colored eyes as he held up a shaking arm to try protect himself, "I-"

"I'm sorry _what_?!" James snapped angrily, raising his wand threatening and the boy flinched.

"MASTER! I'm sorry, _Master!_ " Yannis screamed at him desperately, "Please do not hurt me again, _please_."

"Hmm," James mused, trying to decide whether he should punish him or not for crying as if James was treating him badly or something. He was hungrier then he was angry however, at the very least it could wait until he'd eaten. He lowered his wand and the tension in Yannis' body diminished slightly, "Very well, I'll be _merciful_ because I am a great person. Just don't do it again."

"Thank you, Master," Yannis said quietly and James glared.

"Well go on! I still want my fucking sandwich!" James barked and Yannis scrambled to get up.

"Yes, Master, I am sorry," Yannis apologized quickly, practically throwing his top back over himself as he fled the room as he quickly as possible.

James let out a breath and went back to relaxing, honestly was it really that hard for Yannis to just do what he wanted without hassle? Slaves could be hard work, he didn't know why Yannis could be so difficult after James treated him so well. Yannis was ungrateful, he didn't understand why people were so ungrateful. All the Americans had acted like they were doing a bad thing taking over their dumb country, clearly too stupid to see how much better it would be with them in charge. Just like it was here.

"M- Master James?" Yannis questioned shakily, poking his head through the door. He wasn't holding a sandwich.

"Make my fucking sandwich before I beat you into the middle of next week!" James yelled angrily.

"But you have a guest!" Yannis protested, looking like he tried not to flinch as James sat up curiously, "Master Stephan wishes to speak with you."

"Well why didn't you say that sooner?!" James complained irritably at Yannis for making things so bloody difficult, he threw off the covers and Yannis did flinch then while also averting the eyes he squeezed shut unhappily, "Tell him I'll be right out then continue making my sandwich, if Stephan wants one make him one too or a drink."

"Yes, Master," Yannis agreed, if James didn't know any better he'd say Yannis looked relieved as he left to obey him.

James dressed, he always made Yannis lay out his clothes for the next day the night before in case he needed to be ready quick. He then headed out into the other room, a joint sitting area and kitchen. Stephan stood near the front door, arms folded while Yannis seemed to finishing off making his sandwich. Stephan mustn't have wanted anything. Yannis handed the plate to him and James snatched the sandwich off ungratefully, it was about bloody time.

"Hey Stephan, what's up?" James asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich – which at least admittedly tasted good, although it was hard to screw up a sandwich – and gestured for them to sit but remained standing when Stephan shook his head, "Am I back to work?"

"Not quite yet," Stephan told him, "I just wanted to talk to you about Molly."

"She crack yet?"

"No, the torture's underway though and after a bit of preparation she'll be moved to England where Selwyn and Lucy can break her. It'll be easy to verify or disprove anything she says if she's in the country these things can be proven in, not having to go through international channels every time," Stephan informed him as James munched happily on his sandwich, nodding his understanding. Served her right, "No, this is about something else. I couldn't help but notice how lax you were with her."

"What do you mean?" James wondered in confusion.

"Not making sure her legs were restrained, not looking when I was torturing her, not wanting to torture her when I offered you the chance."

"Well she's still my _cousin_ ," James insisted, "It's just a little weird to think of torturing her, I mean I'm fine with it happened to her but I don't want to be a part of it."

"James, you have to be willing whoever is necessary for the Soul Eater's goals regardless of their blood relationship to you," Stephan explained very seriously but James scowled, "Our goals come before that, especially when the family member in question is a traitor."

"That's easy for you to say, she's not _your_ cousin."

"You're right, she's not," Stephan sighed and James nodded, glad Stephan agreed with him, "Come on then."

"What?" James questioned through a mouthful of his last bite of sandwich.

"I want to show you something, come on."

James sighed, so much for his day off. He went to tell Yannis to clean but the boy was already cleaning up the sandwich plate, least he wasn't always annoyingly useless. He went over to Stephan instead and they left the apartment – it was considered impolite to Specter in or out of people's homes – where he whisked James away, the Specter depositing them in the Training Tower. He hadn't had much reason to be here but he had still been enough times to recognize the interior at least, he started following Stephan who scratched at his chin.

"Hmm, who's a good subject," Stephan mused to himself, "Davin has a friend but… no, Sage _is_ still doing the worst. Okay James, you're going to meet my son."

"I didn't know you had a child," James wondered in surprise.

"I have several. I just didn't think it was relevant to bother mentioning it, the eldest are only coming of age now," Stephan shrugged it off, "It happened through the breeding program, you know trying to get as many magical children born as possible? In return for taking part, even slaves get better rights and treatment. You don't even have to raise them if you don't want to, there's a facility with people to look after them instea-"

"I know what it is," James nodded in understanding although taking part had never appealed to him considering his sexuality, he hadn't bothered learning much about it.

"I feel like it was my duty to take part, muggles outnumber us vastly so every little helps. They don't normally go to the Training Tower but obviously mine will because I _won't_ have weak children, until they're old enough for that they're just useless infants so I don't bother with them. Sage is the only one old enough so far, he's the eldest."

"Okay, so why I am I meeting him?"

"You'll see."

Stephan stopped by a door, rapping on it and after a second a teenage girl opened it. They conversed quietly for a minute and a second later, she led out a little boy who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was a toddler, clearly no older than two. He was very much Stephan's son, he had the same dark hair – although the tot's was wavier – and coal colored eyes although softer features that looked familiar just not to Stephan but James couldn't place it. Oddly, the boy had two vertical scars going across his left eye and his hands were already starting to be filled with Blood Quill scars.

"Do you remember who I am, Sage?" Stephan questioned of the child.

"Daddy," Sage answered knowingly and Stephan smiled unkindly as he led him to James.

"James, this is my _son_."

"Okay," James nodded in understanding, looking down at the child and feeling like he was missing the point. Did he want him to say hello? "Hi… Sage?"

"Hi," Sage said, looking up at him with equal confusion

" _Crucio_ ," Stephan cast, jabbing his son with his wand and Sage fell to the ground screaming. Screaming and screaming, writhing in pain and howling in agony. Like with Molly he felt a bit uncomfortable, Sage wasn't related to him but he was so young that it wasn't enjoyable. Stephan's expression was blank, if he had any shred of remorse or discomfort at torturing his son he didn't show it.

"I SORRY!" Sage sobbed desperately, "I SORRY! I DUNNO WHAT IS BUT I SORRY!"

"It's nothing to do with you, you selfish fuck," Stephan spat and slammed his foot down on the side of the boy's face, without taking the Crucatius Curse of him, "I'm just proving a point."

"I don't understand," James admitted in confusion.

"If I'm capable of torturing my _son_ to prove a point to you, you should have no problem torturing your _cousin_ when she has information we need."

"Oh… right."

"Do you understand or do I need to torture one of my siblings also while I'm here? Or do something else with Sage?" Stephan asked him conversationally.

"No, no I understand," James said quickly and Stephan finally dropped the Cruciatus Curse, Sage curled into a ball sobbing brokenly and Stephan gave him a brutal kick.

" _Weak_ ," Stephan spat, looking at his child with disgust, "You know what? James, June, I want you both to give him that again. He's worse than I thought, he needs to be punished."

"Why?" the girl wondered.

"To prove we're willing to serve the Soul Eaters no matter what?" James guessed and Stephan cast him a smile.

"Correct," Stephan confirmed and gestured for him to go on, James raised his wand to the crying child only slightly hesitantly as he begged for mercy.

" _Crucio_."

* * *

 **Part 2:** Baby on the Brain

* * *

 _Celestine tested his ability to control Specters by taking him to several places he claimed to have visited on his trip and to photograph them as proof, he had been sending letters back about it after all claiming he had needed a break after working so hard the past few years to become an Auror. He returned and was welcomed back with a surprise birthday party Gabrielle had arranged, he pretended to be pleased and happy to be back. He also learned of Neville's retirement, after the birth of his fourth child August – named for his recently deceased great-grandmother rather than the month of birth – he was quitting the Auror force and pursuing a safer career as Herbology professor now the old one was retiring. Celestine was glad to see him go, the less of his old confidants Harry had to hand the more likely he'd be to confide in Celestine instead like his master wanted._

 _He wasn't wrong, with Neville gone and Logan dead he was unofficially second only to Ron really in the Auror Department which was where Harry worked every workday. Celestine working to improve his relationship with them both and Gabrielle in his personal life, which was increasingly difficult as he was running out of excuses to refuse to sleep with her. He could hardly say he wanted to save himself for his angel and their relationship was a sham. He was having more work from the Soul Eaters now that he could control Specter as well, they wanted him to start trying to recruit certain Death Eater leftovers he hunted as an Auror as the ones who got away were probably better ones. Especially Roland Seraph, who was trying to organize the remaining Death Eaters._

 _They did finally track Seraph down and launched a raid, the tricky part for Celestine would be to get him away via Specter without drawing attention to it or to himself. He could use them to erase memories of them and look ahead but he was still getting use to them, he had to do it several times screwing up the mission from the Auror perspective. Ultimately he did succeed… sort of, one of the other Aurors – Atticus Ashain - managed to blow up the place Seraph had rigged killing and maiming several including Seraph himself. It wasn't a complete loss though, Seraph was maimed but they did have him and they got some intact like Maverick Selwyn. And the Aurors were none the wiser, Ashain was given an award but didn't seem pleased and ultimately quit. Good riddance._

* * *

"Go Eagles! Whoo!" Andreas cried enthusiastically, jumping up and clapping.

As Antonius seemed to have made peace with him he'd apparently decided that meant he could just invite himself to sit with them for the Ravenclaw versus Slytherin match, it wasn't like they owned the stands though. He'd brought Orlando the Ravenclaw werewolf with him as well as a random older boy called Gaston, he was really gloomy. Scorpius supposed he shouldn't complain though, he had wanted Antonius to make friends in his own year. More than ever now as NEWTs were increasingly eating away at their time, as they were working on their own projects Scorpius was seeing less of the friends and he didn't have classes or practices with Antonius. It promised to be a long game as both teams needed to score as many points as possible before catching the Snitch if they wanted to have any hope of catching up to Hufflepuff after Orous' brutal victory earlier in the year.

It wasn't a pleasant day, the wind was icy and they weren't in particularly great spirits. It was very close to the full moon and a particularly bad one for Michael, they'd had to basically drag him out and he sat bundled sleepily up against the cold drifting off. Sebastian, Orlando – who had come with Andreas – and Hugo – who Rose was keeping a close eye on him - weren't doing as bad but they clearly were also feeling the toll of their condition, Albus also was rather stressed. While he wasn't a werewolf, every day after Valentine's was another day closer to Olivia's due date which had a new layer of apprehension due to her poor health and the risks because of it. Abby still seemed a bit awkward around him since he'd given her that card, Rose was still being frosty to Maurice, Orous was still… off and Maurice had chosen not to be there. Scorpius wasn't great either, he wasn't sure if it was just everything getting to him but he just had a niggling feeling something was wrong.

"Err… that was _Slytherin_ that just scored," Gaston corrected grimly while Andreas threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth, he had brought snacks that he was willing to share, "They're kicking our butts."

"I _know_ ," Andreas insisted, "I know how Quidditch works."

"Last game you asked why they didn't hit each other with bats," Orlando pointed out, causing Albus, Abby and surprisingly Antonius to burst out laughing. Andreas' cheeks went pink.

"What I meant before you interrupted-"

"I interrupted now, did I?" Orlando interrupted with mock indignation.

"Yes you did, you're very rude," Andreas quipped in mock seriousness, "But what I was trying to say is that I know how Quidditch works _now_. You know, now you've explained it to me I get it."

"That's why you cheered when the other team scored?" Antonius wondered disbelievingly, Andreas turned to him with a wide grin.

"Ah but I was still cheering for our team, they can't be feeling great getting their asses handed to them so isn't best to give encouragement to them then?"

"That's not how cheering works! And how are they even supposed to distinguish it from the cheers for Slytherin."

" _Ears_ ," Andreas informed him knowingly, flicking at his ears, "These things attached to the side of your skull, dunno if you've noticed them but that's how you hear sounds."

"You're so _stupid_ ," Antonius rolled his eyes at him but he was trying not to smile before they were distracted by the game once more as Ravenclaw scored for the first time.

"Yay! Go Eagles!"

"We're still losing by forty points," Gaston sighed sadly, Scorpius wasn't even sure if he could see as he had hair long enough to touch his waist and he let it go down his face, "We're going to lose."

"Come on, the match has only just begun! There's all to play for," Andreas told him enthusiastically, clapping the older boy on the shoulder, "Maybe our team just needs to get warmed up and they can start throwing the ball through the circles better."

"This is going to be a long game," Orous sighed, putting his arm around his girlfriend Lily who nestled happily against him.

Scorpius sighed wistfully, missing the days when he had an enthusiastic Molly to cuddle up to during Quidditch matches. He was meeting Varanian at Hogsmeade next week, maybe he'd get to see her if they went back to the base if she wasn't on a mission. In fact, if he got there soon enough maybe he could get her a gift. Maybe some birthday presents too, she may have wanted minimal contact but she hadn't said anything about getting it for her in advance when she had the chance. He had to shopping anyway for those books on Jack the Ripper, maybe getting his girlfriend gifts would also make him feel better looking into a dark deranged serial killer.

Orous was indeed right, it was a long game. Lasting several hours, their Warming Charms were wearing thin as the two houses fought to get a high enough score to stay in the running for the cup against Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw stayed steadily behind and Scorpius felt kind of bad for them, this was the second time they had a drawn out match in the cold. They all had more stamina as the weather wasn't as bad but he could still the players were wearing out, over a longer period of time. Unlike the audience, they didn't have the ability to use Warming Charms and eat Andreas' snacks which was the only reason Scorpius thought he wasn't hungrier as they missed lunch. Finally, Lorcan took pity and caught the Snitch without hindrance – the Ravenclaw Seeker looked half-asleep and ready to fall off their broom – giving Slytherin a victory of 390 to 170. They had surpassed Hufflepuff's score but only by a measly thirty points, they'd no doubt be hoping like crazy Hufflepuff lost without scoring many goals against them in two weeks. Unfortunately, Scorpius also wanted to up as many points as possible and had been trying to build up his team's endurance. Time would tell whether that helped.

The weekend faded and the final week of February began with the full moon, yet again a message was left. This one reading: _DO NOT LET THE DOGS BACK OR THEY WILL DIE!_ People were starting to take it less seriously though, the failed attacks weren't enough to enforce the tense atmosphere. Scorpius didn't want to let his guard down, however he would be lying if he said he was surprised. They had left a message in blood every full moon so far, except on breaks. The real fear was if, when and who they'd target next. The stress remained high amongst his friends, Albus was waking every day with black bags beneath his eyes as Olivia was due to give birth any day now. Every time Nott walked by, Albus would look at him like a lost puppy then hang his head when he went away. Until Wednesday when Nott was absent, and he remained absent.

"Professor Ashain, do you know why Nott hasn't been in class?" Scorpius asked of the professor the next day after the class as Nott had been absent all morning still, Albus leaning in so eagerly he could feel his friend's hot breath on his cheek and moved away uncomfortably.

"Personal reasons, something to do with his sister," Professor Ashain answered after a slight hesitation.

"Is she okay?" Albus blurted out desperately and actually grabbed the professor's hands, his face twisted by panic and terror, "Did she have the baby? Is the baby okay? Is she in labor? Is she dead? Is the baby dead? You have to tell me, please. Please, you're my cousin's stepson we're family."

"Mother of-" Professor Ashain started to complain, rolling his eyes skyward and yanking his hand firmly away from Albus, "I don't know, okay? I really don't, all I know its personal reasons to do with his sister and that's all, that's all his brother said when he had him taken after school. They didn't specify and if it makes you feel any better, they probably would've just said dead if that was the case. Okay?"

"Okay," Albus sniffed unhappily, Abby looked at him sympathetically before giving her a gentle hug, "Thanks."

They continued to be worried the rest of the day, everyone was even quieter then yesterday. Even Rose. Albus especially was on edge and at night Scorpius heard him tossing and turning, Scorpius managed to sleep but he wasn't sure if it was just because of his Calderon dreams. He was starting to remember them now, brief snatches of them anyway. The next day Scorpius felt bad though, his friends seemed less well rested then him as they ate breakfast quietly and mostly just pushing food around their plates. Sebastian was trying to make conversation and cheer them up, he tried to tell the same joke three times and kept forgetting the punchline.

"Hey," a voice greeted them and they collectively looked up to see Nott had returned, Albus leaped to his feet desperately and opened his mouth but Nott beat him to it, "Olivia went into labor on Wednesday, yesterday morning she finally gave birth. It was touch and go for a while but the baby's okay, Olivia still needs some time to recover but she should be okay too."

"Oh thank you!" Albus cried happily, flinging his arms around a very alarmed looking Slytherin and squeezing him tightly. His friends looked equally relieved, even Scorpius allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy, I could kiss you."

" _Don't_ ," Nott growled and pried Albus off him, his friend was still grinning from ear to ear while Nott tried to smooth his clothes, "I'm only telling you too because my sister asked me too, she appreciates your support and felt like you would want to know."

"I did want to know! Thank you so much," Albus told him gratefully and held out his arms to hug him again.

"Thank me by not hugging me," Nott complained and Albus lowered his arms pouting.

"What was it?" Abby asked with curious optimism as Nott turned to leave, Albus started bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet eagerly for an answer.

"She had a baby girl," Nott grudgingly admitted before going to leave again.

"Vern has a daughter!" Albus cried happily and Nott paused, "Aw, I can't wait to meet her. I bet she's adorable."

"Look," Nott sighed, turning back to them and scratching at the back of his head, "If all goes well, Olivia and the baby should be allowed home tomorrow to receive outpatient treatment as labor was the risky part and she's been doing okay in the hospital. Since the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow and she lives there… if… if you _really_ like, you… you can come with me to see them tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Only if you don't hug me again," Nott grumbled and Albus held his arms as far from his possible.

"Thank you," Abby offered and Nott just scowled as he stalked off.

"You know, that guy is alright," Albus announced happily as he sat back down, still smiling as he picked his cutlery back up, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

 _Celestine still felt like a horrific failure and was incredibly disappointed in himself, he'd never win her affection if he failed her. And as if he didn't feel bad enough, a few days later he returned home to find someone waiting for him and not his angel. A man, a fugitive. Rabastan Lestrange. Auror instinct urged him to draw his wand but Rabastan's appearance mirrored that of his master, he sat very casually in the same place too. He knew she was collecting Death Eaters and Rabastan did nothing even remotely threatening._

 _"You want something?" Celestine queried of the man in a neutral tone, not drawing his wand but not letting his guard down either._

 _"The master is displeased with you," Rabastan told him and Celestine tried very hard to keep the crushing misery out of his face, "You aren't supposed to control Specters to erase people's memories, you're lucky you're good at Legilimency or they could've turned on you. There's a reason only us Lieutenants have been taught how to do that."_

 _"You're one of her Lieutenants?" Celestine wondered in surprise and Rabastan nodded, "You came to check on me personally?"_

 _"Having a spy close to the heart of Harry Potter is quite high priority," Rabastan admitted and Celestine felt hope swelling amidst his misery, he was important to her._

 _"I didn't have a choice, I don't know how you expected me to do that without that power unless you wanted me to get caught. I need to be able to cover my own tracks. And doesn't the fact I managed it show I am perfectly ready and ripe to learn this power?"_

 _"It's not something the master just wants everyone to have."_

 _"But I'm not just everyone," Celestine protested defensively, "I'm your spy close to Harry Potter, I killed my own parents to her and my life has been dedicated to her since I was eleven years old. She is my life, I only live to serve her. Not out of desperation like the fugitives, not out of glory for myself. I serve her for her, because I love her, because she's everything to me and I'm loyal, I'm so loyal. I'd do anything. How many of her followers can say that and mean every single word? Because I do, I really do."_

 _"Hmm," Rabastan mused thoughtfully and scratched his chin, "I'll run it by her."_

 _"Really?" Celestine wondered in hopeful surprise._

 _"Yes. But I'd leave out the love, she already has someone."_

 _"What?" Celestine said, the hope in his heart bursting._

 _"She already has a lover," Rabastan repeated the words slowly as if to make them sink and they did, each one feeling like a knife being driven into his heart, "She's loved him since she was a child and been with him since she was a woman, she is dedicated to him and has no interest in anyone else. She'll never love you, never feel the way for you that you do for her."_

 _"Is it you?" Celestine half-asked, half-demanded as bitter jealousy twisted his heart but Rabastan looked disturbed by this._

 _"Of course not, she's family to me in all but blood."_

 _"But it is the other Lieutenant, isn't it?" Celestine deduced, thinking his Auror training might actually be coming in useful. After all, wouldn't you want Lieutenants you could trust? And who could you trust more than your family and your lover?_

 _"Yes, it is," Rabastan confirmed neutrally as he stood while Celestine just folded his arms unhappily, "And if you really want to have hope of becoming a Lieutenant, you need to improve your relationship with Gabrielle. It'll be awkward if she leaves you and need to stay in that circle, do whatever it takes. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes," Celestine muttered unhappily as Rabastan vanished into the darkness._

* * *

They were in better spirits after that and Scorpius found himself even more optimistic than before for Hogsmeade, he'd get to speak to Varanian, get to meet Vern's child, get access to something that may lead to him saving Calderon and maybe get to see his girlfriend all in a day's work. It almost made up for the fact he'd spend the following day failing at apparation, people were starting to make progress now and Maurice was best in the class. There was really only one thing bothering him about Hogsmeade itself: Michael. After all, staying left him vulnerable to the werewolf killers and leaving meant he'd have to be in proximity to the alcohol he was trying to stay off.

"So what are you doing?" Scorpius asked of Michael in the dormitory the next morning as the werewolf sat on the edge of his bed looking lost in thought, Albus was bouncing off the walls.

"I want to go to Hogsmeade," Michael told him, "You're meeting Varanian and I want to see my family, hopefully I can go to his base. I don't want to be in the town itself long."

"Okay," Scorpius nodded in relief, quite pleased with this arrangement.

"And um…" Michael added in a quieter tone, fidgeting uncomfortably, "I… I'd like to see the baby too. If Olivia allows it anyway, I'd understand if she didn't want me too."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Scorpius offered, trying to give Michael an encouraging smile as his friend looked rather nervous.

"Awesome!" Albus grinned from ear to ear, sliding into place beside Michael and giving him a one armed hug, "Knew you couldn't resist Vern's baby, I can't wait to meet her! Who else is excited?! It'll be good to finally see how Olivia is doing as well."

Scorpius didn't think Albus stopped smiling all through breakfast, if anything he got worse as Abby was able to match his level of enthusiasm better than the rest of them. He was kind of glad, Scorpius didn't want to dawdle since he still had a lot to do before meeting Varanian so them being eager to go was good. They filed outside to have permission slips checked, he was glad they were Seventh Years so got checked first then they just had to wait for Orous in Sixth. And Lily in Fifth wanted to come. And since they were going with Nott, his Third Year brother Aloysius also wanted to come thus ruining any time they would've gained.

Finally though they were off, Abby and Albus excitedly chatting to each other about the baby, Orous and Lily walking hand in hand talking quietly amongst themselves. Especially Lily, Orous seemingly wasn't that much more talkative to his girlfriend then he was to his friends. Aloysius kept trying to talk to Rose but the rest of them were pretty quiet, Scorpius tried to make conversation with Michael to keep his mind off drinking while the rest walked in silence to the village. Maurice did anyway as his translator necklace didn't work well in motion and Nott was just silent as he led them, looking slightly annoyed more than anything else. Scorpius thought he probably didn't like them very much.

"Okay, here we are," Nott announced, stopping by a house only a few streets away from Leebin's home.

He took them to the side of it and unlocked a side door that, it led to just a staircase with no way to access the downstairs. Scorpius recalled they had an apartment, presumably the front door was for whoever lived downstairs. They followed Nott upstairs to a small sitting room, a kitchen visible through a pass-through window which the eldest brother Kyle Nott was wiping down. It was all very white and clean, like it was freshly and quickly built. And probably was considering Hogsmeade had had to be rebuilt a few years ago. There was a corridor to the right with doors leading off it and a door in the far right corner, Scorpius didn't see any sign of Olivia or the baby.

"Kyle!" Aloysius cried happily, running over to hug his elder brother.

"Hey kiddo," Kyle greeted him warmly but his eyes drifted beyond, "And Maxie. And people."

"They're Vern's family and friends, they came to see the baby. Is she in her room?"

"Err… yeah," Kyle confirmed but grabbed Aloysius' shoulder before he could run off, "But why don't I ask her first? Olivia probably does not want a million people walking in on her while she's breastfeeding."

"Okay."

"The rest of you make yourself at home while I tell her you're here," Kyle said to them as he moved away from the kitchen, his tone cold, "And don't touch anything."

"How are we supposed to make ourselves at home if we can't touch anything?" Maurice wondered of no one in particular as Kyle walked down the corridor and into the door on the left after a quick knock, "Cade never told me not to touch anything at home."

"No one cares," Orous growled darkly at his brother.

"You should be good at not touching anything," Rose complained as she folded her arms while Nott's eyes drifted between the trio, he said nothing though, "All you have to do is _freeze_. You're good at that."

"I said I was sorry," Maurice muttered unhappily.

"Come on guys, play nice," Albus offered to them, "We don't want the baby to be exposed to anything but nice happy smiles."

"Okay," Kyle announced as he came back out of the room, "Olivia says you can all come in to meet the baby."

They headed over and Kyle let them into the room, there was a crib in the corner next to the window beside a chest of draws and opposite that straight ahead of them was the double bed. In the center of the bed Olivia was propped up by pillows, a faint smile on her worn face and a bundle of baby shaped blankets in her arms.

"Hey everyone," Olivia greeted them, shifting her arms to give them a peek of a small face that gurgled at the minor disruption, "I'd like you to meet Lydia."

* * *

 **Part 3:** Meet and Greet

* * *

"Hi Lydia, you little miracle," Albus greeted the baby happily as they gathered round the bed, except Kyle who leaned in the doorway and Aloysius who clambered onto the bed to hug his sister, "I'm your Uncle Albus."

"More like second cousin once removed," Nott corrected while Albus cooed over baby Lydia, " _I'm_ an uncle."

"Maxie, be nice," Olivia chastised him as Albus' face fell slightly, "Lydia needs all the family she can get. Don't you, sweet pea?"

Olivia addressed the last to her daughter, rocking her gently and electing a gurgling noise. She lifted her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead before lowering her arms back down, a tiny hand started clawing upwards. Albus reached out to her and she wrapped her little hand around his finger, there was a flash of a camera and they turned to see Abby lowering one in embarrassment.

"Sorry, finger slipped," Abby apologized blushing slightly, "I meant to ask first, is it okay if I take some pictures of the baby? I think it'd be nice."

"Erm… sure," Olivia agreed.

"Nice handshake you got there," Albus commented to Lydia, looking down at her lovingly and failing not to smile with every attempt, "And nice name for the most beautiful little baby in the world."

"Vern liked the name Lydia."

"She looks kind of squishy," Aloysius said thoughtfully, smiling down at his niece, "Are babies supposed to look so squishy?"

"What were you expecting? A dragon?" Nott complained at his brother incredulously, Aloysius blushed with a sheepish smile.

"Can I hold her?"

"No," the other Nott siblings said in unison and Aloysius tossed his arms up in exasperation.

"I drop a birthday cake _one_ time."

"It's a lot harder to make a new baby then to make a new cake," Kyle pointed out and Aloysius pouted.

"Maybe some other time," Olivia offered and turned to Albus who was still gazing at the baby, she gave him a smile, "Would you like to hold her, Al?"

"Really?" Albus wondered, his face lighting up like it was Christmas and Olivia nodded. He moved his hand away from Lydia's and Olivia handed off her daughter to him, Scorpius noticed the blanket squirming at the disruption before Lydia settled into Albus' arms and Abby snapped another picture. Albus cradled her gently, looking caught somewhere between smiling and crying. Finally he cuddled her, "Welcome to the world, Lydia, it's a little messed up right now but it's going to get better and then you're going to have a great life growing up in it. I promise."

They talked for a bit after that about how she and the baby were doing and opened some baby gifts for Lydia before Kyle offered them something to drink and ushered them back to let Olivia get some rest, she was more worn out then Lydia who was pretty alert today. Lydia was also passed around so they got a chance to hold her and take some pictures, Abby held her next then Orous – and he finally cracked a smile – then Scorpius got to hold her. It gave him a chance to get a better look at her too, he was pleasantly reminded of Sol before he discovered the power of speech and that legs.

He thought she looked in good health, she had blue eyes – although babies tended to at birth, Olivia had blue eyes though so they might stick – and was appropriately bald. He remembered James cursing Olivia's hair off when she was going to start dating Vern and the Hufflepuff had shaved his hair off too so she didn't have to be bald alone, Vern had been sweet like that. Despite the air of cheer, Scorpius couldn't but notice the undercurrent of sadness especially around his friends as he passed little Lydia off to Rose since Maurice looked terrified at the thought of holding her. It was great to see the baby but Scorpius knew the one person who _should_ be there meeting the baby more than any of them couldn't be there, James had killed him. Vern _should_ be there, Vern _should_ have gotten to meet his daughter – in fact if he was alive he'd probably have been standing by Olivia's side holding her hand as Lydia was born - and Vern _should_ have gotten to live. But he hadn't. And now that little girl had to grow up without her dad. The unfairness of it all left an unsettling feeling in his heart.

"I miss Vern," Maurice said what they all were thinking as Rose handed Lydia off to Michael, "He should be here."

"Way to keep everyone's spirits up, bro," Orous complained at him in a tone of heavy sarcasm as their faces fell, Maurice looking hurt by his brothers' words.

"You okay?" Albus asked of Michael and Scorpius glanced, seeing the werewolf looked about to throw up as he gazed shakily down at the baby in his arms.

"No," Michael croaked and shook his head, offering out the baby to Albus who gladly took her back, "I'm not feeling great, think I'm just gonna head back to the castle and lie down for a bit."

"I'll make sure you get back okay," Scorpius volunteered, he needed to leave soon enough to meet Varanian anyway. He'd taken longer then he'd intended if he still wanted time to get Molly a gift, "I have to meet Aaron anyway."

"Yeah, I was meeting Sequoia too," Abby added and glanced at Albus as if expecting him to say something, he kept his face very neutral but said nothing. She went over and gave Lydia a kiss goodbye, "Bye Lydia, it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you very soon."

"Have fun," Albus said, his tone empty of the usual cheer associated with the words as Abby left and he just held Lydia closer.

"See you later," Michael offered, ruffling Lydia's hat affectionately as he left.

"Feel better."

"Wait up!" Scorpius complained, having to hurry, "I'll be back later."

"Tell Aaron we say hi," Orous stated as Scorpius hurried after Michael, 'Aaron' was code for 'Varanian' but of course the Notts didn't know that.

"I said wait up!" Scorpius complained after Michael as he reached the street, Michael finally slowing down, "You know it's not safe for you to run off by yourself."

"I have to go," Michael told him immediately, turning to him and looking on the verge of tears, "I can't wait."

"What are you on about?" Scorpius questioned in confusion.

" _Dawn_. The unprotected one night stand I had while my brother was being murdered on New Year's," Michael blurted out shakily, "I can't… I can't wait until Easter to know if I got her pregnant, I need to know. I need to know now."

"You can't just leave, you'll get in trouble."

"I passed my apparation test, remember?" Michael reminded him, holding out his arms, "I'll be back."

"Michael, no-" Scorpius started to say but his friend disapparated mid-sentence, he swore.

* * *

 _Despite not being happy about it, Celestine put more effort into his relationship with Gabrielle and finally lost his virginity to her quelling fears she'd apparently had that he was gay or not attracted to her. He didn't hear from his angel or any of her followers for a few months despite Rabastan saying he'd ask her, if he was a bit more paranoid he'd think his master was doing it just to punish him. He kept being a good friend to Harry and Ron by extension, he had to stay in the circle. He was invited to spend Christmas with them again which he did of course, it was mostly spent elbow deep in small children that he had to make an effort to treat well. If nothing else, he'd ace any babysitting duties his master asked for._

 _The New Year dawned and he did finally receive word, Rabastan again appeared at his home to tell him his master was considering it and that he was doing better. In the meantime, he was to keep an eye on the Aurors and start profiling them. They wanted to expand on their number within the Ministry so they wanted him to look for people they might want to join them and see who might be willing or coerced into joining them, somehow Celestine also felt like it was a test of his people skills or something. In particular they were quite interested in the newest recruits, younger were more malleable he supposed. They had gotten him young he supposed._

 _He did his best, trying to get to know his fellow Aurors to better gauge how they felt. Ironically he thought his Auror training helped, investigation was a part of the job after all and this was almost like a twisted kind of investigation. Thankfully, being friendly to his fellow Aurors wasn't suspicious and actually the ones least receptive were just as useful, the ones who tended to do that disliked him because of his association with Harry Potter which put them more likely to be receptive to turning against him. He didn't actually approach any of them, just researched, just learned. Also keeping note of who spoke most often about their families what members, obviously they'd be most receptive to being coerced with the threat against their family. Asking after family members just made him seem nice and caring towards his fellow Aurors, people were definitely more friendly to him because of this. He continued to stay close to Harry of course too and was introduced to more of Harry's circle like the Minister, Hagrid and some other DA members who he all made nice with, he was such a nice person._

 _Celestine could almost believe that, almost believe he really was this nice, friendly talented Auror with a beautiful kind-hearted girlfriend. Almost. And sometimes he almost - just almost - wished that it really was true and he was that person, that his life wasn't a complete lie. But then he couldn't because then he wouldn't have his angel, he loved her still. And always._

* * *

Antonius sighed heavily as he scribbled away at his homework, very much wishing he had been able to go see Vern's baby with everyone else. He _could_ technically get to Hogsmeade, his dad _was_ a Professor and there was no rule against him taking his kids to the village with him but then they'd have to be with him not hanging out with his friends or seeing Vern's baby. As a result he was left back in Hogwarts while they were gone, sitting in the Library with Sebastian, Orlando and Gaston. As well as Hope the dog, of course. Andreas had made an excuse that he had to see his sister then left them with the older boy. Antonius was simultaneously disappointed and relieved for his crush's absence, he still didn't know what to do about that.

"Wouldn't it be easier to look at the text book if you brought it closer to you?" Gaston wondered of Sebastian, snapping Antonius from his thoughts.

"Probably," Sebastian shrugged, still craning his neck to look at the text book up and to the right of his parchment, "But then it wouldn't be in a straight line."

"Why does everything have to be in a straight line anyway?" Antonius asked of his friend curiously, earning a glance.

"Because straight lines are neat and everything has to be neat," a new voice answered and Hope growled as they turned to the newcomer, a girl Antonius recognized mostly because of the honey colored hair identical to Sebastian. Lauren, Sebastian's werewolf hating sister, "Right?"

"Right," Sebastian confirmed happily while Orlando sat up a little straighter, even Gaston glanced at her, "Mummy said so."

"What do you want?" Antonius asked of her suspiciously, stroking Hope's head to calm her down.

"Why must I want something?" Lauren wondered, tossing her hair back over her shoulder to give a clearer view of the very low cut top she was wearing, "Can't a girl just come by to say hi to her brother?"

"Nothing wrong with that, at _all_ ," Orlando said quickly and pulled out Andreas' chair, "W- Why don't you come sit with us- him? You can talk to us- him and catch up."

"Well it's nice of you to offer, cutie," Lauren offered with a sickly sweet smile that made Orlando's face go bright red, his eyes averting quickly and wiping the sweat from his brow, "But I'd really like to talk to Sebastian alone… this time. Is that okay?"

"Really?" Sebastian wondered in a tone as if he was afraid to hope and she nodded.

"No, that is not okay!" Antonius protested, the werewolves looked at him in confusion. Gaston had gone back to his work disinterestedly.

"Why not?" Lauren asked in a tone of mock innocent, pouting and folding her arms threatening to make her breasts pop out of the shirt that Orlando was ogling. Did guys really like that stuff?

"Yeah, why not?" Sebastian asked unhappily looking at him like a lost puppy, Antonius rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how blind they were being.

"Because she _hates_ werewolves, remember?!" Antonius complained and Orlando did manage to tear his eyes off her chest for a second as Antonius rounded on her, "Whatever happened to wanting him to drop out of Hogwarts? Or threatening people if they befriended him? Or werewolves being dogs you shouldn't even look people in the eye? Or-"

"I _obviously_ didn't mean all that stuff!" Lauren insisted, throwing her arms up in exasperation, "It was that time of the month and I was just upset, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm _sorry_ , Sebastian."

"It's okay, I forgive you," Sebastian mumbled, risking raising his eyes a fraction to look at her, "D- Do you really not hate me?"

"I really don't," Lauren confirmed meeting his eyes unwaveringly, "All these werewolf killings and threats… it just made me realize how dumb I was being, you're the only family I have left and I was scared of losing you. I still am. I'm sorry it took me so long to work up the courage to talk to you again after the awful things I said but, if you're willing, I'd like us to be siblings again."

"I- I'd like that," Sebastian breathed.

"So can we please go talk someone more private?"

"Okay."

"No!" Antonius protested, banging his fist on the table as he was _not_ buying her act for a second, "Stay and talk here if you must. There is a killer on the loose!"

"But it's kind of personal…" Lauren insisted as Sebastian stood in despite of his protests, "If someone attacks him, I'll stop them."

"Let him have his sister, dude," Orlando complained of him, "Clearly Lauren is very sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't mean you are actually sorry!" Antonius insisted determinedly but he continued to be ignored as Sebastian made to leave with her, Antonius grabbed his arm, "Sebastian, please don't go with her, I know you want family but-"

"But _what_?" Sebastian demanded in bewilderment, "Just because you don't want to forgive your mum, it doesn't mean I can't forgive my sister."

"It's nothing to do with-" Antonius tried to say but Sebastian pulled his arm away, going off with Lauren. Antonius turned to the Ravenclaws instead, "How can you two _not_ think that's suspicious?!"

"She seems nice and genuinely sorry," Orlando protested.

"Her or her boobs?!"

"Relax," Gaston offered as Orlando's face went beetroot red, "Whether she's genuine or not, it's his choice."

"But he could be in danger!"

"If Lauren's smart enough to lure him away like you think then she's smart enough to know harming him now is going to get caught and if she really doesn't care about that, she might as well not have not bothered getting him alone."

"I guess that makes sense," Antonius admitted but it didn't quell the panic in his hear, "But she could have some brilliant plan to get around it if she's that smart, if she's one of the killers she could have her partner attack. We need to go after them!"

"Hey _frie_ \- Wow, what's eating you?" Andreas said as he rejoined them to Hope's delight as she wagged her tail, changing his tone midsentence as he must've noticed the look on Antonius' face.

"Sebastian's hot bitch sister says she's nice now and he went off with her, Antonius thinks she's going to kill him or something and Orlando disagrees because she called him cute," Gaston recounted deadpan and Orlando blushed furiously again.

"Why are we friends again?" Orlando questioned of Gaston who shrugged.

"Gave up fighting Andreas on it."

"So what do you think?" Antonius pressed of Andreas who was looking unusually distracted, he knew Andreas would have his back on this, "Do you think I'm being paranoid or that Sebastian's in real danger?"

"Hmm, well you _can_ be pretty paranoid…" Andreas mused, scratching at his perfectly chiseled chin while Antonius scowled, " _But_ I was never raised to have faith in the good in people's heart or to rule anything out, unless she's a complete idiot she's probably not going to do any bad things after taking him with witnesses. May not even be her with Polyjuice so if you want to make sure he's okay for some peace of mind, I'd be down with that."

"Then let's go."

* * *

 _The year wore on and around Easter he passed his notes on about the other Aurors, Celestine's Easter plans were otherwise overridden however by having to comply with Gabrielle's desire to take him to France to meet her parents. Considering how much she had been going on about it, it would be a major blow to the relationship he was supposed to be upholding if he refused randomly. He didn't think his master would mind, he hoped she wouldn't. He hated France, maybe it was just because of the association with Gabrielle who he still disliked for no other reason than not being his angel but he didn't like the country, he didn't like the stupid fancy food or the ugly buildings or the ear acid they had for a language. He didn't even speak French, he kept feeling like they were talking about him behind his back and hated it while having to pretend it didn't bother him._

 _His master seemed to approve however or maybe it was just his progress in general, Gabrielle was certainly very happy with him so he remained safely in the circle. Harry wanted him to help with testing new recruits which was a perfect opportunity to look for potential recruits, even ones that might not be Auror material could be Soul Eater material. He was told to keep notes on them and if all went well, they could start teaching him to control Specters soon and weirdly asked him to work on casting a Patronus. But Celestine was still quite happy, it made it easy to be happy along with Harry who was in good spirits as his godson was starting Hogwarts in September and he took the little metamorphmagus personally to Diagon Alley for his school supplies leaving Ron in charge while he was gone as he tended to which meant Celestine got delegated a lot of responsibility in turn. Harry brought him to the office to show him around too, Teddy seemed quite interested._

 _Celestine wished him luck but was much busier with new recruits, the vast majority being graduates getting their NEWTs like Celestine had been. There were some adults looking for a career change though, bringing old battered rolls of parchment with their grades on it from decades ago. Ironically Celestine had to reject the best candidate, a metamorphmagus outperformed everyone and had stellar grades but physically he didn't meet the requirements due to severe burns and mentally was a pretty gray area too. It was a shame he hated Death Eaters so much and was so fiercely opposed to Dark Magic because he'd have made an excellent Soul Eater. The most interesting candidate was the worst however, it was an underage teen he thought he'd never see again, Logan's son Flannery._

 _The gangly youth failed virtually everything even the written stuff, struggled with even spells, couldn't apparate or do non-verbal magic – as he hadn't started his NEWT years yet – and had only his OWLs for grades that he'd taken that year, OWLs so abysmal he'd no doubt have to repeat his Fifth Year because he'd not be let onto NEWT courses with such poor scores. Celestine had to give him points for efforts but he was so pathetic that he just had to laugh, Flannery was crushed but the kid was mad if he had actually thought he stood a chance. They didn't accept underage people on OWL grades even if they were good and talented, it had to be extenuating circumstances. Celestine didn't really want him there anyway but damn the kid was bad, he was quite sure he'd never get better or be seen again. Kid was useless._

* * *

Michael apparated to Dawn's apartment, looking around quickly but thankfully he was alone. Probably should have been more careful, although magic was known it probably wasn't _as_ big a deal if muggles saw him. He took a breath and ran his hand through his hair nervously as he stood outside the battered door, working up the courage to knock.

He rapped his knuckles firmly onto the door, hoping she was in. He didn't want to wait another month, not knowing was torture and from the second he'd held Lydia it was all he could think about. He couldn't think about anything other than how he might have a child on the way and how badly he didn't want that, he hated that thought so much. He didn't know why, he had nothing against Lydia. It wasn't her fault she'd been born, she was a perfectly, innocent adorable and nicely amicable newborn that he felt fiercely determined to protect. But his own child? That was different.

"Yeah?" a familiar voice prompted as the door swung open, Michael tensed and felt a stab of shame as he recalled his actions the last time he'd seen her. She was dressed more casually now, yoga pants and a warm sweater with her long black – although he thought it was dyed - hair tied back in a ponytail. She scowled, "Oh, it's _you_."

"Well… least you remember me," Michael offered awkwardly.

"Yeah, Michael, I bothered to learn your name," Dawn complained making him feel even more humiliated, he hadn't known her name until after.

"I'm sorry. _Dawn_ ," Michael muttered unhappily and added her name to try show he remembered it now.

"And next time – whether you know the girl's name or not – use a fucking condom when they're handed to you!" Dawn snapped at him angrily, "I wouldn't have slept with you if I knew you hadn't and if you didn't know what they were, you should have fucking asked! That's _not_ okay!"

"I know," Michael croaked, feeling very small as he stared at the ground despite being plenty taller than her, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I was drunk."

"Well… least you know," Dawn muttered and he drug his eyes back to see her shrug as she crossed her arms, her anger fading as she looked down kicking at the ground, "Had to get that off my chest… And there's something else should know…"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Michael breathed, feeling rather like the world was crumbling beneath his feet.

"Yes, Michael, I'm pregnant," Dawn confirmed quietly, her hand moving protectively to her stomach.

He'd expected it, he'd guessed it even but it still felt like a physical blow to the gut. The world swam as his stomach churned, he put a hand to the wall to steady himself as he wasn't sure if he was going to throw up or fall as the lumps of jelly his legs became didn't seem very sturdy. It was probably a good thing because a part of his mind just wanted to run or hide childishly as if any of those things would actually make his problem go away. It was the worst, it was the worst possible thing and he hated it. He hated himself for getting into this situation and he hated _it_ , hated the unborn _thing_ he'd created. It wasn't a baby, it was a bomb.

"Wha- What are you going to do?" Michael asked of her, clinging to the desperate hope her anger might mean she was leaning towards an abortion.

"I thought about it – a lot – _and_ … I- I've decided to keep it," Dawn told him and Michael hung his head again as it was the worst possible answer, "I was freaked out too at first – and mad – but I want this baby, I want to be a good mother to Easton."

"Easton is a terrible name!" Michael complained at her angrily, not giving a shit what she called the thing he wanted to die, "And it's too soon to know the gender!"

"It was my dad's name," Dawn said defensively, "And I have to call him something, can always change it when he's actually born."

"Look, trust me, you don't want to have this baby!" Michael protested desperately, finding his strength again and standing up straight, "It's not even a regular baby! I'm a _wizard_ , remember? Odds are it will be too."

"I don't care if Easton is magical. Why would that bother me?"

"I'm also a _werewolf_."

"I know but lycanthropy is not genetic," Dawn told him smugly, his surprise momentarily derailing his thoughts, "There was a thing on TV about it, some werewolf charity trying to drum up support and let muggles know the facts about werewolves like that. I've seen you naked, Michael, when they showed examples of bites I recognized what it meant for you and I don't care."

"It's still a terrible thing!" Michael insisted desperately, "Trust me, I _know_. My parents had _me_ as a teenager, it _ruined_ their lives and it ruined mine! It's going to ruin my life all over again and your life too!"

"My life was hardly a garden of roses to begin with."

"All the more reason to _not_ have this child!" Michael yelled and she scowled.

"Look, Michael, you've had two minutes to think about this but I've had two months," Dawn said seriously, "I've made up my mind and I really don't care what you think, I don't even know you and if you don't like then you should have used one of the condoms I gave you. I told you because I feel like you have a right to know, not because I expect anything from you. If you want to just go pretend this never happened then no one is stopping you, Easton and I will be fine on our own."

"Stop calling it Easton! It's going to destroy your life and could very well kill you, people can die in labor. What then?"

"Then I guess will have a meaningful death!" Dawn protested in exasperation, throwing up her arms, "I just told you that you don't have to do anything, what more do you _want_?!"

"I want it to not exist! That thing inside is not a bundle of joy, it's a bomb!"

"I know it's not a bundle of joy but it's not a bomb either, it's my- it's _our_ son," Dawn told him pointedly and the word made Michael feel like he'd been hit by a truck all over again, "And if you don't care about that, just go away because I'm fed up this pointless argument."

Michael disapparated. He was getting nowhere with her and he didn't know what else to do, he didn't want this to be real. It had to be some kind of nightmare, it was the worst thing that could possibly have happened. He was so mad at himself.

He ran a hand through his hair and spun around to get his bearings, he probably should be glad he hadn't splinched himself because he hadn't been too focused on where he was going beyond back to Hogsmeade. He found himself standing outside the Hog's Head and tensed, feeling himself start to sweat and swallowing nervously. He had to stay sober. He _had_ to stay sober. He should just walk away or disapparate…

But he couldn't. He needed it, he'd never needed it more in his life. He told his body to leave but he walked in, hating himself more every step towards the bar. He couldn't resist, he wasn't that strong. He was weak, he was fucking pathetic. It wasn't like drinking could possibly make his life any worse than it already had.

"Firewhiskey please," Michael ordered, tossing the coins onto the bar. He hated himself, so much.

* * *

 **Part 4:** Watch and Learn

* * *

Scorpius could only sigh, waiting a second but Michael didn't reappear immediately. He didn't expect him too unfortunately, he could only hope Michael wouldn't get caught and in trouble. And that he'd be back soon, he didn't know how long this kind of conversation would take. Or if she would even be there and if she wasn't there how long he'd wait, he assumed Michael was either doing that or talking to her now since he hadn't returned quickly.

"Oh hey Scorpius," Varanian's voice said in a tone of surprise and Scorpius turned to see an unfamiliar teen with a sheet of blond hair approaching, disguised obviously, "You're early."

"Err… Yeah," Scorpius admitted, "I didn't mean to be, I wanted to look at gifts for Molly first though so I can surprise her."

"No!" Varanian protested, looking horrified at the thought before composing himself a bit, "She's not there, she's busy with a mission and you really shouldn't be dawdling. The US _has_ fallen, it's just not public yet and they're looking to target England. You have to stay in Hogwarts or they'll attack the school, no Easter, no Hogsmeade and no dawdling this last time just to be on the safe side."

"Damn," Scorpius cursed unhappily.

"Yeah it sucks," Varanian said with a look of pity, "I'm sorry."

"It's not the end of the world, I have been expecting it," Scorpius said with a sigh, now his confinement began and one of the most powerful countries had fallen, "So what else is new?"

"Come on, we can talk in Leebin's house," Varanian offered, already heading off and Scorpius followed, "More private. Kind of useful having people in Hogsmeade actually, especially since we can't talk at the base. Since it's too risky for you to leave now the US has fallen."

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded solemnly, he had really been looking forward to seeing Molly, "Can you at least give Molly my love and tell her that I'm thinking about her?"

"Sure, Scorpius, I'll tell her," Varanian agreed quietly, looking down as they continued walking in silence. Scorpius was reminded of Savas who he needed to look into still, if Varanian knew…

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Scorpius prompted and Varanian tensed as his head shot up.

"What?"

"Do you know anything about your grandfather Enoch's parents?"

"Well I know he didn't talk about them much," Varanian answered readily with a shrug, "I know they were both magical as we're purebloods but I never met them, they died when he was sixteen. I always assumed they were killed by a Dark Wizard since he said it's what inspired him to become an Auror, I don't know if it was just the times or they weren't great people because he used to say he treated me much better than he was treated and that's pretty much all I know. Oh and the watch I gave you was Enoch's father's."

"It was?" Scorpius repeated as he took it out, feeling somewhat disturbed to know it had belonged to Jack the Ripper but also oddly intrigued.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Scorpius lied as he pocketed the watch quickly, "Just wondered how far back the Auror bloodline went."

"Enoch started it," Varanian shrugged dismissively, "On my father's side anyway, my mother was a Moody and they're an even more famous Auror family… And hey, you know speaking of family. I have news."

"What?" Scorpius wondered, he hoped Varanian hadn't gotten married yet. He'd kind of like to be there for the wedding.

"Annie's pregnant, I'm going to be a father again."

"Really? Congratulations!" Scorpius offered, giving him a smile that Varanian returned sheepishly. He hadn't even thought Varanian could have kids after being burned alive twice but he was happy for them all the same, it was almost like getting a new sibling and Michael would be getting a cousin. He supposed that was why Annie had been ill, morning sickness. With any luck, Varanian would get to see this one grow up. He thought again of the watch, taking it out and wondering if Varanian would want it for the new baby instead, "Do you want this back?"

"What? No," Varanian shook his head vigorously and held up his hand, "It doesn't change what I said before, I still want you to have it."

"Thanks," Scorpius said as they reached the Leebin's house, hoping he didn't look as relieved as he felt as he pocketed it once more. Jack the Ripper's or not, it still meant a lot coming from Varanian.

Varanian knocked on the door and Myriam opened it with Lysel on her hip, she seemed to know immediately who it was so was clearly either expecting this or Varanian had come from there. Inside Scorpius was surprised to see Michael's sister - the younger one Ivy - as well as Wyatt. They and Maurene were sitting on the floor around the end table along with an assortment of stuffed toys and dolls, a toy tea set with cups filled with gummy worms was spread across it. The girls were giggling away, happily playing with Wyatt as he gave their toys funny voices. Scorpius could only guess he was supposed to be watching out for Ivy outside of the base and was keeping the girls amused, Lysel looked half-asleep and very ill in his mother's arms. Probably still reeling from the full moon on Monday as it took more of a toll on him, sadly Scorpius realized it could be awhile before he saw his own little brother again. Lysel whinged as his mother let them in, opening his golden eyes a crack to scowl.

"Scorpius doesn't smell funny, be nice," Myriam said to the child, "It's all in your head, sweetheart."

"But it is _wrong,_ " Lysel complained sleepily, although he did close his eyes and nestle against his mother more as she closed the door behind them.

"Make yourselves at home," Myriam directed her next question at them, apparently deciding to ignore Lysel's strange focus on Scorpius' smell, "Would either of you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," Scorpius and Varanian said almost in unison as the latter went to go sit down at the table, Scorpius following suit while Myriam went over to the counter to give Lysel a potion.

And so Varanian filled him in, telling him about their alliance with Jack/One and about their recent mission to Shadowland. He told him how they'd saved Ron Weasley and discovered Heather Longbottom was forced to be one of them, she wasn't ready for her family to know yet but had a load of information for them including about the US falling and plans following that as well as being a talented fighter to boot. Hence how they knew about Hogwarts, they'd also sent a warning to Canada to take the edge of the coming surprise attack.

It was almost too good to be true, Scorpius was impressed the mission had gone off without any real repercussions aside from Leebin's odd episode which he wanted to ask Rojer about actually. He bet Molly was pleased, no wonder she'd wanted the alliance to go through despite One's untrustworthiness. Scorpius likewise filled Varanian in on the information Rojer had given him about separating Jack from One, as well as how he was focusing his studies on soul-related Alchemy to hopefully help with that. Of course he left out that it was also to save Calderon, one reason would suffice.

"Well keep that up, wouldn't want Jack/One to renege on our deal because they don't think we're doing enough," Varanian told him and Scorpius nodded, intending to do that anyway, "Which reminds me, there's one more thing. Wyatt!"

"Yup?" Wyatt wondered, leaving the disappointed girls to come over with his expression souring, "Is it time?"

"Time for what?" Scorpius asked in confusion and Wyatt sighed unhappily.

"Jack/One wants Michael to be more protected so I have to sneak in as an animagus and stay with him at all times to make sure he's okay."

"Well that's not a bad thing," Scorpius said carefully, quite liking the thought of Michael having more protection.

"It's not a fun thing though and I could be doing more productive things," Wyatt countered and gave Varanian a strange look, "You know, the things _Molly_ would like. I'm your best spy and you know it, lizards can get places even the best spies can't."

"What does Molly want?"

"We have other spies, it'll be _fine_ and we're going to keep doing everything we can without you," Varanian insisted, "We need this alliance with Jack/One to hold, Wyatt, you know that. _Molly_ also would like that."

"I said I'd do it," Wyatt grumbled, crossing his arms, "Doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

* * *

"Okay, you stay here and keep an eye on them," Antonius decided to Andreas as they left the Library to go after Sebastian and Lauren, he could see them going down the Grand Staircase, "I'm going to go get something."

"An-" Andreas started to say but Antonius was already running.

For once Antonius was glad he was a Gryffindor as he bolted up the stairs to get into their Common Room, diving breathlessly onwards towards the dormitories. He hoped Albus wouldn't mind but it _was_ for a good cause and they might catch a killer out of it, he rifled around in his friend's trunk and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. He didn't think Disillusionment Charms were going to cut it, especially when there was a second killer. They had to follow stealthily after all, which was also why he'd left Hope with Orlando and Gaston because she didn't do quiet well. He raced back down the stairs to where Andreas stood casually, looking good. Damn him.

"Got it," Antonius told him breathlessly, "Invisibility Cloak."

"Hm, well what I was _about_ to say was that I could summon whatever you were after to save time," Andreas told him and Antonius felt his face go red.

"Well I didn't think of that," Antonius admitted ashamedly, in fact he could use the spell himself but he hadn't thought of it.

"It happens," Andreas shrugged and gestured for him to follow, Antonius did as they continued downward, "They went outside."

"Great, the grounds are massive," Antonius complained irritably.

"Don't worry, I put a short distance tracking charm on them," Andreas assured him as they headed outside into the cold sunshine, "You can't see it but I see an orange thread that's coming back from their position."

"Good thinking," Antonius told him, trying not to be too envious of Andreas' talent as he followed him but he found he spotted them anyway. Two honey-haired figures were walking towards the lake anyway, very Libra sibling sized, "Do you think she's going to drown him in the lake?"

"No," Andreas admitted and took the cloak from him, throwing it over both their heads and Antonius was glad Andreas was too intently focused on the Libras to notice him blushing at having to walk so close to the slightly taller boy, "I kind of agree with Gaston."

"You do?" Antonius wondered in surprise while Andreas muttered some spells and flicked his wand before nodding.

"Okay I just put a Silencing Charm on the cloak, they shouldn't be able to hear our footsteps or conversation or any sound we make while we stay under it."

"Good," Antonius offered, relaxing slightly about being seen as they crept a little closer to the siblings to the point of being able to hear them now as they started walking around the lake.

"- I was supposed to go on a date but my boyfriend broke up with me when we waiting to get our permission slips checked. Idiot," Lauren was saying, "So my day hasn't been great. How was your day?"

"Why did you agree to come if you don't think he's in danger?" Antonius asked of Andreas since he already knew how Sebastian's day had been, he whispered despite Andreas' charm.

"Because clearly _you_ thought he was," Andreas told him, not whispering but keeping his eyes on the Libras, "Better safe than sorry, you could do with some peace of mind."

"Well… I appreciate it," Antonius said awkwardly, almost hoping he was right just so he wouldn't look like a paranoid idiot.

They continued in silence for a bit as the Libras moved further and further from the safer entrance until finally they stopped by the far side of the lake, skimming stones and reminiscing about doing that on some holiday that had Sebastian vigorously scratching at his scar to try remember. They had been having a pretty normal conversation, mostly reminiscing or talking about how they were doing in Hogwarts and out, Lauren lived with her maternal family apparently as her grandfather also disapproved of her. They finally sat down and Antonius followed suit with Andreas, remaining under the cloak as they watched. There was no sign of ambush, no one else around but them and the siblings. The other killer was either hidden better than they were, not there yet or Lauren would be the one to do it.

He glanced at Andreas' severe face ready to ask and noticed he was gazing off solemnly, in fact he hadn't been his usual cheery self since getting back. He hadn't really smiled, his words lacked the upbeat tone. Maybe it was just the more serious thing they were doing but… Antonius couldn't help but feel something was off with him, he looked almost like he wanted to cry.

"You okay?" Antonius pressed and Andreas blinked, looking at him almost as if he'd forgotten he was there. He opened his mouth as if to say he was before closing it, instead he just sadly shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"Got caught up on the Shadow information today, speaking to one of the Aurors is where I was," Andreas explained unhappily and sighed.

"Things not going well?"

"The US has fallen, it'll be revealed any day now. And do you know where they're looking to take next?"

"Here?" Antonius guessed grimly and Andreas nodded.

"Exactly _here_ , they want to start with Hogwarts. When Scorpius leaves for Easter _she_ is going to come here, this time there's no Calderon to fend her off and with Scorpius gone the Blood Rune protection is useless and she can just flood the school with Inferi, Inferi won't flee on a retreat symbol like people did. The school falls in a month."

"Not necessarily," Antonius protested desperately, "What if Scorpius stays for Easter?"

"Then they wait until he goes on a Hogsmeade trip or whatever, even if Martha and I don't alert them like we're supposed the Aurors or the other spy could notice," Andreas told him but a sliver of optimism did slip back in, "It buys time sure but it won't last. This war isn't like a chess match with Soul Eaters on one side and the world on the other, it's like dominoes with the world being the dominoes and the Soul Eaters being the ones to knock them down."

"Time is chance to stop them, Gray-"

"Is just as doomed," Andreas cut him off, sounding hopeless again, "They captured a Gray operative, it's only a matter of time before she breaks to the torture and they go down too."

"Who was taken?" Antonius asked, feeling suddenly quite sick at the thought of someone he knew being tortured.

"Molly Weasley."

"That's Scorpius' girlfriend," Antonius realized feeling incredibly disheartened and bad for Scorpius, Andreas gave him a joyless smile.

"Only damning us more, he's not the kind to sit in a classroom while someone he loves is being brutally tortured. He'll leave and Hogwarts will fall."

"Only if he finds out."

"I'm sure his Gray buddies will tell him."

"You're very pessimistic today," Antonius commented.

Andreas shrugged as he leaned back on his hands and his fingers accidentally touched Antonius'. Antonius froze and let his eyes drift to their touching hands, not daring to move his head completely lest Andreas notice and move his hand away. Andreas' fingers were warm.

"Can't be optimist all the time, have to psyche myself up for it," Andreas offered, attempting to sound more like himself but not quite succeeding in his unhappiness, "I thought I had more time, a month is nothing. Everyone's screwed."

"It'll be okay," Antonius told him, squeezing Andreas' hand instinctively, "I have faith in my fr- my _friends_."

"Do you?" Andreas countered in a more usual teasing tone as a genuine smile crossing his face that Antonius returned, pleased to have made him smile.

"Yep," Antonius confirmed brightly before realizing he was still holding Andreas' hand and hastily pulled it away, blushing, "Sorry."

"For what?" Andreas asked very sincerely.

Antonius could only blink in surprise, Andreas didn't mind him holding his hand? Did that mean he liked him too? Liked him in the same way? He felt his heart race in his chest and desperately tried to will it to stop, it didn't _matter_ if Andreas liked him or not. He didn't _want_ to date him, he'd just told him Hogwarts would be attacked which he knew because he was on _their_ side! Sort of. Him and his stupid confusing confliction of where he stood, stupid brown eyes flecked with bits of gold _still_ looking at him for an answer. Who had eyes like that anyway? Dammit, Andreas was waiting for an answer and he didn't even know what he was supposed to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times, feeling rather humiliatingly like a fish. He blushed again.

"Bye," Sebastian's voice saved him and his head shot away from Andreas, seeing Sebastian was waving at Lauren as she walked away. There were tears in his eyes but he was smiling, "She doesn't hate me."

"I guess I was wrong," Antonius said with relief at the change of subject, he was glad to be wrong too. Impeding Shadow attack was enough for one day, that was something he needed to talk to his friends about. Unthinkingly he pulled the cloak off them, "Thanks for helping me, Andreas."

"Antonius?! What are you two doing here?!" Sebastian wondered in shock as he jumped up, rounding on them looking stunned, "Were you _spying_ on me?!"

"Had to make sure you're okay," Antonius offered lamely while his friend looked somewhere between hurt and angry.

"Well I am. You owe Lauren an apology," Sebastian said coldly as he stalked off.

"Damn."

"Good job," Andreas quipped.

"Shut up."

* * *

"So I need to go look for these Jack the Ripper journal things for the Jack/One soul thing," Scorpius offered to lamely to the winged lizard on his shoulder as he left the Leebins.

He'd agreed to hold onto Wyatt until he could hold him off to Michael since Wyatt couldn't easily stroll around Hogsmeade, he was on their hit list for witnessing his roommate's murder. Scorpius wasn't good at making conversation but it seemed rude to just ignore him completely, he felt bad for him really especially since Wyatt didn't seem too keen to do this. He thought it might be because Wyatt's father taught there, they had a shared dislike of Wynston Grant. Wyatt merely nodded, he couldn't speak in his currently form.

Scorpius headed through the town, keeping an eye out for a reappearing Michael but to no avail as he headed to the shadier area of Hogsmeade. He'd not really been there before, he didn't have the same aversion – or ban – as some of his friends to the darker parts of the wizarding world but he still had had no reason to really look for something there before. He wasn't having much luck though, asking around was getting him nowhere and people were pretty rude in not asking.

"Hey!" a vaguely familiar voice called and Scorpius turned in surprise to see the homeless werewolf – Lamb – approaching him, looking not freezing to death which was good. His hand was still jerking, a side effect of whatever PAW had done to him, he smiled sheepishly despite a black eye and split lip, "Hey… Hey guy… you..."

"Scorpius," Scorpius provided his name.

"Scorpius," Lamb repeated, nodding, "Thank- Thanks for helping me before with the money- I didn't spend it on drink!"

"I'm glad. What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh there's a guy here I sell my blood too, werewolf blood is used for… well I don't know, I don't want to really but its money," Lamb stated with a dismissive wave and a look of discomfort as he looked around, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for something, people aren't being very helpful."

"Well they won't be, they aren't nice to outsiders. You have to hang around for a while or know somewhere to get anywhere."

"Do they talk to you?" Scorpius wondered hopefully and Lamb nodded again, his head bobbing and he held his shaking hand with a scowl, "Do you think you could help me find journals written by Jack the Ripper? I need to do some research on soul for my Alchemy studies and unfortunately that's a good source."

"Yeah, yeah, I can do that," Lamb agreed, nodding again repeatedly. Scorpius wondered if that was also part of his weird tic before Lamb snapped his fingers, "But there was something I wanted to tell you!"

"What?"

"You- You know that guy you're friends with that you wanted me to keep an eye on one time that you don't like drinking much?" Lamb asked and Scorpius nodded carefully with a foreboding feeling, "He's drinking in erm… the- the Hog's Head, I just saw him. I didn't know if you wanted to know or knew."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius questioned seriously and Lamb started nodding.

"Yeah- Yeah I'm pretty sure. Pretty very sure. I think. Maybe. I felt sure when I was going to tell you or I- I wouldn't have bothered."

"Okay," Scorpius said worriedly, now he had to go deal with _that_. Had he got bad news from Dawn or had he just relapsed on his own? Should Scorpius have waited for him? "Well I have to go talk to him now."

"Want me to look for that Riper journals while you're at it?"

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah, yeah, you were good to me," Lamb started nodding again, "Not- Not like I have much or anything that I have to do with my life any- anyway."

"Well thanks, I really appreciate it," Scorpius told him gratefully, "Savas Varanian is Jack the Ripper's real name if that helps, sometimes he's also known as Savas Velibor."

"Got- Got it- Whoa, that- that's alive on your shoulder!" Lamb's eyes widened in shock, "I thought that- that it was a toy."

"Why would I have a toy lizard on my shoulder?"

"Why would you have a real one?"

"He's… a… pet," Scorpius invented, "I'll see you in a bit."

Scorpius hurried away from Lamb to go find Michael, despite the tedious taking away from his time he kind of hoped Lamb was wrong as it would mean Michael hadn't fallen off the wagon. Lamb seemed kind of flaky enough that he _might_ have been mistaken. And just like that any hope evaporated as he saw Michael sitting at the bar chugging down Firewhiskey like it was water, Scorpius went over and slid into the seat beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Scorpius hissed at him, snatching away the glass Michael had been about to pick up.

"I'm celebrating, didn't y'hear? I'm gonna be a fucking father!" Michael pointed out bitterly as he snatched the drink back from him.

"Dawn's pregnant?"

"No the other woman I had a one night stand with, of course fucking Dawn!" Michael snapped as he downed the brownish liquid, "Just my luck. And she doesn't want to get an abortion neither, she's keeping the fucking thing. Do you think that I'm a bad person for wanting it to just die, to just die in a fire?"

"Well fire's a little harsh," Scorpius admitted as Michael pushed the glass back out to Aberforth.

"'Nother please."

"No, don't give him another!" Scorpius protested and put his hand over Michael's glass, "Come on, Michael, you've been doing so well."

"Yeah and now I'm not, that's what happens when a bomb drops on you. Babies are like bombs, 'specially to the teenagers. Adults can sometimes be have the good but teenagers are just the bad."

"You think Lydia's a bomb?"

"Getting pregnant got Olivia estranged, expelled, hospitalized and risked to her life so yeah. Being cute doesn't mean she didn't blow a hole in Olivia's life, not to mention got the other Nott family screwed. And that's even before all the poopy butts and the throw up and the screaming all of the night, there's no time for the life. Look at my parents, _they_ don't have a life. They's have jobs but never careers, they've have no friends, no home, I don't think they even have fucking possessions. They got nothing but a drunk scarred werewolf wizard for a kid who knocked up a slutty junkie, fucking great life choices that's happened that they should be proud of," Michael rambled drunkenly and ran his hands through his hair, "This baby is the worst, Scorpius, it's the _worst_. I don't _want_ it. Why is Dawn doing this? Least Olivia has a kind of a reason but Dawn's just no, I want the baby. Easton! She keeps calling it Easton, isn't that the worst name that you've ever heard?! It's a _direction_ not a name, and it doesn't even have a gender yet! I hope tha's a girl just to prove her wrong and I can say not Easton, we can call her 'fuck you Dawn, you were wrong instead.' Now we're both screwed and don't get what we want."

"Maybe it's a good thing."

"No it's not! It's not a good thing, it's _never_ the good thing!"

"Don't you love your siblings?"

"Yeah I do and look how great their lives are. Bertie lost an eye, Ivy lost two fingers, Agnes lost half a face and Flynn lost his _life_ ," Michael complained at him, eyes glistening at mentioning Flynn, "So great to be born into the fucking world and this damn war, their lives are so great. Easton's better off to not exist. All babies are better off to not exist, all children, all teenagers, all adults, just all _everyone_ is better than the pain that life is the terrible of the time… I forget which my point was."

"Because you're drunk, you need to leave now," Scorpius insisted calmly, trying to pulling him away gently but Michael shoved his arm off.

" _No_ , I need to drink."

"Bad things happen when you drink, that's why you're trying to stay sober."

"Can't kill Flynn twice, can I?" Michael pointed out bitterly, shoving the glass at Aberforth, "Now fill me up! Who's the one paying you here?"

"I'll pay you double to not pour him a drink," Scorpius offered as Aberforth went to oblige Michael's request, causing the old man to pause.

"Dammit, Scorpius!" Michael yelled at him in exasperation as Scorpius tossed a handful of coins at the bartender, "Why are you doing this to me?! We're supposed to be friends!"

"Because you're making a mistake and you're going to regret it when you calm down, this is not the answer."

"Oh, and you just know the answer do you?" Michael sneered darkly, "Because you just know anything?"

"Well, I-"

"You just don't understand! And you'll never understand just because a muggle fucked you up the ass when you were nine!"

Scorpius flinched at the words and remained recoiled, fidgeting uncomfortably and feeling rather like he'd been physically slapped in the face. He hung his head shakily as the air suddenly seemed too thick, trying to shut away the painful memories springing to mind and fighting the sick feeling in his gut. He felt so hurt, he'd told Michael something very personal and hard to talk about and Michael just threw it back in his face in the meanest way.

"Thought so," Michael spat and Scorpius managed to raise his eyes an inch, "So just go, okay? Just fucking _go_."

Scorpius opened and closed his mouth several times, lost for words and blinking through the memories before finally obeying. He needed some air. He gulped down the crisp cool air gratefully and leaned back against the wall of the Hog's Head to catch his breath and calm himself.

He was very tempted to just leave, let Michael drink himself stupid and go on back to Lamb and Lydia. There was a strange chirping sound and Scorpius looked at his shoulder, seeing Wyatt still there looking at him with his head cocked to one side with an expression of concern of the little lizard face. Or maybe he was just imaging it, he felt like it would be what Wyatt would say.

"I'm okay," Scorpius said, trying to convince himself just as much as he was Wyatt. He sighed, recalling why Wyatt was even there. Whether Michael was being a jerk or not, he shouldn't leave him alone and he'd be even more vulnerable drunk. He had to go back for him.

Scorpius straightened himself up his, finding his legs still shaky but Marvin's face was no longer plastered to the insides of his eyelids. He headed back inside the pub, walking back over to Michael who was now chatting to that hag he liked to snog. He rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to sigh again, he hated who Michael became when he was drunk.

"Michael, come on," Scorpius told Michael firmly, his friend rolled his eyes as he tore them away from the hag who was twirling her grizzled gray hair, "We're leaving now."

" _No_ ," Michael reiterated equally firmly, much to Scorpius' frustration.

"It's not safe! Come on," Scorpius protested and went to grab Michael's arm.

"I said no!"

To his absolute shock, Michael drew back his fist and smashed it into Scorpius' face. Scorpius wasn't a small child anymore but he was very immediately and painfully reminded that Michael was bigger and stronger than him now, he had another flash of memories and felt a jolt of anger at Michael.

Scorpius staggered back, skull ringing and trying to see through the pain in his right eye. His hand went instinctively to his wand but he wasn't going to duel his friend, Michael must've thought he would though as he hit him again and Scorpius struggled to even open that eye now.

He went to fight back but stopped himself, he wasn't going to hit his friend when he was trying to _help_ him. He didn't want things to escalate. Again too late as Michael struck him in the eye for a third time, without waiting for Scorpius' response he launched a follow up blow to his jaw. That one was forceful enough to knock Scorpius to his knees, he tasted blood and spat out some crimson liquid onto the floorboards.

"Hey, no fighting or I'll throw you out!" Aberforth's voice yelled, "And no animals!"

He heard Wyatt's strange chirp as he was either misplaced or jumped as Scorpius fell, there was a loud smack and Scorpius could only assume Michael had hit Wyatt too as he was falling. Scorpius caught him with Seeker reflexes despite only having one eye open and cradled him protectively as he got back to his feet, Michael was holding up his arms as if he was innocent and going to sit back down.

"Michael-" Scorpius tried to say, his words feeling weird to say as he realized his lip was split and where the blood was coming from but he was cut off.

"Sorry, Scor, no animals," Aberforth insisted, "Take your lizard outside."

"But…" Scorpius went to protest but found no way he could possibly get around it, saying Wyatt was an animagus put Wyatt at risk and there was no way Michael was going to be willing to take him right now when it would get him kicked out. Scorpius stalked out of the pub in frustration, "Sorry Wyatt, I tried. We'll just get Maurice to Imperize his ass back to Hogwarts, okay?"

He looked down at Wyatt and noticed his green skin was now a darkened black, apparently lizards could bruise too. Wyatt nodded his head, apparently in agreement so Scorpius raised his hands up to his shoulder so Wyatt could clamber back on. He then headed off, still fighting to open his aching right eye and feeling pretty mad at Michael. He decided he'd head back to the Notts to get Maurice first, sooner Michael's drinking binge was ended the better. Served him right.

* * *

 **Part 5:** Mistakes and Hopes

* * *

"Hey! Hey Sc- Scorpius!" Lamb's voice called to him on his way there and Scorpius turned to see the guy scampering towards him, his expression turning to one of horror, "What happened to you?"

"My friend didn't want to stop drinking," Scorpius pointed out bitterly.

"Oh, that's- that's rough, buddy. I- I'd heal but I don't have a wand, well I _do_ but it's broken. They- they broke it because dogs shouldn't- shouldn't have wands they said, not that- that I could probably use it anyway since my wrist just twitches a lot like this," Lamb told him unhappily and waved his still jerking hand, he took hold of it again to try keep it still before brightening up, "Oh but I have good news! I found- found the journals you wanted."

"Really?" Scorpius wondered hopefully and Lamb started bobbing his head again.

"Yeah, yeah, it's pricy though but- but it's a real one of the original notes not- not a abridged version he said."

"Money's not an issue for me."

"Right, right," Lamb nodded his head several times again, his body trembling maybe from cold as he stared off, "So do you want to go get- get it now?"

"I have to get my friend to go deal with my drinking friend and then we'll go," Scorpius decided and Lamb nodded a few more times, following obediently as Scorpius returned to the Nott's house. After a second's thought, he also handed Wyatt over to Lamb as he'd rather explain the lizard later and preferably not with Notts around, "Wait here a minute, I'll be back with Maurice."

"O-Okay," Lamb said, his head bobbing again as he held Wyatt carefully and slumped down against the wall, "I could- could use a rest an- anyway."

Scorpius headed back upstairs as the door was unlocked, the one at the top wasn't however so he knocked. He could hear his friends' voices inside so they were still there at least, after a second Nott opened the door and his eyes widened in shock.

"What happened to your face?" Nott demanded of him, reminding him of his aching face although he thought his eye was open a crack now.

"None of your business," Scorpius grumbled, not wanting to talk about it.

"If you don't tell me I won't heal you."

"I don't want you to heal me anyway," Scorpius insisted and Nott merely scowled as he let him back inside, "Won't be long, I just need Maurice."

He spied the deaf boy immediately, he was sitting by Albus and surprisingly Maurice was the one holding Lydia now. He held her as carefully as though she was crafted of glass, gazing at her with glistening eyes and a gentle smile. Lydia was wriggling in his grasp, her eyes wide with curiosity as she reached her little arms up to try grab the translator stone dangling from his neck.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Rose gasped the instant she saw him and Albus threw her a glare.

"Rosie, don't swear in front of child," Albus chastised her immediately, gesturing to the oblivious infant as she continued her hopeless quest since her arms weren't long enough to reach, "And Scor, answer the lady's question."

"Long story, I'll tell you later," Scorpius told them since he knew he'd also need to fill them in on the US and Wyatt, he also really didn't want to waste time, "I need Maurice for something."

"For Michael?" Orous guessed correctly.

"Yep."

"Damn that kid," Albus said with a hefty sigh and a shake of his head before he tapped Maurice's shoulder to get his attention, he offered his arms to take Lydia and Maurice looked unhappy as he handed her over. Lydia whinged at not being able to try grabbing his necklace anymore, Albus rocked her gently to calm her, "Shush, its okay. You don't need a necklace, you're pretty enough as it is."

"When did you get back?" Maurice asked of him, noticing him now his eyes were off Lydia and putting a hand to his necklace, "And what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, come on," Scorpius urged him and Maurice scowled.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it's important," Scorpius insisted and Maurice sighed heavily as he stood, giving a last wistful look at Lydia before grabbing up his cloak and following Scorpius out after they bade their farewells. He took him back out to the street where Lamb was still sitting against the wall with Wyatt, he stood up shakily when Scorpius approached though and handed Wyatt back to him.

"So what is so important it can't wait?" Maurice complained as his hand went to his necklace, Scorpius let Wyatt go back onto his shoulder, "It'll be awhile before we can see Lydia again."

"I didn't realize you were so interested in seeing her."

"Vern's dead," Maurice pointed out, fidgeting uncomfortably, "But Lydia's his baby. While we were off taking lives he was making one, it's kind of amazing don't you think? And now she's all that's left of him, she's special and just… so innocent. I don't usually see things like that."

"I can understand that," Lamb nodded several times and his expression saddened, "My daughter's all- all that's left of my wife. I miss them."

"Scor, why do you like making friends with random homeless people?"

"He's helping me and you need to go help Michael," Scorpius spoke up, drawing their attention back to him, "He's drinking in the Hog's Head, you need to get him back to Hogwarts."

"Why me?" Maurice sighed.

"Because you're the only one who can."

"You could learn! You could all learn but you don't because you know I will," Maurice complained irritably before shoving his hands into his pockets, "Fine, I'm going."

'Thank you,' Scorpius signed but Maurice said nothing as he stalked off, he turned back to Lamb, "Okay, Lamb, lead the way."

Lamb nodded several times before starting to lead him back through the village, the weather getting increasingly colder as the day wore on and Scorpius noticed the werewolf shivering more under the tattered threadbare cloak he wore. He stopped suddenly, nowhere near the shadier part of town and leaned against the wall for support.

"Are we here?" Scorpius wondered in confusion, "This is a bakery."

"I need- need a minute," Lamb admitted as he half collapsed, Scorpius grabbed him quickly to steady him and his head lolled as Scorpius helped him to slump to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

"Yeah- Yeah, this just happens," Lamb said breathlessly, hugging his knees to his chest so he could rest his head on them and Scorpius heard the man's stomach growl, "I- I'll be okay in a minute, I'm just pretty weak."

"When was the last time you ate?" Scorpius wondered and Lamb's shoulders shrugged weakly, "I'll be back in a minute."

Scorpius sighed as he stood, Lamb gave no answer and Scorpius wasn't sure he was even conscious. He went into the bakery and bought a bagful of food from a woman that reminded him oddly of Martha, some croissants, rolls, muffins, cake, cookies, brownies and donuts as he wasn't sure what Lamb liked. It smelled good though and Wyatt was licking his lips as Scorpius brought it out to where Lamb still slumbered, he jolted awake as Scorpius dropped the bag down in front of him.

"Lunch is served," Scorpius announced, feeling hungry himself as he sat down with him and started taking some of the stuff out. He tossed Lamb a roll, the werewolf looking rather uncertain, "Come on, we all need to eat."

"Are- Are you sure?" Lamb asked timidly while Wyatt tore into a donut.

"Yes," Scorpius insisted, " _Eat_."

And so he ate lunch in an alley with a werewolf and a lizard, his parents would be proud. It wasn't quite what he'd hoped when he'd woken up, ideally he'd be eating with Molly right now. He missed her. He didn't mind the break from his friends so much though, from all the hassles of the war and their individual issues. Despite his initial reluctance, Lamb was clearly hungry and was devouring food long after he and Wyatt were leaning back stuffed. He was glad, he'd learned what it was like to go hungry from the muggles and while they'd done much worse to him, it still wasn't pleasant.

"Thank you," Lamb said quietly, jolting Scorpius from his thoughts to see he was finishing and licking the last of the frosting from his fingers, "Been awhile since I ate that good. You didn't have to, I didn't deserve it."

"I was hungry," Scorpius shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it and Lamb looked at him solemnly.

"Why _are_ you so good to me?"

"Guess I have a soft spot for alcoholic werewolves," Scorpius offered, thinking of Michael as he stood up and scooped Wyatt up with him, "Come on, let's get these journals."

"I- I haven't drank in a while, you know?" Lamb told him, taking the rubbish and throwing it in the trash as he continued leading him, "They- They said if I could stay sober until her birthday then they'd let me see my daughter so I- I've been good."

"Well that's nice," Scorpius said conversationally while Lamb's eyes bulged fearfully at some men walking by and hastily crossed the street, "You know those guys?"

"Sort of, they- they beat on me sometimes for being a werewolf. You live on the street in Hogsmeade long enough and you- you get to know who to avoid, they're why I'm injured now."

"Huh," Scorpius mused thoughtfully as something occurred to him, "Do any Hogwarts students give you a hard time?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who?"

"On- Only by sight," Lamb admitted but Scorpius thought that might be enough.

"That's okay, did you hear about the dead kid involved in werewolf attacks in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"Was he one of the ones who gave you a hard time?" Scorpius pressed eagerly, "His picture was in the paper."

"You know, actually he was," Lamb told him thoughtfully and Scorpius felt a slight rush of optimism at a potential lead, "He and this older boy, they were really vicious. They beat me and the older stomped on my face until I passed out while the younger screamed at me to die, woke up in St Mungo's because my face was smashed in."

"What did the other guy look like?"

"Um… He was white and… burly, dark hair that- that was short," Lamb recalled, looking like he was trying to remember, "Oh, he had a Ravenclaw scarf. The dead kid had Gryffindor."

"Well that's useful, thank you," Scorpius said, it was _something_ at least, "If you see him, point him out to me, okay?"

"Okay. You- You think he could be one of the other killers?"

"Yeah I think he might," Scorpius admitted and Lamb swallowed nervously, "Are you sure it was just them? No third guy also beating you?"

"Yeah, it was just them two beating me," Lamb told him disappointingly, he scowled thoughtfully, "But there was a girl, I didn't see her but I- I heard her."

"What did she say?"

"T- To make me suffer and die," Lamb recounted and Scorpius thought was a definite red flag, maybe she was the ringleader or it was a supervisor from PAW, "Here we are."

Scorpius was drawn back to their surroundings and saw they were now back in the shadier part of town, Lamb was pointing out a place in front of them. They went inside and Lamb led him back to the owner, some spindly old woman with a cracked glass eye who kept looking at him suspiciously but brightened up when he took out his money. It seemed genuine though as she let him flick through it, he supposed Rojer could confirm it if he asked.

He bought it and then started walking around Hogsmeade with Lamb, looking for the Ravenclaw who was probably one of the killers but they were having no luck. It was getting late and people were heading back to Hogwarts or were already back, there weren't that many students still walking around to check. It was starting to get dark too.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," Lamb apologized, "I'm not seeing him."

"It's okay, he's probably gone back to Hogwarts by now-" Scorpius started to say before being distracted by seeing Maurice, he waved him over since yelling was useless and Maurice headed over with a hand going to his necklace, "Did you get Michael back to Hogwarts?"

"No," Maurice told him, much to Scorpius' surprise, "By the time I got there Michael was gone, the barkeeper says he left with a hag but he didn't know where they went or where she lives. He didn't come back and I didn't have any luck finding him."

"You just left him?!"

"It's about time to be heading back and I really am not going to get myself in trouble just because Michael has a high libido when he drinks, he can get back on his own or face the consequences. This is something he brought on himself and I'm really not sure what else you expect me to do. He wasn't there."

"Don't suppose you have any idea where… a hag that he might've left with is?" Scorpius asked of Lamb without much hope and Lamb shook his head.

"He'll be fine, when I get back to Hogwarts I'll have Cassia get her birds on the lookout for him but with any luck he'll do the smart thing and come back on his own for once," Maurice said with a shrug, "Maybe he already is back."

"Maybe," Scorpius sighed as he doubted it.

"You ready to head back now?"

"Yeah, I am pretty much done," Scorpius said and turned back to Lamb, "Well thanks for all your help, L- What is your first name anyway?"

"Ephraim," Lamb provided in a tone of surprise as if he wasn't usually asked his name.

"Thanks for all your help, Ephraim," Scorpius corrected himself, hoping he'd pronounced that right, "Take care of yourself, good luck seeing your daughter."

"Good luck with your… whatever you're doing," Lamb offered with a wave using the hand that wasn't twitching, "Thanks for the food."

"You bought him food?" Maurice wondered disapprovingly as Lamb walked off, Scorpius still felt bad for him, "Why in the world did you buy some random homeless guy food?"

"Because it's nice?" Scorpius complained but Maurice didn't look very convinced that was a good reason, "Besides he was helping me, I got the Ripper journals and I got a lead on the werewolf killers, I also got news from Aaron and a lizard but I'll explain this all to the others too when we get back."

On that note they started the trek back to Hogwarts, unfortunately there wasn't really time to go back to see Lydia and he didn't see Michael on the way back. He was worried about him. He really hoped Michael would be there, he'd very much just like to rest, he'd been doing well to ignore it with his focus on other things but now things were mulling over his thoughts on the trek back his eye really was pounding and his lip stinging a little. He'd very much like to just get some rest.

They reached the Auror checkpoint and Wyatt glided off his shoulder before he came to it, slinking off into the grass. He'd guess to go around, Aurors weren't in the habit of checking wildlife he didn't think. He was asked some questions about his face but he answered dismissively, afraid it would somehow lead to discovering Wyatt. He didn't relax until they were past it and Wyatt flew back onto his shoulder, Maurice cast a Disillusionment Charm on him. It should suffice, long as no one took a weird interest in his shoulder.

Grant was at the entrance hall oddly, ushering people into the Great Hall and waved Maurice over. Scorpius wasn't sure whether to be concerned or not, he didn't want to ask as he was aware of Wyatt still on his shoulder. Very aware, he'd felt the lizard's grip tighten even through his leather jacket. He hurried along, hoping to find his friends to ask in the hall with an increasingly bad feeling as he saw it wasn't set up for dinner yet. He spotted Antonius.

"Hey Scor- Whoa, that happened to your face?" Antonius wondered, standing up straighter as he'd been leaning against the wall talking to Andreas.

"Tell you later," Scorpius brushed it off, "I have news though."

"Hey _buddy,_ " Andreas greeted him in a very slow, gently and patronizing tone like he was an injured slow child with a look of sympathy, "How you doing?"

"I think I'll live."

"Really?" Andreas wondered, seeming even more surprised by this.

"Bruises heal," Scorpius pointed out, kind of surprised a boy who went to a school using blood quills was overly concerned by a bruise, "Not the first time I've been hit in the face."

"Oh right, yeah. That. I meant about your news, I'm assuming it's not good if it got you hit in the face," Andreas said in a strange tone, Scorpius scowled and wondered if he knew about the US falling.

"So how was Molly?" Antonius asked him conversationally, "I know how much that you wanted to see her."

"I couldn't see her, I had to say in Hogsmeade and she's busy and stuff," Scorpius admitted unhappily, "I'll explain more later, like I said I have news."

"Great."

"Awesome," Andreas nodded in agreement and Scorpius frowned at them.

"It's not good news, I really wanted to see my _girlfriend_ ," Scorpius emphasized, "That I have. Who's not your sister."

"We know," Antonius said quickly.

"We were being sarcastic," Andreas agreed and Scorpius looked between them with a scowl, still thinking they were being a little weird.

"You know, don't you?" Scorpius pressed and the boy looked panicked.

"Know? What? No, I don't know anything. Ask Anton, he'll tell you I'm an idiot."

"I've told him that already," Antonius pointed out and Andreas turned on him with a frown.

"You tell your friends I'm an idiot?"

"Well… you _are_ ," Antonius offered defensively and Andreas folded his arms, mock pouting.

"Prick."

"Jerk," Antonius countered, crossing his own arms.

"Imbecile."

"Dumb-"

"Know about the US and the Shadows plans for their next target," Scorpius interrupted as Antonius opened his mouth to give another retort, they looked at him like they'd almost forgotten he was there for a moment.

"Oh _that_ ," Andreas said in fake surprise before looking relieved, "Yeah, that I know about. Was worried how you'd take it but you seem okay with it so I'm going to go back watch Orlando getting his ass kicked at Wizard's Chess."

"Bye," Antonius offered as Andreas walked off, he watched him go and if Scorpius didn't know any better he'd say he looked disappointed, "Well I should get back to the others."

"I want to find them t- Hey!" Scorpius complained as Antonius ran through the crowd with his dog on his heels, he scowled at what he was assuming was Andreas having a bad influence and followed awkwardly at a slower pace to get back to his friends that Antonius had reached first, "Why'd you run off like that?!"

"Hope needed exercise," Antonius stated dismissively and gestured to his dog.

Scorpius sighed and looked to the others, seeing Abby, Albus and Rose. No Michael or Orous but the latter was a few feet away with his girlfriend, Hugo, August and the Scamanders. He also noticed they were looking at him with strangely sympathetic expressions, did his face really look _that_ bad?

"How you feeling?" Albus asked him in an unnecessarily gentle tone and Rose elbowed him briskly.

"Better when I find Michael," Scorpius brushed it off, annoyed at their weird behavior, "Have you seen him?"

"No, didn't Maurice get him?"

"No," Scorpius sighed unhappily, Michael wasn't back yet unless he had somehow managed to avoid being herded into the hall where everyone was.

"Figures he'd fail at that too," Rose scoffed, folding her arms crossly.

"Do we know what's going on anyway?"

"No," Abby shook her head but they didn't have to wait long as Weedy Larry was moving to the front of the hall, he cleared his throat.

"You are probably all wondering why you are here," Weedy Larry said grimly, putting his wand to his neck to make his voice carry and the noise died down, "It is with a heavy heart I must tell you there's been another werewolf killing within these walls, First Year Beth Griffin was found dead a few hours ago."

* * *

Michael groaned as he came to, his head throbbing painfully and his mouth dry as a desert cave. He blinked open his eyes blearily, finding he was lying on a bed on his stomach. Naked, the fabric of the bed was painfully scratchy against his skin. He squeezed his eyes back shut, hazy memories returning of the day prior including his impeding fatherhood, alcoholism and night of lovemaking with Griselda – or 'Grissy' - the hag. He raised his head again, seeing he was still in a small dim grimy apartment she'd brought him too.

He buried his face in his hands, feeling the shame wash over him and drown out everything else, even the hangover. He was disgusting, he was just completely disgusted by his own actions. And _he_ was going to be some kid's _father_? At least he couldn't have impregnated the hag, he remembered insisting she do contraception even though she complained it pointless since she'd already gone through menopause. And he knew her name, he was getting better. Except he didn't want to get better, he didn't want to do this at all, he didn't want to be this person. He was sickened with himself although that might also partially be the hangover, he pulled himself up and noticed the slivers of light poking through the holes in the tattered curtains. Fear stabbed at him, he was going to be in so much trouble at Hogwarts.

"Morning!" Grissy's gratingly shrill voice greeted him.

He put his hands over his ears as it aggravated his banging skull, he glanced up and saw her entering from a door to the right. She was dressed in a tattered bathrobe, her long gray hair was damp and sticking to her scalp instead of its usual chaotic bushiness. She was hideous, like a skeleton trying to wear skin that didn't fit so it was all saggy. She was wrinkled with a long hooked nose and covered in warts, the grotesque bumps actually more prominent on her hands and arms then face which he supposed was fortunate. She had also had the tips of more extensive scars on her neck, he'd learned last night she'd been a victim of the werewolf army too and had a wooden leg. She was smiling at him happily, showing off sharpened yellow teeth in between gummy gaps and offered him a bowl.

"Want some breakfast?" Grissy asked of him cheerfully as she shoved the foul smelling bowl in front of his face, "Its raw liver."

Michael vomited.

* * *

Scorpius felt very guilty for feeling glad it wasn't Michael but it was still a terrible thing for an innocent child to lose her life, he wondered if they put as much effort into protecting her as they did their friend if she'd still be alive. At least Lamb had given him a possible lead on the people responsible, they really needed to stop them.

After the announcement they were allowed to eat dinner before being sent back to their Common Rooms, Maurice rejoined them explaining as Head Boy he'd been asked to help with directing students to the hall. He'd also told them about Michael since he still wasn't back and they needed to make sure everyone was accounted for, especially werewolves. Michael didn't return though, not the entire time they were eating and it was without him they returned to their dormitories.

Scorpius didn't think he'd sleep he was so worried and his eye was still aching but he actually did, the Calderon memory dreams sucking him back in. It was only as he was trying to figure out whether to bring Wyatt with him to breakfast or to bring food back - he had Apparation later much to Albus' annoyance as everyone else had already gone down - that Michael finally returned, led back into the dormitory by Maurice.

"Michael!" Albus burst out, looking torn between hugging and slapping the werewolf, "Where the hell have you been?! We were worried half to death, there was another killing!"

"I know," Michael croaked, his head hung and shoulders slumped ashamedly as he went over to his bed while Maurice leaned against the doorframe and put a hand to his necklace, "I was with a woman, I went home with her after I got drunk. Least this one can't get pregnant."

"What is wrong with you, Michael?" Albus asked with a disapproving shake of his head before looking back to him with slight curiosity and lowering his voice, "And- And what's it like? You know… having _sex_."

"It's amazing," Maurice provided and Albus rolled his eyes at him.

"Maurice, I'm asking the only one of who's actually _done_ it even if it's only because he can't handle his drinking. Michael, you need to stay sober," Albus pointed out and Maurice scowled irritably, opening his mouth as if to protest.

"I'm going to be a dad, okay?" Michael admitted , causing both Maurice and Albus' eyes bulged in shock, "The woman I had a one night stand with when I was drunk on New Year's is pregnant."

"So your reaction was to get drunk and have another one night stand?" Maurice wondered disapprovingly, recovering faster than Albus who was gaping like a wall mounted fish.

"Never said it was _smart_ , I just… I needed a drink after hearing that."

"What are you going to do?" Albus asked seriously as Michael lay back on his bed with a hopeless expression, "I mean is she keeping it?"

"Yeah, she's keeping it but she said I didn't have to be involved if I didn't want to."

"Why wouldn't you want to be involved?" Maurice questioned as if it was obvious, "It's your child."

"This is great, I mean dumb of you but great," Albus added causing Michael's expression to darken, "Lydia will have a friend."

"It's not a good thing! It's a terrible thing, it's the worst thing!" Michael snapped angrily, "Look at my parents, it ruined their lives and mine!"

"Mate, I don't know if you've notice this but there's other people in the world aside from your parents. Billions of them in fact."

"Olivia is expelled from school, estranged from her father and was ill for months with Lydia. There are clearly downsides."

"There are downsides to everything."

"It's not a downside if it's the _only_ side, what does she get out of having a baby?"

"The baby," Albus pointed out as if it were obvious and Michael looked somewhat confused, "Parents love their kids, making a baby with someone you preferably love and raising it into a person is special. You don't think that's amazing?"

"He thinks it should die in a fire," Scorpius recounted bitterly from yesterday and Michael cringed.

"Fire's a little harsh," Michael admitted.

"You think, mate?" Albus scoffed and Michael sighed.

"I'm just going to stay away, Dawn said I didn't have to be involved if I didn't want to."

"You're just going to turn your back on your child?"

"You can't abandon your child," Maurice snapped firmly, "That's not okay, it'll grow up missing you and wondering what it ever did wrong that was so wrong its dad could so easily walk away from them."

"She and Easton will be fine, she literally said that and with any luck the child won't be that stupid," Michael insisted, the others looked slightly confused, "Easton's what she keeps calling the fetus even though it's too soon to know the gender."

"Aw little Easton Sanford," Albus mused, momentarily distracted from the shock.

"She'd probably give it her last name."

"What's that?"

"No idea," Michael sighed, sitting back up and turning to him before starting in shock, "Scorpius, your face!"

"Don't you remember how I got like this?" Scorpius demanded, angry that Michael would forget what he said and did. Michael looked confused for a minute before realization seemed to dawn on him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Scorpius," Michael offered guiltily, fumbling for his wand, "I'm so sorry, let me heal you-"

"Don't!" Scorpius barked, pulling himself away from Michael's wand which made his friend look hurt, "I don't want to be healed."

"I'm really sorry," Michael said pleadingly, looking genuinely upset.

"You hit Wyatt too," Scorpius pointed out testily, gesturing to the lizard lounging on the bedside table.

"Sorry, Wyatt," Michael told the animagus before looking confused, "Wait, why is Wyatt here?"

"To protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"Well you're getting it!" Scorpius snapped, feeling angrier with Michael now he was safe and talking to him, "Be grateful and be glad you're not expelled! Wait, you're not expelled, right?"

"No," Michael confirmed with a sad shake of his head, "I've lost my Hogsmeade visit privileges though, a hundred points from Gryffindor and I'll be in detentions for a month."

"Well you deserve that," Scorpius told him, heading for the door, "I'm going to breakfast, apparation and then I will catch everyone up in the Room That Doesn't Exist. Got it? Good. And get yourself cleaned up, Michael, you stink."


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Days

_**Parts (41-46)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 10  
**

Dark Days

* * *

 **Part 1** **:** Bonding

* * *

Tobias Latimer felt an uncomfortable twinge as he walked by Molly's room, it was still hard to believe she'd been captured. They were _trying_ to get her back, so far all they'd been able to figure out was that she'd been moved to England. On one hand it would make it easier to get to her but on the other they still needed to find out where she was to get to her, Heather did know a lot of useful information but England was the country she knew least about since people knew her there so she'd been kept away. She did know there was an unfortunate disconnect between the spies they followed and the people who'd be holding Molly, they liked to limit the information each knew to diminish the damage if one was caught or turned and spilled the beans. Also since Molly was Gray, they would be taking extra precautions because they'd expect them to be looking for her.

Varanian had said they had to be prepared for the worst. Logically Latimer understood, it made perfect sense and there were kids at the base _but_ he still hated it. It made him feel like they were giving up on her by even considering they might not be able to save her and he didn't want to do that, she was his best friend. He wished Wyatt was still there too, as a lizard animagus he could get to places they couldn't and he alone could actually follow them – if he hid in their clothes or hair – if they went to new locations the odd time spies met up with regular Shadows who could very well be where Molly is. The Shadows did have a habit of changing locations, since some of them were known and wanted criminals – like Maverick Selwyn – Aurors were after them. The non-Shadow ones anyway. He just felt like if anyone would've been able to find her, Wyatt had the best chance.

He headed downstairs, hoping not see Leebin in the kitchen. Leebin had been tortured by the Shadows after all, tortured into insanity no less and remained a walking mess of scar tissue and missing fingers. Looking at the man just made him afraid for what Molly was going through, she was undoubtedly being tortured too. Knowing she was suffering just made it worse that they weren't finding her.

"I've told you before, Ron, no," Varanian was saying as Latimer reached the kitchen, ironically it tended to be the hub of activity due to its central location, "It's too risky."

Latimer saw the two men standing in the kitchen, Varanian was pouring a glass of water and had an assortment of random foods with him. Undoubtedly for Annie to try not set her off, her morning sickness was more like always sickness and she had trouble keeping even water down. And she still had seven months of pregnancy to go, it made him wonder how Olivia was doing as she was due to give birth soon or maybe already had and Albus just hadn't owled him yet. Ron was standing by him, Crystal was making scrambled eggs for breakfast. Ivy was drawing on the table, chatting away to John beside her. Bertie was also there, Hogan was looking at his eye or the gaping hole where his eye had been. Latimer tried not to cringe as Hogan poked around in hole, probably for a good reason but it nonetheless made him lose the little appetite he had.

"Okay fine," Ron agreed, holing up his hands, "I agree on Harry, he's not going to believe me without proof after what happened and with that bloody traitor in his ear _but_ Hermione is my _wife_. I _know_ I can convince her, she _will_ believe me if I tell her what's happened."

"And what if she _doesn't_?" Varanian protested, "You're in no state to defend yourself, if she turns you in they'll probably kill you now you're a flight risk or capture you, torture our location out of you."

"I'm telling you, that _won't_ happen," Ron insisted desperately as Varanian finished pouring the glass of water, "I know my wife."

"And it's great you have faith in her but it's not worth the risk."

"But-"

"Your niece was captured saving your life," Varanian told him harshly and the upset showed on Ron's face, "Don't throw that away."

"But she will believe me," Ron moaned unhappily but didn't move to follow as Varanian gathered up the glass and plate, leaving to go carry it back down to the basement room with Annie. He sighed heavily and glanced at Crystal – who happened to be closed to him - desperately, "You think she'll believe me, right?"

"I- I don't know," Crystal mumbled quietly, giving a semi-shrug, "People aren't always good to trust, Varanian is just trying to be cautious."

"I guess," Ron sighed and his eyes drifted to the almost finished scrambled egg Crystal, "Need some help? I'm starving."

"Okay, Bertie, looking good," Hogan announced as Ron started helping Crystal and Latimer went to pour himself a drink, he was thirsty, "Ready for a new eye?"

"What? Why is he ready for an eye but I'm not ready for a leg?" John wondered in confusion, distracted from his conversation with Ivy while Bertie nodded vigorously in response to Hogan.

"Different wound, different limb, kids heal faster. Take your pick, it's a combination of factors," Hogan answered dismissively as he took out a blue eyeball, his attention not drifting from Bertie, "But it shouldn't be _that_ much longer if that makes you feel any better."

"I guess-"

The front door opened and Latimer shifted his focus down the corridor to see Roman walking in with Heather and Agnes, probably helping her practice her magic before breakfast as the girl was driven. They'd started teaching Bertie and Leebin's kids basic spells to, you could never be too cautious. Everyone chipped in, even Heather and Ron despite being new. Both were quite eager to help, Ron was in poor health after his imprisonment but Heather was incredible. She had won the Triwizard Tournament – hence being targeted to work for the Shadows – after all, the Shadows may be awful but they had trained her well. She was very talented and knowledgeable and beautiful… Latimer quickly averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks going hot. He shouldn't think such things.

"But _why_?" Roman was complaining of her, he'd been obsessively annoying about wanting to save his son ever since Heather had told them of Cyrus' placement at the Training Tower, "It'd be easy."

"When we target the Training Tower they're going to just start moving the kids, they have other schools – albeit not with such a strict regime – and plenty of buildings and land now to turn into another facility anyway," Heather explained shortly, "If we only save your son, we lose the chance to save the rest of the kids."

"How'd she do?" John asked with apparent interest about Agnes' progress, causing Roman to glower in frustration at the interruption.

"Excellent," Heather confirmed and Agnes smiled sheepishly with the half of her face that could anyway, he really felt bad for the kid.

"Good job, kid," John said of Agnes with a hint of a proud smile as she sat down with him, starting to tell him what they'd been doing.

"But my son is special, he needs to be saved-" Roman continued to complain before gagging, looking ill as Hogan pushed the prosthetic eye into Bertie's socket

"I'm sorry, Roman," Heather told him, Roman's malaise twisting with irritation, "Take it up with Varanian."

"You just don't understand because you don't have kids!" Roman scoffed irritably as he turned to leave, glancing briefly to yell at Hogan, "And do you have to do that at the table?!"

"Yes I do I don't have much time before work, if you don't like it then shove off," Hogan insisted testily and Roman threw his arms up in the air in exasperation as he stalked back to his room, "No one cares about you, or Not-Molly."

"Hogan," Latimer snapped unthinkingly in a warning tone, the Healer… well he wasn't exactly always the most friendly and you had to pull him back when he started crossing lines like that, he did tend to back off when you told him to but you still needed to do that.

"What? He's useless and Molly was better than her," Hogan insisted defensively and straightened up, focusing on Bertie again, "Now Bertie, I want you to follow my finger."

"Geez, Log- Hogan," Ron complained of him, earning a sharp glare from the Healer meanwhile Heather turned on her heel, heading back outside the way she'd came.

"I'm not Logan, my brother is _dead_. And how can you possibly get us mixed up? We look nothing alike."

"Heather, wait!" Latimer pleaded but she continued on and he went after her.

"You're identical twins!" Ron's voice protested behind him in exasperation.

"So? That doesn't mean we look exactly the same," Hogan's voice said testily, "Very good, Bertie."

"What?! That's what identical means!"

"Heather!" Latimer called again as he made it outside, seeing her slumping down against the wall and he limped over to her. She spared him a brief glance before going back to staring ahead with an unhappy expression and he puzzled over what to say, "M- Mind if I sit?"

"I wouldn't stop you, Tobias," Heather shrugged and he sat down beside her, almost feeling goosebumps at being called by his first name. She didn't know he was generally called by his last name and he hadn't corrected her, he liked being called by his first name.

"You shouldn't pay what Hogan says any mind," he offered comfortingly, "He's mean to everyone, he was just as hard on Molly when she was here and now he defends her. He's just weird like that."

"But he's right," Heather said sadly, "I'm _not_ Molly, she should be here instead of me."

"No, she shouldn't."

"I thought you were friends?" Heather wondered, puzzlement replacing her sorrow for a second.

"We were- _are_ ," Tobias corrected himself, not wanting to think the worst, "But… Look, Molly was a Seer and this is going to sound insane but… well, I think she knew."

"She knew?" Heather repeated dubiously, "Tobias, trust me. If she could see what they'd do to her, she'd have stayed away."

"Maybe she didn't all the details but I swear she knew _something_ was going to happen to her. She's been acting kind of odd lately and she was sleeping less and less the closer we came to the mission, spending all her time trying to do as much as she can. She had nightmares about captured and tortured before, about betraying us and told me not to let Scorpius know if she was because Hogwarts will fall," he explained and she looked a bit more interested, "I think she knew, she knew but she went anyway."

"Why?"

"Why else? She must've thought you and Ron were _worth_ being saved," Latimer offered seriously and comfortingly, Heather looked away thoughtfully, "You've already been really helpful, you're really talented and I'm sure your family will be really relieved to see you. You know Abby is aware of us, when she gets back for Easter we could probably arrange-"

"No," Heather shook her head firmly, "I'm not ready to see my family yet."

"Why not?"

"If you'd done the things I had… well you wouldn't be so keen to see your family either," Heather explained solemnly, "I know the kind of thing Molly's going through because _I_ have been the torturer in that situation, I've done such horrible things. Terrible things."

"Did… Did you ever kill anyone?" he pressed gently, partly out of curiosity and partly because he got the impression she needed to get some of this stuff off her chest.

"Yes. The very first thing they had me do was to kill the family of my Specter's prior host, he was an Auror who had tried to break free. That way you learn what happens if you try to do the same or don't do what they say," Heather answered quietly, her voice steady but he could see her ringed eyes tearing up and he felt rather ill that the Shadows would do that, "I'm not a good person anymore, Tobias. How can I face my family after the things I've done?"

"They'll understand it's not your fault, you didn't have a choice," he told her seriously and she looked at him for a long moment, she had really pretty eyes. Deep like the ocean, "It's an impossible situation to be in."

"Hmm," Heather mused as she looked away again, staring off ahead for another long moment and he was trying to think of something to say when she spoke again, "Do you know I have a son?"

"N- No," Latimer admitted in shock, Abby had never mentioned that. Heather didn't look at him.

"The Soul Eaters have this breeding program, the plan is to have as many magical children to be born as possible in the hopes the next generation will be all magical when the muggles die off with age. For taking part you get benefits especially for the muggles, better treatment for slaves, being allowed to see your family and stuff like that. They don't even have to raise the child, they're just taken away and put in nurseries until they're old enough for schooling which is two by their standards. I was so sick of serving them I thought maybe if I asked to take part I'd have a break from the awful things I had to do.

"So I did, got paired with a high ranked Soul Eater who is one of the worst people I know but… beggars can't be choosers, right?" Heather recounted and heaved a sigh, still staring off, "I got pregnant, I did get a few months with… less and finally I gave birth to a little boy. For some reason in all my logical plan, it never had occurred to me that I was having a _child_ , that I was going to be someone's _mother_. They're just numbers to the Soul Eaters, statistics for their growing population plans for a magical utopia piece of shit. But he wasn't, he was a perfectly healthy baby boy.

"And when he was born, I got to hold in my arms. He didn't cry, he didn't scream, he just looked up at me with his innocent little eyes. For the first time in a long time I didn't feel like I had ice inside my veins from the Specter. I just felt love for my son," Heather continued and swallowed before going on, he was kind of glad as it gave his brain time to absorb this new information, "Then the father was there, wanted to see his son. And he smiled and he told me to take out my wand and cut him - cut our _newborn infant_ _son_ \- across the eye, I hesitated. He cut the baby across the eye himself then and he told me if I didn't then the next cut would be his throat.

"So I did. I cut my newborn son across his innocent little eye just like he had," Heather told him and paused again, tears welling in her eyes again but she still didn't look at him, "He was crying then and bleeding, not even an hour old. But he was still in my arms, still looking up at me. I didn't have a choice, I had to do because I have _no_ doubt he'd have been killed otherwise, his father is not one to make idle threats. But he was a baby, he didn't understand that, he didn't understand _anything_. He just knew he _hurt_ , he was in pain and _I_ had been the one to do it.

"Bad is bad, pain is pain no matter what reason or justification you have," Heather stated, finally sparing turning to meet his eyes and it occurred to him maybe Roman not Hogan's words had been what had upset her. She looked away again, "Good reasons doesn't change that I did bad, Molly deserves freedom more than I do."

"What happened to your son?" Latimer asked after Heather had settled back into silence again and he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"He took him away from me after that, I never saw my son again. I don't know if he's even still alive, I was told not to ask or to speak of him," Heather admitted quietly, wiping away her tear, "He'd be two now."

"Maybe we'll be able to find him," Latimer offered, trying to be comforting but not quite sure how to be.

"Maybe," Heather merely shrugged and looked back at him thoughtfully, "You actually believe you can win this war, don't you?"

"Well yeah. Don't you?"

"No," Heather said bluntly.

"No?" Latimer repeated in confusion, feeling quite baffled, "But you've been so helpful..?"

"I owe you guys for saving me. Besides, just because I don't think you can win it doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting them, I don't _want_ them to win. I just think it's inevitable they will."

"Why?" Latimer wondered, feeling rather disheartened.

"They control _eleven_ countries right now, that's not hundreds of people or thousands of people or even hundreds of thousands of people. There are _millions_ in their grasp, they have a trained fighting force of wizards, they have an army of werewolves, they have an army of Specters, they even put the dead to use as an army of Inferi. Not to mention the countless slaves, the Specter-possessed dragons, the assorted other magical beings in their grasp and oh yeah, how their leader is an extremely powerful witch who apparently can come back from the dead," Heather explained with certainty, "Gray only has about thirty-five and half of those are children, mostly still stuck at Hogwarts and not all the adults can do much. I don't doubt your dedication or Varanian's skill and granted he has done a good job so far but… come on, by sheer numbers alone you're doomed. There's just… too much."

"There's more to it then math, people have beat odds before. Heck, _we_ have beaten the odds before."

"Be optimistic all you want, Tobias, really," Heather offered, holding out her hands as if to emphasize she was genuine, "But I've seen it from the other side, I've seen the last resistance of these countries fall over and over. This isn't a fairy tale, all the love and good wishes in the world don't make a damn bit of difference. People get hurt, people get killed and the good guys always lose in the end."

"Maybe or maybe you're just thinking like a Shadow still," Latimer said and her head snapped back to him in shock, "You said it's just numbers to them. But it's not, we're people and they're just people too, people who can get hurt and killed too. It's not the end, Heather."

"Well, I wish I could believe that," Heather told him with a sad smile as she got to her feet, offering him a hand up that he took. She had such soft hands, "Thank you, for everything. You're sweet, I'd forgotten that people could be like that."

"Well um… it was nothing," Tobias said, scratching at the back of his head nervously as Heather headed back inside. He sighed heavily, vowing to try cheer Heather up because no one should live feeling defeated. He _knew_ that was a bad way to live, "I hope you know what you're doing, Molly. And even if you don't, you can bet your ass we're going to find you."

* * *

Pip Varanian returned disheartened after a failed spy mission, or not so much failed as just they hadn't discussed anything really relevant. They were just waiting for Scorpius to leave at Easter and attack, which was useless as they had already countered by telling Scorpius to not to and had nothing to do with Molly. If they even knew of her capture, it hadn't been mentioned. He was quite determined to save her, she was one of _his_ people so he felt responsible for her. Besides, she was Scorpius' girlfriend and he felt bad enough lying without actually making strides in finding her.

Otherwise it had been successful, they had saved Ron Weasley and Heather Longbottom who were both useful. Heather knew a load from being forced to serve them for so long and Ron knew more things about the Aurors, about Harry Potter and Celestine Rooke. Both were willing to fight as well, Ron was unfortunately not in good shape to but Heather was extremely talented and he did appreciate Ron's willingness anyway and let him practice dueling at least. He had always put a lot of stock in training his people, if you were fighting the Shadows you _needed_ to be able to defend yourself. Which made him despair for Flan, whatever part of his mind responsible for magic just seemed _broken_. All he could really do was cause explosions and despite their best efforts still had virtually no control even over that. He hadn't had control of his episode either on the mission, it had left him unconscious for days and Varanian knew that was _not_ healthy.

He sighed as he headed down to his room, Annie was laying on her side on the edge of their bed with a foul smelling bucket on the ground her head. He worried about her, Ethel had _never_ been that ill while pregnant. Hogan thought the baby was a metamorphmagus, it was more likely if it ran in the family and them shifting in the womb could make carrying them difficult like causing extreme nausea apparently and you could hardly stop the baby doing that so it was tricky to treat apparently. It was rather unfortunate, he could only hope it'd get better later on. Both for the sake of his future his wife and child as well as how they were down yet another fighter, at least soon when Scorpius graduated he'd have him and hopefully some of the Hogwarts lot. The Death Eater also wanted to help when he got his prosthetic leg, Varanian wasn't that much more trusting of him then he was of Jack/One but it was something. He felt like they were almost at the point of needing – and wanting - to be more on the offense so fighters were good, just needed to get Molly back and get damn PAW out of the way already if Prosper would just talk.

"No luck?" Annie queried as he reached her, her voice a little hoarse.

"No," he admitted guiltily as he lay down on his side beside her and hugged her gently from behind, she nestled into his arms, "How are you feeling?"

"In a word? Bad."

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"No, it'd just join its brothers in the bucket," Annie muttered and he rubbed her stomach soothingly, he still couldn't believe he was going to be a dad again. He had thought it was impossible but now he found himself terrified, exhilarated, anxious and hopeful all in one confusing mess of emotions, "Our son _hates_ me."

"She does not hate y- Wait, how do you know it's going to be a boy?" Varanian changed his sentence part-way through in confusion.

"I don't, I'm just guessing," Annie admitted, shrugging slightly, "Why'd you think it's going to be a girl?"

"I had a daughter first then two sons, I feel like I'm due another girl. Why do you think it's going to be a boy?"

"Everyone in my family is a boy, Mum kicked the bucket when I was very young so I just had Dad, I had my brother and later I had a nephew. It's all boys so I'm better with boys and I want it to be a boy, sue me. Why? Do you want a girl?"

"Maybe. Kind of. Yeah. It'd be nice to have a girl!" Varanian protested defensively and Annie laughed weakly.

"I guess we'll see who wins."

"Yeah," Varanian agreed, trying to think positively of holding their child for the first time. She'd probably be born here, somehow he doubted the war would end within seven months, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Nah, you can pick the name," Annie told him sleepily like she'd been drifting off, much to his horror.

"I'm terrible with names!"

"All the more reason to let you name it something to be sure you'll remember it."

"I wouldn't forget my own child's name," Varanian insisted defensively, "And I'm still terrible at naming things, its better you pick something."

"Well I don't know what the hell to call it. You choose, I trust you."

"I named our resistance _Gray_ , this is not my strong suit."

"How about Grayson then?" Annie suggested and he blinked, not quite sure if she was joking or not, "You know since he's probably gonna be born here, he's a child of Gray."

"We can't name him that!"

"Well give some suggestions then!"

"Okay… Ethel," Varanian offered and he felt her tense slightly, "What? It's not weird."

"No, it's not weird at all to want to name your daughter after your wife," Annie in a more sarcastic tone she was reminiscent of and despite having her back to him she seemed to sense him opening his mouth to defend his suggestion, "I know you want to honor her and your first family but come on. Why don't we just name him Philip Varanian III and be done with it?"

"That's a terrible idea, that's worse than Grayson. We got to let our kid have their own identity."

"Ah, it's kind of cute and fitting with weird wizard traditions."

"By that logic, how about we call her Annie junior instead then?" Varanian suggested and he outright her gasp.

"No! That's awful."

"You see my point then."

"Fine," Annie conceded with a sigh, "Next suggestion and try a boy's name this time."

"Okay, how about…" Varanian said slowly and drew a blank, he wasn't good with names. At all. He looked around the room for inspiration but saw only walls from his current position, "W- Wall… y. Wally."

"You just said that because there's a wall in front of you, didn't you?"

"I did not," Varanian lied, feeling his cheeks going scarlet at how quickly she'd noticed that and was sure if he could see her face she'd be raising an eyebrow at him, "I'm not good at names! I told you. Your turn and try a girl."

"Okay, how about…" Annie mused and he noticed her head shifting slightly as if she was looking around, "H- Hedwig. That's a girl's name, right?"

"You just read that as the author's name on one of the books stacked somewhere over there, didn't you?"

"I did not," Annie lied, her tone one of mock indignation, "I'm not good at this either, okay! You're the experienced one."

"Well Ethel did most of the naming," Varanian admitted in embarrassment.

"Oh. Well at least we have plenty of time to think of a name, its seven months until birth and then at least a year or two before he starts asking his name. Maybe we should just wait until then and let him pick."

"We can't do that!" Varanian protested, "Naming your child is parenting 101, we've got to nail that. Maybe Scorpius would like to pick a name."

"Probably not," Annie said, her tone quieter and more serious, "He probably won't want much of anything until we find Molly."

"Yeah," Varanian sighed heavily and wrapped his arms tighter around her, his guilt returning. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, he didn't want Scorpius to have to go through that. Or for Molly to have to die, or the base to fall. They _needed_ to find her, for all of their sakes. It was easier said than done though.

* * *

 **Part 2:** Loss in Life

* * *

Lucy Weasley stood over her sister, albeit polyjuiced into another of the Soul Eaters so Molly wouldn't recognize her. She barely recognized Molly. She'd been stripped down into her underwear and a sleeveless top, her skin stained all over by deep patches of multicolored bruises and blood both dry and fresh from the layers of cuts and welts. There were rough patches of burns, some of her limbs were twisted brokenly, her nails had been ripped out and one of her toes had been forcefully removed. Her once fiery red curls were mattered with dirt and blood, just a tangled mess hanging over her face, her face so filthy you could see the clearer tracks left by tears down her cheeks. Not so perfect now, was she?

Molly was shackled to the wall by her wrists and screaming, Lucy was using the Cruciatus Curse on her and feeding off the pain her former sister was in. She liked using the Cruciatus Curse, both as it produced a nice dose of pain to feed off and proved her ability to finally use the magic denied to her at birth. Not that Molly could know who she was, yet but when Molly _did_ find out she could look back and marvel at the power her squib sister possessed while the pureblood Seer witch was helpless. Molly was pathetic, she couldn't wait to rub that in and feed off the emotional anguish she expected it cause.

And yet… Lucy couldn't help but have this strange niggling feeling in the back of her mind, it happened sometimes but in this instance it was to do with Molly. It was like something was missing, like an empty picture frame except instead of an image she thought it should be a feeling. She thought she _should_ be feeling something for Molly, that was her own sister in pain after all and despite the resentment she once had she didn't _think_ she'd ever truly hated Molly or wished this much pain upon her.

But whatever that feeling was, she couldn't feel it now. There was just an itch where it had once been. She didn't feel much of anything these days, she knew she should and once had but didn't now. She'd heard it rumored the other merged soul before her had struggled with identity but she had not, when she woke up after the merging she just wasn't the same anymore. All she really cared about now was feeding off pain, serving the Soul Eaters and using magic were also things that mattered to her but that was more in the way of remnants of her prior self and the loyal nature a Specter had.

She _was_ staring down at her sister's brutalized body inflicting more pain on her but a niggling in the back of her mind like she _should_ be feeling something was the closest she had to any emotion over the whole thing. She thought must show how far she'd fallen or rather how far she'd come, she was now a kind of immortal magical being with true power and abilities beyond the common wizard. Wasn't that better than a worthless squib who belonged nowhere? She thought so. Well, apart from another niggling sensation in the back of her mind that _may_ say different but whatever it had wanted to say was clearly gone now. She dropped the spell.

"Are you ready to tell us where the Gray base is?" Lucy asked in the gruff voice of the body she was polyjuiced into.

Molly said nothing but shook her head vigorously into the wall, her eyes squeezed shut and her body still shaking violently. She was still in pain, not as much but Lucy still fed off it. Lucy crouched by her sister and grabbed her face roughly, forcing Molly to look at her with those sky blue eyes shadowed now by tiredness from the sleep denied to her. Lucy looked into her sister's eyes, thinking of the times they'd played together as children, talked and laughed in those days long gone. She tried to feel whatever was in the back of her mind, she tried to feel the feeling, tried to feel something. But she didn't.

"So be it," Lucy spat.

She smashed her sister's face into the wall without remorse, hearing Molly scream and feeding off the pain it elicited as she stood and returned to her position to continue the torture _. Oh well_ , she thought as she turned her wand back on her sister, she had tried to understand anyway.

* * *

"Would you _please_ just let me heal you?" Michael pleaded with him the next day. Scorpius had filled the others in what Varanian had told him in the Room That Doesn't Exist yesterday, Albus or Maurice must've told the others about Michael's situation and what he'd done as none of them had much sympathy for Michael right now and kept giving Scorpius annoying pitying looks.

" _No_ ," Scorpius insisted determinedly, he was still mad at him. He didn't want to be healed.

"I've said I was sorry."

"For which thing?" Rose queried, "You screwed up on several different levels."

"All of them!" Michael protested desperately, looking terribly guilty as he ran his hand through his hand through his hair, "Although for this particular instance I'm talking more about fighting Scorpius. I'm not proud of myself right now."

"I should hope not."

"Does this mean you change your mind about abandoning Easton?" Albus asked testily which just made Michael look frustrated.

"It's not 'abandoning' anyone, Dawn said it was okay and stop calling it Easton! It's not a boy, it's a bundle of cells that may or may not _become_ a boy and Easton is a direction not a name."

"Rose and Lily are flowers _and_ names."

"So is Ivy. Crystal is also a gem, Scorpius is a constellation and Sol is the sun," Scorpius added to Michael's flawed logic in disliking the name, "It's not even how you spell Eastern and is pronounced a bit different."

"It's not?" Michael wondered in surprise and sighed, "Well now I need to correct some things on my Herbology project, sometimes I miss Mirra."

"Geez, Michael, keep it in your robes," Rose complained at him with a look of intense disproval, "You already impregnated one woman this year, maybe a hag too."

"I didn't mean it like that! I was talking about her tutoring me," Michael insisted defensively, his face going red, "Her help is the only reason I passed my OWLs."

"You know, speaking of pregnancy," Scorpius spoke up, turning to Michael as he recalled he hadn't told him about Annie and he probably should know even if Scorpius was mad at him, "Guess who else is pregnant?"

" _Fuck_. All this denial about dating John and-"

"It's not Crystal!" Scorpius cut him off, getting the feeling Michael really did have a weird issue here, "Annie's the one who's pregnant, you're going to have a cousin."

"Aw, congratulations!" Albus offered happily, smiling widely, "This is awesome, Lydia will have another friend. It's beneficial for children to socialize with their same age peers, I read that. In a book."

"You read a book?" Abby questioned.

"I can read."

"Well good for them," Michael offered, not looking as ecstatic as Albus but was happier then he wasn't cursing his aunt before was looking at Scorpius worriedly again, "Scorpius, are you sure you don't want to be healed? It won't take a second, I'm really, _really_ sorry."

"I'm sure!" Scorpius insisted and Michael looked hurt.

"It'll make you feel better."

"It'll make _you_ feel better," Albus countered bitterly and Michael looked even worse, averting his eyes before scowling as he noticed Wyatt on the table taking beans off his plate awkwardly with his lizard mouth and eating them.

"Dammit, Wyatt, stop eating my food," Michael complained and grabbed the lizard, "You have to stay out of sight."

"You have to let him eat, he can't protect you if he starves to death."

"I don't even _want_ him to protect me, it's a waste of time."

"Hey Sebastian," Antonius said and Scorpius glanced to see the werewolf joining them looking rather worried, "What's wrong?"

"Haven't you guys heard?" Sebastian asked of them and they could only exchange blank looks, "The US fell to the Shadows, it was just announced over the Wireless that they fell."

"Oh. Yeah. That."

"Yeah we heard," Albus confirmed, "Shocking."

"Does this mean you forgive me for following you?" Antonius asked worriedly.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded as he started putting food onto his plate, divided up as usual, "Just don't do it again, okay? Lauren's nice, you saw that."

Antonius didn't look like he was convinced but didn't seem to want to press the issue, Sebastian seemed more concerned about the States falling anyway but they'd already had this discussion yesterday. Scorpius was glad when the bell went for lessons, he was also glad to get away from Michael. He didn't really feel like talking to him right now and thankfully with Wyatt, he didn't even need to worry about staying with him to make sure he wasn't attacked. Although seeing as they'd already killed that poor girl, he didn't know if they would be satisfied until next full moon. Despite trying to avoid him, Michael kept trying to talk to him. It was mostly to apologize or offer to heal him but Scorpius really didn't care, he'd rather take his thumping eye and strange looks.

He had other things to worry about, today he had Alchemy so would have a chance to confirm his Jack the Ripper book was authentic then he could hopefully learn what he needed to about soul. He could also ask him about Leebin's episode as well. Apart from that, he needed to get the team onto the pitch as they had their match against Hufflepuff that weekend. For now though, he needed to speak to Rojer so he stayed behind after class as he often did to help clean up.

"So while I was in Hogsmeade on Saturday I got my hands on Savas' journal," Scorpius told him after the others had gone, "I was wondering if you could look at it to confirm its genuine?"

"I suppose," Rojer agreed reluctantly, scowling as Scorpius took out the journal and handed it off to him. Rojer started flicking through it immediately, he didn't look up but spoke, "By the ways, I have believe that the Healer in the school will have heal things like the bruises."

"I'm fine," Scorpius brushed it off, not wanting to be healed or talk about. In true Rojer fashion he didn't press the issue, just shrugged disinterestedly like he didn't care either way as he continued skimming, "By the way a… friend of mine had this… episode with magic that I wondered if I could get your opinion on."

"Well then talk with your words," Rojer complained when Scorpius paused to see if Rojer was willing, the alchemist didn't stop looking through the book as Scorpius told him about Leebin's outburst, "Well this is obvious, your friend just had use of the magic in his soul. Extreme magical outbursts can tap into the soul, usually when there is damage in the mind as there should be is mental walls in place to stop you otherwise taking so much and such raw of power as it can be dangerous and fatal as you have know."

"I know," Scorpius confirmed as Rojer closed the book, handing it back to him.

"This is the genuine, you have the right copy. Good luck with the reading of this."

* * *

Molly Weasley hung limply in her cell, her wrists chained above her. She didn't think there were as many people here as there had been with Flan so they couldn't torture her around the clock, she had moments like this she was left alone. Not that it was comfortable, the shackles were high enough she couldn't sit but not high enough that she was standing or hanging so instead her legs were in an awkwardly uncomfortable in-between where her legs couldn't be fully straight or fully bent. She didn't know how long it had been, there wasn't even windows in the red brick walls and since she was denied sleep most always it could be anywhere between hours or years that it had been there. All time just rolled together in a big long eternity.

Her eyes stung, her throat was parched, her empty stomach twisted up craving food and her skin crawled from the cold dancing across most of her body. She'd been healed mostly before they left her to make sure she didn't accidentally die while they were away, yet despite that, everything _hurt_. They left the bruises, minor cuts and scrapes, her nailbeds also still stung from where they'd been ripped out, there was an ache where a toe had been and her wrists were pained from the shackles biting into them. It hurt and this was nothing compared to the actual torture.

Varanian had been having Austin teach them wandless magic, she'd been very good at it but she still felt compelled to try. If she could escape on her own, her problems were solved and the pain would stop. She tried to focus but her worn mind was having no such luck, having your hands bound above you did not do well with trying to channel magic through them. She tired, she really tried but ultimately only succeeded in rattling her chains before slumping weakly and breathless. She was weak, it made her think it had been days if not weeks at least. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out her feelings of hopelessness, pain and dread for one of her torturers inevitable return. She just wanted to crawl back into her mind, escape the pain her body was in.

"Giving up so soon?" a voice queried and she looked up, forcing her eyes open to see adult Oathan standing there with his arms folded, "Didn't you always tell me to never give up?"

"I've never even met you," Molly croaked, her voice coming out hoarsely.

"And you might never, you won't if you die in here," Oathan shrugged dismissively as he looked around.

"That sounds nice," Molly muttered weakly, half-heartedly, "Can you help me?"

"Sure," Oathan agreed before snapping his fingers, "Oh wait, I can't because I don't exist."

"Oh yeah."

"You can help yourself though, if you don't give up and focus. You might even make it past the guards, escape the anti-apparation bounds and get away."

"Really?" Molly wondered, grabbing onto the tendrils of hope.

"Yes. But it's _very_ unlikely, about as likely as someone other than me being the one to end the war. I wouldn't recommend trying, odds are it'll go terribly."

"If there's any chance I _have_ to try."

"No you don't," Oathan told her seriously and calmly, "Sometimes it's better to cut your losses, make the most out of the worst instead. Just because it may not be the future you want, it doesn't mean you can't make the best of it. The sun will always rise, no matter how dark the times."

"It doesn't matter if it rises if everyone is too dead to see it," Molly insisted, "You wouldn't have said about Scorpius and Brutus if it wasn't possible."

"Sometimes you have to let go, if Scorpius had done that he wouldn't have died."

"What? Scorpius dies?" Molly wondered shakily, feeling quite horrified.

"He's already dying," Oathan scoffed as if it were obvious, "What do you think he's been hiding from you? He's on borrowed time, he has been for months."

"Why?" Molly asked distraught and Oathan shrugged.

"How should I know? I've never even met you," Oathan told her, holding out his arms.

Molly blinked and he was gone.

Regardless she felt spurred on, she didn't want Scorpius to die. Why was he even dying? Why wouldn't he tell her he was dying? Had he told anyone? It distracted her from her pain too and she knew there was a chance, if she could escape they could win the war in this decade. She focused, concentrating desperately and opened her palm as much as possible while willing the shackles to open. There was a click and she dropped to the ground, painfully. She groaned and rubbed her chafed wrists but she was down, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Molly pushed herself to her feet, her legs trembling and threatening to give way. She took a step and had to grab onto the wall for support as the world spun around her, she did not feel good. She walked towards the exit shakily, hugging the wall for support but she thought it was getting easier with each step as the muscles in her legs got used to walking again. She went over to the door and tugged at it, finding it locked. She probably should have expected that.

She focused again, finding it easier now she had use of her hands and with great effort willing the door to unlock. She heard it click and collapsed against it, breathing heavily as dark specs threatened to drown her vision. She gave herself a minute, waiting for the feeling to pass and hoping they didn't return before that. They didn't and she managed to pull herself up again, fumbling to open the door and creep out into the empty corridor beyond. She had to move slowly but at least it gave her a chance to make sure her movements were quiet, she continued hugging the wall and listening in fear for the sounds of Shadows. They may not be guarding her cell – otherwise they'd probably just be torturing her – but they probably did have guards for the building or area as a whole.

She had no idea where she was going or how to get out, the stumbled along blindly, spotting a window at the end of the corridor and starting to head towards it before she heard footsteps. She changed direction, turning down a side corridor hurriedly and trying to go into the nearest door, it was also locked. She felt herself starting to panic as the footsteps got closer, she rushed to the opposite door but that was also locked. She could hear the footsteps getting even closer. She hurried on to the next doo down and… it opened! She hurried inside and closed it behind her, resisting the urge to slam it in desperation but be quiet with it.

She looked around and saw it was a bedroom, there was a neatly made double bed and some furniture but it was empty of any smaller items or personalization. She got the impression it wasn't being used, it was empty as well and was a dead end. She could still hear the footsteps, she swallowed and considered hiding under the bed but it was high enough off the ground she thought it might be easy to see. The closet? At least it wasn't immediately visible. She tried to head towards it but fell, her weakened body failing to keep up. She heard the footsteps stop.

Her heart pounded in her head, she heard it beating furiously and bouncing off the insides of her ear drums. She had no choice but to crawl under the bed, barely making it in time before the door opened and she jolted in terror but thankfully was smart enough not to scream. She went still, afraid to so much as _breathe_ as a pair of boots walked into her sliver of view from under the bed. The boots walked forwards and stopped, probably looking around. She tensed as they started walking again, moving over to where the closet had been. She heard the sound of a door opening and thought maybe it hadn't been a good thing she hadn't hidden in there. She heard the door close and the footsteps walked back into view this time facing the exit, they paused again before starting to move as if to exit. She finally allowed her shaking body to breathe, only to scream as a hand grabbed her ankle.

"Did you really think you could escape?" a familiar voice sneered, "There are alarm charms _on the doors_. Stupid bitch."

Molly was yanked, dragged back out from under the bed and one of the boots stomped down on her face. Her skull rang and she made out the scarred – by her own hand – face of her father's killer, Maverick Selwyn, who was also one of her torturers. He looked at her with a look of loathing she very much reciprocated before he started kicking at her while she was down and Molly lamely tried to shield her face from his brutal boots. He took hold of her arm after a few minutes of kicking at her already battered body and pulled her to her feet, smashing a fist into her face that sent her sprawling onto the bed. She flinched in fear as he withdrew his wand but his anger seemed to fade, he looked as if something else had occurred to him.

"You'll pay for that," Selwyn said as he pocketed his wand and instead ran his hand roughly along her bare thigh, she froze in fear as his hands reached the line of her underwear.

She tried to push his hand away but he hit her again with his free hand and pulled off her underwear with the other, she tried to crawl away but he clambered on top of her and ran his hands over both of her legs with his nails digging in painfully. She tried to push him off, determined to fight even if it was futile as he could've been a mountain for all the difference it would make. He pushed one hand away and grabbed the other, snapping her wrist and smashed his fist into her face again as she screamed, her head rang and she felt rather then saw him pull off her sleeveless top leaving her completely naked.

"Don't," Molly pleaded desperately as he started groping at her body, she didn't need to be a Seer to know what he was going to do to her, "Please don't."

"I'll tell you what, if you tell me where your Gray buddies are then I won't drag you back into your cell and whip the skin off your back for daring to try to escape," Selwyn told her as he unbuttoned his fly, "But I am going to take your virginity and you will look at me the whole time so you can know this is for my face that you ruined."

"You murdered my father," Molly pointed out in a whisper, a strange image flashing in front of her eyes of Acutaing his face until it was completely smashed in. Then she just kept going.

"I don't care, I liked my face," Selwyn spat and she felt him grab her hair, forcing her head to look at his smirking face, "Not the pretty sister now, are you?"

"I won't kill you, if you don't do this I won't kill you."

"I'm not afraid of you, bitch," Selwyn laughed as he forced her legs apart and Molly resisted the urge to cry, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, "And I'm going to enjoy every second."

Molly spat in his face and he hit her again before thrusting himself roughly inside her.

* * *

Scorpius' initial enthusiasm at having found the material he was looking for was quickly dampened by actually reading it, Savas was a sick guy. The very first page started off describing his delight that his mother was sick and dying, she was in dire need of his support. Instead of doing that, he opted to experiment by performing an autopsy on her while she was still _alive_ to see if he could find the soul. He also made his infant child – Enoch - watch as a father-son activity, his wife – he didn't say her name – was busy being 'punished.' Savas showed no remorse, he seemed to have a particular hatred for his mother and delighted in her suffering while also seeing genuinely fascinated by his experiment. He hadn't had the stomach to see how it ended, he would have to of course but he was definitely going to have to brace himself and was a lot less happy about it. He saw why it was dark stuff.

He instead opted to focus on preparing his team for the upcoming Quidditch match, he had less time to do that then read the psychopaths notes. Albus seemed more focused on studying then Quidditch but would when Scorpius asked, giving him a pitying look each time. Michael was more willing, he seemed to jump at the chance to do anything Scorpius asked. Probably in his guilt as he continued to apologize and plead for healing, Scorpius continued to reject both and the others were at odds with Michael still too. Everyone was really, losing so many points did not make him popular in the house and word got out _why_ which made him less popular, he was often taunted and insulted. Maurice was the only one who'd really tell them not to and Scorpius wasn't sure that wasn't just him taking his Head Boy role seriously. His friends were all being nice to Scorpius himself though, they seemed to ask him if he was okay a lot which made him kind of annoyed after a while. He didn't want them to treat him any differently just because Michael had been a dick to him.

"Hey Martha," Scorpius greeted the younger girl in surprise as she approached he and his friends in the Library the day before the match, oddly her eyes were shadowed heavily by tiredness and her expression was one of guilt.

"Hey," Martha said in response, looking torn up, "How you doing?"

"Fine," Scorpius insisted, his black eye wasn't hurting so bad after a week anyway and she bit her lip looking positively tormented. Did she feel bad about the US falling, "How are y-"

"Orous, I don't think I can play in the match tomorrow," Martha spoke up, turning to Orous who looked shocked, "That's what I came over here to say."

"You can't quit the day before the match!" Orous protested, "Martha, come on. We've _talked_ about this."

"Martha, don't feel bad about playing against me," Scorpius offered encouragingly, thinking from the look on her face her insane crush was probably the reason and she averted her eyes ashamedly. He _really_ wished she'd get over that, "Really, I'd rather have a nice fun match with the opposition trying their hardest."

"You've been through a lot lately," Martha mumbled, "And my side has done so much bad, it doesn't seem right."

"I'm _fine_ , really," Scorpius insisted in frustration that this had spread to Martha too, "And I don't blame you for anything the Shadows are doing. Just relax and we'll have a fun game."

"Depends how hard Orous has been training," Michael pointed out under his breath.

"If that's what you want," Martha sighed and Orous looked relieved.

"Hey Martha, have I showed you a picture of my niece yet?" Albus asked of her eagerly, changing the subject. He liked showing off pictures of Lydia.

"I don't think you've even spoken to me once in my entire life so probably not."

"Why don't I do that then? I need a book from my room anyway, I want to make sure this essay is accurate too get a good NEWT."

"Since when did you care about that?" Abby questioned of him as Albus stood to leave with Martha, Scorpius was only surprised he didn't have one on him already as he usually did.

"Since I have a niece I want to provide for, there's more to raising kids then cooing over how cute and perfect in every way Lydia is. Also might need to provide for Easton now if Michael remembers he has a soul and wants help."

"I'd help him," Scorpius offered, "My family's rich and I got a key to the vault with unlimited access when I came of age."

"Well aren't you lucky," Rose commented as Albus left with a slightly more confused looking Martha while Michael buried his scarlet face in his hand.

"Dawn said it's okay if I don't get involved," Michael insisted, not for the first time, "She'll be fine, she has her own place and a job, probably has lots of money saved up since she chose to keep it, she's doing great I'm sure."

"Is she? Or do you just want that to be true so you feel better about abandoning your child?" Maurice countered and Michael sunk lower into the table.

"I still can't believe Martha was about to not play against me," Scorpius spoke up, wanting to change the subject because he was kind of fed up with it, "Crushes are weird, huh?"

"Oh yeah, so weird," Antonius agreed immediately, "You know, from what I've seen of other people with them."

"No girls you like?" Abby asked curiously.

"Nope, none," Antonius answered with absolute confidence before looking thoughtfully, "But you know, Scor, if you _did_ have a crush on someone but you didn't _want_ to have a crush on them then how would you _stop_ having a crush on them?"

"What makes you think I know that?!" Scorpius spluttered out in shock at the question, Antonius looked abashed.

"I- I don't know. I just thought since you want Martha to stop, you might know. You know, it'd be good to know to help Cassia get over Al or Sebastian to get over our Transfiguration professor."

"Well I don't know, they'll probably just grow out of them."

"How long does that take?"

"Probably until they do something so horrible and stupid and disgusting and you wonder why the hell you could ever like someone like that," Rose offered with a shrug and Michael looked kind of concerned by this, Antonius looked worried.

"What if they don't do something like that?"

"Well Albus got over his weird adult women crushes when he realize they were hopeless I guess so enough time without the person being interested and you get over it at some point, eventually."

"Just don't worry about it," Orous told Antonius encouragingly, "These things will work themselves out, you're not the one with the crush so just let it play out for them."

"Helpful advice," Antonius sighed heavily.

* * *

 **Part 3:** Reminiscing

* * *

The day of the match came and as usual Michael was literally sick with nerves but seemed strangely somewhat more optimistic than usual, all of his friends were being especially encouraging for some reason. He didn't know why it struck Scorpius as odd, it wasn't like there was any reason they _wouldn't_ be and maybe it was because it was their last year they just seemed more into but… he just couldn't put his finger on it. At any rate they headed to the locker rooms to get ready, Martha wishing him luck and seeming in somewhat better spirits then yesterday.

"Alright team!" Scorpius spoke up, this time he'd come prepared with a speech and put a great deal of effort into sounding enthusiastic, "This is our second match of the season, we're up against Hufflepuff. I know they seem tough but Orous is probably going easier on them then he did last match or they'd quit so it won't be so bad, plus I reckon they won't have as easy a time crushing us. You know because we've been training, you're all doing well. So let's get out there, try get as many goals in as possible and win this match!"

"Yeah! Go Gryffindor!" Kemen Arkaitz the beat cheered enthusiastically and fist pumped the air, Colin Creevey whooped, Albus, Michael and Rufus Rhett applauded while Montague looked a bit confused by his teammate's reaction. Scorpius was on Montague's side, he thought his speech would sound more impressive than that and last longer since it had taken him ages to write.

"If you guys are _that_ easily impressed, try hold it together whenever we score a goal," Montague grumbled at them, folding his arms stubbornly.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"It was a good speech!" Albus agreed adamantly, not sounding entirely truthful and Michael nodded.

"I had family in America," Montague shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well take your mind off it by focusing on the match, eh?" Rufus offered, clapping him on the back encouragingly while Michael walked over to Scorpius fidgeting nervously.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to heal you?" Michael asked of him which just had Scorpius scowl irritably, he didn't _want_ to be healed, "Since when did healing become a bad thing? You'll see better with your eye fixed for the match."

"I don't want to be healed, if I lose so be it," Scorpius insisted and brushed him off, turning back to the rest of the team as they needed to get ready to walk onto the pitch while Michael hung his head unhappily, "So let's line up, team, leave our issues on the ground, go out there and do our loved ones proud!"

They picked up their brooms and moved into place, just as he heard Hufflepuff being called and a minute later so were they. He walked across the pitch with his team and shook hands with Orous, the albino giving him a strangely sympathetic expression. The weird pitiful looks he was getting alone made him consider healing just to make them stop, he couldn't think of any other reason for the weird behavior even though a black eye was hardly the end of the world and it didn't even hurt as much now after a week. Really it was the fact Michael had _willingly_ attacked him and said… what he said that hurt more than the injury itself ever had.

He tried to take his own advice and shake his mind of it, he _did_ have a match to focus on. He wanted to do Molly proud. He mounted his broom along with the rest, the Quaffle was released and the match began with Michael diving down to swoop it up. He sped in for an early goal but Martha was no slouch, she threw herself into the way and managed to brush it off – barely – with her fingers and land impressively back onto her broom as if she'd been practicing all her life. Unfortunately for her though, in the time it had taken to land Albus had caught it and sent it back through a further off hoop to secure the first goal of the match. The game was on.

Scorpius was quite nervous about the match actually, he had to hold off catching the Snitch to wait for their goals to get up which always made him on edge as it went against his instincts as a Seeker to get it as soon as possible before the opponent. Instead he just had to rely on his Beaters to keep Orous off the Snitch and his Chasers to score as much as possible in the meantime. And they seemed to be doing just that, Michael was on fire and Albus was also going all out. Not that Hufflepuff was slacking although Orous seemed to have eased up on them somewhat, he thought some of the players had changed too but he didn't pay enough attention to be really sure they were different people rather than just having had a haircut on the last Hogsmeade trip or something. Martha and the Chasers seemed to be doing particularly well, especially compared to the Beaters but his Chasers were still better and they spent most of the time trying to keep hold of the Quaffle rather than actually getting to put it to much use and Gryffindor maintained a steady lead which would be higher if Martha wasn't so competent. Although maybe he was imagining it but she did seem a little less focused then her last match.

And then there was Orous, Hufflepuff were still doing so well in terms of points from their last match that he didn't have to wait for many goals to be scored like Scorpius did so he _did_ go after the Snitch. Scorpius tried to look for it purely to know where it was when he needed it and to know where to keep Orous away from, he had to try not _look_ like he was looking though in case Orous saw. He did still, the Beaters just had to pummel Bludgers his way until Orous lost sight of it in order to avoid getting hit which worked well the first two times but the third time they'd been more focused helping keep Bludgers off the Chasers, Colin didn't spot it at all and Kemen barely did in time to send a Bludger spiraling impressively and struck Orous' outstretched hand from hallway across the pitch. Scorpius really couldn't afford to wait forever, Orous wasn't exactly a bad player or a bad Captain if he'd told his players to make sure his Beaters stayed distracted by the rest of the match. When they hit a hundred and a fifty – which they were close to – Scorpius decided he'd aim to catch it and try to be more proactive in stopping Orous getting the Snitch.

He saw a glimmer of gold not long after that and dove towards the ground in a separate part of the pitch in a feint, thankfully Orous fell for it and also pulled into a dive. He pulled up at the last second to avoid hitting the ground, Orous managed to do the same though but it didn't matter as they were halfway across the pitch now and the Snitch was long gone. Orous gave him a slight scowl as he realized he'd been tricked but didn't say anything, Scorpius noticed he was holding his wrist in a position awkwardly though where Kemen's Bludger had caught it and wondered if it was injured but Orous flew back up before he could ask. Scorpius also returned to the sky, itching to end the match now more than ever so Orous could get healed if he was injured. Thankfully, they hit the mark not long after that and he could start looking to catch the Snitch proper. Now he wanted it of course, it suddenly decided to make itself scarce. He did finally catch sight of it again but so did Orous, they both shot towards it like their brooms had been lit on fire, Scorpius urging his broom to go faster outdated model be damned and he did have a height advantage over Orous so longer arm span. He reached out, Orous doing the same rather awkwardly making it easy for Scorpius to swipe the Snitch from the air before the Hufflepuff.

"And Malfoy catches the Snitch!" the voice of commentator cried as he came to a halt, he still had no idea who the girl commentating was, "Securing Gryffindor a win of 320 to 100."

It turned out Orous _had_ injured his wrist from Kemen's Bludger, it soured Scorpius on the whole victory. It was hardly against the rules but… Scorpius would've rather won entirely on his merit, he'd never know if he'd actually have lost if Orous was all full strength which just made him feel disappointed despite his friends – including _Orous_ ' – encouragement. Naturally the rest of the Gryffindors didn't seem to care and they threw a victory party regardless, for the kind of 'honorable' house he stubbornly felt like they should care more. Andreas had managed to sneak in to the party somehow and taken over it completely, he'd snuck in some food and drink from the kitchen thanks to his alleged friendship with the house-elves, music was magically blaring all around and he was singing half the lyrics – and was surprisingly good - but he must have used some insanely good Silencing Charms as none of the staff were complaining. Scorpius didn't know if Gryffindor was unaware he was a Ravenclaw or if they were simply having too much fun to care.

It did seem to be taking people's minds off the war and the atmosphere was cheerful at least, Scorpius hadn't realized how tense things had been in the castle until it wasn't anymore. Rose had abandoned her books for the dancefloor, she harshly rejected Maurice's offer to dance but danced with one of his roommates, Angelo Jordan, a guy he didn't recognize, a guy he didn't know the name of before settling on Montague who she was having a drink with. Albus danced with Abby after she made clear it was just as friends, Maurice had headed back up to his room, Lily had gone off to find Orous, Lysander was snogging a girl – a different one to the ones Scorpius had seen him with before – while Michael was hovering around Scorpius. He kept chastising Wyatt on his shoulder for nodding his head along with the music which was also what Sebastian was doing except he was just sitting off to the side not on Michael's shoulder, Antonius had persuaded to dance by Andreas it seemed when the Ravenclaw wasn't singing and looked like he was having fun for once. He supposed they were too young to think about dating and dancing with girls yet.

Scorpius just felt kind of sad though, aside from disappointment with his win the music reminded him painfully of Calderon and the victory party itself made him miss the old team. Freddie and Caitlin, Louis on the reserve, Latimer and of course their fearless Captain Molly. He wished _they_ were there, Freddie and Caitlin seemed – and he hoped – were happy together with their growing family but Latimer and Molly could use the break from the war then of course Louis should still be alive, he'd been so full of life. But James had killed him, just like he'd killed Vern who also had deserved his life but obviously wouldn't be in the Gryffindor's victory party.

He retreated up to his dormitory and pulled out the book Latimer had made for him, the little paintings of his friends. Latimer really _was_ a talented artist. He flicked through the pages sadly, reminiscing of back before. When they had the good old team, when Vern and Corin were still alive, when Molly and Latimer were still in school, when Calderon still danced the halls, when Michael was still short. And kindhearted not a horny alcoholic who'd beat his friend and abandon his own child, when Scorpius could actually _trust_ his best friend. He still always wore the childish friendship bracelet Michael had gotten him, the Thestral ring from Calderon and of course the Portkey ring from Varanian but that was more practical while the other two things were purely sentimental. Things hadn't been perfect in the past, there'd still been the war and always something going wrong but _somehow_ it seemed better. Not like now when they were disconnected and split up, some of them gone forever.

"You okay?" Michael asked of him with concern and Scorpius tore his eyes away from the photographs filling his bedside table that they'd been starting to drift towards.

"Fine," Scorpius lied, blinking away the misty feeling in his eyes as he closed the book. The past was gone. He replaced it and rolled onto his side away from Michael, "Just tired."

"You know I'm sorry, right?"

"I know," Scorpius confirmed without moving, after a minute he heard Michael sigh sadly and leave.

After that it was back to the grind for the rest of March, after that it would be the Easter break which Scorpius would still be stuck in the school for but he did have a promise to keep to Molly as the threat of the Shadows still loomed. Not only loomed, they'd already launched an attack on Canada and Russia shocked the world by announcing its intent to ally with the Shadows rather than face the devastation the other countries were dealing with. And they weren't even the only ones, the rest just weren't as big as Russia. They were mostly poorer countries or those close to conquered lands or those who had struggling to deal with the fallout and riots from the reveal of magic, countries had talked about it before but now Russia had taken the step it was serious. Other countries pleaded with Russia to not to but after a final announcement from the Russian Minister for Magic he was set on his decision and was expecting to speak to the Shadow Master in person tomorrow they went silent, the country closed its borders and seemingly became sealed with the same magic cutting off the other countries under the Shadows control. And more announced they too were joining too after that.

"The US was one of the most powerful countries in the world," Maurice said solemnly at dinner after reading the article about Russia being cut off, "Them falling is hardly inspiring confidence in the rest of the world, particular those smaller and weaker than the US. Added to that the economy is being screwed by these things being cut off, especially for muggles and we're actually doing good compared to the rest of the world. Alaric has spent a lot of time dealing with the reveal and muggle relations, countries that didn't follow his example and continued to deny or keep quiet are struggling with an angry, unruly populace. And it's only going to get worse, Aaron was right. This is only going to keep snowballing, the more power the Shadow Master gains the faster she'll crush this world."

"Who's Aaron? My brother's name was Aaron," Sebastian spoke up and Scorpius jumped, having forgotten they had the young werewolf sitting with them now, " _And_ my daddy's name was Aaron, I don't remember either of them saying that. In fact, Daddy always said good would win in the end like it always does and that I shouldn't worry about it."

"That's what _all_ parents tell their children," Rose pointed out in a sweet albeit slightly patronizing tone like she was trying to say it nicely, "They'd say anything just to make sure they don't worry, it doesn't make it true."

"I believe it is," Sebastian said optimistically, taking a rare moment to actually look Rose in the eye with a smile, "We just need to stay strong and have faith."

"In… divine intervention?" Michael guessed disapprovingly.

"No, in _humanity_ ," Sebastian corrected and Maurice burst out laughing, the werewolf frowned and some of the others also looked amused or shook their heads at him, "What's so funny?"

"You're so naïve," Maurice criticized and Sebastian looked even more confused.

"But think about it, all through history Dark Lords have risen up but they all failed in the end because good people always rise up against them even when all hope seems lost. Everyone has dark and light inside their souls, as a whole the light always shines the brightest and vanishes the shadows. If it didn't the world would already be bad and bad things wouldn't be bad, they'd be good and there'd be no laws. Does that make sense?"

"It makes sense you'll grow up someday," Albus offered.

"Hope, dreams, faith and love don't do jackshit in real life," Michael agreed making Sebastian just scowl further.

"Well you won't get anywhere by giving up, that's not what Gray would do and we should do like them because they're probably going to be the ones to save us," Sebastian offered and this time it wasn't just Maurice who laughed although Scorpius didn't.

Scorpius was on his side this time, he had faith in Varanian even if he didn't in Sebastian's childish fairy tale logic although he thought they were laughing at the irony of Sebastian's words rather than against their own group. It was strange to think of the kid looking up to them to win, they were hardly the elite fighting force destined to win the way it was for resistance groups in stories like the Order of the Phoenix or the DA. They weren't heroes like them who knew what they were doing, they were just doing the best they could. It was harder in reality then stories made it sound to poor Sebastian.

"On the bright side," Maurice spoke up again, "This should buy Canada some time if their focus is on converting Russia and the other countries as well since it's before they have the process streamlined especially."

Maurice did seem to be right about that and maybe Varanian warning beforehand had helped as well, it was hard to tell as the Shadows didn't allow much information out but the fact they weren't quickly announced to have fallen meant they were probably still holding their own. For now. Oddly on the subject of Canada, Varanian ringed him to ask if he was right in thinking Orous had been on vacation to Canada which the albino confirmed. He thought of why he'd want to know that before needing to ask, if Orous had been there it was a way back into the country if he was willing which Scorpius had no doubt he would be. Orous had become as focused on the war as his brother had once been, pouring over books on fighting techniques, torture and Dark Magic in the Library they focused more on schoolwork. Meanwhile, apart from keeping an eye on the news Maurice was very much into his NEWT work.

March continued to pass him by and Scorpius found himself spending an increasing amount of time alone, for a combination of reasons. He no longer had to be around Michael constantly to ensure his protection now he had Wyatt, he also had to read Savas' journal _and_ because more independent NEWT projects they were busy with their own things. Sometimes he thought he spent more time with Thestrals as an animagus then he did people as a human as Thestral behavior was his Care of Magical Creatures project, of course he didn't tell Professor Hagrid _how_ he was getting close to them. They had mostly been accepting of him despite his humanity, they even encouraged him to find a mate and didn't seem to understand when he said he had one who wasn't there. They were more simple minded then he'd thought actually, eating and courtship was rather important to them and they didn't always seem to grasp outside concepts the way a person would.

"Well of _course_ they are," Cassia complained when he mentioned this to his friends in Defense Against the Dark Arts one of the days during their Patronus lesson.

"Erm… how do you know?" Scorpius wondered in confusion, she rolled his eyes.

"I can talk to _birds_ , you don't think I get what they're like now? Animals have a different way of thinking to people, a simpler way in their own world. That's why it's so easy to convince them to do things when you speak their language, they're _impressionable_."

"Wow, Cassia, sometimes you're really smart," Albus commented and the little girl blushed.

"Of course I am, my Daddy is _only_ the greatest teacher ever," Cassia told him proudly, trying not to smile, "He's even teaching me magic."

"You'd make a good Magizooligist," Rose offered and Cassia threw her a stubborn frown.

"Well I'm not going to be, that's a stupid job. I'm going to be like my Daddy, I'm signing up to be an Auror soon as I turn seventeen and after that I'll eventually become _Head Auror_ Cassia Ashain."

"Overconfident, much?"

"Rose, I have Daddy's entire Defense Against the Arts curriculum memorized by now, I'm the youngest Occlumens in the history of the world thanks to Maurice's training and we're working on Legilimency now, I'm an Avisora, I'm fighting in a war and I'm not ten for another two months and four days, I've killed people before, I have experience fighting the Shadows for years already, I'm already magic _and_ it's in my blood," Cassia recounted, not like she was bragging but just like they were facts, "So long as I don't die first and stay determined I got this. Plus Daddy says I can do anything I set my mind _and_ that I'm advanced for my age, I'm basically a grown up already."

"You should enjoy your childhood while it lasts, Cassia," Abby said with a solemn look, "Don't be so quick to grow up, you can't go back."

"Why would I want to go back?" Cassia scoffed bitterly as the bell rang for the end of class, "Innocence isn't bliss, its fucking stupid. Knowledge is power, thinking and caring about dumb childish things will just get you hurt or killed."

"Ignorance," Maurice corrected.

"Same difference."

"Does anyone else feel kind of bad?" Albus wondered sadly as they filed out of the classroom, "Like we screwed up with her somehow?"

"Well that's what happens when you swear in front of children, _Albus_ ," Rose criticized, "I told you not to."

* * *

 **Part 4:** Progress

* * *

Scorpius also found himself spending time alone in order to read Savas' journal, which was as disturbing as it was fascinating. Despite not finding the soul while dissecting his mother alive, he wasn't put off and instead theorized – correctly – that the soul might just not be visible to mortal eyes or – incorrectly – women didn't have souls. Savas didn't seem to like women, like he never referred to his wife or mother by name which he claimed was because they didn't deserve them and discussed feeling they were inferior as they were inherently cruel and twisted. His experiments shifted to figuring out how to see soul for a while, researching into ghosts, stories of the Resurrection and most importantly: Thestrals, due to their connection to death and how they could only be seen by one who had seen and could comprehend death. It was Savas who had discovered much of the information Rojer had told him before as well as ultimately inventing the Eye of the Thestral – and thinking back, Rojer _had_ said then Jack the Ripper created it – the elixir before that allowed someone to see souls.

After that was when it started to get weird and Savas got more murdery. He was impotent and had thought sleeping with a prostitute not his evil trickster wife – Savas' words – might fix it, it hadn't and he'd attacked the woman in anger since _obviously_ it was her fault – Savas' words again. He figured he might as well not waste her death so attempted to experiment by mutilating her as she died, this had started his infamous killing streak. He'd also butchered a neighbor and the entire family due to his son befriending one of the children, forcing his son to watch to discourage him from such 'trivial' activities. Suddenly, Scorpius wasn't surprised Varanian's grandfather had seemed such a coldhearted bastard in the memories. And on top of that, Savas was a metamorphmagus. Still when Aurors announced they were going to help the muggles, he did decide to take more precautions. He'd still kill people but he'd take them back to his house, make sure no one ever found the bodies. This also gave him more time with his victims which was better for his twisted experiments of torture and mutilation, this was also where the gibberish started.

 _From what I have observed with the Eye of the Thestral, I feel quite confident in saying all humans have a soul – even the women. Shocking, isn't it? Some may be more surprised to know muggles also have souls but they're basically like people just without magic so I expected it, it's even reflected in their soul (magic comes from the soul, it's plain to see with the Eye) but I wouldn't have thought it of women or at least they'd have a different kind of soul but alas it seems souls are genderless which makes sense I suppose as they're not bound by the physical plane. Or perhaps I am simply not seeing it yet._

 _Regardless, I feel looking deeper into the soul itself and manipulating it would be beneficial so I have been doing that on the subjects. I took the three o'clock train at two, the sunshine was purple tonight. It's cold in the summer when the dogs bark in the spirit of the night, it belongs in spades and the chairs are drawn. I don't understand the hearts of eyes, the eagles soaring under the sea and the grass growing along the surface of the moon. It is broken, the fire is cold but the lemons take flight. Can you see delight in the rotting stone in the trees of the stars? Every time I swim in the dirt, I hate the cheering elephants so skeletal and meek like a stampede. Time is wasting, the key in your head will make the sapphire bloom the broom in the dark. Clap their hands!_

 _So anyway, I have also been looking in what causes the different colorization in souls…_

It was completely random like that, there'd be paragraphs of nonsense amidst the otherwise coherent narrative. Savas made no note of this change or showed other signs of insanity that Scorpius could tell, at least not in that way. He was psychotic clearly but he was intelligent and aware of what was going on, he made sure he did as he was very controlling and would describe the experiments of mutilating his victims physically in excruciating detail but when it came to soul… that was when it seemed to be gibberish. He asked Rojer about it.

"I told you, this is how this is," Rojer pointed out, "Some of this is the nonsense, some of the people think this is his unstableity and others think this is code or spells to have hidden how to manipulate souls as he did not want others to have do this or not yet. It is not uncommon for people to do this to hide their work before they are ready to reveal it, but if this is the case for Savas no one has been have able to figure it out."

Scorpius was inclined to think the latter anyway, he thought it seemed more in line with the personality he gauged from the twisted writing. He was learning things though through Savas' observations and experiments, including attaching souls together much like Scorpius had done with Calderon's soul. Savas described observing the very things Rojer had warned him would happen, that _was_ happening to him as he continued to see Calderon's memories in dreams. The souls essentially start to deteriorate, two couldn't exist indefinitely as separate entities within in the same body – with the exception of Horcruxes but that was a little different because the very nature of a Horcrux was that it be safely sustained outside of the host – so would start to merge.

 _The souls start to deteriorate, you can see them breaking up. It's rather pretty actually, all these little speckles as the souls start crumbling and mixing into one another. I wish I could take a photograph but as I've said, it doesn't work. Besides, the souls may be beautiful but the subject isn't, suffering pain and fever. The host starts to experience the memories of the parasite (and I suspect vice versa but there's not really a true way to communicate with the parasite) and thoughts as the minds start to merge, there's a brief period of harmony but the deterioration continues and the subject slips further into insanity as their souls deteriorate into further sprinkles, their minds too as they hallucinate and have trouble knowing what's real before they forget who they even were. And then there's nothing left and the body dies, burned up inside and no longer able to function._

 _It's a rather fast process but with the next two I'm going to attempt to put a magical seal in between the souls, I don't believe souls are supposed to be in such close proximity to each other lest they burn each other up so with some kind of seal to keep them more separated I believe it may preserve or prolong their lives. And if not… well, I get to see more pretty sprinkles. I'll try finding two subjects with different soul colors this time, I believe the effect would be even nicer and it would be interesting to see if it changes anything. I should also try mixing wizardkind with muggle soul, maybe man with woman as well to see if a difference becomes more noticeable._

Savas did do more experiments after that and did find out he could seal it to prolong it, if the host was a muggle they died faster than if the host was magical as muggle bodies couldn't physical handle as much as wizards. He did actually a bit about how to rip out people's souls, or at least said it was easier and required less effort then splitting the soul since naturally the soul was whole and left anyway upon death. You just needed to grab it before it could move on, which was easier with the ability to see the soul you were trying to touch using the Eye of the Thestral potion. He claimed there was no spell and it was more focus and manipulating it as Rojer had said before, Scorpius needed to know how to put souls back not take them. If Savas ever got to that.

Aside from all that and Quidditch practices which took more effort when you were planning them, there was one more thing that occupied his time: Apparation. This was his last year and he _really_ felt like he needed to get it down, it was an important skill for a wizard to have and he was _still_ struggling with it after having already done a full course, this one was almost done too. Maurice had nailed it pretty quickly, Orous had taken a bit longer but was also successful now. Scorpius was still failing, no matter how hard he tried even now Maurice was trying to give him advice since he was already good at apparating until finally two weeks before Easter.

 _Crack!_

Except it was wrong. Scorpius felt an agonizing sensation tear through half of his body but was unable to even scream in pain as the other half of his body felt like it was being compressed, the world flashed dark and then he was on the ground on his stomach. One side of his hips, one shoulder, half his face, one ear and his side in general was in agony, he could feel blood gushing out of him and couldn't feel the arm or leg on that side. He could only scream, vaguely aware of cries of horror from the others in the class before he passed out.

When he came to he was no longer in pain or on the ground and he could feel all his limbs again, he was lying on his back on a bed and he felt impossibly weak like the strength had been sucked from him. Flicking his eyes around he saw he was lying in the Hospital Wing, Head Healer Marigold was coming back over to him with a potion that he helped him to drink. It looked oddly familiar.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked weakly.

"You splinched yourself," Marigold informed him bluntly, "Very badly, one of the worst I've ever seen. It was pretty gruesome actually but I put you back together, it's not difficult if you get there in time. The issue is blood loss, you lost a lot so you'll be on bed rest and Blood-Replenishing potion for a couple of days until you get your strength back."

"But… But I did it though?" Scorpius wondered hopefully, Marigold looked at him like he was quite mad and Scorpius supposed it probably did sound it considering he probably could've died but Marigold clearly didn't know how long he'd been trying to apparate and that this was the closest he'd ever got, "Apparating I mean?"

"Well you only apparated half of yourself and you reappeared in the exact same spot you'd been standing in before but if you want to count that as a win then sure," Marigold told him testily, scowling disapprovingly, "Which reminds me, you'll have to miss your apparation class next week. Don't want to risk this happening again when you're still fragile."

"But-"

"No buts!" Marigold insisted and stalked off, leaving Scorpius unsure whether to feel glum or not that he was being denied classes just when he was making progress.

His friends were definitely on Marigold's side though, especially Michael who agreed on a healing perspective. They – with the exception of the young Ashains - could already apparate though, it was easy for them so of _course_ they weren't going to understand how important this was to him. He was feeling better after the next day even and was sure he'd feel perfectly normal by Sunday, he didn't see why he shouldn't be allowed. It was bad enough he wouldn't be able to risk going to Hogsmeade without being denied apparation class as well.

Which did remind him that he needed to talk to Maurice, since he couldn't go to Hogsmeade he wouldn't be able to speak to Ephraim Lamb and get him to point out the kid who was almost certainly one of the other killers so someone else would have to do it. And that someone was obviously Maurice. The full moon was that week and came with another threat written in blood on the walls: _You know the drill by now, dogs return they die._

"Maurice, can I talk you for a minute?" Scorpius asked of the deaf boy after a Defense Against the Dark Arts class on Thursday while everyone else started filing out for lunch, Maurice had really started going easy on people in that class.

"Okay," Maurice agreed, looking at him expectantly.

"I meant in private," Scorpius corrected, it wasn't a secret from the others but he didn't want to talk about it in public still.

Maurice shrugged and they headed out, Scorpius telling the others they'd catch up as Maurice led him into a nearby unused classroom and put up some protective enchantments to stop intruders or eavesdroppers before taking his translator necklace.

"Okay, I need a favor," Scorpius offered and Maurice's shoulders slumped slightly but he didn't think it mattered, "Since I can't risk going to Hogsmeade, I need you to speak to Ephraim Lamb – the homeless werewolf you met last time – and find out the identity of the other attacker that I've talked about before. He can identify him, hopefully the guy will be there so you just need to walk around with him looking at students until he sees the right one. Got it?"

"Why me?" Maurice questioned unhappily and Scorpius blinked in confusion, he'd have thought it was obvious, "Why not one of the others?"

"Because you're reliable and the others have lives."

"And I don't?!" Maurice demanded somewhat angrily much to Scorpius' surprise, "Why is it always me?! Why do you always expect me to drop everything in my life to do something for you?! And never once are you - or any of them – willing to drop everything to help me?! Why does everyone always expect me to be responsible for everything?! And if that's not bad enough, you all criticize me for being like a soldier because it's not normal but if I try to be normal I get criticized for not being like a soldier because that's what everyone wants or expects from me?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! IT'S NOT FAIR, SCORPIUS!"

"What- I- Where is this coming from?" Scorpius wondered in shock, Maurice looked at him incredulously.

"From life! Who had to teach everyone Occlumency? Me! Who had to pretend to be you in detention? Me! Who had to work hard to keep Martha from killing you and the Scamanders? Me! Who has to make sure the werewolf prefects are never alone at rounds? Me! Who had to translate your rune book? Me! Who has to Imperise drunk Michael back to the castle? Me! Me! Me! ME! It's always me, I always have to do everything!"

"So you don't want to help?"

"I do want to help! I just…" Maurice insisted, tailing off as his voice cracked and tears leaked from his eyes. He backed up and sat down on the windowsill, wiping at his eyes and taking a shuddering breath as he averted his eyes, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'll talk to the stupid werewolf."

"It matters if it's bothering you," Scorpius offered but Maurice didn't respond, he was still staring off out the window. Sometimes he forgot Maurice was deaf, sometimes he forgot a lot of things about Maurice it seemed… He thought he knew what Maurice meant not, he walked over and sat down beside him which finally got Maurice's attention back.

"I just said I'd do it," Maurice reiterated, "Was I not speaking loud enough?"

"You were, I just wanted to talk to you more," Scorpius told him, not for the first time wishing he was better with words, "I'm sorry if it seems like I take you for granted, Maurice, I really do appreciate the things you do and I come to you for things because I trust you, you're usually the one who can do things. You're one of my closest friends and if you want help then you just need to ask for it, I hope you realize that."

"Really?"

"Really," Scorpius confirmed, "So what's bothering you?"

"A lot of things I guess but the most pressing is that I froze up when Hugo was attacked- I didn't do it on purpose," Maurice said quickly as if he thought Scorpius would have accused of him such a thing, "I thought of Corin dying because I killed Pyrrhus, it's like my mind just seized up and I couldn't, I just couldn't do anything. I did not do it on purpose, I don't know why it happened but I'm scared of it happening again, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well…" Scorpius started to say and realizing he hadn't a clue what to say but Maurice was looking at him regardless, "Sometimes… we have to hurt the… bad people to stop… the good people getting hurt and just because of what happened with Corin… it doesn't mean it'll ever happen again. You may be a little dark but you're a good person at heart, you do the right thing even if it means doing a bad thing and that's… okay. Just… try to have faith in that, in yourself."

"You're not very good at giving advice, are you?"

"I tried," Scorpius sighed, flushing slightly in embarrassment but Maurice smiled a little at least.

"Well thanks… I'll try to remember that and I'll talk to your werewolf," Maurice assured him as he stood to leave, "I'll just have to cancel my date."

"You had a date?!"

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly and Maurice found himself on the way to Hogsmeade, walking by himself partially due to having something to do solo and partially because he couldn't really communicate while walking anyway. It was a clear sky but a cold day despite the absence of rain or snow, the weather was improving but wasn't there yet. He did see some of his friends though, Albus and Abby were walking together to see Lydia and Abby was meeting up with Sequoia after, Rose was on a date with one of the Gryffindor Quidditch players and Lorcan was with his own twin, Hugo and August. Maurice felt a little sad seeing them, his heart did still twinge with guilt every time he saw Hugo – although the boy himself ironically forgave him immediately – and seeing twins getting along made him sad Orous was at odds with him still. The others weren't allowed to come, Antonius was too young, Scorpius couldn't risk it and Michael had lost his Hogsmeade privileges.

Maybe it was good he had had to cancel his date, he didn't think every girl would be okay with walking in silence or would bother to learn sign language to be able to speak to him in motion like Lenore had. He still missed her, death in general had been weighing heavily on his mind lately but it had seemed stupid to think of saying that to Scorpius, especially when Scorpius himself might very well know what it was like to lose a girlfriend soon. He felt bad for Scorpius for that but he didn't feel bad for lying to him like some of the others, Scorpius would only be sad and in pain if he found out so he was fine with prolonging the time until that or if they got lucky Molly would be saved before then. He did hope so, Molly was his cousin through her non-Weasley side after all and he did respect and care about her. Realistically though, the Shadows would not be taking chances with a Gray member so sadly it probably wouldn't be easy to get her back.

He reached the small wizarding town and started looking around for Scorpius' vagabond, he spotted Orous snogging Lily outside a café and sighed as he kept walking. He thought he'd rather be on his date then doing this even if it wasn't Lenore, this was more important though potentially. Maurice wasn't sure he had as much faith in a drunken vagrant as Scorpius did, maybe Michael had soured him on the reliability of alcoholics. He was pretty angry at Michael in honesty, his actions were despicable of late and he was pretty low on sympathy. Considering his mother had practically abandoned him and later Orous, his father had practically abandoned Orous and later Maurice himself… he couldn't agree with Michael abandoning his child at all, it really did make him angry. He also didn't approve of his drinking, he didn't approve of his promiscuity and he found attacking Scorpius abhorrent.

He was distracted from his disproval of Michael by spotting the werewolf he was looking for, lying down in a filthy alleyway. Maurice hoped he wasn't dead, that wouldn't be ideal. Approaching, he noticed the guy was drawing breath however.

"WAKE UP!" Maurice yelled, hoping it was loud enough and the vagrant jolted awake, flinching fearfully and cowering like he expected Maurice to kick him.

 _D D Did you want something_ , the words appeared around the man's head as he gazed up at him with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Scorpius said you could identify an attacker in the school, he can't make it today so he asked me to ask you if you could do that."

 _Right_ , the werewolf nodded repeatedly, pulling himself into a sitting position, _Does that have to be today_

"Yes, we can only come during Hogsmeade trips," Maurice insisted, "If you're hungover just suck it up."

 _I'm not hungover_ , the werewolf insisted, looking almost hurt he thought that, _it was the full moon a couple of nights ago and a pretty rough one, I'm not over it yet_

"Fine. So are you going to help or not?"

 _Okay_ , the vagrant sighed but nodded, reluctantly getting to his feet and wobbling slightly on an ankle that looked injured. The one time Michael would be useful.

"Alright so if we just walk around the town and you look out for this guy, I'm deaf and I can't communicate while walking so if you see him then just tug on my sleeve and point him out to me, when I touch my necklace I can see you speak. After that you can just go back to… whatever you do every day, understood?"

 _Understood_ , the vagrant confirmed with another series of nods before Maurice started walking.

It was a tedious process, the vagrant hobble along slowly so they couldn't move very fast and Maurice had to keep checking to make sure he was still there. He looked ready to drop asleep at any second on top of that, Maurice had concerns he wasn't even paying attention and he kept making the same random motion with one of his hands over and over again. Maurice wondered how Scorpius had any faith in this guy, alcohol had probably rotted out his brain like it had Michael's. It wasn't a very pleasant experience to walk around aimlessly, eventually though the werewolf tugged on his sleeve and pointed out a burly boy. Maurice didn't know his name but he recognized him as one of Elm's friends, a boy in their year who had expressed prejudice against werewolves.

"Okay, thank you," Maurice offered to the werewolf.

The vagrant nodded a few times, looking relieved it was over as he shuffled on into the nearest alley and lay down. Maurice had decided already even when the kid was identified he'd spy on him for a while so faked interest in a shop window since the boy was walking towards him, he could follow after. The boy surprisingly paused by Scorpius' homeless friend, gave him a look of utter loathing and launched a vicious kick. His boot connected with the werewolf's face and there was an explosion of blood from his nose as his head was knocked back into the wall, the boy looked devoid of remorse as he glanced around while Lamb clutched at his nose. There were several people about besides Maurice, not a large crowd but he wasn't alone either. The boy scowled and spat on Lamb, kicking him hard in the fleshy part of his stomach before stalking off. Maybe this wasn't as hopeless a lead as Maurice had thought.

* * *

 **Part 5:** Back to Base

* * *

"So just us, eh?" Michael commented to Scorpius after they saw the others off for Hogsmeade, sounding enthusiastic and giving him a desperate smile that Scorpius didn't return. He wasn't looking forward to being alone with Michael, thankfully he wouldn't be.

"Us and Antonius," Scorpius reminded him, gesturing to the First Year with them.

"Um…" Antonius said as he scratched nervously at the back of his head, "I erm… actually kind of had plans to spend the day with Andreas, Sebastian and them lot… y- you don't mind, do you? We're still friends?"

"Of course we're still friends, go and have fun," Scorpius offered encouragingly with a smile to hide his disappointment, he had wanted Antonius to have more friends in his own year for after they graduated but he also didn't feel like being alone with Michael. It was just his luck Antonius would pick now of all times to spend time with his new friends.

"Okay, thanks," Antonius told him with relief, giving them a wave as he headed off. Scorpius sighed.

"I guess it is just us," Scorpius confirmed, turning to head back inside and Michael made to follow before hearing Wyatt chirp on his shoulder and batted him off in annoyance.

"Dammit Wyatt," Michael complained as he hurried after, which only made Scorpius' scowl deepen. After all, Wyatt was giving up any kind of life for the sake of living as a lizard and having to stay hidden in order to protect Michael. He could stand to be a little more appreciative rather than complaining and batting at him whenever he saw him, it was probably worse for Wyatt who hadn't been keen on the idea anyway and Scorpius felt bad for the guy, "So what are you thinking of doing?"

"Homework, plan for Quidditch practices," Scorpius shrugged it off as they reached their dormitory once more, he hadn't really thought about it but he wasn't feeling particularly energetic, "Don't know."

"Want some help?" Michael offered desperately as Scorpius flopped down onto his bed.

"No," Scorpius shot him down without hesitation and Michael hung his head unhappily as he sighed.

"You know I'm sorry, right?"

"So you've said," Scorpius acknowledged, he was kind of fed up with Michael apologizing. Maybe he was just a jerk but Scorpius really didn't care, it didn't change anything or make him feel any better.

"Well, have you been listening?" Michael countered pleadingly which Scorpius thought was kind of unfair, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, like really _truly_ sorry. I was completely out of line and I wish I could take it back."

"Well you can't take it back, okay?!" Scorpius snapped at him sitting back up and feeling rather exasperated but he really wasn't in the mood and he was kind of fed up with it, "And no amount of apologies is going to change that. You were my best friend, I _trusted_ you and you just… just threw it back in my face. And in public, no less!"

"You're upset because I hit you in public?" Michael wondered in confusion and Scorpius only felt angrier, did he seriously not remember what he'd said?

"And you don't even remember what you said!"

"What I… Something about muggles?" Michael seemed to guess.

"Yes, Michael, something about _muggles_. The thing that I confided to you that's extremely difficult for me to talk about, or think about," Scorpius told him bitterly, trying to stop the sadness creeping into his voice, "You said the cruelest thing you could and then beat me like I was _dirt_ … That's not okay."

"I know," Michael admitted quietly, "I'm sorry."

"You _do_ know and you know to be better than that, you _used_ to be better than that. You used to care about everyone but now you don't care about anything."

"That's not true," Michael protested defensively.

"Isn't it?" Scorpius countered, ready to point out what an asshole he was being lately and how he didn't seem to care, Scorpius wasn't even sure Michael cared about himself anymore. He thought that might be going too far though, at any rate Michael seemed kind of lost for words and Scorpius thought maybe it was best to go calm down alone somewhere, "I'm going to go bathe in the Prefect's Bathroom, I'll see you later."

Scorpius did just that and Michael didn't question it or say anything, he did have the right to use it as a Quidditch Captain and was given the password. He also didn't really have to worry about interruption – although he locked the door anyway, he was pretty paranoid about that – due to most everyone allowed being at Hogsmeade, it was kind of nice there and reminded him of the bathrooms at home. He could never quite relax though, he just felt too vulnerable whenever he wasn't fully dressed or a Thestral. Still he tried to let the warm water ebb away at his bad mood, he was still sore about being made to miss an apparation lesson tomorrow so dealing with Michael on top of that had grated on him he supposed. He didn't know what to do about him, at least Maurice should hopefully come through with an identity on the attacker. He could use _some_ good news at-

" _Scorpius?_ "

Scorpius jolted upright, splashing water every which was as he did so in order to look around the empty room. Usually he'd be extremely disturbed at someone calling his name when he was alone in a bathroom but he _knew_ that voice, he wasn't sure what he'd expected to see but he was damn sure he'd heard it as clear as day.

"Calderon?" Scorpius asked of the silence, holding his breath and hoping for a reply from his cousin.

Silence.

Scorpius waited a few minutes, listening and cast the Human-presence-revealing Spell just to make sure he was indeed alone. He was alone though, Calderon calling his name had either been just his imagination or genuinely coming from his cousin's soul. It was silent now though, he waited as long as he felt comfortable but Calderon didn't say another word. If he ever had in the first place.

Scorpius finished bathing and went back to his regular life, trying to work on planning practices for Quidditch and to not think about it. He deliberately avoided going near areas Michael would usually be, preferring to be by himself for this. It was only later on when people started returning that he sought out his friends that he did the same, both because he needed to find out if Maurice had found anything and because he didn't mind facing Michael so much when there were probably others around. He headed back to Gryffindor Tower and was surprised to find Cassia in a game of Wizard's Chess with Michael in the Common Room there.

" _Finally_ ," Michael greeted him in exasperation, "That was a long bath."

"I worked on Quidditch planning too," Scorpius informed him, holding up the book as proof while approaching and saw surprisingly that Cassia was kicking Michael's ass, "Why? Did you need me?"

"Daddy wanted to talk to you," Cassia announced calmly, her attention on the match, "Queen to B5, you're in check again."

"Damn," Michael swore as her Queen sauntered over and toppled his last Bishop but Scorpius didn't really care about that.

"What does your dad want?" Scorpius questioned, finding that more pressing.

"I told you, he wanted to talk to you," Cassia reiterated as Michael scowled at the board, Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I meant what does he _want_ to talk to me about."

"Knight to D3," Michael said with a heavy sigh, he had pretty much lost.

"Queen to D3," Cassia commanded proudly and her Queen slaughtered his last Knight, "And that's checkmate, I win _again_. You're not very good at this game, are you Michael?"

"Cassia, what did he want to talk to me about?" Scorpius repeated slightly louder and more slowly to make sure she was hearing.

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"Well thank you," Scorpius offered, turning to leave to ask him but found himself instead practically pounced on by an excitable Albus who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Guys! You won't believe how big Lydia's gotten and I have pictures, she's so cute!" Albus blurted out happily, scrambling to pull out the images to show them, "Oh wait till I tell you! She's brilliant…"

And so Scorpius found his plans sidelined by Albus, he really didn't have the heart to tell him he had more pressing concerns then to hear about their dead friend's baby. He didn't want to dampen Albus' spirits – especially as there wasn't always a lot to be happy about these days - and it wasn't like he didn't care, it just wasn't the greatest time in the world. He was nonetheless pleased the first month of Lydia's life had been a pleasant one, it was good she and Olivia were doing well. The others returned while Albus was talking and they headed down to dinner before he was done talking about Lydia, it was in the Great Hall that Maurice tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to a Ravenclaw sitting with Elm.

"Rocky Russo," Maurice informed him, "He's the one your werewolf pointed out, he kicked your friend so I put him in detention the second he got back. I'm keeping an eye on him, he's the one to watch though if he is the right guy."

"Good job," Scorpius offered gratefully before recalling Maurice was deaf and not touching his necklace, he instead gave him a thumbs up as he wasn't sure how to sign that and made a mental note to thank him later as he didn't want or had ever meant to make Maurice feel taken for granted.

Scorpius had to leave finding out what Professor Ashain wanted until tomorrow, if it was that urgent the professor could've spoken to him during dinner. There was no announcement for another death either, things seemed alright. The next day first thing after breakfast he went to go see Professor Ashain instead, it wasn't like he had an apparation class to go to or anything even though he felt perfectly fine and he didn't see why he shouldn't.

"Professor?" Scorpius pressed as he knocked on the classroom door politely before pushing it open, seeing the man alone marking papers, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I- I did," Professor Ashain confirmed, looking a little nervous now and quickly went over to him and closed the door behind him which he then sealed magically with the same enchantments Maurice had used yesterday before heaving a sigh, "I finally heard back from Brutus, he'll be in England over the Easter break and is willing to meet you then."

"He is?" Scorpius wondered in surprise, he'd kind of stopped holding out hope for that as it had been so long but it was a good thing as he did need to save Calderon. The professor nodded and he did feel a stab of worry, he wasn't supposed to leave Hogwarts. He'd promised Molly, "Is he meeting me in Hogwarts because I'm staying for Easter."

"You are?" Professor Ashain seemed equally surprised, "Brutus seemed to be expecting you to leave for the holidays."

"Well I'm not, it's just a week and a week I can use for NEWT study. I've already put my name down and told my parents and everything, I can't change it," Scorpius pointed out, it wasn't lying exactly but he didn't want to get into the whole imminent attack thing, "Just get him to meet me here."

"Are you _insane_?!" Professor Ashain demanded of him incredulously, "Brutus is a wanted criminal, he is literally the Shadow Master's second in command! He can't come _here_ , the place crawling with Aurors who arrest wanted criminals not to mention those having secret meetings with them and those arranging said secret meetings. It's too risky."

"I'm sure we can manage it," Scorpius pleaded desperately.

"There are enchantments to detect people entering who aren't supposed to be here."

"There are ways around that though, right? Like it doesn't detect animagi."

"No, non-humans slip through the cracks because there's too much wildlife to do it for animals but Brutus isn't an animagus so it's irrelevant anyway," Professor Ashain brushed it off and sighed, "We'll have to sneak you out for a while."

"What?! No, we can't do that," Scorpius protested, his stomach twisting up with guilt and nerves.

"Do you want to have this meeting or not? You have to go home for Easter or sneak out, that's the only way this could possibly happen," Professor Ashain told him seriously, "It's okay if you don't want to-"

"No, I want to," Scorpius agreed quickly, sighing himself and thinking of Calderon's voice. He _had_ to save his cousin and this could very well be his only chance, he didn't have time, "It's not like anyone would know if we sneak out, right?"

"I sure as hell hope not, we're all damned then. There's no shame in backing out."

"No, I'll do it," Scorpius confirmed, feeling his insides twist up anxiously, "I just hope I'm not making a terrible mistake."

"So do I, Scorpius," Professor Ashain sighed, "I hope whatever you need is worth it."

Scorpius at least thought the professor would approve if he could know without freaking out, he had been friends with Calderon after all. It didn't make him feel any less nervous and stressed about breaking his promise, still it was only bad if people knew he left. He wouldn't be gone long, he didn't need to speak to Brutus long. Although it didn't go unnoticed Brutus had thought he would be gone, that was the Shadows thinking he would be gone for their invasion. It made him doubt his whole plan in the first place, Brutus was still very much the enemy here.

The next few days were the last before the Easter break which he found quite stressful now he planned to sneak out to see Brutus, he also was worried about the killers striking again. Maurice had Rocky Russo spending all his free time in detention, he had apparently hit poor Lamb and Maurice was the Head Boy so he had the right to punish him for doing something wrong. At least for the last few days of term, he couldn't do it for the rest of the year. Scorpius didn't know if it was a sign of his guilt but there were no further attacks and Easter rolled on without incident, he bade his friends – with the obvious exception of Antonius – goodbye for the week. Hopefully the school would still be there when they were supposed to return.

* * *

Michael spent the train trip back alternating between sitting in the Prefect's Compartment and performing rounds on the train, Maurice had them pretty organized. He was glad as it gave him something to focus on, he was actually pretty nervous about leaving Hogwarts for Easter and kept gripping the coin counting his days of sobriety for support which he had in his pocket. It was a _lot_ easier to get alcohol outside of Hogwarts then from within, he wasn't sure he trusted himself anymore and he was afraid of falling off the wagon again. He'd been very tempted to stay but he did really want to see his family, besides in just three months he'd be done with school so he had to face the world at some point.

The train finally pulled into the station and everyone started filing out to find their families, Michael no exception although he wasn't sure who even was picking him up. Abby was bidding him farewell pretty much the second he got off, leaving with her mother and younger brother August. Rose left with her own mother and younger brother soon after, Orous and Lily preemptively started kissing goodbye enthusiastically. Enthusiastic enough that Albus started clearing his throat increasingly loudly to try get their attention without outright interrupting, until he gave up on that.

"Hello! Lily! Orous! Can't you hear me?!" Albus complained at them instead in exasperation as they finally pulled apart, glaring disapprovingly.

"I heard, I was just ignoring you," Lily told her brother with a casual shrug.

"I didn't notice," Orous admitted in embarrassment, "Did you want something?"

"Yes! For you to stop snogging my sister!" Albus protested.

"Look, its Orous and Maurice!" a voice called before Lily could reply.

They turned instead to see Orous' muggle stepfather approaching with the child he was fostering, the one with burn scars on half his fac. Unlike a few months ago, the baby was walking now albeit unsteadily like he was still learning it and was clinging tightly to Cade's hand. Caradoc did have a smile on his face regardless though and gurgled unintelligibly at the comment, probably picking up on the excited tone rather than having an idea what he meant. Michael's heart did go out to the poor kid, he was glad Caradoc seemed happy and in good health. Still, as always with anything related to babies these days it caused an uncomfortable pit to form in his stomach as it made him think of East- the unborn fetus! He just did his best not to think about it as he bade farewell to Orous and Maurice.

"Cute kid, huh?" Albus commented to him as the twins left, Michael looked at him but said nothing as he suddenly got the impression he wasn't the only one to be reminded of something by Caradoc, "Really makes you think, huh?"

Michael shrugged, deciding it was the most neutral response he could give and tried to look around desperately for someone to pick either of them up.

"Do you really _never_ think about Easton?"

"Albus!" Michael complained in exasperation, both at the use of the name and not wanting to talk about it.

"What? It's a valid question," Albus insisted defensively, "There's a woman out there carrying _your child_ , how can you _not_ think about that?"

"It's _nothing_ to do with you, okay? So can you just leave it alone."

"You should go see Dawn while we're on break, see how she and the baby are doing," Albus continued to press despite the dagger look Michael attempted to throw at him, "What? You're right, it's _nothing_ to do with me but it is _everything_ to do with you. I know you don't feel like it's convenient for you to be a dad right now but you know what? It's not convenient for Easton either and he's the innocent one here. You need to do the right thing now, you're going to regret it if you don't because your son will be hurt otherwise and you _know_ this, your whole Daddy issues stem from your own dad not being there for you growing up."

"Stop being so bloody righteous, Albus," Michael snapped irritably, "It's easy to sit there on your high horse saying to do the right thing but it's not so easy for us dogs on the ground who actually have to shovel that shit, if you were in my situation you'd feel the same. Dawn told me I have no obligation and you're right about Jack, I shouldn't be so hard on the guy."

"I may not be in your situation but Vern was and since he can't be here I'm doing everything I can to support Olivia and the baby, I don't have any obligation either but I am. And I'm glad because it's worth it, don't you think your son is worth it too?"

"It's ironic how you do all this stuff in Vern's name when for all you know if he'd lived to know for sure he'd knocked Olivia up, he could have chosen to walk away."

"Don't you dare! Don't you _fucking_ dare say that about Vern!" Albus turned on him angrily now clearly upset, "He was such a kind and loving person, if you knew him at all you'd know there's no way he wouldn't want to be with them right now so don't you dare drag him down with you just because you're-"

"Hey Al, look there's Mum," Lily commented, gesturing into the crowd and picking up her drunk, "Let's go."

"Okay," Albus agreed through gritted teeth and went to go with her before looking back to him, lowering his voice, "And you know what the worst thing is? You're _better_ than me, Michael, I have to work my ass off just to be _mediocre_ but you… you actually have _talent_ and Dyslexia or no, you're not as stupid as your stepdad made you feel you are. It'd be easier for you to get a good job and support Easton if you weren't choosing to be a selfish prick right now."

Michael didn't have a chance to say anything as Albus stalked off at that moment with his sister, he wasn't sure what he even wanted to say to that anyway. He hadn't meant to sound insulting to Vern either, it just _was_ a fact that they'd never got to see his response. He sighed unhappily, wondering if he'd even have any friends left by the time he left Hogwarts. Easton would be better off without him anyway, he was doing the unborn fetus a favor.

"What's up with you?" a familiar voice asked and Michael's head shot back up to see John standing there and his mood soured further.

"Half my friends hate me," Michael grumbled, scowling at the former Death Eater trying to think what was odd before realizing it was that John was standing there unaided by crutches, "You got your magical prosthetic leg?"

"Yeah. Finally," John grunted, talkative as ever it seemed as he took his trunk, "Come on."

Michael didn't argue, the faster he was back at the base the sooner he didn't have to be around the former Death Eater. Hopefully his family was still awake, he did want to see them. They left the station in silence, heading out and disapparating once out of the crowd although it wasn't as necessary he supposed now that magic was common knowledge.

Wyatt stuck his head out again as soon as they reappeared in the fields around the base, Michael batted at him again and went to complain at him but he jumped into the air from his shoulder and was human again when his feet touched the ground. Michael had almost forgotten Wyatt didn't need to be a lizard, the man looked relieved although strangely had black bags beneath his eyes like he hadn't been getting much sleep and he was noticeably thinner to the point that his clothes looked a size too big now like he'd lost weight from not eating much. It was strange, didn't he go to the kitchens at night for food and then sleep? Michael assumed he did that, that's why it bugged him when Wyatt tried to take scraps off the table at meals as he might be seen.

"Ah, it feels good to be human again," Wyatt said with a relieved sigh, stretching himself out.

"I bet," John offered as they continued on towards the base and inside.

"Michael!" Ivy cried happily, running over to hug him as he walked into the kitchen.

Michael was surprised to see a birthday cake laid out on the table with Crystal, Agnes, Bertie, Latimer, Myriam, Maurene, Lysel, Aurelius, Dom – with baby Cres on her lap - and Austin gathered around. There was also a large banner reading 'Happy Birthday!' and it occurred to Michael that it must be Ivy's birthday, he'd thought it was tomorrow but he must've got the dates mixed up. He didn't know why twos and threes had to look so damn similar.

"Wow, I can't believe you remembered my birthday!" Wyatt exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, we didn't… This is for Ivy," Dom pointed out awkwardly, "It's her birthday today too, she wanted to wait for Michael to blow out her candles. Sorry Wyatt."

"Oh, right," Wyatt said, looking embarrassed, "Well in that case, Happy Birthday Ivy! I'm gonna go sleep for a week, see you then."

"Bye Wyatt, we'll save you some cake!" Ivy called after him as Wyatt headed upstairs.

"Happy Birthday," Michael offered to his sister with a smile that she returned, giving her a cuddle and trying to sound enthusiastic, "Let's get those candles blown out then and you can tell me all about your birthday."

* * *

 **Part 6:** Heart to Heart

* * *

It took Michael awhile to fall asleep that night, they had finally ran out of rooms – his one had been given to Rose's dad apparently - so he'd had to sleep in Molly's room which just made him feel weird. He did hope they could save her, he may not have as strong a connection with her as some of the others but she was still his friend and he wanted her to be okay. Apart from that, she had pictures on the bedside table. One of her family, one of the old team with the Quidditch Cup and one of Scorpius that must've been taken during his motor cycle lessons as he was sitting astride one holding the helmet like he'd either just taken it off or was just about to put it on, he was smiling with his white-blond hair caught up in the wind. It made Michael feel guilty, reminding him that Scorpius hated him now. And probably would hate him even more when he found out he was complicit in keeping this from him, the more time passed the more pissed Scorpius would probably be.

At least Ivy had had a good birthday, he was glad to see his siblings but there were a lot of other people living there. Varanian, Annie, Roman, Austin, Latimer, Crystal, John, Agnes, Ivy, Bertie, Heather, Ron, Dom, Aurelius and their baby Cres, that was fifteen without counting himself, Wyatt, Molly and the prisoner Prosper or the fact the Leebins stayed there during the full moon and Annie was pregnant with one more to come. Despite that, he still felt the absence of Flynn. Breakfast was chaotic but it was strangely organized chaos, there were bodies and people going in and out but it had a practiced rhythm to it like everyone knew where they supposed to be. Michael felt rather left out. He was also quite horrified that John took Agnes outside for training and everything seemed on board with this, his little baby sister was being taught magic when she was only eleven! And not even weak magic, they were working on full on offensive magic. It was far too dangerous for her, magic was too dangerous for her. She was just a kid, she was one of the 'little ones.' They shouldn't be teaching her magic.

"Don't you think its better she knows this stuff and never has to use it then doesn't know it when it could've been the only way to save her life?" Dom queried of him when he asked, "She's in good hands, don't worry."

"A Death Eater is good hands?" Michael scoffed disbelievingly.

"He's not the only one who teaches her, everyone keeps an eye on _him_ anyway."

He didn't like it still but everyone seemed on board, none more so then Agnes herself. He'd have to talk to Crystal about it. His other siblings were doing better at least, Ivy had made a friend in Leebin's similarly aged daughter and Bertie had gotten a prosthetic eye. While it was better than just a gaping black void, it was still an electric shade of blue in contrast with his hazel and still looked a little disturbing as the prosthetic didn't come with an eyelid so that eye couldn't blink. They had to learn things too, since they couldn't go to regular muggle school right now they were being homeschooled with Aurelius. He didn't know if it was always Aurelius – he supposed the guy might have experience raising two sons as homeschooling seemed kind of standard for magical children – or he was just on kid duty today, he was watching his baby son too. The baby also painfully reminding him of Dawn, in a way he actually was tempted to see her in the hopes something had finally gone his way and she'd aborted, miscarried, been lying or realized she'd been mistaken in thinking she was ever pregnant which would put his mind at ease and get everyone off his back.

But he didn't. He did see Annie though, she was on strict bedrest right now but as her bed was in the basement he could see her. She seemed to be doing okay considering, she was on a potion regime to keep fluids up and get her nutrients since liquids were easier to keep down and she was weak still but doing better then she'd been. From a healing standpoint he'd consider her stable and making progress, she was just into her second trimester which was when morning sickness tended to stop so with any luck it should improve things. Mostly she was just kind of frustrated at not being able to do things and pretty bored when she was awake, he couldn't really blame her. He normally would have wanted to talk to her for advice but considering her poor health he really didn't feel like, she could do without the added stress. He wanted her to be okay and preferably his unborn cousin too, it was another reason to not be a dad as well as his child would be the same age as his cousin. It would be weird, it was weird enough that _Varanian_ of all people was going to be his uncle when they married.

It was good to see Latimer though, he'd been worried how his friend would cope with Molly gone but he seemed to be doing okay all things considered. He also unexpectedly saw Orous that day as well, with his memories they thought they could get into Canada via Jack/One so Varanian had gone to see him then had to bring him back. The base was protected from the Trace so they could get him to extract a memory of the place, Orous didn't seem too pleased though and had wanted to go.

"Firstly, it's too risky both in general and because of your Trace. Secondly, as your soul is broken Jack/One wouldn't be able to see directly into your mind anyway," Varanian shut him down simply, Orous couldn't exactly argue with facts but still seemed displeased.

And then there was Jack/One, it had been deemed too risky for them to be allowed into the base. Michael couldn't decide whether he was glad or not, he both desperately _wanted_ to see Jack and _never_ wanted to Jack ever again simultaneously. Considering his first instinct had been to run when Dawn told him she was pregnant, how much he already loathed his unborn spawn and had no desire to raise it – which Dawn said was okay! – he thought maybe he'd been too harsh on Jack or would be a hypocrite to be now. Sure Jack had never been there for him but so what? Why _should_ he be there for him? Jack had his own life, if he just didn't care enough to be there then that was his choice and he shouldn't hold it against him. It was sad to think Michael just didn't matter but you couldn't force someone to care, love couldn't be created. What he _could_ hold against Jack though was merging his soul with a destructive, psychotic force of darkness. Now that _was_ bad.

This left really only one person to see, Crystal. He found his mother in her room, sitting at a table against the window sewing up a tear in what looked to be one of Bertie's shirts judging by the size. There was a second chair diagonally right to her which he went to sit on, she glanced at him as he approached and gave him a tired but kind smile.

"You know with magic they could fix that instantaneously?" Michael commented, nodding at her sewing.

"I know," Crystal admitted, giving a slight shrug, "But I'm not magic, got to make do and try doing any minuscule part I can the best that I can do."

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I'm pretty much done anyway," Crystal pointed out, seeming to get to the end of the bit she was stitching and putting it down to give him her full attention, "So… how are you?"

"I'm going to be a dad," Michael blurted out without thinking, unable to meet her eyes but he noticed them widening in surprise anyway.

"Oh," Crystal said, sounding like she was composing herself, "I didn't realize you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not. I had a one night stand."

"Oh."

"While I was drunk," Michael added ashamedly and bit his tongue to himself saying that was what he was doing when Flynn died, that was a different conversation. He heard Crystal's sharp intake of breath, "I have a problem."

"Well, you're your father's son," Crystal commented and despite easing up on Jack, the comparison stung even though he already knew., "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. She said I didn't have to," Michael told her and waited for her to go on, waited for her to tell him off but she didn't. She just gave a silent nod, continued gazing off into the same corner of the table his eyes occupied, "Aren't you going to tell me that I should be doing the 'right' thing? That I'm a terrible person for hating this unborn fetus and not wanting my life even more ruined then it is now?"

"Michael…" Crystal began and sighed heavily, "Look, I gave birth to you on my sixteenth birthday, from then on I was responsible not just for myself but for a whole other human life, _your_ life. Ever since you turned sixteen I feel like a complete hypocrite trying to tell you to do anything, you're responsible for your own life now and all the mistakes that come with it."

"Oh."

"Although if I may ask, why _do_ you have so much hatred and negativity for this child?"

"Well you know," Michael said, thinking it was obvious and she of all people should get it, "It ruined yours and Jack's lives having me as teenagers."

"You think having you ruined our lives?" Crystal asked of him, glancing at him with an expression of surprise.

"Well, yeah."

"Michael, having you didn't ruin our lives. We were perfectly capable of doing that ourselves," Crystal told him seriously, "I regret a lot of things in my life, most actually, every decision I ever make usually ends up being the wrong one. But the one thing that I _never_ regret is my children's lives, having you and your siblings is the only worthwhile thing I've ever done in my life. I regret the circumstances but I don't regret your lives, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I'm pretty sure Jack feels the same, he has a good heart in there somewhere."

"But you'd be better off, you could have had a job and a better life if you weren't stuck with me," Michael protested.

"My problems don't revolve around you, I've never been that smart and I missed a lot growing up because I was ill with my defective heart, I still would've cancer which would've screwed up my education too. My grandfather would've still died, my grandmother still would've tried to stop that mugging and maybe I still would've dated bad people. You don't know but you're not responsible for everything wrong with my life, or Jack's," Crystal countered more firmly then she usually sounded, "Even if I did somehow a get good job despite being an idiot, I don't care. I'd rather have nothing and my children then all the money in the world and be alone, it's not even a question."

"Oh."

"My mistakes are my own, it's nothing to do with you."

"Well I never knew that," Michael admitted quietly, running a hand through his hair, "It still doesn't change my mind, I don't want this child. Everyone thinks I should just become overwhelmed with love and happy thoughts like everyone else."

"Michael, not everyone is instantly overwhelmed by love," Crystal offered as if it was obvious, "Sometimes it takes longer to bond with your child, even after they're born. Not everyone has that instant connection."

"Really?" Michael wondered, finding that slightly hard to believe, "Did you?"

"Me? I um…" Crystal started to say and trailed off, averting her eyes and becoming meek once more. She fidgeted slightly and looked ashamed, finally she sighed and continued quietly, "I hated Ivy. When I found out I was devastated, I didn't want to be pregnant. I didn't even feel like it was my child, because he raped me I felt like it was just his-"

"What?! Bob raped you?!" Michael interrupted in shock and Crystal very much looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up, "But… How… I _protected_ you."

"You had school, you had Annie, you went to bed. You didn't protect half as much as you thought you did, he'd just save it for when you weren't around to get in the way and beat me then. And… yeah. He said I gave up the right to say no when I married him… why did you think I kept having kids with the man I was trying to leave?"

"I um… err…" Michael babbled, feeling rather stupid as it seemed to make sense. He'd always just assumed he'd protected her, he felt both horribly guilty and had a renewed hatred for the long dead Bob but he swallowed that anger for the dead to focus on his sympathy for the live Crystal instead, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter anymore and it's not my point," Crystal brushed it off quickly, not seeming to want to talk about it, "My point is that I didn't want Ivy initially but I felt like it was the right thing to do, I thought calling her after my mother would make me care but it didn't. I was going to leave her, I thought maybe if I just took you and Agnes then Bob would still have Ivy and he'd be okay with us leaving somehow. I just wanted to put you and Agnes in the car and just drive until there was no road left, leave Bob and Ivy and all that pain behind."

"Why didn't you?" Michael asked curiously, still trying to process the revelation about Bob.

"Because she started crying when I was packing, she stopped when I picked her up. All she wanted was to be held by her mama. It made me think about what _she_ wanted not what _the_ baby wanted, I thought about her growing up without a mum and wondering why her family left behind feeling bad. Then I cared about her, when I started seeing her as a person not just a thing. She deserved the same as you and Agnes, I felt like it was better to stick to my original plan," Crystal explained uncomfortably, tears pricking her eyes, "Then Flynn… it wasn't so bad with Flynn, h- he was such a bubbly, happy person even as a baby it was hard to not come to love him. And Bertie too, although I didn't feel as against them from the start it was harder to connect. It was harder with Agnes too but not as bad but it wasn't the same as you so my point um… my point is that you could come to love your child, it's not always immediate."

"You think I should be involved with Easton?"

"Easton?"

"It's what she wants to call it, even though it's too soon to know the gender," Michael explained and silently cursed himself for using the name, "It's a stupid name. And it could still be a girl."

"I didn't think wizards could tell the gender," Crystal admitted in surprise.

"Oh they can't, I mean in general. The mother is a muggle, Dawn her name is," Michael told her and fidgeted, running his hand through his hair, "She's only just finishing up her first trimester, it erm… it happened on New Year's."

"I figured."

"You did?" Michael wondered in surprise.

"When you said the mother was a muggle I remembered that you were spending that night with someone and drinking."

"I know I shouldn't have done that, I should have been with Flynn-"

"What?" Crystal interrupted in confusion, glancing up at him, "Michael, I wouldn't say I'm _glad_ you're having drunken one night stands but I _am_ glad you weren't there."

"You don't feel like I should have been there to protect him?" Michael asked, feeling confused himself.

"If you were there you could have died as well, I was glad you weren't there in danger. Besides it's not your responsibility to protect us, it never should have been."

"But I might've been able to save him."

"Or you might've died as well," Crystal countered seriously and sadly, "I can barely stand losing _one_ child…"

"Well I'm trying to quit drinking anyway," Michael said instead, deciding to not press the issue, "I have a problem, it made me realize I can't handle alcohol and I need to stop."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

"Except when Dawn told me she was pregnant I freaked out and fell off the wagon," Michael continued ashamedly, averting his gaze, "I got drunk, got into a fight with my best friend and had a one night stand with a literal hag. So I lost my Hogsmeade privileges, everyone's respect including my own and Scorpius hates me now, he doesn't trust me anymore and I don't think he even considers me his best friend anymore. Not that I blame him I guess, I don't even feel like _I_ can trust myself anymore. I feel so messed up and I'm screwing everything up but I don't know why, it's just everything and nothing."

"You've been through more than most people have in a lifetime, it's understandable you'll be a little messed up," Crystal offered gently and reached out to squeeze his hand comfortingly, "You'll get through it though, you'll find your way, sweetheart."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have faith in you even if you don't have it in yourself right now."

"Thanks," Michael muttered, taking comfort from that and squeezing her hand back, "So what do you think I should do about Easton?"

"Whatever you want, Michael, you're old enough to make your own decisions," Crystal answered readily, "You just have to be prepared to live with the consequences, whatever you decide."

* * *

Albus lay on his bed, potions text books sprawled across the pillows as he scribbled down notes from them. He was still trying to study despite it being the break, he _was_ very serious about trying harder to get grades for a better job to help provide for Lydia despite what his friends seemed to think. He put Potions as a priority since it was his best subject and what he wanted a career in, Vipera had said he'd have gotten an O for his OWL if his written work had been better as that was what let him down so he was trying to do better on that. He was visiting Olivia and Lydia as well, just a bit later as it was still morning and was excited for her to have her first Easter.

Except… what Michael said was still bothering him, Vern _had_ died before knowing. They didn't know for sure what he would've said or done, he felt like a terrible person for doubting Vern. He found it hard to imagine Vern doing what Michael was doing especially when it was the long term girlfriend he cared about who was pregnant not some random stranger but then before this, he'd also have found it hard to imagine _Michael_ doing what Michael was doing. So it left a niggling doubt in the back of his mind like a bad aftertaste because he _didn't_ know for sure, he couldn't. _Would_ Vern be glad Olivia had kept the baby? Would he be pleased Albus was trying so hard to support Lydia? Or would he really not care? He wished he could ask him, heck he wished Vern wasn't dead at all. He missed him, he kind of preferred being in Hogwarts not his empty room staring at the vacant bed that had been Vern's. He was glad to be away in another way though, he felt horrible lying to Scorpius about Molly. He worried for his cousin too, he hoped they found her. He was sick of losing people.

He heard the door, distracting him from his thoughts but ignored it. His mum was downstairs, she'd get it. He wasn't sure who it'd be, not family since they'd see each other for Easter dinner at the Burrow tomorrow. Freddie's girlfriend Caitlin had just given birth to their third child last night, it was their first son - and they'd named him Godric George – so everyone was looking forward to meeting the newest member of their family. In a way he wasn't looking forward to it, outside of Gray they were unaware they'd be celebrating while Molly was a prisoner and probably being tortured. Poor Lucy, if they didn't find Molly she'd have lost all her immediate family.

"AL!" his mum yelled up, shocking him so much his hand slipped and he spilled ink over his parchment, , "Your friend is here!"

"What?!" Albus called back in confusion as he hastily tried to stop the ink spreading by dabbing at it with his pajama bottoms, they just happened to be close to hand.

"I said YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" his mum yelled up louder, not what he wanted as he'd wanted to know _who_ as he wasn't expecting anyone, "Come down!"

"In a minute!" Albus cried, still trying to save his parchment and scrabbling for his wand. Where had he put that thing?

"Alright, I'll just send him up to you!"

"I SAID IN A MINUTE!" Albus screeched irritably, finally snatching his wand off the floor of all places and trying to remember the spell to clean up the ink.

"Hey," a familiar but unexpected and unwelcome voice greeted him with a knock on his already open door, he was so surprised he abandoned saving his notes to look to the door. It wasn't one of his friends at all, Pentakel was there. _Pentakel_. He strode over and waved his wand over the parchment, cleaning it up, "Better?"

"What are you doing here?" Albus demanded of the douchebag dating the love of his life, trying to sound civil for the sake of Pentakel being a 'guest' in his house but he wasn't sure he succeeded. Pentakel waved his wand over his now ink-stained pajama bottoms which cleaned them up to, _show off_ Albus but thought but grumbled out a different reply, " _Thanks_."

"No problem," Pentakel answered as he pocketed his wand, standing there all fancy looking in clothes he hadn't spilled pumpkin juice on that morning. He cleared his throat, looking nervous, "I erm… I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really? Here I thought you were here to dance the Can Can."

"What? No," Pentakel said with a scowl, "Why on Earth would you think that?"

"It was a _joke_ ," Albus pointed out in frustration, why did Abby like this guy again?

"Oh, right..."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Albus pressed and Pentakel fidgeted nervously again before sighing.

"Well… erm… I kind of get the impression that you don't really like me very much," Pentakel began, sounding surer of himself and paused slightly as if expecting Albus to say something but he didn't. Admitting he didn't like him to his face just seemed plain rude but he also didn't want to lie so the former Ravenclaw went on, "But Abby does and Abby also really likes you, you're her best friend. For her sake, I feel like we should try to get along."

"Uh-huh," Albus mused, not wanting to comment on how he secretly hoped she'd dump him at some point in the near future so they wouldn't have to get along because he'd be out of their lives forever. Then after a respectable amount of time post-break up he could ask her out and they'd live happily ever after.

"Here," Pentakel offered, handing him a box. Albus started to consider it strange that he'd give him a gift until he opened it and his jaw dropped, it was an engagement. A band of golden leaves with a diamond in the heart of some golden petals, like the center of a flower. Albus tore his emerald eyes back to Pentakel's sapphire ones, "I don't know what you think of me but I _do_ genuinely love Abby with all my heart, she's amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm going to propose to her in a few days and if she says yes – which I hope she will, we are very happy together - we'll be married, it's only a few months until graduation _so_ … we should really learn to get along."

"Wow," Albus breathed, looking back to the ring. Too shocked to be upset, "I didn't think you were that serious."

"Well… we are."

Pentakel took back the box, closing it and pocketing the ring once more. Albus averted his eyes, staring off and feeling rather like he'd swallowed a lump of ice that sat uncomfortably in the pit of his gut. He felt like he should be angrier, more jealous but mostly he just felt that cold resigned sadness in his stomach. It was over. They were to be married, this was serious and he'd been wrong about Pentakel. No chance of them breaking up, no chance of winning her over and living happily ever after. The only question was whether he should make things awkward and fight for her in a last ditch attempt even though he knew he couldn't compete with Pentakel or whether he just let her go, accept that she was happier without him.

"Well I've said what I came here to say," Pentakel commented, drawing Albus' attention as he realized he was just staring off into space and seemed to be unnerving Pentakel slightly, "I guess I'll be going now."

"How?" Albus asked quietly as Pentakel turned to leave, the former Ravenclaw looked back to him in surprise and hopefully hadn't noticed his voice cracking, "How are you going to propose, I mean."

"Oh. I'm going to take her out for a meal at-"

"No," Albus cut him off seriously, feeling like crying. He couldn't believe he was saying this, "You want to propose to her outside, some kind of garden or greenhouse. Put the ring in a flower - orchids are her favorite – not bloomed, when she leans in to look at it make it open to reveal the ring and get down on one knee. Tell her you love her, tell her that she's beautiful to you even though her sister is prettier than her, tell her she means the world to you and call her by her name - her _proper_ name, not her nickname – when you ask her to marry you."

"Erm… why?"

"That's her dream proposal, has been since she was five. Although you probably don't need to mention her sister, the rest is the same though," Albus explained and finally glanced back to Pentakel who was looking at him with a curious expression.

"Why are you telling me this?" Pentakel asked quietly and Albus swallowed.

"Because if you're going to do this, you better do it perfect for her. And you better treat her right, you better make her happy or I am going to beat the bloody shit out of you," Albus told him seriously, gritting his teeth slightly at the end to try hide the fact he was on the verge of tears. He was really losing her, "If I can't be with her, she better be with someone who's going to treat her as well as I would've and making her dreams come true starts with this proposal."

"Okay," Pentakel nodded seriously, "I got it, I'll do right by her, Al, I swear. Thanks for the tip."

"Good luck, Pe- Sequoia," Albus added and Pentakel gave him a grateful smile as he left.

Albus didn't return the smile as he lay back down on his bed miserably, ignoring how the corners of the text books stabbed him in the brain. The gut wrenching feeling of loss hurt worse, the knowledge he had no chance with Abby now and he'd helped Pentakel with it. A part of him hated it but… well, he'd already told her how he felt and clearly didn't reciprocate. He had to let her go, let her be happy. He blinked back tears and rolled onto his side, catching sight of the picture of baby Lydia he had. He sat back up and picked up the photograph, Lydia looked back at him curiously reaching out with her little arms. He supposed it didn't really matter, being alone just meant he had more time for Lydia. She was the most important girl in his life now and he was okay with that.


	11. Chapter 11: Family is Forever

_**Parts (47-51)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 11  
**

Family is Forever

* * *

 **Part 1:** Brothers in Blood

* * *

Orous lounged on the couch, flicking through channels on the television idly to try distract himself from his annoyance and kill time. He wanted to kill James, he wanted to avenge his best friend but he'd had to accept he'd have to wait until his seventeenth birthday in July for when his Trace broke. In the meantime, he just felt frustrated. He hated Hogwarts. He had no friends in his year so classes were awful, he had to lie to Scorpius about poor Molly so being around his friends was awful, he'd managed to distract himself with Quidditch for a while but his team whining sucked the fun out of that in addition to reminding him that Vern used to be there and finally he had his girlfriend who reminded him of what James had done, both because it was her brother and because she had a burn on her arm that bastard had caused when he tried to murder her too. Unless they were snogging, that took his mind of things. There were also the werewolf killings to worry about.

While in one way he was glad to get away from all that at Easter, he found his mood still foul. Varanian had gotten his hopes up that he could go on a mission to Canada which was under invasion, the perfect opportunity to go after James who may very well be part of said invasion. But no, he just had to get the memory out for them. He doubted they were focused on getting revenge on James, they wouldn't even torture Prosper. Orous was out of sympathy for PAW, not only had they gone after his friends but the two they had killed had been children. Apart from that he was still annoyed, even without those things he just wanted to be off hunting James not wasting time, he just wasn't in the mood. He supposed it was nice to see Roman though, he was his biological dad after all and he hadn't seen him for a while nor could he just owl him the way he could with Cade.

"We're taking the dogs for a walk," Cade commented, tearing Orous' eyes away from some Simpsons reruns to see his dad smiling at him with the three dogs on leashes wagging their tails excitedly and winging at him. The scarred toddler he was fostering was holding his Healer girlfriend Tabitha's hand, she also had the pushchair out in case Caradoc got tired walking he supposed. Caradoc was babbling away incoherently, trying to pet the excited dogs, "Want to come with?"

"Nah, I'm good," Orous brushed it off lazily, not really in the mood to play happy families, "I'm watching this."

"You sure? We're getting ice cream on the way back."

"I'm sure."

"Well okay," Cade said, losing his smile a little and looked as if he tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes, "We'll be back in an hour or so, alright? You and Maurice take care."

"Ok- Wait, Maurice is staying too?" Orous changed his sentence midway through as the adults made to leave.

"Yeah, he's studying," Cade pointed out as if it was obvious, nodding over at the table behind him which he then waved goodbye too.

Orous glanced in time to see Maurice wave back from over at the table where he did have some work laid out, he looked back to Cade to say he'd changed his mind but his dad was already out the door. Orous sighed, he'd rather make happy families then be stuck with Maurice. He was still mad at him for stopping him leaving, Maurice wasn't even bound by the Trace so if anything he should have asked to help him. Obviously he just didn't care about Vern, just like he couldn't be bothered to help Hugo either. He still couldn't believe Maurice had done that. With any luck, his brother would just focus on his work and not try to talk to him as he went back to watching TV.

 _CRACK!_

"Finally!" a voice burst out and Orous spun in shock, "I thought the baby would never leave."

"Oathan?" Orous queried in confusion.

Standing on the kitchen counter was the small child he'd met almost a year prior, he was the same and yet he also barely recognized his half-brother. He'd grown taller but thinner, he swore he was wearing the exact same clothes as they seemed too short for him but also hang off his emaciated frame. They were filthy, torn up to barely more than rags and stained by blood and dirt. His crimson hair was equally filthy and hung over his gaunt face, his violently violet eyes sunken into his skull with black bags beneath them. He had a scar running vertically down the right side of his right eye and cheek, two running horizontally across that and he now had a diagonal one that cut through that and the eye. In general he looked rough, his skin already scarred by words from the blood quill had fresh scars strewn across from what he could see along with half-healed wounds. He had a wand in one hand and a house-elf in the other, he tossed the thing off the counter and aimed his wand at its skull. The poor creature's head exploded before he could react, its corpse hit the ground.

Clearly, Oathan wasn't here for anything good. Orous went on the offensive, going to grab his wand but Maurice was one step ahead of him already drawing his and launching a stunning spell at their youngest half-brother. With lightning fast reflexes, Oathan cast a Shield Charm and brought his free hand across. The windows on Maurice's dining side of the room shattered deafeningly and the shards hurtled towards them like a thousand daggers, Orous threw himself down so the couch would take the brunt of the glass and the rest soared over his head. He heard Maurice cry out though and realized being deaf already, his brother hadn't heard to notice the glass in time. To the casual observer Oathan had just been moving his arm out of the way.

"Son of a bitch!" he heard Maurice curse as he got back to his feet, running forwards and seeing Maurice was still standing but sporting several wounds and bleeding.

"Aren't we just?" Oathan commented seemingly in agreement while he and Maurice both sent stunners his way.

The boy did a back flip to avoid the jets of red light and landed as if with practicing precision but was already moving his arm again. The shards of glass launched back up, Orous hastily used a spell to reduce them back to sand. Sand that launched itself towards his eyes before he could react, Orous cried out as the granules got into his eyes and tried to hastily get it out with his fingers so his now raw eyes would be able to see again.

He could only presume Oathan was distracted by Maurice for a minute as he had time to this, he heard sounds of destruction and the sand stopped. He managed to get it out enough to blink with pained eyes, his vision cleared in time to see Oathan holding some kind of ominous glowing orange-yellow spear-like thing that he was throwing at him.

"NO!" Maurice screamed.

Orous cast a Shield Charm but the spear went right through, continuing on to skewer him through his stomach. He cried out in pain and his legs buckled instantly beneath him, he dropped his wand accidentally too distracted by the glowing spear of… energy? It was still protruding from his stomach. It was strange though, he could feel the wound bleeding but it didn't hurt now. He tried to grab the thing and hissed in pain through gritted it, it was red hot.

He instead looked back to his twin, seeing Maurice had frozen. He was standing with his wand still in hand, tear-filled eyes staring through him and his whole body shaking. Orous couldn't believe what he was seeing, was this what Maurice had meant when he claimed to freeze up when Hugo was attacked? Orous went to sign at him to keep fighting but gasped in shock as an identical spear-like weapon shot through Maurice as well, ripping through him and pinning him to the wall. Orous tried to grab his wand but he couldn't reach and his legs didn't move to help him forwards, they didn't _move_.

His wand flew off the ground in the next instant, Orous turned his head to follow it as it flew into Oathan's waiting free hand along with Maurice's. The child's expression was stoic, he looked unfazed and it was hard to tell if he'd been injured in the fight as Orous wasn't entirely sure what injuries he'd had before. He was bleeding from his ears though, that was definitely new. For the first time though, Orous started to feel real fear for the youngest son of Alzay.

"What did you do to me?" Orous asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice as he tried to move his legs but nothing continued to happen.

"Paralyzed you," Oathan answered calmly, ignorant to Orous' panic with his focus on Maurice as he flicked his wand. Maurice screamed in agony as his remaining hand was ripped clean off, Orous cringed and Oathan hit the deaf boy with a stunner, "It seems I have to beat you into the ground just to talk."

"Most people don't start talking with murdering someone."

Oathan didn't reply as he dropped their wands and clambered down from the counter, he viciously stamped on the ruined head of the dead house-elf before continuing walking through the destruction he'd caused. The room was a mess now, riddled with sand and glass, holes and scorch marks. Orous wasn't sure if it was just because his eyes were sore from the sand but he thought he glimpsed an adult Oathan walking through even _worse_ destruction, he blinked and just the child remained. Still, if Oathan was capable of _this_ as a child… it could only get worse when he grew up. In a moment of horror, Orous realized Oathan could very well be a budding Shadow Master with the way he could use magic. He was a monster and he was dangerous, too dangerous to be allowed to survive.

"It's funny how you think I'm a bad person," Oathan commented as he reached Maurice, Orous' heart caught in his chest in terror for his defenseless unconscious brother.

"You killed our friend, you killed innocent people, you just killed a house-elf, you killed a little girl," Orous pointed out defensively and Oathan threw him an angry glance, "That's not okay."

"I didn't kill the girl, _they_ did," Oathan protested and jerked his head towards the dead house-elf, "The parents were bad people, they hurt their children. I was protecting them, the house-elves don't care about that though. I didn't want to kill the Aurors but they would lock me up, I didn't want to kill your friend either but he got in the way."

"You still can't go around killing people, that's why they want to lock you up."

"Says the one who killed our mother," Oathan told him, looking angry but tears filled his eyes, "You killed her and he-" he pointed to Maurice "-killed my dad but no one tries to lock you two up, Mother was bad but Daddy was a good person. Daddy _loved_ me, he was good to me, he saved me, he tried to save all of the world but no one cares about that."

"He did other bad things, Oathan," Orous pointed out as Oathan wiped his eyes, raising his wand to Maurice and Orous felt his heart crumpled up in terror once more, "Oathan-"

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to avenge Daddy right now?" Oathan commented, his grip tightening on his trembling wand and more tears filling his eyes as he stared intently at Maurice, "Two little words I've said before, one flash of light and Daddy gets revenge."

"Oathan, _please_ ," Orous begged, feeling his eyes tearing up himself as he desperately tried to make his legs work but they didn't, "He's your brother."

"Do you know what it's like to watch someone you love die? Right in front of your eyes and you can't do anything, you just see them die? Would you like to know? You see it over and over again after, you don't forget a single second of how horrible it is, how much it _hurts_. Do you want to know what that feels like, _brother_?"

"Please, Oathan, please don't do this."

"Do you know how badly I want to?" Oathan continued, tears running down his cheeks as blood ran down his ears, "Daddy deserved better then to die like that with no one caring, Daddy deserves justice. The world is so unfair, so full of bad and pain and hurting me that I would _love_ for some good to finally happen, some kind of justice. What better way than to kill the man who took my dad away from me? Wouldn't you want revenge if someone killed someone you loved?"

"Don't do this, Oathan."

" _Avada Kedavra_."

"NO!" Orous screamed as tears left his eyes, the green light filling the room, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

It took Orous a second to notice as the light cleared that there was smoke, there was a hole in the wall beside Maurice's head and his brother _was_ still breathing. Oathan lowered his wand and Orous let out a shaky breath of relief.

"But I won't, I could and I want to but I won't," Oathan whispered, "Revenge just makes more pain and hurt, someone has to stop or it goes forever."

"Thank you," Orous breathed and wiped at his eyes.

"I didn't do it for you," Oathan snapped, throwing him a glare, "Or because he's my brother. I don't care about either of you, you two are monsters like our mother and I hate you. I still might kill you both yet but it won't be for revenge, that's not what I want."

"What _do_ you want?" Orous questioned cluelessly and Oathan's expression switched to one more pleading.

"Your help."

"Our help?" Orous repeated in disbelief, "You come in here spells blazing and you expect us to help you?"

"We're _brothers_ , that's what family's supposed to do for each other," Oathan stated in rather a mocking tone, "You murdered my parents, it's your fault my life is like this, you _owe_ me and I have no one else to turn to. I'm not asking for much, I just need help to get out of the country because I don't know how it works. Do that and you'll never see me again, if I can just get away from this place with the house-elves, Aurors and Shadows all after me then I can just keep running but I need help to get there. If you agree to help me then I'll heal you both, when I leave I'll never come back."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll leave, I don't have time to waste. They're still after me," Oathan said before his face screwed up in pain, he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at his head, "Not now, not now, _not_ now please."

"You know if you just surrendered to the Aurors they could get you all healed up, I don't know what would happen to you but you'd be treated well," Orous offered but the boy threw him a dark look.

"I don't believe you, they just want to make me a prisoner and hurt me. _Everyone_ just wants to hurt me, all I want is to be left alone," Oathan told him as he turned back to him, seeming to push through whatever pain he was in and with a gesture flames wrapped themselves around the room, "So will you help me or not?"

Orous blinked, seeing Oathan's potential again as the next Dark Lord. He didn't want to help him get away, he was dangerous and should be dealt with by Aurors. But if he disagreed, Oathan was just presumably going to leave them there to die. He didn't have his wand and his legs weren't working, Maurice was unconscious and bleeding heavily from where the stump where Oathan had severed his remaining hand. Maurice needed healing now, he couldn't let his brother die… Agreeing didn't necessarily mean keeping his word.

"Okay, Oathan, I'll help you," Orous lied, feeling slightly bad but was it really lying if he never had any intention of doing so in the first place? Oathan was just too much of a threat.

"I'm glad to hear that," Oathan said, a smile tugging the corners of his lips as a look of relief washed over him. Orous kept his expression neutral as Oathan turned his focus on Maurice, taking the severed hand and starting to magically reattach it with his wand much to Orous' relief. Orous wondered if he should feel worse for planning to betray him, Oathan _was_ a child but… he didn't _seem_ like one somehow in the way he moved, acted and spoke, "They taught me to do this, you know? It's easier when you're not doing it on yourself because you don't hurt and you're fighting the urge to pass out. It's horrible."

"I bet it is," Orous conceded as Oathan finished, standing back and seemingly deciding the other wounds were minor enough to leave. It wasn't like he couldn't have sympathy, he didn't think Oathan should be treated cruelly despite what he'd done to Corin but he did need to be dealt with, punished accordingly. But he couldn't, he had no way of alerting anyway or doing anything and Oathan had no interest in surrendering. Yet he couldn't help him, he couldn't let him get away. Oathan _was_ too dangerous, he had slivers of humanity now maybe but he was too far gone, too dangerous.

"He's stable, I'll heal you and you help me then I leave," Oathan told him as he started heading back over to him, "So the faster you help me, the faster you can get the other wounds fixed."

Orous nodded but said nothing, still keeping his expression neutral while his heart twisted up inside. Killing him was the only way to ensure Oathan didn't get away, didn't become an even more powerful mix of his screwed up parents. Oathan was still his brother despite everything and still a child, Orous didn't _want_ to kill him but… what choice did he have? Oathan could kill through adults like normal kids went through candy, he couldn't be allowed to grow up.

As Oathan's battered body approached, Orous thought it might be for the best. Maybe it was a kindness really, not just for the world. Oathan's options literally were to run forever or to be a prisoner, whether it be Shadows, Aurors or… house-elves? At least he'd have peace with death. Or maybe Orous was just trying to make himself feel better for the monstrous act he was going to commit, to murder a child, his own half-brother. Oathan's guard was clearly down and Orous almost wished he didn't have a plan but he did, he actually did.

He did still have a glowing spear thing protruding from his stomach, it didn't hurt even slightly which he guessed was because of the paralysis. Oathan hadn't magically paralyzed him, he must have hit the spine and couldn't feel or move his lower body. He could move his hands though and the spear thing was sharp on the end he could see, it was a weapon.

He waited until Oathan was close enough, getting ready to probably remove it anyway to heal him. Orous quickly grabbed the weapon, pain seared through his hands as it burned them but he ignored it best he could as he yanked the weapon out and drove it through Oathan's chest. The boy gasped in pain and Orous blinked away tears.

"I'm sorry, Oathan," Orous whispered tearfully, meeting his brother's violet eyes, "You're just too dangerous to be let live."

Oathan's face was twisted up in pain as he waved his hand fiercely, the glowing spear thing was dispelled. He staggered back, holding his hand over the bleeding hold in his chest with his fingers acting as a cage with slivers of pastel blue light dancing between the fingers.

"You… missed my… heart," Oathan told him, his face still pained but his eyes glinting darkly. Orous felt a stab of fear before a second glowing spear thing shot punched through his chest from the back, Oathan doubled over.

"I didn't," Maurice commented darkly and Orous shifted his gaze, seeing his brother back on his feet with his reattached hand outstretched. Oathan's stunner mustn't have been very powerful.

Oathan fell to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes as he clutched at his chest. Orous had never felt such a twisted mixture of relief and guilt, he didn't want it to be like this but he felt like it had to be. If they weren't monsters now then Oathan would grow to be an even greater monster, one that'd be much harder to stop then.

Oathan screamed and the world exploded.

* * *

Oathan remained kneeling in the center of scorched earth, the house that had been standing blown into smithereens around him, he could smell the burning. He shouldn't have done that, he'd lost control there for a second and now he was surrounded by destruction even weaker than before. He was only aware of all of that on the peripheral of his senses after all, he couldn't look around or really move and no idea whether his brothers survived. He didn't care. His focus was on his wounded heart, using magic to fill the holes left and keep it together. Every beat hurt but every beat did let him know he was still alive.

He _was_ dying. He couldn't just heal it, he didn't know if it was an oversight or he was just too weak but he couldn't. He was holding his heart together for now but the second he stopped he'd have precious little time, he was going to stop any second. His brain felt like it was clawed apart from the inside again, he knew he was bleeding from his ears and knew a seizure was imminent. That was if his body didn't succumb to the ever-present exhaustion first. He was going to die, the world won.

A part of him didn't even know why he was fighting so hard against it, life was nothing but pain and yet he clawed to stay in it for whatever precious extra seconds he could. Maybe it was because his dad had wanted him to live, maybe it was instinct, maybe it was just curiosity to see how long he could last, maybe it was hope he could somehow make it if he held on long enough just like he'd hoped if he'd tried hard enough maybe he could finally be free. That hadn't worked.

"Well, what have you gotten yourself into now?" a familiar voice commented as Oathan's body collapsed in spasms, his mind registering it was the house-elf as darkness consumed him… Leader…

* * *

 **Part 2:** Reunion

* * *

Oathan stirred and groaned weakly, feeling a pain in his chest. Not as bad as before, more like a dull ache and he didn't think he was in immediate risk of death anymore. He was lying on his back now and he didn't feel as cold as he usually did or as uncomfortable, he tried to open his eyes. It was surprisingly difficult, he felt so weak and his eyelids were so heavy and gritty, he was so _tired_. He wasn't sure if it was an age or a second but he did finally succeed and found himself looking up, he sighed in recognition. He was back with the house-elves, it had all been for nothing. He tried to sit up but a spindly hand pushed him back down, surprisingly gently.

"Don't try to sit up," Leader commanded and Oathan lay back down obediently, sitting up was difficult anyway.

"My heart hurts," Oathan commented weakly.

"That's what happened when you get stabbed once through the heart and once right next to your heart, you'll be a little sore and the master will not waste pain potions on you," Leader said and Oathan turned his gaze to the house elf, surprised to see there was a fire behind him casting a little warmth into the shack, "He feels you do not deserve that, especially after killing one of our number."

"Am I going to be punished?" Oathan asked, too weak to be afraid right now.

"In time, when you have recovered. For now you must rest, healing you is not a simple task due to the nature of the occurrence and it will take time for your heart to recover."

"It must be pretty bad for you to hold off on punishing me."

"You would be dead right now if I had not shown up when I did," Leader told him seriously, "You are lucky, I do not know what you expected. Blood means nothing."

"I thought I'd need a wizard to get away," Oathan explained tiredly, deciding to specifically avoid mentioning it was to get abroad so they wouldn't know what he was trying to do if he ever _did_ succeed in escaping but he couldn't think of a full lie anyway, "And I didn't know to find any wizards except that blood finding spell, I thought that I could get them to help but they didn't. They attacked me as soon as they saw me, before I even said anything."

"Of course they didn't," Leader said as it was obvious, Oathan supposed it was. His daddy had been right, people _were_ bad and those who pretended to agree or be nice just betrayed you eventually like Antonius and his brothers who _definitely_ took after their mother. And yet…

"He said I was too _dangerous_ ," Oathan repeated as he recalled Sathan/Orous' strange words when he'd stabbed him, "Too dangerous to be allowed to live, like I was some kind of _threat_. Why would he think that, Leader?"

"What did you just call me?" Leader demanded and Oathan also recalled asking questions was bad, for the first time the house-elf's expression flashing in surprise rather than the usual stoic expression.

"Leader. I know you say you don't have names and we're just servants of the master but I have to call you all something, you kind of lead the others so… Leader."

"Well don't ever call me that again," Leader growled, snapping Oathan awake when he hadn't even realized he'd been slipping, "I am merely a servant of our master, I am not the leader nor is it my name."

"Then what _is_ your name?" Oathan pressed, not for the first time even if it got him into trouble. Even the _Shadows_ let them have names, he thought it would be good for them to use their names again and remember who they were before they ended up serving this evil leader guy, "What should I call you? You need a name, you're people too."

"You don't need to call me anything, I've told you before I have no name now and neither do you. We all just exist to serve the master," Leader insisted once more and continued before Oathan could press the issue as if to change the subject, "And they probably consider you dangerous for the same reason the master sees you as useful: your power."

"I don't feel very powerful," Oathan tried to laugh but he was so weak it came out as a pathetic cough, even that made his heart hurt and sleep started to suck him back in again anyway.

"You are," Leader reassured him and caused him to fight to keep his eyes open again to stay in the conversation, "And while killing one of our number is unfortunate, the master feels the whole experience is a show of your skill. He feels you're ready for the task he requires of you so when you've recovered in a couple of months, we will set about making preparations to restore our master."

As Oathan finally slipped back into unconsciousness, a part of him suddenly hoped he wouldn't recover for a very, very long time.

* * *

"Do you want some help with that?" Michael offered his mother as she was cleaning up the dishes after breakfast, since their talk a few days ago he had been making more of an effort with her as well as siblings. Except Agnes, she seemed quite focused on training and had no interest in listening to him try convince her that it was a bad idea. He didn't know when she'd gotten so stubborn.

"No, we got it," Crystal brushed it off, John _was_ already helping her but Michael wanted to help too or instead. He still didn't like John or want the man around his family.

"My son always used to offer to help with the dishes," Ron sighed wistfully as he brought his empty plate over although his eyes darkened slightly on John, the former Death Eater wasn't too popular and in fact half of them did refer to him as 'the Death Eater' with Ron being one of them, "Varanian-"

"No," Varanian cut him off immediately as he also brought his plate over, seeming to already know what he was going to say, "I've told you before it's too risky."

"But my kids are on _your_ side and Hermione is probably at work right now, they're old enough to be home alone and it's my only chance to see them for months."

"Probably isn't safe enough," Varanian insisted with a note of finality, already moving over to Heather and seemingly thinking the subject was over, "Can you we go over the Canadian attack logistics again? I want to make sure we know where things should stand before we leave off."

"Sure," Heather agreed, leaving off with their scarred leader while Ron just sighed heavily, looking unhappy still.

Michael felt bad for the guy, a dad that actually _wanted_ to see his kids was a rarity in his family… including himself he supposed. He knew Rose would love to see her dad as well, she worried about him. He understood Varanian's desire for caution but still, if they just made sure Rose and Hugo were alone and kept an eye on time then it should be okay. It wasn't like it was a hard thing to check, heck _he_ could do it. He could actually.

"Going for a walk, I'll be back in a bit," Michael offered with a slight wave as he left them to it.

He headed out and felt a slight pang of fear at how easy it would be to apparate to a bar now or somewhere that sold alcohol instead, he shook himself of the temptation though. He was going to stay sober, it shouldn't be hard. He apparated instead to outside Rose's house, he'd never actually been before but he did know the address. It was in some quaint muggle street with nothing to mark it as the home of wizards, there was a car in a driveway and a neat little garden beside it like the rest of the street. He went over to the door and knocked politely, Rose opened it.

"Michael?" Rose wondered in surprise, she was dressed quite casually in a skirt and sleeveless top seemingly to take advantage of the pleasant weather and had her hair down as she tended to on Hogsmeade trips rather than a more practical ponytail. It was nice to see her out of her Hogwarts robes, he still thought she was beautiful. He really was starting to consider asking her out again, he knew he really _shouldn't_ but… he was just tired of it all, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Michael began, momentarily forgetting why he was there after letting his mind wander, "I wanted to ask you if your mother was in."

"My mother?" Rose repeated, only looking more confused, "No, she's at work. Why?""

"Are you home alone?"

"Hugo's here too," Rose pointed out, starting to look a little concerned, " _Why?_ "

"Will you and Hugo be alone for the next few hours?"

"Michael, answer my question first!"

"Because your dad might be able to see you but it's only safe if you and he are going to be alone here for the next few hours," Michael explained and Rose's expression switched to one of hope that actually was rather alike the wistful expression her father had worn a few minutes ago.

"Really?"

"Really," Michael confirmed with a nod, "If you-"

"Yes, Mum won't be back until late afternoon and we're not expecting anyone," Rose told him quickly.

"Okay then, tell Hugo and put up some charms to alert you if anyone's coming just to be on the safe side. I'll get him," Michael said and turned to leave, only to find himself pulled back by Rose as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," Rose offered gratefully as he hugged her gently back, she was only the height of his shoulder now. He was taller than all his friends now, only Corin had still surpassed him, "Thank you so much for this, Michael, I didn't think he'd be allowed."

"It's nothing," Michael brushed it off in embarrassment as she pulled away, now beaming at him, "I'll get him now."

He left quickly and apparated back to the base, John was now back to training Agnes already but he tried not to let his hatred of the situation get to him as he went back inside. Sure enough, Ron was still moping around the kitchen and Crystal was drying her hands like she'd just finished the dishes, she looked incredibly relieved to see him. He wondered if she'd thought he was going drinking, it was Ron he went over to though.

"Come on," Michael commanded of the older man and he looked up in surprise, rather alike the look of surprise his daughter had worn a few minutes ago.

"Come on?" Ron repeated in confusion, rolling his hand as if gesturing for him to go on with more explanation.

"Do you want to see your kids or not? Because I just checked and she is at work for a while, your kids are alone and are going to really disappointed if you don't show now."

"Really?"

" _Really_ ," Michael reiterated again, "Now come the hell on."

Ron didn't need telling twice and hastily stood, lamely trying to smooth out his clothes and pat down his once red hair as he followed Michael out. He took Ron out of the bounds of the base before they apparated back to the quaint muggle street, going back over to the house quickly and didn't even have to knock. Rose and Hugo must have been watching from the window as the door was pulled open when he reached it, he let Ron go into the house out of sight safely and he immediately pulled his two kids – one with each arm - into a tight hug.

"I thought I'd never see you two again," Ron said, choking on the words and Michael saw tears in his eyes, as well as kids although all were all smiling, "I love you kids so much.

"We love you too," Hugo sobbed, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"And that you're not a traitor," Rose added tearfully, "I love you, Daddy."

Michael smiled warmly at the reunion, feeling glad to have helped even if he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable watching. He'd done his bit. He backed carefully out of the house, unnoticed by the Weasleys and closed the front door behind him. He felt like it was best to give them privacy, they'd have precious little time together as it was and he certainly wasn't a part of it.

He meant to apparate back to the base as he walked further away from the house but he just kept on walking, thinking about how happy they'd been to see each other. It was a rare thing in his family, Bob – he clenched his fists angrily thinking again of what he'd done to Crystal – was his stepdad and had beat the shit out of him. While he hadn't done that to his own children, he certainly never would win any father of the year awards. When he did inevitably see his actual dad Jack again their reunion wouldn't be so warm, he'd merged his soul with a force of darkness so that was fun.

And finally he thought of meeting his _own_ child, whether it be holding a newborn baby in his arms or a child in tears because he'd never been there or an adult wanting nothing to do with him because it was too late. He didn't want to hurt the child, he just didn't want to have one at this stage in his life. He sighed heavily, wishing very much Dawn would put the baby up for adoption then it'd have a good life and it wouldn't matter that he didn't want anything to do with it.

He disapparated unthinkingly and found himself standing outside Dawn's door, he swallowed fearfully but he supposed it couldn't hurt to find out how things were going. He started to approach the door before backing off, he really didn't _want_ to though. If Crystal could love children of rape then surely he could muster enough caring for his child to see how the pregnancy was going, maybe even care about it. He started to approach the door again, raising his hand to knock then lowering it. He _really_ didn't want to, he just _didn't_. He ran his hands through his hair, he could just walk away. Seeing how it was going this one time didn't mean he was committing to anything, unless Dawn had changed her mind and wanted to force his involvement. The door opened abruptly before he could decide.

"Hi," Dawn greeted him and his eyes went immediately to her stomach, now sporting the start of a baby bump, "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"I erm…" Michael stammered, "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard the sound of tele _\- apparating_ ," Dawn corrected herself with a snap of her fingers, looking quite proud of herself for remembering the name, "And recognized it from last time, figured it was probably you."

"Still learning about the magical world?"

"Since Easton is probably a wizard, I figure it's good to know about it for him," Dawn explained and he cringed at the name.

"I see you're still keeping it."

"Yep," Dawn confirmed and patted her swelling stomach brightly, "So… what did you want?"

"Um… I don't re- can we just talk inside," Michael changed his mind halfway through, if only because it would move the conversation to inside the apartment which he'd prefer.

Dawn let him back inside and he saw she'd been redecorating, her clothes had been moved to a shelf unit covered by the curtain nearer the door and the alcove was for the baby. That small area now had the worst wallpapering job he'd ever seen in his life, the strips were crooked and overlapping with tears and rips that had been glued back together as best as possible. The design itself was an ocean scape scene with little fish on a blue water background, he guessed it wasn't _awful_ if it had been applied better. There was a crib nestled in the alcove, it had very obviously just been painted, the white was too fresh and there was a little nameplate in the center reading 'Easton' in brightly colored letters. Inside the crib she'd stuck with blue for the bedding, matching the curtains with had the same fish ocean pattern although a different one to the wallpaper and several stuffed toys of an octopus, fish and dragon. All of which looked second hand, ragged with washed out colors and the octopus was missing an eye. Under the crib she seemed to have been trying to stock up on diapers already, having several large packs crammed under with 'sale' stickers on them.

"What do you think?" Dawn asked curiously as she closed the door behind him, "Been working on Easton's room."

"Why fish?" Michael queried, trying to wonder how to phrase his thoughts politely and trying not to cringe as he almost stepped on a cockroach.

"Because the ocean is relaxing," Dawn shrugged it off as if it was obvious, "Least I think so anyway. Plus fish are gender neutral so it's okay if Easton is a girl but I still get to go blue, it's my favorite color.?"

"Well it certainly looks like you did it yourself and put a lot of effort into it," Michael offered finally which was the truth, effort didn't always equate to good results though but he still felt like she deserved credit for trying.

"Thanks, I did try although the wallpapering was really hard but I got it up in the end, couldn't afford extra to keep at it until it was perfect. And I wanted to try get it done early on because you get less mobile in the later stages of pregnancy when you're carrying the extra weight, least that's what I read."

"Mm-hmm," Michael mumbled, biting his tongue. He actually knew a lot about pregnancy thanks to Annie and his desire to be a Healer, not to mention seeing Crystal go through it four times but he didn't feel like sharing that knowledge with Dawn. He just wanted to leave, the whole baby room thing was making him feel uncomfortable and he was starting to feel like this was a mistake.

"So… what are you doing here?"

"I don't really know," Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair again and realizing he didn't have a solid answer still, he didn't know why he was there and he certainly didn't want to be, "I just… wanted to see how you were doing, I guess with the whole pregnancy thing."

"Okay I guess," Dawn shrugged, rubbing her stomach.

"You guess?" Michael wondered, glancing at her as it seemed strangely vague, "What does your doctor say?"

"Oh, I haven't been," Dawn brushed it off nonchalantly and Michael's jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant and you're not seeing a doctor?" Michael repeated incredulously, thinking it was rather insane with his background on medical knowledge especially considering she lived in a shitty rundown apartment with cockroaches.

"I ran away from home when I was fourteen and lived on the street as a drug addict, okay?" Dawn snapped defensively, "When you're in that kind of situation, doctors are kind of the enemy. I've been rushed to A and E in an ambulance before – not my choice - and I go to clinics to get myself checked – like when people like you don't use a condom – but not a real doctor, obviously my situation is different now but old habits die hard."

"You can't _not_ see a doctor! What do you plan to do for the baby's birth?"

"Hire a midwife when the labor starts and have one of those homebirth things, simple."

"It's not…" Michael started to say and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation at her ignorance. Granted he didn't know _that_ much about the process especially for muggles but he was quite sure it wasn't like ringing up an ambulance, these things tended to be planned in advance and considering the risks and complications that could occur they saw real doctors in addition to a midwife to make sure things were going okay… He couldn't do this, the budding Healer in him refused to accept she was not getting some kind of medical attention for his child, he didn't know why this was the one thing that mattered to him but it was, "Alright, we're going to go to a hospital right now."

"No," Dawn protested immediately stubbornly, "I'm not going to a hospital, I'm not sick and I feel pretty fine honestly. Unless that changes I'm sticking with-"

"How about a magical hospital then since you're so interested in that?" Michael countered and her expression immediately turned to one of interest, "They're nothing to do with muggle hospitals and-"

"Okay," Dawn agreed quite quickly although still looked a little nervous.

"Alright, come on then," Michael urged her and held out his hands for her to take, she looked between him and his hands like he'd gone mad, "You need physical contact for apparation."

Dawn cautiously reached out to take his hand and he apparated them to outside St Mungo's, he thought it was a good precaution and he wanted to show her it from the outside so she'd be able to see it herself to hopefully continue getting actual medical attention in his absence. She pulled her hand away before doubling over to spew over the pavement, he cleaned it up with a wave of his wand.

"Don't feel bad, a lot of people throw up after their first apparation," Michael offered, feeling quite weird as he remembered all too well when he knew next to nothing about magic and was still learning yet here he was on the other side, "Sorry, forgot to warn you."

"S'okay," Dawn muttered and took the hand he offered to help her up, again feeling the weird shift in power as she looked at him expectantly and a little bit nervous. He led her inside and saw her expression switch to one of fascination, "Huh, I guess even wizards can't escape the whiteness all hospitals must be."

"Guess not," Michael brushed it off as he approached the front desk, wondering how to go about this as procedural rules were not his strong point but he _did_ know Hogan who probably knew and was here, "Excuse me, is Hogan Leebin in today?"

"Yes," the woman behind the counter said testily, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No but I know him, I need to speak to him really badly please."

"You're lucky it's a slow day," the woman growled at him as she stood, "Who should I tell him knows him?"

"Michael Sanford."

"Wait right here," the woman told him as she stalked off, seeming annoyed he was making her do her job.

"You know for a 'Welcome Witch' she didn't seem very welcoming," Dawn commented thoughtfully as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Yeah," Michael agreed and fidgeted nervously, suddenly very aware he was sitting alone with her.

"So your last name is Sanford, huh?"

"Yeah. What's yours?"

"Hanson," Dawn told him and Michael nodded in acknowledgement, she fidgeted nervously, "So… tell me about yourself, probably good to know stuff since you're Easton's father."

"I know this is going to seem really confusing since I turned up and just took you to a hospital but I still don't want anything to do with this fetus," Michael decided to make clear, "You said that was okay."

"And I stand by it… Although I must ask why you showed up and dragged me to a magical hospital if you didn't change your mind."

"I wonder that too," Michael sighed and ran a hand though his hair nervously again, "I don't _want_ to be involved but I know it's the morally right thing to do as my friends keep insisting, I also want to be a Healer when I leave Hogwarts so I know a lot about medical stuff and think it's important so… yeah."

"Well that's cool," Dawn offered kindly, "I'm just a waitress, it was the only job I could get. So what's Hogwarts li-"

"Hogan!" Michael burst out eagerly, jumping to his feet as he saw the aging Healer stride in and glad for the excuse to stop talking to Dawn.

"What do _you_ want?" Hogan demanded of him sharply, clearly his usual friendly self.

"I erm…" Michael started to say and blushed in embarrassment at having to explain the situation, he gestured lamely to Dawn, "This is my… um… This is Dawn Hanson, she's a muggle but is kind of… pregnant with err… my urm…"

"The one night stand you knocked up?"

"Err… yeah," Michael said, scratching at the back of his head as he felt his face burning in humiliation while Hogan crossed his arms with a look of casual disinterest, "How did you know?"

"We share a pretty small social circle if you hadn't noticed," Hogan pointed out, "So what do you want?"

"I want you to treat her or have her treated, I don't really know how admissions work. You can treat her can't you because of it being my child?"

"Duh," Hogan complained of him with a roll of his eyes before snapping his fingers at Dawn, "Alright Dawn Hanson, come on."

"Really?" Dawn wondered.

"No I like saying random things," Hogan quipped sarcastically and she stood, "Come on then Dawn Hanson the muggle, I'll see to you and help you fill out the parchment if I must."

"Do I have to come?" Michael queried, not really wanting to be there.

"No," Dawn and Hogan told him in unison, changing the Healer's expression to one of a pleasant surprise.

"You know I changed my mind, you're alright," Hogan commented to her as the pair started walking away, "So how far along are you?"

"I'll just… wait here," Michael called after him, neither seeming to notice him as he sat back down and the grumpy welcome witch returned to her spot. He sighed as he slumped back into his seat, wondering if maybe he _should_ have gone. He just didn't really want to be closer to this then he had to be, especially when he still didn't know what he wanted to do.

"Michael?" a familiar voice questioned and he jumped as he saw Orous' stepdad Cade had just come in the entrance, holding his foster son who was babbling away incoherently, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh yeah I um… had to take someone here," Michael concluded lamely and recalled vaguely Orous or Maurice mentioning Cade was dating a Healer, "You here to visit your girlfriend?"

"Oh, you haven't heard," Cade said with a worried expression that had him feel suddenly ominous.

"Heard what?"

"A couple of days ago Oathan Loren attacked the house when just Maurice and Orous were home, the house was completely destroyed and Orous and Maurice barely survived," Cade explained and Michael felt a sickening cold feeling creep through him and grip at his heart, no. He didn't know if he could handle another death right now after Flynn, Vern and Corin, "They're okay, you can relax a little. Orous is conscious but they're still working on fixing the paralysis but he'll live for sure, Maurice lost a lot of blood and was touch and go for a while but he's been responding well to the Blood Replenishing Potion, they're pretty sure he'll pull through."

"Well that's good to know," Michael breathed a sigh of relief for his friends.

"Do you want to come with me to see them?" Cade offered and Michael nodded gratefully, politely asked the Welcome Witch – who grumbled unhappily at being asked to do something else - to let the others know where he was if they got back before him before following Cade to go see his friends.

* * *

 **Part 3:** Commitments

* * *

Cade filled Michael in on the attack as he led him to the ward where his sons were, Michael thought the important thing was that his friends survived although bizarrely Oathan was missing despite receiving a fatal stab wound. They'd recovered the house-elf's corpse from the rubble but not the child, they weren't sure whether he had somehow managed to escape or if he had just been vaporized in the blast. As mean as it sounded, Michael hoped Oathan was dead. The kid _was_ dangerous and already had killed one of his friends, besides if he was alive he'd probably been saved by whatever demented house-elves had him before who seemed to be treating him pretty terribly. They already had PAW and the Shadows to deal with, he could do without demented house-elves.

The two were in a near empty ward, they were close to the door in adjacent beds. Orous was sitting up awake while Maurice had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep as Cade had said, his wrist was bandaged and in a brace used to help ensure reattached limbs secured properly. Orous had bandages around his hands as well, they'd scarred from where he'd grabbed Oathan's weapon to stab his brother and been burned. He didn't know if Maurice had as well or just used magic and the bandages were just for the reattachment sake.

"Hey Orous, how you feeling?" Cade greeted his son as he sat at the chair already at his bedside – in between Orous and Maurice so he was close to both – and gave the albino a one armed hug since he was holding Caradoc still.

"About the same as I was before you went to get Caradoc some breakfast," Orous commented and glanced beyond him to Michael with a look of surprise, "Michael? What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later, it's not important," Michael offered, trying and ultimately failing to not blush but it could definitely wait and he was very relieved to see Orous was awake and responsive, "How are you doing?"

"I can't move my legs and I can only barely feel them."

"When you first woke up, you couldn't feel them at all," Cade said optimistically, "It's a good sign, its progress. Not much but it's better than nothing."

"Yeah," Orous agreed although still looked kind of down as his crimson eyes drifted to his legs then to his brother, softening in worry, "Maurice still hasn't woken up at all."

Michael sat and talked with them for a while, wishing very much that Orous or Cade knew more about healing because he'd like to know more details to know how they were really doing. From what he gathered, Orous being on the ground meant less of him took the blast while Maurice standing took more hence why he was worst injured combined with blood loss already. They'd both been skewered by spheres made of raw magical energy but Maurice's had missed his spine, raw magical energy was very resistant to healing hence why their hands remained burned from where they touched and why it was hard to fix Orous' spine. Unless he was missing something or there were complications, Maurice should wake up soon and Orous… well it was a good sign he had some feeling.

"Oi, Michael!" a voice complained at him abruptly and Michael turned to see Hogan approaching him with Dawn, whose head was swiveling rapidly as if she was trying to take in everything. Not that there was much to see, it definitely seemed like a slow day, "I leave you for _five_ seconds."

"Sorry," Michael muttered an apology, standing hastily while Orous looked beyond at Dawn with interest, "Had to see my friends, you never told me they were here."

"I'm a Healer not a messenger," Hogan insisted stubbornly, folding his arms, "Now come on, its common courtesy to return muggles you apparated halfway across the country since they cannot do so themselves."

"I'll see you later," Michael offered to Orous who gave him a wave which Caradoc also copied enthusiastically, resisting the urge to blush as he headed back to the entrance with Dawn as Hogan stayed to check on Maurice seemingly leaving him alone with her. The silence grated on him so he opted to break it, "So um… how'd it go?"

"Good," Dawn answered, tearing her eyes away from everywhere else to look at him brightly, "He says it'd be good if I ate a bit more but basically Easton and I are perfectly healthy, the pregnancy is progressing well and the official due date is September 23rd."

"Good," Michael mumbled unhappily, the secret hope he'd harbored that Dawn had just somehow been mistaken about being pregnant now crushed or that there'd be something horribly wrong with the fetus and she had to get an abortion. And thinking that made him feel like a horrible person but he just _didn't_ want this.

"I know you really hate this but thanks," Dawn offered, surprising him so much he glanced back to her seeing her looking nervous, "Didn't realize how much I needed this until I got here so thank you for that, Hogan's really great."

"Did you have a different Hogan?" Michael wondered as 'great' wasn't really a word he'd use to describe the cranky Healer who was mean to everyone, Dawn looked at him like he'd lost his mind suddenly, "He's just kind of a jerk is all, not very nice."

"Well he was good at answering my questions and he said he'd make sure they pay travel expenses to come here for checkups and stuff so I can get treatment, I wouldn't be able to afford to come all the way to London otherwise," Dawn explained, brightening up, "He said I have to wait for an _owl_ , how cool is that?"

"It's not that great, do you get excited by the mailman?" Michael scoffed as they reached outside, he held out his hand to her and she took it so he could apparate her back to her apartment. She looked a little green but didn't throw up this time, "I'll… be in touch… maybe."

"Michael, I really do mean it when I say if you don't want to be involved then don't," Dawn said tiredly, "I've done fine by own so far and I'd rather Easton have no dad then one who treats him cruelly because he resents he's alive."

"What? You really think I'd be capable of hurting my own child?" Michael wondered in shock as Dawn went into her apartment before glancing back to him.

"No offense but I barely know you, this is only the third time I've met you and every time you act like a different person. I have no idea what you're capable of."

"I'm a good person," Michael tried to insist but didn't sound as confident as he meant to, the words sticking in his throat and tumbling out awkwardly.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Dawn asked, her tone not mean more confused and curious.

"I'll see you."

On that note, Michael apparated distractedly as he felt like he'd said all he could say to her right then. He wasn't sure if he even _was_ a good person anymore, not the way he'd been acting recently. Drinking, hurting Scorpius, one night stands, not being there for his family – which had cost Flynn his life – or his friends really and he was already a terrible father… who even was he anymore? What was he doing with his life? How did he keep managing to become everything he hated?

He sighed heavily and looked around to see where he'd apparated to, he was shocked to realize he was standing outside of the Hog's Head. What was wrong with him?! And the worst part was he itched to go inside, a part of him was very much in the camp of drowning his misery right now. Nothing was stopping him, no friends to drag him away if he didn't pummel them first and leave with a hag. Despite how that thought made him want to gag, he knew it wouldn't matter when he was drunk. His foot instinctively took a step forward and another part of his mind screamed in panic, he couldn't do this. He _couldn't_.

It took a surprising amount of mental effort but he succeeded in turning on his heel and just walking away, putting as much distance between himself and the bar as possible. He smiled to himself weakly, feeling proud to have resisted temptation. It was quickly wiped of his face however, walking away from a bar was hardly something to be _proud_ of. He was pathetic. And he didn't even need to walk, he could've just apparated and now he was wandering around for no reason. He supposed he could visit Olivia, he felt like she was overdue an apology and he'd like to see Lydia. As bizarre at it sounded, he felt much more connection to and cared much more about Lydia then 'Easton.' He got his bearings and headed back to where they'd visited before, Olivia opened the door holding baby Lydia with one arm and looked like she was still in her pajamas.

"Michael?" Olivia greeted him in surprise, "I didn't expect to see you here, Albus won't be here until later."

"Well um… I am," Michael mumbled unsurely, "I wanted to say hi, see how the baby's doing."

"Sure," Olivia agreed after a slightly moment of hesitation before letting him back in, the apartment looked much the same as before except messier with clothes, baby toys scattered around along with some bottles, "Sorry it's kind of a mess, like I said I wasn't expecting anyone until later. You're lucky you missed Kyle actually, he'd probably want to interview you."

"Why?" Michael wondered in confusion, not knowing why somebody would want to interview him as Olivia closed the door behind him.

"Kyle works at the Prophet, he wants to do an article on the Headmaster's incompetence especially the werewolf attacks he's been failing to prevent so he'd quite like to talk to effected werewolves."

"Well I'm not interested."

"Al said you wouldn't be," Olivia shrugged disinterested and shifted her position holding Lydia who kept trying to peer at him curiously, reminding him why he was there. She was dressed in a knitted pink onesie that looked rather like Mrs Weasley's handiwork with a matching cap, the onesie had a badger and snake cuddled up to each other likely representing her parents' houses.

"So how is she?" Michael asked more cheerfully, trying to smile at the baby, "She looks adorable."

"Aw she is, aren't you?" Olivia offered, smiling at her child and giving her a kiss on the forehead eliciting an assortment of incomprehensive gurgling babbling sounds from the baby while glancing back to him herself, "She's great, despite not being able to talk its surprisingly hard to get her to shut up but she seems just babbling like that- oh and she started smiling recently too! So she's pretty smiley these days… she has her daddy's smile."

"I'm sure she does," Michael offered, smiling sadly as he thought of Vern as Olivia's expression became more solemn and she held her daughter a little closer. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but he did think Lydia looked more like Vern then Olivia, she was still babbling away cheerfully, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Olivia agreed again with a slight moment of hesitation, handing off the baby to him carefully who went quiet and looked at him curiously again, "This is Daddy's friend, _Michael_. Do you remember, Michael?"

"Hey Lydia," Michael greeted the child with a kind smile, she let out a slight gasp but her eyes were on his dog tags and necklace, a second later her hands were batting at them interestedly as she started gurgling interestedly again. Olivia looked apologetic.

"She likes necklaces, anything dangling she likes just… batting at like that."

"Its fine," Michael brushed it off, gazing down at little Lydia although she had grown since he'd first seen her. He had experience with babies so he was quite comfortable holding her, he couldn't help but think of his own child again. Babies weren't _all_ bad, yes they cried a lot and needed attention but there were good moments too. Maybe Easton wouldn't be that awful, maybe he'd even be a she because he'd really rather have a daughter then a son, "I erm… I wanted to apologize by the way."

"For what?"

"What I said… before. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get why you might have issues with it and it's not like you were completely wrong. I'm sorry I got so upset, I was just feeling pretty fragile then with everything."

"I don't blame you," Michael brushed it aside and shifted his position to make it easier for Lydia to reach his necklaces, batting at them innocently, "How are you doing now?"

"Better, I mean I'm a mother now so I have to be strong for her and I do feel stronger, my priorities changed."

"Do you know if you're allowed to come back to Hogwarts yet?"

"No but even if I am allowed it doesn't matter, I'm not going back," Olivia said, surprising him so much he looked back to her and it must of shown on his face as she elaborated, "I told you, my priorities _changed_. I know NEWTs are important but I feel like raising my daughter is even more important, besides the way the war is going who even knows if it'll matter?"

"You shouldn't give up on life just because of the war-"

"I'm not, believe me I'm not," Olivia cut him firmly before pushing her hair behind her ears nervously, "Next month I come age and I don't want to work for NEWTs, I want to work for Gray."

"Gray?" Michael repeated, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible.

"You know the vigilante group you and your friends are part of, least according to Vern," Olivia told him knowingly but he said nothing, not sure what to say here, "I want to be a part of it too."

"What happened to raising you daughter?"

"We live in the town razed to the ground twice by Shadows within three years and if the only fully magical town was obliterated twice within three years the non-magical rest of the country is going to go down like a house of cards," Olivia pointed out seriously, "I feel like a sitting duck and Lydia can't even sit, her life is in jeopardy – _all_ lives are in jeopardy – and I don't want for her to grow up in a world of shadow either. The war won't end until _we_ make it end, we includes me."

"Maybe you should think about this."

"I've been doing nothing _but_ thinking about it lately! I thought about it for years but Vern said Scorpius didn't trust me enough," Olivia insisted determinedly and Michael did vaguely recall Vern bringing up wanting his girlfriend to be included too, he hadn't realized how serious he'd been or that he'd already told her.

"Did he tell you a lot about Gray?"

"No, he said he couldn't. Just that his friends were Gray, didn't trust me enough to join and to not trust Aurors."

"Well… okay," Michael said, not sure what else to say and suddenly feeling the need to leave as he handed Lydia back to her mother, "Erm… I have to go now but good luck with that."

"Just because I'm a teenage mother, it doesn't mean I'm useless," Olivia called after him as he left and disapparated back to the base. He felt like he was doing that a lot today.

He trudged back inside feeling like his head was spinning, reuniting Rose with Ron, Orous and Maurice attacked, Olivia wanting to be Gray and Dawn's pregnancy… and it was _still_ morning! He didn't know what to think or make of it as he reached the kitchen, finding Ivy and Bertie sitting at the table seemingly doing some kind of homeschool work. A bunch of people were also around, including Crystal, John, Roman, Dom, Aurelius and baby Cres.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Crystal greeted him with concern and he gave her a hug before starting to tell her about his morning.

"Hold on!" Aurelius yelled suddenly, leaping up mid-explanation of Orous and Maurice's attack holing out his hands while poor Roman looked like he was about to be sick, "Did you just say house-elves were keeping the boy?"

"Yes he did, pay attention," Roman complained at the older man throw gritted teeth, "Some of us want to know what happened to our children."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay," Aurelius rambled until it didn't sound like a word anymore, staring off and clenching and unclenching his fingers a bit, Michael wasn't sure whether to go on or not, "This might sound insane but first at home then here, okay I _think_ the house-elves are my father's."

"Your father's dead, dear," Dom pointed out gently.

"But he claimed he had a Horcrux!"

"He could have been lying," John offered.

"Yes, evil maniacs lie. Listen to the Death Eater," Roman brushed it off hastily, "Go on, Michael."

"But the _house-elves_ …" Aurelius pleaded desperately.

"Died when the mansion exploded," Dom offered still gently and put a hand on his arm, he only scowled unhappily, "Think about it, they're house-elves they hardly could move somewhere and start a new life. And this was almost three _years_ ago, why are they only resurfacing now? What could they possibly want from Oathan?"

"I don't _know_ ," Aurelius whined making Roman look even more frustrated, "But how many evil house-elves are there? You have to admit it's suspicious. Did they even find bodies of house-elves?"

"We know from spying that Brutus killed Corvinus by incinerating him and his house-elves in that fire, there wouldn't _be_ any bodies."

"Do we know it was definitely _all_ of the house-elves? He had like half a dozen. I think. It was hard to tell."

"WHY ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS?!" Roman shrieked, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Who cares about house-elves?! My sons are in the _hospital_."

"I already said they were alive," Michael pointed out before being distracted by Bertie jumping up and running to the door, for a second he thought they'd frightened his brother but they hadn't, Hogan Leebin walked into the kitchen still in his Healer robes and Bertie had ran over to give the man a hug. Was Michael missing something?

"Hogan, why didn't you tell me my sons were in the hospital?!"

"I'm a Healer not a messenger," Hogan pointed out testily, giving Bertie a pat on the back as the boy pulled away and went back over to his seat.

"How are they d-"

"Can't stay, shouldn't even be here I'm on shift," Hogan brushed him off incredibly dismissively and turned strangely enough to Michael himself, "Did you still want to be a Healer?"

"Err… yeah," Michael confirmed in confusion and Hogan tossed some robes at him.

"Great. You can come work at St Mungo's then."

" _What?!"_ Michael burst out in shock, "But I haven't even taken my NEWTs yet and-"

"Forget that crap," Hogan brushed it with a roll of his eyes, "I'm not hiring you as a Healer, _geez_. Just for a these last few days of Easter you can work as an intern volunteer something or other so we can test out your skills, if you do well you got a job regardless how shit your grades are and you can get a taste of what you want to go into."

"Um…"

"Or _don't_ do it and get denied a job regardless how great your grades are, Healers can't just go sod off whenever they please because that kind of stunt costs lives. If you can't be bothered to put in a few days then you're not the kind of person who should be a Healer."

"I'll do it!" Michael agreed quickly lest he miss his chance to get a word in edgeways, still in shock, "You just sprung this on me-"

"Great because the first rule of being a Healer is to be prepared for anything, whether that be the weirdest times you get called in or the weirdest health issues you'll have to fix for the bloody morons that wander into the hospital. Now hurry up and get changed, we don't have all day! Merlin's fucking ass crack you are slow."

* * *

Abby Longbottom walked through the gardens with her boyfriend Sequoia hand in hand, enjoying the warm weather and pleasant aroma from the colorful array of plants and flowers. Although she wasn't enjoying it as much as she would normally, she found herself instead trying to name every one and its properties for practice in case it would come up in for the NEWT Herbology exams. She hoped she wasn't sounding boring or like a know it all but she felt compelled to practice, Sequoia wasn't complaining. He wasn't saying much of anything really, not even the times she was quiet. Actually it was kind of strange, he seemed almost distracted when she thought about it. She wondered if he was bothered by the change in plan to go for a picnic in these gardens instead of a restaurant but that made no sense, it had been his idea to change it.

"You okay?" she prompted of him slightly concerned.

"Yeah," Sequoia confirmed with a smile that didn't quite hide his nervousness, "Go on, I like listening to you talk about plants."

Abby went on, she didn't feel like calling him a liar and demanding to know what was on his mind but she couldn't think of a better way right then. Maybe it was nothing and he _was_ just bored out of his mind, too polite to complain though and was being supportive of her interests. That seemed like something he'd do, it didn't mean anything was seriously wrong. She thought they were doing okay despite the distance, it was just a few more months. She was actually kind of dreading it, Scorpius would find out about Molly then after all and she didn't think he'd take it well. She felt bad lying to him as it was but it didn't help she couldn't help think the longer they kept it from him the worse he'd take it.

"Look!" Sequoia blurted out excitedly, snapping her back from her thoughts and she saw him indicate an orchid that hadn't bloomed yet, "Orchid, right? Your favorite."

"Yeah," Abby confirmed disinterestedly, he already knew this and it wasn't the buds she liked but he was leading her over to it anyway, "You know that I like it for the flower not the budding on the stem, right?"

"Well maybe it has a nice smell?"

She thought his suggestion was quite bizarre as she leaned in to look at it, he let go of her hand strangely and she tried to glance. However, she barely registered a wand in the other hand before her attention was drawn back to the orchid as she saw the bud open to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. It had a lone diamond in the center of some golden petals, the entire band was made entirely up of golden leaves. She couldn't help but gasp, putting her hands over her mouth as her heart started to pound. She went to look back to him but he was now on one knee.

"I love you, Abby, with all my heart. You're amazing and kind and beautiful and you make me smile every day, you mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Sequoia told her seriously and she felt tears prick her eyes, it was like she was dreaming. This was almost exactly like she'd envisioned it as a child, she couldn't believe how similar. She thought Sequoia must really know her well to do this so alike that as he plucked the ring from the flower, holding it up to her, "Abigaia Longbottom, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Abby agreed, too blown away to say anything else despite the slightest flutter of nervousness it caused in her heart that she hoped was more to do with her young age – with the war if she waited she'd probably die before getting the chance to marry him so she was fine with it - then Albus. Sequoia jumped up beaming and pushed the ring onto her finger, it fit snugly and she threw her arms around him, "I love you so much, Sequoia."

"I love you too."

"You already said that."

"I can say it again!"

Sequoia pulled away to kiss her hard on the mouth and she kissed him back equally passionately, running her hands – including her now ringed finger which she hoped wasn't stabbing him – through his neatly trimmed hair and feeling his own comforting touch on her. They only drew apart to draw breath, gasping for breath. He was still smiling, beaming and lighting his whole scarred face up. She almost leaned in to kiss him again before being distracted by relatively nearby conversation, they were public gardens so they didn't have privacy. Instead she intertwined her fingers back with his own, it could wait until they had some _proper_ privacy.

"Yeah, we should keep walking," Sequoia said, clearing his throat and looking in the direction the voices were coming from and they kept on moving but he still looked happy despite that while she still felt her heart pounding. She wasn't sure how you were supposed to feel or act just after becoming engaged, she couldn't believe it. She was _engaged_. She wasn't even finished with Hogwarts yet, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just in shock," Abby offered, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I can't believe it."

"I did it right? The proposal I mean," Sequoia asked, his smile dampening a bit nervously.

"Yes, it was perfect," Abby confirmed with a nod, "It's just like how I envisioned as a child! You wouldn't believe."

"Actually I would, Albus told me," Sequoia shrugged it off dismissively while she brought them to a halt, looking at him in confusion.

"Albus told you? Like my friend Albus?"

"Yes."

"You went to _Albus_ to ask how to propose to me?"

"No! Of course not," Sequoia protested, "I went to try building bridges with him, you want us to get along and I thought if he knew I was going to propose because I really loved you he'd be more willing. And he was, he told me about your dream proposal and wished me luck."

"Are you sure it wasn't Rose?" Abby queried, finding it hard to believe Albus would do that when he clearly still had feelings for her. Heck, she was shocked he even _remembered_ that because she was pretty sure she'd told him when she was like five and he'd teased her for it, "I didn't think he'd remember that."

"I'm sure, I went to his house and everything. I was a bit skeptical too but he sounded serious and if it could mean a lot to you I wanted to do it, I wanted it to be perfect for you," Sequoia told her, looking serious again as he kissed her gently, "You deserve your perfect proposal."

"It was, thank you," Abby offered, not sure what else she should say but suddenly almost wished he'd done something else. _Anything_ else. Albus had really done that? Her Albus? Had he moved on or just grown up? Even on the way to the train he'd been complaining about Sequoia.

She tried to put it out of her mind, why should it matter? She was over Albus, it had been a silly crush and she'd moved on which he had probably done like he had for all those weird ridiculous crushes. She knew he cared about her and she cared about him too, just as a friend. It'd never have worked out with them anyway, not that she'd ever been able to give it a chance as she was with Sequoia which was probably why it made her wonder. She was with Sequoia, she was happy with him and now she was _engaged_ to him. And he wasn't boring, there was more to a relationship then humor. She felt safe with him, she liked feeling safe, he was nice and kind and thoughtful… Not that Albus _wasn't_ , just in his own way like with Olivia. Dammit, why did Sequoia have to go and mention that?

She continued trying to put it on her mind and focus on Sequoia, thankfully he still seemed pretty happy and oblivious. She should feel lucky, not everyone had what she had and she was hardly a catch, Sequoia and Albus could both do better. So she smiled as she walked with Sequoia through the gardens, he wanted to talk about their future, their wedding, where they'd live, the kids they'd have hopefully a few years down the line. It was a bit much for her, she was still in Hogwarts and she wasn't really thinking about those things yet, heck she had planned to ask Scorpius to join Gray full time after leaving because she didn't see the point charting the future until they were actually guaranteed a future. Her brother had _died_ to the Shadows – although Florian had later defected – and she wanted to fight them, she could hardly tell Sequoia that though. Not yet, she felt the need to ask for Scorpius' permission and while Sequoia was pro Gray she still wasn't sure how he'd take it.

She convinced him she wanted to wait until summer to start thinking about that because her NEWT results were a factor in her future, it wasn't a really a lie as they _were_ just not until after the war. She convinced him not to make it public knowledge either that they were engaged, she'd rather wait until she finished Hogwarts because while of age she didn't feel like fully an adult yet as she was still in school and felt like the adults thought the same, she'd rather not her dad be potentially upset by it when she needed his help studying for NEWTs. That's what she told Sequoia anyway, in truth she wasn't sure why she just didn't feel comfortable letting people know yet.

They had their picnic at any rate and planned for her to spend the night with him, she'd already told her mother she probably would. She was quickly grabbing her overnight bag when she spotted Albus' letter, the one he'd gotten her for Valentine's Day that she'd never opened but seemed rude to just throw out. She had taken it out when sorting her trunk, she wasn't sure what to do with it but felt oddly compelled to open it now. Biting her lip she picked it up, the red envelope was slightly misshapen and squashed. It couldn't hurt to see what he'd put, right? Maybe he'd decided from then he was over her. She sat down on her bed and opened it to see the card was quite simple, a generic flower pattern in front of a red heart shape. Inside he had written one of his stupid cheesy poems, so _stupid_ but so Albus. Sequoia would never do that.

 _Carnations are red_

 _Hydrangeas are blue_

 _I hope that's right_

 _Researched it just for you!_

 _May not be sure of colors_

 _But my love for you is true_

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Abby_

 _Whatever happens, I'll always love you_

 _Forever and always_

 _(I mean it too)_

 _Albus xx_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Ashes of Words

* * *

Scorpius had actually been spending a lot of the Easter break working on his schoolwork, Savas' journal only seemed to get more nonsensical as it went on and quite frankly his work was a better distraction. He was _so_ nervous about the meeting with Brutus, requiring him to break Molly's promise. He wasn't even sure if he should even go at all, regardless of all the precautions they'd be taking. It tormented him so he just did the best he could to distract himself.

He didn't even have his friends, except the Ashain kids who were spending more time with their dad. Antonius put some effort into spending time with him and Sebastian at least one meal a day, Scorpius wondered if he knew how much he went on about Andreas. He weirdly himself spending a lot of time with Martha, with so many kids gone home for Easter the seating plan was pretty abandoned – and alas, Andreas wasn't there to enjoy it – and she seemed quite determined to make sure he was alright. He wasn't sure if she wanted to be his girlfriend or his mother with that attitude, still she was nice enough and offered help with his work. Much like Maurice, the Training Tower had her rather ahead of others in her year. It was too bad he couldn't talk to her about the choice weighing on his mind, he'd really just like anyone's input other than his own at this point.

Professor Ashain told him Brutus had agreed to the meeting near the end of the Easter break so he plenty of time to kill and think it over, the days dragged by. He remained torn, he was running out of time after all since he was on a time limit before he'd lose his mind which was basically killing him and Calderon both. Once he graduated Hogwarts for real in a few months he'd able to meet without breaking his promise to Molly _but_ he wouldn't be able to ask Professor Ashain to arrange it then since he'd no longer be in Hogwarts where the professor was, not only that but after going through this trouble to arrange it now he didn't think either of the Ashain brothers would be willing to try again if Scorpius reneged this late. It _had_ to be now but still the possibility leaving would damn the school remained very real, people could die. And the Divination professor, Elina Olga-Vasille, seemed rather inclined to believe that as well which didn't help.

"I'm telling you! The school is in danger," Scorpius heard her yelling as he rounded a corridor and saw the blind woman arguing with Weedy Larry.

"We _know_ the school is in danger, that's why Aurors are handling the werewolf killer," the Headmaster brushed it off dismissively.

"Not that," Elina insisted, sounding exasperated but the Headmaster looked like he didn't care even slightly, "I'm talking about something else, something from the Shadows. I _see_ it. You need to do something more to protect the students or just close this place down, once it happens there will be no stopping it and the blood of those who die will be on your hands."

"Uh-huh," Weedy Larry said dismissively, looking completely disinterested as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Well I'll take that under advisement but really I have more pressing concerns then wishy words Divination concerns from a _blind_ Seer, no less."

"Asshole," Elina spat as she stalked off.

"And now you're on probation," Weedy Larry called after her, "Foul language when talking to your superiors is being disruptive and setting a bad example on the impressionable minds of students."

Scorpius didn't like that guy but at any rate, he considered her concerns valid and worried that if she was fearing it then maybe it was closer and more likely then he realized. The days dragged by extra slowly after that, finally though the day came and Scorpius decided he would go. As much as it pained him, he felt like he'd regret not going even more as he could lose this chance forever.

After dinner he didn't head back to Gryffindor Tower nor to the Library he said he would go to but instead into an empty classroom near the entrance and waited, Professor Ashain had said he'd need to put his children to bed first. It was all about timing anyway, the professor knew the rotation of the Aurors after all so knew where to go to avoid them when. Scorpius had left his leather jacket there pre-emptively so he could wear it – it was chilly at night – without attracting suspicion for wearing it at dinner, at dinner it would be a beacon broadcasting his plans. It felt like hours he waited, his rapidly beating heart probably aiding in seconds seeming to go be more plentiful but in reality it was more like just half of one hour. Finally Professor Ashain poked his head in.

"Ready?" the professor queried of him nervously and Scorpius nodded solemnly as he approached, Professor Ashain wrapped a cloak around him and yanked the hood over his head, "White-blond hair is going to stick out more in the dark."

"Okay," Scorpius agreed without question.

The professor cast a Disillusionment Charm over him regardless – even though Scorpius was capable of doing one himself – along with a Silencing Charm for his shoes and they headed out, the professor keeping a close eye on the time with his pocket watch. It was golden with a strange stained glass pattern in the middle on the front, inside he caught a glimpse of an inscription beneath the stained glass before the professor closed it. It made him think of his own, that had some kind of inscription in it in Latin that he didn't understand. Could it be significant? He shoved that thought aside though briefly as he focused on just hurrying across the grass after the professor, feeling his heart pounding dangerously and the words 'I changed my mind, let's go back' caught several times in his throat clogging up but he managed to not utter them as they reached the gateway out of Hogwarts for the path they took into Hogsmeade.

"Alright, go through and then hide on the other side of the wall," Professor Ashain whispered to him, taking his shoulder and starting to walk forwards with him before turning back.

Scorpius did as told, going further along than going still and pressing himself against a particularly dark bend area when he heard footsteps back where the professor had been a minute later. Apparently the Aurors had a charm set up to detect people leaving the grounds, if they crossed at the same time it only activated once so as long as the Aurors weren't close enough to see the two Professor Ashain should be able to pretend it was just him pacing through the entrance several times as he did. He heard the conversation briefly, Professor Ashain just giving his name and letting them know he'd be gone for a bit. Staff could and did leave in their free time, they just had to let the Aurors know to make sure they knew it wasn't a student tripping the charm as they didn't have that freedom obviously.

Professor Ashain walked on a bit as a slow pace before stopping to look at the flowers, commenting to himself his daughter might like them which was Scorpius' cue to join him as the Auror had moved along enough to not be able to see him. One they were together, any sound or glimmer of movement through the Disillusionment Charm could be attributed to the professor so they continued on. Once in Hogsmeade, Professor Ashain put a hand on his shoulder and apparated before canceling out the charms now they were in the new location since he wanted to speak to Brutus not hide from him. Scorpius let out a nervous sigh as he tossed back the hood of the cloak, it had _seemed_ to go well anyway with nothing to indicate anyone had noticed he'd left. He'd just have to find out when he got back whether Hogwarts whether he had made a huge mistake or not.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings in the silvery glow of the moonlight which was giving them plenty of light. He had been here before but it had completely changed, mostly because the Ashain Mansion was no in chunks of ruin all around him. No one had even tried to clean it up, it was just a chaotic mess of rubble across scorched earth. Dirt and rocks crumbled underfoot, twists of metal, shards of glass all just there. Professor Ashain seemed unfazed, pacing idly over the grave of his childhood home as if he'd been there before or rather been there before while it was still rubble. Scorpius wondered if maybe this wasn't his first time meeting Brutus secretly in this same spot, he didn't really want to ask though. He swallowed, wondering how long it would take or if Brutus would even.

"Hey," a familiar gruff voice commented and they both spun to see Brutus Ashain sitting casually on one of the larger pieces of rubble although jumped off when they turned to him.

Brutus actually was of average height but his bulky muscular frame made him seem taller, he hadn't changed much since Scorpius had last or first seen him. He had a unique face that gave him a kind of ageless quality due to the deformity, he also had distinctive six-fingered hands which also were at the wrong heights and angles. His eyes while the same dark chestnut gracing most Ashains were too big, slightly angled differently and at different heights, his nose was large and bulbously contrasting with long thin lips that curled slightly up the side of his face then his large ears jutted out at slightly differing heights. He was always clean-shaven unlike his brother but had extremely dark auburn 'Ashain' hair though, it was thick and scruffy looking today. He was dressed in black robes with an azure skeletal snake 'Shadow Mark' symbol embroidered in, they looked of high quality.

"Hey Brutus, how goes the conquest of the free world?" Professor Ashain quipped testily, folding his arms.

"Pretty good," Brutus answered conversationally as if it had been a genuine question, "We've literally tripled the number of countries under our control since the US fell – or we will when we finish converting them – all willing, much less casualties that way."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I know, I just ignored it," Brutus shrugged, "How's it going teaching teenagers when you could be ruling entire nations and having everything you want if you just joined us?"

"Great. Would be better if your girlfriend would stop _destroying the world_."

"We're bringing _peace_ to the world," Brutus insisted, folding his arms determinedly, "You should see it in places we've been established in for a while, it's actually quite nice."

"You should see it in the places you're not done conquering, you know with all the dead people and suffering and loss and pain."

"We can't bring peace until we're in control," Brutus said stiffly.

"Peace without freedom isn't worth it," Professor Ashain countered, dropping all hints of sarcasm.

"There _is_ freed-"

"Hey!" Scorpius protested and the Ashains looked at him, it came out harsher then he meant it but… well _he_ needed to talk to Brutus, this whole meeting was for him to save Calderon not for them to talk as selfish as that sounded he _needed_ to this and preferably quickly because the longer he was gone the more at risk Hogwarts, "I mean… I um… I really want to get this over with."

"Fine with me," Professor Ashain agreed, gesturing for Scorpius to go on, "Go ahead."

"Yeah go on," Brutus confirmed, his expression contorting into what might've been a grimmer look? "I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about but you'll probably be disappointed."

"Well… um… I kind of err…" Scorpius babbled trying to put his confusion out of mind for a second as he wondered what in the world Brutus could be talking about as he was quite sure he wouldn't guess the truth, instead he glanced at Professor Ashain guiltily, "Could you give us some privacy by any chance please?"

"Sure, I'm so glad I risked my job and my freedom and my life to help you have a private conversation I know nothing about!" Professor Ashain snapped, throwing up his arms in exasperation and looking very offended.

"Geez, Atty, you really high strung today," Brutus commented more casually, "You need to relax. Do you want to go for a drink after this?"

"No, I do not want to go for a drink after this!" Professor Ashain shrieked, only looking more exasperated, "Do you not get how we're on opposite sides of this war?! We can't just hang out for drinks! We're _enemies_."

"So?"

"So… it's fucking obvious!" Professor Ashain insisted, throwing his arms out again and kicking at a stone in frustration before he started walking away, "I'm walking away! Cast whatever spells you want and have your talk! Come get me when you're done."

"Yeah you walk it off and then we can get that drink?" Brutus queried – Scorpius wasn't sure if he was serious or just trying to wind up his brother - and the professor's only answer was a strangled groan of frustration, Scorpius started putting up wards against eavesdroppers before Brutus had looked back to him and blinked before joining him, "Let's get this over with I guess."

"Okay," Scorpius said, taking a deep breath when he was satisfied with the wards, planning his words carefully as he'd never actually _told_ anyone about the situation with Calderon before, "So do you remember last year…"

* * *

Atticus Ashain stalked away irritably, sucking in deep breaths and desperately trying to calm himself. He didn't know why he was so on edge, he didn't know whether because of what had happened with Syn or because he was doing this for Scorpius with no idea why or because the Shadows were only getting stronger or because Antonius had been missing for so long last year or even because the unstoppable force that was his friend Calderon had died. He didn't but he did know he _was_ on edge. He kept expecting a swarm of Aurors to jump out at any second and lunge at him like a pack of wild hyenas, he'd go to New Azkaban prison and his kids… _they_ were what he was really worried about.

What would happen to them if something happened to him? They'd go back to Skye whose track record included breaking Antonius' soul and handing him off to a psychotic criminal who had planned to ultimately kill him, not to mention walking out of their lives for years with no contact. Cassia already despised her – they hadn't had a good relationship to begin with and Skye had only worsened it – and even Antonius was burning letters from her now, he never even encouraged them to be mad at her but they just were. He didn't think they'd do well suddenly thrust back living with her, she'd destroy whatever hope they still had for their already pretty screwed up lives.

Even if by some miracle Skye _didn't_ get custody, the only other options were his estranged brother taking over the world with his Voldemort's psychotic daughter or his estranged father who was insane and married to a girl forty years younger than him with an infant son. His kids had an uncle who was a baby, he was turning fifty in August and he had a brother who was one. That was a fact, his family were nuts. And he was scared, he was just scared for his kids. He didn't even like being apart from them now or lying to them about where he was, he scared they wouldn't be there when he got back. He was so scared he'd even started teaching Cassia to use magic for self-defense, even if he hoped she never had to use it. He just wanted his family to be safe but he didn't feel like anywhere was safe anymore, he wanted them to get to grow and to grow up happy. He just felt scared.

"Atty?" another family voice questioned and Atticus practically jumped out of his skin, feeling his heart lurch as he turned to see his father - his _father,_ whacky clashing color robes and all – perched nearby with a worm sticking out of his mouth that he hastily spat out. Atticus suspected he had just transformed from his animagus form, would explain the worm and silence.

"Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?!" Atticus blurted out irritably, still feeling his heart pounding and his father looked apologetic.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Why are you even here?!"

"Looking for bodies of Corvinus' house-elves," Aurelius answered readily and Atticus could only nod, letting his tired head fall against his hand in exasperation at the insanity of it.

"Of course you are," Atticus said with words dreaming in sarcasm as he felt a headache coming on, "That's a perfectly normal reason why you'd be in the ruins of your former home in the middle of the night."

"Glad you understand," Aurelius breathed a sigh of relief and unlike Brutus, seemed to have thought he was genuine for real and his next words were cheerful, "How are you, Atty? You look well."

"I'm a nervous wreck, how do I look well?!" Atticus shot out irritably and his father looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry," Aurelius apologized again, looking guilty, "It seemed rude to point you look stressed. I'm so happy you're actually speaking to me again, I didn't want to upset you."

"Well I _don't_ want to talk to you so go away," Atticus pointed out and literally pointed away, glad his father had reminded him of that although he would've realized it in a second when his heart stopped trying to escape because he _really_ didn't need Aurelius to see Brutus and Scorpius conversing with him also there.

"I own this land…" Aurelius tried to say defensively but trailed off lamely, just gazing at him sadly, "I miss you, Atty."

"Dad, go away!" Atticus barked, frantically pointing back behind Aurelius as the man took a step forward with a pleading expression.

"Do you at least read any of my letters?"

"No, I throw them in the fire," Atticus admitted - and had _nothing_ to do with why his kids did that to Skye's letters - which sounded kind of mean to say it out loud and his father's face fell a little but he didn't seem surprised. He also didn't leave. What was he supposed to do if Brutus or Scorpius moved into Aurelius' line of sight?! "Dad-"

"I'm _sorry_ , okay?" Aurelius insisted desperately, averting his eyes ashamedly which at least made it less likely he'd spot the others, "Really and truly, you know? I just… I'm not like you or Brutus, I'm not… I'm not _strong_ , I don't _cope_ with things well, you know? I don't, I _can't_. It's really, _really_ hard and I feel like my mind just implodes and I didn't cope well with you killing Brutus. At all. I went insane, like completely and utterly out of my mind incapable of functioning insane. I got better – obviously - but it was hard and it took a long time, even then it hard to try work up the courage to face it again, to face anything again really. I was afraid, you know? I was afraid that I'd just slip again and that next time I wouldn't be able to climb out of that hole-"

"Dad-"

"And this is a metaphorical hole! Metaphorical of my insanity so I couldn't just turn into an eagle and fly out but… but well that's besides the point. My point isn't to say that makes it okay, I should never have disowned and you severed contact even if you killed Brutus by accident, you were but I'm just trying to explain where I'm coming from. And even though I said that, I never stopped thinking you were my son for real and I still love you, Atty," his dad continued, swallowing and tearing his identical dark chestnut eyes back to him, "But I'm doing better now, I have a wife who is super great and you have a baby brother who's awesome and people around me that are good and we look out for each other."

"What people?" Atticus wondered, puzzled. He knew Aurelius was married to a Weasley but he hadn't thought they were living with other Weasleys or something.

"Not important," Aurelius said quickly, brushing it aside like he didn't want to talk about it which was weird but Aurelius usually liked to talk about every random thing and continuing with his line of conversation with the emotion creeping back into his voice, "What is important is that I have a life again and I'd really like for you to be a part of it again, to get to know my grandkids, for you to meet your brother… for us to be a family again. The world could be ending with the war that we're all a part of, we might not all survive this so we should hold each other close while we still can. Please, Atticus, I know you're mad for disowning you but-"

"I'm not mad at you for _that_ ," Atticus insisted in exasperation and Aurelius blinked, looking at him with a bemused expression.

"Then why _are_ you so mad at me?"

"I… I don't know!" Atticus admitted irritably and sighed heavily, lowering his arm finally and feeling his frustration ebbing away, "I get why you were upset about Brutus – hell, I was upset too! - I _understood_ , I didn't question it. But then we found out Brutus was _alive_ and… and just like that it doesn't matter anymore, you just take it back and… I don't know it makes me _mad_ because you can't, Dad, you can't just take it back. It doesn't change anything and nothing you say can."

"Well… how do I… what am I supposed to _do_ … what do you want me to do?" Aurelius asked of him at a loss and Atticus shrugged lamely, making an effort not to look at his dad. Abruptly Aurelius gasped, "Atty, don't freak out but I see _Brutus_ over there behind you."

Fuck.

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Brutus blurted out in shock, his face contorting into… disgust? Horror? Scorpius found it hard to tell.

"I said I-"

"I heard you!" Brutus shrieked and started pacing, shaking his head and Scorpius was suddenly very glad they had charms up to make sure Professor Ashain couldn't hear, "What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you mutilate Tommy's soul like that?! You practically damned his soul! Tommy deserved bloody better than that!"

"I know, okay? It was an _accident_ but I have a plan," Scorpius pointed out through gritted teeth, thinking Brutus didn't have the right to lecture him on his mistake when he was destroying the world. The Soul Eater stopped, folding his arms and gazing at him darkly.

"What plan? You can cut him loose or wait until you're both destroyed," Brutus countered, his words unmistakably bitter, "Sal's going to tear you apart when she finds out."

"I want to save him."

"Have you gone insane already?"

"It's not insane and it's where you come in," Scorpius insisted determinedly and Brutus cocked his head to one side curiously, "I want to find his body and transfer his soul back into it, _save_ him. Only problem is that she took his body so I need you to help me get to it or to get it, you want him to be saved to… don't you?"

"You can't save the dead, Scorpius," Brutus commented quietly.

"You can't just come back from the dead either but she managed that," Scorpius countered, folding his own arms and meeting Brutus' eyes.

"Maybe Tommy would've too if you hadn't stolen his soul," Brutus shot back and Scorpius flinched inwardly, he hadn't thought of that and swallowed quietly.

"So will you help me?"

"I don't think it's even _possible_ to help you."

"You _do_ know where his body is, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Brutus scoffed in a tone that suggested it was obvious and Scorpius let out a relieved breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, after all there's always been a chance they'd cremated Calderon or something, "What I mean is that I think your plan will fail, it's not easy to just put a soul back in. In fact it's easier to latch a soul to another then to a body, the mind is the link between the body and the soul and that bridge burns with death and is not easy to recreate. That's why Horcrux users have to create a new body from scratch or someone already alive, not just use a pre-existing empty one."

"You seem… surprisingly knowledgeable."

"Because I've been researching it," Brutus growled, "Trying to figure out how Sal came back, she wants to know. She has no Horcrux."

"Any luck?" Scorpius wondered curiously.

"Do I _sound_ like I've had any luck?" Brutus demanded testily, sounding rather like his brother there for a moment and Scorpius sighed.

"So will you help me?"

"I don't know."

"What is there to lose at this point?" Scorpius protested desperately, "It couldn't hurt to try."

"Of course it could hurt to try," Brutus countered irritably, surprising him, "If this goes bad then who knows what you could end up doing to Tommy's soul, you'll probably only have the one chance. Didn't you think about that?"

"Well… no," Scorpius admitted glumly and swallowed, "But… well he's doomed either way, whether I release it now or wait until we burn ourselves out. If this works he gets to live and if it doesn't then it doesn't matter, there was just no way to save him… right? So I still think it's worth trying it."

"Maybe," Brutus grunted, "I'll think about it."

"We're kind of on a time limit here."

"His body's preserved."

"My sanity only has so long though," Scorpius pointed out, not only would it mean he was incapable of doing anything but it meant the souls were starting to deteriorate and he somehow didn't think it would be good to restore Calderon with a damaged soul.

"I know, still I need to think about this," Brutus told him, much to Scorpius' disappointment, "Unless you fancy joining us, Sal would probably be into this idea. She knows a fair amount about soul and has power to back it up."

"No one way in hell," Scorpius snapped fiercely, Brutus seemed to have expected this and nodded neutrally.

"Then we should get you back to school, you shouldn't be out too long," Brutus commented as he took down the charms, apparently with his mind made up and determined the conversation be over. As much as Scorpius hoped for more, he did want to get back before something happened and he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yeah or you'll attack the school," Scorpius pointed out bitterly and saw Brutus tense as he joined them in taking down the charms.

"You know about that?" Brutus wondered and Scorpius nodded stoically, "Well then you know not to leave."

"You almost sound like you don't want me to," Scorpius pointed out, thinking it was rather odd and Brutus didn't look at him.

"I don't really," Brutus admitted quietly after a minute as they headed off in the direction Professor Ashain had gone, "Not with my brother there and a bunch of innocent kids. It's not something Sal will budge on though, she's wanted to go to Hogwarts all her li- Dad?!"

"Brutus!" Aurelius' voice cried happily and Scorpius' head snapped away from Brutus to see him standing with the professor, Brutus' face contorted into what was probably a smile as he flashed his misshapen misplaced teeth and greeted his dad with a hug. Scorpius didn't think he'd ever seen the three Ashains in the same place at the same time. He felt suddenly very left out with his white-blond hair and gray eyes.

"You can't _hug_ him, he's the _enemy_ ," Professor Ashain spluttered out incredulously, jaw gaping slightly as they broke apart looking at his family as if they were quite mad.

"Oh Atticus, don't get hung up on silly things like tha- Scorpius! What are you doing here?!" Aurelius changed his sentence midway as he spotted him, his tone turning to terrified panic, "You can't be here! You can't leave the school, how did no one tell you?!"

"Its fine, they don't know," Brutus brushed it off and Aurelius breathed a sigh of relief, "I'd have been told."

"Oh, that's okay then."

"What are you talking about?" Professor Ashain wondered in confusion, he alone wasn't aware of the imminent attack and looked between them all quite lost.

"Nothing," Aurelius and Brutus answered as if in practiced union, just making the professor scowl.

"So how are you?" Brutus asked conversationally of his brother, making Professor Ashain look like his head was going to explode, "Oh and I heard about the baby, congratulations."

"Thanks," Aurelius grinned, "Cres is great, do you want to see a picture?"

"Sure."

"Hey! Are you two mad?! You can't just stand around swapping pleasantries!" Professor Ashain insisted in exasperation while Aurelius pulled a photograph out of his robes to show off baby Cres.

"He looks happy," Brutus commented on the picture, ignoring his brother as he seemingly smiled again, "Want to see, Atty?"

"No, I do not want to see," Professor Ashain insisted, folding his arms stubbornly while his father pocketed the picture, "I want you two to stop ignoring me and acting like nothing's wrong."

"Can't you not worry about the war for a second, Atty? The world won't end if we relax for a minute," Aurelius asked of his son pleadingly before turning back to Brutus, "How about you? You are your kids?"

"They're great, here I have a picture," Brutus offered, taking one from his robes to show his father.

Scorpius peered over in curiosity – catching a whiff of perfume off Brutus which eerily he realized must be what the Shadow Master wore - of what the Shadow Master's children looked like, Professor Ashain also seemed to share this curiosity as he too peeked over. Scorpius was shocked to see her in the picture, she had a twin toddler on each knee and was hugging them from behind as they giggled happily waving at the camera like they were just a normal mother and children. They clearly had her looks although one twin had the Ashain extremely dark auburn hair while the other had her black hair, another slightly older boy sat off to the edge too who reminded him slightly of Maurice but that might've been the blood quill scars on his hands.

"That's Lazarus-" Brutus pointed to the auburn haired boy "-and that's Omega, Vathan off to the side. Vathan's not ours, he was Rabastan's son but he's in our care now so I like him to feel included."

"Aw they're adorable," Aurelius cooed while Professor Ashain's expression was grim.

"Yeah, apart from the source of all evil sitting there casually like a normal person," Professor Ashain snapped irritably, earning a scowl from Brutus as he pocketed the photo.

"I tried to ignore that part."

"Sal _is_ a normal person," Brutus protested defensively which Scorpius couldn't help thinking made him sound insane, "I mean _yes_ she's the Shadow Master but she's still a human being, she has thoughts and feelings and interests outside of the war. She's a wife and a mother, she loves me and she dotes on our children. She's a good person."

"She's _destroying_ _the world_ ," Professor Ashain insisted stubbornly.

"She's just putting in a new world order, one that's more peaceful. It's really not that bad."

"Brutus, you're banging the world leader. Of _course_ it seems good to you."

"You can see it in countries we've had in control for a while where its settled down that it's good," Brutus continued determinedly, "Things are rebuilt now, people are reunited with their families and have jobs again now. Wizards are no longer forced to be in hiding, we can use magic perfectly freely. Crime rates are extremely low and there's no homelessness or poverty, anyone in need is helped free of charge. Children are all cared for fairly and bullying is _not_ tolerated, orphans are starting to find families and feel safe. The breeding program is going well, we have lots of magical children being born and slaves getting their improved rights from it which is all being enforced properly now to ensure they're treated well too. Animals get great treatment too, I kind of miss meat but Sal is big on protecting animals. It's really nice when it's established, you should come and see."

"How can you have 'slavery' and 'good thing' in the same sentence?" Professor Ashain continued to press.

"He didn't," Aurelius pointed out but it was ignored.

"It doesn't matter how 'good' they're being treated, they're not 'free' and probably still living in terror after the millions – _millions,_ Brutus – of their friends, families and neighbors _slaughtered_ and the pain they've had to go through."

"All countries have laws," Brutus said seriously, "So what if our countries have laws a bit different? Did you not hear the good points? And well… isn't all the pain and death worth it in the end for a better world? The countries willingly joining are having minimal casualties."

"Have you actually asked a random regular person how they feel?"

"Well _no_ but…"

"But nothing, good on paper doesn't mean good in practice. This is wrong and no matter how hard you try to convince yourself – because I _know_ you probably need to feel like you're doing the right thing here or you'd go crazy – otherwise, deep down you know this is wrong," Professor Ashain reeled off readily, making Brutus look uncomfortable, "And it's insane because you're the _one_ person on this entire planet who could end it, put a stop to all this suffering and death. The Shadow Master trusts you, you lay beside her at night while she's sleeping nestled in your arms and it would be _so_ easy for you to end her because yes Brutus, she may be a person and a wife and other but she _is_ also a _monster_. And you have to have seen that by now too. This can't last forever, one side has to lose eventually and you won't be able to save everyone you love. Sooner or later you'll have to choose."

"Atty…" Brutus said but trailed off, seeming at a loss of what to say and Aurelius gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder while Professor Ashain swallowed sadly.

"And I hope you choose the right one because I don't want to lose you again," Professor Ashain whispered and took a breath, "Come on, Scorpius."

"Please stay, Atty, just a bit longer," Aurelius pleaded desperately as Professor Ashain put a hand on his shoulder, Scorpius felt a nervous pang in his stomach. Aurelius could tell the rest of Gray, including Molly and Varanian but he couldn't beg for his silence without alerting the other two Ashains he was in Gray which seemed even worse.

"Bye Dad, Brutus."

 _Crack!_

* * *

 **Part 5:** Ghosts and Prisoners

* * *

"Bye Atty, it was nice talking with you," his dad sighed sadly, waving at the spot Atticus had been standing, "Even though it was short. And you hate me. And you can't hear what I'm saying right now."

"If it makes you feel any better he hates me too," Brutus offered gently, clapping his dad on the back comfortingly and the dark chestnut eyes glanced back to him, "He was in a mood anyway."

"I almost forgot what he was like when he was in a mood," his dad admitted and smiled quietly to himself, "It was good to see him though, to see you both. Despite everything."

"Yeah, it's good you were here," Brutus pointed out before realizing he still had no idea why his dad was there, Atticus certainly hadn't invited him and even if he thought his dad would betray him to Gray the fact they hadn't done anything implied they had no idea he was there, "Why _are_ you here?"

"Oh yes!" his dad burst out in surprise, snapping his fingers, "I almost forgot! I'm looking for the bodies of Corvinus' house-elves. Would you like to help me look?"

"Erm… Why?" Brutus wondered, finding it strange even by Aurelius standards.

"Because Oathan claimed to have been in the care of house-elves and they sound of psychotic so I naturally thought how many psychotic house-elves are then? And I thought of Corvinus, he had a bunch of creevil house-elves so I think it might be him but none of the others agree and so I thought I'd come look for their bodies because if I find them I know it's not him so I can relax and sleep at night instead of lying there fearing Corvinus coming to hurt my family for revenge because he's a murderous psychopath."

"Wait- _What?!"_ Brutus spluttered out in shock as his dead blurted it out all in one breath, "When did Oathan crop up again? Where is he now? Why didn't I hear of this?!"

"Um… few days ago he attacked his brothers, his whereabouts are unknown and I don't know why you didn't know. We didn't know either if that makes you feel any better."

"Not really."

"Oh well, sorry," his dad offered apologetically and Brutus sighed, gritting his teeth in irritation as somehow he felt Cel was responsible for this. He was loyal to Sal but finding Oathan was more his personal quest and Cel did _not_ like him, he didn't like Cel either, "So what do you think? Or do you know they're dead because you killed them? I wouldn't mind really."

"I only killed one of them," Brutus admitted as his dad's words drew him back into reality, "I used it to trigger the trap to kill Corvinus, I left the others alone. I don't know what happened to them, I don't remember seeing them there when the place blew so… it _could_ be them. What they'd want with Oathan is beyond me, I imagined they'd just be enjoying their freedom or working for someone else."

"They could just be working for Corvinus, he had a Horcrux."

" _What?!"_

"Oh, didn't you know that?" his dad wondered in surprise and Brutus could only shake his head, "Well he had a Horcrux, he told me so. He could be using the house-elves to return."

"He can't," Brutus said with certainty, still shocked but shaking his head because in his futile research into Horcruxes trying to figure out Sal's immortality he knew a fair amount on them, "House-elf magic isn't quite the same as human magic, he'd need a witch or wizard to return."

"Oathan's a wizard."

"Oathan's a child."

"A powerful child," his dad insisted and Brutus bit back the urge to argue it still wouldn't be him, in truth he _didn't_ know and he of all people shouldn't doubt the power children could have. It was something he could look into at any rate, he'd add it to his list of worrying things he'd learned today.

"I'll look into it," Brutus assured him and his dad's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, I want to find Oathan to reunite him with his brother and Corvinus returning would not be good for anyone."

"You're a good boy, Brutus," his dad offered proudly, patting his shoulder gently.

"Does that mean you see the good in Sal's rule?" Brutus wondered hopefully but his dad merely shook his head, "It-"

"I know you think it's good but it's not, there may be good in there somewhere - I'm sure, really - but open your eyes. The bad outweighs the good, it's not worth the cost," his dad explained, sounding unusually certain of that, "Atticus was right even if he was being harsh, I know it can't be easy for you and if you don't see it yet its okay. You have a good heart, Brutus, you always have and I have faith in you even if no one else can see it. You'll do the right thing in the end."

"What if the right thing is what Sal is doing?" Brutus protested defensively.

"Well it's not but if somehow morality is wrong then I guess you'll win but Atticus and I will be dead still because we're not going to stop fighting, the only way we'll exist in your world is as prisoners or as ghosts. That's just how it goes and you're delusional to think different," his dad answered, in anyone else it would sound kind of mean but the sincerity in his tone made the words innocent. He really believed that, not that it meant it was right.

"You get that if I do what you and Atticus want then I'm damning myself, my wife and my children to death? A prisoner or a ghost is the only way we can exist in our world and if you think different then you're the one who's delusional."

"They'll forgive you if you turn good, you and your children don't have to die," his dad insisted, again utterly sincere but this time Brutus knew he was being naïvely optimistic. Brutus sighed.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to give up Gray?" Brutus asked and his dad simply shook his head, "You know it's better for them if you tell me, I can make sure your family survive and do my best to give your friends their lives. Someone else is running the country and they don't care as much about your safety or wishes as I do."

"We'll take our chances. I don't suppose you'd be willing to free Molly? She is my wife's person and a nice person, the poor girl doesn't deserve whatever your people are doing to her."

"Sorry, Dad, stopping Gray is too important unless you change your mind about giving up them instead."

"Then I suppose we're at an impasse," his dad sighed sadly and Brutus did think unfortunately it probably was best.

"Then you best get going, your wife being spotted during that prison break kind of outed you as a person of interest. It's safer if you're in hiding until you decide to join us, there's always a place for you when you're ready," Brutus offered truthfully, wishing his family members weren't so impossibly stubborn but they _had_ to see the light at some point. They had to.

"I won't take it but thanks," his dad told him and pulled him into another hug, "I love you, Brutus, you know that right? No matter what happens, win, lose or die horribly, you'll _always_ be my son and I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dad," Brutus assured him, hugging him a little tighter feeling both touched and scared by his words, "You're the best, I'm just sorry this war has to be a factor. Someday it'll be peaceful again and things won't have to be awkward."

"I look forward to that day," his dad said optimistically, finally pulling apart with a sad smile and tears in his eyes before reluctantly disapparating.

Brutus sighed as he was left standing alone, he hated war. He summoned a Specter and had it take him back to the Shadows' compound, he tended to use that rather than apparating as Sal preferred it mostly because it had the advantage of being silent and not so easy to protect against but also since she was jealous due to her inability to apparate herself.

He was greeted by the sound of screaming, echoes of Molly Weasley being tortured in the basement. As necessary as it was and how Molly had brought this on herself joining Gray, Brutus had never liked torture and certainly did not like hearing her scream. He'd thought Scorpius' call for a meeting had been for her but he didn't seem to know, he hadn't really seen the point in mentioning it. He had been tempted to though, just to hurt him for what he'd done to Tommy. His plan was delusional, it wasn't as simple as just putting souls back into bodies and he should know because he'd been trying to figure out how Sal had done it. If he didn't help Tommy was screwed but if he did and it failed – as it almost certainly would - he might be even more screwed, he'd also probably need Sal's help and she'd be as on board about it as Scorpius was in delusional desperation. He sighed. He didn't _want_ to be in this position, it wasn't like he didn't have enough to worry about.

"You alright?" Cel asked in a tone devoid of concern and Brutus blinked, having almost not noticed he was there despite it being the whole point in coming. He was looking over some sheets on supplies, ignoring the screaming. Brutus wondered how he could be so cold, Cel actually _knew_ Molly after all and had done for a lot of her life.

"Why didn't you tell me Oathan showed up again?" Brutus demanded, folding his arms crossly and changing the subject to his reason for coming there.

"It's hardly a priority, he was long gone before Aurors got wind of it. There was nothing I - or you - could do."

"You're still supposed to keep me informed," Brutus complained irritably, "The house-elf involvement could be a major lead on where he is."

"Well I heard about it months ago but it didn't help me," Cel shrugged dismissively and Brutus scowled in confusion.

"I heard this attack was only a few days ago?"

"Yes but after he killed the Aurors months ago a house-elf showed up and killed one of the children before taking Oathan with it, heard it from one of the kids who survived so I've known since then but it hasn't helped me."

"You've known all that time but you didn't tell me?" Brutus growled angrily, Cel merely shrugged again.

"We've both been busy with different things, it's not a priority," Cel insisted stiffly, "Quite frankly I don't see why you bother, Vathan is much better off without his lunatic brother."

"It's his brother!"

"Sharing blood with someone doesn't make them good."

"Of course _you_ would think that, you killed your own parents," Brutus scoffed and Cel bristled immediately, his eyes turning angry.

"Says the guy who killed his own mother."

"I didn't kill her, I changed my mind," Brutus pointed out testily and Cel raised an interested eyebrow, he hadn't thought it was possible but his mother actually wasn't that bad when you got to know her and hear her side. They got along and after getting to know her better, he'd even introduced her to his kids and she served as a nanny for them now. It was none of Cel's business though, "Just make more of an effort to keep me informed or I'll tell Sal, she approves of finding Oathan or I wouldn't be dedicating Soul Eater resources to it."

"There really is no point when we haven't made progress," Cel insisted defensively, leaning back and sounding a bit more serious, "Both times I heard too late to do much and there's been nothing on house-elves, they're covering their tracks well. They're _supposed_ to stay under the radar to get along with their work so it's easy for them to go undetected."

"Still, tell me things. My grandfather Corvinus had a bunch of weird house-elves following him."

"You mean the one you murdered Mr Family-is-so-great?"

"Yes that one," Brutus confirmed testily and realized he couldn't exactly be honest with the new information, "He could have had a Horcrux or maybe they're still loyal or what but just keep looking, it could be something and if it is a Horcrux and they want to revive him they'll need to pillage the Ashain crypt for his father's bones so get a Specter on that."

"Fine."

"Good," Brutus decided and stalked off without another word, he'd said all he had to say to Cel.

Now he just had to go home and torture himself over what to do about Tommy… Molly's scream cut through his thoughts and he paused guiltily, trying to tell himself it wasn't anything to do with him. His dad's words bounced around his brain though and he sighed, he could at least _try_ to help her. Maybe she'd been tortured enough she'd listen to reason now, he hadn't lied to his dad. He _did_ fear Cel would kill his dad – and maybe the baby too – despite the fact he wasn't supposed to, it'd be easy to claim it was an accident or act of desperation since stopping Gray was pretty important. If Brutus led the attack though, he could make sure his family was okay. He headed down into the basement, Molly's screams becoming louder as he drew closer finally finding Selwyn lazily Cruciating her.

"I'm here to talk to the prisoner," Brutus announced loudly and Selwyn dropped the spell quickly, spinning in surprise, "Alone, please."

"As you command, Master Brutus," Selwyn said overly respectfully, eying him almost fearfully as he scuttled off as Brutus had come down on him before.

That left him alone with Molly, Brutus approached her cautiously taking in the injured and starved state she was in. She was half-cowering awkwardly against the wall but with her feet angled outwards, probably because the soles were a brutalized mess looking devoid of skin so touching the ground with them would hurt although the ankles were broken and bound anyway with several toes now missing. She was naked, not that you could really tell since the assortment of wounds, blood and dirt made her look less then human. She still curiously used one clearly broken arm to cover her chest while the other was stretched upwards, chained to the wall to keep her in place. He felt kind of guilty his people were responsible for inflicting this pain but at the same time it wasn't like she was innocent and she was a fully grown woman perfectly capable of making her own decisions, she had chosen to join the enemy and chosen to keep her mouth shut prolonging her agony. The tired blue eyes embedded in her battered face drifted to him as he crouched beside her still trembling body, looking through the filthy strands of matted red curls.

"I won't talk," Molly croaked in a voice hoarse from screaming, managing to sound terrified but determined at the same and he noticed her lips were cracked. She was thirsty, it was policy to keep torture victims in discomfort like that. He withdrew his wand to conjure her a drink rather than give up immediately, she flinched fearfully against the wall clearly expecting torture. He ignored her though, conjuring a flask and filling it with water under her watchful gaze.

"Thirsty?" Brutus queried, holding it out to her, "It's free."

Molly stared at it suspiciously as if expecting the flask to suddenly bite her, he took a gulp himself.

"And not poisoned," Brutus added and finally earned a shaky nod, he reached forwards – making her flinch again - to hold it to her lips and allowed her to drink, "You know if you tell me now where Gray is then _I_ can lead the attack, if you want your friends to survive I'm your best bet. I hear you're a Seer, you should know I'm telling the truth."

"I never said you weren't," Molly breathed as she finished off the flask and he moved it away, she swallowed, "But I won't talk. Alive and prisoners isn't that much better then death, I could even argue its worse in a way. So much worse."

"You're making things worse for yourself," Brutus insisted as she shuddered, "I can _help_ you, we can end your torture right now if you just talk to me. You know who I am."

"I know you could end the war right now."

"Not this again," Brutus groaned and rubbed his face, feeling like people were just a broken record with it today.

"Why do you ask me to talk if you're not going to listen?" Molly wondered and he glanced back to her with forced patience, "You could end the war right now, you could be a hero-"

"I'm not a hero," Brutus interrupted immediately, he'd never for a single second considered himself a hero. He wasn't delusional, even if he was doing the right thing siding with Sal there was too much bad for him to consider them heroes. There were no heroes.

"It's still your window… but its closing, you don't have that long before your chance ends and another window opens then if that window closes its twenty years before the next one," Molly told him as her eyes drifted shut and Brutus was starting to regret speaking to her at all, "You should do it, the future you want isn't even an option. If you don't want to lose everyone you love you should do it, you can save lives."

"Well if you're just going to ramble vague Seer mumbo jumbo threats at me then I have better things to do," Brutus decided, standing irritably and Molly whimpered fearfully but he didn't hurt her nor did he even have any intention of hurting her, he'd just tried to help, "Don't say I didn't try to spare you."

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you… no one wins in the future I keep seeing."

Brutus just left her to it and Selwyn went back in to resume his torture, maybe he was a little hasty but in his experience Seers spouting vague doom were just trying to scam you or in Trelawney's case were just nuts. Molly hadn't been saying anything useful anyway and it sounded more like she was just saying things to manipulate him into making her side win, he wondered if she was aware her boyfriend had damned Tommy to death and was currently dying from it. He still had to figure out what in the hell to do about that but at any rate, he'd had enough of England for now. He'd done what Sal wanted, he'd done a bunch of stuff Sal hadn't wanted or known about and now he was done.

He returned home to their penthouse in Greece, feeling more at ease just being there. Vathan had been studying at the table in his pajamas and ran over to hug him happily in greeting, he gave the boy a cuddle and smiled as he started to launch into explanation of what he'd been doing while Brutus had been gone. He asked him to wait a second until he'd said goodnight to the twins, finding them nestled in their beds listening intently – or maybe just captivated by the pretty lights - to Sal tell them a bedtime story complete with magical illusions illustrating what she was talking about. He gave them a peck on the cheek each and left them to their story, going back out to listen to Vathan as promised.

He then got him ready for bed and tucked him in before kissing him goodnight, hoping this lead on the house-elves and possibly Corvinus paid off. He'd like to give him his brother back, at least some brothers should get to be together and stopping Corvinus was definitely something to put onto their to do list. Crafty bastard, somehow the Horcrux didn't surprise him though. He filled Sal in on this when she finished with the kids as they sat on the deck drinking some lemonade overlooking the peaceful city, talking progress in the war and about how the kids had been while he'd been gone. Sal seemed to be in a good mood, she tended to be since the US fell and countries lined up to join.

"I don't want to get ahead of myself but I am feeling more confident in our victory," Sal admitted to him as they headed to bed, he let her hold his hand as she guided him, "We've changed the world, it'll be hard to change it back even if we lose and we've accomplished more than pretty much any wizard in history who sought power. And I think I know why."

"Why?" Brutus wondered curiously as they reached their bed, Sal turned to face him as she answered.

"Because pretty much all of them were bad – probably black souls - and the good guys always triumphed but here, now, _we_ are the good guys so _we_ are the ones triumphing," Sal told him, reaching up to caress his cheek lovingly. She had a delicate touch despite using the same hands to fell cities, her Scepter was deposited lazily in the corner like a random curio, "We have each other, our children were conceived in love and we raise them with kindness, we fight to make the world a better place. Who are we up against? Corrupted self-centered government assholes that only care about themselves and preserving the poor cesspool of their society just because that's how it's always been. We're the ones in the right, that's why we're winning."

"You really believe that?" Brutus asked, putting his arms around her as images of the death, pain and suffering they had caused flashed before his eyes. Sal shrugged.

"I don't know but it makes sense, right?" Sal shrugged as she put her arms around his head, preparing to kiss him.

"Right," Brutus confirmed although he still wasn't sure, she pressed her soft lips against his anyway.

The world just didn't see her like he did, they only saw the bad not the good. He wondered if they'd still consider her evil knowing everything he did, if they saw her cuddling a sheep saved from slaughter, if they saw her cry for her dead - he still thought Scorpius was delusional – brother, if they saw her telling her kids a bedtime story and kissing them goodnight, if they knew she'd taken a break from crushing Canada to do so for the sake of the kids having one parent around, if they saw the loving way she looked at him… what made a person good or evil? Their actions right or wrong? Sal was still a gray soul, not pure but not evil either. Where did that leave her? Or himself for that matter? They _had_ changed the world, was it really better if the war just ended with it unfinished? What kind of person even was he to betray the woman he loved, the mother of their children who loved him in turn? What kind of person was he to damn his own - very young - children to death for the sake of preserving an imperfect world that had already changed and would be hard to change back? Did they even think about that?! But then what kind of person was he to watch cities razed to the ground for the greater good? To see armies of their victims raised to join them? To risk his brothers and father's life? He didn't fucking know!

"You okay?" Sal asked as they finally drew apart to draw breath, "You seem a little tense."

"Just been a long day," Brutus offered, trying to push the moral dilemmas from his mind and focus on the beautiful woman in front of him. He let the intoxicating scent of her perfume drown the other thoughts as he kissed her again more passionately, she kissed him back and pulled him down onto the bed with her.

* * *

"You got it?" Cade asked him gently.

He was helping to prop him up as Orous gripped onto the railings either side of him, grasping them so tightly it hurt. With his hands burned, friction tended to aggravate it through the normal pain range the potion he was on protected him from even through the bandages. He just gritted his teeth through it though, he couldn't let the pain stop him or he'd never get better. He nodded when he was sure and Cade cautiously let him go, Orous was painfully aware of the loss of support as his legs were forced to take the full weight of his body. He felt them tremble slightly and glanced down, seeing they were actually shaking violently like the last leaf off a branch the wind was trying to tear off. He wasn't going to let them break though, he wasn't going to let them buckle beneath him _again_.

"You're doing great, Orous," Cade offered encouragingly, remaining hovering by his side.

"Now take it slowly, remember?" Tabitha – Cade's girlfriend – told him, standing on the other side of the rail in front of him all dressed up in Healer robes.

Orous gritted his teeth again as he tried to lift his left leg, the limb felt more like a slab of concrete someone had transfigured his leg into from the weight of it. It took so much effort to lift it and only managed to set it down a few inches in front of where it had been. He was breathing heavily just from that, beads of sweat forming on his brow much to his frustration. It shouldn't be this hard! He hauled himself up, sending searing pain through his hands and tried to move his body and right leg into place with his left leg. He came down too hard though and his legs buckled, Cade grabbed him and Tabitha cast a nonverbal charm to slow his momentum so Cade could help him into a sitting position without Orous hitting himself as he went down already gasping for breath.

"FUCK!" Orous screamed angrily in frustration, whacking the rail accusingly as if it was the rail's fault.

"Are you alright?" Cade asked him with concern.

"No, I'm not alright!" Orous snapped at him irritably, knowing he shouldn't because it was hardly Cade's fault but he hated it, he hated it _so_ much, "Hogwarts starts tomorrow and I can't even take a step without falling on my ass!"

"I know, son," Cade said gently, squeezing his arm comfortingly and Orous took a deep breath to try quell the burning rage spawning from the ache where his spine was damaged.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Come on, let's get you back up."

"Back into the chair," Tabitha told them, "I think that's enough for today."

"No! I want to keep trying!" Orous protested desperately, determined to walk.

"When you push yourself too hard you just fall, okay? You have to patient and I want to check on your hands, it's time to reapply the salve and I want to see how badly it's aggravating the burns."

Orous groaned in frustration but Tabitha's voice had gone back into full on Healer tone, he didn't think she'd be convinced. He wasn't sure he could even convince himself, despite not managing a proper step despite the hours they'd been at it he felt more as if he'd been running for hours. When Tabitha levitated him back into the wheelchair, he actually could've quite easily closed his eyes and slept because he felt that drained. He sighed heavily while Cade went to retrieve Caradoc, they were in one of the rooms in St Mungo's with the walking rail but there was a table over in the corner which they'd sat Caradoc at when he grew bored of watching Orous fall. He'd been happily playing, keeping up a steady stream of incoherent babble commentary that Cade pretended to understand and acknowledge.

"We'll get there, Orous, some things just take time," Cade told him and Orous jolted slightly, having not noticed his dad return with the scarred toddler.

He started pushing the wheelchair, Caradoc loyally walking beside them as he tended to do. He didn't seem to like being too far from Cade or for too long, when he was he'd usually get upset and calling for 'Cada' which seemed to refer to Cade. Orous wondered if he was a terrible person for feeling a pang of jealously towards his foster brother's ability to walk, albeit with the unpracticed jerky gait of one still getting used to it.

Cade brought him back to their ward, where Maurice still was. To his immense relief his twin had finally woken up, however he wasn't doing that much better then Orous himself. He was still very weak and slept a lot, even when he was awake the potions he was on were making him really sluggish and he was kind of out it. His one remaining hand was still in a sling preventing him from using his necklace to translate or his wand to conjure his magical hand back - not that he'd have the strength to do that anyway – so they had to communicate to him with sign language only but he could only respond with words, he also wasn't allowed to eat solid foods. Orous had been stabbed through the spine but he'd missed Maurice's instead skewered his stomach, because the little bastard used raw magical spears he conjured not real spears neither responded to healing leaving him struggling to walk while Maurice struggled to eat which didn't help with him getting his strength back.

Orous noticed he was asleep as Cade helped him back into his bed beside Maurice's, Tabitha checked on him then moved on to Orous. Taking off his bandages, healing the damage the rails had done then reapplying them after putting more salve on and cleaning them. The burns didn't return to healing spells either but potions could help, they were more natural or something so worked a bit. He sighed as the setting sunlight shone in through the windows.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, am I?" Orous asked of Tabitha who glanced at him before shaking her head.

"Nor is Maurice if that makes you feel any better," Tabitha offered, Orous said nothing as she continued bandaging his hands back up, "There's just no point to it, he's not in any condition to go and while he can't really use his arms right now and you can't really use your legs. You'll both need help and it's not something Hogwarts can really do, you'll recover faster staying behind and focusing properly on your health then rushing back to school. You should have a few weeks off at least."

"We have to live in hospital for a few weeks?"

"No," Cade interjected, he was sitting in between him and Maurice right now with Caradoc on his lap, "We're going to need a new house since… it's just nothing left, the dogs are all cooped up in Tabitha's apartment right now. We've been looking, hopefully we can find a place quickly then you and Maurice can get settled in while you're recovering before going back to school."

"Okay that's done," Tabitha offered as she finished bandaging his hands, "I'm going to go see about dinner, be back shortly."

"Okay," Cade nodded in acknowledgement and she gave both him and Caradoc a peck on the cheek before leaving… hadn't Cade just said 'we've' been looking? "So what do you think?"

"Its fine, I guess," Orous shrugged, in truth he was more concerned with his inability to walk then Hogwarts and that he only really worried about Quidditch and his friends – including his girlfriend, Lily - since he despised class so much now he was just alone, "Who did you mean by 'we' just now?"

"Um… Me and… Me and Tabitha," Cade admitted, looking nervous as he swallowed, "We've talked about it a lot, when you're in Hogwarts she practically lives with us anyway and we'd both like to take the next step. I know it's a weird change for you but it just makes sense, if we pool our money we can buy afford a better house and… well with the war you want to be as close to the people you love as possible."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Orous offered encouragingly, forcing himself to smile through his unhappiness over his inability to walk. He didn't think it was easy for Cade to date after Alzay and he deserved to be happy, Tabitha was alright, "Long as you're happy, Dad."

"I want us all to be happy," Cade pointed out, starting to talk about potential places and showing them photographs but Orous zoned out beyond nodding at the appropriate points to register his approval.

He had to resist the urge to say he didn't feel like that was possible when his best friend was dead, he had no chance of avenging him if he couldn't walk. He wasn't even sure if he _should_ anymore, as much as he still desired James Potter's head on a silver platter. Oathan's attack haunted him, he could've so very easily killed Maurice but he hadn't, he could've killed both of them as revenge for his parents even but he hadn't. For dangerous as he was, a small rational part of his mind that had a voice suspiciously like Vern's registered he had a point and James' death accomplished nothing but… Orous still wanted to kill him and he wasn't entirely convinced it was just fear talking. The ordeal had been terrifying, he'd almost watched his brother die while he was just there literally paralyzed. He hadn't felt so vulnerable since he was handcuffed to a bed by muggles, equally incapable of being able to talk away. Not being able to walk scared him, he hadn't feeling so trapped.

"Orous?" Cade prompted and Orous glanced back, having completely lost track of what he was saying by now.

"I'm sorry," Orous muttered in embarrassment at being caught out of listening, "What were you saying?"

"I was saying usually I wouldn't want to ask you about this when we need to focus on you getting better but it links to choosing a home," Cade said and Orous gave him proper attention now, this seemed serious and his dad gestured to Caradoc who was nestled comfortably in his arms falling asleep, "I agreed to foster him under at least until he turns two in the summer at least, it's easier to place a toddler."

"Okay."

"But I also said I'd think about adopting him, making it permanent. He wouldn't be my foster child then, he'd be my son and your brother," Cade told him seriously and gave a Caradoc a cuddle, the half-asleep baby smiled and snuggled further against him, "And I… I'd really like to do that but you're my son and until- _unless_ I adopt Caradoc, you're my top priority and I don't want to commit to this unless you're okay with it."

"Really?" Orous wondered in surprise and Cade nodded, shifting his position distractedly to be more accommodating to Caradoc who seemed to be asleep by now.

"Hey Dad," Maurice mumbled sleepily, his voice sounding slightly off as he stirred weakly. Cade turned to him with a smile and started signing to ask how he was feeling, "Like someone transfigured my brain into fluff and put a Heavyweight Charm on my head…"

Orous zoned out again, Maurice was so out of he didn't seem to remember when he'd said the same thing or they'd had the same conversation yesterday. Cade was good to be so patient with him, Orous looked forward to when they'd wean him off those potions and he'd be himself again. Cade _was_ good with him, he'd taken in Maurice and it hadn't changed anything between them so he shouldn't fear that happening with Caradoc. It wasn't like he'd _really_ treated him any differently since he'd taken him either, Orous was the one being different and that wasn't really to do with Caradoc either. He glanced at the sleeping child, the scarred side of his face closest to him and this time felt a pang of sympathy. Who was he to deny a baby a loving home? Not to mention how devastating it would probably be for Caradoc to be taken away after having grown attached to Cade, it'd be hard on Cade too.

"Dad?" Orous prompted as Maurice asked what had happened to Oathan yet again, Cade glanced back to him while quickly signing the answer to Maurice with his hands, "If… If you want to adopt Caradoc, you have my blessing."

"Really?" Cade wondered, beaming and Orous nodded, slipping a smile back onto his face to try show he was genuine, "I'm glad, he is a great kid. I can start getting that sorted now then, I'd like to foster his brother as well but that can wait."

"His brother?"

"Yeah, Caradoc is one of six but two died so it was the four of them. His aunt and uncle already had kids so they could only take two, I took Caradoc and the last one – Amadeus, his name is – is still in foster care. Apparently he has a lot of issues, he's difficult to care for and I wasn't sure I could handle both but now I know Caradoc I think I can."

"Why do you even want him then?" Orous questioned, earning a look of surprise from Cade, "Caradoc is baby, he's okay so I get that but why the brother?"

"Because he's his _brother_ ," Cade stated as if it was obvious, his eyes drifting to Maurice who tried to grab his necklace with his stump then scowled when that obviously didn't work. Orous supposed he had taken Maurice in because he was Orous' brother despite Maurice's issues, he felt kind of stupid for asking, "Besides, every child deserves a good home where they'll be loved and it's not the poor kid's fault his parents were abusive a-holes who then died. It'd give anyone issues."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll fit right in."

"It can wait, like I said the priority right now is helping you and Maurice get better."

* * *

Michael found working at St Mungo's was… an experience, he felt like he was learning a lot. Despite it not being very busy, his feet didn't touch the ground the entire time. Most of his time was actually spent cleaning, Hogan seemed determined to make him clean up any body fluid excreted whether it be vomit, blood, urine or even _slime_ from this one man who'd accidentally cursed himself. Apart from that he was sent as a gopher a lot, running around restocking potions, bringing food to patients or potions to Healers who needed them or simply passing along messages.

The actual healing he got to do was very little and usually more minor things that were heavily supervised, it was pretty strict protocol apparently he not use magic on patients without a real Healer present which was kind of annoying when another of his tasks was to check on patients and see if they needed anything yet had to get a Healer if he needed to do anything. For more serious things, he was allowed to help sometimes but usually he just watched while being quizzed on what he would do or if he knew why they were doing this. He got quizzed a lot, Hogan liked him to do his own Diagnostic Spells even though Hogan – or another Healer – would do them too and ask him about his findings or what they should do next. Michael actually wasn't so practiced on Diagnostic Spells if he knew them at all so he was glad to get to that, he did find it very interesting although he missed sitting.

He didn't know if it was always like that or just Hogan insisting he always be doing something, other Healers got breaks but he only got lunch and even then Hogan would either make him to paperwork or insist he walk around the hospital with him while he eat to make sure he was learning the layout. He'd also lecture him on protocol and quiz Michael on it, which was hard to answer if he had mouth full and Hogan got angry if he took more five seconds to answer. Hogan got angry a lot if not constantly, most things seemed to frustrate him – like the job, the hospital, the protocol, the patients, the people he was working with and Michael himself – and it turned to anger very quickly, why he was a Healer at all was a mystery to him since he seemed to hate it but then Hogan seemed to hate everything. He was very volatile and on edge all the time, he didn't seem to deal with his emotions well doing things like kicking at the wall in frustration or crossing his arms and sulking like a petulant child told off when he was reprimanded. He was pretty unpleasant to be around, he _was_ generally better around patients but Michael wasn't a patient.

He was sure the attitude was why Hogan surprisingly wasn't in a position of power in the hospital, it wasn't until the second day that Michael actually realized he wasn't. Hogan frequently gave orders and took charge, the other Healers always followed his lead and asked him for advice or help with things regularly. It was pretty clear Hogan had no respect for him and the guy didn't seem to much like him either, he spoke to him in a very patronizing tone and liked to remind him of rules or the fact he was old enough to retire if he wished although it was pretty obvious he was encouraging him to retire. Despite his abysmal attitude, Hogan actually _was_ a good Healer. He _did_ know his stuff, that's why the others went to him and did as he told them, he had a sharp mind and was good at actual healing. If anything Hogan was a workaholic despite his hatred for the place, he didn't take breaks like the other Healers not even lunch and volunteered readily for any overtime. The Healers seemed nicer, unfortunately he was pretty tied to Hogan who he decided he really didn't like.

Michael could only hope if he was hired there after Hogwarts – which he still really would like – he wouldn't be stuck with Hogan so much, he was better in small doses. He was glad for some familiar faces, he made special care to try make time to see Orous and Maurice – who thankfully finally woke up – and was surprised to see Olivia's brother Maximus Nott – who was actually more pleasant to be around then Hogan - working there and had been a kind of intern in his free time for years. Maybe Michael should have been doing that, he hadn't even known you could. Maximus even got paid for it while Hogan was using his wage to pay Dawn, Michael supposed that was fair for the sake of a couple of days. He was sad he didn't get to see as much of his family though and had no idea if he was even doing well, it made him pretty anxious. This was the career he wanted to do, what if he was screwing up his chances and even if he got the grades they wouldn't hire him because they didn't think he was doing well? Hogan certainly didn't seem impressed although he couldn't really think of anything he drastically did wrong. Not in St Mungo's anyway, his life outside it was a mess of mistakes. At any rate, the Easter break ended and it was time to return to Hogwarts.

"You ready to get back?" Michael asked unenthusiastically of Wyatt as he entered the kitchen with his trunk ready to go quite early as he couldn't sleep after a nightmare about Flynn's death, the animagus gave a look perfectly matching Michael's tone.

"No," Wyatt admitted shortly, sipping at a mug of hot cocoa filled with marshmallows and gummy worms. It looked disgusting.

"I don't see why you're complaining, it's not like you have to do anything," Michael pointed out testily as he went to pour himself a drink as well, Wyatt looked at him like he'd just slapped him which just annoyed him more since Michael was the one suffering here, "I'm the one who gets to have my privacy invaded and deal with an adult as a lizard hovering around me all the time, you just get to laze about all day and do nothing."

"What the hell planet are you living on?!" Wyatt wondered of him in exasperation, looking actually angry as he straightened up, "For your information I _don't_ do nothing all day, I have to constantly be alert to look around for threats, I have to make sure I'm always with you but always out of sight. Merlin forbid you see me because you try to hit me or throw a book at me, to a human it may be nothing but lizards are fragile and it freaking hurts and bruises if it makes contact. I can't sleep at night, I have to stay awake and watch over you because it would be really easy for someone to sneak in and slit your throat in your sleep. I have to try get short snatches of sleep in class when it seems like an attack is unlikely but I'm still exhausted all the time, why do you think the first thing I did here was sleep?! You never let me eat, the only food I get is if I sneak some or Albus kindly throws me some to catch for his amusement, I'm _starving_ and a gulp of dirty tap water in the morning is all I get to drink if I can snap it up and then I have to see my estranged father in your class so that's awesome. You think its fun for me, Michael?! It's not! Its uncomfortable and unpleasant, I can't get a break, I can't talk to anyone, I'm just stuck drowning in my silent private hell!"

"Wow," Michael breathed in surprise as Wyatt slumped unhappily, going back to his gross looking drink while Michael fidgeted feeling bad. For some reason, he hadn't actually thought of it from Wyatt's perspective. He assumed he just lounged around all day, pigged out at night then fell asleep. He swallowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was like that for you."

"Well… it is," Wyatt muttered, staring into his drink as his anger seemed to drain away, "Sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"It's okay."

"Michael!" a familiar voice boomed and he heard the door open, Hogan strode in a second later and handed him a scroll, "There. Paperwork to fill out so you can apply to be a Healer at St Mungo's, your work was satisfactory enough. Fill that out and send it in."

"Erm… I'm back to Hogwarts today."

"I know that, you idiot!" Hogan barked at him irritably, "But it takes time to process and looks better for you if you get it in early plus you can start working as soon as you graduate, since you've already worked there you won't even need to interview. You'll do the same kind of work as you did these past few days mostly until your grades come in then your official training can start, even if your grades suck we can work around it if you work there already. So do that because there's always a flood of applicants when Hogwarts ends, fill out the paperwork and you're a Healer guaranteed."

"Wow, thanks Hogan," Michael offered, both surprised and grateful and felt a giddy surge at the thought of being guaranteed the job he wanted even if his grades were poor, "Really, it means a lot. I didn't think you even liked me."

"I don't. You suck and I hate you," Hogan blurted out instantly, folding his arms crossly and glaring at him making Michael feel somewhat disheartened, " _But_ we're on the same side in the war so I figure you not sucking at healing could be useful."

"You're too kind," Michael muttered with sad sarcasm.

"I _am_ ," Hogan decided, turning on his heel probably to go to work based on the time and him already in his Healer robes although he paused to glance at Wyatt with a look of annoyance, "And eat more, lizard boy, you need your strength! Geez."


	12. Chapter 12: The Right Direction

_**Parts (52-56)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 12  
**

The Right Direction

* * *

 **Part 1:** Learning

* * *

Scorpius was relieved to return to Hogwarts and find it perfectly intact with no disastrous attack, while he didn't doubt Molly there was clearly a factor of the Shadows needing to be aware he left to attack and they didn't instantly know. He wasn't sure what to think of the meeting, it hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped _but_ Brutus still hadn't said no so it may still prove fruitful, then again he still wasn't sure how reliable Brutus was. He wished he'd thought to ask Brutus to let him know either way because he'd need a new plan if Brutus refused, he wasn't actually sure where to start if Brutus refused. At any rate, he was glad it was over at least and he clung to the hope Brutus would help him, he'd seemed to care about Calderon at least.

After that, it was just a case of waiting out the last few days before the Easter break ended and everyone returned to Hogwarts. Or not everyone as he noticed the absence at that first meal back, Michael filled him in on Oathan's attack on his brothers and the twins needing time to recover as well as his time in St Mungo's to explain how he knew that. Scorpius hoped they'd be okay, he didn't even want to think how awful it would be for Orous if they couldn't get him back on his literal feet.

"Did you ever go see Dawn in the end?" Albus asked of Michael, his slightly hopeful tone earning a dark look from the werewolf who hesitated before replying.

"No," Michael said finally and Albus didn't look the slightest bit surprised, just nodded sadly in acknowledgement and went back to picking at his meal.

In fact, everyone who'd gotten back from seemed… quiet. Albus – who was usually vocal and hungry – and Abby picked quietly at their food trying not to look at each other, Michael wasn't as bad bust still quieter and while Rose alone seemed in good spirits she was also strangely not talkative about her break then Maurice wasn't there obviously. Scorpius wasn't sure if he was missing something or they were just tired from the journey, maybe it'd be better tomorrow. Or they could say more when not in such a public place? He wasn't sure. At any rate, eventually they trudged up to the dormitories.

"There," Michael stated strangely when their other roommates Angelo Jordan and Reuben Tear went into the bathroom, depositing a handful of food scraps onto the bedside table while Albus flopped down onto his own bed, "Eat up."

"Wh- Oh," Albus started to say but changed his sentence as Wyatt flew onto the table, giving Michael a grateful look before starting to eat up the morsels, "Wasn't sure he'd be back, hey lizard guy."

"He's back and I figure it's not good to let him starve to death so should feed him."

"Wait, you didn't feed him before?" Albus wondered incredulously, sitting up and gaping at Michael while Scorpius shared the surprise. He'd assumed Michael just fed him more discretely, it's not like it would be easy for him to get food when he was guarding Michael, "What the hell, Michael?!"

"I thought he fed himself at night!" Michael protested defensively, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Of course he doesn't, he stays and _guards_ you. That's like the whole point of him being here."

"I know that _now_."

"How could you not know it before?! Even _I_ knew that! Has drinking drowned all of your brain already?!"

"It's an easy mistake to make, get off my back!"

"Maybe it's a good thing you're such a deadbeat douchebag ditching his own kid because you'd clearly suck at taking care of it when you can't even take care of an animagus lizard," Albus snapped at him viciously, throwing himself back down onto his bed on his side facing away from them while Michael just turned away, not even trying to defend himself… somehow Scorpius thought there may just be a bit more to it than just Michael bothering him, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Michael muttered quietly.

"Something bothering you, Al?" Scorpius questioned of Albus cautiously, not really expecting him to say anything but to his surprise Albus turned back to him hugging a pillow.

"AbbyandPentakelaregettingengaged!" Albus blurted out before bursting into tears and burying his face in his pillow. Scorpius exchanged a confused look with Michael, the werewolf looking equally bemused by his behavior.

"Erm… I'm sorry, I didn't _quite_ catch that," Scorpius pointed out as politely as possible, Albus raised his now snot covered tearstained face and took a breath to try speak calmer.

"A- Abby a- and P- P- Pentakel are g- getting _engaged_."

"What?" Michael wondered in surprise and Albus started sobbing again.

"I said it clear enough that time!"

"How do you know that?" Scorpius prompted instead, thinking Albus was being a touch irrational, "She didn't say any-"

"He c- came t- to my house and _told_ me," Albus interrupted to explain, sniffing miserably, "Wanted us to get along. He k- kissed her g- goodbye on the platform, either he hasn't done it yet or they're keeping it quiet but i- it's a thing. They're going to get married, I've lost her forever."

"It's not too-"

"Yeah. It is. I gave up," Albus admitted hopelessly and wiped his snotty nose unceremoniously on his sleeve, he hugged his pillow and gulped, "I want her to be happy more then I want her to be with me, she loves Pentakel and its best just to let her go be happy."

"It's not best for you," Michael pointed out immediately.

"Well that's… mature of you," Scorpius said at the time.

"I guess, it sucks being mature," Albus sniffed, wiping his eyes and glanced at Michael who was looking at him like he'd gone insane, "But we all have to grow up sometime, it's for the best even if it hurts a little."

"You're a good person, Al," Scorpius offered comfortingly, feeling a strange mixture of respect and sympathy for his friend. He couldn't believe Abby was already getting married, he'd been with Molly even longer then she'd been with Pentakel and even he didn't feel ready for marriage yet. He did love her though and miss her still, it had been months since he'd heard from her, "How was Molly?"

"Fine," Michael brushed it off quickly as he sat down on his own bed and Wyatt finished his food, scampering out of sight as Reuben and Angelo returned, "Seemed fine from the little I saw of her anyway, she's keeping pretty busy with stuff."

"Well long as she's okay," Scorpius sighed as he lay back on his bed and trying not to feel disappointed by the lack of news.

After that they were swept back up in the tide of regular Hogwarts, arranging Quidditch practices and drowning in schoolwork because the pressure was on for the final quarter before NEWTs.. Abby never mentioned whether she was engaged or not but definitely seemed to be in a relationship with Sequoia at least, she still referred to him as such and got letters from him. Albus was clearly unhappy over her engagement in private but he never showed it in front of her, after a few days he seemed to get used to being around her and acted more like himself. Michael got back to normal with some rest and he learned Rose had been quiet due to her good mood coming from being reunited with her father over the break, for normal school life she was her usual chatty self.

He also continued his apparation classes, now alone since Orous and Maurice weren't back yet. They probably wouldn't be back before the classes ended, not that it mattered since they could already do it and would have to wait to take their test due to their July birthday. It mattered to Scorpius though, he was painfully reminded of the humiliating fact he was in a class full of people the year below him because he'd failed it when he was supposed to learn it. On the way out of the second class back he even heard some of them mocking him, the Seventh Year who still couldn't apparate even though all those Sixth Years could. Why was it so hard for him?! He couldn't even severely splinch himself again, getting worked up probably wasn't helped him but the week after was literally the final class. His very last chance to succeed at apparating so he could take his test, it was also the full moon and strangely enough there was no message this time. He was glad, he didn't want to worry about freaking PAW right now, he wanted to apparate.

Scorpius _tried_. He really, truly tried. Even if he could just splinch himself it was _something_ dammit, he didn't know what he was doing wrong. All around he could hear the cracks and pops of successful apparation, not a single one of those being his own. Finally the class ended, they gave the same speech from last year and told them to file out. But Scorpius didn't, he stood rooted to the spot with his eyes squeezed shut, willing his useless body to appear in the ring in front of him.

"The class is over now," someone commented.

"I _know_ ," Scorpius growled through gritted teeth, "But just give me a minute, I can do it. I _know_ I can do it – I splinched myself before! - I _have_ to do it."

"Scor," Professor Ashain said gently and he opened his eyes as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's over."

"But I want to do it!" Scorpius protested desperately, turning on him, "I _need_ to be able to apparate, it's an important magical thing to do! I have to do it!"

"But you _can't_ ," Professor Ashain emphasized firmly but not unkindly, Scorpius hung his head unhappily, "Maybe someday, when you leave Hogwarts you can pay for a tutor and maybe you'll do better without all this stress and pressure to do it before lessons run out. But here and now? It's over, the course is over. I'm sorry."

* * *

 _Celestine continued doing what he was doing, being a good boyfriend to Gabrielle, working undercover for his angel and working on practicing his full Patronus. It wasn't easy but after a few months he was getting the hang of it, thinking of his angel gave him the joy he needed to conjure it though. He still wasn't sure why they needed him to do that but Harry was certainly pleased with him for it, he seemed to think it made him trust worthy due to the inability of Dark Wizards to use it and taught him a technique to make his Patronus talk to pass along messages. It was only then they got back in contact with him, encouraging him to take a few days vacation to work on it and come to some house. He did so, excited at the prospect of spending time with her to learn to control Specters and had to try very hard not to let the smile light up his face the moment he saw her. But she wasn't alone._

 _"Cel, I'd like to introduce you to Brutus," Sal told him, pointing to a muscular man to her right he'd managed not to notice. Celestine thought it was a man anyway, he was clearly deformed and looked about as ugly as Celestine envisioned himself to be except with extremely dark auburn hair, "Brutus, this is Cel."_

 _Brutus grunted in acknowledgement, staring at him with an expression too deformed for him to figure out if was friendly or not. He didn't really want to know, his face was rather disgusting to look at. Celestine supposed he should give him credit for staying in shape though, obesity still disgusted him even more then the freak's face and… hands? He had six fingers on his hands too, all the wrong lengths too and at slightly differently angles, all drumming along the table._

 _"Brutus will be teaching you to control Specters," Sal told him and his head snapped back to her in shock._

 _"What? Why?" Celestine asked, unable to stop his disappointment shining through, "I thought you would do it."_

 _"Nope. They're bound to me so they obey me, controlling them is a bit different when you're using the ones bound to others so it's easier for Brutus or Rabastan to teach you so I'll leave you to it," Sal offered, standing and to Celestine's jaw dropping shock she kissed Brutus. On the mouth. Passionately, "Love you."_

 _"Love you too," Brutus said as Sal stepped back and vanished into the darkness, "Close your mouth or you'll catch a fly."_

 _Celestine closed his mouth quickly, his mind still struggling to register the scene before him. He wasn't sure if it was from considering her angelic or because he had loved her for so long but he'd never thought for a single second she might be with someone else, he felt as if he'd literally just taken a knife to the gut and been eviscerated. And Brutus was the one holding the knife. Celestine refocused his eyes on the man, feeling the most intense rush of hatred he'd ever felt for another human being. If Brutus could even be called that, he was ugly! He was the most grotesque, hideous freak he'd ever seen, Voldemort looked more human then him. What in the world could she possibly see in him? She was the smartest, most beautiful and powerful woman to ever grace the planet, she could have anyone she wanted so why, just why was she with him?_

 _"Are you ready or what?" Brutus growled at him, his voice deep and gruff. Celestine couldn't help but glare, the taste in his mouth suddenly so bitter he was tempted to spit out a refusal and leave. But he didn't, he loved her too much to walk away._

 _And so he learned, through gritted teeth and glaring eyes. With enough power you could force the Specters to obey you by hurting them, they may not be entirely sentient but they learned to obey or suffer pain. Since most people – pretty much no one but his precious angel – had that power, a Patronus was necessary to hurt them instead. It was also important because to get them to obey you had to let one share your body to command them even if you used One the smartest Specter to keep the others in line, unlike the one it was bound to it didn't feel any obligation to not destroy your soul so you needed to be able to cast a Patronus to defend yourself and quickly too. When it got used to you it happened less but you still needed it._

 _He learned to command, control and call them over a period of several months of weekend training session with either Rabastan or Brutus. He liked Rabastan infinitely more than Brutus, the man also confirmed Brutus' relationship with Sal and that she was very dedicated to him and had had a crush on him since she was a child. Rabastan didn't seem to mind, he and Sal's relationship was more familial and he spoke highly of Brutus. Celestine didn't think highly of Brutus, he couldn't even look at his disgustingly deformed face without feeling a mixture of hatred, jealous and anger swirling in a tight ball within his stomach._

 _And that was that._

 _He learned to control the Specters, he continued to serve his angel and his mentor and was gradually given more and more power within both organizations – the Soul Eaters and Auror Department – he served. Of course only one of those he truly was loyal to even if she was in the arms of a wretched abomination of life she called a man, was he really worse than Brutus Ashain? No one could possibly love or be more dedicated to her anymore than he did, Brutus wasn't even loyal! Selfishly wanting his family to live – Celestine had murdered his family for her! – and of them all he was always the most critical of her plans and ideas, even trying to talk her out of them if he thought the pain outweighed the gain. She was flawless and he was not, she could do whatever she wanted so Brutus had no right to complain! He hated Brutus, it was no wonder she suffered so many miscarriages with that for a father._

 _The next few years just passed in a blur of work, keeping up his act on all fronts including building up a network of Shadow Aurors, keeping up his impressive track record with his Auror career, staying close to Harry, keeping up his relationship with Gabrielle and taking the necessary steps for it including living together and marriage when Sal desired, he even kidnapped children and had to try hard not to think about what would happen to them. He still couldn't look himself in the mirror, sometimes he'd also get a niggling feeling in his stomach when he had to do something especially bad but he wasn't a monster, angels couldn't be served by monsters. She was an angel whether she realized it or not and as the war began, he had no doubts a new age had dawned and he'd gladly follow her into it._

* * *

James Potter strode through the ruins of… some dumb Canadian city, he forgot the name. It didn't matter, if they wanted the name remembered they should have fought harder. Instead he was overseeing it as Stephan raised the corpses of the dead to join them while other Soul Eaters were gathering up those who survived and dividing them by age, gender and whether they were magical or a muggle. He was pretty familiar with it by now, it was standard practice. There wasn't much to it really, they Soul Eaters already knew what they were doing and they had Elites from the Training Tower there too who were especially efficient. Instead he let his mind wander, wondering what was for dinner and fantasizing about what he'd do to his slave later. He was sure he could find some excuse to punish Yanis, probably his attitude because if James didn't know any better he'd actually think Yanis didn't like him.

"NO! GIVE ME MY SON!" a hysterical man screaming distracted James, he turned to see a muggle – presumably, he wore muggle clothes and wasn't using magic – trying to grab a bundle of crying blankets back from a Soul Eater who was struggling with subduing him due to also having to hold the baby. James felt a surge of jealous anger towards the man, he wished _his_ dad could've been bothered to pay him that much attention, "WE WON'T BE YOUR SLAVES!"

"Little help?" the Soul Eater growled irritably at James when he caught him looking. "This guy doesn't want to give in."

James raised his wand to kill the man but hesitated, he didn't like killing very much. He much preferred torture, it was fun but the dead couldn't feel pain. Besides, torture wasn't very serious but killing was and he tried only do it in self-defense plus his number of kills was climbing higher then he'd like. Instead he hit the guy with a blast of the Cruciatus Curse, sending the man to the ground screaming in agony. The edges of his lips curled into a satisfied smile, until a jet of green hit his victim killing him instantly. He glanced back to see Stephan was the cause, the General frowned at him.

"What's the policy on resisting enslavement, James?" Stephan queried of him, folding his arms while the now fatherless child continued crying.

"That we kill them?" James suggested, pretty sure that was correct but not sure why he was being asked such a dumb question.

"Correct. So why didn't you kill him?"

"Erm…"

"Take that baby to be sorted before I slit the both of your throats," Stephan interrupted to snap at the other Soul Eater, the man's eyes bugged and he hurried away with muttered apologies, "James?"

"T- Tortures more fun," James answered finally, uncertain and thinking that answer might've come across the wrong way, "Plus I think my kill count is getting pretty high."

"High?" Stephan snorted in amusement, "I've killed so many I've lost count, thousands die at the very _least_ when we take a city and I've been leading the charge often enough."

"That's a bit different though, isn't it? I'm not leading the charge."

"Well if we keep working on your Inferi control you can possibly lead the charge soon enough but I see your point anyway, I'll have to find a better example," Stephan commented thoughtfully and gestured for James to follow, meandering through the streets which were only slightly less rubble strewn then the places buildings had stood. They approached a trio of Elite Soul Eaters, two were on opposite sides of the street helping survivors out of the rubble before shoving them to the third who guided them on where to go, they approached the latter first, "Hey Lyda."

"Yes, Master Stephan?" the woman – presumably Lyda - queried while killing an old man who tried to run, as usual with Elites her face was blank.

"Quick question, how many have you killed?"

"A hundred and eighty nine including that man," Lyda answered equally deadpan, James' eyes widened in shock.

"A respectable number, especially considering you had some time off for pregnancy," Stephan nodded appreciatively, "I take it my brother is in the Training Tower by now?"

"Yes, Master Stephan," Lyda repeated and while the answer seemed genuine, James couldn't help but notice the flicker of something resembling sorrow in her eyes, "I am sure Xerxes will grow up to be a good soldier his father would have been proud of."

"Hopefully," Stephan gave another derisive snort as he moved over to one of the others, James followed and earned a backwards glance, "You see, James? I doubt you've killed that many."

"I haven't," James confirmed as they stopped by one of the others, the lone man of the trio. He was pretty cute, he had handsome youthful features behind his sheet of red hair along with iron colored eyes and a lean but potentially nice body.

"You," Stephan addressed the Elite who paused to pay attention to the conversation, his face was as blank as Lyda's, "How many have you killed?"

"Twenty-four," the man answered simply and Stephan looked surprised.

"Why so low?"

"I was captured by resisting humans early on in the conquest of the US and kept prisoner for a long time, I didn't have much opportunity to kill while imprisoned."

"Were you tortured for information?" Stephan questioned interestedly, resting his chin on his hand thoughtfully while the man continued looking blank.

"Extensively."

"Did you break?"

"No."

"Well good," Stephan commented before whipping his wand out without warning, slashing the man across the right eye. He screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his face. It happened too fast for James to tell what spell but he saw blood seeping through his fingers and was breathing through gritted teeth against the pain while Stephan's expression had darkened but there was a hint of a sadistic smile on the curling corners of his mouth, "But you were still weak enough to allow yourself to be captured and failed to escape so you deserve to be punished. _Don't_ let it happen again."

"I won't," the man promised, still clutching at his wounded face, "I apologize for my failings, I already was punished and I shall do everything in my power to serve as the loyal soldier I am… May I get healing now, Master, so I can continue to fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities?"

"No. No magical healing for you, you can work injured until I'm satisfied with your progress."

"But… I predict I will lose my eye if I cannot get healing," the man said, an unusual flicker of emotion in his voice as if he was against losing his eye.

"Then I guess you'll lose your eye," Stephan decided cruelly, actually causing the man to try glance at him with his unhurt eye with clear surprise registering that James shared in, "Get back to work."

"Yes, Master," the man agreed, his tone back to blank as he stood shakily while they walked away.

"What was that all about?" James wondered of Stephan, "He's not a slave, he's one of our people."

"He's an Elite, he needs to be you know… _elite_ ," Stephan insisted as they approached the final Elite in the immediate vicinity, "They may not be slaves but they're still soldiers instead of people, they exist to serve us not to live real lives. You wouldn't pity a wand, would you?"

"Of course not."

"Same difference," Stephan told him as they reached the girl, this one he knew and had been one of his tutors in torturing. Her face was blank and she also paused in her task to look at them in readiness, "How many have you killed?"

"Two-hundred and sixty seven," Einarr answered without missing a beat, her face still blank and emotionless, "And that's in spite of time spent teaching torture instead. Is there anything else, Master, or can I continue performing the duties you assigned to me?"

"Carry on," Stephan brushed her side and she went back to it as he turned back to James, "Do you see what I'm getting at or do I need to find the kill counts for more?"

"I get it," James admitted, although a little uncertain, "You're saying I shouldn't worry about how many I kill."

"Exactly, my friend," Stephan told him with a twisted smile while James noticed a muggle trying to flee down an alley, "I know you enjoy the torture but taking lives is necessary too, it's not all fun and games. You still need to pull your weight, understand?"

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," James cast, sending a fatal streak of green at the man who immediately toppled as Stephan's head shot to it quickly, "I understand. It's not a problem, just don't expect me to like it."

"Deal."

* * *

 **Part 2:** The Ball Rolls

* * *

Myriam Leebin was awakened by a bang, followed by mild cursing. She glanced up and saw the cause was – as expected – her husband, Flan, who was at the desk and threw down the glasses he'd probably been trying to put on again despite how it clearly upset him. He _had_ been doing better since joining Gray, despite their best efforts he could still only cause explosions not spellcasting but he had been overcoming a lot of the things that freaked him out just not glasses. Apart from Molly being captured, he'd taken that pretty badly and felt responsible.

He sighed and rested his head on his hand as she sat up cautiously, trying very hard not to disturb Lysel who had been curled up against her sleeping and hadn't been woken by the bang. It was the full moon tonight, hence why they were at the Gray base and sleeping so early while Flan hovered around to get them anything and feed Lysel his medication. Maurene was off with Ivy and would bunk with her tonight, there wasn't much point to them being around. She glanced to the clock on the bedside table and felt her stomach clench a little in dread, it was almost time. She pushed it aside and went over to sit beside Flan, he looked up as she approached.

"How are you feeling?" Flan asked gently.

"Not too bad considering," Myriam admitted, while she did feel exhausted she had felt much worse. He nodded solemnly and she reached out slowly to squeeze his hand comfortingly, she was relieved he didn't flinch, "You'll get there, sweetheart, you just have to be patient."

"Maybe. Doesn't matter anyway," Flan shrugged it off, his cyan drifting beyond her to Lysel, "It's almost time for his potion."

"Yeah, I should be heading down to Prosper too," Myriam said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't mind pulling her weight and saw the logic of a werewolf guarding another werewolf as an extra precaution, however spending the night with the man who kidnapped her son and tortured him still wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Want me to go down with you?"

"Nah, I got it. Just take care of Lysel," Myriam offered and gave him a peck on the cheek, which he also didn't flinch from. He could handle a kiss on the cheek now but the mouth freaked him out badly still. She got up and went back over to the bed to say goodbye to Lysel, stroking his hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek as the alarm went off for his potion, "I'll see you later, Mummy loves you. Please be okay."

She left him as Flan came over with his potion, scooping his fragile body up gently making Lysel stir weakly with a look of pain crossing his face and he cuddled into Flan instead. Lysel was not having a good full moon but then he never did, he'd been even worse since PAW had taken him. She sighed sadly as she walked away, being a werewolf wasn't exactly pleasant but it was even worse seeing her son suffering.

She walked through the corridors with her eyelids getting heavier, relieved when she reached Prosper's door which was always guarded. Heather was on guard today, Myriam held up a hand in greeting and the blond magically unlocked the door then opened it for her. She went inside the room they used for his cell, straight for the mattress and blanket set up for her a few feet in front of the door. Opposite was the mattress and blanket Prosper had, the teen wrapped up in the blanket like a cocoon. There was a door to his right leading to a small bathroom, a small barred window in the middle of the wall opposite the entrance and nothing else but the dusty wooden floorboards. Myriam slumped down onto her mattress, leaning against the wall as Heather closed the door and wrapping the warm blanket around herself. She let her eyes flutter shut, she could've very easily fallen back asleep.

"Myriam?" Prosper's voice queried and her eyes snapped back open, narrowing on the teen who had now sat up and was watching her interestedly.

"What?" Myriam growled at him, not wanting to speak to her son's kidnapper.

"I erm…" Prosper stammered nervously before swallowing, "I just… I wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking your son."

" _Really?_ " Myriam wondered with heavy sarcasm, not believing him for a second and he looked abashed.

"Yeah, had a lot of time to think in here-"

"Wow, you can think?" Myriam couldn't help but snap, she probably shouldn't but he'd taken her son, a completely innocent toddler. And they'd hurt him and he'd almost died, he had nightmares about it, "I'm sorry, go on."

"What I'm trying to say is I've done a lot of thinking since I'm… a _werewolf_ -" Prosper spat the word in disgust as if saying it made him feel dirty to say it "-now and on Wolfsbane I really don't feel any different or like hurting anyone and I haven't. And spending these past full moons with you and you're also a werewolf but you haven't hurt me even though you clearly hate my guts, it makes me think that… well maybe PAW is wrong and we don't need to kill them all."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Prosper insisted with a resigned expression as he leaned back, "I regret for my actions and if Gray is still interested, I'll help them stop PAW."

* * *

"So how many classes do we have to get through today?" Orlando wondered with a yawn as they headed down from Ravenclaw Tower for breakfast, Andreas Webb spared his friend a glance. He was walking sluggishly, having just come off a full moon and still wasn't feeling at full strength.

"Four," Andreas recalled and his friend groaned.

" _Great._ "

"You know if you really don't feel up to it they'd probably let you take the day," Andreas pointed out and had to bite his tongue to stop himself adding they were soft like that, not that it was a _bad_ thing they were soft but compared to the Training Tower it was still soft but that comment could be construed as weird for anyone not from the Training Tower.

"What? And miss a whole day of classes when there's only two months of school left?" Orlando questioned before shaking his head vigorously, "I can't do that."

"You really need to relax about that."

"How can I relax about that?! I waited an extra year before starting, I should be Second Year already so if I fail I'm not sure they'll let me repeat a year," Orlando reeled off anxiously and Andreas had to bite his tongue again from pointing out he very much doubted they'd be back next year, when Scorpius left – be it graduation or stupidity – the place would fall. That was a depressing thought though so he tried not to think about it.

"A day won't kill your grades," Andreas insisted, both because he felt it true and he wanted Orlando to enjoy this last year while he could, "Besides, aren't you going to learn more if I fill you in while you're focused then if you're struggling to stay awake and force yourself to pay attention."

"Hmm… I guess. Maybe," Orlando offered thoughtfully and gave another yawn as they reached the Great Hall, "I'll think about it."

"Excellent," Andreas grinned and clapped his friend on the back, realizing unfortunately it would mean being alone in most of the classes but whatever, he enjoyed talking to other people too and one of those classes was with Gryffindors.

On that thought he shot a glance over to the Gryffindor table, his friends were already there. Sebastian had his head resting on his arms and was possibly asleep, Antonius was awake though eating some breakfast. He'd made a kind of sandwich with toast containing bacon, sausage and egg, Andreas wasn't sure whether to laugh at the strangeness or think it was creative and cute. A lot of times he was conflicted on things like that with Antonius over his odd beliefs or opinions, the boy drove him crazy sometimes but… well maybe he _liked_ being driven crazy sometimes. Antonius caught him watching and managed to dribble egg yolk down his chin while his eyes widened in surprise, he sat upright quickly as if a steel rod had just been shoved up his spine and went bright red as he hastily tried to clean himself up. Andreas averted his eyes to spare him, smirking at the flawless boy doing something so human. He sighed. He wished Weedy Larry didn't have the stupidest rigid seating plan of all time, he wouldn't grieve if that guy died soon.

"Aren't you going to open that?" Gaston wondered, drawing Andreas' attention back to the Ravenclaw table where the older boy was addressing Orlando about a package.

"Nah," Orlando brushed it off tiredly, "Dad sends these sweet packages all the time, might as well wait until I finish off the last one before opening this one."

"Weird he'd send you this when he just saw you for the full moon."

"That's Dad," Orlando shrugged and glanced at him, "Hey Drea, remember that time he sent me a package a day because Honeydukes were doing a different flavor a day for a week instead of just waiting for the week to be over and sending them in one?"

"Yeah I remember," Andreas confirmed, smiling at the memory, "Never would've thought lemon cactus flavor would taste so good."

"Me either," Orlando laughed, "Unlike spinach turnip, that was just awful."

"I think I got a Bertie Botts flavored like that before," Gaston said thoughtfully, "Not as bad as he shit flavored one though."

"No way!" Andreas exclaimed in shock as he started putting scrambled egg onto his plate, he was more used to the vegetarian meals of the Training Tower, "They wouldn't do that."

They continued discussing strange flavors they'd had as they ate, mostly him and Gaston as Orlando nibbled through his food sleepily with head nodding as he tried to stay awake. On the bright side, it was nice to see Gaston being more conversational. He was sure the older boy had been lonely even if he would never admit it, he'd stopped trying to avoid them anyway. Until the bell went for class and Gaston went off to his different classes.

"You know, Drea," Orlando yawned as they left the Great Hall, passing a couple arguing loudly, "I think I am going to take your advice and take the day off, I'm dead on my feet right now."

"Well I'm glad, let's get you back to the dormitory," Andreas offered, changing direction to lead his friend back to Ravenclaw Tower.

He sure as hell wasn't letting him walk back alone with killers on the loose and he wasn't going to let him rest until he'd put a shitload of protective enchantments to make sure Orlando would be okay. They answered the riddle and got back into the Common Room, it was only then he started to hear an odd ticking sound. He paused to look around, it didn't look like there was a new clock making the sound and while there were people bustling around grabbing things for class or putting things received from home back in their dormitory, some settling in to study while they had a free period but none of them seemed to have a clock on them… What else made a ticking sound? It wasn't even counting seconds, it was just getting faster.

"You know, this might not be candy after all," Orlando said curiously, glancing back to him as he'd walking on ahead and was holding the package up to his ear, "I think it might be a clock, a broken one."

"DROP IT RIGHT NOW, ORRY!" Andreas yelled and the suddenly panicked boy threw the package.

Before it hit the ground or he could draw his wand, it exploded.

Andreas felt like he'd been hit by a train that was on fire while screams bled into a deafening bang that drowned out all sound, he was propelled back through the air and felt something sharp spear him through the gut. He cried out in pain but he couldn't hear it.

He wasn't sure if he blacked out for a second but he was definitely face first on the ground now, vaguely aware of screaming through the ringing in his ears. He struggled to pull himself up with burned hands gasping for breath, a quick glance informed him the sharp pain in his stomach was a fire poker he must've been flung into. He tried to breathe, his lungs felt as if they were on fire and the smoke stung his eyes as well as making it hard to see. Actually, he didn't think smoke was supposed to be yellow.

He fumbled for his wand and cast the Bubble-Head Charm, whimpering in pain as touching anything chaffed the charred flesh on his hands. He gasped for breath once he cast it, gulping down desperately needed lungfuls of clean air although his throat and lungs still ached a little. The ringing was starting to recede and he could hear fearful cries or screams, he was sure the acrid scent of burning flesh latched into the inside of his nostrils wasn't just his own. Orlando…

Andreas tried to crawl towards the direction he thought his friend had been in based of his being beside the fireplace because it was hard to see through the smoke drowning him, he screamed instead though at the wave of pain it caused burns on his legs, the front of his body really hurt. He kept trying though and darkness swooped down on his vision instead, threatening to drag him into unconscious from the pain. He had to find his friend though, he could hear people wheezing and choking through the poison fog which was either bad or fatal and Orlando couldn't cast the Bubble-Head Charm to protect himself. His hands found charred mangled flesh and nausea writhed in his stomach.

"Orry?" Andreas questioned, the words scratching his throat painfully and his voice coming out as a rasp, "Orry, can you hear me?"

No response. He inched closer, hopelessness settling down on him like a dark cloud as he saw how still the body was. He finally reached Orlando's face and saw his eyes gazing sightlessly outward, the look on his now burned face one of a panic.

"No…" Andreas moaned and collapsed weakly, grief twisting like a knife in the heart.

He tried to get up, accidently making himself roll onto his back instead. High up he spotted words had been scorched into the ceiling that his mind just about managed to comprehend before darkness claimed him: _Thought we were done? We won't be done so long as dogs roam these halls. Those who continue to harbor them are just as deserving of death, the school will be purged._

* * *

Ron Weasley crept out of the base nervously, they didn't want him to leave for his own good but he wasn't sure if they'd go as far as to actively stop him if they caught him. He pulled the hood of his cloak down over his head as he ambled on in the opposite direction to where Agnes was practicing with Latimer, they were too far and focused on their own thing to notice him thankfully. He wasn't sure how long he'd need to walk to be out of the wards range to apparate so he'd just have to walk for a while, not a fun thing. Sure it was a nice day but the activity was already causing the old wound to ache painfully, something he now knew was courtesy of that traitorous son of a bitch Cel.

So he trudged through the fields, thinking _maybe_ a heavy hooded cloak wasn't the best clothing choice in the spring sunshine although necessary to hide his identity. Not that he was sure he even would be recognized, he looked older then bloody Bill by this point. Damn Shadows. He was out of breath before the base was even out of sight, eventually – thankfully when the base _was_ actually out of sight – he even needed to take a break. He wasn't going to be able to explain anything to his wife very well if he met her gasping like a beached fish, it was frustrating. He was only forty-four, it shouldn't be this hard. Getting old was one thing but getting old before you were even old was the worst.

He sighed and leaned back against the tree he was sitting under, closing his eyes and letting the gentle breeze caress his face. He wasn't even sure this was the best idea he'd ever had, it wasn't like he didn't see their point about it being safer to stay away _but_ … well he trusted his wife. Hermione was still the smartest person he ever met and the love of his life, if anyone would believe the truth without needing proof it was her. He'd left once before during a war and still regretted it immensely, he didn't want to be apart from her now and sitting around unable to do anything to help when he _knew_ in his heart Hermione would believe him was hard. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't miss her, as happy as he'd been to get to see his kids if anything it just made the urge to go home even stronger and well… he was done waiting. He was going to go home to his wife, if he couldn't convince her he deserved the inevitably death it would lead to.

With renewed vigor he got to his feet and apparated to outside their home, taking a deep breathe he went inside with the spare key – the Shadows had taken his when he was captured – his kids had given him. He felt a warmth inside being home but regardless crept cautiously through the living room, looking much neater without him to mess it up. He went to move into the kitchen to the right beyond but found himself facing his wife with her wand aimed at him.

"Hermione, it's me," Ron told her, tossing his hood back and did truly fear for a second she might not recognize him so he added, "Your husband."

"I know who you are, Ronald, and I know what you did," Hermione said testily in that shrill way it got when she was angry, unwavering with her wand while stung a little but wasn't unexpected. He was still glad to see her, bushy brown hair billowing behind her and all. She was still beautiful, "Hand over your wand."

"Oh, sure," Ron agreed willingly, drawing and tossing his wand aside casually, "I didn't come here looking for a fight, I won't duel you."

"Then why _are_ you here?" Hermione questioned as she picked up his wand carefully, keeping hers steadfastly on him, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stun you right now and haul you off to Harry."

"Because I love you?"

"Ron!"

"Look, I'm innocent okay?" Ron insisted and she gave a disgruntled sigh, "You really think I'd join those psychos? After everything they've done? They killed two of my brothers!"

"You confessed to Harry! You have the Shadow Mark!" Hermione shrieked at him, her wand trembling in her rage.

"I can explain that!" Ron protested determinedly, "Look when Flan was taken I knew it was Cel so I confronted him, he said he had James and Lucy hostage. He showed proof of having them and said if I didn't play long for Harry he'd kill them, not knowing they'd gone dark side and what a miserable fucked up shit James was at the time I went along and he gave me the Shadow Mark. I didn't get away, I was held prisoner for like a year – that's why I look like shit – until Gray rescued me a couple of months ago so I've been laying low with them ever since."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth, Hermione," Ron said with the utmost sincerity and the intensity in her gaze dimmed a little, "I don't have any proof really, just Gray and they don't know I'm here because they think it's dumb of me to reveal myself since if you do turn me over Cel's gonna know and have me captured or killed."

"Well I can see why they'd think that's dumb," Hermione conceded, "If it's so risky and you have no proof why did even you come here?"

"Because you're my _wife_. I love you and I miss you, I _trust_ you," Ron admitted quietly and he saw her expression softened, "I was a prisoner for a year, I want to be free and I'm not really free if I can't go home. I'm not a Shadow."

"Ron…" Hermione started to say before trailing off, she sighed heavily and pocketed her wand, "I guess you must be telling the truth, you're not stupid enough to try something like this if you were guilty."

Ron started to smile but his mouth was captured in a kiss instead as Hermione threw herself at him, he didn't have the strength to pick her up of her feet this time. Instead he just wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and kissing her back equally passionately. They finally broke apart to draw breath but he continued to hold her close, relishing the feeling of her warm body in his arms. He'd thought he'd die before he saw her again, he smiled to himself. Least now if he died, he could die happy having seen her and their children again.

"I hope Gray has some open spaces because I have to be in now," Hermione told him, looking up at him and he smiled as he cupped her face in his hand.

"I'm sure they can find some place for you," he promised, he couldn't see why not but he pushed that thought aside as he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

Michael Sanford left the Hospital Wing in low spirits, he'd been helping out caring for all the Ravenclaws injured in the explosion in their common room. They'd lost nine. Nine kids had died because of a stupid prejudice, eight of which hadn't even been the subject of said stupid prejudice. Five had died in the initial explosion before they got there, the other four had died on the way to or in the Hospital Wing. Fourteen more had been injured, even some who hadn't been struck by the explosion had had organs damaged from the poisonous gas. He'd been helping out because of the sheer number, no matter how amazing a healer you were you couldn't help every single person at once after all. The whole thing just sucked. It just completely, utterly and thoroughly sucked.

He was on his way to the Great Hall, the survivors were stable and they wanted everyone in one place while the Aurors scoured for anything else likely to harm anyway. People had been freaking out, in response to Ravenclaw Tower some Hufflepuffs had beaten Hugo into a bloody pulp to try prove to the killers they were against werewolves if it meant not dying, if Martha hadn't stepped in Michael wasn't sure how far they would've gone. It had been pretty vicious, they'd had to heal him too obviously. And he'd heard things were still chaotic, he just missed most of it due to having been focused on saving lives. It made him long for a drink, he could drown his mind until people weren't assholes anymore.

Wyatt chirped loudly and abruptly into his ear, causing him to jerk his body to get away from the sound. It was a good thing he did because a spell soared past his ear where his head had just been, Wyatt leaped off his shoulder transforming as Michael turned in the direction of the attack. He went to draw his own wand too but Wyatt was faster, he'd already landed as a human and launched a Knockback Jinx before Michael had finished turning. It seemingly caught the attacker off guard and he was flung back, slamming especially violently into the wall with enough force to knock his wand from his hand.

Wyatt kicked the wand away from the boy and kept his own wand on him, his laid back expression replaced by a look off anger that had the boy hold up his arms as if innocent. Michael finally turned his attention to the attacker gaping in shock, he'd expected it to be something along the vein of Hugo's attack with Gryffindors turning on him but it wasn't. It was the burly Ravenclaw, Rocky Russo, who they suspected of being one of the attackers. Now he understood why Wyatt was angry.

"Okay, you better start talking you fucked up piece of shit," Michael growled at him, aiming his own wand on the boy who eyed him darkly, "Nine dead. Fourteen injured. Only one of those was even a werewolf. What possessed you to bomb Ravenclaw Tower? It's your own bloody house!"

"I didn't do it!" Russo insisted defensively, looking guilty.

"We're not in the mood for this crap," Wyatt snapped and Russo glared at him instead, "You just tried attacking Michael with Dark Magic and you were friends with the other dead killer-"

"Don't talk about Ryan like that, he was a great guy," Russo interrupted, seeming genuinely upset by it.

"We hear the two of you like beating up werewolves. That's one hell of a coincidence if you're not guilty of sin right now, guilty of killing innocent kids even by PAW's meager standards."

"Yeah, you're going to prison no matter what so you might as well give up your partner," Michael pressed further at the mention of a partner Russo's face went white. He looked around, fidgeting uncomfortably for a minute.

"There is no partner," Russo said finally, swallowing nervously, "I don't know why you'd think that. You're right, it was me. I did it, I did it all. Alone."

"You just said you didn't do it!"

"I lied, it was me. It was all me," Russo insisted and Michael exchanged a look with Wyatt in confusion at the sudden change.

"Well that seems a little hard to believe," Wyatt pointed out, "You're not the best liar. We know there's a partner, a girl. The Aurors will probably go easier on you if you cooperate."

"There is no partner."

"You looked guilty before when I accused you of the bomb and spoke up about your friend, doesn't seem like the actions of someone solely responsible for both of them."

"Well I was," Russo reiterated more confidently although still looked remorseful, "And you better not mention a partner to the Aurors either, not unless you want me to rat out your animagus bodyguard."

"We-"

"Hey!" a voice down the end of the corridor called and Wyatt immediately transformed back, diving into the hood of his robes out of sight as Maximus Nott rushed over to them looking confused, "Who was that guy?!"

"What guy?" Michael lied, feigning innocence as Maxie's eyes darted around in every direction looking for Wyatt before shifting back to Michael and practically bugling out of their sockets.

"The guy that was just here! The random stranger in the school!"

"No idea what you're talking about."

"I didn't see a guy," Russo confirmed and Maxie looked between them incredulously.

"He was holding a wand to you!" Maxie insisted in frustration at their oblivious looks, "You couldn't have missed him, he was right there! Come on, you _had_ to have seen the tall handsome blond standing right next to you holding you at wandpoint, even I noticed from a dist- Michael, why are you also holding this guy at wandpoint?! Did that mystery guy screw with your minds?!"

"He attacked me," Michael admitted with a nod to Russo to emphasize he was speaking about him, "He's the werewolf killer, he confessed."

"That's insane, why would-"

"He's right I did it all," Russo confessed and threw Michael a warning glance as if to insist Michael hold up his end of the deal he hadn't agreed to, he figured he should. He needed someone backing up his story now Maxie had seen Wyatt, they also had no chance to find out who the partner was since they had to turn him over now Maxie knew, "Alone. I'm fed up waiting, I want the dogs dead already."

"That's what he said," Michael confirmed resignedly and Maxie quickly drew his wand, Russo looked relieved. Michael supposed it was good that they got him, except now they still had the unknown partner. Was it love or fear that made Russo so loyal?

* * *

Orous was breathing heavily as he gripped onto the railings either side of him, grasping it tightly but the burns had healed into scars over the past few weeks so it was a little uncomfortable but not painful now. His legs trembled with the weight of his body but they were taking it now, Cade hovered protectively by his side as usual. He lifted his left leg, the limb feeling more like a log of rubber then an immovable slab so it still didn't feel normal yet but it was a bit easier to manage even if it still felt heavy to lift. He set it down a few inches in front of him before lifting his right leg to join it, setting it down with sweat running down his brow – he had been at this for hours now - but he was doing it.

Orous wasn't satisfied yet though, continuing the still frustratingly tedious process of relearning to do what he'd learned in infancy with more ease. At least it was progress though. He grabbed further along the railing and lifted his left leg again, pressing forward until he'd reached the end of the railing. He smiled weakly to himself, as abysmally pathetic as he was sure it was he still felt happy every time he'd made it to the other side.

"Great job, Orous," Cade offered in a tone of sincere encouragement, smiling at him warmly.

"And that's enough for today," Tabitha decided as she came over.

Orous didn't argue and lowered himself into his waiting wheelchair, he actually was getting along with a cane by now but it still tired him and since walking tired him even more they'd learned using a wheelchair was still best for this. He had had to deal with accepting his limitations, pushing himself too hard set him back rather than making him progress faster. Cade wheeled him out and they headed home after Tabitha punched out she apparated them back to their new house, it was nice albeit a little empty as they were still filling it.

It was spacious, across three floors there were a whopping total of seven bedrooms and three bathrooms along with a large backyard with plenty of the room for the dogs and Caradoc to play. They had been looking for a five bedroom but this had worked out cheaper as the top floor needed work so two bedrooms and one bathroom were basically unusable, they didn't need those though so they could live comfortably until and work on them as they needed them. It was still quite empty, most of their stuff had been destroyed and Tabitha's apartment belongings hadn't been enough to fill the whole house. The past few weeks had actually flown by, he wasn't sure there'd really been a time he was doing nothing. If they weren't shopping for furniture or even things like clothing then he was doing physio to work on walking and if he wasn't doing that he was doing his best to help with the decorating or playing with Caradoc, Maurice also dedicated a lot of time to continuing his studies while home but Orous certainly didn't care enough about his school work to do that. He _hated_ class since Vern and Corin were gone, he was stuck all alone.

Despite all that chaos though, Orous had actually found himself relaxing. Actually _relaxing_. He knew he'd been withdrawn since Vern's death and he'd actually forgotten how much he did genuinely enjoy spending time with his family, his anger at Maurice had kind of dissipated when he'd almost died and after that he couldn't muster the same anger when he was relieved his twin survived, the dogs were great and then Cade was his usual awesome supportive self. Tabitha was nice enough and the more time he spent with Caradoc the more he got attached to his new 'brother,' it had taken him awhile to realize Caradoc walking slowly alongside him when he tried to walk and pointing at his legs was his attempt at trying to show Orous how. While utterly useless, he thought it was sweet. It made him feel guilty though, he didn't feel like he should relax when his friends were dead and unavenged.

"Cada!" Caradoc shrieked excitedly, running with the dogs over to greet them as Maurice had been watching him back at the house. He threw himself at Cade and his dad picked him up to give him a cuddle, Caradoc loved being cuddled and it never ceased to amaze him just how long the baby would be content doing nothing but babbling away happily snuggled up to you. He didn't think Caradoc had gotten much affection like that with his real parents so he relished it now, "Yuvu."

"Love you too," Cade assured him, kissing the baby on the forehead affectionately while the dogs sniffed them all interestedly.

"Hey," Maurice greeted them as he wandered into the front room, he was doing much better than Orous was. He still had to be on a strict died for a bit but he was basically better, he'd conjured his black magical hand again and had been weaned off the potions so he was coherent again, "How'd it go?"

"Good," Orous answered readily while Tabitha went off to go change out of her Healer robes, Maurice smiled and gave a nod of approval.

"I finished packing for tomorrow by the way, Dad, I'm ready to go."

"Great," Cade said, not sounding like he meant it but then he probably didn't. They had been supposed to stay another week but in light of the bomb in Ravenclaw Tower, Maurice had asked if they could return tomorrow instead since they were picking up Amadeus from Hogsmeade anyway right next to it so Orous had asked to go too. While Cade had agreed, Orous knew he'd wanted them to have that extra week to settle in a bit with Amadeus and wasn't convinced Orous would be okay in Hogwarts. Orous wasn't convinced either but the last thing he wanted was to not be there when his friends were being murdered, besides their next Quidditch match was in two weeks so he really needed to be practicing. Cade sighed, "You know it's not too late for either of you to change your mind and take that extra week?"

"We know," they said in such perfect unison it could've been planned, "Sorry."

* * *

 **Part 3:** People

* * *

"I can't believe you went out to your wife!" Varanian complained in exasperation after he heard, smacking his hand to his face in exasperation.

It was kind of the last thing he'd wanted, he was working exceptionally long hours these days. If he – along with other Gray - wasn't scouring Shadowland for information and mapping locations then he was scouring Canada, learning their fighting techniques and warning any towns he knew would be targeted next. Some chose to fight and he told them all he knew on what to expect and some chose to evacuate, he'd help with it. He really wanted some way to get them out of Canada altogether but there was too many for Jack/One and he as unwilling to keep phasing a couple of people back to England, he wasn't even sure that was wise considering the imminent plans of attack the Shadows had for them. Where was safe? This was a global war across all continents, more countries were joining and the Shadows had started picking off smaller island countries effortlessly now they had the numbers for it. They could just throw Inferi at them until they caved. They were looking for Molly or dealing with PAW but there was enough of Gray now he tended to delegate that to Dom to deal with, there were enough of them to do multiple things at once which they kind of needed to so split up frequently. No luck on Molly but Prosper had recently agreed to help, they were just waiting him to recover from the full moon. After all that, he came back to _this_.

"But it worked out!" Ron insisted determinedly, they were gathered in the kitchen, "Hermione believed me just like I said she would, she wants to help us. I don't see why you're so against this, you're fine with others here. I didn't tell her where we were because I knew it might flip you out but I'm telling you she's trustworthy and Head of the whole Law Enforcement Department, she could be useful."

"Exactly, she's Head of the Department of Law Enforcement!" Varanian protested the blatantly obviously, "We're not exactly on the right side of the law here and she's also one of the brightest witches of the age, pretending to be sympathetic to find our base to arrest us all is exactly the sneaky smart thing she'd do. She could be playing you."

"No," Ron said, his tone shifting from trying to convince him to just one of absolute conviction as if this was fact to him, "Just trust me, she's not. We talked a lot and… stuff, she's really on our side, I _know_ my wife. Like you said she's the brightest witch of our age, she's smart enough to realize the truth when she's hearing it. And I didn't even tell her everything, again not to break your trust so I don't get why you're mad."

"It's just… risky," Varanian insisted stubbornly, folding his arms.

He didn't want to risk the base unnecessarily, it was risky enough knowing Molly could cave at any second and while he kept enough people with an evacuation plan he still didn't like extra risk. He did ideally want to move but it was hard to find somewhere, his in-laws were looking but it was hard to find another suitable place especially being so many of them living there now. All the backup locations weren't enough and he didn't want to split them up, the protection would be weaker divided amongst several locations after all. So many of them was also why he didn't want to take chances, not all were Elite fighters some were just innocents under their protection – like Crystal and her kids - or not in the best condition to defend themselves – like his pregnant fiancée… he _wasn't_ going to let Annie and their unborn baby meet the same fate as Ethel and his children.

"Isn't it a risk worth taking?" Ron pleaded, "She wants to help and she _can_ , look at PAW."

"What about PAW?"

"Since Prosper is nothing to do with the Shadows or has any known connection to us, he could just go to her as an informant and she could set it up to bring the Auror force on PAW. Since its PAW not Shadows, it's not like the Shadow Aurors will stop it and if anything they want PAW gone since they use werewolves as one branch of their army. Aurors outnumber Gray and they can legally deal with PAW, it'd be good if they can take them out not us and if they miss any we can just clean them up."

" _Maybe_ ," Varanian muttered, it was still risky but it would kind of be preferable for the Aurors to deal with these people.

"And if she proves herself with that, you could let her in as a real member," Ron continued hopefully.

"Don't push your luck," Varanian growled, still kind of annoyed with him for risking himself especially considering what Molly might've lost to save him, "But I'll think about it."

* * *

Orous woke early the next day and pulled himself out of bed, his jelly legs still uncooperative but he could still get himself up and dressed - albeit with some difficulty – moving around with his cane. Well, it was some kind of muggle cane that kind of doubled as a crutch which was helpful, it twisted around his forearm. He'd packed his things the night before ready and went out to the smell of breakfast, his room was downstairs for now due to being easier with his crippling spinal injury. Even though he was making progress and it was near certain that he'd be able to walk, they still weren't sure his spine would _completely_ heal. He had to remain optimistic though.

The others were already up, probably because it didn't take them as long to get ready. Cade was cooking breakfast, Maurice was entertaining Caradoc and Tabitha had been about to check on him. Instead she lectured him on his health, like he shouldn't push himself too hard, he needed to see Marigold daily for his potions and exercises, if he didn't feel up to it he had medical permission to miss class et cetera. Orous knew this already, she had made sure he knew before agreeing he could return. They ate breakfast, Tabitha left for work and Orous was left entertaining Caradoc while Cade and Maurice brought down their things. Then they just had to wait for the Ministry representative to come, had to make sure Amadeus was handed off properly or something.

When she finally arrived – and late no less - Cade introduced the little middle-aged witch with large rimmed glasses, Mrs Dickenson her name was. Only then did they go outside and she summoned the Knight Bus for what was Orous' first and hopefully last experience. Mrs Dickenson seemed completely unfazed but Orous found it unpleasant and he feared being knocked around the bus like a ping pong ball wouldn't be good for his growing spine and he didn't like the disgusted way the conductor looked at Cade. Caradoc thought it was great fun, Maurice was very green though and looked as if he was putting all his effort into not spewing his breakfast across the bus. On the bright side, at least it was fast sparing him from Mrs Dickenson's story about the time her great uncle the dragon tamer had had a chunk of his spine clawed out by a dragon. He _might_ have gotten the feeling back, they didn't know because he'd died while the Healers were working on him.

"You okay, Maurice?" Cade asked his brother as they stopped outside Hogwarts to drop off the trunks since Cade had at least wanted them to meet Amadeus, Mrs Dickenson was handling it. Maurice apparently didn't trust himself to speak as he answered with a shaky thumbs up.

Mrs Dickenson returned with their trunks now on the way back to their rooms and literally a minute later the bus had stopped again, on the opposite side of Hogsmeade and they got out. It was a fairly large house on the outskirts in a more residential area so not a place Hogwarts students visited frequently, approaching the door the sounds of children playing could be heard. Mrs Dickenson knocked raptly on the door, it was opened a minute later by a plump dark skinned lady.

"Mrs Donna Doherty?" Mrs Dickenson queried.

"Yes. You're here for Amadeus?" the woman – presumably Donna Doherty - asked in greeting and Mrs Dickenson nodded, " _Thank_ _you_. Come in, please."

She stepped aside to let them into the small entrance hall, there was a door either side and a staircase in front of them. She over two young girls dressed in fairy wings and crowns who ran between the two doors chasing each other as they shrieked in laughter, Orous say they were also wearing some kind of muggle school uniform.

"How many times do I have to tell you no running in the house?!" Donna yelled at the girls and he heard a chorus of apologies through the walls as a tall dark-skinned man dressed in muggle clothing came in from the same door, "Shane, these are the people here for Amadeus. This is my husband."

"I'm aware, we at the Ministry keep records on our registered foster parents," Mrs Dickenson told them formally.

"Well great. Amadeus, come here!" Donna muttered disinterestedly before it became a yell, there was a minute of silence, "Amadeus! How many times do I have to tell you you're supposed to come when you're called!?"

"Amadeus never obeys instructions," Shane told them grimly, "It got him expelled from _two_ schools, he never did any of the work and wandered outside of class or even the school completely. He does that, you're in for a real treat."

"AMADEUS!" Donna screamed but still nothing, she sighed, "I'll go find him."

"I didn't know there were schools in Hogsmeade," Orous said in surprise as she stomped off angrily yelling for the boy, he'd thought wizards only homeschooled children before Hogwarts.

"There isn't, we enrolled the children in muggle school after the revelation of magic. We feel it's good to help with integrating the two societies," Shane explained while Cade scooped up Caradoc when he tried to peer into the other rooms interestedly, "We're dropping them off after this, didn't have time waiting for you."

"Now would also be a good time to get any possessions the child has," Mrs Dickenson pointed out, "There's some paperwork we need to go over."

"Of course. Let's get that now, your boys can wait in the kitchen," Shane said and gestured on the door to the left before motioning for the adults to follow him upstairs, Cade handed off Caradoc to Maurice promising to return in a minute.

"Is there anything else I should know about Amadeus?" Cade asked curiously as he and Mrs Dickenson followed Shane up the stairs.

"A lot, he's a nightmare…" Shane started to explain, his voice trailing off as they went out of sight.

"Cada…" Caradoc whined, looking after Cade with a distraught expression.

"Let's wait in the kitchen I guess," Maurice offered.

They went on the door to the left to a kitchen with black and white tiles making the walls look like a chess board, there was a large table wedged by the window opposite the kitchen area. The room actually wasn't empty though, there was a boy sitting at the table already also in uniform and looked around five. He had raven black hair and glaring flinty eyes, one of them bruised and old scars on his hands that were clearly from burns.

"What are you freaks looking at?" the boy scoffed immediately, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms while they took seats near the door away from him much to Orous' relief. Orous was reminded strangely of Oathan, something in his tone and the way he held himself.

"Are you Amadeus?" Maurice queried having missed the hostile insult, putting his free hand to his necklace to translate.

"No, Amadeus is a retarded moron who doesn't speak. Clearly not me."

"What happened to your eye?" Orous asked, even though this boy didn't seem very nice he shouldn't be hit.

"What happened to your spine?" the boy countered readily, surprising him.

"How'd you know it's my spine?"

"Because you walk like both your legs are fucked up the same, more likely a spinal injury then identical injuries to both legs."

"How'd you even know what a spine is? You're like five."

"You were given the Vanharisk Potion, weren't you?" Maurice asked instead, confusing Orous but the boy looked at Maurice with a smug look.

"Yes," the boy answered proudly, "My parents – my real parents, not this rabble of idiots I got saddled with – gave it to me so I'm not the same as the braindead fools running around chasing each other like stupid animals."

"What's Vanharisk Potions?" Orous inquired of his brother.

"It's a potion that makes the brain develop faster, making kids mature faster but it's very damaging both in the short and long term because forcing the brain to develop that fast messes up the brain chemistry," Maurice explained to him, "It can cause seizures, migraines, emotional difficulties, insanity, a bunch of stuff I don't remember all offhand. It's easily fatal though and even those that survive have shortened lifespans because their brain is older, it's illegal because of the damage and risk of death. It most distinctly causes bleeding from the ears, like Oathan. Sound about right, kid?"

"No pain, no gain. That's what my father always said," the boy answered with a dismissive shrug.

"Where's your father now?"

"Prison," the boy spat, his expression darkening, "My older sister died from Vanharisk so they put my parents in jail for it, its complete bullshit. My mother is the one who gave her the potion, Father shouldn't be punished because just because his wife's worthless drug addict who can't even do one thing right. I can't wait until the Shadow Master razes that moronic Ministry to the ground."

"How can you possibly want the Shadow Master to win?!" Orous demanded of him and boy blinked in surprise.

"How can you not? Did you not see her on the television box?" the boy questioned, his little face lighting up the way a normal kid might over candy. Had that potion made Oathan psychotic too? "She's amazing, so powerful and beautiful and powerful and smart and did I mention powerful? She's a fucking badass, she's brought the world to its knees and changed the course of history. Why wouldn't you want to follow her? I can't wait until she conquers this shithole and I can be a Soul Eater."

"She's an evil, cruel psychotic maniac destroying the planet, there's nothing admirable there," Maurice snapped but the boy was unfazed, "And you don't want to serve them, they'll hurt you."

"Planet's already at rock bottom, things can only get better," the boy pointed out before pointing to his black eye, "And I'm not exactly unhurt now, may as well gain something from it."

"Sly, did you ever think maybe you wouldn't get beaten up so much if you didn't express love of the Shadows to Shadow orphans as well and insult everyone you meet?" a new voice asked and Orous glanced behind him to see a scrawny boy coming into the kitchen, he looked maybe twice the other boy's – Sly? – despite his small size. He was very pale too with wavy buff-colored hair and olive green eyes, his tone was very polite but the look Sly gave him was murderous.

"Fuck off, Terry!"

"Donna told me to make sure the guests were alright."

"Apart from being idiotic crippled freaks they're fine, fuck off Terry."

"I apologize for Sly," Terry offered to them apologetically, "He's mean to everyone, just ignore whatever insults he says. He has issues."

"I do not have issues! Fuck off and die Terry, you perverted piece of shit," Sly snapped at him murderously and while Terry didn't look pleased, he didn't look surprised either.

"Like that. So can I offer you some refreshments? We have some pumpkin juice or there's milk, some snacks if you'd like."

"We're fine," Maurice brushed it off, possibly still a little nauseous, "We won't be long, Cade just wanted us to meet Amadeus before we return to Hogwarts."

"Cada…" Caradoc whinged at the mention of his name, fidgeting in Maurice's lap and continuing to stare in the direction they'd come from anxiously.

"Cool," Terry grinned as he walked over to them, going to take a seat but Sly kicked it over angrily. Terry calmly picked it up and sat down, "I can't wait until I get to go to Hogwarts and learn magic, what's it like? What spells do you know? What houses are you guys in? My friend Steve went, he's a bit older than me obviously."

"Is he even still even there?" Sly questioned before they could answer, glaring intensely at Terry, "He's a violent brute with barely enough brain cells to function, if he hasn't failed out of the school yet then Hogwarts has even lower standards then I thought."

"What did Hogwarts do on you?" Orous asked tiredly while Terry threw Sly a dark look, hoping Amadeus was nothing like this kid.

"Cada!" Caradoc cried excitedly as Cade returned carrying an almost empty garbage bag, Maurice set him down so he could run over to hug Cade happily. Shane and Mrs Dickenson – who was looking over a scroll - were there too along with a chubby blond around seven who was chattering away to Shane, showing him some scribbled drawings.

"Hey kid," Cade offered gently.

"Looks great, Timmy," Shane told the boy encouragingly.

"He's lying," Sly shot out immediately, "It looks like shit, a blind brain dead bat could draw a more coherently then you can you fat tub of lard."

"Sly!" Shane snapped as Timmy ran off crying.

"Yes run off sobbing like a pathetic cowardly crybaby, they go far in life."

"Still not civil I see," Mrs Dickenson commented disapprovingly at the boy.

"Still a bitch I see."

"Terry, would you go make sure Timmy's alright? Tell him I'll be with him when I'm done with this and to not listen to what Sly says, he's not being very nice and his picture is lovely," Shane told Terry while Mrs Dickenson got out a quill and some ink from her satchel, "Sly, we'll have words later."

"Yes, Shane," Terry agreed readily and hopped off to obey.

"And stay gone you fucking faggot," Sly spat at him as he walked off.

"Sly!" Shane chastised him again but Sly didn't seem to care even slightly, instead the man sighed and glanced at Cade, "Don't suppose you'd be interested in taking Sly as well?"

"Err… not really, sorry," Cade offered apologetically before they were distracted by a loud gasp from Caradoc.

Donna had returned with – presumably – Amadeus, keeping a grip on his forearm to lead him. He didn't actually look much like Caradoc, his hair was much darker then the baby's brown and was also very wavy not straight, a bit longer too. Amadeus didn't have the deep crisscrossing burn scars on half his face but he did have some very faint scars across his fairly bony face, made even more noticeable due to how pale he was. He had dark eyes which only looked darker combined with the dark rings beneath them, he didn't look like he slept much. He was small and thin, Orous knew he was only four and with his free hand clutched a small toy car protectively to his chest. His face wasn't very expressive but his eyes widened in surprise as they focus on Caradoc, the baby's face had lit up and was split by a massive smile. Donna let go of his arm and he moved it protectively to his chest as well.

"Amada!" Caradoc cried excitedly, taking a few steps towards his brother then a few back to Cade then seemingly deciding it was real and running over to hug Amadeus. Amadeus flinched from his touch but Caradoc didn't notice and hugged him anyway still smiling, Amadeus relaxed into the embrace and hugged his brother back. His face was still expressionless but he blinked back tears before Caradoc pulled away, turning back to Cade while pointing to Amadeus.

"Amada!" Caradoc repeated happily, "Amada! Cada, _Amada!_ "

"Yes, is that your brother Amadeus?" Cade queried, smiling at Caradoc's happiness over the reunion. Orous wasn't sure whether to feel touched or sad, after all there was no hugs reuniting with Oathan just brutal murder.

"Yes! Amada…s. _Amadas_. Cada, Amadas!"

"Babies are so fucking stupid," Sly complained with a roll of his eyes but it was ignored. Considering Oathan was as psychotic as this kid, maybe Orous shouldn't feel weird about trying to kill his brother.

"Yes, it's your brother Amadeus," Cade confirmed and Caradoc took Amadeus' hand, making the boy tense as he was led over to Cade.

"Amada, is Cada. Cada yuv," Caradoc told his brother, pointing to Cade then grinning again as he looked back to Cade and let go of Amadeus' hand. Amadeus again pulled it to his chest over his other hand clutching the car, looking up at Cade still expressionlessly, "Cada, _Amada_."

"Hi Amadeus, it's nice to meet you," Cade offered to his new foster child, Amadeus said nothing, "My name is Cade and those are my sons Orous and Maurice, you're going to be staying with us for a while. Are you okay with that?"

Amadeus' eyes drifted around for a second before he nodded a few timid times.

"Great, let's get that paperwork signed then," Donna said enthusiastically.

The adults signed the scroll Mrs Dickenson had gotten out while Caradoc babbled away excitedly to Amadeus, Sly just watched thankfully silently but kept the permanent scowl that seemed ebbed into his face. He did seem _slightly_ less harsh though. Regardless, the seconds dragged by and Orous could not be gone fast enough. Finally though, they were done and Amadeus waved goodbye to Sly.

"Good riddance," Sly scoffed irritably and stalked off back into the house without another word, leaving Amadeus looking a little confused.

"Deal with him in a minute," Shane brushed it off before turning back to them, "Good luck with him. And make sure you hold his hand outside, he doesn't like it but if you don't he _will_ run off. It's not an issue in Hogsmeade but he has ran into traffic before and got hit by a car so seriously, watch that."

"I got it," Cade assured him, slinging the garbage bag over his shoulder which it occurred to Orous must be Amadeus' things. They headed outside and Caradoc's little mind looked like it was blown again when Amadeus walked outside with them, he shrieked again with delight.

"Cada, Amada!" Caradoc cried happily to Cade, pointing to his brother.

"Yes I know," Cade reiterated while Mrs Dickenson put out her arm to call the Knight Bus, "Can't we just walk through the town?"

"I have to get back to work," Mrs Dickenson complained as the Knight Bus pulled up.

Amadeus screamed in terror at the sudden appearance of the bus, grabbing Caradoc's hand and wrenching him as close to the wall as possible to be out of the way. It was unnecessary as the bus stopped plenty short but Shane clearly hadn't been kidding when he said Amadeus had been hit by a car before, the boy had started hyperventilating and was shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm as he slumped to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest.

"It's okay, Amadeus, it's okay," Cade offered gently, trying to put a comforting a hand on his shoulder but Amadeus only tensed and shied away from his hand so Cade backed off but still looked concerned, "The bus isn't going to hurt you."

"Oh, did it upset him?" Mrs Dickenson wondered, correcting her glasses.

"I think it just shocked him. Why don't you go on to whatever and we'll walk through the town and let him calm down?"

"Well alright, the paperwork has been signed so I can leave the foster child in your care. Good day, Mr Knox," Mrs Dickenson decided and gave a nod of acknowledgement before getting onto the bus.

"Amadas…?" Caradoc whinged in confusion and gestured for his brother to get up.

"Look, it's all gone," Cade offered gently to Amadeus.

Despite Cade's efforts it still took rather a lot of minutes – enough that Orous sat down to rest – to calm him down and coax him to get back up. Even then Amadeus still seemed shaky, Cade had to hold his hand to get him to move with them and his eyes continued to dart around fearfully. He did seem to gradually calm down going through the village, Caradoc still seemed quite excited pointing out things he must've thought was interesting but not wandering over to them since he seemed inclined to stay around Cade and Amadeus. Orous lost interest in that though, walking was hard enough and they had to keep slowing down to match his abysmal pace and offering to take a rest. He was out of breath by the time the entry to Hogwarts was in sight, Amadeus had also calmed down and tried to walk as far from Cade as still holding his hand allowed while the other still clutched his toy car to his chest. A weird item to treasure considering his fear of them.

"Orous, are you _sure_ you want to go back already?" Cade asked of him with a worried sigh, "I know you want to get back but there's no shame in taking a bit of extra time to recover."

"I'm sure," Orous insisted determinedly, trying to sound less out of breath then then he was, "I made it this far, didn't I?"

"Alright," Cade sighed not looking convinced before hugging him, carefully with his spinal injury, "Take it easy, okay?"

* * *

Scorpius was not in a good mood following his failure to apparate, despite what everyone said he still felt like he'd missed his last chance. He'd be full time Gray once he left Hogwarts, how useful was he really going to be when he was incapable of doing something as basic yet important as apparating? He also had a strange dream not long after, he was so used to either Calderon's memories or nothing it caught him off guard. He dreamed Molly was in a cage dying, injured and bleeding. He tried to get to her but his friends kept getting in the way, by the time he'd gotten through to her she was dead. He was pretty disturbed, he figured it might be out of guilt from the lack of contact. It had been her birthday that month, her twentieth but he hadn't done anything since she had asked for a lack of contact. Another time he thought he heard Calderon calling his name again.

And then there was the bomb in Ravenclaw Tower. Even if it led to Rocky Russo's capture, it didn't change the fact innocent kids had died. Scorpius felt like he should've done something, should've done more. They had known he was most likely guilty, they had no proof so he wasn't really sure _what_ they should've done but it weighed on his mind all the same. In a way it was actually bad he'd been caught since his partner was still unknown, knowing it was a girl only narrowed it down to half the students in the school which wasn't that useful. Catching Russo had calmed things down a bit though, Rose's brother Hugo had been beaten within an inch of his life by his own house for fear of being targeted and the Wireless had been crucifying Weedy Larry and Harry Potter both for allowing the attack but everything calmed down when Russo was caught – by Michael and Wyatt no less – and confessed. And then Maurice and Orous returned.

"Hey Maurice," Albus greeted him in a friendly when he rejoined them at lunch, food falling out of his mouth as he spoke unthinkingly before Maurice had even put a hand to his necklace, "How are y-"

"Still deaf," Maurice pointed out crisply as he took his necklace and sat down opposite them with a scowl in place, he looked a bit thinner than a few months ago but otherwise no worse for wear, "So tell me, what happened with Rocky Russo and this bombing? Weren't you keeping an eye on him? Didn't keep an eye on any suspicious packages sent to the werewolves in the school? There are charms you can use to detect Dark Magic, work from a distance so you don't even need to get up close."

"Well um…" Albus stammered as they exchanged nervous looks, Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Have you at least been looking into who the other killer is?" Maurice questioned of them, "Seeing if he hangs out with any girls? If he's dating anyone? You have the cloak and the map between you, this shouldn't be hard."

"We didn't think of that," Michael admitted lamely, "We just thought…"

"That it'd randomly stop?" Maurice finished his sentence for him irritably and shook his head, "And Cade wanted me to stay home another week."

"Well it's good to have you back, buddy," Albus offered while Scorpius felt even worse.

" _Aw, don't feel bad Scor. I'm sure you did your best_ ," Calderon's voice spoke clear as day and Scorpius froze, " _I'm sure…"_

"You okay, Scorpius?" Michael asked in a tone of slight concern, the others also showed no signs of hearing Calderon.

"Fine, I just need the bathroom," Scorpius said quickly and hurried out of the Great Hall, he didn't even go into the bathroom just the closest empty room, "Calderon? Calderon can you hear me? Can you speak? Are you aware of things happening?"

Silence.

"Please hear me," Scorpius pleaded into the silence.

Nothing. Scorpius waited a few minutes, straining his ears for any sound from his cousin but nothing. Scorpius trudged slowly – in case Calderon did speak, he could hardly talk to him in front of his friends - back to the Great Hall unhappily, wondering just how conscious and aware Calderon was. He didn't know how this worked, Savas didn't try to slow the process down so kind of bypassed what Scorpius was going through. He still hadn't heard back from Brutus either.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked him when Scorpius sat back down.

"Fine," Scorpius lied quickly, "I'm fine."

* * *

Antonius was upset by the recent turn of events, not only had there been a bomb with some students dying but one of those was actually his friend. He wasn't as close to Orlando as others but he was his friend all the same and he was sad he'd died, it made him feel guilty for being so relieved Andreas had lived. He stayed with him all night in the Hospital Wing – having a dad for a professor came in useful for bypassing Marigold's visiting hours – and only left in the morning before Andreas woke up, he didn't want Andreas to know he cared about him that much.

He visited him over the next few days with Sebastian, they both seemed sad and quiet. It was the mood of the whole school really although Rocky Russo's confession had calmed down the outrage, as well as seeming to improve the public opinion of both the Auror Department and Weedy Larry. They all thought Russo acted alone though, Antonius knew it was a near certain they had another killer still on the loose though so the danger wasn't over yet. On the bright side Maurice and Orous returned, Andreas was released from the Hospital Wing after a few days. It was the weekend by then though, Antonius had already decided he wouldn't mind leaving his usual friends to be with him but he didn't see him. Andreas spent the weekend confined solely to Ravenclaw Tower barring meals and was unable to see him then due to Weedy Larry's stupidly strict house table thing. So he couldn't see him until Monday and of course he didn't have any classes with Ravenclaw until the very end of the day, he did have Defense Against the Dark Arts first though and he was sure his dad wouldn't mind him being late for the sake of checking on his friend. With that in mind, he headed after the Ravenclaws shuffling along to Potions when he left the Great Hall instead.

"Andreas!" Antonius called after his friend, Andreas keeping to himself and walking with his head hung low but he glanced back at the sound of his name in surprise.

"What?" Andreas wondered, his face devoid of a smile and his tone missing his usual cheerful enthusiasm.

"I erm…" Antonius trailed off and swore inwardly, why hadn't he thought about what to say beforehand? "Erm… I didn't see you over the weekend. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Of course I'm okay, Orlando's the one who died," Andreas snapped a little but his heart didn't sound in it and his eyes drifted off sadly.

"That doesn't mean you're okay," Antonius pointed out and Andreas glanced back to him sadly, giving a slight shrug.

"Well I just felt like being alone," Andreas admitted, looking around at the emptying corridor as everyone else had gone on to class, "Still do really, I'm thinking about coming down with a sudden cold and blowing off class today."

"You can't hide from class forever."

"It's not like they torture you for not showing up here," Andreas said bitterly and sighed, moving over to the closest window and sitting down on the edge. Antonius sat down beside him, noticing the black bags beneath his eyes.

"You're not the only one who misses him, you know?" Antonius pointed out gently and Andreas glanced at him, meeting his eyes, "He was my friend too."

"He was the first friend I ever really made, you can't do that at the Tower. Friendship, I mean. Even if you're nice to them they have the personality stamped out of them, its why I love the people here so much," Andreas explained solemnly, averting his eyes again, "Orlando was so anxious and afraid of not fitting in because he was a werewolf, I could relate in a way so I tried to make him feel welcome. And he became my first real friend. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I never told him who I really was," Andreas told him, his voice cracking slightly and he wiped at his eyes, "About being a soldier, the Tower, the Shadows… he'd probably hate me if he _had_ known. Assuming he didn't hate me already for not saving him."

"It's not your fault," Antonius said seriously.

"I was right there, I was _right_ there, Anton, but I couldn't save him," Andreas insisted, his voice cracking again as he tried not to cry and blinked the tears from his eyes, "I'm a soldier, I'm supposed to be good but I'm not and I failed and my friend died. How is it not my fault? If this was the Tower they'd be torturing me right now for my failure."

"Well you're not with those psychos right now, we don't irrationally blame people," Antonius protested determinedly, "You may be a 'soldier' but there's something really important about being a soldier that the Tower didn't teach you."

"What?" Andreas wondered, seemingly genuinely at a loss to what he was talking about.

"That soldiers are still human and humans _aren't_ all powerful beings, none of them, even the Shadow Master has had losses and made mistakes. Sometimes there's just nothing you can do," Antonius told him seriously and Andreas averted his eyes, "It's not your fault, it sucks but it's not your fault. Orlando wouldn't blame you and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself either."

"Maybe," Andreas sighed thoughtfully, his expression still unhappy though. He was silent for a minute and Antonius was debating whether or not to say anything else or wait for him to respond when he did, "I guess I'm really just not looking forward to classes without him, death is hard enough without being reminded by the silence from the empty seat beside me, he was so worried about his grades... I hate death."

"Don't we all," Antonius said sadly, clapping Andreas on the shoulder comfortingly, "You're not alone."

"Thanks," Andreas sniffed, wiping his eyes hastily.

"Want to go for a walk until you feel up to going back to class?" Antonius suggested since Andreas still seemed upset.

"Won't you get in trouble for that Mr Goody-Two-Shoes?" Andreas commented, his tone a bit more his usual playful one but his smile was still forced.

"It's not like they torture you for not showing up here," Antonius quoted as he jumped back up, offering his hand out to help Andreas up and the Ravenclaw took it. Despite desperately trying not to, Antonius couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat at the feeling of Andreas' hand in his own and let go of it quickly for this reason when he was up, "Besides my dad won't mind."

"Now that sounds more like you."

* * *

 **Part 4:** Oh

* * *

Life continued and Calderon's voice had fallen silent once more, Scorpius remain nervous about it and it was the final push he needed to finish Savas' journal which culminated in murdering his wife for wanting to leave him and his son just about to get back from Hogwarts. Nothing more on soul but as he'd noticed and Rojer had told him, there were still those bizarre segments of randomness. Others had tried and failed to decipher it so it had been discarded as mad ramblings, Scorpius didn't think it was though. From reading the journal written by Jack the Ripper himself he did feel like he got a sense of his mind, there was no denying Savas was psychotic but he was smart and coherent enough to do all this, if he was losing his mind the more coherent part would've noticed or removed the rambling but he didn't. Scorpius also thought it was pretty convenient how the nonsense cropped up at times he was most secretive, when it linked to anything he wanted to publish papers on or experiment with concoctions. The only time it didn't – and Scorpius did check this – was when the subject was things he had published and been credited for like the Eye of Thestral potion. Not that any of this was useful, even if he _was_ right he had no idea how to decipher it and others probably more qualified had tried.

He was tempted to ask Maurice for help but he was busy, heck so was Scorpius. They only had two months of school left so work was piling on, the only classes that weren't were ones were they had their own projects which if anything was even worse because trying to get all that work done in time on top of homework was hard. Scorpius had Quidditch practices to not only take part in but plan on top of that and while Maurice didn't, he did have Head Boy duties and extra work as he was playing catch up from what he'd missed. On top of _that_ , they _still_ had a killer on the loose contrary to what the general public believed despite PAW falling. He felt they were much better off on that now Maurice was back, contrary he kind of wished Orous wasn't. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to see his friend but Orous didn't seem properly healed, he went everywhere at a snail's pace with a crutch and was out of breath from going anywhere. He had an adapted timetable to cope with it and spent a lot of time in the Hospital Wing doing physio, Scorpius would rather he be at full strength especially with a killer still on the loose.

He had a good idea why Orous was back though, he spent most of his time not with them or Marigold but on the Quidditch pitch practicing intensely for his match in two weeks although Martha had done her best to arrange practices in the interim. While Scorpius would of course be rooting for his friend, he also couldn't help but feel it was probably too little too late by now. May was turning out to be a hot month, the sky was clear and the sun beat down on them but life still wasn't as cheery as the weather. There was a memorial outside Ravenclaw Tower where students conjured flowers for the dead, the Shadows had also started picking off smaller island countries, they didn't stand a chance and a lot of places just started to evacuate preemptively. The ones that didn't, they didn't hear from again.

The day of the match came and it was again clear blue skies, reminding him of Molly both because it was the color of her eyes and it was the kind of weather she'd appreciate for Quidditch. He really missed her, no contact at all the past few months was painful. He wondered if it was as hard for her, he didn't want to spend this much time apart from her again and was very envious of Orous still finding time to spend with his girlfriend. At any rate he found himself in the stands with his friends and Antonius' friends, Andreas was sharing snacks making him rather popular and Sebastian alone was kitted out in Slytherin colors amongst a pocket of Hufflepuff support.

While Orous had been getting gradually better, he still limped slowly across the pitch using his broom for support and seemed out of breath by the time he reached the center to shake Lorcan's hand. Even from a distance Lorcan looked extremely tense when shaking Orous' hand and dropped his hand extremely quickly. Scorpius had thought Orous' actual flying ability wouldn't be effected by his injury much like Latimer's prosthetic foot didn't affect his but he was wrong, at first Scorpius didn't notice but compared to Lorcan he did start to see he was having trouble turning especially quickly or sharply. Scorpius guessed it was hard on his spine? Something like that, Scorpius wasn't a Healer. It gave Lorcan an immediate advantage on getting the Snitch, good thing both seemed pretty focused on getting their score up first. The Quaffle bounced around the pitch like a muggle ping pong ball, Slytherin Chasers were clearly more on point but Martha was the better Keeper so they remained pretty even. The Beaters seemed more evenly matched, the score never varied more than three goals and who was in the lead switched frequently. It was probably going to come down for the Snitch and it did. Orous saw it first but by the time he'd turned Lorcan was already into a dive, Orous still shot downwards like a rocket. For a second Scorpius thought he might catch up but Lorcan grabbed it first, securing a win for Slytherin 350 to 230.

" _Scor…?"_

* * *

"So are you clear on the plan?" Varanian questioned abruptly and Prosper jumped nervously, in truth this was like fifth time Varanian had gone over the plan so he already felt like he got it. Didn't make him any less nervous though as he nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Would you like me to say it back to you again?" Prosper suggested but Varanian shook his head.

"No its okay, I believe you," Varanian said but didn't sound the slightest bit convinced of his own words, "Let's go then."

On that note Varanian led him out, it was the first time Prosper had been out of the room since his capture. Despite everything, he couldn't help but feel a small bubble of excitement at the novelty of different scenery. A bubble that quickly burst at the thought he should get used to it, after this he'd be sent to New Azkaban for his crimes and again be confined to a room for the rest of his life. Well he wasn't sure what the penalty was for being PAW but even if it wasn't a life sentence the Shadows were probably going to attack again at some point, he'd rather die than join them so he'd probably be killed. He was kind of hoping he'd just die here stopping PAW, Prosper didn't want to die but since it was inevitable he'd kind of rather it just be over and done with rather than spending even more in a cell dreading it. It wasn't much of a life in a cage anyway. He deserved it though, he knew that, he wouldn't have agreed if he wasn't ready to pay the price for his actions plus he _was_ a werewolf.

He should just enjoy this last ouch of freedom while he could so he pushed those thoughts aside, instead focusing on seeing the rest of the building he was being held in or at least the part of it Varanian was leading him through. They passed other people in there, many of them throwing him disapproving looks but it was outside Varanian led him. Prosper couldn't help the smile that slid onto his face as he stepped into the daylight, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face and the gentle breeze through his hair. Been awhile since he'd felt that and now it probably was for the last time. He sighed as he followed Varanian through the fields, he guessed to get away from whatever apparation charms were undoubtedly in place, PAW had the same kind of deal. They went towards the man waiting for them, Ron Weasley he'd been told who had been framed for treachery. Prosper had to do a double take, he barely looked anything like his chocolate frog card.

"Ready?" Ron queried of them brightly and Varanian shifted his appearance to a younger man with dark hair, he was impersonating an Auror on their side. Prosper had to call him 'Hal.'

"Yep," Varanian confirmed and grabbed Prosper's arm.

"You know I can appar-" Prosper started to say but was cut off as Varanian simply apparated them both, reappearing in another field this time right beside Hermione Granger. Now _she_ looked more like her chocolate frog card, just a bit older. And a little ill actually. Ron appeared an instant later, his grin widened at the sight of his wife and he gave her a kiss and a hug in greeting but her expression remained serious.

"When this is over come see me, I really need to talk to you about something," Hermione whispered to her husband as he pulled away, he raised an eyebrow but she'd already moved on, "So this is our informant. So are you clear on the plan?"

"Yes, I know the plan!" Prosper insisted in frustration at the thought of going over it again, he could see why the two were allies, "Varanian made sure of it."

"Alright then. We shouldn't dawdle or Harry will come looking for us, wouldn't want him to find _you_ ," Hermione said, directing the last at Ron as she pecked him on the cheek before grabbing Prosper and apparating. Were they just afraid he might escape or did they really think he couldn't apparate?

At any rate he found himself now in the Ministry atrium as expected, Varanian followed an instant later as 'Hal' and hovered over him like a guard. This was what he was supposed to be, there was supposed to be an Auror there as backup with a potentially dangerous informant. Prosper was led through the ministry, he could only hang his head in shame as he was brought to an interrogation room where Hermione and Varanian both left him. He fidgeted nervously, feeling uncomfortable left alone as the all too familiar silence ate away at him. He wondered if he'd have a cell mate in prison, he missed being able to talk to people but then he didn't think some kind of psychotic criminal would be good company. Maybe one PAW would even be the cell mate, that would be awkward and he'd do doubt die faster then. Prosper jumped as the door burst open, this time it was just Hermione and the famed hero Head Auror Harry Potter himself. You didn't need to see his chocolate frog card to recognize the _scar_.

"Prosper Bacchus Blackbourne? Thank you for coming in," Harry Potter said surprisingly politely as two of the famous trio sat down opposite him, a small part of him wanted to squeal in excitement at meeting such legends… if only they didn't kind of hate him for being kind of an enemy.

"It was nothing," Prosper shrugged it off before recalling the plan was wanting a deal to save his own life since it was believable and they definitely didn't want it to link back to Gray at all, those guys were the only hope of winning against the Shadows in Prosper's opinion, "I mean it's not nothing but it's for the best, now I'm a do- a werewolf they're going to hunt me until I die so taking them down is good. Plus being a werewolf gives you some perspective, extinction doesn't seem as erm… important."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Hermione tells me you're bound by some unbreakable vow so you can't _tell_ us the location of their main base but you can take us there?"

"That's right, I can also give you information on the building itself," Prosper confirmed with a nod at Hermione, "You said that's important too?"

"It is, any information you can tell us will help us plan the assault better so it'll go down smoother," Harry explained informatively, "Are you're sure you're willing to do this?"

"I'm sure," Prosper reiterated for what felt like the fiftieth time today and the pair nodded, Hermione took out a scroll and put it in front of him.

"This is a copy of the confession you wrote out earlier along with the details of this deal," Hermione explained, taking out a quill and also putting it on the table, "If there's nothing else and you're satisfied, you can sign it now to make it official."

"And remember the amnesty is only for the crimes listed here," Harry added as Prosper picked up the quill, not bothering to read it since this was just part of the act, "You will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law for any crimes beyond this, the deal is also null if this information doesn't amount to anything for whatever reason and you will be charged, your confession can be used against you."

"Yeah, yeah that's fine," Prosper brushed it off as he scribbled his signature onto the allocated line, tossing the quill back down. Hermione and Harry both signed the parchment as well, "Can we please just get this over with?"

After that things moved along in a fast blur, he went over what he knew of the main base although he knew nothing of where the new lab would be. Harry presumably went to go tell the other Aurors and prepare things, he was introduced to more Aurors and they conjured a map he could adapt awkwardly as he wasn't sure of the layout, it wasn't like he'd seen it from an overhead view. He did his best though. He was then whisked off and briefed on their plan of attack, pretty much just a more detailed version of what Varanian had said it would be. He shouldn't be there for the attack but since he'd need to take them to the location there was a risk of him being sucked into it, especially as PAW had guards and it was too far from the town to be able to discretely point it out. When they arrived, they'd have to go in wands blazing and try stop PAW escaping as quickly as possible.

After what felt like an age yet also no time at all, he was being apparated to the village and leading a group of scouts to the base. As soon as it came into sight the alarm went off and the Aurors sent a Patronus off to alert the back up to their location, he suddenly felt like he was in a thunderstorm with all the cracks of apparation as Aurors rushed in and descended on the house. It kind of depressing, while he did feel he was making the right choice there was no denying he was a traitor. He also didn't feel like they were as evil as everyone thought, at least not all of them. Yes, they were doing wrong but they also were doing it for good reasons, they wanted to make the world a safer place. If he hadn't been turned and captured, Prosper could very well still be one of those misguided people about to feel the wrath of the Auror Office fall upon them. He supposed that was just how it had to be.

"And that's that," Varanian mused and Prosper glanced at him, 'Hal' had been supposed to watch him so of course he was still there as they hung back from the battle. Aurors were coming out now with people bound, people he knew captured, "Hopefully it's the bulk of them anyway. At any rate you're done, kid, try stay out of trouble."

"That'll be easy when I'm in jail," Prosper scoffed and Varanian looked at him like an extra head had sprouted from his shoulder, "What?"

"Didn't you miss the part when you signed a deal giving you amnesty for turning on PAW?"

"Well yeah but wasn't that an act?"

"How can a legal deal you signed be an act?" Varanian wondered and Prosper scowled in confusion, feeling actually upset at the thought of not paying for his crimes.

"So I'm really free?"

"Yes."

"But that's not fair, I wanted to take responsibility for my actions," Prosper pointed out unhappily but Varanian didn't look like he cared, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Whatever you want," Varanian shrugged and turned to leave but Prosper grabbed his shoulder desperately, feeling a light click in his brain.

"Wait!" Prosper pleaded, earning a scowl and recalling this was the part where he exchanged places with real Hal but it was important, "Can I join you?"

" _What?!"_

" _Gray_ ," Prosper hissed in a whisper, not that anyone would hear over the clash of spellfire, "I want to help, I've been against the Shadows from the start and it's obvious you're the only ones who stand a chance. I've already been to your base, I'm not totally incompetent with a wand and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. It's not like I have anything better to do or anywhere to go… you could probably use an extra wand at least, doesn't seem like you have that many people."

"Well…" Varanian said, looking rather bewildered for a minute before composing himself, "I'll think about it, I really have to switch now but I'll be in touch later if you're acceptable."

"Thank you."

* * *

Michael threw himself into schoolwork after Russo's capture, he really had to because it was the only way he could stay on top of it all and even that was hard. Usually he had extra time compared to the others to make up for his Dyslexia but they wouldn't exactly extend the end of the year for him so it was just hard. He hated words. He hated numbers. He hated reading. He hated writing. It was the worst, it was so bad he even considered asking his friends for help but they were busy to. He missed Mirra, her help would be greatly appreciated right now. He didn't even feel like it mattered what he did, it was such an awkward struggle he didn't think there was any way he could pass. He just had to hope he'd filled out Hogan's stupid scroll correctly or he'd be screwed.

The only real positive he supposed was that it kept his mind occupied, he didn't have time to think about the war or the killers or how his friends were distant, or about Flynn's death or how badly he wanted to drink until failing his NEWTs didn't matter anymore. Most importantly, he did not want to think about Dawn's progressing pregnancy. She was well into her second trimester by now, over halfway through and the risk of miscarriage was greatly decreased. The fetus could move now, she'd probably be able to feel it kick if she was still pregnant. He wondered if he was a horrible person to cling to the tiniest sliver of hope the baby would be lost somehow, he just didn't want this to be happening right now. He didn't want to be a father, not now, not like this. Still he found thoughts of his child haunting him as he lay in bed at night trying to sleep, or in his dreams.

However all that did make him think of something else, he had been opposed to dating due to his lycanthropy and paranoid fear of following in his parents' footsteps. Now that he actually had his worst fear again come to pass and the sky hadn't fallen, he was kind of feeling more open to it. He only had a month and a half left of Hogwarts, as busy as he was he thought it'd be even harder to date after Hogwarts with Gray and – hopefully - a job in St Mungo's. Plus if he was to have any chance with Rose, he really needed to do it now before she got serious with Montague. Rose was who he wanted to ask out of course, he'd liked her since First Year and as much as he tried to deny it he did like her still. It was just a question of working up the courage to and if it really was something he should do, the more he thought about it the more he thought he should especially since he had Wyatt – who he was making an effort to treat better - with him constantly. He didn't want to give up on her the way Albus was stupidly doing with Abby, if anything Albus doing that made him want to give up even less.

And so the question of whether to ask her tormented him whenever he happened to be alone with her, what really ended up kicking him off the fence was after the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin match. The final Hogsmeade trip of the year was the week after and while he was banned, Rose was not and she was planning on going with Montague. If they went on another date it was serious and who knew how long before she'd be single again? He had to just bite the bullet and go for it. So when they were in the Library and she needed the toilet, he waited a minute before also excusing himself to go to the toilet and waited for outside in the corridor between the nearest bathroom and Library for her to pass him on the way back. He figured it was probably better to ask her when she wasn't desperate to pee.

"Rose!" he called to her desperately as he caught sight of her returning, he swallowed nervously and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his knees as discretely as he could, "What's up?"

"Fine… what kind of life changing event did you expect to happen while I was in the bathroom?" Rose countered in confusion.

"Um… nothing, I just err… wanted to urm… speak to you about something," Michael admitted still nervous and ran an anxious hand through his tangled mane of hair, "Is that okay?"

"I guess," Rose shrugged, flipping her long red hair back over her shoulder as it wasn't tied back into a ponytail today, "What is it?"

"I erm…" Michael stammered awkwardly, feeling painfully reminded of her prior rejection but he couldn't let it stop him, "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Go out with you? Like… a date?" Rose wondered, looking shocked.

"Yeah."

"You know I'm kind of dating Montague now, right?"

"All the more reason why I should ask now before you're serious about him," Michael stated defensively and took a step towards her, "I finally feel ready to try dating and… I like you Rose, I always have – a _lot_ – you know that. I may not be able to go to Hogsmeade but we can still do things here, please give me a chance."

"Michael…" Rose began but trailed off and sighed, "Look, I know I've dated quite a bit but I'm still a virgin and I'm not interested in losing it in a dumb one night stand. I don't want that-"

"When did I even mention that?!" Michael blurted out in bewilderment, wondering how what he'd said could be misconstrued.

"Come on," Rose scoffed as if it was obvious, "You got banned from Hogsmeade for having a one night stand with a _hag_ of all people and you got another girl pregnant, not that you care. It's obvious you're only after one thing but I want a _real_ relationship, Montague's really nice and we like a lot of the same books."

"I _do_ want a real relationship," Michael insisted, trying to stop his face flushing with embarrassment, "Those were just mistakes, drunken mistakes and I'm not even drinking anymore! I've been sober since… you know."

"I'm sorry, Michael," Rose said, averting her eyes and giving a quiet shrug, "I… I'd rather see how it goes with Montague."

"I understand," Michael nodded solemnly, feeling his heart slump in his chest and he hung his head as Rose made to move past him. She paused when he didn't go to follow, opened her mouth to ask why, "Just need a minute, I wasn't lying about needing the toilet."

Rose nodded in understanding, Michael wasn't sure if she knew that was a lie but she thankfully went off anyway. He sighed heavily, leaning against the wall feeling utterly ashamed and miserable. That was three times he'd been rejected by Rose now, strikeout. And all because of his own stupid mistakes, he knew his friends didn't have the best impression of him of late but he hadn't realized they thought _that_ lowly of him. Did everyone? He needed a dri- Dammit! He had to stop thinking like that.

"You okay?" a female voice asked and he looked up, seeing a pretty girl he didn't recognize although he was strongly reminded of Sebastian, right down to the honey-colored hair.

"Yeah I just…" Michael started to say but trailed off, gesturing vaguely to where Rose had gone.

"Got rejected? Yeah I saw," the girl interrupted, giving him a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry. Rejection's hard, my boyfriend dumped me a while ago. I was rough."

"I'm sorry," Michael offered, it wasn't _quite_ the same but he could still relate, "Although don't feel too bad for me, I can't blame her for rejecting me. I made a lot of mistakes lately, I don't deserve her."

"People make mistakes, it's only human."

"I'm a werewolf," Michael scoffed bitterly, "Not a human."

"Werewolves are people too, Still Human, right?" she suggested with an impish smile at her play on words for the support group.

"Right," Michael confirmed, returning her smile weakly before she held out her hand.

"I'm Lauren. It's nice to meet you."

"Michael," Michael told her as he took her hand.

* * *

Albus was not having a fun time. Studying was _hard_ , he remembered why he didn't like it. He had to though, he had to be able to provide for little Lydia. He was afraid what he was doing wasn't even good enough, he almost wished he wasn't on the Quidditch team after all that effort trying to get onto it so practices couldn't cut into studying. That'd mean spending more time with Abby though and he'd rather not, she still hadn't said anything but she was still dating Pentakel so he could only assume they were engaged now. He felt awkward and sad around her, he did his best to act normal around her but it didn't make it any easier. If anything it just made him feel sadder.

He tried to stay positive though, he always did. PAW was pretty much – or at least mostly – done for, less worry about them was good. The final Quidditch match where they'd go up against Ravenclaw was next week, Quidditch was fun and it would also mean no more practices cutting into his vain attempts to not fail completely at Hogwarts. This week though was the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, meaning he would get to see Lydia. In person, not just pictures Olivia sent him. He was making a scrapbook of them, he wanted to take it to Vern's grave on the anniversary of his death and tell him about how the first few months of his daughter's life were going. He thought Vern would be proud… he _hoped_ Vern would be proud, unless Michael was right about him not caring. He was still upset with Michael over that and really just really disappointed in him for how callous he was over his own child.

"Well time for Potions," Rose announced briskly on Friday afternoon while they were in the Library working, she was great at keeping an eye on time.

"Runes for me," Scorpius said as they all started packing up their things, except Abby who didn't do Potions or Runes. Orous had already left for class and Antonius wasn't there because he was still in class, younger years didn't have the more scattered schedules of NEWT students who were expected to do things in the free time.

"Great," Michael sighed irritably, rubbing at his eyes, "I was hoping to get this essay done before class so I could focus on other things after Charms."

"Well it is the weekend after today," Albus pointed out, trying to be helpful, "I mean we have Hogsmeade tomorrow but you're banned so you an extra day."

"It's the full moon tomorrow, I'm going to crash and burn pretty soon."

"Oh."

"Since its down to just me, Hugo and Sebastian we don't have to go to Still Human though and can just sleep in the Hospital Wing again," Michael informed them as they slung their bags over their shoulders ready to leave for class, "So that's more convenient at least."

"See you for Charms, Abby," Albus offered, holding up a hand in farewell as they headed out.

"Is that really as safe though with a killer still on the loose?" Scorpius complained.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Michael brushed it off dismissively, "Marigold will be there and a certain winged scaly friend."

"Hey Al!" a voice called and he glanced back to see Abby hurrying after them, "You forgot your Potions book."

"I did? Dammit," Albus complained and saw she hadn't brought it with her, he waved the others to go, "I'll catch up."

"Okay," Rose said as the others continued on, Scorpius in a different direction and Albus sighed unhappily in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I forgot it, I need to not make stupid mist-"

"You didn't forget," Abby cut him off quickly and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet nervously, "I just really needed to talk to you."

"Oh," Albus said in surprise.

"It's hard to get you alone lately and we're really busy but… I wanted to talk to you before tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"Um…" Abby trailed off before glancing around at some Ravenclaws passing by and quickly pulling him into an empty classroom off the hall, presumably for more privacy. He was starting to feel nervous now.

"What is it, Abby?"

"Well…" Abby started to say but trailed off again, she sighed and refused to meet his eyes, "Sequoia and I are engaged."

"Really? Congratulations," Albus said with his as much false surprise and enthusiasm as he could muster, despite expecting it they were still painful words to hear.

"You never were the greatest liar. Sequoia already told me he went to see you."

"Oh," Albus muttered, feeling embarrassed now, "Yeah, he saw me. Said he was going to propose and stuff… I didn't know he'd actually _done_ it yet though…"

"It was perfect," Abby told him, gazing off, "Just like I'd imagined it as a kid."

"I'm glad."

"He said it was your idea."

"Oh," Albus said for what felt like a lot of times during this conversation, he wasn't sure if Pentakel's honesty was annoying here or honorable, "Well… yeah, I mean I guess it was… So what?"

"So…?" Abby repeated and trailed off again, she finally met his eyes, "So it was incredible you remembered that, that you even told him. I just… I wanted to know if you still meant what you said before… about… you know, being in love with me. I need to know if you still feel that way."

"Oh."

"So?"

"So what?" Albus wondered, stalling as he felt his heart race furiously in his chest. What was even supposed to say?!

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Still _feel_ that way!" Abby reiterated, sounding a touch frustrated but mostly anxiously as her eyes captured his, "Do you still love me? Do you still want to be with me?"

 _Yes! Yes, I still love you, of course I still love you. I meant it when I said it before, I never meant anything more in my entire life. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me feel glad to be alive. No one understands me like you do and no one understands you like I do, you're smarter than you think and more beautiful then you know and I want to be with you forever. You shouldn't be marrying Pentakel, you should be marrying me and I'm so sorry that I didn't realize it sooner. We could be happy, Abby, in your heart you know we would be happy._

That was what he _wanted_ to say, his heart ached to speak and the words clung the roof of his mouth ready. But he couldn't. She was happy with Pentakel, she'd chosen Pentakel and he'd vowed to not screw that up for her anymore.

"No," Albus said instead, feeling his own heart break inside, "You were right before, it was just another phase."

"Oh," Abby muttered, looking surprised and… disappointed? Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Me and my dumb phases, I realized it when he told me about proposing. He's alright, Pentakel, I was just being an idiot," Albus continued and gave her an empty smile, trying not to cry while she gazed at him expressionlessly, "You have my blessing. I'm sure you'll be happy together."

"Thanks, Al," Abby nodded finally, returning the smile, "I really needed closure on that."

"No problem," Albus told her brightly.

On that note he headed for the door, she didn't go to follow and he was glad because he wasn't sure he trusted himself to be around to her right now. He closed the door behind him and leaned back against again, letting out a shaky sigh and silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he gazed up into the sky. Just when he thought nothing could feel any worse than telling Pentakel how to propose to the woman he loved, he had to go and tell her he didn't. Mother of Merlin.

And he couldn't even dwell on it, he had a stupid Potions class that was stupidly important to his stupid career plans. Plus Abby would leave the room in a minute. Albus sniffed, wiping at the tears streaming from his eyes. He needed to grow up because he had responsibilities, he was a man now and men didn't cry. With a heavy heart, he pushed off from the door and walked away.

* * *

 **Part 5:** Crying Wolf

* * *

"Where's your brother?" Albus asked curiously of Maurice when they were waiting for their permission slips to be checked, he noticed the albino's absence as well as his sister's. Abby and Rose chatted nearby about their double date plans… he didn't really want to know, he was just trying to act normal and avoid Abby without seeming like he was avoiding Abby which was why he was talking to Maurice right now. He usually didn't one on one but Scorpius and Michael couldn't go to Hogsmeade.

"He didn't feel up for the long walk," Maurice shrugged dismissively, "The weather's so good he and Lily are just having a picnic instead, they were trying to decide which was the best place around the lake to have it yesterday."

"Oh. Well, that's nice," Albus said unenthusiastically, as much as he liked Orous he still didn't like him dating his little sister, "What about you? You got a date?"

"No," Maurice scoffed as if it was obvious before seeming to want to defend this, "I mean, I tried. Rose is still mad and me and dating someone else, Etta wasn't interested after I already cancelled on her twice before and the only other girl I could think of was that one who asked me out before that I rejected because I was against the social construct of dating at the time."

"How did that go?"

"Not good," Maurice answered and cringed, "She gave me the same lecture on how dating was bad that I gave her and stormed off angrily and then her friends laughed at me."

"That's rough, buddy," Albus offered sympathetically, clapping Maurice on the shoulder.

"I miss Lenore."

"I-"

"Everyone inside!" Neville yelled abruptly, cutting him off while Maurice kept looking at him expectantly. It took Albus a second to remember Maurice was deaf and had no idea Neville was speaking, "Go to the Great Hall, _immediately_. It'll be explained then!"

"Albus?" Maurice prompted in confusion and it took Albus a second to remember Maurice was deaf so hadn't heard this.

"Neville's telling us to go inside," Albus informed him as the crowd started shuffling inside, many grumbling about wanting to go to Hogsmeade and the delay while others looked more concerned.

"Dad, what's going on?" Abby asked as Neville passed them on his way back inside, the one armed Herbology Professor paused to turn to them and he seemed to hesitate slightly before replying.

"There was a threat made," Neville told them reluctantly in a hushed tone, "We don't know how serious this is, we're taking precautions after what happened in Ravenclaw Tower so just go to the Great Hall."

They headed hurriedly into the Great Hall where everyone was being gathered, not just those who'd been waiting to go to Hogsmeade but those too young to go or those just staying so they went over to stand with Scorpius. When seemingly everyone was there, the Heads of Houses did a roll call to make sure everyone was accounted for. The waiting continued though as the Aurors did sweeps of the castle and grounds looking for the threat, Cassia – who was wearing a worryingly short skirt – came over to keep him company and engaged him in a game to pass the time which consisted of Albus picking something he liked and she having twenty questions to ask to figure it out. Whatever made her happy, he thought she was pretty lonely with Antonius as a student now because she was being really nice to him this year. He wondered if he should've gotten her more than a card for her tenth birthday a few days ago.

At any rate, they were stuck there for hours and by the time the school had deemed it safe it was also considered pointless to have the Hogsmeade trip so it would be tomorrow instead. Albus was kind of disappointed but he'd rather tomorrow then never, next week was the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match then the week after was the last before the dreaded NEWTs and he had to study. He was glad the threat had turned out to be nothing though, maybe the whole thing had actually been good in the long run since the teachers would've copped on there was still a killer out there although it was strange they'd made a threat but not acted on it.

"She might've been just trying to instill fear," Maurice suggested at dinner, "Or maybe they reacted faster or better then she expected and alone wasn't able to carry out her plan without getting caught, or it's just not today the attack is set for since it's the full moon tonight and they tend to attack after. We should be careful, this is the second last full moon of the school year plus PAW have been mostly arrested or killed so if she still wants werewolves gone she's running out of time."

Albus hoped it was that she'd been unable to carry out her plan because of the school reacting better, it was about time the security actually offered some security. Since the only werewolves left were a poor kid, his cousin and his friend he really wanted security to work. Nothing seemed to happen though, it was only after dinner they were finally allowed to leave the Great Hall by which point it was pretty much just time for bed anyway. Nothing continued to happen in the night or the morning and finally Albus was outside waiting for his permission slip to be checked, this time Maurice had opted to stay in Hogwarts to be on the safe side if something happened. Albus flashed his slip and finally after what felt like forever, he was off to see Lydia.

"Albus?" Olivia wondered in surprise as she opened the door for him, "Weren't you coming yesterday?"

"I couldn't, there was this threat so they delayed the trip for a day. There wasn't anything I could do," Albus explained and felt a stab of nervousness, "Can I still come in?"

"Oh, sure," Olivia agreed, stepping back to let him inside so he went in, "Sorry for the mess, it was better yesterday."

"Its fine," Albus brushed it off and grinned widely as he spotted Lydia, propped up on pillows on the floor playing with a rattle. He hurried over to her happily, "Hi Lydia! Who's the cutest baby in the world? How you doing?"

She turned to him and smiled, waving her rattle and gurgling randomly. Albus scooped her up to cuddle her, she was getting bigger but she was still soft and squishy, and smiley. He was glad, he wanted her to be happy. Plus she had her dad's smile, he liked being reminded of Vern.

And so Albus was finally able to spend time with Lydia, playing with and talking to her – and to Olivia of course - and cuddling her. Even stuff like changing her diaper didn't faze him, sure it was stinky and gross but he was happy to help and one Vernish smile from her made it all worth it. It wasn't like caring for the ever stoic cold-hearted Vale, Lydia was all bubbly and smiley and she'd recently discovered laughter. He loved spending time with her, he was looking forward to having more of it after Hogwarts. Despite that, Michael niggled in his mind distractingly. Both because of how Michael was planning on missing this wonderful experience with Easton and because of how he'd accused Vern of potentially wanting to do the same, he felt like it a dark smudge on his memory of his cousin to think he might've walked away. After putting Lydia down for her nap, he found Olivia had also fallen asleep on the couch so he took the time to clean up a bit to make the apartment all nice.

"Sorry, I must've dozed off," Olivia apologized guiltily and Albus turned to see her approaching as he finished off the dishes, "I'm used to sleeping when she does, she's gotten a lot better but still doesn't sleep the full night yet."

"Don't worry about it," Albus offered gently and she blinked in surprise.

"Did you just clean up? That's so nice of you."

"It's the least I can do," Albus brushed it off, he didn't think it was a big deal but she looked very grateful as they went back into the main room, "I want to help."

"You're sweet, Al."

"I'm not that great," Albus admitted truthfully, his smile fading as he thought of how Abby loved Pentakel not him. He couldn't be that great.

"Are you okay?" Olivia wondered gently, looking at him with concern.

"It's nothing," Albus tried to smile, "Don't worry yourself with it."

"Is it about Gray? I still want to join them," Olivia told him seriously, he'd managed to convince her it was better to wait until the Hogwarts year ended since a bunch of them were joining together but she still wasn't entirely happy with doing nothing until then, "I feel like a sitting duck waiting for the next attack to come."

"It won't come," Albus assured her, knowing as long as Scorpius stayed in Hogwarts they'd be okay and he was sure they'd have a plan for graduation, "We'll handle it, we'll protect you and Lydia then we'll join Gray together and it'll be fine."

"And I appreciate that, Al, really I do," Olivia said with emphasis as if afraid he'd doubt it, "But I don't want to have to rely on others to protect me, I'm of age now and I'm a mother. I want to be able to protect my own child and the others I love."

"It's only one more month, when I finish Hogwarts it'll be better and I can help with babysitting for Lydia."

"I know," Olivia sighed, leaning back and looking anxious, "I just worry is all. I love Lydia to death, I'm terrified of losing her too."

"It's just my love life, it's really nothing to worry about," Albus decided to admit to put her mind at ease, "Someone I love is with someone else so I can't be with them, it sucks for me but it's hardly life threating."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Olivia offered sympathetically, "It's hard not being able to be with the one you love… I still miss Vern. I cried my eyes out when I realized tomorrow was his birthday."

"You're right, it is," Albus realized, horrified at having forgotten and feeling sorrow give him a new punch to the gut, so forcefully tears pricked his eyes, "He'd be of age tomorrow if…"

"I know," Olivia admitted, wiping at the tears trying to form on her eyes.

Albus instinctively pulled her into a hug, both wanting to comfort her and wanting to feel comfort himself. However he strangely regretted, he'd never really noticed how… female Olivia was until then. He pulled away slowly and she looked as tense as he felt, looking at her in a new light as she gazed back at him with the same expression.

"It's not like we don't get along," Olivia said quietly.

"We both can't be with the ones we really love anyway," Albus added equally quietly.

"We can't. And it'd be good for Lydia."

"I love Lydia, I want what's best for her as much as you do."

"It's weird though."

"So weird," Albus agreed fervently, feeling very aware of how close they were all of a sudden.

Cautiously – ever so cautiously - they both leaned in and their lips touched, they pulled apart after a second though and thoughts of Abby and Vern flashing before his eyes. His heart ached and he felt uncomfortable, Olivia wiped at the tears on her face and he realized tears had seeped from his eyes too. He wiped them away also.

"I'm not ready," Olivia admitted.

"It's too soon," Albus said at the exactly same time and they sighed at their eyes met, "Maybe we just need time."

"Maybe sleep on it too."

"Yeah, we should do that."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" a female voice questioned... Rose?

Michael fought to open his eyes, feeling like he had to claw for consciousness and just the effort of opening his eyes made him like he'd ran a mile. He hated the full moon, it was the day after and as usual he not felt drained.

"Tired but not so bad for the full moon," Sebastian's childish voice answered.

Michael's eyes flicked open to see that disappointingly, not only was Rose not the speaker but they hadn't even been talking to him. It was Lauren checking on her little brother, he'd heard bad things about her but when she'd spoken to him – he hadn't realized who she was at the time - she'd seemed really nice and genuine. He let his eyes flutter back shut again as the Libra siblings talked quietly amongst themselves, not quite sure if he was awake or asleep as he zoned out.

 _BANG!_

Michael heard screams of surprise followed by a familiar hiss, by the time he opened his eyes there was already smoke stinging them. He started choking as he sat up, trying to see through the haze. Sebastian and Lauren had been opposite him one to the left and still seemed to be from the shadowy outlines, Hugo had been opposite down a few more beds but it looked in pieces now and a distinctly Hugo shaped lump was coughing on the smoke. Or was this just a nightmare brought on by the attack on Ravenclaw Tower? At any rate, instinct to live compelled him to fumble for his wand off the bedside table even though his eyes and throat were burning from the gas engulfing the roo-

 _BANG!_

This time Michael was thrown off his bed from the force of the explosion and there was an agonized scream that sounded like Hugo, he hit the ground painfully still choking on burning smoke. He had no idea where his wand was now though, his bed had been overturned and he couldn't see the bedside table from on the floor. Hugo was still screaming, Michael thought he'd probably been injured. He saw Lauren moving towards the door, guiding Sebastian who she had her arm around and was crouched slightly to make them a smaller target, she'd also put Bubble-Head Charms on them both.

"Come on, Sebastian, got to get you out of here," Lauren was saying with concern as they moved out of sight.

Them moving revealed Marigold, he was lying face down on the ground unmoving. Michael wasn't sure if he was alive or just stunned but either way, he was far enough from the blast someone had to have hit him before it started. He tried to crawl towards him shakily, feeling strangled for air. Out of nowhere a Bubble-Head Charm engulfed his head so he could breathe once more, hands helped him up and he saw his savior was Wyatt who despite having a Bubble-Head Charm himself seemed to be breathing a little raggedly as small lizard lungs and burning poison air had probably not been a good combination. Michael leaned on Wyatt heavily for support as he gulped down much needed air, his legs wobbled beneath him as they made towards the door almost tripping over Marigold which made him feel guilty so pushed Wyatt away from himself.

"Help Hugo and Marigold," Michael told him, "I can make it out from here but they could die, it'll only take a second and I'll be okay."

Wyatt looked reluctant for a second before nodding and heading back over to them, Michael continued limping on to the exit and holding on to the wall for support. He almost ran into Lauren, she looked surprised for a second before hooking his arm around her shoulders so he could lean on her for support and get out of the Hospital Wing. Michael was grateful, he was so drained despite the chaos his body just wanted to sleep and he felt very much like he could drop off even standing as he was.

 _BANG!_

"Shit, we have to move!" Lauren urged in panic and he just let her guide him quickly away from whatever chaos was happening in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Scorpius sat in the Library with Maurice since Antonius was with Andreas at a different table, mostly working in silence as they poured over work for their NEWT projects while everyone else was in Hogsmeade or the Hospital Wing in Michael's case. Only two weeks until they had the exams so it was pretty important, it was even less until the Quidditch match so that was a little more pressing but Scorpius could hardly call a practice during a Hogsmeade trip. Well he could but no one would come.

He was distracted by an abrupt cawing sound as Wyatt landed on the parchment in front of him, Scorpius looked around in surprise for Michael since he should be resting after the full moon but he wasn't there. Scorpius' heart caught in his chest, this couldn't be good.

"Where's Michael?" Scorpius asked, realizing an instant after he said it how pointless it was just after the words left his mouth.

"He can't answer as a lizard," Maurice pointed out while Wyatt gave an annoyed caw.

"I know, come on," Scorpius said instead, scooping up Wyatt and hurrying off with Maurice in tow. He just went to the nearest empty room to the Library, letting Wyatt go so he could transform back while Maurice closed the door behind them with his wand flicking out Silencing Charms, "Where's Mic-"

"I don't know," Wyatt cut him off quickly and Scorpius was surprised to see his clothes covered in dust, "There was just an attack on the Hospital Wing, they're probably going to be gathering students into the Great Hall any minute now for safety."

"What happened?"

"Everyone to the Great Hall immediately!" Professor Durante's voice came from outside the door as if on cue.

"There was an explosion that started spewing that poison, Marigold was stunned and before I could react there was a second explosion that hit Hugo really badly. Lauren was there seeing her brother, she got Sebastian out and I transformed, got up a Bubble-Head Charm on me and Michael then tried to get him out. Michael told me to save the others though and considering how fast acting that gas is and how badly Hugo was hurt it seemed like a good idea. I revived Marigold, Bubble-Head Charmed both of them and he went to help Hugo but there was then a _third_ explosion," Wyatt explained hurriedly, his words tumbling out a little breathlessly, "The ceiling started crumbling, I managed to stabilize it before it could kill them and transformed back although Hugo is still in a really bad way. I went to check on the others but they were gone, when staff started arriving they didn't seem aware of what happened to them either."

" _Oh no_ ," Calderon's voice moaned, sounding on the verge of tears but Scorpius didn't have time to try communicate with him right now.

"The map probably knows," Maurice commented but Scorpius was one step ahead of him and already pulling it out, "Maybe the last killer took them."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Scorpius said, tapping the map to activate it while Wyatt shook his head.

"I think the killer _is_ Lauren," Wyatt told them seriously, "That stunner came from within."

"Got it," Scorpius announced as he tapped the location on the map where 'Michael Sanford,' 'Sebastian Libra' and 'Lauren Libra' were alone in a room together.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sebastian's voice asked worriedly, jolting Michael to reality so abruptly he wasn't sure if he had been asleep. He was still leaning against Lauren for support as they ambled along.

"Somewhere safe," Lauren answered, there was a click of a door and a second later they were pushing through it, "Just somewhere where they can't find us."

"Do you think Hugo and Marigold are okay?"

"I don't know," Lauren admitted and let Michael down finally, he dropped a bit painfully onto the stone ground, "Sorry, you're kind of heavy."

"S'okay," Michael mumbled sleepily, he could understand that

She cancelled out the Bubble-Head Charm since they were no longer necessarily, a second later he heard her footsteps moving back across the room. He wanted nothing more than to lie on the surprisingly comfortable hard stone and sleep but concern for the others compelled him to try stay awake, he forced his still stinging eyes back open and was grateful to realize he was beside a wall so he could pull himself easier up into a sitting position. They were in an empty room, Sebastian was standing a few feet away leaning against the wall weakly but he still seemed to have had a better full moon then Michael. Lauren had gone back over to the door, she locked it and cast-

"Wh- Why did you put up a Silencing Charm?" Michael wondered in confusion as alarm bells went off in his mind.

"Why? So no one can hear you scream of course," Lauren told him with a sadistic smile.

On that note, she slashed her wand at him and Michael was too wiped to react. He screamed as pain tore through him, he felt as if he'd just been gutted with a knife. He doubled over in pain, clutching at his now stinging stomach. When he moved his arm away, he only saw red.

"Does it hurt? I need more blood for the next message," Lauren said unashamedly, "I'm kind of out."

"Lauren, what are you doing?!" Sebastian cried in horror.

"You never really got over your hatred of werewolves, did you?" Michael wondered breathlessly through the pain, looking up at her.

"Of course I didn't," Lauren scoffed, her expression twisting darkly while Sebastian looked heartbroken, "I just wanted the Aurors to stop suspecting me, you also catch more flies with honey."

"So- So you killed those kids?" Sebastian asked and she flicked her cold eyes to her brother.

"They're not kids, they're animals. They deserved what they got."

"And the other Ravenclaws?"

"Anyone who was fine with dogs sleeping in the house deserved to die," Lauren answered, her tone and expression devoid of remorse, "It's a shame more didn't die but what can you do, mixing magic and muggle technology is still experimental."

"What about Ryan?" Michael questioned, recalling Rocky Russo had seemed bothered by that, "He was on your side."

"His legs were broken, there was no way we'd have been able to escape with him slowing us down and I couldn't risk him blabbing, he hadn't practiced Occlumency like me and Rocky. He should've been glad to die if it meant our cause could continue, he should've been glad to die a martyr rather than live as a traitor. I don't know why Rocky had such a hard time accepting that, I had to threaten to kill to for him to even step up again after that. Pathetic."

"You're insane."

"It just seems that way to you because you're a dog," Lauren shrugged dismissively as she raised her wand to him, Michael felt a stab of fear. There was nothing he could do, he didn't have his wand or even strength to move. He was helpless, "And it's about time we put you down."

"No!" Sebastian cried and jumped – much to Michael's shock - in front of him, putting himself in between Lauren and Michael while holding out his arms protectively, "Don't kill him, Lauren, don't kill anyone."

"Get out of the way, Sebastian!"

"No, I'm not going to let you kill anyone else," Sebastian told her tearfully, "Michael doesn't deserve to die, none of them did."

"Don't mistake saving you for last as sparing you," Lauren scoffed coolly, "PAW isn't even a factor anymore so the deal Aaron made with Helmut to not kill you is completely irrelevant, get out of the way or I'll just kill you first."

"I'm still your brother, Lauren, I love you," Sebastian sobbed and Lauren's eye twitched a little, "Please, just stop this. You're going to be killed or arrested if you don't, I don't want to lose you too. Just stop, it's not too late to do the right thing."

"You're absolutely right," Lauren admitted, lowering her wand as her lips curled once more into a sadistic smile, "It's not too late. You know, as much as I want revenge for my family I have to say I saved you for last partially because I am hesitant to kill you. Father died trying to save you, Aaron made a deal to save you and even Mother locked you inside a cage instead of taking your life so maybe of all the dogs there is still good in you, a reason to spare you. But only if you prove yourself."

"Prove myself?" Sebastian wondered in confusion, wiping his eyes with one sleeve.

"Yes, stand with your family instead of with those dogs. Stand aside, Sebastian, let me kill the dog and you prove yourself," Lauren offered and Sebastian's arms lowered slowly, "Stand aside and I'll forgive you, stand aside and after I kill the mutt we can be a family again. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said quietly, "More than anything."

"So stand aside, dear brother, stand aside and join me."

Sebastian glanced back to him, his expression apologetic. Michael didn't know what to say, he could hardly blame him and he could hardly ask the eleven year old kid to put his life on the line for what he wasn't even sure would save either of them anyway. He couldn't even imagine his own siblings acting like Lauren, let alone how he'd feel if he was in Sebastian's shoes. He regretted not being able to live to repair his relationship with Agnes or to become a Healer to support them, that he was going to die with everyone still hating him for his recent actions. He didn't want to die like this. Sebastian made to take a step forwards but stopped, his shoulder's slumping.

"I can't," Sebastian sobbed shakily as he held up his hands again, "I'm sorry, Lauren, but I can't. It's wrong, I can't just let you kill innocent people. I have to do the right thing, I have to be good."

"I knew you'd say that you filthy family-destroying mutt," Lauren scoffed, shaking her head as she raised her wand again, "So be it."

With that, she sent a spell spiraling towards Sebastian. He screamed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Antonius asked as they left the room, he was with Andreas but Wyatt had transformed back into a lizard before they left so they were good, "Was there another threat? Or attack? You ran out of there pretty quickly and they're telling everyone to go to the Great Hall."

"There was an attack on the Hospital Wing, Sebastian and Michael were taken by probably the killer so we're going to them," Scorpius answered quickly while Maurice was running, "Get help or something!"

Scorpius didn't wait to see if either listened or not, he just ran on after Maurice racing through the corridors and hoping they would get there in time. They reached the room and Scorpius rechecked the map to assure they were still in there, in front of their dots… Scorpius purposely ignored how his own name was flickering much like Professor Ashain's had when possessed by Ashylos. The door was locked – further supporting it was the right place despite the silence – but Maurice made short work of it so they could finally burst in.

They were greeted with the sight of Lauren standing near the door aiming her wand at the werewolves, Michael was sitting against the wall clutching at a wound in his stomach. Sebastian was standing in front of him being struck by a familiar spell to Scorpius, he recognized as the Dark curse that had been used against Sol before, the one that was like acid eating away at organic matter. Sebastian fell to the ground screaming in agony, his chest a gory mess. Maurice threw a stunner at her immediately, Lauren didn't have time to counter so she instead simply threw herself out of the way.

"Someone give me your wand!" Michael yelled at them desperately, "I can save him if someone gives me a wand!"

Scorpius hesitated for a second but Antonius threw Michael his wand readily, he and Andreas had seemingly followed. Lauren was outnumbered even with Wyatt still animagi and Michael using Antonius' wand to save Sebastian instead of fighting. Scorpius went to turn his attention to the fight but he was distracted by a strange light coming from Michael, his locket was glowing.

"Good thing I came prepared," Lauren smirked, taking his attention back.

 _BANG!_

There was an explosion from the ceiling above them but there was a cry as someone cast a spell, presumably Andreas as blue light came from the wand he jabbed up at the ceiling and an eerie thrum filled the entire room. In some kind of slow motion, the shards of rock and smoke starting to billow out all started to go back from whence they'd came. Not just rock, Scorpius realized, but parts from the actual bomb as slowly all the fragments reformed into a small Snitch sized metallic ball while any damage done to the roof above fixed itself as if nothing had happened.

Andreas' face was a mask of concentration the entire time, he was trembling slightly and the tip of his wand continued to glow blow as the eerie thrum – loud enough to muffle Sebastian's screams to barely be audible – continued to pulse out as the bomb ball slowly floated towards him. Scorpius noticed it was hard to move as well, almost as if he was in water and judging from the sluggish movements of the others it was the same for them. Andreas held out his shaking hand and the bomb ball dropped safely into it without further explosion, it felt like everything dropped. He lowered his wand arm and his whole body slumped, the light and thrum stopped as well as the strange feeling vanished. He staggered back weakly until Antonius put out a hand to stead him, blood oozed from one nostril.

"Not again," Andreas breathed breathlessly, shaking his head slightly.

Scorpius was abruptly reminded of Lauren, she looked completely shocked at the turn of events. Both he and Maurice sent a stunner launching towards her, she deflected Maurice's but was struck down by Scorpius' as there wasn't enough time in between stunners to stop it. Lauren went down and everyone breathed a mental sigh of relief as staff and Aurors rushed in but it was over, it was finally over.


	13. Chapter 13: Three Steps Back

_**Parts (57-59)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 13  
**

Three Steps Back

* * *

 **Part 1:** Shallow Victories

* * *

And so after long last, Scorpius was relieved to know the killer was arrested and taken away. Michael was the least injured, he had a gash across his stomach but it wasn't fatal or even very severe. She'd just wanted an open wound to get blood to write with, they had stopped her before she could move on to the actual murder. Hugo had suffered severe burns, damage to his lungs and needed his arm reattached but since his injuries were from bombs not spells it wasn't too severe since Marigold had been able to treat him and he was expected to make a full recovery. Sebastian had suffered the most grievous injury, while Michael had stabilized him he was still left badly injured as his chest had basically been eaten away by acid like Sol's had been and ribs, skin and whatever other organic materials needed to be regrown like Sol as well as his organs repaired. While this had worked for Sol, Sebastian's lycanthropy meant the transformation would be fatal in his current situation and it took time to regrow bones and things, if there wasn't enough to protect his organs when he transformed he'd still die. Time would tell whether there'd be enough progress to save his life or not.

Michael was released from the Hospital Wing after a couple of days, Hugo a couple more after that but Sebastian remained. He hadn't even properly regained consciousness by the time Hugo was released, it had taken Sol awhile to do anything then drift briefly in and out as well. They visited him sometimes, he was Antonius' friend and had kind of saved Michael's life. He was glad Michael was alive. It wasn't like Sebastian had anyone else, to his understanding his family was either dead or in New Azkaban prison for murders and crimes _against_ him. In the meantime, life went on and Scorpius had to push for the practices for the final Quidditch match. He really wanted to win, for Molly. She may not be on the team now but she'd been passionate about it and being able to talk to communicate with her right now it was a strange way of feeling closer to her, she'd been working so hard lately maybe it would even cheer her up a bit if they won. It was his last chance too, especially considering he was kind of dying.

"Okay team," Scorpius announced with a bit more confidence than usual – he had spent longer writing and practicing his speech then he'd like to admit - as he stood before his team in the changing rooms before the match, Michael looking a little green as he usually was before matches from nerves, "We're up against Ravenclaw today, it's the last match of not only the year but for some of us graduating this years – including myself – it's the very last match of our lives, the last chance. We have a good chance of beating Ravenclaw, the real issue we have is victory alone isn't enough and we'll need to get over 280 points to beat Slytherin's total. We can still do this, we managed it in the last match and if Ravenclaw want to win the cup they'll have to score pretty much twice that. We lost last year but this is our chance to redeem ourselves, to win it not only for our house and ourselves but all the people who believe in us and those who love us. Let's go out there and try our best, go out with a roar!"

"Yeah!" the Beaters cried in unison, giving each other a high five. Rufus also cheered and the more subdued Montague clapped politely.

"Wow, Scor, that time your speech didn't totally suck," Albus offered in surprise.

"How long did it take you do that?" Michael wondered curiously.

"Thanks guys," Scorpius offered sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, we're just surprised!" Albus insisted apologetically and stood up, giving him a clap on the back, "You did good, well done."

"Thanks. This is our last chance, I want it to go well for Molly," Scorpius admitted and the two gave him a strangely sad expression, "What?"

"It's just sad how long you haven't been able to see her, you're the only one of us actually with the one you love and even you have to be apart."

"Only another month thankfully," Scorpius said with a relieved sigh and Albus gave him another comforting pat on the back, Scorpius almost regretted bringing it up. Molly would be there when he left Hogwarts, Abby would still be with Sequoia not Albus and as much as Michael denied it, he was sure he still had feelings for Rose who also wasn't single so they were worse off.

"Let's do this then, for Molly."

"For Molly," Michael echoed the sentiment as they started lining up ready to go out onto the pitch.

Gryffindor was called and they filed out into the sunshine opposite Ravenclaw, Scorpius feeling a nervous fluttering heart more than he had had in a long time. He didn't want to fail this time. He shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain for the very last time and took off on his broom, Krum released the balls and threw up the Quaffle. And the match began.

Michael launched for it and tore off for the goalposts before the Ravenclaw Keeper could get his bearings, chucking it in before anyone could react and securing Gryffindor an early lead. Still a ways to go though, they'd need to have over a hundred before he could start thinking about catching the Snitch. It wasn't his favorite kind of game, Scorpius didn't really like hovering around having to wait and deliberately not catch it but that was the strategy. He supposed at least it gave him a chance to oversee the game, listen to the girl commentating.

They got off to a strong start, Michael was a blur as usual and the other Chasers were backing him up, Albus was really giving it his all. Albus may be the worst flier on the team but he was the best at handling the Quaffle, it balanced out kind of well. Molly had trained her replacement Keeper Rufus Rhett up well and he was doing well and Kemen Arkaitz was also really in the zone, beating the Bludgers with his bat like a madman but then this was also his last year. Scorpius always forgot since he wasn't one of his roommates but he was still in the same year, whatever he was studying didn't overlap with Scorpius much. Despite having a slim chance of racking up enough points to win the cup, Ravenclaw were also playing pretty hard especially the Beaters. Not ten minutes in, there was a sickening crack as Rufus was struck directly in the head by one. He was seemingly knocked unconscious and dropped like a rock, he had to be carried off the pitch on a stretcher. Scorpius hoped he'd be okay, he also knew this gave Ravenclaw a sudden advantage and had to wonder if it had been planned. At any rate, there wasn't anything he could really do still.

He found himself reminiscing, thinking how nervous he'd been for his first match and how Molly had been there by his side. About the victories and the losses, the thrill of outrunning the wind and the other team to get a stupid golden ball. He thought about how he'd felt accepted by the team, about how the only reason he'd tried out was because of his grandfather - his grandfather who'd sacrificed his very _soul_ to save him… Scorpius still used that very same _Dart_ broom even though it was outdated now, he thought a _Dart Mark II_ and _III_ had both come out since then plus other brands outclassing even them. How Michael had shocked them all with his talent, how they'd met Latimer and how happy Albus had been when he'd finally made the team after such a struggle to learn what came naturally to others. But mostly he thought of Molly. He thought of how she'd become the youngest Captain for like a century, how nervous she'd been and how barely anyone had tried out, he thought of how she proved them all wrong and led Gryffindor to victory despite all the hardships – heck, he'd almost _died_ in a few of these matches. He thought of all the practices, all the walks back, how she'd regained her passion after her father's death and their very first kiss in the air… he missed that, he missed _her_.

" _And Potter scores!_ " the girl commentating announced abruptly, jolting Scorpius from his thoughts. He really hadn't been paying attention when he really _should_ , " _Putting Gryffindor in a lead of 100 to 80_."

The close gap in scores was kind of expected since they were without a Keeper now, his instinct was still to worry. Not that it would matter if they lost to Ravenclaw, it was all down to the number of goals and they could win the cup losing the match as long as they got enough points and Ravenclaw's score wasn't ridiculously high, well over 500 to win. The Ravenclaw Seeker hovered with a bored expression, not doing anything and clearly waiting for some sign or parameters before going after the Snitch much like Scorpius. The Seekers were in for a slow match even as the rest of the team shot around the pitch below them, Scorpius kind of felt like he should be doing more as Captain. He just had to wait though as both scores continued to climb, his team working hard to compensate for Rufus being out of action trying to keep the Quaffle out of their hands as much as possible.

The score crept higher and higher, finally hitting the 140 he needed to secure the cup from Slytherin. Now he just needed to catch the Snitch, at least he was finally getting to do something. His eyes skimmed the pitch, searching through the swirl of the players for a glint of gold. It was sunny and the skies perfectly clear so it shouldn't be too hard, there was no weather obscuring his view. Sure enough, he spotted the small globe pretty quickly and sped towards it.

He could hear nothing but the whoosh of the wind gliding over him as he rushed towards it, Ravenclaw hit two Bludgers at him as the Snitch fluttered downwards. Scorpius kept side of it though and dived, weaving through the Bludgers with years of practiced skill. He wasn't sure if it was the Ravenclaw Seeker coming after him or who but someone grabbed his broom in desperation to stop him despite it being against the rules, he didn't care though and yanked his broom into a roll to break their grip then reached out his hand and swiped the Snitch forcefully from the air for the very last time. He threw it up and snatched it out of the air again, holding it up to the cheering crowd.

" _Despite a dirty attempt to stop it from Ravenclaw in an action that would've resulted in a penalty, Malfoy catches the Snitch and secures a win for Gryffindor 300 to 110!_ " the commentator announced, " _Not only that but I believe this is enough to secure the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, that's being verified now_."

Scorpius' expensive numeracy tutors had not failed him though, they had surpassed Slytherin's total and won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. They landed and were told to wait as it brought out to them, he was reminded of prior victories and desperately wished Molly was there. Just one smile from her was worth all the cheers of the crowd seeping onto the pitch to be closer to the Cup, he spotted his friends near the front. Antonius was standing clapping with Andreas who said something that made him laugh, Abby was cheering happily beside her slightly sour looking Ravenclaw brother and Rose had gone over to hug her cousin and boyfriend in congratulations, Michael's expression was notably grim at that. Martha was also smiling brightly at him from beside Professor Koray's also Ravenclaw daughter who clapped half-heartedly along and a sudden flock of birds flew over dropping confetti, somehow he thought that was Cassia's doing. He spotted Orous there showing his support, one arm around an ecstatic Lily and the other holding his cane. Hugo was standing beside them with his arm still in a sling, Lorcan just clapped politely on the werewolf's other side.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Lysander asked curiously in his childish voice, pushing his way to the front of the crowd and wiping lipstick hastily off his cheek, "I was a little bit distracted by… oh bother I don't remember her name. And now everyone's on the pitch, it's also raining glitter. Was a Calcoozon born and I missed it? It's said it rains sparkles to celebrate the birth of such a majestic creature."

"Lys, just… Lys," Lily complained, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation while Lorcan caught Scorpius' eye.

"Congratulations," Lorcan said with a respectful nod.

"You put up a good fight," Scorpius offered.

"We're going to win next year," Lorcan decided confidently with a derisive snort.

"Hey, the only reason _either_ of you had the chance to win is because I got stabbed in the spine," Orous pointed out defensively, "Would've nailed that final match otherwise."

" _Sure_ you would," Lorcan said dryly, his tone rife with sarcasm.

"We were beating you before I was injured!" Orous exclaimed incredulously and Scorpius smiled inwardly as they started debating who would've won.

He may not know Lorcan too well but Orous was one of his closest friends, he still felt a strange kinship with both of them. They were all Seekers, all Captains for different houses but they also had shared the scarred wrists. Maurice and Lysander had too but they hadn't the same experience of suffering at the hands of those muggles, they'd all been the same broken little ten year olds but they weren't that anymore. Orous wasn't the same shy child who spoke barely audibly, Lorcan didn't accidently blow up everyone who touched him anymore and Scorpius was glad, they may not be completely 'normal' but he felt they'd come along way.

"Ugh, I don't want to get grass stains on my robes," a whiny voice complained and Scorpius glanced to see it was Weedy Larry grumbling to Professor Koray, glaring accusingly at the grass he had to walk over to deliver the Quidditch Cup. Scorpius didn't like that guy, Weedy Larry cleared his throat to address the crowd and took the Cup from Professor Koray who had carried it over, "Due to Gryffindor's success in the sport of Quidditch, having accumulated the most points throughout the three matches, I am pleased to announce Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup for the 2023-2024 school year. Congratulations Gryffindor House. I, Headmaster Laurence Winthrop, will now present the Quidditch Captain who led the team to victory with the Quidditch Cup."

"Thank you," Scorpius muttered at the least enthusiastic formal speech he'd ever heard anyone give, even Elwood had at least sounded like he gave a damn. Weedy Larry handed him the heavy trophy, forced a very obviously fake smile and corrected his glasses before walking off.

"Is it weird I forgot Weedy Larry even had a real name?" Albus asked of him in a hushed tone.

Professor Koray must've still heard anyway as he chuckled, did not even the staff like this guy? Scorpius put it out of his mind as he held up the Quidditch Cup to another cheer from the crowd, he had to lower it though as it was pretty heavy to hold up by himself. Or maybe he just wasn't very particularly strong and everyone else had moved away or was talking to others, Kemen Arkaitz had them cheering for the victory party and people were starting to head back. On that thought his eyes drifted back to Orous and Lorcan, the pair now clapping politely now alone as Lily was telling Lysander about the match.

"Come over here," Scorpius called to them, they exchanged a slightly confused look before coming over and he offered the Cup to them, "Here. You guys deserve it too, you fought a good game to come second and third, you might've won if they just ordered the matches differently."

"I don't think you get the whole sport and winning thing," Lorcan chuckled.

Regardless, he joined him raised the Cup with him and Orous, albeit being very careful to not let his hand touch them as he still wasn't keen on touch. They headed back inside after that, returning to the Gryffindor Common Room where there was a victory party as usual. Not that Scorpius cared much about them, especially not without Molly. Some people had snuck in food and even alcohol from the kitchens, Andreas - who was a surprisingly good singer – was singing his heart out with his voice magically amplified which was being well received but his eyes were on Antonius who seemed happy enough to watch.

"Where are you going, Al?" Abby asked in surprise as Albus made to head up to the dormitory.

"To study," Albus pointed out as if it were obvious, "Our NEWTs are only the week after next, I want to do well so I need to study."

"Well that's…"

"I'll join you," Michael said immediately, his eyes drifting worriedly over the alcohol, "Avoid temptation."

"Really?" Scorpius wondered in surprise, somehow having not expected Michael to be able to resist alcohol without them dragging him away but Michael nodded in confirmation.

"Good on you, Michael," Orous offered brightly, "Staying sober and looking out for your unborn child."

"Wait, what?" Abby questioned, Albus ogled the werewolf with interest as red slowly seeping into his cheeks.

"Over Easter he took that woman to St Mungo's, I saw her."

"Oh, Michael, I'm so proud of you!" Albus announced happily and pulled Michael into a tight hug, "I can't believe you didn't tell us you saw her after all, there's hope for you yet."

"Maybe because I knew you'd react like _this_ ," Michael insisted through gritted teeth and pushed Albus off him, folding his arms stubbornly, "There's not even anything to tell because nothing changed, I'm still not going to be involved and Dawn is still perfectly happy with that. I had to take her to St Mungo's, she wasn't getting any medical attention at all! It was ridiculous so I had to take her."

"You still went to see her though," Albus pointed out, grinning.

"Only to see if she'd gotten an abortion like a smart person," Michael grumbled but Albus had turned back to Orous.

"So what was this woman like?"

"Well I only _saw_ her, I didn't get to speak to her," Orous answered and Michael buried his face in his hands, his face burning crimson, "She looked… interested in her surroundings? She was pretty enough, kinda thin."

"Can she afford enough food do you think?"

"She's fine!" Michael protested in frustration at Albus' worry, throwing his arms up in exasperation, "She has a job and an apartment and everything. She's even got the baby's room ready, she showed me. She doesn't need any help, she's covered. She's _fine_."

"Aww, she showed you the baby's room?" Albus cooed, Lily sighed at her brother, "That's adorable. What did it look like?"

"I don't fucking remember, there were… fish? Or something," Michael answered irritably, turning away, "I'm going to bed."

"I'll go with you!" Albus said excitedly, rushing over to follow him, "So what kind of fish? What colors? What crib does she have? What kind of diapers is she planning on using?"

"Orous, if we ever have kids promise me you won't tell him until they're fifty," Lily commented pleadingly to Orous who laughed, oblivious to the nasty look August gave before stalking off.

"Deal," Orous agreed, slinging his free arm back around Lily who threw him a smile.

"I think its sweet," Abby pointed out protectively.

"And sweet is nice… just in moderation," Lily stated readily, shrugging disinterestedly and pushing her glasses back up her nose, "Want to dance, Orous?"

"I'll try," Orous offered and the pair moved away leaving just him and Abby, Rose was off talking to Montague and Maurice had headed back to the castle as soon as the match was over. Abby sighed heavily.

"Something wrong?" Scorpius prompted and she jumped slightly as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"No its… its fine, think I'm going to hit the books too," Abby answered but sound the slightest bit sure before giving him a gentle smile, "See you later, Scor. Well done on winning, I'm sure Molly would be proud."

"Yeah," Scorpius muttered in agreement as she left for the girl's dormitory, leaving him feeling especially alone at the mention of Molly.

He kept thinking of her as he traipsed up the dormitory, he missed her. He _really_ missed her. It had been months since he'd seen or heard from her, as she had requested. It was just one more month but he didn't want to wait another month, six months was too long and he hadn't even been able to do anything for her birthday! Hadn't it been long enough? What was one more month? Surely one letter after five months wouldn't kill anyone? Scorpius decided it wouldn't and set about writing letters, the other two were studying and Albus was still focused on squeezing details about Easton's room from him so they ignored him. He wrote to his family first, he'd been meaning to reply to their last letter but had wanted to wait until after the match so he could tell them how it went.

Then he wrote one to Molly, he told her about the planning beforehand and then the match itself and their victory. He told her how he'd won it for her, how he hoped she was happy. He put a lot of effort into trying to tell her how much he loved her and missed her, that he was looking forward to seeing her soon and talking to her then. He apologized for breaking her request about contact in a PS but the year was almost up and it was only one letter. It wasn't the longest letter in the world although it had taken him longer to write then one would usually, if he only got one letter he figured he may as well make it count. He then went to send them.

"Woah!" Albus exclaimed and leaped up to stop him, "Why does one of those letters say 'Molly' on it? Are you writing to my Grandma?"

"No, I'm writing to my girlfriend," Scorpius pointed out the obvious, trying to go around him but Michael leaped up to stop him as well, "Do you two have some kind of problem with that?!"

"You- I- We- I- err-"

"What Albus means is that Molly _told_ you not to contact her," Michael explained for him and Albus nodded.

"It's one letter, one month away from finishing," Scorpius told them, "I don't think she'll mind, she didn't say the world would end if I sent a letter."

"Maybe but she'll still be upset with you and you know how good her predictions are, when I was there over Easter Molly reiterated to me that it was a super bad thing you definitely shouldn't do."

"And you're only saying this _now_?" Scorpius wondered in confusion, Albus continued to nod like an idiot.

"I didn't really think it was important or really thought of it until now, had a lot on my mind," Michael said and Scorpius looked between them, Albus still nodding mutely. He _supposed_ it made sense but… it was still pretty… weird? Suspicious? Was he missing something? "Why don't you sleep on it?"

"Fine," Scorpius agreed cautiously, still thinking it was really weird. Maybe sleeping on it would make _them_ feel better.

Had Molly told them something she didn't want him to know? Was something bad going to happen? Or… was it something more personal? Molly had been kind of distant, was… no, there was no way Molly would cheat on him… Unless maybe she was already dumping him, maybe Michael had been supposed to tell him Molly was breaking up with him but had tried to spare his feelings? Or maybe he was overreacting, they all had people in Gray they cared about so naturally they wouldn't want him to put them at risk. He couldn't be that dangerous though, surely? If Molly had known it was exceptionally bad she could have warned him when she originally did, if she'd gotten new information since then why would Michael not tell him? He knew he had a lot on his mind but surely asking about Molly before should've jogged it, it wasn't like he'd even said much about Molly when he asked. Which just made him want to see her even more, he didn't even have information to go off because she busy and reclusive apparently which was all the more reason to stay in touch. He still wanted to send it the next day as he headed down to breakfast with his friends, them being so against it had kind of made him want to send it even more although he still had doubts. He also still found their behavior weird.

"Well I wanted to send a letter to Sequoia," Abby was saying, the mention of mail drawing his attention back to the conversation he'd zoned out of. Both Albus and Michael glanced at him, "Then I'm down for studying."

"You don't still want to send that letter to Molly, do you?" Albus asked worriedly, Rose gasped.

"Scor, how can you even think about doing that?! Molly told you not to!" Rose complained at him.

"If you do send it, she probably won't even reply," Antonius added.

"Why are you guys being so weird about me sending a letter to my girlfriend?!" Scorpius demanded of them irritably.

"You're sending a letter to Molly?" Lysander wondered in surprise, leaning over with amber eyes glinting with interest.

"I'm _thinking_ about it."

"Does that mean they found her then?" Lysander questioned brightly and there were gasps and looks of shock from his friends, Scorpius turned sharply to the boy – who seemed oblivious to the reaction of the others, smiling at him innocently - as his heart started to beat faster.

"Lysander!" Rose chastised.

"What do you mean by 'found her'?" Scorpius asked more seriously then he thought he'd ever asked a question in his life, his gray eyes glancing over his friends who fidgeted and averted his eyes. It was Lysander who spoke though.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lysander offered, looking apologetic as he scratched the back of his head, "I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?!" Scorpius demanded but Lysander joined the others in averting his eyes and fidgeting, he glanced around at the table at his other friends feeling his anger rise, "What is he talking about?! What are you keeping from me?! What's wrong with Molly?!"

Silence. He slammed his hand angrily down onto the table.

"TELL ME!"

"The cat's kind of the bag now," Albus muttered finally, still refusing to look at him, "We should probably tell him."

"You should!"

"Later," Maurice decided, "Now is not the place."

"Yes, now, come on," Scorpius growled at them furiously and didn't wait for them to respond as he stalked off, if they didn't follow then he was going to ring Varanian instead. He didn't even go to the Room of Requirement, he wasn't going to walk all that freaking way to find out. He went into an empty room on the ground floor and was pleased – sort of, he was pretty mad they'd kept something from him like this regarding his girlfriend – to see they followed, except for Lysander and Lily. He rounded on them still fuming, "Tell me!"

"Calm down, you're overreacting," Albus offered gently.

"How can I be overreacting when I don't know what I'm reacting to?!" Scorpius snapped, trying not to yell as Maurice did his useless silencing wards. The mood he was in right now, he didn't even care if anyone heard, "What's going on?! What was Lysander talking about?! Where's Molly?!"

"We don't know," Michael admitted with the greatest reluctance, "She's missing."

"Missing? Like what? She left or something?" Scorpius queried, wondering if maybe she was following her own vision leads or… the way his friends continued to avoid looking at him made him suddenly doubt that, "STOP DRAGGING THIS OUT!"

"She was captured by the Shadows," Maurice answered bluntly and Scorpius felt his heart jerk violently in his chest in horror, he wasn't sure if he was even breathing. He regretted standing, he suddenly felt very precariously positioned as his legs trembled a little. Molly… was _captured_.

"How long?" Scorpius asked, his voice coming out as a quiet croak while their eyes filled with sympathy, "How long ago was this?"

"Months-"

" _MONTHS_?!" Scorpius shrieked in outrage, he'd thought a few days or maybe but… "MONTHS?! YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR MONTHS?! MOLLY'S BEEN IMPRISONED _ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME_!?"

"It'd only upset you," Abby said gently.

"Plus you might try to…" Albus added but trailed off.

"I MIGHT TRY TO WHAT?!" Scorpius demanded, feeling his anger engulf him again at their lies.

"Go after her," Michael answered quietly, "You know she didn't want that, Hogwarts will fall if you leave. It's a waste of time anyway, if Gray haven't been able to find then you wouldn't. It's for the best-"

"It's for the best for my friends to fucking lie to me to save their sorry skins and protect their precious school?!" Scorpius spat out bitterly, "Looking for your knives? They're in my back!"

"You're being irrational-" Rose started to say and Scorpius laughed, a joyless bitter laugh at the stupidity of that statement.

"How do you expect me to be?! To sing about how happy I am to be surrounded by back-stabbing bastards while my girlfriend is captured by psychos who- what the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Scorpius changed his sentence, hot tears pricking his eyes as he thought of how Molly was more than likely suffering right now and how half the people in the room were _related to her_ , "She's your cousin! She's your bloody cousin and you don't even care that she's…"

"Of course we care!" Albus protested immediately, "We just care about protecting Hogwarts too."

"And you," Antonius added, standing near the back looking like he was about to cry but Scorpius was too angry to care.

"It's what Molly would want."

"You don't know what she'd want! You don't know anything about her! Screw your stupid school! Fuck you guys!" Scorpius screamed, fed up speaking to them as he made a beeline for the door. He saw a flash as Maurice sent some spell at him, he'd expected that though and barely gave a second of thought to twirling his wand into his hand and sending a non-verbal Shield Charm up to deflect it. He slipped through the door unscathed, closing it behind him and locking it. It wouldn't take them long to get out but he didn't care, he didn't need long to get away.

* * *

 **Part 2:** Misery

* * *

Scorpius ran, feet pounding off the flagstone as he flicked his wand over himself with a Disillusionment Charm and Silencing Charm to throw off his friends if they tried to follow him. He tore outside where the sun still shone, racing across the grass and on into the forest. He transformed into his animagus form of a Thestral, unable to apparate flying was his best way of traveling. His hooves beat on the undergrowth as he galloped through the trees, he unfurled his wings ready to take off and…

 _"Promise me, Scor, promise me you'll stay."_

Stopped. Memories of her words brought him to a dead halt, so abruptly it was like he'd been on a leash that had reached its maximum length slamming him to a dead stop. It wasn't though, he'd stopped himself. He stood, pawing at the ground with his hooves while his insides crawled around inside him. He wanted to go. He wanted to go so badly it hurt to still be standing in that spot, every second was a second that could be spent saving her. He just wanted her to be safe.

 _"When the US falls you can't_ _leave Hogwarts, this is very important,"_

He _wanted_ to but… logic tried to squirm its way back into his mind. He had no idea where to go after all, no clue where to start. He didn't even know how she'd been captured, if she was even in this country considering how vast the Shadows' territory as now or anything about how to find her. He loved her but love didn't automatically make him know where she was, even as a Thestral he didn't have the power to just now where she was. Rationally it was just a sad fact of life that if Gray hadn't been able to find her yet, he wouldn't.

 _"If you do their spies will know and she'll attack, Hogwarts will fall and people will_ _die. Do you understand?"_

Plus as angry as he was at them for the deception - and as much as everyone in the school was a horrible selfish bastard for keeping him from Molly right now - well, he _knew_ shouldn't leave and damn Hogwarts. Molly wouldn't want that either, she had made him promise after all. He'd broken it once before and got lucky with that, running around aimlessly on a wild gnome chase looking for her was much harder to get away with it. As much as he wanted to save her, this was the wrong thing to do and he knew that.

 _"Okay, I promise."_

He still hated it though. He hated it so much and every fiber of his being screamed that it was wrong, it was wrong to do nothing while she was suffering. But he did. With tears in his eyes, he turned around and tore back into the castle. He flew up the Grand Staircase, glimpsing people on them but they couldn't see him with the charms. Not that he cared. He didn't want to see them, he didn't want to see anyone.

 _"I mean it, not for breaks, not for Hogsmeade, not for Varanian…"_

He reached the highest floor effortlessly since flight skipped the steps and retreated into the Room of Requirement, it taking the appearance of a desolate room of ruin. Only then did he transform back into a human, trudging forwards on shaking legs that gave out so he was on his knees with his head hung low and tears streaming from his eyes.

" _Not for anything, no matter how badly you want to, no matter if it's an emergency or a life or death situation, even if someone you love is jeopardy."_

She _knew._ Molly had to have known, that was why she specifically mentioned to not go if someone he loved was in trouble. She'd been speaking about herself. She'd known the whole time and she hadn't told him, no wonder she hadn't seemed very happy and why she'd kept busy. She wanted to do as much as possible before… She'd still wanted Hogwarts saved though, still wanted him to let her go to do so. Would it even make a difference if he tried to save her? Was she already dead?

Scorpius let out an anguished cry, pain and rage desperate to get out of his system. He took out his wand and slashed it through the air, giving the wall a vicious slash of _Acuta_. He spun around and tore into a different wall, and another and another. She _could_ already be dead right now, she could've been dead for months. Knowing what she'd go through, she could have had a plan to commit suicide to spare herself the pain or _they_ could have killed her. If they hadn't they were no doubt hurting. He gave another anguished cry, not even seeing through the tears as flames sprang up all around him as he continued assaulting the walls. They didn't have a good track record for prisoners, his own abuse was evidence not to mention Leebin… Leebin who had been driven insane by his suffering, Scorpius had even seen glimpses of his horrific memories when trying to save him and you only needed to meet him to see the scars. And they were doing that to _Molly_.

His Molly. His girlfriend who he loved and treasured with all his heart, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And none of his friends had thought he had a right to know, he might've lost the love of his life and no one had even bothered to tell him. He'd wanted to win for her. Fuck that. He just wanted her to be okay, not dead or insane or in some hell hole suffering. She didn't deserve that. She was a good person, she was the _best_ person. Why? Why did it have to be Molly?

Scorpius cried out again, yellow lights crackled around the air around him but he stopped. The magic stopped. The flames and lights all vanished, leaving him standing breathing heavily in an empty room. A room in ruins, the walls scorched and scored by his magic. He didn't care, he was barely even aware. Instead his mind started conjuring up scenarios with Molly, of returning to Gray and Varanian presenting him with her cold dead corpse or letting him into the room they kept her because her mind was irreversibly. Mostly though, he thought of the nightmare he'd had before when she was being tortured which was also the most likely scenario.

He was in _school_ right now while Molly was in some deep dark place screaming in pain as she was tortured horribly. She was in pain, she was _suffering_ and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't do anything to save the woman he loved, when he needed her _most_ he couldn't be there. She could seriously be dead or insane the next time he saw her, he could really irreparably lose her in the worst way and he couldn't do a damn thing. Of all the times he felt a failure, this was the worst. He was the worst, it felt _wrong_. He wanted to help her, he just wanted her to be okay. For the first time in a long time, Scorpius just curled into a ball and cried.

* * *

August Longbottom had been eating cereal for breakfast, reading out of the textbook he had propped up as had several other Ravenclaws especially in Fifth and Seventh year due to the encroaching very series OWL and NEWT exams. They were the week after next and August didn't want to do badly so he was studying, or trying to anyway.

"So what _do_ you think Anton would like?" Andreas questioned him eagerly and August groaned irritably.

"I told you I don't _know_ ," August insisted, wishing very much the younger Shadow boy would go away. Telling him to didn't really help though, he wasn't very good at comprehending boundaries, "His birthday's not until July anyway and I don't even remember the exact date because I barely even know him."

"I _know_ its July but I won't _see_ him in July, will I?" Andreas pointed out and August resisted the urge to say he could visit him, considering the imminent threat to Hogwarts and Andreas' loyalty he had no idea what would happen, "So I'm going to give him something early, he can just wait to open it until his birthday. The problem is I don't know what to get him."

"I barely even know him. You know him better than I do, you'd have a better idea of what he likes to get him then I would."

"Hmm… You think?" Andreas mused thoughtfully and August opened his mouth to confirm it but the boy spoke again, scowling beyond them, "What's happening with Scorpius?"

"What?" August wondered, glancing back over to the Gryffindor table to see Scorpius banging his hand on the table looking enraged while those around him looked guiltily, "Oh dammit. You don't think he found out about Molly, do you?"

"Molly… that's his girlfriend, right?"

"Yes! How can you forget that?!" August snapped at him, "Don't you remember the risks if he finds-"

"Oh I remember that, I just forget her name," Andreas shrugged as he scratched at his ear, "What? It's not like I've ever met the girl- Hey, they're leaving."

"They are?" August wondered, looking back to see Scorpius taking off with Abby, Albus, Antonius, Michael, Maurice and Rose hastily following. Lily remained and seemed to start complaining angrily at Lysander, he sighed wistfully. Even angry she was cute, damn Orous, "I'm going to go see what's up."

"Can I c-"

"No, they're _my_ friends," August insisted as he stood quickly, if Scorpius had found out somehow the last thing he wanted was for one of the Shadow kids to be involved in any way. Andreas pouted but didn't make a move to follow as August went over to the Gryffindor table, trying to ignore the sweat trying to creep out of his pores as he approached Lily, "Hey, what's up?"

"Blabbermouth here let slip about Molly," Lily complained, jabbing a finger accusingly at Lysander who smiled sheepishly.

"I said I was sorry," Lysander protested as August glared at him suspiciously, "He was talking about mailing a letter to Molly, how was I supposed to know it meant he still didn't know? He was told not to write to her, I thought it'd only change if he knew and she was back."

"Why would you think that?!" August snapped at him crossly, folding his arms, "They'd have told us if they found us!"

"Would they?" Lysander queried, bitterness creeping into his usual nonchalant tone, "They're terrible at keeping us in the loop."

"You still _know_ how important it is to keep this quiet! You should've asked one of the others in private or just said nothing."

"I'm sorry! Not all of us can be as smart as you are, I don't think about these things," Lysander said, looking hurt at August's tone before being distracted by something behind him, "Hey Al! What's happening?"

"We're going to kill you is what's happening," Albus grumbled and August turned to see Lily's brother was coming back over. Lysander giggled, he had a surprising talent for Defense Against the Dark Arts while Albus was pretty mediocre, "Scorpius ran off, we're trying to find him. If you help then great, gather the troops while I go get Cassia to gather the birds."

"Did he leave Hogwarts?" Lily asked worriedly

"We don't know, that's why we're trying to find him," Albus answered quickly, heading off to where Cassia was at the staff able with her father.

"I'll go get Orous, Hugo and Lorcan."

"Well that's a shame," Lysander mused, propping his hand on his fist thoughtfully as Lily went over to the Hufflepuff table.

"A shame?" August queried.

"A shame we don't for sure he's still in Hogwarts like we need him to be," Lysander elaborated as he stood, August scowled at him, "I'll go check the forest."

"You really should have known better," August told him seriously and Lysander made no comment as he left.

August decided to go with him lest Lysander get lost looking for some non-existent creature even he'd much search with Lily and would be more useful searching then Orous would be since he moved slowly, Lysander didn't seem to mind. They made it outside and Lysander skipped – literally _skipped_ \- across the grass, humming happily to himself.

"Lys, you might have damned us all," August complained at him, "Try being a little more serious."

"But it's a beautiful day, don't you think?" Lysander insisted cheerfully, "Try to look on the bright side, I don't see why it's so difficult. Since its brighter it's easier to see, there's much light and good and joy in the world, my friend."

"There's also _Shadows_."

"Well shadows are a natural byproduct of light, the bigger the light the shadow so our world is still so bright and beautiful," Lysander told him dreamily, gazing up at the sun with an awestruck expression before they ducked into the forest. August thought he was mad, quite mad.

"Okay let's split up, I'll look left and you look-"

"I'm going this way, you go whichever way you like," Lysander shrugged and walked off, August blinked in confusion before following as Lysander seemed to have a weirdly have a path in mind, "What happened to splitting up? You have nothing to be afraid of in the forest, your fairy guardian will protect you from any harm."

"I'm not scared, I just… where are you even going?!" August demanded.

"Oh, I'm going to ask the Aurors if they've seen him and to look out for him," Lysander answered casually and August grabbed him to stop him in panic, the taller boy looked down at him curiously with his head cocked to one side. August wished he was taller, Lily would probably like him if he was taller, "What?"

"Some of them are Shadows! They're the ones we _don't_ want to find out."

"But not all of them are Shadows, the good ones could help."

"And the bad ones could have us attacked!" August yelled at him, Lysander seeming completely unfazed, "It's not a risk we can take, how could you even suggest that?!"

"I'm just trying to help," Lysander pointed out, looking hurt by August's anger, "I'm sorry, I see what you mean now. No Aurors."

"No Aurors," August confirmed and let Lysander go, feeling more satisfied.

They split up after that to cover more ground to search for Scorpius, August kept his wand handy because he trusted that a hell of a lot more then bloody fairy dancers or whatever Lysander had been going on about. He didn't have much luck, he didn't find any footprints except for their own and ones too huge to be anyone but Hagrid's. It could be a sign Scorpius _hadn't_ left or just that he was good at covering his own tracks, Scorpius was hardly poor at magic. Except apparating. August continued his search loyally however, half afraid of being attacked any second. He couldn't even see the sky through the trees, if the Shadows attacked the sky would probably go black after all like before. And then he froze, seeing Lysander speaking to an Auror.

"Lysander!" August cried out in panic, rushing over and the too turned to him, "What did I tell you-"

"Clearly not something about how students aren't supposed to be in the forest," the Auror cut him off in a growl and Lysander stared sheepishly at the ground, "I don't have the authority to punish you put I will be telling the staff who will so get out of the forest right now, if you cross my path again I'll drag you back to the castle for impeding the protections set up to protect _your_ entitled ass!"

"Come on, August," Lysander muttered, grabbing August's hand and pulling him hastily away. August waited until they were out of earshot before turning on the Gryffindor angrily.

"What were you thinking?! What I just say?!" August snapped at him as he pulled away, avoiding yelling purely for fear of alerting the Auror.

"I didn't tell him! I was looking for Scorpius and he found me," Lysander protested defensively, "I told him he'd misheard and I was yelling 'scorpions,' said we were looking for scorpions for a Care of Magical Creatures study. I was good, I lied to that angry man."

August gave a grunt of disproval, running around calling his name was a dumb way to find Scorpius but then this was Lysander. They left the forest and went back into the castle, all the while no attack occurred. Something still seemed off though.

They found the others of Gray still scouring the castle and grounds, every sound had them jumping in fear of attack but none came. They spent the whole day searching but nothing. No sign of Scorpius or of the Shadows, it seemed increasingly likely he hadn't left after all. Even if the Shadows had noticed his absence, they probably would do some spell to check for him to confirm he was truly gone before gathering the troops so wouldn't attack if he was there even if they couldn't find him. They couldn't access the Room of Requirement so it seemed quite plausible he was in there and they took shifts watching it, this proved to be correct when come evening Scorpius left the room.

"Scor!" Albus cried in relief when Scorpius emerged, he looked like he'd been crying, "We were worried about you-"

"You were worried about yourselves," Scorpius scoffed, a hint of bitterness in his voice but he seemed to lack the energy to really put effort into sounding angry, "Can't stop lying to me, can you? Can't even trust me to keep a promise I made to _her_? You try to hunt me down like an animal? _Fuck_ you guys. I'm going to bed."

"Well… least we found him," August muttered as Scorpius stalked off in the direction of the Common Room. Albus nodded glumly.

* * *

Antonius was feeling miserable since the Quidditch final. While he was glad the werewolf killer had finally been found, it had come at great cost to Sebastian who happened to be his friend. He'd been trying to stay positive, there was a whole month Sebastian had to regrow enough… stuff to survive the full moon but then Scorpius had had to want to send a letter to Molly. In hindsight he thought it might've been better if they had just let him send the letter, sure he was probably going to be suspicious of her not replying but maybe they could've bought enough time and explained it away since it was just one month left. But no, Lysander had screwed that up.

It could be worse, Scorpius could've run off as they'd thought and feared first but he hadn't. He stayed, just not with them. He wasn't speaking to them, he wasn't sitting with any of them at meals or classes or studying in the Library. Antonius didn't think he was studying at all, while he and the rest of the school had end of year exams the OWL and NEWT students were supposed to be revising for the tests next week. His dad had taken him aside to ask him if Scorpius was okay because he'd lost interest completely in his work and was doing nothing, he didn't seem to care anymore.

If he tried to talk to him Scorpius would just angrily tell him to leave him alone, if you didn't then Scorpius would walk off instead. He was worried about him, Scorpius didn't look like he was sleeping either and it was a fifty-fifty shot he'd even show up for meals at all so probably not eating great as well. Antonius missed his friends, he was almost glad the exams that week kept his mind off it a little. He wasn't sure how well he'd even do, he hadn't had exams since muggle primary school which was years ago now, back when they still lived with Skye. Skye, who had sent him _another_ letter.

Maybe it was because he was feeling cut off from most his friends – except Andreas, he didn't know what he'd do without him, he was always good at keeping him company when he needed it - or because the bedridden Sebastian had wanted him to but he didn't throw it in the fire like the others, he was kind of feeling a bit mellower about her. He also hadn't worked up the courage to read it however, he was still hurt by her actions and wasn't sure what she could say to make him feel any better. In a way he didn't even want her to say something to make him feel better, he didn't want to forgive her but then he also didn't want her saying something that would just hurt him all over again and didn't want to not want to forgive his own mother. He just didn't understand how to feel about his mother, it was stressful and confusing and painful. He didn't know what she'd even think of _him_ , she didn't know anything him or Cassia – who remained unwaveringly furious at the woman who dared call herself their mother - these days. So he kept it unread for now.

The only real good thing about this exam week was that Sebastian regained consciousness, Antonius had been visiting him regularly and was happy to see some improvement. Sebastian was still very weak though and had to remain on his back, he wasn't even supposed to move much to not jostle anything with his chest. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Hey Sebastian," Antonius greeted him regardless, giving a gentle smile that the werewolf didn't return. Sebastian didn't even look at him, "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Sebastian said after a minute, his voice sounding hoarse, "I can't move and it hurts."

"Oh, do you want me to ask Marigold to give you something for the pain?"

"He did. This is the best he can do."

"I'm sorry," Antonius apologized unhappily, Sebastian still didn't look at him.

"It's okay, you didn't do this to me. My sister did," Sebastian said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut against tears, "Lauren killed all those people. She lied to me, she never really forgave me or loved me. You were right."

"I didn't _want_ to be right," Antonius tried to say, reaching out to take Sebastian's hand to comfort him but the werewolf moved his hands away.

"You were right," Sebastian reiterated, tears seeping from the cracks in his eyelids, "There's no good in the world, no light or hope. Everyone is just bad, everything just sucks. I was stupid."

"It's not stupid to have hope."

"Hope _is_ stupid," Sebastian insisted, his shoulders shaking a little from sobs, "And now I've lost all of them."

"All of them?"

"My family. Aaron and Father are dead, Lauren and Mother are in New Azkaban. Even if they get out, they hate me. You were right, all people suck."

"Just because I was right about Lauren, it doesn't mean I'm always right," Antonius tried to say, feeling guilty that this whole thing seemed to have crushed his whole spirit. And he was in pain, that'd put a negative filter on everything. Desperate to cheer him up, he pulled his mother's letter from his robes, "Look! I kept my mother's letter like you wanted me too."

"You did?" Sebastian wondered, sniffing and finally shifting his head to glance at him. For a second Antonius thought it might've cheered him up but he merely batted it out of his hand before turning his head away again and closing his eyes, "That was stupid. I was stupid to suggest you consider giving her a chance, she's bad like you said. Everyone's bad, no one can change. Nothing ever changes, you can't come back from bad."

"You don't really mean that, you're just in a lot of pain," Antonius told him, at least he hoped that was it. Sebastian said nothing, just continued to lie there as he cried silently, "There is still hope."

Sebastian continued to say nothing. Antonius went to pick up his letter, now actually _wanting_ to read it – Skye better not screw this up for Sebastian – but found it had accidentally been knocked into the candles on the bedside table and caught on fire. He tried to save it but it was too late, the bulk of the paper was just a blackened ruin. _So much for that_ , he thought disappointedly.

He glanced back to Sebastian, he hadn't seemed to notice. In fact, from the way he'd gone still - and muscles he hadn't even realized had been so tense until he saw him until it was gone – made him think he'd actually fallen asleep. Antonius still wanted to cheer him up, he thought he should enlist Andreas' help. If anyone could cheer him up it was Andreas, his presence lit up any room he was in. That could wait though. For now he merely sighed, taking the ruins of his letter and – after quickly asking Marigold if he could anything more for Sebastian's pain – he left for more exams.

* * *

Scorpius finally did leave the Room of Requirement, his mood not even slightly improved. He was still upset about Molly, he didn't see how he couldn't be upset Molly. And angry at his friends. He still couldn't believe they'd lied to him, he was still angry about that. And it was _completely_ unjustified, he hadn't ran off blindly and gotten them all killed – although the mood he was in he _almost_ wanted Hogwarts to fall – like they'd thought. Even mad as hell he had managed to calm himself so they couldn't say they'd been in the right.

He actually didn't know what they were saying because he wasn't speaking to them, he asked once about how Molly had been captured once he left the Room of Requirement but that was it. He kept his drapes closed, deliberately ignoring them in his dormitory. Not that he was sleeping much, he tossed and turned thinking of Molly being tortured until he finally fell into a restless sleep often rife with nightmares. At breakfast he asked Kemen Artkaitz if he could sit with him, Kemen agreed as he was the friendly sort and they were in the same year. That was where he sat the rest of the week, listening to Kemen chat cheerfully about trivial things like Quidditch or classes or this girl he really liked or just funny stories he had. Assuming he even went, he didn't have much of an appetite and even when he did eat he pushed the food around his plate more than his mouth.

They were supposed to be revising for NEWTs this week, he'd lost all enthusiasm though and found it hard to concentrate. How was he supposed to concentrate on schoolwork while Molly was suffering? He didn't think he was going to do well all of a sudden. He also didn't care even slightly, he tried but he just didn't. He couldn't. He felt as if he was a zombie, walking around the school barely functioning. He just wanted to be able to leave Hogwarts already so he could find her, Varanian better be looking for her. He did contact Varanian though.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius started with, pressing the tip of his wand to the ring to pass along the words. He thought he should make sure Varanian was in a position to communicate not in the middle of a dangerous mission.

 _Reading a baby name book_ , Varanian's words formed on the ring. Scorpius figured that meant he was at the base and safe to talk, as much as he wanted to be angry Varanian wasn't spending every waking second trying to find Molly… Well, how could he be mad at him for that? _Why?_

"I know about Molly," Scorpius cut to the chase and there was a slight pause.

 _Where are you?_

"Hogwarts. I didn't leave."

 _I'm glad,_ Varanian's words returned but quickly faded into more, _I'm sorry. We have tried to find her_

"Any luck?" Scorpius wondered desperately.

 _She's alive and in this country. That's all. They keep it very secret_

"Hmm," Scorpius gave an unhappy grunt, of course they wanted to keep it very secret. After all, Molly was a way to get to Gray. They must be worried about that too.

 _Canada is in trouble now, been busy. Molly is still a priority though_

"I understand," Scorpius confirmed, putting an end to the conversation.

There wasn't really anything else either could say. Scorpius was upset with Varanian for lying to him as well but he hadn't lied to his face for months like the others had, he also couldn't really do anything communicating in short messages on a ring. No that was all he wanted to know.

And know he knew, while he was glad to know she was alive – assuming they were honest about that - he almost wished he didn't. Knowing she was in the country alive made him want to leave even more, she was still _alive_ to be saved right now this very second. And so _close_ , actually _in_ the country… but also so far. It might as well be the moon, distant was irrelevant when he had no idea where she was to go or look. It wasn't like they knew any Shadows in the country they could ask on a location of Molly who might know where she was being held.

Scorpius froze, tired gray eyes bulging out of his skull. He was shocked to not have thought of it sooner, he did kind of know someone like that: Martha. He wasn't completely sure whether she knew or would help but still, it was worth asking. What else did he have to lose?

* * *

 **Part 3:** Kiss of Death

* * *

Lucy Weasley stood outside of the room her sister was being kept in, listening to the sweet screams of agony and idly feeding off that pain. She still had that itch in her mind for feelings she should be experiencing but she was getting better at ignoring it, it wasn't like she had had a great relationship with Molly before all this anyway. Why should she care? She genuinely wasn't sure, the familial bond was non-existent to Specters. From every logical standpoint, she was glad Molly was tortured. It was necessary for the goals of her masters and whether she was torturing her or not, she was able to feed of a constant stream of pain. It wasn't as good as the pain of destroying a soul but it was more constant, a nice 'snack' in between 'meals' would be the best analogy she could think of.

She heard Maverick Selwyn give an angry cry, she smirked to herself. He was very frustrated, he wasn't used to taking so long to break a prisoner but then they didn't often have this much to fight for. She heard the crack of bone on stone followed by loud thuds, he was just beating Molly now to take his anger out on her. Again she felt the itch in her mind, she should feel something more at Molly's suffering but it was lost on her. Still this gave her an idea.

While she may not be able to feel anything for Molly, Molly might still be able to feel for her. She'd always used Polyjuice when torturing her, just in case, so Molly was unaware of her allegiance or merging with a Specter. Maybe the way to break her wasn't with pain but with love. As much as she enjoyed the last torture of Molly Mavis Weasley, she also feared she'd snap and not in the way they wanted meaning they couldn't get Gray. If she wouldn't break to save herself, maybe she'd break to save the only family she had left? Lucy waited patiently for Selwyn to emerge, feeding off Molly's pain and anguish, from the high amount of emotional pain she started feeling she suspected he was raping her once more. When he finally did leave he looked quite disgruntled, his knuckles were grazed from physically beating Molly and he was scowling. He slammed the door and leaned back against the war, arms folded.

"Any luck?" Lucy questioned innocently, having already he got nothing from his mood and he gave a grunt in answer. He didn't really like admitting when he failed, she smirked. She liked when he failed, "Well it just so happens I have a plan to break her, maybe we need to change things up."

"I'm listening," Selwyn conceded reluctantly, turning to her.

* * *

"And just like that, exams are over," Andreas commented cheerfully as the First Years filed out of their final exam of the year, flashing him his dazzling perfect pearly smile that made Antonius' heart flutter inside.

"Not for OWL and NEWT students," Antonius pointed out, thinking of his friends, "They haven't even started their exams yet."

"That's next week's problem," Andreas brushed it off as most students started heading out into the sunshine to relax, Antonius wanted to go see Sebastian though, "And we're not in those years anyway."

"Some of my friends are though," Antonius said as it dawned on he'd probably see even less of the ones actually still talking to him the next two weeks with exams. It was a disappointing but he didn't mind half as much as he would've at the start of the year now that he had Andreas, Sebastian too if he wasn't bedridden, "Want to go see Sebastian?"

"Sure but in a minute," Andreas offered, abruptly grabbing his arm and pulling him to a windowsill to sit down on together. Antonius tried make his heart not beat faster at having physical contact and then Andreas gave him another thousand volt smile, "But first: Happy Birthday!"

"Erm… it's not my birthday," Antonius pointed out in confusion.

"I _know_ it's not your birthday," Andreas stated with a roll of his eyes but it didn't dampen his enthusiasm as he withdraw a small hexagonal box, wrapped in crimson paper and tied with an elegant purple bow, "But you had to go and be born in July, it's after the Hogwarts year ends so I won't get to see you. Finishing exams is also a cause for celebration so I'm giving it to you now."

"Well… thanks," Antonius muttered as he carefully took it, embarrassed at having gotten a gift when he hadn't gotten Andreas for his birthday back in January. He was also quite touched, _Andreas_ had gotten _him_ a gift. He went to open it but Andreas batted his hand away.

"Uh-uh," Andreas decided with a firm shake of his head, wagging his finger, "No opening it until your actual birthday, if not it defeats the whole point of it being a _birthday_ present."

"As you wish," Antonius agreed, pocketing the present.

"I hope you like it," Andreas told him, his usual confidence more muted and smile more contained as if he was genuinely nervous for Antonius' opinion on it.

Antonius shrugged, leaning back on his hands to fit better onto the windowsill. He froze as his fingers accidentally touched Andreas', Andreas didn't move his hand away though. Either he didn't notice or didn't mind, considering Antonius' palms were starting to sweat he was sure he would notice. They were sitting very close together, the windowsill wasn't very big.

"I guess I'll find out when the time comes," Antonius commented truthfully and Andreas' expression became more concerned.

"I'd also recommend leaving," Andreas said seriously, "Scorpius can't stay in Hogwarts forever, if he even tries the Shadow Master isn't going to wait. It's easier if he's gone but not impossible so just leave, when the Hogwarts year ends just leave. Hogwarts is doomed."

"We shouldn't give up hope," Antonius insisted, resisting the urge to sigh sadly at being reminded of where Andreas' loyalty lay, "Tomorrow it'll be a whole year since I fought the Shadow Master and lived to tell the tale."

" _Please_ ," Andreas pleaded, squeezing Antonius' hand seemingly instinctively and Antonius was sure his heart stopped, "Just leave, I don't want you to die when we attack."

"You don't?" Antonius wondered stupidly, trying to think.

"Of course!" Andreas spluttered out as if shocked Antonius had questioned something obvious before seeming to notice he was still holding Antonius' hand, he hastily pulled it away and blushed, "Sorry."

"For what?" Antonius asked, heart pounding but obviously he didn't mind Andreas holding his hand.

Andreas blinked a little in mild surprise as he captured his eyes, still filled with an abundance of little golden flecks in his bright brown eyes. If anyone would mind holding his hand, it should be Andreas since his palms were all gross and sweaty because he felt so nervous right now. He didn't want to be nervous, dammit! He didn't want to feel this way.

Slowly - ever so slowly - Andreas moved his hand back to Antonius' and took it, intertwined his slender mocha colored fingers with Antonius' pale sweaty ones. He felt his heart beating brutally against his chest, was… was this really happening? Was he daydreaming? He'd been too stressed to daydream this week. No! He didn't want this, Andreas wasn't even on his side. But he also _did_ want this because Andreas was just… Andreas, there was a sliver of a smile on his face he hadn't been able to stop that Andreas returned gently.

"I haven't done this before," Andreas admitted quietly, "Feels kind of nice, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah," Antonius stammered out shakily, he _did_ find holding Andreas' hand warm and comforting. And connected, touch still made him feel connected. Despite his doubts, he did like it and a small part of his mind just wanted to hold onto his hand forever.

"You like guys, don't you?" Andreas asked him and Antonius felt his cheeks burning scarlet, he still hadn't told anyone - except Cassia - as he was remained terrified of what people would think. Still, he felt obliged to be truthful to the person he actually had a crush on when he was probably making it pretty damn obvious, "You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up!" Antonius complained at him, feeling his cheeks burning even worse as sweat crept onto his brow but Andreas just grinned. Antonius didn't know how he managed it, he glanced around to make sure the corridor was still empty before speaking, "And yes, I urm… I _am_ gay. Ar- Are you?"

"I prefer to think of myself as Pansexual," Andreas explained readily, shrugging it off, "I don't really care about looks. Blue eyes or brown, fat or thin, black or white, male or female… what's the difference? Everyone's beautiful in their own way so who they are is all I care about, I'd date a troll if they had a nice enough personality."

"Oh," Antonius muttered, he hadn't known that or even heard of that before.

"Yeah," Andreas admitted and captured his eyes again, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and lowering his voice to barely a whisper, "But right now, Anton, _you're_ the one that I like."

"Y- Yeah?" Antonius wondered in surprise, hardly daring to believe it and unable to stop the smile cracking his face as he wiped nervously at the sweat on his brow and his voice sounded strangled, "I- I like you too."

Andreas smiled at him, making his heart quiver inside as he gazed into his gorgeous eyes. Finally, Andreas let go of his hand and instead moved it to cup Antonius' face to lean in for the kiss. Antonius leaned in to kiss him as well, feeling an overwhelming giddy rush of joy in his heart. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was like a dream come true… or a nightmare.

Andreas was still a Shadow, whatever his morals he still was on their side. How could Antonius be with someone on the opposite side of the war? And what would everyone think? What would they think of him dating a _Shadow_? What would they think of him dating a _boy_? What would his dad think of his only son being a gay? Would he be disappointed? He stood against his own brother because Brutus was the enemy, how would he feel knowing Antonius was just dating the enemy? Would Skye be so eager to write to him if she knew? The only gay person he knew was James and he was evil, would his friends hate him on principle because of that? Did they think gay people were bad? Were gay people bad? Or would they hate him because they thought Andreas was bad? _Was_ Andreas bad? He had saved everyone from Lauren but what if Scorpius _had_ left?

"No!" Antonius cried, pulling away and jumping up as tears sprang into his eyes, "I can't!"

"Wha- Why?" Andreas wondered, looking very hurt and confused, "You just said-"

"You're a Shadow!" Antonius yelled at him, hoping no one was remotely nearby but he couldn't help himself, "How am I supposed to be date someone who stands against everything I believe in?! How can I be with someone who's going to watch me die instead of stand by my side?! If you want to be with me, you have to be _with_ me as in on my side!"

"Just because I'm a Shadow, it doesn't mean I share their beliefs."

"And that makes it even worse!" Antonius spluttered out, wiping at his eyes because he didn't want to cry in front of Andreas and didn't even want to do this but he had to, "This is the end of the world as we know it, it isn't the time to be logical on what numbers give _you_ the best chance of survival, it's the time to fight with your heart and soul and every shred of strength you have for everything you believe in! I'm not going to stop until I die, I _won't_ live in the world of Shadow so if that's what you want then I won't be there so I can't. I can't be with you, Andreas, not like this."

Antonius didn't give him a chance to reply, he turned on his heel and ran. Unable to hold the tears anymore he ran, tearing half-blindly through the castle all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. He reached his dormitory and threw himself down onto his bed, sobbing miserably and barely avoiding disrupting his massive dog Hope. Hope licked at his face as if trying to comfort him, he repositioned himself so he could hug her for comfort and bury his face in her soft mass of fur as cried miserably.

* * *

Scorpius was feeling a little better since deciding to ask Martha, it was something Varanian was incapable of doing that could lead to Molly's rescue. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up and he tried not to but he couldn't help it, it was the most positive thing he'd heard since hearing the news and he actually slept a little better, cleared his whole plate. He waited until Friday to ask her, deciding to be nice and give her the chance to focus on her exams in peace. Considering her crush on him, saving his girlfriend may not be her most favorite priority in the world so anything to improve her mood – like waiting until she'd finished exams – seemed a plus.

So he did, he lay on his bed watching the dot of 'Martha Seneca' amongst the mass of other Second Years in exams. Sure enough, around the same time her last test was set to finish she left along with the others. He hurried down to see her, checking the map to make sure he remained on the right track. He found her with her friend, Professor Koray's daughter in a corridor seemingly heading outside.

"Martha!" Scorpius called and she spun in surprise, looking as if she was trying not to smile as he jogged over, "How's it going?"

"Hey Scorpius," Martha greeted him nervously, pushing her hair back behind her ears and smoothing her skirt, "I just finished my Second Year exams."

"Great, I'm sure you did wonderfully," Scorpius offered encouragingly, he knew he should probably smile but he couldn't muster one, "Can I talk you for a bit about something? In private?"

"Erm… sure," Martha agreed readily and waved at her friend, "I'll catch up with you later."

She followed him as Scorpius led her away, taking her up to the Room of Requirement to make sure they had privacy. Somehow, it wouldn't surprise him if Maurice was stalking him or having Wyatt follow him even though he was supposed to be protecting Michael. The room reflected his grim mood, it was desolate and dark but there was a bench. Martha might like to sit down.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Martha asked, biting her lip and sounding slightly worried as she glanced around the room before taking a seat on the bench.

"Molly," Scorpius told her as he closed the door behind them, noticing her flinch and look down, "You know she was captured."

"Yes, the Shadows informed us of it months ago. I'm sorry."

"You also knew for months and didn't tell me?!" Scorpius blurted out irritably, not sure why that surprised him when he'd thought she'd known already. At least she had the good grace to look guilty.

"I'm sorry, really, I wanted to tell you but your friends convinced me it was a bad idea."

"They did, did they?" Scorpius grunted, crossing his arms as he felt his anger ignite again at their secrecy. Some 'friends' they were. Martha looked upset though, he wasn't so mad at her though. She hadn't directly to his face like the others since he hadn't seen much of her, "Its fine. It's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what is?" Martha asked timidly and Scorpius sighed, sitting down beside her and trying to let his anger drain away. He wasn't angry at her, he just sincerely and desperately needed her help.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about where she's being held because of you Shadow connections," Scorpius admitted pleadingly, Martha averted her eyes, "Please, Martha, I'm not mad at you or anything. With your Shadow connections you might be the _only_ one who can save her, Gray has had no luck and it's been months… no one can last forever."

"Scor-"

" _Please,_ Martha, I know Molly may not be your favorite person but she means the world to me," Scorpius cut in desperately and she finally looked at him sadly, "Help me."

"But I don't know where she is!" Martha protested and it was Scorpius' turn to tear his eyes away, hanging his head as he felt the last hope he'd been harboring fade away, "She's a high priority prisoner, they have no reason to give her location to Hogwarts positioned spies. I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay," Scorpius croaked, feeling empty without that sliver of hope, "You can't help with what you don't know."

Molly wouldn't last, somehow he just knew if he waited to finish school it would be too late to save her. Or it could be the depression talking, tomorrow was the anniversary of Calderon's birth… and his 'death.' If he couldn't even save his living girlfriend, he suddenly had no confidence in saving his cousin from death. If he ever heard from Brutus… suddenly he felt like Brutus had thought the meeting was going to be about her. He let his head fall into his hands, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Scorpius?" Martha prompted with concern, Scorpius had forgotten she was even there.

"The door's over there," Scorpius told her, sitting up to gesture mildly in the direction there might be a door before letting his head drop back into his hands, "I just want to be alone right now."

"Scorpius…" Martha repeated, he heard her sigh, "Look, the best I can got is a contact who _might_ know where Molly is."

"Might?" Scorpius repeated, his head shooting back to her he was sure he heard his neck snap. She nodded.

"We're given a Shadow contact to go to in emergencies, we're pretty low rungs on the ladder so we don't get an important contact like Selwyn – who'll be in charge of her torture – but our contact probably at least knows where he – and Molly – would be if not have actually been there."

"C- Can you ask him?" Scorpius stammered out, hardly daring to hope or so much as breathe.

"That's the thing, I _can't_ ," Martha explained with a sigh, "Like I said it's for emergencies, like if we get found out and need to go somewhere to get support and extraction. I'd have to physically go to him and even then he wouldn't tell me, there's absolutely no way I could justify it. I'd have to get the information out of him by force."

"But that could work, right? You're really talented at Legilimency."

"I… _guess_ ," Martha agreed reluctantly, fidgeting uncomfortably, "I have no way to get there though, even if I know where she is I doubt I could save Molly. I may not know _where_ she is but she will be heavily guarded, including by another Specter-merged."

"I could help! Gray can help! Together we can save her," Scorpius protested with desperate hope despite Martha's lack of enthusiasm, she looked very uncomfortable, "What's wrong?"

"Even with all that, there's no way I can possibly do this and get away with it," Martha admitted reluctantly, looking down.

"Gray can protect-"

"It's not about being protected," Martha cut him off, meeting his eyes again, "I'll be outed as a traitor to the Shadows. I won't be able to see my family again, I won't be able to go home or go to school, I won't have an inside track to be a position to help anymore. It's a lot to ask, Scorpius."

"Then why did you even suggest it?!" Scorpius spluttered out incredulously.

"I don't know!" Martha protested, looking on the verge of tears as she hung her head again, "I just wanted to make you happy."

"Martha…" Scorpius sighed, looking down and trying to think. He could see why she was reluctant but… this was _Molly._ This was his last chance to save her, he felt a lump forming in his throat at the thought, " _Please_. Please, help me. I know it's a lot but I have to ask."

"I don't want to," Martha admitted miserably, glancing at him, "Please, don't beg."

"I know its lame but it's all I can say, you have _no_ idea how much this means to me- how much _she_ means to me. I love her, I love her so much and I can't… I just can't," Scorpius told her, his voice cracking a little and tears stung his eyes, "Molly's a really great person, you know? You'd probably like her if you got to know her. She deserves to live, she _has_ to live. But she won't, she won't if you don't help. I'll do _anything_ you want if you help me save her, I'll do anything to save her. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Kiss me," Martha said quietly and Scorpius jolted in shock. Had… Had he just heard that right?

"Did you just say…?"

"You said anything," Martha pointed out and he could stare at her dumbstruck, seeing her blink back tears, "You said you'd do anything to save her, anything I want. If you want me to give up my life to save her then show me how much she means to you, prove it. Kiss me. Kiss me like I was _her_."

Scorpius could only stare at her, completely stunned by the request. The thought of kissing someone other than Molly had never occurred to him, never been something he'd ever wanted. He didn't want to cheat on her even if it just one kiss, although was it even cheating if it was to save her life? Did he really care? Molly could be upset or angry or break up with him, at least she'd be _alive_ to do it. He just wanted her to be alive. He might not even have a future as it was, with or without her. The future was the problem of a distant tomorrow.

"I thought so," Martha said, seemingly having decided he wasn't going to and made to leave.

"Martha, wait!"

Scorpius grabbed her arm to pull her back onto the bench beside him and kissed her, kissed her right on the lips with every ounce of passion he could muster. He felt Martha relax into the kiss as tears rolled down his cheeks, it felt _wrong_ as images and memories of Molly flashed in his mind. She wasn't Molly, her sloppy kiss was nothing like Molly. Still, the last thing he wanted was for Martha to claim he hadn't been doing well enough so he kept the kiss. So he did, shoved his tongue into her too small mouth and put his arms around her too young body, ran his hand through a tangled texture very different to Molly's curls. There was no smell of cherries there. Martha was desperately tried to keep up, to kiss back and find a good place to put her hands. He didn't think she'd ever been kissed before.

Finally he pulled away so they could draw breath, seeing no way Martha could possibly find fault with that not being as passionate as he kissed Molly. They remained close on the bench though, catching their breath as gray eyes gazed into each other with tears running down them.

"Okay," Martha croaked finally, nodding and wiping at the tears in her eyes, "I'll help you."


	14. Chapter 14: Precipice

_**Parts (60-62)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 14  
**

Precipice

* * *

 **Part 1:** Breaking Point

* * *

"Are you _sure_ I can't come?" Annie pleaded of him.

Pip Varanian tore his eyes of where the Death Eater was hugging Michael's siblings goodbye to look back to his future wife, everyone else was ready to go. Annie was looking a little peaky but was doing a lot better then she had been in her first trimester, she was almost into the third now and had a reasonable sized baby bump. Still, Hogan – and Annie herself – didn't think she'd be able to carry it to full turn so she just had to take things really easy to not exacerbate anything.

"I'm sure," Varanian told her, encircling his arms around her gently, "You need to take it easy and we need to focus on just saving as many people as possible."

"I guess," Annie grumbled, "Feeling a little stir crazy."

"What?" Varanian wondered in surprise, she wasn't one the Shadows knew about so was fine to come and go as she pleased. She just hadn't been well enough to or didn't feel like it most of the time, "You went out just yesterday and had to come back inside because you didn't like how the air smelled."

"It smelled like garbage!"

"It smelled like flowers!"

"Well they must've been _garbage_ flowers," Annie insisted stubbornly, folding her arms.

"There's no such thing as…" Varanian started to say but thought better of it, there was no real point arguing with a pregnant woman. Plus they did need to get going, maybe she meant stir crazy specifically in regards to doing anything war related. Or a day just seemed like a long time, Annie wasn't keen on long periods of time of inactivity. He leaned in and kissed her instead, "I love you."

"I'll see you later," Annie sighed, hugging him tightly before they pulled apart and she kissed him, "Someday I'll not be totally useless again."

"We all have our times of being totally useless," Varanian admitted, thinking of when he was recovering from being burned alive again which made her smile slightly. He rubbed her stomach gently, feeling the baby kick which it did quite often. He was still filled with a strange mix of anxiety and excitement about finally getting to meet their baby – hopefully – girl which they still hadn't named yet. He'd probably feel better about it if they weren't still in the middle of a war but he was doing the best he could on that, "See you later, take of yourself."

" _You_ take care of yourself, you're the one going into a warzone," Annie pointed out, taking a sip from her water bottle and glanced over to the Death Eater who was now saying goodbye to Crystal. Varanian didn't understand how they managed to be so close one second but so awkward next second, both acting like they wanted to say something but didn't so instead had a tedious drawn out goodbye, "John! Get a move on already."

"I'm ready," John announced quickly even though he'd been midsentence, looking a little embarrassed as he jumped away from Crystal.

"Be careful," Crystal pleaded with him worriedly.

"Alright let's go then," Varanian decided, giving Annie's hand one last squeeze before moving away and glancing at Dom and Aurelius, bouncing their baby on their knee who was giggling happily, "And stay awake you, remember you're our backup if we need."

"We got it, don't worry," Dom assured him with a serious nod while Aurelius guided their infant son's hand to wave at them.

"Say bye-bye, Cres," Aurelius told the baby enthusiastically, "Say bye-bye to the others."

"Bye," Cres called, trying to chew on his sleeve as he waved at them. Varanian idly wondered what his and Annie's baby would look like.

"Come on," Varanian said to the ones who were actually going on the mission.

He glanced briefly at them, the Death Eater who was still standing near Michael's family, Heather and Latimer talking amongst themselves and Prosper off in a corner by himself… Prosper wasn't popular. He jerked his head at them as he headed out, giving a last wave at his fiancée as they went out into the cool evening air. Varanian walked anxiously through the fields, he often found himself feeling uncomfortable leaving these days.

He felt guilty leaving Annie alone when she was this pregnant and this ill from it, as well as with the threat of the Shadows getting the information from Molly and Scorpius now aware. They just couldn't find the same sized property for everyone and while they'd obviously have to split up if attacked, there was no way he could have the same degree of protection on each of them so Molly giving up them remained a viable threat hence making sure there were always some active fighters – like Dom and Aurelius - at the base not just more passive members – like Austin or Roman - or those outright incapable – like Crystal or Cres – of defending themselves. He was fairly confident in his evacuation plan _but_ that was assuming there were no complications, he couldn't plan for every circumstance and there was a bunch of ways the Shadows could choose to attack them. He did feel guilty for not finding Molly yet but the Shadows weren't stupid, they also had been admittedly focused on Canada which was where they were going now.

They reached the bounds of his wards and apparated to a different field, the meeting place where Hermione and Ron were waiting for them. Hal was also there along with a couple of Hermione's trusted co-workers, her Deputy Department Head Mrs Koray, a muggle Claudia Oak and… some people whose names he didn't remember. Canada was about to make its last stand, they were going to lose horribly so Varanian had arranged to try evacuate as many people as possible because while England wasn't safe – which he had made clear to them – it wasn't in _as_ imminent a danger. Getting so many people into the country and managing them wasn't something Gray was equipped for. _However_ , having a high ranking position and connections Hermione was equipped. She'd given a list of people she trusted and they'd gone through the list extensively to thoroughly vet them, any Shadows they'd simply crossed them off the list. He had been reluctant to trust her but Varanian had to admit, Hermione had proved to be as great a help as Ron had claimed she would be. Hermione was leaning against a fence with her arms crossed in front of a large tent, Ron was sitting on it beside her reading from-

"Hey, is my baby name book?" Varanian complained as he noticed Ron was thumbing through the battered paperback Ethel's parents had given him.

"Erm… yeah," Ron admitted sheepishly, "I borrowed it. Wanted to throw some name suggestions into the ring since you two are always going on about it."

"What names do you suggest?" Varanian queried and Ron looked taken aback.

"Yeah, Ron, what names do you suggest," Hermione prompted of her husband, Varanian felt like he was missing something.

"I err… like… Merlin," Ron said slowly.

"Pretentious," Varanian commented, "And what if it's a girl?"

"Merlin… a?" Ron guessed and Varanian just snatched it back to pocket it, "Well I tried."

"Everything in place?" Varanian said instead to Hermione while Ron started glaring at Prosper, considering his son had recently almost been blown up by the PAW in Hogwarts before they were taken down Ron was not in the happiest mood with the ex-PAW werewolf.

"Yes, I had to get everything set up early," Hermione nodded, looking a little pale herself actually, "The tent is ready to process survivors, we have food and water and some medical supplies to treat any injured along with some bedding of course. We'll take names and keep count, once we have as many as we can you take off and we're done we can take the Canadian leader to Alaric to work things out. We're just waiting on Jack/One, this is all for nothing if he doesn't show."

"He better," Varanian growled, he'd kept _Wyatt_ in Hogwarts for this _and_ told him he could kill any Shadows he saw. They probably could have found Molly otherwise, his animagus form just made him the best spy as he alone could follow Shadows by hiding amongst their clothes or things in his small form.

" _Ask and ye shall receive!"_ One announced cheerfully, phasing into existence beside them, " _Wanted to wait for you, I don't trust these others_."

"Let's go then," Varanian decided, they were a little early but every second counted.

* * *

 _Oathan stood in the heart of chaos, his form shifting between his current child state and his adult self twenty years into the future like a glitch on a muggle electronic. Young and old his face was stoic, his hands moving slowly and methodically in opposing circular directions with blazing orange light sparking out as he clasped his hands together and the world exploded. She heard someone screaming and the world shuddered, it was too loud to hear anything as rocks and rubble tumbled down around him. Oathan split into his two selves, the adult standing firm and tall while the broken boy collapsed at his feet shaking as blood oozed out of his ears._

Molly jerked awake sleepily, finding she wasn't being tortured. That was unusual because this was her life now, she spent as much time as she could lost in the future and drifted in and out of that and the cruel reality she was in. She wasn't even sure what she was seeing anymore, visions? Dreams? Hallucinations? She didn't know anymore and in truth she didn't really care anymore either, she just wanted to escape the pain. Her whole life had become like a dream, bouncing in between the future and the painful present made it feel she was caught between half-remembered dreams and vivid nightmares. Both were surreal in their own way…

 _"I got you, Molly," Scorpius assured her, holding her close partially to comfort her and partially because she couldn't stand alone. Behind him she could see an army of Inferi storming Hogwarts, only she could hear the screams. Scorpius tried to help her walk, his face flickering between that and Calderon's but he didn't seem to notice, he also didn't seem to notice the gaping hole in his chest with blood pouring out of it, "You're going to be okay, Molly, you're going to be okay."_

She cracked open her stinging eyes at the gloom to see she was still a prisoner. Not because the room she was in, she'd come to realize her _body_ was the prison. She didn't even feel like a person anymore, she was just a consciousness stuck a fleshy sack bones. A body wasn't a good thing, they were weak. They could be cut into, burned, beaten, broken, bruised, butchered ripped, raped, torn, shattered, scarred, scalded, whipped, frozen, flayed or just flat out have parts hacked away and after all of _that_ – and maybe more she was forgetting – some healing spells fixed it up so it could start all over again. And again. And again. And _again._ If they weren't doing that, there was just pain because one word and everything hurt overwhelmingly. On top of that, hunger gnawed at the insides and tiredness stung at the eyes constantly, the smell was foul and she was so cold. She wasn't even being tortured in that moment but she still found herself whimpering in pain from the accumulation of raw wounds she had, she couldn't even breathe from her nose because Selwyn – fuck that guy – that smashed it in so badly.

 _The deformed Brutus Ashain leaned in and kissed the Shadow Master for the very last time._

No. It wasn't good to be in a body, it was just a prison of pain. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to be trapped there. So she didn't, she spent as much time as possible as far as possible away from that broken shell. For Flan it had been his mind, for her it was the future. Her inner eye was the one part of her they couldn't touch, the one thing they couldn't take away from her, the one escape she had. She didn't even care what she saw anymore, she just wanted to be somewhere where it didn't _hurt_. She just wanted it to not hurt anymore. It was pathetic, she knew, but she'd lost all dignity a long time ago. She was naked and _filthy_ , they didn't let her bathe or use the bathroom. She just had to hold it for as long as she could because they'd hose her down with scalding or freezing water which was the only time they did anything for the grime and blood staining her, she was _disgusting_. She knew that.

 _She saw a baby she didn't recognize, it was just a newborn and a small one at that. It was naked except for the diaper, which was made of cloth making it impossible to tell the gender. The baby was lying on the scorched ground, rubble and ash strewn around it with no one else in sight. Most notably though was the deep crimson pool it lay in, undoubtedly blood. She had no idea whether it was the baby's blood or not. It was crying at any rate, wailing uselessly in desperation for someone to come for it and flailing its little arms. No one came._

Molly felt the tears roll down her cheeks, making her eyes sting even more as she tried to move her arms into a position where the shackles weren't biting painfully into the ruins of her wrist. She failed. She didn't want to be here anymore, she just wanted it to stop. At this point even death was a reprieve, at least she'd be free of her prison. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out, refusal being instinct by now and spending as much time as possible out of it were the only reasons she thought she was really holding on. That and some instinct to not give in to Selwyn – because fuck that guy - it couldn't last forever though.

 _She saw her Uncle Bill, crying apologies as he held baby Cres' head under the thrashing current of the river as the child desperately struggled to save himself._

She tried to swallow tasting the dried blood in her mouth and continued to have her eyes swivel around, she really should be glad she wasn't being tortured right but instead a feeling of unease wriggled around in her empty stomach. They didn't usually leave her alone this long, what was up? Were they distracted by Scorpius trying to rescue her? He better not, she felt her heart race in terror at the thought. That would mean Hogwarts would fall and he would die… It could not be that, she supposed, they could just be planning something especially awful. She choked on a sob at the thought, she didn't want to be hurt anymore. She knew she was supposed to be strong and resist but dammit, she just wanted it all to stop. It was hard to care about anything else. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to leave…

 _She saw two eagles, one golden and one made up of the silver light of a Patronus. The eagles didn't seem to notice one was incorporeal and one was not, they flew together through the starry sky. The danced in their air, gliding around each other with the grace of ice skaters as if they'd choreographed the whole thing. It was so beautiful, Molly gazed at them in awe before together they shot straight up and out of sight. The ground erupted the second they did, there was a scream and a rotted hand reached on out of the earth._

Molly was brought back to reality again, this time by the presence of people, she jolted fearfully away from the man but he was focused on healing her. She started to feel afraid again, she was usually more hurt then this when they healed her. Why were they doing it now? They must _really_ have something horrible planned for her. She resisted the urge to beg for mercy, she'd learned begging was pointless but still felt compelled to try it. It was seemingly human instinct to cry for help when you needed it and expect compassion from other humans, much like a baby. She instead quivered fearfully, flinching at any aggravated wounds and trying to avoid any touch. The man healed her up, much more thoroughly then she usually was and then actually put _clothes_ on her. It was just underwear and a t-shirt but she'd take it, it was far better than nothing although she had no idea why. He left without saying a word beyond some muttered healing spells. The dread continued to creep around in her mind.

 _There was a violent flash and Scorpius was thrown back, his corpse hit the ground and his empty gray eyes gazed back at her lifelessly. She'd told him not to save her._

"Okay, bitch," a familiar voice said and Molly snapped awake instantly, seeing Selwyn looming over her with a smug smirk. As always when she saw him, she felt a flood of both rage and terror and an uncomfortable twist in her heart. She wanted to simultaneously curl into a ball and sob at what he'd done to her but she also wanted to viciously smash his fucking face in until there was nothing left for what he'd done to her, she couldn't do either though, "Now you're presentable, are you ready to meet your family?"

"What?" Molly wondered in confusion, what did he mean her family? Was he talking about James? Was her cousin going to torture her now?

"Bring her in," Selwyn called to the doorway and Molly blinked her still stinging eyes, had she misheard or had he said… _her_?

Molly heard a familiar cry of fear and a shiver shot down her spine like a bolt of lightning, she knew that voice. Her little sister, Lucy. A second later she was proved correct as a sobbing Lucy was shoved through the doorway, it felt like forever since she'd seen her expect visions when she found her dead or she was being swallowed by Shadows. Was this what those visions had been about? Lucy had been in danger this whole time just because of her?

"Don't hurt her!" Molly cried desperately as Lucy was dragged in, "She's just a kid! And a squib! She's not part of this, she's no part of anything! Leave her out of this! Just leave her alone."

"That's not how it works, bitch," Selwyn laughed and Molly couldn't help the way she recoiled as he took a step towards, shuddering involuntary, "An eye for an eye, give us the location or little Lucy here gets it."

Molly blinked back tears, this wasn't _fair_. The woman leading Lucy pushed her towards Selwyn, who immediately shoved her onto the ground in front of her. Lucy sat up shakily, her freckled face a mask of fear and Molly finally saw her sister in the first time in what felt like forever. Lucy was of age now, her seventeenth birthday had been a few months ago and she'd grown to be quite pretty, she was slender and had large muddy brown eyes – like their mother – hiding behind the sheet of straight crimson hair. Nothing like Molly's curls, Lucy had a clip or something keeping it in place in the back. She was still in her muggle school uniform, she hadn't been to Hogwarts due to being a squib. They didn't have a great relationship admittedly, Lucy was quite sore about the whole squib thing and to be fair Molly had had other priorities. Molly had hoped she'd grow out of her anger and they'd reconcile at some point. They were still sisters after all, she loved her. Since their parents had both been killed, Lucy was the only immediate family she had left. She had to protect her.

"Molly?" Lucy breathed in surprise, blinking through her tears as she seemingly struggled to recognize her and looked horrified, "What… What have they _done to_ you?"

"Don't worry about me," Molly brushed it off, feeling a tear roll down her cheek and she reached – she could just about manage it - out to squeeze her little sister's hand to comfort her, trying to not imagine Lucy ending up like her, "You're going to be okay, Lucy, alright? I'm going to get you out of here, okay? It's going to be okay."

"I'm scared, Molly," Lucy whispered tearfully, "I'm so scared. Why is this happening?"

"Because Molly's a little bitch, ain't that right?" Selwyn sneered and grabbed Lucy, eliciting a cry fear from the teen as she was hauled to her feet. He held her to him roughly and jabbed his wand into her neck, Lucy started sobbing harder, "Tell me where Gray is or say goodbye."

"Don't hurt her!" Molly yelled desperately even though it hurt her throat, tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Then tell me!" Selwyn boomed, pressing the wand further to Lucy's throat making her whimper in pain. His eyes shifted sideways to the teen and he sniffed her hair, a salacious smile slid onto his face that made Molly feel sick inside, "Or maybe we'll have some fun first, she's much prettier then you and untouched."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Molly shrieked furiously, trying to get up but she was still shackled to the wall stopping her from moving her forwards or even standing but struggled against it anyway, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, YOU SON OF BITCH!"

"Do you kiss your father with that mouth?" Selwyn laughed, "Oh right, you can't because he's dead because I killed him."

"FUCK YOU, SELWYN!" Molly cried and stopped her vain struggling, tears streaming from her eyes as she imagined her little sister going through what she had. She choked on a pathetic sob and squeezed her eyes shut as the memory of Selwyn being on her and _in_ her, she shuddered fearfully as her insides shriveled up feeling sick. She couldn't let Lucy go through that, she couldn't. She tried to yell but words came out as a weak whimper, "Don't hurt my sister."

"Then don't _let_ me, bitch," Selwyn growled and Molly looked tearfully back up to her torturer's face, Lucy was still in his clutches trembling in terror, "Tell me what I want to know and we'll let your sister go free, if not… your Seer power should tell you what's coming. And when I'm done with her and I squeeze the last drop of air from her stupid squib lungs, know that _you_ could've stopped it, you could've saved her."

Molly averted her stinging eyes once more, feeling torn up inside. She didn't want to betray Gray but she had to protect her sister, she had to. Lucy was a squib, she was helpless. Varanian had to have something in place to protect them, he did… She knew something could go wrong but it could also go right whereas if she did nothing, she was going to lose Lucy, the last family she had. She had to.

"Okay," Molly agreed brokenly, hating herself with every fiber she had left of her being as the wave of guilt slammed into her. It was the lesser of two evils though, how could it not be? "I'll tell you. Just don't hurt her."

* * *

 **Part 2:** Flight and Slice

* * *

"Varanian?" Scorpius questioned, putting his wand to the ring to try enlist his help.

 _Not now. Busy. If it's not an emergency, it can wait_

"Well that answers that," Scorpius sighed and went to tell Martha.

He and Martha had come up with a plan of action when she agreed to help, his plan had involved Varanian helping Martha but if he wasn't available then it had to be Scorpius. Who else could he trust to help Martha save Molly? He thought of his friends briefly but quickly dismissed the idea, as if he could actually trust them to help assuming they'd even be willing. He couldn't even risk asking them because if they knew they'd do everything in their power to stop him, as evidenced by Maurice trying to _jinx_ him. He knew they were still keeping an eye on him, Maurice had even asked him for the Marauder's Map once. There was Wyatt but he was bound to Michael so wasn't an option right now. No, if he wanted to save Molly he'd have to do it himself.

"But you're supposed to stay in Hogwarts," Martha pointed out after he'd told her, biting her lip anxiously, "How about we just wait until Gray isn't busy?"

"Molly could be dead by then!" Scorpius protested, "It has to me, it just… it just does, okay? I can _feel_ it."

"But Hogwarts… my _brother_ is here-"

"Look, I've left Hogwarts before since the US fell and I managed to get away with it," Scorpius insisted quite truthfully, giving Martha pause, "Hogwarts is only in trouble if they know that I'm gone, if we plan this carefully and move quickly then we can do it."

"Well how are we supposed to be quick?" Martha wondered, "Neither of us can apparate, that was something we definitely needed them for. Thestral is going to take too long."

"Okay…" Scorpius sighed, wracking his brain for a second before thinking of someone and snapping his fingers triumphantly, "Lamb!"

"Lamb?" Martha repeated, looking completely puzzled.

"He's this homeless werewolf I know, if I asked I'm sure he'd be willing to apparate us."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"I'd trust him."

"Then I guess we go with Lamb," Martha sighed heavily, still not looking convinced, "I _could_ probably modify an Auror's memory to lie about the breach, it won't really matter when you get back in. The main issue is if they notice you're gone."

"That's why we're going when I'm expected to be in bed, we should be good until morning," Scorpius pointed out and Martha nodded, looking a little bit surer.

"Then I guess we're good to go."

And that was that, they pushed forwards with their plan. Scorpius did his best not to look as nervous as he felt at dinner with Kemen Arkaitz and other kids in his year he barely knew by sight let alone by now, _maybe_ his friends had a point about how little attention he paid. He ate properly though, forcing the food down his throat because he knew he'd need his strength. He didn't bother with desert though, instead taking his leave to retreat back to his dormitory.

He closed the drapes around his bed as he usually did and just in case shoved some pillows under the blanket to look like himself, it was pretty lame but may fool a quick glance which hopefully they'd do since tomorrow was Saturday with NEWTs starting on Monday would be more focused on studying. He should be back by then, if all went well he would be anyway. He changed out of his uniform into plain clothes and tossed on his leather jacket – of course – before rooting around in Albus' trunk for his invisibility cloak, he did feel a bit worse for this but he did fully intend to give it back. Besides, Albus _owed_ him and it was to save his own cousin. He tossed it over himself and mad sure he was satisfied he was prepared before heading out, going to the Room of Requirement to wait for Martha.

It was less suspicious if they left at different times and since he left earlier anyway, he was the first to go. He paced idly, trying to kill time and decided to practice his spellwork since he'd probably need to fight. The Room shifted to suit his needs summoning a kind of training dummy, he went through the spells he knew. While he performed them accurately, he still felt a little dissatisfied. Molly's _life_ hung in the balance, he just felt like he needed… _more_ somehow. This was serious. What other spells did he know though? Ashylos fluttered into mind, he'd known some cool spells. What was the incantation to the one Scorpius had liked again but Ashylos had thought him too young for at the time…

" _Krataktin_?" Scorpius half-guessed and half-recalled.

He jabbed his wand at the dummy as he spoke and a straight concentrated beam of light shot out, stabbing through the dummy like a spear to the heart but vanishing as suddenly as it appeared. It left behind a fist-sized hole going clean through the dummy… why could he do _that_ but not apparate? He was distracted as the door opened, he spun but it was only Martha.

She'd also changed out of her uniform into plain clothes, a dress no less with a mismatching cloak both of which looked very worn out. He recalled the Shadows had her in foster care who provided her things and didn't seem to give much, she also had a small bag slung over her shoulder probably with her things. Unlike him, she wouldn't be able to return. Even though Varanian was busy, he had no doubt she'd be accepted into Gray by whoever was there because the base was never empty.

"Sorry," Martha apologized, "Got a little held up saying goodbye, Andreas is pretty upset."

"You told him?" Scorpius wondered in surprise and nervousness.

"No he's upset about something with a crush rejecting him, wanted to talk," Martha answered with a sad shrug, "I don't want to get him involved in this, if he'd even help. He's not a bad person it's just more complicated for him, he has his maternal family being threatened by Stephan to think about if he defects and he isn't very optimistic. He puts on a brave face but things to get to him easier. I didn't tell him, or Auriga, but I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye… even if they didn't know it was goodbye."

"I really do appreciate this, you know?" Scorpius offered, feeling slightly bad now but not enough to ask her not to. He made a mental note to try make it up to her later somehow.

"I know," Martha said sadly, "Let's just get this over with."

Scorpius retrieved the cloak and threw it over them, Martha blushed a little at being in such a small space with him but he ignored it as they headed out. He _did_ feel bad for leaving knowing what could happen, he felt the weight of his anxiety resting on his heart like a heavyweight. He'd feel worse if he didn't go though, he _did_ genuinely feel like something bad was going to happen to Molly if he waited. Besides, he was taking all the precautions he could to protect Hogwarts in his absence but he could do nothing for Molly without actually saving her. Maybe she'd be mad but he'd still rather she be alive to be mad. He did plan to go as fast as he could, with any luck even if they _did_ notice his absence they wouldn't have had time to ready their attack. He could only hope so anyway.

They reached the grounds and his heart pounded faster as they crept along the grass, the cool night air making the cloak ripple a little around them. Guilt gnawed at his now full gut but he kept his resolve, the thought of his girlfriend dying in agony was enough to push him forwards, besides her capture but Gray at risk too which also had people he cared about. He had to save Molly, he just… he just had to. This was _Molly_. Martha withdrew her wand as they reached the path to Hogsmeade, crossing the bounds and waiting for an Auror to investigate.

" _Legilimens!_ " Martha hissed, jabbing her wand through a gap she'd made to hit the woman as soon as she came into view. Martha looked incredibly focused for a moment, doing her thing. After what felt like an age but was more like a few minutes, Martha lowered her wand and the woman walked off muttering to herself about dumb kids, "Come on."

"What did you do?" Scorpius asked in a whisper as they headed along the path to Hogsmeade.

"Made her think it was a couple of kids trying to sneak into Hogsmeade for some booze who tripped the alarm," Martha explained, also in a whisper, "She let them go because she didn't want to leave her position, she checked magically and confirmed it wasn't you however. She looks forwards to kicking their asses when they get back though, she's kind of a bitch. She's also a Shadow so I guess it's not surprising."

"Fair enough."

They continued on into Hogsmeade, the cobbled streets virtually empty now compared to the bustle of the school trips there. He felt a renewed guilty pang thinking of Leebin and his family being here, Olivia and Vern's love child was too. It would be fine, it had been before. He just needed to be fast. He kept his eyes peeled for Lamb, scouring the streets for the homeless werewolf. He would still be here, wouldn't he? Scorpius swallowed nervously, starting to fear he'd been mistaken. Just after thinking that though, he spotted the scarred man sitting in an alleyway, sucking on a bottle of Firewhiskey. He threw off the cloak – he needed to be seen to speak to him of course - feeling a wave of disappointment.

"Ephraim!" Scorpius called out remembering the first name he'd given, making Lamb jump as he approached, "What are you doing? What happened to staying sober for your daughter?"

"I- I did!" Lamb protested defensively with a slight slur to his words, blinking back tears all of a sudden, "I was good, I was really so good. I stayed stone as the cold sober like her grandparents wanted, I even used the money I got to buy her a present-" Lamb hastily held up a stuffed unicorn that was half buried in his robes now as if to prove it "-since is for her birthday and all. But when I- when I get there, d'ya know what they said?"

"What did they say?"

"They said that it don't matter, that they- they never thought I'd actually do it that's only reason why they said it," Lamb admitted miserably, tears leaking from his eyes, "They wouldn't let me see her, said that- that if I _really_ love her then I should stay away and never come back. They said that she's better off without me since I- I'm a werewolf and- and attacked when I was turned, nothing makes- makes it okay and she's better off without me. The best I can do for her is die, they said, that way they can- they can tell her the monster that killed her mother is dead. That's the only thing I can do to make her happy, that's what they said. W- Wouldn't even give her the toy."

"Well screw those guys! They sound like terrible people," Scorpius insisted, annoyed at what sounded like more prejudiced assholes, "She's _your_ daughter and it's not your fault what you did when you turned."

"That's what Still Human said and what I said but they- they didn't believe it… I guess I- I can't blame them, I'm not even sure _I_ believe it. I- I still get nightmares all of the nights, I didn't- I didn't want to be a werewolf or kill my wife."

"I bet you didn't but drinking isn't going to solve anything," Scorpius sighed as Lamb wiped at his eyes, he liked Lamb – really – but he didn't have time for this right now, "Look, I really need your help right now."

"Want me to- Want me to point out the bad people again?" Lamb wondered before giving a bitter laugh, "Did you hear that about PAW falling? Just my luck that they- that they go and die when I want to fall."

"It's nothing about that, I need you to apparate me," Scorpius told him seriously, crouching to be at his level and Lamb blinked a few times, "My girlfriend's been taken by some bad people and I need to save her, I need to go right now but the problem is I can't apparate."

"I- I erm… I don't know if I can- can if I am the one that you want to need help with," Lamb babbled nervously, "I- I'm not good at doing things."

"You can apparate can't you?"

"Well yeah but I'm kinda pretty drunk right now."

"You can still apparate though?"

"Y- Yeah but I- I'm not the most reliable, isn't there someone- someone else that you can do?"

"There's no one else," Scorpius pleaded desperately and Lamb looked a little guilty as he caught his eye, "Please Ephraim, my girlfriend's going to _die_ if I don't this and she's in pain right now this very second. I love her… do you miss your wife?"

"Y- Yeah," Lamb admitted, nodding tearfully, "I miss her- I miss her every day. Eileen is was her name what it is was has been. She- She was the best, she was smart and- and pretty and the kindest- the kindest that- that you'd now. She was always good to me, she was shy but- but when you- when you got to know her she was is the best that the kindest… I'd give _anything_ for her to still be alive. It hurts that- that she's gone. It always hurts."

"If you don't help me, that's how bad I'm going to feel when my girlfriend dies," Scorpius told him quietly and Lamb looked saddened, "Please help me, she doesn't deserve this."

"What's her name?"

"Molly," Lamb repeated to himself, his head bobbing as it did before he glanced back to him, "Ok- Okay I'll help you."

"Thank you," Scorpius said gratefully with a hefty sigh of relief.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Martha wondered of him as he stood back up, she'd also came over and had the cloak over one arm, "He's drunk and it could be dangerous."

"We'll put the cloak on him and have him wait outside, he'll be fine," Scorpius brushed it off as Lamb got to his feet slightly unsteadily, Scorpius was somewhere between pleased and proud that Lamb left the alcohol behind. He kept a hold of the unicorn though.

"Did- Did you say dangerous?" Lamb asked, his eyes suddenly looking interested as his wrist started to make that random repeating spasming movement again, "Because I- I don't mind the dangerous. If I- I want to die, I don't have- have nothing anything of left. If I can't see my daughter, mayb- maybe I can see my wife and make my daughter happy that I- that I'm the dead. Can you give this unicorn to her if I die or to someone else who'd like it? The store doesn't like to take the returns and offering it to random kids might- maybe be taken the wrong way."

"You… We'll talk when you're sober," Scorpius decided, increasingly concerned for Lamb's mentality and wasn't sure how much was even just the alcohol talking because he was a little incoherent. Long as he could apparate, Scorpius was still happy with him though, "So where do we need to go, Martha?"

* * *

August Longbottom sat at the Ravenclaw table at dinner, shoveling in forkfuls he wasn't tasting into his mouth as his eyes swiveled between three different textbooks he had propped up to try cram in as much study for his OWLs as possible. It was Friday after all, they started on Monday. Monday! It was close and he had so many subjects to study for failing _and_ he had prefect rounds to do, it made him very nervous. He was terrified of failing, he needed to do well because he had a lot to live up to. His father had helped defeat Voldemort, his mother had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, his eldest sister had won the freaking Triwizard Tournament, his older brother had died a hero and his older sister was more involved in Gray trying to end the war. He couldn't do any of that so grades were the best he had.

He finished his food along with the rest of the school except a few early finishers and they filed out, he put his books back in his room before heading out to gather for his prefect rounds. It was a shame Lily wasn't a prefect, any excuse to spent time with her was welcome. Although knowing Lily, she probably wouldn't have liked being a prefect anyway. At least Hugo was a prefect, he also cared about his studies and was probably August's closest friend. August was worried about him, he'd been very withdrawn lately with the recent attacks against him. And even though Hugo swore otherwise, he was sure his roommates were giving him a hard time again, no one had that many accidents and coincidentally only after having been around them.

So the prefects gathered, ready to be given their nightly routes by Maurice – the Head Boy - and pairings because he switched them up sometimes to promote inter-house unity or foster good relations between years. That was what he said anyway, August suspected it had started to work around the full moon making the werewolf members useless and to make sure the werewolves weren't alone when they were in danger but he had probably had come to see good reason for it seeing as he still did it. Considering Maurice had a twin and friends in other houses and had moved up a grade, August could logically see it being something that could interest the deaf boy.

"Hey August," the busy red-haired Hugo greeted him, the freckled boy was looking rather pale and tired. He'd been staying up late to study, he wanted to make his mother proud.

"Hey," August offered to his taller friend readily as Abby, Michael and Maurice arrived, both looking very severe, why was _everyone_ taller than August? "What's up? How's revision going?"

"Pretty badly," Hugo admitted with a sigh, "I was wondering if I could borrow your Transfiguration notes? I still haven't caught up on everything I missed while in the Hospital Wing, glancing through the textbook today I can see gaps in my knowledge."

"No problem, I was going to bring them to our study session tomorrow in the Library anyway because I want to revise Transfiguration as well. So if you can just wait until then we can work which ones you need?"

"Sounds good."

"Hugo, August," Abby called and gestured for them to come on, he and Hugo exchanged a look before following into the empty room which Maurice was enchanting against eavesdroppers and Michael kept looking out of the window. Maybe August should've been a bit more worried by the severe expressions.

"What's going on?" Hugo asked worriedly when Maurice was done and put a hand to his translator necklace.

"Scorpius left," Maurice answered bitterly and August felt his face drain of color much the way Hugo's did, he felt his heart starting to pound, "I used the spell to check he's in Hogwarts at dinner but by the time I got back to the dorm, he was gone which Michael and Albus confirmed. Empty bed."

"Bloody hell."

"So the attack is coming?" August pressed anxiously and the Seventh Years exchanged looks, his sister sighed.

"That's what we wanted to warn you about," Abby admitted, "It hasn't started yet, we're not sure if the Shadows have noticed yet or if they even will."

"That's why we're letting the Gray kids know to be able to keep a look out," Maurice explained seriously, "Cassia's manning the birds, and non-prefects are staying awake on standby and using a spell every fifteen minutes that'll detect Scorpius' presence. Us prefects needs to keep more of an eye out for signs of activity outside then in although any students out have detained in a room immediately, for all we know they could be the spy going to warn the Shadows. Keep an eye on the other prefects acting suspicious too, could also be one of them."

"Martha Seneca is also missing," Michael added, finally stepping away from the window, "She could've taken him somewhere maybe or considering her crush, more likely she's helping him rescue Molly. If they see him there they're going to know he's out, spy or not. He also stole Albus' Invisibility Cloak."

"Should we try warn the teachers?" August wondered.

"No, Weedy Larry didn't take Elina's warning before seriously.

"Besides, if they do anything it might tip the Shadows off if they haven't realized so don't tell them unless you see the attack is starting because obviously they should know," Maurice told them, "Which reminds me, no telling Andreas anything. We don't know where the boy's loyalties lie so let's not risk it. Are we clear on everything?"

"Yes, sir," Hugo and August said in unison, exchanging another anxious look as Maurice nodded content.

They rejoined the other oblivious prefects and Maurice announced the routes and changes, it was pretty standard although August did notice he split Abby and Michael off with others which was probably to allow all of Gray to cover more ground. And so August set off with Mathilda Emmett, the plump - and even _she_ was taller than him - female Ravenclaw prefect of his year. He had nothing against her, they weren't friends either but they had a civil relationship and he thought she was alright. She seemed more focused on quizzing herself – she did offer August to join in but he declined – on things for OWLs which was fair enough, he might've joined her if his eyes weren't glued to any window they passed looking for signs of an invading army.

Mathilda ultimately decided she'd done enough for the night and would rather study, August let her go seeing no reason why he shouldn't and making sure she was going in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower but it was pretty normal behavior from her. He continued on alone, he wasn't seeing anything though. Not until he caught sight of a familiar flash of blond when he reached the Grand Staircase, for one hopeful second he thought it was Scorpius returning but it wasn't. I t was Lysander. Well he _supposed_ it could be Lorcan, they were identical twins but he saw Gryffindor colors and Lorcan was a Slytherin so it was more likely to be Lysander. This also seemed more like something Lysander would do, August felt the suspicious feelings returning.

August headed downstairs as fast as he could, taking two steps at a time and practically running while Mathilda was probably moseying calmly back to Ravenclaw Tower still quizzing herself. In honesty, August would rather be doing that but if he wanted to find out what Lysander was doing he didn't have time to ask someone else to look into it. He was out of breath by the time he reached the bottom, stumbling over the last few steps but he managed to get to the bottom before Lysander made it to the front door. August felt a sliver of fear crawling up his spine, should he really be doing this? Maybe he should get Maurice? It was just _Lysander_ even if he was bad, he wasn't a threat and August was probably wrong anyway. Plus Lily would want him to be brave, she liked bravery. What would she say if she found out he'd been scared to confront Lysander when he'd been leaving to smell the flowers? It was bizarre but then so was Lysander.

"Lys!" August called and the boy paused, turning back around curiously like he'd been completely lost in thought.

"Oh, hi August," Lysander greeted him cheerfully and it was definitely Lysander, his voice was high and sing-songy while Lorcan's was gruffer and deeper. They may be identical but not in voice, plus he'd answered to his name and lacked Lorcan's bags beneath his eyes from his chronic sort of severe insomnia. Lysander was sounding _awfully_ cheerful considering as a Gray kid and Gryffindor he no doubt had been informed of the attack even before August, "What's happening?"

"Where are you going?" August questioned, sounding a little more demanding then he meant to and Lysander cocked his head to one side, gazing at him like he was a strange curiosity as he took a step away from the door.

"Is it a crime to leave?"

"It's against curfew plus… well you know why," August told him, not wanting to say it aloud just in case any shadows listening.

"Yes, yes about dear Scorpius," Lysander nodded, "Isn't that all the more reason to go out and smell the flowers while we have this chance? The hydrangeas are in bloom right now."

"No, someone could warn the Shadows. No one is to go outside," August said, surprised at how firm his voice sounded. He expected Lysander to move but the boy merely giggled.

"I know they could, Auggie boy, that's why I want to go outside," Lysander offered, beaming at him innocently despite the words making August's heart beat faster.

"Please tell me you want to make sure you stop them."

"Quite the opposite actually, I _am_ a Soul Eater," Lysander admitted and his smile only widened, seemingly oblivious to the horror that sprang onto August's face. He sighed, "You have _no_ idea how good it feels to get to say that for once, I spend so much time pretending to be against them when really I love them so much. I don't see why they ask me to lie but I am loyal."

"Wha- Why?" August spluttered out at a loss, despite suspecting it he found himself shocked at the revelation, "After everything they did to you and Lorcan…"

"What they did to me was make me see the glorious light they emit in the world," Lysander told him, his face lighting up with absolute awe, "I only regret they feared my instability so put me back in the dark for a little more but I'm okay now, I s _ee_ now. And as for Lorcan, he is being selfish. He should relish the fact his suffering served our master, he hasn't seen the light yet."

"There is no light, they're Shadows!" August protested gaping at the boy, he knew Lysander was crazy but he hadn't thought he was… _this_. His face was practically glowing, he continued beaming at him too still not seeming to notice August's discomfort.

"Ah but you can't have light without shadow, can you? You're smart, Auggie, you should know that. The greater the light the greater the shadow, the bad is merely a consequence of so much good."

"They _brainwashed_ you, Lys, you have to see that."

"Don't be silly, my fairy guardians wouldn't let me get brainwashed. _You_ on the other hand, their power is always weaker with non-believers," Lysander explained quite calmly, looking suddenly thoughtful, "Did you ever consider maybe you are the ones brainwashed against how beautiful the light of the Shadows is?"

"Of course I didn't, you're- you're _insane_!" August spluttered out again, Lysander merely observed him calmly, "You have to see that, _none_ of what you said made any sense. They're just manipulating you."

"Oh August, I've told you before nargles like to hang out in books so burying your nose in so many of them is by no means healthy. I would love to try and help you with that nargle infestation you have I have a message to deliver."

"No!" August cried, remembering what was at stake and drawing his wand as Lysander turned to leave, the boy glanced back at him, "I won't let you, Lys, if you want to betray us then you'll have to get through me! _Flipendo_!"

"Ow!" Lysander moaned as he was thrown back first against the door, he slumped to the ground and looked upset as his eyes filled with tears, "Why are you being so mean to me? We're supposed to be friends."

"Because you need help," August offered sadly but hopefully they could help him, feeling more confident in himself now. He knew Lysander was weak but he still didn't think he was that weak, would Lily be impressed? He _hoped_ Lily would be impressed, "Toss me your wand."

Lysander threw his wand to him, sniffing unhappily. It clattered to the ground in front of August, Lysander couldn't even manage to throw it the full few feet. August picked it up and approached Lysander, ready to take him to Maurice now. He knew where he'd be, Maurice had given him the route and he didn't think Lysander would give him any trouble. Lysander was sitting against the door pitifully, his arms around himself as he eyed him with a look of hurt.

"Come on then," August urged, offering his free hand to help Lysander up.

Lysander took his hand and with startling agility got to his feet, sliding in behind August and producing a knife faster than August could register it. He cried out as Lysander started moving the blade to his neck, abandoning the wands to try grab Lysander's arm to stop the knife. He failed but Lysander didn't stab him, he pressed the blade against August's throat so close he could feel the chill of the steel on his skin. August resisted the urge to choke on a sob, feeling terror flood every fiber of his being. He was too afraid to even tremble lest the blade accidentally slit his throat.

"I like knives," Lysander whispered dangerously into his ear while August blinked back terrified tears feeling nothing but cold inside, he didn't want to die, "Did you know that? I prefer them to wands, ever since I butchered that little bitch who was trying to kill us. That was fun, I enjoyed watching the smooth river of red spill onto her soft white flesh. It was so pretty. I liked hearing her scream too, she has quite a musical voice that is rather pleasant on the ears. She's not a shrill screamer."

"Please," August pleaded barely audibly and resisted the urge to quiver as just the one world caused a minor nick, he felt a drop of his blood roll down his neck.

"You said some unkind things to me, things friends aren't supposed to say to one another and even nastier things about the beauty and glory of the Soul Eaters," Lysander told him, sounding dreamy again and moved the knife a fraction further from his neck, "Do you take it back? Do you wish to join us?"

"Of course not," August breathed, his heart beating furiously in his chest drowning it out to his own ears. He was so scared, would Lysander really be willing to kill him? They'd known each other since infancy, he had to try appeal to what shreds of decency and sanity were left in the blended mess they'd made of Lysander's unfortunately fragile mind, "It's wrong, Lys, you know this. Deep down you know this, your parents raised you better than this. They're good people, _you_ are good people even if you're a little messed up right now. You just have to try, you just have to put down the knife."

"Hmm… I don't think so."

I the next instant the knife ripped through August's neck, he'd have screamed if it was possible in pain and terror as a tide of crimson flooded from his throat. He felt like he was choking, he couldn't breathe, of course he couldn't as it was all severed. He was dying. Lysander kept holding him to him in their standing position and started stroking his hair, it was if he was trying to be soothing. Tears spilled shamelessly from August's eyes, he didn't want to die. He was only fifteen.

"I'm sorry you're not ready to accept the light of the Shadows. But its okay, I know you mean well despite the conditioning forced cruelly upon you by Gray. You'll be reborn though, don't worry. In your next life the war will be over, we'll have won and you can enjoy an age of peace and happiness," Lysander offered gently into his ear as everything started to go dark, he felt his strength fading and his life. The blood gushed from his neck and the tears from his eyes, he felt nothing but despair as darkness descended. In his last seconds of life he heard his killer giggle, "You know, your blood looks _just_ like punch. Isn't that…"

* * *

 **Part 3:** Traitors

* * *

Celestine Rooke was in a delightful mood, he had not one but _two_ great things to report to his master. It really was if everything was lining up to give Sal a pleasant birthday surprise, if moving quickly wasn't a factor he might even have waited those few hours just to give her the news on her birthday but alas. Still, it felt like fate that Molly would reveal Gray's location and Scorpius would leave Hogwarts around the same time, on top of that Canada was on the brink of falling today. Everything was looking up, they just had to not screw it up. He was on his way to pass the information along, first however he had to get rid of the pesky little creature he'd named Vale which was why he found himself standing outside of Grimmauld Place knocking. Vale stood stoically beside him, staring at the floor.

"Cel? Hi," Ginny greeted him in surprise before giving a gentle smile to Vale, "And hi, Vale! How are you, sweetheart?"

"Fine," Vale muttered with a shrug not looking up, she looked slightly concerned by this and Celestine shifted his expression to pretend to share in her worry.

"Well what can I do for you, Cel?"

"I… urm…" Celestine stammered out nervously, fidgeting and miming looking a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry it's such short notice but I was wondering if you'd be able to babysit Vale tonight."

"Does Harry want you to work?" Ginny asked, her expression souring a little, he saw more of her husband then she did these days.

"Actually I kind of… kind of have a erm… date."

"A date?" Ginny repeated, blinking in surprise and Celestine gave her a sheepish smile as he nodded.

"It was rather unexpected, I haven't tried dating anyone since…" Celestine lied and trailed off, pretending to look a little upset at his wife's death, he sighed, "It won't be happening if I can't find someone to watch Vale though."

"I'd be happy to watch Vale," Ginny offered, a kind smile creeping onto her face and she picked up Vale, "You want to hang out with your Auntie Ginny, Vale?"

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Celestine inquired politely, biting his lip as if anxious to not impose on her.

"Of course, Vale is no trouble and I just finished the article I was working on anyway," Ginny assured him, shifting her position to better hold the demonic monster that looked like a toddler, "So what's her name?"

"Sally," Celestine invented, smiling sheepishly once more, "We work together a bit, I'll tell you about it later but I really need to get ready and tell her I can make it. And thanks for doing this, Ginny, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, have fun."

"Bye Vale," Celestine offered with a wave at the thing he's sired, acting like he cared but pretending to look concerned when Vale gave him a pathetic excuse for a wave which Ginny looked sympathetic too. Everyone was sympathetic to the widower with poor withdrawn toddler, "Thanks again, Ginny, I'll pick him up as soon as I'm done."

Celestine left the Potters and returned home to keep up appearances, only then did he have a Specter transport him to Athens where his angel resided. Stephan was the one crushing Canada, unless he had screwed up since yesterday Sal should be there. His master had the penthouse of the tallest building in the city, which was where she 'lived' technically with her children… and him. Brutus bloody Ashain. He bet _Brutus_ didn't have good news to give her, what did she see in him again? His eyes skimmed the large spacious living room, there were some comfortable looking couches and double doors opened onto a balcony-

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman asked and Celestine glanced at her as she entered the room from one of the doors, expecting a slave but she was unmarked by the muggle sign but she was still collecting up toys that no doubt belonged to Sal's young children.

"Cel Rooke, I have news to report to the Shadow Master if she's here," Celestine told her, trying to figure out why there was seemingly an old witch doing servant work.

"She is, she's playing with the children. I'll let her know you're here," the woman told him and left, leaving Celestine confused for a moment before it clicked. Wasn't Brutus' muggleborn mother who'd abandoned him – smartest decision the woman had ever made – helping with the kids or something? She returned now empty handed "She said she'll be in in just a minute."

"Okay," Celestine nodded, trying to see the resemblance but then it was impossible to tell considered Brutus' deformed face. He felt a stab of anger though, he'd _killed_ his own parents to prove his loyalty. What had Brutus done? He put his pathetic family over his angel, he didn't even appreciate what he had, "You're Brutus' mother, aren't you?"

"Yes," the woman confirmed and a cruel idea slipped in Celestine's mind, hadn't Brutus initially wanted her dead? Why didn't he do his fellow Lieutenant a favor and oblige that desire?

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," Celestine cast.

He whipped out his wand out and sending the curse at her, all in one fluid movement. She didn't have time to react, her eyes barely had time to widen in surprise as the light hit her and she toppled over lifelessly. This also revealed the fact Brutus was walking into the room from behind her, his jaw dropped and Celestine smirked to himself. He had timed that perfectly.

"There, I killed her just like you wanted," Celestine told him smugly.

"NO!" Brutus screamed as he stumbled forward, staring in horror at his mother's corpse before shifting to him, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I CHANGED MY MIND! I TOLD YOU! I FUCKING TOLD YOU! YOU KNEW! YOU FUCKING KNEW YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Oh yeah, now you mention it I _do_ vaguely remember you saying something to that effect," Celestine said in mock thoughtfulness, scratching at his chin and delighting in the result of his actions while Brutus' fists clenched and his expression clouded over with rage, "My bad…"

"YOU BLOODY LIAR! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE! YOU MURDERED HER, YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER! I'LL _KILL_ YOU!"

With faster reflexes then Celestine had thought him capable of – then even Celestine himself was capable of - the brute withdrew his wand, sending a jet of green spiraling towards Celestine. Celestine barely managed to throw himself out of the way in time, the smile wiped from his face. He had expected Brutus might flip, he hadn't thought he'd actually try to _kill_ him. And with a non-verbal Killing Curse no less! Even Celestine hadn't gone that far, Brutus had no self-control.

Celestine rolled and got back to his feet with practiced ease, only to find Brutus throwing a Blasting Curse at him. If he wanted a duel so be it! It was self-defense on his part now. He slammed up a Shield Charm to protect him from the blast, Celestine was unscathed but he was pushed back from the force of it. Brutus went to launch another spell but Celestine lashed back, sending a fiery spell whirling back towards him. Brutus slashed his wand and fire dispersed into nothings, giving Celestine the idea to lash out with an _Acuta_ empowered by his hatred for Brutus.

Brutus swung his wand back, countering it with an _Acuta_ of his own that sent sparks flying as it did and followed it quickly with another that forced Celestine to abandon his next spell to slash his own wand across it opposite to protect himself. He threw out another _Acuta_ and followed with another immediately after at his legs to try cripple him, Brutus sliced the air to block the first and jumped to avoid the second. He had surprising agility considering Brutus was muscular and bulky which Celestine would've thought would make him slower, plus Brutus was old.

They both raised their wands but to Celestine's surprise, a blue glow engulfed them and their wands flew from their hands. He followed their path and saw his angel had joined them, she was summoning the wands clearly having decided break up the duel. She was looking beautiful as ever, dark waves of hair hanging down over her shoulders and-

Celestine was taken off guard as something with the force of a bowling ball smashed into his face, he was knocked clean off his feet while his ears rang. His head slammed painfully into an end table, making him bounce off it and hit the ground. He spat the blood out of his mouth, his head suddenly throbbing and stars danced in front of his eyes.

Before he could recover it hit him again and he was knocked onto his back, realizing it was Brutus hitting him as he'd seemingly decided if he couldn't use his wand he'd use his fist, he was barbaric. Celestine almost had that thought violently knocked from his head as Brutus punched him again, forcefully enough to bounce his head off the ground. Blood drooled out of his mouth and Celestine lamely tried to hit his clearly stronger foe, everything was spinning.

"I said enough!" Sal's voice snapped and Brutus was pulled off him in a haze of azure light, Celestine smiled to himself dreamily. His angel had saved him.

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Brutus raged childishly stuck standing away from him seemingly bound by Sal's light, honestly Vale was more mature and he wasn't even a human person.

"I noticed," Sal stated dryly as Celestine sat up unsteadily, the world heaving at the movement and he had to spit out more blood. She didn't look pleased with him, for the first time making him feel a pang of regret at displeasing her, "Why did you do that, Cel? Now my children don't have a grandmother."

"I thought Brutus _wanted_ her to die, I was just being a good ally," Celestine lied, sounding innocent which made Brutus looked as if he was about to start frothing from the mouth.

" _LIAR!"_ Brutus screamed, trying to move but the magical light didn't let him. Sal didn't look like she believed him either, he wanted to impress her. Good thing he had good news. Why was he wasting his time on this again?

"It's irrelevant," Celestine announced, getting to his feet while Brutus glared with bared teeth like an animal. What _did_ she see in him?! She deserved better than a beast, she was so perfect and he was so _not_. Despite that never-ending frustration, he put on a smile that probably looked gross with the blood he could still taste between his teeth, "I come bearing great news."

"That you're terminally ill?"

"What is it?" Sal growled disapprovingly, not looking like she actually expected it to be good.

"Scorpius has left Hogwarts," Celestine announced, Brutus looked like he'd been slapped in the face in surprise. His angel took it more dignity obviously, she opened her mouth to speak but he continued quickly because he wasn't done yet, "Of course that's not all, Molly Weasley also broke and gave us the location of the Gray base. That's two birds we can kill, we have more than enough stones."

"Yes," Sal agreed, her expression serious as she waved her hand and the throbbing in his head and face stopped, Brutus looked anxious, "We have a lot to do and we need to move fast, Brutus, are you calm now? We'll deal with this later, for now though we head to England and to Hogwarts. Stephan's crushing and Cel, your job is to crush Gray."

* * *

"How you doing, Luce?" Molly croaked weakly of her sister, the words like splinters in her raw throat.

She asked both out of concern and wanting to distract herself from the guilt. And the pain but she kind of felt like she deserved to suffer right now, she could only hope the others had made it okay. Selwyn had just left them down there after she'd given him the location because he wanted to verify she wasn't lying before he let her go, Lucy was just curled up in a ball. Lucy raised her head slowly, looking miserable but she'd stopped crying.

"I don't know," Lucy admitted quietly.

"You're going to be okay," Molly offered reassuringly, wanting to keep her sister's spirits up, "They're going to let you go, you'll be alright now."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" Lucy wondered, "You're not looking so hot."

"Tell me about it," Molly muttered, trying to laugh bitterly while Lucy continued to stare at her, "What?"

"I've been so mean to you, Molly, so why… why did you tell them what they wanted just to save me?"

"Because you're still my sister, I love you," Molly told her seriously, surprised by the question and Lucy still looked confused by the answer, "Did you-"

"Well, we're in lucky!" Selwyn's voice boomed and Molly flinched as the door was thrown open, Selwyn marching in with a smug smile on his face making the guilt writhe in her gut uncomfortably like it was full of maggots, "It checks out, we're free to crush Gray."

"Then let Lucy go, that was part of the deal."

"Of course," Selwyn agreed with a suspicious amount of willingness she hadn't expected of him as he went over to Lucy, what was he planning? He was still smiling as he waved his wand and the shackles binding Lucy fell away, he then offered her his hand and she took it to get to her feet, "Lucy, you're free to go."

"Why thank you, Maverick," Lucy offered, a smile slipping onto her face and her whole expression changing from fear to satisfaction, "Didn't I tell you it would work?"

"I'm sorry I doubted your acting skills."

"Even I didn't think it would work that fast."

"What- What are you talking about? What's going on?" Molly wondered fearfully, a feeling of dread itching at her insides at the change in tone. What had she done?

"You're a fool, dear sister, that is what's going on," Lucy told her, turning to her with a smirk, "I'm a Soul Eater."

"I- I don't understand," Molly stammered out in shock, feeling like she was in a nightmare again, "Are you not really Lucy? Why would you join them? They killed our parents."

"Why do you think?" Lucy scoffed and held out her hand, a wand materialized in a blur of shadowy darkness like Jack/One could do. _No,_ Molly's mind shook its head as her, _no, this can't be happening_ , "They offered me the one thing I wanted more than anything, to be what I should have been born to be. Magical."

"You merged your soul with a Specter," Molly realized hopelessly, tears stinging at her eyes. _This_ was what her vision had meant of finding Lucy dead, she wasn't really dead but Molly had still lost her. She felt as if her heart was crumbling up inside and dying, they didn't even know if it was possible to save Jack from this let alone Lucy.

"Yes. It's a price I was willing to pay and now I'm better, I'm better than I was ever before."

"Except you're not."

"Says the coward who betrayed her cause to save a Soul Eater from a nonexistent threat, you're a broken wretch and I'm a powerful witch," Lucy pointed out coldly and rolled down Molly's cheeks, she'd lost her sister and betrayed her friends her nothing, "From where I'm standing, it's pretty obvious who made the best choice."

"Why don't you think about that while we slaughter all your friends, bitch?" Selwyn commented, crouching by her and grabbing her face to force her to look at his smug smirk, "When we get back I'm going to fuck you one last time while I tell you how horribly we butchered the buddies _you_ betrayed and then Lucy's going to tear you soul to shreds like she's been begging to do for months."

Selwyn shoved her face away violently and the pair walked away, leaving her alone and closing the door behind her to leave her in darkness. Molly cried, feeling the maggots in her gut squirming out and making her feel sick, she was sick with herself. She felt completely broken, both physically and mentally she just was shattered. This was the end. There was no light, there was no hope. They'd lost- _she'd_ lost, she'd lost everything. Molly just cried.

* * *

Michael walked anxiously through the grim halls of Hogwarts, it all seemed very cold and dark with the ominous threat of attack hanging over them. It didn't help the female Slytherin prefect he'd been paired off with had headed to bed by now, not wanting to stay long as she wanted an early night to study as much over the weekend as possible. He wished that was his biggest concern right now, just a few hours ago it had been. He felt like he had noose around his neck, he was just waiting to see if the ground got kicked out from under him. For once he was actually glad Wyatt was with him, if the Shadows attacked they'd need all the fight they had. They were being cautious but he still was feeling pretty pessimistic, his heart was like a knot of anxiety.

He got Scorpius would want to save Molly but damn, there were hundreds of innocent kids here and that wasn't even counting Hogsmeade. If Hogwarts was attacked, Hogsmeade would no doubt be as well and there were a bunch of innocent people there too. This included Leebin and his poor little kids, as well as Olivia and baby Lydia. Scorpius had put their dead friend's only infant child at risk, Michael was very much regretting not helping her join Gray and very much hoping the Leebins were at the Gray base right now. He'd never forgive himself if Lydia died because of that… he did very genuinely care much more about Vern's child then his unborn fetus.

"NO!" he heard Abby's voice scream in anguish, slicing through the silent night.

He rushed off towards it, heart pounding nightmarishly fast as he ran out onto the Grand Staircase. He was on a low enough down to make out what was wrong, there were three figures on the ground floor. Abby herself of course, Maximus Nott – who Maurice had paired off with her to patrol– and August… August wasn't moving. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed in a pool of blood, his throat had been slit. It was strange though, someone had written 'RIP' above his head in his own blood and the body looked as if it had been laid out carefully. Michael tried to conjure a Patronus to pass the information onto Maurice but he couldn't muster the happiness.

"Leave it!" Maximus hissed at her as Michael headed down the steps, his heart sinking lower with each one. Poor August. Maximus, he realized, was trying to stop Abby running to the body, "They have a better chance of finding the killer if you don't disturb the evidence!"

"He's not evidence, he's my brother!" Abby shrieked, breaking past his arms to reach August. She knelt down by him and picked up his body, cradling him in her arms as she sobbed miserably. Maximus sighed sadly as Michael reached them, up close only confirming August was very definitely dead, "He's my baby brother. Michael, you can heal! Heal him, heal him please."

"There's nothing I can do," Michael breathed solemnly and Abby gave a wail of anguish, holding August closer and sobbing harder. He turned instead to Maximus, "Can you go find Maurice please, tell him what happened."

"So do the teachers," Maximus pointed out.

"Start with Maurice, he _needs_ to know," Michael insisted in a tone of utmost seriousness that seemed to convince Maximus, he gave a grim shrug and headed off.

Michael watched him know, glancing sadly back to the Longbottom siblings. Tears pricked his eyes as he thought of Flynn, his own dead younger brother. It was hard enough hearing he'd died – and because of Michael's own selfishness no less – but he couldn't imagine how much more horrible it must be to find his poor little bloody body, he still remembered witnessing his great-grandmother's murder and that had been bad enough.

He wiped his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to put the images out of his head. As horrible as it was, they had more important things to worry about after all. August hadn't died of natural causes, he'd been murdered. Considering they were on high alert for attack from the Shadows they were at war with, it was pretty likely he'd been killed by the Shadow spy. The fact August was so close to the entrance made this even more likely, he'd probably stumbled across the spy sneaking out to tell them about Scorpius and died for it. He'd likely been killed with a knife too, the same weapon the spy had used to torture Martha before.

"Abby…" Michael prompted, crouching by her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he tried to decide how he should deal with this. She glanced at him, her face a blotchy crying mess, "I'm sorry, he-"

"Whoa, what happened?" a young voice wondered and Michael spun, seeing Andreas approaching wide-eyed in shock.

"Her brother was murdered," Michael growled darkly, jumping up and drawing his wand, "Did you do it?! I don't care you're a kid, I'm not in the mood for you Shadow scum!"

"No! Of course not!" Andreas protested, looking genuinely horrified, "I would never."

"Then what are doing here, Andreas?! It's the middle of the night."

"I was just looking for Maurice then I heard sounds so went towards it," Andreas told him which Michael supposed was plausible, after all it was exactly how Michael had ended up there. Andreas swallowed, looking very nervous and Michael realized his eyes were red as if he'd been crying, "I just wanted to warn you guys."

"Warn us about what?" Michael asked, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"That I got word from the Soul Eaters, Scorpius is out of Hogwarts and we're preparing. The attack is imminent... you guys should flee while you can."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Scorpius asked tiredly and worriedly of Lamb who'd been apparating them all over the country seemingly, taking a tedious break to get his bearings before setting off again. It was starting to make him feel a little queasy.

"Near- Nearly," Lamb hiccupped, "It's not my fault the- the location is really far away, I can't just go straight there. It's too far and I'm drunk and I'm side-apparating two peop- people, don't want us to get splinched."

Scorpius sighed and Lamb took their hands again, apparating them once more. Then again. And again. Scorpius was starting to regret having dinner, he was used to being apparated but so much in a row was unpleasant. He also felt like it was taking too long, they needed to be fast still because he had to get back before something happened. Then again, because he was anxious about it maybe it just felt like it was taking much longer than it actually was.

"Ok- Okay, here we are," Lamb announced and Scorpius blinked, looking around in the gloom seeing only fields stretching out and a few scattered trees.

"I don't see anything," Scorpius pointed out in confusion.

"You won't, its magically hidden. I've been shown and told where it is to know where to go, I showed Ephraim with Legilimency so he'd know where to go so he can see him too. I can show you, just don't resist," Martha explained, she and Lamb were clearly looking at a space in front of them. She withdrew her wand and aimed it at Scorpius, " _Legilimens._ "

Scorpius resisted his instinct to use Occlumency as he felt his mind penetrated, he didn't see any of his memories anyway. Instead he was shown the same area they were in, except for a small house nestled in between some of the trees. She left his mind and he found he was now capable of seeing the house the other two were already looking at. They were far enough away they likely wouldn't be spotted from the house as well as out of bounds of any anti-apparation spells likely on the place, there was one light in the window and smoke quietly puffing out of the chimney.

"So- So now what?" Lamb wondered nervously, clasping his twitching wrist with the other one.

"We go in and you wait here until we get back," Scorpius told him, they had already planned this, "Keep a lookout and if you see anyone besides us then apparate to safety."

"Ok- Okay, I- I got it."

"Cloak," Martha said, holding the Invisibility Cloak out to Scorpius.

Scorpius took the cloak and threw it over himself, feeling a bit bad they weren't leaving it with the unarmed Lamb but he was perfectly capable of apparating to safety. Lamb looked shocked by this but they ignored it as the started to approach the house. Scorpius would rather have left the cloak with him but Martha had concerns if the Shadows noticed him approaching they'd pass it along he was out of Hogwarts before they could get in, Martha hadn't wanted him to come at all but Scorpius had feared for her if something went wrong and she was alone in there. As a compromise, he was to come cloaked so he was there if she needed back up but also invisible so would go unnoticed. They reached the door which strangely had no handle and had a strange hole in place of it, Martha pushed her wand into it and the door popped open. She went inside the narrow hallway, taking her time to close the door to make sure he had plenty of time to follow her in.

"What're you doing here?" a voice grunted as a burly bearded man entered the corridor from a room off to the side, he folded his arms, "You're in a bloody school, how'd you fuck that up?"

"It's a long story," Martha shrugged, approaching the man which Scorpius did also.

"Well you can tell me 'bout it over drinks," the man decided, leading them into a barren kitchen, "It'll kill the time, bored outta my mind right now. Honestly, this is the shittiest gig. Stuck 'lone in a house with nowt to do and no one t'talk to, I'd rather be torturing that Weasley girl."

"You would?" Martha wondered calmly while Scorpius felt his body tense, anger started to pump through his veins. The man nodded obliviously, getting some glasses from the cabinets.

"Yeah, I mean I'm no sadist or nothing but least I'm doing _something_ , y'know? And 'specially today," the man explained just making Scorpius' rage build more, setting the glasses on the table and taking a bottle of Firewhisky, "You're old enough to drink, right?"

"I'm thirteen," Martha pointed out and the man nodded before pouring it into the two glasses anyway.

"You're old enough, kid."

"So why'd you rather be torturing her especially today?"

"Huh? Oh, just 'cause they're trying sommat," the man answered dismissively as he sat down, taking his glass and pushing hers over to her, "Trying t'trick her into giving up the location 'cause she's been holding out on us, its pissing Selwyn off plus we ain't sure how long she'll last."

"Right," Martha nodded, taking her glass while she withdrew her wand subtly.

"So, what's your deal? Why'd you end up having t'go out of school?"

"Because… _Legilimens_."

Martha jabbed his wand at the Shadow, he was too relaxed and too slow to do anything other than look surprised. Scorpius waiting, trying very hard to patient as the pair sat still engaged in a silent battle of the minds. He stared unblinkingly at the man, the bastard who had so casually admitted to torturing Molly. He wasn't a sadist though, it was just less boring to be doing something. As if that made it even slightly better. He kept thinking of Molly suffering, except now her torturer had a face.

He waited, too lost in thought of Molly's pain and fantasies of murdering that man to notice how much time had passed. Finally they came out of, the man slumping weakly and clutching at his head. Martha was breathing a little heavily but was clearly better off than Molly's torturer.

"I got it," Martha informed him quietly and raised her wand again before he could stop her, flicking it at the man, " _Avada Kedavra_."

"No!" Scorpius complained as the jet of green light shot towards the man, his eyes widened briefly in terror before his body slumped over the table lifelessly, "What did you do that for?!"

"To make sure he doesn't tell anyone," Martha answered, her neutral expression and tone reminding him eerily of Maurice, "Besides, did you really want him to live?"

"No, I just wanted to kill him myself!"

"All the more reason to kill him first," Martha shrugged as she stood, taking the glass of Fire whiskey left for her and downing it in one shot. She shuddered as she put the stuff down, flicking out her tongue as if trying to get the taste off, "Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15: A Sense of Death

_**Parts (63-67)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 15  
**

A Sense of Death

* * *

 **Part 1:** The Smell of Death

* * *

Brutus Ashain stood very still, gazing at the distant shadowy outline of the castle where his brother resided, the one they were summoning a legion of Inferi in the forest to take that he was purposely standing as far away from as possible. Meanwhile Cel was taking a smaller amount to attack Gray's base, where his father resided. Cel, who had murdered his mother less than an hour ago, was going to attack his father's base. He'd much rather be there since he trusted Sal a lot more than Cel to spare his family members, Sal had faith in Cel to obey her though and wouldn't let him do it or even be there. She wanted him to be with her and she wanted both done now, there were suspected Gray members in both locations and she didn't want to risk either faction interfering again.

Despite wanting to go after Gray, Brutus couldn't blame her. Even he wasn't sure he'd have the resolve to attack Gray full out knowing his father was there, he also was pretty sure he and Cel would not be able to work civilly together right now after what he'd just done. He was distracted by his concern for the family he was closer to but he was still upset by his mother's death, it was cruel. He felt as if he'd only just met her and had still been getting to know her – something most people got to do before they could walk – but now she was gone, just out of nowhere. She'd been great with the boys who had grown attacked to their grandma, they hadn't told them yet.

"Okay, here we are," Sal announced.

Brutus turned, seeing her stepping out of the darkness with their young twin sons - Lazarus and Omega -who had just celebrated their third birthday the day before yesterday. They were pretty similar in appearance and definitely took after Sal, suffering no deformities as well as having her small and slender frame. Both had dark brown eyes – something he and Sal had in common – and tanned skin – from their warm environment – but the elder Lazarus had his extremely dark auburn hair while Omega had Sal's dark black setting them instantly apart. Sal was holding each of their hands as they gazed around interestedly at their surroundings.

"Hi Daddy!" Lazarus greeted him happily, grinning excitedly and waving enthusiastically. Brutus managed a smile, his children never ceased to warm his heart.

"I see the castle, Mommy," Omega announced with a yawn, pointing to the distant outline Hogwarts and clinging to Sal's hand sleepily. He was definitely ready for bed, unlike Lazarus he had trouble sleeping during daytime naps and needed nightly rest even more.

"Well done," Sal offered kindly and crouched to speak to the boys on her level, Lazarus bounced up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly while Omega tried to hug her tiredly, "Okay so are you ready for your first big super important mission to help us win the war?"

"Yes!" Lazarus cried excitedly, Omega nodded into her shoulder.

"Okay, so what I need you to do is to tell the birdies to fly away. Away from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, just get away from this area and tell it to the other birdies they see too," Sal explained to the children, Omega prying himself off her and rubbing his eyes, "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Mommy!"

"After all, if there's going to be a big battle we don't want the birdies to get hurt or be used to fight."

"No, anmals are our friends," Omega recalled what they'd been taught with a nod of agreement, "We save the birdies, Mommy."

"That's my good boys," Sal offered gently, smiling lovingly at the twins.

Lazarus and Omega were Avisora as well as Parselmouths after all, didn't want Cassia having the birds get in the way again. The twins started chirping away at the trees, cawing things Brutus was incapable of understanding. At first there was no change but then he started to hear flapping of wings and bird call from within the forest, finally birds started to disperse from the trees and fly away from the direction of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

"We did it!" Lazarus announced proudly, "The birdies said a girl tolded them to be the looking out but we telled them about the battle and the dangersus and we is wants them to live and they all flewed away and are telling to the other birdies."

"Great job! I'm so proud of you, you two did _amazing_ ," Sal congratulated them, making even the sleepy Omega smile as she gave them a hug and kissed each on the head, "Say bye-bye to Daddy now though, you need to go to bed so we can fight the castle."

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yes," Brutus growled firmly, making Lazarus look slightly disappointed but he didn't want his kids anywhere near this fight. Nor did Sal.

"Bye-bye Daddy."

"Bye-bye Daddy, love you," Omega offered with a wave as Sal stood, holding one in each arm.

"Love you two, I'll see you later."

Brutus forced a smile as they vanished into the darkness, transported back to Greece with Sal via Specter. Brutus sighed heavily as he felt his fear and nerves return, the reek of the Inferi in the trees started to crawl into his nostrils uncomfortably not helping at all. Sal would be back in a minute and when she returned, the attack would begin.

* * *

"So after all that effort of getting her to talk ,we're not even allowed to take part in the battle?" Selwyn complained of him as Celestine stopped by to check in with his underlings.

"No, my master wants to rely solely on Inferi," Celestine explained, "We don't have that many active soldiers in England and we can't get more on such short notice, all the people we'd usually get are partaking in delivering the final blow to Canada. My master is taking Hogwarts and Hogsmeade while I'm taking Gray, she wants to move quickly onto London before the Ministry has much of a chance to react and try take back Hogwarts and Hogsmeade while we're still setting order. That's where human soldiers become more important so she'd rather not risk you until then. Unless of course we end up needing you, which is why I'm ordering you to be ready and make sure everyone else is prepared for when the time comes whatever time that may be. Is that understood?"

"Understood," Selwyn confirmed although he still didn't look entirely pleased about it.

"And leave Molly be, we don't know if they might be using a second base or if we don't kill all the targets we'll need to question her on allies instead."

"Understood," Selwyn growled, that he _definitely_ didn't look pleased about that.

Celestine scowled disapprovingly, torturing people was a necessary evil and he didn't approve of people like Selwyn getting too into it. He tortured Vale but he didn't enjoy it, Vale was a monster and needed to suffer so it was still a necessary evil plus there was no way Vale counted as people. Still he said nothing, there were rules on torture but not enjoying it wasn't one of them. It wasn't important right now anyway. _Mostly_ not important anyway, this was another reason his angel in her divine wisdom desired that they stay unless it was truly necessary.

"Keep an eye on her though," Celestine added to the scarred thug, "Scorpius was made aware of Molly's capture and could very well be the reason for his leaving school, just because she gave us the location doesn't mean we want her rescued."

"Understood," Selwyn repeated yet again, this he seemed okay with.

Celestine nodded before having a Specter take him away, back to the field filling with a small fragment of their army of the undead as Specters brought more and more in. She truly was an angel of death. In truth he didn't like Inferi, he found decaying corpses as disturbing as anyone but it was another necessary evil like torture. They could almost be statues from a distance, all lining up with the precision, uniformity and stillness that living people were incapable of replicating. Still, it could be worse. At least they were on _his_ side and these ones in particular would be directly under his control in a minute, he dreaded to think what it would be like to face them. He almost pitied the enemy but it was self-inflicted, they had all made their choice not to follow Sal and it was the wrong choice.

* * *

"Mummy!" her child's voice screeched and Myriam Leebin jolted awake sharply at the sound of her son in distress, she hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. She was sitting on the couch beside Flan, leaning against him even with her head nestled in the crook of his neck while Lysel raced in looking frantic, "Mummy! Daddy!"

"What's wrong?" Flan mumbled, rubbing at his eyes as if he too had just woken up while she got off him.

"Did you have a bad dream again?" Myriam prompted gently looking sympathetic and seething with rage against PAW for putting her child through even more, Lysel shook his head frantically though and continued looking panicked.

"I smell a smell," Lysel told them seriously, "I smell a very bad smell."

"Smells can't hurt-"

"I smell dead, Mummy!" Lysel insisted, still looking very afraid and Flan sat up a lot straighter, "I smell the dead, the dead has a bad smell that is strong. It's all around of us, from all of the ways and its getting stronger and stronger like more dead are coming but it's not… right. It shouldn't be, it shouldn't be and I'm afraid."

"Why-"

"We should go," Flan cut her off quietly and she looked at him in surprise, catching his eye, "What do the Shadows use for their main army right now, Myr?"

"Inferi," Myriam answered readily, she'd learned as much from Gray.

"What do you think they smell like?" Flan questioned and it clicked in her mind, she felt her blood run a little colder, "He must have left Hogwarts."

"Okay, why don't we go spend the night with Gray then?" Myriam decided, picking up Lysel while Flan stood also, hopefully to go get Maurene, "I'll take Lysel, you get Maurene."

Flan nodded and went to get their daughter while Myriam took down the Anti-apparation Charm on their home, they wouldn't be able to leave without it. She focused, readying to apparate to the land just outside the bounds of the Gray base to avoid their Anti-apparation spells as usual and-

Nothing. She couldn't apparate. She felt her heart flutter a little more in panic, was it already too late to leave Hogsmeade? She tried to apparate to Hogan's just in case Varanian had extended the charms for some reason but equally nothing, the Shadows must already be blocking apparation out of Hogsmeade to keep them trapped. If she wasn't convinced before they were in danger, she was now.

"Flan! Apparation's down!" Myriam called to her out of sight husband.

"Try Floo!" Flan called back.

Myriam approached the fireplace, hoping they hadn't gotten to blocking that off yet. She took a handful of Floo powder beside the fireplace and threw it into the flames, holding her breath a little in hope but… no. No effect. No green flames. The Floo network – or at least in Hogsmeade – was down. She went to yell this to Flan as well but upon turning she saw he'd returned with Maurene, the eight year old rubbing her eyes sleepily behind her glasses and yawning.

"Now what?" Myriam wondered as anxiously as Flan looked, somehow doubting there was an answer.

* * *

Austin Latimer lay idly on his bed in his room at the Gray base, he wasn't _in_ bed just lying on it fully dressed. He never could sleep when his son was off on a mission, Lat may be almost twenty but that didn't stop him from worrying about the kid. Especially since he'd tried to kill himself before, Austin feared Lat did only do these things because he still had a death wish. He didn't want his son to die, he was all he really had. Should it really be taking this long? Eugh, why wouldn't Varanian get television or internet? This was exactly the kind of time distractions were good.

He sighed, fed up with lying there bored in wait. He got up, deciding to go see who else was still awake. It _was_ after midnight but Dom and Aurelius at the very least were supposed to be up for backup, the others might also be staying up for loved ones. He went out into the kitchen to find it quite busy, Crystal was sitting with her half-asleep little boy on her lap, Agnes was practicing some simple spells and Roman was playing Wizard Chess with Ivy looking rather like he regretted agreeing to play. A rookie mistake, Leebin's daughter had taught her to play and while Maurene played perfectly fine, Ivy played _very_ slowly. If you didn't find a way to manipulate the game to lose on purpose you were going to be there all day, or all night in this case.

"Can you _please_ make your move?" Roman pleaded of the girl, "Some of us would like to sleep."

"Why do you want to sleep? We're waiting up for John and the others," Ivy pointed out as if surprised at the thought Roman wouldn't be doing that and stopped paying to the conversation.

Austin did not understand their loyalty to the Death Eater. Did they not get that like twenty-five years ago he'd been killing people like them? He had literally spend a decade in Azkaban for it and it wasn't really that surprising one of the muggle – what Death Eaters wanted to kill – Wilson kids had died on his watch, he probably planned to kill them all. Austin did not trust or like John in the slightest and if he had young muggle or muggle-born kids, he would not let John anywhere near them.

"Hey Austin," Agnes greeted him, smiling at him with the half of her face that was capable of it. He pitied the poor girl, "Want to practice with me?"

"Sure, kid," Austin agreed, he had nothing better to do and it would kill time. Besides, now that he finally and actually had a wand again, he was pretty happy to take any excuse he could get to use it.

He went to sit down at the table with them only to be distracted by the front door bursting open, Annie stalking back in with a grunt of frustration. He actually did feel pretty bad for Annie, Lat's mother Lark had always said she'd enjoyed being pregnant and they hadn't really had any problems. Hell, it'd been harder actually _getting_ pregnant, Annie seemed to have the opposite experience. Annie was probably his favorite person there after Lat, they got along well so he did feel bad she was having such a rough time especially with something that had been so easy for Lark.

"Did the fresh air help?" Crystal asked her son's aunt as Annie stalked over.

"No!" Annie snapped irritably as she went over to a half-empty water bottle she'd probably left, "The air smells like garbage- like even worse than before garbage, it actually made me barf. There goes that streak."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Do I look like I feel any better?!"

Annie sighed, sipping from her water bottle and rubbing her baby bump. Austin opened his mouth to say something comforting but was cut off by a shrill, ear-splitting siren that made Bertie shoot awake in surprise and shocked Annie so much she almost dropped her water bottle. Annie rushed to the window and Agnes ran off into one of the other rooms, Crystal handed Bertie to a white-faced Roman and went to go look as well.

"What does that alarm mean?" Ivy asked fearfully of him, Austin swallowed nervously but there was no point lying as she'd known soon enough unless it was malfunctioning.

"It's the perimeter alarm," Roman pointed out unhelpfully.

"It means we're under attack," Austin added and Bertie burst into tears, burying his little face in his hands. Roman patted his back to comfort him… he didn't think Roman was good at the whole parenting kids thing.

"Inferi!" Dom called down as the sound of footsteps started to pound down the stairs, a second later she and Aurelius emerged holding their baby boy who was still in pajamas and starting to cry, probably cranky at being woken.

"They're- They're approaching from this side," Annie stammered out as she walked away from the window, looking unusually panicked and completely lacking in color as she gripped at her stomach breathing uneasily.

"They're approaching from the front and left too," Agnes said as she ran back in, "Every direction we can see, there's like hundreds of them."

"We're surrounded," Aurelius confirmed while Annie gripped the table with one hand, breathing heavily.

"We're not going to be able to fight them off!" Roman shrieked in panic while there was a smashing sound from the other room Crystal had gone into it.

"We don't have to fight them off, we have an evacuation plan," Dom pointed out as Crystal left the room, Austin spotted flames from the other side of the doorway, "What are you doing, Crystal?"

"Setting the place on fire," Crystal answered as if it was obvious and started to head into the other room while Annie whipped out her wand, strangely she started waving it over her own stomach muttering spells, "John said fire is good against Inferi, it'll slow them down."

"I know but we'll handle that, when everyone gets to the basement so we don't risk anyone getting trapped and burned."

"We're all here, it's just the ten of us," Austin pointed out as Crystal came back over and scooped up her sobbing six year old son, "The others are all out on the mission, in Hogwarts or at their own homes."

"So everyone get to the basement then, now," Aurelius urged them, handing Cres off to Roman while Ivy hurried into the basement with Crystal following suite carrying Bertie, "We'll follow in a minute.

"I can help with the fire," Agnes announced as Roman headed down carrying Cres while Aurelius ran back upstairs.

"If you want to help just start on the tunnel," Dom told her instead to which she nodded and down into the basement which Austin also headed for the basement steps, pausing by Annie distractedly as she was still standing there waving her wand over her stomach. Walking around the table he got a better view of her and noticed a large damp stain around her crotch and inner thighs, "Annie, you need to move."

"Did you wet yourself?" Austin wondered in surprise and Annie threw him a half-hearted glare.

"No, my water broke, you idiot," Annie complained at him, trying to sound annoyed but only sounding worried and Austin felt his a jolt of panic for her, "I'm in labor and the baby is in some severe distress right now."

"Merlin, Annie," Dom breathed out an anxious breath, putting a hand to her head before there was a much louder smash from the other room and Aurelius ran back downstairs, "Basement, now!"

"Come on," Austin urged Annie, pulling her shaking body away from the table and they hurried down into the basement.

* * *

Albus Potter paced anxiously, bouncing back and forth from either side of the Gryffindor Common Room. Antonius was sat on the couch stroking his big dog, Rose sat on the other side of the dog drumming her fingers on the end table on the other side, Lily was on one of the armchairs resting with her head propped up by one elbow and Lysander sat on one of the other armchairs humming to himself as he swung his legs back and forth. Albus would criticize his lack of seriousness but Lysander had actually been the one to suggest they sit down here together waiting for news which was impressively focused for Lysander, he'd done his smart dutiful thing for the day it seemed.

"You realize this could all be nothing, right?" Lily wondered with a yawn, "It's been a few hours, I don't think they noticed Scorpius left."

"That doesn't mean-" Albus started to say but was cut off by an even louder voice, one that just froze him internally.

" _Greetings students of Hogwarts and citizens of Hogsmeade_ ," a woman's voice echoed clear as day through the halls, through everywhere it magically boomed, " _This is the Shadow Master speaking, the daughter of Voldemort, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, the descent of Herpo the Foul and the future Empress of this world_.

" _In order to bring forth the vision I have for this world, it requires taking it over first. There is of course two ways to do this, the way of peace and the way of blood, it's up to you which occurs. I have a Legion of the Dead surrounding you, all magical travel is disabled as is outer communication. You cannot leave, you cannot get help so wasting time attempting such is dumb. Nothing can stop this, my brother and cousin are not here to save you this time._

" _Fifteen minutes from now I will start my attack, anyone who surrenders to my rule will be spared and anyone who resists will be killed. Animals, infants, children not of Hogwarts age and any too bedridden with illness will be spared on principle, I like to think of myself as a fair person and deliberately harming those meeting those parameters seems unfair. Although I can't account for accidents if people drag them into their resisting._

 _"If you wish to surrender simply crouch on the ground protectively in a ball with your hands on your head, Hogsmeade residents go out into the streets and Hogwarts residents go to the Great Hall to do this. If you wish to resist, you are free to change your mind and do the same at any time. If you don't then take a good look at the Inferi that'll tear you apart because that's exactly what you'll become. On this day – my birthday – Hogwarts is going to finally fall, Hogsmeade village with it."_

"You were saying Lily?!" Albus shrieked at his sister who looked suddenly very afraid, feeling his heart just crumble in fear for Lydia. Even if she wouldn't be harmed, they were still going to take her away and probably make her a screwed up super soldier like they'd done to Maurice.

"Now what?" Antonius asked quietly as people started pouring down the stairs.

" _EVERYONE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY_!" Weedy Larry's voice boomed suddenly and much less impressively then the Shadow Master, " _I, HEADMASTER LAURENCE WINTHROP, HAVE DECIDED IT IS THE BEST INTERESTS AND SAFETY OF THE STUDENTS TO SURRENDER TO THE SHADOWS SO COME TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY!"_

"Why did I know he would do that?" Rose wondered of no one in particular as the students started pouring down.

"We can't just give up," Antonius pleaded worriedly.

"Yeah," Albus agreed, "If we surrender we've lost, we may as well be dead."

"They might kill us anyway for being Gray," Rose pointed out making Albus even more afraid, would they count Lydia as Gray because her father had been and mother wanted to be? "Or torture us for information like Molly."

" _ATTENTION HOGWARTS_ , _THIS IS YOUR HEAD BOY SPEAKING_!" Maurice's voice boomed all of a sudden, much like Weedy Larry's which stemmed the tide of fleeing students, " _I HAVE A PLAN TO ESCAPE THE SCHOOL. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO FIGHT, WHO DOESN'T WANT TO SURRENDER TO THE SHADOWS IS WELCOME TO JOIN ME. IT IS RISKIER THEN SURRENDERING LIKE OUR HEADMASTER DESIRES AND WE WILL NEED TO FIGHT BUT IF YOU TRULY WANT FREEDOM, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO RISK IT. GO TO THE SEVENTH FLOOR IMMEDIATELY IF YOU WANT TO RUN OR AID ME IN THE EVACUATION!"_

"Well I guess that answers what we do," Albus pointed out as the others stood to go after Maurice, "At least someone has a plan."

"He always does," Rose breathed, looking thoughtful.

* * *

 **Part 2:** The Sight of Death

* * *

They stumbled down into the basement, the sound of chaos starting to be heard above them. Annie moved away from him to stagger onto the small double bed by the stairs, immediately starting summon over some vials of potion. Austin quickly took stock of the others. Bertie was sitting on the table sniffing while Ivy sat beside him, arm around him as she spoke to him comfortingly. Crystal was the one holding Cres now who was now crying for his parents, opposite the stairs a tunnel was forming that Agnes and Roman were working on.

Agnes was using that Ancient Greek spell that broke down walls while Roman cast spells to stabilize the tunnel and stop it collapsing in on them, the evacuation plan was just to run in there and start to collapse it behind them. It should come out far enough away they should be able to apparate to safety from there and would be hard to detect let alone get through for any attackers, especially Inferi since they lacked brains. There were footsteps and Austin spun frantically, it was only Dom and Aurelius joining them though. They sealed the trapdoor entrance behind them.

"So how we doing?" Dom asked, both her and Aurelius looking a little worse for wear. Cres whinged, stretching out his arms eagerly for his parents and Dom took him back while peering into the tunnel, "Looks good, a little more and we should be able to go in."

"Good," Crystal breathed out in relief, folding her arms.

"How you doing, Annie? You're going to have to walk," Austin wondered worriedly, glancing back to her to see her downing one of the vials of potions.

"Can't," Annie said with a short shake of her head.

"Labor takes a while," Dom pointed out while Crystal and Roman's eyes widened in surprise, "There should be enough time to get away or to stop it, you're not even in your third trimester y-"

"I _can't_!" Annie reiterated seriously, waving her wand frantically over her stomach and not looking at them, "I told you the baby's in _distress_ , there's complications and he – or she if Pip gets his way I guess – _is_ going to die unless I give myself an emergency caesarian now, like right now."

"What complications?"

"I could tell you but you people don't have enough medical and anatomical knowledge for me to explain it very quickly, unless one of you secretly is a Healer who knows something I don't then it won't matter anyway," Annie answered, downing a different vial of potion which Austin thought was one for pain. They collectively jolted in shock as scrabbly footsteps started to be heard above them.

"Annie, there's an army of Inferi upstairs," Aurelius offered gently while Bertie started shaking violently in fear, tears rolling down his cheeks again as he gazed up anxiously, "If you don't leave they're going to kill you and the baby anyway."

"Well what do you want me to do, okay?!" Annie burst out in exasperation, trying to sound angry but the worry shone through and her voice cracked a little like she was on the verge of tears while the floorboards rattled above, "I'm not sure _I_ could even managed the journey, the baby definitely won't make it. He _will_ die if I leave, there's no way I can keep him stable on the move like this."

"They're trying to get in," Bertie whimpered, his magical prosthetic eye flitting around at the ceiling.

"We have to leave now," Roman agreed while Annie downed a different vial of potion, waving her wand over her stomach still and rubbing it with her other hand, "The tunnel is enough to start the trek."

"Okay…" Dom breathed, squeezing her eyes shut for a second and hugging her baby son close, "If I go up there I can buy us some time holding them off, hopefully enough time for Annie to deliver the baby and the rest of you can get away."

"I'll go with you," Aurelius said.

"Aur-"

"I'm not leaving you, Dom," Aurelius cut her off, his tone unusually serious as he reached out and took his wife's hand, "Besides, we'll be able to hold them for longer together and buy even more time. We'll hold off as long as we can then come back down and we can all escape together."

"Oh good," Ivy breathed a sigh of relief, "For a second I thought you meant you'd have to fight to the death."

"We're going to do everything possible to make sure we all get out alive," Dom said quietly, it _was_ the truth… but the adults knew it was an unlikely one.

" _Thank you_ ," Annie whispered, the two small words filled with a sincere grave gratitude.

"Come here, Cres, come give Daddy a quick cuddle," Aurelius prompted of his son and Dom handed the baby over so Aurelius could give him snuggle, a kiss on the cheek, "You're loved, Cres, Mummy and Daddy love you so much."

"Don't forget that," Dom added, kissing his cheek too and hugging him.

Austin averted his eyes uncomfortably, swallowing fearfully. _He_ should say something, he should volunteer to go in their place. Of the ten people there, only six would be capable of holding off the Inferi. Annie obviously couldn't right now the whole point was to let her give birth, Agnes was a child so they weren't going to sacrifice her while left him, Roman, Aurelius and Dom. Roman was neurotic and had three sons, one of whom was quite young and would need him if they got him back then Dom and Aurelius had a year old baby while Austin only had an adult son, they were also more active useful members of Gray.

Statistically, Austin's life was the least valuable of the group so if anyone were to die than it should be him, it was basic logic to sacrifice the thing of least value. He wouldn't be missed, all he had was Lat and he couldn't imagine caring very much. His parents had been right, he was worthless and his life would truly amount to nothing. Austin _should_ volunteer but he was afraid, he didn't want to die even if his life was the least important in the whole room. He swallowed ashamedly, his hands sweaty and his hands trembling a little at the thought of being ripped to shreds, trying to work up the courage to speak up. _Come on, Austin_ , his mind urged him irritated at his cowardice, _just do the decent for once in your life, make sure Cres has a better life then you gave Lat._

"Okay," Austin breathed, taking a deep breath and steeling as his resolve as he looked back to the others to volunteer, just in time to hear the click of the trap door close, "Hey wait!"

"They've already gone," Crystal whispered, now holding Cres who was crying again for his parents. Austin hung his head in shame, he'd taken too long.

* * *

Albus and the others headed down to the Seventh Floor, somehow having an idea that Maurice intended to use the Room of Requirement in some way. Especially when he pushed his way to the font to see Maurice standing in front of the door to it which was fully visible to the crowd, of which there was a lot which seemed to surprise even Maurice. While some were still leaving the corridor was still clogged so completely people were waiting on either side, not even just students but the vast majority of the staff were arriving all with eyes on the deaf boy. It occurred to Albus that he wasn't even very physically imposing, he wasn't that tall and was very slender with soft features and light brown hair hanging either side of his face with a slight wave to it. He had a power in his oceanic eyes and in the way he carried himself, he didn't look intimated by the crowd but then his expression was neutral.

"I hope you can hear me, I'm deaf so I really have no idea," Maurice began, putting his wand to his neck to magically amplify his voice, "This room behind me is called the Room of Requirement, some of you know even better than me it was used in the Second Wizarding War as not only a way to get food for the DA but how Harry Potter got back into the school by creating a passage to Hogsmeade. It can do this exists everywhere and nowhere within the boundaries of Hogwarts all at once, we can use this to escape.

"It can take us as far away from Hogwarts as its magic is capable of, if it doesn't take us far enough to be able to apparate then it shouldn't be too far from it. My plan is we leave through this, people can then start apparating home and anyone willing to apparate home those incapable of doing so themselves can take the rest. My plan is simple but requires some volunteers, especially considering how many of you there are, I did not think there would be so many. Inferi will come down upon us fast and quick so some people are also going to have to be willing to stay and fight, buy as much as we can for those evacuating before leaving ourselves. I can't guarantee anyone's safety but I am going to be fighting for our lives, what you want to do is your choice. If you do still want to escape then split yourselves now because we have to move quickly, if you want to volunteer to help fight go to the right and if you just want to escape then go to the left."

"What he said!" one of the teachers yelled.

Everyone started to scuttle around quickly into positions while the teachers went over to speak to Maurice, Albus was torn on what to do. Maurice's plan sounded pretty solid and all but… what about Hogsmeade? What about Lydia? It was at that moment the ground started to shudder. People started to cry out in fear and Albus guessed that meant the attack had started, they didn't have much chance of escaping if the ground was shuddering. He was distracted by cursing in a strange language.

Albus glanced to see the crippled alchemist guy who was Ashylos' son… Rojer, Albus thought his name was but he didn't really know the guy. He limped over to the wall, threw a potion on it lazily then jabbed his wand and said an incantation that Albus didn't recognize. An orange pulse of light shot out, there was a blinding blast as it struck the wall and the shaking stopped. Well, he could hear some rumbling but it was much calmer, Rojer pocketed his wand lazily.

"There, now I have of reinforced these walls," Rojer commented disinterestedly, "They will have stand until this potion dries, we have several of the hours. Inferis can still break through the doors and climb in through the windows though so watch out for that."

"Thank you, everyone keep splitting up like I said!" Maurice yelled over the hubbub of the crowd while some of the teachers went into the room, others remained and Albus made his way over to his friend, "Non-combatants gather in the Room instead to make room for more coming, some teachers are going on ahead to test how far we need to go to apparate then you can start following when we give the word! Volunteers fan out around the others, help the others get through and pass the instruction along. We're up high and Hogwarts is a big place so we have a minute before Inferi start getting here, watch the windows and the doorways and remember fire is your friend!"

"Hey Maurice," Albus greeted him and Maurice looked concerned as he stepped further away from the door to let the tide of kids in, mostly Gryffindors since they were closer. The teachers and older volunteers started scattering, he couldn't help but notice his prefect friends weren't amongst them.

"Didn't you hear me on what to do? Dammit, am I not speaking loud enough?"

"No, you're fine I just wanted to speak to you."

"Make it fast," Maurice complained, eyes darting around suspiciously while Antonius came over.

"Maurice, I don't see Sebastian," Antonius pointed out anxiously.

"I can't force people to come, Anton," Maurice answered while Neville approached breathlessly with a grin, Maurice oddly cringed a little seeing the Herbology professor for some reason, "I don't know if he's even well enough to move."

"Look what I got!" Neville announced, showing off the sword of Gryffindor, "If it can cut destroy Horcruxes, I reckon it should do good against Inferi."

"Great job, professor."

"So where are my children?"

"Erm… Al, finish what you were saying," Maurice turned back to him, sounding almost as if he was trying to change the subject.

"What are we doing about Hogsmeade?" Albus asked while Antonius wandered off dejectedly, "That's where Lydia is."

"I wasn't going to do anything for Hogsmeade."

"How can you not have planned anything for Hogsmeade?!"

"I didn't even think I'd be helping this many people flee! I thought it'd just be us and a few extras let alone think about Hogsmeade, you're lucky I planned this much," Maurice protested, gesturing to the stream of students pouring into the Room behind them and sighed, "I suppose it's possible to get to Hogsmeade, we have a way to get there through that one eye witch tunnel. If you were willing to brave the town under attack and take some volunteers, you can try and find her you can, offer anyone who wants to escape the chance to follow you. I think it's too late and you're not talented enough."

"Screw you, Maurice, I'm talented enough!" Albus insisted, not sure whether it annoyed him more or less that Maurice phrased it like a fact not an insult, "At least I'm willing to go and save Vern's baby."

"He has a point, Al, Inferi are no joke," Neville agreed annoyingly.

"I have to save Lydia!" Albus yelled while the air was suddenly filled with distant screams.

"They're in the entrance hall!" someone yelled as heads started turning.

"I have to go to deal with that, Professor come on!" Maurice announced and ran off, Ashain also followed and Albus was surprised when Neville handed him the sword of Gryffindor.

"Take that, we don't want to be up close to them yet," Neville told him quickly, already starting to go with Maurice and Ashain, "And don't do anything until we get back!"

"Sorry guys," Albus muttered, testing the weight of the blade in his hand and hoped it would give him an even better chance, "But I have to save Lydia."

* * *

"Okay," Lamb announced as he apparated them, "Th- This is it."

Once they'd left Martha's contact she'd Legilimensed the location Molly was being held at into the werewolf's mind – just like before - and he'd started apparating. Apparently it was in Wales, closer than Hogwarts in Scotland so it hadn't taken as long but Scorpius' mood remained dark after the Shadow's casual comments on torturing the love of his life.

This time, Scorpius had asked to also be shown it beforehand so he wouldn't look like an idiot again despite thanks to magical protection. He saw they were in another field, this one much more hilly and mountainous, even more trees. It was an old and very large farmhouse, dark in the night with a little thatch roof and tendrils of ivy snaking the walls. Scorpius handed Lamb the cloak silently, eyes focused on the building as he withdrew his want.

"Okay so we should come up with a plan of- Hey!" Martha tried to say.

Scorpius ignored her though as he strode over to the door, some part of his mind knew what she was trying to say made sense logically but… he didn't care. That voice was drowned out by the rest of his mind screaming her name and calling for her captor's blood, he _had_ to save Molly. He _was_ going to save Molly and anyone who wanted to live should stay out of his way, or else. Tonight he didn't fear the Shadows, the Shadows should fear _him_.

Martha tried to grab his arm but he pushed her away, jabbing his wand instead at the door and blowing it apart. Someone must've been guarding and was thrown back by the blast, the Shadow struggled to cast a stunner while getting to his feet. Scorpius deflected it with an effortless Shield Charm and hit him with a Disarming Charm, he toppled back having lost his balance while Scorpius caught his wand. He snapped it, tossing aside the useless pieces. He stepped forwards and grabbed the man, hauling him to his feet and slamming him against the wall. Scorpius aimed his wand at the man's neck.

"Where's Molly?" Scorpius demanded as coolly as he could muster with the rage burning inside him.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" the man spat.

Scorpius moved his wand to the man's shoulder and cast the Fracturing Curse, there was a sickening snap as the man's arm broke and he screamed in pain. Scorpius didn't care. He purposely leaned against the broken arm, making the man cry out again. Scorpius cast a Heavyweight Charm on the sleeve of his leather jacket to give him more strength, he smashed his elbow into the man's mouth providing another muffled scream. He undid the charm as he lowered his arm and the man spat out a tooth or two, his mouth was a mangled mess now, the teeth broken and bloody.

 _Don't_ , Calderon's voice cried out in panic in his mind but Scorpius ignored it, now wasn't the time for pacifism, _what are you doing?! Stop it, Scor!_

"Tell me where my girlfriend is, right _now_ ," Scorpius repeated his request and the man tried to speak, mumbling something that sounded akin to 'F you.' Useless. Scorpius jabbed his wand into the man's lower jaw, " _Kratakin_."

A beam of light shot from his wand, punching a fatal hole through the man's skull. Scorpius tossed the corpse down, hearing Calderon sobbing in his mind. He didn't care, that guy had probably done worse to Molly and it didn't even matter if he hadn't told him where Molly was. He'd tear this place apart brick by brick if that's what it took to find her.

"You're not very good at torturing people you know," Martha commented but he ignored her, hearing an Alarm Spell and footsteps as he headed further into the former house.

* * *

Antonius Ashain wandered away from Maurice, disappointed at his unwillingness to go save Sebastian but he supposed it made sense. Still, he wasn't going to let his friend die just because he was too depressed to want to fight right now. He didn't see why he shouldn't be able to make a quick trip to the Hospital Wing to convince him, with any luck maybe he was already on his way there with Marigold. Antonius was kind of surprised Marigold wasn't there already actually, the Healer had always been willing to fight before.

Antonius hurried away, using his small stature to his advantage to duck and dive through the crowd as he made his way out of the corridor and onto the Grand Staircase with his dog bounding after him. There were still people going both ways, some trying to get up to flee while others chickened out and tried to get down to surrender. More were going up then down.

It was then Antonius heard the screams from below, glancing to see the main entrance doors were torn apart and the dead rushed in. He saw figures fighting them though, he glimpsed at least Michael and Wyatt attacking them with walls of flame to try keep them away from the trickling out but still quite busy throng of students. Antonius then had to duck to avoid being spotted as Maurice ran past with his dad and Neville, his dad wouldn't be pleased he'd left the corridor but thankfully it wasn't his focus.

Antonius continued on his quest to get to the Hospital Wing, knowing he was running out of time if the attack was starting. He felt his heart beating a lot faster as he reached the right floor, no longer having to push past people as he ran down the empty corridor. _Almost_ empty anyway, a lone boy around his age was making his way towards the Hospital Wing as well. Antonius skidded to a stunned halt beside Andreas, feeling his heart seize up uncomfortably. It _had_ only been yesterday he'd rejected him, it felt like a lot longer with all this though. Andreas looked unhappy.

"What are you doing here?" Antonius asked as civilly as he could, Hope wagged her tail and licked Andreas' hand affectionately.

"Sebastian," Andreas answered quietly as they walked down the corridor together, surprising Antonius as he was there for the same reason, "If he surrenders he'll be forced into the werewolf army, he's fragile enough without them forcing him to be the monster he fears. He's better off escaping with you."

"If your side wins won't that happen anyway?"

"Not if he only gets captured when the war ends," Andreas insisted, sounding a little too much like he was trying to convince himself, "Are you here for Sebastian as well?"

"Yes," Antonius admitted as they reached the Hospital Wing doors, "Let's save our friend then."

Andreas nodded mutely, unusually quiet as they pushed open the doors. Marigold and Sebastian were the only occupants, Sebastian lying in his bed as usual while Marigold hovered beside him. He was pacing anxiously and must've jumped a foot in the air when he saw them.

"What are you two doing here?!" Marigold hissed at them, "You should be escaping or surrendering."

"We came for Sebastian," Antonius pointed out truthfully.

"It's better if he flees," Andreas added and Marigold sighed sadly, shaking his head.

"He _can't_. Why do you think _I'm_ still here?" Marigold said seriously, "He has no ribs, his organs may as well be kept in with paper for how flimsy it is. He can only just sit up, any more movement then that he just can't handle so he can't walk anywhere. And that's not accounting for the risk of anything touching his chest, an accidental elbow from a frantic student is as fatal as a knife-" Andreas shuddered oddly at the word, putting his hand to his neck "-blade for him. He's far too ill to move and he's on a potion regime, it can't be broken if he's to have any chance of surviving the next full moon. Even on a stretcher if he were carried it's just… he just can't, I can't even get him to the Great Hall."

"No," Antonius muttered miserably and Marigold looked sympathetic.

"Believe me I know, I don't want to surrender either but he can't be moved. And I'm not leaving my patient. I can only hope they'll be merciful enough to listen to me about his treatment and allow it to happen to him still."

"They will be," Andreas assured him, not looking very happy still, "They have no reason to want him dead."

"Don't worry about me," Sebastian called from his bed and they went closer, seeing his eyes open a crack, "Just get out of here."

"Just hang in there, you'll be okay."

"My friends and I _will_ come back for you," Antonius promised the weakened werewolf, he had no idea from Sebastian's expression if any of this was sinking in, "Just keep fighting."

"You should go," Marigold urged them as the sounds of commotion further off increased, "Unless you want to be stuck surrendering too."

"You're a good man, Marigold," Andreas offered in a tone of respect and gave Sebastian a last mournful look, "Don't give up."

" _Never_ give up," Antonius added, making Sebastian avert his eyes sadly, "You may not have family but you have friends, even if you can't fight for yourself right now then fight us because we want you to make it."

"Okay," Sebastian muttered as the commotion got louder, Antonius wasn't sure if it was genuine or if he just wanted them to leave. With a last wistful look, Antonius allowed Andreas to pull him away from their friend. He hated this.

* * *

 **Part 3:** A Taste of Death

* * *

Atticus Ashain readily volunteered to fight the invading Shadows and ran down when the front door was breached, he and Neville were still technically Aurors so it was kind of their duty to fight Dark Magic as well as their duty as teachers to protect the students… not surrender like cowards like certain _others_ did. People named Larry. Who were also the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He didn't like that guy. He'd seen both of his kids on that corridor so he knew they were ready to leave, they were as safe as they could be right now so he didn't feel particularly conflicted running off to help.

"When I heard of the attack I had the prefects still around go barricade the doors and wait to hold them off," Maurice explained as they ran, "Should buy some time and Rojer's spell makes the point of entry more limited, will buy even more time as it's easier to hold a smaller area."

"We know," Atticus pointed out, it was basic tactics which Aurors were taught.

"Is that where my kids are?" Neville asked.

"I'm deaf," Maurice told them, waving his hands which were either empty or holding his wand not his necklace, "I have no idea what either of you are saying right now."

Atticus didn't really know why they were deferring to a deaf teenager, he'd come up with a plan faster than any of they had and was saying exactly what Atticus would say if Maurice wasn't saying it first. They reached the ground floor where the rotting emaciated frames were tearing through the door, storming out into the torrent of fire that Michael was spewing out his wand while a student he didn't know blasted fireballs at any threatening to break through. _Was_ he even a student? Atticus didn't recognize him, he didn't look old exactly but he also didn't look like a teenager, he wasn't in school robes or pajamas as most students were right now. Maybe he _was_ a student, he did look vaguely family but more in the sense he _reminded_ him of someone he knew rather than _being_ someone he knew.

"Wyatt, are you ready to play messenger?" Maurice queried as his hand went to his necklace while Atticus joined in blasting the increasing number just trying to throw themselves beyond the flames, Neville started a stream of fire like Michael to intensify the heat and cover from the other angle side to properly block the doorway.

"No," the one Atticus didn't recognize said grumpily.

"Well tough, you're the only one who can fly," Maurice brushed off his – Wyatt presumably – complaint, wait what was he talking about? "Go tell the others to fall back, seal every door behind you except those students are using to get through. The incoming numbers should dwindle then we just have to hold the Grant Staircase, falling back up the floors until we only have the Room to protect. We got this so go."

"Fine," Wyatt sighed, pocketing his wand. To Atticus' shock, did a backflip into the air while transforming into a winged lizard. Then he just glided off.

"What was that?!" Atticus wondered, struggling to focus on his task which Maurice started helping with as more were pouring and leaping at them.

"He's Gray. He's helping. Just focus on this," Maurice answered shortly, glancing now to Michael, "Michael, I want you to fall back to be ready to deal with any injured because I didn't see Marigold and we could need a Healer. I'll take your place, just run."

"Fine," Michael sighed, glancing at Maurice was if to assure himself he was there before lowering the spell and backing off. Maurice slammed up his wand quickly and an even more intense wall of flames shot up, not only repelling but straight up barbequing the early ones, "Show off."

"I can't hear you," Maurice pointed out, waving his free hand since he couldn't translate and cast at the same time.

"Go Michael," Atticus encouraged him and Michael headed back up the stairs obediently.

* * *

"Where are you going?!" Rose called after him frantically as Albus reached the right floor of the Grand Staircase that led to the one-eyed witch that led to the passage to Hogsmeade, he turned to see his cousin once they were out in the empty corridor, "We should stay with the group and help out with the evacuation, that's the whole point of being Gray! Even Lysander isn't running, he's helping a few of the staff make sure the passage comes out safely to apparate. Freaking _Lysander!_ "

"I'm going to Hogsmeade," Albus answered shortly, continuing on his way to the statue because he didn't want to waste a single second of time, "I have to save Lydia."

"Al!" Rose protested running after him, "Are you insane?! You can't go alone!"

"Look I don't have time to fight with you on this! I have to save her," Albus insisted as he reached the statue while Rose caught up to him, she looked surprised, "Don't try and stop me."

"Hey!" a voice yelled and they both turned to see Michael racing after them breathlessly, "Where are you going?!"

"He's going to Hogsmeade to save Lydia and I wasn't _trying_ to stop him, I was _trying_ to offer to go with him," Rose pointed out testily, flipping her hair over her shoulder, " _Dissendium."_

"Oh," Albus muttered in surprise as her hump opened to reveal the passageway at the password being given, he grinned and gave his cousin a quick hug, "Thanks Rosie! You're the best. Let's go though, we got to be fast."

"Hey!" Michael protested, looking torn for a second and his mismatched eyes flicked between then and lingered on Rose before he sighed, "Well if you're both going, I may as well go with you in case you need healing."

"Okay," Rose agreed as they headed into the corridor at a run, "Just _please_ refrain from hugging me when you're holding a freaking sword next time."

"Sorry," Albus apologized sheepishly.

* * *

"You might want to go into the tunnel now," Annie pointed out, downing another potion and nodding to the tunnel Agnes and Roman were forming. It was deep enough that Austin couldn't see the pair now, they were too far in, "Its deep enough and you probably don't want the little ones to see this."

"Come on, go join your sister in the tunnel," Crystal urged her children, shifting her position to move Cres onto her other hip who was sniffing sadly. Bertie was still shaking as he gazed fearfully up at the ceiling with his magical prosthetic eye flicking about as if following a battle above that they couldn't see, Ivy took his hand gently guided her little brother away into the tunnel, "Is there anything I can do, Annie?"

"No, just go on and take care of your kids- _all_ your kids, Michael still needs people even if he thinks he doesn't," Annie started to say as she downed another potion while Austin went to follow into the tunnel but her bark stopped him, "No! Not you, Austin, you stay!"

"As you wish," Austin shrugged unsurely, not sure why she'd want him to say when she'd told Crystal to go. Crystal probably knew more about childbirth then he did, his only experience was being there when Lat was born and that hadn't been a caesarian.

"Good luck," Crystal offered gently and with concern as she headed into the tunnel out of sight, Annie breathed a heavy sigh as she downed another potion.

"Okay so why'd you want me to stay and why are you taking so many potions?" Austin questioned of her as he strode over, "The mother of five probably knows a bit more about labor then the father of one."

"I don't need your help to deliver the baby, I can do that fine myself. I need you to be able to run and apparate with it if they don't come back," Annie answered, downing another potion and starting to roll up her shirt to show off the slight bulge of her pregnant stomach while waving her over it still, "The potions are an emergency supply Hogan and I prepared because the way things were going we knew something like this could happen, just later and not so dire. It's mostly things to strength the baby, or to calm it, something for the pain and to ease bleeding."

"You're bleeding?"

"Duh," Annie offered and swallowed as she rested the tip of her wand on her stomach, taking a deep breath, "Okay, here goes nothing."

* * *

They tore through the passageway to get to Hogsmeade, running as if their lives – or at least Lydia's – depended on it. Albus was starting to regret bringing the sword though, it was heavy and he was just sort of stuck carrying it. He was relieved when the tunnel finally came out in a basement filled with sweets, except the sickly sweet scent of candy was marred with the smell of blood and screams from above alone would've made him shiver even without the cool air.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Michael urged them, taking the lead and heading for the exit.

Albus had no objections, he and Rose ran after him and climbed up into what should be the familiar Honeydukes shop. It wasn't though, no one had stabilized the walls like Rojer had for them. The walls looked crooked as if someone had sat on them, shelves were falling off the walls and shattered jars of spilled sweets littered the ground. And-

Rose shrieked and Albus noticed too late there were Inferi prowling the shop, looking for life not licorice. The nearest one lunged at them and Albus swung the blade at it wildly, not really expecting it to much but it was his first instinct and defense when he had the sword in hand. To his surprise, it cleaved the Inferi in two and the rotted body crumbled to nothingness.

"Whoa," Albus breathed, looking around to see if the other two had seen but saw they were focused desperately hitting the other Inferi with fiery spells.

Albus gave a cry as he rushed forwards, swinging the sword wildly through the charred Inferi and causing them to crumble as well. He made short of them, it was like cutting through butter! Albus felt invincible, it was kind of exhilarating. He grinned as he swung the blade over his shoulder, feeling quite proud of himself as the other two looked at the piles of ash and much more confident in his ability to save Lydia now.

"Let's go," Albus announced and no one argued.

He strode towards the door briskly, the other two following and they walked out into the chaos. Literal chaos. The neat little cobbled streets were clogged with Inferi, the air _reeked_ of rotting corpses. Albus felt he was choking on the smell, he could see the rancid flesh hanging off bones whenever they walked into the slivers of moonlight stretched across the ground. There were gaps where people were cowering in terror, the Inferi leaving them untouched as it was the sign of surrender. Some were fighting though, Albus saw flurries of fire that had to be small pockets of resistance and some were just blindly running for their lives even though it was useless. Albus saw person after person just torn to shreds by the much stronger and much faster Inferi, his knees trembled a little and he had swallow the bile rising to his throat. He felt as if his adrenaline was gone, now he just felt sick.

"Where do we start?" Rose asked rhetorically.

* * *

Atticus kept up his task, shooting fireballs to repel the Inferi trying to take a leap of faith through the wall of fire Maurice and Neville were keeping up. It was increasingly difficult, as more clawed their way in through the entrance there was even more to throw themselves at the fire so even more for him to keep at bay. He had to work his reflexes faster then he'd thought himself capable of, shooting his wand at the rotting faces like one of those muggle arcade games but even that wasn't going to last as more were attempting to get around the sides which while he could reach wasn't at an angle to pull them back in anyway way.

"Neville!" Atticus yelled a warning because no sooner had he thought that then one made it around the outside, lunging for Neville's back.

Atticus couldn't hit it from his angle so Neville was forced to turn to burn it himself, which also meant lowering his wall of fire. Maurice went to increase the range of his spell but they were too fast and a wave still broke through, Atticus' couldn't hit all of them before they fell on him. Atticus was knocked to the ground, an Inferi on top of him with one grotesque hand pinning his wand hand to the ground while raising its hand with finger bones sharpened like claws to get him to strike and-

It didn't. Its dead eyes rolled at him and the arm twitched, Atticus was stunned. He hadn't seen a spell hit it, he had no idea why it wasn't tearing his throat out right now. Slowly the Inferi got off him and moved along, Atticus sat up and saw the other ones that had gotten through passing him by with glances. He was so confused, were they just defective or…?

No. Nope. Definitely not, they were going for the others. Atticus leaped up and blasted the closest ones with an intense flamethrower spell to stop them, sparing a glance for the ones nearest him furthest from the others. They still made no move to attack him, they were trying to kill the others and he was barbequing their buddies but they still weren't doing any- It suddenly occurred to him why the Inferi would be passing him over.

"Wow, Atticus, that's amazing," Neville commented but Atticus didn't think it was so great. Quite the opposite.

"Really, Brutus?!" Atticus yelled in frustration, even though he doubted Brutus could hear him, "Freaking _really_?! You made the Inferi blindly ignore _me_? You have no problem having them attack innocent kids but _me_ you make immune?! Really, Brutus?! You have the _worst_ priorities!"

"Who are you talking to?" a new voice asked and he turned to see it Krum, having come down the stairs.

"No one. What are you doing down here?" Atticus questioned, levitating the bodies of the burned Inferi and throwing them back over the other side of the wall of fire while Krum started blasting jumpers over like he had been before.

"Vill need more people as more come," Krum shrugged as he focused on his task, "So I come to help."

"Well someone went to go get others but still good of you, Viktor, they're not back yet anyway."

"Daddy!" a very familiar voice cried and he turned to see Cassia pelting down the stairs towards him, "Daddy, I can't find Anton."

"What do you mean?" Atticus wondered anxiously of his daughter, "He was right up there."

"I know but I was talking to Rojer about the birds vanishing and when I went back to look to him, he was gone. I don't know where he went," Cassia explained quickly and anxiously, Atticus swore and started to panic over Antonius although with any luck Brutus would've made sure the Inferi wouldn't attack them too. Where would Antonius even gone? To look for his friends maybe? He also realized he shouldn't swear in front of his child.

"Pretend you didn't hear that," Atticus commented to her then glanced at Krum, "Can you cover me, please? I need to go find my son."

"Okay," Krum grunted in agreement, "Be fast."

* * *

"She's probably in a cellar if there is one," Martha commented to Scorpius, reminding him she was still there, "They prefer using them for prisoners, it helps keep them disorientated and lose a concept of time. Plus it ensures no one can accidently see from outside or if they get out of their shackles it's harder to escape then jumping out the window. If there's none, they'll have used a room they got rid of the windows in instead."

Scorpius nodded grimly as he continued his trek through the building, still filled with rage against Molly's captors and seeing red from eyes soaked in blood. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and sent a Blasting Curse at the door as it opened, he heard the scream indicating it hit and glanced to see a woman now spluttering for breath with a hole in her chest. He didn't care, if she didn't want a painful death she shouldn't be holding Molly prisoner. He saw Martha end her with a jet of green though, whether she was feeling bloodthirsty or it was a mercy kill he wasn't sure. It didn't matter, Martha had served her purpose already so she could do whatever she wanted.

"Where are you going?" Martha questioned as Scorpius went to continue on the way he'd been going.

"To find Molly!" Scorpius snapped in answer to the stupid question as he continued walking, "That's the whole point of being here."

"You don't think she's more likely to be in the direction the Shadows are blocking?" Martha queried and he froze, "You know, since they're supposed to be guarding her? They've been coming from this way."

Scorpius hurried back to Martha in embarrassment, he thought they'd come from a guard room or something. He heard spellfire and hurrying became running, a man phased in front of him and he aimed his wand at the man's heart.

" _Kratakin!"_ Scorpius cried.

The beam of light shot from his wand, the man was fast enough to slam up a Shield Charm but it didn't matter. The beam punched through the shield – much to the Shadow's shock – sending shards of slight splintering off as it ripped through his heart, sending yet another corpse to the ground. Scorpius jumped over his body and continued on to the room the woman had come from, running in to see it had probably been a kitchen once but was stripped down now. Three bodies littered the floor and Martha was unlocking a door to the left, now sorting a nasty gash on her shoulder and a burn on her shin. She glanced at him as he entered, pulling open the door which he'd guess was a cellar from the gloom and downward angle the steps went. She jerked her head at it to gesture for him to go on.

Scorpius swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous as he went into the dark room which _was_ a cellar and had torches on the walls for light. Even without taking in the room he knew it was the right place, he could hear someone crying just from walking in, someone who sounded coincidentally like Molly. As he descended the steps he froze, his anger fading as his heart crumbled. There was only one person in the room, curled up on the floor with wrists shackled together and chained to the wall keeping them raised a little, even from a distance he recognized the mop of crimson curls.

"Molly," Scorpius breathed and her head shot up.

"NO!" Molly wailed hopelessly with her voice sounding raspier than usual, crying harder as she looked away shaking her head while he approached, "No! No, no, no! Scorpius, _no_! You're not supposed to be here, now Hogwarts… Hogwarts _will_ fall…"

* * *

Lysander Scamander hummed happily to himself as he walked with a few of the teachers and another student volunteer to go see were Maurice's Room of Requirement tunnel came out. He was humming 'Happy Birthday' because it was after midnight, it was their beloved Shadow Master's birthday today. A joyous day deserving of celebration, he wasn't likely to be graced by her presence so he could do this small thing to express his joy at the day the light of the future was born into the world. The other student kept looking at him oddly but Lysander was used to that, lots of people seemed to look at him oddly as if he had wrakspurts hovering around his head. He didn't understand why though because he'd checked and his mind was quite fine, he was sure.

He was in a good mood, he didn't see how anyone could _not_ be. Aside from it being her birthday – which was more than enough cause to celebrate in his opinion - the Shadow Master had finally come for them! They should be _honored_ , they should be _overjoyed_ that their land was at long last getting to become part of her vision of the future. It would be so peaceful and beautiful, no one would have to stress about the war anymore because they'd already have won. He supposed August had passed on but his death should be celebrated, he'd had such a sad negative mindset before but now he was being reincarnated so he'd get to have a second chance in the new world. Wasn't that nice? Lysander thought it was nice, he didn't understand how anyone could not think it was nice.

"Wow," Lysander gasped in amazement as they made it outside, screams echoed distantly but it didn't detract from the beauty of the thousands of stars twinkling down from above, "The sky is so beautiful."

"About form the attack, you freak," the student muttered, shaking his head at him as he walked further on.

Lysander shook his head sadly, he shouldn't have said nasty words. Now when Lysander killed him he risked not being reincarnated, only those worthy enough of second chances got to be reincarnated into the next life. After all, why would a guardian fairy waste their eternal existence following an evil soul? They just wouldn't, it made no sense. Although that did remind him, now they were outside it was about time he killed these people. After all, he couldn't let them steal the students of Hogwarts away and delay their entry into the Shadow Master's beautiful world.

"It isn't far until we can apparate," Professor Elina Olga-Vasille said, she taught Divination and happened to be closer to him so he supposed he should start with her. They were both at the back, the others wouldn't notice they were all split up trying to apparate, "I sense it."

It was kind of a shame, for having no eyes she was rather pretty and Lysander _really_ liked pretty girls. Love-making was the purest, most beautiful act humanity was capable of after all but alas, it didn't matter and she'd never been interested in him anyway. He had still enjoyed her classes though, she seemed a nice person so hopefully she'd be worthy of reincarnation despite her misguided beliefs and would be happier in the new world, maybe she'd even get to keep her eyes.

Content with this, Lysander stepped towards her still humming happily as they walked under a tree. He slipped the knife into his dominant hand, reached out with his other hand to cover her mouth from behind and slit her throat in one quick, fluid motion. He lowered her body quickly to the ground in the shade of the tree and wiped his knife on her clothes to clean it, he liked keeping his knife clean. She was like a treasured friend, he'd even named her – Knifey. He straightened back up and kept walking, pleased with himself for not missing a beat in humming his tune.

"I hope so," Kresmir said in response to the late Divination professor's comment seconds ago, oblivious to the fact she was dead now while Lysander walked faster to get closer to the others. The student was the closest now, he'd rather have saved him until last but he couldn't pick the order they were walking, "The further we have to go the harder it'll be to save everyone."

"Indeed," Lysander commented with a solemn nod.

He stepped forwards, putting his hand over the student's – Lysander didn't know his name – mouth and stabbing the blade into his neck. He then lowered the teen's body to the ground and wiped Knifey on his robes before hurrying to catch up to the others, Durante and Oring were walking next to each other so would notice if one or the other went down then Kresmir was furthest ahead. He was glad Kresmir was furthest ahead, he liked Durante and Oring and enjoyed their classes so he'd rather the stranger who taught a boring subject be last. He _supposed_ he should use magic but he preferred Knifey, dueling wasn't fun so he didn't want to risk it and the Killing Curse was _hard_. It needed so much focus!

"I hope it works," Oring sighed, he was the Muggle Studies professor, "I want my kids to get away, some are still in Hogwarts."

"I hope we can save them," Kresmir offered kindly, "I hope we can save as many as we can, I can't believe Winthrop would surrender when we know they torture kids into being soldiers."

Lysander just shook his head as he stepped forwards, covering Oring's mouth with his hand while slitting his throat with the other. Durante's eyes widened in shock and she went to scream but Lysander threw Knifey into her neck, only blood spluttered out as she collapsed to the ground. He didn't understand why people were so against the Soul Eaters, maybe next life the pair would see the light. They'd also seemed like good people who deserved a chance but what was Lysander supposed to do? They were the ones who'd chosen this. He retrieved Knifey and wiped it on Durante's robes while Kresmir came to a halt, Lysander kept humming as he went over to him.

"Is it just me or has it gone qui-"

Kresmir had started to speak, turning on his heel and stopping in horror as he saw the dead behind them then his eyes drifted to the blade in Lysander's hand. He tried to draw his wand but it was too late, Lysander lunged at him with a stab. Kresmir cried out as he fell and Lysander straddled him, staring at Kresmir's chest and smiling to himself as he remembered the colorful pictures he'd been shown to help him remember the locations of organs in the body. They'd been like cartoons and Lysander liked cartoons, he liked bright colors and sometimes they were funny.

Lysander stabbed him again, eliciting another scream. And another as he stabbed again. And another. And another. Lysander just kept going. Kresmir tried to push him off, desperately trying to shield his body from more stabs. Lysander was glad, he _wanted_ him to struggle so it'd look like Lysander had been in a struggle because he'd need to look like a victim too. That's why he was methodical in his thrusts, slotting the blades in to places to do the least damage to keep him alive as long as possible. Kresmir should be happy to get to live longer but instead he cried and begged for him to stop, thinking about it Lysander supposed as a downside Kresmir must be in a lot of pain. Oh well, if he hadn't chosen to accept the light of the Soul Eaters he'd brought this on himself.

Kresmir's struggling grew weaker and weaker as she blood poured out of his body, finally he went still and Lysander wiped Knifey on his robes to clean it. He got off the former teacher unsure how to feel whether Kresmir had deserved reincarnation or not, he had taught Study of Ancient Runes which was a boring subject Lysander hadn't taken so he'd never really met the guy. Lysander liked to be optimistic, maybe his begging had been in regret for choosing to fight the light instead of embracing it and would join the other staff in reincarnation. At any rate, Lysander surveyed the graveyard he'd created and felt very content. He hoped the Soul Eaters would be happy with him. Now all that was left was going back and pretending it wasn't safe, that they'd been attacked so they had no choice but to surrender. It was unfortunate for the deception but people were sadly very stubborn, oh well things would be better soon.

* * *

 **Part 4:** The Sound of Death

* * *

"We just have to head out to Olivia's place I guess and see if we find them," Michael decided as Albus cleaved through three Inferi closest that went for them, wasting them to ash. He _loved_ this sword, it was awesome. He wondered what Abby would think. Hopefully she was somewhere safer than he was, since Michael was there and they'd been prefecting together he was sure Abby must be fine as well. She better be.

"Where _is_ her place from here?" Rose queried and they both glanced at Albus expectantly.

"What?" Albus wondered, did they think he'd know?

"You've been there the most!" Rose protested as Albus slayed too more approaching Inferi, the range of the blade was good for keeping them at bay, "Which way was it?!"

"I- I don't know!" Albus admitted in panic, looking around and stabbing at two more passing Inferi, "This place looks pretty different at night with Inferi everywhere!"

"You have no sense of direction, honestly Al!"

"I don't usually go there from _Honeydukes_!"

"You should have-"

"Guys, do you hear a baby crying?" Michael interrupted and they paused in their arguing, sure enough there _was_ a baby crying and not just that.

"That's Lydia!" Albus cried excitedly in recognition, "I recognize her cry! I'm coming Lydia, hang in there!"

Albus bolted, charging towards the direction of Vern's crying child. Thankfully, it didn't sound like she was too far away. He ran, swinging the sword through any Inferi he passed. Hearing Lydia's cry get louder as he drew closer, just a few buildings away. They rounded a bend and Albus almost had his eye poked out by a wand, a wand being held by-

"Olivia!" Albus exclaimed happily as he saw her, albeit with bloody claw marks going down her chin and the side of her neck.

He also saw she wasn't alone in the small alley which was a dead end, probably why they'd holed up there. Leebin was there, crouching by a pretty dainty woman he _thought_ was his wife who was sitting against one of the buildings. She was injured, Albus wasn't sure exactly where or how especially in the dark but her left side and arm was all bloody which Leebin was trying to tend to. Albus wasn't sure if Leebin was injured himself, he was missing some fingers or parts of fingers and was drowning in scars but Albus thought that might've been from his torture last year. Rutherford – who Albus had hoped he'd never see again, screw that guy - was there also, tending to Olivia's eldest brother Kyle – who she lived with - who was deathly pale and had a bloody wound in his chest. Unlike Leebin, Rutherford was using magic to try heal Kyle. There was a girl around eight who was probably Leebin's daughter, she stood shakily near Olivia holding out a wand he wasn't sure she'd know how to use although he supposed Gray might've tried teaching her a bit. And finally there was a little boy with golden eyes that had to be the Leebins' werewolf boy, sitting near his parents with the crying Lydia was nestled in his arms and he was trying to console her, offering soothing words and trying to rock her gently.

"Al?! What are you doing here?!" Olivia wondered, sounding shocked but also smiling in relief while Michael pushed past him to go help Leebin's wife… he didn't know her name, "And why do you have a sword?!"

"I came for you and Lydia," Albus told her, he thought it was obvious, "Hogwarts is being attacked too but Maurice thinks he has a way for us to escape."

" _Ignes!_ " the girl cried suddenly and Albus glanced in surprise to see fire burst from her wand at an approaching Inferi, she was young and the flames were weak but she targeted it specifically at the Inferi's legs. It was just enough to burn its rotted legs enough to topple it, Albus drove the sword through its skull to finish it off. Smart kid.

"Good job," Albus offered to her gently and she gave a weak smile in return.

"We know, that's why we were trying to get to Honeydukes," Olivia told him, much to his shock. Rose used a more powerful fiery smell to stop two more Inferi that Albus struck down, Olivia glanced anxiously at her daughter but seemed to think guarding the alley was more important. They had to keep an eye on the Inferi.

"How in the world did you know that?" Rose exclaimed, sharing in his shock.

"Molly," Leebin answered distractedly, still focused on Michael tending to his injured wife but held up some small notebook.

Albus felt a painful pang thinking of his cousin. He wondered if they'd even been able to find each other if not for Molly, even from some distant hell she was helping them. Considering Scorpius had already damned Hogwarts _and_ Hogsmeade, Albus did hope he at least succeeded in saving Molly now. For them though, they had to get back to Honeydukes now.

* * *

"So are you happy?" Antonius asked coolly of Andreas as they left the Hospital Wing, "Hogwarts is falling just like you wanted."

"I didn't want this," Andreas insisted, shooting him a look.

"Your side wanted it and you picked your side."

"Hey, I tried to _warn_ your side when I heard of the attack," Andreas protested testily and Antonius glanced at him in surprise, he hadn't heard that, "I didn't believe Martha was gone but she was so I was trying to find your friends to warn them then I heard screaming, found Michael and Abby… her brother was dead."

"August is dead?!" Antonius shrieked in shock, he definitely hadn't heard _that_ and Andreas just nodded solemnly, "Poor Abby."

"Yeah, she was pretty broken up. Pretty sure it was the spy, his throat was slit," Andreas continued grimly, "Michael calmed Abby down, convinced her to not let August die in vain by fighting then Maurice showed up with Hugo and Maximus because that guy was still patrolling. We moved August to a side room and I said about being ready to guard the entrances and Maurice thought of the room, I said that might work so they did that and I left because I don't want to die. Then the attack started and I didn't Sebastian leaving so I went to check on him, that's how we got here."

"Well… that wasn't _totally_ awful of you," Antonius admitted begrudgingly.

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to be _totally_ awful."

"So what are you going to do now?" Antonius asked quietly as they reached the Grand Staircase.

He found the numbers of students were whittling down now, their speed increasing though as they ran frantically up the stairs. Below he saw more and more of what had to be Inferi piling in although Maurice, Neville and Viktor were fighting them although it looked like they were starting to lose the battle as they struggled to keep the emaciated frames with stripes of rotted flesh wrapped around the bones back behind the flames they were putting up. Hugo, Abby and Maximus Nott came in from the corridor to help though. Somehow, Antonius didn't think it would last.

"Go to the Great Hall and surrender I guess," Andreas admitted, surveying the scene worriedly and Antonius sighed heavily as his heart sunk in disappointment, "What?"

"I just wish you weren't a Shadow," Antonius muttered sadly.

"I helped-"

"So has my uncle but it doesn't _change_ anything," Antonius cut him off sharply, "You can't play both sides because they're against each other, eventually one will win. You have to pick a side and stick with it."

"I _CAN'T_!" a strangled voice screamed abruptly, distracting them both and they glanced further down the stairs.

Halfway down from them he saw Astor's – also known as the Astronomy Professor Koray - son, Pol, the one James had crippled with _Acuta_. He was clutching at his chest, choking on his own gasping breaths like he was struggling to breathe at all. His face was screwed up with effort, sweat shining on his forehead and tears welling in his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. His sister, father, friend Byron and Byron's older brother hovered around him worriedly and probably were trying to get him to move.

"D- Dad, I- I c- can't," Pol gasped the hoarse words weakly and with great difficulty, "I- I c- I c- can't ev- even b- breathe ri- ri- ri- I c- I can't…"

"I know it's hard but you _need_ to," Astor insisted desperately, helping his son to his feet which had Pol gasp breathlessly like he tried to scream but lacked the air. Pol's legs shook like jelly, his body trying to crumple to the ground without Astor practically holding him up, "Please, if we can't get you out of here you'll be captured by the Shadows."

"I c- I c- c- I c-" Pol sobbed uselessly, trying to speak but failing completely and digging his nails into his chest with a look of pain while his loved ones continued looking deathly concerned, " _Dad_ …"

"He needs medical attention," Andreas commented and Antonius saw him step forwards with concern, Astor looked devastated at the thought as he looked at his son. Byron tried to help support his flimsy, Antonius pitied the kid.

"I know," Astor admitted unhappily, "But we need to get away or the Inferi…"

"If you don't get his lungs seen to it might not matter if he gets away."

"Come on," Antonius urged him while Astor gave another pained look to his shuddering air deprived son, "Marigold is in the Hospital Wing, he's staying because Sebastian can't be moved right now so he can help."

"Okay, think you can manage that, Pol?" Astor asked as they tried to move up the steps with him, Pol shook his hanging head and made an incomprehensible sound that was probably a failed attempt to speak, "Well we're going to try."

* * *

"We need to get moving back to Honeydukes," Rose announced briskly as Albus cleaved through several more approaching Inferi, taking, "The longer we wait the more Inferi there'll be."

"I know, we just had to stop because of the injured," Olivia pointed out and spared a worried glance for her brother who Michael had moved on to treating, Leebin's wife's side was now bandaged hastily and her arm was in a sling. Leebin had picked up Lydia and was soothing her now his wife was stable, the boy was clinging to his mother, "How is he?"

"Not great, he's lost a lot of blood," Michael admitted with a sigh while Albus swung the blade at more Inferi, "We're going to have to take him to Marigold, he's needs potions and proper treatment. We've patched him up as best we can for now though, he's about as stable as he's going to get. The sooner we get moving the better."

"We are really close," Albus pointed out for anyone who didn't that, swinging the sword through more lunging Inferi while everyone except Kyle – and the infant Lydia obviously – stood, Leebin's wife seemed okay to walk unaided despite her injury.

"Then let's go," Kyle muttered weakly, seemingly still conscious although his eyes were closed and his head lolled, "What're we waiting for?"

"We should hug the wall," Rutherford announced taking charge and pulling Kyle to his feet, slinging the younger man's arm over his shoulder to support since Kyle was certainly in no condition to walk unaided, "It's not far so kids, injured and those holding them on the inside by the wall, the rest on the outside. Sanford, do you want to hold Kyle?"

"Not particularly," Michael admitted as Albus slashed the sword back through several more Inferi.

"Fine, I'll take him still then Leebin has the baby and the kids can walk. Myr, can you walk?"

"I'm good," Leebin's wife – Myr? Myriam it might've been mentioned as before - confirmed, looking a little shaky but seemed okay to push through it and even took her wand out with her good arm, "Stay close to me, kids."

"Everyone else ready?" Rutherford questioned as Albus slashed the sword through more, Lydia finally stopped crying Albus was happy to see and her blue orbs were focused on her mother.

"Hey Lydia, how you doing?" Albus asked the baby gently, both her and Leebin's eyes shifted to him and he flinched fearfully while Lydia smiled in recognition and gurgled happily. Leebin trembled though and his scarred face had lost all color, his cyan eyes drifting between the sword Albus held and Albus himself as if he expected Albus to stab him. What was his problem?

"Let's go then," Michael decided.

Rutherford stepped forward also with his wand in his free hand, hauling the barely conscious Kyle with him back the way they'd came with Rose, Michael and Olivia around with fire blazing on the Inferi, the Leebins all made to follow except for Leebin himself. Leebin was frozen, staring at Albus like he wasn't even seeing him anymore.

"Leebin!" Albus barked, not making a move without Vern's daughter and trying to snap him out of it. It had the opposite effect though, Leebin flinched and backed off fearfully as if he expected Albus to attack them, "What on earth?!"

"Your brother tortured him into insanity, remember?" Michael commented which hadn't occurred to Albus, it made him feel rather miserable at the thought of looking enough like his brother – who Albus despised for killing Vern – it freaked Leebin out. And Leebin was the one who was holding Lydia.

"Flan?" Myriam prompted while Lydia started crying again, disliking being separated from her mother. One of the two seemed to snap Leebin out of it, bringing him back to reality. He blinked, looking a little confused, "Come on, Flan, we're walking this way."

"Okay," Leebin muttered quietly.

He followed hastily to where the others were the others were barely keeping Inferi at bay behind a wall of flames, Albus cleaved through them quickly and they got moving. Just like Rutherford wanted with the injured and kids walking down the side of the building while the rest formed a kind of protective semi-circle, using fire as a shield which slowed them down for Albus to vanish them with the sword. They moved painfully slowly, Rutherford could not move very fast supported Kyle.

Albus wasn't satisfied though, he was walking beside Leebin – who flinched away whenever some cast fire – because he wanted to protect Lydia the most. Leebin continued to eye him fearfully, strangely the fire and Albus actually looked like it frightened him more than the Inferi and he only half-looked like he was aware of anything. While Albus had nothing against him, he was very much afraid Leebin freezing up or freaking out could get Lydia killed since he was holding her still.

"Okay Leebin," Albus decided finally, bringing them to a halt since he was at the front. Leebin flinched, "Give me the baby, we're going to swap."

"What? Wh-" Leebin tried to protest in confusion as Albus took Lydia off him, handing off the sword which had the blade thud to the cobblestones as Leebin struggled to lift it but a twelve year could do it then he _had_ to if he tried, "I can't take this!"

"Sure you can," Albus offered brightly despite the protests of the others, Leebin gaped at him like he'd gone mad. He thought it was good though, he thought Leebin would be less afraid of them if he was focusing on the enemy and he _really_ wanted to show Leebin he wasn't James. As much as he loved wielding the blade his father had used, he felt Leebin should have it more and it was safer for him to hold Lydia. He cared more about her then being a hero, "Its better this way because I have my wand so there's more fighters, it's really easy. They crumble whenever you touch them with it."

"I'm not even a Gryffindor!"

"Look out!" Albus protested as an Inferi lunged and Leebin swung the blade instinctively through the air, sending the Inferi's head clean off and both parts disintegrated. Leebin looked stunned, his offered cries of encouragement, "I don't think the sword cares, as a Gryffindor I approve of you using it. You don't need to be a Gryffindor to have courage."

* * *

" _Oxaspopla_!" Agnes Wilson cried for a final time.

Thee ground crumbled before her and she was greeted by the very welcome cool night air, she breathed a sigh of relief at finally being out of the self-created tunnel. A short lived relief as she realized the danger was still there, they didn't know if the tunnel would come out clear of the attack. Agnes glanced at the dirt-stained faces of the people with her, Crystal still holding baby Cres then there was Ivy who was keeping it together especially after they'd used the Wand-Lighting Charm, Bertie who was still shaking and clearly not coping well then finally Roman who was the only one currently with them who could apparate. She had to protect them.

Without waiting for permission, Agnes clambered out of the tunnel with her wand raised ready in case of danger. Her heart pounded nervously, for all her training she was still just eleven and the adult fighters blew her out of the water so she was afraid she wouldn't be able to protect her family. Her eyesight wasn't exactly flawless since she'd lost an eye to Greyback, depth perception they said it was called, so she worried – maybe irrationally – she would not see the danger. They seemed far enough away though, she couldn't see anything and while the sickly smell of decay made her want to gag, the sounds of chaos weren't in the immediate vicinity.

She kept her guard up though as she turned back the way they'd came, climbing over their tunnel to get a look at the place they'd called 'home' for the past few half a year. It was an inferno of Inferi now. The night was lit up by a literal fireball of orange and gold marred by the shadowy blurs of corpses throwing themselves at it, there was always more to come. From this distance they almost looked like an army of ants stretched across the countryside, all converging on the flames. Agnes could only hope the others were still okay.

"Okay," Roman spoke, drawing her attention back to the others who had followed her out now, "I can apparate us now, we're far enough away so I'll take two at a time just to be safe. Hopefully Varanian's in-laws – well past in-laws now his wife is dead and he's engaged to Annie instead - won't mind, presumably if he told us to go there he told them they might have to take people in."

"Varanian's not stupid," Agnes pointed out, unable to take her eye off the fire.

"Take the little ones first," Crystal said and Agnes spared her family a glance, they were also staring at the fire. Bertie was shaking violently again with a look of terror as he gazed at the flames, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'll see you in just a minute, okay?"

"Okay," Ivy agreed and Bertie gripped her hand tighter, looking even more afraid. He was kind of a nervous wreck. Roman put a hand on their shoulders and there was a crack as he disapparated with them, leaving just Crystal, Cres and Agnes herself of course. Crystal gave her a weak smile.

"Well done, Agnes, you did amazing."

Agnes gave a neutral grunt in response, she didn't _feel_ like she'd done great. She'd just knocked down a tunnel and ran away, some of their people were still fighting. She should be fighting, she wanted to be fighting. John would never run away, nor would Michael. They weren't cowards, they would've fought. Agnes hated being young and still learning, she hated being so useless and weak. She wouldn't be able to fight all those Inferi if she tried to go back to see how the others were doing and could hinder rather then help, John was always telling her to think rationally.

"Do you think John and the others will know where we are?" Agnes asked her mother worriedly, thinking of the others returning to _this_. She didn't know how to warn them, she couldn't do a Patronus yet. She was useless.

"They know it's where we'd go," Crystal told her, her eyes shifting back to the tunnel, "Varanian decided it."

Agnes checked too but she thought they'd probably hear them first, especially if Annie had the baby. Babies tended to cry. There was a pop as Roman returned, he also cast a lingering glance at the tunnel before putting his hand on their shoulder and apparated the four of them. Agnes found apparation a little uncomfortable but she was getting used to it, the knot of guilt in her stomach at leaving them behind she didn't think she'd ever get used to. They reappeared in some random muggle street with Ivy and Bertie standing beside them, Roman nodded to the nearest house.

"That's the one I was shown," Roman told them, still looking a little nervous and Agnes took a deep breath as they headed towards the house. She still felt guilty, she could only hope the others would be okay and join them soon. She didn't want anyone else to die.

* * *

Antonius found himself going along with the cluster of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, feeling obligated in making sure Pol was okay. He did feel kind of bad about Pol's injury anyway, maybe if he'd been there sooner and faster than James wouldn't have been able to cripple Pol. Would James still be a Shadow if he'd not been expelled and arrested over the severity of the near fatal injury he'd inflicted on a younger student? Would Vern still be alive? He didn't know.

"Anton," Andreas said abruptly as they reached the Hospital Wing, grabbing his arm to stop him from joining the Korays and Knights. Marigold hurried over to help the injured Pol, Antonius supposed it worked out. He pulled his arm away from Andreas' grip testily and noticed then that Hope the dog was growling, he also heard a tapping.

"What?" Antonius queried irritably.

Andreas didn't answer him with words, instead he just pointed. Antonius followed his finger and saw he was pointing at the nearest window, which was also what Hope was growling at and where the tapping was coming from. Just outside was the shadow of a human-like shape, it was hammering on the glass. Antonius let his eyes drift over all the windows he could see on the corridor then into the Hospital Wing – where Pol now was on a bed being seen to by Marigold – and could see them crawling all over the massive windows in there, just like ants.

"Oh fuck," Antonius breathed and the curse was drowned out by the deafening sound of the hundreds of Hogwarts windows shattering all at once as the Inferi poured in.

* * *

 **Part 5:** The Touch of Death

* * *

Albus did not regret his decision to give Leebin the sword. By the time they'd reached Honeydukes, Leebin had stopped shaking completely and didn't seem afraid at all. He was much better then Albus at paying attention to the world around them, jumping on the encroaching Inferi more quickly and efficiently then Albus probably could've even if it left the spindly frail Leebin more breathless then it would Albus. Honeydukes was crawling with Inferi by the time they got back but Leebin dispersed the scattered corpses quickly, carrying himself more confidently as he led them into the cellar and Michael found the trap door.

"Get down, I'll go last," Leebin offered as he drove the blade through an Inferi's skull.

No one argued, Inferi were still following them from the street after all. They clambered down into the tunnel, being extra careful with Kyle. His – and Myriam's but hers wasn't as bad – bandages were already red with his blood, his face was ashen and from the look of fear Olivia had when she looked at her brother, Albus thought she was afraid he wouldn't make it either. When they were all in, Leebin joined them and Rose magically closed the entrance. Albus allowed himself a breath of relief, there were no Inferi in the tunnel after-

 _THUD!_

They froze, turning slowly back to see the trapdoor was shaking.

 _THUD! THUD! THUD!_

"You know, I _think_ that the dead are trying to get through of the door," Lysel – Leebin's son, Albus had asked the kids names – commented, not seeming to realize they had the exact same thought.

"You do, do you?" Rutherford grumbled and Lysel nodded, not noticing the sarcasm. Rutherford kept moving and they followed suit, "Come on, we need to put as much distance between us and them as possible before they break through."

"Or we could just collapse the tunnel," Rose suggested while Olivia came over to check on her daughter, Lydia gurgled happily at her mother making Albus smile a little inside. He wanted her to be happy, she also had Vern's smile so all the more reason to see her smile.

"Then no one else from Hogsmeade is going to be able to get away!"

"I don't think they'd be able to get away anyway," Albus pointed out truthfully as he thought of the Inferi, "There's too many, I don't know if we'd have even made it without the sword."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed glancing back over his shoulder at the still shuddering trap door, "Most people don't know about it, any who did and wanted to escape probably would've done so already. Their chances of success go down the more time passes and more Inferi arrive."

"We should go back and try to get as many survivors as possible then before sealing it then, there are enough of us it'd be okay for the able-bodied to split up and some go back," Rutherford urged them, "The aid of a stranger can be the difference between life and death."

"If we go back we'll die," Leebin told them, Albus wasn't sure if he was just guessing or if it was another Molly thing.

"Then I'll go back by myself, you selfish prick," Rutherford spat at them irritably and did his best to glare in Leebin's direction while supporting Kyle, "And what even is your deal? Didn't you go mad?"

"I did but I got better," Leebin offered before they were startled by a smashing sound.

"If we're going to collapse the tunnel we should do it now," Rose pointed out nervously as they turned back to the other end of the corridor, a decayed hand had punched through the trapdoor.

"Let's do it," Albus agreed, Leebin and Michael nodding in agreement.

"I don't know why we're still discussing this!" Olivia protested as an Inferi dropped down, jabbing her wand up at the ceiling above and closer to the exit and sending a pulse of light. The whole tunnel started shaking violently and the section of the roof between them and Honeydukes came tumbling down, either crushing or stopping the Inferi in its path.

"No," Rutherford complained unhappily.

"Let it go, Gert, we can barely save ourselves right now," Myriam sighed, stumbling a little but Leebin caught her and Michael went over to her quickly to check her bandages, she wasn't looking too good. Rutherford's sour expression actually softened looking at her, turning to concern and Albus wondered mildly if they knew each other, "I'm okay, I just feel a little…"

"We just need to keep moving," Michael decided.

On that note they started moving again, Rutherford making an effort to move Kyle faster. Olivia went over to her brother, slinging his other arm over her shoulder to help take his weight so they could move a bit faster. Michael hovered hear Myriam, they'd only started moving again when they heard sound from behind them again, a clattering scratchy sound.

"I think they're trying to get through the blockage," Rose commented anxiously.

"Can they even do that?" Albus wondered, holding Lydia closer protectively.

"Yes," Leebin confirmed instantly and Albus felt his heart beat more rapidly, he hadn't expected that.

"In time," Rutherford added, "If it took them awhile to break through the trapdoor it'll probably take a while to get through that, if they break through again just bring more of the tunnel down."

* * *

"Molly," Scorpius whispered and ran the rest of the way to his girlfriend.

He fell to his knees in front of her, drinking in her appearance. She didn't look _as_ badly hurt as Leebin had been, he supposed it would be hard to trump James' sick sadism but Molly still was rough. Her athletic body had been reduced to bones, the skin riddled with half-healed wounds drowning scars she hadn't had before. The soles of her feet had been brutalized, utterly brutalized to the point they were virtually flayed with only slivers of torn flesh remaining. She was missing several toes or parts of toes, same for fingers but not as bad, all nails had been ripped away. She was filthy, dirt and blood stained her skin making it harder to distinguish injury but there were burns, cuts and welts all along her exposed arms and legs. She was crying still, her head hung showing the crimson curls matted with grime. She also didn't smell of cherries anymore.

She wore white underwear and top that reminded him eerily of the clothes he'd been kept in, it looked pristine as if it had been only put on very recently and some wounds clearly continued beneath them. He didn't know how to feel, he felt as if his emotions had just been put in a blender. He still felt angry, he wanted to tear the Shadows limb from limb for doing this to her but he also just wanted to cry at the pain she'd gone through, his heart wrenched inside so painfully with guilt for all this time she'd been suffering and he hadn't protected her then there was a wash of relief she was alive then despite everything, joy. He was just happy to see her, that she still existed even though knowing she'd been hurt killed him inside. She wasn't _okay_ but she was _alive_ , he hadn't realized until he saw her just how afraid he'd been that he'd find her dead or not at all. Look at Calderon.

"Molly," Scorpius repeated, fighting the lump in his throat formed by the blender ball as he cast a spell to break the chains shackling her arms to the wall.

"You shouldn't be here," Molly whimpered miserably as he took her hands gently in a voice more hoarse then he was used to, her skin felt like ice. He obliterated the cuffs but you could still see where they'd been by the indent where they'd cut into her wrist for being unnecessarily tight, not for the first time wishing he had Michael's talent with healing.

He raised his head as she raised hers, finally able to see that beautiful face he loved so much. Her nose looked a little crooked, like it had been broken and healed poorly. She had a deep scar running down her cheek too, that hadn't been there before. She was looking gaunt and pale, exhaustion bored into the lines of her face, the bags beneath her raw, red eyes. But she was still Molly, despite all that he still saw Molly and her eyes searched his face just as his searched hers. She hugged him and he just clung to her, water spilling from his eyes before he could stop it. He felt her broken body shaking, from cold and tears but he just held her, wishing it could magically take her pain away. He never wanted to let her go, he never wanted that moment to end. As imperfect as it was, at least they were together.

"I'm still mad at you, I'm just in a lot of pain right now," Molly sobbed into his shoulder but he didn't even care, "Scorpius…"

"I love you," he breathed into her ear, the words so loaded they barely made a sound and he wasn't even sure she heard but he didn't think she had to.

"We have to get moving," Martha's words cut through their moment, "We're not out of the woods yet."

* * *

"We're nearly there!" Albus announced, feeling very relieved when he saw the exit. He was in the lead so he saw it first, Rose and Leebin were in the back ready for any following Inferi with everyone else young, injured or dealing with the injured in the middle, "I can see it."

"Good," Rutherford grunted and Albus was surprised to feel something tug on his sleeve, he glanced down to see little Lysel looking weirdly afraid.

"What?"

"I smell death," Lysel told him quietly, "The way we're going there's more of the dead people."

"Oh," Albus muttered, raising an eyebrow wondering whether he was supposed to take a toddler's smell seriously. The golden eyes gazing up at him certainly took it seriously, did he really have that good a sense of smell? Did it even matter? He knew there were Inferi in Hogwarts, "Don't worry about it, we know they're we're going but it's not as bad as Hogsmeade so it'll be easy for us to get through to where we need to go escape."

"But I smell them, it's a _lot_ again and its _close_ ," Lysel insisted fearfully.

"Hogwarts can't be overrun already... can it?"

"They seemed to be doing okay holding the door when I left," Michael pointed out.

"They'll be able to climb and get in through the windows," Leebin said, giving them all reason to pause.

"Well aren't you just a barrel of good news," Rutherford grumbled irritably, giving Leebin another glare but Leebin shrugged.

"It's risky but so is Hogsmeade, the difference is there's no chance of escape there but there is here."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed and there were a few nods as they reached the exit, "We have to keep going."

"Fine then, fighters get to the front in case there's Inferi and anyone who's injured or a child or holding one get to the back," Rutherford commanded and they obliged, it was the logical thing to do anyway and Albus was still holding Lydia. Lydia, who in spite of the chaos, had actually fallen asleep in his arms, "Whenever you're ready."

Michael took a deep breath before opening the entrance, they all tensed but nothing jumped immediately out. There was a loud crumbling sound behind them though, the sound of rocks being shifted followed by a torrent of scrabbling footsteps.

"I think they broke through," Leebin's daughter Maurene commented fearfully, raising the wand she had shakily behind her.

"Well then seal the tun-" Rutherford started to say but it became a scream as an Inferi lunged through the open entrance, its claws tearing across his face even as Leebin ran it through with the sword.

More rushed in the small gap before the first one had even finished dying, Leebin swung the blade at him but it was clearly harder and more awkward to swing it in such a narrow corridor. Michael and Rose also had to be more careful with spewing flames out at the Inferi, it would be easier to hit one of them in such an enclosed space. They needed to get out of this tunnel.

"They're coming!" Lysel yelped fearfully from the back and Albus glanced back to see the Inferi charging towards them, some were crawling along the walls and ceiling like spiders. They _really_ needed to get out of this tunnel.

Myriam jabbed her wand at the ceiling but it was too late, even as it started collapsing some were already jumping through and there was enough of them that they probably would be able to punch through the rubble pretty quickly. Michael and Rose ran to the back to try keep the ones behind them at bay, leaving Leebin solo to cleave through the Inferi which was much easier with the sword.

"Come on!" Leebin urged as he leaped through the hole, blade flying furiously through the air.

Olivia and Rutherford started ambling towards the entrance with Kyle's feet all but dragging by now, accepting whatever was ahead it couldn't be any worse than the death trap of their current situation. Myriam overtook them, wand ready with her uninjured arm and Lysel hurried out but the wave of Inferi from the front had stopped.

"I'll cover you as best I can," Myriam assured them, hovering like a guard in the entrance and shooting out fire beyond at things Albus couldn't see.

Albus went closer but didn't go through, partially because with Kyle the other two couldn't move very fast so it was probably best to let them go first and partially in worry for his friends. Rose and Michael were backing away slowly as Inferi lunged at their wall of flames fearlessly, some starting to get through even if they were half burned to a crisp. The smell made him want to vomit, Inferi smelled bad enough without lighting them on fire. Maurene stood near him, wand still drawn and starting to hit the Inferi that got through with the Knockback Jinx.

"Great job, Maurene," Albus offered encouragingly to the girl.

She was still shaking in fear even if she was holding it together enough to fight back so he wanted to try keep her spirits up, he got a weak smile in response as he joined her in knocking back the Inferi that threatened to get through the wall. He could send them flying much further back then she could, Maurene was faster and more on point though. Michael's sister probably was not alone in having had some good old Gray training.

"Maurene, Albus, come on!" Myriam urged, "Michael, Rose, just keep backing up, when you get to here just jump through quickly and we'll seal it!"

Albus glanced back, seeing Olivia and Rutherford had made it through with Kyle. Maurene obeyed her mother, hurrying through the gap, Albus approached more slowly while Rose and Michael continued backing off slowly. Myriam staggered out of the entrance and Albus stood in her place, still trying to help cover his friends but at this pace they should be okay.

As if to prove him wrong, there was another loud crumbling clattering sound as the rubble seemed properly breached and a wave of Inferi poured through. Much more than they could handle. Some were getting through and slashing at Rose and Michael before Albus could knock them back because he couldn't aim everywhere at once.

"Rose run, I can hold this long enough for you to get through," Michael told Albus' cousin, "If one of us doesn't keep this up we'll be overwhelmed and killed by Inferi before we can get away, one of us has to fight for the other."

"You go then," Rose countered.

"No, I want to make sure you live!"

"You need to live more, Michael, you're going to be a dad!"

Without waiting on a response from Michael, Rose pushed him forcefully back through the entrance. Michael cried out in protest but it was too late, one wasn't enough to keep the Inferi back despite Albus' best efforts with the Knockback Jinx.

An Inferi's hand tore through the side of Rose's neck before he could stop it, she screamed in pain and Michael howled in anguish as if he was the one suffering. One tried to take her wand and ripped her whole hand off instead, another clawed at her face and tore off her ear. Michael tried to run forwards but Albus grabbed him, knowing it was already too late as rotted fingers clawed through her throat and silenced her screams forever. Lydia started crying as her sleep was disrupted by the noise, Albus was still holding the reason they'd even left Hogwarts.

"NO!" Michael screamed, still trying to go her but Albus tearfully pulled him through the entrance and sealed it behind them. Not a second too late it seemed as a bloody, severed hand was severed by it closing. Michael banged his fists on the wall with another enraged scream, tears springing and falling from his eyes as he fell to his knees, "That should've been me! That should have been _me_! I wanted her to live, I wanted _her_ to live! Fuck you, Easton, _fuck_ you! ROSE! Rose! Rose…"

* * *

Dom Ashain stood back to back with her husband, beads of sweat rolling down her brow from the intense head. They were trapped in a dome of intense flames, having to keep up the constant flurry of fire to have any chance of keeping the army of Inferi away. It was tiring, the effort of keeping up the spell and the heat from the fire only seemed to sap her strength faster. She had no idea how long it had been, she felt stuck in a loop.

It was also futile, the Inferi were never-ending it seemed, she and Aurelius were both sporting cuts where they'd been clawed at by Inferi fingers managing to get through before the fire incinerated them. They couldn't even get away, stopping their defense even long enough just to get back through the trapdoor was suicide. Even by some miracle they managed it, the Inferi would be into the basement already. It'd kill everyone else still down there, it put Annie and the baby at risk, the kids, even their own son. No. This was a fight to the death.

"Aurelius," Dom breathed, her mouth feeling dry.

"Yes, dear?" Aurelius commented, somehow still managing to sound upbeat.

"I think you should go now," Dom told him seriously, it didn't really take two of them to do this and she was thinking of their son. Better he had one parent, "You're an animagus, just fly away while you have the chance. I can handle this."

"I'm not going to just leave you to die, Dom. You're my wife and I love you."

"Our son…"

"You want me to tell our son I left his mother to die?" Aurelius queried and tears pricked her eyes, hating the thought of not seeing their little guy grow up, "I can't do it."

"I don't see it like that."

"Why don't I do this and you go?" Aurelius countered readily, "There's no way we'll be able to get through the trapdoor if we both go but with one covering we should manage, I can save you."

"I'm not going to leave you to die, Aurelius, I love you," Dom shot it down immediately, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did, she wasn't sure she could even bring herself to do that.

"What about Cres?"

"I can't do it either," Dom admitted and felt Aurelius' fingers intertwine with her free hand, she clung to his hand tightly and tears rolled down her cheeks, "I guess we go down together then."

"I guess we do," Aurelius agreed, sounding a little choked up himself, "It's not so bad though, at least we get to be together and we know our boy is safe. Plus the view is pretty."

"The view is pretty?"

"The fire it's full of lovely colors, all different shades of yellows and golds, oranges and auburns, crimsons and reds. It's glowy and swirly and light, if you look past the burning heat its really nice…" Aurelius rambled on.

Dom smiled to herself, trust Aurelius to think of that. She'd always loved the way he saw the world, the way he thought even if he was sometimes too naïve and she didn't agree with it all, she still liked the optimism. She liked to think she kept him grounded and he kept her hopeful, she certainly Brutus wasn't the one leading these Inferi or it'd kill Aurelius inside to know the son he had so much faith in would so mercilessly kill him in the end.

She gazed up at the torrent of flames they were creating, marred only by the charred fingers occasionally gliding through like shark fins through water. She'd rather not die thinking of the negatives and regrets like never making peace with her father, not living to see the war end or to raise their son, to live their lives free of war. She'd rather think positively, hope their son would be loved and her father may one day make peace with _him_ , that Gray would go on to win the war, that Annie's baby was healthy and maybe would grow to be Cres' friend. That Cres would go on to live and have a good life, that everyone she loved left alive would get the peace and happiness they deserved. She squeezed Aurelius' hand and he squeezed hers, she supposed the colors and patterns in the flames _were_ kind of nice…

* * *

"Anton, get down!" Andreas snapped at him as Antonius raised his wand to fight the Inferi, as did Kenelm while Astor looked extremely torn as he conversed with his sickly son and healthy daughter, "Are you insane?! You can't fight them! There's way too many."

"I need to get back to the Room and if I have to fight my way so be it!" Antonius insisted determinedly.

"You'll die! I know you wanted to get away but it's too late, you have to surrender."

"No! I won't surrender! I'll _never_ surrender!" Antonius yelled angrily, only feeling more motivated to fight while Astor kissed his son's forehead with a guilt-ridden expression, "I'd rather die, they're the worst and I'd rather die fighting for my freedom then live in their world."

"Why not just surrender and _live_! Live to fight another day, what is wrong with you?!" Andreas shrieked at them incredulously as the Inferi drew closer, "You have no chance against them!"

"Surrender if you want, Andreas, no one's stopping you," Antonius reiterated, standing firm and holding his wand. Andreas squeezed his eyes shut for a second as the Inferi drew ever closer.

"So be it."

To Antonius' surprise, Andreas pushed past him and withdrew his wand with a look of intense focus. He muttered a spell Antonius didn't know and explosive fire burst from his wand, fire that roared as it galloped through the corridors. Literally galloped, it was taking the form of creatures, Thestrals rolled into dragons which in turn became chimeras then some kind of giant hydra. It wasn't just any fire, it was Fiendfyre. It obliterated any Inferi it came across, reducing the rotted bodies into particles of ash that became lost in the flames.

Andreas looked so focused, beats of sweat formed and fell from his brow and he gazed unblinkingly at the fire. Antonius dared not say anything, knowing the spell required a lot of focus he dared not risk breaking Andreas'. Finally he lowered his wand with a shuddering sigh, the fire crawled out the windows and vanished into the night. Andreas stood, breathing heavily and Antonius was relieved to see it hadn't touched anyone in the Hospital Wing although they gaped at Andreas in shock. Antonius was shocked and despite it being Dark Magic, he was impressed.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" Andreas barked at the Korays and Knights, they didn't need telling twice. Kenelm grabbed Byron's hand and ran, Astor gave his son's hand a final squeeze and said something Antonius was too far away to hear before also running with his daughter, "Should take them a bit to climb back up the wall, I did as much as I dared."

"I can't believe you did," Antonius commented in genuine surprise as he started walking away with Andreas, "What happened to fighting for the Shadows because you don't think we can win?"

"Well, I _still_ don't think you can win and now I just damned myself to death for my treachery so thanks for that," Andreas insisted seriously while Hope started growling again as they neared the Grand Staircase, "But I couldn't just stand – well crouch since that's surrender – but I couldn't just watch you die. Regardless of what you think of me, I still care about you. A lot. And I couldn't do that, Anton."

"Well thanks," Antonius muttered, feeling oddly embarrassed that Andreas had done it to save him.

"Plus I just _had_ to prove you wrong, you know I so love doing that," Andreas told him more lightheartedly as he spun on his heel, walking backwards with his arms behind his head and giving a wink and his smirk. Despite everything, Antonius laughed.

"Lookout!" a voice cried but it was too late.

Antonius' laugh became a horrified gasp as Andreas reached the end of the corridor and an Inferi grabbed him from around the bend, Andreas cried out in pain as it dug its claws in and tried to pull him around the bend. There was a sickening sound, a combination of ripping and cracking that would haunt his nightmares. Andreas _screamed_ and Antonius just saw blood explode out of him.

" _NO_!" Antonius shrieked his lungs raw, running forwards.

He raised his wand but it was unnecessary as a violent red flame erupted on the Inferi and incinerated it in seconds. He wasn't sure if it was accidental magic or someone else but he didn't care, he just cared about Andreas who was slumping to the ground. Antonius slid to his knees beside him, his body shuddering at Andreas' horrific wound.

It was like the Inferi had started to tear him apart, from his shoulder partway down his chest was a narrowing gap that he could see straight through to the wall behind. He could _see_ the bones cracked if not broken completely apart, everything was a bloody half-severed mess. Andreas was crying, pain etched into every inch of his perfect face.

"We need to get you to Marigold, we need to get you there _right_ now," Antonius stumbled over the words desperately, trying to think while his heart tried to win a race against no one. Antonius hauled Andreas to feet from his unhurt side, eliciting screams of pain as he put the good arm over his shoulder, "You need healing!"

"NO! NO! STOP!" Andreas shrieked in agony, resisting Antonius' attempts to help him move, "I CAN'T! ANTON! STOP! I CAN'T! STOP! IT HURTS! _STOP_!"

Antonius reluctantly stopped and lowered Andreas back to the ground, he continued to scream until he was sitting again. Coughing up more blood and crying harder, Antonius fell to his knees beside him tearing up himself as his eyes shifted back to the terrible wound. Why didn't he know more about wounds? How did he fix that? It was so bad, it looked _so_ bad. He tried to put pressure on it, Andreas just started screaming again.

"STOP! ANTON! PLEASE! STOP! STOP! IT HURTS! STOP!" Andreas shouted frantically and loudly, Antonius moved his hands away. They were already soaked in blood after just a few seconds, Andreas caught Antonius' eye desperately, "It hurts, Anton… it hurts _so_ much."

"I'm trying to save you," Antonius insisted, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks and Andreas reached out with his unhurt arm to take his hand. Antonius squeezed his hand desperately, "Please, just hold on. I can fix this, we can fix this."

"No," Andreas breathed, shaking his head weakly and coughing more blood up. His breathing becoming even more ragged by the second, his face continued to be screwed up in pain, "This is it… this is it for me."

"Don't say that!" Antonius snapped at him, crying harder despite his denial as some part of his mind recognized the severity of the wound, " _Don't_."

"I'm… sorry…" Andreas whispered ever weaker, his body slumping more against the wall, "It… _hurts_ … so bad…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Antonius told him, choking on sobs and squeezing his hand ever tighter from some childish compulsion to think if he just held on enough then Andreas would be okay. He reached out with his other hand to caress Andreas' cheek instinctively, "Just hold on, please hold on. I'll do whatever you want if you just hold on, I won't argue with you anymore, I won't complain about you being a Shadow. Just don't die, Drea, don't die on me. _Please_."

Andreas coughed more blood up, his body trembling as he shook his head weakly. His face was ashen, each breath sounding tortured out of him. He was really going to die and all because he'd fought for him, fought because Antonius had encouraged him to fight and even rejected him yesterday when he had wanted so badly to date him. Antonius didn't want their last memory to be of strife, he cared about Andreas too, so much. He opened and closed his mouth, wanting to express that but the words couldn't escape the lump in his throat. He didn't _want_ to say goodbye, he didn't _want_ to lose Andreas.

At a loss of how else to express his feelings, he kissed him. He kissed him, just like he should have done yesterday. Maybe if he had things would be different but he kissed him now. He pressed his lips against Andreas' - hoping he was doing it right - as he just kissed him, as hard as he could despite tasting the blood and ran his fingers through Andreas' soft hair. He felt Andreas kissing him back and just for an instant everything faded away, he felt joy, he felt pleasure, he felt his heartbeat skipping giddily in excitement and he felt the smile in Andreas' lips and _knew_ he felt the same.

Antonius pulled away to draw breath but it was Andreas' last, he gazed once more in those gorgeous brown eyes with little gold flicks. And he saw the life leave them. He felt Andreas squeeze his hand, one last time before the grip faded. Andreas was gone.

* * *

Austin cringed as Annie drew her wand over her stomach, using a spell that cut into her own flesh like a knife with blood rolling down from the wound. She gritted her teeth through the pain, she was a stronger person then he was he supposed although she had taken something to diminish the pain at least. She took a breath, eying the precisely straight horizontal line before drawing her wand across her stomach again. This time vertically, intersecting the cut she'd already made.

He could only cringe again, she took another deep breath when she finished and put down her wand. Annie then reached into the wound she'd made and Austin's stomach churned uncomfortably, he didn't consider himself particularly squeamish but something about doing this to _herself_ just disturbed him a little. A lot. As much as he wanted to avert his eyes, he also half-expected to have to step in at some point so should probably pay attention. And then she lifted her arms back out.

Except now she was holding her baby. It was tiny, or at least much smaller then Lat had been, its little limbs all curled up. He also saw the umbilical cord, stretching over its body like the tendrils of a kraken and most worryingly was wrapped around its neck. The poor thing was squirming weakly, trying to break free but only making it worse.

Annie cradled the baby – from Austin's angle he only saw an unflattering and unhelpful view of the butt someone would be wiping for the next few years so wasn't sure what gender the newest Gray member was - in one arm and picked her wand back up with the other, using a Severing Charm to cut the cord from around its neck to stop it choking itself. It still seemed to be having a hard time breathing though, the breaths were jagged and strained.

"Is… Is it okay?" Austin pressed with genuine concern, risking approaching properly for the first time as Annie wrapped it up in a blanket. It was so _tiny._

"Like I said it's a premature birth," Annie answered quietly, focused on spinning her wand over her child casting numerous spells he didn't know, "I wasn't even in the third trimester yet, it's barely at the threshold of survival. I'm doing what I can magically to help him, should make him last until he can be put in the NICU."

"It's a boy?"

"Dunno, didn't look," Annie brushed it off dismissively and lowered her wand, taking another breath and gazing down lovingly at her baby who was opening its eyes a crack. It had gray eyes rather appropriately but they turned to Annie's sapphiric blue when they met hers, Annie smiled a little and he saw tears welling in her eyes, "H- Hey kid, welcome to the real world."

"You don't need to sound nervous, they don't speak English."

"Austin, shut up," Annie grumbled, shifting the positon of her arms to cradle her baby better and a tear rolled down her cheek as she kept gazing at her child, "You know I was so scared when you born I wouldn't be a good mother to you but now you're here I'm not scared anymore, I just know that I love you and that's all that matters. I love you so much, your mummy loves you _so_ much and it kills me inside to know I won't be able to be there to see you grow up."

"What?"

"Austin, I have a hole in my stomach and I'm _still_ bleeding inside, I can't fix it. Did you really think I was going to be able to just walk out of here?" Annie asked seriously, turning to him and Austin closed his mouth to childishly insist he had, "You need to take the baby and run, collapse the tunnel behind you so they can't follow and just floor it because these spells won't last when I die then she'll struggle to breathe again. You need to take him straight to Oxford, go to the hospital I used to work at and tell them it's my baby. There are good people there, they'll take good care of her. I've told you where I worked before, didn't I?"

"Yes but…" Austin tried to protest before being distracted by screams from above, Annie's eyes drifted up also then back down solemnly and she kissed her baby on the forehead.

"You need to go now then, before it's too late," Annie told him, hugging her baby close for the final time with tears rolling down her cheeks, "And you don't leave his side, you understand? You don't leave his side while he's in hospital, you don't let him out of your sight, do you hear me? You don't leave his side until you see Pip again and you hand him his child, if you're going to abandon my child then I'm going to fucking haunt you."

"I got it," Austin promised and Annie reluctantly handed over the baby, it whinged slightly at being disturbed and kicked out with its legs, "Feisty little bugger, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Annie laughed, stroking the baby's face gently before sobering as they heart scratching on the trapdoor, "Tell Jack to be good, tell Michael I believe in him, tell Pip not to give up and tell the baby I'm sorry I can't be there and tell them all I love them. I so badly wanted to be there, to get married, to see Michael finish Hogwarts, to see the baby grow up… its only when I start caring about living that life decides to fucking kill me. Just my luck."

"I'm sorry," Austin offered sadly, "Do you have a name for this baby you never checked the gender of?"

"Nope, no idea. Pip's got to name it," Annie decided without hesitation, still gazing at her baby before taking one of the pictures off the bedside table which was of her and Varanian and he noticed her hand shaking weakly. He took the picture from her, "That's Pip by the way, he's your daddy. He's going to take good care of you, he made me happier than I ever thought possible and that's while we were fighting a war so when he wins it you're going to be okay. You _better_ be okay, you were so desperate to be born early and to share your birthday with the freaking Shadow Master so you better be ready to fight... you better be…"

"Annie?" Austin prompted, grabbing her as she started to slump.

"You have to go now," Annie muttered, righting herself and pushing him away and the trapdoor rattled above them, "Like now."

"I understand," Austin admitted as he started heading for the tunnel unhappily, the baby started winging again.

"Austin, wait!" Annie cried suddenly and he turned back to see her stagger over, barely making it to the tunnel before slumping to the ground before he could help her. She pushed a stone into his hand, "I almost forgot about that, give it back to Scorpius and don't use it or tell anyone else about it, especially not Pip."

"What is it?" Austin wondered in confusion as he pocketed the stone while Annie sat against the wall breathing heavily and head lolling weakly from the effort of crossing the room but nonetheless still holding her wand in readiness as if she was going to fight when the Inferi came through.

"It lets you talk to the dead or something, I don't fucking remember but Scorpius just wanted me to guard it so give it back to him," Annie answered dismissively as a bloody rotted hand punched through the trapdoor, she looked a little more focus and Austin slipped his wand into his free hand quickly, "And go already, dammit!"

Feeling horrible, Austin turned on his heel and ran. He ran with his wand raised behind him, using a nonverbal spell to collapse the tunnel behind him as he ran. He thought he saw fire behind him indicating Annie was still fighting, he felt the heat and saw the light. The baby started crying for the first time as they fled into the darkness, the sound lost amongst the crumbling rumble of the collapsing tunnel and the roar of flames as Annie died fighting behind them. And Austin just ran.

* * *

"Can you stand?" Scorpius asked of Molly gently, putting his leather jacket on her to give her some warmth and helping her to her feet regardless where she wobbled weakly, leaning heavily on him for support.

"I don't think-"

"Oh please," Martha interrupted irritably as she stalked over, withdrawing a small vial from her bag and forcing the blue liquid down Molly's throat before either of them could stop her.

"Martha!" Scorpius snapped angrily as Molly shook like she was having a seizure, "What did you do her?!"

"Think of like a jolt of adrenaline," Martha explained as Molly stopped shaking completely, standing steadily by herself now, "We'll never get out of here if she can't walk for herself, this will literally give her the strength to go on. It gives you a burst of strength and energy, will override the pain of any injuries so she'll temporarily be able to fight. It doesn't last very long but it should be enough to get away."

"How are you feeling, Mol?"

"Like she said," Molly answered with a nod in Martha's direction, seeming slightly surprised, "I'm not in pain anymore and I suddenly feel like I could run a marathon all of a sudden."

"Told ya," Martha shrugged and threw Molly her wand, "And there's your wand, they kept it out there."

"Thanks… Martha?"

"Let's just go," Martha said quietly, not seeming to want to interact with Molly and heading out.

Scorpius spared Molly a glance to make sure she still seemed okay before they started to follow Martha out, Molly still looked fearful and anxious. Martha's potion may have made her okay physically for a short while but mentally Molly was still going to be fragile, even if she couldn't fight as long as she could just keep it together they should be okay and he could save her.

They went back out into the other room and found themselves in battle with five Shadows, Scorpius slammed up a Shield Charm to protect him and Molly. Martha though leaped off the ground, doing a flip through the air to dodge their spells and slashed her wand in their direction as she did so. A fiery spell like a rope of flames shot from the direction she'd slashed her wand, heading towards them. Most cast Shield Charms to counter it while one did something that seemed to cut it in half, Martha landed on the table in a crouched position and flicked her wand.

The two halves of fire-rope simply jumped over the Shields and wrapped itself around two of their necks, she stood and the fire-rope wrenched itself upwards which hung the two Shadows. They went still while the fire itself started spreading over their bodies, Martha then dropped the spell and the burning corpses dropped to the ground with fire spreading across them and trying to jump onto the counters and other fighters. The remaining three Shadows were forced to move lest they catch fire, one was already trying to stamp out the blaze on the corner of his robes.

" _Kratakin!_ " Scorpius cried, wanting to help and a beam of light shot through the skull of one while he was still turning.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Molly – not Martha, _Molly_ \- cast as the other one set up a Shield Charm to protect himself as he turned away from the flames, Molly's curse obliterated it though and the man fell over dead. Scorpius just looked at her in shock, he knew he'd been vicious but somehow he hadn't thought Molly would be and an Unforgivable Curse at that. Her expression was one without remorse, she noticed Scorpius looking, "What?"

"Come on!" Martha insisted and Scorpius looked back, seeing the final man crumple with his throat slit open as Martha hopped off the table and back out the way they'd come.

They followed her back out into the corridor where she was already engaging with another Shadow, levitating a painting to take a Blasting Curse. Scorpius grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her to the right out of the way as the painting exploded, she hit the attacker with a Trip Jinx as they moved past and Martha finished him off with a Killing Curse as he stumbled.

There was a mirror behind him and as he fell, Scorpius saw a blur of darkness in the mirror and… Lucy? She raised her wand and Scorpius suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through his back and chest, he felt as if he'd just been ran through by a sword. Straight through his chest, straight through his _heart_. Lucy smiled cruelly.

"Scorpius!" Molly or maybe Martha screeched as Scorpius fell back with a gasp as he couldn't breathe, seeing Molly's squib sister was indeed standing behind him with a wand.

"We can't have you escape now, can we dear sister?" Lucy commented, going to cast another spell but Molly leaped over him to protect him.

Scorpius wanted to see what was happening, he wanted to get up and to fight but he couldn't. He felt as if all his strength was going and his brain was suddenly in water, everything was sluggish and it was hard to think or do anything. He didn't… he didn't even think he was breathing, it hurt so much it didn't hurt anymore. Martha fell to her knees beside him, waving her wand over his chest desperately and he tried to breathe but his heart wasn't working. He felt suddenly as if he was falling asleep, the sounds were fading into silence and everything was going dark except his eyes were open, they were _wide_ open. He tried to awake but it wasn't sleep, it was death. He couldn't fight that.


	16. Chapter 16: Tumbling Down

_**Parts (68-71)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 16  
**

Tumbling Down

* * *

 **Part 1:** Dead Inside

* * *

Martha Seneca saw Scorpius go down as if in slow motion, until then things had been going… relatively well for something she had considered a bad decision. This looked bad though, it looked like the spell struck him through the heart. She ran to him on instinct and because she didn't think Molly knew anything about healing, she also didn't know how well Molly could duel especially after months as a tortured prisoner or how well her sister could for that matter since she had had magic for much less time so less practice and experience dueling. As long as Molly could cast a Patronus she should be okay, at the very least until Martha could help Scorpius.

Martha crouched by Scorpius as he struggled to breathe, seeing a vertical wound a couple of inches longer then the length of her palm going directly through his heart. She felt her heart clench fearfully as she went to cast a healing spell and… it didn't work, Lucy's wand must've been tainted to resist healing magic as well like most Shadows. She tried a few more in increasing panic to be sure, tried to stop the bleeding while Scorpius just looked at her…

And then it was too late. His body went still, too still. His once gorgeous but now glazed gray eyes gazed up at her sightlessly. She'd known he was dying – she'd seen his mind when he'd kissed her – but there was still time, now it was too late. She felt tears fill her eyes as she confirmed he drew no more breath, his heart beat no longer. Scorpius was dead. She'd failed him.

* * *

Albus was stunned, he couldn't believe Rose was dead even though he'd just seen it with his own eyes. Rose, his cousin who he'd known his entire life was just… gone, five minutes ago she'd been perfectly fine and now she was gone for the rest of his life. Where was Abby again? He felt tears well in his eyes miserably, his cousin was dead and it was all his fault. After all, she'd come to help him protect Lydia, if she hadn't followed him maybe she'd still be alive. And they weren't even out of the danger yet, he tried to blink back his tears and focus.

They were back in a more illuminated Hogwarts corridor now, one covered in ash from Inferi Leebin must have killed and was still killing because of course there was still more. At least being a wider corridor Leebin could actually swing the blade easier, he was breathless but not showing any sign of slowing down as he leaped from one side of the corridor to the other determinedly cleaving any Inferi that came close. Maurene was trying to help, slowing them down with fire to the legs to give Leebin more time to get to them. Kyle was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, looking very unconscious and ashen. Olivia was crouched by him anxiously, Rutherford seemed to have abandoned Kyle temporarily to try deal with his face. The Inferi had slashed him right across the eyes, he couldn't do much if he couldn't see and there was so much blood it was in his eyes regardless of the wound. Myriam was leaning against the wall beside Albus, head hung as she breathed heavily with a hand over her side. Lysel stood by his mother worriedly, Michael was still crying into the wall.

"Michael," Albus prompted of his friend gently while trying to rock Lydia to soothe her, "I think some of the others could use some help."

"Screw you, Albus!" Michael snapped, turning on him and going to punch him before his mismatched eyes glanced over Lydia and he redirected his fist to hit the wall instead, "Why did you pull me back?! I could have saved her! If I could've just gotten to her and you could stop the Inferi then I could've saved her!"

"What planet are you living on?" Albus wondered incredulously, choking on a sob, "That thing _tore out her throat_! And how was I supposed to stop the Inferi? Not being able to stop them is kind of the whole issue we're having right now!"

"I don't know!" Michael shrieked hopelessly, yanking on his tangled hair miserably with tears still running down his cheeks.

"Mummy!" Lysel cried fearfully and Albus glanced back, seeing Myriam sliding to the ground.

"Michael, some people could really use your healing," Albus pleaded of his friend, "You can't help Rose but you can help others, she'd want that. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain."

"It already _is_ in vain," Michael spat bitterly but nonetheless did crouch by Myriam to see to her wound, "I can't actually _heal_ them anyway, Inferi caused wounds need to be treated with a potion due to them being created with Dark Magic before healing can be done so all I do is delay."

"I'm sorry about your friend," Myriam said gently as he worked on her wound, sounding saddened.

"I think Kyle could use some delaying too if you can," Olivia offered meekly and stood to help Maurene while Albus focused on calming Lydia again as one Inferi got a little close, "He's in a really bad way."

"I'd help but I can't _see_ ," Rutherford grumbled, not seeming to be having much luck, "And I'm not too great at healing spells. Can't you do healing spells, _Flannery_?"

"No, Daddy can only blow things up now," Lysel answered helpfully, "And never at the thing he's try to blow up."

"How useful."

"Not very really."

"Okay, I've done what I can," Michael said, wiping at his eyes and moving over to Kyle. He looked at the wound, waving his wand as he did before sighing heavily, "He's not going to make it, Olivia."

"What?!" Olivia shrieked in panic, rushing over to her brother while Michael moved on to Rutherford beside him.

"The only thing I can do without potions is basically use a spell as band aid to stop bleeding but that breaks and needs to be recast, I've done that but he's bleeding. _A lot_. Internally and externally, he's already lost too much blood, he's not even conscious. Unless we can apparate to a hospital where Inferi aren't crawling around right now this second, he's not going to make it. I'm sorry."

"No!" Olivia cried, breaking into tears and throwing her arms around her brother who remained utterly unresponsive, "He can make it! Hold on, Kyle, _please_ hold on. I lost Vern, I can't lose you too."

"Olivia…" Albus offered gently, going over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly as she cried into her brother's shoulder while taking Lydia back into her arms. Lydia would be losing an uncle, she'd just lost 'aunt' Rose. _Rose_. He didn't want anyone else to die, "Michael, isn't there _anything_ you can do?"

"Look at him, look around us," Michael said without doing either of those things as he focused on Rutherford, "What do _you_ think the odds are of us getting to the Hospital Wing before it's too late? He doesn't even have-"

* * *

Molly was devastated. On top of everything she'd been through the past few months, the guilt of betraying Gray and learning Lucy had merged her soul with a Specter and joined the enemy, Scorpius had come for her. Now Hogwarts - and Hogsmeade - would fall and people would die, it'd be done for before Scorpius even returned- _if_ he returned in addition to losing the base where people might die. In the _best_ case scenario for Gray Annie and Varanian lost their baby but everyone lived, in Hogwarts there was no way everyone would survive.

Yet despite all that, Molly couldn't help the bubble of relief and happiness she felt to just see Scorpius again. The illogical part of her brain didn't care about any of that, it just wanted to be free and was comforted by his presence after everything and the thought she'd be safe soon. She just wanted to go home, that was impossible so this was the closest she could get. Since it was already too late, there was no point not escaping as well. And Martha was there, Molly recognized her as the girl she'd seen Scorpius kiss in her vision but whatever stuff she'd given her made her feel physically great like all the pain and discomfort had been lifted and she'd been injected with energy which was good as she was pretty certain she wouldn't be able to walk otherwise.

They left her prison and had to fight through Shadows, Molly had never used one of the Unforgivable Curses before but she found her first instinct was to here and she followed that instinct. She didn't want to take chances, if they didn't escape they'd be recaptured and her torture would continue. That… That just scared her and she didn't find herself feeling very remorseful either. These people hadn't shown her a _shred_ of mercy in all the months they'd held her captive, why should she? Why should she spare the lives of people who destroyed her? So she fought to kill, it was illegal but she figured she'd crossed that line when joining a vigilante group.

" _There are no laws in our future anyway_ ," Oathan's voice commented grimly and Molly glanced, seeing him leaning against the wall as the Shadow went down. Crimson hair with a slight wave to it hanging around his stubbled face, violently violet eyes carrying heavy bags and of course the complex scar around one of his eyes except today one of the lines of the scar was bleeding like it was fresh. She also hadn't realized before but now she was actually wearing it herself, she saw it was Scorpius' leather jacket he wore, " _Today the path is chosen, one window shall close and one window shall open. After the dusk comes the dawn of a different day. With the death of hope, I will be born and its time now, Molly, it's time for hope to die_."

Molly wasn't sure what to say to that but she really didn't have time to think on it because as he said that, she saw her sister in the mirror and Scorpius' gasp as he went down with droplets of blood flying from his chest.

"Scorpius!" Molly cried in panic.

"We can't have you escape now, can we dear sister?" Lucy said coolly.

Lucy raised her wand to cast another spell probably to finish him off but Molly spun to defend him, casting a Shield Charm that sent the spell bouncing off into the ceiling. Martha rushed to Scorpius' side, waving her wand over the wound and Molly could only hope she knew some healing magic because Molly certainly didn't and needed to focus on her sister now anyway.

"I don't want to fight you, Lucy," Molly pleaded, desperate to reach her sister.

"Then surrender, saves us time. _Stupefy_!" Lucy smirked, sending a stunner at her but Molly threw herself out of the way.

"I won't surrender either," Molly told her with certainty, she was leaving this place today. Whether alive or dead she didn't know but she _wasn't_ going back to being a prisoner.

"Then I guess I'll just have to ground you into the dirt again! _Stupefy_!"

Lucy sent another stunner at her and this time Molly raised a Shield Charm, she couldn't really keep dodging when she needed to stay roughly where she was to protect the still fallen Scorpius. She also didn't really want to fight her sister so she didn't care about wasting wand movements with defensive magic instead of dodging then launching an attack. The spell deflected into the ceiling, it must've been too close to where the other one hit and it was too much for the old building. The roof started to crumble, pieces of plaster rained down on her head.

" _Expulso_!" Lucy cried as she jabbed her wand at the ceiling, seemingly noticing this weak spot.

The ceiling went boom but Molly contained the explosion with a non-verbal Levitating Charm, halting any chunks of charred wood from doing anything. Her instinct was to throw it back at her attacker like she would normally but she stopped, she didn't want to hurt her sister. She was still the only immediate family Molly had left and it wasn't _really_ Lucy, not with a Specter corrupting her.

" _To the left_ ," Oathan commented and Molly flung it to the left where some more Shadows were rushing in, adding a Heavyweight Charm to pack a punch. They were hit with fragments of oak with the density of a skyscraping, sending them flying and toppling like bowling pins if they could also cry out. Molly saw a flash of red and deflected Lucy's stunner with yet another Shield Charm, she thought it was the first non-verbal spell she'd seen Lucy used. Lucy actually wasn't striking her as a good duelist, maybe she was going easy on her too? " _No, she was born a Squib remember? She hasn't had or been learning magic that long, this is the best she can do_."

"Luc-"

" _Acuta!"_ Lucy cried, slashing her wand viciously.

Molly countered it readily and sparks flew but hesitated on retaliating so Lucy struck out again, and again but Molly found herself able to counter them to her surprised. She didn't consider herself particularly skillful at _Acuta_ fights but she'd trained with Varanian, who she realized now had uncommonly good reflexes and speed which Lucy – like most people - lacked. Lucy also was pretty limited with her placement and didn't try to throw in curveballs in odd positions, making her blows easier to counter. She'd like to think Lucy was going easy on her but Oathan's words kind of made sense, it wasn't like Lucy wasn't trying, she had fury in her eyes and from the amount of sparks she was putting a lot of power into it. If she wasn't that great then why was she even fighting though? Why not just use her Specter power? Molly wasn't sure she could muster a Patronus right now.

" _Isn't it obvious?"_ Oathan wondered, " _She wants to prove her magical ability, beat you as a witch not as a Specter. It won't last_."

"Please Lucy, just stop this," Molly pleaded, still not wanting to hurt her sister despite her deception., "It's going nowhere. Varanian's trying to find a way to fix merged Specters, he could save you."

Lucy gave a cry of rage and slashed out with her wand, creating an arc of flames speeding towards her that Molly was glad she didn't have time to think about because fire scared her more than it once had. She jabbed her wand at the fire instead, casting a spell to transfigure one element to another and the flames became a warm breeze that danced through her hair harmlessly. Lucy had already started twirling her wand again, casting a more complex charm that spat out a torrent of flames.

" _To the right_ ," Oathan commented as Molly cast a spell to divert it, sending it to the right where screams informed her it had struck Shadows coming in from the other side. Lucy didn't stop, even though she was essentially burning her own comrades alive now. She looked devoid of remorse, she was also curling and uncurling her fingers with her free hand, " _It's just more pain to feed off_."

"I don't _need_ to be 'saved,'" Lucy growled while Molly started to feel uncomfortable from the heat of the diverting flames, she'd learned the hard way burns were painful, "I made my choice and I'd make it again, I'm pleased with what I've become and I don't regret anything I've done. _Crucio_!"

Lucy stopped the flames abruptly, instead sending a frighteningly family jet of red towards her. Molly felt a jolt of panic but with practiced instinct levitated a side table in the path of the spell desperately, the table exploded into a shower of splinters but Molly was unscathed although scared. She _needed_ to end this duel. Lucy flicked her wand, Molly sidestepped the spell and sent a Disarming Charm followed rapidly by another, she twisted her wrist and fired a third slightly to her side.

" _Protego!_ " Lucy cried, throwing up a Shield Charm to deflect the first then having to hastily dodge the second since the shield only stopped one. She jumped _right_ into the path of the third, sending the wand craved all her life flying from her fingers.

* * *

Michael was cut off by a child's scream and Albus spun to see an Inferi had caught Maurene's shoulder, her wand clattered to the ground and clutched at the fountain of blood on her shoulder with tears quickly falling from behind her glasses. Leebin stabbed the thing brutally before it could do worse, he couldn't see to his daughter though as more _were_ still coming and Myriam was now doing her best to incinerate the ones on the opposing side, both parents looked distraught but unwilling to stop the defense. Now they had the area around them clear, the ones approaching from further had a chance to run to build up speed making them dangerous despite less of them being able to approach.

"Hold on just a second, sweetheart," Myriam pleaded of her daughter while Michael kept working on Rutherford, Lysel hovered near his sister anxiously, "Stay strong."

"Keep your hand on it, it helps stop the blood," Leebin added still breathless as he continued cleaving the enemy, reminding Albus people could tire and they couldn't last forever, "Michael-"

"In a minute!" Michael insisted irritably while Albus noticed the poor girl was shaking, "It's a shoulder wound, she'll be fine for a minute. I'm nearly done, people not being blind and able to fight is useful."

"We really need to get moving too," Rutherford added, Michael was still focused on his eyes, "We're sitting ducks here."

Albus went over to Maurene instead as the girl started to slump, catching her and crouching with her in his arms. Her little hand couldn't even cover the canyons left by the Inferi's claws, wounds deep enough he could see muscle. Albus just put his hand over hers, she whimpered in pain but he knew pressure was good. Leebin had just said so, he was pretty sure he knew that anyway.

"You're doing great," Albus offered encouragingly to the trembling child, wishing Michael would hurry up even though he understood the logic, "Michael will come over and fix you in a minute, it'll be okay."

"It h- hurts," Maurene sobbed as Albus felt her blood running through his fingers, "I- I'm sorry I couldn't fight them good."

"What? You were fighting them amazingly," Albus insisted truthfully, "It's not your fault, it's tough for even _grownups_ , and you're not even in Hogwarts yet."

"Okay, can you see?" Michael said, finally seemingly done with Rutherford.

"Not very well but… yeah," Rutherford answered a little unsurely, blinking a few times and Albus saw the blood had been cleared up and the wound was livid but no longer bleeding. It was impossible to bandage without covering his eyes, "I can see enough to burn Inferi."

"Good," Michael breathed a sigh of relief as he abandoned Rutherford to finally come over to look at Maurene, "Best I can do until we get some potions. Let me look at the wound, Maurene."

"Okay," Maurene whimpered as Rutherford stood to go help the Leebins, she and Albus moved their hands off the wound and Michael started tending to it. Albus stayed with his arms around her though, figuring she could use the moral support right now. She was a kid and Michael's grim expression wasn't going to help her.

"I know it does, war wounds are like that," Albus offered gently while Michael worked, rubbing her unhurt arm soothingly when she wailed in pain from Michael poking at the wound with his wand.

"It's a war wound?"

"Yeah, you got it while fighting in the war right? So it's a war wound, only heroes get them."

"I'm a hero?" Maurene wondered dubiously, whimpering again at something Michael did and Albus just kept trying to soothe her.

"Of course, you got it fighting to protect everyone," Albus pointed out truthfully, "That's some hero stuff right there. It's a badge of honor."

"But… it hurts."

"Exactly, it wouldn't be a badge of honor if it was easy and painless then anyone could get them. You have to be brave and strong and heroic just like you were and are being," Albus told her encouragingly, she sniffed but was calming down while Michael started bandaging her shoulder, "You're doing great, just stay strong for a little longer."

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"It still hurts," Maurene muttered as Michael finished, conjuring a sling for the arm.

"I can't do anything about the pain right now, you're just going to have to live with it," Michael told her unsympathetically and wiped at his eyes, "Again, we need _potions_. Potions stop pain, not spells. And try not to move your hurt arm a lot, it'll hurt more if you do and might break the spells stopping the bleeding."

"We really need to get moving when you're done," Rutherford commented as they got up, Maurene shakily and still looked in pain but she did pick her wand back up with her good hand. Albus patted her shoulder comfortingly and mustered the most encouraging smile he could for her.

"What about Kyle?" Olivia wondered fearfully and Albus went back over to them, "We can't just leave him, as long as he's alive there's a chance he can make it."

"I got him," Albus volunteered, slinging Kyle's arm over his shoulder and hauling the older, taller boy to his feet. It was harder then he thought, Kyle was a dead weight slumped on him completely but he wasn't going to abandon him. Sure, he'd been a dick in school but he was Lydia's uncle and had taken his siblings in and stood up for them, "Let's go."

* * *

Lucy gave a cry of rage, not even bothering to go after her wand and instead raising her hand casting a shadowy glow between them. Molly felt the pain she'd experienced a multitude of times during her imprisonment but had never realized was her own sister, it was like the Cruciatus Curse but for the soul and hurt so much more in a way she couldn't really understand.

"Into her mind!" Martha and Oathan cried in unison as Molly felt her body start to fall.

With great effort, Molly cast a non-verbal Legilimens spell and dove into her sister's unprotected mind. It Lucy dropped the Specter's torture in order to try repel her, Molly felt her fear that she'd screw her up somehow. Her mind was a world of darkness, her surface thoughts drifting around her head with a shadowy haze. Molly tried rolling through memories to try tap into the good she knew Lucy had but they too were tainted, viewed through shadow as if she were wearing thick sunglasses. She needed to get that darkness out, split the Specter from her sister like Martha had almost done to Jack and One. But how? How did she do that?

 _You just **do**_.

Uncertain but determined and feeling like she was in some kind of surreal dream she thought she got it, spells were really just ways to help channel the magic in a certain way to do as you will . It was all about will. Molly focused on the darkness, feeling the shadow intertwined with her sister's mind and imagined grasping it. Then she pulled.

She heard Lucy scream and felt her sister's pain as she started to pull the Specter from her sister's soul but Molly didn't stop, she threw every fragment of focus she had into it along with all her strength. It hurt. Molly felt like her soul was tearing itself, she almost worried she wasn't strong enough but if she doubted herself she knew she'd fail. But it _was_ working, she could feel them separating despite the dark tendrils determined to stay clawed in. Molly felt as if she was dying but she wouldn't, not before she saved her sister from the Specter.

Lucy gave a final cry and the Specter was finally ripped right from her, like a rope snapping it was gone and a ball flung out trapped between. Molly wrenched herself from Lucy's mind as both sister's thudded to the ground, both gasping for breath and Molly felt the pain receding although her brain felt as if she'd been stabbed. She heard an inhuman screech and glanced breathlessly to the side, seeing the Specter writhing on the ground and howling in agony as it disintegrated into nothingness. They couldn't survive without a host.

"No…" Lucy's voice breathed and Molly flicked her gaze back to her sister.

Molly lay on her side but Lucy was on her back with an orb of light hovering over her heart. The magic they'd mashed into her soul, it had been expelled when the Specter-merged soul had been split. Lucy reached up to it feebly as he gently rose, she hadn't the strength though and her hand fell back down before she could reach it. It had worked though, Molly had done it. She almost smiled to herself, almost. If not for the way Lucy's head lolled suddenly, her face ashen and her breath weak.

"Lucy?" Molly wondered weakly and worriedly, Lucy's brown eyes drifted to her, "Are you alright?"

"You… You're a _fool_ … Molly…" Lucy told her, struggling to speak.

"I know you wanted to be a witch," Molly admitted, managing to sit up and crawl over to her Lucy – Martha was still with Scorpius, hopefully he was nearly healed – who remained gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Molly cradled her sister in her shaking arms, Lucy made no objection although her brown eyes glared, "But its better this way, now you're _you_ again. It doesn't matter if you're magical or not, it just matters that you're you. Being a Squib doesn't stop you being my sister, family is about blood and magic has nothing to do with it, that's a bunch of soul shit. I miss you."

"Then you'll… keep missing me…" Lucy fought to say, beads of sweat building on her brow and her skin felt hot to the touch.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know… what happens… if you put magic… into a Squib body?" Lucy questioned and Molly felt a cold feeling crawling down her spine, she knew it burned up non-magical bodies and the person died but that shouldn't matter.

"But the magic's _gone_. The Specter's gone- everything's gone!" Molly protested, feeling tears of fear and confusion pricking at her eyes that held Lucy's gaze.

" _Exactly_ …" Lucy breathed through bared teeth, "A Specter doesn't… _stop_ … the damage… just… lets you… _survive_ with it. Now it's gone… I'm dead… I'm _dying_. You killed me… Molly… you _killed_ me."

"NO!" Molly wailed in anguish, shifting her position to hold her sister closer as if it would somehow save her, "No! There has to be a way! I can save you, we can save you. _Someone_ can save you."

"No…" Lucy shook her head, her eyes closing, "There's… no… way… we already… tried… experiments… all died."

" _She's right, you know_ ," Oathan said distantly and Molly flashed back to her vision of finding her sister's corpse, " _She was dead the moment she merged, she died long before you killed her. The Specter keeps the host breathing like a life support machine but the body is already dead, that's why they can survive fatal injuries. It's all that's keeping them alive, not really, so remove the Specter and they die. Humans cannot survive an unmerging because they're no longer living, it was already too late, the toll it takes on their bodies is just too great_."

"NO!" Molly cried again, sobbing shakily and cradling Lucy closer. She didn't want it to be true, she didn't want to lose her sister, "Hold on, _please_ hold on."

"I still… don't… regret…" Lucy breathed, cold tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at her with confusion, "I thought… I thought I'd _feel…_ again… but I don't… I just… feel… cold… cold… and _empty_ … I just… I…"

Lucy trailed off as she stopped. She just… stopped. Her body went still and her breathing stopped, her searching eyes stopped and glazed over lifelessly, her mouth still slightly ajar with a half-formed syllable she'd never utter. Molly had heard some people say the dead looked like they were sleeping but Lucy didn't, she just looked dead. She'd killed her own sister.

* * *

 **Part 2:** The Dead Rise

* * *

Maurice held the front line they were slowly backing up as the number of students trickling up the stairs kept receding until no more were coming, he continued having them back away slowly though as it was safer then leaving them exposed by just running for it. When they got to the stairs there'd be a narrower area they could appear to guard so should be easier to just keep covering each other as they made their way up as not all would need to defend at a time, it was dangerous still but doable. Professor Longbottom and Krum were helping as well as Abby, Hugo and Maximus Nott who Wyatt had brought back. Wyatt was around as a lizard, Maurice had him keeping an eye on things which he thought was more useful even though Wyatt wanted to fight. They were throwing them back or blasting them with fire balls or just fire then Maurice and Longbottom kept up flame walls, it was all going fine…

Until out of nowhere, Longbottom just stopped forcing Maurice to try conjure even more flames to try make up for it. Maurice spared a surprised glance, worrying he'd been injured but the professor was just gaping at something beyond him and breaking into tears. He followed the professor's gaze and was shocked to see August – who they'd moved into somewhere out of the way purposely to preserve his body – was now an Inferi, the Shadow Master must be reviving the dead already?

Inferius August also was taking a bite out of Hugo's shoulder and tearing a chunk out of his side and leg as Hugo tried to get away. He looked like he was screaming, the Longbottoms were hysterical and Krum as shooting a powerful incineration curse to destroy August, scorching Hugo in the process but it was impossible to not to if they were to kill him in time to save Hugo's life. Maurice didn't usually mind being deaf, in fact experiencing sound had been rather frightful when Polyjuiced but situations like this he recognized hearing would been useful.

August's charred corpse fell back lifelessly once more and Hugo crumpled with him, the redhead was clearly still alive though and was crying or screaming in pain as he tried to push August off him. Krum ripped the bloody hands away and tried to put pressure on his leg – which was bleeding the most profusely - while Maximus _also_ abandoned his post to rush over to help Hugo, Longbottom was hysterical and looked like he was shouting something as he tried to run to his dead son but Abby – also in tears – was trying to stop him since the Inferi August was stirring feebly. All of this wasn't good, Maurice had to turn back to the swarm of Inferi he was singlehandedly fending off and throwing even more power into the flames, he could feel the film of sweat covering his skin from the heat.

"We need to fall back!" Maurice decided and yelled, at least he hoped he was yelling because he thought Hugo and Longbottom were probably being loud and he wanted to be heard, "I'm not sure how-"

Maurice's sentence questioning how long he could hold them off was cut short as an Inferius lunged through the flames at him, slamming into him and sending him down with the Inferius on top of him. His head bounced brutally off the stone and a ringing started in his ears as he barely managed to hold his arm protectively in time as the Inferi's teeth tore into the arm, ripping away a chunk of flesh painfully. With his wand he jabbed desperately, casting a powerful wind spell to throw the Inferi – more were trying to help the one who'd felled him to kill him - off of him.

He rolled further away from them to put distance between himself and them as his roll ended in a crouching position facing the Inferi, already righting themselves or coming at them still. Maurice started swirling his wand, using a spell to summon a strong wind that he manipulated into a kind of mini-hurricane. It was difficult, he had to keep the gusto up but it did succeed in sucking up the Inferi approaching although watching it swirling it split into two overlapping images. It was making Maurice kind of dizzy actually, he felt himself losing his balance.

Maurice hastily let go of the spell in fear it was disorientating him, sending the twister of corpses crashing into their brethren storming in behind, leaving them all tangled in a contorted assortment of limbs. He quickly cast a freezing charm, icing the bodies. It wouldn't last long but it'd take a minute and as blocking the entrance briefly, should give them time to… what was he trying to do again? Maurice blinked, trying to make his vision unify which it kind of did but he felt himself falling again and had to right himself. His head hurt, where he'd hit it on the ground. Even worse than his arm. Fall back, he recalled, he wanted them to fall back.

"Fall back to the stairs!" Maurice shouted at the others, trying to gesture to the steps which blurred into two staircases again and he stumbled a little as he looked back to the others. They thankfully melded back into one people but he still felt dizzy and unbalanced, like the floor was shifting underfoot and he noticed some of the others looking at him in concern. Was he not yelling? "THE STAIRS! And did one of you do a spell to the floor? I can't…"

What was he saying again? His head _hurt._ Maurice but a hand to the back of his head where he'd hit it on the stone, it hurt the most there. He felt wetness and when he moved his hand back he saw crimson staining his fingers, he must've hit his head harder then he'd thought. He thought he might have a concussion too, it'd explain why everything was weird. Well whatever, he'd just have to push through it. He noticed August getting up, charred limbs lunging for his sobbing family but Maurice cast him down with a more powerful Incineration Spell to destroy the Inferi even though Neville looked like he yelled at him. Maurice didn't understand why, that wasn't his son and August wouldn't have wanted his body to be revived by Dark Magic and used to kill his family. Neville fell to his, trying to scoop up and cling to the ashes of his dead child and Maurice spared a glance – which split back into double vision again - to where Inferi limbs were starting to tear through the ice.

"We need to move!" Maurice barked at them, trying to jab his arm in the direction of the stairs and having to regain his balance again before Wyatt landed in front of him and shifted back into a human saying words. Maurice put a hand to his necklace, the words forming around Wyatt were hard to read as they overlapped and he had to keep blinking to try right everything which also made him dizzy.

 _InIfnefreiri araere cocmoimnigng inin thtrhoruoguhgh thtehe wiwnidnodwosws. MoMsotst ofof thtehe stsutduednetnsts araere inin thtehe roroomom sasfaefe thtohuoguhgh, II thtihniknk wewe shsohuoludld gogo upup aarree ccoommiinngg iinn tthhrroouugghh tthhee wwiinnddoowwss. MMoosstt ooff tthhee ssttuuddeennttss aarree iinn tthhee rroooomm ssaaffee tthhoouugghh, II tthhiinnkk wwee sshhoouulldd ggoo uupp areare comingcoming inin throughthrough thethe windowswindows. MostMost ofof thethe studentsstudents areare inin thethe roomroom safesafe thoughthough, II thinkthink wewe shouldshould gogo upup nownow. Inferi are coming in through the windows. Most of the students are in the room safe though, I think we should go up now._

"All the more reason to go," Maurice insisted, wondering if there was something wrong with his voice from the way Wyatt looked at him. He glanced at the stairs, seeing some Inferi were starting to pour out of the floors. It was only going to get worse if they didn't start… what was he thinking about? It didn't matter, they needed to get moving because it would only get worse if they left it, "To the stairs, now! Wyatt, cover us since you can transform and fly away if it gets dicey, I'll take the lead to get the ones in our path. Carry Hugo if he can't walk and leave the ashes, August wouldn't want you to get yourself killed like this. He died courageously and you dishonor him by acting like this so come on, people!"

* * *

Lorcan Scamander was on the Seventh Floor, he was part of a group of people including Gray, staff and just general student volunteers who were making sure everyone was getting into the Room of Requirement. They were dotted around the floor in pairs – one on either side - ready to protect them and guiding them on the correct – and fastest – route to the Room, he was paired with Eliza Pentakel a Slytherin prefect the year above him who had also volunteered. There wasn't much to it although Lorcan remained alert with his wand in hand, the panic and fear in the straggler students passing by was the only real indication of something going on, that and the fact a winged lizard kept flying by.

"Okay, I think that's all of them," Grant announced, following behind the last few students with Vipera, "All that are coming anyway."

"There's no more coming by the looks of it and Maurice's lot are starting to fall back," Vipera added as they continued heading back, Lorcan and Eliza falling in step with them, "We should too, with any luck your brother should be back and we'll need to set up a safe path out of Hogwarts instead and start to take people to safety."

"Okay," Eliza nodded briskly, her face impassive as it had been this entire time. In fact, she alone out of everyone seemed the least concerned about the attack, she had a permanent scowl and looked somewhere between bored and annoyed.

They headed back to the Room, following the route they'd been guiding students down and gathering up the others on the way. It was then he heard a shattering sound, he wasn't sure what it was but they all unanimously just picked up the pace. Upon finally reaching the Room, he saw the rest of them – except Rojer who was at the far end of the corridor conjuring a wall to block Inferi he spotted rushing forwards - gathered around the entrance around his twin which sent thoughts of Rojer and the Inferi from his mind. Lysander was doubled over a little breathless and looked hurt.

"Lys!" Lorcan cried in panic, running the rest of the way to his brother whose clothes were ripped and splattered with blood, "Lys! Are you okay?!"

"Lorc, it was _horrible!"_ Lysander told him miserably and desperately, "Maurice is totally wrong, it's not safe on the other side. There's Inferi everywhere- like literally everywhere. They killed them. They killed the others, I barely managed to get away and I only got away at all because I was at the back and they were trying to protect me and-"

"It's okay," Lorcan offered to calm his hysterical brother down, he mentally braced himself and put a comforting hand on Lysander's shoulder. Lysander took a deep breath, still looking upset while several of the volunteers – Oring's kids - started crying, "It's okay, at least you got back alive."

"Now what?" Grant grumbled.

"Well there's no way we'd get out alive that way and no other way to get out at all so it's obvious, isn't it?" Lysander decided in a tone of certainty, "We're going to have to surrender, it's the only way."

"NO!" Lorcan snapped as he pulled himself away, enraged at the thought of giving into those monsters, "I won't surrender! We _can't_ surrender!"

"But there's no way out," Lysander reiterated calmly, "We'll die if we don't."

"THEN WE DIE!" Lorcan screamed and Lysander looked visibly frightened, he _tried_ to control his anger, "Better die then be one of their prisoners again, death is better than that!"

"The Inferi are coming through the windows!" someone shrieked, distracting them from the dilemma.

"Okay, everyone into the Room!" Vipera yelled, taking charge, "We'll figure it inside!"

* * *

Maurice headed towards the stairs, feeling like he was running in a barrel from the way the world rolled and the steps split unhelpfully into two. The others finally seemed to be responding though as Maximus was following, Abby was leading her still distraught father after him, Krum had scooped Hugo and was carrying him while Wyatt was ready to face the Inferi breaking from his spell and probably glad to finally be let fight.

Maurice reached the stairs, lunging for the bannister and stumbling a little further then he'd intended to get to it as he'd misjudged which was the real one. Inferi were rushing towards him, he used a spell to throw them off the side out of his path and paused. Fire was shooting out of the corridor on the first floor, not just any fire but _Fiendfyre_. He was pretty confident only a Soul Eater would cast that, meaning it was Andreas, the spy or they'd infiltrated somehow but he thought it most likely Andreas since the fire was destroying Inferi – and drawing the attention of the ones it wasn't – and he thought Andreas the most likely to do that.

The fire stopped after a minute though, the Inferi heading down that corridor away from him. It was actually worse that way, with the world spinning and splitting in through it was hard to attack them far away from him since it made it even harder to get where they actually were. As if to try prove his point, when he tried to fling them he missed most and only got the one closest. Dammit! Maurice staggered further up the stairs, each step making him feel even more disorientated as the vertical motion just through the whole world further out of balance. As he got closer he was able to fling down more of them, until he noticed one was attacking someone. That one, Maurice burned into ash.

He noticed people – not Inferi – approaching, the Professor Ashain was coming down the steps with Cassia while a confused cluster of people hovered around due to the staircase having moved away. It did mean the floor had no Inferi on it though so that was a plus. Maurice reached the injured boy and saw the victim was Andreas himself, he needed only take one look at his injuries to know the boy wouldn't make it. Even though double vision he saw from his shoulder down was literally split a large width, he was bleeding profusely and there was no way major organs weren't fatally torn inside. It was impossible to heal it even without a potion due to the Dark Magic involved, slowing it down was not going to a damn thing when it was that severe.

Antonius was there, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Maurice glanced around, seeing the corridor they'd come from devoid of Inferi. For now at least, they'd start pouring back in through the windows and making their way towards them before long. They needed to keep moving, going onwards was the only way. He turned back to Antonius and saw he'd given up trying to stop the bleeding, now he was just holding his hand which was probably good since it had probably caused Andreas a lot of pain. He also would need to take care of Andreas' body, he didn't want to risk him reviving like poor August had. He spared a glance behind him to reassure himself others were still following then back to Antonius, Maurice had to do double take as Antonius _kissed_ Andreas on the _mouth_. He hadn't known they were… He hadn't even known Antonius was… Well that was different, Maurice must've missed that conversation and so had the boy's father judging from his shocked expression. And as he pulled away, Andreas died. Antonius broke down sobbing as he clung to Andreas' corpse.

"Get away from him, Anton, he could revive as an Inferi," Maurice told the boy, Antonius didn't react and kept crying into the corpse. Was he not speaking correctly? Or was Antonius just ignoring him? "Hey, Anton, move. He's dead already, he could come back as an Inferi though so get away from him. Anton, hello?"

Ashain seemed to have heard him though as he tried to pull Antonius away from the body, Antonius seemed to cry out in protest and try to keep clinging to him but the second time he let himself be pulled away by his dad. Maurice took the opportunity to cast an Incineration Spell over Andreas' corpse to ensure it wouldn't return as an Inferi, this had Antonius freak out but Ashain hugged him and he seemed content to cry into his father's chest instead. Well that was taken care of now at least, now what? What was he doing again? Oh yeah, they were moving up.

"We need to keep moving," Maurice said and he tried look around to take stock of who was there but that just made him dizzy, there were too many of them and they split into double vision meaning he was just surrounded by a large crowd. The staircase slotted back into place, Inferi running down towards them and he went to meet them as he would have to take the lead, with his head screwed up he was useless otherwise since it'd be easy to hurt one of them easily if they got in the way whereas in front he could just attack, "Follow me."

* * *

Albus did his best to lug Kyle along with him, their small wounded group ambling along through the never-ending throng of Inferi to try get to the Grand Staircase. He wished he had the Map, he was sure there were some secret passages he could be utilizing but he didn't know them and it seemed the others didn't either. Leebin continued being the main offensive force, cleaving through the dead while the rest capable of fighting used fire. Albus couldn't really do anything, Kyle was a dead weight and he couldn't fight while also struggling to take Lydia's uncle.

"Albus, Kyle doesn't smell good," Lysel told him worriedly.

"It's just the Inferi," Albus grunted, continuing to heave the man along as the stench of the dead attacking them combined with the scent of ash had long since settled into his nostrils, "The bad smell is in the air."

" _No_ , Albus-"

" _Finally_ ," Leebin gasped breathlessly from the front and Albus saw they were coming out into the Grand Staircase after what felt like a lot longer than it probably had been and they headed out into the stairwell as Leebin slashed through the Inferi there to clear a path.

"Hey, you're not an Inferi," a kind of familiar voice said in a tone of surprise although there was something wrong with his speech, like he was missing syllables and it was unclear.

Nonetheless, Albus saw Maurice coming up the stairs walking a little oddly as if he was struggling to keep his balance even though there was nothing wrong with the stairs. He had a bunch of people behind him too, Krum was full on carrying Hugo in his arms who had his leg, side and shoulder bandaged, Ashain had an arm around his crying son with Cassia and Hope the dog hovering near, Koray was with his daughter who looked in shock and he had to keep his arm around her to make her move, Maxims and Kenelm both had their wands out and seemed to be helping in the fight and Kenelm's little brother James had bullied was also there, Wyatt as further back holding the rear but Albus was most relieved to see Abby although she looked saddened and was supporting her sobbing father.

"What-" Maurice started to question still sounding off before seeming to decide it wasn't important as Inferi were trying to jump down at them from the next staircase and Albus was distracted as he felt Kyle stirring which as a good sign since he'd been worriedly still for a while, "It can wait, we just need to keep moving."

" _Albus_ ," Lysel whinged as Leebin nodded, continuing on to clear a path.

"I already told you its fine," Albus brushed it off as they started moving on, impressed as Kyle started helping to walk again and raised his head which were good signs he was feeling stronger and Albus turned his head to glance at him, "Hey sleepy head, good to see-"

Albus' sentence became a scream as he noticed Kyle's eyes were glassy and lifeless, he tried to throw the man off him in panic as Kyle snapped at his neck with his teeth. For a split second Albus felt relief as the bite fell short but it was obliterated by an intense pain in his gut, Albus screamed as he felt Kyle's hands ripping through him.

Albus fell in agony, barely away of people crying out and fire being shot at Kyle before Leebin finished him with a thrust of the blade to his neck which disintegrated him into ash like all the other Inferi. He must've died and revived as an Inferi? Maybe he shouldn't have dismissed Lysel's concerns… Albus was distracted as he gagged, he barely managed to roll onto his side in time to throw up. And his vomit was blood. He didn't think that was good.

His head fell weakly onto the stone, he moaned at the overwhelming pain in his abdomen and felt himself being rolled onto his back. Michael and Maximus knelt either side of him, wands twirling over his stomach and he could just _feel_ the wetness as he bled out into the stairwell. People were saying words but it was distant, darkness tried drowning but he was still barely aware of any of it but the pain, he wasn't even sure he managed to stay conscious.

"Don't you dare fucking die on me too!" Michael yelled at him, sounding genuinely angry, "Son of a bitch!"

"You're doing great," Maurene offered encouragingly like he had to her earlier and felt her small hand patting his shoulder comfortingly, "They're fixing you, you'll be okay in a minute. It's just your badge of honor, hold on."

"Great bedside manner, Sanford," Maximus quipped sarcastically.

"Hold on, Albus," Abby said, sounding in tears and he felt her delicate hand squeeze his.

 _I love you_ , Albus said to himself and squeezed her hand back to show her he was still holding on. He'd fight, he had to fight. He didn't want to die, he had to be there for Lydia. He blinked – or maybe just opened his eyes? – and the darkness was gone and Abby's hand was gone, his guts still felt like raw pain but he was still alive. He didn't even feel like he was bleeding anymore, he shifted his eyes and saw bandages. Maximus and Michael hauled him to his feet and slung one of his arms around each of their shoulders to support him, he couldn't help put cry out in pain as it seemed to jostle his damaged insides. He groaned, it still hurt _so_ much.

"Still can't do anything about the pain without potions," Michael told him, moving forwards already up the next staircase and every step caused more pain.

"I know it hurts but leaving you until we can bring back supplies isn't an option in an Inferi infested hellhole," Maximus added, "Your only chance is if we can escape and get you medical attention then, there's only so much we can delay it so the faster the better. If you want to live, you'll just have to hold on."

"Okay," Albus muttered weakly, just trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, "I'll… try."

* * *

He felt pain, unbearable unimaginable pain as everything went black and he heard screaming, not his own screaming but Calderon's. He tried to call out to his cousin but he didn't even seem to have a mouth right now, there was just nothing. The pain stopped and everything went white, he just saw white. Was he in St Mungo's? What had happened? There was just this white mist. That shouldn't be right, he was inside. How had he gotten here? Where was here?

Scorpius sat up and realized he was naked with his wrist shackled his mind exploded into panic. He didn't want to be naked, he wanted to have clothes on. As if it responded to his wishes, clothes formed on his body and he felt more comfortable although the shackle remained but he wasn't sure what he was connected to as the chain went out into the fog. As he let his pounding heard calm he also started to feel less at ease, he shouldn't be able to just summon clothes like that. Somehow, he didn't think he was alive anymore.

He stood and was able to see more clearly, recognizing he was a ditch… or a grave? He pulled himself out of the fairly shallow grave which looked familiar actually, he looked around and recognized the rolling landscape although the sky remained white. It was the field Marvin had brought him to die in, he'd been lying in the grave he'd dug for himself. Scorpius felt afraid again, looking around and expected to see Marvin but he didn't, he did see someone he recognized though.

"Vern?" Scorpius queried and the Hufflepuff smiled gently, making him feel a mixture of sad pangs in his heart. It was bittersweet, it was nice to see his friend but Vern was dead which as sad. And if Vern was dead, what did that make Scorpius? "It's good to see you but where… what is this place?"

"I don't know," Vern admitted, looking around and shrugging, "It's somewhere I guess."

"Am I dead?"

"I don't know, I know _I'm_ dead."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius offered guiltily, "I had no idea James would do that."

"No one did, its fine," Vern brushed it off, "I mean, obviously I'm not happy I died but I don't blame you, I don't blame anyone really. James is the one who killed me and I was the idiot who tried to fight him, it was foolish in hindsight."

"It happens," Scorpius said, hanging his head a little and the thought of Lydia making his head shoot back up, "Vern, you have a daughter!"

"I know. Lydia. I wish I could've met her, that I could be there," Vern confirmed, giving a sad kind of smile that only became more regretful before he glanced back to him, "Scorpius, can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"If you're _not_ dead could… could you thank Albus for me?" Vern inquired nervously, "If it's not too much trouble. I'm really grateful for everything he's done taking care of my girls since I can't, I really appreciate it."

"Sure," Scorpius agreed willingly making Vern look a little relieved, " _If_ I'm alive."

Scorpius was really doubting he was alive at this point since Vern was here and all, if he wasn't dead then why was he here? Was he asleep? How did he wake up? Could he wake up? He started to feel afraid, what if he _was_ really dead? He couldn't be dead, not yet, he still had so much to do. He wasn't even finished rescuing Molly yet and he hadn't even started on saving Calderon, he still needed to get back to Hogwarts. What would that mean if he never made it back? Was this what Molly had predicted? Hogwarts fell because he died before he could return? And if he was dead then where was Calderon? If his soul was attached then he should be here too?

"Well you have a chain," Vern pointed out.

Scorpius glanced at his wrist, reminded of the shackle with a chain leading off and strangely ending in the ground. Not like it was attached to something _in_ the ground, the chain-link just continued _into_ the ground and when he took a step it moved with him through the ground which was weird. Scorpius would've thought more of it but he was distracted by the scar on his palm gleaming, he raised his hand in confusion to get a better look. On the palm he had the Blood Rune Tiwaz scar with another scar going diagonally through it, the one Brutus had given him when getting his blood to revive the Shadow Master and _that_ was what was glowing.

"What in the world?" Scorpius wondered in confusion, Vern came over to have a look, "Why is my scar glowing?"

"No doubt magic but no idea what," Vern admitted with a scowl as he stepped back, "Never happened to me."

"I-"

Scorpius' sentence was cut off as he felt as if a hand had grabbed him, he wasn't sure how as he didn't see a hand and he wasn't quite sure where he was even being glad. And then he was being pulled, he was hurtling through space. And now he was back where he'd been, Molly was dueling some guy, her sister was lying nearby and Martha was… Martha was kneeling by _himself._

Scorpius could see himself lying on the ground where he'd fallen, he could even see the wound where he'd been hit and see his glazed eyes staring sightlessly at the sky. He was dead? Then why was he here? Was he ghost? He didn't want to be a ghost, had his not wanting to be dead really just damned him to be a ghost? He didn't want that and-

Calderon. Calderon was lying beside him, at least it looked like Calderon but he was all gray and glowing faintly with the orb of light where his heart had been. And it was strange, the outline of some of his body was… uneven, like acid had been poured over him and started to corrode away at him. As he took a step towards Calderon and realized he was still shackled, he was shackled to Calderon and here it wasn't even chains it was more like a rope of gray light here.

"Calderon?" Scorpius queried, trying to take a step towards him.

Abruptly he was jerked forwards by the invisible non-existent hand again, he hit Calderon and his body and they all rolled into one. Scorpius gasped for breath, finding himself back on the ground with Martha over him and a pain in his chest and back where Lucy's spell had struck him. He didn't think he'd ever been happier to experience pain in his life.

"Scorpius?" Martha wondered, gazing at him in shock with tear-stained eyes as Scorpius sat up, "You're alive?"

"I think so," Scorpius muttered weakly as she cast her wand over his chest, muttering a spell.

"You… You were dead, you just… you were _dead_. You were legitimately dead, completely," Martha told him, wiping at her eyes quickly and still looking stunned, "But now you're not, you're still hurt but the _fatal_ injury to your heart is healed. It just healed and you came back… just like the Shadow Master did a year ago."

"I have no idea why," Scorpius admitted worriedly as Molly bested her attacker, pulling himself to his feet with a little help from Martha. He tried to put it out of his mind, as shocking and confusing as the experience was he couldn't think about it right now, "But it can wait until we're out of danger, I came here to save Molly and she's not safe yet. She's still the priority."

* * *

 **Part 3:** Dead Quiet

* * *

"Why were you carrying around a corpse?!" Maurice burst out in exasperation, even if he was unable to hear any answer, "What are you even doing here?!"

Albus went down, Kyle was incinerated – his brother and sister looked distraught – and Michael fell beside his bloody friend to help, Maximus joined a second later. He needed to be more focused on the Inferi attacking them anyway, now they were coming from the corridor they others had come from as _well_ as from ahead and behind Maurice's group they'd been fighting initially except now they needed to stay still so Albus could be treated. What had possessed them to carry around a corpse? He understood wanting to give the dead a proper sendoff but survival came first, dying trying to save a corpse meant the dead wouldn't get that anyway and if they were a halfway decent person they would surely rather have their body left then kill their friends.

Maurice just focused on firing ahead up the stairs, alternating between incineration and throwing them down so they'd be weaker when coming back up the stairs. Leebin was taking care of the ones coming from where he'd came from, his sword more effective than any magic at dealing with them since it turned them to ask while others covered the back with Wyatt. Maurice wasn't sure who, his vision was still bad the pain in his head felt like it was trying to break his skull but he had a high tolerance for pain and continued doing his best to ignore it. His aim was still off too and he kept feeling like he was losing his balance even though he was standing perfectly still, some people were helping him at least so that was useful because there was a bunch of people now. He didn't know how many, it was hard to tell when everyone had twins or triplets in his eyes. After what felt like what was probably a lot longer than it actually was, he noticed Albus hauled to his feet indicating they could finally move on. No one else was lying mortally on the ground as far as he could tell anyway.

"Okay, let's keep going," Maurice announced to the others, hoping he was speaking loudly and he still thought they looked at him weird making him again wonder if he was doing something wrong, "Before the staircases change again, we just need to keep moving as fast as we can. Follow me, able fighters surround the others and fend the Inferi off those who can't, it's all about teamwork if we want to live."

Maurice couldn't really wait for a reply, his head was spinning so badly he would take too long struggling to read any replies for it to be worth it. He just had to hope they'd obey as he continued upwards with Leebin making short work of most Inferi before Maurice could, the rest seemed to follow although the worst obstacle in moving seemed themselves as they couldn't move very quickly. They made it to the fourth floor okay, it took longer than he would've liked but still. Slow and steady would have to be the way, they made it to the fifth floor. And then everything went wrong.

The staircase tried to change. Maurice hastily tried to use a spell to keep it in place and was almost pulled off the side from the unexpected force. Old ancient magic ingrained into them to move did not like his attempts to ground it, he dug his foot into the bannister to remain and the staircase stopped albeit with a jumpable gap. It was hard though, Maurice could feel it pushing to move and it took all of his effort to keep it there, his arms were shaking from the effort. It was like pushing against a powerful magnet or a raging river or trying to halt a dragon, he felt like his arms would snap.

"Go!" Maurice urged them through gritted teeth, "I can't hold this forever."

Leebin – and his clone – were the first to jump, leaping into the incoming Inferi with his blade to clear the way. Kenelm followed next and started to help the others across while his little brother Byron helped from their side, making sure Leebin's young children managed the gap and working with Maximus and Michael to get Albus moved across along with themselves. The Ashains – including Antonius' dog – jumped across, Oliva with Lydia, Rutherford got across and helped Leebin's wife, the Longbottoms which was difficult with the professor seeming half-catatonic… Why did there have to be so many people?! Maurice felt like his arms were going to snap.

He lost control for a second and the stairs lurched, Maurice recaptured them quickly although it was now further away. He was _really_ struggling to hold it, he'd never been up against these kinds of enchantments before and he figured this was probably why although his concussion was making it harder than usual to focus. He risked a glance at the ones still remaining when he didn't see crossing, Auriga seemed to be having some kind of panic attack which her father and Byron were trying to help her with. It also blocked the way for Krum holding Hugo and Wyatt was still fending off Inferi and-

Maurice was distracted as Inferi started raining down on them, throwing themselves from the higher levels. Everything happened so fast. One came down on Wyatt, knocking him to the ground and causing the Inferi to clamor on him forcing him to transform to save his own life but in doing that it left no one to stop the Inferi Wyatt had been holding off. They charged at the remaining people, Koray just grabbed his daughter and forced them both down into the position for surrender since Auriga was still panicked.

Maurice lost his focus and the staircase sprang back to life as they lunged on him, Byron grabbed his arm and drug him forwards into a forced jump despite the claws Maurice felt tearing through him to try keep him back. Krum also was forced to jump to survive but with Hugo in his arms he was too heavy and was falling, Maurice didn't even think he and Byron would make it as the younger boy was falling fast and dragging him down too. Kenelm grabbed Maurice's free hand and in a last act of heroism, Krum threw Hugo so the teen landed on the staircase safe while Krum fell to his death.

The staircase was still spinning though and Maurice felt Byron slipping as Kenelm desperately tried to pull them both up, Maurice had been ignoring the wound in his arm but it was bleeding badly and combined with fresh wounds a crimson layer was now coating his lower arm, wrist and hand in slippery blood Byron was struggling to grasp. Maurice tried to hold on to him but it was no use, Byron literally slipped from his fingers and fell. Without the extra weight, Maurice was safely hauled up just in time to avoid being crushed as the staircase slotted into its new place. At least Byron seemed to survive the fall, landing on the floor below in the sea of Inferi which looked like it snapped his prosthetic legs and he seemed to be curling protectively into the surrender position last Maurice laid eyes on him as Wyatt flew back over.

And it _still_ wasn't over.

Inferi were still coming at them from above and both sides of the staircase, everyone able was desperately trying to fend them off but it was overwhelming. They were hardly an elite fighting force anyway, they were tired and injured, some couldn't fight at all and some were just kids or a dog. If they were going to stay on top of them, Maurice was going to need to do something. He was afraid of using Fiendfyre, the last time he had struggled to control it killed innocents and Potter promised him he was pretty much out of leniency if he screwed up again, not that he'd really want it if he accidentally killed his friends. Still, it had worked for Andreas and it was the only thing powerful enough to do this.

Maurice took a deep breath, trying to focus and jabbing his wand upwards as he cast it. He felt the torrent of flames erupt from his wand, it felt _alive_. Almost like the staircase he could feel its pull, feel the power behind it except this time it was writhing and trying to escape his control to just destroy everything. He didn't let it though, he guided it to protect them and serpents wrapped themselves around their staircase segment eating up any Inferi that touched it. Knowing – or at least hoping – there was no one on floors above them in this staircase, he sent the fire upwards as he abandoned the spell to clear their path for a bit before half-collapsing onto the steps shakily. He was feeling pretty woozy, he wasn't sure it was the skull pounding pain and concussion or if blood loss was getting to him.

"We need to keep moving," Maurice urged them as Michael dropped by his side, waving his wand over his head. He seemingly was curing him as after a minute his vision stabilized and the pain receded, he put his free hand to his necklace, "Thank you."

 _We need to go back for my brother_ , words appeared desperately around Kenelm's head while Michael started treating Maurice's arm, _He's alive. His legs broke in the fall but he survived_

"No," Maurice shook his head firmly, making Kenelm look upset but looking around at the ragtag group and Inferi already rushing to replace the ones he just killed that others were having to fight off, "We're barely hanging on as it is, I'm not even sure we can make it to the Room and if we backtrack all that way we definitely won't make it. And if his legs are broken he's going to need to be carried, we just don't have the people to do it."

 _He saved your life_

"And losing mine saving him won't help him," Maurice insisted, getting to his feet and putting a comforting hand on Kenelm's shoulder, "Look, Kenelm, I'm Gray and as soon as I get the chance we can try save your brother and anyone else who had to be left behind. Its suicide right now but it won't be forever, please try to think rationally."

 _Then I'll stay with him_

"Please don't, you're one of the few able-bodied we have left. We need you and your brother has a better chance if you're free to come back for him anyway."

 _He's right you know_ , words formed near Maximus' head and Kenelm looked extremely upset and torn before being distracted by the Inferi Maximus repelled from his head.

 _Okay_ , Kenelm seemed to say reluctantly, _But only if you let me into Gray_

"Fine," Maurice agreed, not sure he was allowed to invite people but he couldn't see why Varanian would reject Kenelm, "Let's keep moving! Leebin, keep on the ones ahead, Wyatt behind and I'll take overhead. Non-combatants in the middle, other able-bodied use your brains to see who needs help the most."

Kenelm leaned over the bannister and seemed to yell things over the bannister to his brother – probably assurances of his return, maybe to the surrendering Korays as well - but Maurice had let go of his necklace, they needed to keep moving and take advantage of the smoother run they had before the Inferi built back up. They headed onwards, Maurice focused more on above as he hit falling Inferi with a charm to repel them, a more powerful Knockback Jinx that threw them not only back but to the side so they'd be off their path.

They made it to the Sixth Floor which was when Leebin had to start cleaving through Inferi again, they kept going. Now his head was clear, Maurice also could see the survivors. Eighteen plus himself and the dog, some of them must have come from Hogsmeade. Olivia was carrying baby Lydia, Michael and Maximus were supporting the injured Albus still, Abby was stuck supporting her father who was still an inconsolable wreck much to Maurice's disgust since others who were clearly upset were pushing thorough and they were all younger than he was. Rutherford had taken over for Krum in carrying Hugo, Leebin's wife was also leaning on him for support as she was starting to falter. Knight was fighting, Ashain was staying close to his kids but was fighting, Antonius and Leebin's young injured daughter – Maurice took an instant liking to her, Leebin was raising his kids good – both had wands in hand ready, Leebin's son, Cassia and Hope the dog were unable to do much but were keeping up pretty fine. They were also pretty calm, unlike some professors.

Maurice breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the seventh floor which also meant he didn't have to worry about Inferi overhead, it did mean however they'd have to go through corridors to get to the Room and have to worry about Inferi coming from more directions then the staircase. There was nothing for it but to press on though, waiting would only make it worse for the injured. And Maurice was one of those injured, he was still a bit woozy and still bleeding.

So they continued on, Maurice gravitating to the left and Kenelm to the right to cover corridors off to those sides while Ashain supported whoever needed it most. When they came to one, they'd hold it off until everyone was past then they'd fall back to them behind Wyatt who was covering the rear still. They took the shortest route until finally, they reached the Room of Requirement with only a few more minor wounds then they'd had and everyone seemed to be alive. Maurice and Leebin joined Wyatt in fending off the Inferi around them to allow the others entrance into the Room, once the others were in Wyatt transformed back into a lizard and they went in after them.

Maurice wasn't sure how the Room would've been set up but it seemed they'd split it in two, this entrance room where some of the teachers, most of the Gray members there and some of the volunteers there with a door beyond to where the rest of the school seemed to be. He'd assume so anyway as Rutherford was taking Hugo through following Vipera who'd probably to and he glimpsed a crowd inside along with some seating, Michael and Maximus took Albus through, Leebin's wife and children, the Ashins including the dog then finally Abby took her father through. Maurice put a hand to his necklace and wished for a chair that he slunk weakly into near the door, he assumed Rose was on the other side as she was the only one of his friends he didn't see here. Leebin, Kenelm, Eliza Pentakel and Rojer also hovered protectively close to the door as if expecting attack. Grant wrinkled his nose at Wyatt and swatted at him, Wyatt barely avoided it and landed on the arm of the chair Maurice had made.

 _I hate reptiles,_ Grant complained with a look of disgust at the lizard he clearly didn't realize was his son. Maurice glanced at Wyatt expectantly, waiting for him to transform but he seemed content to sit there as a lizard.

 _The crowd is just going to upset her_ , Olivia was saying to Ashain, seemingly in answer to a question as she was soothing her baby who was probably cranky from a long night of running from Inferi.

"How goes the evacuation?" Maurice asked curiously, he'd expected them to be apparating people not waiting on them to return. Most of Gray and Grant all collectively exchanged concerned looks, Maurice also only noticed then how Lysander's clothes were torn and bloodstained.

 _It isn't_ , Grant spoke first, _The scouting group was attacked and Lysander barely made it back alive so we've been discussing options_

 _We have to surrender_ , Lysander agreed, _There's no way we'll be able to escape alive_

 _That's a lie,_ Leebin shot out, looking like he hadn't a shred of doubt.

 _How is it a lie,_ Lily wondered with a look of confusion, _Look at him_

 _Molly knew there was a way out and this is it. You know she's a Seer_

 _So was Elina and she died first,_ Lysander pointed out and shook his head sadly.

 _Divination is hardly reliable,_ Grant agreed, his expression indicating he wasn't a great believer in it, _We have to trust the facts_

 _I trust Molly_ , Leebin said looking very determined and not the slightest bit convinced, cyan eyes shifting to Lysander, _You're lying_

 _Why would he even lie,_ Lily questioned in confusion.

 _I don't know,_ Leebin shrugged before his expression became suspicious, _Maybe he's the Shadow spy_

 _That's ridiculous,_ Lorcan burst out incredulously and those who actually knew Lysander shared his doubt. Maurice glanced at Lysander who was giggling at the absurdity of it, he certainly wouldn't be high on Maurice's suspect list either, _Clearly you don't know my brother at all_

 _Well maybe he's just mistaken but I know we can escape this way so we're going to,_ Leebin decided unfazed.

 _But you'll die_ , Lysander pointed out, his expression turning sad.

 _Better than staying and being captured,_ Leebin shrugged it off and Lorcan's expression also softened, seemingly agreeing with that statement.

 _We should take a second look,_ Lorcan agreed, _Maybe it's not as bad as you thought or we can still fight our way out. I say we give it a shot. We have nothing to lose_

 _Thank you_

 _No,_ Lysander burst out, looking distraught, _Lorc please_

 _I'm willing to take the risk,_ Lorcan insisted as they started heading for the door.

 _No,_ Lysander cried again, whipping out his and casting a Locking Spell on the door. Maurice jumped up and hit him with a Disarming Spell but Lysander was unfazed as he moved faster than Maurice expected, ripping Lydia from her mother's arms just when she'd calmed her. Wands went to him but he'd slipped a blade into his hand and held it to the infant's throat, his expression darkened and a coldness seemed to fill the room as they froze not wanting to risk the baby, _No one is going anywhere_

 _Let her go_ , Olivia looked like she shrieked, her expression hysterical.

 _Lys what are you doing,_ Lorcan questioned of his twin, looking very confused.

 _Put down your wands and I won't have to slit little Lydia's throat_ , Lysander told them looking perfectly calm and holding the knife with a steady, practiced hand. A black blade that looked enchanted, the same kind that the spy would have. None of them risked attacking but no one put down their wands either, Lysander smiled sweetly and Lydia looked like she screamed as Lysander pressed the knife into her neck just enough to make her bleed. Olivia threw her wand down violently and the others reluctantly followed suit, _And swords Leebin_

Leebin hesitated but ultimately threw down the sword of Gryffindor.

 _Thank you. I mean was that really so difficult I had to threaten to butcher a baby,_ Lysander wondered, still smiling sweetly and still with the knife to Lydia's throat, _Now Olivia if you could be so kind as to gather up the weapons and put them down here beside me. Unless of course you want her to die which isn't very motherly is it_

 _Give her back,_ Maurice commanded as Olivia reluctantly started gathering up the wands and sword.

 _Why are you doing this_ , Lorcan asked, looking hurt as well as confused now.

 _For the greater glory of the Soul Eaters of course_ , Lysander insisted with a smile. It wasn't a cruel or malicious smile but a perfectly innocent which somehow made it even more disturbing, _They're creating a wonderful beautiful world and I so would love for everyone to be able to share in it_

 _They're evil. How can you possibly think otherwise after what they did to me_

 _Oh don't be so selfish,_ Lysander brushed it off just making Lorcan look more upset while Olivia finished gathering the things and put them down beside him, _Sacrifices must be made for the greater good and honestly that was years ago. Get over it. You're letting the past stop you from enjoying the present and the future. All of you are letting the past and your fear of different hold you back from relishing in this bright wonderful world our great and powerful master is creating for us_

 _You are a crazy_ , Rojer stated bluntly while Wyatt tried to fly into a better position, Grant seemingly gave a squeal and hit his son out of the sky. He landed right by Lysander and the boy slammed his boot down onto Wyatt mercilessly, Lysander raised his foot and Wyatt tried to crawl away even though his limbs looked broken. Lysander stomped on him again, even more brutally and twisted his heel to really dig it in. Blood started pooling around his boot, _Was not necessary. Is just a lizard_

 _Actually it's an animagus_ , Lysander pointed out, using magic to keep the knife – showing he'd probably had Shadow training - at Lydia's throat so he was free to raise his foot and peeled Wyatt's mangled body off the sole of his boot, _Icky_

Lysander then threw him against the wall near the door, Wyatt hit it violently and started to fall but Rojer caught him before he could hit the ground and do even more damage. He looked in bad enough shape as it was, blood was dribbling out of his left eye and mouth while tiny little bones were sticking out of his body and also oozing more blood. He was twitching though and looked like he was still breathing, he was no doubt in a lot of pain though and wouldn't last long without healing.

 _Please give me back my daughter_ , Olivia pleaded desperately as Lysander picked his wand back up but pocketed it in favor of still holding the knife to Lydia's throat, she was still crying, _You're hurting her and she's afraid_

"You didn't need to do that," Maurice pointed out although it occurred to him as he said it attacking Wyatt was hardly the first thing Lysander must've done. He'd probably slit August's throat with the same knife he was threatening Lydia with earlier, in fact he'd probably been the one to alert the Shadows and was probably lying about being attacked meaning Lysander himself had likely been the one to attack and kill the others.

 _It's not my fault he got in the way_ , Lysander shrugged, not looking very remorseful, _Rules are made to be followed and he didn't put down his wand like a good boy. He was bad. He doesn't even have fairy guardians_

 _What_ , Kenelm wondered, looking at a complete loss while Rojer crouched and placed Wyatt carefully onto the ground.

 _Were the staff and student with you bad too_ , Grant questioned, while oblivious to the fact he might've helped murder his son he seemed to have copped on Lysander had probably killed the others.

"What about August?" Maurice added before Lysander could answer, Lorcan and Lily's eyes widened in shock as they hadn't known their friend was dead, "He was your friend."

 _Its unfortunate they had to die but they picked their side_ , Lysander said with a gentle nod while his twin looked on with a broken expression, Rojer looked like he was examining Wyatt's wounds, _August will be reborn into the world of light though so it's okay. The worthy will still get a chance in the new beautiful world which is why it doesn't matter so much if Lydia dies because she'll be reborn to people who aren't fighting the future_

 _Don't you touch her,_ Olivia looked like she shrieked, _Please. She's just a baby only three months old_

 _Animagus if you transform back to the human you will have better chance of surviving_ , Rojer said to Wyatt, _You have more blood as a human so you have more time before you have bleed to death and is easier to treat_

 _He's right_ , Eliza added as she moved a bit closer as Wyatt transformed back into a human, not looking any better for wear. Limbs were still twisted, bones were still jutting out and blood spilling out from the wounds, blood dribbled down his now misshapen face with an eye socket completely caved in and bleeding into the lines of pain engraved onto his face as he sat slumped against the wall.

 _Wyatt,_ Grant burst out, his jaw dropping and tears pricking his eyes as he ran to his son's side and gazed at his son's mangled body with a tortured expression, _Oh Merlin. Wyatt my boy. I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry_

 _Fuck off dad,_ Wyatt said weakly as his mouth barely moved and his head didn't at all, Grant looked hurt and his tears started spilling as he tried to reach out to touch his son's cheek.

 _Wyatt I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead. I didn't know you were an animagus. Please don't die. I love you_

 _He said fuck off,_ Eliza snapped as she pushed Grant out of the way to be by his side, taking off her blazer to start putting pressure on the wounds.

 _He's my son_ , Grant told her but she didn't move and his head spun back to Lysander with an angrier expression, _What even do you want you lunatic. He needs medical attention or he's going to die_

 _What I want is for us all to stay calm. There's no need for unpleasantries_ , Lysander insisted with a kindly smile, _We're just going to open the doors and surrender to the Soul Eaters_

 _No,_ Lorcan and Leebin seemed to shout in unison as the word appeared by each of them.

Maurice really needed to think of a way out of this, he could summon his wand to himself but there was no way Lysander wouldn't see that and not even he would be able to get a spell off before Lysander could kill Lydia. Lysander seemed plenty fanatical and delusional enough to do that. He could try levitating the knife away but then Lysander could threaten her with his wand or even his hands were a danger if he snapped her neck or something, he could try levitating Lydia away but then Lysander could try hit her with a spell or the knife anyway.

That was assuming he could even do that since Lysander had been taught some wandless magic to as he demonstrated earlier, he could very well stop him especially when Maurice was weak and even if he couldn't it gave him time to attack Lydia while Maurice was focused on that. Lysander was standing slightly in front of the wands and swords so Maurice could possibly turn a wand on him but that would require hand movements, again there was no way Lysander would miss that. The sword was his best chance, he could use it to skewer him from behind. It required more basic hand movements so he could probably get away with it, Lysander would probably notice it but not until it was too late. The problem was if he stabbed Lysander, Lydia could very easily be stabbed too since he held her.

 _Don't be stubborn_ , Lysander complained of them as Eliza stood, seemingly deciding to let Grant see to his son instead, _As long as you willingly join them they will forgive any past transgressions. Bad things will only happen if you resist and betray them and cause trouble. And why would you want to do that anyway if you're a good non-disruptive person who lives and joy for the world_

 _What peace and joy are you seeing,_ Lorcan demanded of his twin, _Lys you have to see how insane you sound right now. They've brainwashed you. People wanting to spread peace and life and joy don't send Inferi tearing through a school or enslave people or destroy souls_

 _The world brought this upon themselves dear brother. No one in the school would've had to die if everyone had just surrendered and if people didn't resist souls wouldn't have to be destroyed. And slavery is a good thing. Those silly muggles were just going to get themselves blown up but now they get to be a useful part of a greater good and their children will be magical and a part of a new age of peace and happiness where magic will be in the open. Without the secrecy magical creatures will have more free reign and won't have their land destroyed by muggle technologies or their numbers being diminished because we care more about keeping secrecy then experiencing the wonder of nature. There will be no crime since everyone bad will die,_ Lysander explained, his face lighting up more and more with each word with a delusional joy in his eyes, _It will be wonderful. I don't understand how anyone can not want that. I don't know why you can't see that_

 _Because there's nothing to see_ , Lorcan insisted in exasperation, looking extremely hurt and Lysander sighed.

 _Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Hopefully after the surrender when you get to spend more time with them you will finally be able to see the light I'm talking about because you know there can't be light without shadow,_ Lysander said and his mood seemed to brighten up again as he pressed the blade into Lydia's neck to nick her again which looked like it made both mother and child scream, _Now if everyone would crouch for surrender we can get this door open and no one has to get hurt_

 _No_ , Leebin insisted with a vigorous shaking of his head, looking like he was panicking.

 _Would you rather Inferi tear you limb from limb. Come on you need to cooperative if you don't want James_

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as part of wall near Lysander exploded, startling the Shadow while a jet of light shot towards him. Maurice glanced in shock and saw it was Eliza holding Wyatt's wand who'd cast it, she must've taken it from him under the guise of seeing to his wounds. Distracted by the explosion, the Disarming Charm caught Lysander off guard and the knife was knocked from his fingers. Olivia jumped to try grab her daughter and Lysander took out his wand, now was the time. Maurice jerked his hand and the sword of Gryffindor followed the motion, stabbing Lysander in the back straight through his heart.

Lysander gasped in shock and Olivia quickly ripped her daughter from his grasp, Lydia was crying and the sword seemed to have sliced her side a little making Maurice feel bad. Nonetheless, Lysander went down. He tried to use his wand still so Maurice had the blade tear clean through him, destroying the heart lest he do as Oathan had before letting it drop to the floor.

 _Oh bother,_ Lysander said as he stumbled back, looking mildly surprised more than anything else. He was dead before he hit the ground.

 _Lys,_ Lorcan breathed looking saddened as they he, Maurice, Orous, Lily, Eliza, Leebin and Knight approached the body. Orous, Lily, Kenelm and Eliza were retrieving the wands, Leebin picked up the sword and Lysander's knife. Lorcan just gazed at his twin's body and Maurice felt a little guilty, he did consider Lorcan a friend and spent a lot of time training with him.

 _I'll get Michael to come help Wyatt_ , Lily told them with a solemn expression as she unlocked the door and went through, Kenelm was bringing the others back their wands and Orous handed Maurice and Lorcan theirs.

"Lorcan," Maurice spoke up and Lorcan's broken amber eyes – identical to Lysander's dead orbs - drifted to him slowly, his expression was one of sorrow, "I'm sorry, I didn't have much of a choice."

 _I know_ , Lorcan said after a long minute, by which time Michael was rushing over to help Wyatt and tears pricked at Lorcan's eyes, I forgive you. You did the right thing for the circumstances. I know you did

"Well thank you, you have my condolences," Maurice offered with sincerity, brainwashed lunatic or not it had still been his twin after all. Lorcan just nodded as he moved away from the body, leaving Maurice with Eliza who had the same stoic expression she always did. He was impressed, he was very impressed, "That was brilliant what you did by the way, good thinking."

 _Slytherins are known for being resourceful_ , Eliza shrugged it off as if it was nothing, still stoic, And now we can get out of here

"We can," Maurice confirmed, near certain the way was clear and Leebin – and Molly – had been right all along. Now to organize that.

* * *

 **Part 4:** Getting Out

* * *

Molly knelt there stunned, gazing at her Lucy's lifeless body and feeling ill. She'd killed her, she'd killed her own sister. She shakily lay her down and reached out, closing Lucy's eyes. Her mind really struggling to process this right now, she just felt numb. She backed away, unable to look at her sister's body any longer. She just wanted to get out of this nightmare.

"Duck," Oathan told her and she obeyed without question, a jet of red light soared over her head.

Molly spun around, raising her wand to deal with the next Shadow. She froze at the unexpected though, her heart leaping out of her chest as she saw it was none other than Selwyn. He was simultaneously the person she wanted to fight most and least on the planet, just the way he looked at her made her want to curl up and die. It was only as she noticed Martha – who still needed to heal Scorpius, he didn't look very healed… _was_ he okay? - move out of the corner of her eye as if to fight her that Molly felt an injection of determination, he'd murdered her father, he'd damned her sister, he'd tortured her and he'd raped her. If anyone had it coming then it was him and she didn't want to see him go down, she wanted to be the one to take him down.

"No!" Molly barked at Martha, "He's _mine_."

"Miss me already, bitc-"

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," Molly cast, forcing Selwyn to end his sentence early to avoid the jet of green that shot directly towards him.

His expression turned more serious but Molly didn't care, she wasn't done. She cast a spell to shatter the mirror behind him and sent the shards shooting towards him, Selwyn had to throw himself into a roll to avoid them long enough to cast a spell to reflect them. Seeing him doing that, Molly cast an explosive spell at the ground he was on and he cried in pain as he was blasted back with bits of floorboards skewering him. He wasn't as good a duelist as he was a torturer.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Molly cried.

" _Crucio!"_ Selwyn yelled at the same time.

There was a bang as red hit green, Molly found herself knocked back but managed to stay on her feet. In contrast since he was already on the ground, Selwyn was less affected and used the opportunity to get back to his feet with a spell already shooting towards her. She threw herself out of the way and slashed her wand back at him with a non-verbal Acutus Curse, throwing her anger into as well as to take him off-guard. It worked.

Selwyn realized too late what she'd done, he tried to counter it but was too slow and only succeeded in his arm taking the curse instead of his face. He howled in pain, barely holding onto his wand with his wrist bloodily gorged. So she aimed for it again. His wrist was too damaged to do anything and the curse struck again, this time almost severing his hand. He screamed and dropped his wand, falling to his knees as his hand dangling by bloody threads.

"Behind you," Oathan told her and Molly jabbed her wand behind.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," Molly snapped, sending a jet of green at a Shadow materializing before she could react and the woman toppled lifelessly. No mercy.

"No mercy," Oathan echoed as Molly turned back to Selwyn.

He was fumbling to try pick up his wand with his other hand while also trying to find a safe position to hold his injured wrist, she used a spell to send his wand skidding along the floor away from him. He desperately tried to lunge for it but she used a Severing Charm to put his hand out of its misery, he gave another howl of pain and clutched at the bloody stump of his hand as she took a step towards him. He backed away from her shakily and for the first time when he looked at her, _he_ was the one with fear in his eyes.

"Don't," Selwyn pleaded hypocritically, "Please don't."

"I told you I'd kill you," Molly pointed out, recalling the first time.

"I won't kill you, if you don't do this I'll let it go and I won't kill you."

"Fuck you, Selwyn," Molly spat at him, raising her wand determinedly, "I'm not afraid of you anymore, _bitch_ , and I'm going to enjoy every second."

She slashed her wand with _Acuta_ , aiming for his precious face and he screamed as it intersected the scar he already had. But she wasn't done. She struck him again, then again, and again then again. He howled in pain every time, his screams just fueling her rage as she recalled all the times _she_ had screamed. And he'd smirked and he'd laughed, then he'd hurt her all over again. She felt tears fill her eyes and roll own her face, deaf to screams but also unable to hear anything else. She still didn't stop, her pain and rage at what he'd done to her poured into the magic obliterating his face.

She had to stop to draw breath and noticed his screaming had ended, upon closer inspection she noticed he was already dead. He wasn't breathing and his face had been completely smashed in, it was a bloody ruin destroyed beyond recognition. Not just to recognize him as Selwyn but to recognize as a human face at all, there was no socket left for his lone glazed eye to gaze out of. Molly gave a cry of rage and kept hitting him with Acuta, of course he'd just get to just go and die instantly after everything he'd put her through. She wasn't done, she was still hurt.

"Molly," Scorpius – or Calderon? – said from behind her, the voice echoing like both were speaking at the same time in a cave. She ignored it, she was losing her mind, "He's dead, Molly, you can stop. Molly."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and yelped in fear, half turning to attack before she recognized Scorpius' scarred hand. Just when she'd started to relax she turned enough to see his face, except it wasn't his face it was half-Calderon and both sides were rotted with maggots crawling in the sockets. Molly screamed and backed off frightfully, rubbing desperately at her eyes as he took another step towards her and his whole body just flickered before becoming normal. What was with seeing undead?

"Because he just rose from the dead," Oathan told her, making her shiver and glance back to him, "Shadow Master style."

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked of her in concern and she tore her eyes away from Oathan, seeing his worry and half-reaching out as if he wanted to comfort her but didn't want to frighten her.

"No," Oathan answered but Scorpius continued looking at her. Oh yeah, they couldn't see him.

"No," Martha reiterated shakily as she saw the corridors flood with faded Inferi and the corridor turning into the familiar Hogwarts walls, she stumbled without realizing it but Scorpius caught her. She let him hug her and choked on a sob as she watched her cousins being torn apart over his shoulder, Rose and Dom somehow at the same time as the Inferi killed them and they fell where the body of her dead sister lay. It all faded into that and she buried her head in Scorpius' shoulder although she couldn't escape the screams in her mind, she couldn't handle all of this right now, "No, I'm not."

* * *

"Okay there," Michael said with a sigh as he finished healing Wyatt, Lysander had been kind enough to crush him without Dark Magic so he could actually heal him. Mostly, he was stable at least and actually stable not basically just patched like some of the others, he'd need some more extensive treatment to finish salvaging his eye and such as well as a regime of potions to replenish his blood and strengthen his bones.

"He's not conscious," Grant pointed out anxiously, they hadn't been able to make him leave his son's side. He'd been trying to help when he could, cleaning up blood and using his cloak as a pillow for Wyatt's head so he'd be more comfortable.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Maximus answered before Michael could, "He's going to need some Blood-Replenishing Potion, a Strengthening Solution specifically for your bones since they're a little fragile, follow up treatment for the internal damage and more extensive treatment on his eye, most importantly he'll need rest but he's stable even if he's weak right now which is better position than most of the injured."

"I'm awake," Wyatt protested weakly, he had been drifting in and out but only minutes at a time and still lacking the strength to really move or even open his eyes, "Are… we going yet?"

"Not yet."

This was half-true, Maurice had led a new scouting group and confirmed it was clear – apart from the Inferi that used to the previous scouting party which Leebin had taken care of – and they'd started evacuating students. Maurice had had the injured and kind of Gray lot – except those actively involved in the evacuation – move out to the entrance half, the other room he'd started arranging the evacuation and starting it. Michael had been focused on healing so he wasn't sure of the details, just what he heard from people wandering in but Maurice was definitely leading things. The injured would need more treatment so Michael figured he should get on that, get on anything as he had to keep busy. If he let himself stop to actually _think_ about things, about certain _deaths_ … then he'd just stop. And that wouldn't be very useful right now.

"I'll go speak to Maurice now," Michael announced and Wyatt's face showed visible relief as he got up to survey the room quickly.

Myriam, Maurene, Lysel and Rutherford were in one corner, Rutherford seemed to have a rudimentary knowledge of healing and was currently checking on Maurene's arm. Lorcan was sitting in another corner staring stoically at his traitor twin's corpse, it hadn't revived which Michael would guess was due to Lysander having been killed with the sword that turned Inferi to dust. Hugo was sitting by his side and was speaking probably to try console him, looking extremely pale but Rutherford had looked at his leg not too long ago. Albus had been put on a stretcher ready to be moved in a safer way, Lily was holding his hand and Orous had his arm around her in turn. Olivia sat close by, little Lydia was sleeping once more in her arms and her younger brother Aloysius had joined her, he looked like he'd been crying probably after hearing about Kyle. Antonius sat alone cuddled up to his dog, staring through tear-filled eyes at his blood-stained hands which Michael had heard came from Andreas. He didn't see why Antonius was upset, all he did was complain about the kid anyway.

"Hey," Michael called out as Abby entered the room, walking over to her and halting her beeline for Albus. She wiped at her eyes, she had lost her brother, best friend and now Albus' life was hanging in the balance but she was keeping it together better than her father, "What's going on?"

"The evacuation is going great," Abby answered distractedly, "Maurice is making students who can apparate take one who can't then the volunteers are just consistently apparating those who can't, Maurice is asking people not to tell the Ministry for the risk of Shadow Aurors. I took Dad home since he's… not, he just can't do anything right now. We're getting through them really quickly, Maurice has the volunteers spaced out across the country to port people back home. He organized it really well, we're almost just down to volunteers. That's why he didn't mind if I went to go check on Al."

"He's going to need to get back to the base, he needs Potions we don't have here."

"You should tell Maurice that, he wanted to save Gray people until last. Plus he doesn't know where the base is to apparate to it and Leebin's on guard duty because of the sword, also he can hear."

"I'll go talk to him, plus I know where the base is," Michael assured her and she nodded as she moved over to Albus.

Michael headed through the door Abby had come through and was surprised to find the large room the majority of the student population had been in before was gone, it was instead just a long tunnel. He guessed it was unnecessary if most were gone? It didn't matter, he headed down the tunnel which further up had people in it. Hagrid was at the end of a long line of students who were slowly but steadily moving on out, Michael continued on past them and soon reached the exit. It came out onto a grassy area where a large group of students – plus Vipera and Ashain - were apparating younger students who came from the tunnel, Maurice would gesture them to whoever was free and they'd apparate them away then reappear a minute later. Michael thought it was a good thing Maurice was deaf, the sound of so much apparating sounded like being stuck in the middle of a shootout. Leebin, Rojer and a couple of students walked around the edge of their area seemingly on guard, Cassia's vulture was also flying overhead and the girl herself stood beside Maurice clearly ready to be alerted if it saw something. Michael headed over to them, trying not to get in the way.

"Hey Maurice," Michael greeted him, the deaf boy already having his hand on his necklace and Cassia effortlessly took over gesturing the students on where to go, "The injured are going to need to be brought back to the base for healing."

"I know, I just wanted to save he civilians first. It's our purpose and means they'll be out of the way," Maurice said with a shrug, "We're nearly done here anyway so if you want to go to the base and make sure they're ready, go for it and then we can start bringing them through."

"I'll do that then," Michael confirmed and on that note, he simply apparated back to the base.

And was immediately disturbed.

Before he could even blink to adjust his eyes to the grim darkness, the stench of death he'd been fighting all night clawed its way back into his nose combined with the scent of smoke. Michael turned to where the base had been but saw only a smoldering ruin with Inferi crawling over it, Molly must have finally cracked and the base was attacked.

Michael shuddered to himself as he backed off, the tears pricking back at his eyes making everything a distorted blur. Not again, this couldn't be happening again. His _family_ was there, his whole family. Well there was possibly Jack but he was a whole other subject. He couldn't go through this, he couldn't lose them. Were they really dead?

No, Varanian was smart and he had a plan. There was a plan for situations exactly like this, Michael remembered. There was an escape plan and if they did escape they were supposed to go to… Varanian's former in-laws, the Embrys house. Michael had been taught were that was, he could go there. He apparated again, probably not a second too soon as he could hear Inferi approaching.

Michael found himself now in a muggle street, thankfully devoid of undead. It also was lighter, both because of the street lights and the fact the house he was outside still had lights on despite it being the early hours of the morning. That was a good sign… right? Michael approached the door nervously, shaking worse with each step at the thought of finding bad news on the other side.

He reached the door and knocked, knowing he was extremely out of place in his ragged blood-stained robes in this calm muggle neighborhood. He heard footsteps and a second later the door opened, he was met by an unfamiliar elderly man dressed in muggle clothing.

"H- Hey," Michael greeted him nervously, not quite sure what to say in case he _was_ at the wrong house. The guy didn't look too alarmed though, his eyesight was either failing in his old age or he was expecting this because he had obviously agreed to help Varanian, "Are you Mr Embry?"

"Yes," the man confirmed, "Are you Austin Latimer by any chance?"

"No, I'm Michael Sanford."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Hogwarts?" Mr Embry wondered of him slightly suspiciously but Michael ironically relaxed, he was definitely in the right place.

"Hogwarts is under attack, we're trying to get away and some are injured. I just went to the base to tell them and…" Michael trailed off, swallowing fearfully, "It's kind of destroyed and I know if anything happens we're supposed to go here and-"

"You best come in, son," Embry offered kindly even though it made Michael have to swallow the urge to angrily retort he wasn't his son, he stepped aside to allow him entry. Michael went into the well-lit hallway just as a familiar face came out of a door to the right.

"Crystal!" Michael cried in relief, running at his surprised looking mother and enveloping her in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're okay, I saw the base and I thought…"

"I'm okay," Crystal confirmed while Michael continued to hug her in his fright, he was still shaking a little. He'd been so scared, "Are you? You had blood on your robes."

"It's not mine, I've been healing people. Hogwarts is under attack."

"So was the base but most of us managed to get away," Crystal admitted worriedly and Michael finally allowed her to pull away, noticing her clothes were disheveled and a little dirty, "John, Varanian and most of the others weren't even there, they're working on evacuating Canada since its pretty much having its last stand right now."

"Are the little ones okay?"

"Yeah, they made it out okay. In fact Agnes is the one who carved the tunnel, she did amazing."

"And Annie?" Michael questioned, starting to feel more at ease but Crystal visibly tensed at the mention of her name, "She didn't… She didn't go to Canada, did she?"

"No she didn't," Crystal answered but still looked uncomfortable, scaring him again.

"Crystal, where's Annie?"

"She went into labor," Crystal admitted and the feeling of dread just stabbed Michael up the spine, "She wanted to do an emergency delivery so she had to stay, Austin, Dom and Aurelius all stayed as well to help buy time and… well, none of them came back."

"May- Maybe it's just taking time," Michael suggested tearfully and Crystal gave him a sad, sympathetic look.

"It's been awhile, Michael. You were there though, did… did it look like they were still fighting?" Crystal asked and forced Michael to choke on a sob, it definitely hadn't looked like anyone was alive there let alone fighting. Not Annie, why did it have to be Annie? Annie _and_ Rose, in one night. Crystal just hugged him.

"Didn't you say others were injured?" Embry queried and Michael pulled away from his others, wiping at his eyes and shoving his grief down to his feet because of course he couldn't be sad, he needed to save everyone else.

"Yeah," Michael croaked, feeling too broken to glare at the guy he'd quickly decided he didn't like this guy, "At the base there was a large supply of potions I could use to treat them but we don't have that now, we'll have to dump them in St Mungo's and hope the Shadows don't go after them now. We can't do that for-"

"We have potions here, they might help."

"You have potions here?" Michael wondered dubiously, "There's a specific one I need to treat Inferi afflicted wounds, Blood-Replenishing Potion is also a must. Do you have those?"

"I don't know, I'm not a wizard. Pip just started storing stuff here so there'd be a supply if anything happened to his base," Embry admitted, scratching at the back of his head, "I can show you what we got though, you can see if there's anything you need."

"Sure," Michael said, having his doubts.

Nonetheless, he wiped at his eyes and followed Embry as he led him through the house. He wasn't really paying attention until they passed a liquor cabinet, his eyes clung to it hungrily until it was out of sight. He wasn't sure whether to be glad since he very much wanted a drink or sad since he very much knew he shouldn't drink, drowning the pain he was in right now was both the best and worst thing he could do.

At any rate, Embry led him down into a cellar and flicked on the light. Michael's jaw dropped, there were rows upon rows of shelves filled with different colored vials of potion. All of which looked neatly sorted, the names written on the shelves in case you didn't know by sight. He quickly identified more than enough of what he needed.

"Any of these good?" Embry wondered worriedly, Michael just nodded.


	17. Chapter 17: Breaking the Broken

_**Parts (72-74)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 17  
**

Breaking the Broken

* * *

 **Part 1:** Standing in the Ashes

* * *

"Well that's Hogsmeade done," Sal commented cheerfully.

Brutus Ashain forced himself to tear his eyes away from the castle, not that you could see it from the Inferi crawling up the sides. The same castle his little brother was inside of, plus his niece and nephew and a bunch of innocent kids. He was standing on a magical platform of azure light that his 'wife' had made that gave them a perfect view of the two places they were destroying, the Inferi looked like ants down below just crawling over everything in their path. The light was coming mostly from fires in the town, caused inadvertently by people trying to fight off the Inferi. The stench of death remained in the air, it made his stomach turn.

"Resistance is done, they're either surrendering or dead so now we just need to focus on Hog-" Sal continued but stopped abruptly and Brutus caught sight of her eyes, glazing over briefly with shadow as a Specter made contact before flickering back to normal, "Cel informs us the base has fallen, he isn't sure if Varanian was amongst the casualties but he's having the Inferi comb through the rubble now to gather up and identify the dead."

"Was my father amongst them?" Brutus asked anxiously, the fear was very real. He felt as if a cold dead Inferius hand was literally clutching his heart, "Is he okay? Is he dead? Was he even there?"

"He didn't say, your brother is fine though," Sal admitted with a dismissive shrug, closing her eyes briefly, "The resistance seems to have died in Hogwarts too, everyone seems surrendering but the numbers are a lot less than expected. The only place the Inferi haven't breached is this weird room people were going into, the door seems to have vanished but that has to be where everyone else. This is probably that Room of Requirement, correct?"

"Probably," Brutus shrugged it off equally dismissively, much more concerned about his family.

"Right. So I just need to get in there and I've pretty much won," Sal muttered more to herself, looking focused as she raised her hand.

"Sal, can-"

"Hush a sec, sweetheart, I need to concentrate," Sal interrupted gently, continuing to hold out her arm and he sighed heavily but was patient. Abruptly, Sal lurched her arm back and a wall of the tower was ripped clean out, "There. _Now_ the Inferi can get in, suck it magical room. You know, this is a lot easier now that Tommy's not protecting it."

"Sal," Brutus pleaded and her eyes flicked back open, sparing him a glance, "Now the base is taken over, can I go make sure my father is okay?"

"Sure," Sal agreed pretty readily, turning back to the castle and swiping her hand across. There was a flash of azure light and a booming sound before Brutus saw one of the other towers starting to slide off like it was a lump of clay sliced with a blade, it slid down and crashed into another part of the tower causing both to crumble, "Take that school that wouldn't let me go!"

Brutus… Brutus thought he was just going to go, he didn't feel fighting an unwinnable argument he knew he was right on with her. At least that hadn't been near where she'd said his brother was, he hoped it had been where no one was ideally. He used a Specter to transport himself to the location of the Gray base, finding the scenery not all that different.

Inferi were all around but most of them were just standing idly or digging into the dirt with hands, Cel wasn't as good at controlling them as Sal or even Stephan. At least he was easy to get through them, in fact they almost seemed to be moving out of the way to make it easier for him to get by. In fact, they definitely were. Brutus headed in the direction they were facing where the last columns of smoke were pumping up into the sky from the smoldering ruin that had been a whole building mere hours ago, the Inferi had left a large clearing for the area although some were still digging through the rubble but in scattered clusters.

Brutus froze. They were gathering the bodies neatly by the heap of destruction, he spotted three all laid out neatly. He headed towards them, barely breathing as the hand squeezed his heart painfully. The first victim was the mangled body of a woman he didn't recognize, she had an engagement ring so she must have meant something to someone. The second was the former Weasley, his father's wife and on the other side of her.

" _No_ ," Brutus gasped and ran to his father, falling to his knees uncaringly in the dirt and ash. He picked the fragile up in his arms with tears bubbling from his eyes, with the way his eyes were closed Brutus could almost believe he was sleeping… just with a bunch of bloody holes in chest. And his throat torn out. Brutus choked on a sob and hugged Aurelius' body to him protectively, "Dad…"

Memories flickered unfiltered through his mind. Random conversations during his youth, how proud he'd been when he graduated, all the times he'd played with him, how happy he'd been when he'd realized he was still alive, very early memories where Brutus was opening presents with a teenage Aurelius while he was on break from Hogwarts, how excited he was about his grandkids and baby son, how the baby – if still alive – was now robbed of the chance to make his own great memories with Aurelius, how he'd comfort him when he was scared, how alive he'd been, how he'd always made him loved and accepted, how he still had faith in him even though he was destroying the world, how he'd probably died thinking Brutus had betrayed and murdered him, how much pain he'd been in when he'd died, how Brutus would never ever see him again. Because he was dead.

"NO!" Brutus howled in pain, barely realizing his body was being wracked by sobs, "Dad…"

"Oh hey Brutus," a familiar voice said in a tone of mock surprise, Brutus turned to Cel who was trying very hard not to look smug, "I see you found your dad."

"You _murdered_ him," Brutus told him quietly, every syllable shaking with barely contained rage as he gently laid his father back down beside his wife, "Sal _told_ you-"

"I'm not good at controlling Inferi," Cel interrupted insistently, folding his arms, "Sal knows that. I did my best, that's why he's not as torn up as the others I've found so far."

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," Brutus cast, whipping out his wand and jabbing it at Cel.

Cel threw himself out of the way, barely managed to avoid the jet of green. He hit the ground and rolled to get back to his feet, Brutus used the opportunity to get to his own feet and sent a barrage of spells at the younger man. Cel slashed his wand through the air and conjured a concrete shield, the spells pummeled into it and crumbled the rock but it had served its purpose.

Brutus went to raise his wand and found an Inferi leaping on his arm, he smashed his fist into the charred face and shattered the teeth trying to bite him then used a powerful explosive charm to obliterate it. More were throwing themselves on him though, he cast a blast of air that launched the Inferi off of himself but _more_ just replaced them instantly. As he saw Cel smirk, it occurred to him had probably been his plan all along. He wasn't sure he could beat him in a fair duel so he set Inferi on him, he'd probably use the same excuse to Sal about losing control when he tried using them for self-defense. Too bad he wouldn't live to see his plan fail because Brutus had no intention of dying, not while Cel lived.

He used the Specter to transport himself behind Cel free of the Inferi before they could do more then give him a few scratches, wounds he barely felt through his revenge-fueled rage anyway. Cel tried to turn but Brutus grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arm around his neck. Cel gave a strangled gasp as his windpipe was crushed and Brutus grabbed one side of his head with that hand, reaching his free around his face to grab the other side so he could snap Cel's neck because fuck Cel. He'd killed his dad, he was going to die.

Before he could do that, Cel used a Specter to transport himself away. Brutus instinctively leaped to one side, expecting Cel would try curse him from behind. Sure enough, he saw a red curse whiz by his air but he was already spinning on his heel and jabbing his wand at the ground. By the time he was turned around, another spell was aiming for him while his own spell had started stabbing spikes of earth up in the vicinity Cel had to be standing in. He cast a Shield Charm to deflect Cel's spell while Cel cried as one of the spikes skewered his leg.

Brutus took the opportunity to quickly conjure a ring of fire around the clearing to diminish the potential Inferi threat, Cel had taken the time to slash his wand out with a spell that was kind of a fiery glaive. It sliced through the earthy spikes, both allowing Cel to free his leg and forcing Brutus to jump over it with surprising agility for his bulk and age but he'd learned to chalk it up to Ashylos' genes. He righted himself to find Cel was levitating the severed tips of spikes, turning them on Brutus and sending them on him like a hail of arrows.

Brutus wasn't done. He raised the half of the spikes stuck in the ground to counter the jagged halves shooting towards him, the attacking half speared through the ones he raised to essential catch them to stop them in their tracks. He then started having all the clumps collide, intending to make them all into one giant lump. Cel started firing spells at him but Brutus simply used the emerging mass of earth to block all of them, weaving it into the path of the different colored jets of spellfire.

Cel must've realized it was futile trying to get a spell through so instead cast a spell at the ground, causing it to split beneath Brutus' feet. Brutus was thrown off balance and fell into the fissure, in his temporary distraction Cel took control of his giant earth ball and sent it hurtling downwards at him. He stretched his hand out and focused on wandless magic, fighting Cel for control as he tried will it to stop. It didn't but it didn't matter, with his wand Brutus slashed an _Acuta_ out in Cel's direction. He heard the younger man's cry of pain and got control back of the ball now that Cel was the distracted one, he just about managed to stop it short of crushing him.

Cel must've changed plans as the fissure started to close, the fissure that Brutus was still in. He hastily leaped out as the sides tried to crush him, magically maneuvering the ball of earth around to cover him from the spells Cel fired at him. One of which lit the earth on fire, almost burning Brutus since he was so close to it. He levitated it up into the sky, realizing it was perfect.

He sent the blazing ball like a comet shooting out of the sky, going straight for Cel. Cel didn't bother fighting for control, he just blew the ball up sending small flaming clumps of dirt raining down on them. Brutus had expected that though and when he was aiming skyward, it left the son of a bitch completely and utterly open.

" _Crucio!_ " Brutus cried mercilessly.

Cel could do nothing in the midst of the spell he was doing so the jet of red struck him, sending him to the ground writhing and screaming like the best of them. Brutus focused and swiped with his free hand, moving Cel's wand out of his reach.

Brutus then returned his attention to the torture and intensified the spell, Cel had murdered his father _and_ his mother. Brutus wanted him to _suffer_. His eyes swam as he recalled the painful fact his parents were still gone, fuck Cel. He let go of one Unforgivable Curse in favor of another, Cel had reached his final destination.

" _Avada_ -"

* * *

" _Well we're done_ ," One announced brightly after Phasing Varanian and Hal back, Varanian supporting the young Auror due to injury inflicted by the Inferi as they were overrun. They were both breathing heavily along with Heather, Latimer, Prosper and John because they hadn't stopped for hours working on the evacuation and fighting to hold off the Inferi. They'd done as much as they could but now it was done, Canada had succumbed to the Shadows, "See you."

On that note, Jack/One Phased into the darkness and vanished lest they try get him to do anything else. Varanian couldn't really fault him, he'd served his purpose and because of him they had managed to evacuate a few thousand refugees. He wasn't sure how much safer England was but at least they hadn't been enslaved or killed tonight, he'd done his best. Ron came over and took Hal from him, leading the Auror away to get treatment. The rest of them were unscathed or suffering minor injuries, nothing that couldn't be treated back at the base. He wanted nothing more than to return there, crawl into bed with Annie and sleep for the next several hours.

"Have you got it from here?" Varanian asked of Hermione, the Quaffle was supposed to be on her side now and she nodded, she was still looking a little under the weather, "We saved as many as we could."

"Yes I got it, you can go get some rest," Hermione agreed aloud as well, gesturing for them to go, "And take Ron so I don't have to worry about him."

"No problem, good luck," Varanian offered as he made to leave the tent, gesturing over to her husband, "Come on, Ron!"

Varanian headed out, the others following suite except Ron who stopped to say goodbye to his wife. He waited impatiently outside, Heather and Latimer chatting amongst themselves, the Death Eater just stood stoically and Prosper nursed his injured wrist. Ron joined them a minute later, not looking too happy at the separation and so they apparated back to the base.

He instantly knew something was wrong, the air shouldn't smell like Inferi. He felt his heart seize up in panic, Molly must've finally snapped. Inferi were milling around the place, they were all facing the spot the base had been but was now a smoldering ruin. John tried to bolt towards it but Heather grabbed him, Varanian also pulled him back as he tried to calm himself and encourage his heart that it was alright to keep beating. They _had_ an evacuation plan.

"Check the Embry's first," Varanian ordered of them, "If everything went as planned, they should've made it out and they should be there."

"I'll let Hermione know once we check the house," Ron added, looking unusually serious while John disapparated.

"There's spellfire," Heather commented as Ron and Prosper followed suite, Varanian glanced back to the base and saw this was true.

"I'll look into that, the rest of you go," Varanian told them, not wanting to risk the rest of them and Heather nodded in understanding before she and Latimer also left.

Varanian took a deep breath, shocked how calm he sounded when he felt so frantic. Without further ado, he stalked towards the base with his form shifting to mimic the undead around him to blend in. Undead who were just doing nothing weirdly, not that he'd complain about that. He reached the area the base had been and found flames encompassing it, he put out a section and swallowed his fear to go on through. He was now in a kind of clearing where the base had been, now it was just ash covered rubble with a handful of loitering Inferi and-

No. There were bodies laid out, he recognized Aurelius, Dom and-

No! It wasn't Annie, it _couldn't_ be Annie. This couldn't be happening to him _again_. Varanian's mind abandoned all thoughts of the duel he was supposed to be investigating as he ran over to the mangled corpse and-

NO. Varanian felt his heart crumbling in his chest as he reached her, falling unceremoniously to his knees beside-

NO! It couldn't be her, it couldn't be Annie. Not her. Not his Annie. Not his fiancée, his fiancée who was carrying their baby. But it was.

He made a strange strangled sound as he tried to sob and scream at the same time, anguish tearing up inside as he scooped up the lifeless body. Her body, bloody and broken because Inferi had torn her apart. They'd torn his fiancée apart. Involuntary sobs shook his body as clung to the cold corpse, cradling her in his arms. Something he'd never get to do to their unborn child, he cried harder. Now he'd lost them, now he'd lost everyone. Why? Why did everything he love die? Why hadn't he been there? Wh-

His thoughts were silenced by screaming, startling him with the realization the rest of the world did still exist somehow. He shifted his gaze and found the extremely recognizably deformity that was Brutus, Varanian couldn't see he was dueling with a heap of rubble in the way but from the wand position and screaming he was torturing someone. Probably another Gray member, probably because Brutus had been the one to kill them. _Brutus_ had done this.

" _Avada_ -"

Varanian gave a cry of rage as he leaped to his feet and left Annie, slashing a vicious _Acuta_ at Brutus as he tried to kill someone. Brutus was forced to slash his wand out to block it distractedly while Varanian approached, he raised his wand to continue the duel before giving his own anguished cry. Varanian made it far enough forwards to see a flash of sandy blond as a man rolled, grabbing his wand and Phasing away. Maybe it hadn't been one of his after all, oh well.

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Brutus screamed angrily, slashing out with an _Acuta_ of his own but Varanian blocked it with one of his own.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Varanian countered accusingly, noticing Brutus was blubbering himself as he slashed back with another _Acuta_ that Brutus blocked with the practiced ease learned in their youth.

" _HE_ KILLED THEM!" Brutus shouted still furious and it occurred to Varanian that Aurelius was also dead, Brutus might be a little upset at his dead dad as he slashed back with another _Acuta_.

"YOU'RE ALL THE FUCKING SAME!" Varanian snapped as blacked it, not feeling a shred of sympathy for Shadow mud. Brutus had to have known, he could've stopped it.

Varanian gave another anguished cry as Brutus slashed at him with another _Acuta_ but this time Varanian avoided it by throwing himself into a roll, bringing his wand across and instead levitating a piece of rubble to hit Brutus. Brutus hit it with an explosive spell to blow it up but Varanian started flinging more and more chunks over at him, Brutus kept blowing them up with meticulous accuracy. It was keeping him distracted though.

Varanian brought his wand across, conjuring the worst thing he could think of – flames - to rain hellfire down upon Brutus. Brutus threw himself out of the way of the last batch of projectiles and jabbed his wand at the sky, causing a slight distortion in the air as he conjured some kind of invisible shield that the fire seemed to stick to instead of hitting him. It built up like flies in a web so Varanian made to cast another spell before Brutus abruptly swung his wand back at him, sending the fire catapulting back towards him.

Varanian threw himself out of the way again, rolling to avoid and getting back to his feet. The ground instantly lurched, flinging him back off as Brutus had evidently cast a spell at it while he was doing that. He fell on his back and preemptively curled his wand, tearing some of the earth up as a makeshift shield. It was a good thing he did as the dirt instantly exploded, taking the hit from whatever spell Brutus had decided to throw at him.

Two could plat at the ground game. Varanian jabbed his wand at the ground as he rolled to get away from the dirt, causing the entire area to shudder as he forced a kind of earthquake. He was fine on the ground but Brutus cried out as he lost his balance and fell, Varanian abandoned the quake and leaped back to his feet. He twirled his wand at the flames near Brutus, extended them outwards in a visage resembling hands that grabbed him from behind as he got to his feet.

He screamed as the fire burned him and Varanian willed it to intensify, it bloody better fucking hurt. Brutus spun around and must have done some kind of wandless magic to throw the fire off him, he turned on him murderously and swirled his wand. The thrown off flames reformed into an arrow that hurtled towards Varanian, he simply waved his wand causing a sheet of water to be cast across and end the fire. He transfigured the water to ice and levitated it over to hit Brutus, not expecting it to do much more then distract him so Varanian could slash at him with _Acuta_.

However Brutus jabbed his wand to shatter it instead, not simply obliterate it. He used a chunk of it to take the hit for him while he sent the rest on him like a hail of daggers, Varanian levitated a piece of concrete from the rubble to act as a shield. He heard some of them breaking against it before a spell struck it, Varanian lost control as he felt like his shield suddenly had a mountain weighing it down which he struggled to balance.

Varanian was forced to blow it up to stop it crushing him, leaving him open for the last few ice spears to stab into him. He cried out in pain and transfigured them back into water, hopefully before they pierced too deeply. He glimpsed the lumps of exploded concrete starting to move and threw his body out of the way, rolling across the ground once more as the chunks slammed into each other and crumbled uselessly into dust.

Varanian rolled back to his feet, slashing out with _Acuta_ quite luckily as it the countered the one Brutus had sent at him. He and Brutus both circled each other for a minute, breathing heavily with murderous glares boring into tear-stained faces. They weren't foolish kids dueling in the schoolyard anymore, they were enemies in war and Brutus had murdered his pregnant fiancée. Varanian was either going to kill him today or die trying.

They lashed out with _Acuta_ so much in time you might've thought it was practiced, sparks flew as the spells clashed in mid-air. But they didn't stop, both kept lashing out with spells that were essentially trying to hit each other with invisible swords. They had to send out a barrage of curses rapidly and randomly to try throw the other off while also meticulously countering each other's lest they be struck by the unhealable magic, they weaved around while trying to peer through the poorly lit gloom to see where the other was striking to counter it.

And Varanian felt like he was winning, for all his efforts Brutus had inherently better reflexes _but_ he wasn't as focused and Varanian was still holding his own. He felt like he was slowly gaining the upper hand, he was on the attack more than the defense. Finally Brutus stumbled a little and instead of another _Acuta,_ Varanian used a spell to shoot a lightning bolt at him. Brutus flung his body to the left as hard as he could to try avoid it but it still caught his arm, knocking his wand from his grip. He screamed as he went down, shaking from the force of whatever shock he'd gotten. Varanian approached to kick the wand further away, keeping his wand steadily on Brutus who went still.

Without warning, Brutus jolted suddenly and Varanian shot a stunner out at him. Brutus was faster though and it hit the ground Brutus had been lying on as he swung his legs around, sweeping Varanian's own legs out from under him. Varanian fell and tried to aim his wand at Brutus but it shot from his fingers, it had to be wandless magic done while he was distracted. He tried to grab his fallen wand but Brutus leaped on top of him and slammed his fist into his face, Varanian's head rang.

He tried to move but Brutus hit him again and again, the six fingered hands painfully pummeling his face ferociously into the dirt. A heard a loud crack combined with a burst of pain from his nose told Varanian it was broken, his instinct was to cry out which just got him punched in the mouth. He was sure it would've cost him some teeth if he hadn't withdrew them protectively into his gums, he could taste blood though and feel it running from his nose. It was even worse after a second crack followed he had to start breathing from his mouth, his whole face was aching and trying to swell.

He tried to push Brutus off but it didn't seem to do anything, Brutus was like a rock and he was more like a twig. Varanian moaned in pain at another crack, this time not his nose. He needed to do something or Brutus was going to beat his face in, Varanian scrabbled to try grab his wand but there was only dirt so he took a handful and shoved it into Brutus' eyes. Brutus gave a pained cry and slammed his fist into him yet again, causing another crack and part of his jaw went oddly numb, while the other rubbed at his eyes. There was a slight reprieve as Brutus shifted his position a bit, not for the first time Varanian desperately wished he was stronger.

"If you hadn't dragged my dad into your stupid resistance then he'd still be alive!" Brutus snapped angrily while Varanian tried – while choking on blood - to wriggle away.

"S'your fault," Varanian struggled to say and managed to spit out some of the blood, he was having trouble opening his mouth and made his eyes skim the spinning ground for a wand but the only thing other than dirt he could see was rubble, "You did this."

"I DIDN'T!" Brutus screamed angrily and Varanian gasped as he felt six-fingered hands around his throat, "THAT WAS CEL! THE PERSON YOU LET GET AWAY!"

His air was cut off as Brutus squeezed, his nails painfully digging in as he strangled him. Dark specks danced before his eyes but Varanian focused, shrinking his airway to be safe from Brutus' hands while still intact. He then took advantage of the position Brutus had moved into and brought his knee up, slamming it into Brutus' crotch.

Brutus cried out but did roll off him to clutch at his privates in pain, Varanian scrambled to sit up and grab that rock he'd seen. It was heavier then he'd thought, barely heavy enough for him to lift as he swung it over and smashed it into Brutus' head with the sharpest side. Brutus screamed but he barely heard it over the sound of rock breaking bone, the bastard still didn't die though so Varanian struggled to hit him again but Brutus grabbed his wrist.

Varanian desperately tried to hit him anyway, feeling Brutus struggle a little but the Shadow remained stronger. He cried out in pain as his wrist was snapped, the rock falling from his grip as Brutus threw him aside. The motion of moving through the air did not help with the disorientation he felt from his pulsing skull, he frantically tried to skim the ground he'd been thrown to with eyes trying to swell shut for his bloody wand. He didn't see it, he did see glass though. That'd do.

He grabbed the glass already shattered in the destruction, not even caring it was cutting his hands as he spun back to try utilizing it on Brutus. He wasn't sure what Brutus had been doing but he was still in a sitting kind of positon so Varanian lunged, catching Brutus off guard and stabbing his shoulder. Brutus cried out and Varanian pulled the glass back out, trying to stab again this time more to the left where his neck and heart were but Brutus grabbed his hands with just one of his.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN FIGHTING ME?!" Brutus screeched, causing Varanian to glance at his face which was all bloody on the top left side from the rock and even more deformed from whatever damage he'd done, "He was my dad, not yours!"

He squeezed and the glass crumbled in Varanian's hands, painful little shards burying themselves into his flesh. Brutus punched him with his free hand, forceful enough to knock him back. He tried to get to his knees and felt Brutus' boot slam into his stomach, he doubled over gasping for breath before he was struck again and again. The final time was violent enough to make him roll sideways onto his back, Brutus then fell to his knees on his stomach making him groan in pain.

"B'cause she was my fiancée," Varanian managed weakly, moving his mouth feeling like controlling a puppet show. Brutus struck him again with the hand not holding a wand – that must've been what he was doing a minute go, lucky bugger - which turned his cheek into the dirt where he finally spotted his wand after fighting his eyes to remain open, Brutus then froze, "And she was pregnant. You killed them."

Varanian felt the pressure leave his stomach as Brutus got off him, he rolled onto his front so he could push himself up with difficulty due to his injuries and spit out another gobful of blood. He was breathing heavily and feeling weak, he still wasn't giving up though. Yes, Brutus could beat him in a fight but he _knew_ he could beat him in a duel, he just had before Brutus decided to play dirty. He reached out for his wand, fumbling awkwardly for it with his hand still bleeding and embedded with shards of glass. He cried out as Brutus stomped down on his hand.

"Just _stop_ , Pip," Brutus told him, his voice having lost its fight as he stepped off his hand. Tears pricked at his bruising eyes, most people only called him by his last name but Annie had always called him Pip, "I'm sorry about your child."

" _Fuck_ you, Brutus," Pip spat through gritted teeth, apologies didn't change anything. He picked up his wand even though it hurt, his hand now sore on even more levels as he got unsteadily to his feet and saw Brutus was just standing there gazing tearfully where the bodies were. Killing Brutus would change it though, " _Avada-"_

Brutus vanished into the shadows, Phased away by Specters.

"NO!" Varanian shrieked furiously, "BRUTUS! COME BACK HERE! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD! WE'RE NOT DONE! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT _ME_!"

Brutus didn't return.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Varanian screamed, feeling tears – or maybe it was just blood – on his face again, "YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY! BRUTUS! GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Brutus still didn't return, in fact he probably couldn't even hear him.

"DAMMIT, BRUTUS!" Varanian yelled, "YOU COULDN'T EVEN LET ME HAVE A FAIR FIGHT?! IF YOU'RE REALLY SORRY GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE UNLESS YOU KILL ME TOO! COWARD!"

Varanian cried out into the silent night. In rage at his chance of revenge being robbed of him, in pain because of his myriad of injuries, in grief at losing everyone he loved. He kicked at the dirt, his legs felt like the only part of him not hurt.

He kicked the ground, kicked viciously at the lumps of rock and ruin that had been the closest thing he had to a home when he left. But they'd destroyed it with those blasted Inferi, still standing around aimlessly for no damn reason. Fuck those guys!

He ran nearer to the ring of flames and unleashed his own fire to strike the Inferi, he slashed this way and that sending waves of intense indigo flames at the army of corpses standing around. He continued crying out and kicked at the ground as he did, feeling rather like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. But he couldn't help it, he didn't know. He just didn't know what to do.

Varanian stopped shakily as his strength failed him, instead he looked brokenly around at the destruction now burning in blue flames. He wondered how many others were dead under the rubble, their bodies just not dug out yet. He knew that he had clearly failed, something had gone wrong with his stupid evacuation plan obviously but he didn't know if everyone was dead or just…

Whatever, it didn't matter. He'd failed, death happened, Gray was done. Why had he ever thought _he_ of all people could do this? He rocked on the balls of his feet, tears rolling down his face and blurring his vision as he saw the flames getting close to his dead. He should give them a funeral, he should do it before the Shadows came back and turned them into Inferi. They wouldn't want that, they deserved better than that. Dom and Aurelius had been good people.

He raised two mounds of earth up before thinking better of it and just making them one, he then levitated Dom and Aurelius onto it. They were together in death now, probably even with their son depending on what had happened to the poor kid. Cres had been just a baby, just like Charon. He lit their corpses on fire, the same intense fire to make sure they burned.

"You didn't deserve this," Varanian told them, forcing his wounded jaw to work because it was the least he could do for them and even that was nothing, "You were good people. Some of Gray _has_ to be there but you _chose_ to be there, you wanted to help the rest of the world even though you didn't have and that in itself is very noble and honorable. I'm just sorry it was all in vain, you were valued members of the team, you were courageous heroes and you deserved so much better. I'm sorry I let you down, I'm truly sorry my failure cost you your lives. You will be missed."

Varanian turned away from them hopelessly and raised another mound of earth much further away from them, in the center of the where the initial duel. He went to levitate her but couldn't bring himself to do it, instead he walked over and picked up her body. It was difficult, he wasn't very strong and his wrist was broken but he wanted to do it and he refused to use magic to make it easier. She was- She had been his fiancée, he had to carry her.

He placed her down on the mound of earth, as gently as he could manage when he was having such a difficult time carrying but he managed it. He caressed her cheek lovingly, her skin feeling impossibly cold to the touch. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks and the lump in his throat threatened to choke him, he felt like he was breaking inside all over again. It felt like a nightmare, he so desperately wanted to just wake up by her side. She'd chide him for being paranoid then he'd cuddle her and she'd nestle into the crook of his arm the way she liked then fall back asleep, he'd watch her breathing for a while and take comfort in knowing she was still there as he was lulled back to sleep.

Except it wasn't. She was gone, the baby was gone, everything was gone. Never would he get to hold their child – the life they created – in his arms, they'd still never settled on a name nor even see what gender it had been. Died before it even lived, he couldn't decide whether that was a crueler or kinder then if it had actually been born. He'd never get to take her hand in marriage now, never push the ring on her finger and see her probably grumble about it because she didn't want to show she cared even though she totally did. They'd never dance, they'd never laugh, they'd never figure out what they were doing with this future they'd have when the war was done. They'd never have that life together, they'd never have any life together. It was too late for that.

He'd always been haunted by having seen Ethel and their children die but now he found himself feeling haunted by _not_ seeing it, he hadn't seen it because he hadn't been there at all. He hadn't been there when they died, he hadn't been there to protect them. He _should_ have been there, he'd felt uneasy about leaving anyway he shouldn't have done it. He'd been so lucky, so unbelievably lucky to find love again, to be able to have a family, to be happy again but he'd blown it. He'd ruined it, he hadn't been here so now they weren't either. It was all his fault.

"Annie…" Varanian choked, not realizing his body had been wracked by sobs for a while as he stood on shaky legs caressing her face and bleeding onto her. He needed to burn her but he didn't want to, he didn't want to leave her, he didn't want her to be dead. He tried to make his jaw form words through his sobs, say something nice like he had for the others but no words came out. There was only one thing he could say, "I loved you, so much."

He leaned further down and planted a kiss on her forehead for the very least time before casting the spell, sobbing broken as the fire consumed her lifeless body. He felt them lapping against them too as he still clung to her, he screamed because it hurt and slumped to the ground leaning against the funeral mound sobbing brokenly now suffering some burns.

He'd survived being burned alive, twice. That killed most people, why was he alive? Why could survive all this crap but those he loved perished? Why? He'd rather die in their place, he would in a heartbeat. In fact he'd rather just die now, he just wanted to die now. He couldn't hurt anymore then, he couldn't feel this pain. He turned his wand on himself, holding it in his trembling injured hands and put the tip to his face. One spell and it'd over, it'd be okay.

"Please," Varanian begged of himself, still in tears as he tried to work up the courage to do it, "Please, just let me die. _Please_."

But he couldn't.

He couldn't even give himself that mercy, he curled his knees to his chest and buried his broken face into them as he cried.

He still had stuff to do, he still had a war to fight even if it was alone – he couldn't imagine who the fuck was going to follow him now that he'd gotten everyone killed – and people to kill. He had to keep fighting, that was all he ever did. He was so very sick of fighting but he had to, he just had to. Maybe hen the war was over he could get mercy if he didn't die fighting, or maybe he didn't even deserve that mercy for his crimes.

Varanian forcibly pulled his battered body to his feet, feeling a little dizzy and knowing he very much needed healing right now. Just because the physical wounds were blending and burying themselves into his emotional pain, it didn't stop them existing and needing treatment. On a final errant thought he pulled the baby name book the Embry's had given to him, knowing he wouldn't be needing it now. He tossed it into the flames before finally, he walked away.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Hurt

* * *

Roman Rivers sat on an armchair feeling extremely uncomfortable. Both because he was stuck holding the baby Crescentius who had finally fallen asleep and because he disliked being in a strange place, it was frightening and the old people painfully reminded him of some other place he'd been in as a child belonging to old people where everyone hated him… whatever that place her been. He felt anxious as well since there was only muggles and children there, the actual good people were off somewhere else. He wished Varanian would return already, take all of them to a new base where they were safe and the Ashains could take their baby back then he could finally relax.

But no, when the door finally opened it wasn't Varanian or the Ashains or anyone from the base. It was Michael from Hogwarts, bearing the even _worse_ news that the school was falling. Which was just great, the base was gone and Canada was falling then now Hogwarts _and_ Hogsmeade were going down. That was where his sons were, or two of them anyway. He hoped they were okay, why did Michael have to be the one who got to go to safety? Why not his sons? Were they unable because they were hurt? Or because they were dead? They had been injured not too long ago, they weren't in the best health to even be fighting a Hogwarts invasion. And where was Wyatt? He was supposed to be with Michael, what had happened to him? Had Michael abandoned left him to die? He didn't want anything to happen to Wyatt either, Wyatt had always been good to him. Come to think of it, wasn't he also supposed to have a brother in Hogwarts? Freaking dammit Scorpius! Go get some other school killed that wasn't full of people he didn't want to die.

And then the door went again, Roman thought it better be _good_ news this time. Gail Embry went to get it since her husband was still off with Michael, Bertie started trembling in fear again as he tended to do whenever anything happened and Ivy put her arm around him since Crystal had gone off with Michael too after filling them in. It seemed to be as the Death Eater came in so at least they had fighting members again who hadn't died in Canada, he heard voices so John didn't seem to be alone either.

"John! You're okay," Agnes cried happily and a look of absolute relief washed over the Death Eater's face as ran over to them.

Agnes – who was standing - gave the Death Eater a hug in greeting before he moved on to be hugged by the other two who jumped off the couch, he hugged them back and Roman felt the strange pang of sadness he always did. John had a better relationship with these kids then Roman had with his actual children.

"You were the ones I was worried about," John brushed off their concern, stupid Death Eater.

Roman decided to move away when the Death Eater started asking after Crystal, prying Bertie's clingy little hands off himself. He went out into the hall where Ron, Heather, Latimer and Prosper were talking with Gail, the old woman filling them in on what had happened to the base. He didn't see Varanian though, was he still doing Canada things or had he died? What if he had died? How were they supposed to win the war without a leader?

"Did Michael mention if my kids were okay?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No," Gail answered with a short nod and Ron sighed.

"Well I'll go fill my wife in, she'll want to be here and could probably help."

"Okay," Latimer nodded as Ron left, looking very concerned. Roman supposed he would be, his friends had been attacked and his father hadn't returned yet because he might've died already. Heather's usually severe expression had softened and she put a silent, comforting hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath, "We can probably help with the evacuation, we should."

"I have family there," Prosper admitted anxiously, he was holding his wrist which looked slightly bloody and misshapen.

"My family don't…" Heather started to say but trailed off with worry twisting her face.

"Ga- Oh hey, you're back," Crystal's voice said and Roman glanced to see her coming back down the corridor, she instantly looked worried, "Where's- John! You're okay."

"Crystal," John smiled – for once - with relief while her face also lit up.

The Death Eater had evidentially followed him out to see what was happening, Agnes had also followed him. John and Crystal made their way towards each other, meeting somewhere in the middle just as Michael and Richard returned. John and Crystal hugged quickly, as they pulled apart they gazed into each other's eyes for a second before abruptly and unanimously throwing their arms around each other, lips locking as they kissed passionately.

Michael and Agnes both started in shock, Michael's mismatched eyes buried themselves murderously into John with intense hatred while Agnes beamed brightly with the half of her ruined face that was capable of smiling. Roman mostly felt annoyed because now was not the time and a little sad that again the Death Eater had something he didn't, he missed Leila. How much longer did they plan to kiss anyway? His sons could be dead by now. As precipitously as it had started, they stopped kissing. They jumped away from each other as if burned, both bumping into the wall behind them. They were both blushing furiously, eyes looking anywhere but at each other.

"I'm sorry-" Crystal blurted out instantly.

"I was way out of line-" John said at the same time.

"-I shouldn't have done that-"

"-I apologize-"

"-It was my fault-"

"-We shouldn't-"

"-I won't let it happen again-"

"-It was all my fault-"

"-We can't."

"-We just can't."

"Glad we could clear that up," Roman quipped sarcastically, Agnes now looking disappointed while Michael continued glaring at John, "Can we _please_ get back to the real problems right now? My sons are _still_ in the school being attacked by Shadows."

"Sorry," Crystal and John apologized in unison, looking very ashamed and embarrassed. As they should be.

"Well like I said, if you could just bring those potions I specified into whatever room you'd want to have for the injured then that'd be good," Michael spoke up and set them back on track.

Michael left with John and Latimer to help with the evacuation part of Hogwarts, the rest of them did as he bid. They decided the dining room was ultimately the best place for the injured due to the proximity to the door – it was opposite this front room – and they could transfigure the chairs into beds temporarily, the table could be resized to fit the new layout and was perfect for gathering the potions. Heather and surprisingly Agnes could do that, Crystal and the Embrys gathered the potions along with some other things they thought might help like bandages. Roman and Prosper just watched the kids, Prosper couldn't do much until his wrist was healed and no one wanted to risk waking Cres again by taking him from Roman's arms. Prosper was better with the kids then he was anyway despite being a childless teenager, why was _everyone_ better at it then Roman?

Now he was back to waiting anxiously for any news. Great. The door went faster then he'd expected, he eagerly went to see if it was one of his sons already but it was actually Varanian. Least Roman thought it was, saying he looked rough didn't do him justice. He was covered dirt or ash for starters, he had a handful of wounds on his body too and his hands had been slashed open, presumably by glass as shards were still buried in them. His left arm, side, shoulder and left side of his head had been burned, his face was a bloody, swollen misshapen mess that kept changing shape as if he was trying to alter it to be normal or something and his mouth was slightly ajar on side.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Roman blurted out in shock at Varanian's frightful appearance, the man glanced at him and he noticed one eye was bloodshot.

"Duel," Varanian answered shortly, his voice sounding slightly off like he was a drunk or a child still learning to speak correctly who was almost there but just a little off, "I see you're alive. And Cres. Who else?"

"Huh? Oh, most of us. Dom, Aurelius, Austin and Annie are the only ones we're waiting for."

"Dom, Aurelius and Annie are dead," Varanian announced briskly sending a stab of coldness down his spine, Varanian's face was too brutalized to tell if the expression changed at the mention of his fiancée, "I found their bodies. I burned them."

"I'm sorry," Roman offered sympathetically, he could actually relate to the loss of a fiancée although his child might've made it, "Did you find Austin? He's the only other one who isn't here."

"No. Inferi were still looking for bodies, they might not have dug him out of the rubble yet. If he's there he's not alive and if he's not here, he either went off on his own or he didn't make it."

"Then he mustn't have made it," Roman confirmed feeling sadder, he didn't think Austin would leave his son and he'd certainly have no reason to run off with a newborn that wasn't his. They had to be dead, "He wouldn't have gone off on his own."

"Why did you even leave him?" Varanian snapped abruptly, sounding angry despite the off-speech and Roman fearfully noticed he tightened the grip on his wand, "Why did you leave any of them?! Annie was-"

"She went into labor," Roman explained and Varanian jolted in shock just as Heather came out into the hall, "She was adamant something was wrong and she had to do an emergency caesarian right then, the others stayed to hold off the Inferi and to help. They were supposed to join us after it was delivered, they mustn't have been able to do it before being overwhelmed and they died."

"She went into labor?" Varanian repeated slowly and Roman nodded, was he not listening? He supposed his ears might be damaged, " _That's_ the reason she didn't get away? That they all died? Because she went into labor with _my_ child?"

"Yes."

"Roman!" Heather barked at him for some reason, glaring.

"What?" Roman wondered in confusion, it _was_ the truth. Varanian backed off shakily, needing to lean on the wall for support, "You really need healing."

"You do," Heather agreed albeit weirdly begrudgingly, what had he said? "Michael will be back in a minute, Scorpius left and Hogwarts is fucked so we're getting an area ready for him to treat wounded members."

"Great," Varanian muttered distractedly but didn't move, Cres did though which reminded him he was still holding the now orphaned infant. That was depressing.

"What do I do with Cres?" Roman asked anxiously, "Now that his parents are dead I mean, we can't just keep him here. He should be with his family or something, he'd be safer there and there's really no reason for him to be here."

"Then take him to his family."

"Who? Me?!" Roman blurted out in panic.

"Bill would be the next of kin," Heather pointed out which just made Roman feel more scared, not only would being in the open risky but the Weasleys hated his guts, "You know where he lives."

"But the Shadows are after me…"

"It won't take you five minutes, the rest of us are busy."

"So are the Shadows," Varanian mumbled, still staring off like he wasn't really listening, "If they're busy with Hogwarts, the base, Canada and wherever they're keeping Molly – assuming Scorpius is saving her not wandering around blindly – they won't see you drop a baby off with his grandfather."

"But-" Roman tried to protest.

"Just take him," Varanian cut him off irritably as he started to head back to the door, "Either that or stop complaining and just wait until the crisis is over when someone's free."

"Where are you going?!" Heather demanded of him as he opened the door, "You need healing."

"I'll get Hogan to do it."

"Hogan's at work."

"Then I'll wait," Varanian insisted as he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Great job, Roman," Heather snapped at him, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"What did I do?!" Roman wondered in confusion.

"He probably felt bad enough learning his fiancée died without you rubbing it in his face they'd have lived if she hadn't been pregnant which he is partially responsible for, something he was clearly feeling guilty about in that moment. Try some tact for once."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Just go do something useful or get out of the way, it's a narrow corridor," Heather complained at him, not letting him finish his sentence before interjecting and stalking back into the dining room.

Roman sighed sadly, what a terrible day this had turned out to be. He looked down at baby Cres, supposing it was even worse for him being orphaned and all. If Roman recalled correctly, it was an extremely unpleasant experience. Poor Dom and Aurelius, Aurelius was clearly inside but he'd always been kind to him. Cres had that same extremely dark auburn hair, it was straight like his mother's not wavy like his father's though. He should just take him to Bill, he was just going to keep feeling miserable if he had to keep a hold of him. He thought it was better for Cres anyway, best he settle in to his new family soon as possible and not be with the people the army of darkness wanted to murder, he wasn't on the hit list like some of them where. So Roman should go, he just needed to do it.

This meant leaving the relative safety of this house, he eyed the stained glass door fearfully. They were right, it would only take a minute and odds are they wouldn't be watching Bill's house. Shell Cottage was isolated anyway so it's not like anyone would see, it was simple. Yet he still felt his heart thundering at the mere thought of it, Roman tried to take a deep breath. He just had to do it, he just needed to be brave. Four – or maybe five, did the unborn baby count? He didn't know how far the delivery had gone before they died – people had just died, in part to ensure his safety. The very least he could do was take the child of two of those people to safety, it wouldn't even take long. He needed to be brave, he _needed_ to get brave if he had any hope of saving his son Cyrus, his sons were braver then he was.

Trying to hold on to those threads of courage, Roman pushed out into the cold night – well early morning technically – air and walked out into the street. He glanced around briefly for Varanian as he went into the straight out of the bounds of the apparation wards but he didn't see him, he'd already left. Well, he'd tried. Feeling his heart beating off his chest, Roman apparated before he could change his mind. It was even colder outside Shell Cottage, the wind mixing with sea spray and biting into him. He shivered as he shifted his position to shield Cres more from the elements, at least the weather was another incentive to hurry the hell up. He approached the door nervously but lost his nerve and walked back but no, he had to do it. He headed towards the door again but his heart beat so fast he ran back, breathing heavily. This was ridiculous! He just _had_ to do it, he had to be strong.

Roman took a gulp of coastal air and forced himself to turn around, dragging his feet to the door and knocking loudly and quickly before yanking his hand back fearfully. He heard footsteps thudding around inside, making him back off slightly in fear. There was still time to flee, now was the perfect chance to run. In fact it was the very last chance to run, when Bill opened the door it'd be too late. Roman was seriously considering it when the door swung open, revealing Bill Weasley and a handful of memories choked him in the process. Of course Bill had aged since he'd last seen him, his scarred face now was wrinkled and his red hair was graying – ironically he still looked younger than his youngest brother, imprisonment and injury had taken a great toll on Ron – but also greasy now. He looked like he'd just climbed out of bed as he rubbed at his eyes, he was wearing a stained white undershirt and striped boxer shorts along with fluffy slippers and a tattered old brown bathrobe.

"Roman?" Bill wondered in surprise, peering at him like he couldn't believe his eyes. Either that or he needed glasses. Either way, Roman quailed fearfully under his elder's gaze, "What are you doing here? Aren't you a fugitive?"

"Here," Roman managed to croak out as he held out Cres to him, "You need to take your grandson."

"I don't _want_ him," Bill growled, glaring at the baby darkly before looking confused, "Wait, why do you even have him? Where's Dom?"

"She's dead," Roman told him bluntly and Bill's eyes bulged in shock, his spindly knees knocking together as they shook and he gripped the doorframe for support, "She and Aurelius died earlier this morning, Cres is an orphan and you're his next of kin so you need to take-"

"How is she dead?" Bill asked of him, his voice cracking and tears starting to bubble in his eyes, "She can't be dead, I lost Louis just last year and now…"

"She was Gray, our base was attacked and she died so take her child."

"I don't want him!" Bill yelled as the tears started running down his face, the shout was loud enough to waken Cres though and he started crying, "I want my _children_ to be alive. I want my wife back, I want my dad back, I want my brothers back. What I don't want is _his_ child! He, who defiled my daughter and ruined her life, she'd be better off without him and probably still alive!"

"Did you know anything about your daughter at all?" Roman scoffed in disbelief, "Dom was very passionate about fighting in the war, if anything she dragged Aurelius into it and _he_ would still be alive if _she_ hadn't met him. They loved each other and they were happy, Aurelius probably could've saved himself in the end since he was an animagus but he didn't. He stayed with her, he stayed true to her and they died together fighting right until the very end. He was a good person, they both were and they wanted their child to survive. Take the child, Bill, they deserve that much."

"I don't want him," Bill sobbed, burying his face shakily into his free hand.

"Then have the Ministry take him, see if one of the other million Weasleys will take him," Roman insisted irritably, this was taking too long, "But just take him. He needs a home and Gray isn't it, even you must recognize that."

Bill lowered the hand from his tearstained face and Roman held the still crying baby out to him again, this time Bill took the baby who only wailed more and struggled like he wanted to stay with Roman. Roman was content though, if Bill really wanted nothing to do with him he was sure one of the other Weasleys would and if they really were so quick to abandon the family they claimed to care about then at least they'd be in a better position to have the Ministry find him a good home. Roman walked away without another word, apparating away and feeling relieved Cres at least was safe now.

* * *

Lorcan Scamander sat gazing at the lifeless body of his brother, the twin identical to him on the outside - except for the hole in his chest - but on the inside they'd been very different. It was like looking into a mirror, except in the mirror he was dead. Hugo was saying comforting things, encouraging him to move away but he wasn't listening and found himself incapable of taking his eyes off his brother anyway even if he was.

There was like some unwritten rule that twins were supposed to be close, they were supposed to share the same interests and be best friends. As if being conceived at the same time, that looking the same – in the case of identical twins anyway – meant you practically were the same. He'd grown up around George Weasley who mourned for his own twin, the co-founder of his business because they'd both shared that interest in pranks and jokes and such, they'd been inseparable. But he'd always been different to Lysander, his family all had their heads in the clouds and none as high up as Lysander, so high he needed someone to guide him and keep him grounded.

Lorcan had done this when they were younger, Lysander would follow him sure but they weren't close and he hadn't realized that more than after his imprisonment. Lysander had never tried to help him or support him or even understand what he was going through, he just wanted someone to follow because that's the kind of relationship they had not the unbreakable bonds every other set of twins in existence seemed to share. And they fell apart, Lysander was angry at him for changing and Lorcan was too busy being broken to bother, he just felt hurt and thought it was unfair. Then he'd gotten his memory back and for the first time probably ever seemed to mature, he actually apologized and wanted to help him, he showed interest in current events and concern for actual life. For once he thought maybe they could be close, they could connect and thought trying to involve him more would only help even more. He'd been wrong, so spectacularly wrong it had caused this entire attack.

Scorpius had left like a dumbass but he'd been the one to involve the spy, Scorpius might just have gotten away with it otherwise. People were hurt because of him, people were dead because of him including his own brother. Lorcan felt it was his own fault, after all twins were _supposed_ to be close and he knew Lysander needed someone to follow. If he'd done a better job, if he'd been there for him and paid attention then maybe the Shadows wouldn't have managed to so completely brainwash him. He'd abandoned his twin maybe when Lysander needed him most, all because he was too weak to cope. And he was weak, Scorpius and Orous coped way better than he did. He bet they weren't still getting nightmares, they didn't have to brace themselves to cope with being touched, they weren't still afraid. Lorcan was just weak, if he'd been stronger it would've been okay.

If he'd coped better he could've stopped them getting to Lysander, or at the very least would've known. Twins were supposed to be close, he should have seen how far gone Lysander was, Lysander had floated too far away. And now he was dead, Lorcan was a twin no more. He couldn't even blame Maurice or be angry, he'd done the right thing in the circumstance. It was terrible but it was true, killing Lysander had been the right that and that just hurt. Lorcan just felt hurt.

* * *

Oathan Loren lay on his side in the shack, exhaustion wrestling with pain on whether he should fall asleep or stay awake. Despite the past few weeks – or months, he wasn't sure how long – being recovery time, it had still been unpleasant. His heart _hurt_. Every beat felt pained and strained like it was still beating around something still stabbing him, they gave him nothing for the pain and when he'd recovered enough to stop drifting in and out of consciousness it just hurt.

Instead of an extensive physical and magical regime, they'd focused on knowledge and denied him sleep and food as punishment until he was strong enough to take it. They'd stopped giving him the potion while he recovered but it hadn't stopped the headaches or seizures, the seizures actually were worse while his heart was weak but passing out was welcome he supposed. He'd never felt weaker, when learning he'd always had to lean on the wall for support even when sitting because he just had no strength when his heart was so damaged. Maurice and Orous truly were their mother's sons.

Oathan had been recovering even though it didn't much feel like it, he was feeling stronger or at least not like a gentle breeze could knock him over. They'd started getting him back into 'light' training more recently, destroying whatever chance of feeling healthy he had and they'd started punishing him again and inflicting extra for things he'd earned when he was too ill to take them. Before long they'd be back to his torturous regime, Oathan hated his life. So much.

"Boy!" Leader's voice barked abruptly and Oathan jolted upright, blinking sleep from his eyes he hadn't realized had been there. Damn, sleep might have won and he needed that.

"Yes?" Oathan queried readily, wondering what kind of hellish nightmare they'd prepared to throw him into in the middle of the night.

"It's time," Leader announced with certainty although Oathan wasn't sure what he meant, Leader seemed to realize this as he elaborated, "The one we seek has reappeared and you have recovered enough for this, the time has finally come for our master to be revived."

Oathan resisted the urge to sigh, this couldn't be good.

* * *

 **Part 3:** Homeward Bound

* * *

Lorcan was pulled from his gloomy thoughts by a loud bang, he glanced up in surprise and saw the wall opposite him had been ripped away. The wall opposite was the one that led out into the corridor, where the Inferi were.

"RUN!" Rutherford yelled, reacting first and fastest.

He cast a blanket wall of flames to slow down the Inferi while the woman and two kids he was with ran towards the exit. Abby quickly jumped up as well, leaving Albus' side to start casting fire spells at the Inferi. It all wasn't fast enough though, Grant had been crouched by his son and couldn't get up in time before the Inferi were upon them and Wyatt was still unconscious. Grant instead was forced to just remain crouched with his hands over his head for surrender, protectively remaining by Wyatt. The Inferi stopped mid-attack when he did this, instead leaving the pair untouched but stayed hovering around them as if ready to attack if they did anything to indicate they weren't surrendering.

"Someone help me with the stretcher!" Maximus cried, casting what looked like a Featherlight Charm on Albus to make him easier to lift. Thankfully he was already on a stretcher, Maximus grabbed one end and Lily rushed forwards to grab the other, "Lorcan, support Hugo since he can't walk."

"M- Me?" Lorcan couldn't help but stammer out, despite everything jumping to his feet in fear at thought of having to touch Hugo to support him.

"No you don't, Orous!" Lily barked at her boyfriend as he moved forwards to help Abby and Rutherford fighting the Inferi, the kids had ran into the corridor and the woman was urging Antonius to follow, "You're spine is shot, you're using a cane and you can't walk fast as a result. You need to get moving _now_."

"Most people here are too weak to support him, we already have no chance of getting Wyatt to safety and I don't want to have to leave anyone else," Maximus explained in annoyance as he and Lily hoisted up the stretcher, Lorcan started casting flames back at the Inferi as well and trying to brace himself, "He's _your_ friend!"

"But Lily-" Orous tried to protest.

"My brother might be on his death bed, if you get yourself killed then I'm going to murder you!" Lily interrupted angrily, despite the impossibility of her statement Orous glumly started heading towards the exit although he didn't put away his wand which was good as Rutherford and Abby were losing ground to the Inferi, "Get a move on, Lorc!"

"You can leave me if you want, I know it's hard for you ," Hugo offered kindly although his eyes were sad, Aloysius fled with Lydia while Olivia went over to help against the Inferi, "I can just surrender I guess, I don't want to be a burden."

"Grant, we can probably keep the Inferi off you for just long enough to get back to us," Rutherford called out to the professor, "We have to be fast though and you have to be ready to move, we'll have to leave him though."

"No," Grant said firmly while Myriam, Antonius and his dog headed into the tunnel, "I'm not losing Wyatt again, I'm staying with him even if it means capture. Go on without us."

"Lorcan!" Maximus barked while Rutherford rolled his eyes at Grant's decision, "If you won't then take the stretcher and I will."

Taking a deep breath, Lorcan pulled Hugo up and hooked his arm around his shoulder which had Hugo cry out in pain, his shoulder and leg were injured but Lorcan couldn't help that. He didn't _like_ Hugo's arm being around him or having to support his weight, his heart was now racing inside his chest unpleasantly. Helping Hugo instead of the stretcher meant he could keep his wand in hand and he'd always rather be holding his wand, he felt much safer with it. He hesitated before leaving though, distracted by his twin's lifeless body still. He didn't really want to leave him but if they had to leave some of the _living_ people, he knew it wasn't going to be possible to take Lysander just to be buried.

Blinking back tears, Lorcan left his dead brother to the side his deranged mind chosen and headed awkwardly down the corridor with Hugo. At least the threat of death was keeping him distracted, that and his extreme discomfort. Lorcan had to try very hard to resist the urge to snap at Hugo for moving so slowly and breathing on him, he really _really_ hated being breathed on but he knew it wasn't like Hugo could help it. He just had to deal with it, he just did no matter how much it reminded him of Linden breathing down his neck. He took deep shaking breaths, trying very hard not to start hyperventilating. It was very hard now he was thinking of Linden, what if they couldn't escape fast enough and the Shadows took him back to that man?

"You can just leave me if you want, Lorc," Hugo offered with sincerity, "It's okay. Just save yourself, I don't mind."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hugo," Lorcan complained although he appreciated him speaking up, reminding him Hugo very much wasn't Linden.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Rutherford's voice came from over the sound of Lorcan's pounding heart, he glanced over his should to see him, Abby and Olivia falling back when a wall appeared randomly in between the trio and the Inferi, "The Room's properties are still working here, it seems."

"If they got through the first wall, this one isn't going to last long either though so we should keep moving," Olivia insisted, already backing up and the other two quickly followed suite.

Olivia wasn't wrong, they hadn't gone very far before there was another bang as that wall was ripped away. This time however, it was accompanied by a loud rumbling and the entire corridor started to shake like they were in the midst of an earthquake. The Inferi burst through again, Lorcan heard – and smelled – them rather than seeing them as he was focused on moving forwards. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw another wall had been erected and they seemed to have fought off the Inferi once more. He saw some rotted skeletal fingers and arms near the wall as evidence they'd been there, Rutherford's arm was also looked mauled now and bleeding when it hadn't been before.

Just keep moving, they just needed to keep moving. They hadn't taken five seconds before there was another bang behind them which had Lorcan groan inwardly, the Shadow Master was learning. And the rumbling wasn't stopping, if anything it only worsened and the walls themselves started contorting strangely, twisting in and out nauseatingly. Had they broken the Room of Requirement? What was happening? At least it looked like help was coming, Hagrid – who was half the width of the corridor – was running down towards them, Lorcan heard the Inferi behind again.

"What's 'appening?!" Hagrid blurted out in breathless panic as he reached them although they didn't stop moving.

"Shadow Master's ripping the walls out," Maximus answered swiftly, they were moving slower with Albus on a stretcher then Lorcan was with Hugo.

"Hagrid! Take Al and run!" Lily urged the half-giant desperately, "He's very injured."

"Okay," Hagrid agreed, effortlessly scooping up the fully grown teen like it was nothing which elicited a weak groan from Albus. Lorcan sighed, he wished _he_ was a half-giant then surely no one would ever have been able to touch him.

"Do you want me to take Hugo?" Maximus offered now that he and Lily didn't have to hold the stretcher, Lily ran back to help Abby, Olivia and Rutherford.

"Yes," Lorcan agreed instantly, shoving Hugo off him more forcefully then he'd intended but Maximus caught him, "Sorry."

"Just run already!" Lily yelled from behind as Maximus took over supporting Hugo as they ambled along.

"Make sure yeh all follow me!" Hagrid told them, his eyes shifting between them worriedly, "Y'hear?"

"We'll be fine, just _go_!"

Hagrid turned on his heel and ran back down the corridor while Lorcan could turn to what was happening several feet behind him, Inferi were not only rushing forwards but were taking advantage of the enclosed space and crawling along the walls and ceiling. Abby was using a spell to create a wall of flames while the others were desperately shooting fireballs at the ones clever enough to escape their wrath. They were slowly backing away as they did this, Lorcan tried to help and found it was surprisingly difficult. With the chaotic quaking of the walls it was hard to aim correctly, they also moved very fast and didn't seem deterred much by the tremors beyond any time they lost their footing due to a particularly violent shudder but as they felt no pain and couldn't suffer that kind of wound, it didn't really faze them as they could just get back up.

"Always aim for the ones furthest forwards!" Olivia called to him and Lily - who hadn't had experience fighting them yet – after Abby cried out in pain, Lorcan spared a glance and saw one had slashed her wand arm which was presumably the one being carried back by a fireball. Despite that, Abby didn't waver in her fire, "This is a lot harder without the sword."

"Least we have more people I guess," Abby muttered and Rutherford cast his own fire wall spell to bulk up the strength of hers.

"We're still dead, just delaying the inevitable for a little longer," Rutherford pointed out, "Our only chance is running and willing the tunnel to collapse behind us, she can undo it but we can just redo it."

"What about the people can't move very fast?" Lily wondered worriedly and Lorcan was inclined to agree with her.

"Hagrid took Albus but Hugo's still struggling with Maximus," Lorcan added in explanation in case they'd been too focused on the battle to pay attention what had been happening behind, he was distracted as Lily gave a screech as Inferi caught her and Lorcan brutally blasted the thing away.

"I'll just grab him and run, I guess," Rutherford decided with a reluctant sigh, with blood dripping from her jaw Lily shakily went back to fighting while her free arm she pressed over the bite mark on her shoulder, "The important thing is hurrying, everyone ready to run?"

"No."

"Not really," Lily said at the same time.

"I'm not," Olivia agreed simultaneously.

"Definitely not," Abby also spoke in unison.

"Run!" Rutherford yelled anyway, either not hearing or not caring they weren't.

They were forced to run on that note, a wall slammed up behind them and they ran. Lorcan could hear the subsequent bang as the walls were destroyed, he kept hearing more bangs so he knew more had to be appearing to be torn away. When Rutherford reached Maximus and Hugo, he scooped the teen up with more difficulty then Hagrid had but nonetheless managed it and they continued running despite how hard it as to run with the corridor shaking and contorting around them. Some other people started running towards them but ran back when they realized they were too, they went out through a light at the end of the tunnel and practically threw themselves breathlessly out onto the grass on the other side as the passageway sealed behind them.

* * *

Brutus couldn't do it. Pip had been his enemy when they were students in Hogwarts, enemies in the last war and enemies in this one. And yet, he couldn't kill him. He was angry at him, angry for dragging his father into the war in the first place, angry Varanian hadn't done more to protect his father and absolutely furious he'd robbed him of his chance to revenge. But he couldn't do it, Varanian's words had snapped him out of his rage and he'd transported himself to the ruins of his childhood home.

 _And she was pregnant. You killed them._

They'd murdered a child, granted it hadn't been born but having had a stillborn daughter he knew it still hurt and if Pip was that upset to mention it he was guessing it had been pretty far along. In fact it was pretty obvious Pip hadn't been there, he'd probably been out fighting against them and of course the pregnant woman wouldn't be in the field especially if it was further along. Even as enemies, he wouldn't wish this loss upon them.

He knew it likely hadn't been the first to die as part of their conquest, when taking cities and countries some innocents would always be caught in the crossfire no matter how careful you were but he tried not to think about that and this as different anyway. It was one building, it was a small enough area Cel _should_ have been able to control them and keep track easily enough of who he was killing not like if Sal crushed a building with no idea who was in it. Cel had _chosen_ to murderer his father, he had _chosen_ to murder Pip's child and considering that, Brutus felt his baby brother's – literally, Cres was a baby if he recalled correctly – butchered body was buried in the rubble.

Aurelius had been so happy about that child… Brutus wondered if he'd lived long enough to see his son die. Brutus sighed sadly, spinning around – and instantly regretted it, his injured head did not appreciate that – to take in the ruin. The last place he'd seen his father alive. Brutus sat shakily down on a large piece of boulder or something, feeling the tears welling in his already stinging eyes. His skull was in agony and he could feel the blood dribbling down his face from the wound Pip had inflicted on him, the pain that wasn't physical hurt the most though.

 _I love you, Brutus, you know that right? No matter what happens, win, lose or die horribly, you'll **always** be my son and I love you so much_

His father's words – some of the very last he'd ever hear from his dad - haunted him even more, not cruel damning words like Pip's but words of kindness and love. Somehow they hurt worse, like a blade skewering his heart straight through his throat. Aurelius didn't care about the war like Atticus did, he still loved him and believed him and accepted him. Despite everything. Just like he always had, yet now he was dead. Brutus wanted his dad, he just wanted him back. He'd wanted him to live, so badly. It wouldn't be a perfect world if the people he loved weren't in it.

Brutus had broken down sobbing before he realized it but that thought snapped him out of it, after all there were still people he loved and one of those was _also_ in danger right now. He'd failed his father, he couldn't fail his brother too. On that thought, he had a Specter take him back to Sal on the pedestal overlooking their destruction, she looked pretty focused.

"Brutus!" Sal gasped in shock as she saw him, abandoning whatever she'd been doing to focus on healing his wounds. He almost felt like he didn't deserve it but then he couldn't help Atticus dead.

"Where is my brother?" Brutus tried to ask of her but it came out as more of a demand.

"He's in that Room I told you, went down the tunnel and I sent Inferi down it but I haven't seen him yet. I think a bunch of Gray are escaping or doing an evacuation or something," Sal brushed it off dismissively, scowling as she focused on healing him, "But forget that, what on earth happened to you?!"

"Duel," Brutus answered shortly, not really caring, "Sal, I _need_ to know Atticus is okay."

"I told you he's fine!" Sal snapped angrily and there was an explosion of azure light somewhere followed by more crumbling destruction but neither of them cared about that right now, "You're the one with your skull cracked open, why were you dueling? Cel said he'd taken the base!"

"He had but Varanian wasn't home," Brutus told her, realizing he should explain so she'd have a clue what he was on about, "Varanian's pregnant fiancée was though, Cel murdered her so he was pissed."

"Did you win?"

"He got away," Brutus said, deciding it was probably better to omit the fact he'd left him alive, "But that's not what's important."

"Of course that's important, the point was crushing Gray and he's the leader," Sal insisted and Brutus' body physically started to feel better, the pain of his wounds receding like thought as you slipped into sleep.

"Cel murdered my father," Brutus pointed out darkly, Sal did start a little in shock before finishing off healing him.

"Maybe it was an accident, he's not good at controlling them."

"Sal!" Brutus snapped more harshly then he'd meant but he felt the rage boiling in his gut with his grief, "He killed my mother, he killed my father, he killed an unborn child and he most likely killed my infant brother too all in a single day! Do those _seem_ like the fucking actions of someone who did it accidentally?! _HE MURDERERD THEM!_ "

"I'm sorry," Sal offered softly, looking more sympathetic reaching out to touch his face gently making him feel a sliver of calm before putting her arms around him comfortingly. He clung to her tightly, feeling more tears on his eyes as he relaxed into her calming embrace.

"What are you going to do about Cel?" Brutus asked in a whisper, "They deserve justice."

"We need Cel for Englan-"

"Sal!" Brutus barked angrily, pulling apart, "He-"

"I know!" Sal interjected in a tone demanding silencing, "I've heard your side and I'll hear his, we're pretty much done here and then we can launch the attack on England. If some have managed to escape because of that Room – and they probably did because I got distracted by you - then the word will be getting out so we have to strike even faster to not give them time to prepare, Stephen's done with Canada, Cel is done with Gray and I'm done with here so there's plenty of Inferi we can send on London next. The day is young yet, once we take London we don't need Cel's spying capabilities anymore. He can face punishment then, should I find that he does deserve it of course. Okay?"

"Okay," Brutus growled in agreement, he supposed he could live with that, "What about Atticus?"

"I told you he's fine," Sal reiterated, turning back to the school and her eyes glazed over slightly with focus, "Last I saw anyway you can go speak to him if you want because Hogwarts is done. No resistance left, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade have fallen. We win."

* * *

Maurice just kept pushing forwards with his evacuation plan, soon as they confirmed Lysander had indeed lied and cleaned up the Inferi of the people he'd murdered he'd gotten on it. He'd organized everyone, trying to be as fast and methodical about it as possible. It seemed to be working, he was doing the best he could. He just tried to keep focused on that, rather than how he'd learned Rose had died or how he'd found out Lysander was the spy and Maurice had told him about. Lysander, who only knew about Scorpius leaving because they had told him, if they hadn't they might be sleeping sound in their beds right now. He was also feeling pretty weak from the blood loss still, he was aware of it even though he wasn't letting it get to him. He wasn't sure if his plan was the best one or he was the best suited to lead this but he was the only one even trying.

He was kind of surprised the staff deferred to him so easily but then five had died, five had chosen or otherwise been forced to surrender and of the remaining ones two had gone home already. Longbottom and Aubrey Rivers had been too distraught from deaths to really function, he wasn't impressed with Longbottom but since he'd expected his uncle to surrender, the fact he'd tried to help at all was a step forwards. After a while Michael ventured out to go speak to Gray, returning with John and Latimer to help as well as having ensured a setup of a temporarily healing area. He also told him about how the base had been attacked, killing four members because clearly their day had not been going badly enough as it was. It was then something had gone wrong with the tunnel, it had started shaking for no damn reason terrifying the ones still inside. They'd had to focus on getting them out first before they could go in, Hagrid was at the back so he went back to see what was up.

Others from the first part of the Room started coming out though: Maurene, Lysel, Aloysius carrying Lydia, Orous, Myriam, Antonius and his dog who informed them about the wall being pulled apart and the Inferi coming through. Hagrid came out carrying Albus after the students were cleared out, he sent some of Gray in after them but not long after they came back out followed by Maximus, Lily, Olivia, Abby and Rutherford carrying Hugo. No Wyatt though, they'd had to leave him – and Grant but he wasn't Gray, or even remotely likable – so he'd be captured. Tortured if they realized he was Gray, killed if they didn't. Maurice sighed heavily, gazing at the large chunks of rock with crushed Inferi limbs still twitching where the corridor had been then at the ragtag Gray group who were mostly injured and worn out including Maurice himself. They couldn't go back in to try save Wyatt, if he wasn't killed instantly they could come back for him but for now going in would just cost even more of their lives and odds are they would fail anyway.

"Alright," Maurice announced as he put his hand on his necklace, hoping he was speaking loudly to draw the attention of the assorted Gray members and volunteers. That was all that was left, they'd gotten the rest out, "Volunteers, that was the last of them. You did well but now you can go home to your families now, pass the word along to the other volunteers in place."

 _Buh-Bye_ , Rojer offered as he and the majority of volunteers apparated away, leaving pretty much just Gray, the staff aside from Gray, Rutherford and the volunteers who couldn't apparate.

 _Gonna start taking the injured back,_ Michael spoke up, he and Maximus had conjured another stretcher and laid Albus on it, _Lat do you want to help me with this_

 _I'll do it_ , John offered.

 _I said Latimer_ , Michael insisted, giving John a murderous glare as if he'd grievously wronged him which gave the former Death Eater pause and Latimer instead went over to help.

 _I'll take Hugo then,_ John seemed to decide and went over to Rose's brother, supporting him and disapparating just after Michael and Latimer did with Albus on the stretcher.

"Anyone want to apparate Gaston Ollivander back home to Diagon Alley?" Maurice queried, specifically looking at Vipera as he wanted to get rid of the non-Gray. Gaston burst into tears, "And Hagrid to… the Ministry when you're at it? Now they can't interfere with the evacuation, it doesn't matter if they know."

 _Okay,_ Vipera agreed, unfortunately she was pretty efficient in apparation as she took both Hagrid and Gaston. He'd wanted Rutherford to do that, of those left only he, Ashain, Kenelm and the Notts weren't Gray but he'd promised Knight already for his brother, Olivia wanted to be and he saw no reason she shouldn't and Atticus Ashain was… well his kids were Gray, he'd kind of been involved in stuff and Maurice trusted him. Maurice wasn't sure where all of those people were going though.

"Rutherford, don't you have anywhere to be?" Maurice wondered of the man he'd once considered an enemy , "Like the hospital? For your wounds?"

 _No. I want to go with you. I think it's obvious everyone left is either gray or wants to be,_ Rutherford said smartly while Aloysius Nott gasped in shock, _Except the kid_

 _You guys are gray,_ Aloysius wondered in surprise and Maurice noticed he'd returned Lydia to Olivia, _That's so awesome. I want to be gray too_

 _No_ , the word formed by both his siblings' heads making him look disheartened.

 _You're not of age like us. You need to go home,_ Maximus continued and put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, _I'm taking you back to Dad_

 _We'll stay in touch,_ Olivia assured the younger boy before her expression turned grim, _Remember to tell him about Kyle_

 _So can I join_ , Rutherford questioned desperately.

"No," Maurice shot him down as Latimer and John reappeared.

 _Why. I can help. I don't have anywhere to go or anything to do or anything left to lose, I want to fight the Shadows, I want to do something useful. Clearly the team to back here is not the Ministry_

"No one likes you or trusts you," Maurice pointed out the blatantly obvious while Latimer and John went over to Lily, Lorcan and Orous who allowed themselves to be apparated, "Anyone is joining because we or someone will vouch for them."

 _I'll vouch for him,_ Myriam spoke up surprisingly, Rutherford looked relieved while they – minus Leebin – looked surprised, she was leaning on her husband for support and clutching at her wounded side, _He's flawed but he's not a Shadow or a traitor. I trust him_

 _Thank you,_ Rutherford offered to her gratefully while Maximus returned.

"Fine, Varanian can always just kick you out later," Maurice agreed reluctantly.

He may dislike the man for what he did to his friend but he didn't want to waste time arguing when the sealed wall was starting to shake and Rutherford had been pretty anti-Shadow and helpful tonight plus Myriam thought he was okay. He then gave them the address Michael had told him so they could apparate there, he was glad he was deaf because he'd been told there was a loud sound when someone apparated and he was sure it was worse when loads of people were doing it but he waited to make sure everyone left okay. Kenelm, Abby and Rutherford apparated themselves, the Notts and Leebins both apparated as a family with those who could taking those who couldn't. The only ones who didn't leave aside for himself were the Ashains, the kids looked at their father expectantly, he wasn't sure what the professor's plans were for himself though.

"Professor?" Maurice prompted of the man who looked thoughtful, "You don't have to come with us but you should come somewhere, if you don't have anywhere to go then you can just go there temporarily until you figure something out. We just can't stay here."

 _Yeah I get that,_ Ashain said, still looking thoughtful before glancing at his kids.

 _Please can we go to gray Daddy,_ Cassia pleaded and Ashain gazed at his children a moment longer before sighing, nodding as if he'd made a decision.

 _Okay so I have to go back into the school_ , Ashain announced shockingly, _Look it'll be fine, the Inferi don't touch me. I know the address now, if you can just go on ahead and I'll catch up. Would that be okay, would you do that Maurice_

"I can do it but I wouldn't recommend it, the Shadow Master's probably going to come into the school now," Maurice pointed out while Antonius burst into tears again.

 _I know. And so is my brother_

"Want to share it with the class?" Maurice queried, suspecting the professor had something planned.

 _No,_ Ashain shot him down before turning to his kids and giving his crying son a hug, Antonius clung to him tightly and buried his face in his shoulder, _It'll be okay_

 _Please don't go Daddy,_ Antonius begged tearfully when Ashain tried to pull apart, _Please don't leave too_

 _I'll see you again in a bit, I just have to talk to my brother first. No need to cry, you'll be okay Anton,_ Ashain assured him but despite this he had a look of concern – although it could just be for Antonius' mental state – and did give Antonius another hug to comfort him before he did pull away finally. He wiped Antonius' tears with his thumb, giving him a gentle smile, _I'll see you soon_

 _Can I help Daddy,_ Cassia asked, jumping on him for a hug next which he reciprocated.

 _You can't come with me because the Inferi only ignore me completely,_ Ashain shot her down and she pouted as they pulled apart, _But if you want to help you can just take care of your brother for me until I get back_

 _Okay,_ Cassia agreed with a nod and a smile that wavered, _You will be back soon though, won't you_

 _Soon as I can, I promise,_ Ashain told them before giving both a hug at the same time, _I love you kids so much, I'd do anything for you. No matter what_

 _We love you too, you're the best Daddy_

 _Just come back,_ Antonius pleaded _._

Ashain pulled away, giving the dog and vulture a quick pet so they wouldn't feel left out. Cassia went to give Antonius a hug as he was still sniffing unhappily and seemed to lack her unwavering confidence that every action her father took was flawless. Maurice still didn't like this but he couldn't force him and his mind seemed made up, he went to let go of his necklace before Ashain grabbed his hand before he could do so as if he had more to say.

 _If anything does happen to me_ , Ashain looked like he whispered, swallowing nervously, _I want Aurelius to have custody of my kids, don't let them to go Skye. My dad he's not so bad and I. I forgive him. Tell him that, okay. Please_

Maurice felt a feeling like a knife of ice had been plunged into his heart, it was cold and it hurt. Atticus didn't know, he didn't know his father was dead. The professor was looking at him expectantly and Maurice just… he really just didn't have the heart to tell him that Aurelius was already gone. He had to swallow the sickly feeling in his throat.

"Okay," Maurice lied and Ashain looked relieved as he moved away, "I'll tell him. I hope it doesn't come to it."

 _So do I_ , Ashain agreed, giving one last loving wave to his kids as he walked back towards the wall where the passageway had been and it opened up like one of those automatically muggle doors. Inferi burst out but they went right around him, he was untouchable. He'd be fine. Maurice hoped. On that thought, he took hold of the Ashain kids and apparated them – and their pets – to the Embry residence.

* * *

Bill Weasley felt like a shell of his former self. He was the oldest in his family, he wasn't supposed to outlive his younger brothers, he wasn't supposed to outlive his younger part-Veela wife and he certainly wasn't supposed to outlive his own children. Yet two of the three were dead, the youngest two for that matter. And as if all that didn't kill him inside enough, the last time thing he'd said to either of them had been words of anger. He'd only been mad because he just wanted Dom to be happy and have what he'd had with Fleur, not stuck as a trophy wife – an object - to some rich old lunatic.

But now she was gone, just like Louis.

"MAMADADA!" the baby screamed again from the other room, Bill sighed as he grabbed the next bottle of Firewhiskey and headed back.

The damn thing hadn't stopped screaming since it had been given to him, it cried and cried and cried. He was hardly a stranger to babies but this one – Cres? Stupid name – wouldn't shut up, didn't need a diaper change, didn't want to eat, wasn't too hot or too cold. It just wanted its parents, which was pretty much the only thing he couldn't provide. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, he really had but Cres didn't want to be comforted so now he was just letting him cry. Maybe that seemed heartless but maybe Bill was heartless, it wouldn't surprise him with all the gaping holes in his heart that there was nothing left. Nothing comforted grief anyway, he was all too painfully aware of that.

He was just waiting for the Ministry to come get the child now, he didn't know whether they'd put it with anyone or someone in his family were crazy enough to take him on but Bill couldn't do it. Even if he could actually bare to look the thing in the eye, he didn't know how he was supposed to afford a baby. He was broke basically, he'd been a Curse-Breaker and the fall of Egypt had destroyed his main source of work. There were more Curse-Breakers then there were Curses available to break now and any work available went to those younger, they wanted people in their prime not some old has-been. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, there was just no work.

And so he spent most of his time drinking these days, especially since Louis died. It distracted him from pitiful state his life had become, after fighting so hard he felt like it had all been for nothing. He couldn't work, he couldn't afford to go anywhere or do anything and he'd lost some of the people he'd loved most. He woke up every day hoping to die and fell asleep – or passed out - hoping this would be his last night alive, nothing yet. He wasn't in a good condition to care for a child, he was barely caring for himself and that was before he learned Dom was dead too. He couldn't cope with this.

"Mamadada!" Cres continued sobbing as Bill sat down beside him on the couch, running a hand through his greasy graying hair. When was that Ministry representative coming? "Mamadada!"

"Oh shut up!" Bill yelled at the baby, choking on tears as he saw its tearstained face because it made him think of Dom. He took from the bottle, burying his face in his free hand as more sobs shook him. He wanted his children back.

 _Knock, knock!_

"Oh finally," Bill breathed a sigh of relief, putting down the bottle and scooping up the baby as he went to go answer the door. He pulled it open and saw some guy dressed in clothes that Percy would be proud of, "You're from the Ministry?"

"Yes," the man said, straightening his robes and starting to speak words that sounded recited, "You contacted us, wanting urgent pick up of an infant."

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Bill offered gratefully and held out the baby to him, the man looked surprised as he took him. Bill did his best not to look at the _still_ screaming child, if anything Cres was just crying more then again this guy didn't seem all too experienced with holding a baby, "Do I need to sign anything or can I go back to my piece of shit life?"

"Are you sure about this?" the man asked him and Bill caught his eyes, he had intense eyes and they looked like they couldn't believe what they were seeing, "You're just… just giving him up, just like that? Your own grandchild, your own blood, your own _family_. You're just handing him off to a random stranger without a second thought. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You haven't been at this job long, have you?" Bill queried and while the man said nothing, the shifting eyes answered it for him, "Save the spiel, lose the naiveté. Life sucks, kid, get used to it. So is there anything else?"

"No," the man muttered, continuing to stare at his shoes and Bill had to correct the way he was holding Cres because he didn't want him to drop him, "What are you doing?"

"You were holding him weird, that's much better," Bill answered shortly and the man looked up again, looking at the new position.

"Thank you," the man offered quietly and Bill closed the door on him, not wanting to look or hear Cres anymore.

Bill went back to the front room, it was now empty not full of playful children or sulky teens or his beautiful wife. The whole house was empty because he was alone, he was so very alone. He was crying before he reached the couch again, picking up the bottle and slumping to the ground in tears. He drank and cried, watching memories and hopes for Dom dissolving before his eyes. It hurt, it hurt so damn much. Now he'd lost two of them, fathers weren't supposed to outlive their children. He cried and drank, eventually finding nothingness although he wasn't sure whether he cried himself to sleep or drank himself into oblivion.

 _Knock, knock!_

He was startled awake by a knocking sound, Bill blinked through crusty eyes looking for the source of the sound. Dawn light was starting to filter through the drapes he had firmly closed, casting a dim glow on his dark, empty home. If such a place could even be called home.

 _Knock, knock!_

It was the door, his aching brain realized. Of course it was the door, although he had no idea who in their right mind would be knocking at this hour. Then again, he'd thought the same thing a few hours ago when Roman had showed it. Actually the whole thing was so surreal he was starting to wonder if maybe he'd dreamed the entire incident, maybe. He clung desperately to that hope, it would mean that Dom was still alive. He wanted his baby girl to be alive.

 _Knock, knock!_

"I'm coming!" Bill yelled back in annoyance.

He pulled to his feet unsteadily, staggering a bit and rubbing his eyes before they readjusted to moving as he made his way to the front door. Opening it, he found he was greeting by a little middle-aged woman – who was presumably a witch from how she was dressed – with large rimmed glasses.

"Yes?" Bill tried to inquire but it came out more of a demand.

"Mr William Weasley I presume?" the woman asked him in a tone of heightened civility.

"I am," Bill answered in the opposite tone, in the mood, "What do you want?"

"I'm Mrs Dickenson from the Ministry of Magic, you contacted us requesting urgent placement for an infant," the woman introduced herself and Bill was very confused, they'd already sent someone. Clearly he wasn't the only one who hadn't woken up yet, "There's some paperwork we need to go over and then I'll remove the child from your care."

"You're too late, your co-worker already took the child early."

"Erm… I don't think so," the little witch said, taking out some rolls of parchment that she started flicking through tediously, "Our records don't indicate anyone was sent out to you, we also have no records of an infant registered into our care."

"Well your records are wrong, the guy came earlier."

"What was his name?"

"Erm… I- I didn't ask," Bill admitted and Mrs Dickenson scowled, "He was a youngish lad, pretty new to the job it seemed as he didn't know how to hold the baby."

"Mr Weasley, I don't believe that man was from the Ministry," Mrs Dickenson told him very seriously, "We're all required to take a course on child handling before we're allowed to remove children, part of the instruction is on how to hold infants correctly. If he was one of ours he would have known."

"Maybe he just forgot," Bill suggested, starting to feel worry welling in his gut as his heart started to pound. Now he felt like he was in a nightmare but for a completely different reason, that guy had to have been Ministry. If not… He didn't even want to think about it.

"Well did he do any paperwork with you?"

"No."

"Mr Weasley, there is _always_ paperwork involved," Mrs Dickenson insisted very strictly and Bill definitely felt ill now and very horrified, what had he done? Where was Cres? Who had taken him? Dom's son, he'd lost Dom's only son, "That man wasn't an operative of the Ministry of Magic, he was just impersonating one. You handed the infant to a kidnapper."

Bill threw up.


	18. Chapter 18: From the Ashes

_**Parts (75-78)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 18  
**

From the Ashes

* * *

 **Part 1:** Too Late

* * *

Scorpius got up, feeling a little… off but mostly okay with a little pain where he'd been wounded, he ignored it in favor of finding the girlfriend he'd come to save. He saw Molly using Acutaing the face of someone which she was weirdly vicious of her and pretty pointless since the guy was already dead, he called out to her to tell her as much but she didn't seem to hear him. Instead he approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to relax only slightly before screaming and backing off, rubbing her eyes like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was confused and took a step towards her, he didn't get why she'd be more freaked out upon seeing him.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked with concern as she looked off at a blank stretch of wall, she looked very freaked out. He half-reached out, wanting to comfort but also afraid of making her worse again. She didn't immediately answer.

"No," Molly muttered shakily before, gazing at the room before stumbling but he caught her. She was trembling and he hugged her gently to try comfort her, she choked on a sob and buried her head in his shoulder, "No, I'm not."

Scorpius held her closer, stroking her filthy hair gently and feeling bad he couldn't do more to take her pain away. He noticed Martha rushing off to the side spells blazing and reminded him they still needed to escape and he needed to get her out of here, he carefully pulled away before noticing a familiar body on the floor.

"Molly, your sister…" Scorpius pointed out in shock, Molly looked in pain and wiped at her still streaming eyes.

"I killed her," Molly admitted, shocking him even more, "She was merged with a Specter, I split them and… and she died. They can't survive if the Specter's removed, there's no hope for them."

"I'm so sorry," Scorpius offered gently and sincerely, only feeling more urgent to get Molly safety, "We just need to keep moving."

"I know," Molly sniffed with a last forlorn look at her sister, before jabbing her wand at one of the Shadows Martha was facing, " _Avada Kedavra_."

"Thanks," Martha muttered as one of the people went down in a burst of green light, they moved over to help as it was still three on one which Martha was keeping at bay with rapid fire Shield Charms but was unable to get an attack in due to having to be on the defensive to block them from hitting her or hitting him and Molly behind her from a stray spell. Those Shadows were pretty defenseless from Molly's spells though since they couldn't see that far behind Martha's spells to know to dodge.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," Molly repeated on another of the Shadows, she seemed more comfortable with that spell then she'd been before but he could hardly blame her in this situation. Scorpius was also aiming to kill right now himself.

" _Kratakin_ ," Scorpius cast, spearing another through the skull and making the last one jolt in surprise at the unrecognized spell which allowed Martha to slash his throat with _Acuta_.

"Come on," Martha urged, continuing on and Scorpius realized how close to the exit they were as she pushed open the door they'd came in leading out into the cool night - well early morning – air.

"Just a second," Scorpius insisted as the girls went out and swirled his wand, conjuring a firestorm that he unleashed on the building before following them outside and leaving the Shadow base to burn to the ground, "Okay, now let's go."

"This way," Martha urged, casting a spell over her shoulder that was something explosive which caused his fire to magnify drastically and shoot out of the sides of the building, "We gotta find Lamb."

"Why did you bring Lamb?" Molly wondered in confusion as they started running, Martha keeping glancing back over her shoulder.

"Apparation."

"Can't you apparate yet?" Molly asked of Scorpius and he felt his cheeks burn a little despite everything.

"H- Hey you guys!" Lamb's voice called and a second later he pulled the cloak off, revealing himself with an anxious expression, "Are- Are you okay?! You were- were gone and then- then the building is on fire!"

"We know, we're the ones who set it on fire," Scorpius brushed it off, wondering how they should do this. They couldn't use Lamb to get to Gray but he needed Lamb to get back to Hogwarts.

"Oh, oh right okay," Lamb muttered in a tone of surprise but his anxiety seemed to lift, his hand was twitched randomly again as it did. Someone should really fix that.

"Just apparate us somewhere," Scorpius urged Lamb as he held out his hand, wanting to be gone before Shadows followed them out, "Some random place that's safe and isolated."

Lamb nodded and put his hand over his, Martha did the same and Molly – while she actually could apparate, she wouldn't know what random place Lamb was going to – before he apparated all three of them. It seemed to take an abnormally long stretch of time making Scorpius feel more nauseous then apparation had made him since his earliest memories of it, almost like Lamb was having a hard time apparating so many people at once. They reappeared in a vague family landscape, one of the places Lamb had taken them on his way here. The werewolf yanked his hand away the second they arrived, giving a gasp of pain and clutching at it with his other one. Scorpius felt damp on his own hand, blood. Lamb had splinched himself.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked of him.

"It- It's just a scratch," Lamb brushed it off, taking some filthy rag shakily from his pocket to wrap his hand, "Mol- Molly, is it? Do- Do you want my jacket? Its longer and warmer then that- that one, you must- must be freezing."

"It's alright, she'll be indoors in a minute anyway," Scorpius answered for her, Molly was staring off anyway like she was looking at something but there was nothing there, "Molly, are you up for apparating back to the base?"

"The base is gone," Molly sighed, averting her eyes and looking guilty, "I caved a few hours ago, the base is already gone. Dom died, pretty sure Aurelius did too. I don't know who else."

"Are you su-"

"I'm sure. We can't go there," Molly interrupted in a tone of absolute finality before staggering a little, he caught her. Scorpius wasn't sure if it was true but he wasn't going to argue with her, the priority was getting her medical attention anyway and it just so happened they had a Healer in Gray now but he didn't live in the base so either way Molly would be okay. He could worry about the base after, "I think that potion's wearing off."

"It is," Martha confirmed, folding her arms, "What now?"

"We go to Hogan, he's a Healer," Scorpius pointed out, still supporting Molly who was wavering unsteadily still, "He'll take care of you both and heal Molly, he'll know what's going on. He can probably heal you later too, Ephraim."

"It- It's really not that bad, see!" Lamb insisted, holding up his hand now shoddily covered by bloody bandages, regardless Molly didn't say anything so he assumed Hogan was alright as a destination so he passed along the address to Lamb, "Okay, okay, okay, okay. I can do this just- just not panicking is good."

Scorpius and Martha again took Lamb's hand – Molly was connected from leaning on Scorpius – and apparated them yet again, this time wasn't quite as slow and they reappeared without any splinching. He found himself in a place he hadn't been before, Hogan apparently lived in isolation as he there was only one building Scorpius could see and it was a surprisingly small looking house. For some reason, he wasn't surprised. Dawn light was starting to brush the sky so they needed to get a move on lest he be missed, it was still dark though and thankfully there was a light in the lower windows indicating Hogan was definitely home and awake.

He went over – leaving Molly temporarily - and promptly knocked on the door, he heard footsteps and an instant later the door was opening by Hogan Leebin. Scorpius was rather surprised to see he was wearing his lime green Healer robes despite the early hour, the only difference was it being slightly open at the top showing off a white undershirt he had on beneath.

"You sleep in your Healer robes?" Scorpius uttered instinctively before he could process how stupid it was as Hogan opened his mouth to speak first, his cyan eyes quickly became a glare. Or more of one then usual anyway.

"Of course I don't!" Hogan snapped irritably, "I just worked the night shift, I literally just Flooed in so I haven't even walked upstairs yet let alone changed or gone to bed. What are you even doing here anyway?! You're _supposed_ to be staying in Hogwarts so it doesn't fall to the Shadows, don't you know that?"

"I know that _now_ ," Scorpius tried not to growl, Hogan seemed to be under the impression he'd been told and it wasn't really relevant right now anyway, "The point is I did leave - very briefly and temporarily - to save Molly with Martha's help, which I succeeded at but she's hurt and in need of help and you're a healer so heal her. Please, I know I have to go back and I mean to, I just need to know she's going to be okay first."

" _Fine_ ," Hogan agreed with a roll of his eyes before peering beyond him.

"And Martha's outed as a traitor so she needs our protection so you need to see to that."

"Fine, although I don't get why you didn't just go to the others for-" Hogan started to say before Molly collapsed, Scorpius grabbed her quickly before she could hit the ground and scooped her up which did seem to impress upon Hogan the seriousness of the situation. He sighed and gestured for them to follow as he moved further into his house, "Come on then. And don't touch anything, everything is mine! Don't touch anything, everything has a place and don't take anything because it's all _mine_."

"Do you seriously think any of us would do that at a time like this?" Martha wondered incredulously as they followed Hogan into an extremely and clean hallway with thick green carpet, navy walls with yellow diamonds and wood strips on the bottom half.

"People _always_ try to steal my stuff! Wives, co-workers, housemates, fellow orphans _and_ those bastard guardi-" Hogan stopped abruptly as they reached a door on the right, "Martha, injured werewolf guy if you could wait in there. And remember what I said about my stuff!"

"We _won't_ ," Martha assured him and Lamb nodded his agreement as the two went into a room, Scorpius caught a glimpse of couches.

Hogan gestured for him to continue on so Scorpius followed him up the stairs, still carrying Molly. He glanced around Hogan's home as he did so, the stairs and upstairs had the same décor and narrowness, it was all very neat and clean. There were quite a few photographs of various Leebins he recognized or could guess their connection to him, the pictures only increased in frequently further into the house they travelled. Hogan paused thoughtfully on the landing, he glanced in one room and scowled before leading Scorpius into another.

"Since Varanian turned my spare room into a store room, we'll need to use my room because she needs treatment now not after I figure that out," Hogan said as he let him into his bedroom.

Despite being presumably the master bedroom it was very small, much smaller then Scorpius' room back home in fact and no much bigger than the double bed which was probably the smallest size double bed even. I was again all neat and ordered, the bed was made immaculately and Scorpius laid her down gently while Hogan left presumably to get some medical supplies. He laid her wand on the bedside table and gave her hand a comforting squeeze even though she was still sleeping, he felt his eyes tearing up as he noticed her hand felt different. Missing fingers, missing nails, bonier, a different texture from some scars or wounds. He wished she hadn't gone through that.

Knowing he'd have to leave her in this state soon, he averted his eyes to take his mind off it. Instead peering around Hogan's bedroom, the walls were a light navy and the floor a much darker shade of the same carpet in what he'd seen so far. Again there were photographs, including some of Leebin and one of a very young Hogan with his twin sitting on a knee of presumably their parents grinning happily as they waved. It was the only one he'd seen of his parents or that young, it was also the only one scorched around the edges with one corner fully missing. In fact he couldn't even tell the boys apart as unlike all the others, Logan didn't have his eyebrow scar yet. He'd have thought that was the strangest photo if he didn't notice the four of babies, the one closest had Hogan holding a very ill looking infant and the others just had babies alone including the same baby in that one. It took him a second to realize the one closest as the only one with the baby actually breathing, all Hogan's photos were magical which meant the first three were dead.

"Why… Why do you have pictures of dead babies?" Scorpius wondered as Hogan returned carrying a box of some potions and medical supplies, feeling a bit disturbed at letting him treat Molly now. Hogan glared.

"Because they're _mine_ ," Hogan answered irritably, clearing aside his bedside table to put the supplies on for easy access, "My children all died in infancy – one in labor along with my wife, one stillborn and twins too premature to survive – because I have the worst fucking luck so I have photographs to remember them by. Only one lived long enough to have a picture taken while alive, she almost survived an entire day."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius offered and Hogan gave a grunt in reply as he took the leather jacket off Molly and threw it to him, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She's gonna be _healed_ , dunno about her mental state. Flan went mad," Hogan answered without stopping what he was doing before glancing – well glaring - at Scorpius, "Which reminds me, _go back to school_! You're putting my nephew and his kids at risk. If you want me to treat your girlfriend then get the hell out of here, you did your job and you have no more excuse. Get the hell out of here."

"Can-"

"Move it!"

"There's something else you should know!"

"You know I'm dead serious about not treating her until you leave this room."

"She gave in to the Shadows, she told them where the base was and she thinks it fallen," Scorpius informed him and the intensity of Hogan's glare diminished very slightly, "I was thinking I should-"

"You should _go back to Hogwarts_ ," Hogan interrupted once more, "When I'm done treating Molly, I'll check in on it. Varanian had an escape plan and if the base is down, the last thing everyone needs is to lose Hogsmeade and Hogwarts too so go."

"Molly-"

"Go!" Hogan snapped at him, Hogan was not fun to argue with.

Scorpius sighed, giving Molly's hand a last squeeze of reassurance and just hoping she'd be okay. Hoping everything would be okay really, he wished he didn't have to leave her right now. He headed back downstairs and into the living room where Lamb and Martha were waiting obediently, the front room was again very small neat with the same wall and floor as the corridors. There were some large comfortable looking green couches and armchairs around the fireplace, the wall opposite that was basically all bookshelf either side of the door. There were more family photos, a cabinet on one side of the fireplace and a chest on the other.

"Martha, thank you for-"

"Just go back to Hogwarts, okay?" Martha interrupted, she was actually looking almost shaken, "My brother's still there and my friends, its nearly light. You'll be missed soon… We can talk later."

"Okay," Scorpius said reluctantly, knowing he needed to leave but he was still getting a little annoyed hearing it. She also probably wanted to talk about him not dying but Scorpius still hadn't had time to even process that yet, "Come on, Ephraim, this is the last time I swear."

"O- Okay," Lamb agreed readily, jumping up and twitching nervously as he followed Scorpius back outside, "Is- Is your girlfriend g- gonna be ok- okay?"

"I hope so," Scorpius admitted and Lamb's head bobbed up and down as Scorpius shut the door behind him, realizing Lamb was probably pretty confused by all this, "You probably have questions."

"Y- Yeah but I- I guessed that it's not- not my place clear- clearly, s'all stuff that goes way- way over my head," Lamb said, waving his injured hand over his head as he spoke as if to emphasize it. He didn't sound drunk anyway, "Leas- Least we did it, helping- helping people is- is good and I can't ques- question that."

"Thank you," Scorpius offered with sincerity as he pulled his jacket back on.

Lamb just nodded again, his head bobbing as he stared off. Scorpius held out his hand to go for a final time, noting Lamb was still holding the Invisibility Cloak in his uninjured hand. Lamb put his hand over his once again, Scorpius braced himself for apparating but they didn't immediately and Lamb scowled. Scorpius was about to ask why when they did finally apparate.

When they rematerialized, they weren't in Hogsmeade like Scorpius would have assumed. They were standing on a hillside, giving them a perfect view of the destruction. Flames crawled up into the sky from some buildings in Hogsmeade, ash mixing in with the putrid stench of death from the Inferi. So many Inferi, hundreds if not thousands were stretched across the grounds and town, their scabby emaciated bodies illuminated by the slivers of moonlight and glow from the fire. One of the towers had fallen in Hogwarts, sliding down upon more of the castle causing further destruction and another tower seemed to have had a chunk ripped out of it.

"NO!" Scorpius yelled in anguish when he saw it, putting his hands to head in shock and gripping at his hair as eyes took in the horrific scene, "NO! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I had a plan! They weren't supposed to know!"

"Don- Don't feel bad, Scorpius, it's not like you- you could've known," Lamb offered gently, patting his shoulder comfortingly which made Scorpius feel infinitely worse. He _had_ known, he didn't have Lamb's ignorance, "If we- we'd been here we'd have just been caught in it, you can't- can't escape when they attack. Like with the w- werewolves, apparation wouldn't work and nei- neither was the Floor network."

"It's all my fault," Scorpius admitted, burying his face in his hands and trying to push his tears back into his eyes.

His legs trembled beneath him as the weight of his actions hit him, the force of a mountain trying to crush him. He'd done this, this was his fault. How many people were hurt? How many were dead? Was anyone he knew hurt? Was anyone he knew dead? Was anyone he cared about hurt? Was anyone he cared about dead? His friends would probably fight, it didn't bode well for them. Was it too late? Where they still fighting? Was it over? Were they captured? Lamb was still saying consoling things but Scorpius wasn't listening, he didn't feel like explaining how absolutely his fault it was.

"Why- Why don't we get you back to- to your- the others?" Lamb offered, refocusing Scorpius' attention on him. His head snapped back up and he wiped at his damp eyes, his head already shaking. He couldn't just leave, he couldn't walk away without seeing how bad it was. If they were still fighting he could help, if they weren't maybe he could help them get away. He had to do _something_ , he just… he just had to. At least he could _try_.

"Not yet, maybe it's not too late," Scorpius insisted as he took the cloak back from Lamb.

"Err… Scorp- Scorpius I- I hate to break it you but it- it is, there's- there's the Inferi everywhere, it's like Hogsmeade with- with the werewolves ex- except Inferi. There's no- no point you dying too."

"I'll be fine, just wait for me."

On that note, Scorpius transformed into a Thestral and – ignoring the shocked gasp from Lamb – he took flight for Hogwarts. He couldn't see any signs of the Shadow Master or any human Shadows anyway, somehow he doubted Inferi would do anything to him as a Thestral. He landed in the courtyard, Inferi were there but they were standing to attention at the sides. As suspected, they didn't notice him and when he transformed he pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself as soon as he had hands. A few of the Inferi stirred but he vanished for them too quickly for them to really register him, he cast his selection of Silencing Charms non-verbally over himself to ensure they wouldn't hear his footsteps or breathing. Finally satisfied with his stealth, he crept into the castle.

* * *

"Here it is, Brutus," Sal commented to him as they reached the main entrance to Hogwarts, she ran her hand over the door before it was opened by the Inferi. Her eyes were full of awe but also sorrow, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school that old bastard denied to me and Tommy, the school my parents died in, the school my own ancestor helped to found. I almost didn't think I'd ever make it, there's been so many setbacks getting to this point. Yet, here we stand."

"Here we stand," Brutus echoed, knowing this was a big moment for her even though he just wanted to go find his brother. He expected Sal to go inside then but she kept gazing into the castle, her mind clearly lost. He opened his mouth to assure her she could go inside now but she finally spoke first.

"Do you think they'd be proud of me?" Sal asked of him quietly, glancing at him, "My parents I mean. They died trying to take this castle and now it's mine, I did what they could not. Do you think they'd be proud? Do you think they'd finally see I had potential too? Do you think they'd actually care about me then?"

"Sal…" Brutus started to say but trailed off, not sure how to kindly put that he was pretty sure her parents wouldn't care no matter what she did. Apart from being dead so incapable of saying anything, they'd been pretty heartless people.

"I know," Sal sighed as if she'd read his mind, looking away, "But I can't help but wonder, they're still my parents. They always will be."

"Come on," Brutus urged and offered her his hand, her smile returned as her hand slipped into his. That never failed to comfort her.

And so they walked into Hogwarts hand-in-hand. Brutus also hadn't been in the school in a long time, it was both the same and different which was eerie to him. It had been unsettling enough fighting a battle within these walls but seeing the Inferi was stranger and they weren't even doing anything, just standing to attention against the wall to be out of the way but ready to react if necessary. In the confines of the school, the stench was even worse. He couldn't help but scan the faces of the Inferi, grateful every time he didn't see Atticus dead but also worried. Sal said he was okay, where was he?

"I just want to go _everywhere_ ," Sal was saying as they walking, seemingly randomly through the halls at a slow pace as Sal took it all in, "You must give me a tour later, Brutus, and I _have_ to go into the Chamber of Slytherin, it's in my blood. Unfortunately it'll have to wait because we have to keep the ball rolling right now, it's not the time to relish in our victory. We need to get these Inferi shifted to go on London to attack the Ministry next, if people got away we have to assume they're alerted and every second we wait is another second they have to prepare. It's going be a long day but I don't see why we can't explore for a second while the Inferi finish rounding people up, I think I'm going to have James Potter get on it. It'll be a good test both of his resolve to our cause against his former brethren and how he's coming along, after all he'll have to follow orders but also to lead, control the smaller portion of Inferi – which Stephan claims he's getting good at – and we have some prisoners to torture. Gray were leading the escape so I'm assuming all those who tried to flee but were forced to stay are Gray, even if they're not we should be thorough with the torture to be sure."

"Any kids?" Brutus asked in a concern.

"One girl with her father, we can go easy on her and just make her watch his torture which might do better for making her snap if she knows anything. There's also a teen but he's old enough, if I was old enough as a teen so is he. The rest are adults and one is going to need medical attention for a bit anyway, unfortunately he's the one most Gray I think and a witness to a murder we did ages ago I believe. Not sure of the details on our watch list, we'll get him though," Sal answered dismissively, Brutus supposed that was fair, "Stephan says James likes torture, hopefully that'll help him ignore his moral compass. I hear he's brutally sadistic but I still have my doubts the son of Harry Potter is really _that_ bad, at any rate we're killing him anyway eventually but it'll hurt Harry the more of a monster his son is then some remorseful misguided fool."

"Sounds good."

"We'll need to pass along news of the Weasley deaths too so Harry and the elder Molly Weasley can continue losing their family like they took mine, it's been a good haul for Weasley deaths tonight. Rose died, her body is too shredded to really be an Inferi but still dead, Lucy is also dead as curiously Molly decided to murder her own sister in her escape and despite the immunity we considered for Dominique she perished too. And that's just who we know, Albus and Hugo were injured last I saw of them – Albus quite severely – then Victoire and Freddie reside in London so they're at risk now too. The number could very well rise," Sal continued thoughtfully rambling like describing in a sale in a store, eyes still shooting to every little thing curiously, "Of course for Dom, if you wish she can be buried with your father. His body can also be recovered – the baby too if it died – and we'll give him a proper funeral when this business is done, my world will mourn your loss. Your mother too."

"Thank you," Brutus muttered, feeling a painful twisting feeling inside as he was reminded of that. He was also reminded of his recent duel with Pip, after all they'd dueled plenty within these walls in their youth. They'd killed his family, along with part of Brutus'.

"On the subject of funerals, I was actually thinking maybe I shouldn't raze this place to the ground due to the connection to my ancestor and the fondness Tommy had for this place. Instead I believe Hogwarts should become Tommy's tomb," Sal said, her tone more sad and fragile as she looked at him with guilt still buried in the depths of her deep brown eyes, "What do you think? I think he'd like that."

"I think he'd like that too," Brutus admitted although he also thought Tommy would like Hogwarts not falling into their grasp even better. If they could find Scorpius they could probably ask him, Brutus still hadn't figured out what he wanted to do about that.

"I'm glad. I was thinking we could outfit the Chamber of Secrets, as a descendant of Salazar Slytherin its fitting and gives him privacy," Sal smiled sadly, finally letting go of his hand as she was distracted by a suit of armor and Brutus froze as he saw a glimpse of a Disillusionment Charm out of the corner of his left eye. Sal didn't seem to have noticed, or if she did she wasn't concerned. Was that his brother? "I've been making sure to negate these things so they won't be used against us but it'll be cool to see them in action, I could set them to guard Tommy's tomb. Someone of his importance should have a royal guard and I think he'd prefer it to Inferi, we need to have his body protected of course. If anyone destroys it then it'll kill any chance he has of coming back to life like I did."

"Sounds good," Brutus told her distractedly, trying to inch closer to the person while Sal continued wandering aimlessly up the corridor.

"I want to show the boys this place too, let them see their contribution paid off. I know it probably wasn't _vital_ especially with Inferi attacking this time but we want to be encouraging to them, having self-esteem is goo- Brutus?" Sal changed her sentence part-way through as she glanced back at the corridor now stretching between them, "You know if you wanted to look for your brother you could've just so."

"Okay, I would like to look for my brother."

"Okay, I'll just check the dungeons and then we can look. Just remember he'll have to be put under house arrest if he isn't compliant."

"I remember," Brutus confirmed and Sal nodded as she slinked away down the corridor, Brutus let out a sigh and turned back to where he'd glimpsed the charm, "I know you're there, Atty."

"I should bloody well hope so," Atticus' voice said and an instant later the charm was lowered to reveal his younger brother, Brutus felt the relief flooding through him like a river. It looked like Sal had been truthful too, Atticus looked completely unscathed and in such excellent health you wouldn't suspect he was almost fifty. His closely shaven beard was the only thing that gave him any age, that and his head of thick hair were both still the extremely dark auburn, "I was starting to worry I'd never be able to get your attention."

"Oh Atty," Brutus sighed, not really caring what he was saying as he pulled his brother into a hug, "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine," Atticus scoffed almost irritably as he pulled away, dark chestnut eyes focused disapprovingly, "Those Inferi wouldn't lay a hand on me."

"You actually sound annoyed by that."

"There's people more deserving of protection, you know like _my children_."

"They all got out alive, that's what matters," Brutus brushed it off, not really feeling like going into an explanation for Sal's reasoning on this. It wasn't important, "Why are you even still here? You don't seem very like you plan to join us."

"That's because I'm not," Atticus confirmed readily and started rummaging in the pockets of his robes, "Instead _we_ are going to end the war."

" _What?_ " Brutus wondered, unable to stop the chuckle that escaped at the absurdity of his statement, "Atty, did you hit your head?"

"Look," Atticus told him very seriously and held up an auto injector, the vial filled with the luminous green power repressing potion, "All the power in the world isn't going to help her when she gets a shot of this, it worked on Calderon and it'll work on her. Without her magic she won't be able to do anything, won't even be able to change the Inferi's pre-determined orders to help her. I can take her down-"

"She's _immortal_ , last time she died she just got up," Brutus pointed out the glaring flaw in his already ridiculous plan.

" _Arrest_ _her then_ ," Atticus corrected irritably, "Since it is well within my legal right to do as an Auror. And keep her imprisoned until the Ministry can figure out what to do with her, they can keep her on the potion like they did Calderon-"

"And you think she's just going to let you walk up to her and inject her with that crap?"

"No but she'd let _you_ ," Atticus said smartly, giving Brutus chills, " _You_ who is also her second-in-command, with your help we could take the rest of the Shadows down pretty swiftly. I can't end the war but you can, Brutus, _you_ can finish this thing. Right here, right now, _you can do it_. You'll get a pardon, they can't _not_ give you a pardon for ending the whole freaking war. You get your life back, you and Dad can swap all the dumb stories of your sons you want."

"Atty…" Brutus started to say, his heart clenching painfully inside at the mention of Aurelius. Atticus didn't know their father was dead.

"Brutus, grow the fuck up," Atticus snapped at him, apparently misunderstanding his tone, "Whatever delusion you're chasing isn't going to happen, look around you. This is Hogwarts that has fallen, _Hogwarts_ , the school for _children_. This isn't right, you _know_ it isn't right. Have you _really_ not realized that yet?"

"It'll be okay in-"

"No it won't! You need to do this and you need to do this now."

"You talk about it like it's nothing but to me its betraying my wife-"

"She's not even your wife! She doesn't legally exist, you can't marry someone who doesn't legally exist. Declaring you're married doesn't make you marrie-"

"The point is that I _love_ her and I don't want to _lose_ her," Brutus insisted through gritted teeth, feeling tears in his eyes again. He wasn't sure he could handle losing anyone else right now, "Atty, I can't."

"She's _evil_."

"She's not evil, she-"

"Evil isn't necessarily black and white, if good people can have dark sides then bad people can have light sides but overall she's _still_ the evil one here. You _know_ this," Atticus reiterated seriously, holding his gaze firmly, "You can't keep playing both sides, you can't protect everyone and no one is going to waver on our stance in the war because we already know where we stand. You have to choose too, Brutus, you have to pick a side and you have to pick it now."

"Don't be so dramatic, Atty," Brutus complained, he hated when they kept bringing this stuff up. And it was unnecessary! "In fact, just get out of here if you're not ready to join us and don't want to be under house arrest. No one's stopping you, flee while you have the chance."

"Are you mad?" Atticus wondered, apparently it was his turn to chuckle, " _The_ Shadow Master is here, _the source of all evil and war_ is just wandering around alone in a castle of Inferi that can't touch me. Whether you help me or not, I'm not just going to walk away from this- I _can't_ walk away from this opportunity."

"Are _you_ mad?" Brutus countered incredulously, "I know you're proud of being an Auror but seriously."

"It's not just because it's my duty as an Auror, it's just the right thing to do. I want the war to end, I want to stop seeing people grieving, I want to stop seeing children scarred, I want my own children to finish growing up in peace without having to fight anymore or suffer or watch people they care about die. She's done enough damage, Brutus, deep down you have to realize that."

"I'm not betraying my wife," Brutus hissed stubbornly as he heard Sal's returning footsteps, "Get out of here, Atty, you can't possibly think you can beat her."

"No but you can," Atticus insisted, tossing him the auto injector and casting a counter spell to an anti-eavesdropping spell he must've cast when Brutus wasn't paying attention.

"These dungeons will do fine for holding the prisoners in the meantime so if we just quickly find-" Sal was saying as she came around the corner, freezing as she saw them, "Oh, you found him alread-"

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Atticus cast immediately, jabbing his wand towards her and sending a streak of green shooting out.

"No!" Brutus cried in panic while Sal merely raised her hand, causing the spell to curve around her and crash into the wall instead.

"Well that was rude," Sal commented without concern, Atticus raised his wand again but white light blasted out of her hand and sent his brother flying backwards as if hit by a massive gust of wind that sent him on his ass but didn't effect Brutus, "I have no desire to fight you, Atticus Ashain, don't make me hurt you."

"Just stay down, Atty," Brutus pleaded at his brother desperately but Atticus was already getting up.

"Never," Atticus insisted as he jumped up, slashing his wand at her with Acuta but Sal needed only snap her fingers and it stopped the spell touching her. She flicked her wrist and Atticus was thrown back once more, "She's evil and she needs to go down, war won't stop unless _we_ make it stop."

"I'm not evil," Sal pointed out with a roll of her eyes as Atticus got back up yet again, casting yet another spell at her. Sal simply held up her hand and the air between them started to look fogged up as she made some kind of magic absorbing wall-shield, Atticus' spell touched it and there was a ripple like a stone in water. He fired again, and again, then again but without fail they all just were absorbed by the wall, "Can you just stop? While I could easily keep this up all day – it's taking more effort from you then it is me – I have better things to do and on my birthday no less, this is just pointless. Last chance to surrender willingly before I _actually_ fight you."

"Is that what you told your brother before you murdered him?" Atticus spat coldly as he stopped casting, breathing heavily from the effort he'd been putting into the powerful spells he'd been firing. The air gradually cleared between them and Brutus' heart started pounding, silently pleading for his brother to shut up. Sal was staying true to leaving him alone but he wasn't sure she'd abide if Atticus pissed her off, her magic could be unstable even if she didn't consciously mean to do anything.

"That wasn't my fault."

"Atticus, _please_ shut up," Brutus hissed at his brother seriously, Atticus' eyes shifted to him as if acknowledging he'd heard him but also that he was going to completely ignore it.

"It was entirely your fault!" Atticus yelled at her, "You murdered him, in fact you destroyed the life he'd built for himself and _then_ you killed him. He was happy before you did that, he had an actual life. Was it worth it just to get him out of your way?"

"He wasn't happy he was oppressed and I didn't kill him to get him out of the way, it was an accident," Sal insisted testily, "And he was the one trying to kill me anyway!"

"Sal, don't bother arguing with him," Brutus tried telling her instead, she gave no indication of hearing him, "Weren't we going to go attack London now?"

"He loved his job, he loved his school here that you just destroyed, if you had actually _known_ him then you'd know that," Atticus snapped at her although kept shifting his eyes to Brutus expectantly, Brutus could practically _feel_ the anger filling both of them, "And you started it _and_ ended it when you killed him!"

"Sal, why don't you just knock him out? I think he needs to calm down."

"He wasn't happy! He was forced to use a false name and hide who he was, the second it was revealed they – _including you_ – turned on him like a pack of rabid wolves. That's not happiness, that's a _lie_!" Sal yelled angrily, "And he killed me too, I just got better."

"Am I just invisible or what?!" Brutus demanded irritably as he felt like neither of them were paying attention to him and his attempts to defuse the situation.

"That happened because you made it happen!" Atticus shouted back determinedly, firing another spell that Sal sent effortlessly into the wall.

"Why are you _still_ fighting me?!" Sal called out to him, sounding genuinely confused at his futile attempts, "You can't win, don't you get who I am?!"

"I get you're a delusional psychopath with a god complex who'd butcher anyone – even your own _twin_ \- to get what you want, you're a _monster_ and you _need_ to die! _Avada Kedavra!"_ Atticus told her firmly causing her expression to cloud further, raising his wand again as he spoke to shoot out another jet of green.

Some part of Brutus just cried out in alarm because he knew, he knew it wasn't good. The entre thing seemed to occur in slow motion, Atticus fired his spell and Sal raised her hand. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not that a blazing bolt of azure light shot out, it obliterated the Killing Curse and continued on to strike his brother.

Brutus tried to push him out of the way – knowing azure was bad because it was just her raw magic - but he wasn't close or fast enough to reach him in time, instead he was splattered by his brother's blood as he caught his wounded body. He shakily crouched with Atticus in his arms, coughing blood with a jagged gaping wound going through his chest and more blood was spilling out onto his robes. He glanced at Sal, catching her eye enough to see her surprise which flickered to remorse then to anger and she stalked off with sparks of azure following. He turned back to his brother.

"No," Brutus whispered, pulling his wand out with trembling fingers and trying to heal the wound even though he knew it wouldn't. And it wouldn't, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. This can't be happening, Atty, what were you thinking?"

"That… you'd help," Atticus spluttered out, choking on his own blood and Brutus choked on a sob as he tried to cradle him more upright in case that kept the blood down or… he didn't bloody know! He just didn't want to lose his brother, he couldn't lose his brother. This wasn't happening.

"Just hang on," Brutus pleaded, his voice breaking pathetically as he kept trying to heal him with one hand while the other abandoned that blasted auto injector to try put pressure on the wound, "Sal! Sal, get back here! You might still be able to heal him, I can't but you might! Sal!"

" _Don't_ …" Atticus begged weakly and Brutus tearfully tore his eyes away from the corridor to meet his brother's identical ones, Atticus tried to push the auto injector back into his hand, "It's not… too late. You don't need me, you can… you can still end this."

"Would you stop with that?" Brutus hissed at him, tears spilling from his eyes as his spells were doing nothing, "You're dying, saving you is all that matters right now."

"It's too late… too late for me," Atticus told him tearfully, shoving the auto injector at him again, "But not… not for the world, not for my kids. Please… _please_ do the right thing… for once… it's not too late for that. You're the only one… you're the only one who can do this, the _only one_ …"

"Atty-"

"You're good… you're good at heart… you're better… better than you think… please," Atticus pleaded weakly, visibly having to fight for breath as he pushed the auto injector into Brutus' hand and this time he put his six-fingered hand over Atticus' one holding it. Relief crawled into the lines of Atticus' face as he did so, Brutus squeezed his hand gently. He was taken back to childhood, the first time he'd seen Atticus since his mother had taken him when leaving their father. He'd been lying weakly in a hospital bed, hurt that bitch had got him tortured by Death Eaters and Aurelius got called away to speak to the healers, "Thank… you. Please… my children… I'm sorry."

 _You protect your brother, Bruti_ , Aurelius had urged him, sounding serious for once in his life. Words that had long since engraved themselves into his mind even though Aurelius had really only meant it for while he had to step away, _You hear me? You protect your little brother for me_

"Just hold on, Atty," Brutus whimpered desperately, feeling like he was falling apart inside. This couldn't be happening, not this, "Please, hold on."

"I… love you… Bruti," Atticus whispered on his last breath, his eyes finally closing as his head fell back and his body went still, wand rolling out of his lifeless hand.

Brutus screamed.

* * *

 **Part 2:** Who Says You Can't Go Home

* * *

Scorpius started to make his way through Hogwarts, the all too familiar halls now filled with the dead rather than students. He _hoped_ they weren't students anyway, he scanned the faced and didn't see any he recognized but then he didn't pay all that much attention to the general populace. Still, he thought they looked too… rotted to have died since he left, although he supposed that could be part of the magic that revived them. He knew he was too late really, the stoic dead lining the walls and the accompanying silence told him the battle was already over. And they'd lost.

He was surprised when he did hear sounds of commotion then, out of nowhere and instead headed towards that thinking it might be his friends. He hurried as fast as he could and arrived just in time to watch the wand roll out of Professor Ashain's lifeless hand, Brutus screamed and broke down crying cradling his brother's bloody body. Scorpius tore his eyes away, biting his tongue to stop himself from crying out himself as a different kind of pain stabbed through his heart. Professor Ashain had been one of the very first people he'd ever met when coming to Hogwarts, he'd always been good to him and Michael could mock him for having father figures all he wanted but he did look up to him, he did care about him. And now he was dead. Because Scorpius had left.

Scorpius hung his head hopelessly, feeling the tears rolling down his face and probably staining the cloak he'd stolen. He saw Professor Ashain's wand roll into his foot, he'd died fighting. Slowly he reached down to pick it up, recalling his favorite professor's words from a year or two ago. His kids were going to be devastated, if they were even still alive.

 _If I- If I die then give that to Cassia and tell my kids I love them_

He'd wanted Cassia to have his wand then, he probably still did now. Cassia… she and Antonius were going to be devastated, if they were even still alive. How was Scorpius ever supposed to face them? It was his fault, he was the reason their father was dead. His and Brutus' apparently, Brutus was still there with his little brother's body.

"Are you happy?" Scorpius demanded of Brutus through his own tears, not thinking about the fact he was invisible but Brutus seemed too distraught to notice.

"No," Brutus wailed hopelessly.

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't! He- He kept fi- fighting her and she- she killed him," Brutus insisted brokenly, clinging ever closer to Professor Ashain. He barely seemed aware Scorpius was there, "Just g- go away. Your friends al- already left, just go. Just l- leave me alone, I w- want to be alone with him. H- He's my br- brother."

His friends had already left? He felt a pang of relief they'd gotten away amidst his misery, assuming Brutus was even telling the truth but it'd be easy enough to find out and he seemed too miserable to be saying otherwise anyway. So Scorpius left him to it, slinking away still invisible with the burden of guilt weighing more on him with every step he took.

* * *

Maurice lay on a makeshift bed in what had apparently been a dining room, Michael had insisted just because he had a concussion and a chunk missing out of his arm and multiple other claw wounds. The place was really bustling, Michael and Maximus were going around tending to the injured and others were hovering around people they cared about.

Not much for Maurice to do really other then let them do their thing, he also knew he should probably think about how to deal with all the people they had here. He felt like this was overcapacity as it was and many of them weren't even able to go home, they were waiting on even more people as well so it wasn't even everyone although some might be able to stay with Hogan but that guy was at work currently much to Michael's chagrin. At any rate trying to get rid of some people before night came would be good, Lorcan and Lily should both go home since they were underage so useless with the Trace, Hugo could probably go home with his mother if he was well enough then he and Orous could just go home since apparating back was easy and Cade wouldn't mind. He was distracted by Kenelm going over to him and put his hand on his translator necklace to communicate with the Slytherin boy but it also picked up the conversation Hugo was having with his parents beside him.

 _Rose is dead_ , Hugo was saying, his expression broken and his parents' faces soon reflected the same grief. Hermione put her hand to her face in shock, staggering but Ron caught her while starting to choke up himself. She buried her head in his shoulder, her own shaking from sobs as they started crying for their dead daughter while Hugo just hung his head hopelessly. Maurice… Maurice just tried not to think about it, he needed to be strong right now not sad.

 _So um_ , Kenelm began, sparing the Weasleys a look of sympathy _, I was just wondering what the plan was on when to get my brother and the others_

"Not right now," Maurice told him tiredly, "Everyone's injured and exhausted and grief-stricken, plus Hogwarts is still going to be crawling with Inferi. We need to wait until things have stabilized there when they'll lower security, we can find out where they're being held and figure out an escape plan then we'll make our move. It could take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks so just try to relax and rest while you can, you're more use to your brother at full strength and health."

 _Okay_ , Kenelm nodded, looking a little disheartened, _I understand. And you're sure he'll be okay in the meantime_

"They have no reason to harm him," Maurice pointed out truthfully, they'd only be after Gray which Byron was not. Wyatt on the other hand… he was going to be tortured which meant they should get on saving him, Molly had broken and Maurice had even less faith in Wyatt to hold out. He wasn't sure they had anywhere else to fall back to from here.

 _Okay_ , Kenelm nodded once more and moved away, seemingly accepting this even if he wasn't overjoyed about it.

"Hey Orous," Maurice called to his brother who was near him, he was hovering closer to Lily though who was in the bed beside her brother watching him anxiously. Albus was the most severely injured, Orous glanced at him, "Do you want to take Lily home after she's been treated and Michael says its okay?"

 _What. I don't want to go home_ , Lily complained instantly, her head snapping to him.

"There's no reason for you to be here, you're bound by the trace so you can't do anything for a year."

 _That's not fair_ , Orous complained, _Lily's useful. Why are you trying to get rid of her_

"Because the Trace, her family being worried and maybe look for her, that there's more people here then we have space," Maurice pointed out what he thought was obvious, "This place isn't as big as the base and a lot of people don't have places to go, she does have somewhere though and so do we."

 _I don't want to leave my brother_ , Lily pleaded of him, glancing anxiously at Albus who was still being worked on. He had practically been eviscerated, potions or not organ damage was more complex to heal and more life-threatening, _Not right now_

 _Maurice don't make her leave her brother_ , Orous added desperately, putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, _Surely it can wait a day or two until he's stable_

"Fine," Maurice conceded irritably, "But Lorcan has no excuse. I don't care some of his friends are hurt, it's not high enough priority. Someone needs to take him home."

* * *

Tobias Latimer was just trying to keep busy, he didn't want to stop to think about how his dad was dead or any of the others or that Albus could potentially die too. The only _possible_ good to come of this was maybe they got Molly back but she wasn't here, he didn't approve of what Scorpius did but if he _was_ going to throw Hogwarts away to save Molly he could at least succeed in saving Molly and not get himself killed. Unfortunately it seemed like healing was the only thing to be done now and he wasn't very good at that, he didn't want to do nothing and have to sit and think about it.

"Anything I can do?" Latimer asked of Maurice hopefully since he was the closest thing they had to a leader right now, Roman had scared Varanian off then Dom and Annie were dead and Scorpius was still unaccounted for as well.

"Yes, actually," Maurice admitted, surprising him.

"What?"

"Take Lorcan home, there's no reason for him to be here with the Trace."

"Okay, I can do that," Latimer confirmed with a nod and went to find the teen.

He was in the front room since Michael and Maximus had decided anyone not family, injured or helping should get out of the room due to the limited space. Not that everyone was in there, the Embrys and Crystal were hovering around and he thought Roman was in the bathroom. The Embrys had left the TV onto some innocuous constant music channel playing some old rock song, it had apparently entranced Lysel as the young werewolf was transfixed. He was kneeling in front of it with his hands on the sides of the screen, golden eyes glued to the outdated images with his mouth hanging open a little in awe. Latimer wasn't sure if he'd just never seen a TV before or he just _really_ liked the song, maybe both but no one else was really watching to care.

Antonius and Cassia were sitting together, she seemed to be trying to comfort him as he was gazing at his blood-stained hands. Latimer wasn't sure why, he wasn't injured and bleeding so he should be able to just wash it off. His giant lump dog was sleeping on the floor, Ivy was petting it. Olivia was sitting in an armchair, cradling little Lydia who was sleeping comfortably in her arms. Kenelm and Lorcan were just sitting around, Heather was trying to pace away her nerves over seeing her sister again. Agnes was sitting on the arm of the couch beside John, Bertie was on his knee having some kind of panic attack that the former Death Eater was trying to soothe.

"But what hurt them could come back hurt us," Bertie was whispering in terror, barely breathing he was hyperventilating so much and shaking with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey Lat," Agnes called out to him while John offered consoling words to his possible future stepson, rubbing soothing circles on his back gently.

"Yeah?" Latimer wondered and she fidgeted nervously.

"I was just wondering what the names of the other people are, I don't know all of Michael's friends like the one with red hair."

"Lily?"

"No the boy," Agnes corrected immediately, "The one with bushy red hair and kind eyes."

"Hugo?"

"Hugo," Agnes repeated with a nod, sounding like she speaking almost to herself now, "That's a nice name."

"Agnes, can you go get a Calming Draught for your brother?" John interrupted distractedly, continuing to look at the still struggling Bertie worriedly, "His poor little heart's in knots right now."

"Okay," Agnes agreed readily and ran off to obey, Latimer continued on to Lorcan.

"How's she doing?" Heather asked of him before he could reach his target, while she didn't sound or look outwardly that concerned he had spent enough time with her the past few months to notice the fleck of worry in her eyes and the way her jaw tensed a little on one side as she waited on an answer. She wasn't always very expressive because the Shadows had taught her to not be not because she didn't care, she was probably hurting pretty badly over August's death actually.

"She's okay," Latimer offered, knowing she was referring to Abby obviously, "Seems more concerned with Albus then anything else, her injuries aren't severe."

"Well that's good," Heather said quietly, folding her arms.

"You can always go see her, she's literally right across the hall," Latimer urged her and she averted her eyes quickly, "I know you're nervous but you should really just see her, she's got so much on her mind at the moment she probably won't even ask you too many questions so you don't have to tell her where you've been _right_ now if you don't feel up to it."

"I… don't know, it's hard to face her. It feels like it was another life the last time I saw her, that I was a completely different person," Heather admitted, still speaking quietly and keeping her eyes on the ground, "And Abby… she was just my kid sister but now she's all grown up, engaged even."

"Isn't that all the more reason to get back in touch? You never know how long you have until…" Latimer pointed out gently before trailing off and swallowing sadly, her eyes drifted back to him sympathetically, "You should just spend time with people while you can is all I'm saying, the world's falling apart and you just don't know."

"You know…" Heather spoke up, taking a deep breath and nodding, "You're right, I should… I should stop being so stupid and go talk to her."

"Good luck," Latimer offered sincerely, gesturing for her to go on which she started to but paused.

"Are you-"

"I have to take Lorcan home, I'll see you later," Latimer brushed it off and he saw Lorcan's head shooting up out of the corner of his eye, he swore the Slytherin's head turned so fast he heard a crack, "Tell me how it goes."

"Okay," Heather nodded for a final time before heading off, Latimer could finally turn to Lorcan.

"Alright, time to take you home."

"I don't want to go home, I want to help," Lorcan complained immediately, springing to his feet with his wand in hand defensively albeit not aimed at him, "I'm not a traitor I swear, I'm Gray too and I can help and I want to. I'm sorry, please."

"You can't do much with the Trace and it's not like your parents are Gray or you're on the run like others," Latimer pointed out what Maurice had told him, causing Lorcan to pout unhappily, "You have a home and family, they'll be worried and… well, you should tell them about your brother."

" _Please_."

"If you really want to help, don't argue with me and come on," Latimer told him and Lorcan sighed unhappily but got up, following him out just as Agnes returned with the Calming Draught she'd probably gotten from the supply cellar. He led him out of the bounds of the anti-apparation wards before holding out his hand to the younger boy who he knew had touch issues, Dom had had him learn where all Gray and semi-Gray people lived just in case so he knew where to go. Dom had been good like that, "You ready to go?"

"Not my choice, is it?" Lorcan mutter unhappily as he took his hand, Latimer apparated them to the outskirts of his house where the blond kept his head hung although shot his hand away the instant they arrived.

"We'll stay in touch, keep you informed," Latimer offered reassuringly and Lorcan nodded, he didn't make a move towards his home though. Instead he stood fidgeting nervously and glancing between his shoes and the building anxiously, Latimer didn't feel comfortable leaving him standing here far out in the field, "Would you um… like me to go in with you or… something?"

"Okay," Lorcan agreed faster then he'd thought he would, the Slytherin then looked at him expectantly and only started moving to follow Latimer when he started to lead him to it. When they were almost at the door he noticed Lorcan had stopped following, he tried not to sigh in frustration as he glanced back to him.

"Lorcan…"

"How do I tell them?" Lorcan asked of him quietly, amber eyes glinting in the dawn light, "How am I supposed to tell my parents their favorite son is dead? How do I tell them he died a traitor?"

"Do you want me to do it?" Latimer wondered but Lorcan shook his head with a sigh.

"No, it should come from me. I'm their son and Lysander was my twin," Lorcan insisted with a sliver more confidence as he stepped forwards and knocked on the door, expression stoic. There was a bustle of footsteps inside and an instant later the door was opened by a pretty woman with the same blond hair as her sons just longer, she was wearing a necklace of bottle caps.

"Lorc!" Mrs Scamander – presumably – exclaimed upon seeing him, her expression sinking into one of relief and she opened her arms as if to hug her son but didn't lay a hand on him until Lorcan hugged her, "We heard about Hogwarts, we've been worried sick."

"I'm okay," Lorcan said quietly, pulling away quite quickly.

"Rolf! Lorcan's here, he's alright!" Mrs Scamander called back into the house to presumably her husband before abruptly turning on Latimer while more footstep followed., "And you, whoever you are, thank you for bringing my son to me."

"It was nothing," Latimer muttered in embarrassment, he hadn't even _done_ anything. The battle had been basically over by the time Michael got to them involved after all.

"Lorcan," Mr Scamander – presumably – said also with relief as he poked his head out of the door, unlike his wife he made no move to hug or even approach his son. His amber eyes drifted around in confusion for a second though, Latimer noticed his hands were severely scarred from burns, "Where's- Where's your brother? Is he still in Hogwarts? Is he hurt? Did he run off chasing nargles?"

"No," Lorcan answered seriously, swallowing a little nervously as his parents both looked at him expectantly, "Lys… Lys didn't make it."

"NO!" Mr Scamander screamed in shrill horror, tears erupting from his eyes while his wife gazed off mutely, "No! Not Lysander! NO! Don't you stand there and tell me my boy is dead! He's your twin! You're supposed to be together, you're supposed to protect him! How could you let your twin brother die?! Not Lysander…"

"I…" Lorcan started to say but trailed off and Latimer looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate on the circumstances of Lysander's death but instead Lorcan just dropped his voice to a whisper, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back!" Mr Scamander yelled through bitter tears, staring his son directly in the eye, "I wish you'd died instead of him."

Lorcan looked like his dad had swung a sack of bricks into his face, his usual stoic expression just crumpled. He backed off from his father, turning on his heel and running back the way they'd came. Latimer ran after him.

"Lorcan, wait!" Mrs Scamander called after them before turning angrily on her husband, "Rolf!"

She said more than that but Latimer was running out of earshot, chasing after Lorcan as he ran into a copse of trees. Latimer groaned inwardly, his cheap prosthetic foot digging in to his leg as it tended to when he ran or walked too much and he'd been on his feet plenty with the evacuation in Canada. At least the encroaching daylight filtering through made it easy to see Lorcan, his parents weren't following but Latimer assumed they were waiting on him to bring Lorcan back or still arguing.

"Lorcan! Lorcan, wait!" Latimer urged him desperately and not really feeling like chasing the teen, Lorcan thankfully came to a halt and slowly turned to him.

"Please don't make me go back," Lorcan begged, wiping at his eyes, "I can't face them right now."

"Alright we can go back to the Embrys," Latimer conceded, knowing Maurice might not approve but if Lorcan was just going to run off anyway he'd rather he be safe with them and could speak to his family when thinks were a little calmer, "Okay?"

"Okay," Lorcan sniffed, holding out his hand and Latimer apparated them back to the street outside the Embrys' and they headed back towards the house in silence.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Latimer asked of the teen, partly to break the silence and partly out of curious, "You know about what Lysander did."

"I don't know," Lorcan shrugged unhappily, "I mean, do they really have to know? It'll just hurt them more to know what he did, I feel like they've suffered enough."

They went back into the house and Lorcan returned to the front room, Latimer poked his head in to see it relatively unchanged except Bertie seemed to have calmed down. He also looked in on the dining turned hospital room since he needed to tell Maurice but the deaf boy was having his arm seen to right now so Latimer decided it could wait, he also glanced over to Abby and was pleased to see Heather was sitting talking to her sister.

Ron and Hermione had left he noticed, Hugo was sleeping in his bed. Maurene was also asleep in the bed closest to the door and Albus in the one beside the Longbottoms, Latimer was tempted to go over to him but he wasn't injured or related and he didn't want to piss Michael off or risk interrupting the Longbottoms. Maximus was tending to Lily while Orous sat by her side then Prosper, Rutherford and Myriam were still in beds but sitting up awake. Leebin stood in between his wife and daughter's bed. Leebin who had the sword of Gryffindor for… some reason, Latimer had nothing against the guy but he wasn't sure Leebin of all people would be his first choice for wielding the powerful sword. There was no sign of Molly though, or Scorpius. Or Varanian.

"Myr," Leebin said, drawing Latimer's attention since he was close to him. He leaned in to his kiss his wife, looking bizarrely nervous and kissed her with the fumbling awkwardness of a schoolboy's first. Myriam didn't seem to mind as she smiled when Leebin pulled away, shakily and still nervously although he smiled too, "I love you."

"I love you too," Myriam offered, reaching out to squeeze his scarred mutilated hand.

"I'll go check on Lysel now."

Latimer moved away, starting to feel like he was intruding even though they hadn't seemed to really notice him. Instead he trudged through the house to go to the bathroom to splash some water on his face to wake himself up a bit, there was one downstairs. He found it locked though.

"Occupied!" Roman shrieked through the door, he heard Roman clear his throat though, "So hi Maurice- No! No, hi is stupid. Hello Maurice, I know that- No! Hello sounds childish. Greetings Maurice- No, that is too formal. Hey son- No, I don't think he'd appreciate that…"

Latimer sighed, somehow he didn't think Roman would be done in the bathroom any time soon if all he was doing was rehearsing what to say to Maurice. He knew there was one upstairs though so he headed upstairs to use that one instead, the door was already ajar.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ron's voice spoke from inside, making Latimer freeze as he'd assumed it being ajar meant it empty not someone had forgot to close it.

"No," Hermione's voice answered shakily followed by the flush of a toilet, she sounded on the verge of tears, "And you want us to keep this baby? We can't even keep the children we have alive."

Latimer backed off quickly, he definitely did not want to be eavesdropping on this conversation. He left hurriedly but quietly, not wanting to upset them at overhearing a very brief snippet of their talk. It was none of his business, he was not even going to process that. He retreated back to the kitchen where Crystal and the Embrys were seemingly starting to make some breakfast.

"I need some fresh air," Latimer explained quickly.

He went out the backdoor, closing it behind him and taking a deep breath of the cool early air. There were a few steps leading into the garden so he sat down on them, he thought it was unlikely anyone would have reason to come outside and if they did he could just move. He let his head fall into his hands, feeling the stress of the night finally hit him. He wasn't sure if it was being reminded of the chafing of his prosthetic foot from running or hearing several people mention their children making him think of his dead father, maybe it was just nothing but it hit him.

He was tired, he was hurt and he was sad. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep or cry, or cry himself _to_ sleep for the best of both. It was pathetic. He was pathetic, he knew that. He just sat with his head in his hands though, not really having anywhere to go and not really wanting to since he didn't know what was going to happen.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, he wasn't even sure if he stayed awake the whole time but he only looked up when he heard the door. He turned, blinking a bit to readjust to the light and thinking it was probably one of the muggles to ask for help with breakfast but it was actually just Heather. She came down the steps and sat down beside him on the last one.

"They said you wanted some fresh air," Heather pointed out, "I hope you don't mind the company."

"How'd it go with Abby?" Latimer asked with an uncommitted shrug, he didn't exactly want to be alone but he didn't want her to use him as an excuse to avoid her sister either.

"Okay, you were right about her not being very question-orientated right now," Heather explained and Latimer felt a pang of relief, he had been worried, "We have a lot to catch up still but that was okay, Michael gave her a Sleeping Draught though because he wants her to rest not fret. With how worried she is about Albus, I'm kind of surprise _he_ is not the fiancé."

"Yeah," Latimer confirmed, thinking of the whole love triangle thing and a silence settled between them since he didn't really feel like talking. He had to resist the urge to jump in shock as Heather took his hand gently, her skin was soft and smooth in contrast to his pockmarked flesh.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Heather offered, giving his hand a comforting squeeze just as he had opened his mouth to ask what she was doing.

"I'm sorry about your brother."

Latimer gave her hand a gentle squeeze to repay the comfort, expecting her to let go just after but she didn't. She was gazing at their hands, he wasn't sure whether he should say anything. It wasn't like he hated it, he was just confused. Heather finally raised her head, meeting his eyes before leaning in pressing her lips against his.

He'd never been kissed before, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming for a minute. He felt as if his heart melted in his chest, her lips were warm and gentle. For a second it was like nothing else in the world mattered, it just felt good and none of his problems could touch them in this moment. Her soft fingers brushed his cheek before she pulled away, he was just gazing at her beautiful face.

"I know it's not the best time but… it's like you said the world is falling apart and we don't know," Heather told him quietly, nervousness etched into her skin, "We should spend time with the people we care about while we can."

"And you care about me? Like that?" Latimer wondered in surprise, "I mean I'm not…"

"Not what?" Heather asked, looking almost amused by his question, "I'm the one with a child and a list of crimes to my name, if anyone's not good enough its _me_."

"I don't care about those things," Latimer admitted truthfully, fidgeting nervously and feeling like anything was going to sound shallow after that, "I just… no one's ever been interested in me before, I'm not… that dateable… I feel like I'm explaining this _really_ badly."

"You need to have more faith in yourself, Tobias," Heather told him, letting go of his hand, "I don't care what others think of you, I like you. All that matters is if you like me too."

"I do," Tobias confirmed and took her hand, recapturing her gaze and mustering a smile, "You need to have more faith in yourself too."

Heather returned the smile and he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

Celestine was in a sparkling good mood if he did say so himself, it made it hard to stroll into the Ministry without a smile on his face. Killing Aurelius had been totally worth it, Brutus had been devastated even more then from killing his mother. Sure he'd been injured but he was all healed now, his amazingly wonderful angel had even killed Brutus' brother so he doubted she was going to take issue with what he'd done. They'd taken the Gray base, they'd taken Canada, they'd taken Hogwarts _and_ Hogsmeade then now Sal was readying for an imminent attack on London. Everything was going their way, soon he could finally shed the mask of spy and they'd take the rest of the world. Together.

"Cel!" Harry Potter barked as he approached, his expression severe, "About time."

"Sorry," Celestine offered, trying to look apologetic.

"Next time you have a date, don't be late."

"I'm sorry," Celestine apologized, this time with actual sincerity and blushed as he remembered his lie for where he'd been, "It went um… longer then I thought, I hope Vale wasn't too much trouble last night."

"Yeah, yeah we figured you must've got lucky, well done. Vale was as fine as he usually is," Harry brushed it off dismissively and Celestine felt his face go redder although he supposed it worked well for a cover, Harry gestured for him to keep walking as they kept talking, "But Hogwarts was attacked this morning, some people managed to get away which is how we know about it. Apparently Maurice Rivers of all people came up with an evacuation plan, Larry surrendered like the fucking coward he is but more got away then stayed."

"Oh Merlin… Are your kids okay?" Celestine asked with fake worry and Harry's face only darkened further, Harry was _not_ in a good mood.

"I have no idea, they're unaccounted for and probably with fucking Varanian because why would he let them get medical attention or go home," Harry snapped irritably but stopped, taking a breath, "Apparently Al… he wasn't in good shape last anyone saw."

"Maybe Gray has Healers," Celestine suggested hopefully while hoping the opposite since he wanted Gray dead, Harry sighed heavily and worry squirmed inside his emerald eyes.

"I can't do anything about that right now anyway, Alaric thinks now they've made their move they're gunning for London next so he wants preparations to be made. That's our priority which is why I need you, I can't get a hold of Hermione eith-"

"Harry!" a familiar voice called and Harry rolled his eyes as Bill hurried over, looking desperate while Celestine felt annoyance that Alaric suspected the truth. Maybe they should have killed that guy already, "Have you found him yet? Have you heard anything?"

"Bill, I told you not right now."

"He's a baby!" Bill cried, his expression twisting in anguish, "Harry you have to find him, he's just a _baby_ -"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you handed him off to some random stranger the first chance you got!" Harry snapped at him and Bill backed off a little, looking hurt which seemed to make Harry regret his words slightly as he sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about Cres but we have no immediate leads and we're on too high alert to spare people to look for leads right now. Just go home, I'll get people on it if things calm down and I can deal with it faster if you stop _getting in the way._ Come on, Cel, we have stuff to do. _"_

"What if he's dead by the time you get to him?!" Bill demanded as they continued walking, tears filling his eyes, "He's just a baby!"

Celestine was just confused, what had happened to Cres? Gray couldn't have since they'd had him in the first place, it certainly wasn't the Soul Eaters unless Brutus had done it behind Sal's back which he'd have no reason to do so… someone randomly had taken him? It was strange. Oh well, this was something he agreed with Harry on. Cres could wait, London was falling.

* * *

Austin Latimer breathed a sigh, listening to the eclectic batch of beeping and wondering how anyone was supposed to get sleep in a hospital with that noise. He'd done as Annie had asked of course, taken the newborn to the hospital in Oxford she'd requested and enlisting their aid.

He glanced at said newborn beside him, in a kind of plastic bassinet thing with an oxygen mask and a bunch of wires attached to the tiny body. And 'baby Thorne' – the kid didn't have a name and he hadn't thought it wise to risk dropping the fugitive Varanian's name even to muggles – as the name tag described was tiny, much smaller then Lat had been and Lat had been pretty little himself. Despite this, the baby was surprisingly energetic kicking and wriggling, not fond of being stuck with wires. Kept changing appearance too which freaked the crap out of the staff, that was why Annie and Varanian now had a white haired black child.

The kid was sleeping now though and Austin was assured they were taking good care of the baby, he could confirm it was alive as he watched the rise and fall of the tiny chest. He thought it'd be okay, one of his younger half-siblings had to go in one of those things – a neonatal intensive care unit or NICU if you wanted to get technical – for a little bit after birth and they'd both been okay whichever one it had been. He didn't remember, he just remembered mocking the name choice – both his siblings had dumb names - when he greeted said sibling and it had resulted in a screaming match with his mother. They'd been kicked out of the ward for being loud and disruptive which wasn't conducive to the healing environment, his mother had been _furious_ with him. More than she usually was.

"Hopefully you'll have a better relationship with your folks then I did," Austin offered to the newborn solemnly.

On that thought, he took out the photo of Annie and Varanian, placing it in the corner of the bassinet so the kid would be able to see what they looked like. After all Annie was dead and he wasn't sure when Varanian would get to see his child, Austin found himself in the unfortunate predicament of not having a way to contact Gray.

He couldn't cast a Patronus, he didn't know any muggle contact information and owl post was too risky especially since the new place wouldn't be as protected even if he could get to an owl. He didn't want to risk another massacre, his own son could very well be caught in the next one. He still didn't know if Lat was okay or not, he was worried. He knew where the Embry's were but to go there he'd have to leave the baby and he was afraid to do that, considering the reaction of some of the staff and the rarity of metamorphmagi he was afraid of what would happen if he left the baby alone. Not all of them knew Annie or cared about keeping her kid safe, times were tense as they were and if anything happened he should be here.

So Austin wasn't sure what to do, as much as he wanted to go back and find out how everyone – especially Lat – was doing and telling Varanian, he didn't want to risk something happening while he was gone and Annie had not wanted him to leave its side either. Annie, Aurelius and Dom had died for this kid – when Austin should of instead – and he didn't want it to be in vain, he wanted the baby to be okay. He'd liked Annie and he pretty much owed Varanian his life, their kid was important. He'd just have to hope the kid got healthy quick so he'd be able to leave with it or that the others would think to look in Oxford, it's not like they'd assume they all perished… least he hoped not.

* * *

 **Part 3:** Mistakes Were Made

* * *

Scorpius returned to Lamb, the werewolf was now sitting down just gazing at the Inferi down below with his scarred face twisted with worry. He glanced at Scorpius as he landed beside him though, Scorpius transformed back into a human.

"Okay, take us back," Scorpius said defeatedly to Lamb, offering his hand as the man slowly got to his feet.

"What- What do you think they're going to do now?" Lamb asked, nodding fearfully to the Inferi while his bandaged hand did its twirling, "Do you- you think they'll attack Devon?"

"Devon's on the opposite end of the country so… probably not," Scorpius answered, confused at the random question and it must've shown on his face because Lamb elaborated.

"Devon's where- where my daughter is, I don't- don't want anything to happen to her."

"Well they probably won't attack there next.

"Ok- Okay," Lamb said, his head bobbing as he nodded repeatedly again before taking Scorpius' hand and apparated him back to outside Hogan's house, "Here we go. Is- Is that all? I ki- kinda want to go find an alley to sleep- sleep somewhere, get ov- over my hangover."

"Yeah," Scorpius confirmed and Lamb nodded as he turned to leave, "Ephraim, wait!"

"What- What is it?" Lamb wondered, looking back to him.

"Why don't you stay? Your hand is still hurt."

"I don't care about that."

"What about your daughter?" Scorpius pressed, recapturing Lamb's interest, "You probably figured out what we're Gray by now."

"Y- Yeah I did," Lamb muttered, his head bobbing again, "I- I may be slow but I- I can still get there in the end. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're- you're worried about."

"Well thanks but it wasn't what I meant."

"Oh right."

"I mean if you want to join us then you can," Scorpius offered, hoping Varanian would be okay with this, "If you're really worried about your daughter, you're more use to her fighting against the Shadows then drinking yourself to death in an alley. You're better than that."

"What- What could I do?" Lamb wondered, sounding genuinely puzzled, "I- I'm pretty useless and- and stupid, Acceptable is the- the best I got on NEWTs and I don't- don't even have a wand right now."

"That doesn't matter," Scorpius brushed it off, getting him a wand wasn't an issue and there were less productive members, "If you're willing to help that's all that matters."

"Well ok- okay then," Lamb agreed, nodding and looking more of himself, "I'd like- like that, to- to help I mean."

"Great," Scorpius offered, trying to muster an encouraging smile as they continued on to the house, "You can apparate, that's pretty useful and I'm sure you have something you're good at."

"I'm fluent in Latin, that's- that's about it."

"Scorpius?" a familiar voice questioned and Scorpius jumped, spinning to see Varanian and almost jolting in shock again from the frightful state of him, "Oh good, you're here."

"Are you okay?!" Scorpius blurted out desperately and uselessly as he ran over to him, "You- You're hurt, you need healing!"

"That's why I came to Hogan the Healer's house," Varanian pointed out in a voice devoid of expression, nodding to the house and Scorpius felt heat creeping into his cheeks at his own stupidity.

"So the base was attacked."

"Yes."

"Any casualties?" Scorpius asked, feeling fearful and already expecting he knew the answer. Molly hadn't been wrong once tonight and Varanian didn't just look like a wreck because he was injured.

"Dom, Aurelius, Austin… and Annie," Varanian admitted quietly, hanging his head and Scorpius felt a rush of sorrow and sympathy, "She… She went into labor, that's why they couldn't get away. Now they're all dead. I wasn't even there."

"I'm so sorry," Scorpius said with the utmost sincerity, desperately wanting to comfort Varanian but not sure how. He didn't think anything could, he'd lost his family all over again. He'd be devastated.

"Who's the man?" Varanian questioned, his cold gray eyes drifting to Lamb who was just hanging back awkwardly.

"Ephraim Lamb, he's a good guy I know. He helped me to urm… save Molly," Scorpius explained, stumbling over the part where he had to confess to leaving Hogwarts to save her although Varanian clearly already knew he had since they were having a conversation outside Hogan's, "And so did Martha, she has to be on the run though. I invited both of them to join us, is that okay?"

"Its fine," Varanian brushed it off dismissively, surprising him, "Scorpius, when I die you'll be in charge so you can invite whoever you want."

"Are you mad at me?" Scorpius asked quietly, "For leaving Hogwarts, I mean."

"What's done is done," Varanian shrugged although Scorpius wasn't sure if his apathy was just part of his grief or what, "Are you mad at me for lying to you?"

"What's done is done," Scorpius echoed, a few hours ago he might've been mad but Varanian was right. It felt so distant now, he hadn't the heart to be mad right now and he could hardly say they'd been wrong to lie to him when he'd left and caused this destruction, "Atticus Ashain is dead. I found him when I tried to go back, he fought the Shadow Master and lost."

"Sorry," Varanian offered shortly and it occurred to Scorpius that the name wasn't going to mean anything to Varanian.

"Do you know who else lived and died?"

"No," Varanian answered, still shortly, "It's not hard to find out though, everyone is at the Embrys' where you've been once before. I should have found but I just… I just needed to be alone for a while."

"I'm sure they understand," Scorpius pointed out gently and while Varanian's expression remained unchanged, his jaw seemed to shift and there was a click, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just using my metamorphmagi on my wounds until I can be healed, keep my broken bones together and stop bruises swelling… stuff like that. It's pretty hard, probably not very healthy."

"Well go and get healed," Scorpius urged him, not wanting anything to happen to him, "Hogan was upstairs treating Molly."

"Okay," Varanian muttered and headed towards the house.

Scorpius took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to go inside, now that he knew where his friends would be he wanted to go see how they were doing. He also desperately didn't want to see them, he was sure they'd be angry with him and if the Ashain kids were there he'd have to tell them about their father. He couldn't _not_ know though.

"Okay, Ephraim, one last stop if you're up for it," Scorpius said as he turned to the werewolf, Ephraim nodded.

"Where- Where are we going now?" Ephraim wondered, walking over to him with his hand twirling again.

Scorpius whipped out his wand to implant his memory of the Embry's location to the werewolf, he apparated them there and once more. Scorpius found himself standing in the muggle neighborhood, he felt a pang of sadness as he recalled the last time he'd been there. Jack had brought him there, Jack who he knew now was doomed since Lucy proved the host couldn't survive when the Specter was removed. If they 'saved' him he'd die, if they didn't he'd be a monster forever. He pushed that out of his mind though, that wasn't today's problem. Instead he approached the door nervously, taking a deep breath as he knocked his scarred knuckles on the wood. He heard footsteps inside and a minute later the door was opened by Varanian's dead wife's father, Richard Embry who Scorpius had met once before. He had maybe a few more wrinkles but Scorpius still recognized him.

"Oh, hello Scorpius," Richard offered, seemingly recognizing him too despite it being like five years later and standing aside to let him into the house, "Come in."

"This is Ephraim Lamb, newest recruit," Scorpius explained with a gesture to the werewolf as he went inside, a nervous Lamb following.

"Welcome," Richard said politely and gestured to the left, "That's where the injured are, the medical knowing ones would rather you stay out of there unless you're injured or related to one of the injured because it's pretty crowded. Make yourselves at home, you've been in the living room before where most are then there's a bathroom upstairs and downstairs plus our ensuite if you're really desperate and we're working on breakfast right now."

"I'm _starving_ ," Lamb admitted, licking his lips and Scorpius swore he heard his stomach growl as the werewolf put his hand to it.

"Is that our daddy?" Cassia's voice asked rushing out of the front room to the right hopefully, Antonius followed an instant later with oddly blood-stained hands and a similarly grief-broken expression to Varanian. While he was relieved they lived, Scorpius felt his heart had been skewered once more. He had to tell them, "Oh, it's you. Scor, you done fucked up _real_ badly like so badl-"

"Cassia…" Scorpius cut her off and something about the seriousness of his tone silenced her, he solemnly withdrew her father's wand and saw recognition in her eyes while Antonius gasped behind her. Scorpius fought the tears trying to respawn in his eyes as he slowly and shakily brought the wand to her, she took it carefully not taking her eyes from the ash wood, "Your father wanted you to have this…. He didn't make it."

"NO!" Antonius was the one to shriek at the top of his lungs.

All the pictures were thrown off the walls by an explosive outburst of magic, Antonius screamed in anguish and his bloody hands grabbed at his hair. He turned away, erupting into noisy sobs as he slunk to the ground with his knees to chest crying uncontrollably and howling brokenly. Cassia just stood there and Scorpius watched as something slowly died in her eyes, eyes still gazing at her wand in her hand. Her grip on it tightened and silent tears slowly slid down her face.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Scorpius managed to utter, the lump in his throat trying to strangle the words.

Not that he was sure either of the Ashains could hear him. Others were coming to investigate the noise, John Avery came out with his wand out like he'd thought there was an attack, Leebin – Hogan would probably deny being relieved to know – poked his head out, Michael's little sister Agnes hovered in the doorway and Antonius' dog came to her master all wagging tails while Latimer came down the corridor, Michael's mother Crystal was also looking out. From the door on the other side, Michael came out and laid eyes on him. Rage ignited inside the mismatched orbs.

"YOU MURDERED HER!" Michael screeched and lashed out with his fist, Scorpius didn't make a move to defend himself as his friend punched him in the face for the second time this year, except this time he deserved it. Scorpius was knocked back a little and tried to turn his head with his now thumping eye but Michael hit him again, and again, " _ROSE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

Rose was dead… Scorpius felt another stab of grief while John pulled, Michael was already midway through another punch and redirected it at John instead. The former Death Eater was caught off guard and there was a loud thump as Michael's fist collided his nose, his head flew back. Tears were streaming down Michael's enraged face, he hit John with his other hand while he was stumbling from the force of the first blow and lashed out violently again which seemed overkill just for trying to break up the fight. John was knocked back and fell backwards over the dog behind him eliciting a panicked yelp from the mutt, his head smashed into the doorframe and he landed in a kind of forced sitting position beside Antonius.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Michael yelled at John, seemingly trying to sound forceful but his voice was cracking in grief. He turned instantly back to Scorpius already lashing out again, forcefully enough to knock Scorpius back to hit the door. He went to hit him again but Lamb jumped in the way protectively, holding his hand out.

"C- C- Come on now, there's no- no need to fight," Lamb insisted, flinching a little but not moving when Michael made as if it strike him again but didn't although he glared at Lamb murderously, "Violence isn't go- going to solve an- anything."

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"You need to calm down and talk a walk," Richard told Michael calmly but firmly despite looking a little shaken, earning Michael's glare.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID!" Michael shrieked at him somewhere between anger and misery, turning angrily on the old man but Scorpius doubted he'd hit a defenseless old guy… surely, "YOU KNOW HE'S WHY THIS HAPPENED!"

"And this isn't helping," Crystal insisted, taking her son's arm and trying to pull him away. Michael initially resisted but reluctantly seemed to cave when he saw it was his mother, "Come on, you need some air."

"You know what you did, Scorpius!" Michael yelled back at him as he allowed Crystal to lead him down the corridor, "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAUSED!"

"Wow, he was- he was mad," Lamb breathed shakily, lowering his arm and glancing at him with concern, "Are you al- alright?"

"I'll survive," Scorpius said quietly and truthfully considering he'd recovered from death earlier, his face was throbbing painfully but he didn't care. He deserved it.

"Did you save Molly?" Latimer asked and Scorpius noticed Heather had also come out into the corridor, Leebin was helping John to his feet and Antonius was still curled in a ball sobbing. Cassia moved over to him and slid silently to the ground beside him, staring off brokenly with the wand clutched protectively to her chest. The dog was on Antonius' other side.

"Yeah, she's with Hogan," Scorpius confirmed and swallowed fearfully, "Who else?"

"Who else…?" Latimer wondered, sounding rather confused.

"Who else died apart from Rose?"

"August, Andreas, Kyle Nott then a bunch of the teachers - Krum, Kresmir, Durante, Oring, Olga-Vasille – and Lysander too, turns out he was the traitor. And some people got left behind that Maurice promised to go back for, Wyatt was amongst them and we have several injured, Albus is bad shape right now. The base was attacked to and-"

"I already know who died at the base," Scorpius interrupted, unable to bring his eyes to meet Latimer as his spirits sunk further drowning the surprise about Lysander. He was going to have to tell Martha that helping him had cost her brother his life, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks," Latimer muttered, sounding sad.

"Well… I feel like I've caused enough trouble, I should be getting back. Come on, Ephraim," Scorpius announced, not waiting for a response before going back out the front door with Lamb quickly clambering after him, "Okay, take us back."

He offered his hand to Lamb as he walked away from the house, the werewolf took it and apparated them back to outside Hogan's once more. With his eye still pounding in pain from Michael's beating, he trudged towards the house with Lamb following and Scorpius made a mental note to fill him in at some point as the werewolf was probably rather confused. He went back inside the house and glanced in on the living room, seeing Martha sitting there alone.

"So it was too late, huh?" Martha deduced correctly and Scorpius just nodded as he joined her in the room, knowing he had yet more bad news to spread. Martha sighed sadly and averted her eyes, Lamb went over and sat down, "We knew the risks…"

"Is Varanian upstairs with Hogan and Molly?" Scorpius inquired, wanting to make sure he was accounted for and getting help which Martha confirmed with a nod, "Martha… I have some bad news."

"Did Auriga die?" Martha asked tensely, cloudy gray eyes shifting back to him worriedly.

"Not Auriga… Andreas," Scorpius admitted and Martha looked like he slapped her in the face for a second before recovering her resolve, "I'm sorry."

"I erm… I think I need the bathroom," Martha told him as she stood, her words barely audible and cracking as she fought off tears.

Scorpius wanted to say something to comfort her but he couldn't think of anything, what could he say when her brother was dead because he'd convinced her to help him? Martha just walked on by him, he sighed heavily and trudged into the room to wait. He thought of going up to Hogan but he suspected he'd want him out of the way while he worked on Molly and would let him sit with her when he was ready. Molly was still alive, he had succeeded in what he'd set out to do and she was safe. He sat down on one of the couches opposite Lamb and just let his face fall into his hands.

* * *

Oathan sighed unhappily, desperately trying to focus on the potion he and the house-elves were working on to revive their master. Now that the Polyjuice Potion had worn off, he was no longer tall enough tall enough to see over the rim of the cauldron he was working on without standing on the steps he'd conjured out of the ground since the house-elves were just as short as he was and this cauldron was large enough to fit an adult. It was hard to concentrate though since the baby they'd taken continued to cry, sobbing relentlessly and calling out gibberish. It didn't help his headache.

It was kind of annoying really but Oathan couldn't help but pity him, that man – the baby's own grandfather – had been so willing to give him up as if the child meant nothing to him. It made him sad, weren't family supposed to care about each other? The house-elves had been pleased taking him hadn't been as difficult as they'd thought but it just made him sad, the man had even noted Oathan didn't know what he was doing yet but still had let him go. Oathan couldn't remember much of his own grandfather but he remembered Rathan being good to him, so few people had ever been good to him. His dad was right about people sucking.

"Alright," Leader announced as he stepped down from the cauldron, taking Oathan's arm to stop him waving his wand over it and pulling him back down as well. He – all the house-elves really – seemed more lively than usual, not so focused on making his life a living hell so if there was anything good to come of this then it was that, "Its ready, we just need to wait for the others to return from the tomb and we can proceed with reviving our master at long last."

"What happens out of that?" Oathan wondered worriedly, he was hoping they might let him go when they were done with this since they'd no longer need him. At the very least, maybe they wouldn't care anymore if he tried to escape.

"Whatever the master desires, it is not for us to decide," Leader answered as informatively as usual.

Oathan sighed and moved away, deciding he would check on the baby. He strolled over to him, letting his eyes wander now that the dawn light was lighting up the area. It was almost peaceful, the breeze was cool but not _too_ cold and it made the blades of grass ripple. The river was babbling away by them, the sunlight reflecting off the water making it look like it was glowing. The baby was sitting on a rusted old garden chair they'd fished out of another part of the river, his dark chestnut eyes were red from crying and his little face was wet with tears. His nose was all snotty too and his dark auburn hair was sticking up at all angles.

"Hey Cres, what is that you want?" Oathan asked gently of the infant, trying to ignore the fact Cres was starting to smell a little ripe.

The baby said nothing but the ferocity of his sobbing decreased, eyes just gazing at him desperately as he muttered more gibberish. Oathan focused and waved his hand carefully in front of the baby's face, wondering if there was some way to see what he was thinking of and willing it to be such. He drew tendrils of silvery mist from the boy's head and guided it into the air, expanding it when he saw images in the mist. It was a couple, a pretty woman with red hair and freckles along with a man with wavy dark auburn hair.

"MAMADADA!" Cres shrieked, bouncing up and down on his butt and reaching out to the faint images of the couple who were speaking gibberish and smiling at him lovingly, waving while Cres desperately tried to stretch his little arms as far out as he could to reach them, "MAMA! DADA! MAMADADA! DADA! MAMA!"

"Oh, you want your parents," Oathan said as the realization sunk in, his heart going out to him and he vanished the image.

Cres screamed, sobbing with renewed frenzy for people who were beyond his reach now. His parents were dead after all, that was why he'd been with his grandfather in the first place. Oathan could certainly relate to that, the memory of his dad dying playing inside his mind once more. It _never_ stopped hurting. Oathan was about to give Cres a hug when he was distracted by a loud crack, announcing the return of the others and quickly spun to face the house-elves. It was time.

"Boy, its time," Leader called out to him while they scarpered about getting things ready, "You know what to do."

Oathan nodded, they had been over this. He jabbed his wand beneath the cauldron and started a fire to heat up the potion inside, it looked like water but it wasn't water. It started to heat up very fast, bubbling and sparking with slivers of flame. Steam spewed out of it and as Oathan got closer, he saw all of the liquid was sparking dangerously now and dancing over the crusted over surface. It was supposed to do that though.

Quiet – one of the house-elves he hadn't seen much of – approached and walked with Oathan up the steps, Oathan helped him to get into the cauldron and there was a hiss as he vanished beneath the surface. Oathan swallowed, feeling disturbed but it was again part of this ritual he'd been told. Chunky walked up the steps next, holding a piece of cloth carrying the cargo he'd been sent to recover. He pulled back the top, revealing it was a bone.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given," Oathan recounted as he levitated the bone over the cauldron with his wand, squeezing his free hand the bone crumbled to dust that trickled into the potion, "You _will_ renew your son!"

The glittering surface broke to take in the bone, more sparks starting erupting violently from the cauldron as it started hissing dangerously again. It changed the color of it too, the potion went from looking like water to looking very blue and very poisonous. Chunky moved away and it was Leader's turn to step up, the house-elf handed him a blade. Oathan swallowed, he didn't like this part regardless of what they'd put him through but Leader held out his hand silently.

"Are you sure about this?" Oathan asked quietly.

" _Do it_ ," Leader commanded through gritted teeth as if he was bracing himself, Oathan took a deep breath.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given," Oathan continued the magic, taking Leader's delicate bony hand and bringing the blade down through the house-elf's wrist in one clean swoop to sever the limb. Leader managed not to scream but it did elicit a strangled moan of pain and it broke through his usual stoic expression, Oathan was left holding the unattached hand. He also pitied Leader because he knew it hurt, they'd made Oathan practice on himself, "You _will_ revive your master."

Oathan dropped the severed hand into the liquid, for once kind of glad his stomach was empty as it was making him feel sick. Again sparks shot out lividly and it hissed again while the color shifted, changing into a bright red that was literally glowing now like it was lava.

Leader moved away now and so did Oathan, regretfully approaching the still crying Cres. Chunky waited by the child and handed him the cloth he'd held the bone in, Oathan wiped Leader's blood off the blade then handed the cloth to Leader as an afterthought to use on his bleeding stump. Leader wrapped it around the limb shakily, the pain still quiet not gone from his face.

"Boy," Chunky growled as he shoved Cres' sleeve up his arm and grabbed the infant's wrist with unnecessary violence, holding the arm out for him which had Cres whimper in pain. The baby tried to move his arm away but couldn't, he looked at Chunky hurt like he couldn't understand why he was hurting him. Without warning, Chunky hit the defenseless infant across the face.

"Hey!" Oathan protested as Cres started crying harder, putting his free hand to his face and trying to cower away fearfully, "You don't need to hit him!"

"Then get a move on!"

"Okay!" Oathan insisted and swallowed shakily as he brought the knife closer to Cres' arm, he glanced at the baby apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"Here," Leader offered and handed him a small vial, Oathan took a deep breath.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," Oathan said the words guiltily and ran the knife along Cres' forearm, the poor baby screamed in pain and struggled against Chunky's grip. Oathan held the vial to the cut, letting the blood collect in it. He hoped when this was over they could heal him and find someone to take care of him, his instinct was to help his fellow orphan, "You _will_ resurrect your foe."

Oathan backed off, climbing the steps to the cauldron for a final time and pouring the blood into it. Like the flash of a camera the liquid turned instantly white, a vivid blinding white that made Oathan back off. It started simmering with renewed vigor, sparking diamonds before it sizzled to a stop only briefly before a surge of white steam erupted from the cauldron instead.

"And Corvinus Ashain shall rise again…"

* * *

 **Part 4:** Broken

* * *

Oathan tripped as he backed off, falling to the ground. He jumped at the sound of a clank as two hands gripped the edge of the cauldron from the inside, slowly Oathan watched as the silhouette of a man rose from within the cauldron. The house-elves scrambled over to him with robes of finery as he stepped out of the crucible, Oathan saw why it was necessary as Corvinus was completely naked. His skin was a pale ashen gray and grotesquely wrinkled, his nose was large and hooked looking almost like a bird's beak and his hair was an extremely dark auburn that came in featherlike tufts going down from his head. His eyes were the color of blood.

Corvinus examined his new body with interest, flexing his fingers and extending his arms as if to make sure they worked. He seemed to decide it was satisfactory as after a minute he snapped his fingers and the house-elves – minus Leader who stood back still, cradling his stump – started to cloth him, he held out his arms to let him and took in a deep breath.

"It feels good to be alive again," Corvinus commented conversationally, seemingly to no one in particular as they put his robes on for him, his shoes and even pushed rings onto his fingers, "I always knew I was right to have my father entombed, I know he wanted cremation but I wanted different. He always used to give me what I desired anyway, burying him in a way more beneficial to me and killing him to inherit everything should be no different."

"Master," Leader said, stepping forwards when they were done and bowing respectfully. He crouched onto one knee and offered up two sticks with his remaining hand.

"Ah, excellent," Corvinus offered as he took them from the house-elf, inspecting the items while Leader put his hand on the ground to balance better and keep his head bowed. One was seemingly a wand and one a kind of cane, not that he seemed to need one as he moved with unhindered health, "It feels incomplete without my orb, retrieving it will be our next goal."

"As you wish, Master," Leader agreed, bowing further, "We are aware of the location and the boy can break the apparation wards, it should not be too hard to reacquire it for you."

"I am pleased to hear this, however first I must confess myself disappointed," Corvinus stated and Oathan noticed Leader tense, his fingers curling into the dirt like he was bracing himself, "Three years. It took you _three whole years_ to revive me, does that seem like the timescale of a loyal servant?"

"I beg your forgiveness, Master. My loyalty is unquestionable, I am just not as smart, skilled or talented as you so it wasn't easy for us."

"Incompetence isn't much better and I don't expect you to be so loose with your tongue," Corvinus commented calmly before abruptly slashing his wand at Leader, Oathan jumped as he heard a sound like the crack of a whip and a spell sliced into Leader's back, "You must be punished, I expected better."

Oathan was shocked, out of the blue Corvinus just started whipping the crap out of Leader and… and for what? He'd done everything he asked, house-elves were dead, he'd even had his own hand cut off to save Corvinus and he was rewarded by _this_? What was _wrong_ with people? Leader was getting pretty hurt too, he should know. The other house-elves did nothing to help him.

Oathan called out, not a hundred percent sure why his instinct was to leap to Leader's defense but he did. Corvinus didn't seem to hear him so Oathan stepped in, jumping in the away protectively and taking the curse instead. Oathan felt his pain tear his face across his eye as he was knocked back, stumbling and landing in front of Leader with his face now searing. That'd leave a scar.

"What _are_ you doing, boy?" Corvinus questioned of him, looking rather bemused, "I haven't gotten to you yet."

"Leave him alone!" Oathan protested defensively, feeling blood streaming down his face from the stinging wound, "He did everything you wanted, you have what you want! There's no reason to hurt him, to hurt anyone."

" _Crucio_ ," Corvinus cast and Oathan was inflicted with agony, he found himself screaming as pain coursed through every part of him, "I don't expect insolence from my servants, you should do well to remember that, boy."

As he was writhing on the ground in pain, Oathan was brought forcefully back to the Trainer Tower who also used this as a punishment. He lost track of time, he lost track of everything but pain. Eventually he was freed from the curse and he continued to lie there in pain, shuddering as shockwaves of hurt continuing to sweep through him.

"Why did you do that?" Leader whispered barely audibly to him as Corvinus walked away, looking at a complete loss like he couldn't comprehend Oathan's actions, "Why would you defend me?"

"So this is Aurelius' whelp," Corvinus commented, drawing Oathan's attention back to the man and he shakily tried to shift his position. Corvinus had strode over to the crying Cres and picked him up roughly, he was even worse at holding a baby then Oathan was, "I suppose that harlot he married came in useful after all, if a baby proved difficult to acquire then I dread to think how much difficulty you'd have had taking an adult enemy of mine. This is why you will prove useful, boy, obviously you're no me but as a wizard you're already capable of so much more then these worthless animals."

"Mamadada..." Cres whimpered desperately, eyes full of fear as they latched onto Corvinus. Corvinus smiled, it wasn't a kind smile.

"Your parents are already dead, it is rather unfortunate as I would've liked to murder Aurelius myself but alas my idiot servants took too long to revive me," Corvinus continued and started walking over to the river, Oathan was starting to get a bad feeling, "You have no _idea_ how long I've wanted to do this."

"What… What are you doing?" Oathan wondered weakly, trying to pull himself up but his body still felt shot.

"Infanticide," Corvinus answered casually and dropped Cres into the river.

"No!"

Oathan rushed forwards as Corvinus cast a Heavyweight Charm on the baby to force him to sink into the water, water fogging over with an ominous crimson from the still bleeding wound in his arm. Corvinus struck him with the back of his hand, sending Oathan tumbling to the ground again. He raised his wand and Oathan raised his hand as he was zapped again with the Cruciatus Curse, he screamed but despite the pain tried to focus.

 _Bubble-Head Charm, Bubble-Head Charm, Bubble-Head Charm…_ if Cres didn't drown then maybe he could save him later. He had no idea if it worked though, he had no idea of anything and the pain soon drowned his thoughts. Oathan cried brokenly into the ground, even after the curse was lifted. Why did everything have to be so bad? Why were people so cruel?

"You need to learn your place, boy," Corvinus told him when he dropped the curse, "Or do you just enjoy your own suffering?"

"Why did you do that?!" Oathan sobbed, "He's just a baby, he can't do anything."

"Why _wouldn't_ I do that?" Corvinus snarled as he kicked him viciously while he was down, Oathan curled further into a ball protectively, "I learned my lesson about letting my offspring live, there's only enough room for one Ashain in this world and that one is me. Now hasten to your feet, I have a horcrux to retrieve and revenge to take."

* * *

Varanian left Hogan's place after the Healer was done healing him, he was supposed to take Blood-Replenishing Potion for a bit but he didn't really care about that. Hogan went back to Molly, he couldn't really hold it against her for caving after extensive torture. He probably _should_ hold it against Scorpius for saving her however but he couldn't, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade had fallen because of it but… he didn't care. He felt too detached to care much about anything right now.

He apparated once he was outside of enchantments against it, returning to the Embrys and letting himself in. He may be having a hard time caring but at least he recognized he had things to do, he needed to do those first. He glanced around and surprise stabbed at the edges of his apathy, how many freaking people were there? The new base was already too small – hence his decision to not move - without even more people. They were fools for following him anyway, as if _he_ could make a difference in the war. He couldn't even save the people he loved, let alone the world.

"Hey Pip," Richard offered in greeting as he entered the kitchen, some people were cooking and Gail was helping the Ashain boy wash his hands. That was something else he'd need to take care of but for now he glanced at his father-in-law, he gave him a look of sympathy and held off on lighting the cigarette he was holding, "How you holding up?"

"Fine," Varanian answered shortly but the old man raised a knowing eyebrow, "How fine do you expect me to be? I'm keeping busy, I got healed."

"Well that's good," Richard conceded, "Were you going to set the new base up?"

"Shortly, I have things to do first. You remember where it is though, don't you?"

"Of course."

"And you remember that Scorpius is in charge if I die, right?"

"Pip," Richard said warningly.

"I have to tell Jack his sister is dead, I'm just being cautious in case he takes it badly," Varanian explained what was only a partial lie, Richard didn't look entirely convinced but he didn't look as concerned either, "Right now though, I have to take some of these kids home."

"Wait, why?" Latimer wondered, catching the tail end of the conversation as he walked in, "Also Maurice already thought of that. We said Lily can stay until Albus is stable since he's in bad shape and she has some minor injuries herself, things are weird with Lorcan's parents right now so I said a few days to let things calm down should be okay, Maurice and Orous are going home by tonight then the rest are either adults or here with their parents anyway or already gone. Except the Ashains."

"Fine," Varanian sighed irritably, he supposed that was acceptable, "Then I guess it's just the Ashains I'm taking home."

"But you can't, their mother is awful."

"Did she ever abuse them?"

"I- I don't think so but she still hasn't been exactly good to them."

"Well too bad, they're going to have to get used to her," Varanian decided and Latimer looked at him unhappily, "What else do you want me to do? We have no legal right to keep them here and since both Atticus and Aurelius are dead, the mother is – correct me if I'm wrong - the only adult family they have. They should be with her, they're going to have to get use to her anyway. Why would we even want to keep them here? I couldn't even keep my own fucking child alive, why do you want me to be responsible for someone else's?"

"I urm… I just… thought it might be better for them to be around people who care about them rather than a mother they hate," Latimer explained awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head, "Cassia can control birds."

"Better for them to be around people they hate and live then those they like and die, this is war," Varanian decided determinedly, turning away from the boy, "Anyone with the last name Ashain, come here!"

"What?" the girl questioned as she came over in the same apathetic tone he was using, Varanian thought he'd recognize her expression from the mirror. Gail brought the boy over, his tearstained face devoid of hope while the girl's eyes went to the pack of cigarettes in Richard's hand, "My uncle Jasper used to smoke, Skye would get mad if he tried to do it in the house. She's a bitch."

"Well I'm taking you home to your mother anyway."

"We don't have a home or a mother."

"Come on, I don't have time for this," Varanian insisted, trying to sound forceful but struggled to sound anything but empty but nonetheless they followed when he turned.

"Please, don't send us away," the boy pleaded, his voice cracking, "We can be useful."

"It's not about that."

"We'll stay in touch," Latimer offered gently and worriedly from behind him as he headed back towards the exit.

"I'll just runaway, you know?" the girl pointed out as dully as Varanian was speaking himself as he led them outside.

"Well that's up to you," Varanian said disinterestedly, not sure if she was even serious and if she was it wasn't real his problem right now.

Their situation sucked and he could empathize if he could feel anything, it wasn't his problem though and he had other things to do. He just needed them to be somewhere safe, where they were supposed to be and where the Ministry would put them when they got their hands on them so they just had to get used to it. He couldn't keep them safe, he couldn't even keep his own fiancée and unborn child alive. He didn't want their blood on his hands.

He turned to face them, the dawn light illuminating their broken faces and he saw the boy had started crying again. A dog had followed them out and a vulture landed on the girl's shoulder, presumably the kids' pets and the boy even put his hand on the dog. Varanian put his hands on each of their shoulders', apparating all five of them to outside their mother's house. He kept his grip on the kids' shoulders, marching them towards the house with a surprising lack of resistance. It had been a long night, maybe they just didn't have any fight left. He knocked on the door.

"Hang on, Ray, I got to get the door but I'll be on my way just after that," a female voice was heard from inside and the girl's firsts clenched, both the one around and the one hanging loose by her side. An instant later it was opened by a woman who looked about forty and bore a passing resemblance to the kids, she had medium length straw colored hair like the girl except slivers of gray were starting to creep into hers. She was dressed in a suit and skirt with a cellular telephone device held up to her ear, she had some rolls of paper under her arm and looked very surprised when she saw them, "Ray, I- I might have to call you back. Bye."

"Atticus Ashain is dead," Varanian announced formally as she pressed a button, making the cellular telephone device beep before pocketing it. Both kids averted their eyes as he said this, the boy choking on a sob and shaking, "You need to take your children."

"Wha- Ho- Atty is- Wh- Ok- Okay, I can do that," the woman agreed, evidently shocked by the news but managed to recover and open the door, "Come- Come in."

"I _hate_ you," the girl stated tiredly but her mother seemed to expect this.

"Well that's nothing new, come on."

They reluctantly trudged into the house, the boy as cautious as if he was entering a booby-trapped tomb while the girl just kept looking back at him as if to see he'd change his mind. He didn't. The woman opened her mouth as if to ask for more details but Varanian was done talking to her, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Varanian apparated. He didn't return to either Hogan's or his in-laws though, he didn't even go to set up the new base. Instead he reappeared seemingly in the middle of nowhere, it was on the outskirts of some small nowhere town. It was where he'd arranged to meet Jack/One before going to Hogan's, he did still need to tell him about Annie after all. He went to pull out his pocket watch to check the time only to hear the sound of a branch breaking underfoot, his hand was ready to go to his wand if necessary but he expected – correctly – that it was Jack/One.

" _You called_ ," One commented dryly, crossing their arms, " _And it better be good, we put in a lot of overtime tonight. If anything you owe_ -"

"Annie's dead," Varanian cut them off, a look of shock and horror crossed the younger man's face, "The baby too, the base was attacked while we were gone."

" _A shame, I hadn't given up hope of taking the infant's juicy soul_ ," One said and instantly its expression turned to anger and punched itself in its face with its own fist, apparently didn't share that opinion, "Shut up! _You realize you just hit yourself in the face too, right?_ I don't care, that's my sister's baby you're talking about!"

"So you do care?" Varanian queried and Jack looked at him in surprise, blinking back tears.

"Of course I care, she's my sister."

"Care enough for revenge?" Varanian wondered and the man's expression turned to one of interest, "I can't kill the Shadow Master and I don't know where Cel is but I can kill Brutus and we know where he lives, take away what she loves just like she took away what we love and take down one of the key players in the process."

" _That's suicide_ ," One scoffed, folding their arms and ignoring the trickle of blood running down their mouth, " _You can't expect to go into the heart of Shadow territory intending to kill Sal's lover and make it out alive_."

"When did I say I expected to make it out alive?" Varanian countered darkly, Jack looked surprised again before settling into a knowing look, "This war is all I have, if I have to throw my worthless life away to take Brutus down then so be it. I don't have anything to live for anymore."

"What about Gray?"

"Scorpius can handle it, my in-laws know what to do if I die. So are you in or did your only sister really mean that little to you?"

"I-" Jack began, looking very torn for a minute and staring at him for a long moment before sighing "Okay, I'm in."

"Good."

" _What about me?_ " One complained irritably, " _What do I get out of this? I don't have the same faith in a boy as you do and I don't give a damn about Annie_."

"My soul," Varanian said readily, he'd expected he might have to offer more to get One on board and he saw an eager glittering in their eyes. It wasn't like he'd need his soul in death, "If you're brave enough to stick around you can destroy my soul when I'm on the brink of death."

"You'd give up your soul for- _Okay_ ," One agreed, a cruel smile forming onto his lips and holding out his hand to go. Varanian swallowed, he would've liked to say goodbye but anyone else would catch on and stop him if they knew. Scorpius wasn't stupid even if his latest decision had been, " _Shall we go?"_

Varanian took his hand.

* * *

Brutus felt devastated, completely and utterly thoroughly devastated. His baby brother was probably dead, his mother was dead, his father was dead and the little brother he'd sworn to protect was dead. Some people had called him insane for it but he genuinely had always wanted and expected things to work out, for his family to come around and live in the new world. _All_ of his family, why would he think they wouldn't? They'd always been close, they weren't opposed to peace.

And now they were dead.

He stood, scooping Atticus' body into his arms and carrying him out of the castle they'd gone through adolescence in. He was barely aware of the weight, barely aware of anything even the pain in his eyes which stung from the tears that had drowned them. He had no tears left now, he just felt empty. He walked out, through the Inferi which were now marching outside to prepare for Sal's assault on London. He walked outside, seeing the crimson dawn light bleeding into the sky. A sunrise Atticus hadn't lived to see, his heart wrenched inside.

Brutus had Specters transport him to the ruins of the house they'd grown up, when they'd been happy, before he'd destroyed all of their lives. He raised a mound of earth in the center of the ruins, laying Atticus' body down upon it. He'd do this for his father but he'd left Varanian with Aurelius' body, he'd probably taken it already. Brutus caressed his face gently, flashing back to childhood where his father had thrust his newborn brother into his arms for the very first time, grinning all over as he introduced him to little Atticus.

"I love you, Atty," Brutus whispered, choking on the words and stepping back as he ignited his brother's body.

Stumbling backwards, he watched the flames consume the brother who had meant so much to him. He fumbled for the picture he always kept on him, the one after Atticus' graduation where the three of them were together and all alive, all whole. He wished he was there now.

Brutus tried to swallow the spiked lump trying to choke him as he pocketed the picture, taking out the other one he kept on him of his own children smiling happily with Sal and of course Vathan. They were the only family he had left now, all firmly on the side of the Shadows. He pocketed the other picture silently, knowing that with everyone else dead he should have nothing left to feel conflicted about. And yet, he felt more conflicted about then ever.

He had Specters take him back to Hogsmeade, instinctively thinking you transport to Hogwarts even though that was no longer the case. Still, it was interesting to see how the town was holding up, smoldering husks of buildings were scattered around where they'd accidentally been set on fire by people trying to fight off the Inferi which had a weakness to fire. Frightened faces clogged the street, some people were crying while both old and new Inferi kept them all cowering into submission, teeth and hands still dripping with the blood of those who resisted.

Brutus walked through the town he'd frequented in his youth, had his first butterbeer with his friend in the Three Broomsticks, had his first date in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and was so excited by his first kiss he'd accidentally knocked over the tea set, he'd almost gotten banned from the whole trip once when he had Pip had gotten into a massive duel, he'd taken Atticus for his butterbeer here too and shown him around on his first time to the village. He didn't even recognize the village now, it was so long ago now it may as well have been a different village, a different life. He trudged back towards Hogwarts, the castle crumbling in parts thanks to Sal.

"Brutus!" a very familiar voice called and tore his eyes away from the castle to see her approaching, looking a little unusually nervous, "I was worried about you."

"So worried you left?" Brutus wondered, feeling a confusing mix of rage and pain churning in his gut but was unable to target it fully at the woman he loved.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me," Sal admitted as if it was obvious, looking a little guilty, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to kill him," Brutus pointed out darkly and truthfully, "You could've easily subdued him without killing him, he wasn't a threat- You can't even die!"

"I didn't mean to kill him! It was an accident," Sal protested defensively, "He got me mad and then attacked me! I'm not great at controlling my magic when I'm not calm, you _know_ that! I didn't think, I just reacted."

"And your first instinct was to kill?!"

"Yes!" Sal said in exasperation, like she thought it was a normal instinct… she probably did think that actually. He looked at her for a long moment, seeing the truth in her eyes. Unlike Cel, he actually believed her. Atticus attacked and half-blind in anger, she'd reacted on instinct with lethal force like she'd do in any normal situation. It was understandable, it was genuine and yet… he didn't know, something struck him the wrong way about it, "Look, I really don't have time to talk about this right because I need to keep this momentum going and attack London or everything tonight was all for nothing. Go home, spend some time with the boys and we can talk later."

"I thought the plan was I stay with you?" Brutus wondered and Sal blinked in surprise.

"Well yeah it was but in light of everything that's happened I didn't think you'd feel up to it, it's understandable," Sal explained readily and he continued gazing her, even though it probably made more sense to go home he didn't want to. He wanted to stay, he wanted to know what happens, "You can still come if you really want to but I'm going to need to focus on that not this."

"That's okay, I just want to be there," Brutus said quietly, taking her hand gently and Sal still looked surprised but nodded all the same.

"Well okay then, let's get started."

On that note, Sal had Specters transport them to outside of London. She let go of his hand and moved forwards, an expression of focus on her face as she started having the Specters transport Inferi. Waves upon waves of Inferi, taking all the ones from the Gray base first since they didn't need them to keep order and then spare ones from Hogwarts and maybe some still left in everywhere… Brutus didn't know, he didn't really care right now anyway.

What he did care about was the Inferi, seeing them now in the light of dawn there were hundreds then thousands and then tens of thousands. And that wasn't even all of them, there were literal millions because the death tally for sixty-five countries really started to add up eventually and they had more than he felt they really needed. But these were all people, they had all been people with lives before they came along. And they weren't even _done_ yet. How many hundreds of thousands of millions would they have before Sal finally had the world?

Brutus closed his eyes as Sal projected her voice to call for a surrender, using Specters to scout through London. The place where he'd first gotten the train to start Hogwarts, where his father had taken him to get his school supplies including the wand he still had and where they'd taken Atticus when his time also came. He saw the same streets now empty, soon to be bathing in blood. The Ministry must've been somewhat prepared as Aurors were readying to fight, muggle soldier too. He withdrew back to the present as Sal had the Inferi start to march on the town.

And _he_ could stop this. Just like Atticus had wanted, just like Aurelius had believed he could. Brutus shoved his hand into his pocket where he still had the auto injector Atticus had forced upon him, he could end it all now. It only required betraying the love his life, damning his children and sacrificing his life. He didn't want to do that. Despite what she did he still loved her, she did have a good side. She _did_. But it wasn't enough, it didn't undo what she'd done and what she'd still do. Unless she was stopped but he didn't want to lose her or hurt her, he _didn't_.

"Sal," Brutus said, approaching her and she turned to face him as he came to her side. He encircled his arms around her and reached his six-fingered hand up to caress her face, her skin was so soft. She really was beautiful, waves of night black hair framed her contrastingly milky white face and her deep brown eyes stood out and gazed out at him. He swallowed, the scent of her perfume drowning out the smell of death temporarily, "I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you, even though I'm upset I _know_ you didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm glad," Sal admitted, sounding genuinely relieved as if it had been worrying her more then she'd let on and whatever was left of his heart broke inside, "I love you and I know how much he means to you, I wouldn't have done it on purpose. And once we take London we don't really need Cel anymore, we'll look into his actions and he'll face justice if he did kill your father on purp-"

Brutus silenced her by putting his finger over her lips, not caring about anything but her right now. Her eyes darted in confusion before he kissed her, he kissed for the final time in his life and she kissed him back willingly and obliviously. He never wanted the kiss to end, if they could just stand there holding each other with their lips locked then he'd be happy. He felt tears he hadn't realize he still had run down his cheeks and the fractured pieces of his heart stabbed at him, twisting painfully up inside. Why was he even doing this? He was a monster. They broke apart to draw breath but he kept her delicate body in his arms, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Sal, I love you _so_ much," Brutus whispered into her ear, the spiked ball in his throat trying to strangle the words but he managed to speak if he barely breathed. He slipped the auto injector into his hand, "And I just wanted you to know I forgive because I don't want you to think that's why, because that's not why."

"What's not why?" Sal wondered, sounding a little lost but too lost to realize in time.

She raised her head so their eyes met, forcing him to see her surprise as he jabbed the auto injector into her back. It turned to confusion and then to hurt as he recognized some kind of betrayal, her body crumpled in his arms but he caught her. His hand was shaking as he withdrew his wand while managed to keep her half-collapsed in his arms with her head on his shoulder, he stroked her hair lovingly with his free hand.

"What we're doing is wrong," Brutus breathed into her ear, not sure if she could even hear, "It just has to end."

Brutus hit her with a Stunning Spell and her body went limp, he clung to her desperately sobbing as everything and nothing tore him up inside. He didn't want to do this, he didn't know why he even was but he also didn't want to watch the world burn even though the world had never been good to him and he hated it, he had to do this. He scooped Sal up into his arms as he got shakily to his feet, she looked so peaceful in sleep.

He turned his head, seeing the Inferi had all frozen in place. The Dark Magic she'd used to revive them didn't undo just because she was incapacitated but in the absence of her control, they were just standing around uselessly. That was someone else's problem, he didn't have enough left to even try to think how to deal with that.

He used a Specter to find Harry Potter again, he and everyone else were just looking incredibly confused. It was their lucky day. Brutus had Specter take him to near Potter, not wanting to risk them using Patronuses on the Specters for getting too close and being spotted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw wands raise and spells fly, none of them touched them.

"Stand down!" Potter called back, flailing his arms as he seemed to realize Brutus wasn't a threat. He walked to him, dying more inside with every step and wanting to turn back but he didn't. Finally he stood face to face in front of the Boy Who Lived, emerald eyes sparking in confusion, "Wha-"

"Here's the Shadow Master," Brutus told him with tears still rolling down his cheeks as he handed her into Harry's arms, much to the Head Auror's shock as he hastened to hold her, "War's over."

On that note, Brutus turned and walked away. He heard Potter call after him but he had a Specter transport him, he knew they'd want to arrest him too but it didn't matter. He'd face justice for his crimes anyway, he wasn't going to live to see tomorrow. He just needed to say goodbye to his children first, they couldn't come where he was going.


	19. Chapter 19: The Path is Chosen

_**Parts (79-81)**_

* * *

 **VII  
**

 **Chapter 19  
**

The Path is Chosen

* * *

 **Part 1:** Angels and Demons

* * *

Brutus returned to their penthouse home in Greece, it felt like just another kick in the heart. Greece was a little ahead of England time so the sun was up and he could already hear his sons' laughter from the other room, a slave would've gotten them up and fed them already. His children were also Sal's, the world would turn on them more viciously then they'd turned on poor Tommy. He couldn't leave them to experience that but the question was what to do with them instead? He didn't want them to die but it'd be a kindness, they'd die anyway and at least this way it'd be quick and painless, they wouldn't suffer. But did he really have the heart to kill his own children?

"Brutus!" Vathan cried happily, giving a gappy grin – he was losing his baby teeth now – as he jumped up and ran over to catapult into him for a hug. Brutus held the kid tightly, surprised he hadn't noticed him scribbling away on parchment at the table, "I'm so happy you're back! I missed you."

"I missed you too, kid," Brutus croaked, his hoarse voice cracking as he lowered the kid to the ground and stayed crouched to his level to meet his mossy eyes. Vathan's smile faded as he must have seen the look on his face or the tears or something, what was he supposed to do with Vathan?

"What's wrong, Brutus?" Vathan asked of him with concern, "What happened? Didn't we win?"

"Yes… and no," Brutus answered, still trying to decide what he should do. Vathan wouldn't face as much backlash but he wasn't sure he'd have a chance at a happy life anyway, he was also Rabastan's son not Brutus' so what right did he have to decide? Vathan was looking at him in confusion, he swallowed, "What we're doing is wrong, Vathan, _no one_ wins if we win. We're just hurting people, killing them and destroys lives. It has to stop."

"But why?" Vathan wondered, looking even more confused, "We're good, Daddy died for us to win the war."

"I like to think your dad would've realized this too eventually, he was a good man and sometimes people just make mistakes or they believe the wrong thing," Brutus tried to explain and took Vathan's hand, engraved all over with faded scars from the blood quill. He hadn't allowed it be used on the boy while in his care but the scars from the Training Tower remained, he was only six, "Look at your hands, they hurt you. It's not okay for _anyone_ to hurt you, Vathan."

"They were making me be a good soldier," Vathan offered pitifully.

"What about your brother? You didn't like when they hurt him."

"No."

"Because it was wrong, everything was wrong. Sometimes when you try doing bad things for good reasons, the bad weighs out the good and… that's what happened."

"So what's supposed to happen now? We just gived up? It's all for nothing?" Vathan demanded, sounding upset as his eyes teared up and he backed up a little, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, I don't know what's going to happen now but I already…" Brutus started to say and trialed off as more tears rolled down his cheeks, he sighed instead not wanting to admit it, "It's over and I have to go away now."

"When are you coming back?"

"Never."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you can't come."

"Why? Is it because I'm young?" Vathan asked, starting to cry now and Brutus reached to wipe the tears from his face, "I want to stay with _you_."

"It's because I'm too bad, I can't live in the world because of the bad things I've done but _you_ can. You can be a better person, you can have a normal life."

"I don't _want_ a normal life."

"Well we don't always get what we want," Brutus pointed out solemnly as he stood back up, taking a deep breath, "Can you send the boys to me? I have to say goodbye to them too."

"I don't think you should-"

"I _have_ to, Vathan. Now please."

Vathan sighed and tore his eyes away unhappily, going off to get them while Brutus wiped at his eyes. In fact, he should probably clean up a bit because he didn't want to frighten them. He wanted them to die happy… if he could bring himself to do. He headed quickly into his bedroom, intending to go from there into their ensuite to wash his face.

"Hello Brutus," an expected voice greeted him instead. Pip Varanian's voice.

Brutus turned in surprise at the speaker, seeing a wand pointed squarely in his face and hastily tried move. He didn't move far enough though as there was a deafening bang, Brutus screamed as he felt intense pain obliterating half his face as he was thrown violently back into the other room. He mercifully hit the couch but he was going so fast he merely bounced off it before colliding with the much less forgiving floor, he moaned in pain and tried to get to his feet while clutching at his face which seemed to sear and throb and ache and sting all at the same time.

"Brutus!" Vathan cried fearfully and Brutus turned his head at the sound of his ward's face, seeing he'd returned with the twins who stood frightened behind him. He _had_ to protect them.

"Get out, get yourself and the boys to safety," Brutus urged him desperately and Vathan didn't immediately move, "Go! Hurry!"

Varanian left the bedroom, firing another explosive spell that Brutus levitated the couch to take the hit to ensure it wouldn't touch the children but instead rained fluff down on them. Brutus jabbed his finger vaguely in the direction of the exit and Vathan nodded in understanding despite looking torn up, he took each of the frightened toddler's hands and led them quickly away. Brutus threw the remnants of the couch back at Varanian, casting a follow up curse to light it on fire while getting to his feet with his face still in agony. Varanian cast it to one side easily but Brutus had expected it, he'd just wanted the distraction to get to his feet so he was in a better position to- Wait, what the hell was he doing? They didn't have any reason to fight anymore, it was over.

"Pip! The war's over!" Brutus called out to him while Varanian sent a fiery spell at him which he deflected with a Shield Charm, "We don't need to fight anymore!"

"Are you _mad_?" Varanian wondered of him incredulously, "The war isn't over just because you took Hogwarts, we have every reason to fight!"

"That's not what I mean!" Brutus insisted, having to jump diagonally to avoid a fiery spell from Varanian that didn't look like it would take kindly to a Shield Charm, "I betrayed Sal and turned her over to the Ministry!"

" _Sure_ you did," Varanian said, every syllable exuding sarcasm as he had a decorative spear launch off the wall at him.

"I did!" Brutus yelled as he redirected it into the ceiling, groaning in pain as opening his mouth so wide to yell tore into his aching wound, "I handed her off to Harry before she could attack London, its _over_."

"Did you take care of Cel Rooke too?" Varanian asked still disbelieving and Brutus felt like he'd been slapped in the face, he had completely lost track of Cel.

Brutus swore.

* * *

Celestine was angry. How _dare_ Brutus betray her? How _dare_ he turn on her on the cusp of victory? On her birthday no less! The ungrateful glob of garbage, he had _everything_ \- Sal's love which _was_ everything – and he _still_ stabbed her in the back. And for _what_? Those fools he called family? They were nothing compared to his angel! NOTHING! It had taken every ounce of effort he had to stand there looking stoic when he'd handed her off, handed her off like she was trash. It made him _sick_ , it made him sick to his very stomach and not even the solace of knowing all along that Brutus was so wrong for her and he was right could make him feel better.

There was only one thing he could take solace in and that was the fact his position allowed him to save her, Brutus hadn't told Harry on him like he'd expected so he still had all the trust that came with being the right hand of Harry Potter. Sal was on Power-Repressing Potion and had been shoved hastily into the depths of the Ministry's prison, protections had been slammed out the wazoo along with guards upon guards but that was all still only temporary and they were working on a more secure location. He had a very small window of time because it would be a _lot_ harder to get her out once she was transferred to a more secure location, he could save her. The only problem was there was no way he could possibly get away with it, he and Harry were the only ones with the clearance he needed so Harry would know even if he didn't need to fight to buy her time.

Celestine was alright with this though because _he_ was loyal, he would sacrifice himself a thousand times over without a half-second's thought. He loved her, he loved her more truly then that abomination Brutus ever had. She was his angel. This did mean though he only had _now_ to tie up any loose ends as he wouldn't have the chance later, and that loose ends name was Vale. This was why he stood outside Grimmauld Place, having found an excuse to slip away and had already knocked. He was about to try again when the door opened, revealing Ginny.

"Oh hey Cel, sorry I had to scoop up the pancakes before they burned," Ginny apologized as she opened the door to let him in, he entered feeling a tinge of regret and noted she looked anxious, "Is there any news? Are my children okay?"

"Still nothing I'm afraid," Celestine offered which was truthful, they'd gotten out of Hogwarts but he didn't know anything about their current health. She closed the door behind him, her expression twisted up with concern, "No, I confess I came here just to check on my own child. After all this… I just wanted to see him."

"I understand," Ginny said kindly, giving a sad smile as she led him into the kitchen which smelled like pancakes which she seemed to have just freshly made. Vale was sitting at the table with his back to them, shakily and cautiously nibbling on the edge of a pancake. She walked over to him, looking pleased he was trying to eat since Vale had issues with that, "See? It's good, it won't bite you."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Celestine muttered too quietly for her to hear as he withdrew his wand, " _Avada Kedavra_."

The jet of green struck her in the back while she was still being encouraging to Vale, if she noticed at all she had no time to react and her lifeless body toppled to the ground beside the table. He had nothing against her – in fact she was quite nice - but she'd only try to protect the monstrosity she'd just made pancakes for, besides his angel desired all Weasleys and Potters to die eventually as revenge for parents. It was an unfortunate but necessary sacrifice.

"I didn't tell!" Vale cried, jumping up and breaking into false tears, "Daddy, I didn't tell her anthing!"

"Oh, I know," Celestine assured him, taking his son's shoulder roughly to pull him closer and Vale mimed an expression of fear while daring an attempt to recoil. Celestine slapped him as punishment, the monster whimpered, "It's time for you to die, Vale, it's time for your evil to end. And since you've tricked her into thinking you're good, she'd stop me so I had to kill her first. You're such a terrible person."

"I- I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to!" Vale sobbed, the grotesque creature's innocent act did not fool him though. Celestine could see, Celestine could see his child was a monstrous thing.

" _Lies! Acuta!_ ," Celestine hissed and slashed his wand over Vale's stomach, the monster howled in pain and fell clutching at gaping gash his organs were trying to spill out of. The monster sobbed brokenly, Celestine grabbed a fistful of its hair and leaned in to speak into its ear to ensure it heard through its suffering, "I hate you, _so much_. You don't deserve a quick death like her, you're going to die slowly and painfully to suffer the pain you _deserve_. And then, only on the brink of death is the Specter inside you set to tear your demonic souls to shreds so your evil will be destroyed for the rest of eternity."

"Pl- Please Daddy…"

Celestine let Vale's head smack painfully back onto the ground, it deserved its fate. He got to his feet, leaving the creature he'd sired to die and quickly relaying his instructions to the Specter along with orders to keep it conscious so it would suffer the most possible. He then had a different Specter take him away, he'd slain the demon so now all that was left was to save his angel.

* * *

"It's in there," Corvinus told him after Leader and Chunky had brought them to some city place, nodding to a super tall building in front of them. Leader wasn't looking so good, the cloth around his stump was soaking, "Break the anti-apparation wards."

"How?" Oathan asked tiredly, resisting the urge to ask 'why' instead because he didn't _want_ to help Corvinus. He didn't like Corvinus. He didn't want to cause trouble though, the faster they were done the sooner he could see if he'd managed to save Cres.

"Your job is to serve not question," Corvinus growled, apparently not caring Oathan knew nothing about apparation, "We will have to work on your manners later, boy."

Oathan sighed and simply focused, drawing on his magic and willing anti-apparation wards to break. He held out his hand and there was a sound in his mind like glass shattering distantly, he lowered his hand a little uncertainly. Corvinus seemed to take it as being done, he hit Leader in the back of the head with the cane and the house-elf quickly apparated. Oathan glared into Corvinus' head, hitting Leader had been unnecessary. A second later, Leader returned and gave a bow to Corvinus.

"Are the wards broken?" Corvinus questioned, "I give you permission to answer."

"I can confirm they are, Master," Leader informed them, rising again.

"Then both of you go kill any guards."

Both house-elves apparated away now, presumably to do that. Oathan was shocked and not by how casually Corvinus condemned people to death - that seemed in line with what he expected from this monster – but by the fact he had taken down the wards, he barely felt like he'd tried or done anything. Had Corvinus really be incapable of performing such a simple task himself? Or was this just him making others do his dirty work for him? And if Oathan could do that first try, what else was he capable of he put his mind to it? Was this why people thought he was powerful and dangerous? Was he more powerful than Corvinus Ashain? He pondered it for a few minutes before the house-elves returned.

"It is done?" Corvinus queried and the house-elves nodded, Corvinus nodded before gesturing to Chunky, "You head back, join the search for suitable living arrangements because I cannot be expected in live in squalor while I'm deciding on the best course of action for us, I desire a bath and substance. We shall join you shortly."

"Understood, Master," Chunky confirmed with a bow before he apparated away.

Corvinus then snapped his fingers at Leader, the house-elf put his one remaining hand on Oathan's arm and Corvinus bopped him on the head with his cane again except this time it was to establish a connection to apparate them. Oathan now found himself presumably inside the building, in some room storing a variety of different items that had probably been guarded as there was a dead Shadow soldier in the doorway keeping it open.

It was an orb that Corvinus made a beeline for, grabbing it up greedily which caused the sphere to turn jet black. He then attacked it to the top of his cane, making it so he holding that now instead of the side of the stick which made more sense. Oathan wondered what it did, surely it was more than a color-changing cane ornament or the Shadows wouldn't have it.

"Oathan?!"

Oathan turned in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice, a voice he hadn't expected to ever hear again. Sure enough, through the doorway – forced to stay open because of the corpse – he saw Vathan, he also saw two toddlers behind him but Oathan only had eyes for his brother. He ran towards him, Vathan rushing in also and they made somewhere in the middle where Vathan pulled him into a warm hug. Oathan choked on a sob, clinging tightly to his brother.

"I thought you were dead," Oathan admitted into his shoulder before they pulled apart.

"I thought _you_ were dead," Vathan countered, his own eyes shining with tears.

Oathan gazed at his brother for a minute, drinking his appearance in with relief. Vathan had grown, he had always been a bit taller them him but now he was a full head taller. He looked healthy, the Blood Quill scars looked like just that, scars with no sign of fresh wounds from that or from anything. He stood tall and proud, he wasn't fat but he actually had meat on his bones which made Oathan conscious of how skeletal he was right now.

"You look terrible. I'm so sorry you got took away and hurt a lot but it's okay, Brutus will-" Vathan told him sympathetically before stopping, looking anxiously skyward.

"Brutus is here?" Corvinus wondered, making Vathan jump in surprise as he seemingly hadn't noticed him.

"Daddy's up," one of the toddlers said, having followed Vathan in when Oathan wasn't paying attention. The boys looked worried.

"And 'Daddy' is Brutus?"

"Yes!"

"A man is fightering him," the other toddler informed them.

"He saided to go."

"And get helps but the guards are all died."

"Can you help?"

"Yes," Corvinus confirmed, a very cruel smile curling the corners of his lips, "I believe I can."

This wasn't good.

* * *

Celestine approached Teddy and Victoire, the first two Aurors guarding his angel. He felt like he was in some kind of surreal dream sequence, he was aware but it all seemed so distant. He told them he was to check on the prisoner and they asked him the usual questions to verify his identity, checked him over with the usual enchantments to ensure he was himself. He passed it effortlessly of course, he wasn't concerned about that. He was himself, himself was just the threat.

They lowered their barrier and he went through unscathed, he left the Lupins alive too despite planning to kill the others as they'd be alerted and come running when he got to saving his angel. Since they were the first though, it'd be risky as anyone passing could see them dead then start the alarm which was worse than leaving them alive. Being first almost meant they were furthest from Sal so it'd take them the longest to get there especially when there were a few Shadow Aurors.

The next checkpoint had a similar spiel but this time, Celestine hit them both in the back with the Killing Curse when he passed by. He knew it wasn't very fair or honorable but it just was the easiest way to kill without having to fight as long as you moved fast enough to get them both before they noticed, he needed this to go smoothly and spies couldn't care about fairness. He kept this process up as he walked deeper into the prison area, the only difference being to spare the Shadow Aurors who would fight the Lupins and any other reinforcements when the alarm was triggered and they came running because there was no way he could save her without setting it off.

Finally he reached Sal's cell after killing the last two Aurors guarding it, the deepest one in with the same grubby toilet and wooden bunk hanging off the dank stone wall as the others. Except the walls and bars of the cell had been charmed to cause excruciating pain should one touch them, Celestine hoped she hadn't touched them. His angel was lying on the bunk on her back, she was still beautiful even in such a pitiful place. Her eyes were closed but she was alive, he could see the rise and fall of her chest indicating she was breathing.

"Sal?" Celestine called out to her, not quite certain where she stood on consciousness as she could just be asleep or fully unconscious or even simply too weak to open her eyes as a result of the Power-Repressing Potion. She didn't respond.

That didn't matter though, Celestine could awaken her in a minute. He took a deep breath though, soon is where he'd have to move fast. He withdrew his wand unlocked cell, sealed with magic only he and Harry could unlock then used a spell to open the door for him. Celestine went in, approaching his angel and only allowed himself a second of drinking in her beauty before flicking his wand at her to revive her quickly. He wasn't sure it even worked for a second, her eyelids twitched but didn't open.

"Sal?" Celestine queried and her eyes slowly flickered open, gazing sleepily up at the ceiling, "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

"Why?" Sal wondered tiredly, much to his shock and her eyes closed once more, "Didn't I lose?"

"Of course not! We still have time to recover from this, you still have people loyal to you- _so_ much more loyal then Brutus ever was!"

"Brutus…" Sal repeated weakly, her eyes briefly opening again before falling closed, "I don't know what you expect me to do, this feels more like death then when I actually died. I feel like I could sleep forever and it still wouldn't be enough, it's hard to even _think_ let alone talk… I don't think I can move."

"That's just the effects of the Power-Repressing Potion, it'll wear off," Celestine assured her truthfully, the side effects could be pretty severe but once it was out of the system there had never been problems. Varanian had had the most severe reaction and even that bugger seemed to have recovered perfectly fine, "And you can move since you're not a metamorphmagi, it just feels like you can't. I promise, just try to move you hand."

"I don't think I- Wow my hand moved," Sal started to say but changed her sentence as she seemingly tried it and her hand swung upwards, surprising her.

"I told you it's just the potion, you'll feel better when it wears off. Come on, you can get up just try not to touch the wall."

He watched as Sal slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, her movements a little sluggish which was extremely unusual of her but expected on the potion. Sal sat there for a second, still seeming surprised she'd managed it and he offered her his hand to help her get to her feet. His heart skipped a beat as she allowed it, she had such soft delicate fingers as perfect as you'd expect of an angel. She let go of his hand when she was up, looking at him somewhat expectantly.

"So now what?" Sal asked, still sounding half-asleep and swaying a little unsteadily, "Specters can't come on this close to the Department of Mysteries, not that I can control them right now and I can't do magic right now so just obliterating everything is not… How long until this stuff wears off again?"

"Here," Celestine offered, putting one of the amulets that repelled magic over her head – just in case - and an ancient bracelet around her wrist that allowed the wearer to pass through walls then showed up his wrist to show he also wore one as she wouldn't be able to activate it without magic but he couldn't take her with him unless she wore one, "As soon as you leave this cell the enchantments are going to detect you're out, the alarms will go off and every Auror here will rush here, they'll also know my treachery. That corridor is the only way in and I killed all those who aren't our people, our Auror will buy a little time but they'll soon be overwhelmed. I'm going to blow a hole in the ceiling, make them think we've gone up but we're going down, I know where we're going so just take my hand and we'll make a run for it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Celestine left the cell carefully, motioning for Sal to come after him and offering her his free hand. She took a deep breath, seeming to try steady herself even more and pinching herself as if to make sure she was still awake before finally following. Instantly the alarm triggered as expected, similar to the Caterwauling Charm there was screaming but also flashing lights. Celestine cast a powerful Blasting Curse at the ceiling sending a large part of it crashing down as near to the corridor as possible so the debris would hinder them further, he then took Sal's hand and activated the bracelet to phase them through the floor.

It was a strange feeling, the closest he could liken it to was swimming with the floor being water gliding over him except it wasn't wet. They landed shakily, Sal almost losing her balance but he pulled her up and into a run. The place was deserted thankfully, when they realized an attack was coming they'd started an evacuation and since it wasn't compulsory – they didn't have concrete proof until the Inferi showed up after all – not that many had left especially after the false alarm before but Ministry personnel had still been sent home - except for Aurors and Hit Wizards, who had no reason to be down here - regardless. It made it easy to run for the service elevator the Aurors use, especially when he could have them run through walls instead of having to go around.

They reached the elevator and Celestine hit the button, sending them hurtling upwards and he used a spell to make them go faster. It came to a halt and he simply fazed them through the door, rushing into the visitor entrance and having it carry them back up, again using a spell to make it go faster as using it set off a second alarm so the screaming started again. It reached the top and Celestine pulled them out by phasing through it, taking any Aurors arriving by surprise. He swirled his wand as he ran still leading Sal, causing a sweeping crescent of fire to spread out pre-emptively at anyone else around.

He pulled her into a run while catches glimpses of light of potential spells, he used a spell to tip the tarmac off the road and levitate it around them as a spinning shield to take the hits. He closed his eyes, focusing on trying to see through the eyes of the nearest Specters which Harry was keeping at bay by having several people cast Patronuses to patrol around the Ministry. He spotted the attackers locations, he wasn't sure if it was all of them but it'd do for now as they raised a wall in front of him which he wouldn't have seen otherwise with his tarmac shield.

He broke up the pieces of tarmac, shooting segments off at the Aurors he'd identified and phasing them through the wall they'd erected. Some Aurors acted faster than others but regardless, having to stop themselves getting hit gave him enough chance to reach the park across the street out of their line of sight and past Harry's Patronus Patrols. He brought them to a halt breathlessly, turning to Sal who was only panting a little although her head lolled sleepily.

"Okay, I'll have a Specter take you to Hogwarts now. Our people are already there, you can rest for a while until the potion wears off," Celestine told her and she nodded mutely.

"Okay," Sal muttered as he let go of her hand, pinching herself again as she stepped back while he had a Specter prepare to take her. He felt his guts wrench inside, his heart was pounding at the thought this might be the very last time he saw her as the Aurors would be following.

"I love you," Celestine blurted out before he could stop the words tumbling out of his lips and Sal raised her head to look at him blankly, he swallowed nervously, "I've always loved you, from the first time I met you. You mean everything to me, you're my whole world and I love you so much."

"I know," Sal admitted quietly and his heart soared a little before she averted her eyes, "But I don't feel the same way you do, I'll always love Brutus."

"But he betrayed you!" Celestine cried tearfully, "He doesn't love you, he could _never_ love you as much as I love you!"

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't change how I feel," Sal shrugged, "I'll never love you, Cel, whether you save me or not."

Celestine turned away miserably, not wanting her to see his tears as he felt like his heart was shattering inside that he'd never be good enough for her. He heard the Aurors approaching though, spells flying blindly and knew Patronuses incoming. He turned to Sal for the very last time, absorbing her beauty even if she looked ready to drop. He supposed he could understand that, after all her rejecting him didn't change his love for her. He was hurt but she was still his angel, she always would be. He had the Specter take her safely away before a Patronus could repel it, the approaching Aurors giving cries of anguish as they saw her saved. Celestine wiped his eyes and raised his wand to face them.

* * *

 **Part 2:** In Flames

* * *

Harry Potter was in shock, the past hour or so had just been surreal and so fast he was barely able to begin processing events before something else happened. Hogwarts had fallen but no time to worry about his children because London was under attack, except wait it wasn't and Brutus Ashain had just handed the Shadow Master into his custody. Was the war over? How would they continue to contain her? No time to think about that as now the alarms were going off that she was escaping apparently, he really didn't understand how.

He had Patronus patrols to keep the Specters away, the Power-Repressing Potion should not be wearing off and no one should be able to reach her except himself and Cel- he didn't even let Alaric. The ones guarding her couldn't even leave their posts without his or Cel, there was a bunch of enchantments ensuring only he and Cel could be there and a bunch more ensuring he and Cel were truly themselves not possessed or impersonated. Since he knew it wasn't himself… but Cel wouldn't betray him too, could he? Maybe this was a glitch and Teddy had been mistaken in his Patronus message…

Harry apparated to the visitor's entrance, his thoughts of potential error obliterated as he heard the sound of spellfire further on. He ran towards the sound entering into a park, hoping against hope he wasn't too late to stop the Shadow Master. As he got closer to the sound, he started to see bodies of his Aurors scattered on the ground. Some were clearly dead and their bodies too still, others were breathing unevenly and clutching at grievous wounds. And finally caught up to the source of the fighting as Aitor Arkaitz' body was slammed back into a tree beside him, becoming brutally impaled on a branch. He'd already told Teddy to call for some Medi-wizards, fighting the threat was the best he could do for them now. And sure enough, the caster was his protégé.

"Cel!" Harry called out as Cel had started to turn away with no one else left standing, the man froze and slowly turned back to him where it was more evident he'd been part of the fight. His Auror robes were splattered with blood and he was sporting numerous minor wounds, Harry still struggled to believe it but he had turned at the sound of his name. He didn't see the Shadow Master, "Where is she, Cel? Where is the Shadow Master? Or are you even Cel?"

"I'm truly me, Harry!" Cel called back, throwing up his arms like a dismounting gymnast, "And she is far from this place now, she is safe once again!"

" _Why_?!" Harry burst out, feeling the white-hot wrench of betrayal stab through him once again as Cel lowered his arms, "Why would you do this?! How could you betray me?! How after _everything_?!"

"Why? I was _never_ on your side, Harry!" Cel yelled back over the icy early morning wind, Harry wasn't sure which chilled him more, "Not once! Not for a single second, it was all for _her_! You might have ended the Second Wizarding War but it was _her_ who saved me, when everyone else was busy with the Battle of Hogwarts it was _her_ who took the time to save my worthless eleven year old life when I was attempting suicide and encouraged to me to live. From that moment I lived for _her_ , I knew she was my angel and everything I did, I did for _her_. Killing my parents, becoming an Auror… it was _all_ for her, all of it was for _her_."

"You killed your own parents?" Harry wondered in surprise, recalling the still unsolved murder where he' first met him.

"I killed a lot of people for her, I had to prove my loyalty."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked, swallowing fearfully as he thought of his former friend. When had he been converted? Had he had to kill any family members? Or was his treachery even genuine if it had been Cel all along?

"Ron was innocent if that's what you're asking, I branded him and threatened family to force him to confess."

"But Vale…"

"Vale knew better than to speak out against me," Cel said coldly, his tone rather disturbing but Harry would put a pin of Vale for now, he was safe with Ginny anyway unlike Ron. His oldest friend who he'd thought guilty, if he hadn't been with the Shadows then what had happened to him?

"Where's Ron?" Harry questioned desperately, feeling a panicked guilt bubbling in his heart. In fact, he hadn't heard from Hermione since yesterday despite trying to get a hold of her this morning, "Where's Hermione for that matter?"

"I don't know. We had Ron prisoner but Gray rescued him months ago, I destroyed their base but I don't know if he was there or not. Hermione I have no idea, we didn't do anything to her," Cel shrugged dismissively, it was better than hearing Cel had killed them too, "While I am glad to finally be able to drop the charade and speak to you honestly, I really should be going."

"You're not going anywhere!" Harry yelled, feeling his anger reignite as he raised his wand to Cel, "You're going to tell me everything you know, everything you've done and you're going to help me clean up this mess you created whether you bloody well like it or not!"

"I don't think so!" Cel laughed hysterically, " _Stupefy!_ "

* * *

"Wow, Brutus," Varanian taunted mockingly, a cruel twist to his words, "You really can't do _anything_ right, can you? You basically just did _nothing_."

"Shut up, Pip!" Brutus snapped miserably in humiliation at forgetting about Cel but Varanian merely laughed, an unhinged joyless laugh that stopped very abruptly.

"I'm going to kill you."

Varanian flicked his wand just as abruptly, sending a bolt of lightning shooting out and Brutus couldn't counter it as he didn't want to fight him. Instead he barely had enough time to try throw himself out of the way, his attempted pacifism cost him as he couldn't move far enough and the spell caught his elbow. He cried out as pain exploded in his elbow, his whole body spasmed and crumpled while his wand fell from his fingertips. Out of instinct more than anything else, Brutus rolled and barely avoided some kind of explosive spell that Varanian had tried to hit him with. He fumbled for his wand with his still shaking fingers before just throwing himself behind the couch out of instinct again, a good thing too as the couch was blown to kingdom come.

"We're not enemies anymore!" Brutus yelled back in frustration not helped by the pain he was still in, continuously changing the grip on his wand as he waited for his hand to function properly again. Why were they even fighting?! Why was _he_ even fighting?! "I turned on her! The war is over! Calm the fuck down, Pip! It's _over_!"

"It's not over until you're dead! You killed them!" Varanian insisted insanely as Brutus regained enough movement to try turn around, peering over the ruins of couch, "You're evil!"

Brutus looked just in time to see a decorative spear being levitated at him, the display of daggers right behind. He threw himself out of the way from the spear and levitated a table into the way to catch the knives while rolling sloppily – thanks to his injured arm - back onto his feet, he caught a flash of color from another spell and simply levitated the table to catch it. Big mistake. Turns out it was a Transfiguration spell, morphing the table riddled with knives into a table-sized mouth with _literal_ daggers for teeth that tried to bite him.

He yelped in panic and raised his injured arm protectively to take any hit but also tried to levitate the thing away from him as it lunged, not far enough and knives tore through the skin of his forearm. From where it landed, it started trying to come at him again and only raising his wand to defend himself did he notice another flash of color. This one was fire.

Brutus was forced to hit the ground to avoid the flames, his heart pounding. Pip was not letting up. Before he could even get his bearings, the table-creature bit painfully into his ankle and Brutus screamed in pain as he felt his bones crunching. He hit it with a powerful Blasting Curse, turning it back into nothing more than splinters and daggers. He tried to get up and realized he couldn't, he was sinking into the ground from something Pip must've done to the floor. He was a sitting duck.

Brutus couldn't see any other way out so he cast a powerful Blasting Curse on the floor, he heard Varanian's cry of surprise as the ground blew up beneath them. A spell flew off into nothing as they both tumbled down to the floor below, their bodies bouncing painfully off debris while more crumbled down onto them. He flung his wand wildly - not even wanting to bother righting himself lest Pip have the upper hand again - so instead just blindly levitating rubble in the general direction Pip was in, covering him as he got to his feet with difficulty due to his mangled ankle.

He got lucky as one of the chunks of rubble clocked Varanian in the head as he was getting up, there was a crack as he staggered back clutching at the bloody half of his face. Brutus raised his wand instinctively to get him while he was hurt but stopped himself, it was _over_. He was done fighting Pip, they weren't enemies anymore. Pip raised his wand regardless and Brutus went to lower his to try emphasize his stance but they were interrupted, out of nowhere both were flung to the right where they slammed into the wall or rather the large glass covered picture on the wall which shattered, slicing them up and showering them with glass as they hit the ground painfully again.

"Now, that's quite enough of that," an eerie familiar voice stated calmly but no, that couldn't be right…

"Cor- Corvinus?" Brutus stammered out in shock, vaguely recognizing his grandfather despite the drastic changes like the pale ashen gray grotesquely wrinkled skin or hooked almost beaklike nose or blood red eyes but he did have the Ashain extremely dark auburn hair albeit now in featherlike tufts, he also had his Blood Rune Orb back at the top of his cane. The man smiled, "But I _killed_ you."

"You suck at killing people," Pip pointed out, spitting blood out of his mouth as he spoke.

"He does," Corvinus agreed readily with a polite nod in Pip's direction, "Always were good for nothing, never even thought to check for Horcruxes. For shame, Brutus."

"Let me give it another shot then!" Brutus growled, jumping up painfully to jab his wand at Corvinus but the man snapped his fingers.

"I wouldn't do that if I had your emotional attachment to offspring like you do," Corvinus commented confusingly, making Brutus hesitate as there was a pop.

"Daddy!" another familiar voice cried happily and Brutus saw a one-handed injured house-elf had materialized with both his sons, Vathan and Oathan of all people, "We gotted help!"

"So was it you wanted to do again?" Corvinus queried, smirking evilly as he grabbed up Lazarus ignoring how the toddler cried out and Brutus found himself terrified of casting a spell lest it hit his child. Lazarus started crying as he was held against his will, Corvinus' wand pressed beneath his chin.

"Don't hurt him!" Brutus yelled in panic, throwing down his wand and holding up his hands as Varanian tried to get up but with a flick of the house-elf's hand was flung into wall to the right instead, "Don't hurt any of them! I surrender!"

"I can see that," Corvinus commented but didn't make any move to free Lazarus, behind him Brutus' eyes drifted to the others as he spotted Vathan raising his wand quietly clearly intending to try hit him from behind to free Lazarus.

"What do you want anyway?" Brutus questioned, hoping to keep him talking while Vathan could take his shot then he should be able to get his wand and fight again.

"Revenge," Corvinus said coolly as he rammed his cane through Lazarus' back to burst out of his chest.

"NO!" Brutus screamed, drowning out the sound of whatever spell Vathan had tried to cast but the house-elf saw anyway and sent his small body hurtling back into the concrete wall which crumpled like a rag doll, "NO!"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Oathan yelled, stamping his foot and the room went silent.

* * *

Harry threw himself out of the way, turning it into a roll and getting back up to his feet to send a spell at the ground to cause it jolt beneath Cel's feet. Cel cried out in surprise as he was thrown off, also stopping whatever follow up spell he'd have tried to use next while Harry was back onto his feet. He launched a Disarming Charm at his downed protégé but Cel rolled out of the way, slashing his wand for an _Acuta_ at his feet but Harry jumped over it.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Harry!" Cel insisted, trying to get to his feet and having to deflect the Charm Harry cast to try root him into the ground. It didn't go unnoticed by Harry the way he avoided using his left non-wand arm, as if it had been injured dueling the other Aurors.

"Well that's a shame because I definitely want to hurt you!" Harry shot back, still fueled by anger at the betrayal and cast another Disarming Charm with special care to aim it more to Cel's left.

Cel threw up a Shield Charm to defend it, visibly lacking mobility on the left again. Harry flicked his wand discretely while Cel did that, transfiguring a tree branch to Cel's left to be more sharpened and pointed like a spear. Cel knew his duel style and he often didn't draw from the environment like this – which Cel knew - so he had to do things his protégé wouldn't expect, Harry followed this up with conjuring a fireball to hide what he'd done.

"Why, Cel?" Harry demanded of him once again as Cel swiped his wand through the air, conjuring a sheet of water to drown the flames and Harry used the cover to transfigure another tree branch behind Cel to be more sharpened also, "Surely you're not so far gone you can't see how wrong this all is, see the evils she's done, that _you_ have done. How can you possibly justify it?"

"Because I did it for _her_!" Cel cried, swirling his wand to conjure a burst of air to knock Harry off his feet but Harry jabbed his wand at the ground casting a charm to keep him rooted in place against it, "I love her, Harry, you can't _possibly_ understand how much I love her!"

"You can love someone and still recognize their actions are wrong," Harry pointed out, thinking painfully of James as Cel switched to trying to hit him with a Stunner.

"Angels cannot be wrong!" Cel insisted as Harry shot up a Shield Charm and while hidden briefly by that, cast a final transfiguration on a tree branch to Cel's right this time.

"Is that why you can't bear to look at yourself in the mirror?" Harry questioned, knowing Cel's crippling fear and finally conjuring a two- way mirror window like in an interrogation to force Cel to look at his reflection while still being able to see.

Cel shrieked in fear as he stumbled back, turning away from the mirror and Harry sent the transfigured branches shooting at his protégé like a spears. Cel deflected the right one but it meant having to look back at the mirror, making him yelp in panic and instead cast a spell to shatter it before moving to deflecting the others too slowly. The left branch tore through Cel's left shoulder first, causing him to scream in pain and the second from behind also skewered his left shoulder but from behind and up which forced Cel to his knees.

Harry cast _Sectumsempra_ nonverbally as he approached while Cel was levitating the left branch out of his arm, he couldn't move fast enough and Harry's spell slashed him diagonally across his chest. Cel moaned in pain and while he put his right arm to the bloody wound in a vain attempt to stem the bleeding, he didn't drop his wand like Harry had hoped. Instead he flicked his wand at the shattered pieces of mirror, levitating them in front of Cel. Cel screamed, throwing his wand from his hand and breaking into tears as he tried to shield his eyes.

"STOP, HARRY!" Cel screamed desperately, sobbing brokenly and cowering pathetically as he clutched at his bloody wound, "YOU ALREADY WON! PLEASE! YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE THIS, PLEASE! HARRY, _PLEASE!_ "

"Did you ever give your victims mercy?" Harry demanded angrily before being distracted briefly by sounds, glancing up he spotted Teddy – who also was sporting minor injuries – arriving with backup and medical help for the injured.

"W- What do you want me to say?! That I'm sorry? That I know I'm a monster? That no matter how hard I try or how much I do it's _still_ not good enough f- for her? But I still did it, I did _all_ because I love her b- but I'm still worthless…" Cel rambled still being wracked by sobs and Harry sighed, letting the shards fall, "Sh- She's my angel, Harry, w- wouldn't you follow your angel?"

"You're under arrest, Cel," Harry told his former protégée coolly before glancing back to Teddy, "We'll need a Medi-wizard over here."

"Y- You're not going to k- kill me?" Cel stammered out in shock, picking his head up enough to look at him while Harry cast a non-verbal _Incarcerous_ to bind the younger man's wrists.

"I told you, you're going to help us," Harry reiterated firmly, "We're still going to stop the Shadows together, whether you like it or not. There might still be time to get the Shadow Master back with your help while she's on the potion, we just have to move fast. After that you'll face punishment for your crimes, you know the drill."

"Y- You're right, I do," Cel admitted, his tearstained face smiling sadly as he let his drop again while his shaking shoulders slumped further, "I- I was ready for this, that's why I made sure I took care of Vale first. That had to be done, sorry Harry. It's a relief really, it's f- finally over."

"What do you mean you took care of Va-" Harry started to question in confusion as Vale was with Ginny unless that was what he'd meant, why apologize to him?

He didn't get to finish his question though as Cel's body started to convulse, Harry caught a glimpse of shadow instead of Cel's eyes and realized what he was doing. He cast a quick _Expecto Patronum_ thinking of reuniting with Ron and Hermione, Teddy seemingly did as well as both shining animals galloped through Cel to banish the Specter destroying his soul. They were too late though and Cel fell back lifelessly, gazing sightlessly at the sky. In death, he actually looked at peace.

"Damn," Teddy muttered irritably while Harry was still too hung up on the Vale comment to process what had just happened, "Why did he do that anyway? Couldn't he have escaped with that Specter? He didn't have to destroy his soul."

* * *

Varanian was startled back into consciousness at the sound of someone yelling 'enough' and tried to blood out of his eyes to take in the scene, everything hurt especially his head but he thought that wasn't important right now. He heard a loud thrum of magic in the air and saw specks of orange in the air, as he turned his head with difficulty he saw everyone looked frozen in place or slowed to only being able to move at microseconds. All except the boy with the red hair and violently violet eyes, Oathan. He looked pissed.

"I've had enough of you!" Oathan cried, seeming to direct this at Corvinus as he raised left hand and Corvinus' body was levitated off the ground which seemed to free the rest of them.

The toddler in his arms was thrown to the ground, the house-elf fell to its knees, the other toddler ran sobbing to Brutus' arms and Vathan crawled weakly to the one on the ground, pulling the younger boy protectively into his arms. But Corvinus' body continued to rise very slowly in time with Oathan's hand, the body slumped like he was still incapable of moving. It was starting to glow too, both he and Oathan were starting to glow. Oathan flicked his right hand and there was a sliver of light that flew from the Blood Rune Orb back into the man.

"I brought you back to life and I can take it away!" Oathan continued darkly with a look of intense focus.

The boy started to move his hands together, orange lights pulsing out from his hand with every movement which looked difficult as if another force was pushing against his hands to stop them from trying to move closer. The thrum of magic was deafening and the scene was captivating, everyone but the toddlers had their eyes glued to the scene. The orange glow intensified around Oathan and a light appeared between his palms, like he was holding a sun in the center of his hands. Varanian had to squint to keep looking, it was so strong.

"I'm going to destroy you, Corvinus!" Oathan cried and the air rumbled as he spoke, his body now entirely engulfed by the orange light to the point of looking like he was molten silhouette as he raised his almost fully closed palms above his head, "Wipe your soul from all time and space!"

For some reason Varanian felt like that was a bad idea, it was only when he noticed Brutus' look of panic and attempt to cry out against it that Varanian remembered what happens if a soul was destroyed: Destruction.

Oathan's hands clasped together and the world exploded, there was an ear-splitting scream absorbed into the all-consuming bang of explosion. The last thing Varanian saw as he had to turn his head away to avoid the light destroying his retinas was Corvinus' silhouette, the body looked like it was vaporized by the light.

The walls were torn apart, the windows shredded, the floor blown apart. He could feel the heat on his body and the light still attempted to destroy his retinas through his closed eyelids, Varanian was also vaguely aware that he was falling but remained suspiciously untouched by the blast. He heard a child crying out in pain just before hitting the ground.

He bounced painfully across what felt like jagged rubble but his body already felt too beaten by debris for him to care much, he shivered as cold swept over him and the light vanished. Varanian forced his eyes open, just in time to see tendrils of orange light dissipating from not only around him but seemingly others who had been in the room. Not that they were in a room now, they were in a outside in the sunrise within the heart of a rubble-strewn crater that stretched out pretty much as far as Varanian could see right now and he couldn't make out the others in the rubble.

Except for Oathan, the boy alone was still standing although the light had gone. Now he was shaking, his face screwed up in pain and one hand clutching at his heart but there was no sign of Corvinus. A switch seemed to flick inside Varanian's mind as the boy fell to his knees, the Shadow Master might be able to come back from death but if they destroyed her soul then there'd be nothing to come back and she'd be gone. He'd thought it impossible before but Oathan… Oathan could do it, Oathan could destroy the Shadow Master.

* * *

"I erm… I need to check on my wife," Harry admitted, turning away from Teddy, "Vale was with her."

He barely registered the look of concern on Teddy's face as he apparated back to Grimmauld Place, casting another Patronus quickly to clear the house of any Specters as he ran inside after it. He could smell pancakes, that had to be a good sign… right?

"Ginny?!" Harry called as he raced into the kitchen desperately, just in time to see his Patronus banishing a Specter from Vale's body but his focus was on the other, "NO! Ginny!"

Harry rushed to his wife's side, feeling frightened tears build behind his glasses while his heart beat all over the place in his chest. He fell to his knees and reached out with trembling fingers, turning her seemingly untouched body to see her face and a howl of pain escaped him as her glazed dead eyes crossed his.

Not Ginny, not her. Why her? What the fuck was this morning?! He wanted to wake up now, he didn't like this dream. He pulled her body to him, holding her in his arms and crying into her hair. Maybe if he just held her close enough she'd wake up, they'd both wake up. Why?!

Harry was distracted by an eerie rattling sound, he ignored it as he didn't really care right now about anything other than Ginny. It happened again though and a logical part of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Hermione urged him to investigate, causing him to reluctantly pick his head up off his wife's and look around. It was Vale, he realized quickly.

He'd assumed the boy was dead from the tide of crimson seeping out from his small body but the rattle was his tortured rasping breaths as he struggled to stay alive, any color in his skin had been bled out of his tearstained face. He lay on his side, small arms wrapped around an even bigger gash across his body but he was surprisingly still conscious. Tear-filled eyes were open just a crack, watching him weakly with pain engraved in every fragment of his face. He looked _so_ much like his father…

But he was still a child, he was innocent. Harry reluctantly pried himself away from his wife, instead picking up Vale's tiny body which elicited a whimper of pain from the freezing toddler. He didn't know if Vale would make it but he had to give him a chance, he could do that surely. Harry left his home and apparated to St Mungo's.

* * *

On that thought, Oathan crumpled to the ground completely. Varanian scampered over to him as quickly as his battered trembling limbs would allow, up close the powerhouse of destruction was just a poor kid who looked like he'd been through hell. He scooped up the fragile, severely scarred and worriedly underweight unconscious body as carefully as he could, almost afraid he'd break if Varanian did anything less. He tried to feel for a pulse, there was barely anything there.

"What in the world happened?!" Jack/One burst out in shock, Varanian spared him a glance but his focus was still on Oathan who had an erratic, thread and failing pulse. He was dying, he needed healing now, "You were supposed to kill Brutus not wipe out half of Athens!"

"Corvinus got in the way and then Oathan destroyed his soul," Varanian shrugged, it sounded insane but it was all he knew and it was bizarrely the truth. Oathan's pulse stopped, "He needs healing so take me back."

"But-"

"The soul-destroying child is our only change against Sal, take me back or he'll die!" Varanian snapped, for a second forgetting who he was talking to but for a wonder they obeyed. Jack put his hand on his shoulder and whisked him back to Hogan's, Oathan still in his arms, "Now go back and get the others, there was Brutus, three children and a house-elf."

Varanian didn't wait for a response as he wasn't sure Oathan had time for that, instead he simply rushed back inside the house. He carried the child upstairs, almost running into Hogan exiting Molly's room. Hogan's cyan eyes bulged in shock for a second before he quickly hurried into the other bedroom with a gesture for Varanian to follow, this one was buried in boxes of potion supplies he'd had Hogan keep. The Healer heaved the boxes off the single bed so Varanian could lay Oathan down, Hogan started to wave his wand over him before jolting. He levitated over a potion rapidly and lifted Oathan's head to pour it down his throat, he then started flicking his wand over Oathan's chest which made it rise.

"He stopped breathing," Varanian pointed out.

"I noticed!" Hogan barked at him irritably as he kept with the spell, Varanian felt a little dumb but then he also had hit his head a lot, "What the bloody hell happened to him?!"

"I don't know, he destroyed someone's soul and then collapsed. He was already like this when I got to him except breathing, he only stopped a second ago," Varanian explained as Hogan kept up the wand movements, waving his hand and summoning another potion that he poured down Oathan's throat, "How bad is it?"

"Pretty fucking bad," Hogan growled, starting the wand movements again while also tearing open the rags Oathan wore to show his horribly scarred chest. Layers of blood quill words were scrawled into the skin, he also had a massive Shadow Mark going across it, a myriad of other words and two over his heart just like a pause button which was bleeding slightly. He summoned over another different vial and poured the contents over the pause wound, sludgy stuff came out which he started rubbing into the wound, "Come on, kid, keep fighting."

"You can save him, right?" Varanian wondered worriedly as Oathan gave a strangled, ragged, jerky breath.

"If you stop bothering me maybe," Hogan complained testily, his focus still on Oathan.

"Because he's our last chance against the Shadow Master, we need him to destroy her soul when he's recovered."

"Are you _mad_?" Hogan scoffed, giving him a look then shaking his head, "He's in pieces and I haven't even scratched the surface, _if_ I can save him then it'll still be a _long_ time until he's in any ready to so much as _begin_ training to beat her. Too long. So just fuck off and let me save a little kid's life, okay? Go be crazy somewhere else. Or lie down, you need healing too but it'll have to wait."

"We'll see," Varanian muttered but left him to it anyway, heading back downstairs and outside where Jack/One stood with an unconscious Brutus at his feet along with one of the toddlers, the unhurt black-haired one, "Um… I said there were _three_ kids and a house-elf too."

" _We heard_ ," One complained, folding their arms, " _But we could only find these two, there could be more in the rubble but others were coming to investigate so we got the hell out of there. Considering you just lied to us, you should be grateful we did even this much_."

"Fine. Thank you," Varanian offered, gazing down at Brutus and considering killing him but his unconscious son was still clinging to him. As much as he wanted Brutus to die, he didn't feel like murdering a little boy's father today. Especially when his twin might be dead and his mother was _going_ to be dead. No, he'd keep Brutus alive for now.

* * *

 **Part 3:** Sunset

* * *

"How long was I out?" his master asked.

General Stephan Hunter glanced up from the parchment he'd been looking over, she'd been returned to Hogwarts as Cel had planned but had wished to attempt using magic before he could return her to Athens which had resulted in her passing out. He'd just been kind of waiting on her to wake up, reading the pitiful parchment he'd found left in this school indicating the poor quality of teaching or student intelligence. He'd just been debating whether she'd be out long enough that he should go make sure James was still running the Inferi in rounding up the residents of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts correctly, didn't have to worry about that now.

"Not too long," Stephan offered, putting it down as she sat up slowly from the divan he'd transfigured to let her rest on, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," Sal admitted as she got slowly to her feet, "I think I'll wait until this feeling wears off before I try using magic again."

"A wise choice, Master," Stephan agreed, the only thing worse than being temporarily powerless was being _asleep_ and powerless, "Are you ready to return home now?"

"Yes, I need to sleep this off. And see my children… You did put the alert out on Brutus, didn't you?"

"Of course, Master."

She gave a nod of acknowledgement as she came over to him, holding out her hand for him to take. He did so and instantly had Specters take them back to her penthouse in Athens, or they should've done. Stephan realized a second too late something was wrong. Instead of an apartment in a city, they reappeared in a massive crater of destruction. His wand was in his hand in the blink of an eye, looking around he didn't see any signs of a threat or what had caused this and using the eyes of Specters he confirmed they were still in Athens. Or what was left of it anyway.

"Stephan… what is this?" Sal asked tiredly, sounding very much like she'd had enough for one day.

"We're in the right place, something just must've happened," Stephan deduced and a look of horror crossed her face as she looked around shakily, trying to take a step forwards and instead falling to her knees. He ran over to help her up but she didn't make any effort to get up or take his hand, "Master? We should get out of here, you rest at Hogwarts and I'll look into this."

"You don't understand," Sal choked out and he realized she was crying, she got to her feet without his help and staggered back with a vague gesture to the crater, "My children were here! My children… they're dead now, they're all dead. And my twin. And Brutus left me."

"What matters is that you're alive," Stephan pointed out, having to bite his tongue from pointing out that she could just have more children, "You're not even thinking straight still, come on."

"No," Sal shook her head, still sobbing, "What's the point?"

Too late, he realized she'd picked a shard of glass up off the ground. He raised his wand as she moved the shard to her throat, he hastily cast a Levitation Charm to summon it away from her but it kicked in too late. Sal slit her own throat, the glass flew away but the damage was done as she fell back blood spraying from her neck. Stephan ran over to her hastily in the hopes of healing her, heart actually racing for once and not in a good way. He picked her head up into his arm while readying his wand to heal her with the other but it was already too late, her eyes were already sightless. She was dead.

Stephen laid her body back down and stepped back in shock, actually shaking for once. The Shadow Master was _dead_ , she'd just committed _suicide_. What? _Why?!_ What was he supposed to do now? He started pacing frantically, he needed to think. She couldn't be dead, they still had so much to do. What was supposed to happen now? There were over sixty countries under their control, there were literal millions in their power. Were they just supposed to go back to how things were? Just give up and go home? No! They were so close!

He wasn't going to do that, he _couldn't_ do that. It was all he'd ever known. The old world was inferior, the old age was broken and the new age had to begin, the new world had to rise from the ashes of this one. He _was_ the highest ranking Soul Eater left and while he didn't have Sal's unique and incredible power, was that even necessary? It would be harder but now they had resources, they had armies and all were at his fingertips. He had to carry on the fight, he had to finish what she'd started.

"H- Help," a small voice coughed.

Stephan's head shot up as his brisk pacing to a halt, that had sounded like a child's voice. He didn't see anyone so instead cast a nonverbal human revealing spell, a halo appeared a few feet off to his left and he hurried over. He saw only rubble so levitated the first chunk of concrete off, instantly revealing Vathan Lestrange who was protectively covering Lazarus Riddle.

Stephan eagerly pulled Vathan up, ignoring the child's cry of pain as he tossed him aside. He was worthless, _Lazarus_ on the other hand... How could he not lose with Sal's son? He could carry on the fight as a regent for the boy, raise Lazarus himself and try to trigger the rich power that ran through his veins. Stephan lifted the toddler out, noticing a bloody wound in his chest and the fact he was unconscious unlike Vathan. Lazarus was alive though… right?

Before he could check, he was distracted by a loud gasp and looked up to see Sal had bolted upright. Stephen's eyes widened in surprise as he saw she was now very much alive, the wound across her throat had healed itself although the bloodstain remained assuring him it had happened. He'd known she'd came back from the dead before but since he didn't know what had caused it, he'd thought it was probably a one off. Apparently not.

"Still immortal," Sal commented, getting to her feet and shrugging, "Guess I might as well burn this world to the ground, oh and you can be my Lieutenant if you still want it."

"Sounds good," Stephan grinned, standing with her son to show her.

* * *

Harry Potter sat with his head in his hands at Vale's bedside in St Mungo's, the toddler had been treated now and was resting. He knew he had better things he could probably be doing, the Shadow Master was still on the loose and powerless, they'd lost a lot of Aurors today despite the Inferi attack on London not happening too but… he just couldn't. It wasn't like they actually had a chance of recapturing the Shadow Master without Cel anyway.

His _wife_ was dead. Ginny had died, she'd been killed because he'd put his faith in the wrong person. Just like that the love of his life was gone, she probably hadn't even seen it coming. His best _friends_ were missing. Ron had been framed this whole time, he actually owed his friend's life to Varanian of all people or maybe as Cel wasn't sure if he still lived. He was sure now that Hermione was with him somehow but whether they were together in life or death he didn't know. His _children_ were missing. Hogwarts had been attacked, the place where his youngest two children were.

He had no idea if they were alive somewhere free with Gray or hurt or captive or even dead. In fact he didn't know where James was for that matter, since he'd joined the enemy he was at least more likely to be alive. He knew some of his nieces had died last night, he knew he'd lost some friends in the Auror Department and possibly more in Hogsmeade. And his protégée had betrayed him, been betraying him all along. It was no wonder they'd struggled so much to make progress with the Shadows, Cel was in the perfect position to undermine everything and he'd had Harry's complete trust. Flan had been right, heck _Logan_ had called it right from the start but he hadn't listened.

It was too much, it was just too much for one day. And so Harry found himself hiding out by Vale's bedside, hoping no one would have need for him and disturb his little bubble of quiet. Vale had been given a private room so Harry was quite alone, the child had remained unconscious while he'd been there. Harry sighed, wiping at the dry tears staining his eyes before fixing his glasses back onto his face and letting his eyes drift to the boy. What was to come of him now was anyone's guess, like his father before him he was an orphan now. Bill was sort of an uncle by marriage due to Fleur but she had died before Vale's birth, Victoire was a cousin but she and Teddy weren't even ready for their own children, Vale _was_ Harry's godson… he wasn't sure he was up for it, not after what Cel had done.

"U- Uncle Harry?" Vale breathed as he stirred, his small face focusing on him weakly. He was stable and should survive but he'd lost a lot of blood, some internal damage also needed to heal he thought they'd said. Harry hadn't thought he'd wake up so soon.

"Hey Vale," Harry offered gently, trying to muster a smile for the poor child, "How you feeling?"

"Not that good," Vale admitted quietly.

"Healing will take time but its okay, you're safe now. Your daddy can't hurt you anymore."

"Really?" Vale wondered as if he dared not believe it, eyes opening properly to gaze at him expectantly. Was that only because he'd attacked him that morning or had Cel been crueler to him then he'd thought?

"Really, he's dead now," Harry confirmed and Vale actually looked relieved, "Vale, did your daddy… did he ever hurt you? Apart from today?"

"Yes," Vale answered, his eyes filled with tears and his mouth opened and closed like he was finding it hard to talk about, "H- He… He…"

"It's okay," Harry urged comfortingly, taking the child's cold bony hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, "You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to."

"Did… Did you ever heared Crucio?" Vale asked tearfully and Harry felt a cold sweep through him, he nodded as his stomach turned at the thought of Cel using that spell on his own three-year-old. And the fact Harry hadn't known, "H- He did that to me. A lot. And my friend so I can't have a friend, I don't ever know if he's okay..."

"Did he hurt anyone else?"

"He… He killed people," Vale admitted shakily, trying to blink away his tears, "He killed Mummy. And Arthur I told so he killed Arthur. I didn't tell Aunt Ginny but he killed her too so she can't of protect me. I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Harry offered against the lump in his own throat but Vale had descended completely into tears, his small body shaking from sobs and Harry's heart went out to him. He wasn't just Cel's son but also a victim of Cel, he was so young… Harry sighed and found himself pulling Vale into his arms, letting the toddler cry into his chest and wishing he could've protected him. He stroked Vale's soft hair gently, holding the fragile body close to comfort him, "It's okay, Vale, you're okay now. I got you."

* * *

Wyatt was vaguely aware of someone stroking his hair and for one sleepy second thought it was Rudy, he stirred desperately in an attempt to see him for… some reason although he couldn't open one eye. He instantly regretted it and groaned as with consciousness came back pain, and memories. He was aching and throbbing all over because Lysander had stepped on him, he was also only able to open one eye because the other was bandaged. His _dad_ was the one stroking his hair.

"Get off me!" Wyatt grumbled, flailing an arm weakly in his father's direction to make him back off. His arm dropped back to the ground and darkness danced on his vision just from _that_ , how much blood had he lost again?

"I'm so glad you're awake," his dad admitted with a breathe of relief that made Wyatt very much want to drag unconsciousness back over his head rather than having to speak to him and have to deal with the whole pretending to be dead thing, "I've been worried."

"I'll be fine, when are we moving already?" Wyatt brushed it off, he just wanted to go back to the base already.

"Oh… um… never," his dad answered, much to Wyatt's confusion and he tried to sit up but his dad tried to hold him down, "Don't get up! You need rest."

"What I _need_ is to get out of here," Wyatt insisted and managed to push his dad's arms aside to sit up, it left him gasping weakly for breath though and he needed to lean against the wall when darkness danced along his vision again, "We don't… want… to be captured… by… the Shadows."

"You missed a lot while you were out," his dad told him grumpily, probably displeased at him sitting up, "We already _got_ captured by Shadows when they ripped the wall out."

"Oh," Wyatt muttered, looking up and realizing he was indeed in the Dungeons. They weren't alone either, Koray was sitting against a wall with his arm around his daughter and Byron was curled up in the corner with no legs.

"We were overwhelmed so the others had to leave us but I'm pretty sure they got away, we were captured though. They put us in here for trying to escape instead of surrendering and took our wands, I don't know what they plan to do with us now."

"Great," Wyatt sighed sarcastically, resisting the urge to swallow fearfully. He found it hard to imagine a reason he wouldn't be tortured right now, they had to at least strongly suspect he was Gray. He wasn't sure what they'd do to the others, surely they wouldn't think they were Gray too just for trying to escape… at least he hoped they wouldn't.

"I know you keep trying to pick a fight but I'm still just so happy you're alive," his dad offered, sounding genuinely pleased and gazing at him with a stupid expression on his face.

"Well get over it, I've been alive my whole life and we've always had a crummy relationship," Wyatt brushed it off dismissively, they had more pressing concerns like how to get out of here. He didn't see a way out, there were no windows – not even barred ones – to slip through as a lizard and he didn't think there was enough space beneath the door.

"I know and I'm sorry but I don't want things to be like that anymore," his dad whined unhappily, "You're my son and I love you, nothing matters more than that."

"Dad-"

Wyatt started to reply but went silent as the door opened, stepping in was a young man dressed in dark robes with the Shadow Mark emblazoned on his chest. He was maybe average height or a little under, freckled with dark eyes and very short messy jet black hair. Wyatt had never met the guy but he'd seen pictures and he bore a recognizable resemblance to his siblings who Wyatt met, it was James Sirius Potter. Byron whimpered in fear, cowering in the corner while Koray glared murderously and James just smiled cruelly as his cold brown eyes drifted across the lot of them.

"So I hear you lot were trying to flee in an escape led by known Gray members," James commented to them casually, his eyes finding Wyatt specifically at the mention of Gray members, "Meaning even if you're not Gray yourselves – although some of you may very well _might_ be – you could have information pertaining to them, their plans or where they were going and the like. I would like to know this information, we can do this the easy way or… the fun way."

" _Fuck_ you, James!" Koray spat angrily, "And we don't _know_ anything."

"The fun way it is!" James grinned, clapping his hands together excitedly and some Inferi started to march in. Wyatt wished he hadn't woken up.

* * *

Antonius Ashain lay in the room he'd once called his own as a child, it was empty now though with just the bed and a chest of drawers that was probably also empty. It didn't even look like his room, he had trouble remembering but he was sure there hadn't been blank cream walls to match the blank cream bed covers. It looked like a hotel room, it _felt_ like a hotel room rather than a home. He knew his stuff had been destroyed in the fire and since Skye had taken the opportunity to leave them then, she'd never bothered redecorating or buying anything for them again. It was hard to believe he'd be living there again, he didn't _want_ to be living there again. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go back to yesterday when that still existed and everything still made sense, when everyone was still alive.

He felt bad, he hadn't felt his bad in a _long_ time. It was like someone had carved out his insides to leave behind just a shell, he felt raw where their tools had scrapped against his body to excavate his innards and it hurt. His eyes also hurt from crying, his throat was sore. He also felt cold, cold inside since there was nothing left. He was lying cuddled up to Hope's warm furry body and he still felt freezing, he still felt alone. And mostly he felt the void inside of him, he felt completely hollow. He hadn't felt this bad since his soul was broken, he wasn't sure if his soul was actually hurting or not. He wanted his dad. Even if he didn't know the answer, his dad would make him feel better.

Skye was there but it wasn't the same, when she'd said she'd just have to ring her boss to say why she wouldn't be in they'd fled to their rooms. She'd poked her head in a few times to check on him, he'd pretended to be asleep because he had enough to deal with right now without having to deal with her. He'd suppose it was nice of her to check but too much had happened, he hadn't heard her check on Cassia either in the other room and even if he'd missed it he was quite sure he'd have heard his sister's disapproval. He felt kind of bad for not checking on his sister himself but he hadn't felt up to it, he hadn't done anything other than cry all day because he hurt so bad. He was sure he'd cried himself to sleep at some points, he could only tell when he drifted off because he'd feel Andreas' lips against his and feel Andreas' blood running through his fingers then he'd wake up panicked. It was pathetic, he was pathetic. He knew that.

Even though Gail had helped wash it off, he still felt like his hands were coated in his almost boyfriend's blood. He'd rejected Andreas because of his allegiance and the very next day Andreas had switched, died fighting for Antonius' side. If he hadn't then he'd still be alive, it was all his fault. But he didn't want to think about that right now, or about how his dad was dead. He couldn't. What mattered was that the war was still going on, that most the people _alive_ he did still care about were out there fighting, that the friend he'd promised to go back for was still in the now fallen Hogwarts.

He couldn't quit now, he couldn't hang out with Skye crying while they were still out there. He was a soldier too, now was the time to fight. He had admittedly done a poor job of showing he was still useful earlier but hopefully now he'd cried himself out they'd let him back into Gray, if not then he'd just keep the fight going by himself. He had been on the road with Florian for months, he had an idea of what to do. He just couldn't stay here, Skye didn't want to be involved in the war which was exactly what he wanted- No, _needed_ to do right now so he couldn't be around regardless of certain issues. And Cassia… he'd ask her how she felt.

And with that decided and his mind as mentally prepared as it was ever going to be, he got up with Hope bounding up enthusiastically after him and licking his hand. At least he had his dog, Hope would be with him no matter what. He slipped out of the room quietly, not wanting to alert Skye to the fact he was awake after all and was surprised to see Cassia tiptoeing down the corridor.

"Cassia!" Antonius hissed at her, in as hushed a tone as he could while still being loud enough for her to hear. She turned to him and he hurried over to her, her expression was as hard as stone and devoid of tears. Her expression was more akin to planning a murder then grieving for one, she had their father's wand in her hand, "Are you- Are you trying to run away?"

"Don't try to stop me, Anton," Cassia told him quietly, her tone deathly serious.

"I'm not!" Antonius protested, realizing he shouldn't really be the slightest bit surprised she'd had the same idea, "I was going to do the same, I just came out to ask you if you wanted to come with- Were you really going to just go without me?"

"I wasn't sure you were up for it," Cassia shrugged it off and while her face was still blank and tone severe, a little of the tension left her body, "I'm not giving up, whether Varanian likes it or not. I'm going to fight this war until every last Shadow is dead, or I am. Understand?"

"I understand," Antonius admitted quietly, swallowing to try rid himself of the chills Cassia's words made him feel. Any other ten year old he wouldn't think twice about grand statements but his sister was grave, he had no doubt she meant every word.

"Then come on, Skye will be out of the shower soon enough," Cassia announced determinedly, Antonius realized he could hear the shower running as she turned back around before leading him downstairs. She opened the door quietly, letting them out into the blood soaked evening light and Antonius hesitated when he went to close it behind them, "Childhood's over, Anton, there's nothing left for us here."

Sadly, Antonius supposed that was true and let out a shaky sigh as he finally closed the door. He'd only been debating whether to leave Skye a note so she'd know what happened, a bitter part of his mind pointed out she hadn't bothered leaving them one when she'd left. He turned away from the house as Cassia's vulture flew back to her shoulder, she waited for him to catch up and Antonius took her hand. Then together, the siblings walked out alone into the cold night.

* * *

Scorpius sat alone on the couch in Hogan's living room, aching – from the bruises Michael had given him – head still in his hands. Lamb had gone to check on Martha a while ago, neither had returned nor had Hogan come to update him on Molly. He'd heard footsteps but no one had come in to him, he'd taken the opportunity of solitude to cry pathetically as the weight of his actions hit him harder than Michael's fists. People were dead because of him, people were hurt because of him, people he cared about…

"Oh get the bloody hell over it," Hogan's gruff voice snapped and Scorpius glanced up as the old Healer walked by, his head shot up and he tried to wipe his eyes hastily, "You're pathetic."

"I screwed up," Scorpius croaked, his voice scratchy from tears and his eyes sore but Hogan gave a derisive snort.

"Duh," Hogan said with a roll of his eyes, "I know you're an idiot, even _idiots_ can see you're an even bigger idiot but sitting crying on my couch isn't going to solve anything."

"I don't think anything will," Scorpius admitted, wiping at his eyes again, "How's Molly?"

"Huh? Oh she's fine," Hogan brushed it off with a wave of his hand, "And by fine I mean stable, obviously she still needs time and a healing regime. Why don't you go see _her_ instead of sitting on your ass? The Sleeping Draught should be wearing off soon, honestly it's the least you could do after screwing the world over to save her like an asshole."

"I can see her?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"These are Healer robes not messenger robes," Hogan complained, gesturing to the lime robes he was still wearing, "I've been busy, healing."

"Fine," Scorpius sighed, holding up his hands as he stood up. He didn't want to pick a fight, "I'll go see her then."

"Then go already, geez!"

Scorpius hurried out, leaving the irritable Healer be and heading upstairs to see Molly. He almost went to knock on Molly's door but he didn't want to wake her if she was asleep, plus Hogan had mentioned a Healing Draught so she might not be able to hear anyway. He simply went in, finding her lying in Hogan's bed except now under the covers. He also must've put some pajama top her on her as her arms were covered, her hand was bandaged. He felt his heart crack strangely seeing her, leaving may have done a lot of bad but… he couldn't _not_ be glad she was safe now.

He went over and sat on the bed beside her, gently taking her hand and feeling tears brewing behind his eyes for a different reason as he felt the absence of a certain finger. They couldn't regrow limbs, he'd have to get used to that. Maybe, he wasn't sure how Molly would feel about him and he was still dying. He wasn't sure how he came back but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to come back from this since it would destroy his soul, his and Calderon's both. Scorpius let go of her hand, suddenly afraid she would be offended.

He sighed and instead moved over to the window, Hogan had a nice little window seat that gave a view of the fading light. Scorpius sat there and looked out onto the dusk, the golden disk of sunlight was sinking through a sky soaked in scarlet blood into the horizon. It was both eerie and beautiful all at the same time, frightening also as he had no idea what would happen when the sun rose tomorrow.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been watching the sky but was captivating enough that he jolted in surprise when Molly slid into the window seat beside him, her expression blank and her eyes sad as she too looked out at the dusk. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say but he couldn't. Molly looked at him, seeming equally at a loss for words or just didn't feel like talking then simply let her head drop onto his shoulder. Scorpius put his arm around her gently, holding her frailer body close as they sat in silence and watched the sunset together.


	20. IIX: Note

_**UPDATE!**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _This has been_ **Gray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Legion of the Dead** _, if you intend to keep reading:_

 _Book IIX in this series_ **Gray: Scorpius Malfoy and the Man of Many Souls** _is in progress_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _SeveraSnape6, Colin Creevey and Cal for reviewing since the book finished!  
_

* * *

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _Is it just me or was this update and sneak peak your best one yet?_**  
 _Since its the last book I decided to give a longer preview, almost ended the last book on this segment so I thought it was fitting and hopefully interesting_

 ** _Does Austin intend to try to find Gray or is he just basically kidnapping the baby?_**  
 _He does intend to find Gray but the baby was born very prematurely, it needs constant medical attention right now or it'll die so if he left with it to find Gray it'd be dead before he found them. Since he doesn't want to leave without it or it to die, he has to wait until its stable enough to leave the hospital. Soon as its healthy enough he'll try to find Gray_

 ** _Where's the new Gray HQ?_**  
 _Somerset_

 ** _Does Gray have a plan at all for this mess or are they just winging it?_**  
 _Basically winging it but Varanian is good at coming up with plans on the fly_

 ** _Is it wrong that I feel bad for Sal?_**  
 _No, you can feel however you want_

 ** _Is he (Selwyn) Cain's brother?_**  
 _No, he's actually his nephew. Selwyn does have siblings though and fun fact if you've read Extra Gray (which I'm assuming you have to know Cain) you've met his sister, Cheryl, who is Sebastian's mother_

 ** _What made him (Selwyn) how he was in that last book?_**  
 _Like he said in the book, he hated Molly because she scarred his face. He felt like he was just following orders in killing her father so her attack was unjustified and he felt like it destroyed his future. He was already feeling disillusioned with the Shadows, he felt unappreciated and like they weren't getting anywhere fast enough and he was risking life and he was becoming fed up with it. He had always envisioned himself having a life after they won, finally getting to have a nice house and a wife and children which he hadn't been able to do when he was working for the Soul Eaters and on the run from the law. And since he was already starting to feel there was no hope of achieving his life's goals, when Molly scarred his face it struck a nerve and he felt it was the final straw and even if they won now no woman would ever want to marry him looking like that. So he wanted to hurt her, he just wanted to hurt her as much as he felt he'd been hurt by his lot in life and he felt entitled to it because of feeling her attack was unjustified_

* * *

 _ **Book IIX Preview:**_

It was cold she noticed as she was carried by Specters to the outskirts of London, despite it being summer although she supposed it _was_ evening. The orange orb was sinking low on the horizon, the fading light mirroring off the river that ran through the city. Or maybe it was just she'd spent too much time abroad and gotten used to warmer weather, she didn't know, she didn't care.

She closed her eyes, letting the icy tendrils of air glide through her dark waves of hair as she gazed through the Specters she had soaring through London. It was partially evacuated now of course, Alaric mustn't have taken any chances. There were less people then there should be in the city and the ones there were cowards, hiding away in their homes like the flimsy walls could possibly protect them from _her_. Did they really not know who she was yet?


End file.
